Predators of Kilimanjaro
by bikerboy
Summary: Yes this is real, this is the only story for this comic and that it is about, well to tell you the truth this comic had no story, so i decided to give it a story, it's a continuation of what happened in the comic as we go on a journey with Rehzi and others, give the story a chance, make sure to leave a review, favorite, and follow and i hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1:The beginning

_So this is it, Predators of Kilimanjaro. For those who don't know this is, this was somewhat based off the comic by_ _ **Fluff Kevlar**_ _and that this comic and some of his OCs are owned by him. There wasn't a story to the comic, or at least that much and I thought that maybe I could make a story out of it. For those who know what I'm talking about, I hope you're ready for what I have in store. I'm not gonna give too much away in this message about the story, but still I hope you enjoy this and thank you for checking this story out and giving the story a chance, who knows, you may really like this or not but again thank you for reading this message and again than you for giving this story a chance and I hope you enjoy the story!_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Tanzania, Kilimanjaro/3:43pm…._

 _We see that it was a clear day, as the sun was out, we see a calf Gazelle with Blue hair (P.s. If you look up the character, you'll see what type of hair he has.) and Green eyes who was two years old walking around in tall grass. As he was, he sees another Gazelle with tan hair that was female but was an adult who was sharpening something. He then walks closer and closer as he silently jumps at her but she catches him and tickles him._

 _Female-''Gotcha!'' She said laughing a bit as the child couldn't stop laughing while he was on the ground._

 _Child-''M-HAHAHAHHA-M-Mom s-stop! HAHAHA!'' He begged while on his back laughing as she then stopped and helped him up. ''Where's dad?'' He asked as they wiped the dirt of him._

 _Mother-''He went to get some food, but I'm sure he'll be back soon swee-'' She was saying but heard something, as she does she sees her husband running towards them with his dagger out and a bit of blood on him. ''Are they close?'' She asked him worried. He then nodded and goes back to see where they were. She then picks Rehzi up and ran to hide him. She looks around for a place to hide him as she sees a underground cave as she hides him in there. ''Stay here until me or your fa-AAH!'' She screamed as she got jumped by a lioness that was about to bite her face off, but she gets her dagger and slit's the lioness's throat and kicks the lioness off her. As she gets up, she sees her husband fighting off a lion as she gets her bow and shoots the lion in the head killing it. They then hear a few more coming as she sees them and gets out some special crystals as she crushes then and throws them at the lions as it exploded in their faces blinding them. As it does blood leaked out of their eyes as Rehzi's dad uses his dagger to kill them all instantly. He then looked and ran towards her._

'' _Amina! Are you alright?'' He asked her as she nodded slowly. He then helped her up and looked around the area, as he does he gets shot with an arrow went straight into his back._

 _''Sam!'' She screamed as he fell to the ground in pain. She ran over to try and help him, but an arrow was shot into her left arm as she fell on her side. She tried to pull it out but saw four figures walk towards them._

'' _Where is he?'' The figure asked her, but said nothing. ''Answer me!'' He yelled at her,_ _but she still didn't say anything. That is until one of the other hunters pulled a gun at Sam's head._

 _''No!'' She said as she had tears in her eyes. But she noticed that he was signaling her without them knowing._

'' _When I say, run.'' He signaled as she replied back._

'' _Okay, when?'' She signaled to him he pulled his dagger out._

'' _Now!'' He signaled as he stabbed the hunter in the leg and sucker punched him knocking him out. He then threw his dagger at another hunter's head killing him instantly as Amina gets the arrow out, she then gets her bow and shot at a hunter in the head having it go through. She sees a person who was aiming a gun at Sam but she uses her last arrow and shoots the hunter in the neck. But the main figure had a gun and was aiming at her, but Sam as he got his dagger back saw this and didn't have any more weapons and ran towards her and pushed her taking the bullet to the chest. She gets up to see him as he was bleeding out._

 _''Sam-AH!'' She said. But as she did, the last hunter had hit her in the back of the head with the bud of his gun as she falls to the ground. He then looks around for Rehzi, but he saw all of this and stayed quiet. But a snake slithered up his leg, he froze and moved his arm slowly and got it off gently and knew he had to leave for the man was getting closer and hid somewhere dark inside the cave. The man then used a light to look around, and at the corner of his eye he saw Rehzi and shot at him, but Rehzi ran out of the cave but then got shot in his right arm and fell on his stomach, but luckily the bullet didn't go through as the man kicked him making him lay on his back as he reloaded the gun as Rehzi backs away with tears in his eyes. As the man was about to shot him, he stopped and shot the bullet but missed Rehzi completely and falls down dead. For we see that Amina had killed the man for she had blood running down her head from the hit, she gets down on her knees and hugs and kisses her son while crying a bit. ''Shhh, it's okay, it's okay.'' She said as she picked him up and had then picked him up and ran over to Sam who sat up weakly but she helped him sit up._

 _''Go N-North….(Coughs blood)…..t-there's a t-tribe…(Breaths in and out)…C-Called the Kilimanjaro tribe, they will take you in.'' He said. ''I-It's a couple miles f-from here. A-at night there should be lanterns on. They'll take care o-of you both, bette-'' He tried to say but she stopped him, for he was bleeding out way too much._

 _''No! You've d-done everything you could. I would never ask for anything more from you, we have a son, we have hope, and love Sam.'' She said sobbing._

 _''Y-you gave me a wonderful life, I L-Love you both so much…'' He said as they kissed._

 _''I-I L-love you too.'' She said as he handed her his dagger for she knew why. ''We both love you.'' She said kissing him one last time before his last breath, as Rehzi walks over and they both hug as Sam then dies. She then buries him and prayed for a hour as she rubs the grave as she places his necklace on the dirt as she picks Rehzi up and left._

 _2 days later….._

 _11:54pm…_

 _As the sky was clear and the stars were bright, we see Rehzi and Amina as they had set up camp with the little supplies that they had left. All they had was a tent, a blanket, a bow, 12 arrows, a dagger, three fire crystal, and three Carrollite stones. Anima then puts the campfire out, packs everything and had got Rehzi who was asleep but had to feed him as she felt his stomach. But could tell he wasn't hungry yet so she saved it for him when he woke up. She then puts him on her back and wrapped him in a blanket carefully not to wake him up, she then walks for about 20 more minutes until she's on the edge of a cliff and sees the Kilimanjaro tribe, it was about 1 mile long and 100 yards wide for it was shaped as a huge circle and how you would be able to see it is because they have lanterns hanging out of the small, medium, and large tents. There was a big bon fire in the middle of the tribe, it was being put out for the night but as she was looking for a way down, she then gets bounced on by a cheetah and was being scratched and cut but had thrown Rehzi off her so that he wouldn't get hurt. She tries to reach one of the fire crystals but couldn't, but had one left in her bag and uses it on the cheetah as it gets blown in the air as it lands on its back groaning in pain, but got up and started attacking her again pissed._

 _In the tribe….._

 _We see that one of the guards saw the blast and called for others to get there, they grabbed weapons in case it were predators and run towards the smoke._

 _Back outside the tribe…_

 _Amina was still fighting of the cheetah, Rehzi woke up and saw his mother being attacked. He was scared seeing her getting attacked, but got up and used his father's dagger to stab the cheetah in the back but got thrown off into a tree and then a rock and was out with a gash on his stomach. Amina saw this as the cheetah got off her and was walking towards Rehzi as she got up and ran towards it, as it saw her it jumped her as she stabbed it in the chest as it sliced her stomach open. The cheetah falls to the ground and pulled it out and ran off into the night but was limping while running. Rehzi barely woke up, and saw his mother walk towards his but falls to the ground as he sees Gazelle's checking on her, but saw a female Gazelle check on him as a lion jumped at him roaring._

''AH!'' Someone screamed as we see Rehzi older with the same blue hair and green pupils, he was 18 by the way with brown fur, a white underbelly and muzzle, a long brown tail with long horns, and a brace around his right arm. He breaths in and out and looks around him to see that it was all a dream. As he wakes up he wondered about the dream he had. He hasn't had that dream since he was two years old every night, but it came back to him, only it showed more than all those other times which confused him. He then laded back in his bed and felt something on his left and saw his father's dagger. It was unique than other daggers for he was sharpening it and had put it back in his sheathe next to his bed as he then got out of bed.

 _7:58am…_

As he did he heard knocking as he turned around towards the entrance of his tent.

 _''Rehzi, can I talk to you?''_

Someone said as he knew who it was as he opened his tent to see his best friend Sahadev. ''Hey Rehzi.'' He said for he had blue pupils, light grey hair, normal sized horns, has a long tail, and brown fur like him, only a bit lighter.

Rehzi-''Morning Sahadev, how are you?'' He asked him.

Sahadev-''Good, say can I come in?'' He asked him.

Rehzi-''Sure.'' He said as he went in. Rehzi's tent had a table and a map of Africa on the wall, including a map of Tanzania with a globe on the desk, a wall with a bow and a basket filled with arrows. He also has a dream catcher over his bed, his bed was big enough for 3-4 people, yeah in this tribe they had either small, medium, or large tents and Rehzi has a medium sized one. He also has his necklace, some beans/rocks that he somewhat used one time, and some towels.

Sahadev-''Wow, I knew you had a lot of things, but i never knew you had all this in your tent.'' He said for he has seen his tent before, but every time he goes out Scouting he always finds something the he wants to learn from. ''What's this?'' He asked looking at the globe on the desk.

Rehzi-''It's a globe that shows the whole planet, some humans left it on accident when I went scouting a few weeks ago.'' He said but remembered and regretted mentioning that as Sahadev laughed a bit.

Sahadev-''(Laughing a bit), you mean when a human child had a toy gun, and you pissed yourself because you thought it was rea-'' He said laughing but Rehzi interrupted him.

Rehzi-''You swore you'd never talk about that!'' He yelled, but quietly so nobody heard him. ''(Sigh)….it looked real okay?'' He said as he stopped laughing trying to convince him.

Sahadev-''I know, I'm sorry. But anyways what I wanted to ask you is, what exactly happened when we moved a week ago, Me, Ani and a few guards were looking for you all day that day?'' He asked as Rehzi had a flashback of…. _that day….._

Rehzi-''I slept in on accident, a-and no one told me where we were moving.'' He said telling the truth. kinda.

Sahadev-''W-what?!'' He said surprised and upset. ''Why did no one tell you?'' He said for he was gonna talk to the scouts he was with but Rehzi stopped him.

Rehzi-''Wait Sahadev, it's fine re-'' He tried to say but he interrupted him.

Sahadev-''No, no it's not Rehzi! You've could've been killed out there!'' He said upset and a bit angry.

Rehzi-''I know okay, I know I could've died. But look, I'm fine and nothing happened while I was gone okay?'' He said.

Sahadev-''(Sigh), I know, I just worry about you. Also some of the tribe girls have been talking about you _a lot_ when you came back.'' He said. ''Why?'' He asked for he knew what happened and didn't want to talk about that, really I don't wanna talk about that.

Rehzi-''…well, let's just say I learned to stop being a wuss and learned to stand up for myself.'' He said trying to dodge the question and it worked.

Sahadev-''Well I'm glad, because I'm was starting to get tired of holding you while you were crying fr-'' He stopped himself when Rehzi gave him a look. ''Sorry. But come on, there's a meeting that's about to happen in a few minutes.'' He said as they both left his tent for there was a meeting that was gonna happen and on the way some of the girls were talking about Rehzi and some were looking at him funny. ''By the way, some of the tribe were worried about you.'' He said for that surprised him a lot.

Rehzi-''R-really?'' He asked surprised.

Sahadev-''Yeah, especially me and Ani.'' He said but saw how he looked a bit upset. ''(Sigh), look, I know that you've been picked on, bullied and all but a lot of people do care about you here, okay?'' He said as Rehzi was happy about what he said as he nods.

Rehzi-''T-Thanks.'' He said for he didn't feel that alone since he had a good amount of friends, some outside of the tribe but has only came across a predator twice in his whole life. As they made it to the meeting, we see most of the tribe members and their leader Agrim who was Sahadev's father.

Agrim-''Good Morning everyone. For today, we have enough storage for our food supplies and our weapons so there won't be any scavenging for at least two weeks.'' He said as some people were talking about it in a positive way. ''Also I wanted to inform everyone that my son will be a teacher for sword practice today for anyone in need, or if they wish to learn theses skills, be safe, and have a wonderful day.'' He said as everyone then left to either do chores, plant fruits and vegetables, guard the perimeter, or hang out and relax. With Rehzi and Sahadev, they were having a conversation as Agrim walked up to him. ''Wait you too, I need to talk to you for a second.'' He said as they both stopped and turned around.

Sahadev-''Yes dad?'' He asked.

Agrim-''I need you to go talk to your mother for a minute, she misses you a lot.'' He said.

Sahadev-''I know dad, I was going to in a few but I need to chec-'' He said but his father stopped him.

Agrim-''Son, I understand that you want to take so much responsibility to prove yourself to me. But you don't have to, you made me proud since the day you were born. All I'm saying is that you shouldn't rush your life, almost like I did.'' He said. ''You may leave.'' He said as he left. ''Wait Rehzi, I wanted to thank you for being there for my son for so long. I know that he knows about her mom, but look out for him, him and his mom are all I have.'' He said as Rehzi understood this.

Rehzi-''Of course sir, also how is she?'' He asked him.

Agrim-''The healers aren't sure, but they're doing everything they can. Again, thank you and have a nice day Rehzi. Also, glad that you're back.'' He said to him as he then left. Later on he then gets back to his tent, he takes his father's dagger out of the sheathe as he remembered when his dad showed him it for the first time. It was original unlike other daggers for it couldn't be duplicated by anyone. He then puts it away and decided to sleep for a bit for there was nothing for him to do.

 _12:59am…._

We see him asleep but was shivering a bit for he had the dream again but was this time, it was a continuation.

 _Rehzi's pov…..._

 _All I saw was darkness, I kept hearing talking and as I tried to open my eyes, but I instantly wanted them shut for I saw that I was in some type of tent for I saw my mom laying on a bed motionless as she was bleeding as I heard her say ''Please, give him my blood.'' I had no idea what she meant, but they said that she may not make it but she was saying that she didn't care if she died. I felt pain everywhere, for it turns out the predator that attacked me had cut me up in so many places. I was so cold and I wanted to hug her but I could barely move, but I felt something poke my right arm as I looked at her as she was looking at me tearing up while she smiled at me. I felt really sleepy as the last thing I heard before they had put a blanket on me was. ''I-I love y...…'' I felt warmth as it spread all over my body, it was a bit slow, but it felt good as I drifted to sleep, but I heard something._

'' _Rehzi''...''Rehzi?"...'Rehzi!"_

Rehzi-''Ah!'' He woke up shocked as for he saw a Cub that was a leopard on his bed. He sighed in relief but thought of something. ''Hey, what are you doing in here?'' He said in a demonic playful tone as he grabbed him and tickled him.

Cub-''Hahaha- S-stop…..Ple-HAHAHA Hi-ya sent me to g-get you!'' He said as he stopped tickling him.

Rehzi-''Hiya?'' He asked as the cub nodded as he got up. ''O-Okay, why does she wanna she me?'' He asked the cub.

Cub-''Well, my mom is with your friend getting looked at.'' He said. ''She's really nice too.'' He said as Rehzi laughed a little. ''She wanted me to come get you because she wanted to talk to you about something. '' He said.

Rehzi-''Okay, just a second.'' He said as he got up and stretched out as he then got his bag, his outfit covering his lower regions and left with the cub.

( _Play Most Beautiful Music: ''Aapo's Theme'' by Tales of the Forgotten_ ) Yes there is music in this. A lot of music.

As they left, Rehzi had passed by a few tribe members that said _'Hello_ ' and or ' _Morning_ ' to him, in which he greeted them back. As he looked down at the cub, he wanted to talk to him to pass the time.

Rehzi-''S-So, what's your name?'' He asked him.

Cub-''Shanta, what does that mean?'' He asked.

Rehzi-''It means Peace and Gentle. So why did you and your mother come all the way here? Unless you live close by.'' he asked.

Shanta-''Well, My mom has been sick for a while since my father left.'' He said for he was take aback by that in which he felt really bad.

Rehzi-''O-Oh, I'm really sorry Shanta. I didn't mean to bring back any bad memories.'' He said feeling bad.

Shanta-''It's okay, but thanks Rehzi.'' He said as they then made it to the tent to see Hiya in there with Shanta's mom laying on a bed.

Hiya-''Hey Rehzi, how are you?'' She asked him with a small smile hugging him as he hugged back as they had let go.

Rehzi-''Good, nothing bad or humiliating has happened. Yet.'' He said as they laughed a bit.

Hiya-''Well, i'm positive that it's not. Anyways, if you can, I need to talk to you about Shanta's mother.'' She said with a bit of sadness in her voice for she looked down at Shanta. ''Hey sweetheart, thank you for getting Rehzi for me. You can go see your mother.'' She said as he walked over to say hello. Hiya had purple hair, blue pupils, brown/tan fur, and had a long tail that was mostly a light brown color, and long horns. She then called him over as they both left the tent and were outside so that they could talk.

Rehzi-''So what's wrong?'' He asked worried.

Hiya-''Well, his mom will be getting better. But she would need to be asleep for at least three to four hours so I can check on her a bit more, just to be safe. You think you or someone you know can take care of Shanta until then?'' She asked. ''I would, but I'm gonna be busy today and I need to be with her in case something happens while she's out.'' She said as he knew the answer instantly.

Rehzi-''I-I'll take him, I've talked with him a little and he seems n-nice and behaved.'' He said.

Hiya-''Thanks Rehzi, you're a life saver. I owe you.'' She said. Rehzi then walks over to Shanta, as he does he sees him playing with some of the kids that were either being treated or waited while they're parents or guardians were there. For he was amazed that they weren't afraid of him, and that they treated him like their own. He then sat down next to him while the other kids left with their parents.

Rehzi-''Hey Shanta, I need to talk to you for a second.'' He said.

Shanta-''Okay, yes Rehzi?'' He asked.

Rehzi-''I talked to Hiya, and she said that your mother is gonna be fine. But she would need to sleep for a little while so do you wanna come with me, or do you want someone else to look after you?'' He asked him. ''But it's only for three to four hours so it's not going to be all day.'' he said assuring him.

Shanta-''Nah, I want to stay with you, I've know you a little bit more, plus I know that if my mom finds out something happened to me there will be a blood bath here.'' He said giggling as he had a shocked expression. ''I'm joking, but I'll go with you.'' He said, but he still was scared that someone like him would know about something like that. ''Rehzi?'' He asked a bit worried.

Rehzi-''…..O-Oh sorry, I'm O-Okay, you just scared me a bit.'' he said breathing in and out slowly as they both left. ''Just please don't joke like that around others okay? They may take it as a threat.'' He said as Shanta nodded and they both left to go back to his tent. They left Hiya's tent but one of his other friends Nanda had came up to him, she had tan fur with a few shades of dark tan on her underbelly, brown pupils, bright red hair that was short but wavy and thick, a normal sized tail that was also tan, long horns, and some flower tattoos on her right shoulder as she looked shocked and squealed with happiness and joy as she hugged him.

Nanda-''Rehzi! It's so so so so so good to see you again! How long has it been?'' She said happily but normally.

Rehzi-''About a few days, where were you?'' He asked her for he wasn't told.

Nanda-''Oh! Me and a few others went to go help cheer up some cubs and other animals from the avalanche that happened two weeks ago. But luckily they're getting better.'' She said and saw Shanta and thought he was sooooo cute. ''Awww, whose this little cutie?'' She asked gently rubbing his head as he purred.

Rehzi-''His name is Shanta, I'm looking after him until his mother wakes up. Say, do you wanna hang out later on? Me, Sahadev, Ani, and Hiya. I-If you want too.'' He asked but her ears went down a bit and had a sad look.

Nanda-''I'm really sorry Rehzi, I wish I could but I have to get back in about two hours. But it's great to see you again and it was nice to meet you Shanta.'' She said.

Rehzi-''It's fine Nanda, you have something more important to do, But It was nice to see you too.'' He said as she gave them both a hug. ''When are you coming back?'' He asked her.

Nanda-''Tomorrow, but if I'm not back, then definitely the next day. Oh! I almost forgot; tell Hiya I said I miss her! Later.'' She said as they hugged again and she kissed Shanta's forehead as she was about to leave but stopped.

Shanta-''She seems really nice.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Yep, she's a really good friend of mine.'' He said. Shanta wanted to explorer a bit of the forest for he never really got out that much, he asked Rehzi and said sure. But said he needed to asked Agrim if they could go and had agreed, for they made it to a forest that was near the tribe. He taught him about what fruits to eat, and how to cut out bones and other parts out of fish before eating it, and before letting others eat.

 _3 hour later….._

Shanta was asleep on Rehzi's back while he was taking him back to his mother. We see Hiya washing some blood off her hands in a stream as she sees him.

Hiya-''Hey Rehzi, again thank you for looking after him. I hope he wasn't any trouble.'' She said but said he was fine. When she was done washing her hands she then went back to her tent while he followed and saw Shanta's mother awake as he hands him over to her.

Shanta's mom-''T-Thank you f-for watching him, also thank you for y-your help.'' She said a bit weakly for she just woke up.

Hiya-''No problem, just have a friend that you know hunt for you for now on until then. But if not then i'll ask Agrim if he could send in some scouts to give you some.'' She said. ''Does your son know yet?'' She asked her talking about Shanta, but Rehzi didn't understand what she meant.

Shanta's mom-''No, but I'll tell him when we get back home.'' She said. ''Again thank you for your help.'' She said as she left with Shanta.

Hiya-''Hey Rehzi, again thanks for taking care of Shanta.'' She said as the mother then came out of the tent very slim, but not dangerously slim as she picks him up and thanks them as she left. ''So, how was babysitting?'' She asked with a small smile.

Rehzi-''W-Well, it's actually pretty fun. Also what was his mom's name?'' He asked. ''Also what was the problem?'' he asked.

Hiya-''One, I can't revel my patience's identity's.'' She said. ''Two, It turns out she's two weeks pregnant. She knew but the problem was that she had gained dizziness and vomited a lot more than she should. So she asked me to check on her and that it turned out that she had a blood clot in her left leg, in which the pain and strains had made it harder for her to do certain things.'' She explained.

Rehzi-''Aww, I wish you told me, I would've congratulated her. Also how come you can tell me the procedure, but not there name's?'' He asked for he didn't know.

Hiya-''Names could give away their location and put them and others in danger. So talking about the procedure is alright, depending on what it is though.'' She explained as Rehzi understood.

Rehzi-''Oh okay, by the way Nanda came back.'' he said as Hiya was happy but heard everything she said.

Hiya-''Coo- Wait, _came_ back? When did she leave?'' She asked very upset and confused for her ears went down.

Rehzi-''Three hours ago, but she said she'd be back by tomorrow or the day after. She also wanted me to tell you she said she misses you.'' He said. Also whatever your thinking, it ain't true.

Hiya-''Thanks for telling me, later Rehzi.'' She said hugging him and had let go. but as he walked away she noticed something about him. ''Wait Rehzi!'' She said before he left. ''Are you alright?'' She asked.

Rehzi-''Y-Yeah I'm okay, why?'' He asked.

Hiya-''Well no offense, but your less…..wimpy like you were a week ago. I mean don't get me wrong I'm happy for you but, it just came completely out of nowhere. Especially with all those girls all over you.'' She said for he knew why girls in the tribe hung out with him for he understood. ''What _did_ happen when you were gone?'' She asked.

Rehzi-''Well…I-I guess I just found myself and was able to better myself when you all left.'' He said still a bit upset about that.

Hiya-''Yeah, again I'm really sorry about tha-'' She wanted to say but Rehzi stopped her.

Rehzi-''Hiya it's okay. It's in the past and you didn't know.'' He said. ''By the way I heard that most of the tribe was heading somewhere, but if you know then where too?'' He asked her. He was so nice to everyone, well most of them, others were judgmental, heartless, only cared for themselves, well only a tiny few of them like seven, or eight of them. But everyone else is nice, sorry i worded this wrong when i first wrote it. The ones that Bully him, but he's been over it for a while now.

Hiya-''You didn't know? There's suppose to be a meet up with almost every tribe in Africa, but we already have everyone we need. It's gonna be for two days, we'll be back today at night probably, but we're gonna also leave again for the last day.'' She explained. ''But you can stay here with a few others to watch over the place, or are you coming with?'' She asked for he remembered that he goes to these meetings, but this time he didn't know that they were doing it again this year.

Rehzi-''Oh yeah, but nah I'll stay here. I need to finish making another bow for traveling.'' He said. As he went back to his tent since there was nothing for him to do now, but there was something that was gonna happen to him, but doesn't know it… _yet….._ As he gets back to his tent he sees Ani in there sitting on the edge of his bed waiting for him. ''Hey Ani.'' He said confident.

Ani-''Hey Rez, It's great to see you.'' She said for she had red hair, blue pupils, has a long tail, long horns, and has brown/tan fur.

Rehzi-''It's good to see you to- Did you call me _Rez_?'' He asked taken back by that.

Ani-''Yeah I thought it would be a cute nickname, but if it annoys you I'll stop.'' She said but he stopped her.

Rehzi-''No no no no, Ani I like it, I was just taken back by that.'' He said.

Ani-''Oh, okay then. So your okay with it?'' She asked shyly.

Rehzi-''Yes.'' He says while laughing a little bit. ''So are you going with the tribe?'' He asked.

Ani-''Yeah, but I'll bring something back for you.'' She said.

Rehzi-''O-Oh, you don't have to.'' He said. ''Also no I'm not going with you guys.'' He said.

Ani-''No, I want to.'' She said. ''Also I'm only curious, why aren't you coming with us?'' She asked.

Rehzi-''Well I need to get my other bow finished for when we travel out.'' He said. ''Not that I don't wanna be with you guys.'' He said.

Ani-''Okay, cause usually this was your type of event to go to and that's the main reason we all go.'' She said. ''But it's fine. I like going too so it's not a waste of everyone's time.'' She said and left. ''Oh, and did Sahadev tell you about me and him?'' She asked.

Rehzi-''Yeah that you two were looking for me.'' He said.

Ani-''Well yes but no, he didn't tell you?'' She asked.

Rehzi-''Tell me what?'' He said.

Ani-''That we're a couple now.'' She said and froze, if you could see his heart, it would show it getting stabbed over and over until it stopped beating and he fainted.

 _1 hour later….Really Rehzi?_

We see him wake up in his bed as Ani was making some tea and Hiya was asleep and she heard him getting up.

Ani-''Rehzi, thank goodness your okay!'' She said and hugged him.

Rehzi-''(Groans), W-What happened?'' He asked a bit woozy.

Ani-''You uumm, you fainted.'' She said.

Rehzi-''Oh gosh, w-well I'm fine but what happened, why did I faint?'' He asked.

Ani-''You don't remember? Well I guess you hit your head pretty hard, I talked to you about if you were coming to the meeting with me, Hiya, Sahadev and the tribe.'' She said.

Rehzi-''Oh yeah.'' He said.

Ani-''Also I say that me and Sahadev are thinking about being together.'' She said as he remembered.

Rehzi-''Oh, well congrats.'' He said when this was really breaking his heart to bits.

Ani-''Thank you Rehzi, that means so much coming from you.'' She said as she hugged him and his heart was starting to but itself back together, then.

Sahadev-''Hey guys, were about to go in a few minutes. Did ya tell him yet Ani?'' He asked as she nodded. ''You sure you're not comin with?'' He asked as his heart was starting to heal slowly, but thought about Ani and it was back to normal.

Rehzi-''Yeah, but I'll try to come with you guys for tomorrow's meeting.'' He said as Hiya woke up.

Hiya-''Hey Sahadev, You alright Rehzi?'' She asked him as he nodded.

Rehzi-''Yeah I'm fine, thanks Hiya.'' He said as they all said goodbye to Rehzi but Ani stayed. ''Ani, I thought you were going with?'' He said.

Ani-''I don't wanna leave you here Rehzi, I can g-'' She was saying but Rehzi stopped her.

Rehzi-''Ani, I know that you really want to go, I can see it in your beautiful eyes.'' He said as she was surprised and happy that he said that. But to him he felt like he almost ruined their friendship, as he realized what he said and turned around and bit his fist. '' Oh Why did I say that?!'' He whispered to himself.

Ani-''My eyes are beautiful?'' She asked surprised as he still wasn't looking at her and said.

Rehzi-''Of course they are, and not just your eyes. I'm talking about you, how you care about others than yourself and put others first, how you would always be there for someone when they need someone to talk to and a shoulder to cry on, and that I know that someone out there in this world will love and care for you like I do.'' He said as he realized what he said. ''Oh gosh, A-'' He was stopped when he looked back at her.

Ani-''Rehzi…..'' She said shocked looking at him.

Rehzi-''An-'' He was gonna say something but.

Agrim-''Alright everyone that is going, let's go.'' He said from a distance. As Rehzi went out to look.

Rehzi-''There leaving, you shou-'' He stopped himself when she hugged him.

Ani-''You really mean that?'' She said trying not to cry tears of joy as he closed his eyes.

''Rehzi?'' He heard someone say as he opened his eyes and saw her and realized he imagined that whole scene.

Ani-''I gotta go, also there's something I have to tell you.'' She said.

Rehzi-''Yeah?'' He asked as she sat down on the edge of his bed as he sat down too.

 _(Play Most Emotional Music: ''Your Lie in April (Mix)'' By Masaru Yokoyama)_

Ani-''The meeting, I'm usually nervous when I go to events like this. So that's why I hoped you'd come with me, because when I'm with you, I'm not alone and that someone was there for me for me, and not for my looks.'' She said. ''That's why I was hoping that you come with, but your busy and I understand.'' She said as he listened. ''But, if you didn't know, I'm actually really nervous when I go to things like this.'' She said as he was in disbelief.

Rehzi-''You're nervous?'' He asked surprised. ''Ani, I'm nervous almost 100% of my life, especially around you. But if you want me to come with you, then I'd be happy too just to see you smile again.'' He said smiling a little.

Ani-''Thank you for that, but it's fine, I promise. Besides, I'll be with the others.'' She said and hugged him. ''Later Rehzi.'' She said as she then kissed him quick on his left cheek and laughed as he was shocked. ''By the way, I was joking about me and Sahadev, he wanted to tell you the joke but couldn't so he asked me.'' She said. Outside she could hear him screaming in joy as she laughed and left with the tribe.

 _1 Hours later….._

 _11:45pm…_

 _(Now play the same video from 5:12)_

We see him finish the bow as he takes his lantern and walks outside the tribe. He's about a mile outside the tribe and sits on the edge of a cliff and looks at the stars, but someone was watching him….

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _So that's the first chapter, and I have to say that it may look as if I'm giving a lot away in this chapter and yet it's the first, well there's a lot more. So this is what I'm doing now, I made sure it was at a good amount but here's a hint to chapter 2, Someone sees him…make sure to Review, Favorite, and Follow. Also just to clarify that for those who know about this comic this was based off from, I'm not into that kinda stuff, I just read it for a story but it turns out there wasn't a story. Thanks for reading and i'll see you in chapter 2._


	2. Chapter 2:New places, new faces

_Hey, So this was edited, also I just wanted to tell you all that the owners name is Fluff Kevlar that's the name, also for people under the age of 18 please, please just read this and don't read the comic this was based off of. Also so far I'm getting some great feedback, also because I'm in the mood to write so anyways enjoy and don't forget to favorite, follow, and leave a review also to let people know that I'm_ _ **NOT**_ _into this stuff. But anyways, enjoy._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _6 days ago…._

 _Southfield, Michigan/4:59am/June 1_ _st_ _, 2017..._

The sun was out on a nice looking house as inside there's a kid asleep on his desk with a lot of drawings, sketches, and plans for films.

 _ **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Kid-''Huh?!'' He wakes up and sees that it was time to get up, yes this is AD, he's a human by the way, he gets up from his desk and sees a note on the ceiling saying, _''Pick up the phone at 5am today''_ But, he somewhat wasn't sure why.''W-''

 _ **RING! RING!**_

As he heard that he then walks over to the house phone.

AD-''Hello?'' He asked, he's 17 and is wearing a black and white non-sleeve shirt with purple and blue shorts.

'' _Hey AD, so when do you want me to pick you up?"_

AD-''Wh- Oh yeah! 2:30.'' He said. ''Again thanks for picking me up.'' He said.

'' _No problem, luckily you and that drunk dude survived that crash. How'd you get out without a scratch again? Also are you sure about this?''_

AD-''Yeah, it's only gonna be for a week, not forever.'' He said. ''Plus I'm not sure, luck I guess.'' He said.

'' _Sure, as long as ya know what you're doing.''_

AD-''Yep, alright later.'' He said and hangs up.

He gets to his room and backs everything he needs, his two main drawing books, a new pack of mechanical pencils with a box full of erasers, a month's worth of clothes, two toothbrushes with four tubes of toothpaste, a map of Africa, two pairs of boots, shoes, and socks, his ticket, laptop, camera, canteen, phone and headphones, portable chargers, four other books, his main charger, and a key that he found in his mail yesterday. He then packed everything in a total of two carry on bags and waited for his friend to pick him up. 2 hours later he decided to playing one of his favorite games Left 4 dead 2 as a random character on the last level.

AD-''(Signs), I cannot wait till the third one comes out.'' He says to himself as he hears his friend outside as he looks out a window and gets his stuff as he walks out and sees his friend's car was a 1993 Ford F-150 in blue as he and his friend gets bungee cords to strap down his stuff as they drove off to the airport. ''So how is school?'' He asked him.

'' _Sucks, at least there's only a week left. How'd you get out last year?''_

AD-''Because I had great grades, didn't take the easy way out, and didn't get expelled for-'' He said.

'' _Hey, i thought it would work okay!''_ He said. _''Besides, that was before I met you, so why are you going to Africa anyway?''_

AD-''Well, I always wanted to go, plus It's for my job and that I can retire as soon as I get back.'' He said.

'' _Your only 17, what job is it so you can retire at that age?''_

AD-''Design and Media, i love what I do and that I don't care about the money, but with what this whole trip is for. Also, what i meant was that i'm gonna be able to retire with how much money i'm gonna make, i'm also gonna take care of my family and get you a new truck.'' He said. ''Plus, they said I'd get a private jet to fly there.'' He said.

'' _I Love my truck, but you can help me fix her up. Also, they gave you a private jet? Lucky.''_ They went to Metropolitan Airport since it was the closet. 20 minutes later, they had got some breakfast as they made it with more than enough time. _''Alright see ya when you get back, oh and can you bring back a bow and some arrows? The real life bows instead of the ones here.''_

AD-''…..why?'' He asked.

'' _I always wanted one, plus they look cooler to me. Please?''_

AD-''Okay, I'll think about it, later.'' He said as he gave his goodbye's and left as he then paid, and gave his ticket. ''Flight to Arusha, Tanzania.'' He said and gave the person the ticket.

Gate agent-''I'm sorry sir, but this is the wrong flight. Your flight is over here, follow me.'' She said as he followed it and led him to a plane that was mostly green and had black stripes on it.

AD-''Soooooooooooooooo….This is my private j-'' He tried to say but was interrupted.

Pilot-' _'Plane._ '' She corrected him.

AD-''…oh…so, are you the pilot miss…?'' He asked.

Pilot-' _'Snake._ '' She said plainly.

AD-'' _Snake?''_ He said, as he thought that was a nice name. ''Cool name, very interesting too, like does it mean anything? I mean, I've heard some interesting names before, but I've never heard of someone's parents naming their child something like that.'' He said but Snake was focusing on getting him to the location.

Snake-''Okay sonny, save the chi-chat for later, okay? I don't wanna fly with a headache, again.'' She said.

AD-''Oh, i'm sorry! I'm just a bit anxious, ya know going to a new place…and everything ya know?"' He said as he walked into the plane.

Snake-''Sure.'' She said as she then walked into the plane and then start it up and later on had taken off. ''Just put a sock in it till we get there.'' She said and AD looked to his right to see the city and wondered.

AD-''I hope this was a good idea…'' He said as he looked at the sunset. We see that there now over a forest and a bit of mist came out of nowhere, but there was a figure of a woman and said…..

 _There's no turning back now…_

 _1 Hour later…_

We see that they're over another forest but it was even bigger than the last, AD never heard or seen this area before but was fantasized by how the forest looked so beautiful, as if nobody ever came here. Oh the irony.

AD-''Wow! I never knew the forest was this big; I mean I've been through huge forest before, but never this big. It like literally endless.'' He said amazed, but Snake here was, use to it.

Snake-''Yeah, it's called the ''Oceonica'' forest, it's been here for…..let's just say a very long time.'' She said, '' _Well at least he's not annoying as she was….screaming in my god d-'_ ' She thought until…..

AD-''Snake!'' He said, she saw this coming to tell you the truth. ''T-there's some huge bird out the window!'' He said.

Snake-'' _Oh my god…..not again…_ '' She said silently that he didn't hear him. ''Kid, it's ok-'' she said trying to calm him down, because he was a kid and she understood him being afraid, the other woman on the other hand was a grown woman and was easily scared.

AD-''A giant bird, I don't even know those exists? What if it attacks the plane!'' He yelled again in fear.

Snake-''…(Sigh), I know, this will be hard for me to explain, but trust me, it's alright kid, please sit back down.'' She said as calm as possible, truth is that she was a bit like this the first time she had went there, so to her it was no big deal. He then ran back to see it again, but nothing was there..

 _(Play Most Emotional Music Ever: Usure Yuku Omoide (Mix) From 4:23-9:33, trust me, it great.)_

AD-''Oh god, I'm seeing things now, just calm down.'' He told himself and he did, and so he just starting drawing things. He was still a bit shaken up cause of the bird but had then drew it and it looked similar to what he was able to see. He then saw the sunset and was a bit tired, but when he looked out the window one last time, he saw something golden, as the sun was beginning to set, he saw a fish, a golden fish that had looked at him, but once he blinked for about a second, there were hundreds of them flying in the air as if the clouds were the ocean, but he blinked again and they were all gone, as he then fell asleep, but one had came up from the clouds which was the one that AD saw first and had then made all the clouds disappear to see the endless amount of stars shining in the sky, unknown to the danger, adventure and journey that was ahead, _there was no going back now…._

We go back to AD asleep still, but then there are voices of talking, yelling, crying, and laughing as he wakes up sweating a bit but sees that it was 3:10pm, he then got up from his seat to look for snake.

AD-''Hello?'' He asked but didn't hear anything. ''…..What's going on? S-snake!?'' He said still a bit scared. ' _'oh god._ '' He said. ' _'oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god…._ '' He said as he was trying to open the door. '' _oh god._ '' He said one last time as he finally opened it and nothing, nobody was there, but saw that he was in a dessert area and that when he turned around the plane was gone. ''Hello!?'' He yelled in fear until he turned around and walked forward for a few minutes as there was a breeze in the air that felt cold but nice at the same time, but as he kept going he sees a beach, just like the photo image that I used, and sees a flower, it was purple, and pink and had a darker shade of purple as a pattern and was beautiful as he walked up to it and picked it up as he then sees words next to it in the sand saying. _''Eat it.''_ As he took a piece of and ate it and didn't feel anything but the air got colder and then suddenly he's on a cliff and sees someone with a lantern walking towards the ledge looking up as the stars were out. From a distance he sees a tribe or something as he walks up to the person a cheetah jumps him.

''AHH!''

He then woke up and saw that he was still in the plane, and that his stuff was there. There was a note on the seat next to him.

'' _Kid, After I landed you got up and then passed out for some reason, so I left to get some help. Also there was something wrong with the plane so stay here until I get back with some fuel.''_

'' _Snake''_

AD-''I guess that w-'' He stopped as he got up he saw that the same flower that he dreamed about, only without a piece torn off as he was scared a little as he thought about it and took a piece off and ate it for nothing happened, but the sky changed from blue as he looked outside to see that it was night time as he goes outside. He then walks out for about an hour until he sees a tree and a person getting up talking to herself about something, as she gets some clothes of the ground which was probably hers and left the tree. As he was walking forward he heard something as he turned around and saw an arrow head as he tried to run but saw nothing as he turned around a saw it in front of him about to hit him. ''AH!'' He woke up again to see that he was still in the plane as he heard someone and saw that it was Snake.

Snake-''You alright kid?'' She asked him as for she had a carry on bag with her filled with water bottles and a first aid in case something serious happened.

AD-''Yeah….(Breaths in and out)….Yeah, I'm good.'' He said.

Snake-''Ya don't look like it, but alright. Where'd you get that flower?'' She asked as he looked and saw it was the same one but still intact. ''I brought you some water in case you were thirsty. I refilled the plane, so get back to your seat please.'' She said as he did and wondered what this flower did to him, he saw two people or something and that it took place at night. He made it to the airport that he was suppose to be at an hour ago, Snake said that she had to go back to get someone else up and said she'd be back in a week to pick him up, not at the airport they were at since it was getting remodeled so she'd call him to know where to go. He got to his hotel and that it was near where he was suppose to go as he then got a truck and drove out to Tanzania, but it didn't feel right. At all.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Well, that was Chapter 2, I'm gonna see what type of schedule I'm gonna have for this stories updates because like I said, I really felt like writing and that I didn't want it to go to waste. Make sure to leave a review, Favorite, and Follow and PM me if you have any questions, and until Chapter 3. Also if there are any errors let me know and I'll get it fixed as soon as possible, you can tell me in a review or in a PM either way will do._


	3. Chapter 3:Long time no see

_This chapter was edited , Also for those who probably didn't understand what I did in chapter 2, well I wanted to show a character that would show up in this one, so I didn't want to add a character for no reason and that it wouldn't make any sense. So that's why I did what I did in chapter 2, but anyways this is a continuation from chapter 1._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _11:45pm…_

 _(Play Most Emotional Music: ''Living Room songs (Mix)'' By Olafur Arnalds)_

 _Rehzi's pov…_

I don't know how, but I managed to leave the tribe without being caught, i mean i've been doing this for a while now. (Sigh), you know It's amazing what the world has to offer when it's not trying to turn you into dinner for a day or two. Every night, I remember when I was born and when I saw my mom for the first time. I of course didn't understand at first but the more time I spent with her, I somehow felt like I would be with her and my dad forever, but then what's the point of life then? That's what my dad would say to me, to spend every day like it was my last for I never knew when it would be my time on this earth. I honestly have no clue how they both always had time for me, but I didn't really spend it since I thought they would be busy with trying to survive out here, where and how we were gonna get food so we wouldn't starve, and so many other things. I never heard them argue though, but maybe they did, I just wasn't born yet, or I didn't exist yet. But I know that they both loved me as much as I loved them, I knew everything about them. Sometimes I would be upset because I felt like they had a lot more fun, being together without me being in the way, but I was wrong. They were beyond happy to have me in their lives, but when I saw them die, I remembered everything we've been through together for the last time, when it was just me and my mom, for a while, I pretended I didn't hear her softly crying because she missed my dad, every night, but one night, she saw me cry and stopped and hugged me. I didn't know why at first, but as I felt her softly stroking my hair, I realized that I reminded her of him and that she was still with him. The day she died, I saw her cry, but she was happy but sad at the time for, she was able to be with my dad again, but she would have to leave me. When I was younger, I sung her song to myself every night so I could sleep without tearing up thinking I was pathetic and weak. But I remembered the last thing my mom told me, was that it was okay to cry, to have emotions, to love one another, and to smile. Because we all cry, we all can dream, we all make mistakes, we all do things sometimes that we can or can't take back and we all can forgive so it's not weakness, or incompetence, it's who you are. Even when other tribe members beat me up, make fun of me, or torture me about my parents, all I did was walk away. Because I couldn't fight at the time, but even now that i can...I don't, because even when I win the fights, what do I really win? Hatred, loneliness, but worst of all, fear. Fear of everyone you love, and even the ones that love you back but are afraid of what they think you'll do to them, that's why I don't fight. But when it's the people you care about that are in danger, fighting is all you can do, but I always remembered that even if I win and die, I saved that person's life, and scarified my own, that's what I win, freedom, happiness, and love. This was what I always saw in my parents, like it was the first and last time.

 _No one's pov…_

Rehzi was still sitting on the ledge as he sighed and saw that his lantern was going out a bit, and had blow into it to keep the fire going since he wanted to stay there for a little while longer as he drank some water from his canteen. He heard something behind him, he then got up and walked over in which he got his dagger out and looked around a bit but nothing was there until.

'' _Long time no see...''_

He remembered that voice. As he turned around slowly and didn't see anyone as he looked through the grass but still didn't see anyone as he turned around.

Rehzi-''Oh, (Breaths in and out), I guess I'm h-'' He stopped as his heart skipped some beats; he saw _her_ sitting over the edge like he was but was on the left side of the lantern when he sat on the right side.

'' _I'm not gonna hurt you...''_ She said sounding a bit upset, for he saw the left side of her face and saw four scratch marks bleeding out as if she was slapped in the face or something else happened, but thought screw it and walked over to her as he sat down next to her on her right side. _''Hey blue, I…I need to talk to you. Sorry if I scared you.''_ She said as laughing a bit.

Rehzi-''I-It's alright, you didn't.'' He said but she looked at him with disbelief. ''O-Okay, you totally scared me. But really it's okay.'' He said. ''What, happened to you?'' He asked her worried.

'' _I'm alright blue, really it's n-''_

Rehzi-''No, you're not.'' He said sternly. ''You have four fresh scratch marks on you, and you need to get looked at before it gets worse.'' He said.

'' _I know, but I can med my own wounds but…Listen, I didn't really come to talk for a while okay?''_ She asked him as he nodded. _''I'm sorry for what I did to you. I wasn't thinking straight, and that wasn't me.''_ She said with tears in her eyes. _''I'm not asking you to forgive me, i just wanted to let you know that.''_ She said but before she got up Rehzi stopped her.

Rehzi-''Hey, to tell you the truth I shouldn't have left you there. But you gave me a chance and pushed me to my limits so that I wasn't a wuss anymore.'' He said. ''Also not murdering me, that was nice of you too.'' He said a bit nervous like for she laughed a little at that.

'' _Thanks, also what's your name?''_

Rehzi-''Rehzi, yours?'' He asked.

'' _Mihari.''_ She said. _''Ah!''_ She said holding her cheek as he looked at it.

Rehzi-''Come with me, I can help you and get you out without being caught.'' He said as he got his lantern and canteen.

Mihari-''But what about your tribe?'' She asked him.

Rehzi-''Their gone, but not for long.'' He said as they left. ''But just in case any guards are close, try staying away from my lantern.'' He said as she nodded. A few minutes later, they got to the tribe, well outside the tribe, Rehzi saw that most of the tribe were still gone, except the guards for they still kept certain places lit so that when the tribe got back, they would find it easier. ''Okay, follow me. But if one is close, hide somewhere. But if they get too close you'll have to knock them out.'' He said as she nodded as she followed him through the tribe to his tent, but one of the guards saw Mihari as he walked up she spun kicked him in the head knocking him out as she dragged him inside a random tent and went back to Rehzi as they then made it.

Mihari-''Huh, nice.'' She said as she sat down on the bed.

Rehzi-''Thanks, okay now this isn't that bad.'' He said as he got a med kit that Hiya gave him in case something happened to him, or to help others. He poured some very cold water on her cheek as she tried not to yell as she grind her teeth and held onto a piece of wood to help ease the pain. After about two more full pours he got out the stitches.

Mihari-''Here comes the fun part.'' She said sarcastically as she breathed in and out, but he got her a bone to bite on as he began she clawed the wood leaving deep scratch marks in it but he stopped to check outside and saw that the guards were looking for the guard Mihari knocked out.

Rehzi-''Okay, we gotta hurry so sorry if I mess up.'' He said as he hurried a bit as Mihari was getting a bit woozy from the pain, but poured water on herself to stay awake.

 _10 Minutes later….._

Rehzi-''Okay, done.'' He said as he covers the wound with a towel, but she ripped it so that it covers only the sore area. ''How do you feel?'' He asked.

Mihari-''A bit woozy, but good.'' She said. ''Thanks blue, you shouldn't of helped me, but i'm still grateful.'' She said. ''So, are you the top?'' She asked with a smirk like smile.

Rehzi-''…(blushing)….no no no no no no no, well…..I-I'm not sure how to say it but….Ummm.'' He was nervous as she was trying not to laugh but couldn't.

Mihari-''(Laughs), It's fine blue, but can you give me an amount?'' She asked him for he thought about.

Rehzi-''(Sigh), five, and that's all your getting out of me.'' He said a bit stern.

Mihari-''Sure thing, I better get going.'' She said as she got up from the bed.

Rehzi-''Alright, by the way, what were you talking about me getting you pregnant?'' He asked confused for she blushed without him looking remembering that she said that. ''You do know, that were completely different species right?'' He asked sarcastically.

Mihari-''Yeah…..I don't know why, I guess it was just the moment or some sh*t.'' She said nervous. ''But still, thanks.'' She said as she then walked out.

Rehzi-''Oh wait!'' He said as she stopped and looked back. ''You'll need this in case the bandages get messed up.'' He said giving her two extra bandages.

Mihari-''Awww, your such a gentlemen. But seriously though, thanks.'' She said. ''By the way, you might need these.'' She said as she threw it in the air as he caught it but looked back to see that she was gone but saw they were Diamonds and Tanzanite crystals, But didn't know what they were meant for, but thought about it and got to work on them. As Mihari was running, she looked back and stopped and got up and was still feeling a bit guilty, but she breathed in and out and kept going. By the way, Mihari is a cheetah with blonde hair, and orange eyes and straps to cover her breast and her areas, but if you're still not sure, go see and you'll understand, but be careful. By the way, Rehzi had clothing so that his genitals weren't out in the open, and so was other male tribe members, and the females wore something to cover their breast and lady parts. Yes this does sound weird when you read it out loud, but I don't want to say what their clothing really covers up in case kids are reading this story. Back with Rehzi he wasn't tired and

 _2 Hours later….._

''Rehzi?'' Ani said as she entered inside the tent to see him asleep in his bed, but the blanket was off as she had placed it on him. She then had placed something on his a table that was on the left side of his bed as she left.

 _6 hours later…_

Rehzi then woke up from his bed and saw a box next to him with his name on it as he opened it to see tools to improve daggers as he then got finished with a gift he was gonna give Ani, but had to deal with something first. He went to Sahadev and asked what they were gonna do about the group leaving him as Sahadev got some itching powder and had covered their clothes and had washed it into their soap that they use to bathe in. Yeah, after that happened, They apologized to Rehzi and he gave them the cream for the powder and never messed with him again. For what he did wasn't just for leaving him to get killed, but for all the bullying and torment that they caused him.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Don't think this is the end, trust me, it's not. I just wanted to get certain things out of the way and sorry for the long wait, by the way there was no category for this story, so I decided to put it here so people would be able to see it. Make sure to leave a review, Favorite, Follow and thanks for reading, and i'll see you in chapter 4. Also if you have any questions for me, just PM me or leave them in your review. If you notice any mistakes please let me know by PMing me or leaving them in your reviews and i'll see you in chapter 4._


	4. Chapter 4:Hellos and goodbyes

_This was also edited, anyways make sure to review, favorite and follow and i'll see you in chapter 5. Yeah, this is a bit of a short message but still thank you for reading, and hope you enjoy. Yeah this message is a bit short, okay really short but still._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _7:12am/June 7_ _th_ _, 2016….._

We see that Rehzi was looking for Ani but didn't see her anywhere. So, he decided to ask Sahadev as he entered inside his house and went to see him. As he went to his room, he saw him in there looking at some plans for future scouting trips.

Rehzi-''Hey Saha.'' He said as he turned around and saw him.

Sahadev-''Hey Rehzi, also can you please stop calling me that?'' He asked as he walked over to him.

Rehzi-''Oh okay but why? You loved it when you were a calf, ca-'' He tried to say but he stopped him.

Sahadev-''When I was a _calf_ I liked it, but now it's sounds like a girl's name.'' He said a bit embarrassed.

Rehzi-''Oh I know, that's why me and Nanda came up with it.'' He said laughing a little.

Sahadev-''Shut up! What do you need?'' He asked him why laughing. ''Wait, you knew?'' He said surprised.

Rehzi-''…No. But anyways have you seen Ani?'' He asked him.

Sahadev-''No, haven't seen her since last night. Say um Rehzi.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Yeah?'' He asked him.

Sahadev-''I was thinking maybe, we could hang out like we use too. I'm not busy today, besides like my dad said, I need to stop working myself to death. So what do you say?'' He asked him for he thought about it.

Rehzi-''Of course.'' He said. ''So what do you wanna do first?'' He asked him for he had an idea. They then went to a huge tent that had 12 guys still asleep as they both had but snakes in their beds, but made sure none of them were poisonous, but painted them so that they looked like they were poisonous snakes as they then ran outside. ''This is really cruel.'' He said trying not to laugh. ''Why are we doing this to them?'' He asked Saha, oh and I wasn't making fun of his name, I wrote that on accident. I wrote it on purpose.

Sahadev-''They kept making us look like a joke, so I thought about teaching them a lesson, you don't have to be with me on this Rehzi, this is kinda for the tribe.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Well we already got them with the itching powder, but I guess just this one last thing.'' He said, 3…2…..1…..

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAHHHHHAHH!_

They heard as some of the guys ran out for dear life getting the snakes off themselves and each other as other tribe members saw them and laughed while some helped them. Rehzi and Sahadev were both laughing a bit hard as one of them sees them as they ran after them as they both ran.

Rehzi-''What this part of the plan?'' He asked while running.

Sahadev-''Not really! follow me!'' He said as they ran towards a tent and inside we see a Gazelle named Sakhi who had light purple hair with slightly darker tan fur color, with white tips on her ears and yellow eyes as she reads a book that one of the scavengers found for her called _''Romeo and Juliet''_ and thought she would like it since she reads all the time as Rehzi and Sahadev go inside and climb up to the ledge over the entrance, you know where you put bags and stuff, kinda like shelf only it's a bit large.

Koji-''I think I saw them go in here!'' He said as he and 5 others ran inside and saw Sakhi as she looked at them.

Seda-''Sakhi, have you seen Sahadev and that little b*tch Rehzi?'' He said pissed as she looked up without the others knowing and saw them as they mouthed ''Please?'' As she sighed and shook her head. ''(Sigh), thanks anyway.'' He said as they left as she looked outside and saw them go back to their tent getting the rest of the snakes out as she goes back inside and looked at them and signaled that it was alright as they jumped down.

Rehzi-''Thank you Sakhi.'' He said as she looked at them and nodded as she went back to reading her book as they left.

Sahadev-''Okay, that was a terrible idea.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Oh really?'' He said as they laughed. ''But that was a little funny hearing them scream like that.'' He said as he looked at him in disbelief. ''Okay, it was hilarious but i know that they're gonna get us for that.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Yeah, but i should've planned that out better.'' He said as they were then outside of the tribe walking in the grass.

Rehzi-''Have anything else planned?'' He asked him as they had went fishing, but they free the fish because they didn't want to waste any of their lives just for fun. They then went swimming and went free running in the mountains.

 _14 hours later…_

 _9:33pm….._

Later on they were both on top of a mountain eating mangos as they were having a conversation.

Sahadev-''So that's why it's best to aim for the chest sometimes. But that's for tigers, lions on the other hand, you'd defiantly want to aim for the head.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Wow, say Saha.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Yeah?'' He asked as they both buried the remains.

Rehzi-''Don't you think the tribe will wonder where you are?'' He asked as he still looked relaxed and answered.

Sahadev-''Well, I asked Aloki to tell everyone that we would be gone for a little while, but to assured them also that we'd be back soon.'' He said as he saw that it was getting a bit late. ''We should get going, even then they'll be worried about us.'' He said as they buried the remains and left. As they got back Rehzi said goodbye to Sahadev and saw Ani backing her bags.

Rehzi-''Hey Ani.'' He said as she looked over and saw him.

Ani-''Hey Rehzi.'' She said.

Rehzi-''I need to ask you something.'' He asked her.

Ani-''Sure, Hey Sakhi, Can you get this ready for me?'' She asked her as she just looked at her and just, did it without saying anything. ''Um, Thanks.'' She said as she walked over to him. ''So, how'd you like the gift?'' She asked.

Rehzi-''I loved it. Hey Ani, I needed to talk to you for a minute.'' He said.

Ani-''Sure.'' She said as they walked over to his tent.

 _2 minutes later…_

They then go inside Rehzi's tent for he closes it behind him. Yeah this sounds like there's not that much detail, but really it's because the chapter just got started while you're reading this.

Ani-''So, what do you wanna talk about?'' She asked sitting on his bed.

Rehzi-''Well, I was thinking about your gift when I opened it and i thought of you. Also I wanted to give you a choice.'' He said for she didn't know what he was talking about.

Ani-''Ummm, Sure Rehzi, what do you mean?'' She asked.

Rehzi-''Well, I was thinking that you would like this.'' He said as he gave her a present as she opened it and saw a blanket that you use for targeting practice.

Ani-''Thanks Rehzi, why are you giving this to me? We have a bunch in the weapons department?'' She asked.

Rehzi-''Oh well I thought you would want that other than this.'' He said as he got out a custom bow with rose designs carved into the bow.

Ani-''Rehzi….'' She said as she hugged him with a few tears in her eyes in joy. ''Thank you so much, how'd you know I loved roses?'' She asked

Rehzi-''When we were little I remembered you always loved roses, so I found some as a reference for the designs and used some diamonds I found to craft this, I hope you like it.'' He said as she had let go.

Ani-''Are you kidding? I love it, I always needed a bow. Thank you.'' She said.

Rehzi-''…...Wait, why haven't you made one? You don't have to tell me if it bothers you.'' He said worrying.

Ani-''…No it's fine Rehzi, I can make one but i just never learned how to use one as well as others. I'm good with swords, and daggers but I just never got around to it.'' She said. ''But again, thank you.'' She said as she left but he thought that he wasn't gonna get anywhere but thought of something.

Rehzi-''Wait Ani, I was thinking that tomorrow I could start teaching you how to use a bow.'' He said. ''W-Well I mean teach you how to use one, I know you already know how to make one.'' He said.

Ani-''Really?'' She asked surprised.

Rehzi-''Of course, you shouldn't have a man protect you all the time; I wanted you to show that you can defend yourself. Plus I'm pretty sure your beauty would distract anyone trying to hurt you.'' He said as he closed his eyes.

Rehzi's thought-'' _Did I really just say that? God I'm loser.'' '_ He said to himself but to his surprise, she laughed instead of staring at him awkwardly.

Ani-''Rehzi stop! You're too sweet to me.'' She said laughing while talking. ''Also I can make and use a bow, but you can still teach me new techniques to use one in a fight if you want.'' She said.

Rehzi-''Oh….No problem Ani. What are friends for.'' He said for it pained him to say _friends_ but didn't want to look desperate as she places the bow around her. ''Oh and I made some arrows too.'' He said and gave her some with a backpack to carry them.

Ani-''But wait, I thought you were gonna make another one for you?'' She asked.

Rehzi-''Yeah, I thought about that, and I realized that I didn't need another one, I just thought that you needed it more than me.'' He said as she then kissed him on the cheek as he blushed.

Ani-''Thank you Rehzi, I'll be here tomorrow.'' She said. ''You comin?'' She asked him. ''But if your n-'' She said but he stopped her.

Rehzi-''No Ani, I promised you I would come this time, and I'm not breaking that no matter what.'' He said for she was really happy as he got his stuff ready and left to join the other tribe members. But were told that they had too many coming and that only one of them could go. Rehzi kept talking saying that there had to be a way but she decided.

Ani-''Rehzi, I'll stay.'' She said.

Rehzi-''Ani?'' He said.

Ani-''I'll be fine, besides I already went last night.'' She said as she hugged him and he hugged back. ''Besides, it's not like I won't see you again.'' She said, but she wasn't gonna take no for a answer.

Rehzi-''Ani, if you're not going, I'll stay with you.'' He said but they both decided for her to go. ''Later Ani.'' He said as she kissed him one last time and got her stuff and left, but was upset that he wasn't able to go. He was upset too as his ears went down as he went back to the tribe as he then decided to go out again. ''Who knows, maybe I could see Mihari again and we can hang out.'' He said to himself as he got his lantern, canteen, and some food in case he got hungry and stayed out a bit longer than he should.

 _Elsewhere…._

We see we see Mihari on the beach as she removes the bandages and looks in a puddle to see that her wounds were healed as she remembered what happened as to how she got those scratches.

 _The day before…._

We see that she was visiting a friend of hers that said to meet up on the beach as she sees her for it was her friend as she walks over to see her crying as she saw that she had scratch marks, bruises, and a gash in her stomach. She was about 2 inches shorter than Mihari, had tan hair, blue eyes, a long tail, a bit more spots than Mihari, had the same type of clothing as Mihari. Mihari sat down in front of her with a serious look as Mia looked

Mihari-''He did this, didn't he?'' She said in a stern tone as she nodded crying a little as she growled but it was low so that she didn't hear her as she got up for Mia knew what she was gonna do.

 _''M-Mihari, you'll be sentenced to death! I'm not letting you get hurt.''_ She said as Mihari was trying not to cry.

Mihari-''I don't care Mia, that f*ckboy's title doesn't mean he can hurt you like this! Look at yourself just for a second and think about everything he's done!'' She yelled at her in which she didn't mean too but they both stared at each other as Mia walked over to her and cried as they both sat down on the beach.

Mia-''…Y-Your righ-t. I'm sorr-'' She tried to say but Mihari stopped her.

Mihari-''You don't need to apologize. Besides, everyone knows, all you have to do is go. I'll take care of him.'' She said. ''Also, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm just really worried about ya.'' She said as Mia looked back at her.

Mia-''It's okay, really. I'm just so s-ss-scared Mihari, I don't know what to do.'' She said holding her as Mihari hugged her.

Mihari-''Shhh, I know. But you need to be strong, not for me, but for yourself. I know damn well this isn't you, and that he never deserved you. You're not a thing, trash, or any of those things he called you. So don't think that this will just go away, i'm with you.'' She said as Mia looked at her and nodded.

Mia-''J-just d-don't kill him.'' She said. ''Do w-whatever you have too, just don't get y-yourself killed, promise?'' She said.

Mihari-''I promise.'' She said as Mihari fixed her up best she could and told her to run north as she ran then got on all four and ran faster as Mihari looked back at where Mia ran from and ran their herself but looked over to make sure that Mia was alright and she ran faster. She didn't want to lie to her but had to in order for her to get away from him.

 _Elsewhere….._

We see a male cheetah in the forest with blood soaking his paws as he was running knowing that Mihari was after him, but as he kept walking he saw someone and thought that he was seeing thing. Everyone knew about him, and about what he did to Mia but as he was about to run.

'' _Going somewhere?''_

He turned around and saw Mihari sitting on a ledge as he was afraid and ran but only got so far as Mihari pounced on him as he landed on the ground and tried to get up but got spun kicked in the jaw as she got on top and punched him over and over at least 40 times as his mouth was filled with blood but kicked her off and was weakly getting up but Mihari was already up as he used a large stick and swung at his stomach as he avoided it the first time but she spun and slammed it on his right foot and then spun again to his face as he was on the ground and was about to pull her dagger but he pretended to be knocked out as he scratched the left side of her face as she fell onto the ground as he got up and kicked her in the stomach hard. He then kicked her up and threw her at a tree as she spat out some blood and as he grabbed her she stabbed him in his genitals as he roared in pain. He had then threw her a few inches away from his as blood and some white stuff was spilling out.

'' _YOU MOTHERF-AH!''_ He screamed as he got kicked in the stomach as he then grabbed her by the throat and was chocking her to death as she was starting to see black when he roared in pain as he dropped Mihari as she was breathing heavily as she sees Mia clawing at his back, but knocks her off and sucker punches Mia as she was on the ground catching her breath as he was about to claw her throat open until Mihari sucker punched him and clawed out his left eye as he rolled onto the ground whimpering in pain.

Mia-''Leave Tao.'' She said softly as he backed away in fear. ''NOW!'' She growled as he ran but was limping as she was about to fall from the blow but Mihari caught her as she then carried her back to their home. She then took Mia to a healer and told them what happened, they were friends and that Mihari was kicked out by Tao before all of this, and that she couldn't come back. She then hugged her friend Jake.

Mihari-''Where's Sam?'' She asked.

Jake-''He's with Asimov, but he'll be here shortly.'' He said.

Mihari-''Take care of her Jake, be there for her.'' She said. ''Tell them you saw Tao chase her trying to kill her, and that you stopped him.'' She said to him tearing up as she rubbed a bit of fake blood on his palms so that it was more believable, he gave her some food as she thanked him and then ran before anyone could even notice her. She was crying while running and didn't know where to go.

 _7 hours later…._

 _11:50pm…_

 _(Play Most Emotional Music: ''Slowly, Comes the light/ Haegt, Kemur Ljosio'' by Olafur Arnalds)_

She was cold, she had only a bit of bread left and was about to eat it, but saw a leopard with a cub as she gave them the bread. She said that they shouldn't but Mihari said it was okay to them as she thanked her. An hour later she had found some fresh water and drank some. She was still a bit hungry, but at least she wouldn't be dehydrated as she got up and laded down on the grass but saw some light and went towards it to see someone she thought she'd never see again, for it was Rehzi as she was shocked and scared for she wanted to apologize since what had happened but couldn't find him as she walked over.

Mihari-''Ah!'' She said as she held her left cheek as the marks were bleeding a lot and she poured some cold water on it to try to stop it for a while, it worked but knew it was gonna start bleeding again if she didn't get help as she continued to walk to him to apologize.

 _Flashback over….._

 _(Play Most Beautiful Music: ''Sun and Stars'' by Audiomachine)_

We see that she had a few tears in her eyes as she wiped them away as she remembered her and Mia played at the beach when they were cubs and had met for the first time. She then got the same flower that Mia gave her the last time she saw her and had placed it in the water for it was good luck to do so as she breathed in and out as she saw that the stars were out again for there were no clouds. She got up and had thought of something as she then ran.

...

...

...

 _Well I hope you enjoyed that, for I'm working on Chapter 5. Now we know what happened to Mihari's face but luckily it's healed now, make sure to leave a long review for what you thought about this chapter, and I'll see if I can upload chapter 5 tomorrow, or on MLK day, make sure to review, favorite, follow and I'll see you in chapter 5. Also if their are any mistakes please let me know so that i can get to them._


	5. Chapter 5:Oh god

_Hey so I don't really have a message here….not sure what to write here, Oh yeah don't forget to leave a review about this story, I already got things ready. But yeah hope you enjoy the chapter, make sure to review, favorite and follow and see you all in chapter 6 and enjoy the story! Also if there are any mistakes, just let me know._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _11:22pm/June 8th, 2017…_

 _AD's pov..._

I was still driving in Tanzania, but I kept seeing things. After awhile I got out of my truck and saw it again, the flower. I decided to take a look at it for this time, it seemed to….glow. Like not in a radioactive way, but like I was met to use it as I got closer and closer…..

 _CRASH!_

We see that AD wakes up in the plane, but back at the desert area were snake gave him the supplies when she got back.

AD-''W-what going on? Wait, that was all a dream?'' He said to himself as he looked at the flower that he had one last time as he sees that the plane crashed, it was still intact on the inside, if you don't count some things fell onto the floor and cracked windows. But he saw Snake unconscious in her seat for he ran towards her as saw that she must've hit her head on the glass and was out ever since. He saw that all of his stuff was burned, covered in mud, ripped, or destroyed. But one bag was left as he opened it to see his 2 drawing books, mechanical pencils (Well only 3 weren't broken) the erasers, the map of Africa, the key, days worth of clothes and canteen that was in there. He then got all of his stuff and got snake out of her seat. He went outside only to see nothing but miles of dry land and a few specks of grass and a couple trees. He looked at her leg to see a huge gash and got the med kit that she brought with her and saw that there was stuff that could at least stop the bleeding. He fixed her up and had put out any fires and closed certain area's up so that the plane wouldn't blow up. She then woke up.

Snake-''Kid, what h-happened-AH!'' She said for she tried to stand up but was about to fall until AD caught her and had laid her down in a seat.

AD-''I don't know! You flew the plane, if anything I should be asking _you_ the same question.'' He said.

Snake-''There was a storm I-I think, and the left wing got hit by some lightening. Can you call in the radio?'' She asked him as he and saw a propeller was sticking through it.

AD-''Yeah about the radio….'' He said for she saw that there was a propeller sticking through it.

Snake-''S*it!'' She said frustrated. ''(Sigh), Okay…(Breaths in and out)…..Okay, look underneath my seat.'' She said as he went over and saw a duffle bag and opened it to see a map, 12 bottles of water, a compass, flashlight, and a Grand power X-Calibur. He looked at the gun in shock. ''Ever used a gun before?'' She asked.

AD-''Yeah, I have. Why?'' He asked.

Snake-''Well, I-I think you'll need it to protect yourself out there.'' She said trying to get up as AD helps her as she goes underneath the seat next to her and pulls out a M4 Carbine. ''Besides, I have this with me.'' She said as she sits back down. ''Look in the top cabinet, on the left side of the entrance.'' She said as he did and inside was a radio. ''Haven't used it in a w-while, I'll get it fixed as much as I can. But until then, you need to go and get help, or some food until I can get this fixed.'' She said as he got some extra clips for his gun and he handed her clips for her gun. By the way, he was wearing a black and white non-sleeve shirt with the number 24 on the front and some black pajama pants with some shoes that were made for travelling on foot. He then got the bag with his other stuff and had put it in with the clips, and had loaded his gun. He also had a sleeping bag, water, three coats when it gets cold if he's out at night and his shoes.

AD-''Okay, I'll get back as soon as I can.'' He said.

Snake-''Okay, also here's a walkie-talkie so we can talk to each other. Good luck kid.'' She said as he left her some water and some meat to eat as he turned on the flashlight and left, while she got straight to work on the radio.

 _At the meeting…yeah this is weird but it's short but is important…_

We see Ani as she was packing her stuff because the meeting was a bit shorter that day, but as she left she saw their leader go inside a certain area and saw that he dropped something and went inside to give it back to him but heard something.

Agrim _-''_ We shouldn't be lying to the Tribes. They deserve to know the truth!'' He said.

'' _Yes but we can't rush things, if this is a fluke about the predators then we still need to tell them, I hate keeping secrets like this.''_ He said. _''Besides, what if they find out on their own and that they knew that we knew? I'm pretty sure they'll take it so well.''_ He said sarcastically.

Agrim-''I understand, and I'm with you. But we need to tell them now while the chances are at bay.'' He said.

'' _I know Agrim! But I don't want everyone scared out of there damn minds, we have to make sure that our sources are confirmed about those predators.''_ Someone said, for it was a leader from the Gem tribe in Ngorongoro. _''We're gonna tell them everything in a few minutes and that every tribe and most predators need to be on their guard.''_ He said holding his head in frustration.

Agrim-''Even they need to be worried? Okay, we probably need to move far away from Chad as possible, but until the meeting starts only you me, and my tribe should know, the other tribes would worry too much.'' He said as she got back to her room and got finished packing and got back to the meeting room. She found her seat which was next to Hiya.

Hiya-''Hey, where were you?'' She asked.

Ani-''Hiya, come with me.'' She whispered as Hiya got up and followed as Sahadev saw this and followed them. They got back to Ani's room and closed the door. ''Okay, so I was packing and I heard Agrim talking with Foai; they were talking about something involving us and the predators.'' She said.

Hiya-''What like an attack?'' She said scared.

Ani-''I don't know…..But we should let Agrim tell everyone, I don't have any evidence and that I'm not even sure if most of our tribe would even believe us.'' She said as they opened the door Sahadev was there. ''How much did you here?'' She asked.

Sahadev-''Enough, okay so since you know I might as well they you two. There could be a threat from either the lions, or the humans, or even both. Basically it's somewhat about territory, there had been rumors from scavengers and that they could be a threat to most of the states going south. I don't know why south is the way they would go, but either way were all in danger and that we shouldn't keep this to ourselves until it's too late.'' He explained.

Hiya-''So if this is true, what state are they after first?'' She asked for he was scared and wasn't sure to answer.

Ani-''Saha, please. Who are there first targets?'' She asked.

Sahadev-''….us.'' He said as they were both shocked.

 _Back with AD….._

We see that he was still walking until he saw something in the distance and was walking towards it. But turned around for he thought he heard something but only saw the flower again for he was ignoring it this time for he wasn't infected by it anymore for it only last 2 minutes and then he's back in the real world just to let you know so that you won't think that this whole story was him dreaming, nope this is all really happening. He then kept going.

 _Back at the meeting…_

Hiya-''Okay so, what's the plan?'' She asked.

Ani-''We get back to our tribe, tell them about this and prepare for a fight. But Agrim is telling everyone I hope.'' She said as they went outside to see that the meeting was ending.

Agrim-''Everyone, Foai and I had been told that there could be an attack.'' He said as Foai had then left as he saw Sahadev, by the way, he had grey and white hair because of age, and green eyes. ''I have come to inform you that….'' He stopped for he saw someone watching him that wasn't part of the meeting for he had a device in his left hand and was about to push it. ''I have come to inform you that, the Gem tribe could be trying to take territory.'' He said as everyone was worried and talking.

Foai-''What is he talking about?!'' He yelled silently as Ani saw someone with all black clothing had a device in his hands.

Agrim-''And that we should be on our guard from them, or attack and take over their territory.'' He said as Ani went over to the person as he saw her and ran as she got some fire crystals for he made it to his truck as he pulled a gun out and shot 3 shots but Ani rolled out of the way and he got in, but she climbed a tree and jumped onto the truck and placed the crystals on the truck as she jumped off and rolled on the ground as the man jumped out before it blew up the truck as it rolled twice as she ran towards it as some of the tribe heard this and ran out as some got weapons in case. As the man tried to get the trigger he was kicked in the face by Ani who grabbed it.

Ani-''What going on Agrim?'' She told him as he ran out with the others as guards grabbed the man. He then got Ani to talk to her.

Agrim-''Check the truck.'' He said as some did while others went back. ''Ani listen, I had no choice. That human had some device that would've destroyed the Gem tribe.'' He said.

Ani-''…What?'' She said scared.

Agrim-''He came to me before we left and said that if I didn't tell them that the Gem tribe was a threat he would somehow destroy the tribe and everyone there.'' He said as Hiya and Sahadev got to her.

Sahadev-''Ani! Are you okay? Dad what's going on?! What's really going on?'' He said.

Agrim-''The human told me that if I didn't tell them that lie, he would somehow destroy the Gem tribe. I didn't know if he was serious, so I did what I thought was best and did what he said.'' He said.

Hiya-''Okay but why aren't they here?'' She asked.

Agrim-''Some of them are here so that they would be able to get the message, but at least some of the tribe had to stay because they weren't able to go. So they stayed in there tribe for safety when really it was all a trap so that I would cooperate with him. I'm so sorry Foai.'' He said as they turned around to see him there.

Foai-''I understand Agrim. But how does he know about us?'' He asked.

Agrim-''He didn't say much, but what he did say was that the group he's with are the only ones that know about you. So we have to find it and take them out before they spread this outside Africa.'' He said. ''We need to get back to our tribes!'' He said as all the different tribes packed up quickly as some tribe's used different means of getting back to their tribes as others used boats near the river, and beaches while some ran back with their things and ran back just in case. But someone was watching them from a far and disappeared.

 _Back with AD….._

 _2 hours later….._

We see that AD was drinking some water from the canteen as he gets his walkie-talkie out.

AD-''Snake, do you read? Over.'' He said.

Snake-''You don't have to say ''Over'' when you finish your sentences.'' She said.

AD-''Oh okay, so you doing alright?'' He asked her.

Snake-''Yeah I'm good, a bit cold but good. Did you find anyone?'' She asked him.

AD-''Nope, I'm kinda cold but not as cold as I thought. How's the radio going?'' He asked.

Snake-''I'm getting started, but keep looking for help okay sonny?'' She said.

AD-''I think I preferred kid better. Okay I'm gonna keep going, stay safe.'' He said.

Snake-''You're telling me to stay safe?'' She said with a bit of a chuckle and cut off as he kept going until he saw a light and remembered he had a vision from the flower and thinks that it's a person as he runs seeing the light leave going to a bigger source of light.

 _With Rehzi…_

We see that he was still sitting there as he was throwing rocks over the edge as he looked up at the stars and decided it was time to call it a night.

 _GGrrrrrr…_

He stopped moving as he heard that and slowly pulled out his dagger but not so far out so that it didn't look like he was as he turned around and didn't see anything as he sighed and got his stuff but got pounced on by a male cheetah as he dropped his stuff but got a stick to hold back the predator as he was reaching for his dagger as the stick he was using was starting to break as he was reaching out closer and closer for he had to let go off the stick in order to get it, but saw his lantern, grabbed it and swung it at the cheetah's head making the side get caught on fire as Rehzi up but got kicked in the gut and was breathing a bit hard as the cheetah kicks him making him fall onto the ground as he was about to get up but he had his claws on his neck. For he was about to swipe at his throat until something jumped at him causing him to get off Rehzi as the male cheetah rolled in the dirt to see Mihari as he roared and jumped onto her hitting her in the face twice.

Mihari-''Run!'' She yelled as she head budded the cheetah for it was Tao with some of his wounds healed as she got her dagger out and rubbed his blood off it.

Tao-''Why hello Mihari, it's nice to see you again. Especially after you and that w*ore ruined my life!'' He said.

Mihari-''Yeah that's how it went; just leave him and Mia alone!'' She yelled at him.

Tao-''You actually think you're a threat to me?'' He said while trying not to laugh.

Mihari-''First of all, me and Mia kicked your sorry a*s two days ago! Also yes I am a threat.'' She said as he looked at Rehzi with a killer like expression. ''Leave him alone.'' She said getting her dagger out.

Tao-''Y-You defend a prey?'' He said in disgust.

Mihari-''….I'm gonna give you a chance to go, or else.'' She said getting in front of Rehzi. ''You alright blue?'' She asked looking behind her a bit but not too much so that she wouldn't get distracted and give Tao an advantage.

Rehzi-''I-I'm fine, you?'' He asked holding his hand.

Mihari-''Fine, just fine. Listen Blue, I need you to run, I'll take good care of him.'' She said as he got his stuff and ran and waited until he was far enough. ''So, What's it gonna be?'' She asked as he just ran towards her as she just stood there until he was close enough and did a front flip with her right foot smacking his skull as he rolls on the ground as she knees him in the face and lets him get up as he swings 4 punches but she dodged each one and punched him in face seven times but as she dodged a punch he used his other hand to punch her in the gut which had hurt her a bit but not too much as she uses her claws while punching. She then spun kicked him in the chest as he kicks twice but misses as he grabs her right arm and tried to turn it only for her to do a black flip elbowing him in the back of his head as she took her dagger out and sliced his chest and blood poured out as he got really angry and started throwing more punches as he spun kicked Mihari and had grabbed her by the throat and started choking her as she was starting to see black like last time, but she then used her feet and kicked him in the stomach as they were both coughing as Tao was slowly getting closer to her.

Tao-''Ya know, you have a lot nerve to do what you're doing.'' He said as he choked her as she used her claw to scratch his already messed up left eye and dig into it as blood and other stuff leaked out. ''AHHAHAHAH!'' He yelled in pain as she then got a rock and had hit him across the face as she got her dagger and had it at his throat.

Mihari-''Don't make me do this Tao.'' She said as she stopped and thought about this and had got off him. ''Go, I'm giving you one last chance.'' She said as he was hesitating and ran at her as she sighed and closed her eyes and in a few seconds opened then and threw her dagger at his throat which had gone mostly deep as he choked on his own blood as he fell to the ground and died. She was breathing in and out as she looked to her left and saw Rehzi as she had a worried expression but he had gotten a bit close as she hugged him. ''Ummmmm Rehzi, can I a-ask you something?'' She asked him as he nodded and said. ''Can I sleep at your tribe, only until they come back?'' She said for he wasn't sure.

Rehzi-''Sure, you saved my life, how could I say no?'' He said as he got something to wrap his wound over. She then walked over to Tao's dead body as she pulled her dagger out of his throat and wiped the blood off as they both walked to the tribe as Mihari was looking out for him.

 _20 Minutes later…_

They make it to the tribe, as inside the tent Rehzi was laying down on his bed while Mihari was looking at his hand.

Mihari-''Thanks for letting me stay Blue, also your hands gonna be fine, just don't use it for a couple hours kay?'' She said.

Rehzi-''No problem, and thanks.'' He said for she was able to tell that something was wrong but didn't want to put anymore salt in the wound.

Mihari-''You know, I didn't really think about it much before but, why are you out there by yourself? Don't you know how dangerous it is out there?'' She asked him worried and confused.

Rehzi-''Well…..Usually I would go out to clear my head from events that happened to me, but last night it just felt right. I know that I'm putting myself in danger but it's when I'm outside the tribe and I know that I should be alright, then I just don't worry about it.'' He said.

Mihari-''(Sigh), Well just be more careful out there blue, I mean, what if I wasn't out there looking for you? But at least you know that it's dangerous out there.'' She said. '' _Even for me…''_ She said whispered to herself.

Rehzi-''Huh? He asked.

Mihari-''Nothing.'' She said as she got up and laid on the ground for Rehzi was feeling a bit guilty.

Rehzi-''Mihari.'' He said.

Mihari-''Yeah?'' She said.

Rehzi-''You can sleep in my bed.'' He said as she was glad but didn't want to come off as pushy.

Mihari-''No Rehzi, it's fine. I said that I only w-'' She tried to say but he stopped her.

Rehzi-''I insist, I just don't like seeing you sleep on the ground like that, it makes me feel ungrateful. Besides I'll wake you up when I see the others.'' He said for she wasn't sure but sighed and got up and laded on his bed as he got up and sat in a chair.

Mihari-''Okay Blue, what's up?'' She asked him.

Rehzi-''Umm, what do you mean?'' He asked.

Mihari-''You don't fool me Blue; I know your upset about something. So spill.'' She said looking at him.

Rehzi's thought's- _''Should I really tell her? I mean I trust her but I don't want to bore her with my problems. But she'll only be here for a little while, plus I really want to know her better, not in a relationsh-WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT REHZI?! She's a p- NO! She saved me, ME, a little prey like me. I really don't know why she saved me but, she deserves to know, really for all she's done for me since I met her.''_ He thought as he sighed.

Rehzi-''…(Sigh), There's a gi-'' He was talking but she interrupted him.

Mihari-''Your too shy to tell her how you feel?'' She said like she knew what he was gonna say.

Rehzi-''(Sigh), Yes.'' He said.

Mihari-''Blue, just take things slow, and just talk to her. Simple as that, but if you really want to know what to d- Wait, you don't try to impress her do you?'' She asked with a curious look.

Rehzi-''Um….no, why?'' He asked as she sighed in relief.

Mihari-''Because women don't really like that, they actually hate it to death. Mainly because if guy pretend to be something their not, they could be hiding their true personality, like what if the guy who seems so cute and stuff is actually either a rapist, cannibal, a murder, or just some huge a*shat who only cares about himself and is just tired of idolizing himself. That's why when you're being yourself, they'll know if they can trust you.'' She said as he was shocked and surprised. ''See, simple. Also I don't like having talks like this, I just wanted to explain it to you alright?'' She said as he nodded. ''(Yawn), Okay, wake me when your tribes close, but I'll probably sense them and wake up myself.'' She said, but she didn't want him sleeping on a chair. ''Rehzi, you can sleep with me, there's enough room and it's your bed.'' She said as he sighed in defeat and was on the left side as she was on the right.

Rehzi-''Mihari, thank you for the advice.'' He said grateful for really that's all he's been doing his life, being himself.

Mihari-''(Yawn), No problem Blue.'' She said.

Rehzi's thought's-'' _Why does she keep calling me that? I don't mind, but she knows my name.''_ He thought to himself.

Rehzi-''Hey Mihari.'' He said.

Mihari-''Hmm?'' She said.

Rehzi-''Why do you keep calling me _Blue_? I don't mind but I just wanted to know.'' He said.

Mihari-''Well it's kinda obvious, plus it sounds fun to call you that.'' She said. ''But if you hate it I'll stop.'' She said.

Rehzi-''Nah it's alright, I'm starting to grow on it.'' He said.

 _Rehzi's pov…._

I should get up in like, 12 minutes. I do enjoy being around her though, not in that kinda way Rehzi. But who was that cheetah that attacked us? And why did she kill him, even if it was to protect me? I probably shouldn't ask, maybe he was a friend of hers, or someone that broke up with her I guess, damn it why am I like this? Well screw it; I don't even know if I'll see her again.

Rehzi-''Ummm Mihari, can I ask you one last question?'' I asked her for she replied.

Mihari-''Sure blue, what is it?'' She said to me, I was hesitated to ask, what if it was a family mem- ''Blue?'' She asked in a bit of a worried tone, but I managed to speak.

Rehzi-''…Who was that guy you killed Tao? Was he someone close to you?'' I asked but she didn't say anything. F*ck I knew I shouldn't of said anything, s- Wait, what is she doing. She then sat up and looked at me. ''Oh god I'm s-'' He said but she stopped him.

Mihari-''It's okay blue, I probably knew you were gonna ask at some point.'' She said.

 _Nobody's pov…._

Mihari-''He was my best friends ex; he was also the pack leader's son. He had been beating her and nobody really noticed, but I did. I tried to tell them, but he threaten me that if I didn't leave, that he would kill her and I knew he was bluffing, he wouldn't destroy his own title, but just in case he wasn't for her safety I left about 2 months ago, I visited her every day, even when I didn't eat anything yet for that day I still went to her. Because she needed me and I wasn't gonna leave her with him, others wanted to help but knew that they would be either kicked out, or worse killed by him without anyone knowing about it.'' She said. ''He was a monster Rehzi, he acted like he gave a s*it about the pack, Mia, his own family, h*ll I don't even think he care about himself for he probably hated what he became. So he decided to be who he was and it costed him his life.'' She said as he listened to everything she said.

Rehzi-''What's her name?'' He asked her.

Mihari-''Mia, and to tell you the truth about Tao, I actually felt sorry for the f*cker.'' She said laughing a bit. ''But he's gone now, so she's safe. And possibly the whole pack.'' She said. ''I can't go back to them, for he didn't just use Mia for me to leave, he actually killed his mother and little sister, just to make sure I was out for good. There was a funeral 3 weeks ago. This may confuse you but, I was never part of the pack, Tao only assumed I was because I was with Mia a lot, I live by myself.'' She said. ''And when I went back, Mia confronted him in front of everyone and that they knew the truth. And that even though he tried to apologize to his dad, he wasn't sorry, he was sorry because he got caught. He wasn't able to get the death sentence because of him being in the leaders blood line, but was able to be exiled, I knew that he would go after Mia so I chased after him and got to him, he was afraid of me and ran and I had been looking for Mia since, and when I found her, I saw her beaten up and crying and then I went after him again but told her to run north, I know it's safe there and that she would be fine, I'm gonna go look for her when I leave and I'm not sure on how long it will take but I know she can defend for herself.'' She said.

Rehzi-''Wow, Mia is lucky to have a friend like you.'' He said.

Mihari-''Thanks Blue. Any more questions?'' She asked him as he shook his head. ''Okay, good night.'' She said as she laid down on the pillow. ''But if you have any more questions, don't be shy to ask kay?'' She asked him as he nodded as she laid down to sleep.

Rehzi-''Night kitty.'' He said.

Mihari-''What?'' She asked.

Rehzi-''Nothing! Nothing.'' He said thinking that she didn't like that when really she was just messing with him and just went to sleep. He went out and made sure that none of the guards would be near his tent so he turned the lantern off, but saw he was a bit cold and had pulled the blanket up to cover her up as she stopped shivering. He went out and saw one of the guards and went up to him. ''Rios, do you see the tribe yet?'' He asked one of the guards.

Rios-''Nope, but I'll go ask someone if they see them. Be careful out there Rehzi.'' He said as he left, he then got one of the lanterns and lit it and left to go to the spot where he relaxed at night and sees them coming.

Rehzi-''Damn it!'' He said as he got his lantern and ran back to his tent to warn Mihari but forgot his bag. By the way just so you can image where Rehzi is, he's facing south away from the tribe and that he's technically looking at the bottom of Africa, so like look at a map of Africa and look at the bottom of the country, that's the direction Rehzi faces on the cliff and the walk back to his tribe is about 18-20 minutes, 18 if you ran back, and 20 if you walked back. Also the fall to the ground would be at least 4 feet so it's pretty high, but not super high up.

 _With AD…_

We see that AD had the coat on and was stilling looking for someone, or better yet anyone. He then turned on his Walkie-talkie.

AD-''Oh my goodness, I'm s-so tired. S-Snake, you alright?'' He asked her for he was a bit cold.

Snake-''(Yawn), Yeah, I think I can get one of these panels in a few minutes, but get somewhere safe and get some sleep kid.'' She said.

AD-''I think I see something, I think there's people!'' He said as he ran towards the tribe grounds. Oh no….

 _With Rehzi….._

He makes it back and is quiet because the guards were asleep as he gets to his tent.

Rehzi-''Mihari! Wake u-'' He stopped for he saw his bed made and a note.

'' _You seriously need to work on not talking so loud; I could hear you from miles. Again thanks for letting me stay.''_

'' _Mihari''_

He sighed in relief as he flopped down on his bed, but he looked to see he dropped his bag that he had with him and went back out to get it as one of the guards came out and threw water at the huge bon fire, it was made so that they could see at night in case the lantern's weren't working, or in case scavengers were out and that they came back at night and couldn't see the tribe. It was in the middle of the tribe, and like I said the tribe was big so they needed a big bon fire. By the way, the reason in case you're confused as to how Rehzi saw the tribe coming back and the guards didn't was because he went out at least a few yards to see them and from his spot he could see anyone or anything for miles.

 _Back with AD…._

We see that he makes it and that it was dark and saw smoke coming from the middle of the place as he looked around and saw a tent that was lit and went towards it.

AD-''Hello?'' He said not too loudly for he wasn't sure if the people were friendly or not. He then went inside the tent and saw a bed on the left side of the tent for the entrance was on the left side in the front, he then closed the entrance. By the way, the bed is actually big enough for two people not 3-4, sorry about the typo. On the other side of the tent on the inside was a board with a map of Africa and another one with a map of Tanzania, next to the entrance there was a bow with a lot of arrows sticking up in a tall basket but was up to his stomach level as he grabbed one and looked at it for there was medal at the tip were the sharp part was and the bottom where the arrow was able to stay in the air. He then looked at the bed and saw on a desk a dagger in a sheathe as he took it out and looked at it amazed at the designs. ''Wow, I wonder who lives h-'' He turned around and saw Rehzi looking at him shocked as he fainted.

 _2 minutes later…_

We see him in the bed as he wakes up and sees Rehzi.

Both-''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' They screamed as AD fell off the bed onto the ground backing away in fear.

AD-''STAY BACK! STAY BACK!'' He said as he pulled the gun as Rehzi was on the ground too as he got up. ''Please don't hurt me!'' He got up and walked around Rehzi as he got up. ''Okay, I'm gonna leave, and never come back! I promise.'' He said as he ran to the exit.

Rehzi-''No Wait!'' He yelled to stop him but as AD ran out he stopped and saw the whole tribe looking at him shocked, scared and or shocked.

….…... _...Oh. My. God._

 ** _WHAM!_**

 ** _So that was chapter 5, hope you enjoyed it and make sure to review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you in chapter 6. Oh and make sure to leave a long review about the whole chapter, I do read the reviews._**


	6. Chapter 6:Your safe

_Hey so how was chapter 5? I had a lot of ideas as to how I would play that last part out, but it would've just made no sense or it wouldn't be funny. Also don't worry, I'm not the type of person to write filler chapters, every chapter will have something important that will keep the story interesting, make sure to leave a review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you in chapter 7._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _2:21am/June 9_ _th..._

We see AD knocked out as he then stirs a bit, wonder what he's thinking.

 _AD's pov…._

Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god, was that real? Or was this the flower screwing with me again, wait…I didn't see it anywhere on the plane, nor did I have it in the first place, oh god this is real! Cause if it wasn't I would have that flower with me, or it would be somewhere around me, must've got destroyed in the crash. Snake, hope she's okay; I gotta get out of here. They probably never seen a human and are scared and have loads of guards watching me so I don't leave. Okay, gotta think of something.

 _Nobody's pov…._

We see AD thinking of something with his head hurting a little bit for he was in some type of huge tent but was tied up by his hands and feet, but he was hung on a dresser as he looked around to see nobody there as he got the bottom of his feet up against the dresser doors as he kicked down to get on top of the dresser, he didn't make it the first 4 times, but the fifth he was able to pull off the ropes that were used to hold him. He then got down softly looking for his stuff, he looked around the room but only saw a bed with a bunch of other stuff that a room would mostly have as he stuck his head outside the opening to see guards standing there. He then looked around and found a sharp piece of wood and used it to cut a small line at the bottom of the tent and crawled out. He then snuck around and saw the lanterns were out, but the bon fire was lit back up for some reason as he then looked around for that tent were he got knocked out.

 _12 minutes later….._

He stops moving as he sees some guards pass by him as he waits a few seconds and keeps moving forward as he remembered the angle as to where the tent was as he goes inside and sees that it's the same tent he was in. He looks at the desk to see all his stuff in there, the gun was there too and so was the clip as he looks inside to see the drawing books gone as he looks around the desk, but he didn't see them there. He looked all over and found them on the bed as he opens them to see the pages were still blank, but the first page had an image had a drawing that wasn't finished but he had then but it with the rest of his stuff and turned around to leave but saw a fist and dodged it as it was one of the guards as he twist his arm and kneed him in the face knocking him out. He then got his stuff and left as he got his walkie-talkie and called in snake. But went back in and got a piece of glass, just in case.

AD-''Snake? Are you there?'' He asked quietly but didn't get an answer but a few seconds later.

Snake-''Kid? What happened to you?'' She asked worried.

AD-''Listen, I ran into some type of tribe and got knocked out, it turns out they're all gazelles that walk and can talk, yes this is insane to yo-'' He said but she had cut him off.

Snake-''Actually, not really. I can't tell you why, but trust me I understand. Just get out of there as soon as you can. I'm still working on the radio though.'' She said. ''Good luck.'' She said and had cut off as he places it in the bag as he goes out throw the same cut line he made, he ran out of the tribe as he kept going he was stopped by an arrow that landed in front of him. He then kept going as two more get shot in front of him as he turned around to see some of the guards as the one he knocked out walks up to him.

AD-''(Sigh), just...please just, don't hit so hard this t-''

 _ **WHAM!**_

 _10 minutes later…._

AD-''(Groans)…same spot!'' He said as he wakes up he sees that he's tied up to the same dresser as he sees that his feet were tied down too. He then thought about tugging the rope that was the weakest, he hoped that it was one of his wrist as he kept tugging on both of them as two minutes later, the right rope gave out as he then got the piece of glass that was in his pants, luckily there was a spot where he hid it as he cut the rope that was on his feet and then the rope on his left arm as he looked around and saw his stuff on the bed as he gets it, but as he leaves as he got out through the exit he made as he went east and so far nobody captured him or stopped him, as he kept going he saw a group of them looking for something, probably him as he hid behind a tree and looked back to see if they were there. But then a knife was up against his neck. ''(Sighs)'' He said as he gets up and was taken back to the tribe. He was then tied to a bed as he sat there as he was thinking about another way to leave, as a couple of them entered.

Agrim-''Listen, just tell us what you know and if your with them.'' He said to him.

AD-''….W-Who's T-Them?'' He asked.

Agrim-''You know damn well what I'm talking about! Now talk!'' He said for AD was so, so scared. Then Ani came in.

Ani-''Agrim, let me talk to him.'' She said as he thought about it and had agreed as the others left.

Agrim-''But if he pulls anythin-'' He said as she stopped him and said.

Ani-''I got it sir.'' She said as he trusted her and left.

Agrim-''Alright, see what he knows.'' He said and left as she sat down on the bed next to him.

Ani-''Listen, I'm not gonna hurt you, none of us are. Other than the guard who knocked you out twice, We just wanna ask you some questions and we'll let you go.'' She said.

AD-''Okay, but what was that guy talking about?'' He said for she knew that he was never going to harm them, but still she wanted to know him.

Ani-''Someone, or something is coming after us, and that so far human hunters are the ones causing a war against us and other tribes around Africa. We're just trying to protect each other, that's why we keep bring you back here when you try to escape, were not sure if your with them, or just someone who wandered on our tribe on accident. But just know that we don't kill just because we can, only if someone is trying to harm us, or others.'' She said for he understood why, he would be the same way if he was in their situation. ''So why are you here?'' She asked him with her kind voice.

AD-''W-Well, I'm here because of my job. I'm into design and media and that I was looking for certain areas for designs.'' He said.

Ani-''When we let you go, when do you plan on leaving?'' She asked.

AD-''In about 4-5 days.'' He said. ''Why?'' He asked.

Ani-''Are you able to help us?'' She asked.

AD-''I'm not sure, what do I have to do? Also not to be mean, but why should i?'' He asked.

Ani-''Well, you would need to learn how to use a bow, how to keep up your stamina, improve your reaction timing skills and many other things.'' She said for to him.

AD-''Sure, but I'm not sure if I'll do well, but I do know most of that.'' He said.

Ani-''It's okay, I'll be there to help you, we would still need to see what you know so far. So depending on how well you do, will determine if we need to train you, or how much training you need.'' She said to him as she untied him as he got up and was thinking about making a run for it, but was thinking about. ''As for why I asked for your help is because we did save you all those times you tried to escape.'' She said.

AD-''How?'' He asked her as she looked at him.

Ani-''There are thousands of Predators that could've killed you within minutes, if we hadn't brought you back. But I'm sure you would've done well with your weapon.'' She said talking about his gun.

AD-''Okay, I have a friend whose leg is messed up, if you help her, I'll help you guys stop whoever's attacking you as much as I can. Also has anything happen to you guys yet? Not that I'm hoping for it.'' He said a bit nervously.

Ani-''It's okay, I understand and no. Which terrifies us more and more, it's like knowing your gonna get killed by someone, and they just mess with you just to make you suffer before they kill you. But not all predators are bad, were actually friends with some.'' She said. ''So, will you help us?'' She asked as he nodded. ''Thank you so much, also if I may, what's your name? I forgot to ask you.'' She said for he wasn't sure if he should say anything, but decided to.

AD-''AD, yours?'' He said.

Ani-''Ani come, I want you to meet someone.'' She said as he followed her to Rehzi's tent as he was in there getting ready to help Ani.

Rehzi-''Hey Ani, So what's your name?'' He asked him for she knew he was able to introduce himself.

AD-''AD, It's nice to meet you.'' He said shaking his hand.

Rehzi-''Nice to meet you too, even if our first time seeing each other was…..eventful.'' He said. ''So Ani, about the bow lessons.'' He said for she remembered. ''Still want to learn, unless you're busy.'' He said.

Ani-''Yeah I'm still going, so where and when are we going?'' She asked.

Rehzi-''In a few, what about AD?'' He asked.

Ani-''Well, he can stay here.'' She said as he was worried that he'll get judged or killed. ''I'll have a friend of mine watch over you so you don't get into trouble while were gone.'' She said as she left to find that person.

AD-''So what's this war about?'' He asked him.

Rehzi-''N-Not sure really, I learned about it last night when Ani told me when she got back. Also you were knocked out at the time.'' He said as Ani came back with Sakhi.

Ani-''AD, Meet Sakhi. She'll show you around the place while Rehzi and I are gone.'' She said. ''Also I talked to our chief and agreed to help your friend for helping us, Once we get back, we'll see how you fight, and if you need training.'' She said. ''So just don't attract attention to yourself, and stay out of trouble okay?'' She said as he nodded as Ani and Rehzi left Sakhi then watched over him as he followed her to learn about the place. As he followed her AD had been getting looks and stares from the other tribe members who were actually scared of him, when really he's afraid of them more. He learned about where they had meetings, their food storage, weapons department, healer's tent which they had a few in case something happened and that a lot of people were hurt, and there watch towers. Some of the tribe were actually okay with AD, though most were afraid, or upset with him, mostly because of what's happening and weren't sure if they could trust him or not which is understandable.

 _With Rehzi and Ani….._

 _3 hours later…_

We see them in a field as Ani practiced and was doing very well as she kept going. At first she did good but After she had practiced her aim a couple times, she was almost a pro.

Rehzi-''Okay like we practiced, just breath in and out, and just don't stress yourself.'' He said as she did and was shooting arrows at the targets and had hit all of them in the middle as she then ran while shooting so that she wouldn't only learn to stay in one area to shoot as she then made it to the last part which was shooting from a difficult angle and area as there were 5 targets as she went to each area to shoot the targets and had finished successfully.

Ani-''Oh my gosh! I did it!'' She said. ''Thank you so much Rehzi.'' She said hugging him for he was nervous, but had then let go and hugged her back.

Rehzi-''I knew you could do it.'' He said to her smiling a bit.

Ani-''Well I did have a very good teacher.'' She said. ''We should head bac-'' She stopped as her ears went up as she heard something as they turned around to see Nanda and a few others as they ran down the hill to greet them. Nanda was leading the group as she hears someone calling her name as she looks to see Rehzi and Ani as they all hugged. ''It's good to see you again Nanda.

Nanda-''It's good to see you guys too! Sorry for being late, we saw some humans coming by us and we went a different direction which took us a bit longer and here we are!'' She said. ''So what happened while we were gone?'' She asked for they knew that she wouldn't of known, but were worried to tell her in case she'd get scared. ''Guys?'' She asked worried as they told her about everything that was happening. They also told her about AD. ''Okay, so what are we gonna do now?'' She asked.

Rehzi-''Well, were going back to the tribe, they already prepared and sent some members out to figure out where they're from.'' He said as Nanda told her group as they were all worried also as they all went back to the tribe together. But Rehzi saw some people with guns and RPG's heading towards them. ''Oh god.'' He said as he told the others to run as they did and he followed to warn the tribe.

 _Back With AD…._

We see him laying on a bed as Sakhi was reading another book while he was sketching some of the views he saw. But had then called Snake.

AD-''Snake, do you hear me?'' He asked, also they knew that they could/needed to say ''Over'' but Snake said it was alright.

Snake-''Yeah I'm good, I'm done with the panels, now I need to figure out how to get g-AH!-It's okay, it was just my leg.'' She said.

AD-''Don't worry, I made a deal with the tribe I'm with saying that if I help them they'll help you.'' He said.

Snake-''Okay, but do you trust them?'' She asked.

AD-''Well, I have too since they have save me every time they brought me back…I'll explain later, also how's your food supply?'' He asked her.

Snake-''Fine, I'm so focused on the radio that I guess I didn't really need to eat for a while. But I'm just eating some bread right now, later.'' She said as she cut off. He then sat there as 12 minutes later he decides to go out and talk to someone that can help Snake as he keeps going, there was a group that saw him as they went up to him.

Koji-''So, you're the human everyone's talking about? Just stay on your path, and we'll stay on ours.'' He said as Hiya walks up to him.

Hiya-''Koji, back off.'' She said sternly as he did.

AD-''Hey, so are you the one whose gonna help my friend if I help you guys?'' He asked her.

Hiya-''Yep, that's the deal. Also truth is, if you said your friend was hurt we would've helped you. But still were all grateful, even if some of us are being d*cks about it.'' She said looking at them. ''Don't worry about the tribe, there all just worried about the war, they'll lighten up to you before ya know it. Just don't try anything suspicious and you'll be fine. Also don't worry about them, there all bark and no bite.'' She said calm and kind to him as he was heading back to Rehzi's tent. But saw Rehzi and Ani running towards them as he sees people running at the tribe.

AD-''HEY! People are coming!'' He said as guards looked into it and saw Rehzi and the others being shot at as they got guards to shoot warning shots at the enemy as they did the people stopped and ran back for Rehzi and the others caught up to AD for they were a bit tired from running for so long.

Rehzi-''Hey, so…(Breaths in and out)….Enjoy the tour?'' He asked.

AD-''Yeah, how was practice?'' He asked.

Ani-''It went great, okay Hia, go warn Sahadev.'' She asked her.

'' _Already on it!''_

Someone said for it was Sahadev.

Sahadev-''I already sent scouts to stay close, but not to close. Hi, it's nice to meet you, I'm Sahadev, son of Agrim leader of the Kilimanjaro tribe.'' He said as AD shook his hand.

AD-''AD, how are you?'' He asked,

Sahadev-''Yeah it has, but I'm afraid we can't help your friend at the moment. With humans out there that were shooting at them, I don't want to risk my friends and families lives, or yours. Not that we don't care about your friend, but it's so no one has to die.'' He said upset. ''I'm sorry, but that doesn't mean we're not gonna help you, just not now.'' He said.

AD-''I'll go out and take care of them, while some of you go and help my friend. Once I'm done, I'll meet up with you guys.'' He said.

Sahadev-''I don't know, you're sure that you can handle it?'' He asked worried and concerned.

AD-''Yes, I know that she'll die out there in the cold if we don't do something.'' He said as he agreed and had asked 3 guards to accompany AD and Hiya as they went out when someone was watching from far away.

'' _Soon, very soon.''_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _So that's chapter 6. Sorry for the long wait, I had to get things done. Also I'm gonna try and post chapter 7 soon. Make sure to Review, favorite, and follow. Also this chapter has been updated. If you see any problems just PM me or leave it in your review and i will fix them. Also, if you have any questions for me just PM me or leave them in your reviews and i'll see you in chapter 7._


	7. Chapter 7:Hunters and hunted

_Hey, so this is chapter 7. I know its been a while, but yeah I'm finally able to get back to this story. But yeah, thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review. If you have any questions for me, just let me know by PM and or leaving them in your reviews. If you notice any problems, please let me know by PMing me or leaving them in your reviews and I will fix them. But yeah, see you in chapter 8._

 _..._

...

...

 _8:35am/June 10th..._

We see Mihari for she was still looking for Mia, she wondered what exactly was going on back at the Kilimanjaro tribe. But she knew that she needed to find Mia first as she kept going. She then saw a jungle a couple yards away and decided to head there, a couple minutes later she made it to the jungle as she listened for Mia and looked around for any scent or anything to show she was there. As she kept going, she got deeper into the jungle until she heard someone talking, as she does she goes towards the sound and hides as she sees a group of humans in a village. She saw that they were capturing and and killing people, she then left without anyone noticing her as she then found a bolder and carves a X using her dagger to know to come back here. As she did, she then made sure that she was far away from the hunters, for she wanted to call Mia's name but didn't want to attract attention to herself. She then decided to head up the mountains for she noticed pathways and headed over to them.

Mihari's thought's-'' _I wonder how Blue's doing, he's probably doing fine right now.''_ She thought to herself. After looking for the past half hour, she didn't Mia. She then walked back into jungle as she sees a cave and checks around it and goes inside to see a black panther covered in blood scared. She then crouches down to see her, but she backs away in fear.

Mihari-''Hey its okay, i'm not gonna hurt you. What happened to you?'' She asked the cub.

Cub-''I..I was asleep when my father told me to run. I did and I saw them kill him.'' She said crying as Mihari looked at her right leg and saw that it was wrapped in cloth and that there was a bit of blood. ''They shot me, trying to capture me. But a cheetah saved me from them, she also treated my wound.'' She said showing her.

Mihari-''Okay, but your okay right or does your leg still hurt?'' She asked.

Cub-''It stings a little bit, but i'm okay.'' She said.

Mihari-''That's good, also did the cheetah tell you her name?'' She asked.

Cub-''She said that her name was Mia, what's your name?'' She asked.

Mihari-''My name is Mihari, what's yours?'' She asked as she then laid down in front of the cub.

Cub-''Hia, hey it sounds like Mia a bit doesn't it?'' She asked.

Mihari-''Yeah, it does.'' She said smiling a bit. ''Hia, i want you to come with me, its safer literally anywhere else than here.'' She said, but Hia backed away a bit. ''Hey, i know you don't trust me, and i'm glad you don't. But your not safe here anymore, sooner or later those hunters will fight you.'' She said.

Hia-''Do you know Mia?'' She asked as Mihari nodded.

Mihari-''Yep, she's my best friend, we have been for a while. Hia, i want to help you, i can't if you don't come with me.'' She said as Hia thought about it and nodded, as she did Hia then tried to walk over to her, but fell since her leg still needed to heal. Mihari then walked over and picked her up and left the cave. ''Alright, now do you know which direction Mia went?'' She asked.

Hia-''No, i'm sorry.'' She said a bit sadden.

Mihari-''Its okay Hia, you still helped me out so much already. Also, are you hungry?'' She asked her as she nodded. ''Kay, i got something.'' She said as she looked in her bag and got a banana for her, but Hia had used her claws to cut it in half. ''No its okay Hia, its yours.'' She insisted.

Hia-''But I want to share this with you, please?'' She asked.

Mihari-''Okay, thank you.'' She said as she ate some, and she was glad since she hasn't eaten in a little bit either. ''Okay once I get you somewhere safe, i'm gonna come back and look for Mia.'' She said. ''Okay now get on my back, i'll carry you.'' She said as she got on all four as Hia jumped onto her back. ''Alright, hold on tight okay?'' She asked her as Hia nodded and they left. But a couple minutes later, Mihari stopped for she heard hunters close by. She then used bushes and trees to get by them, but she stopped and listened to the hunters footsteps as they then started shooting at her. As she ran while making sure Hia was still on her back, she dodged bullets and used the trees to shield her and Hia. After a couple minutes, she managed to lose them, in which ones they got out, they continued there journey on foot. As Mihari thought about where to take Hia, she noticed a truck close by that was backing fruit.

Hia-''Why don't we go to that truck?'' She asked.

Mihari-''Well one, the human could see us and think we're a threat and try to kill us. Two, chances are that truck may not go where I want to take you. And three, because I don't wanna bother him or anything, especially since he's done nothing to us. So yeah, lets just walk there just to be safe, kay?'' She asked as Hia nodded.

 _15 hours later..._

 _11:54pm..._

We see back in the Kilimanjaro tribe, that everyone was in a bit of panic. Most were worried about future attacks and guards and some scouts were on full patrol for day and night just in case of anything happened. While that was happening, we see Sahadev and Agrim with Nanda talking to her about if they should move into the jungle or not.

Nanda-''Wow, i missed a lot didn't I?'' She asked as Hiya told her everything that was going on. ''But, what if the ones attacking us is in the jungle? We'd all be captured and or killed?'' She asked.

Agrim-''You got a point Nanda, but were sitting ducks out here.'' He said.

Sahadev-''We don't know if there in the jungle, that's why we sent scouts to check the whole area, and if it's safe we may consider it. Although, we did just move the tribe here not to long along, so yeah we need to think about it.'' He said. While that was happening, AD was sitting there thinking about everything that was going on, but decided to go outside and check on Rehzi. A few minutes later, we he gets to Rehzi's tent, he sees that he was talking to Ani and decided to stay and wait until they were done talking.

 _Inside Rehzi's tent..._

Ani-''So Rehzi, do you think we should move?'' She asked him, in which he then sat down on the edge of his bed.

Rehzi-''(Sigh), i'm not sure, but Sahadev sent scouts out to check the jungle. We'll see then.'' He said.

Ani-''Rehzi, what if there's nothing we can do and that we can't hide from them?'' She asked.

Rehzi-''I...I don't know Ani, but we'll pull through this.'' He said. As he did, he noticed her smiling a bit. ''What?'' He asked curious.

Ani-''Do you remember how we met?'' She asked as Rehzi remembered and smiled a bit too.

Rehzi-''Yeah, how could I forget?...yeah...'' He asked remembering.

 _Flashback..._

We see Rehzi when he was seven years old, as he he was getting beat up by a few calf's that were a bit older than him. One of them was about to punch him again, but someone stopped the calf for it was Ani when she was six.

Ani-''Stop, it wasn't him. Haze tripped Seda on purpose!'' She said as one of them got in her face.

Calf-''Leave fawn, he'd getting what's coming to him.'' He said

Ani-''No, he didn't do anything to him!'' She said as he slapped her hard as she fell as Rehzi saw this and got mad and sucker punched the boy as he then got kicked in the stomach and punched in his jaw as he then fell to the ground clutching his stomach. But got up to defend Ani, but she stopped him. ''Stop, please, i'm fine.'' She said. ''I'm telling the truth, Haze tripped Seda just to get you all mad at him. Why would he do that someone he didn't even know, plus he wasn't even near him.'' She said blocking them from Rehzi. One of the calf's thought of this.

Calf 2-''Your sure, cause that does sound odd.'' He said as she nodded looking at him. ''Alright, lets go.'' He said as they all then left. As they did, she heard Rehzi breathing a bit heavily as she wiped the dirt off him and helped him up.

Ani-''Hey, are you okay?'' She asked him but saw that his stomach had a gash and was bleeding out. ''(Gasp), come with me, i'll take you to Hiya's mom, she'll help you and your wounds.'' She said as she then placed his right arm over her shoulders and helped him get to Hiya's mom. When they got there, Hiya's mom helped Rehzi and healed him by stitching him stomach a bit and cleaning the blood out of his mouth. She then asked him who did this to him, but he wasn't sure of he shou

Healer-''Sweetie, who did this to you?'' She asked him, but he wasn't sure if he should tell since they could hurt him again.

Ani-''It was Koji and his friends, Seda told them that he tripped him and caused him to get bit by the snake. So they beat him up, we don't know where they are, but it was them.'' She told her.

Healer-''Okay, i'll go talk to Agrim and their parents. Now, i recommend that you relax and try not to run for the next couple of hours, okay?'' She asked him as he nodded and hugged her. ''(Laughs a bit), no problem sweetie. Now, it getting late so you both should get some sleep while I get this one to bed too.'' She said laughing a bit as she picked Hiya up who was tired. ''Goodnight you too.'' She said.

Ani-''Goodnight.'' She said as they both then left, as they did, Ani noticed that Rehzi had walked away from her. She didn't know why, but decided to visit him later on.

 _11:54pm..._

We see that Rehzi was asleep in his bed, but he then felt shaken a bit as he woke up and saw Ani.

Ani-''Hey, are you feeling better?'' She asked him as he nodded. As he did, he saw that she smiled. ''I'm glad that your okay.'' She said as he pointed to the left side of her face where she was slapped. ''Like I said, i'm fine. Hey Rehzi, come with me, if you want to.'' She said as he thought about it and got out of bed. As he did, he followed her as he got a lantern but he didn't want to light it until they left the tribe. He then got a blanket as they made it to a cliff and sat there watching the stars and clear night sky, she was on the left side while he sat next to her on her right. ''Thank you for standing up for me.'' She said as he then wrote in the dirt

 _''No problem, thank you too.''_

As he did, he then wrote in the dirt.

 _''Why did you help me?''_

Ani-''It wasn't right for them to do what they did, and that I wanted to help.'' She said. ''Were you born here?'' She asked as he then wrote his answer in the dirt.

 _''No, i joined 4 years ago.''_

Ani-''Wait, so you were here all by yourself when you came here? Nobody took you in?" She asked shocked and a bit sadden as he nodded. ''If you want, i can ask my mom if you can stay with us.'' She offered but shook his head and wrote in the dirt saying.

 _''No, its okay, but thank you for the offer.''_

Ani-''Well, okay, if that's what you want. But if you change your mind, our tent is next to the lake side of the tribe.'' She said. ''Do you have any friends?'' She asked him as he nodded. ''That's great, how many?'' She asked happy that as he held up one finger. ''Oh, one, who is he or she?'' She asked as he wrote the person's name in the dirt.

 _''Sahadev''_

Ani-''Oh, the leaders son, i didn't think he would want any friends.'' She said. ''But, i'm still trying to get use to things around here.'' She said as he wrote in the dirt.

 _''He's really nice, he didn't have many friends because he said that most were just trying to look cool in front of their friends.''_

Ani-''Oh, he must be really lonely.'' She aid as he saw this and wrote another question.

 _''When did you join the tribe?''_

Ani-''My mom and I came here two days ago, and i'm trying to make friends, or a friend at least. Oh sorry, what's your name?'' She asked a bit sad and was looking down. Rehzi noticed this and breathed in and a bit.

 _''_ Rehzi _...''_

Ani-''..i'm sorry, what did you say?'' She asked.

''My name, its Rehzi.'' He said for he sounded mature, but incredibly shy.

Ani-''Well, my name is Ani.'' She said as she started shivering a bit. He then got his blanket and gave it to her. ''Thank you, but what if you get cold?'' She asked.

Rehzi-''I..I'll be okay, s-sorry for being so quiet.'' He said, but he felt the blanket over his shoulders.

Ani-''Its okay Rehzi, you were just nervous to talk to me, i understand.'' She said. ''Also, where are your parents? If I knew about them I would've taken you to them first instead, and then to Hiya's mom.'' She said, but he didn't say anything. She then had gotten the message and realized what's wrong. ''Rehzi, i'm so so sorry, i didn't know.'' She said sadden.

Rehzi-''Its okay, they're together again. Besides, i'm sure they were better off without me.'' He said with sadness in his voice.

Ani-''Rehzi! Don't say that, i know that your parents loved very much. Whatever happened to them, i know that they did it to protect you so that you could live.'' She said. ''I'm sure they're watching over you every day and night because they miss you, and want to make sure that you're okay, just like my father.'' She said as he looked at her for he noticed the shocked look on her face. In which he could tell that she didn't mean to say that last part. ''When hunters came and found us, my father stopped them from taking me and my mom. He told us to run, and we did, but I heard him get shot while my mom took me away from them.'' She said for she knew that he would ask. ''We both know that he watches over us, making sure that were safe in the stars.'' She said as he saw her tears run down her face as she wipes them away. But, she then felt Rehzi hugging her and was a bit taken aback by this.

Rehzi-''I'm so sorry Ani.'' He said as he continued to hug her, but she then wrapped her arms around him and cried a bit. ''Its okay, its okay.'' He said letting her cry on his shoulders. After a minute or two, she then had let go of him and wiped her tears away. ''Again, i'm sorry about your dad.'' He said.

Ani-''(Sniff), thank you Rehzi, also its okay, you didn't know like I didn't know about your parents. Besides, it's in the past now, all we can do is move on. But, i never forgot him, even when I was born, i still remember his voice when we met for the first time.'' She said as she smiled a bit.

Rehzi-''I'm glad your okay.'' He said as he shivered a bit still, even with the blanket over him. As he did, Ani had noticed and got worried.

Ani-''Do you want to go back home, i don't want you to get sick?'' She asked.

Rehzi-''I'm okay, i like the cold.'' He said as they decided to stay a bit longer as a shooting star passed by.

Ani-''(Gasp), Rehzi, make a wish.'' She said as he looked at her confused. ''When a shooting star passes by, you close your eyes and make a wish before it goes away.'' She said as they both did and when they were done they opened there eyes. ''Oh, and we're not suppose to tell each other or anyone until your wish comes true.'' She said for he nodded.

Rehzi-''Ani.'' He said.

Ani-''Yes Rehzi?'' She asked.

Rehzi-''Your right, about my parents. I guess I haven't seen them in a long time, i just forgot. Thank you.'' He said.

Ani-''No problem Rehzi.'' She said, as she did she yawned a bi and laid closer to Rehzi for he was blushing hard but relaxed and smiled. ''Hey Rehzi.'' She said.

Rehzi-''Y-Yes?'' He asked.

Ani-''We're friends now, aren't we?'' She asked.

Rehzi-''Yes.'' He said as they both smiled and watched the stars some more.

Ani-''Thank you.'' She said.

 _Flashback over..._

Ani-''Yeah, i remember that. But, you never told me what happened to them. If you don't want to, its okay.'' She said, in which he realized that he never did.

Rehzi-''No, its okay. After all this time as friends I should've told you.'' He said, as he did he then explained what had happened and as to why he was alone even at the age of two. After telling her, Ani was shocked by this.

Ani-'I'm sorry Rehzi, i would've never known that that's how it all happened.'' She said.

Rehzi-''Ani, remember what you said about your dad?'' He asked as she nodded. ''Well, what i'm trying to say is, they're watching over us, making sure that we were safe in the stars.'' He said as they both hear a tearing sound as one side of the tent caved in as AD was on the ground groaning in pain. ''AD, are you alright?'' He asked as they both helped him up as he nodded.

Ani-''Umm, how long where you there?'' She asked.

AD-''A couple minutes, ow.'' He said, and as he did Hiya had came into the tent.

Hiya-''Guys, the scouts are back!'' She said as they then left the tent and followed Hiya. But, when they got to the entrance they saw Agrim, Sahadev and a few other guards for they saw the scouts were yards away. But, Hiya noticed that Agrim looked worried. ''What's wrong sir?'' She asked.

Agrim-''There were twelve of them, where are the others?'' he asked as they saw that the scout walking was limping and fell onto the ground. They then ran towards the scout and saw that the scout had a bullet wound and was carrying a female scout who's stomach was bleeding out. ''Get them to a healers tent!'' He said in panic as the guards carried them as they all then head back to the tribe. When they got back, they went to Hiya's tent since she was the closest. The guards then carefully laid them both down onto separate beds. ''I need another healer, now!'' He said, in which one came to help the male scout while Hiya helped the female scout. But, the female scout was trying to say something.

Hiya-''Guys, Sosa's awake, what is it Sosa?'' She asked worried.

Sosa-''A-Ar-(Coughs a bit of blood).'' She tried to say something, but Hiya wiped the blood out of her mouth and gave her some water.

Hiya-''Shhh, just drink slowly okay.'' She said as Sosa nodded and drank the water slowly. ''Better?'' She asked her as she nodded. ''That's good, you need to rest, when you feel better, j-'' She was saying but Sosa shook her head. ''Okay, what do you need to tell us?'' She asked.

Sosa-''T-Ther-.'' She said in a bit of shock, but as she did she started breathing heavily.

Agrim-''Do you know what happened to the scouts?'' He asked her in a bit of a stern tone, but Sosa didn't say anything. ''Are you death, speak!'' He yelled as she shivered in fear and had tears in her eyes. But, Sahadev had pushed his father away from her.

Sahadev-''That's enough.'' He said.

Agrim-''No, i wa-'' He was saying but Sahadev interrupted him.

Sahadev-''Enough.'' He said in which Agrim stopped talking as he then looked back at Sosa. ''Sosa i'm really sorry, Hiya can you take care of her while I have a word with my father?'' He asked her as she nodded. ''Thank you, i'll be back guys.'' He said in which him and Agrim walked away from the tent. When they got to there house, Sahadev closed the door.

Agrim-''Son, liste-'' He was saying but was stopped.

Sahadev-''What was that? Did you not see how scared was was?'' He asked shocked from what had happened.

Agrim-''Don't raise your voi-'' He was saying but was interrupted again.

Sahadev-''She's shot and is in shock!'' He yelled at him. ''We're all scared, you're not the only one that matters right now.'' He said.

Agrim-''I know.'' He said, in which Sahadev was taken aback by this, for he had never heard his father yell like that at anyone. ''I'm sorry, i'm so sorry son. Everything that's happened, our people being taken away and are probably being tortured for information...i'm scared son, i don't know what to do.'' He said as Sahadev then walked up to him and hugged him.

Sahadev-''I know dad, we're all scared. We don't know what were dealing with, but that's still no reason to express your anger out on someone.'' He said as he then had let go of him. ''I want you to go and apologize to her, but right now we need to figure out what our next move is.'' He said as someone knocked on the door.

Agrim-''Come in.'' He said as he sat down in a chair as Rehzi and Ani came in.

Ani-''Sir, we know that your frustrated, but you shouldn't have yelled at Sosa like that!'' She said upset with him.

Agrim-''Your right, where is she?'' He asked.

Ani-''She's still with Hiya.'' She said.

 _With AD..._

We see that he entered inside Hiya's tent without anyone seeing him, as he does he sees Sosa crying a bit as he went over to her. She saw him and was scared for she thought that he came to hurt her.

AD-''No no, its okay, i'm on your side.'' He said for he could tell that she wasn't convinced. She has light brown fur, brown wavy hair that was long but a bit short, brown pupils, long horns, short tail, and had a dagger next to her. AD then noticed her wound. ''Can I see the wound?'' He asked her for she moved away a bit still scared. ''Please, i want to help. I can't if I don't see the wound.'' He said for she still wasn't sure. ''Please?'' He said as she thought about it. ''Okay, i know that you don't trust me and you have every right to. But I need to see the wound, i want to help you.'' He said as she looked down at her stomach and then at him, as she did she then moved closer to him and removed the blanket as he saw the wound. ''Okay, this is gonna hurt, but its the only way.'' He said as he got some tweezers and had inserted them into her stomach. As he did, Sosa had started groaning in pain as she held the blanket tightly. After a few minutes, he had got one of the bullets out to see that it was a shotgun round. He then got all the bullets out as he then cleaned her stomach, he then stitched her stomach and wrapped a cloth bandage around her waist. ''Better?'' He asked her as she nodded slowly. ''Okay, so where are the rest of your team?'' He asked her as she got a map out and showed him where they were going, for it was a jungle that showed it would take three to four hours to get to, four if you walked and three if you ran the whole way. ''Okay, i'm gonna go and tell the others so they'll know what happened.'' He said as he then got up and left.

 _''W-Wait!''_

He heard as he turned around and saw that it was her that said that.

Sosa-''T-Thank you.'' She said a bit weakly from the medicine he gave her as he nodded and then left. Sosa then looked over at the male scout who was unconscious as she looked at her stomach again and then fell asleep. AD then got out his walkie-talkie to check on Snake.

AD-''Snake, you okay?'' He asked her.

Snake-''Yeah, but are you still there?'' She asked.

AD-''Yeah, but listen, if I help them out with some war that's going on, they'll help you if I help them.'' He said.

Snake-''Really? You'd help me? Okay, but be safe out there and don't do anything stupid.'' She said as he then cut off and walked towards Agrim's house.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Hey, so this has been chapter 7. Hope you enjoyed it and make sure to favorite, follow, and review. If you noticed any mistakes please let me know so that I can fix them, see you in chapter 8._


	8. Chapter 8:Battle plans

_Hey so, I know that some of you are confused as to why I deleted the A &O Q&A, Well it's because when I looked back at this story, I realized that I still had loads of ideas, and that the Q&A was a waste of time since barley anyone saw it, except for a couple people. So to be honest, updates for this film may be a bit random, but that's because I'm thinking about other ideas, future chapters, and making sure that there are no plot holes and that everything makes sense. Make sure to leave a review, favorite, and follow and see ya in chapter 9._

 _1:54am/June 11_ _th_

We see the truck that Mihari and Hia hid in as we see that they been left the truck and that they were still in the jungle but were at the entrance looking for food. After they got some apples, bananas, and some water they left. As they made it back to truck before it left. By the way it's a cargo like truck with a long back too it.

Hia-''Where are we going?'' She asked.

Mihari-''To a friend of mine, he'll take care of you. Plus you'll be safer there.'' She said as she gave Hia an apple to eat while she was looking out to see if they were getting close.

Hia-''Mihari.'' She said as she laded down.

Mihari-''Yeah?'' She said.

Hia-''When you find Mia, tell her I said thank you for saving me.'' She said.

Mihari-''I will Hia.'' She said.

Hia-''Promise?'' She asked as Mihari laughed a little.

Mihari-''Promise sweetie.'' She said as the truck stopped as she picked Hia up and ran out before someone could see them. For they were still a few hours away.

 _Back in the tribe…._

We see that AD was heading towards the main den, he was about to go in but the guards stopped him.

AD-''Guys, it's alright.'' He said but weren't sure about it.

Guards-''Look, it's nothing against you. But it's for security measures, please understand.'' He said for Sahadev saw AD outside with something in his hand for he thought that he had an idea and went towards the door to let AD in.

Sahadev-''Guys, it's okay. You can come in AD.'' He said as the guards had let him pass.

AD-''It's alright guys, you were just following protocol.'' He said as he went inside to see Agrim, Hiya, Ani, Nanda, and Rehzi in there for he placed the bullets on the table.

Agrim-''What are those things?'' He asked.

AD-''Shotgun ballets, I counted them on the way here and it only counted for 1 shotgun bullet.'' He said for Hiya looked at them.

Hiya-''Where did you get these?'' She asked.

AD-''From that scout's stomach wound. I wanted to see what had happened and how Sevier her injuries where.'' He said.

Sahadev-''But what does this prove?'' He asked.

AD-''That the group were dealing with right now, there weapons aren't that strong.'' He said. ''Military uses reinforced bullets that can go straight throw enemies that they shot at, these bullets aren't a threat to anyone, but depending on the shot gun is how bad she was injured.'' He said.

Agrim-''Well, at least we know something about our enemy. But who are we gonna send out to take care of them?'' He asked for they weren't sure what to do.

Nanda-''Why don't we send in guards to handle it?'' She asked.

Sahadev-''We can't, we already sent 12 of our people to just take a look, and now 2 hours later, only 2 of them come back barely alive?'' He said but thought about it and realized something.''(Sigh) Were gonna have to send in guards.'' He said for everyone was shocked from his solution.

Agrim-''Son, I understand what you're saying. But with what happened to the 2 that were lucky and came back, i'm sorry but the others are dead. We can't risk it.'' He said but Rehzi nor anyone else in the room agreed with Agrim.

Rehzi-''No Agrim, I agree with him. We don't know what happened to the other 10 scouts; yes sadly they could already be dead and we are risking losing more of our tribe. But they could still be alive out there, But not for long if we don't do something.'' He said.

Ani-''But they already know about us. Who ca-'' She tried to say but was interrupted.

'' _I'm going.''_

Someone said for it was AD.

''What?'' They all said at once.

AD-''I'm going. Agrim, Rehzi and Sahadev are onto something, what if they are still alive out there?'' He said.

Hiya-''But won't they shoot at you?'' She said.

AD-''I don't know, but Ani's right. They already know about you guys, but they don't know about me. That Scout, I'm sorry what's her name? I never got it.'' He said.

Ani-''Sosa.'' She said to him.

AD-''Thank you, Sosa showed me where they went/Where they were attacked or who knows what. I can get there, check it out, and if there alive I'll set them free and figure out how to get them all back home, or most of them and destroy their place, Somehow.'' He said for they weren't sure but didn't have any other choice.

Rehzi-''AD, were with you but how are you gonna pull this off?'' He asked for he thought about that on the way here.

AD-''Snake.'' He said for they didn't know what he was talking about, but Ani does.

Sahadev-''Who is snake?'' He asked.

AD-''She the pilot that flew me here, but when we crashed somehow she gave me the gun that I had.'' He said for they do know about the pistol. ''She may have other weapons that can help us. But before I go, I need some guards to help me get her here and helped as promised.'' He said for they didn't know what he was talking about.

Agrim-''What?! I never agreed t-'' He said but stopped for he thought about it and Ani was the only one with him. ''You made a deal with hi-'' He tried to say but Ani stopped him.

Ani-''I know I didn't tell you, but if it's the only way were getting out of this we need to him and help his friend.'' She said. ''Agrim please. What would Crystal say?'' She said as he remembered his wife and what had happened yesterday.

 _Back 2 hours ago…_

 _(Play Most Emotional Music Ever: ''Horizons" by Marika Takeuchi)_

While we saw Mihari looking for Mia, Sahadev was going to his mother's room to see her. When he entered he saw Rehzi, Ani, Hiya, and his father in the room.

Sahadev-''How is she?'' He asked worried. To near death.

Hiya-''Saha, I'm not sure; I've done everything I could. We can only pray for her now.'' She said for Crystal (Sahadev's mother) had been sick for over 3 months, and was only getting worse. She was young, but it was a dieses in which her organs were decaying from the inside and that sometimes it would be cured, but it's unpredictable due to what they have, it could be slow or fast and kill someone in less than an hour, but this dieses luckily doesn't exist anymore, but Crystal could be its last victim. After about 4 hours she woke up for everyone was asleep except Sahadev for he saw this and woke everyone up.

Sahadev-''Mom! It's us mom, Rehzi, Ani, Hiya, and dad.'' He said to her.

Crystal-''Hello everyone, it looks like it's my time.'' She said. She had brown eyes, tan hair, and had the same fur color as Sahadev. ''Agrim.'' She said. She sounded a bit weak but not weak enough in which she couldn't really talk.

Agrim-''Yes Crystal?'' He said crying.

Crystal-''I want you to stay strong not for me, but for yourself, the tribe, and especially our son.'' She said tearing up knowing what's gonna happen. ''Rehzi, Ani, Hiya. Take care of Agrim and my son, they mean everything to me.'' She said as they nodded.

Rehzi-''We will Crystal.'' He said trying not to cry as the others tried too.

Crystal-''Thank you, I love you all….'' She said as she closed her eyes one last time for she passed away. Sahadev was crying and so was Agrim, and they all hugged for Crystals passing. They announced her death a few minutes afterward and that they would have a funeral for her today.

 _Back in the present….._

As Agrim remembered that he looked back at everyone in the room who knew about this as he looked at Sahadev as he thought about it.

Agrim-''(Sigh)….Okay, but your friend better be able to help us.'' He said a bit stern as AD nodded. But before they left, Ani gave AD some food and blankets for Snake in case she was hungry or cold as he thanked her. They then went out to get Snake for AD contacted her and asked if she had a flair gun and she said yes and too use it so that he can find her as she did and saw that they were a few miles away from her. 3 hours later they made it to the plane and saw that she had gotten half of the panels done. The guards that were with AD were impressed and curious as to what Snake had in the plane, but knew not to touch anything because they may break it on accident. They then took care of her leg and asked if she wanted to come with them. But she couldn't for the radio was connected to the plane and that if it was too far away the radio wouldn't work. So Snake had to stay there, but she had given AD some more supplies. A med kit and night vision goggles. He already had the rest of the supplies that he needed. He also gave Snake the food and blankets that Ani made for her.

AD-''So your gonna be alright by yourself? again?'' He asked her.

Snake-''Yeah, I was already okay for the past few days.'' She said as she made a sandwich to eat. ''But I'm glad your okay, and that you brought back help.'' She said.

Guard 1-''Your not fazed or scared of us?'' He asked.

Snake-''Trust me, I've seen a lot more where I'm from.'' She said. ''But again, thanks for coming back kid.'' She said.

AD-''No problem, I said I'd come back.'' He said. ''Also, you sure that we can't take what you need to work on the radio to the tribe?'' He asked.

Snake-''Like I said, It's all connected to the plane, reception and everything. So if you wanted to get this radio to their place, your gonna have to get the whole plane there. Plus do these guys even have any type of technology?'' She asked for she had a point.

AD-''Oh, plus how would we even get the plane there, more or less move the plane? But it was worth a shot.'' He said as they left, but AD stopped and thought of something. ''Wait a minute, hey guys wait here for a sec.'' He said as the guards stopped and were looking out just in case. AD then opens the door for Snake was a bit surprised that he came back so quickly.

Snake-''Yeah?'' She asked wondering why he came back.

AD-''Do you have any more walkie-talkie's?'' He asked.

Snake-''Umm, yeah I think, check the 4th drawer.'' She said as he looked to see 7 in there, but were broke but there was one that was still good for it had the words _''Chl 2''._

AD-''What does chl 2 mean?'' He asked.

Snake-''It's short for ''channel 2''. On your walkie-talkie you can switch it over to channel 2, and whoever is on that one can contact you, or you can contact whoever has that one.'' She explained.

AD-''I can teach the tribe, or some of them how to use it so we can stay in contact when I'm not there.'' He said. ''So when I was talking to you, I used channel 1 right?'' He asked as she nodded. ''Okay, but when you get the radio fixed, call for help and then the tribe so that they'll get you.'' He said so that she'd be safer there than out here.

Snake-''Sounds like a plan.'' She said for she was talking about the last part of what he said. ''Don't get yourself killed okay kid?'' She said.

AD-''I'll try.'' He said for he thought about asking Agrim if he could have 2 guards watch over Snake, but remembering how many weapons and military things she had, she'd be fine. He then went back to the tribe with the guards.

 _Back at the tribe….._

We see Sahadev alone for he was thinking about everything happening all at once. The attack, the human, the scouts,…his mother. When he then heard a knock on the door.

Sahadev-''Come in.'' He said as the door opened to see his father. ''Hey dad.'' He said.

Agrim-''Hey son, the f-'' He was saying but he cut him off.

 _(Play Most Emotional Music: ''Rain'' by Ed Carlsen.)_

Sahadev-''I know. I'll be there in a second.'' He said with sadness in his voice as Agrim thought that he needed to be alone for a second as he walked out and closed the door as Sahadev was alone he flipped the table he was at in anger and sadness as he sat on the floor and was tearing up before he then got up and left for the ceremony. They were outside the tribe near the beach. The tribe were told about Crystals death and came to pay their respects. (P.s. I'm gonna have it so it's a regular funeral, I know about the different traditions but it so it's not complicated. So imagine this as a regular funeral in the U.S or wherever you live reading this. Like I said it so it won't drag on the chapter/ possibly the story. Also so it's not filler, and that's another thing, I don't do filler chapters, never have and probably never will for every chapter I do in these films or stories are important.) They left flowers, fruits, as 2 hours later everyone then left except for Sahadev, Agrim, Rehzi, and Ani as Sahadev had placed his mother's necklace over the grave he was then sobbing as they all hugged for her loss. He didn't want to leave, but knew that he had to for there was a war they had to win. ''Just give me a minute please.'' He said as they agreed and left, but not Rehzi for he stayed close just in case. ''I remember when you had taught me how to walk, dad was sick and you had time for me somehow. When I started walking, you helped me manage to stay on my feet, before I tripped on something and fell on my face.'' He said laughing a tiny bit. ''I almost cried because I had a cut on my leg which stung but you sung to me, something that made me feel better. I….(Sniff)…. I didn't understand at first, but I do know, and this is me taking my first steps trying to end this war. But like I s-said, I understand now. I love you mom. We all do.'' He said as he got up as he wiped the tears away as Rehzi walked up to him and hugged him. ''Thanks Rez, I needed that.'' He said as they both then left but Sahadev looked back and smiled as he then walked back with Rehzi to their home that they had to save.

 _Thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow and review and I'll see you in chapter 9. Also the song fells right, but I might change it tomorrow, but anyways hope you enjoyed and see you in chapter 9, I already said that…_


	9. Chapter 9:A Safe Haven

_Hey so I know some of you may be confused as to why Mihari was looking for Mia, well this chapter explains that. This story however is nowhere near the end. So please leave a review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you in chapter 10. But remember this for it's very, very, very important this phrase…_

 _ **Dreams.**_

… _ **..**_

… _ **..**_

…

 _ **Gods..**_

…

…

… _ **..**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **Mortals…**_

… _ **.**_

… _ **.**_

… _ **.**_

…

 _ **Demons….**_

…

… _ **.**_

… _ **.**_

… _ **..**_

…

 _ **Dark and light life and Death…..**_

… _ **...**_

… _ **.**_

… _ **.**_

…

 _ **Heaven…**_

…

… _ **.**_

… _ **.**_

… _ **..**_

… _ **.**_

… _ **..**_

… _ **..**_

… _ **..**_

 _ **And…**_

… _ **..**_

…

…

… _ **..**_

… _ **..**_

… _ **.**_

… _ **.**_

…

 _ **Hell..**_

… _ **.**_

… _ **..**_

…

… _ **.**_

… _ **..**_

…

… _ **.**_

…

… _ **.**_

… _ **..**_

… _ **.**_

… _ **.**_

…

… _ **.**_

…

… _ **..**_

…

… _ **.**_

… _ **..**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **Wake…UP…**_

 _2:20am/June 11_ _th_

 _Mihari's pov…_

I was almost there; I just hope blue's tribe isn't still awake. But if they were, I'll just wait it out until they do. I hope Mia's okay, I'm not even sure if she's still in that jungle, but it's my only lead right now. I still remember what Jake told me and I hope there okay.

 _Flashback….._

 _While I ran to Rehzi's tribe still on the beach, I saw Jake running towards me for some reason so I stopped to see what was wrong._

 _Mihari-''Hey Jake.'' I said but saw that something was wrong for he had some dirt on him and a few cuts. ''What happened to you?" I asked in a worried and confused tone. ''Also how did you know I was here?'' I asked him. I never told him about this beach._

 _Jake-''(Breaths in and out)…Humans, they attacked the pack. They captured almost everyone, but Sahara and I managed to escape with a couple others.'' He said. ''Also, Mia told me to find you and said you'd might be here so this is where I looked first.'' He said, I was glad that they were okay, but what about Mia?_

 _Mihari-''What about Mia?'' I asked worried. ''Is she with you?'' I asked._

 _Jake-''They were going to kill her, but I managed to distract them and told her to head north towards Kilimanjaro, there's a jungle there were she can hide. I'm not sure if she's already been captured, or killed, but if you wanna go look for her, I know she's heading that way.'' He explained to me, okay, get to Rehzi first, and then get to Mia._

 _Mihari-''Thanks Jakie.'' I said hugging him. ''Where are you and the others that made it?'' I asked, maybe when I find Mia I can take her to where they are._

 _Jake-''We were thinking about heading to Lilongwe, Malawi.'' He said. ''They capture the reaming pack members. I overheard one of the humans saying something about taking them to Turacos safari-'' He said but I interrupted him on accident._

 _Mihari-''What? Why there?'' I asked. Sorry Jake, didn't mean too but I guess what I had to say just came out._

 _Jake-''You know where that is?'' He asked me, I remembered that there was a human who was a healer who helped my mother when she got bit by a Puff Adder in the leg on accident._

 _Mihari-''Yeah, I've been there a couple times. It's really nice during this time of the year.'' I said as he nodded. ''But yeah, why there?'' I asked for it seemed like a odd location, but I guess it's close to where the pack were._

 _Jake-''Said it was pretty secure there, maybe in a jungle somewhere. When we think up a plan, were gonna go try and save them, just focus on Mia.'' He said._

 _Mihari-''You sure?'' I asked him for I can help, but wanted to make sure._

 _Jake-''Yeah, we'll be fine. Good luck.'' He said._

 _Mihari-''You too, tell Sahara I said hi.'' I asked as he replied that he would as I then went back to find Rehzi._

 _Flashback over/Nobody's pov…_

We see that Mihari saw Rehzi's tribe, but saw that some of the tribe were still awake.

Mihari's thought's-'' _Why are they up this late? Usually there asleep at this time. Maybe something happened, it doesn't look like they were attacked.''_ She thought as she then waited until they were all asleep. Hia was asleep on Mihari's back as she then laded down and had placed Hia close to her so that she would be near her and she curled her tail close to Hia so she wouldn't be cold and laded a blanket around them as Mihari yawned and decided to sleep a little bit.

 _20 minutes later….._

As Mihari heard footsteps, her ears perked up and had instantly woke up and saw that Hia was gone, but looked to see she was only a few meters away. She then got up and stretched a little and got up and walked up to her, she was still on all four as she laded down next to Hia.

Mihari-''Hey Hia, you okay?'' She asked if Hia had a nightmare or something and couldn't sleep.

Hia-''I'm not sure, I guess I just miss my father very much.'' She said with sadness in her voice.

Mihari-''I know sweetie, But I know he's watching over you right now.'' She said.

Hia-''Really? Can he hear us?'' She asked for Mihari was glad she was starting to feel better.

Mihari-''I'm not sure, but I know that he loved you and never wanted to leave you so soon.'' She said as Hia hugged her.

Hia-''Thank you Mihari.'' She said showing a little smile, for Mihari was trying to think of something to help her get her mind of her father so that she wouldn't be depressed, or more depressed.

Mihari-''No problem Hia.'' She said stroking her head as she purred.

Hia-''So whose your friend that your taking me too?'' She asked.

Mihari-''His name is Rehzi, he's a Gazelle and is very, very kind. A bit of a wimp sometime, but you'll get use to it.'' She said.

Hia-''What does he look like?'' She asked.

Mihari-''Well he has thick blue hair, green eyes, and has something around his right arm. I have no clue why though.'' She said.

Hia-''Oh okay, thanks.'' She said.

Mihari-''Are you hungry?'' She asked as Hia nodded a bit shyly. ''It's alright Hia, we have enough food. Besides, the tribe is more than likely to have food I believe. But just in case I'll give you some before I go.'' She said.

Hia-''Thanks, it's just that my dad taught me not to be greedy when it comes to food. Especially taking some from someone else.'' She said for Mihari was surprised that she knew about this, it wasn't really like kids to know this, but i guess her father taught her well.

Mihari-''But still, I have enough food so it's okay. But I'm glad that you know not to be greedy.'' She said as she gave Hia a few strawberries that she got from the truck to eat. While she ate them, Mihari checked back on the tribe and saw that most of them were gone, but saw a few and didn't want to risk it. ''Alright, let's get some sleep. It's really late.'' She said as Hia finished eating and laded down next to her as she had put the blanket back on and had let Hia use the end of her tail as a pillow, she asked if it bother her but she said that it was fine as she then starting to fall asleep. Mihari then stayed focus on the tribe and saw only guards left as she decided to get Hia there. ''Now or never.'' She said as she carefully picked Hia up not to wake her and had put her on her back and ran towards the tribe.

 _With AD…_

We see that AD and the guards that came with him had made it to the tribe; one of the guards knew a shortcut to the tribe and got back in less than a few minutes since it would've taken too long to get back. As he then went to the main den while the guards kept watch. He went inside and saw Ani, Sahadev, and Agrim asleep except for Rehzi who was looking at something, as AD got closer he saw that it was his dagger. He then knocked on the door and Rehzi turned around and saw him.

Rehzi-''Hey AD, Glad your back. So were you able to get your friend here?'' He asked.

AD-''Sadly no, She's not one of them but said that the radio she was working on to call for help was connected to our plane, and that we couldn't take parts of it and bring it here.'' He said. ''But I was able to get a few more things that can help us.'' He said as he took out the Walkie-talkie.

Rehzi-''What is that?'' He asked curious as he held it.

AD-''It's a Walkie-talkie, with it I can talk to you guys when I'm not here and you need to tell me something.'' He said as he explained to Rehzi as to how it works. He was also gonna tell the others in case he was busy so the others could talk to him.

Rehzi-''Interesting, but won't it run out of batteries?'' He asked.

AD-''I thought about that and I looked at the batteries, they can last for months without them needed to be replaced. It's also waterproof in case it falls into water or something.'' He said as he left but before he did Rehzi stopped him.

Rehzi-''W-Wait, I need to give you a map. It's outside of the tribe.'' He said for AD wondered what it was. As AD was walking towards Rehzi's tent, he wondered how long he was actually gonna be here. With this war and stuff he thought that he might be here longer than he wanted too as they then made it to Rehzi's tent.

AD-''Okay so what did you want to give me? I already have a map.'' He said as Rehzi got out a shovel and asked for him to follow as he did. Rehzi then dug up the ground that he was under as 4 minutes later, he got a chest out from the ground. ''W-What is that?'' He asked, he knew it was a chest, but what was in it was what he meant.

Rehzi-''First, I need you to promise me that you won't tell the others about this.'' He said as AD nodded. ''Okay, this is a secret map of Africa. It's not like other maps that humans have. This map with this compass can locate secret tunnels, cave, and temples throughout the whole country. It can help you if you need to find places to hide, or locations that you'd never be able to discover.'' He said. ''This map has been with us for thousands of years, so I need you to bring it back once you come back okay?'' He asked as he nodded. ''Also, these are fire crystals. When crushed together and throw they explode and blind enemies, but if you place one on something and though another one at it, it will cause an explosion also depending on how much you use.'' He said as he then got one more thing out. ''Finally theses are glow diamonds, when put in water they create a clear glow so that if you need to go underwater to get somewhere, you can uses these to see and so can others.'' He said as Rehzi gave him 5 of each and the map and compass.

AD-''Thanks Rehzi, but why don't you want the others to know?'' He asked him.

Rehzi-''W-Well, while you were gone I talked to Agrim about letting you use the map and he wasn't sure to trust you with it. But I asked Sahadev to try and convince him, but nothing worked so we need to keep this between us and Sahadev okay?'' He said as AD agreed as Rehzi then buried the chest back, but had put some stones in it so that in case the tribe checks on it, it won't be so light. ''Okay, let's get back to the others.'' He said as they both left the site, and as they made it back Rehzi needed to put his dagger up as he went back to his tent to see Mihari there with a Black Panther cub that was asleep on his bed.

Mihari-''…..Sup.'' She said nervously.

Rehzi-''Hey Mihari, it's nice to see you again.'' He said as he looked down at Hia. ''Who is this?'' He asked laughing a bit as to ow cute Hia was as Mihari explained what happened and asked if he could take care of her, or put her up for adoption. ''Mihari, I hate to tell you this but I'm not sure. I mean I want to but we have a war going on against an unknown threat, I mean we know it's humans but we have no clue who's leading them.'' He said upset for Mihari understood. ''I just don't know what to do.'' He said as Mihari sat down next to him.

Mihari-''Rehzi, I get it. What your going through is more important, I can take care of Hia, I just wanted to ask you first so that I can look for Mia.'' She said.

Rehzi-''Actually, I know someone who can.'' He said.

Mihari-''Who?'' She asked.

Rehzi-''This girl I know named Nanda, she just got back and she'll be able to take care of Hia.'' He said as Mihari hugged him as she got up.

Mihari-''Thanks Blu-'' She stopped as she had a scared expression on her face.

Rehzi-''What?'' He turned around to see AD standing there.

Mihari-''Hi.'' She said as he just blinked.

AD-''Rehzi, who is this?'' He asked very calm for some reason as it shocked Rehzi and Mihari.

Rehzi-''AD, This is Mihari, Mihari AD.'' He said a bit nervous as they shook hands as AD had a fake smile on his face acting like things were alright, when really he was scared out of his mind. She saw this and had pulled up a chair and sat down as AD sat down on the bed but saw Hia and moved her gently onto one of Rehzi's pillow.

Mihari-''Don't worry Kid, I'm not gonna kill you.'' She said being completely honest with him.

AD-''W-Who said anything about kill?'' He asked and laughed nervously trying to make this normal, he failed horrendously.

Rehzi-''She's on our side, we'll the tribe doesn't know about her at all but let's please keep it that way.'' He said.

AD-''S-Sure, but why?'' He asked.

Mihari-''Well, us predators and prey, we….we don't go together. At all.'' She said as they explained everything to AD and he seemed to understand.

Rehzi-''So yeah, were good friend, but just don't t-'' He was saying but stopped as Mihari turned around and so did AD and saw Ani standing at the entrance. Oh s*it.

 _Sorry for the long wait, I had some things to take care of. But anyways this chapter was edited so there are any mistakes, Also for those who saw the Super bowl, did you enjoy it? But anyways see you in chapter 10._


	10. Chapter 10:The aftermath

_Hey, so I hope you enjoyed the super bowl and to tell you the truth I didn't really care for it this year but I hope you did. Until then enjoy the chapter, and make sure to favorite, follow, and review also do you enjoy the music? Let me know in the reviews._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _June 6_ _th_ _/5:50pm..._

Mihari-''Take care of her Jake, be there for her.'' She said. ''Tell them you saw Tao chase her to kill her, and that you stopped him.'' She said to him tearing up as she rubbed a bit of fake blood on his palms so that it was more believable, he gave her some food as she thanked him and then ran before anyone could even notice her. She was crying while running and didn't know where to go.

 _7 hours later…._

 _11:50pm…_

 _(Play Most Emotional Music: ''Slowly, Comes the light/ Haegt, Kemur Ljosio'' by Olafur Arnalds)_

She was cold, she had only a bit of bread left and was about to eat it, but saw a leopard with a cub as she gave them the bread. She said that they shouldn't but Mihari said it was okay to them as she thanked her. An hour later she had found some fresh water and drank some. She was still a bit hungry, but at least she wouldn't be dehydrated as she got up and laded down on the grass but saw some light and went towards it to see someone she thought she'd never see again, for it was Rehzi as she was shocked and scarred for she wanted to apologize since what had happened as she walked over.

Mihari-''Ah!'' She said as she held her left cheek as the marks were bleeding a lot and she poured some cold water on it to try to stop it for a while, it worked but knew it was gonna start bleeding again if she didn't get help as she continued to walk to him to apologize.

 _Flashback over….._

 _(Play Most Beautiful Music: ''Sun and Stars'' by Audiomachine)_

We see that she had a few tears in her eyes as she wiped them away as she remembered her and Mia played at the beach when they were cubs and had met for the first time. She then got the same flower that Mia gave her the last time she saw her and had placed it in the water for it was good luck to do so as she breathed in and out as she saw that the stars were out again for there were no clouds. She got up and had thought of something as she then ran for she knew where to go now.

 _June 7_ _th_ _/12:05am..._

We see that Mia was stirring as she then wakes up and sees that she was healed completely. She looked around the room and saw flowers, fruit, food and different stuffed animals and cards. (P.s. There all smarter than you think.) She then sat up from the bed as she tried to stand but fell for she realized that she was way too tired as Jake came in and saw her on the ground.

Jake-''Mia!'' He said as he ran over to her and helped her up and back in the bed. ''What happened to you!? Sam came running in with blood on his hands, carrying you in and….what happened?'' He asked worried, he had orange eyes, peach hair, a scar on his right arm, and a long tail with a few more spots than other cheetah's.

Mia-''M-Mi-(Coughs).'' She was thirsty as he had guessed and went and got a canteen of cold water for her as she drank it.

Jake-''There, better?'' He asked as she nodded. ''Mia, please tell me what happened, I wanna help you.'' He said as she told him what happened. From Tao hurting her the last time, Mihari fighting him, and her helping. ''Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Mia.'' He said. ''Where is he? I never trusted that jerk th-'' He was saying but Mia stopped him.

Mia-''Jake, it's okay, h-he's gone now.'' She said as she had then laded the canteen on a table next to her, He asked if she wanted it still and she said 'yes'. ''Can you get S-Sam please? I need to talk to him too about this.'' She asked him as he nodded and ran out to look for Sam. As she laded there, some of the other pack members had given her flowers, they couldn't visit since it was so late. After about 3 minutes Sam came back with Jake. ''Hey guys.'' She said.

Jake-''Sorry for the wait, Sam had to talk with Tao's father about, w-well Tao.'' He said as Sam walked up to Mia and sat in a chair.

Sam-''Are you alright? Headaches, anxiety, nausea?'' He asked as she said shook her head signaling 'no'. ''Mihari already told me about what happened, I told Jake about it too, If it's okay with you.'' He said as she nodded. ''Do you remember anything else that happened before you passed out?'' He asked her.

Mia-''I-I don't know, what I remember last was that I was about to fall to the ground, but Mihari caught me and carried me and that's it.'' She said.

Sam-''Your sure?'' He asked her as she nodded. ''Okay, I'll be back to check on you. Jake, can you stay in case something happens okay?'' He asked him.

Jake-''No problem.'' He said as Sam left. ''So, how do you like the gifts?'' He asked her about the flowers.

Mia-''There beautiful, who brought them here?'' She asked.

Jake-''The whole pack, after they heard about what happened to you, oh and don't worry, we only told them what Mihari wanted us to tell them. They went out to get the best flowers they could find. Mine are somewhere, wait what's that?'' He asked as he reached behind her left ear and when he pulled back he had a bunch of pink and white roses for she laughed at his humor as she looked at them.

Mia-''Oh Jake, there beautiful, thank you.'' She said hugging him.

Jake-''No problem, where a bit hard to find, but these were from both Sam and I.'' He explained but heard gun shots as he ran out and saw humans shooting and setting places on fire as darts hit the tent as he ran in and grabbed Mia and used the bed as cover. He then used a knife to cut a hole in the back. ''Can you walk?!'' He asked as she nodded as she had a bit of trouble at first but with the sudden adrenaline she was able to as they both ran to see some of the pack attacking and killing the humans as he saw Sam in trouble as Jake growled and ran towards the human and jumped him off Sam as he helped him up. ''You okay?'' He asked him worried and saw he was shot.

Sam-''I'm fine, wher-'' He stopped as he saw some of the pack being held captive and others that were fighting were shot at with something. He then saw some of the pack killing the humans by stabbing them, beating them, or using there weapons.

Mia-''Come on!'' She said as Jake ran with as Sam had gotten his bow and arrows and fire crystals as he shot a arrow at a human that was about to burn some of the cheetah's in the head killing him quickly. He then ran with Jake and Mia but saw a human that had tranquilizers and aimed at Jake and Mia as he turned that direction and jumped the human. Another tried to shot him but he dogged the bullet and broke the humans hand that had the gun and slammed his head against concrete knocking him out. But saw that the leader was being held captive as he looked back at Jake and Mia who ran back for him but he shot a arrow at a lantern and started a fire to block them off.

Jake-''SAM!'' He yelled as Sam fought of four humans but one had hit him in the head with the end of a shotgun. ''NO!'' He yelled with tears in his eyes. He then saw a few of the pack running away for one of the other cheetah's that were free had knocked out some of the enemies and freed some of them. As they both tried to run with them, a hail of bullets stopped them as they then went a different direction, a human had got to Mia and tried to cut her throat open but Jake jumped the human and were holding him down and knocked him out. He then ran with Mia into a hiding spot. ''Mia…(Breaths in and out)…..W-Where would Mihari be?'' He asked her.

Mia-''At the beach, the one closet from here, east.'' She said as they heard more of their pack members screaming in agony from being beaten, shot at, or murdered in front of others.

Jake-''Mia, I want to save them too, but this isn't the time, but I'll think of something. I need you to go north, you'll be safe there.'' He said.

Mia-''W-What?! No Jake, I'm not leavin-'' She said but he interrupted her.

Jake-''I know you don't, but I have to figure out what there gonna do with the others, and If they catch us, who knows what they'll do to us. Please, I need you to trust me.'' He said as she looked back and had tears in her eyes.

Mia-''O-Okay, be careful Jake.'' She said as she hugged him.

Jake-''Remember, this isn't goodbye.'' He said as she then turned around and ran on all four as fast as she could as he went towards the destroyed pack and snuck around to hear what they had to say, and the rest is history. Well I'll tell you what happened so you're not bored and are just scanning through this. He hid behind a brick wall that was blown up from the attack, but because of the ashes, it fell on him as he was rubbing them off. He overheard some of the attackers saying that they were taking the ones captured to Turacos safaris in Kenya. He then walked back towards his tent and saw the capture pack being put in trucks and were being driven somewhere. As he kept walking he tripped on something and saw that it was Sam's bow with a good amount of arrows in a bag with some fire crystals left on the ground as he grabbed them both and had waited until all the humans were gone as he then ran off towards the beach were Mihari was. '' _Maybe Mihari can help me._ '' He thought to himself as he headed towards there.

...

...

...

 _Well that's chapter 10, a bit short I know, but that just adds more to the excitement. Also I know that this may or may not be that funny or funny at all, but it will once we get deeper into the story, also if you have any questions you can PM me your questions, or leave them in your review for this chapter, so make sure to review favorite, and follow and I'll see ya in chapter 11. Also it's been a little while since there was a action seen and I didn't want the story to feel slow or rushed. Also this was edited a bit, just needed to fix some things._


	11. Chapter 11:The aftermath pt2

_Hey so, Valentine's day is just around the corner, so I was thinking maybe I could have something special happen at that time, and you'll be surprised as to what's gonna happen. But other than that thanks for reading, make sure to Review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you in chapter 12. Also I really wanna know what you guys think about the story so far, please don't judge it because it's not an Alpha and omega story, I have my own reasons why I had put it here._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _June 10th/4:25am..._

We see that Mia was asleep underneath some huge tree stumps as she then wakes up. She gets out of them and walks around the jungle that she was in looking for food, she then finds some apples and takes 4 of them. She ate 2 but she was still a bit hungry but saved the other two for when she needed them. She came across some mountain with actual pathways to go up as she goes up there in case there was someone who could help her or somewhere where she can find a place to stay. She then found a cave that was somewhat big, but not really that big as she walks in cautiously.

Mia-''Hello?'' She asked if anyone was in the cave. She then sees that nobody was in here and leaves but heard gunshots that were really close by as she looks down to see 12 trucks driving into a certain part of the jungle and heard roars and screams as she runs towards it. As she gets down the mountain she sees humans shooting at predators and other animals as she runs down to see what was going on but heard a male voice scream _'Run'_ As she looks over to see a male black panther holding off a few humans until one of them from far away shot him in the stomach which a shotgun. She then sees a cub running from 2 of them as one shots her in her right leg as she fell crying as she growled and ran towards them and pounced one of them and knocked him out using her elbow. ''GO!'' She said as the cub hid somewhere as the other human tried to shoot her she grabbed the gun, scratched him in the face and kneed him in the face as he got up with a knife but she twisted him right arm, placed it behind his back and slammed his face into a bolder. As another tried to shoot at her, she ran towards him dodging the bullets and used her tail to trip him and sucker punched him 4 times in the face. As she got up a human had a gun on her.

Human-''W-What a-AH!'' He yelled as she grabbed the gun out of his hand a threw it as she then punched him hard in the face as his mouth and nose was bleeding a lot but was unconscious. She then looked around for the cub but saw another as it was crawling towards her.

Panther-''P-Please, f-find my d-daug-ther-(Breaths in) H-Her name is H-ia.'' He said as she tried to help him but he was already dead as she had then carried his body away from the humans as they were looking for the ones that Mia fought off and buried him. She then went looking for the cub.

Mia-''Hia?'' She said as she looked around for her.

Mia's thought's-'' _Maybe she was the cub that I saved, but how do I know?''_ She thought as she heard crying and went towards it to see a cub that was a black panther whose leg had a bullet wound and had some blood all over her as she saw Mia she backed away in fear.

Mia-''I-It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you.'' She said as she slowly got closer to the cub. ''Your names Hia right?'' She asked her as the cub nodded but was still scared.

Cub-''Are they gone?'' She asked tearing up for she was talking about the humans who attacked them.

Mia-''No, there still here but were very far away from them.'' She said as the cub still was weary of her.

Cub-''How do you know my name?'' She asked her.

Mia-''Y-Your father told me.'' She said as she looked at her wound. ''Can I see it?'' She asked her as the cub then moved her leg closer to Mia. ''Okay, this is gonna need stitches.'' She said. ''I'll be right back.'' She said as she left to find some herbs and ingredients to make cloth. As she did she used water to wash the blood out so she could find the bullet easier. She then used her claws to get the bullet out of her leg.

 _1 hour later…_

Mia had finished fixing Hia as she then wrapped the cloth around the wound.

Mia-''D-Does it still hurt?'' She asked her but said 'no'. ''Okay, I'm gonna find us something to eat. I'll be back.'' She said. ''But if any humans come near, and or I'm not back in 2 hours, just run as far and as fast as you can.'' She said as she then left. She was looking for more food since she had to leave the two apples she had left and was on her search. As she was looking she heard something behind her but saw nothing until she was hit in the back of the head and everything went black for her as someone or something dragged her off.

 _Elsewhere..._

We see that a group of Gazelle's where in the jungle looking for the humans to see what exactly they were doing. We see one of the Scouts who had brown hair, and blue eyes heard something and told everyone to stop. As we see one of them say something.

Gazelle 1-''What is it Manil?'' She asked him.

Manil-''I hear talking, they should be close.'' He said as one of them gets a bit closer, gun shots are heard as 7 humans see them and started shooting at them, one of them got shot in the back and fell as one of the others helped him up and he used his bow and shot at one of them in the stomach. As they all started running back 30 humans surrounded them.

Hunter 1-''What are they?'' He whispered to the others.

Hunter 2-''We have our orders, take 'em back to the base.'' He said as they all knew they couldn't make it out so they surrendered and were all tied up and were all separated from each other.

 _4 hours later..._

 _(Play Most Epic Music ''Deep Heart'' by Audiomachine)_

We see that they all were still captured as they were thinking of a way out as some were wondering what they wanted, where they came from, and what they were doing here. As one of the scouts started pretending to cough a lot as one of the guards were annoyed.

Hunter 1-''Shut up!'' He said still sitting in a chair as the scout kept going he got pissed and walked up to him with a knife. ''I said shut the f-'' He tried to say but the scout tripped him and wrapped his legs around his throat to choke him but not to kill as 10 seconds later he was knocked out as the scout used his tail get the knife closer to him. As he got the knife he then cuts the ropes and got up to look for one of the others as he saw Sosa who was asleep as he then woke her up and had cut her lose.

Sosa-''Harsha, what about the others?'' She asked as she got up. He then went over to the table to get his bag and his axes that were his weapons.

Harsha-''I'm not sure, we-'' He stopped as a human saw them and alerted the others as they ran they saw another one of them as Sosa tried to cut her lose but had then got shot in the stomach. Harsha then threw the knife at the guard as it went into his chest as he shot a shell on accident and fell dead. ''Sosa! Can you hear me?!'' He asked worried as he tried to stop the bleeding.

Gazelle-''Go!'' She said as Harsha was about to say something but got shot in the leg by another guard and fell faking being dead as the man went over to check but he then grabbed his arm, kicked him in the gut and head budded the man knocking him out as he got Sosa and ran as fast as he could.

Harsha-''We'll come back with help!'' He said as he ran with Sosa who was a bit weak from the injury as they both made it out but Harsha got shot in the side from another one of the humans as he was bleeding out and kept going until he could make it back. He then checked his bag and saw that there was some food left as he kept going with Sosa on his back but was breathing dangerously low but had then hid as two guards were walking by and were talking as he listened.

Guard 1-''So how many of those red and orange crystals do we need?'' She asked. ''Also why are we going to Malambo for?'' She also asked.

Guard 2-''I'm not sure, maybe thousands of them, if only we could find them. B-'' He was saying but stopped as his radio went off as he listened. ''Let's go, two of those Gazelle's escaped.'' He said as they both went back to the base as he then ran but not too fast in which he would injure his side, or cause Sosa more pain as he kept going with one axe left to defend himself on the way back home but heard Sosa try to speak.

Sosa-''H-H-'' She tried to say but coughed up a bit of blood as he wiped it off and helped her try to breath at a normal rate and had used as much as he could to stop the bleeding as he lays her down and tried to heal her with as much as he could use.

Harahsa-''Shhhh, I…I k-know this looks bad. Bu-AH!'' He was saying but screamed a bit as he had somehow hurt his injury and covered it up with what little he had and saved most of it for Sosa. ''I'm gonna get us b-back home, then were gonna g-get our friends back.'' He said as they then kept going.

 _3 hours later..._

As he kept going he saw the tribe but was really tired as he was slowing down as he felt light headed as he then fell down. But he heard them coming as he blacked out from the pain.

Harsha-'' _Sosa...''_ He said as he completely blacked out.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Wow, Also just to let people know Sam from the last chapter's full name is Sammy but never told anyone since it sounded a bit off to him, but this is so people wouldn't get confused with Rehzi's father. hope you enjoyed, make sure to review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you in chapter 12. Also for those reading on 2/14/2017 Happy Valentine's day to everyone reading, hope you have a nice day. Also this was edited, well again but yeah._


	12. Chapter 12:Making new friends, hopefully

_So, this is the moment you've all been waiting for….To finally go and save the scouts, but yeah were finally going back to the present time, and now we know somewhat of what happened in the past and how it happened. But anyways hope you enjoy the story so far, Make sure to Favorite, Follow, and review and I'll see you in chapter 13._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _June 11_ _th_ _/2:40am..._

We go back to see that Ani was looking at everyone, mostly Mihari.

Ani-''Rehzi, C-can I-I talk to you for a m-minute?'' She said in a calm but scared tone as Rehzi knew that this was gonna happen sooner or later.

Rehzi-''I'll be back guys, I hope.'' He said as he went outside with Ani but had gotten his lantern, blanket and everything else the he brings with him as they went to Rehzi comes to relax and think as they both sat down on the edge.

Ani-''Rehzi, I'm not mad at you. I just wanna know why a cheetah was in your tent and wasn't trying to kill or harm you.'' She said looking at him scared and confused. ''That's all.'' She said for he was surprised at her behavior, but not that surprised as he explained everything, but he wasn't sure if he should tell her how he first met Mihari, but he didn't want to lie to her, but thought that she may think he was crazy and or insane or was making it up to cover something else as he decided to tell her that he met her when he was here on the cliff a few days ago as he then told her everything else that happened afterwards including the part about giving AD the map with some of their fire crystals, and glow diamonds. After all of this she looked at him. ''I understand now, Thank you Rehzi, for telling me the truth. I was just so confused as to why Mihari was here, Did I say her name right?'' She asked as he nodded. ''What about Saha?'' She asked him.

Rehzi-''He doesn't know. But I'm not sure if I should t-'' He was saying but Ani stopped him.

Ani-''Rehzi, you already told me. What makes him any different?'' She said for she had a point.

Rehzi-''(Sigh)…I-It's not like I can keep this up forever, I just need to figure out how to tell him without ruining our frie-'' He said but she stopped him.

Ani-''Then don't let him find out on his own, the longer you wait, the harder it's gonna be to tell him.'' She said. ''But i get it. Come on.'' She said as they both got up and left as they went back to the tribe.

 _20 minutes later…_

As Rehzi and Ani make it back, they saw that AD was gearing up to leave for Rehzi was concerned.

Rehzi-''Hey man, where's AD?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''Hey guys, also he's in your tent getting ready to go.'' He said as he was about to leave but knew he had to tell him about Mihari.

Ani-''Where's Agrim?'' She asked.

Sahadev-''He's with the hunting team for tomorrow's hunt.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Thanks, oh and I have something to tell you, in private.'' He said for he realized how odd he sounded when he said that.

Rehzi's thought's-'' _Oh no, I was way too suspicious. Maybe he won't ask why.''_ He thought.

Sahadev-''Why in private?'' He asked a bit curious and suspicious.

Rehzi's thought's-'' _DAMN IT!''_ He thought to himself.

Rehzi-''N-No reason, it's just something I would only want you to know.'' He said.

Sahadev-''….Sure, I'm kinda busy at the moment so when AD leaves okay?'' He said.

Rehzi-''Sure.'' He said as Sahadev left as he did Rehzi just slapped the palm of his left hand to his face. ''(Sigh).'' He said as he left. As he went back to his tent he saw AD gearing up and Mihari was sharpening her dagger. ''Mihari, are you going with AD?'' He asked her.

Mihari-''Yeah but no.'' She said for they both didn't know what she meant. ''I'm going with him to find Mia, but I'm still gonna help him if and when I'm near.'' She said as she got ready.

Rehzi-''Mihari, before you go I need you for a second.'' He said. ''I need to talk to Sahadev and it's kinda maybe, really about you.'' He said.

Mihari-''Boy or girl?'' She asked.

Rehzi-''Boy.'' He answered.

Mihari-''Sure thing Blue.'' She said as she was finished she packed up. As Hia woke up and Ani said that she'd take her to Nanda and would be back in a few as Rehzi went up to AD.

Rehzi-''You're sure you don't want anyone of us to come with you?'' He asked.

AD-''You'll be with me. Well while I'm talking into a Walkie-talkie but, metaphorically be with me.'' He said as he then was shown where to go. ''Plus it'll be safer for you guys.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Be careful out there.'' He said as AD handed him the Walkie-talkie. ''Contact me when you get to where ever there holding the scouts hostage. Also not to be rude, but I need to talk to Sahadev for a moment.'' He said.

AD-''Sure.'' He said as he was about to leave but Sahadev walked up to him to say something.

Sahadev-''If you need us at anytime, just tell Rehzi and we'll send some help as fast as we can.'' He said as AD then left.

Rehzi-'' Can you zip up the tent for me?'' He asked as he did. ''Thank-'' He said but he stopped him and looked over at Rehzi.

Sahadev-''Rehzi, are you okay?'' He asked worried for he was confused at the question. ''Ever since you came back, you're more confident and independent which I'm beyond happy for, but at the same time, you seem like your hiding something, most of the girls in the tribe adore you crazily a few days ago, and that it's like you're not telling me something and you really want to. (Sigh), what I'm trying to say is that you can talk to me, Ani, or my dad if it's something that's really, really bothering you. Please understand that this isn't anything against you, i'm just worried.'' He said for Rehzi sighed for he knew exactly what he was talking about, but knew that he couldn't say anything about it as he fell flat on his bed on his back.

Rehzi-''I know Saha, and your right, about everything. But before I tell you, i'm gonna need you to do something's for me, first I need you to sit down please.'' He asked him as he looked at him curiously and had just got a chair and sat down. ''Second, no matter what, do you trust me?'' He asked him.

Sahadev-''Rehzi, Of course I trust you, why wouldn't I?'' He asked him.

Rehzi-''Because….(Sigh)…Because after this, I'm afraid that you'll think of me differently. That I must've finally lost it at some point of my life.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Rehzi, no matter what were still best friends. I would never think of you like that, please tell me. I'm sure it's not that bad?'' He said. ''Right?'' He asked.

Rehzi-''One more thing, promise you won't freak out, get scared, angry, or ready to attack/kill.'' He said as Sahadev nodded. ''You can come out.'' He said nervously as Sahadev looked confused and turned around and saw Mihari. ''I-'' He said but he stopped him.

Sahadev-''Rehzi.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Yeah?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''Talk.'' He said shocked. ''Please.'' He also said.

...

...

...

 _ **So that's ch- Oh I have bold on, just a second.**_ _There we go, that was awkward for a second but anyways I know I haven't updated in a while, but that's because I was planning something other than Alpha and Omega, (Even though this story has nothing to do with it in the first place.). Thank you for reading this message and make sure to review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you in chapter 13. This chapter was edited, if you see any mistakes please let me know by PMing me and or leaving it in your reviews and i will fix them._


	13. Chapter 13:Saving the scouts

_Hey so I don't have a message to say here but, I dunno anyways I hope you enjoy the story, make sure to Favorite, follow, and review and I'll see you in chapter 14._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _June 11_ _th_ _/3:30am..._

We see that Ani had finally made it to Nanda's tent as we see her putting her baby sister to sleep as she lays Hia down on a chair as she sees her.

Nanda-'' _Hey Ani.''_ She said whispering hugging her.

Ani-'' _Hey Nanda. How's Atasi?''_ She asked as she let go for the fawn had a mix of red and violet hair and had the same fur color as Nanda.

Nanda-'' _She's fine, luckily I was able to help her sleep. Satya told me that while I was gone she had nightmares.''_ She said sitting on her bed. _''She really missed me, (Sigh), I hope she wasn't any trouble while I was gone.''_ She said, also she been noticed Hia, she just wanted to talk to her. _''Who's this?''_ She asked curious.

Ani-'' _This is Hia, She doesn't have anywhere to go and I wondering i-''_ She was saying but was interrupted.

Nanda-'' _Of course I'll take care of her.''_ She said. _''Let's go outside.''_ She said as they did but Ani brought Hia for she didn't know if she would harm Atasi or not.

Ani-''Thanks but, h-how did you know I was gonna say that?'' She asked.

Nanda-''Well, while I walked by Rehzi's tent, I heard that you needed someone to take care of her. Also it can be for as long as you need me too.'' She said.

Ani-''Again thanks, I'll come back in a few to check on her okay?'' She said.

Nanda-''No problem, oh! Sorry for interrupting, also who were you talking to anyways? Sounded like a girl, is she new here?'' She asked for Ani wasn't sure if she should tell her yet, because if Sahadev was okay with (She knows that it's a 50/50 shot) it then she can tell her, also for those that don't understand and sorry of I said this already but, some predators are friends with prey, most aren't and cheetah's are on the top of that list. But she decided not to for now.

Ani-''Oh she's a _close_ friend of Rehzi's. She came by to visit and she found Hia.'' She said, she didn't want to lie, but it's to protect her, also who knows how she would react to this, one of the most dangerous predators in their tribe.

Nanda-''(Yawn), Okay then, thanks for being honest, also she won't harm us right?'' She asked. ''Not that I'm judging it's for protection.'' She said.

Ani-''She wouldn't hurt a fly.'' She said, also just letting you Mihari told her that she won't hurt anyone so that's how she knows. ''Also if she asks about Rehzi, just take her to him.'' She said as she left to go check on Rehzi.

 _With Rehzi….._

We see that Rehzi and Mihari where done explaining to Sahadev for he was thinking about everything all at once, which he hated because it sometimes gave him a headache. But as he breathed in he got up.

Sahadev-''You promise you're not a threat to us!'' He said as she nodded. ''Okay, because I see one, just one speck of hair missing off so-'' He said as Rehzi stopped him.

Rehzi-''I promise, she won't hurt anyone.'' He said. ''You have my trust.'' He said as Sahadev just sighed in frustration.

Sahadev-''I know man, but I want her to promise me, that no one will be harmed.'' He said as she got up.

Mihari-''I get it, I promise you I won't harm anyone here. Or anyone you all know, Just promise you won't snitch on me.'' She said as he sat down back in the chair and thought about it and looked at her.

Sahadev-''You have my word.'' He said. ''You can come back in AD.'' He said as he did.

AD-''Okay Mihari, you ready to go?'' He asked her as she nodded, she was also going as a body guard for AD up until they get to the jungle.

Mihari-''Alright, take care of Hia blue, Later.'' She said as she got her backpack.

Sahadev-''Take the exit to your left where the river is, there aren't any guards there.'' He said as they both left with AD without being spotted by anyone. ''Rehzi, what if my father finds out about this? You know damn well that he won't take this easy, at all.'' He said. ''Or the rest of the tribe at that matter?'' He asked.

Rehzi-''After this war, or when it comes to it, we'll tell your father and the tribe later.'' He said assuring him.

Sahadev-''I'm not worried about the war, I'm worried about what will happen if this turns out the wrong way.'' He said as he left but Rehzi stopped him.

Rehzi-''Wait.'' He said as he stopped. ''Thanks for not freaking out.'' He said.

Sahadev-''(Sighs)…..No problem.'' He said smiling a little as he then left to get some sleep as he then went to the guards. ''I need you guys to try to stay up in case you see AD with the scouts go North, that is all.'' He said as they agreed and some went out in case something happens as he then laded down on his bed and was thinking if he was doing the right thing, but decided to think about it when he sees her again and went to sleep.

 _With AD and Mihari…_

 _1 hour later…_

We see that they both made it to the jungle as Mihari then noticed foot prints and saw that they were cheetah foot prints.

Mihari-''Alright I'm going, you sure you can handle it alone?'' She asked.

AD-''Yep I'm good, in and out.'' He said as she then left. 'Oh, and good luck finding your friend.'' He said.

Mihari-''Thanks. Just keep going straight, there's also a claw mark on a bolder that's close, go that direction and you'll reach the camp. Good luck to you too kid.'' She said as she ran leaving in a few seconds.

AD-''Thanks.'' He said as he kept going straight as he saw that it was very clear at night here as he then saw blood on the ground and looked up and didn't see anything. ''(Breaths in and out.), Thank you.'' He said for he thought there were bodies hanging from trees or somethin, he then kept going wondering who's blood that was.

 _20 minutes later….._

As he kept going, he luckily didn't come across any predators, well ones that weren't trying to hurt him. As he kept going and saw the camp as he hopped onto a truck to get inside as he then got out and snuck behind some the tents they had as he saw that they had camera's surrounding the place, so he needed to take out the control tower if there was one as he looked through the tents and saw the scouts all tied up inside a cage but only saw ten. I guess they upped the security since two of them escaped. After a few more minutes, he found the tower he was looking for as he saw a guard walking by as he grabbed a huge stick and swung at the guard hitting him and socking him in the face knocking him out.

AD-''Ah! I gotta get use to that.'' He said and shook his hand for it was hurting a bit. As he dragged the body to a cargo crate and had put him in there tied up with some rope. But saw a key card on him and took it for it could be important later on he also got some hand-cuffs and a walkie-talkie that was connected to here. He then went up the stairs to the tower and unlocked the door as he saw a man watching as he pointed his gun at him the man saw him and turned around to shoot him but AD kicked him in the face and aimed his gun. ''Turn the camera's off, now!'' He said as the man did so. ''Sorry.'' He said as he used the bud end of his gun to knock him out and cuffed him to the ceiling. AD then had gotten a taser gun but only had one charge in it, but he then looked at a map that was on the wall and saw that they only had one marked location as someone was then on the radio.

Soldier 1-''Do we have any clue as to what we're doing?'' He asked but saw that it was a message and scanned throw until he went to one that was recent about 2 days ago.

Soldier 2-'' June 9th, 2017. We realized that we're never gonna find these tribe areas, he haven't seen any in the past week since we've been here. We were still looking for our hunter that went to some meeting, but was found dead and buried. We told him to make those tribes that we knew where their homes were, when really we have no clue where they are, and we know that we're never gonna find any of them ever. So we're now in the jungle and once we find the crystals well b-'' The radio stopped for the connection dropped. He then worked it again and got it back and replayed it to a certain point. ''-nce we find the crystals well blow down parts of the country to cover own tracks. This s just a reminder to myself. Besides, Foai said to try looking into the jungles, and nothing.'' He said as AD was recording all of this in case it was important. He then had packed up and he then went down stairs and got back with the scouts, as he then gets a taser gun and shoots at one of the guards and uses a pipe to knock out the other guard and grabbed the keys. The scouts saw this as he went over to them for some were afraid. '' _I'm here to save you. Sahadev and Agrim had let me come save you guys.''_ He whispered for he then freed one of them but took the knife out of his hands and had it at his throat.

Gazelle-''How can we trust you?'' She said for she had black hair, brown eyes, and dark tan fur.

AD-''Because I'm saving you all, and I wouldn't be here if It wasn't to come and help you.'' He said as she thought about it and had given him back the knife.

Gazelle-''Fine, but we're watching you. What's your name?'' She asked but he didn't say anything as they both then freed everyone and was able to get their weapons and gear back. He saw one of them getting up in a bit of pain as he went over to him.

AD-''What happened to him?'' He asked.

Manil-''He got shot in the back before we were captured, he's bleeding out again.'' He said as he then got a med kit and was able to get the bullet out and stop the bleeding.

AD-''He still needs to get looked at. What's your name?'' He asked as he looked at Manil and nodded.

Gazelle-''Udar, and thanks.'' He said but one of the guards woke up and was about to shot his gun to alarm the others but one of the other Scouts had kicked him in the face and gave the gun to AD to unload it. But one of the guards outside notices the guards gone and looks inside to see the scouts gone.

Guard 1-''Sh*t! There gone!'' He said as the alarm hit and everyone was looking around for them and one of them spotted them and started shooting as they all ran. One of the Scouts then shot on of them in the chest with her bow as they kept going but one of them got shot in the leg and rolled on the ground as AD and another scout went back. The others scout noticed and tried to go back but gunshots were keeping them away.

AD-''Go!'' He said as AD then saw one of the hunters with an AK-47 as he ran towards him and knocked him down from shooting at the scouts as he gets the gun out of his hands and hits him with it to knock him out. As he then went back to the Gazelle that was shot in the leg. ''Can you stand?'' He asked her as she nodded as she was tearing up from the pain, she had Dark violet hair, green eyes, and a couple piercings, and had light dark tan fur. ''What's your name?'' He asked her.

Gazelle-''K-Kacey, thanks f-for h-AH!'' She yelled as she tried to stand too fast as he helped her up and walked with her.

AD-''Come on, I have a plan.'' He said as they went back to the camp, he saw a truck that he could use. But saw a RPG and used it as a distraction as he aimed at a gas tanker and shot at it blowing it up as he helped her into the truck and buckled her seatbelt as he got in and drove off. As they did he then stopped to look at her leg and saw that it didn't go through luckily. ''Just a second, here hold this and press hard on it.'' He said as he first got his canteen and poured water all over the towel and luckily it was cold as he then gave it to her as she did was he said. He then had gotten the first aid and about 30 minutes later he was done as he wrapped a bandage around her leg before it got swollen. ''You okay?'' He asked her as she nodded.

Kacey-''Thanks, so what's your name?'' She asked him.

AD-''AD, you hungry?'' He asked her as she nodded and he gave her some fruit that he had with him which was a pineapple but the pines were cut off, she then had cut it in half and offered him some. ''No thanks, you can have it.'' He said as he had just wrapped one half anyway and ate the other half. As AD kept driving he wanted to ask her something. ''Ummm, Kacey.'' He said.

Kacey-''Yeah?'' She said.

AD-''What where you all doing in that jungle in the first place?'' He asked her for she wasn't sure if she should tell him, but decided to so they could pass the time.

Kacey-''….We were spying on the hunters, to see what they were doing here.'' She said.

AD-''Nice piercings.'' He said for she was taken aback by what he said, to her it seemed a bit random, but still was happy that he liked them.

Kacey-''Umm, thanks.'' She said a bit nervously.

AD-''Did you do them yourself or did someone else do them?'' He asked for he was trying to get her mind off her injured leg.

Kacey-''I did them all, but someone else did my tongue. Why do you ask?'' She asked curious.

AD-''No reason, they just look cool to me.'' He said, Also if some of you know about the comic, then you know the girls and women don't wear anything around there chest, but they actually do, but only a small, small few don't wear anything.

Kacey-''Again thanks for saving us, but, why did you save us again?'' She asked.

AD-''Well, I made a deal with one of the tribe members named Ani, you know her?'' He asked.

Kacey-''Yeah, she's my best friend. What was the deal?'' She asked as he explained everything that happened from the crash, to meeting them, and the deal he made. ''Soooo, are you not scared f*ckless of us at all?'' She asked.

AD-''Oh no I am, I'm just starting to get use to it. It's a….a work in progress but I'm making progress as I talk or are around you guys.'' He said as they kept talking.

 _20 minutes later…_

Kacey-''Stop!'' She said as he did and saw the scouts as he then got out and they both called out to them.

Both-''HEY!'' They both said and they heard them and ran over for they ran to Kacey and were glad she was alright, for they were gonna go back and save her but had to make sure that they weren't followed. The truck AD had gotten was able to fit them all but they were close to home anyways. But AD noticed a tracker in the truck and decided to just walk as he drove the truck back the way it came so that the enemies couldn't find them. (P.s. They were still far from the tribe so don't worry about the hunters finding their tribe.) They then walked back for the leader wanted to know who AD was.

Manil-''Okay Kid, who are you? How do you know about us and why did you save us?'' He asked for AD answered all his questions as they kept going.

 _With Mihari…_

We see that she was still looking for Mia for she decided that if she didn't find her today or tomorrow, then she would leave and look somewhere else as she kept going she felt that someone was watching her as she stopped and looked behind her but saw nothing as when she turned back around she got bounced on by someone as she kicks him off and got on top and saw who it was.

…..…. _Mia?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Well that was Chapter 13, hope you enjoyed it. Also don't forget to review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you in chapter 14. So yeah if you're still reading this message then thanks and that I will be working on something new which will come out in march. I can't tell you what it is but here's a clue. It'd down there…_

…

…

…

 _2017_


	14. Chapter 14:Betrayed?

_Hey so this is chapter 14. I know that it's been a while but anyways hope you enjoy the chapter, make sure to leave a review, favorite and follow and I'll see you in chapter 15. Also, if you have any questions for me, just PM me or leave them in your reviews. If you notice mistakes, please let me know by PMing me or leaving them in your reviews and i hope you enjoy._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _June 11th/5:27am….._

 _With Mihari…_

We see that she was still looking for Mia for she decided that if she didn't find her today or tomorrow, then she would leave and look somewhere else as she kept going she felt that someone was watching her as she stopped and looked behind her but saw nothing as when she turned back around she got bounced on by someone as she kicks him off and got on top and saw who it was.

Mihari-'' _Mia?''_ She said in shock as she got off and saw that it….wasn't her, she got up to see that it was a leopard who had blue eyes, a long tail with patterns on it all the way up to the tip, was wearing a silk skirt up to her knees, and had a backpack on. ''Oh sh*t, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone I was looking for.'' She said as she was about to leave but the jaguar stopped her.

'' _Wait, did you say Mia?''_ She asked as Mihari nodded. _''Come with me, I know where she is.''_ She said but Mihari was taken aback by that response.

Mihari-''How?'' She asked suspicious about her as the jaguar stopped and sighed as she then turned around to face her.

'' _(Sigh), I knocked her out so the humans wouldn't get her.''_ She said. '' _I know that sounds like I'm a killer but I'm not. If I didn't do anything, they would've killed her.''_ She said as Mihari didn't know if she should trust her or not, but this was the only lead she had left of finding Mia, so she had too.

Mihari-''Okay, first what's your name?'' She asked.

'' _Rajani, yours?''_ She said.

Mihari-''Mihari, and second why should I believe anything your saying?'' She asked.

Rajani-''Because, why were you here for the past few hours for nothing at all?'' She asked. ''You don't have to trust me, but I'm being honest with you. Besides were here.'' She said as she moved a bolder over for there was a cave and they both got on all four and went inside as Mihari got up and saw Mia.

Mihari-''Mia!'' She said and ran over to see that she was asleep, and had a blanket over her.

Rajani-''Just let her sleep for a few more minutes, are you two sisters?'' She asked.

Mihari-''(Laughs a little), No, best friends though.'' She said. ''Thanks for saving her. I'm not sure what you did, but still thanks.'' She said rubbing Mia's forehead, but heard an explosion from a distance.

Rajani-''No problem, you should stay here for a little. Or you can go, if you want to.'' She said for Mihari then shook her a little as she woke up.

Mia-''A-ah, Mihari?'' She said shocked as she hugged her and was tearing up a bit. ''I missed you Mihari.'' She said.

Mihari-''I missed you too, do you remember Hia?'' She asked for Mia went wide eyed.

Mia-''Hia! Oh god wh-'' She screamed worried but Mihari calmed her down.

Mihari-''It's okay, it's okay, I have a friend looking out for her until we can get this all figured out.'' She said as Mia looked at Rajani.

Mia-''Oh, oh okay, thank you Mihari.'' She said to her for she calmed down.

Rajani-''Where will you both go?'' She asked them.

Mihari-''I'll take her to Lilongwe, Malawi. A good friend of mine said that it's safe there in which her pack is moving there. Mia's pack had been attacked by these hunters, But why didn't you leave, this is where they are?'' She asked her.

Rajani-''I'm actually leaving today, i just waited till Mia woke up.'' She said as they left the cave as Rajani then got her stuff and left with them.

 _With AD…._

We see that AD and the Scouts had finally made it back to the tribe as he was thanked as the scouts that were injured were taken to be looked at and the ones that were fine went to their families as AD entered Rehzi's tent.

AD-''You know I come in here a lot.'' He said as he looked at Rehzi's bow as he picked it up and looked at it to see how well crafted it was. He then pretended to have a bow in it as he was holding back t-

'' _What are you doing?''_

AD-''AH!'' He yelled shocked as he turned around to see Ani there. ''Oh, (Breaths in), Hey.'' He said catching his breath.

Ani-''Sorry for scaring you, I just came by to say thank you for your help.'' She said.

AD-''No problem, say where's Rehzi?'' He asked.

Ani-''He went to check on Hia.'' She said.

AD-''Umm I just wanted to ask but, why are you here all of a sudden?'' He asked.

Ani-''Well, Rehzi saw you come in here and since he was gonna check on Hia, he asked me to say thanks. But said he'll tell you personally when he gets back.'' She said.

AD-''Thank you for telling me, also what about Mihari?'' He asked.

Ani-''I'm not sure, I didn't tell anyone yet, and I'm glad Rehzi talked to Saha about Mihari.'' She said.

 _10:22am…._

We later on see that AD was trying to contact Snake as Agrim came inside Rehzi's tent as he sat down in a chair close to AD.

Agrim-''Hello AD.'' He said

AD-''Hey Agrim.'' He said.

Agrim-''Listen, I just wanted to say that the tribe, my son and I all thank you for bringing the scouts back home. If there's anything else we can do for you, just ask.'' He said.

AD-''You helped my friend Snake, that was the deal. You held up your end of the deal, I held up mine. But It wasn't a problem.'' He said. ''So where're the scouts?'' He asked.

Agrim-''Some are with their families, others are being checked out still.'' He said. ''So, are they gone?'' He asked.

AD-''I'm not s- Oh yeah I got a recording of a conversation that some of them had.'' He said as he played the whole thing, and at one certain point Agrim had a shocked expression on his face as AD stopped the recording. ''What's wrong?'' He asked him for he was confused for a second.

Agrim-''…why did he say Foai's name?'' He said as he got up.

AD-''Do you k-'' He said but Agrim interrupted him.

Agrim-''He's one of my closest friends, they said his name as if he was a part of this. I need to go talk to him.'' He said as he was about to leave but AD stopped him.

AD-''What about the tribe?'' He asked.

Agrim-''I'll tell them too. I need to know what's going on.'' He said as he called a couple guards to go with him to the Gem tribe as Sahadev went up to his father.

Sahadev-''Dad, where are you going?'' He asked him.

Agrim-''I need to talk to Foai, AD played me a recording of one of the humans talking about him telling the humans to go to the jungle.'' He said as he then left with the guards as Sahadev went up to AD.

Sahadev-''AD, can I listen to the recording?'' He asked him as he played it and heard what they said as other tribe members listened in on this as some were asking questions like ''what was going on?'', ''What does Foai have to do with this?'' or ''When was this gonna end?'' Yep, those are questions your thinking in your head, it's at least one of 'em. ''(Sigh), Everyone, I can assure you all that my father and I have this under control. As some of you saw that my father had left to talk to the Gem tribe's leader Foai.'' He said as everyone went back to whatever they were doing.

 _With Nanda…_

We see as she was done taking a bath (Before you say/think of anything, she's ''done'' and is covered up.) with Atasi as she dried herself and Atasi and covered herself as she saw Hia walking around her tent.

Nanda-''Morning Hia, Ani brought you here a couple hours ago in case you're wondering why you're here.'' She said as she had gotten some fish for her to eat. ''I think Rehzi will be coming over soon to check on you. So just relax and please, please don't break anything okay sweetie?'' She asked as she nodded. ''Thanks, I'll be back but if Rehzi comes by just say that I'm getting dressed.'' She said as she left as Hia ate the fish.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Thanks for reading the chapter, make sure to review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you in chapter 15. Also I know that this was a bit short, but that's because I'm working on future chapters and planning them out, also if you see any errors make sure to tell me and I'll fix them as soon as possible. Once again thanks for reading and I'll see you in chapter 15. Also this chapter was edited._


	15. Chapter 15:The lie

_Hey, sorry for the long wait. The internet at my house was out. But yeah thanks for waiting for so long, make sure to review, favorite and follow and I'll see you in Chapter 16. Also, I think I'm gonna add a lot more humor into this. Like, a lot of humor. But yeah hope you enjoy this._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _June 11_ _th, 2017_ _/10:30am..._

 _With Nanda…_

We see as she was done taking a bath (Before you say/think of anything, she's ''done'' and is covered up.) with Atasi as she dried herself and Atasi and covered herself as she saw Hia walking around her tent.

Nanda-''Morning Hia, Ani brought you here a couple hours ago in case you're wondering why you're here.'' She said as she had gotten some fish for her to eat. ''I think Rehzi will be coming over soon to check on you. So just relax and please, please don't break anything okay sweetie?'' She asked as she nodded. ''Thanks, I'll be back but if Rehzi comes by just say that I'm getting dressed.'' She said as she left as Hia ate the fish. After he finished he then went outside and looked to see if Rehzi was anywhere but only saw a bunch of other Gazelle's and a few other animals that passed by. He then decided to go back inside and saw Nanda.

Hia-''Where's Mihari?'' She asked for Nanda didn't know what she was talking about.

Nanda-''I'm sorry hon I don't know who that is, maybe Rehzi knows.'' She said as she got her bag. ''Who is she?'' She asked.

Hia-''She's a cheetah with blonde hair, and orange eyes. She brought me here for Rehzi to take care of me because it was safer than my home that got taken, while she went to go look for her friend Mia who saved me a little while before I met Mihari. She went looking for her but found me instead. She brought me here at night while we escaped the humans who were trying to get us.'' She explained as Nanda thought about this and what Ani said and decided to go talk to Rehzi.

Nanda-''Was she a close friend of Rehzi's?'' She asked and Hia nodded.

Nanda's thought's-'' _Wait, So Rehzi's close friend is a cheetah? Why didn't Ani tell me? Is she friendly? Only one way to find out.''_ She thought as she heard knocking.

'' _Nanda?''_

Nanda-''Wait here.'' She said as Hia sat on the ground she opened the tent to see Rehzi standing there. ''Hey Rehzi!'' She said hugging him as he had a small smile and hugged back.

Rehzi-''Hey Nanda, so how've you been?'' He asked.

Nanda-''Great actually! Say can I talk to you for a minute?'' She asked.

Rehzi-''S-Sure.'' He said as he sat down on her bed. ''So what is it?'' He asked her.

Nanda-''Well…It's about Hia, She asked me if I knew where a girl named Mihari. She told me she was a cheetah, blonde hair, and orange eyes. Said she was brought here because of some of the humans and that her home was taken over. But when I talked to Ani about this, I said that I heard her talking to someone and she said it was a close friend of yours, is this true?'' She asked as Rehzi had a shocked/blank expression on his face for he knew that he was caught. ''Rehzi?'' She asked for he couldn't lie to her like this.

Rehzi-''(Sigh)…Okay, it's the truth. But I beg you to hear me out, she's not a treat to us at all. Everything else Hia said was true that she brought her here to save her.'' He said as he explained everything else as Nanda listened and as he was done she had one more question.

Nanda-''Rehzi, why didn't you or Ani tell me?'' She asked with a bit of hurt in her voice. ''I mean, I understand but why? I could've kept your secret.'' She said.

Rehzi-''I'm sorry Nanda; we thought that you'd freak out, and tell everyone. I hope you can forgive us.'' He said talking about him and Ani.

Nanda-''You know I never hold grudges, and to be fair with you, i...well…I would've freaked out at first, (She said and laughed a little) but if you've told me the rest, I would've kept your secret.'' She said as she smiled.

Rehzi-''So is that a yes?'' He asked nervously as she giggled a bit with a smile and nodded. ''Thank you so muc-'' He said but she had stopped him for she wasn't gonna let this slide so easily.

Nanda-''Wait, Promise that you won't keep anymore huge secrets from me first, unless there to protect you all or the tribe.'' She said. ''Promise?'' She asked with a smirk.

Rehzi-''(Laughs a little.) I promise, no more secrets, unless it to protect the others or the tribe.'' He said smiling a little.

Nanda-''Your forgiven.'' She said and walked outside.

Rehzi-''Aga- Wait, I'm forgiven?'' He asked. ''What about Ani?'' He asked as she stopped and turned around.

Nanda-''I wanna see how long she can keep this up.'' She said. ''Just for fun for lying to me.'' She said laughing. ''But not Sahadev, only her. Also you can't tell her that I forgave her already. Promise?'' She said as he nodded and she kept going to get her bag that she forgot to get when she was out. She also decided to tell Sahadev to come over. As that happened, we see Ani as she was in her tent thinking about how exactly she was gonna keep this up as she was walking back and forth trying to think of something but couldn't.

Ani-''M-Maybe I can explain it to her? S-She'll understand right?'' She said to herself. ''But what if she doesn't? What if she gets mad at us and tells everyone? Hia would be in danger!'' She said as for a little while she kept saying different things, I'm sure it's n-

 _1 hour later…_

 _Oh…Wow._

Sigh…..She was sitting on her bed with her legs up to her chest as she breaths in and out.

Ani-''She deserves to know, Rehzi and I can just talk to her about this.'' She said as she got up and left as she went to Nanda's tent.

 _With Nanda…, '' I can't wait to see what happens….'' –you_

We see that Rehzi was watching over Hia while he was here while Nanda was playing with Atasi.

Nanda-''Remember Atasi, don't say anything about me knowing about Ani, okay?'' She asked her as she laughed as she heard Ani.

'' _Can I come in?''_

She then got up and opened the tent and saw Ani with flowers and a smile.

Nanda's thought's-'' _Wow. Flowers, there beautiful but, god I can't wait to see what she's got next.''_ She said.

Nanda-''Hey Ani!'' She said hugging her and excepting the flowers. ''Awww they're beautiful, thanks but what are they for?'' She asked with a fake smile knowing what they were for.

Ani-''Nanda, there's s- Rehzi?'' She said and saw him.

Rehzi-''Hey Ani.'' He said as Sahadev came into the tent too. '' _Nanda asked you to come too?''_ He whispered to him as he nodded while Ani was talking to Nanda.

Sahadev-'' _Betcha 120 diamonds she brought a card with them both hugging.''_ He whispered to him.

Rehzi-'' _Dude! 200.''_ He said whispering back. '' _I really want to tell her, but I promised Nanda. Plus I wanna she what happens.''_ He said to him as Nanda was done talking for a second.

Ani-''Oh, and I got you this.'' She said as she got a card out of the roses with a amazing drawing of her and Nanda hugging.

Nanda's thought's-'' _I feel so bad for not telling, but this is so funny!''_ She thought. _''I swear, if she got a teddy bear or something, I'm just gonna tell her right now.''_ She thought as she looked inside the card.

'' _Dear Nanda..._

 _I just wanted to let you know, that you've been my friend for who knows how long. We've always been honest with each other, but I'm sadden to tell you that I lied to you, but it wasn't for anything selfish, you see Hia had been brought here by a cheetah, yes one of our most feared predators. She is indeed a friend of Rehzi's and that she wanted to bring Hia here because her home had been taken by our enemy at the moment and that she had nowhere else to go. I hope you understand, for the only reason why I did this was because I was afraid of what you'd think. I'm so remorseful that I did this, and that I wish that we stay together as friends. So the question is….''_

Ani-''…..Do you forgive me?'' She asked as her ears were down and had a sad expression on her face as Nanda looked at her.

Nanda-''Ani, of course I do.'' She said as they both hugged as Hia awed.

Ani-''Thank you Nanda.'' She said as her eyes were closed savoring the moment.

Nanda-''Really, it's okay.'' She said. ''But I already knew.'' She said as Ani's eyes became wide.

Ani-''What?'' She said as she had let go and Nanda was laughing and Rehzi and Sahadev had guilty looks on their faces as they tried not to laugh but failed. ''You both knew!'' She said shocked, angered, and surprised.

Nanda-''HAHAHHAHHH! I-I Figured it out w-when Hia told me! Hahaha! But I really do appreciate the time you had put into these's gifts. But in all seriousness I do forgive you, and that I understand why you three did what you did.'' She said for she was talking about her, Rehzi, and Sahadev.'' She said as Ani then sighed.

Ani-''Well still thanks, also sorry it took a few hours to spill it.'' She said.

Nanda-''Like I said, I forgive you.'' She said. ''Does anyone else know?'' She asked as they all shook their heads. (P.s. No one else knows.) As they all had a good laugh, Ani left with Rehzi for Arrow practice.

Ani's thought's-'' _I can't believe she did that! But it was funny so I'll let it slide, but for Rehzi and Saha. Nah not right now, but maybe when this war is over with.''_ She said as they both had practiced for 7 hours and called it day. They then decided to go visit AD to see how he was doing.

Rehzi-''Y-Your not mad at me and Saha are you?'' He asked tired.

Ani-''Of course not, Nanda told me why she had you both keep it a secret. Besides, I'll get you both back someday, not today, or tomorrow, or the day after that, but someday.'' She said laughing a little at the end which scared Rehzi.

Rehzi-''Your joking right?'' She said as she smiled back at him as he stopped walking. ''Right?'' He asked again scared.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _So this was Chapter 15, thanks for reading and was this funny too you? Because if not then trust me, I am funny when the time is right, just you wait. Make sure to tell me in your review, also see you in chapter 16, which I might have out soon. Also this wasn't a filler chapter, trust me. See ya in chapter 16. Also if you see any mistakes, please make sure to tell me so I can fix them, thanks! Also this chapter was edited._


	16. Chapter 16:Interrogation

_Hey so this is Chapter 16. I know I say this a lot, I do mean a lot, but please follow, favorite and review. Well there are people it's just that I wanted a couple more, so for those who actually are reading this message (Probably a few of you..) Please take the time to review, but for those that do thanks. Enjoy the story!_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _2 hours later…._

 _June 11_ _th_ _/12:17am/Ngorongoro, Africa…..._

 _With Agrim…_

We see that he had made it to the Gem tribe to confront Foai. As he and his guards that he was with were near the tribe they saw the guards who were wearing neon like colored masks as they opened the gates to go inside a huge hill as they entered and made it through the other side and saw the tribe, some of them were planting, while others were fishing and hanging out with their friends and some were climbing some of the trees to get vantage points as one of the head guards came up to him.

Head guard-''Morning Agrim, how may we help you today?'' He asked.

Agrim-''I'm looking for Foai. I need to speak to him.'' He said as she thought about it and agreed.

Head guard-''Follow me.'' He said as they did as they went into a mountain to get to the top. They then went outside a cave and were outside the mountain as about 29 minutes later, they made it to the top as Foai was talking to some guards about something but looked upset and so did the ones he was talking to as he saw him and instantly had a smile on his face.

Foai-''Morning Agrim, do what do I owe the unexpected pleasure?'' He asked.

Agrim-''I came to talk to you about something, something about our enemies at the moment.'' He said.

Foai-''Oh, alright then. Jawahar, please rest. You've been through enough.'' He said talking to the head guard Gazelle as he nodded and left with his guards as Agrim asked for his too leave them for a moment. ''So, what did you wanna talk about our enemy for?'' He asked.

Agrim-''Well, we have gotten word that the enemy could be after something, I have no clue what it is, but I just wanted a word to see if you knew something that I don't.'' He said. ''Also what were you talking about towards your head guard?'' He asked.

Foai-''Well, I have heard from some of our scavengers that they saw trucks moving through our gates. But they had no idea about us.'' He said. ''Also, his name is Jawahar, he had recently graduated from try outs for guards, he was at the top of his class, and that it would've been a foolish mistake to not make him the leader. He was sent with others to talk to the Mala tribe, it took about 4 days to get there and had came back 2 hours ago ready for more work, so that's why I told him to rest.'' He said. ''But as I said that's all I know of from the humans.'' He said.

Agrim-''Great, thank you. One more thing, I've heard from _someone_ that the enemy mention you, do you have any idea about that?'' He asked as Foai had a shocked expression on him.

Foai-''Agrim, I don't know why they would m-'' He was saying but Agrim interrupted him knowing he was a terrible liar.

Agrim-''Cut the bullsh*t Foai, they mentioned you as if you were giving them information about them looking into the jungles, and that they didn't find or located anything.'' He said. ''If they're blackmailing you, just tell me. For if not, then tell me what your planning, or else.'' He said as Foai looked away from Agrim.

Foai-''…They have Josa and Gina.'' He said as Agrim had a shocked expression.

Agrim-''How l-'' He asked but was interrupted.

Foai-''Three days ago.'' He said. ''When I sent some of my top guards to get them back, only one of them came back barely alive, and showed Gina….'' He said and was tearing up as he gave him a picture and saw Gina beaten down with cuts, and words over her saying '' _Your daughter's next…..''._

Agrim-''Oh god! Does the tribe know?'' He asked worried.

Foai-''No, Only the scavengers and you. I know what I'm doing is wrong, but it's the only way to know that their safe. Is a radio that they gave us as a _gift_ is what they called it. They can't record on it, they can only talk live and that's it. They have them both talk so that I know their alive.'' He said. ''But they don't know that I'm not telling them about the fire crystals location.'' He said.

Agrim-''Those crystals? Why?'' He asked.

Foai-''I…..I… don't know, maybe to blow something up and that whatever they have isn't enough. I already know that if I gave them the true information, they would kill them and make it as if they were still alive.'' He said as he heard something and turned around to see the head guard with some of the tribe behind him.

Jawahar-''Sir…..is this true?'' He asked shocked and curious as the others looked worried as Foai nodded as they all began to get scared.

Foai-''I know, I'm so sorry that I lied to you all about this. But it so you wouldn't freak out and worry.'' He said as the tribe decided to get their leader some space and Jawahar stayed.

Jawahar-''What are your orders sir?'' He asked.

Foai-''Jawahar, I understand that it's your job, but p-'' He said but was interrupted.

Jawahar-''Sir, it's my job. But if you have other plans, I understand.'' He said.

Foai-''Yes I do, Agrim. Do you know anyone who can save my family?'' He asked.

Agrim-''Hhhmmm…..I do, but I'm not sure if he'll say yes, but I'll try.'' He said.

Foai-''Thank you Agrim, again I'm sorry for the-'' He said but Agrim stopped him.

Agrim-''It's okay, just make sure you lead the humans away from the crystals. Agreed?'' He asked.

Foai-''Couldn't agree with ya more.'' He said as Agrim then left with his guards. Foai then went to his room and looked at the radio that he was given as he turns it on to try and talk with his wife and child. ''Don't worry, you'll be saved soon.'' He said as he looked at the photo.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Wow! Another update? But yeah, I wanted to get 2 out because I felt really in the mood, also in case my power goes out again, you'll still have something cool. Anyways, do you t- I'm not gonna do that comic 70s cliffhanger bits, that won't happen. Ever. But make sure to review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you in chapter 17. Also, this chapter has been updated._


	17. Chapter 17:It gets better and better

_Hey, so I know that I've haven't been updating a lot recently, well that's because my internet went out again but it's fixed now. So I'm gonna try and post a couple chapters a bit more, yeah…But anyways hope you enjoy the chapter, make sure to review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you in chapter 18._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _June 11_ _th_ _/11:34am…._

 _With AD….._

We see that AD was packing his stuff as he looked in his book and saw the unfinished drawing as he tried to figure out what the point of it was. As he took a glance at Rehzi's dagger, he looked at it more to see a lot of detail was put into it. There was writing and a drawing of a Cliffside imprinted and symbols as the handle felt smooth as he heard Rehzi and Ani coming as he puts it back in the sheathe as they come in.

Rehzi-''Hey, so your all packed?'' He asked.

AD-''Yeah, also sorry I couldn't go with you guys, I was busy packing.'' He said as he zipped up his bags and had then called Snake. ''Hey Snake, you alright?'' He asked but all he heard was static. ''Snake? Snake?'' He asked as he checked the batteries, and saw they were fine in case it was his Walkie-talkie that was damaged. He then got the other Walkie-talkie that Rehzi uses and the connection was fine.

Ani-''What's wrong?'' She asked confused and worried.

AD-''Snake isn't picking up, maybe her Walkie-talkie is messed up, or something else happened. I'm gonna go check on her.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Oh, alright then be safe out there.'' He said to him as he left and took his gun with him as he left.

 _With Hiya…._

We see that she was with Sosa who was asleep as she was done fixing the Male Scout that carried Sosa as she went to see how Sosa was doing.

 _AAHHHAH!_

Sosa woke up to this as they both turned around to see the Male scout awake scared as he was shaking.

Both-''Harsha!'' They both said as Hiya ran over to him.

Hiya-''What's wrong?'' She asked him.

Harsha-''G-G-e-e-ee-tt t-o th-e Ma-la trib-e.'' He said shaking violently as Hiya went to get him some water Sosa got up and walked over, she was still on a bit of medicine so she couldn't run yet as she sat down next to him.

Sosa-''Calm down, your safe Harsha. Just breath in and out.'' She said as he did was she said and a few minutes later calmed down. ''Okay, so what is it that you said?'' She said as Hiya came back with some water.

Harsha-''What h-happened to the rest of the scouts?'' He asked scared thinking they may be dead.

Hiya-''A human came back with the scouts, their all okay, please tell us what you were saying.'' She said.

Harsha-''T-The humans that captured us, I heard them say that after they went through the jungles, they would go to Malambo towards the Mala tribe.'' He said as they both had shocked and worried expressions.

Hiya-''Oh god, thank you for telling us this.'' She said. ''Can you watch him for me while I tell Sahadev?'' She asked her as she nodded. ''Thank you.'' She said as she got up and ran towards Sahadev's home. As she made it their she looked around but didn't see him anywhere as she turned around and saw him coming in.

Sahadev-''Hey Hiya, have y-'' He was saying but Hiya interrupted him.

Hiya-''Harsha is awake, and he said that the humans that are attacking us are heading towards the Mala tribe. We need to warn your father, where is he?'' She asked.

Sahadev-''He went to the Gem tribe to talk to Foai as to why the humans mentioned him on AD's radio thing. He won't be back for about four days.'' He said as they both then left to talk to Harsha. About a few minutes later they make it back to Hiya's tent to see Sosa looking after Harsha as she sees them.

Sosa-''Hey Hiya, hello sir.'' She said.

Sahadev-''It's okay Sosa, you can call me by my name.'' He said as he walked over to Harsha and sat down with his legs crossed. ''Glad to see your okay Harsha.'' He said to him.

Harsha-''Thanks Sahadve.'' He said with a small smile.

Sahadev-''No problem, but anyways you said you heard the humans attacking the tribes were heading towards the Mala tribe right?'' He asked him as he nodded. ''Okay, so did you hear anything else about it? Like why they were going there, what they were after, or anything useful?'' He asked him.

Harsha-''While I was carrying Sosa, I overheard them talk about trying to find enough red and orange crystals, the fire crystals. But I didn't hear as to why they needed them. They were getting closer to us and I didn't want them to see us.'' He explained.

Sosa-''Where were we when you heard them?'' She asked.

Harsha-''About an hour away from their camp.'' He said.

Hiya-''You didn't hear anything else afterwards?'' She asked as he shook his head.

Sahadev-''Oh, well still thank you for telling us this.'' He said. ''Get some sleep.'' He said as he got up and walked towards Hiya. ''We're gonna have to send guards to warn the tribe.'' He said. ''I'll get them, if you want you can come with me.'' He said.

Hiya-''Wait here.'' She said and walked over to him. ''Hey Harsha, do you feel dizzy or nauseous?'' She asked.

Harsha-''No, I'm fine.'' He said.

Hiya-''Okay, can you get up?'' She asked as he attempted to get up as her, Sosa, and Sahadev helped him up.

Harsha-''Thanks, I think I can walk.'' He said as he takes a step as he stopped a little and step by step. ''Okay, (Breaths in and out).'' He said to himself as he kept going until he was able to walk on his own.

Sosa-''If you want, I can walk with you back to your parents.'' She offered him.

Harsha-''Yeah I feel a little numb in my legs, thanks.'' He said.

Sosa-''I'll be right back.'' She said.

Hiya-''it's okay, if you're feeling fine then you can go back home. But if not, then yes you should come back.'' She said as Sosa nodded and walked with Harsha to help him back home. ''Okay, let's go.'' She said as they both left to reach the guards den. (It's a nickname.) As they went inside they saw most of the guards looking over plans, training, or talking with others as they see Sahadev.

Guard 1-''Hello Sahadev, what do you need?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''I need you and a few others to head towards the Mala tribe in Malambo as soon as possible. Humans that are a treat are heading towards them and may attack them if spotted.'' He explained. ''You may take as many as you need, just warn them so they'll be ready.'' He said.

Guard 1-''Yes Sahadev.'' He said and left to inform the others to get ready to leave.

Hiya-''Well you told them, but why did you want to bring me?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''Well, it's not about the Mala tribe what I wanted to talk to you about.'' He said.

Hiya-''Oh okay, so what is it?'' She asked him.

Sahadev-''My dad and I were told about a cheetah pack was attacked about 3-4 days ago. They found 3 unconscious, 18 dead and 2 cubs that were with their mother. She okay and so are the cubs, but they're far from the tribe so that they don't know where we are.'' He explained. ''The scouts told me that they asked them if they knew where their pack was. They said they didn't know, but at least saw that most of them escaped, and only a small few had been captured.'' He said.

Hiya-''That's terrible, are they all alright?'' She asked worried.

Sahadev-''Yes, and said that they would either look for the rest of the tribe, or find a new one. They all left yesterday when we were told this.'' He said as he looked at her and saw that something was on her mind. ''You okay Hiya?'' He asked her as she sighed and looked at him.

Hiya-''Your gonna think I'm crazy.'' She said.

Sahadev-''Of course not, whatever is it you can tell me.'' He said.

Hiya-''We should help them, the pack I mean.'' She said as

Sahadev-''Like I don't find it crazy, well my dad would find that suicidal and laugh thinking it's a joke.'' He said nervously knowing that he was being honest with her. ''I mean, I want to help them too, but they're still our enemy, plus we have no clue as to where they are.'' He said thinking back to this about his tribe's scouts. ''Look, if we find someone who knows where they are, then we can help them. But until then, we need to focus on us and the other tribes that are in danger, alright?'' He said as she nodded.

Hiya-''We should tell the tribe, at least try to convince them that were only helping them escape, that's it.'' She said as he nodded. ''So when do we tell them?'' She asked.

Sahadev-''When my dad ge-'' He was saying but she interrupted him.

Hiya-''I'm not talking about the tribe.'' She said.

Sahadev-''As soon as possible.'' He said as they both then left to find their friends.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _I know, I know it's been like 10 days, but my internet went out again and that I was fixing past chapters, but I wanna take the time to write so that I can get a good amount of chapters done. But anyways thank you for reading, make sure to leave a review, favorite and follow so that you'll know when I update and I'll see you in chapter 18 (That I'm working on as we speak.). Also we haven't seen Mihari in a while haven't we? Oh, and this chapter has been updated just to let you know._


	18. Chapter 18:The remains

_Hey so I just wanted to say again that I couldn't post anything because my internet was out, but since it's back (Again), I wanted to try and get a lot of things done. So hope you enjoy, make sure to favorite, follow, and review and I'll see you in chapter 19. Also how do you think the story is going so far? Like yeah it's the beginning but I wanted to start slow but not too slow. But again see you in chapter 19._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Lilongwe, Malawi..._

 _June 11th/11:45am..._

We see a pack of cheetahs for a small few were outside asleep or awake on the lookout as we see Jake looking over the landscape on a hill as he thinks about Mia, Mihari and…Sam. He didn't know what to do, nobody was the leader, and that it was basically everyone looking out for each other really. As he was thinking this someone walked up behind him and sat down next to him.

'' _Morning Jake.''_ She said in a bit of a sad tone, but happy since she was with him.

Jake-''Morning Sahara, how are you?'' He asked her.

Sahara-''Good, you?'' She asked.

Jake-''Okay I guess.'' He said obviously trying to hide his saddens but it didn't work on her as she looked at him.

Sahara-''Look I miss them too, but you shouldn't blame yourself for this. It'll only make it harder for ya to let go once it's over.'' She said.

Jake-''I don't blame myself, I just really, really miss them.'' He said. ''I mean, lord only knows if they're dead, alive, or even if they're together. I was supposed to look after Mia, and look what happened? Some of our friends and family are either dead, or being tortured as we speak, I may seem calm right now, but really I'm s-'' He was saying but she interrupted him.

Sahara-''Scared? Just like everyone else here, including me.'' She said. ''Jake, none of us expect this to happen. But we're still alive, so that means that there's a chance to save them.'' She said. ''I know you feel that way too.'' She said.

Jake-''(Sigh), I know that you're trying to help, and it's working, but I'm no hero, even if I tired. I can't protect the whole pack.'' He said.

Sahara-''Jake. Look at me.'' She said as he looked at her. ''You didn't fail anyone, we still have most of our pack, and Mia, Mihari, Sam, and the others could still be alive and maybe looking for us. Plus, you're no mistake, you saved Mia, and that so far were okay. If you were a mistake, some of us wouldn't be here right now, would we?'' She asked as he looked around to see some of the pack waking greeting each other and cubs playing while their parents were watching them.

Jake-''(laughs a little), No, I guess not. Okay, if were gonna save them, we need some more help.'' He said. ''We can't just assume that they escaped.'' He said.

Sahara-''I know, but let's hope that they're still alive.'' She said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

 _With Rehzi…_

We see that he was done eating breakfast as he then hears his Walkie-Talkie go off as he grabbed it and talked.

Rehzi-''Hello?'' He asked.

'' _Hey Rehzi._ '' He heard for it was AD's voice.

Rehzi-''Hey AD, everything alright?'' He asked him.

AD-''Yeah, I just have a few- a lot, a lot of questions to ask you.'' He said. ''Also if you can't answer certain questions, just let Sahadev answer them, if he's okay with it.'' He said.

Rehzi-''W-Well he's not here with me, but I can go get him while you ask me your questions, is that alright?'' He asked as he heard someone knock on something and saw it was Sahadev. ''Actually, he's with me right now.'' He said and unzipped the tent to et him in.

Sahadev-''Hey Rehzi, look I need to talk to you for a minute.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Sure, just a second AD.'' He said and had turned it off. ''So what do you need to talk about?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''Well, there was an attack on a cheetah pack. Most of the pack got out, but some were captured . But there're still survivors.'' He said as he explained everything else. Also it's because you the viewer know this already if you read the last chapter. After he was done explaining, Rehzi then thought about Mihari and everything she told him.

Rehzi-''Did the scouts ask who their pack leader's were?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''No, what I said was all I know. Why?'' He asked him.

Rehzi-''Because I think that the pack was Mia's pack. Can you ask the survivors who their leader's kids were and if one of them were married.'' He said and nodded and left but Rehzi stopped him. ''Also, before you go, I need you to come back. AD has some questions for us, and that if I didn't know the answer then you could ask him if you're okay with it I mean.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Sure, tell him that I don't mind.'' He said. ''Oh, and Hiya is talking to Ani about this too.'' He said and left as Rehzi turned the Walkie back on.

Rehzi-''Okay, so Sahadev will be back, I asked him to do something for me. S-So, what questions do you have?'' He asked him.

AD-''Sure, okay first question, where did these crystals come from? Like what are they exactly, where did their power or ability come from, and are there more?'' He asked him as Rehzi thought about this.

Rehzi-''Well, I'm not sure about where the crystal's came from, and to be honest, I'm not so sure if this tribe knows either, but they found them so this is a question you should ask Sahadev.'' He said. ''Next, i have no clue about their power, or the tribe, but I've asked that question before to Agrim when I was little. He said that the crystal's have some sorts of light in them, and that after a bit of testing and experimenting there were ingredients that formed the fire crystals from fire, and ashes from fire.'' He explained. ''And yes, there are more in some areas, but there on the map, so if you need any at some point, look for the cave's and or other locations and you'll find some. They don't explode unless you crush them or destroy them.'' He said.

AD-''Okay, that's good to know. Second, where do _you_ guys come from? And are their more of you?'' He asked.

Rehzi-''Well, that first ones personal to the tribe, so I can't tell you that. But there are more of us, but their different tribes in different areas all over Africa, but most locations you'll only be able to find on the map and with the compass. So yes there are more of us, but not in the same tribe.'' He said.

AD-''Last one, why do you trust me?'' He asked.

Rehzi-''What do you mean?'' He asked.

AD-''Rehzi, After what I heard and everything, I'm surprised that you trust me, so why?'' He asked.

Rehzi-''Because, some of us saw something that the others that judge didn't. They see a monster who wants to skin them alive, or kill them. But not me, or most of the tribe, we see you as someone we can trust. O-Of course it'll take some getting use too since we never had a human who didn't already know about us, know about us. Did that make any sense?'' He asked curious.

AD-''A little bit, like people who live here who are wise I believe know about you and that your friends, just like how your friends with some predators who don't see you as food but as friends. But me, I'm not from here so I would've thought that you wouldn't let me go since I discovered you all existed.'' He said as he saw the plane close by. ''That's all the questions I have for now, but if I think of anymo-Oh wait! How are you all able to talk to humans?'' He asked.

Rehzi-''Well, I-It's a long story but I'll try my best to shorten it up okay?'' He asked.

AD-''Shoot.'' He said.

Rehzi-''(Sigh), Over time, when we trusted a certain amount of humans back thousands of years ago, we discovered that we could talk to them. But some were terrified so we decided not to talk to humans, but only ones that knew of our existence and that they trusted us.'' He said. ''That's all I know about that, in which I mean is that we don't know how this was possible either and that we were as shocked as the humans were.'' He said.

AD-''Well, thanks for answering my questions. I know it sounds like I have more but I don't wanna over whelm you.'' He said.

Rehzi-''It's perfectly fine, you deserve to have your questions answered, sure some I can't tell you because it's private to the tribe but still. Alright, be safe out there.'' He said as he turned it off and thought about checking on Hia, but decided to go later since he didn't want to look like he didn't trust Nanda. So he decided to wait on Sahadev.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter, also I'm trying to figure out a schedule for this, but so far I'm doing well enough. But yeah I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you in chapter 19. Also if you spot any mistakes please tell me so that I can fix them as soon as possible. Also, this chapter has been updated._


	19. Chapter 19:The Jaglu pack

_Hey so I know that it's a bit confusing as to when I'm gonna update and all, but I'm sure that you all know that I update once a week at least, depending if I really feel like writing. Not in a way in which it annoys me, but it's when I'm just tired or something, but then I get a lot of ideas and instantly get to writing. But still thank you to though who are reading this and didn't just skip to read the story, also thank you to those who take the time to review, those who favorite and followed and enjoy the story. Also make sure to leave a review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you in chapter 20._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _June 11_ _th_ _/11:50am…_

We see that Ani was shorting out books with Sakhi as she puts up the last of the books.

Ani-''And...there, anything else you need while I'm here?'' She asked her but she shook her head while getting back to her book.

Sakhi-''Thanks Ani.'' She said with a small smile.

Ani-''It's alright Sakhi, but I'm not busy today so if you need anything just ask okay?'' She said and Sakhi nodded as she then left. She then leaves for she didn't know what else to do since she already finished 2 week's worth of chores and that she helped Sakhi out a bunch in which she didn't want to be annoying. ''Maybe I could go see how Kacey's doing.'' She said and had went to Hiya's tent and saw her asleep but didn't see Hiya anywhere. She walked up to her but saw that she was sweating a bit as she felt her forehead for it was a too warm so she looked around and got some cold water in a bowl and a towel. She wets the towel and wipes her forehead, neck, arms, and back. She noticed that some of her piercings were removed.

Ani's thought's-'' _Where's Hiya?''_ She thought as she had got done she had placed the towel where the one's were used and had put the bowl up as she then placed the blanket back on Kacey and left to go find her.

 _With AD…._

We see that he made it to the plane but saw that the door was open and ran towards it as he gets to the door he saw bullet shells as he then went inside and saw Snake asleep in her seat with more bullet shells on the floor. He then looked at the panels and saw that she only had four more left as he then backed off and knocked on the door as Snake woke up.

AD-''Hey Snake, are you alright?'' He asked.

Snake-''(Yawn), Hey kid, yeah I'm fine. Also what are you doing here?'' She asked.

AD-''I tried to call you, but al I heard from your Walkie-talkie was static. Also why are their bullet shells outside and on the ground?'' He asked.

Snake-''Some lions were near. They had blood on them and were trying to get in here, so I shot off a few rounds to scare them off, luckily it worked.'' She said as she checked the clip and saw that there were only six bullets left and decided to save them for later instead of wasting them. ''But yeah I'm fine. Also how are you doing in that tribe?'' She asked.

AD-''Okay I guess. I mean it's really nice there but still how's the panel goin'?'' He asked.

Snake-''Well I had to restart the engine a few times so I wouldn't freeze out here at night. But I managed to get most of them done.'' She said.

AD-''Great, but do you need anything?'' He asked. ''Also, do you have any food to spare? I ran out while getting here.'' He said.

Snake-''Hmmm, nah I'm good. Also yeah I have some more food left over.'' She said as she gave him 4 apples as he thanked her and then left as she continued working on the remaining panels.

 _With Sahadev…._

We see that he was talking to one of the cheetahs at a camp that the tribe made for the survivors.

Sahadev-''So that's all?'' He asked as the cheetah nodded. ''Thank you for your time, you can go see your cubs now.'' He said as she did but he had one more question. ''One more question, do you know a female cheetah named Mihari?'' He asked.

Cheetah-''Yes, she isn't part of the pack, but she comes by often, mostly to visit her best friend Mia. Why do you ask?'' She asked him but he wasn't sure if he should reveal that she was friends with Prey and decided that lying was the best option.

Sahadev-''Well I heard a lot about her and thought that she was with you all, my mistake.'' He said.

Cheetah-''It's alright, do you have any more questions?'' She asked him but he shook his head as she then went to see her kids. Since they healed everyone and helped bury the deceased cheetah's they were packing up since now since all the survivors made a full recovery but it was starting to get a bit windy but some of the cheetah's helped them and that they were a bit tired as one of the healer's came up to him.

Gazelle-''So, where you able to find anything out?'' He asked him.

Sahadev-''Well, they said that they were called the Jaglu pack and that the humans that attacked them were prepared, as if they planned this and made sure to get their leader.'' He said as he helped the others get packed but said that it would take a little while longer. ''Sorry but I need to get back to the tribe, unless you need any help.'' He said.

Guard-''It's okay, we got this sir.'' He said for he nodded and left with two guards to inform Rehzi.

 _Back with Rehzi….._

We see that he was helping someone craft more bows as he was almost finished.

Gazelle-''How many more are you gonna make?'' He asked him.

Rehzi-''2 more before I'm done.'' He said.

Gazelle-''Alright, don't forget to put the tools back, have a nice day.'' He said and left.

Rehzi-''You too Wai.'' He said as he just got finished crafting one.

 _2 minutes later…_

He finished his last bow which he decided to have fun with a bit and added in spiral designs on it as he had placed it with the others and had put the tools back as he left and had gotten a banana to eat as he kept walking he came across Harsha who was with Sosa talking for decided to check on them as he walked over. As they were talking Sosa saw him.

Sosa-''Hey Rehzi.'' She said happily.

Rehzi-''H-Hey guys, mind if I sit with you two?'' He asked.

Harsha-''Not at all man.'' He said as he did.

Rehzi-''Hey Harsha I heard about your leg, hope it gets better.'' He said.

Harsha-''Thanks, and yeah it's getting better. My parents say that I should quit for my own safety, but to me that's what so fun about being a scout.'' He said as Rehzi and Sosa had a bit of mixed feelings to this. Okay not mixed they looked at him as if he was crazy. Which he probably is at the moment.

Sosa-''Even if it involves getting shot at, murdered, tortured or attacked by predators over and over again?'' She asked curiously.

Harsha-''That's the best part of the job.'' He said laughing a bit while the others didn't think that was funny. At all. ''But Rehzi, why did you quit?'' He asked.

Rehzi-''Well after what happened, I just didn't feel like I should be doing it anymore. Plus I'm the type of person who tries to get out of trouble, and or avoid it at best.'' He said. ''You both had been through h*ll out there, probably best for me to avoid that being the wuss that I am.'' He said to them.

Sosa-''Rehzi, trust me we're scared out there as much as you, but we don't think like that.'' She said.

Harsha-''Okay to be fair, I actually was scared when me, Sosa, and the others got captured. But that's part of the job really, I mean yeah it was terrifying since it kinda looked li-'' He was saying but Sosa glared at him saying 'Get to the point'. ''A-as long as we all make it out, or most of us I mean, that's all that matters.'' He said. ''But we still want everyone to make it out alive.'' He said.

Sosa-''So don't think that quitting makes you a wuss, besides the ones that call us that for quitting probably have never had to go through what we go through anyways.'' She said.

Rehzi-''Wow, I never thought of it that way, thanks.'' He said with a small smile for Sosa decided to change the subject. But Harsha had beat her too it since he saw the look on her face.

Harsha-''So what do you guys think about the kid whose with us?'' He asked.

Sosa-''Well…..to be honest I was scared of him since I never saw him here and that I thought he was gonna hurt me, but he got those bullets out of my stomach. And he saved the rest of the scouts so I trust him, Harsha?'' She asked him.

Harsha-''Well, he did save us, but I still have mixed feelings.'' He said but Rehzi was a bit worried that he wouldn't. ''Nah I guess I trust him, I mean why would he go through whatever he probably had to just to save us? He barely knows anything about us and yet he saves us. How about you Rehzi?'' He asked as he was about to say something but saw Sahadev looking for him, so he had to try and sum it up as fast as he could.

Rehzi-''Well, I've been with him a lot more and got to know him and that he's actually terrified of us more than we are of him. So me and a few of us wanted him to know that he's safe here with us.'' He said. ''Well it was good talking to you guys but I gotta go talk to Sahadev later.'' He said as they said 'bye' back to him and he walked towards him. About a few seconds later he met up with him. ''Hey man.'' He said to him.

Sahadev-''Hey Rehzi, sorry if it took so long, it was getting windy and that it was a bit harder to pack up.'' He explained.

Rehzi-''It's fine, as long as you and the others are alright, say where are they?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''Well, I wanted to get to you as soon as possible. So I had to leave a bit earlier. Say let's talk at Ani's place.'' He said as they both went to her tent and saw that she was in their talking with Hiya as he knocked. ''Can we come in?'' He asked.

Hiya-''Sure.'' She said as they both did as she was opened the tent as they both walked in.

Rehzi-''Hey guys.'' He said as they both said 'hi' back.

Sahadev-''Hey guys, so Hiya did you tell Ani?'' He asked.

Ani-''Yes, that's horrible what happened. Where you able to find out anything new?'' She asked.

Sahadev-''Yes, Mihari was never part of their pack but had visited often for her best friend named Mia. They said that they managed to free most of the pack, but luckily only a small few got out and escaped together. The ones that I talked too managed to hide from the humans when they weren't able to escape, but some got caught and they weren't sure why they just plain killed them instead of taking them. At least they didn't suffer.'' He said as he explained the rest of the info.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Hey so I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know that I haven't been updating like I do. (I think I said this before.) But I'm just thinking ahead for the story so that it doesn't suck. But anyways thanks for reading, hope you have a safe and awesome Spring break, make sure to leave a review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you in chapter 20. Also if there are any mistakes make sure to tell me so that I can fix them as soon as possible._


	20. Chapter 20:Questions, and more Questions

_Hey so I'm finally able to post a bit more frequently and that I hope you're have a awesome spring break. So far the story is going well, I'm not gonna hint at anything but, hope you enjoy the story so far, make sure to leave a review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you in chapter 21. Also this is a continuation chapter so that's why when you're done reading this message you'll see the beginning._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _20 minutes later….._

 _With AD…._

We see that he was close to the tribe as he is seen by the guards from the watch towers and said that he was with them so they didn't try to stop or harm him. He then had went to Rehzi's tent and had placed his stuff next to a basket filled with arrows as he decided to try and look for Rehzi to ask him something…. _private….._

 _With Kacey…_

We see that she was drawing some plans for some new piercings, nothing insane looking but, not something you've ever seen before. She then closes the book and gets up as she puts a bit of pressure on her leg and stumbles a bit but manages to start walking as she then gets her books and leaves but wraps her leg in case something happens and leaves. She then goes to get something to eat as she gets some peaches and a few herbs as she surprisingly eats them a bit quickly.

Kacey-''Huh, guess I was hungrier than I thought?'' She said to herself as she got 2 more peaches until she was full as she then leaves to visit her group to see how they were doing.

 _Back with AD….._

We see that he was still looking for Rehzi as he sees a big grey like tent with the scouts in there as he passes by one of them saw him and got and walked towards him.

'' _H-Hey!''_

He then turned around and saw that it was a girl with pink/red hair with 2 flowers in her hair, light blue eyes, and a long tail. AD then turned around and saw her as she spoke, but looked really, really shy too.

Scout-''Hey AD, well…I-I'm sure o-other's already told you but, t-thank you for saving us. Who knows-s what could've happened to us if you didn't come. But if there's anything you need, just ask.'' She said to him.

AD-''No problem…..ummm…'' He said.

Scout-''O-Oh, sorry my name is Lakpa. I m-manage in the food storage, planting, and a environmental scout.'' She said.

AD-''Cool, but w-what did you mean by environmental scout?'' He asked her.

Lakpa-''W-Well when I'm out scouting, I C-check for plants that are safe to eat if we ran out or as medicine or antidotes, and other things to heal others, make serums, or craft weapons.'' She explained.

AD-''Say, I have a questions to ask, about flowers here.'' He said.

Lakpa-''S-sure.'' She said.

AD-''There's this flower that I found somewhere, I'm not sure if I found it on a beach, a forest, or on the ground but when I take a piece off and eat it, I can see events that happened. I'm not sure if they take place in the past or in the future, it's purple and has pink like designs all over it, any clue as to what the flower is?'' He asked as she looked a bit nervous.

Lakpa-''O-Oh, I'm really sorry but, I'm not sure about that t-type of flower, if you have it with you I can t-try and examine it. D-Do you have it?'' She asked as he thought about where it could be.

AD-''Ummm, no it's not with me, it's in Rehzi's tent in my bag, follow me.'' He said as she did. After about 2-3 minutes they got their as he looked through his bag but didn't see it anywhere. ''Where is it?'' He asked himself a bit frustrated as he looked under the bed, in the closet, around the table but didn't see it. ''(Sigh), Sorry for wasting your time, but when I find it I'll bring it to you when you're not busy, okay?'' He asked as she nodded. ''Oh and one more thing.'' He said.

Lakpa-''Yes?'' She asked.

AD-''Do you know where Rehzi is?'' He asked as she nodded.

Lakpa-''Y-Yeah, I saw him with Sahadev towards Ani's tent. Y-You want me to take you there?'' She asked as he said 'yes' and followed her.

AD-''Thanks for showing me the way.'' He said.

Lakpa-''I-It's no problem at all.'' She said to him with a small smile.

 _Back with Rehzi…._

 _1:23pm…_

We see that he was having a conversation with Ani and Hiya as Sahadev was making some food for them, Hiya insisted but Sahadev said that he wanted to try and learn for he was almost done, as they heard someone knocking on the tent for Ani went to go get it and saw that it was Lakpa and AD.

Ani-''Hey Lakpa, it's good to see you. Hey AD, so how was Snake?'' She asked.

AD-''She was fine, just a few lions were near her but she scared them off.'' He said as she then had a bit of a shocked expression. ''Ani, you okay?'' He asked her as she seemed to snap out of it.

Ani-''Yeah I'm fine, do you wanna come in?'' She asked.

Lakpa-''W-Well, I came to bring AD here.'' She said but thought about her offer and then said. ''But I can stay for a few minutes.'' She said with a small smile as she came in and was greeted from everyone else in the tent.

Rehzi-''Also AD, sorry I forgot to say thanks for your help, I've been a bit busy all morning, but still.'' He said.

AD-''No problem, but don't worry snake said that she was almost done with the panels so I'll be gone soon.'' He said as Ani looked a bit shocked and taken aback as to how he said that.

Ani's thought-'' _I'm glad that he's able to go home but, why would he think we would want him gone like that? As if we hated him?''_ She thought as she then said.

Ani-''Oh, but yeah I'm glad you'll be able to get back to your home, but still don't think that we want you gone as if we wanted you gone since we knew about you.'' She said as she then went back to her couch as AD thought about what she said and followed as he sat in a chair as the others sat on the couch or a chair.

Hiya-''So Lakpa, before I ask we want to know if were okay to ask you about when you were captured.'' She said.

Lakpa-''It's okay.'' She said calm as she thought about the events.

Sahadev-''Okay, but if you don't want to answer any questions it's perfectly okay.'' He said as she nodded.

Hiya-''Okay so, what happened to you and the other scout after you got captured?'' She asked as Lakpa explained that they were asked questions but didn't say anything, and that the reason why then didn't threaten them for not saying anything was because they didn't know what they were capable of, even if they were tied up and didn't want to take any chances as they asked her a couple more questions.

 _An hour later….._

Everyone was done asking Lakpa questions as everyone then left but Rehzi, and AD for he had to ask him something.

AD-''Hey umm Rehzi.'' He said as Rehzi turned around and was face to face with him.

Rehzi-''Y-Yeah?'' He asked.

AD-''Weird question but, where can I take a bath?'' He asked.

Rehzi-''Oh….W-well umm, there is a waterfall that you could use but it's a couple hours from here. Or you can use the stream, it's to your left and that the other one that's a bit larger is where we get our water from so you won't mistake that for the other.'' He said.

AD-''Yeah but, can you check to make sure that nobody is near?'' He asked him. ''I don't want anyone to see me, you know…..'' He asked trying hard not to finish the sentence hoping he knew what he meant.

Rehzi-''Sure, also it's fine, I know what you mean.'' He said and got up and left to see as AD took his clothes off but kept on his underwear and had put on a tank top.

 _3 minutes later…_

Rehzi then comes back.

Rehzi-''Okay, so there's nobody there, d-do you need any towels?'' He asked as AD nodded and Rehzi got him two, they were both grey but AD didn't care. ''Okay, so nobody's there so you should be fine. Also, why did you take your cloths off now? You don't have to answer if you don't wanna.'' He asked him.

AD-''Well, I just thought that it was a bit closer.'' He answered. ''Do you all sometimes bathe together?'' He asked him as Rehzi laughed a little.

Rehzi-''Oh, well don't worry, it's not far. Come with me, I'll show you were the stream is.'' He said as they both left. ''Also to answer your other question, no we don't. We mostly go to different streams that are near the tribe so we don't have to share with others, it would be really awkward to be honest, especially if it's someone you knew, or we go to the waterfall that I mentioned. Most of us use the stream since its closer to the tribe and it's safer from predators. We also take baths when the sun sets so that it's dark and if others are near they won't see, well, anything. Also since it's clear out today and the suns clearly out, the water should be at least warm for you.'' He explained as they walked together to the stream.

AD-''Oh, why?'' He asked.

Rehzi-''Well, it doesn't really matter if the water is cold or warm, as long as we're able to bathe it doesn't matter, unless it's the winter season were the water gets too cold for us.'' He said as they then made it as they saw that there was a bit of steam coming from the water. ''Do you want me to come back in a few, or are you okay?'' He asked.

AD-''I'm good. Thanks for showing me the way.'' said as AD then got in the water for it felt a bit hot but was able to adjust to it.

Rehzi-''Your welcome, I'll be in my tent if you need me. Also your cloths are over here, just so you don't have to come back wearing only a towel. Alright, see you later and be careful out here.'' He said as he left as AD took his bath.

 _Elsewhere…_

We see that a group of three walking in a field as one of them opened up a map from her backpack and looked at it.

'' _How long till we get there?''_ Someone asked.

'' _Hmmmm, about 2 ½ days from here''_ Another person said as they kept going.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Hey so, hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you have any questions ask in your reviews or PM me, also make sure to review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you in chapter 21. Also just to let you all know since it's spring break next week I'm gonna be free to write so I may have a few chapters done, but I'm starting them as we speak.(Or as ''I'' speak, or well speaking r- You get the point.) But yeah, once again thanks for reading, also I fixed up some mistakes in chapters so that's why you'll definitely see some changes. But if you happen to see any mistakes please tell me so that I can fix them as soon as possible. Also, like I said, I don't make filler chapters._


	21. Chapter 21:?

_Hey so this is chapter 21, hope you all enjoy it!_

We see that AD was asleep in a bed as he wakes up and sees Lakpa in the same bed, but naked as he got out he shook her a little as she woke up.

Lakpa-''(Yawns), Mo-AAAHH!'' She screamed as AD stepped back a little. ''W-What are you doing in my Tent?!'' She screamed in fear and a bit of anger.

AD-''Lakpa i-I'm sorry! I woke up in here too.'' He said as he sees she looked at him in shock. ''What?'' He asked as he looked down to see he wasn't wearing any clothes either. ''Oh my god, no no no no NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOO!'' He screamed in fear as she ran up and covered his mouth with her palms.

Lakpa-''O-Okay, m-maybe this isn't what w-we both think happened.'' She said. ''But, i-if it did. Then what should we do?'' She asked.

AD-''… …I…I don't know, but maybe we should, you know, think about our future.'' He said.

Lakpa-''But, W-What about when you leave?'' She said. ''We may never see you again.'' She said.

AD-''I know, but I'll come visit, i-Wait, w-what do you mean _we_?'' He asked as she pointed behind him as he turned around and saw every girl he met naked asleep on the floor, Kacey, Mihari, Hiya, Sosa, Mia, Ajala ,Nanda, the female scouts, some others including some dudes, Rehzi, Sahadev, Harsha, Koji, Seda, Jake, Sam, Sahara, and a few guards. ''What. How. Why. When?!'' He screamed as he had put some cloths on and ran outside as Lakpa ran out with him. ''What do we do?'' He asked.

Lakpa-''Theirs only one thing left to do.'' She said as she leaned forward to kiss him as he hugged her and was about to kiss until…

…

…

…

….

…

…

…..

…..

…

…

….

….

…

…

…

….

….

….

…..

…..

…..

…

…

…..

…..

….

….

….

….

…..

…..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

…

.

.

.

.

.

Everyone-'' _ **APRIL FOOLS!''**_ They all yelled coming out the tent with their cloths on.

AD-''Sorry this is late, but if I did it early or on April first, you would've caught on to what I was doing, but don't worry, I'm gonna post chapter 21 soon, maybe I'll delete this, but until then happy late holidays, also happy Easter for those who celebrate it!'' He said. ''Come on guys, let's go to the beach!'' He said as everyone followed him.

Rehzi-''Ummm AD, one question.'' He said.

AD-''Yeah?'' He said.

Rehzi-''What's April fools?'' He asked as others agreed to his question. ''You only told us to pretend to be asleep, why?'' He asked.

AD-''I'll explain later.'' He said.

Mihari-''Besides, this is all in someone's head anyways. But what's really happening in the story, like what happens next?'' She asked.

AD-''Oh it's-….''

 _ **SEE YOU IN CHAPTER 21 ;)**_


	22. Chapter 22:The Abaya Scouts

_Hey so this is_ _Chapter 22. Like I said, I just wanted to try and get all of my viewers and all. But anyways hope you enjoy the story, please make sure to review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you in chapter 23. Also, I think this is gonna be the last time we go into the past for this part of the story, and then we'll get right back into the present, but the whole point was to show you all that things did indeed happen over the time Agrim was gone. But still see you in the next chapter._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Elsewhere…_

We see that a group of three were walking in a field as one of them opens up a map from her backpack and looked at it.

'' _How long till we get there?''_ She asked.

'' _Hmmmm, about 2 ½ days from here.''_ She said as they kept going. One of them looked around but stopped as he heard something as the others stopped.

'' _W-What is it Gahi?''_ She asked as he signaled _''Lions_ _close by, stay sharp''_ as the others got their weapons out as one of them looked around but didn't see anything, as a lioness was closing in behind her she knew that it was about to attack her as she walked behind a tree as it followed her but saw that she was gone. As she looked around she was hit hard in the head and was out cold. _''L-Let's keep going.''_ She said as they moved forward.

 _1 hour later….._

They found a tree that was growing oranges as they had all picked some for later, but were eating herbs instead since they still had a few more left over.

'' _S-So what do you think we'll happen when we reach Tanzania?''_ She asked as they both picked some flowers to use for medicine.

'' _Well, Reni said that we needed to talk to the Kilimanjaro tribe for help with this issue with humans, the ones trying to hurt us I mean.''_ She said to her as she finished getting some. _''Besides, Reni seemed really nervous about this. I would too if I were her, but still. What do you think Gahi?''_ She asked him as he was deep in thought. _''Gahi, you okay?''_ She asked him with a worried look as about a few seconds he finally said something.

''… _i'm_ _fine.''_ He said, but they both knew that he wasn't as her ears were down but looked back at the other.

'' _(Sigh), I'll be right back patch.''_ She said as she got up and walked towards him, for Patch had a bit of a sad expression but kept getting flowers as she saw a butterfly land on one that she picked and had let it fly onto her nose as it then flew off as she kept going. The other one then made it to Gahi and laid down next to him.

'' _I'm fine, really.''_ He said.

'' _Oh I know. But, I couldn't resist. Also I didn't think so, but Patch was right, You're cute when you're like this.''_ She said laughing a little, but saw that he wasn't laughing as she slowly stopped laughing and looked at him worried. '' _Really Gahi, what's wrong? You've been acting like this since we left.''_ She said worried as she sat next to him.

'' _I'm okay, it's just, well we've never been in a situation like this, I mean we have been through bumps on the road, but nothing this bad_ _where we need to find help. I mean, I'm okay with it but…it's just never happened before and I'm worried.''_ He said with his ears down. _''Not that I know of I mean.''_ He said.

'' _Yeah, but don't worry. I'm sure this is gonna blow over with in a f-''_ She was saying but he interrupted.

'' _Abiona, you and I both know that it's not gonna be that simple. I wish it was.''_ He said as she knew this too, but thought of something.

'' _Life's not suppose to be simple, but if it was, then there wouldn't be a point for it wouldn't it? We've work hard for years to become scouts, and so far we've never been doubted by anyone. Listen, what do you think would've happened to the palace if what we have now weren't here? The guards, Reni, her parents, us? The palace would've been nothing but dust, ashes, and a myth years ago. We can't give up on them, your damn well not giving up on us. I…..hope you don't._ '' She said upset as he then put a hand on her shoulders.

'' _I won't, I'd never give up on our home, and i'll never give up on you or Patch.''_ He said finally as she smiled and so did he as they slowly leaned in and kissed. '' _I_ _love you.''_ He said as they stopped kissing.

'' _I love you too.''_ She said as she got up and had a mischievous smile, but he didn't see it as she rubbed his hair crazily avoiding his horns as he had a shocked expression and his left eye twitching.

'' _A-Abiona!? You know I hate it when you do that!_ '' He said pissed as she laughed.

 _(Play ''Most Wondrous Battle Music Ever: Rise of The Immortals'' by Sound Adventures)_

'' _(Laughs), W-Why do you think I did it? You're so easy to mess with._ '' She said smirking while walking away from him. '' _You can fix your precious hair later, right now we need to mov_ -'' She stopped as she heard something. Gahi was about to confront her but saw her frozen as she signaled ' _Pride_ _, 8 lionesses, 2 feet away, be prepared for a fight.'_ as he looked and saw at least two or three messing with a zebra and her children. As he did, one was about to attack but a arrow had stopped them as they turned to see nothing as one of them tells one of them to watch the zebras before disappearing in the field as the three Scouts all got their weapons out and Abiona walked up towards the field. '' _We know you're here, just please leave us and the others and no one has to die._ '' She said a bit stern and clearly as she heard some of the lioness sneered silently. ' _'Last chance, we just wan-'_ ' She was saying but one of the lioness tried to pounce her but she had shot it with an arrow but was being electrocuted and was unconscious as the other lioness had stopped laughing and had shocked expressions. '' _Leave, now!_ '' She said as Gahi saw that some were afraid, but not all of them as one was angered and ran at her as she just stood there and had let it jump towards her as she shot another arrow that exploded and the lioness flew back rolling 4 times knocked out, and was on fire a little. As the other lioness then ran towards them, one tried to get her but she rolled out of the way of one as she shoots another arrow in its stomach as it's electrocuted. Patch saw this and had gotten her axes out and ran towards the two to help. She heard one of the lions was running behind her as she ran towards a rock as she turned around and jumped as she got out her bow and jumped as the lion jumped as she smacked her bow in its face and rolled backwards and landed on her feet and had an arrow ready as the lioness got up.

'' _Stay down.''_ She said as the lioness did as it then ran. Gahi was fighting off one of them for another tried to get him but he had punched that one in the face as blood was coming out of its mouth and spat it out as it growled. He saw that she had a few markings on her for she was the leader as she started laughing.

Lioness leader-'' _I hope you and your friends enjoyed your time together.''_ She said in a mocking tone.

'' _You know, I was gonna say the same for you and your posy in a different way, oops or should I say your sorry a*s excuse of a pride that can't take any of us down even though we're out numbered and yet you wanna mock us?''_ He said as she growled.

Lioness leader-'' _Well, this sorry a*s excuse of a pride are gonna eat you slowly and enjoy your pleads and prayers to die quickly, but I'm afraid it's not gonna happen.''_ She said. _''So, shall we continue?''_ She asked.

'' _(Laughs), I thought you'd never shut the h*ll up.''_ He said for she looked pissed that he wasn't scared what so ever. Like we're afraid of them either?

Lioness leader-'' _Fine, the hard way then_!'' She roared and ran towards him, but he spun kicked her and got out one of his swords and was cutting the lioness as he used a fire crystal and threw it at her which blew the lioness leader away into a bolder. She tried to get up but fell down out cold as he walked towards her, another jumped him from behind as it tried to claw him, but luckily he had grabbed a large branch to help block the lioness as it kept trying to bite him. He reached his arm out to grab his sword but it got swiped away by the lioness but was then kicked off of him in the faces for it was Abiona who saved him.

'' _Come on!''_ She said and helped him up as he grabbed his sword for the other one he couldn't find. Abiona then used a fire crystal on the last lioness as fire blew into the lioness eyes and roared in pain and Gahi used the branch he still had and smacked the lioness straight in the face and smacked it into her head knocking her out as Patch came back. _''Are you okay Patch?''_ She asked worried as she nodded. They heard coughing as they turned around and saw the lioness leader getting up and saw them as she was shaking in fear. _''I said, Leave. Now.''_ She said as the lioness nodded and ran but was limping a bit. They then packed up quick and had tied up all the lionesses who were still knocked out and were about to leave but Patch saw that Gahi only had one of his swords and looked around and saw something and walked towards it. The lioness that was watching the zebras heard something behind her as she turned around and was face to face with a sword for it was Gahi.

 _(Play ''Most Beautiful Music Ever: ''Homecoming'' By Audiomachine)_

'' _Go, before this gets messy.''_ He said to the lioness as she looked back to see her pride tied up as she then left. Abiona then crouched down to the Zebras.

'' _Are you all okay?''_ She asked as they nodded.

Zebra mother-''Yes, thank you so much for saving us.'' She said.

'' _No problem, where were you all heading too?''_ She asked them as she saw the youngest zebra who was still scared as she placed her bow down. _''It's okay sweetie, we're not gonna hurt you. Your safe with us.''_ She said as the young had stopped shivering and walked up to her and nudged her which was hugging as she hugged back knowing what he meant. _''No problem sweet heart.''_ She said as she had let him go back to her mother. _''So what are your names? Also,where were you going?''_ She asked them.

Zebra mother-''My name is Jade; this is my son Masa, and my daughter Amitia. We were heading West looking for my sister since she was somewhere safe so we were heading there, Since our old one had too many predators around, and we somehow walked those lions and then the rest is history.'' She said for she had brown eyes and so did her son while her daughter had blue eyes as Gahi then walked up to her.

'' _Well, we'll help you get there, just so you'll feel safer.''_ He said.

Jade-''But aren't you all heading somewhere yourselves? I don't wanna waste your t-'' She was saying but Patch stopped her.

'' _It's fine ma'am. Besides, we're heading there ourselves so it's alright.''_ She said smiling as Jade nudged them.

Jade-''Thank you all, I don't know how to repay you.'' She said.

'' _Like we said, it's alright. But, mayb-AH!''_ He yelled in pain as both Abiona and Patch smacked him for even trying to say that as they gave him a look, that and as Jade's kids laughed a little. _''I'm kidding guys, but yes you don't to do anything for us.''_ He said as he rubbed the back of his head as they all had then journeyed together for now. But Patch stopped and went back as Abiona and Gahi went to see where she was going.

'' _Where's patch?''_ She asked as they both looked for her.

'' _I'm not sure, let's c-''_

'' _Wait!''_

They both heard that and saw her with something in her hands as she walked up to Gahi.

'' _You forgot this.''_ She said for it was Gahi's other sword.

'' _Thanks Patch.''_ He said hugging her as he then let go of her.

'' _No problem, come on let's go.''_ She said as they all then headed west as they all ran so they could reach their destinations a bit faster.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Well that's chapter 22, I didn't want to delete chapter 21 since people already seen it and will think that I didn't upload anything, and that it's pretty funny but I'm going to change it, but yet still it's not a filler and that I actually did put something important in there, like I said before I always have something important in there, even if it looks like I didn't. Thank you for reading, make sure to review, favorite and follow and I'll see you in chapter 23. Also if this chapter was confusing to read, it's not a new style of writing, but this isn't gonna be how I'm writing, this was just for this chapter. Also sorry for not uploading, I've been really busy and I know you've heard this before and all but still thanks for being patient. Again see you in chapter 23. Also if you've mistaken this, Patch isn't a kid, she's a teen like the other two. Also there dialogue will be normal too like the rest of the story because like I said it was just for this chapter. Also, this chapter has been updated._


	23. Chapter 23:Discoveries, and new friends

_Hey so this is chapter 23, okay now this is the last time I'm going into the past. For now. But it's so everything adds up and to show as to why this and that and that and this happened. But in others words, thank you for reading, make sure to follow, favorite, and review and I'll see you in chapter 24._

 _2:44pm…._

We see AD was out of the lake and had some cloths on as he was looking for Sahadev. He was thinking about a few things and wanted to see if he coul-

''Watch it dumba*s!'' Someone said for it was Seda for AD ran into him on accident.

AD-''Sorry okay, I'm looking for Sahadev.'' He said as he got up and walked into the healers tent and so did Koji and the others.

Koji-''What did I say about staying on your path?'' He asked in a stern tone. He had red hair, brown eyes, and was a bit muscular.

AD-''I ran into you, sorry. Look let's just ignore this ever h-'' He was saying but got shoved to the ground by one of them.

Seda-''We want to, but your gonna have to learn so this doesn't happen again.'' He said as him and 5 others walked up towards him as he got up. He had yellow/green hair, and green eyes.

AD-''Look, I don't wanna fight any of you. I wanna try and keep a good rep here.'' He said but didn't stopped as Koji walked up towards him and threw a punch but AD dodged it easily as he tried again but he blocked it and shoved him back as he turned around and walked away but Koji walked behind him but was kicked in the chest by someone who had dark red hair, brown eyes for it was the girl who had a knife at AD when he saved her and her group.

'' _That's enough Koji!''_ She said as he got up and was held back by 2 guards that were with her. _''If I hear about you again, I'll make you sorry.''_ She said as she signaled for the guards to let him go as she turned around and looked at AD. _''I'm….(Grunts)…I apologize for Koji's behavior. Also, I need to talk to you, if you have a minute.''_ She said as he followed her to the meeting hall.

AD-''So, who exactly is Koji? Boyfriend, best friend, sibling?'' He asked her.

'' _Cousin.''_ She said as they both sat down in chairs.

AD-''I'm sure you already know my name?'' He asked as she nodded. ''What's your name?'' He asked.

'' _My names Ajala. I'm sorry about threatening you with a knife, I was afraid that you'd-''_ She was saying but he stopped her.

AD-''Hey its fine. You were only protecting your friends.'' He said assuring her as she laughed a little.

Ajala-''I appreciate your forgiveness, I just wanted to say, thank you and that you're welcomed to the Weapons department and the combat center.'' She said for he was confused.

AD-''Combat Center? Where is that?'' He asked her as she got up.

Ajala-''That depends, if you need it or not.'' She said as she spun kicked AD but he dodged it and got up.

AD-''W-What are you doing?'' He asked her as she got her chair and broke it to have a weapon as she slowly walked up to him while letting the wood drag on the ground as stopped and dropped it but kicked it back up towards AD as he dodged it as she threw 4 punches and he dodged them but had under kicked and he jumped as she rolled into another kick but he blocked it. ''Look, I don't know what I did, b-but I don't wanna fight!'' He said as He then blocked 2 kicks but got elbowed in the stomach but managed to throw a punch and had managed to hit her in the arm. But all she did was laugh a little as she front flipped to try and hurt him but he backed away in time as he held onto her until she pushed back. As he blocked a few more hits until he grabbed her left arm and twisted it to flip her onto her back. ''I said, I don't wanna fight.'' He said as he helped her up.

Ajala-''Just to see what your capable of, and clearly you're a fighter.'' She said dusting some of the dirt off her body. ''Do you also know how to use a bow?'' She asked him as they walked outside.

AD-''Well, I know how to use one but, I'm not sure if I'm good with one.'' He admitted.

Ajala-''Oh, also you asked for Sahadev right?'' She asked him as he nodded. ''Oh okay, he's with Hiya in the healers tent.'' She said.

AD-''Thanks, also next time, try not to use your whole arm to throw a punch.'' He said as he walked off, but secretly she knew about that and wanted to be defeated on purpose as she went to go deal with Koji.

 _Elsewhere…_

We see the Abaya Scouts were still with the jade and her kids as they finally made it to where the Zebra's needed to go and thanked them as they left. Patch asked Abiona if she could see the map and gladly gave it to her, as she looked at it she saw that they were pretty far still.

 _5 Hours later/Chyulu Hills…._

 _8:51pm…_

We see that it was night time, but there was still a bit of sunset left for they were thinking about calling it a night. They got there lanterns and lit them so that they could see. They were worried that they may have gone the wrong way at some point so they asked some prey that they came across a few hours ago, but they said that where ever they were going, they were heading the right way.

Gahi-''How far are we from the tribe?'' He asked her.

Abiona-''Also, where are we right now?'' She asked.

Patch-''A-About 12 miles away.'' She said as they kept going. ''Also were in Chyulu Hills by the looks of it.'' She said as Gahi felt like they were being followed as he looked around his surroundings and saw two trucks heading South were they were heading. But they were then turning right heading towards somewhere for they knew that direction.

Gahi-''Why are they heading east? That's towards the Mala tribe.'' He asked himself but said it a bit too loud as the others heard him.

Abiona-''We need to get to the Kilimanjaro tribe now, something's wrong.'' She said but heard something behind her as she turned around and came face to face with a cheetah as she got her knife out just in case as the other two turned around ready in case they attacked but the cheetah backed away as two more predators showed up.

'' _W-Wait! We don't wanna hurt any of you. We're just heading towards Lilongwe.''_ She said for Abiona then puts her knife away.

'' _Sorry if we spooked any of you, but she's telling the truth.''_ Another female said.

Patch-''Okay, it's just that we've encountered a lot of, _aggressive_ predators and it is getting late. What are your names?'' She asked them as one of them stepped closer and had placed her dagger on the ground.

'' _Sorry if we scared any of you, Names Mihari.''_ She said.

...

...

...

 _Man I missed Mihari, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Make sure to review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you in chapter 24. Also if anyone sees any mistakes, please tell me in your review or PM me and I'll fix them. Also I know I promised that we wou;dn't be in the past anymore, but just hold out for a little while longer, thanks for reading and again see you in chapter 24._


	24. Chapter 24:Nightfall

_Hey so this is Chapter 24, now this may sound off and that you've heard this before probably but, please leave reviews.. I know that I'm getting some now but that's only from one person. I wanna know how other people feel about this and by the way this story reached 1,258 views. So yeah and if for some you don't feel like reviewing, just say something really, I mean it's just so I know if I need to improve on anything and, at least 3-4 other people have reviewed but only once. But still_ _ **MAKE SURE TO REVIEW,**_ _Favorite, and follow and thank you to the ones who have and I'll see you in chapter 25. Also the first part is just a re-lass of what happened in the last chapter._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _8:51pm….._

Gahi-''Why are they heading east, That's towards the Mala tribe?'' He asked himself but said it a bit too loud as the others heard him.

Abiona-''We need to get to the Kilimanjaro tribe now, something's wrong.'' She said but heard something behind her as she turned around and came face to face with a cheetah as she got her knife out just in case as the other two turned around ready in case they attacked but the cheetah backed away as two more predators showed up.

'' _W-Wait! We don't wanna hurt any of you. We're just heading towards Lilongwe.''_ She said for Abiona then puts her knife away. She saw that the cheetah had

'' _Sorry if we spooked any of you, but she's telling the truth.''_ Another female said.

Patch-''Okay, it's just that we've encountered a lot of, _aggressive_ predators and it is getting late. What are your names?'' She asked them as one of them stepped closer and had placed her dagger on the ground.

'' _Sorry if we scared any of you, Names Mihari.''_ She said as another one of them came up.

'' _My name is Rajani.''_ She said as they got a good look at them using the lantern, while the other cheetah came up to them.

'' _A-and I'm Mia, like I said we don't wanna hurt any of you.''_ She said as the scouts then put up their weapons as the others then pick up theirs and places them back.

Mihari-''So, were exactly are you guys going?'' She asked them for they were unsure if they should tell them. ''We told you where we were going, so it's only fair.'' She said.

Gahi-''Okay, were going to Kilimanjaro. But that's all were telling you.'' He said as they both sat down on small boulders.

Mihari-''Sweetie, that's fine with us, why would we care about were your going?'' She asked as he looked frustrated. ''(Sigh), I'm sorry, look, my friend already told you where we were heading. But it's getting late and it's dangerous out here for you, maybe even us.'' She said as he thought about it and agreed. ''We were thinking about finding a place to stay for the night, or keep going and rest during the day. What do you think?'' She asked as he thought about it and that they have been walking for nearly 2 ½ days straight with breaks but still.

Gahi-''I'm gonna talk to the others about this, whatever they say is what I'll tell you.'' He said as he got up and walked towards his team that were next to a camp fire that they made. ''Guys, so Mihari asked if we should either find somewhere safe to stay for the night, or keep on going and when it's day time we'll get some sleep. What do you guys think?'' He asked them.

Patch-''Well, we have been walking for a _really_ long time, but it's really dangerous out here. But I guess we could keep going, Abiona?'' She asked looking over at her as she thought about it.

Abiona-''I would say we keep going too. Like at least we can sleep when we get to the Kilimanjaro tribe, but we may get there early in the morning. So yeah, whatever your call is Gahi.'' She said as he thought about it and decided.

Gahi-''Okay, we'll keep going. But if any of us gets tired we'll carry that person okay?'' He asked as they nodded. ''Alright, I'll gonna go talk to Mihari, I'll be right back.'' He said as he got up and walked towards her.

Mihari-''So, what's your next move?'' She asked.

Gahi-''We'll keep goi- Wait, are we like all a group now?'' He asked.

Rajani-''Well yes and no, yes because we're all together and we are traveling the same path. But no since we have different destinations then yours, my apologizes if this is personal but where exactly are you all heading?'' She asked curious.

Gahi-''Well, were heading towards the Kilimanjaro tribe.'' He said as Mihari had a tiny bit of a shocked expression, not one that any of the others would notice but still.

Rajani-''Thank you for telling us, I'm gonna go take a walk and look around this place. I'll be back soon, I promise.'' She said as she left.

Mihari-''You got a weapon with you?'' She asked as Rajani was walking away still she held up a sword that had a smooth wave like curve design and some fire crystals with her as she kept going Mihari thought about what the scout said.

Mihari's thought's-'' _Damn, I haven't been there in a little while, well a couple hours I mean but still. Felt like weeks for some reason, but maybe I can br-_

'' _Mihari?''_

Someone said as it snapped Mihari out of her thoughts to see Mia.

Mia-''A-Are you okay?'' She asked her.

Mihari-''Yep, I'm fine. So, while you were with Rajani, did you wake up and talk to her? Or were you asleep/knocked out the whole time till I got there?'' She asked her as Mia was trying to remember if she ever woke up.

Mia-''I believe so, wait, yeah I did. When I woke up, she took care of me and asked me who I was and if I had escaped the hunters. I only told her my name and that I didn't get captured but I ran into the jungle because the hunters were attacking my pack and you know the rest.'' She said. ''But I had this headache and she gave me some medicine that helped, but then I went to sleep and then, then I saw you and well I'm sure you know the rest.'' She said as they heard someone and turned around to see Patch and the others as they sat down next to the camp fire.

Patch-''Sorry but, we didn't tell you our names, my name's patch.'' She said.

Abiona-''I'm Abiona, and this is my loveable boyfriend/best friend Gahi.'' She said.

Mihari-''Thanks for telling us, it was starting to get weird.'' She said as Rajani then came back. ''So how was your walk?'' She asked.

Rajani-''Peaceful, and relaxing. We should get going, it's getting a bit cold.'' She said as they backed up and had put on some cloth because it was getting really cold, even for them. They then put the fire out and had lit the lanterns as the others used their night vision to see while they moved.

 _Elsewhere…_

We see someone was out near a lake eating some herbs as we see that it was a female gazelle that was wearing a necklace that wasn't too big, but wasn't to small either, she also had a gold crown, yellow eyes, jet black hair, and had a bit of a darker brown and had a long tail as she looked up at the night sky and was thinking to herself as she opened the palm of her hands and made a flower out of fire out of thin air as she had let it fly into the air as it disappeared.

'' _Reni?''_

She heard as she turned around and saw her mother as showed a small smile.

'' _Hello mother, are you alright?''_ She asked her.

'' _I'm fine sweetheart. Why are you out here outside of the palace?''_ She asked as she sat down next to her. _''You should get some sleep before we move, w-well in case we move I mean.''_ She said as she was shivering as Reni then made a camp fire next to her as she made it small so it wouldn't burn her. _''Thanks blaze.''_ She said as they both laughed a little at that since it was Reni little nickname that they came up with.

'' _Are you worried?''_ She asked her.

'' _Worried about what?''_

'' _The war, us moving, what if doesn't go as planned and…..(Sigh)''_

''... _To be honest, yes, every war is unpredictable, but us moving isn't temporary, it's only until this is all over with.''_ She said hugging her as Reni accepted the hug. _''So when are you coming back inside?''_ She asked her.

'' _Don't worry, I'll be in soon. Besides, I can defend myself.''_ She said with a bit of a smirk.

'' _I know, but still be careful of here.''_ She said as she got up and left as Reni then had made the fire disappear as she relaxed and watched the stars for a few minutes until she then gets up and goes back home.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Well, thank you for reading and I'll see you in chapter 25. Also make sure to leave a review, favorite, and follow and there's more ahead in the future. Also if there're any mistakes, just let me know and I'll fix them as soon as possible._


	25. Chapter 25:Kaja

_Weird, I don't really have a message again. Like usually I do and that sometimes it's funny and other times it's not, I'm not sure, but either way thank you to everyone who views and reads this story, make sure to review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you in chapter 26. Also i know that most people post their stories onto different reading websites, well I'm not gonna do that, the reason is because this is the only site that I trust really, oh, I guess I did have a message for that. But still enjoy the chapter._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _8:52pm…._

 _I wonder, if she watches over me. It's been so long, and yet I sometimes still feel the pain, the tears, and the happiness I felt that day. It was hard for me, but somehow I pulled through, somehow….I feel like she was still meant for so much more in this world, so much more to teach me, but was taken away in the blink of an eye. I remember when we use to sneak out and hide in the grass pretending to be full on predators, but luckily the scouts didn't see us, even when we go during the day. I never found out at the time as to, why the tribes cared for cubs that were predators? My best guess is that they saw something that some or most didn't, that we were killers or carnivores…well, not some of us, not yet actually. But somewhere, they saw that we didn't want to hurt them, just as they didn't want to hurt us. But, she was forced. The last time I saw her, I saw that her whole life, she was forced to be what she was, she didn't have a choice. Worse part is, her parents didn't know what to do, but somehow I did….But…It was too late. I should head back, I wish I could stay out longer, but I don't want them to worry. I enjoy thinking to myself, I wonder if someone else somewhere, out there does the same sometimes._

 _With Sahadev…_

We see that he was outside the tribe practicing his fighting as he was finished he then tried to drink from his canteen but saw that it was empty and thought about it as he went out to get some more water, since he was gonna be out for a little while longer. He looked around his surrounding as he saw one and refilled the canteen but drank some of the water first and puts it in his bag as he then headed back to the tribe.

''... _help….''_

He heard someone as he stopped walking in his tracks as he looked around but didn't see anyone for it sounded female. He looked at some of the trees and decided to look there as he walked over cautiously for he didn't know if it was a predator or not as in about a minute or so he gets to the tree to see nobody there as he looks a bit further and sees a female Gazelle holding something in a blanket. She had light brown hair, gashes all over her, a necklace made with crystals and a dagger that was close by as he wanted to check if she was alive.

Sahadev-''Miss?'' He asked her but she didn't respond. As he felt where her heart was and felt nothing but as he was about to let go he heard someone sneeze as he looked at what she was holding as he carefully unwrapped it to see a baby, a human baby. It was white, it didn't have any hair but wasn't heavy, but wasn't light either as he was shocked as to why she would be with a baby. But he looked to see that she wasn't part of any tribe, but looked like she fought off someone or something dangerous. He then looked at the baby and saw that it was still asleep as he wrapped the blanket around it in a certain way so it wouldn't get cold. He was so confused, he didn't know what to do about this, for he couldn't take the baby away, the girl was probably the only one who knows anything about the baby, or where he or she came from. He then decided to take a look and saw that it was a boy, he then wrapped it back again for he wanted to see if the Gazelle was still alive or not as he felt the females heart again while holding the baby as he felt a pulse as he sighed in relief as he shook her a little to see if she would wake up, but placed the baby near her so it didn't look like he was trying to kidnap him. ''Ma'am, are you okay?'' He said as she was stirring a little as he then looked in his bag and had a blanket that he had placed on her as he looked for medical supplies and found some herbs that would heal her wounds as he turned around and saw that she was gone, and so was the baby. He was confused for he didn't hear anything behind him, but he felt the baby, and the girl as he heard something behind him as he rolled out of the way from a branch as he got his dagger out and saw that it was the female with her dagger in one hand and was holding the baby close to her.

'' _Who are you?''_ She asked him sounding scared, worried, and like she wanted answers as he places his dagger on the ground.

Sahadev-''My name is Sahadev, I'm not gonna hurt either of you. I know you don't trust me, but I promise I won't harm either of you.'' He said calm and telling the truth as she places her dagger back in her sheathe.

'' _Why are you out here?''_ She asked him.

Sahadev-''First, explain to me why you have a human baby with you?'' He asked her for she knew that he was gonna ask that as she then sat down with the baby still in her arms as he did too.

'' _I was in Kindoroko, when I heard a human woman calling for help. I was nearby and went over to her, but was unconscious. I then heard an infant crying and I went and saw him, I went inside a house, where the woman lived and saw inside a man and another child dead, but when I walked outside, I saw a few other people dead. I was horrified to see that and ran back inside the house and saw a picture of the woman and the baby with the man and child. T-They were a family, I checked the baby and saw that he was okay which I was glad for but heard the lioness coming. I covered him in some dirt in case it could smell him and I hid him, I hid from the lioness, but when it was getting close to the baby, I killed it. As I walked out of the house with the baby, the woman woke up and was shocked to see me, but calmed down and asked me to find someplace safe for him. She said his name was Brian, I wasn't sure why she trusted me, but as I asked she passed from blood loss and I buried her and her family and ran.''_ She said as a few tears escaped her as Sahadev was trying not to tear up either.

Sahadev-''What's your name?'' He asked her as he saw that she had sky blue eyes which he thought were beautiful.

'' _My name is Kaja, Also I'm sorry for attacking you like that.''_ She asked.

Sahadev-''It's okay Kaja, you were protecting Brian, I understand.'' He said.

Kaja-''Thank you, also where am I?'' She asked him.

Sahadev-''You're in Kilimanjaro. If I may ask, how did you get here?'' He asked her.

Kaja-''I walked here, and I was really tired from the fight, and from running that I laid near that tree and I was asleep. But I made sure there were no predators around, thank god there weren't any.'' She said as the baby then started to stir and woke up. ''Hey Brian, Shhh it's okay, go back to sleep.'' She said cradling him as a few seconds later he then went back to sleep. ''Sahadev, do you know anywhere or a group of people I can find to take care of him?'' She asked.

Sahadev-''I'm afraid I don't.'' He said but thought about it. ''But I know someone who can, his name is AD. For the past few days he saved some of our scouts from hunters. I'll explain the rest on the way.'' He said as he backed up and walked with her back to the tribe as in about 7 minutes later they get there as some of the tribe finished getting the bon fire started but some who were a bit far started using their lanterns as Sahadev asked one of the guards if he saw AD and said that he was looking for him at his place and asked who Kaja was as he said he would talk in the morning as they both went to his place to see AD was walking out. ''Wait AD.'' He said as he noticed him and saw that he was with someone and was carrying a baby. ''Hey AD, this is Kaja, Kaja this is AD, and this is Brian.'' He said for AD was a bit surprised about the baby.

Kaja-''It's nice to meet you AD.'' She said.

AD-''It's nice to meet you too but, W-Why does she h-'' He asked but Sahadev stopped him.

Sahadev-''I know, and trust me I was as confused and shocked as you are. But we'll explain on the way to my house.'' He said as they all then entered and saw that Hiya was gone.

AD-''She said that there was an emergency and that she had to leave.'' He said as they both explained to AD the situation as he thought about it, he was sad about the attack as he agreed to find help. ''Maybe, I can go to Snake to see if she can contact anyone yet, but if not, then maybe I can go back to where Kaja found the baby and see if anyone came to help.'' He said. ''I can go right now if you want.'' He suggested.

Sahadev-''It's your call.'' He said.

AD-''Alright, ummm Kaja, I need you to come with me so I know where I'm going.'' He said.

Kaja-''Of course, umm Sahadev.'' She asked looking at him as he responded.

Sahadev-''Yes?'' He asked.

Kaja-''I wanted to say again, thank you for helping me and Brian. I really appreciate it.'' She said with a small smile as he smiled back.

Sahadev-''No problem, also, are you gonna stay here or keep going?'' He asked her.

Kaja-''Well, I've seen only a bit of this place, and it looks amazing, but i'm afraid I'm gonna have to leave when Brian's safe. I usually don't stay in tribes; I've always been traveling with my mom. I hope you understand.'' She asked a little sad but she looked at him and only saw a warm caring smile. ''Also what is the name of your tribe?'' She asked him.

 _(Play ''Most Emotional Music Ever: Joy and Sorrow by Stefan Grobmann)_

Sahadev-''Of course, but your welcomed any time if you change your mind. If not, then I hope you have a safe journey. Also if you want, I can get you some supplies you might need. Also this is the Kilimanjaro tribe.'' He said as she thanked him. As AD got done getting ready, Kaja was given food, water, fire crystals, a map, some blankets, a tent, pillows, and blankets to keep her warm in really cold climates. Kaja and AD then both left as 2 hours go by and they see that people were still at the camp alive but only a few were injured as he then entered the home as Kaja said goodbye and took her necklace off and had placed it around Brian for him to remember her for Brian was upset to see her go but had cradled him to sleep as they both left and someone found Brian. Kaja then said goodbye to AD and asked if he could say goodbye to Sahadev for her, and he said he would as she then left as AD went back. He couldn't ask for help or else it could reveal the tribe's as he kept going.

 _2 hours later…._

We see that AD made it back to the tribe as he saw Sahadev outside the tribe and saw him and asked about Brian and Kaja. AD then told him that Brian was okay and that Kaja said goodbye as they both then went in the tribe and told them what happened while they were there.

Sahadev-''Say AD, Where do you sleep? I mean I'm just curious and a bit concerned is all.'' He asked.

AD-''Oh, well I sleep in Rehzi's tent. Usually in a chair or a sleeping bag on the group so I'm fine.'' He said. ''I got a sleeping bag from Snakes plane the last time I went there.'' He said as Sahadev wondered why he slept in a chair but decided to let it slide. ''I'm still recovering from the fact that a few people died, I probably won't sleep for a little while.'' He said.

Sahadev-''If you need anyone to talk to, just ask me or the others.'' He said to him.

AD-''Thanks, i'll need it.'' He said to him.

Sahadev-''Say, why didn't you go to the people for help?'' He asked him.

AD-''Well, I was afraid that they would see you and reveal your world so, that's why I-''.

 _ **RING!**_

Something sounded as Sahadev was surprised a little by that for it was AD's phone.

Sahadev-''What is that?'' He asked curious looking at it as AD explained to him that it was his phone, he was shocked since before it didn't have a signal as he answered and it was friend asking him how he was doing.

AD-''Oh, great actually. Say I was wondering unless you were busy, why didn't you just call?'' He asked for his friend actually got hit by a car and had to go to the hospital for him. I'm talking about AD's friend, friend. After about 2 minutes he then hung up wondering how he got reception from where he was, guess it was a really good phone.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Well, that was Chapter 25. A little sad at some parts yes, and confusing but still I hope you enjoyed it, also happy late Easter, make sure to leave a review, favorite and follow and I'll see you in chapter 26._


	26. Chapter 26:Arrival

_Hey so welcome to Chap- This is getting a bit old now, but still welcome to chapter 26. Sorry if it took so long, my internet went out. Again when I finished the last chapter, also I know that I've been in the past a lot but as I said before, it's so everything makes sense when we get to the end of these flashbacks. But until then, please review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you in chapter 27._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Elsewhere….._

 _June 12_ _th_ _,2017/2:20am…_

We see that Gahi and the others were a bit tired but were still going, while they were Patch who was asleep was being carried by Abiona but Mia suggested that she'd carry her a little while. Abiona wasn't sure for she didn't want to seem lazy, but Mia was okay with it if she wanted to as she did for about an hour as Abiona checked the map and her compass. After about 30 minutes Gahi who was in front with Mihari saw something in the distance for he sees a bon fire that was huge and knew that it was the tribe for he remembered that Reni's mother said that the Kilimanjaro tribe was the biggest tribe in Africa and had a huge bon fire in the middle of their tribe so that traveler's and tribe could find their way back if they didn't have the beacons.

Gahi-''Abiona, we made it!'' He said as they were probably 12 minutes away.

Abiona-''Finally.'' She said for she looked over at Mia for she wasn't sure at first, but decided. ''Ummm Mia, can you carry Patch if you don't mind?'' She asked her.

Mia-''Sure, like i said i'm okay with it.'' She said as Mia gave Patch to her. ''She sure fell asleep fast.'' She said as they both laughed a little at that.

Abiona-''Yeah, sometimes she gets tired out easily.'' She said worried but saw that Mia was alright with her.

Mia-''It's no problem at all, besides, she is a bit light so she wasn't a problem.'' She said honestly as they all then stopped and Rajani had set up camp for her Mihari and Mia.

Abiona-''Again thanks for carrying her, I really appreciate it.'' She said.

Mia-''Like I said, it's no problem, (Yawn).'' She said and yawned a little as Rajani got done setting the camp up, looked amazed as to how wide and huge the tribe was.

Rajani-''Huh, so this is the Kilimanjaro tribe? Wow.'' She said amazed and had so many questions for she heard that the tribe was the big, but not this big of a tribe as Mihari noticed the amazed look on her face.

Mihari-''You okay Rajani?'' She asked.

Rajani-''Yes, It's just that I've never seen a tribe before.'' She said. ''Well I have seen a few, but never _this_ big of a tribe.'' She said as she thought of something.

Rajani's thought's- _''Maybe I should visit sometime, try to get on this tribes good side.''_ She thought to herself as she then yawned.

Mihari-''You tired too?'' She asked her as she nodded as they got a little bit closer. By the way, they were heading down south. ''Well, this is were we part ways, but its was nice travelling with you three.'' She said as Gahi said for Abiona to go inside and check in with the guards who they are as she did and he then followed but thought of something as he then ran back outside the tribe as Abiona heard him running and turned around.

Abiona-''Where are you going?'' She asked him as he stopped and ran back to her.

Gahi-''I need to ask Mihari something, but I'll be right back.'' He said and kissed her quickly so he wouldn't be too late. ''Love you!'' He said as he ran.

Abiona-''Love you too.'' She said as she then talked to the guards. While that happened, Mia and Rajani were asleep since they reached the location, yes it wasn't there planned location but still they needed sleep for they weren't close to the tribe to be seen but they weren't that far either as Mihari checked the map to see how far they had left as she was planning out how she was gonna get in the tribe, talk to Rehzi and get Hia.

'' _Mihari!''_

She heard from a distance as she looked over and saw it was Gahi as she puts the map up in her backpack.

Mihari-''Hey Gahi, it's good to see you after like….four minutes.'' She said.

Gahi-''(Laughs a bit), yeah, I missed you too.'' He also said sarcastically. ''But I forgot to ask, why are you three heading towards Lilongwe? After Mia told us, none of you guys mentioned anything about it afterwards. Also I forgot to ask.'' He asked her for she didn't want to look sorry in front of him for she was good at hiding her feelings in front of people, but only to those she doesn't know well/ at all.

Mihari-''(Sigh), Well, Mia's pack was attacked by humans and some of the pack were either killed, captured, or escaped. Luckily most of them escaped, one of my friends told me all this and that they were heading towards Lilongwe, which he heard that it was secure there. So I'm trying to get Mia and or Rajani if she decides to join there so they'll be safe.'' She explained to him. ''Speaking of which, why did you three come here?'' She asked him.

Gahi-''Well, our tribe is worried about the humans coming to attack and take over since there were some close by to them. So since this is the biggest tribe in Africa, our leader Reni decided to try and have us go over and see if we can stay here for until the war is over with.'' He explained. ''Also to be honest with you, nothing's happened really, other than the pre-attack at a tribe meeting a little while ago and that we had one encounter with them, but we took care of it.'' He said for she remembered Rehzi talking to her about that, but wasn't sure if she should say something or not.

Mihari's thought's-'' _Maybe I could just say that a predator told me this, like a friend of mine like I said. But I don't wanna seem like I know something or was involved with any of it. But maybe I can, it'll make it easier on me in the long run if we ever see each other again which I highly doubt. Although I didn't expect to see Rehzi again after what happened. Guess that's life for ya.''_ She thought to herself. '' _Ya know what, screw it, this'll make things easier I hope.''_ She thought to herself.

Mihari-''Oh yeah, a friend of mine told me about the attack. Luckily nothing bad happened.'' She said.

Gahi-''Yeah, well I gotta get back with the others. Like I said, it was nice talking with you Mihari. Maybe we'll meet again sometime.'' He said.

Mihari-''(Sigh), Yeah. Maybe.'' She said with a bit of worry in her tone as he then left as she decided to look at the map a little more for when she gets Hia.

...

...

...

 _Hope you enjoyed, also I feel like I'm having you all reading feel like something big is gonna happen. Which there is but, you know I can't tell, that'll spoil the surprises. But until then make sure to leave a review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you in chapter 27. Also if there are any mistakes that you see, make sure to tell me by PM or in your review and I'll get to it soon._ _Also Chapter 8, I know it seemed weird of an ending but i guess i had something leading up to it but I'm not sure what happened, I might edit it to make a lot more sense, but if you all are fine with it then I'll keep it the way it is, but still just a message. Also i know that this is pretty short._


	27. Chapter 27:The early meeting

_Hey, so this is updated now. Not sure why i didn't put a message here but still, i'm updating chapters and fixing issues. But still hope you're enjoying the story so far. Make sure to favorite, follow, and review. Also if there're any mistakes please let me know by PMing me or leaving it in your reviews and i will fix them._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _2:27am….._

Gahi walked over to the guards as they had let him through he walked in and saw that they weren't many tribe members out, I mean he knew that most of them would've been went to sleep but still.

Gahi-''Um sir, where are my friends?'' He asked one of the guards, but another showed up.

Guard-''They're with Sahadev in his house, if you want I can show you around?'' She asked as he agreed and was shown the way. A few minutes later he gets to Sahadev's house and enters to see Abiona sitting on the same couch Patch was on who was asleep as Abiona sees Gahi and gets up.

Abiona-''Hey Gahi, so what did you need to talk to Mihari about?'' She asked him with a bit of sleep in her voice.

Gahi-''Oh, well I wanted to ask about why they were heading towards Lilongwe, and she told me that Mia's pack was attacked.'' He said and explained the rest, as he finished she felt bad for Mia, to her Mia is a very sweet person, and for something like that to happen to her and her friends and family, she wasn't sure how she could cope with it. I mean she's glad she okay, but still.

Abiona-''That's terrible, where is she?'' She asked him. ''Are they still near the tribe or did they leave? If you don't know it's alright.'' She said for she wanted to ask about the actual meeting. ''So, are you gonna talk to Sahadev, or we both can?'' She asked him.

Gahi-''She's with Mihari and Rajani, also yes their still near the tribe but I don't know for how long, defiantly not for long though.'' He said. ''So if you want, we can go talk to them for a little now, or wait in the morning and hope they're still there?'' He asked her as she thought about it, but she was thinking about Patch first.

Abiona-''What about Patch?'' She asked him. ''I don't want her to be alone.'' She said.

Gahi-''I'll watch over her, Just be careful out there okay?'' He asked as he kissed her. ''Also, I'll talk to him. You can come too if you want.'' He said.

Abiona-''I will ya wuss.'' She said with a bit of a fake accent as she left. ''But seriously, I will. Also, you can talk with him, I'll be fine.'' She said and walked out as he then went to look for the Sahadev to talk to him. After about three minutes he looked all over and didn't see him anywhere. He then decided to go back to Patch as he turned around and was surprised a little but didn't show it to see him.

'' _Morning.''_ He said for he had very little bits of sweat and had a towel in his hands as he places it on the table and pulled up a chair.

Sahadev-''Sorry for the scare, I left to exercise a little, especially when it's cold out at night.'' He said. ''My name is Sahadev, son of Agrim, leader of this tribe. I wasn't sure if you knew me already or if you didn't.'' He said and shook hands.

Gahi-''Nice to meet you sir, name's Gahi, leader of the Abaya scouts.'' He said as he sat down in a seat too. ''My team and I came here to talk to you about the war and my tribe.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Of course, also you can call me Sahadev, if it's alright with you.'' He said. ''Also who else is with you?'' He asked curious.

Gahi-''Oh okay Sahadev, anyways The Abaya Region are dangerously near the humans that are trying to kill us.'' He said. ''And, we need to move into your tribe temporarily until this war is over with, in which we can help you guys.'' He said. ''I know that this is asking a bit much, but as I said it's only for a few days I hope. So can we? It may take a little while to get everyone or most of them here but we would really appreciate it.'' He asked hoping he'd say 'yes'.

Sahadev-''Yes your tribe can move here temporarily.'' He said normally for Gahi didn't think he'd say 'Yes' and thought he said 'No'.

Gahi-''(Sigh)…..I understand, but thank yo- wait what?!'' He asked shocked for realizing he actually said _'Yes'_ for he was glad.

Sahadev-''(Laughs), I said Yes you and your tribe can move in with us temporarily. We have way more than enough space, but this is _me_ agreeing to this, I still need to talk to my father when he gets back from Ngorongoro.'' He said for he wondered why his father was there.

Gahi-''If I may, why is he there?'' He asked him curious.

Sahadev-''He's there because a friend of ours got a recording of our enemy talking about Foai giving them info about where some of the fire crystals are.'' He said. ''He wanted to see for himself if it was true or not, he should be back on the 15th or sooner, I'm not quite sure but he should be back by then.'' He said as Gahi understood.

Gahi-''Oh, but still thank you Sahadev, we seriously owe you and your tribe.'' He said grateful and he shook his hand.

Sahadev-''It's no problem at all. But on a couple conditions.'' He said for Gahi knew that there had to be some rules applied as he listened.

Gahi-''Of course, what are your conditions?'' He asked as he got something to write on and a pencil.

Sahadev-''When your tribe gets here, they all must follow our rules and yours still, you all can scout for food with or without us if you want, we don't have a curfew so everyone can go to sleep if and or whenever they want. If your tribe has a curfew, then you all follow the same rule from _your_ tribe, not ours so we don't follow the same rules since this is our home. Nobody steals from us for no reason what so ever unless absolutely necessary, no bullying of any kind to our tribe members at all, no deals, trades or meetings with other tribes behind our backs at all unless me, my father or the guards know about them, you all get the same amount of food as everyone else unless it's your food or supplies, you do your part in helping us if and when we need you and we'll do the same for you, we treat each other with respect and fairness so treat us how you'd want to be treated, and you fight and train with us if you want too and well help you too, but it's our choice if we want to depending on who you're dealing with, but since we're dealing with the same enemies, that shouldn't be a problem. All these rules are only for when your tribe gets here, and ends when you all leave. Any questions, or requests for me?'' He asked as he explained the rules they need to follow.

Gahi-''Yes, we don't have a curfew either so you don't need to worry about that. Also if we get our own food and supplies, we can use as much as we want right?'' He asked him.

Sahadev-''Of course, it's your stuff after all. We don't have any control over any of you.'' He said.

Gahi-''Again, thank you for your help.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Also, you and your friends can stay here if you want.'' He said for Gahi was glad for they weren't sure as to where they'd go.

Gahi-''(Sigh in relief), Thank you, but were gonna leave when your dad gets here and agrees with letting our tribe stay.'' He said.

Sahadev-''No problem, just don't make too much noise.'' He said for Gahi didn't know what he meant by that but ignored it. ''Also, who is your leader or King?'' He asked him. ''I know my dad knows, but I'm not sure if I was ever told about your leader or leader's.'' He explained.

Gahi-''Oh, well we don't have one. We have a queen named Reni and her mother Clarissa.'' He said but he was thinking about what he said and realized he didn't say anything about a ' _father'_ or a _'king'_. He wasn't sure to ask for it could upset Gahi, but he needed to know for it was his responsibility. But decided to ask in the morning, well morning like six or seven in the morning like that.

Sahadev-''Oh, okay then.'' He said as he yawned. ''Goodnight, also you never told me your teams names.'' He said.

Gahi-''Oh, sorry about that. Well, first my girlfriend Abiona and our best friend Patch.'' He said, he had brown hair, brown pupils, a long tail, long horns, and had light brown fur. Abiona had light brown fur, red hair with a tiny bit of orange, blue pupils, a long tail, and long horns. Patch has blue pupils, light blue hair mixed with sky blue, and a short tail, with medium size horns and coffee brown fur. This is in case I forgot to tell you what they looked like, but if I did tell me, but if I didn't then that's what they look like.

Sahadev-''Ah, so where's Patch?'' He asked.

Gahi-''Asleep on one of your couches, and Abiona should be back soon.'' He said lying about the last part.

Sahadev-''Okay, well I'm gonna go get some sleep. Take care Gahi; also if you or the others are hungry you can go to the food storage if you want. (Yawn) I already asked one of my guards to show you where it is, his name is Saoai.'' He said as he yawned a bit.

Ghai-''Thanks.'' He said as he placed his bags down.

Sahadev-''No problem. Also, goodnight. Oh and breakfast is at 7:00am. But you don't have to go if you don't want to.'' He said and went to his room and closed the door as Gahi then went to check on Patch but saw that she was up and looked a little worried, as he went up to her to see if she was alright.

Gahi-''Hey Patch, sleep well?'' He asked her softly not trying to be loud as she nodded.

Patch-''Hey Gahi (Yawn), and yeah I did, also where did Abiona go and how did we get here?'' She asked as he chuckled a little.

Gahi-''You've been asleep for a little while. This is the Kilimanjaro tribe, and Mia and Abiona carried you here, well Mia isn't here but still.'' He explained.

Patch-''Oh, thanks for telling me.'' She said.

Patch-''No problem, get some sleep okay?'' He said as she nodded and laid back down on the couch. ''Oh and where's Abiona?'' She asked him wondering where she was.

Gahi-''She went out to talk to Mia and the others.'' He said. ''She should be back in a little while.'' He said assuring her that she'd be fine.

Patch-''Okay, goodnight Gahi.'' She said as she then went to sleep.

Gahi-''Night Patch.'' He said and placed the blanket over her a little more than it was as he then went sat down on the couch across from Patch watching over her as he waited for Abiona. I mean he trust her to be out on her own, I mean he's not clingy or anything, but you know with everything going on, you just have that sense of worry on your mind. But yeah let's go see how they're doing.

 _With Abiona….._

We see that she was talking to Mia as she then asked if they were staying near the tribe or not.

Abiona-''So your gonna stay here for the night at least?'' She asked her.

Mia-''Y-yeah, but we'll make sure that were far away enough so the tribe doesn't see us.'' She said. ''So how long are you all going to stay at the tribe?'' She asked her.

Abiona-''Until Agrim gets here and agrees to let our tribe stay for a little while. I'm not sure if Sahadev agreed yet, but I'll ask Gahi when I get back.'' She said. ''Also how long will you guys be here?'' She asked.

Mia-''Oh, we'll be here today for at least a few hours.'' She said for she noticed that Mihari was leaving but was heading towards the tribe, but not near the entrance but somewhere.

Abiona-''Say, where's Mihari going?'' She asked Mia.

Mia-''I'm not sure, I'll ask her when she gets back.'' She said. ''Well, it was really nice talking to you. Maybe we could all talk again soon, but away from the tribe ya know.'' She said as Abiona nodded to that. ''Well goodnight.'' She said.

Abiona-''Night Mia, be careful out here.'' She said as she got up and walked away as Mia laid down but then looked back as to where Mihari was going and decided to follow as she got on all four and ran that direction while Rajani was asleep.

 _With Gahi….._

 _(Play ''Most Emotional Music Ever: Close'' by David Yousefi and Rene Osmanczyk)_

We see that he was relaxing on another couch that was next to Patch's as he heard something outside and got up to see what it was. He looked outside but didn't see anyone, he wasn't sure if he should lock the door since Abiona was still out there. He then went outside to only take a peek and saw someone heading towards him and saw that it was Abiona.

Gahi-''Hey, you alright?'' He asked her hugging her glad that she was alright as she hugged back.

Abiona-''Hey Gahi, and yeah I'm fine. Why?'' She asked him wondering what he meant.

Gahi-''Just asking, also did you hear something or someone while you got back?'' He asked her a bit concerned.

Abiona-''No, why? Is there someone out there?'' She asked for he decided that it was probably the wind blowing something.

Gahi-''Nah, we should get to bed. Also I talked to Sahadev, he said yes but we still need to talk to Agrim when he gets back.'' He said. ''Also how was your talk with Mia?'' He asked interested.

Abiona-''It was nice, how is Patch, is she okay?'' She asked him.

Gahi-''She's alright. You want the couch? I can sleep on the floor.'' He said jokingly, as she rolled her eyes to that.

Abiona-''Now why do that when we could share?'' She said as they both laid on the couch. ''So, I was thinking that we should walk around and get to know some of the residence here.'' She said.

Gahi-''Yeah we should, also you want the blanket?'' He asked her.

Abiona-''You sure? What about you?'' She asked him concerned.

Gahi-''I'll be fine, scouts honor.'' He said holding up his hand giving the sign with a little chuckle.

Abiona-''No, I'm sharing with my loving boyfriend if you don't mind. Plus you'll get a cold.'' She said as they both shared the blanket and said goodnight to each other and to Patch even though she was asleep as they fell asleep too.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Well this has been chapter 27, I know this is really late being posted, but I wasn't sure how to end this chapter for a little bit but suddenly got the idea and went with what I got. But yeah I hope you enjoyed and make sure to review, favorite, and follow. Also I just wanted to clarify that I am not a furry, I have nothing against people who like them but I just wanted to let you all know this. Thanks and see you in chapter 28, Also if there're any mistakes please let me know in your review or PM me and I'll get to it._


	28. Chapter 28:Honesty

_Just wanted to let you all know that for some dialogue parts, I know you guys are smart, so I don't have to point out every single thought that's happens in a scene. I just felt like I should tell you all, but once again thank you for reading the story, taking a look at it, cause I know that some people don't review for certain reasons, but I can tell that thousands watch the movie. Also some maybe thinking 'Why do I always ask for reviews and stuff?' Well that's so I know if something's wrong and that I can fix it because I do care about this story, that's why when you see mistakes at first but their gone because I take a look at the story and fix them instead of just leaving them there. But as I said, I do read a ll reviews, also we may finally get deep into the story soon so don't worry, but still thank you all for your reviews, the views, and for the favorites and follows. Anyways, make sure to review, follow and favorite. If you noticed I changed it up a bit, but still it's important but how reviews are I still read them, saying how great the chapter is, but yeah enjoy the chapter_ _._

 _2:30am….._

We see that Mihari was inside the tribe for she was looking around for Rehzi's tent. I mean she knew where it was, but since she, Mia and Rajani were camping on the other side, she wasn't use to going a different direction to find him. She manages to pass by a few guards as she sees his tent as she goes inside without making any sounds. She sees him asleep as she sighs and shakes him a little a whispers in his ear.

'' _Rehzi, Rehzi….''_

She says as he stirs and wakes up to see her, he was a bit shocked but didn't scream or anything and he breathed in and out.

Mihari-' _'Sorry for waking ya blue, but I need to find Hia._ '' She whispered to him.

Rehzi-''S _ure but why_?'' He asked her whispering too.

Mihari-'' _Well, remember when I talked to you about Mia's pack?''_ She asked him as he nodded. '' _Sorry if I didn't tell ya, but the remaining pack members relocated by force to Lilongwe. I know that it's safe here, but since you and the tribe are at war right now, I wanted to take Hia as far away as possible for her safety. Not that you or Nanda couldn't take care of her, but still in case something happens here.''_ She explained. _''Also how is she doing here?''_ She asked him.

Rehzi _-''She's doing fine, I've been checking on her every few hours when I had some spare time.''_ He said

Mihari-'' _Thank you Rehzi, but what about Nanda?_ '' She asked him.

Rehzi-'' _…..Well, s-she kinda found out when Hia talked about how she got here on accident. But she promised to keep you a secret.''_ He said as she closed her eyes and breathed in and out a little worried, but after hearing the last part, she was glad.

Mihari-''(Sigh)….. _Okay, I trust you Rehzi.''_ She said as they both left his tent and headed towards Nanda's. After about 7 minutes they reach the tent for Rehzi then knocked a couple times but not loudly as Mihari hides for even thought she knew that her identity was safe with Nanda, she never saw Mihari and probably would've thought she was a random cheetah that was gonna attack them. After about a minute or two, the tent gets unzipped as we see Nanda.

Rehzi-'' _Hey Nanda, listen, w-we need to talk about Hiya.''_ He said as he explained that Mihari was here to pick Hia up and to get somewhere safer for her.

Nanda-'' _Okay, just a seconds.''_ She said as she walks back into her tent and is seen holding Hia in her arms while she was asleep. '' _Here ya go, I'm gonna miss her but I have a little one to care for already (She laughs a little but not loud.).''_ She said as she placed Hia in Rehzi's arms, she wrapped her in a blanket to keep her warm. _''Can I see what Mihari looks like, ya know so that I can recognize her when I see you with her again?''_ She asked as he nodded and called her out as Mihari came out from hiding. '' _Wow, so your Mihari, I mean I've never been this close to a cheetah before, well I've been with cubs but still it's nice to meet you Mihari.''_ She said hugging her for a few seconds and then had let go.

Mihari-'' _You too, and thank you for taking care of her while I was gone. Getting there's gonna be a pain, but again thanks.''_ She said grateful.

Nanda-'' _No problem, and once this war is over with, if you want I can watch her again if you need to. She knows my little sister and I so it shouldn't be a problem in the future.''_ She said as Mihari thought about that, but heard someone near as they all hid for it was a guard walking by as he looked around but didn't see anything and walked away. After about a minute just to be safe, they all came out of hiding. _''Like I said Mihari, I can watch over her again if you want.''_ She said.

Mihari-'' _I'll keep that in mind but, thanks.''_ She said as they all said their goodbyes as Rehzi left with Mihari and Hia just to make sure they didn't get caught. About 10 minutes later, they were outside the tribe.

Rehzi-''So when are you heading off?'' He asked her.

Mihari-''In the morning, at least an hour or two after sunrise. Well, it was great to see you again after everything that's happened blue.'' She said as they continued walking as they made it to the little camp site that they all made.

Rehzi-''That's great, but yeah it was great to see you again too. Mihari.'' He said as she stopped in her tracks and turned around.

Mihari-''Yeah Blue?'' She asked curious.

Rehzi-''When I saw you again, on that cliff where I think to myself. I really wasn't scared, in fact, I was actually happy to see you. N-Not in a bad way in which I didn't want to b-'' He stopped as she gave him a 'get to the point' Look. ''S-sorry about that, the point is, I hope that this isn't end. I mean, I have amazing friends back in the tribe, and a small few outside of it. But other than that, I was such a p*ssy before I met you.'' He said laughing a little. ''But after our first encounter, and don't think that I wanted to see you again only for _that_ to happen. It's because you pushed me way, way out of my comfort zone than anyone else I've known, having me be able to stand up for myself, even when you didn't know me and I was just another prey to you.'' He said for she had a shocked expression, she didn't know what to say or to think after that but had to say something, but couldn't. She saw that he just sat down with his palms to his face for this was really hurting her until…..

''….…...…Rehzi.''

He heard as he looked up and saw that she was next to him still as she placed Hia down safe near Mia.

Mihari-''Rehzi. Look at me. You are not just some prey, even when I first saw you I saw something in you and that I couldn't just kill you. When I said ' _I haven't decided on that yet.'_?'' She asked him as he nodded. ''Well, to be honest, I was so, so lonely. I only had Mia, Jake, Sam, and Sahara at the time. And when I was somewhat _kicked out_ I never trusted a single one of those f*ckers out there. But after what happened when I met you, I felt like I could trust you, and I'm glad I did. So remember, if something happens to me, or that I have to leave for good, just know that you still got people who care about you, who love you. Don't think that you're alone, because you're not, and I got a little question for you, think you're up to it?'' She asked in a sarcastic way as he nodded. ''When you first met your friends, was I there to give you confidence?'' She asked him for he thought about what she said.

Rehzi-''….. _No.''_ He said. ''Your right, about everything, I'm s-'' He was saying but she interrupted him.

Mihari-''Stop beating yourself up, you're not wuss, your not a p*ssy, or a little b*tch, you stood up to me, even though I could've killed you.'' She said as he sighed. ''Look, I have no clue how you met your friends, and that they seem like really good, caring P-'' She was saying but Rehzi hugged her for she was taken aback for this as his eyes widened and had let go in the blink of an eye.

Rehzi-''Sorry about that but, thank you. For everything, for pushing me, for apologizing even when I said I was alright, for saving my life, healing my hand, helping AD even if it was probably for a little while or not.'' He said. ''O-Okay one or two of those were pointless to say and I kinda regret it bu-'' He was saying but Mihari interrupted trying to help him get to the point.

Mihari-''Rehzi….'' She said for he took note of that and actually didn't say ' _Sorry_ ' again for no reason.

Rehzi-''Thank you, and that I hope we see each other again.'' He said with a shy smile as she then licked his cheek.

Mihari-''Me too, night Rehzi. Also my bad for calling you a little b*tch earlier. That was really uncalled for.'' She said honestly sorry for that, it was in the moment like stuff, you know to prove a point to someone.

Rehzi-''It's alright Mi-'' He was saying but she stopped him.

Mihari-''No, it isn't.'' She said a bit sternly as they both laughed it off a little as Rehzi got up and was ready to head back.

Rehzi-''Are you four gonna be alright out here?'' He asked concerned about them as she nodded. ''Night Mihari, night Hia.'' He said for he knew that Hia probably didn't hear him, but still maybe she did as Mihari then went to sleep with Hia close to her and used her tail to cover up Hia.

 _Elsewhere…_

We see that Foai was still awake, worried about his family for he got up out of bed but accidentally knocked something over and one of the guards came in to check on him.

Foai-''I'm fine, please, get some sleep.'' He said picking up the bow that fell.

Guard-''Very well sir.'' He said as he left and before he closed the door he told him something. ''Good night sir.'' He said.

Foai-''Night Jawahar.'' He said for the guard was shocked as he took his mask off to reveal it was him. ''You can't fool me kid, I'll be fine.'' He said.

Jawahar-''But how did you know?'' He asked confused.

Foai-''Your terrible at adult voices for a 16 year old, good night.'' He said as Jawahar laughed a little for he knew too that he wasn't gonna fall for that as he then left as Foai then went to sleep.

 _Hey so, this was a little bit late, but I need to get some things handled and that I didn't wanna upload a chapter on the last day of the month because then the views get a bit confusing and that I knew about this. But anyways make sure to leave a review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you in chapter 29. Also if there're any mistakes please let me know in your reviews or Pm me and I'll get to it. Also at the end I wanted to show that 1.) I didn't forget about Foai or the Gem tribe, and 2.) That things do tie together, also if you have any questions for me, just PM me._


	29. Chapter 29:Morning risers

_Well, it's almost time for Agrim to return (Finally…) but anyways hope you enjoy the chapter and make sure to favorite, follow, and review. Also just a little hint, we'll be going back to some places soon. But as I said before, hope you enjoy the chapter and if there're any questions you have for me, just PM me and I will get to them. Also sorry for the long wait, had some things to take care of but either way enjoy._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _5:32am…._

The morning sun was rising as we see that Mihari and the others were still asleep as some of the sunlight had gotten onto Mihari's face as she groaned but opened her eyes as she yawned and saw that Hia was next to her as she carefully placed Hia away from her as she stretched out a little bit as she then gets dirt to put out the campfire since she didn't want to use up some of their water. She then sees Rajani wake up as she walks over to her.

Mihari-''Morning Rajani.'' She said to her.

Rajani-''(Yawns), Morning Mihari. How was your night?'' She asked her as she remembered the conversation she and Rehzi had as she thought of something quick.

Mihari-''Good, say can I ask you a favor?'' She asked her as she nodded. ''Great, can you watch over Hia while I'm gone? I'm gonna go get us some breakfast, I'll be back in about a few minutes.'' She said and got up.

Rajani-''Are you sure don't need any help?'' She asked.

Mihari-''Thanks but I'll be okay, like I said I'll be back in a few minutes.'' She said as she then left as Rajani watched over her as Mia wakes up and asked where Mihari was.

Rajani-''She left to get some breakfast.'' She said.

 _Back in the tribe…_

We see that some of the tribe were getting up and was eating there own breakfast for the real thing wouldn't start for about an hour and a couple minutes as we see AD was on his walkie-talkie talking to Snake for she said that she was almost out of food, and that she was only a few more steps away from getting the panel fixed, and the reason why it somewhat is taking a while because one kept shutting off. (P.s. I meant batteries for the radio, not panels that are used outside for different companies to use the sun for power, sorry if I didn't explain that well or if it was confusing.) But said that she'll be able to fix it soon.

AD-''Alright, I'll be over with some food in a few, later.'' He said and turned the walkie-talkie off. He then got out of his bed to see that Rehzi was still his bed asleep. (P.s. They sleep in separate beds, so don't get any ideas!) He then opened the tent with some new cloths for he was going to take another bath as he got a towel and looked around to see if anyone was near but saw that they were all going somewhere. ''Maybe a meeting or breakfast I guess.'' He said as he went to the same spot where Rehzi told him to go, as he gets there he looks to see that someone else was there and saw that it was Ajala as she gets out of the river and dries off. However AD left and only saw her for a second when she was in the river and left till she was gonna cause you know he's not a pervert. He goes back to see that she was covered up but she was him and knew that he just got there so she knows he was spying on her.

Ajala-''Morning AD.'' She said to let him know that she knew he was there as he came from behind a bolder.

AD-''Hey Ajala was it?'' He asked she nodded. ''Oh okay, ummm about the _fight_ I wanted to say I'm s-'' He was saying but she stopped him.

Ajala-''You did nothing wrong, you defended yourself. So what's there to apologize about, but still I accept.'' She said. ''Also, do you remember when I asked you if you knew how to use a bow?'' She asked him.

AD-''Yes, I said that I know how to use it but I'm not sure if I'm good with one, like how you all can aim and fire an arrow at any angle and can hit a target so well I mean.'' He said. ''Well multiple arrows actually.'' He said to her.

Ajala-''Well then, maybe Sahadev can teach you or Rehzi, Ani, Amy or Wai.'' She said.

AD-''Hmmm, I think I'll have Rehzi teach me. I me, but I'll ask Sahadev if he can first, but if not I'll go to Rehzi when he wakes up.'' He said. ''Also what about Koji?'' He asked.

Ajala-''Trust me, he's harmless. But he's forced to work night shifts for a week, but if he messes with you again, I'll deal with him personally.'' She said. ''Also I didn't see Sahadev anywhere on the way here, he may still be at home.'' She also said.

AD-''Thanks, also morning to you too.'' He said as he left to find Sahadev.

 _Back with Mihari…._

We see that Mihari came back with 2 warthogs for her and Mia, and 14 adult fish for Hia and Rajani. As she got to the spot she saw that they were all gone as she looked around for them but heard something as she saw that there were scouts looking around as she hid from them and saw Rajani and the others hiding also as they waited till the scouts left 5 minutes later. They then move their spot a bit further than their last one, Mihari then went back to get the breakfast she caught for everyone.

Mihari-''Okay, so after breakfast we need to get moving before more tribe members show up.'' She said as about 4 minutes later everyone was done as they buried the warthog's bones and the fish bones as they packed up and left before they got spotted. As they kept going until they knew they were far enough they started walking since they didn't want to waist all their energy on running for no reason.

 _With The Abaya scouts…._

We see that Gahi and Abiona were still asleep as Patch stirred a little and woke up slowly and yawned as she looked over and saw her friends asleep on the other couch across from her as she decided to get up and look around the house a little bit as she looked around and saw a lot of interesting things, I mean there was a lot more back where they lived but it still looked really nice to her as she opened one of the doors to see Sahadev getting ready for the day as he notices her.

Sahadev-''Morning Patch, sleep well?'' He asked her.

Patch-''Yes, ummm your Sahadev right?'' She asked him as he nodded.

Sahadev-''Yep, also your friend Gahi told me about you and Abiona, and about your issue back at home.'' He said. ''Say if I may ask, where are they?'' He asked.

Patch-''Oh, they're still asleep on the couch.'' She said as they both heard yawns and saw that Gahi was awake as he looked over to see Patch was gone as he began to worry until she came from the hallway with Sahadev. P.s. Just to let everyone know, everyone talks normally. Like they don't have an accent or speak in an African like tone just to let you know that.

Sahadev-''Morning Gahi.'' He said to him as Gahi was glad that Patch was alright, P.s. Patch can look out for herself, but Gahi and Abiona just want to look out for her because they cared about her.

Gahi-''(Sigh), Good Morning to you too Sahadev, Morning Patch.'' He said as Abiona then woke up and saw Sahadev.

Abiona-''Morning guys, say um Sahadev.'' She said to him getting up from the couch.

Sahadev-''Yeah?'' He asked.

Abiona-''When did you say Breakfast starts?'' She asked him a bit hungry.

Sahadev-''Oh I'm sorry I didn't tell you two, Breakfast starts at 7:00am, and last until 10:00am. If you have anything to eat with you, you can eat. Also theirs fruit, vegetables, and other foods if you want. I'll be with the hunting group if you need me, it's next to the food storage area. I'll ask someone to give you guys a tour as soon as possible, just don't get into any trouble.'' He said as he then left as we see that as he was a few feet away from his home we see that AD was heading towards it as he knocks on the door.

AD-''Sahadev? Hey umm if you're in there I need to talk to yo-'' He said as he walked in to see the Abaya scouts as they looked back shocked at him.

Gahi-''Hi.'' He said a bit nervously.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _I know that this is a tiny bit short for some people, but I still hope you enjoyed it and make sure to leave a review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you in Chapter 30. Also if there are any questions you have for me, just leave them in your reviews or PM me, and I'll get to them as soon as I can. Also if there are any mistakes please let me know by PMing me or leaving them in your reviews and I will fix them._


	30. Chapter 30:Commemoration

_Hey so this chapter was updated, for some reason chapter 29 is shown to have updated on the 2_ _nd_ _when really I updated today. Not sure what's wrong but I just wanted to clear this up so that people reading this knows what's wrong. But if nothings wrong for you just tell me in your reviews, but anyways make sure to follow, favorite and review and I'll see you in chapter 31._

 _5:43am…_

Abiona-''Morning guys, say um Sahadev.'' She said to him getting up from the couch.

Sahadev-''Yeah?'' He asked.

Abiona-''When did you say Breakfast starts?'' She asked him a bit hungry.

Sahadev-''Oh I'm sorry I didn't tell you two, Breakfast starts at 7:00am, and last until 10:00. If you have anything to eat with you, you can eat. Also theirs fruit, vegetables, and other foods if you want. I'll be with the hunting group if you need me, it's next to the food storage area. I'll ask someone to give you guys a tour as soon as possible, just don't get into any trouble.'' He said as he then left as we see that as he was a few feet away from his home we see that AD was heading towards it as he knocks on the door.

AD-''Sahadev? Hey umm if you're in there I need to talk to yo-'' He said as he walked in to see the Abaya scouts as they looked back shocked at him. ''Hi.'' He said a bit nervously and laughed a little after that.

Gahi-''Hi.'' He said in shock.

AD-''Ummmm, so are you new here to this place? Or did you guys come here?'' He asked them for they didn't know what to do here. But Abiona wanted to show that they weren't a treat as she got up and greeted him.

Abiona-''Hi, it's nice to meet you. What's your name?'' She asked him as they shook hands.

AD-''AD, yours?'' He asked them.

Abiona-''I'm Abiona, this is my boyfriend Gahi, and our friend Patch. Were the Abaya scouts.'' She said.

AD-''Nice to meet you all, oh and don't worry I know about this place.'' He said but Gahi wasn't so sure.

Gahi-''And why should we believe you? You could've just stumbled onto this place.'' He said to him.

AD-''(Laughs) Ironic actually, I did stumble here. Okay so I'm gonna try and sum this up as best as I can, I've been here for about 5-6 days and so far me and my friend survived a plane crash, I was out in the dessert at night from where I was located, fainted from seeing one of you for the first time, got knocked out twice, made a deal with one of the tribe members who really nice, saved one of the scouts life from a shotgun wound, found out some info that go their leader Agrim worried so much that he left to go to another tribe, saved the rest of the scouts, talked to some of them and a lot of others things that isn't that important. And yes, I know about a war that's going on, or is going to happen if we don't figure something out fast, just ask Sahadev or most of the tribe here, and they'll tell you. I mean you don't have to take my word on it, but you can trust me.'' He said to them for Abiona trusted him but wanted to know that she could but wanted to know more about him, Gahi wasn't sure either but is going to see if it's the truth or not, and Patch was okay with AD, but wanted to know more since she hasn't been around/talked to a human in a while.

 _Elsewhere…_

We see the Abaya Region as inside we see Reni asleep in bed as the sun gets to her face as she turns away from the sun and opens her eyes as she sits up and wipes some of her hair off her face. As she gets out of bed and gets dressed as she checks her backpack to make sure everything she needed was in there as she then leaves her room. She says ''Good morning.'' to all of the resident that live in the palace that she passes by and sees her mom talking with some people as she goes down stairs.

Reni-''Morning mom!'' She said as her mom turns around to see her and had a smile on her face as she hugs her.

Clarissa-''Good morning sweetheart, sleep well?'' She asked letting go.

Reni-''Fine, again sorry for staying up so late.'' She apologized as her ears and tail went down but Clarissa places her hand on her shoulder.

Clarissa-''Sweetie, you're the leader; you can make your own decisions. But it's fine, really. By the way, did you get your stuff ready?'' She asked her as she nodded.

Reni-''If it's alright, I'm gonna go and see how the tribe is doing, I'll be back soon.'' She said.

Clarissa-''Like I said, you make your own decisions. But still be careful.'' She said.

Reni-''I will, love you.'' She said.

Clarissa-''Love you too.'' She said as she went upstairs into her room as she laid her head down on a pillow and took off her necklace to look at the diamond crystal and holds it a bit tightly and closes her eyes and opens them to see Reni in her arms as a new born baby while she was in bed as she hears knocking on the door. ''Come in.'' She said, she then sees her friend came in to say hello.

'' _Morning Clarissa, can I see her?'' He asked as she nodded and carefully handed her over to him as he saw her sleeping. ''So what's her name?'' He asked for she knew exactly what to name her._

 _Clarissa-''Reni, Say have you see-LOOK OUT!'' She said but he got shot in the chest and fell and she got out of bed as he gave her Reni as she helped him up as the room kept getting shot at. Guards were getting outside as possible for some were helping Clarissa and her friend. ''Jay, take Reni far from here. I'll get Afiya.'' She said for Jay wanted to stop her but thought about Reni first and left with the guards for one of the guards followed Clarissa in case she needs help. As she ran she remembered everything that happened as she grabbed a sword and knew that three humans would be coming through on her right as she knew about the guard behind her. ''Asha I need you to listen to me, There're three humans coming up on the right, get ready to shoot.'' She said._

 _Guard-''W-What? How do you know that?'' She asked but saw them and shot one of her arrows to the head that electrocuted and killed him instantly and Clarissa fought off one of the humans but had sliced the other ones throat and punched the last one in the jaw as he fell to the ground. ''H-How did you k-'' She asked surprised but ducked as an explosion blew them both away from each other as the sealing fell in between them separating them from each other as they got up for Clarissa's sword was buried in the debris._

 _Clarissa-''Asha, Get as many out as possible, and find Reni and Jay! I'll get Afiya.'' She said._

 _Asha-''What's about you?! Humans are coming in.'' She said warning her._

 _Clarissa-''I know, please get the others out of here!'' She said._

 _Asha-''Wait Clarissa! Take this with you!'' She said throwing her sword to her as Clarissa caught it. She was worried but saw that Asha had a bow and some arrows with an axe with her._

 _Clarissa-''Thanks, Jay and the others went north, good luck.'' She said._

 _Asha-''You too, Stay safe.'' She said as they both ran the opposite way as Clarissa then ran past a couple guards that were getting people out as she gets a bow and a few arrows as she kept running but saw humans shooting at the guards as she threw her sword at one of the humans heads as it went through as some of the guards were able to shoot the humans killing all of them._

 _Clarissa-''Are you all okay?'' She said as they nodded as they all then kept going till she got to the door but there was smoke coming out from underneath the door as she gets a bucket and fills it with water but the door doesn't open as she hits her shoulder twice on the door as it opens as the fire spreads a bit, but with the bucket of water she puts the fire out even though there was still smoke, she looks around the room to see Afiya on the ground bleeding as she runs to her and sees that she had two bullet wounds, one in her left shoulder, and the other in her stomach but the wound in her stomach didn't go through. ''Afiya!'' She says as she checks to see if she's breathing. She feels her heart and feels beats but was a bit slow but was glad and sighed in relief as she got her up and onto the bed to stop the bleeding._

'' _Clar-risa.''_

 _She was shocked and overjoyed to hear her speak as she saw Afiya open her eyes a little bit._

 _Clarissa-''(Sighs in relief) Afiya! Hold still, I'-'' She was trying to say but Afiya stopped her._

 _Afiya-''L-eave me, ge- Reni, out.'' She tries to say but Clarissa stops her._

 _Clarrisa-''NO! I'm getting you out of here, n-now!'' She said but hears gunshots as they got louder and louder as she runs to the door and closes it and blocks it with a dresser and gets back to Afiya to see that she was bleeding out fast as she then tries to open the window but it was stuck and uses a chair to bust the window but gets most of the glass off as she gets Afiya and climbs out with her._

 _Afiya-''W-here, is she?'' She asked in pain._

 _Clarrisa-''She's with Jay and some guards.'' She said and as she gets onto the balcony and sees that they were a few feet up as Afiya gets some rope and tie it to the barricade so that they can climb down. As Clarissa gets the rope ready Afiya throws up blood and falls to her side shaking violently as she gets to her._

 _Afiya-''P-lease, pro-tect my baby….'' She said as humans got through the door by blowing it up as Clarissa gets a bow and a arrow with a fire on it and shoots it into the air as guards sees this from outside as they light the fire crystals to blow up the palace as they run through the forest as Clarissa and Afiya jump into the water since they didn't have time to climb down as Clarissa gets onto a bolder as in a few seconds the palace explodes killing the humans that were inside as it all burns to the ground._

 _1 hour later….._

 _(Play Most Emotional Music Ever: ''Waves'' by Mattia Cupelli.)_

 _Clarissa dries Afiya for they got out of the water a few minutes ago as the sun sets. She shot an arrow that exploded in the air when they got to dry land and got one back 20 minutes from where they were. Afiya was laying down on the grass as Clarissa was next to her talking to her._

 _Clarissa-''Where can we go?'' She asked._

 _Afiya-''Get to…(Breaths in and out)..The Abaya river, there's equipment to build a palace, inside one of the mountains. It'll be safer for the tribe, do you know if she has powers or not?'' She asked._

 _Clarissa-''(Sigh) No, I h-'' She tried to say but Afiya stops her._

 _Afiya-''I already know.'' She said for Clarissa was shocked for this wasn't how it happened._

 _Clarissa-''What? H-'' She tried to say but Afiya interrupted her._

 _Afiya-''Clarissa, you know this isn't really, this happened years ago. You know that I'm watching over both of you, Please destroy the crystal, For Reni.'' She said holding Clarissa's hand as she looked at her and had tears in her eyes, she then reached her right hand to her chest and was holding the crystal._

 _Clarissa-''Okay.'' She said as Afiya hugged her and Clarissa crushed the crystal in her hand._

 _Afiya-''Thank you for telling her the truth, but if she asks, please tell her what happened to Shari.'' She said for Clarissa told Reni a few years ago about Afiya as she closed her eyes for a few seconds and opened them to see that she was back in her room._ As she looked in her hand to see the crystal still intact as she keeps her promise as she opens a window and crushes it as it turns into dust as it flies off into the wind as the sun was somewhat up in the sky as a few of the tribe had gotten up. The dust then disappears into the sky as she then decided to go and practice fighting outside since she hasn't in a while as she then gets her real necklace and places it around her neck as she then leaves the room.

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry for the long wait. But anyways I have a question, what's your favorite chapter so far? Leave it in your reviews or PM me, I'll read either one. Also I uploaded chapter 29 on May 8_ _th_ _, I'm not sure why it said the 2_ _nd_ _but I guess since I uploaded it at 12 in the morning, but anyways thank you for reading and see you in chapter 31, also if there are any mistakes please let me know and I'll fix them, and it doesn't have to be for just this chapter, but for any of the previous 29 chapters. Again thanks for reading._


	31. Chapter 31:Lost family

_Welcome to Chapter 31, now I decided that I was gonna try and put more music into this story, unless there's already enough…nah there's never too much music right?...yeah so make sure to favorite, follow, and review and I'll see you in chapter 32._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Nechisar Plains/ Lake Abaya, Ethiopia_

 _July 12_ _th_ _, 2017/6:15am…_

We see that Reni was walking through her tribe as most of them say ''Morning Reni'' as others say ''Good morning'' for most of the tribe were prepared to leave but some weren't sure until the scouts came back with news, hoping that it's what they wanted to hear. Reni then saw one of the new comers was being harassed by two guys, she clearly wasn't interested in talking but wouldn't let her leave for she was scared and was on the ground as she was upset with them and walked over to confront them.

Reni-''Hey! Leave her alone.'' She said to them but neither of them paid any attention as to who said that. Oh, how I wished that they did.

Gazelle 1-''How about you fu-oh no.'' He stopped as he turned around to see that it was Reni who said that and instantly regretted saying that as she looked at them threateningly and they quivered in fear.

Reni-''I said, Leave. Her. Alone.'' She said simply as they nodded and backed away from the girl and tried to run but she spun kicked their feet knocking them both to the ground stopping them as they looked back at her. ''First, both of you apologize.'' She said as they did as she kneeling down to her. ''Do you accept their forgiveness?'' She asked the girl kindly as she nodded and before the boys left she got up and stopped them. ''I'm letting you two go, but if I catch either of you doing this again to anyone, you will answer to me. Understand?'' She said as they nodded in fear and left knowing not to make her mad. Reni looked over to see the girl. ''Hey, are you alright? They didn't hurt you, did they?'' She asked her worried about her but shook her head saying 'no' as Reni helped her up and the girl hugged her.

'' _T-Thank you very much for your help. If I can ask, what's your name?''_ She asked her letting her go.

Reni-''My name is Reni, Queen of the Abaya region, but you can just call me Reni if you want.'' She offered as the girl nodded and Reni helped her up and got her a blanket to stay warm in case it got cold out. ''So what's your name?'' he asked her.

'' _Halima, Also where am I?''_ She asked in a very gentle voice.

Reni-''You're in the Abaya Palace next to Lake Abaya, Ethiopia.'' She said answering her question.

Halima-''Oh, thank you.'' She said.

Reni-''How did you get here?'' She asked her.

Halima-''I was looking for help, my mother and I were looking for help to find a place to live, if you don't want us we und-'' She was saying but Reni stopped her.

Reni-''Anyone of need, is welcomed here. But I want to talk to you and your mom, understand?'' She asked as she nodded.

Halima-''I…..I don't know what to say.'' She said holding back her tears of joy as one escaped Reni wiped it away.

Reni-''It's no problem at all, I'll let you stay in the palace for tonight and then I'll help you find a place to stay tomorrow morning. First, where is your mom?'' She asked.

Halima-''On the other side of the lake, also why are most of your tribe packing up to leave?'' She asked curious.

Reni-''Our tribe is in danger from the humans who are attacking us, we didn't get word yet from my scouts if we could move into their tribe temporary. But if there leader Agrim says that we can't, then we'll still move into Kilimanjaro, but we'll form our own tribe in the dry areas of the country.'' She explained. ''I'll take you to meet my mom, but then I'll have to leave to check on the rest of the tribe.'' She said as Halima followed her to the palace as guards had let them in for Halima had cream colored hair, brown eyes, and brown fur. She was amazed by how beautiful the palace was on the inside, with a huge diamond chandler that covered nearly the whole ceiling and sparkled a lot due to the sun coming up, but saw that guards were packing up weapons and light crystals.

Halima-''Um Reni.'' She said.

Reni-''Yeah?'' She asked looking back a little.

Halima-''What type of crystals are those?'' She asked. ''I've never seen white diamonds before.'' She said for Reni saw that she was talking about the light crystals that were white but clear to see through them.

Reni-''Those are light Crystals, they can be used to electrocute enemies. A-Also when they're attached to something, and crushed, lighting will strike on it and exploded. It's easier when it cloudy and already raining and or when lightning strikes start.'' She said for Halima noticed how nervous she was in a bit of her example.

Halima-''Are you alright Reni?'' She asked.

Reni-''Yes, why wouldn't I be?'' She asked as she saw the head guard and went up to her. ''Morning Asha.'' She said to her hugging her.

Asha-''Morning Reni, who is this?'' She asked her about Halima.

Reni-''This is Halima, She'll be staying here for tonight and then tomorrow I'm gonna help her and her mom find a place to stay.'' She said.

Asha-''Okay, but just in case-

Reni-''Keep a close eye on her, I understand. But don't worry, if she's up to something, I'll handle it.'' She said. ''Also have you seen my mom? I need to talk to her too about Halima.'' She asked.

Asha-''Understood, Also your mother is at the beach where you were last night. Not to be rude but I have to get packing, later Reni.'' She said as she left.

Reni-''Later Asha, alright I need to show you were you and your mom will sleep.'' She said as they walked up the curved staircase on the left of them and went right as she then opened the door to the right of her which was the closet to the staircase and unlocked the door for Halima to see a room with two beds, The floor had a marble floor texture, a medium sized but still beautiful chandler made with diamonds in a spiral shape, (P.s. if you look it up it's called the ''Acrylic spiral diamond chandler'' except the one is wide on the ceiling.) a huge window the opened with a balcony with a view of the lake and a bowl of fruit on a table. ''Hope you like it, but if you need a bigger room then I can find one.'' She said as Halima walked in astonished.

Halima-''This is…..…beautiful, I-I'm grateful to have a room to begin with.'' She said being honest.

Reni-''Glad you like it, it's one of our many guess rooms. Are you hungry? If so we have plenty of food.'' She offered.

Halima-''No thank you, but I'll just take some strawberries if you don't mind.'' She said.

Reni-''It's fine, now I need to talk to my mom, then I can talk to yours.'' She said. ''Stay here for a moment, I'll be back.'' She said as she closed the door behind her. Halima then she laid down on the bed closest to the window as she got out her dagger was designed to cut through cement which was silver and had a smooth handle but had a good grip on it with a brown marble designed to it. She placed it back in her sheathe and got one of the books on the table to read.

 _With Reni…._

We see that she was looking for her mom and heard her voice in the training room and saw her practicing with one of her swords. She was surprised that her mom was fighting so well with them for she used two swords in a fight.

Reni-''Hey mom!'' She said happy to see her.

Clarissa-''Hey blaze, so how's the tribe doing?'' She asked.

Reni-''Good, most are packing up while others weren't sure to pack up or not.'' She said. ''Also I never knew you were so skilled with swords.'' She said.

Clarissa-''I never told you? My father wanted me to learn how in case something happened to him and I was by myself, but if you want I can teach you some techniques.'' She offered.

Reni-''Co-I mean thank you. Also, I invited a guess who will be staying here for tonight only with her mom.'' She said.

Clarissa-''Oh, Are they part of the tribe, or are they new?'' She asked putting the sword away.

Reni-''New, I didn't want to leave you in the dark about something like this. Also the mom is on the other side of the lake, I'm not sure why but I'll ask our guess when I get back to her.'' She said.

Clarissa-''Thank you for telling me, now I want her out!'' She said for Reni was taken aback by this.

Reni-''Mother!?'' She said shocked but Clarissa was laughing all of a sudden.

Clarissa-''(Laughs) I'm kidding blaze, but still keep an eye on her just in case, love you.'' She said as she stopped laughing with a small smile on her face.

Reni-''Love you too.'' She said smiling and left but before she did she had another question. ''Mom.'' She said.

Clarissa-''Yes sweetie?'' She asked worried for she sounded upset. ''It's alright Reni, you can talk to me.'' She said.

Reni-''Well, I didn't know if you'd alright to talk about this but, Who was my father?'' She asked for Clarissa was taken aback by the question.

Clarissa-''….Oh…Well, T-This may take a little while to explain.'' She said as they both sat down in chairs. ''(Sigh) Your father was a great friend of mine, his name was Shari. I had no interest in him, but he really liked your mom, but was afraid that she didn't feel the same way towards her. When your grandmother announced your mom as Queen, your father and I were all so happy for her, she was nervous at first but your father and I helped her through it and that I secretly left them by themselves so that they could talk and soon after the ceremony, they got to know each other and had became a couple. Then about a year after she got married, she was pregnant with you, I was a bit shocked that she told me before telling your father but, my guess was that she was worried that he didn't want to be a father, but he was beyond happy to hear about it. But then 2 months before you were born he had to get to a tribe meeting, your mom stayed since she was heavily pregnant and that she wanted to look after the palace in case something happened.'' She said. ''How do I know this your thinking? Well, that's because I was there with him and it was when I met Asha.'' She said as she remembered that night.

 _Flashback 18 years ago….._

We see that they were travelling on foot with about 12 guards with them and were close to the meeting as Asha was a bit worried about being out like this since it was the middle of the night. It was also a bit cold out due to there being no clouds out for some of them were shivering but they were almost there and didn't want to miss anything. I mean I'm sure they could miss a few minutes, like going into the movies and only missed like 4-5 minutes due to traffic, but that's just me I guess. As they kept going, Asha was getting a bit of a cold.

Asha _-''H-How far a-are we?''_ She asked shivering a bit.

Clarissa _-''I-I sure were-not that far, S-So how far do you think we are Shari?''_ She asked him.

Shari _-''I'm sure were close, also did guys you hear about Agrim and Crystal?''_ He asked for he had light brown fur, brown eyes, dark brown hair, and a short tail.

Asha _-''Nope, what did ya hear?''_ She asked curious.

Shari _-''Well I heard that Crystal went into labor in the middle of the night.''_ He said for some of the guards were surprised too but kept moving forward.

Clarissa _-''O-oh, how and when did you hear about this?''_ She asked.

Shari _-''Some of our scouts told me they heard about this from the Mala tribe scouts passing by.''_ He said. _''Said it was one of the quickest births the tribes had; it was about an hour I think. I'll have to ask when we get there.''_ He said.

Clarissa _-''S-So they both may not be going?''_ She asked.

Shari _-''Not sure, but probably not.''_ He said. _''But we'll see when we get there.''_ He said as Clarissa heard something snap and was a bit jumpy and so were Asha and a couple guards.

Shari _-''Guys relax, trust me I'm worried too. But were running a bit late, let's just keep going.''_ He said as one of the guards in the back turned around and saw grass moving a bit but turned around only to be jumped and was gone.

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

The others turned around and didn't see anything but heard that the scream wasn't that far from them as four of the guards went over, only to find the guard was unconscious and was close to dying.

Guard 1 _-''Blake!...S-Stand your ground, predators!''_ She said as everyone got their weapons out ready for an attack as they all stayed close together and looked around but didn't see anything. Shari walked to the back so that he can look at the guard.

Shari _-''He'll live, but we need to get him to the meeting now.''_ He said as he had picked him up but…

 _GGgggrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…._

He stopped, he turned around to see not one but 20 of them, one was out in the open but the others were hiding in the tall grass…Lions.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Hey, so this has been chapter 31. Not sure what happened to this chapter, in which i had edited a bit. But anyways, thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review and i'll see you in chapter 32._


	32. Chapter 32:Sadness, and happiness

_This is just so that people will get up to speed as too what happened in the last chapter, hope you enjoy and make sure to review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you in chapter 33. Also if you have any questions just PM me or leave your questions in your reviews. If you notice any problems just PM me or leave them in your reviews and i'll see you in chapter 33._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

 _The others turned around and didn't see anything but heard that the scream wasn't that far from them as four of the guards went over, only to find the guard was unconscious and was close to dying ._

 _Guard 1-''Blake!...S-Stand your ground, predators!'' She said as everyone got their weapons out ready for an attack as they all stayed close together and looked around but didn't see anything. Shari walked to the back so that he can look at the guard._

 _Shari-''He'll live, but we need to get him to the meeting now.'' He said as he had picked him up but…_

 _GGgggrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…._

 _He stopped, he turned around to see not one but 20 of them, one was out in the open but the others were hiding in the tall grass._

… _Lions._

 _Shari-''What do you want?'' He said coldly._

'' _You_ _ **.**_ _'' He said in a deep voice. ''Just surrender and we'll let the others live, or at least give them a few minutes to run_ _ **.**_ _'' He said as he looked back at Clarissa and signaled her._

 _Shari-''You know I have too, once I do, run to the meeting.'' He signaled her without the enemies seeing him for Clarissa turned to the other guards signaling them to 'get back fast.' as they all did as Shari balled his fist as the lanterns most of them had started to glow and the fire inside of them broke out as they formed into fireballs as he launched them at the lions._

'' _(Sigh)''_

 _At the meeting….._

 _We see Foai a bit younger holding his 3 month old daughter Josa looking for his wife and saw her talking to a few of their tribe members._

 _Foai-''Hey Gina, you mind taking Josa for a minute, the meetings about to start.'' He said._

 _Gina-''Sure, hey hone-''._

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _The ground shook for a few seconds and from the entrance they saw a really bright light as some went out to see a huge fire and some guards running towards them, Foai looked ahead to see him._

 _Foai-''Shari.'' He said and saw lions attacking him and his guards that were with him as the guards that ran to them called for help. ''Alright, Sen-'' He was saying but saw a bunch heading towards the fire for he didn't know how they got out do fast._

 _Gina-''Already sent some in.'' She said as different guards from different tribes went to help Shari and the guards that were with him. ''Get Josa and the others far from here, I'll help Shari.'' She said handing her to him. ''They need you, and I know this area more, go.'' She said kissing him and her daughter as she got her machete and four guards followed her out as they ran a few yards behind the guards that were backup. Clarissa and some guards were fighting off some of the lions as Clarissa saw one trying to jump her but ran and slid underneath and used a fire crystal to blow the lion back as some of the guards were getting attacked, Asha used her bow and shot three arrows that electrocuted the lions and helped the two guards up. Asha heard screaming and saw a lion rip one of their guard's heads off as she ran over and slid underneath the lion and sliced his throat open as it dropped dead. Shari was on the ground with a few bruises as he got up and was smacked hard as he rolled onto the ground but rolled over as he then shot flames from his hands burning the lioness attacking him alive as he got his weapon which was two axe hoes kunai dart wing weaps.(P.s. In their style.) As he sets them on fire and attacks two lions as he gets the better of them and knock them out, as he looked ahead he saw a few of them out with serious 3_ _rd_ _degree burns groaning in pain and two of them killed. He then saw Clarissa behind a tree helping guards heal some of their injured allies as he ran over._

 _Shari-''H-How are they?'' He asked worried and a in pain for the guards were bleeding out a lot._

 _Clarissa-''They need medical help. But they'll be fine for now.'' She said helping their healer._

 _Shari-''How many left?'' He asked._

 _Clarissa-''15 down, 5 more left.'' She said as he saw one of the guards killed one of the lions as she was healing one of the guards that got his chest slashed open as four guards helped the ones injured get to the meeting as they saw a bunch of guards from the Gem tribe come to help them. As Shari got back into the fight, five more lions came from the grass as backup and took out one of their guards as three of the lions were shot down by arrows as a lion jumped Shari by surprise. He was trying to avoid the bites but while doing so he was getting clawed all over his body with deep cuts as he places his palm on the lions face burning his mouth as it fell off as he then burned the inside of the lions head as it fell sideways dead. He then got up and tried to heal._

 _AAAHHH!_

 _Shari-''Clarissa!'' He yelled looking for her in the fire as he saw her getting throw towards a tree for it was their leader/alpha as he ran over to her._

'' _This will be quick, I prom-RRRRRR!'' He roared in pain as Shari stabbed him in his side._

 _Shari-''Last chance, leave now or I'll kill you.'' He said._

'' _Good luck!'' He said as the leader kicked him off and ripped the sword out of his rib cage while it was still bleeding. ''I may die, but at least I'll have your blood.'' He said._

 _Shari-''I gave you a chance.'' He said as he tried to hit him but the lion bite him in his torso and flung him to the ground and got on top of him and punched in over and over as he was seeing darkness. ''YOU SHOULD'VE TAKEN MY OFFER YOU SON OF A B*TCH!'' He said_ _as Shari got his hand into his pocket as the lion was about to bite him, Shari looked at Clarissa and tried to run towards him but was held back by Asha and another guard._

 _Clarissa-''SHARI!'' She said knowing what he was trying to do to save the others. As he laughed a little, this irritated the lion as he roared at him._

'' _What's so funn-'' He asked but stopped as Shari opened his hand to reveal five total crushed fire crystals glowing bright._

 _Shari-''Total you I'd kill you.'' He said with a smirk as the lion was shocked and then a huge explosion blew everyone back including the guards from the other tribes as Clarissa blacked out but before she did, she saw the different tribe guards taking down the rest of the lions with ease as Asha was trying to keep her awake, all she saw was black…_

 _11 hours later….._

 _Clarissa pov…_

 _I saw darkness, but then I saw something, something glowing as I see fire, smoke, flames, screaming, and the smell of boiling blood…everywhere. I wanted to get up but couldn't as I saw a figure walk over to me and grabbed me by the neck and said something._

'' _Clarissa?''_

 _No one's pov….._

 _We see that she slowly wakes up as we see that she was in a healer's tent and Asha was next to her._

 _Clarissa-''A-Asha?'' She asked trying to get up as she helped her sit up._

 _Asha-''You alright?'' She asked giving her some water._

 _Clarissa-''Yeah, h-Where's Shari?'' She asked instantly in a bit of panic._

 _Asha-''…He's in another healer's tent. He's in critical condition from the explosion.'' She said._

 _Clarissa-''What about the guards?'' She asked her._

 _Asha-''Most of them are okay but, we lost a couple.'' She said._

 _Clarissa-''How many?'' She asked worried._

 _Asha-''(Sigh), Blake and Rita, Blake from blood loss and Rita from her head getting ripped off.'' She said. ''But about 12 were injured but are recovering, four of them are our guards while the other eight were from both the Gem tribe, and the Mala tribe while the others are from different tribes.'' She told her for Clarissa was trying to process this. ''Do you wanna see him?'' She asked her as she nodded and she helped her up and walked her over as she saw some of the guards were getting stitched up, washing their blood off and talking to their family, friends, and allies._

 _Clarissa-''Wait.'' She said stopping in front of the entrance.'' I want to speak to the guards.'' She said as she walked into the tent as everyone who were in there saw her and stopped talking for some were worried about Shari and others about the ones they nearly lost. ''Everyone.'' She said making sure that she had their attention. ''I…I just wanted to say that…I'm so sorry that some of you had been very injured during the attack.'' She said. ''I have no clue, as to what could've happened if none of you weren't there, but that doesn't matter because you were and that me and our guards that are here with us, thank you for saving us.'' She said with a smile small as most of them appreciated that as she walked over to three adults that were Blake and Rita's parents. Rita had a single mother, while Blake had a mom and dad. ''I'm s-sorry about what happened to your children, if there's anything I can do to help, just a-'' She was saying but stopped as Rita's mom hugged her crying a bit._

 _Rita's mom-''It's okay, it wasn't your fault.'' She said trying to stop crying as Clarissa hugged back and sat down with her as Blake's parents sat down too._

 _Clarissa-''Is there anything I can do for you all?'' She asked worried and wanting to help as much as she could._

 _Blake's dad-''I know that it's not possible, but can you make sure that no one else has to go through something like this.'' He said with a tear in his eye for Clarissa knew that she couldn't promise something like that. But knew that it would only hurt him and the others and wanted to give them hope._

 _Clarissa-''I'll try, at least your children are at rest.'' She said as she gave them one last goodbye and walked over to the girl who checked on Blake when he was first attacked. ''Hey Janice, are you alright?'' She asked as she nodded for she had a few cuts and one on her shoulder was a bit deep and needed to be checked on. ''How are your wounds?'' She asked._

 _Janice-''It's okay Clarissa. I'll be okay, what about Blake and Rita's parents?'' She asked looking at them as Clarissa looked over and saw that they were getting better, yes it would be a slow process, but making progress is all that matters._

 _Clarissa-''We're making progress, but it looks like they're recovering.'' She said with a smile. ''When we get back, I'm giving all of you a week off to recover and to be with your friends and family, you deserve a break every once in a while.'' She said as Janice gave her a hug._

 _Janice-''Thank you, to be honest I kinda feel terrible but still thanks for coming to see us all.'' She said._

 _Clarissa-''No problem, where are your parents?'' She asked her._

 _Janice-''They were already here a few minutes ago, they went to get me some water.'' She said as they said goodbye as Clarissa did for the others as they both then went to go see how Shari was doing. They went into the room and saw him stitched up mostly were his torso was, as he looked over at them and smiled as they smiled back to see their friend okay…mostly okay._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Well that's Chapter 32, so I just wanted ask for those who read this part of the chapter, who do you think are the best characters so far and why? You can answer in your reviews, and or by PMing me. Make sure to favorite, follow and review and I'll see you in Chapter 33, also if you see any mistakes, make sure to also leave it in your reviews or by PMing me, I will get to it._


	33. Chapter 33:Happiness

_Hey, so this is chapter 33, i know that we've been in the past a lot, but that's so you're not left in the dark of things and that without these flashbacks and true stories, you'd be a bit confused. Also, i'm really really sorry for what happened to my documents. The chapter got repeated somehow but luckily things are okay, this message is from 2018 by the way._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Janice- _''It's okay Clarissa. I'll be okay, but, what about Blake and Rita's parents?''_ She asked looking over at them, as she did Clarissa looked over and saw that they were getting better, yes it would be a slow process, but making progress is all that matters. Clarissa then looked back at her.

Clarissa- _''We're making progress, but it looks like they're recovering.''_ She said smiling a bit. _''When we get back, i'm giving all of you a week off to recover and have time to be with your friends and family. You all deserve a break every once in a while.''_ She said as Janice then hugged her.

Janice- _''Thank you, to be honest i still feel a bit terrible, but i'm doing okay so far.''_ She said.

Clarissa- _''I'm glad to hear that, where are your parents?''_ She asked looking around a bit.

Janice- _''They went to get me some water, but still, thank you for coming to see us.''_ She said smiling a bit.

Clarissa- _''Your welcome Janice, but you should get some sleep.''_ She said to her.

Janice- _''Yeah I should, later Clarissa.''_ She said.

Clarissa- _''Okay, get some sleep. See you all later.''_ She said as the others said bye to her. She then walked over to Asha, as she did they both then went to go see how Shari was doing. They went into the room and saw him stitched up mostly were his torso was, as he looked at them and smiled they smiled back glad to see him okay...mostly.

Shari- _''H-Hey guys.''_ He said a bit weakly as he tried to sit up as they both went over to help him sit up.

Clarissa- _''Shari, why would you do something like that?!''_ She asked angry at him, for both him and Asha were shocked.

Shari- _''Clarissa, I-I'm sorr-''_ He was saying, but stopped when she hugged him crying a bit.

Clarissa- _''We're so glad you're okay, but still, why did you do that?''_ She asked him again, as she did he noticed that Asha signaled him.

Asha-''I'll give you two some time alone, glad your okay buddy.'' She signaled him.

Shari-''Thanks Asha.'' He signaled her as she then left for a few minutes.

Shari- _''Again, i'm sorry. I only did it to save you and the other tribes.''_ He said.

Clarissa- _''Shari, we understand why you did what you did, but that was still a very risky decision. Some of the guards could've been in a much worse condition then some already are.''_ She said.

Shari- _''I know, but are they okay?''_ He asked her.

Clarissa- _''Most of them, some are recovering. But, it was from the pride attack.''_ She said.

Shari- _''Still, i should've tried something else. C-''_ He was saying but she stopped him by hugging him again.

Clarissa- _''We're glad you're okay, just don't ever do anything stupid like that again. Promise?''_ She said with a small smile.

Shari- _''Promise.''_ He said smiling a bit, as he did she hugged him again as he accepted the hug. As they still hugged, they heard a knock on the door, as they did they turned around and saw Asha smiling a bit as they both let go of each other.

Clarissa- _''So, what names did you think up for the baby?''_ She asked sitting on the bed.

Shari- _''Well, i'm not sure. Maybe Afiya and I can think of some together, how about you two?''_ He asked them.

Asha- _''Well, i got a few ideas, but I don't think they're any good.''_ She said.

Clarissa-''It's alright, you still have time, and even then it'll be easier when he or she is born.'' She said.

Shari- _''Thanks, so how are our scouts?''_ He asked them.

Asha- _''They're okay, some are a bit sore but they're alright.''_ She said.

Clarissa- _''Do you want to go see them?''_ She asked him as he nodded, they then helped him out of bed. He stumbled a bit, but managed to get his footing. He was limping a bit, but with their help he was doing okay. A minute or two later, they make it to the room to see that most of them were still there, some were in bed, others were visiting, and scouts and guards who were okay were helping the others. One of the guards noticed him as others did, some sat up in bed while others that were find stood up to face him.

Shari-''(Chuckles a bit), _it's okay everyone.''_ He said to them. _''I wanted to thank you all personally for helping us, If you guys hadn't shown up, chances are that we could've lost more of our guards, or worse. But that's in the pas-''_ He stopped laughing a bit. _''I'm sorry everyone, i suck at speeches.''_ He said as he laughed a few others laughed with him.

Guard- _''You're kidding right, you're doing great so far sir.''_ He said trying to cheer him up.

Shari- _''Thank you, but still, thank you all for your help. if there's anything you guys need, just ask.''_ He said as they clapped and cheered thankful for his speech.

1 hour later...

Everyone was beginning to pack up since today was the last day for the meetings, but Clarissa, Shari and the rest of the Abaya guards were informed about what they missed. They were told that the rate of lions being spotted had grew a bit, some were seen killing jaguars and tigers out of nowhere. They mostly killed females, but this had ended a few weeks ago, they still wanted to make sure that tribes knew about this, including predators. They found a total of 122 tigers dead, male and female, and 74 jaguars also, male and female. Some were friendly, in which some tribes and packs helped the small few that were still alive, both small packs and families. The Abaya region had stayed for a little bit longer to meet some of the other tribes, after a few minutes they were ready to leave. Since the meeting that year was in Meru, Kenya it would take two to three days for them to get back home. We see Shari and Foai hanging out together, for the past hour they were outside near a campfire close to the meeting.

Shari- _''So why couldn't Agrim make it?''_ He said.

Foai- _''Crystal was in labor, he wanted to be there to help her, they had a son.''_ He said.

Shari- _''That great, i wish them the best. Did it go well?''_ He asked.

Foai- _''Yep, though Crystal nearly broke his left hand.''_ He said laughing a bit. _''But, i know how that felt when Gina was being born.''_ He said as he stopped laughing.

Shari- _''Oh, say Foai, when you get the chance to visit Kilimanjaro, can you tell Agrim and Crystal we said congrats on the birth?''_ He asked him.

Foai- _''Sure thing, we'll both pray for you when it's your turn.''_ He said.

Shari-''Thanks, hopefully I won't need it.'' He said.

Foai- _''No problem and me too but you will, also can I ask you a favor?''_ He asked him.

Shari- _''Sure, what's on your mind?''_ He asked curious.

Foai- _''Nothing really, just follow me.''_ He said as he did, Foai then went into the main tent as Shari followed. It was a pretty big tent, for it was the tent that held the meeting, as Shari went in, he was shocked.

 **SURPRISE!**

There was a surprise party to celebrate him becoming a father in a few days, they were worried about Afiya since she couldn't be there to celebrate since it was meant for them both. But, at least he was there to celebrate.

Shari- _''Thank you, but who planned this?"_ He asked for he got his answer when Clarissa, Asha and the guards. _''You guys planned this?''_ He asked surprised.

Clarissa- _''Yes, do you like it?''_ She asked.

Shari-''... _I...I don't know what to say.''_ He said still shocked.

Asha- _''Umm...thanks?''_ She asked as he hugged them.

Shari- _''Thank you guys, i know that this wasn't just for me, but i'm positive that Afiya would've loved this as much as I do.''_ He said as they let go of each other.

Clarissa- _''Your welcome Shari, anything for my best friend.''_ She said glad that he was happy, for they had celebrated for half an hour before they all had to leave.

Asha- _''Well, we better get going, some of the scouts said that it would rain in Yabelo soon.''_ She said as they thanked everyone and had then left. As they did, Foai had got to his family.

Gina- _''So, do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?''_ She asked him.

Foai- _''Hmm, I think it's gonna be a girl. Speaking of which, is Josa okay?''_ He asked her.

Gina- _''She's doing okay, she was a bit scared when the attack happened though.''_ She said.

Foai-''(Sigh), _at least your both okay, including my guards.''_ He said as they continued on back home.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Hey, so this has been chapter 33. Again, i'm really really sorry for those that are new to this story and saw this huge glitch. Luckily I found it and got it fixed, for I would've sooner, but some computer trouble happened, in which I couldn't get on it at all and all my work is on it. But, i'm glad that it's working again, but yeah thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review. Also, if you have any questions, let me know by leaving them in your reviews or by PMing me. If you notice any mistakes, please let me know by leaving them in your reviews or by PMing me and i will fix them. Again, thank you for reading and i'll see you in chapter 34._


	34. Chapter 34:Love and Goodbyes

_Hey so this is chapter 34, I know that this flashback is long but I just wanted to get into every detail about it. But also please make sure to favorite, follow, and review and I'll see you in chapter 35. Also if you spot any mistakes, please let me know in your reviews or PM me and I will get to them. Also who is your favorite character, or characters so far? I would really like to know, but still thanks for reading and that we just broke through 2,000 views! So once again, thanks._

 _1 day later…_

 _Namunyak, Kenya/2:29am….._

 _The Abaya region were camping out near a lake to rest since they've been walking for about a whole day and a couple hours. For the last hour, they were looking for food to eat and were able to eat some herbs, fish, mangoes, and bananas to eat and some food that they brought with them from the meeting back in Meru. Most of the guards talked about Blake and Rita for they were both buried 2 hours ago with their families to bless them. (P.s. For those of you who are confused as to how both Blake's parents and Rita's parents were at the meeting in Meru, well it's because their parents go to these meeting and that they lived somewhat close to Meru. Blake and Rita moved to Abaya about 2 years apart so no there not siblings in case some got that confused.) As that happened, they were all asleep except for two who were keeping a look out. While we see that Shari was a few feet away from them. He was far, but not dangerously far whereas he couldn't see them._

 _Shari's pov…._

 _How can I tell Afiya that we lost two of our own scouts? I know it's not my fault, but it's still horrible what happened to them. I know Janice is still devastated about them both, but it's good that she's trying to be positive, but it'll still be hard to tell her. Maybe I'll just stay out here for a little bit longer._

 _Clarissa's pov…_

 _Why did I sleep early? I guess I thought that sleep was what I needed and that I was just tired. But now I'm awake, well barely awake but it's still terrible. (Sigh) At least the night sky is there for me, endless stars up in the clear night sky, I don't know why I like it so much, but I guess I just see the beauty in things from up close, and even from far away. Okay Clarissa, just sleep…..come on…come on…(Sigh)….Maybe I should just walk around a- Shari? I looked around but didn't see him anywhere, I can't call him out, and I'll more than likely wake up some of them up. They deserve to rest, especially after what we went through yesterday, I'll just ask one of the guards. I got up slowly and walked over to one of them, he looks really tired, I should let him sleep. Oh, he noticed me, well might as well ask about Shari._

 _Clarissa-''(Yawn) Morning Shayne, are you alright?'' I asked him as he nodded but I knew that he was lying as Ndulu looked over at us._

 _Ndulu-''Shayne, get some sleep please, I'll be fine. Besides, Kakra can take your shift, she slept the longest.'' He said looking over at her as he walked over and slightly shook her as she groaned._

 _Kakra-''(Groans)…..What?'' She asked in annoyance as she looked up and saw him._

 _Ndulu-''Come on, you slept the longest. It's only fair.'' He said_

 _Kakra-''(Sigh) Fine.'' She said a bit irritated but knew this was coming as she got up carefully and took Shayne's place. ''You can sleep now Shayne.'' She said as she walked pass him. She has Pink/Vanilla cream hair, hot pink eyes, (In which I mean the iris.) tan fur, long tail, and long horns._

 _Shayne-''I'm sure I (Yawn) can sta-'' He said barely awake as I helped him get a spot to go to bed as he lies down. ''You guys (Yawns) Sure? I ca-'' He was saying but I stopped him._

 _Ndulu-''Yes, you should've gotten sleep two hours ago.'' He said as in an instant he was out and I walked back Ndulu._

 _Clarissa-''Also, have you seen Shari?'' I asked him worried; he only goes out late when he's either depressed or upset about something. But that's pretty rare to happen, I'm gonna ask him in case it's something really wrong._

 _Ndulu-''He should be over there, he said he needed some space but told me if Clarissa asked to you.'' He said. How did he know I would ask?_

 _Kakra-''How the h*ll would he know that?'' She asked._

 _Ndulu-''I guess he just knows you and how you think.'' He said as I went over to where he was and about 3 minutes later I saw him sitting there._

 _Nobody's pov…._

'' _Shari?'' Someone asked as his right ear went up and turned around to see Clarissa._

 _Shari-''Morning Clarissa, sleep well?'' He asked looking at her._

 _Clarissa-''Fine, why are you still up, is something wrong?'' She asked him as she sat down next to him on his right._

 _Shari-''No, nothing's wrong.'' He said for he looked like he was okay but she could tell that he was upset with something._

 _Clarissa-''Okay, is there anything you wanna talk about?'' She asked him trying to cheer him up._

 _Shari-''Well, I'm still trying to figure out what to name the baby.'' He said._

 _Clarissa-''Oh, well do you have any ideas?'' She asked._

 _Shari-''Only a few, what did you come up with?'' He asked._

 _Clarissa-''To be honest with you, I actually feel like it's going to be a girl so I've only been thinking of girl names.'' She said in all honesty._

 _Shari-''Oh really? What makes you say that?'' He asked._

 _Clarissa-''Well, I talked to Afiya a little while before we left.'' She said. ''And that she said that she felt it, I know that it sounds vague but I believe her. You?'' She asked._

 _Shari-''I don't know, it may be a girl or a boy. But I will still be there for her, also do you think Asha will be head guard?'' He asked her for they were both hoping that she passes._

 _Clarissa-''I hope so, also I thought up a nice name. It may sound a bit strange though.'' She said._

 _Shari-''Oh come on! I'm pretty sure it's amazing. So come on, tell me.'' He said laughing a bit trying to encourage her._

 _Clarissa-''Well, I was thinking Reni.'' She said expecting to hear laughing or 'You're kidding?' But it never came as she saw his face and how he looked shocked and happy._

 _Shari-''Clarissa, that's a beautiful name.'' He said. ''I'm serious, I'm sure Afiya will love it. I mean, unless she comes up with a name for the baby.'' He said._

 _Clarissa-''Thank you, W-'' She was saying but heard a twig snap from the distance as she got her sword out and Shari had fire in his hands just in case as they looked around and didn't see anything as Shari saw someone running for it was a gazelle and ran towards her but saw that the gazelle got jumped and ran towards it as Clarissa called one of the guards as Kakra ran over to get to them but she also got jumped and was fighting off the lioness as she used her dagger to stab it in its right eye as it backed away and roared in pain as It tried to run at her again but got an axe through its head as it stopped moving and feel flat onto the ground bleeding out through its head as Kakra was close but saw that Kakra still had her two axes and looked around but didn't see anyone else. They then ran towards Shari to help him as the other guards had just gotten up and ran after them trying to catch up. Shari ran pretty fast as he got there and saw the gazelle was bleeding from his stomach on the ground backing off from the lion which was a impala lion as Shari blasted it with his fire as it was on fire for a bit on its left side as he told the gazelle to run behind him as he did and Shari fought off the lion but it somehow got the upper hand on him as the lion jumped him and kept clawing him while also re-opening the gashes that he had as he was going for his head, the lions throat had been cut through by Clarissa as it falls to the ground dead. ''SHARI!'' She said in shock as she kneeled down to him seeing that he was bleeding out fast and had his right side cut open as she and Kakra helped him sit up. ''No, Shari. Your gonna be fine, The guards will be hear any minute!'' She said tearing up as she heard roars from a distance._

 _Shari-''Go, b-before they g-get here.'' He said with a bit of his own blood in his mouth and spat it out._

 _Kakra-''We're not leaving you sir!'' She said trying to stop the bleeding._

 _(Play Most Emotional Music Ever: ''My Thoughts Are Stars'' by Mattia Cupelli)_

 _Shari-''I-It's t-too much….bl-(Gags)….'' He said as he started to get cold and was feeling numb all over his body. ''I-I w-ant y-(Coughs)….take c-are o-f them…..'' He said barely able to breathe for Clarissa didn't know what to say, but turned around to see 20 impala lions running towards them, but 3 got taken out by electric bows from the guards that made it and were fighting them off. Shari then saw darkness and was slowly closing his eyes as Clarissa shook his trying to wake him up but couldn't as she kept yelling for him to 'come back' while crying as Kakra kept telling her that they had to go for more lions were showing up as she was sobbing. She didn't want to leave him there just to be eaten as Kakra helped her pick him up as he was breathing very low for Kakra had to let go to shoot a lioness in the throat from getting to them. He was too heavy as Clarissa hid him from the lions as best as she could and had hugged while sobbing silently for he wanted to hug back but couldn't as tears were streaming down his eyes as she hugged him more until she had let go and had ran back with the guards to help stop the lions._

 _7 hours later…_

 _(Play Most Epic Music Ever: ''Longest Journey'' by Evgenji Latsko)_

 _It was sunrise as they fought off the lions and after they found out what happened to Shari, everyone didn't know what to do or say as some were trying not to cry while a few had tears stream down their faces. They stitched Shari up as best as they could for he looked really bale due to how much blood he lost; they all then carried his body up one of the tallest hills they could find as they buried him there. Some were still in shock as to what had happened as Clarissa walked up to his grave as she placed down her dagger as she gave out a poem that she made since he passed. two days later they make it back to their home as Clarissa walks into Afiya and Shari's room to see Afiya in bed asleep as she heard the door closed Afiya woke up happy to see her best friend again as Clarissa had a warm smile and hugged her. Afiya asked about were Shari was as she explain to her as Afiya's smile disappeared as she shook her head in disbelief Clarissa cried too as they hugged each other, we go back to where Clarissa and the others buried Shari as Clarissa says one last goodbye before they left to get back home. **''Walking all those miles, seeing all of those sights, this journey has made us realize just how beautiful this earth really is. Every morning I would gaze at the rising sun and then watch as it faded away, making room for its brothers, the moon and the stars. I realized how peaceful this place could be if everyone took a few moments to stop and look around them. Let them look at each other, the nature around them, the destruction they have caused. If people could see what their actions entail, perhaps they would rethink. Perhaps they would try to get along. All I know is that while my journey has been long, the longest journey has yet to take place, the journey of peace and admiration. Hopefully that journey will begin soon, because as my journey ends, others begin, and soon they will share the same experiences that I have had.''**. _

_2 months later…._

 _Afiya was at Shari's grave with Clarissa accompanying her for Afiya came to say her last goodbye. The reason why was because she knew she had to let go in which she did, but wanted to see Shari one last time. She said that she wasn't going to remarry because she didn't want to forget all the times she had with him and Clarissa, or the days and nights that they spent taking care of each other, especially as she was pregnant. They talked saying that she felt the baby kicking and that she was fine, (P.s. Only humans have mood swings, not animals.) Clarissa then said her last goodbye, as to how they were friends from the beginning and how even then they still were. Shari's grave was left with flower's from all over the country as they both kissed there palms and touched the grave to show there care as they left. As they were both getting back, Afiya's water broke and was rushed back to the tribe as quick as possible. They were only 12 minutes away as Afiya then gave birth to a baby girl and that Afiya decided to let Clarissa name her as she named her 'Reni' as an hour later the attack happened to the palace as both Clarissa and Afiya barely escaped. A hour later they got to dry land and Afiya asked Clarissa to love and care for Reni as if she were her own and to tell her about her parents as Clarissa promised, two hours after that Afiya died from blood loss from giving birth and getting shot in the stomach as she was buried next to Shari and Clarissa took care of Reni and raised her to be the bright, beautiful, loving person she was._

 _Flashback over…._

Reni-''So that's what happened to him…..'' She said with a few tears in her eyes as Clarissa nodded as Reni hugged her as Clarissa hugged back as a tear escaped her eye. ''Do you visit them?'' She asked her.

Clarissa-''Yes Reni, as much as I can. I know that I said that before your mom went into labor that it was our last goodbyes. But what I meant was that we had to let him go, so that the guilt wouldn't control us and learn to cherish all the time we had with him.'' She said.

Reni-''Mom, I…I want to see them.'' She said wiping the tears away.

Clarissa-''Of course, we can go now if you want.'' She said as Reni nodded as they both packed for the trip as they left they asked Asha if she could be in charge for the next 3-6 days. As they both walked for 3 days because of rain storms while they were on their way.

 _4 hours later….._

 _(Play Most Emotional Music Ever: Stories from Elsewhere*(Mix) by Rhian Sheehan. Play from 4:24 A Thimble Full of Sorrow)_

They make it to the hill where Shari and Afiya were buried as they both walked towards the graves and talked to them as Reni talked about how much she missed them, even if she barely saw them, or never even seen them. She talked about how her life was with Clarissa and how she's taking care of the palace thanks to Clarissa. After about 2 hours they decided that they needed to get back as Reni showed that she did have powers by controlling a small flame in her right palm of her hand and rested her hand on both her parent's graves as they packed up and left. But Reni went back for a minute a had brought two flowers that were very rare and rested them on the graves and kissed them goodbye as she crying a bit but promised to come back to visit, As they then left to get back home to pack up for the move.

 _Well, that was chapter 34. This was probably one of the saddest chapters, but either way I wanted to thank everyone for the support. Make sure to leave your review, favorite and follow and I'll see you in chapter 35. Also if there're any mistakes please let me know and I'll get to them. As you can see, this story will last for quite some time, so I hope you all are enjoying it so far. Also RIP to Gilbert Baker, I know that it was yesterday, but I wanted to say so for a brilliant artist and that I hope for the best for his friends and family._


	35. Chapter 35:Die einde

_**Hey so I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm graduating. I know that I didn't lead anything up to this but I just wanted to let you all know, anyways make sure to favorite, follow and review and I'll see you in chapter 36.**_

 _Back to the last part, also this is the only time i'm gonna write this here..._

Reni-''So that's what happened to him…..'' She said with a few tears in her eyes as Clarissa nodded as Reni hugged her as Clarissa hugged back as a tear escaped her eye. ''Do you visit them?'' She asked.

Clarissa-''Yes Reni, as much as I can. I know that I said that before your mom went into labor that it was our last goodbyes. But what I meant was that we had to let him go, so that it wouldn't control us and learn to cherish all the time we had with him.'' She said.

Reni-''Mom, I…I want to see them.'' She said wiping the tears away.

Clarissa-''Of course, we can go now if you want.'' She said as Reni nodded as they both packed for the trip as they left they asked Asha if she could be in charge for the next 3-6 days. As they both walked for 3 days because of rain storms while they were on their way.

 _4 hours later….._

 _(Play Most Emotional Music Ever: Stories from Elsewhere*(Mix) by Rhian Sheehan. Play from 4:24 A Thimble Full of Sorrow)_

They make it to the hill where Shari and Afiya were buried as they both walked towards the graves and talked to them as Reni talked about how much she missed them, even if she barely saw them, or never even seen them. She talked about how her life was with Clarissa and how she's taking care of the palace thanks to Clarissa. After about 2 hours they decided that they needed to get back as Reni showed that she did have powers by controlling a small flame in her right palm of her hand and rested her hand on both her parent's graves as they packed up and left. But Reni went back for a minute a had brought two flowers that were very rare and rested them on the graves and kissed them goodbye as she crying a bit but promised to come back to visit, As they then left to get back home to pack up for the move.

'' _Mom?''_

We see that Clarissa looks over to see Reni next to her for she saw that the sun was beginning to set.

Reni-''You okay?'' She asked her for she imagined them leaving, she then looked back at Reni.

Clarissa-''Yes I'm fine Reni, sorry if I went on and on.'' She said.

Reni-''It's alright mom, besides I needed to know sooner or later right?'' She said as Clarissa agreed to that. ''But yeah, I need to get back to Halima so we can find her mom.'' She said getting up and wiped a bit of the sand of her left leg. ''Also, you said that my parents were buried in Kenya right?'' She asked as she nodded. ''Well, I was thinking that on the way to Kilimanjaro we could go visit them.'' She suggested and said that she was actually planning on going when they left, since Reni never got a chance to in the past. ''Alright, I'll be back soon, love you.'' She said.

Clarissa-''Alright Reni, be careful and I love you too.'' She said hugging her as Reni then ran back to the palace. ''Okay, I'll just practice for another hour and then I'll be done for the day.'' She said to herself as she got her two swords and began practicing again.

 _With Halima…_

We see that she finished two books and that she was nearly done with one about different crystals in Africa as she ate a couple strawberries and was drinking some water that she asked for a little while ago. She wondered where Reni was as she puts the books back where she found them and gets out of bed for she wanted to see a bit more of the palace, but remembered that Reni said to stay in the room. She then decided that she'd just stay in the hall as she opened the door and saw that no one was really here. She checked the door to make sure she wouldn't be locked out as she walked around a bit and saw huge crystals that were displayed and were as if they just got them out of caves but were completely clean.

Halima's thought's-'' _I should head back, maybe when I get back to my mom I can ask Reni for a tour of the palac_ e.'' She thought to herself as she turned around and walked back to her room. But before she opened the door she noticed one of the doors were left opened as she walked over and looked inside to see that it was someone's room for she went inside and closed the door and saw that it was a pretty wide room for it had a chandelier that was a huge circle made with crystals that was pretty wide as the room walls had a shading mix of light brown and a bit of marble brown for a nice color effect. There was a pretty big book case, a backpack that was backed, 2 swords that were sharpened, a sketch book, a dresser, and a couple more things as she then decided to leave as she opened the door and closed it as she turned around and went back to her room to see Reni waiting there.

Halima-''Oh, hey Reni. (Sigh) I'm so sorry for lea-'' She was saying but Reni stopped her.

Reni-''Halima, it's okay. You were curious of this place, besides I kept you waiting for a little while and I'm sorry for that. But next time ask one of the guards next time okay?'' She said as she nodded. ''Alright, so you said that your mom was on the other side of the Abaya river right?'' She asked.

Halima-''Yes, also you said that I needed to meet your mom and that you had to check on the rest of the tribe.'' She said.

Reni-''Mhm, but instead once I get you and your mom situated then I can check on the tribe.'' She said as they both left to go see Clarissa as they left, Reni asked two guards to come with them in case anything happened. They were walking through the tribe for Halima saw how colorful it was with all the flowers, how some of the tribe members have dyed some parts of their fur for some reason, mostly their face, their shoulders, leg or legs, and some even dyed their whole bodies but are a mix of colors. She was curious as to why they were doing this as she tapped Reni's shoulder. ''Yeah Halima?'' She asked while they stopped.

Halima-''Why did your tribe dye their fur different colors?'' She asked her.

Reni-''When our tribe is going through tough times like we are right now, we dye our fur different colors to show light and love to others than hate.'' She said. ''We call it the Nag van kleur. We usually do this on the weekends but with everyone going on, we needed to do this years celebration a bit quickly.'' She explained as they kept going someone noticed Reni and walked towards her getting past the crowd.

'' _Reni!''_ Someone said as one of Reni's ears went up and turned around to see one of her friends. As he came up towards her he gave her a hug.

Reni-''Hey Taylor!'' She said happy to see him as she hugged back. ''So, how's everything been going?'' She asked happy to see him.

Taylor-''Great, Rora graduated and is gonna become one of your guards in about a week and Gafoja's back from that avalanche incident with the other tribes.'' He said as he saw Halima. ''Who's your friend?'' He asked curious about her.

Reni-''Her name is Halima, I found getting pick on by some jerks and she needs my help, I'm letting her stay in the palace tonight with her mom when we find her.'' She said.

Taylor-''It's nice to meet you Halima, and you even have a beautiful name too.'' He said.

Halima-''It's nice to meet you too Taylor, and thank you.'' She said shaking his hand as he kissed her hand as Halima was shocked by it as Reni stopped it by having him back off.

Reni-''Okay (while laughing awkwardly.) that's enough Taylor.'' She said sternly. ''So where's Rora and Gafoja?'' She asked.

Taylor-''There at my tent getting ready. You should meet them Halima.'' He said encouragingly. ''We could get to know each other, plus you can join in on the celebration. I'm really go with fur painting, and if you want I cou-'' He was saying but stopped when Reni was glaring at him. ''But yeah, you should meet them.'' He suggested nervously getting the hint from her.

Reni-''Only if she wants too.'' She said as she thought of it.

Halima-''Okay, I will. But after we get my mom here first.'' She said with a bit of a shy smile.

Taylor-''Great, I'll be in my tent when you two get back, later. Reni will show you where, later ladies.'' He said and walked away as they did too for Halima felt like something was going on while reni's friend talked to her and decided that to ask if what she's thinking was right.

Halima-''Umm Reni.'' She said thinking about Reni's friend for to her he seemed, _interesting_ but that's all.

Reni-''Yes Halima?'' She asked as they kept going nearly getting to the beach.

Halima-''Your friend back there, was he…..was he flirting with me?'' She asked a bit nervous.

Reni-''Yep.'' She said laughing a bit.

Halima-''Is he always like that?'' She also asked.

Reni-''No, he's usually like that when he meets a new girl, but he's a nice guy when you get to know him.'' She said as they kept walking. ''Say um, I never really had a chance to ask you some questions about your mom. As long as your okay with it.'' She said as Reni nodded. ''Okay, first what's her name?'' She asked. ''Also what does she look like?'' She also asked.

Halima-''Her name is Amija, She has a bit darker cream hair than mine, has hazel eyes, and light brown fur.'' She said as they kept going.

Reni-''Also, why didn't your mom come with you? I mean I know that the other side is a bit far, but still she should've came with you.'' She said. Also I'm not gonna do a flashback because I've done that a lot and that ya'll probably want a break from it so that's why this next part happens.

Halima-''Well, 4 days ago on the way here we were attacked by a cheetah and it bit her deep in her right leg. We managed to injure it and it left but she could barely walk, we managed to stop the bleeding, but when she tried to walk she falls in a lot of pain. So I convinced her to stay as close to the other side of the river while I went to get help to heal her, and to help us find a place to stay. As I went on I went to the right side from my view, I managed to find some of your guards of yours and asked where your home was and showed me where. They asked if one of them should go with her just in case, but I didn't want to jeopardize their plans by them having one less scout. So I managed to get here, a lot of the people were nice to me until the two gazelle's that harassed me wouldn't leave me alone. Then you came and helped me and after everything else, here we are.'' She explained.

Reni-''Wow, that must've been a lot to go throw huh?'' She asked.

Halima-''Yeah, but it's fine really.'' She said as they continued to talk.

Reni-''So, how do you like it in the palace?'' She asked.

Halima-''It's great, not to sound ungrateful or anything, but why are you letting my mom and I stay in the palace? We're just strangers who aren't even members of your tribe.'' She asked curious.

Reni-''I know, but it's just in my nature. I mean I still had eyes on you in the palace, that's how I also knew you left your room. Also the reason I'm letting you two stay at the palace is because of what I said to you, ' _'Anyone in need is welcomed_.''. But if it were someone that looked suspicious, I would give them supplies that would last for 2 weeks at most and give them a route somewhere safe for them. I would never let them in my home, but luckily that's never happened while I'm in charge. But it did happen a little bit when my mom was queen. But you're the first person that I let stay in the palace because after I asked about how you came here, I knew that you may have needed a place to stay.'' She said.

Halima-''Oh, well again thank you for everything you've done. I don't deserve it, but still.'' She said.

Reni-''Why not? So far your very kind to me, the residents, and you never caused any trouble to anyone. Well other than entering my room, but still that's behind us now.'' She said. ''Also it's no problem at all.'' She said for Halima had another Reni.

Halima-''But again, thanks. Also, what do you like to do in your spare time?'' She asked.

Reni-''Well, I hang out with my friends, but a bit more with my mom since I'm somewhat busy keeping the tribe together. But since the tribe members are mostly peaceful, I don't have to worry about them, I mean I still watch over them and spend time with the tribe members and talk to them about how things are going.'' She said. ''It's not easy, well it's not suppose to be easy but still I enjoy every minute of it.'' She said as Halima was amazed as to how Reni's life is, it seems very peaceful. I mean she knows that it's not always like that, but most of the time everything is just peaceful I used that word already I know.

 _10 minutes later….._

We see that Clarissa was done practicing as she then packs up her stuff and leaves. But she sees Reni, two guards, and someone she hasn't met before as she walks over to talk to them.

..

..

 _Hey guys, so I know that I haven't update in a little bit, well that's because I was busy with graduation like stuff. But don't worry I will update again soon, but until then hope you enjoyed the chapter. Make sure to favorite, follow, and review and I'll see you in chapter 36. Also if I made any mistakes please PM me or leave it in your reviews and I will get to it._


	36. Chapter 36:Oh, i forgot to mention that

_Hey so I just wanted to post this a bit early because I maybe very, very, very, very busy from Friday-Sunday. So that's why I'm posting this chapter today, really sorry if there any mistakes or huge ones. But if not then thank you to everyone with positive reviews, also I just wanted to let everyone reading this know that after Predators I'll be working on a horror film, I can't reveal what it's about, but I can tell you what it's named, and that it's called ''Janice''. I'm not sure when I'm gonna post a trailer, maybe a teaser this month but I'm not sure when. But anyways I just wanted to tell you all that, and to make sure to leave a review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you in chapter 37. Also, thank you to all of you who are supportive to this story, I really do appreciate it. Also don't think that I'm giving in, I'm gonna finish this film and I'm not gonna let some reviews and some punks take me down, I'm stronger than that, so once again I hope you enjoy the chapter._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _8:54pm….._

We see that Clarissa was done practicing as she then packs up her stuff and leaves. But she sees Reni, two guards, and someone she hasn't met before as she walks over to talk to them. She noticed that the palace had begun the celebration a bit early. But Reni realized something about when they met that she didn't get.

Reni-''Say Halima.'' She said looking over towards her.

Halima-''Yes?'' She asked.

Reni-''You asked me where you were when we first met, why did you ask if you knew where it was?'' She asked. ''Also, why did you ask who I was when you already knew?'' She also asked, also yeah I'm wondering that too.

Halima-''Oh, I just wanted to make sure since I passed by a small tribe about a hour away from your home and thought that's what your scout's were talking about.'' She said. ''Also I didn't know who you were, so that's why I asked who you were. I mean I know that you're the queen but at first I thought you were a tribe member who helped me.'' She said.

Reni-''Oh okay, thanks for explaining.'' She said as she saw her mom coming over to then, but looked over and saw Halima looked a bit worried. ''Halima, you have nothing to worry about. My mom's a very sweet woman, besides I already talked about you. You'll be fine, okay?'' She said.

Halima-''Okay, thank you Reni.'' She said feeling better as they all were close.

Reni-''Hey Mom, you finished already? It's only been 30 minutes.'' She asked her.

Clarissa-''I know but, I decided to come back a bit earlier since you may be gone for a little, also who is this with you?'' She asked.

Reni-''This is Halima, sorry I forgot to tell you her name but she's the one I talked about who's our guess.'' She said.

Clarissa-''It's a pleasure to meet you Halima, My name is Clarissa, My daughter's second in command. Reni has told me that your mom is on the other side of the river right?'' She asked as Halima nodded. ''Oh, if I may ask, why isn't your mom with you?'' She asked as she explained why and how she got here. ''Oh, I'm sorry about your mom, I can have some healers take a look at your mom if that's okay.'' She said.

Halima-''Yes ma'am, thank you.'' She said.

Clarissa-''It's no problem, also you don't have to call me _ma'am,_ It sounds as if I'm old.'' She said smiling a little. ''You can call me Clarissa if you want.'' She said.

Halima-''Oh, okay then Clarissa.'' She said as Clarissa looked over to the sun and saw that it was nearly gone and that it was getting a bit cold out.

Clarissa-''You all should hurry, it's starting to get cold out.'' She said talking about Halima and the guards that Reni brought with her.

Reni-''Alright, Halima, how long did it take for you to get here from the other side?'' She asked.

Halima-''About 4 hours, why?'' She asked.

Reni-''Okay, (Sigh)..That'll take a while. Wait here.'' She said as she went up to the water and kneeled down in it and placed her hands in it as far from each other as she could and created a wall of fire to make a path way all the way to the other side of the river and made sure that it would hold for as long as she needed it too. As Reni got up and walked over to the others she saw how shocked Halima was. ''Oh yeah, I forgot to talk to you about this. I'll explain while we get there…..Halima?'' She asked looking back for she was just a bit shocked but snapped out of it as they walked through the path Reni made as she explained that she had these powers and everything. I'm sure you all would really, really like to hear that story. ''Again, sorry for not telling you about my abilities I would say, but I'll tell your mom about my powers when she's healed. I don't want her to be shocked and or confused while she's trying to get better.'' She said as she looked back at Clarissa and went up to her. ''You wanna come with us? I can ask Asha if she can look over the palace.'' She said.

Clarissa-''I can't, Asha will probably be busy watching over the celebration, I wish I could though. But I know you'll all be fine, just get back as soon as you can alright?'' She said as Reni nodded. ''Alright, love you Reni.'' She said hugging her.

Reni-''Love you too mom, also if you come across Taylor, Rora, and or Gafoja, can you tell them that Halima and I will take a little while.'' She asked.

Clarissa-''I will, take care.'' She said as they left and Clarissa got her stuff and got back on her way to the palace for she saw colorful smoke from the palace meaning they just started. We go back to Reni and the others as Halima ask questions about Reni's powers.

Halima-''So, do you know how you got your powers?'' She asked.

Reni-''My mom says that I got them from my father, she also said that he told her that he was given this ability when he was a calf.'' She said.

Halima-''O-Okay, so umm, when did you find out you had this gift?'' She asked.

Reni-''Well, When I was 11 months old, Jay, my mom and I went to the beach one day to relax and have fun. Then when it was getting a bit cold, they decided to say out for a little while and tried to start a camp fire. Jay couldn't since most of the sticks and rocks were wet and then when I thought about lighting it, fire came from my hands and that I wasn't scared for some reason since it didn't hurt me at all. I then went up to the pile of wood and placed my hands there and in an instant, I started a fire. I looked over to see my mom was shocked by this and so was Jay.'' She explained and realized. ''Oh, Jay is a friend of my mom; they met about a month before I was born and are still friends. She asked me if I could do it again and I did but I only had fire in my left hand. After that, I began practicing my powers with her, since she knew about my father's ability's; she wanted to see if I had the same powers. But I didn't, she said that mine seemed more powerful than his; I mean I had some things like fireballs, and shooting flames from my hands. But she never seen him do what I just did, create a path way through water, I mean he tried it but couldn't, she even told me that when he was older he still couldn't do what I did, and yet I did this with ease.'' She said. ''I can also form fire out of nowhere and instantly start a fire without me touching the firewood. As the years went on, I finally had full control over my powers when I was 10.'' She explained.

Halima-''That's amazing, but did you find this power scary sometimes?'' She asked.

Reni-''To be honest with you, no. It was fun learning how to use my powers, especially with my mom's help, including Asha, Jay, and some of my friends.'' She said.

Halima-''Were people, afraid of your powers? I mean if they know about them.'' She said.

Reni-''Surprisingly, no. I guess since my father had powers, he showed them that he wasn't a threat and that I showed them too but they weren't scared but curious.'' She said answering both questions. ''Do you have any other questions to ask?'' She asked as Halima thought about it, also if you're reading this viewer (Which you probably are, or aren't) If you have any questions about Reni's powers just ask in your reviews or PM me.

Halima-''No, I don't wanna annoy you with questions or be a bother.'' She said for Reni was taken aback for she didn't want Halima to think like that.

Reni-''Halima, I'm the one that didn't tell you about my powers, plus it's good for me to talk to someone about this other than people already know. Also please don't think that you're a bother, I really do enjoy your company.'' She said.

Halima-''Really?'' She asked as Reni nodded. ''Thank you, but yeah I don't have any more questions at the moment.'' She said as they kept going for about three more minutes until they were on the other side. ''Okay just follow me, I know where we were last.'' She said as they followed her. The night sky was beginning to show a little bit as they kept going through the forest. The guards that were with them were looking around in case of any predators but stayed close to Reni and Halima.

 _Back in Kilimanjaro….._

We see that the guards that were send to the Mala tribe made it back to the tribe a bit tired for they asked where Sahadev was and that they were told that he was in his house as they went over and knocked on the door.

'' _Come in.''_

They go inside to see three Gazelle's asleep on coaches while Sahadev was about to leave to go out and train by himself again. He then saw the guards that he sent as he then opened the door and carefully closed it as he walked over to some guards.

Sahadev-''It's good to see you guys, so, anything activity at the Mala tribe?'' he asked.

Guard 1-''No, they said that they didn't see any humans near their tribe.'' He said. ''But they did say that they would be on the lookout for any of them.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Thank you, you all should get some rest. I'm giving you three four days off, use your time well.'' He said as they thanked him and left. He then went back inside and walked over to Gahi and lightly shook him as he woke up.

Gahi-''(Groans)…(Yawns), Y-yeah Sahadev?'' He asked tired as he got up.

Sahadev-''I'm going out for a little bit, if anyone ask where I am, just tell them that I'm out training, okay?'' He asked as Gahi nodded. ''Alright, thanks and goodnight.'' He said as he walked out with a bow and a couple of arrows, while he was walking he decided to check up on Rehzi for he felt like he hasn't talked to him in a little while as he went over to his tent, he sees him talking to Ani and decided not to interrupt them and left without them knowing he was there. He then left the tribe as he sees AD coming back from checking on Snake. ''Hey AD, so how's your friend?'' He asked.

AD-''She's alright, she managed to fix the radio and now all she needs to do is find a channel to contact.'' He said. ''Also where's Rehzi? I wanted to ask if he could teach me how to use a bow like you guys.'' He said. ''Also her name is Snake.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Oh well, he's having a conversation with Ani. But if you want, I could teach you.'' He offered. ''Also thanks for telling me.'' He said.

AD-''You sure? I mean I don't wanna be bothering you if you're busy with something.'' He said.

Sahadev-''I'm not busy with any, but if you prefer Rehzi, then it's alright. Oh I forgot, do you have any questions for me? Or questions that Rehzi said that he couldn't answer?'' He asked as they walked back into the tribe.

AD-''Yeah, do you know where these crystals come from?'' He asked. ''Also, I forgot to give him this special map of Africa that you two gave me.'' He said showing it only a little so that nobody saw that he had it.

Sahadev-''Well, tribes all over Africa have been finding them in caves, from underground, and a few other places years ago. But nowadays they're rare to find at random. On that map that Rehzi gave you, it should have the locations on there. Also I'm curious but, what did Rehzi tell you that I didn't?'' He asked as AD tells him everything that Rehzi answered/couldn't answer. ''Oh okay, oh I see Ani leaving, we can go talk to him now.'' He said as they both went to Rehzi's tent, as they went in they saw that he was getting ready to go to bed until he saw them.

Rehzi-''Hey Saha, hey AD.'' He said with a small smile as they said 'Hi' back to him.

AD-''Say Rehzi, Here's the map you gave me. It turns out that I didn't need it with me, but thank you both for trusting me with it.'' He said giving it to Rehzi.

Rehzi-''Thanks, I'll put it back later.'' He said as he folded it up and placed it on the table that was next to him.

Sahadev-''Also Rehzi, I just got word from some guards I sent to the Mala tribe. They said that they didn't see any humans nearby but said that they'd be on the lookout if anything happens.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Oh okay, also what about the Abaya Scouts?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''They wanted to walk around and get to know some or most of the tribe, they didn't quite get to meet most of the tribe due to it being very hot today and that most were really busy today with saving the vegetables, fruits, plants and other things. Luckily nothing bad happened, but other than that they're enjoying their time here.'' He said.

AD-''So, are they staying here?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that Gahi, Abiona, and Patch were here to ask if there tribe could stay here temporarily since some humans were getting a bit close to them. I said that they could, but I need to talk to my father about this and see what he says when he gets back.'' He said.

AD-''Oh I know, while I was with them earlier we talked and I asked why they were here and they told me. But thanks though.'' He said as he saw something on Rehzi's desk and saw a bag and opened it to see some sort of rocks that felt sooth but were as hard as rocks and were a mix of light blue and diamond. ''Hey Rehzi.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Yeah AD?'' He asked as he saw that he had the rocks.

AD-''What are these rocks for?'' He asked.

Rehzi-''Oh, those are special stones that can help make water drinkable.'' He said.

AD-''Oh, but I thought that you could drink any water like in lakes and rivers.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Well, we can but that water is for when we need to heal someone in serious health conditions.'' He said for AD then thought about the whole practice thing and decided on something.

AD-''Hey Rehzi.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Yes?'' He asked.

AD-''I was wondering if you and Sahadev could teach me how to use a bow like you guys.'' He asked him for this surprised Sahadev.

Rehzi-''Of course, I mean if he wants to help he can.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Sure, I'd be willing to help ya.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Yeah, also I was actually planning on asking you when you wanted to learn. You know since you picked me and all.'' He said for AD wondered how he k- ''Ajala told me earlier today.'' He said, Oh thanks Rehzi, they then left as Rehzi got a couple of his arrows from the basket before he left, but Sahadev then went to the weapons department to get AD a bow as he then came across Nanda who was with Kacey.

Sahadev-''Hey guys, have you seen Wai?'' He asked them as Nanda answered. as she nodded.

Nanda-''Yeah, he's inside the weapons department, why?'' She asked.

Sahadev-''I need to get a bow for AD so he can learn how to use one.'' He said.

Kacey-''Oh well, talk to you later.'' She said as the three left as he then knocked on the door.

'' _Who is it?''_

Sahadev-''Sahadev, I need to talk to you for just a second.'' He said as the door opened to see Wai, he had light dark brown fur, blue eyes, grey hair, 4 claw marks on the side of his head, symbols on his right leg, short horns, and a short brown tail.

Wai-''Anything you need sir?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''Yes, I need a bow for AD to use for practice. Also I'm gonna need my bow too.'' He said as Wai went to look and found a new bow that AD could use, and got his bow that had a stealth design to it. ''Thanks, also how long are you gonna be here?'' He asked.

Wai-''Probably an hour or two, why?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''I'm gonna return them when I'm done with them.'' He said. ''Again thanks.'' He said. ''Also, you can just call me Sahadev it you want.'' He said.

Wai-''No problem kid.'' He said as he closed the door as Sahadev got back to see Rehzi and AD talking as he made it back. He also saw that Rehzi got his bow and got out a few arrows and begun training.

...

...

...

 _Well, that was chapter 36. Sorry if it took a little while, yesterday I graduated and that I'm planning on going to a party to celebrate. But now that I'm free, I can work on chapters faster than I already do. But until then, thank you for reading, make sure to review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you in chapter 37. Also if there are any problems please let me know and I will fix them, and if you have any questions for me, just PM me or leave your questions in your reviews._


	37. Chapter 37:The aftermath pt3

_So I just wanted to let people know in case you didn't that I just released the teaser trailer for my first horror film. It's called ''Janice'' Like I said in chapter 36 and to make sure to review it so that I know how you feel about it and what you think it's about. But yeah I hope you enjoy the chapter and that ''Janice'' is in production and that it will happen_ ** _after_** _predators of Kilimanjaro. But anyways make sure to review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you in chapter 38._

… _._

 _.._

 _8:44pm/June 12th, 2017/Unknown location_

 _How are we gonna get out of here? Everyone was, hungry, and in shock as to what happened to us. Sometimes since we got here they take someone, we hear them scream in pain and pray to just die and that after a little while, none of us heard any screaming anymore. Just silence as we see these humans drag their corpses covered in blood, opened flesh, and gunshots. So far they killed at least eight of us, and that most of us already have plans. Most of them were risky, but some were actually great plans but I don't know what to believe, if were gonna get out of here, or if we're all just gonna be buried in a ditch somewhere. All I cared about was Jake, Mia, Mihari, the pack, and getting the f*ck out of here alive. One of us managed to escape and get help, but a day later he came back, but without his head being dragged in here with a trail of thick cold blood to gaze upon as onlookers, used as an example, but that won't stop us, nothing will._

'' _Sam?''_

I heard her voice, but I didn't move. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't, I know that Jake and the others escaped. I know that he's stronger than me; I just hope that he knows that, but we're getting out of here, sooner or later. As I heard Asimov call me again, I actually turned around this time and saw her as I walked over and sat down next to her, She has about a week left before she goes into labor, but I promised that I would get us all out of here before it happens. Her husband Dajiko was the fourth on who got killed from blood loss as I remembered the last thing he told me _''Don't let her look''_ before getting shot multiple times but I managed to keep her from looking but was still sobbing before and after what happened. She only talked to me since we were both in the same cell together, and that the ones she knew weren't here luckily. I usually would try to keep her mind of off what was happening by having conversations, thinking about her family, and we talked about our favorite things, but I knew that I wasn't doing that well since we did talk, but I could tell by her voice that she was still terrified. But as the days went by, I got better and better for she sounded happy for the first time since we've been here. One day I was awake next to her while she was asleep and I felt something touch me, I looked at her stomach to see her cubs kicking for I was happy but devastated at the same time. I didn't want to wake her up, but I wanted to so that she could see them, but I thought about and knew that she feels them inside of her and that she may have already seen them kick before. In the morning, I see her wake up depressed and that every time…literally every time she hears one of the humans voices, her claws come up with tears in her eyes and was growling very low for about a few minutes. I know she wants to find and kill every last one of them, not just for Dajiko but for everyone who was killed back in Mkomazi, and here. But she's not the only one, all of us do, but we know that it would be suicidal without a plan. Sometimes she feels a bit of pain in her stomach and that I was able to help her through it. She was only 20 and yet already did her life start going straight down hill. As she rested her head on my shoulder, I heard her speak. For she asked me to help deliver her cubs, I promised her that I would, and that if she wanted I could be the father of her cubs. I nearly cried when I saw her beautiful smile as she slowly hugged me trying not to cry as she felt another kick and rubbed her stomach, what really made her feel better was when she would talk to them, and that I also talked to them about their father. I thought it was a mistake, but she was glad that I told them about Dajiko, to be honest with myself; I didn't quite know him for a while. The only way I knew about him was because of Sahara, and Asimov. As I looked at him for the first time, he seemed like a pretty normal guy, he was funny, caring, thinks of others than himself, and always knew how to turn a bad situation into something good. But one thing that most didn't know was that he was a psycho when it comes to killing, about a month ago when he caught a zebra, he didn't just eat it, he slaughtered the zebra and kept it alive. Even for some of the pack it was disturbing to see for he was drenched in blood, Most of the pack wanted nothing to do with him since he enjoyed killing so much. Even for a predator, we don't kill just for sport and that as time went on since he found out Asimov was pregnant, he stopped completely, but some members of the pack were still a bit, _skeptical_ of him still. But one night I saw him walking away from the pack in the middle of the night and I decided to follow to see why he would. I guessed that it was just him going out at night to kill some prey or something, but instead…I saw him sobbing, yelling at the sky to just kill him already, I walked over to him and talked to him. I found out that he knew that what he was doing was wrong, and completely f*cked up even for a predator, but the reason why was because of how his siblings always abused him of not killing like they did, beating him, putting him in multiple commas every month. But told me that one day, he killed them. All of them that abused him, for the parents knew about his brothers hurting him and always looked out for him and tried to keep them away from him, but they took every chance they had when they were away. But he had a friend of his who was a female lion cub named Ci who was about a year older than him, but always protected him and hung out with him when he was recovering from his brothers attacks. He said that they told jokes about each other, and that she taught him to see the brighter side of things, and to be careful around people he meets for the first time, which explains why he was a tiny bit skeptical of me sometimes. But months later his brothers found out about Ci and had nearly killed her, that was when he lost it and murdered all five of them, but quickly. His parents were heartbroken when they found out, and that he ran away from them in fear of what they would've done to him. After that, he hasn't seen his parents or Ci for years, and about 7 years later he found the Jaglu pack when there were only about 80 of us, but before the attack there were possibly hundreds of us in this one pack. He learned how to get along with most of them but had nightmares about his brothers and started to lose it. He didn't tell me anything else after that and we both went back to the pack. I wonder how Mihari's doing, I mean we don't really talk much, but we can have a normal conversation once in a while, but it's very rare that we fight about something which only happened once ever since we met and that Jake was there to stop it before it got worse. But we forgave each other afterwards. I saw that a cub wasn't moving as the mother shook him lightly and felt for a heart beat but didn't feel anything and cried for help but knew it was too late. I got up worried as the mother was crying, I saw that everyone wanted to help her but we couldn't as I looked at one of the locks and used one of my claws to try and get through but didn't work. I then saw that one of the human guards came down to see what was happening, I was growling softly but I quickly stopped before he noticed me but then I had an idea, but it's really risky. I snuck up behind him and grabbed him from as far as I could reach and snapped his neck as I grabbed the keys and unlocked the locks and got the cell open as Asimov was shocked to see that we finally had a chance to get out of here as I walked over to her and helped her up as I tried to unlock the other locks to the other cells but they didn't match the locks. I then went up the stairs to see that it was dark out, but not too dark for some humans were still up looking around the place as I walked over to Asimov.

'' _W-We can't leave them, we have to try something!''_

I wanted to get them all out, but the humans would kill us in a heartbeat, I told her that we need to come back another time for this was our only chance as we told everyone we'd be back for them with help as we both ran. But I went back to put the human somewhere where it would take a while for the others to find him as I then turned off all the lanterns and busted them. Asimov and I then snuck through the place and got our weapons and clothing, but I overheard something as I snuck over to one of the tents with some of the hunters talking about going to Malambo two days from now. I got worried for I knew about a tribe of gazelle's that were in Malambo, maybe I can find a tribe and try to tell them about this as I then left with my bow and arrows. After that we went back and got everyone some food to eat and left running as fast as we could, but Asimov wasn't as fast as I was so I stayed close to her but she was still doing well as we made it deep into a jungle and saw that we were in Kerio Valley.

 _10 minutes later…_

I made sure that we were a couple miles away from the humans as we stopped at a waterfall and we both took a bath, I mean I let her go first but I wasn't looking at her for I was somewhat far away but still close so that I could see her for she said that she was done and then I finished about ten minutes later as we kept moving for we both decided to head back to Mkomazi to see if someone was still there. Anyone.

…

…

..

 _Hey so I know that this is a bit of a weird style and all but this was all in Sam's pov so that's why it was in first person. I hope you enjoyed because the whole chapter is in the huge amount of dialogue up there, but anyways make sure to review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you in chapter 38. Also if there're any mistakes please PM me or leave a review and I will get to it. Also this may be a onetime thing with how this chapter is. But trust me when you read it, it will feel like an actual chapter like the rest of the previous chapters. Again thank you for reading and I'll see you in chapter 38._


	38. Chapter 38:Practice makes perfect

_Hey, so I just wanted to let you all know that the last chapter in case some were a bit confused about it, it was in someone's pov because I wanted to try and show someone's full on pov for the first time, and that so far it's doing really well. I may do it again, but maybe not but I'm not sure, but anyways make sure to review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you in chapter 39._

 _Back in Kilimanjaro..._

 _9:23pm…._

We see that AD was learning how to fight with a bow for he was doing pretty well. Yes he's make a few mistakes but to Rehzi and Sahadev, he barely made two or three mistakes. But they did know that he knows how to use a bow, but not like they can as AD aims for a couple targets while in a tree hiding as he shoots and hits the targets, but gets down as fast as he could and aims for the next three targets as he aims and fires. He hits the targets perfectly as the three of them then get the arrows out and try a different area that was a bit far from the tribe.

AD-''Umm, where are we going?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''There's this secret area in Kilimanjaro that only Rehzi and I know about, it's where I learned how to use a bow in any type of combat. I didn't like how the Archery teachers were teaching us, so I quit and wanted to find a place to learn in peace, and a few weeks later I find this place.'' He said. ''I saw how Rehzi was about to learn from the teachers, and I knew that he'd be really nervous to try and learn in front of others at the time, so decided to bring him along too so that he could learn with someone that he knew.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Once I knew that I was ready, Saha asked me if I wanted to go back and I told him that I did. Once I went back, I wasn't so nervous because I at least knew what I was doing, I didn't think or feel that I would mess up and be made fun of.'' He said. ''I was actually one of the best in the class thanks to Saha, and that I gained a bit more confidence from him.'' He said.

Sahadev-''After about a few weeks, we were pros and that everyone in our tribe asked how we did so well, but we just told them that we had a different style of fighting.'' He said.

AD-''But why not teach everyone else? That way they wouldn't be at a disadvantage.'' He suggested.

Sahadev-''I tired but everyone learns differently, you can't expect people to learn everything you did in the same amount of time or even less as a matter of fact.'' He said. ''Also, everyone has their own style.'' He said.

AD-''So, does Rehzi have your same style of fighting?'' He asked.

Rehzi-''Well no actually, Sahadev only showed me how to use a bow. I went back to the classes so that I could learn to talk to people and so that I would find my own style of fighting.'' He said.

AD-''So, Agrim taught Sahadev the basics, then why did he send Sahadev to those classes anyway?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''Actually, I convinced him since to let me go to the classes since I thought that there was more to learn there. But as I went, I already knew everything they were teaching and I then left and learned my own style of fighting during the day and during the night.'' He said as Sahadev ran a bit ahead to make sure they were there or not since it was a bit dark out, but not that dark.

AD-''Say, why did you guys train me at night, why not in the day time? What made you think I could see like you guys can at night?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''It was to see if you could use a bow at night, and after what we saw you can. But if you wanted to learn in the day time first, we would've done that instead and then train you at night. But if you couldn't see at all, then still we would've trained you in the morning and then at night instead.'' He said. ''Cause if we didn't, and you had to use a bow at night, you wouldn't know how to use it at night if you could still use one or that you'd have trouble with it.'' He said as he saw that they made it. ''Okay AD, I need you to try and shoot that tree from here.'' He said as AD looked over and saw that it was about 200 yards away from him as he aimed and fired, but missed. He tried again, and missed again even though he was closer. He tried about three more times but missed.

AD-''(Sigh)….Okay, any tips as to how I can shoot the tree?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''Sure thing, Try using the moon when the clouds aren't covering it, It'll give you a bit more light to see your targets then when it's blocked by the clouds.'' He said as AD waited until the moon was out and after about two minutes the moon was out as AD aimed and fired and had hit the target. ''Great, now try to hit the target without the moon.'' He said as AD aimed but waited until the clouds blocked the moon again as he fired and had hit the tree, but not the target as he aimed and tired again as he hits the target through the arrow. ''Wow. You learn quickly, okay so now you need to know how to fight with the bow.'' He said.

AD-''Oh okay, but how exactly?'' He asked.

Rehzi-''Learning how to block, use it as a melee weapon, and a few more tricks to attack enemies.'' He said as for the past hour, AD was learning how to block different attacks with the bow. How to block arrows, using it as a sword since they use very, very strong wood and other unknown wood to make these types of bows, how to design bows for fun and for camouflage, and how to make his own arrows for when he runs out and is in the jungles or the forest, also what wood is best for arrows for accuracy including how to design the feathers, and how to replace the arrowhead with a fire crystal or any other type, and how to design the crystals as arrowheads instead of using medal or wood. After about an hour AD fully learned how to use a bow in combat, and how to make them, of course he still wasn't perfect but at least knew how to fight a bit like them. Of course it would take more practice, but at the time being he at least learned a bit about it. Sahadev was also able to get some practice in for himself while he helped AD with Rehzi. They then left to get back to the tribe.

Rehzi-''You did great AD, but there's still a bit more training that we need to go through.'' He said.

AD-''Thanks, I mean if it weren't for you two I wouldn't have the skills but I appreciate it. Also I have to ask, why teach me at night in the first place, like the main reason?'' He asked.

Rehzi-''Simple, precision. If we only taught you during the day, then it would've been a bit too easy since you have light to help you. Learning in the dark takes patients and is a real challenge, But now that you learned how to shoot and fight in the dark, it'll won't be a pain and that you'll be ready at any time now.'' He explained.

AD-''Ohhhhhh okay. But what if it's really cloudy at night and that the moon doesn't come out at all?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''That's why I asked you to shoot the target when the moon is blocked, but with more practice it won't bother you.'' He said as 10 minutes later they make it back to the tribe as Sahadev had went back to weapons department to put back the bows that he got from Wai while AD went to Rehzi's tent to get some sleep. As Rehzi was about to go to his spot since he hasn't been there in a little bit, he saw that Sahadev was back but with his bow still as he wanted to ask why he still had it.

Rehzi-''Hey Saha, why do you still have your bow with you? I thought that Wai would've wanted them all back?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''I thought so too, but he said that I should keep it with me. In case of anything happens to the weapons department, or something else.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Oh, but why not let everyone else keep their bows?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''(Laughs a little) Ironically, I asked him that too, but said that he trusted me with my own bow. Not that he didn't trust others, but says that I have a special bond with my bow.'' He said for he didn't hear a response from Rehzi and saw him thinking about something. ''Rehzi?'' He asked as he snapped out of it.

Rehzi-''Oh, s-sorry about that.'' He said. ''I was just, thinking to myself about something.'' He said as this made him curious.

Sahadev-''What were you thinking about? If you don't wanna say it's okay.'' He said.

Rehzi-''No it's fine, but let's talk in private.'' He said as they went to Sahadev's house as they entered as Rehzi saw the Abaya Scouts asleep on the coaches. ''So, how long are they staying here? Not to sound rude or anything.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Until my dad gets back and that we all talk about if the Abaya region can stay here or not. But I really hope that he does, but I'm sure they'll think of something if he says no.'' He said as they went into Sahadev's room, which had a somewhat wide window, a master bed, a drawer, a wall that had different bows that he used when he was little, a little gazelle plush that his mom made for him when he was a calf, tools to make bows and arrows, a place for him to work out, books about some of the countries in Africa, and his lantern as he closed the door behind him. ''You know, this is the second time we talked in private, I didn't know you had so many secrets. But like I said, if you don't want to its fine.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Like I said Saha, it fine but…(Sigh)…It's about Mihari.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Oh….okay, what about her?'' He asked him.

Rehzi-''I guess I just, miss her a bit. It's not like that but, still I was thinking about her and Hia….and that I hope they're okay.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Oh, well I don't really know her, but if you trust her then I can too. But I still want to learn a little bit about her so that I'll know for sure that she's not a treat without any second thoughts.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Sahadev.'' He said as this got his attention.

Sahadev-''Yeah Rehzi?'' He asked.

Rehzi-''Thank you, for trusting her. I know that you aren't sure about her, but thanks for giving her chance. I really appreciate it.'' He said.

Sahadev-''No problem, (Yawn)..Alright, goodnight man.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Night Saha.'' He said as he opened the door and left as Sahadev turned off his lantern that was on and laid in bed as he thought about what Rehzi said, he thought about it and realized that there was a part of him that didn't quite trust Mihari yet, but knew that one day he can trust her completely, just like Rehzi can as he then fell asleep.

…

…

 _Hey so just wanted to let everyone know that I'm working on other projects right now and that I'm still able to upload normally (I hope) but I wanted to make sure that it's great. But anyways thank you for reading, make sure to review, favorite and follow and I will see you in chapter 39. Also if there're any mistakes, please let me know in your reviews or by PMing me, I will fix them. Also if the part about Sahadev learning how to fight with a bow doesn't make much sense, just PM me or tell me in your reviews if it's a bit confusing, i'll PM you and or explain it in chapter 39, but just in case it is, but if it's alright then their's nothing to worry about, but again see you in chapter 39._


	39. Chapter 39:Mother and Daughter

_Hey so this is chapter 39, I know that things have been a little slow, but I hope you enjoy and make sure to review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you in chapter 40. Also make sure to check out the teaser trailer for my first horroe film ''Janice''. Make sure to leave reviews and as I said I'll see you in chapter 40._

 _June 13_ _th_ _, 2017/9:55pm…._

We see that Reni and the others were still out looking for Amija as they saw as they saw smoke a few yards away from them. Halima then goes over and sees the campfire and didn't see anyone near.

Halima-''Mom?'' She said as she heard grunts from behind and saw Amija walking with some herbs while limping as she saw her and Halima walked over and hugged her.

Amija-''Halima, are you okay?'' She asked her as she sees Reni and the guards that are with her.

Halima-''I'm okay; also this is Queen Reni of the Abaya Region with two of her guards. They came here with me to help us.'' She said as Amija puts down the bag of fruits and

Amija-''Thank you Queen Reni, I don't k-know what to say.'' She said as Halima helped her stand.

Reni-''It's no problem at all. Also you can just call me Reni, can I see your leg?'' She asked as Amija to lie down as Reni looked at her right leg as she unwrapped the bandages and saw that it was healing a bit, but still needs to be looked at when they get back to the Abaya region. Reni and Halima explained what was happening and that when they she gets word from her head scouts that they'll leave temporarily. The guards were looking around the area to make sure that the others were okay as one of them sees that the pathway Reni made was still there. Reni was talking to her Amija about what they plan to do when they get back to the palace. ''Okay, so once we get back I'll have some of my healer's check your leg out your leg. Because to me it may need some stitches and that you would need to rest for a couple hours, But that's just from me. When my scouts come back and explain if Agrim says yes or no we'll move to Tanzania and then I can help find you both a place to live, any questions?'' She asked her.

Amija-''Yes, do you know why there's some type of pathway in the Abaya river?'' She asked as Reni, Halima and the guards look at each other for Amija felt a bit confused for they knew something she didn't. ''Ummm, is something wrong?'' She asked them.

Reni-''I'll explain on the way there.'' She said as they helped Amija and Halima pack up their stuff as they left the same way they came.

 _With Mihari….._

We see that she was asleep with the others for they were at least a day away from Lilongwe; while they were asleep Mia was still up thinking about everyone that's been taken and the survivors in Malawi. I know that it takes longer to walk to get there but these are very fast animals so it should take them way less time. She wasn't sure as to how they could get the whole pack back since she knew that the humans wouldn't stay in the same location knowing that the ones they caught have families and friends looking for them. She then sees a river and goes in it to cool of a little to relive some stress as she looked up at the stars and all the pinks and purple clouds and lights that were billions of miles away from earth. She takes her clothes off and gets in the water quietly but places them very close to her as she looks over to Mihari, Rajani, and Hia as she smiles a little seeing how cute Mihari looked sleeping next to Hia. As she turned back she noticed something from the distance as she used night vision and saw that they were humans. She then slowly got out of the water and got her cloths on behind a bolder as she dries off as she gets over to the others and gets a better view of them. She sees that they weren't hunters but smelled blood on them as she gets a closer look by running on all four and getting behind a bolder but sees that they were killing people and buried their bodies, they were men, children, and mostly women as she gets closer and uses the night to her advantage as she sees that there were only 3 of them as she gets closer and sneaks up behind one of them and chokes them until he passed out. She then went over to another and took her gun and punched the person five times and slammed her head into the windshield leaving a lot of cracks in it as her mouth was full of her own blood as Mia then placed her in the car. She then used a rock to take out the headlights and saw that the last person was scared and couldn't see anything. She then snuck up behind him and spun kicked his legs and took the gun out of his hands as he tried to get his knife but she broke his left arm and had the knife he had close to his throat for she was on top of him. She then threw the knife away into the stream they were next to and picked him up and threw him onto a bolder as she pointed at the people. He said that he was told to do it by a group of people heading towards Malambo, she then decided to knock him out by grabbing his head and opening the truck door and slammed the door to his head for his head was bleeding and four teeth were missing. She then tied all three of them separate from each other using a very thin tight rope and checked them all for weapons and things to use to escape for she took their clothes off except for their underwear and the woman's bra she kept on them. Mia then got to the truck to see 12 people left inside scared of their minds as she climbs in and goes near a little girl and cuts her loose from the ropes. She sees that the girl was using hand signals and saw her ears and saw that they had scars covering them. She uses her mouth to say ' _'Are you all okay?''_ as the girl nods knowing what she was saying as Mia then frees everyone else, They start the truck to get out of here but Mia stops one of the men. He asks what does she want and uses her claws in the dirt to write '' _Why were the humans killing you?''_ as he tells her that they were hunting people down in small cities and killing people, and said that they escaped but got caught by the three people she attacked for they saw her take them down with ease. He thanks her as he looks back to the bodies to see that she buried them leaving symbols to bless them as he looks back to thank her, she then uses water to cover up the words. He then walks over to the engine to start the truck and looks back to see that Mia was gone as if she was never there as he then drives the truck going to South Africa. From a distance we see Mia looking towards the truck and gets back with the others and sees them all asleep still. But knows that the humans that are attacking them are hunting their own kind, she plans to tell the others when they wake up as she goes to the river and washes up as she dries her cloths. She then lay next to Mihari as she falls asleep, even though it wasn't easy due to what she saw, but knew that they were in a better place and fell asleep.

 _Back with Reni….._

We see that they made it back to the pathway that Reni made as they cross but sees some of the fish on their left trying to get to the other side as she gets some of them and place them in the right side, (P.s. If you're confused as to which side the Abaya Region is on, they're on the side with the forest while the other side as a thicker forest. In other words, if you look at the map, where the Abaya River is, the tribe is on the right side and Amija was on the other side which is in front of them. If you're still confused just ask me in a PM or a review and I will get to you.) As they then kept going. About 12 more minutes later they make it to the other side.

Reni-''Can you guys take Amija to the healer in the palace, Halima, Clarissa and I will be with you in a moment Amija.'' She said as the two guards helped her towards the palace. ''We'll explain everything to her when we get to the palace, then I can introduce you to my friends. Also the celebration is usually 4-5 hours long, so we still have at least 3 ½ hours left.'' She to Reni as they followed Amija, they passed by tribe members celebrating as they made it to the palace they took Amija to the healer, her name was Ojal. She was at the celebration, but heard that it wouldn't start for a few more minutes and decided to stay at the palace until the event started. She heard someone knock at her door as she opened it to see Amija and saw her wound. They placed her on a bed as she unwrapped the bandages and saw it. She asked them what her name was and they told her as she then took a look at the wound and asked for some things to help her.

Ojal-''I need a bowl of cold water, gloves, some Antiseptic's, stitches, clean bandages, and some Jasper-Orbicular stones.'' She said as Reni and Halima handed her everything she needed. She then looked through the leg to see how she was going to stitch it and used a light crystal to see a bit better, she then gets the gloves and puts them on as she gets the cold water and carefully pours it in the wound to wash out the blood and any other matter or debris as she then threads the needle using one of her tools that helps instead of using her hands. ''Reni, I need you and your friends help with a few things. You'll both need to put some gloves on in case of infection.'' She said and gave them some gloves. She then started at the center of the laceration and then worked outwards on it as she left space for each stitch.

 _30 minutes later…_

We see that she was finished with Amija's wound and was wiping off some of the sweat from her head. She opened the door to see Reni and Halima sitting in chairs outside the room as Halima saw her. After they helped her she asked them to give Amija a minute so that Halima wouldn't see all the blood, they were out there for about 10 minutes.

Halima-''How is she?'' She asked.

Ojal-''She'll be alright, but I need to change the bandages regularly in which twice a day for about four days and after at least two days I need to clean the lacerations. After about a week I can remove the bandages and the stitches when and or if we get to the Kilimanjaro tribe, also any news about it Reni?'' She asked.

Reni-''Nothing at the moment, but thank you for helping her.'' She said.

Ojal-''Not without your help but It's fine, it is my responsibility here after all. But make sure that she gets some rest, and to check on her so that she won't get lonely.'' She said.

Halima-''Thank you for helping my mom, is she able to move or should she just stay in here?'' She asked.

Ojal-''You can move her, but be very, very careful for the stitches may re-open the wound.'' She said. ''I'll be right back, I need to go wash my hands.'' She said and left.

Reni-''You want to go see her?'' She asked as Halima nodded and they opened the door to see Amija as she sees Halima and hugs her carefully.

Halima-''Hey mom, how are you feeling?'' She asked.

Amija-''Better than before, but I'm alright. Again thank you Reni, also you were explaining about the pathway.'' She said as they explained to her that Reni has fire abilities that she was born with because of her father who had these abilities too but when he was a lot younger and the rest. Reni then made the pathway vanish as the water became whole again and to show more proof she used her hands to make fire figures appear of them getting to her from when Reni made the pathway, to them getting there, finding her and coming back her as she then made it disappear. ''T-That's amazing! Does it have any limits as to how far you can push it?'' She asked.

Reni-''Well no actually, like I said my mom says that I'm more powerful than my father since she seen that I had more abilities than him.'' She said as she then heard cheering. ''Well Halima, the celebration is getting started. Do you wanna stay with your mom? Cause I can tell my friends to meet you tomorrow.'' She said as Halima thought about it.

Amija-''It's alright Halima, I'll be fine.'' She said assuring her.

Halima-''Okay, but I'll be back mom. Love you.'' She said kissing her forehead.

Amija-''Love you too.'' She said as Halima left as Reni was about to. ''Reni, thanks for looking after her when I wasn't with her, if you need anything just let me know.'' She said.

Reni-''It's okay Amija, just get some sleep. I will be with her the whole time.'' She said. ''Do you want the lantern out?'' She asked but Amija asked her to keep it on as she did and closed the door. She then saw that Halima was at the doorway and left as she hopped over the banister and landed on her feet and caught up to Halima. ''First, I need to get you some fur dye and someone to help you with it.'' She said.

Halima-''Sure but, why? I thought Taylor was going to help me?'' She said for she remembered him offering too.

Reni-''Oh yeah, plus it will save us some time, follow me.'' She said as they went through a couple of people to get there.

… _.._

…

 _.._

 _And that was Chapter 39, I know that I've been gone for a little while but I was working on future chapters so that I won't forget about them. But yeah make sure to review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you in chapter 40. Also thanks to everyone whose reading this story and for those who actually care/reads my messages. If there're any mistakes please let me know by PMing me or leave it in your reviews and I will get to it._


	40. Chapter 40:Colors of war tournament

_Hey so I've been thinking about some new ideas for this story, Janice is still in production but maybe in chapter 41 I'll reveal a teaser for it. But anyways thanks for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review. Also tell me what your favorite chapter is so far, but yeah I'll see you in chapter 41. Also where're going back a little so that people will know what happened in the last chapter, anyways enjoy._

…

… _.._

 _30 minutes later…_

We see that she was finished with Amija's wound and was wiping off some of the sweat from her head. She opened the door to see Reni and Halima sitting in chairs outside the room as Halima saw her.

Halima-''How is she?'' She asked.

Ojal-''She'll be alright, but I need to change the bandages regularly in which twice a day for about four days and after at least two days I need to clean the lacerations. After about a week I can remove the bandages and the stitches when and or if we get to the Kilimanjaro tribe, also any news about it Reni?'' She asked.

Reni-''Nothing at the moment, but thank you for helping her.'' She said.

Ojal-''It's fine; it is my responsibility here after all. But make sure that she gets some rest, and to check on her so that she won't become lonely.'' She said.

Halima-''Thank you for helping my mom, is she able to move or should she just stay in here?'' She asked.

Ojal-''You can move her, but be very, very careful for the stitches may re-open the wound.'' She said. ''I'll be right back, I need to go wash my hands.'' She said and left.

Reni-''You want to go see her?'' She asked as Halima nodded and they opened the door to see Amija as she sees Halima and hugs her carefully.

Halima-''Hey mom, how are you feeling?'' She asked.

Amija-''Better than before, but I'm alright. Again thank you Reni, also you were explaining about the pathway.'' She said as they explained to her that Reni has fire abilities that she was born with because of her father who had these abilities too but when he was a lot younger and the rest. Reni then made the pathway vanish as the water became whole again and to show more proof she used her hands to make fire figures appear of them getting to her from when Reni made the pathway, to them getting there, finding her and coming back her as she then made it disappear. ''T-That's amazing! Does it have any limits as to how far you can push it?'' She asked curious.

Reni-''Well no actually, like I said my mom says that I'm more powerful than my father since she seen that I had more abilities than him.'' She said as she then heard cheering. ''Well Halima, the celebration is getting started. Do you wanna stay with your mom? Cause I can tell my friends to meet you tomorrow.'' She said as Halima thought about it.

Amija-''It's alright Halima, I'll be fine.'' She said assuring her.

Halima-''Okay, but I'll be back mom. Love you.'' She said kissing her forehead.

Amija-''Love you too.'' She said as Halima left as Reni was about to. ''Reni, thanks for looking after her when I wasn't with her, if you need anything just let me know.'' She said.

Reni-''It's okay Amija, just get some sleep. I will be with her the whole time.'' She said. ''Do you want the lantern out?'' She asked but Amija asked her to keep it on as she did and closed the door. She then saw that Halima was at the doorway and left as she hopped over the banister and landed on her feet and caught up to Halima. ''First, I need to get you some fur dye and someone to help you with it.'' She said.

Halima-''Sure but, why? I thought Taylor was going to help me?'' She said for she remembered him offering too.

Reni-''Oh yeah, plus it will save us some time, follow me.'' She said as they went through a couple of people to get there. As they passed by a few places that were glowing since they used neon like paint and different colored fire it was very colorful all over the tribe. They then reached the area for there weren't that many in the line, but after about five minutes it was Halima's turn. She came face to face with Doma, she had a mix of pink, blue, and purple hair, and she had light blue pupils, a short tail, and has long horns. Also to let people know in case you didn't know that the males wear something to cover their waist and the females wear something to cover their chest and waist so no, nobody is naked so if I don't describe their clothes, now you know.

Doma-''Hello…ummm.'' She was saying looking at Reni for help.

Halima-''Halima.'' She said.

Doma-''Halima, so what designs do you want?'' She asked as she looked at some designs which looked amazing, there was dip-dye, wash off tattoos, and body paint.

Halima-''I'll just have dip-dye.'' She said.

Doma-''Sure, what color or colors?'' She asked for she looked at some and decided to have light pink, and neon orange. ''Alright, that'll take a few minutes, come with me.'' She said as Halima followed her. Reni then looked turned around to see if Clarissa was near but didn't see her.

Reni's thought's-'' _Maybe she's still with my friends, or is back at the palace now. But I'll have to see when Halima and I get back.''_ She thought to herself as she sat down on the ground and made fire come from her hands to form different symbols as she meditated for a little.

 _7 minutes later…_

As Reni was still waiting for Halima, one of her ears went up for she heard her mother's voice as she looked over and saw her with one of her friends, luckily not Taylor for she remembered the last year when they talked. I'll explain later. But hears Halima coming out and sees her hair and how the orange part which was at the end of her hair was glowing orange.

Reni-''Halima, that looks awesome!'' She said.

Doma-''Thanks, it was a little tough to get the glow right so that it wouldn't be as bright as the sun, but not too little where as you wouldn't see anything.'' She said.

Halima-''This looks great, and feels very soft and smells like oranges, What did you put in it?'' She asked curious.

Doma-''Something that would soften the hair so that I could dye it a lot easier. Also the scent I put in also had a orange scent to it as a added bonus.'' She said.

Halima-''Wow, it smells great. So how much is it?'' She asked.

Doma-''Nothing, tonight it's free.'' She said.

Halima-''Oh, thanks.'' She said.

Doma-''Your welcome dear, have a great time and both of you be safe.'' She said.

Reni-''We will, thanks Doma.'' She said as they both left as she then left to make some more orange dip-dye since she used the last of it. As they passed by people, they saw that some people were dancing gracefully while using neon colors at the same time, some were serving fresh hot soup and dishes, and drinking a little. The ground was covered in a bit of colorful dust but mostly blue, yellow, and bright pink. ''Okay, so there're a lot of different things to do here, also a lot of tribes come by to celebrate with us, from Ethiopia and from other countries close by so if you notice some people that arrive or say that there from here or there you know why.'' She explained.

Halima-''Say Reni, why didn't you dye your hair or fur?'' She asked.

Reni-''I want you to have fun, but I may dye my hair later.'' She said as she remembered what she wanted to ask her but couldn't at the time.

Halima-''Also, if you don't mind, could you or one of your guards show my mom and I a tour of the palace?'' She asked.

Reni-''Of course, do you want to now or tomorrow, I won't be busy at all tomorrow?'' She asked.

Halima-''Tomorrow, besides she maybe asleep by now.'' She said.

Reni-''I understand, here we are.'' She said for it was a huge tent that could fit 20 people. Also the tents are like normal tents that you would bring on trips and stuff, but also those big ones too but most of them are the color brown, grey white, and green if you didn't know. They enter the tent to see Taylor finishing up his tattoos for they didn't notice them. ''Shhh, wait here.'' She snuck up behind Taylor since he was behind a campfire she formed fire in her right hand blew the flame into the campfire causing it to explode but only a little but was loud enough as Taylor screamed and jumped all the way to the other side of the tent as both Halima and Reni were laughing.

Taylor-''(Breathing in and out in shock)….R-Reni, wh-wh- W-WHAT THE F*CK?!'' He yelled pissed but started laughing afterwards with them.

Reni-''(Laughing)That's for flirting with Halima, but I'm sorry.'' She said still laughing a little.

Taylor-''It's alright, I kinda deserved it.'' He said and saw that Halima dyed her hair. ''Wow Halima, that looks amazing, I thought that you wanted me to help you?'' He asked.

Halima-''Thank you. Also I did say that, but I didn't want to waste your time while you miss out on anything.'' She said.

Taylor-''Wow, thanks. But it would've been fine, all I really do during these events is-'' He was saying but Reni interrupted him.

Reni-''Flirt for hours, and get drunk.'' She said remembering the event last year.

Taylor-''(Sigh)..Reni, you know I didn't mean to throw up on him. But like I said, I promised that I'll hang with you guys as long as you want.'' He said assuring her as Reni had a not so sure look.

Reni-''Promise?'' She said with a smirk.

Taylor-''Promise, also Reni, your mom told Rora and I that you would be gone for a little bit, so we decided to get things done and meet up here.'' He said.

Reni-''Cool, Say where's Rora and Gafoja?'' She asked him. ''I really want them to meet Halima before we get going.'' She said.

Taylor-''They left a little while before you guys got here, they said that they wanted to try and reserve spots for us at the Grand finale.'' He said. ''Also Rora said that she wanted Gafoja to try and dye his hair or fur for tonight. They should be back in a little while though.'' He said. ''So Halima, when did you get here?'' He asked her.

Halima-''Today.'' She said.

Taylor-''Also, how long do you plan to stay?'' He asked her.

Halima-''Well, when you all move to Kilimanjaro for a little while. Also Reni, has anything happened to any of you?'' She asked.

Reni-''A few days ago, they tried to kidnap some of our tribe but we easily took them down and warned them not to come back. But some of my scouts spotted them trying to get closer and closer to us, that's why we're moving to the Kilimanjaro tribe temporarily. It's safer there and that we'll be able to help the tribes figure out why there here.'' She said.

Halima-''Oh, I'm really sorry you all had to go through that.'' She said.

Taylor-''Hey, it's alright Halima. Besides, it's gonna take a lot to take any of us down.'' He said.

Reni-''But still, we plan to help the Kilimanjaro tribe figure out what they're doing and put a stop to it. So far they're only in the jungles and that a very small few were out in these areas but they disappeared.'' She said. ''We can use this as an advantage and leave before they find us or discover the palace.'' She said as they heard someone knock as Reni walked over and opened the tent opening to see Rora and Gafoja as she hugged them both. ''I missed you guys so much!'' She said.

Rora-''We missed you too Reni, I hope Taylor didn't keep you company.'' She said.

Taylor-'' _I heard that_.'' He sang as a joke but still sounded annoyed.

Rora-''But yeah, we're ready to leave when you guys are.'' She said and saw Halima. ''Oh, who's this?'' She asked, she had light red color hair, brown pupils, light brown fur, small horns, and a long tail.

Reni-''This is Halima, she came here this morning, Halima this is my best friend Rora.'' She said.

Rora-''Hi, it's nice to meet you.'' She said with a small smile.

Halima-''Nice to meet you to, and you must be Gafoja.'' She said as he smiled and shook hands. ''Is something wrong?'' She asked them.

Taylor-''He doesn't speak that much, but when he gets to know you he will.'' He said for he has light black hair, light brown pupils, dark tan fur, short horns, short tail, and has scars on his left arm. They saw that half his face had exotic neon flame designs that would glow in the dark mixed in with hot pink at the bottom of the flames. ''That design look great Gafoja, did you pick that one?'' He asked as he nodded. ''Alright, so what do you guys wanna do first?'' He asked them as they thought of the different events but Rora remembered one.

Rora-''Oh, there's this new event called Kleure van oorlogtoernooi which means Colors of War tournament, where tribe members battle with weapons but are designed to have glow fur, it starts in a few minutes.'' She said.

Taylor-''Really? That sounds great, how do you know about it?'' He asked her.

Rora-''I'm participating, it's guards and scouts only since it is a fighting tournament and that they have more experience. Not that any of us or the tribe can't fight but it's for entertainment after all.'' She said.

Reni-''Yeah I announced the new events last week, you don't remember?'' She asked Taylor but said that he wasn't here at the time as they left as Taylor got the bags that had canteen's, extra dye for hair and fur and a health kit just in case. They passed by a few people and saw a couple of people coming into the celebration from different tribes as they also saw people heading towards the tournament as explosions of colorful fire could be seen from a few yards away as they heard cheering.

Rora-''We're almost there, also don't worry I'm going 3rd against Vicar.'' She said a little worried as Taylor and the others saw that.

Reni-''Hey, don't worry about that jerk, remember to watch your legs for he likes to sweep them.'' She said.

Rora-''Thanks Reni but, How do you know that?'' She asked her confused.

Taylor-''We see him training and that he always do that after he counters a punch. Do us a favor kick his a*s for us.'' He said smiling.

Rora-''I will, thanks guys.'' She said as they made it.

Taylor-''Why do I have to carry the bags?'' He asked.

Rora-''Because you skipped last year and made me go twice. But if you get to tired then I'll carry them for you.'' She said mockingly as he looked angered but calmed down.

Taylor-''Actually, I got them. It's fine.'' He said for her plan worked to keep him busy. ''Where do you want me to put them when we get there?'' He asked.

Reni-''I'll watch over them when we get there.'' She said as they passed by a couple trees and saw a crowd of people as they got to their seats.

Halima-''Alright, good luck Rora.'' She said as did the others.

Rora-''Again thanks guys, and enjoy the show.'' She said and left to go to a certain area to get ready and watched as the host welcomed everyone to the 1st and last Colors of war tournament as he announced the first two contestants, (RED is a male named Ada) and his competitor (BLUE is a female named Shira) as they explained the rules and got ready as they blew out all the fire so that you could only see the two competitors and the arena that were covered in neon as they fought but had gear on to protect them, first one to get hit twice losses as one was covered in red dye and the other was in blue all over their bodies as they slashed and used their surroundings to their advantage as blue managed to side swipe red making him trip on land on his back for it was 1 point for blue as she helped red up and handed him his sword back as they waited for the explosion to start again as they did. Red kept swinging at blue's arms to try and distract her but managed to block them but was to late as she got hit for it was 1 point for red. Blue then ran as red chased her as she climbed over a wall as Red went over but didn't see her anywhere as gets kicked from behind and has a sword towards his throat for Blue won as the crowd cheered as she helped him up. Reni then saw her mom for she wanted to ask why she was here. ''Guys, I'll be back. I need to talk to my mom.'' She said.

Taylor-''Sure thing, just hurry back and tell her I said hi.'' He said.

Reni-''Sure thing.'' She said as she ran quickly to talk to her.

 _..._

 _..._

 _So that was Chapter 40, so far Janice is going well and that I may be able to show you guys a sneak peek of the film in chapter 41. But until then make sure to review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you in chapter 41. Also if there're any mistakes please let me know by PMing me or leaving it in your reviews and I will get to it. Also the next chapter will be important just to let you all know but it'll also be exciting but I'm not spoiling it for anybody. Again see you in chapter 41, also I was gonna post sooner but since the view could was gonna start over for July I decided to wait it out, again see you soon._


	41. Chapter 41:Colors of War Tournament end

_Hey guys, so like I said I managed to get a part of the upcoming film ''Janice'' but it's at a point where it's almost finished, but yeah I hope you all enjoy it._

…

…

… _.._

I groaned a little as I slowly opened my eyes and saw the same white ceiling but the lights were different, like they somewhat looked like the ones back at the casino but a bit more…I dunno, expensive looking if I say so myself. Also the bed and cover felt as if they were silk like as I sat up and felt for a lamp or something and found one as I wiped my eyes from sleep I….W-Where am I?….his is a completely different room! Okay, m-maybe this is one of Sydney's pranks again…no, it feels a bit cold in here, also the windows look a bit wider as I got out of bed in the same non-sleeve shirt and grey shorts that I was wearing as I looked over to my right and saw all my bags there as I quickly walked over and after about five minutes of checking, everything was there the way I left it. I then looked for my brown sandals and saw them on the left side of my bed, where I usually place them. I then put them on as I looked around the place and saw that it had what my hotel room had, but it was a bit more roomy and the wallpaper was different, for it was a very light cream white color. After about 12 minutes I managed to check everything in the room that I had. A bathroom, a kitchen with marble floors, the same carpet that was in the hotel, two beds but one was neat while the one I was in was a bit messed up since I did sleep on it. There was also a plasma screen TV that a bit bigger than the one back at the hotel and that thing was pretty big, well I heard that most Plasma screens in Vegas were huge, there was also a table and 10 chairs, 4 on the long side and 2 on both ends like most tables for a lot of people, there was also a bowl of fruit in the middle of the table, there was also a closet that was empty and pretty wide, and a hot tub. Also a chandelier that was pretty cool, I looked over at the table that was in the middle of the two beds and saw my phone completely charged up with the charger on the table and the crystal. Okay, so this is what I'm working with, either I was kidnapped and placed in a different hotel, this is another one of Sydney's pranks, I'm dreaming about all of this, I ate something that's making me see things, or that someone kidnappe- I already said that! Okay, I'll j-just go out and see where I am. I then went to the door and tried to open the door but it was locked so I looked around for a key. I then had put on some pajama pants and I searched through the drawers and found one and unlocked the door and opened it to see that…..I was in a completely different hotel. The wallpaper was the same as the wallpaper in my room but had a bit of a shade to it, I then looked down the hallway on my left to see only 8 rooms across from each other with another hall at the end and a window. I turned my head to the right and saw the same thing and that I looked around but didn't see an elevator but some stairs instead as I left the room but closed the door and locked it and checked what room I had. I then went down a couple of stairs as I looked at the lobby and saw how beautiful it was, there was a huge ''C'' like coach but had an opening in the middle, the floor was covered in a cream white carpet, I wonder why there's so much carpet. I guess it's the design, I then saw the kitchen for it looked like it belonged in a five star restaurant, there was a huge plasma screen TV in front of the coach and underneath it was a beautiful fireplace that had a fire already lit, a stair case going up to the second level where I could see a couple more rooms. There were also a couple tropical plants; there was a huge chandelier underneath a campfire that was in the center of the coach that was the color white. As I walked I saw the entrance and the desk where you get a room and key and register at a hotel/casino. I saw that no one was there as I called out ''Hello?'' Over and over but nothing. I then walked into the kitchen the floor was a marble brown color, I looked inside the refrigerator and saw some food inside as I then closed it as I looked around for anyone and called out for someone but didn't hear anyone as I decided to try and call someone but there was no reception, but I was still able to use my apps and go on the internet. I heard something creek behind me as I turned back around and saw...L-L…..I couldn't say anything as I blacked out as they both ran towards me but I didn't see what else happened as I blacked out completely…

…..

…

 _So that was the sneak peek, I hope you enjoyed it but now let's get back to the story. For Colors of War will be 2-3 parts, there will be 2 more events after this one but the story will continue on throughout the event, thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow and review and I'll see you in chapter 42._

…

…

 _10:46pm….._

We see that Reni was still looking for Clarissa, while she was looking she noticed a couple of tribe members with very light dye all over their fur practicing for something but decided to ask when she got back but accidentally bumped into someone.

Reni-''Oh man, my bad.'' She said getting up and helping the person up to see someone she was surprised to see. ''Jay?'' She said.

Jay-''You know it.'' He said as they hugged. ''So how are you?'' He asked happy to see his best friend's daughter again after a while.

Reni-''Great, I was looking for mom but I can't find her. Have you seen her anywhere?'' She asked him.

Jay-''Yeah I saw her going back to the palace, also do you know where a couple tribe members with light fur are?'' He asked her.

Reni-''Yeah I just passed them, why?'' She asked.

Jay-''I saw one of them drop something and I wanted to return it.'' He said holding a bracelet that was designed with symbols mixed in with some spiral designs.

Reni-''It's beautiful, but yeah they went over there in that tent. Also are you going to the tournament, it just started but there on break right now?'' She asked him.

Jay-''Thanks, also I may get a chance too, but I'll see what I can do. Again thanks for the info.'' He said as he left as Reni walked over to the entrance for there weren't that many people out. A few minutes ago the whole area was packed with tribe members from this tribe alone but thought that most of them went to the tournament for it was the first event of the night as she sees that there weren't any more people coming as she gets into the palace and sees Asha as she sees her.

Asha-''Hey Reni, looking for your mom?'' She asked and nodded. ''Also, who's the woman asleep in Ojal's room?'' She asked.

Reni-''Oh, that's Halima's mom Amija. Before they got here she got attacked by a cheetah and got bit deep.'' She said.

Asha-''Reni, I understand what you're doing, but remember that this isn't a place where we keep a bunch of people we don't know. But just keep an eye on them okay?'' She said. ''Also I thought you said that Halima would only stay for tonight and tomorrow?'' She asked.

Reni-''I know, but I thought about it when I saw Amija and decided to let them stay until we move and when we get settled in I'll help them find somewhere to stay. I know what I said but it'll be easier on everyone including us, okay?'' She said.

Asha-''Okay Reni, I'll have some guards watch over her. Also tell Rora I said good luck.'' She said for Reni was gonna ask about that but Asha stopped her. ''I am the one trained and passed her after all, also your mom's in Ojal's room'' She said.

Reni-''Thanks Asha!'' She said and ran to hurry to her as she knocked on the door.

'' _Come in.''_

She heard as she opened the door to see Amija and Clarissa talking to each other as Clarissa looked over and saw her.

Clarissa-''Hey Reni, I thought you were with Halima and the others?'' She asked.

Reni-''I am but I wanted to say thanks for telling them that we'd be gone for a while, also Amija we'll be back soon.'' She said. ''Also how has your stay been?'' She asked.

Amija-''Other than the deep 5 inch wound in my leg, it's been wonderful. So Clarissa, this is your daughter?'' She asked Clarissa as they both felt a little uneasy at the question but handled it well.

Clarissa-''Well, yes she is but isn't. I raised her since she was a fawn yes, but I didn't give birth to her, her mother passed a little while after she was born.'' She said.

Amija-''Oh, I'm sorry you guys.'' She said.

Reni-''It's okay, I still love and treat her as if she was my mom.'' She said. ''Okay, I gotta go and watch Halima.'' She said.

Clarissa-''Is Taylor with her?'' She asked as she nodded. ''Run.'' She said laughing a little as she did.

Reni-''Alright love you mom, also good night Amija.'' She said and left as she passed by some guards who were there to protect Amija and Clarissa.

 _Back at the tournament…._

We see that there was a fight between a male in orange named Fajfi and a female in Aero blue named Dziko for she was losing until she used her axe as a distraction and grabbed orange and side flipped him to the ground for she won. (Before we keep going I'm gonna talk to you guys about the event and how it's gonna work, there're 20 competitors and each are in teams of 2, all with different colors. There're thousands of colors and that they got to choose what colors to have as fur dye, the first part of the tournament is for 2 different people fight. The first 5 teams to have both team members win gets to choose who they fight next, and if they want better weapons to fight with than the other 5 teams. After that 6 teams will be eliminated and that the last 4 fights but are on different colors like in the first event. After all both fights the 2 teams left have to fight each other until there are only 2 left and the winner gets a special crafted weapon but no one knows what weapon it is. So now that you know enjoy the show.) She then helped the guy up as the crowd cheered as they both left as Reni then made it back to her seat next to Halima.

Taylor-''Glad ya made it, Rora is up next in a few minutes.'' He said.

Reni-''Great, make sure to cheer louder than the crowd for her guys.'' She said as they talked and waited for the next round to start. After about a few minutes they announced the next two fighters as they announced Vicar as the crowd cheered a bit and after that they announced Rora as the crowd cheered for her a bit louder, luckily Vicar didn't notice but Reni and the others cheered louder for her as she blushed a bit embarrassed but happy at the same time as she got her weapon of choice which was a dagger while Vicar had a sword which surprised most of the crowd including Taylor, Reni, Halima and Gafoja.

Taylor-''Why a dagger?'' He asked confused.

Reni-''I'm not sure, but I know she has a plan.'' She said as the fire went out they began to fight as Rora blocked his attacks as she climbed up a rope onto the second level as he went upstairs but was sucker punched as he made it to the top and tripped him but rolled back to his feet as she did the splits to dodge his attack and kicked him underneath his feet as he feel onto the ground for it was a point for Rora as she jumped down and helped him up. They heard another explosion and started fighting again as he grabbed her by her arm and spun kicked her and fell but leaned back and jumped back up (P.s. Chinese get up.) as he sliced the sword through some pillars that she used as cover and barrel rolled out of the way of another swing as she then threw her dagger which he caught and threw back. She moved out of the way so that it would stick into the wall as she dogged his attacks and managed to flip him making him lose his sword as they fought hand to hand as he threw a few punches but Rora blocked them but he got angry and slapped her hard and was on the ground for it was a point to Vicar as she got up herself and wiped her mouth and her fist close to her chin and got ready as the last explosion went off and they were dodging punches as she watched his movements and saw that he was getting tired as she then started to throw punches a bit faster than him and backed him into a wall and ran as he ran after her but used the dagger that was stunk in the wall to walk on the wall and side kick him as he landed on the ground as the crowd cheered for her as she helped him up and complimented on how well she was and apologized for slapping her and not helping her up but said that it was a competition but forgave him as they both got their weapons and left the arena (P.s. It's an outdoor arena and the fighting area is in a bowl while the crowds are over them on the rim.) As she got checked out underneath the crowd she was surprised hugged by Reni, and the others. ''Congrats Rora, it's not over yet but are you alright?'' She asked looking at her mouth.

Rora-''Thanks guys and I'm alright, besides we patched things up at the end so no harm done.'' She assured them.

Taylor-''Well except for your lip.'' He noted as the others looked at him.

Rora-''Thanks.'' She said without even glancing at him. ''Also I heard you guys cheer for me, I really appreciate it.'' She said.

Halima-''You were great out there, but what else do you have to do?'' She asked.

Rora-''Next I need to fight with my team mate who went first, her names Shira. She helped me learn that wall kick move I used on Vicar, I need to thank her again for that.'' She said. ''Say, since I don't have to compete for a little, you guys wanna do something else during the celebration?'' She asked.

Taylor-''That'd be great, but you guys can go. I'll find you when the last two fighters fight.'' He said for they asked if he was sure.

Halima-''But what if the whole things over with when the tournaments finished, then you'll miss out.'' She said.

Taylor-''The celebration will last for at least 2 hours after the tournament.'' He said. ''I'll be fine guys, besides I'll be able to do the things I missed out with you guys afterwards. But right now you guys should relax and have fun.'' He said for they weren't sure for it didn't feel fair

Reni-''I dunno, i don't want to leave you here so are you sure?'' She asked as they agreed and left as Taylor went back to the arena and sat down watching over the bags for he was having a good time watching the rest of the fights but a hand rested on his shoulder as he looked back to see everyone. ''We're not leaving you alone, besides, we have 2 hours left afterwards.'' She said as he laughed a little.

Taylor-''Thanks guys, but like I said I was alright. But, thank you.'' He said as they watched the rest of the fights.

 _20 minutes later…_

The first place team was blue (Shira/Rora), second place was purple (Amo/Fola), third was Amber (Najja/Wioota), fourth was Grey (Saburo/Vicar), and fifth was Aero blue (Raji/Dziko). Most of them picked their same weapons as they chose who they wanted to fight for blue chose Red (Ada/Ciata), purple chose orange (Fajfi/Aisha), Amber chose pink (Atu/Koata), Grey chose yellow (Abebi/Ugo) and Aero blue chose Green (Themba/Sabina). Blue chose to go first as Rora and Shira faced off against Amo and Fola as they each fought well as Rora was handling dealing with Ada while Shira was fighting Ciata for in this round they only need 1 point as Rora flipped Ada over a barrier and won as Shira had a axe to Ciata's head in which they won and Red was eliminated as they shook hands and congratulated each other. A few minutes later after everyone fought these are the final 4, the ones in 5th are eliminated for being the last team to make it so that it was fair and even for the other teams. The ones that made it were teams Blue, Pink, Yellow, and Aero blue. Rora got a chance to check on Shira and saw that she was a bit tired but still was ready to fight again for they made it to the next part in which blue chose pink and won as Aero blue chose yellow and lost. The two remaining teams then fought each other for Rora won and Abebi won. They both would face off in 10 minutes as Rora took a break with her friends and rested for a little after all the fighting and ate some herbs and some cold water as she got ready to fight the last round. _(Play ''Proven Valor'' by Epic Score)_ She thought about changing her weapon but decided to keep it as she saw that Abebi chose a sword as she got ready to fight she took a few punches but had threw some back as she back flipped making Abebi miss a she tried using the wall trick but missed but it was part of the plan as she spun kicked her in the chest as she fell for Rora won the tournament as the crowd cheered for her as most went down to congratulated her as Shira and the other competitors congratulated her too as everyone left to enjoy the rest of the celebration. (P.s. I know there wasn't that much music but I decided that the crowd was enough like you were at an actual event instead and that it was better without music for a bit.) As she left she was gifted with flowers from everyone.

Rora-''Awww, there beautiful, (Yawn).'' She said looking a bit tired.

Halima-''Are you alright Rora?'' She asked her.

Rora-''I'm alright; I just didn't get that much sleep last night. Also from winning the tournament, too bad that this would be the only year they do it but I had a great time.'' She said.

Taylor-''Awww, I would've loved to see you kick a*s again in there, but they all did great.'' He said.

Rora-''Yeah but it was tiring, but anyways let's get going.'' She said as they celebrated throughout the night by watching the stars and hanging out, trying some new dishes that they never tried for there was one that was really hard to eat for no one was able to eat it but Halima was able to easily which surprised everyone.

Halima-''What?'' She asked. After that Taylor got tattoos like he said for he got a neon waterfall design on his chest, they had bags full of neon dust and had fought playfully with them as they all were covered in dust but got cleaned up and saw that the celebration was almost over for they weren't sure as to what to do next. Taylor was refilling his canteen and saw that it was time for the Grand Finale as he then drank some as he got up and ran over to see them talking walking with Reni looking for something as they noticed him.

Rora-''Hey Taylor, what's the rush?'' She asked him.

Taylor-''The G-Grand Finale is starting!'' He said out of breath since he ran for like 30 minutes.

Reni-''Now? Alright, let's get going.'' She said as they followed Taylor as they made it with a few minutes to spare for it looked like everyone in the tribe was there. For it was located on the beach.

Halima-''So what happens at the Grand finale?'' She asked.

Taylor-''We have no clue, every year it's always something completely different but they always get better every year.'' He said as all the lights went out for it would've been complete darkness if it weren't for the neon fur and hair colors as someone slowly walked out of the water that had white fur dye on that was glowing really bright as the show started.

…

…

 _Hey so I hope you all had a great 4_ _th_ _of July, also I'm gonna delete the last part about the Fourth of July so that you can read the actual story. But thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow and review and I'll see you in chapter 42. Also if there're any mistakes please let me know by PMing me or leaving it in your reviews and I will fix it. Also next chapter will be the last part to the Nag Van Kleur, hope you enjoy it._


	42. Chapter 42:Grand finale of Nag Van kleur

_Hey so I know that some of you are confused as to what happened to chapter 41, well like I said I was deleting it so that the actual Chapter 41 would be ya know, Chapter 41. But don't worry; I'll post it back when the story ends like showing some side moments or something like that. But yeah I know that I asked for people not to review it because it was gonna be deleted so now make sure to review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you in chapter 43._

 _11:08pm…._

The first place team was blue (Shira/Rora), second place was purple (Amo/Fola), third was Amber (Najja/Wioota), fourth was Grey (Saburo/Vicar), and fifth was Aero blue (Raji/Dziko). Most of them picked their same weapons as they chose who they wanted to fight for blue chose Red (Ada/Ciata), purple chose orange (Fajfi/Aisha), Amber chose pink (Atu/Koata), Grey chose yellow (Abebi/Ugo) and Aero blue chose Green (Themba/Sabina). Blue chose to go first as Rora and Shira faced off against Amo and Fola as they each fought well as Rora was handling dealing with Ada while Shira was fighting Ciata for in this round they only need 1 point as Rora flipped Ada over a barrier and won as Shira had a axe to Ciata's head in which they won and Red was eliminated as they shook hands and congratulated each other. A few minutes later after everyone fought these are the final 4, the ones in 5th are eliminated for being the last team to make it so that it was fair and even for the other teams. The ones that made it were teams Blue, Pink, Yellow, and Aero blue. Rora got a chance to check on Shira and saw that she was a bit tired but still was ready to fight again for they made it to the next part in which blue chose pink and won as Aero blue chose yellow and lost. The two remaining teams then fought each other for Rora won and Abebi won. They both would face off in 10 minutes as Rora took a break with her friends and rested for a little after all the fighting and ate some herbs and some cold water as she got ready to fight the last round. _(Play ''Proven Valor'' by Epic Score)_ She thought about changing her weapon but decided to keep it as she saw that Abebi chose a sword as she got ready to fight she took a few punches but had threw some back as she back flipped making Abebi miss a she tried using the wall trick but missed but it was part of the plan as she spun kicked her in the chest as she fell for Rora won the tournament as the crowd cheered for her as most went down to congratulated her as Shira and the other competitors congratulated her too as everyone left to enjoy the rest of the celebration. (P.s. I know there wasn't that much music but I decided that the crowd was enough like you were at an actual event instead and that it was better without music for a bit.) As she left she was gifted with flowers from everyone.

Rora-''Awww, there beautiful, thanks guys,(Yawn).'' She said looking a bit tired.

Halima-''Are you alright Rora?'' She asked her.

Rora-''I'm alright; I just didn't get that much sleep last night. Also from winning the tournament, too bad that this would be the only year they do it but I had a great time.'' She said.

Taylor-''Awww, I would've loved to see you kick a*s again in there, but they all did great.'' He said as Gafoja nodded.

Rora-''Yeah but it was tiring, but anyways let's get going.'' She said as they celebrated throughout the night by watching the stars and hanging out, trying some new dishes that they never tried for there was one that was really chilling to eat for no one was able to eat it but Halima was able to easily which surprised everyone.

Halima-''What?'' She asked them. After that Taylor had gotten tattoos like he said for he got a neon waterfall design on his chest, they had bags full of neon dust and had fought playfully with them as they all were covered in dust but got cleaned up and saw that the celebration was almost over for they weren't sure as to what to do next. Taylor was refilling his canteen and saw that it was time for the Grand Finale as he then drank some as he got up and ran over to see them talking walking with Reni looking for something as they noticed him.

Rora-''Hey Taylor, what's the rush?'' She asked him.

Taylor-''The G-Grand Finale is starting!'' He said out of breath since he ran for like 30 minutes.

Reni-''Now? Alright, let's get going.'' She said as they followed Taylor as they made it with a few minutes to spare for it looked like everyone in the tribe was there. For it was located on the beach.

Halima-''So what happens at the Grand finale?'' She asked.

Taylor-''We have no clue, every year it's always something completely different but they always get better every year.'' He said as all the lights went out for it would've been complete darkness if it weren't for the neon fur and hair colors as someone slowly walked out of the water that had white fur dye on that was glowing really bright as the show started. Also make sure to use the music if you can, it's very important so that you know how the show feels, enjoy.

…

…

… _._

 _(Play Most Emotional Music Ever: ''Letting Go'' by Tracey Chattaway)_

 _Let it go, let it go_

 _Like the rain from a cloud_

 _You have to let life flow_

 _And take away the shroud._

 _The past maybe full of pain_

 _But you have the choice,_

 _To run from the rain_

 _Or learn and rejoice…._

 _To be or find someone_

 _Better than before_

 _Maybe a new loved one_

 _Is behind the next door…._

We then see rain fall from the sky but yet it was normal clear water until it turned brighter and brighter until it stopped in mid-air as we see someone wake up with ash all over his body as he remembers something as he looks back at his home and sees that it was gone for he was tied to something and gets up from the ground that was very colorful looking around for something or someone in panic but sees someone of into the distance as he tries to run but can't as he looks for his dagger as he grabs it and cuts the ropes as he sees her walking toward a cliff as she looks back at him and falls as he jumps off to trying to save her as he dives and looks around in the water as he sees her submerging as he swims down deeper and deeper reaching out for her as all you see is darkness from the ocean floor as the rain slowly starts to pour again…

…

… _._

… _.._

 _(Play Most Emotional Music Ever: ''Nightsky'' by Tracey Chattaway)_

 _There is a fundamental reason why we look at the sky with wonder and longing-for the same reason that we stand, hour after hour, gazing at the distant swell of the open ocean. There is something like an ancient wisdom, encoded and tucked away in our DNA that knows its point of origin as surely as a salmon knows it creek. Intellectually, we may not want to return there, but the genes know, and long for their origins-their home in the salty depths. But if the seas are our immediate source, the penultimate source is certainly the heavens...The spectacular truth is- and this is something that your DNA has known all along- the very atoms of your body- the iron calcium, phosphorus, carbon, nitrogen, oxygen, and on and on- were initially forged in long dead stars. This is why, when you stand outside under a moonless, country sky, you feel some ineffable tugging at your innards. We are star stuff. Keep looking up._

We see that the person surfaced from the ocean and with the person he was with as he made it dry land and was performing CPR on the girl to see that she wasn't breathing as he keeps going and performs mouth to mouth.

' _What happened to you…'_

' _This won't solve anything….'_

' _They will come after you…..'_

' _Goodbye…..'_

…

… _._

… _._

 _(Play Most Emotional Music Ever: ''Encrypted Desire'' by Cicada)_

 _Three years ago I carried you up that mountain on my back. You remember, don't you? I didn't know it then, at the time, just what it would mean for the both of us. The snow fell….And so did you. Well, I guess that's just how things go. Like ice on an oak leaf. You were beautiful, I was cold and bitter. But even through the snow I found you. And thought I had hoped, you died that day._

 _It's a new season now, but I can't say much has changed. The trees are a little bigger now. And so am I. I ate the last fruit today. As once again the snow fell to birch and bough. I saved you some, even though I knew better. But for that the taste is so much sweeter. And I'm much stronger now; I've been practicing my smile. And I'm no longer sad that you're gone…_

 _I just wish the snow would pass already. It's hard to stay warm._

He keeps going until she coughs up water as he tilts her head to the right to help get the water out as she looks at him and hugs him while crying holding her stomach as he helps her up as they walk on the beach. He thinks back a few days ago.

' _Why did you kill him?...'_

' _He was going to kill her, I had no choice…'_

' _If I didn't do what I did, he would've killed thousands of us…..'_

' _Take care of her…'_

… _.._

… _._

… _._

 _(Play Most Epic Music Ever: ''Hereafter*'' by Alan Berlin)_

 _A whisper in the night_

 _Among the bright lights_

 _Together we watch the horizon_

 _Searching for what was and has been_

 _My place is by your side_

 _For by love we are tied_

 _Hereafter and forevermore_

 _I'll stay with you, the person I adore_

When the person got there, it was too late for she sees the body and sees him covered in his blood from head to toe, as she approaches him but backs away in fear as she nearly steps on the body.

' _You can trust me…..'_

' _I do, but I need you t-…..'_

' _Your tribe will come after you…..'_

' _I know, that's why I need you to run, I don't want th-'_

' _I can't do that to you…..I won't…'_

' _Yes you can, please…'_

' _We go, together…'_

They both walked off away from the building but he realized how this ended as he fights the attacker but gets smacked in the back by a chair and gets pulled out of the building by someone as he's tied down and beaten, she goes into the building and starts a fire as she gets out a huge explosion happens as the flames start to spread all over as everyone runs while he tries to get out, The area then had smoke and colors of a mix of orange, yellow, and red with glowing bits of ashes as if the beach was on fire but was part of the show. But as he managed to get a few of the ropes off, he starts to pass out due to smoke consumption as he's consumed by the smoke and passes out completely as she gets to him and unties the last two ropes that were on his feet. She coughs from the smoke while carrying him out of the smoke as they reach a safe distance as she helps him get breath and cough the smoke out and gets him some water but passes out again. He then wakes up as it starts to rain as he sees her walk towards the cliff as he gets the dagger and cuts the rope faster as he runs towards her and stops her from falling as he kisses her. They then stop as she starts crying realizing what she was about to do.

' _We can tell them the truth now, or run and not even try.'_

' _We can't run from this, they deserve to know.'_

'… _..Alright, I trust you.'_

They then walk back to their tribe and tell them the truth, after what they heard, they apologized for what they almost did. But by rules, that he had to leave when none of them wanted to. She wanted to go with him and said that in due time their leader will figure something out to get them back, but at the time being they were forced to leave. As they did, they said goodbye to their friends and left. After months and months they traveled the lands in search of a new home, or somewhere perfect and peaceful of war and bloodshed for they were expecting soon.

 _Love by lies_

…

… _.._

… _.._

 _The end…_

 _(Play Most Epic Music Ever: ''Festival of Light'' by Audiomachine)_

We see the gazelle's dress than became a normal white dress as she ends the show.

''Thank you all for coming, and to all of the other tribes for joining us, We all pray for your long and hopefully safe journey's back home. We hope you all enjoyed this year's celebration, good night to you all, and as for the Abaya Region, safe travels to all of you.'' She said as her dress than started glowing again as she disappeared as the water became colorful as some of the fishes in the water had trails of bright colors as the water comes up from the river banks and you could see the fishes in the water as the fishes swam down, the water exploded into rainbows of different colors but froze in mid air as different dancers came out as different colors and some were clear as the water from the ground them comes up and covers the ground making all the dancers vanish inside it as the crowd cheered as the music kept going with all of the lanterns back on as all the performers came out to thank everyone as they all left.

 _(Play Most Emotional Music Ever: ''Your Lie in April (Mix) from 5:12- Kimi ga Iru'' By Masaru Yokoyama)_

 _June 14_ _th_ _, 2017/12:11am….._

 _Outside…_

We see that during the Grand finale that people who had stands for food, fur and hair dye, the training area was cleaned up (P.s. that's where the tournament was, their training arena.), the colorful fires were put out, that Reni, Halima, Rora, Taylor, and Gafoja were talking about the whole event on their way back to Taylor's tent for they talked about their favorite moments, and what they would be doing tomorrow for they washed off the tattoos, dip-dye, and fur dye.

Halima-''I wonder how they made the water freeze in mid air like that.'' She asked.

Rora-''My guess is that they used lights of some sort, but either way it was cool.'' She said.

Taylor-''That's it, cool?'' He asked wanting a bit more info.

Rora-''Okay it was amazing, but how did they make the river colorful like that?'' She asked. ''Also Halima how were you able to eat that soup?'' She asked.

Halima-''I'm not sure; I guess I was use to eating things like that out in the jungles and desserts. What about you Reni?'' She asked.

Reni-''It was beautiful, also how was the celebration?'' She asked her.

Halima-''It was a lot of fun, Thanks for taking me with. Also I've been meaning to ask you this. Can you give my mom and me a tour of the palace?'' She asked.

Reni-''Of course, you are staying for a little bit so why not. But you and your mom have to stay with me the whole time, that way none of the guards will consider you being thieves.'' She said as they reached Taylor's tent. ''Alright, I'll be here soon, good night Taylor.'' She said as the others.

Taylor-''Alright, Good night guys.'' He said for Gafoja was staying in Rora's tent as they left for it was just Halima and Reni as they entered the palace and saw that the lanterns were lit as they went to Ojal's room to check on Amija. They went inside and saw her asleep still as Halima sat down on a chair.

Halima-''I'll sleep here for the night; I don't wanna wake her up. When she does wake up, I'll help her to the room you gave us.'' She said.

Reni-''Okay, if you want I could bring an extra bed, there's enough room.'' She said.

Halima-''Thank you but, I'll be okay.'' She said. ''Good night Reni.'' She said hugging her.

Reni-''Night Halima.'' She said as she silently closed the door and went to Clarissa's room to check on her as she opened the door but didn't see her anywhere. ''Mom?'' She said as she looked around the place and thought of a place that she would go as she quickly left the palace and saw that the event was completely cleaned up but saw a few people still up for the tribe was back to how it was before the event as she went to the beach and saw her there sitting on the sand with a campfire as she walked over.

The fire that was next to her glowed a bit brighter for she looked at it and saw that it was a bit larger as she turned to her right to see Reni sitting next to her.

Reni-''Hey mom, why aren't you in the palace?'' She asked.

Clarissa-''I couldn't sleep, also I feel like we had this conversation already.'' She said.

Reni-''Also the fire was going out so I added a bit more heat.'' She said.

Clarissa-''Oh, Thanks I was running out of firewood. So how was the celebration?'' She asked.

Reni-''It was great but I wish you were able to come with us.'' She said.

Clarissa-''Me too but I'll be alright, unless you wanna stay here with me for a little.'' She said.

Reni-''Sure, besides I'm not that tired anyways.'' She said as they talked throughout the night for 30 minutes until they went inside as Reni went back to Ojal's room to check on Halima and sees her asleep next to her mom as she silently closes the door and goes to her room. She then brushes her hair a little and goes to sleep as she thinks about her parents and what things could've been like with them, but feels like her parents know that Clarissa is looking out for her as she goes to sleep.

 _Back in Kilimanjaro…_

We see that a group of scouts were entering Kilimanjaro; there were at least 7 scouts in total. We see them set up camp as one of them sits down on a small hill as we see one of them walk up to him.

Scout-''Sir, some of us have been wondering what exactly we achieved back in Ngorongoro?'' He asked.

''I know that Foai isn't a traitor, but….I do wonder how my son is handling things.'' He said eating some herbs.

Scout-''Also did you hear about the incident with the Jaglu pack?'' He asked him.

''Yeah, but why would I care about carnivores?'' He asked him.

Scout-''Agrim, there not all bad, we know that they kill but what about the cubs watching their families getting murdered or tortured? Don't forget that we're still friends with predators that aren't cheetahs, or…Lions.'' He asked him for he thought about that as the scout went back to the others.

Agrim-''(Sigh), I never will.'' He said looking ahead at the field as it started to rain a little bit as he gets back with the others for they had a tent made.

… _.._

… _._

…

 _Well, Agrim's back. It's been like what, 4 months? But yeah thank you for reading and make sure to review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you in chapter 43. Also if there're any mistakes please let me know by PMing me or leaving it in your reviews and I will fix them. Also make sure to check out the teaser trailer to ''Janice'', I will be updating it soon but not so soon, that makes sense. But anyways thank you for reading and I'll see you soon._

…

 _Also what was your favorite part of Nag van kleur? Tell me in your reviews or PM me. Also they washed off the fur dye, dip-dye, tattoos and stuff. It was never anything permanent just to let you all know that._


	43. Chapter 43:Mount Suswa attack

_Hey so I just wanted to say that I've gone pretty far with this story, like I have been writing great but as I kept going I've gotten better and better and not just for this but in time actually, like I'm more motivated to write and that I'm saving it for Janice and that you'll see what I mean. But yeah thank you all for reading make sure to favorite, follow and review and I'll see you in chapter 44._

… _._

… _.._

… _._

 _Mount Suswa, Kenya/June 14_ _th_ _, 2017/6:35am…._

We see that the morning sun was rising as we see near a waterfall a cheetah asleep in a pre-made tent that wasn't complete but was still capable to sleep in as she wakes up slowly and watches her stomach but noticed that Sam was gone.

''Maybe he went out to get some food.'' She thought as she goes outside and stretches out as she takes off her clothes (P.s. What Mihari would wear but is a little different) as she gets into the medium size pond connected to the waterfall that was in front of her as she thinks about her pack back in Keiro Valley and the possible survivors in Mkomazi. She thinks about different names for the cubs when they arrive, she then starts swimming and she dives under and sees a few fishes as she surfaces to see that she was a bit closer to the waterfall for she looks closer and notices a cave as she looks around her surroundings and goes inside for it was small so she got on all four and was walking through the cave and noticed something shinnying a bit as she cautiously walks over and sees that it was a crystal in the wall for it was a mix of white and blue for it was a glow crystal as she touched it, it started glowing and brighten up the whole cave as more started to glow since they were connected as she then walked out to grab her knife and backpack and came back as she managed to get some out when they needed some for it would be a while till they got back.

'' _Asimov?''_

She heard for it was Sam as she got one more as she placed it in her backpack and left as she sees him with 7 rabbits and a zebra as he sees her in the water.

Asimov-''Morning Sam, can you hand me my clothes?'' She asked as he placed the food down and handed her the clothes. ''Thanks.'' She said as he looked away not trying to look at her as ate one of the rabbits as he hears her get out of the water. ''Is the Zebra for me?'' She asked.

Sam-''Morning to you too also yes it is, but if you're not that hungry I have some rabbits.'' He said as she accepted the rabbits for he gave her five and he ate two.

Asimov-''Are you alright?'' She asked.

Sam-''(Sigh), While I was out I was thinking of some plans as to how we're going to save them.'' He said as he finished the second rabbit. ''When we get back to Jaglu if there're people left, we can round them up. Or, we can find a tribe willing to help us.'' He said.

Asimov-''But what about the Mala tribe? We need to at least try to get there first on the way back.'' She said.

Sam-''We will, but right now we need to focus on how we're going to get there.'' He said. ''Say umm, what were you doing at the waterfall?'' He asked.

Asimov-''Oh, I found some Glow crystals in that cave behind the waterfall.'' She said getting on out of her backpack and handing on to him.

Sam-''Oh, are there more in there?'' He asked her.

Asimov-''Yeah, if you want we could get more.'' She offered.

Sam-''It's okay, it looks like we have enough.'' He said. ''Also I found some more supplies for our ten-.'' He was saying but heard something from the distance. ''I'll be right back.'' He said getting his bow out as he climbed up one of the tallest trees he could find as he sees vehicles coming as he jumped down and landed in the water to soften his fall as he got out. ''They're far, but not that far from us.'' He said as they packed everything in a bit of a hurry as they ran but Sam stopped and turned back to the waterfall. ''Do you have any fire crystals?'' He asked.

Asimov-''Yeah six, why?'' She asked.

Sam-''We have to destroy that cave, we can't let them find out about them.'' He said as they both went back to the waterfall and swam as fast as they could as they reach the cave and placed two on the cave as he placed one on one of his arrows and aimed for one as he backs away so that they had time to run as she stopped and turned back. ''I'll catch up.'' He said as she did as he shoots and hits one as it blows up the cave enough for it to be covered up completely as he then places his bow around his arm and ran. A few minutes later he caught up with Asimov as they ran on all four, after a few minutes they managed to get out of the mountains but heard gunshots as they saw trucks near them as they hid. They saw that humans were getting out of the trucks looking around the place as they slowly started moving getting past them.

Asimov-''I count seven, we're gonna have to take them out silently.'' She said as he looked around and saw two close by to the cliff as he gets two arrows out and aims at them both as he fires and shoots them both in the head as they fall over the cliff as no one noticed. He then looked over to his right to see Asimov sneak up behind one and stabbed him in a soft part of his skull and dragged him away from the others he then looks around for one of them that could be a few feet away from the others as he bounces on the person and breaks his neck. The last three were started to get worried hearing them call out there allies in fear as he shoots two more of them in the head as the last one runs back to the truck Asimov jumps him and rips his throat out with her teeth killing him quickly as he walks over and sees the blood covering her mouth. ''(Laughs a little) I guess I was a bit hungry, let's check the truck for anything useful.'' She said as they looked around the truck for anything they could use but all of it was junk. They then leave the area as they slowly climb down the hill as Sam notices the two humans he shot that fell over the cliff as he quickly runs over and gets the bows out of their heads and used the stream to wash the blood and bits of skin off as they continue on. ''Sam.'' She said.

Sam-''Yes?'' He asked.

Asimov-''What do you think is happening to everyone back at that camp?'' She asked for he didn't want to think about it, but knew that something was going on. ''Those humans were here to find us, I know it. The last one I killed was the one who came back with Jami's body.'' She said.

Sam-''Oh yeah, I recognized him.'' He said as they kept going he heard engines behind him as he turned around and saw two more trucks over the cliff that they climbed down as she turns around and notices them. They heard them say that they found five bodies but one of the humans saw the other two down at the bottom of the cliff as they both run before any of the humans could see them. As they kept going they noticed a few fruits were in some of the trees as they both climbed up and got some, there were bananas, mangos, and some star fruit that they got. As they kept going they heard a motorcycle as they hid for the human had a MK46/48 M249 in his hands as he was looking around the area, with a truck behind with four people in it with different weapons. They both knew that they were gonna be caught if they didn't run but knew that they would be spotted but took the chance as they ran as one of the humans sees them and starts shooting at them.

 _A few feet away…._

We see someone walking into the forest eating bread with a map as her ears go up hearing gun shots as birds fly away from the trees as she puts the map away as she runs towards a tree and climbs it to get a better look as she listens and notices from a distance two cheetahs running from humans shooting at them. She noticed that one of them was pregnant as she starts running towards them with her dagger out.

 _Back with Asimov and Sam…._

We see that while they were running Sam gets shot in the side as he falls, Asimov runs back to help him for he was bleeding out a bit as they ran. One of the humans saw them go behind a tree as he shoots through the tree in case they were hiding behind it and heard something fall as he went towards it and looks down to see a monkey dead as Sam rolls over his back and grabs him flipping him from his back slamming his skull into a bolder killing him instantly as shots are fired from behind him as he rolls out of the way and looks back at Asimov who was hiding waiting as two humans jump down from the very small cliff as they both get grabbed and their necks sliced open using their claws as they see the last two coming and started shooting at where they were hiding as they moved out of the way as Asimov quickly runs over and helps him stop the bleeding as one of the humans was close but gets stabbed in the throat from behind as the other turns around only to see his dead partner as he turns back around to smacked in the face with a rock with the gun kicked away from him as he tries to punch the attacker as she puts her dagger to his neck and cuts through deep as the human dies chocking on his own blood. Sam and Asimov look to see that a Gazelle saved them as she gets up and uses a leaf to wipe the blood off her dagger and places it back in her sheathe.

Sam-''Ummm, thanks.''

'' _Your welcome, there's one more truck but there're only 5 of them left. But I saw them turn around so you two are safe.''_ She said as she walked over to Sam to check on his injury as she sighed glad to see that the bullet didn't go through. '' _You're going to be alright, the bullet didn't go through luckily but I have some herbs that'll patch the skin.''_ She said as she looked in her bag and got some as Asimov gets the bullet out they then open the wound a bit as she then gets some water that he had left and poured the water in the wound to wash the blood out.

Sam-''AH! Okay, do you have stitches with you?'' He asked.

'' _I'm sorry but I don't, this will have to do for now.''_ She said. After about 12 minutes he's healed as Asimov helps him up.

Asimov-''Thank you for your help, what's your name?'' She asked her.

'' _Kaja, also where are you two going?''_ She asked them.

Sam-''We're heading towards Mkomazi, Tanzania. Are there any survivors there?'' He asked.

Kaja-''No, I didn't see anyone, but I heard about what happened, I'm so sorry.'' She said.

Asimov-''Thank you, but it's okay. Is there a tribe or pack near this area?'' She asked.

Kaja-''No, but the closet tribe I passed was two days ago.'' She said helping Sam up. ''I can take you there if you want.'' She offered.

Sam-''That would be great, thank you.'' He said.

Kaja-''No problem, also what are your names?'' She asked them.

Sam-''Sam, and this is my friend Asimov.'' He said for Kaja wondered who the father of Asimov's cub or cubs were but decided not to ask. Also she didn't have a problem with Predators, only ones that attack first for they're friendly for she's testing them to see if she can trust them.

Kaja-''Nice to meet you both, but it should only take at least a day to get there.'' She said as they followed her.

Asimov-''So are you on your own or are you heading somewhere? If so then we're sorry for wasting your time.'' She said.

Kaja-''It's okay Asimov, besides I like to travel so I don't usually stay in tribe's.'' She said as they left.

Sam-''By the way, what tribe is it that we're going to?'' He asked her.

Kaja-''The Kilimanjaro tribe, I know some of the people there. A small few yes but I at least know about them.'' She said for they both remembered the Mala tribe.

Asimov-''Kaja, we need to tell the tribe about the Mala tribe.'' She said as Kaja stopped and turned around.

Kaja-''Why?'' She asked a bit shocked.

Sam-''Humans are going to Malambo, they may find it and either kill them all or capture them like they did to our pack.'' He said.

Kaja-''Alright, let's go there first, it's close by, maybe we can also get Sam looked at there.'' She said. An hour later they made it out of Suswa as they continued on heading towards Malambo.

… _._

… _.._

…

 _Hey so this has been chapter 43, I know that it looks a bit short but I just didn't want to expose everything. But yeah there will be more in the future but until then make sure to review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you in chapter 44. Also if there're any mistakes please let me know by PMing me or leaving it in your reviews and I will mix them._


	44. Chapter 44:The actual meeting this time

_Hey so just wanted to talk a little about why I made this in this category, I know that it doesn't involve Alpha and Omega. But the reason why I made it was because it was something I actually wanted to do, I mean I am literally the first person who ever made a story off it for those who knows what the comic is. But I just knew that I could make this and that I want to set an example that I do finish everything that I make, I don't start on it and quit or hand it to some stranger. But yeah I just wanted to let people know why I made Predators of Kilimanjaro, and I know I say this a bit too much but thank you to the people who give this story positive feedback. Also to those who just read it, I know that some of you or most of you don't have time to review this story and I understand that, but still thanks for reading the story and enjoying it so far. But anyways enjoy._

… _.._

… _.._

… _._

 _6:44am…._

We see that Rehzi was with Ani for they were thinking about joining with Sahadev talking to Agrim. They already got to know Gahi, Abiona, and Patch and after getting to know them for the past two days and ever since then the tribe had been preparing by having guards out to spot any predators or human enemies that come by for a lot of them were training to make sure that they can fight for the weapons department was working hard making more weapons. They all made it to his house as they entered and saw Abiona talking to Patch while Gahi looked a little worried while Sahadev was a bit nervous, he's been nervous before but really the reason why is because people's lives were at stake. He knew that they can defend themselves but knows that them staying together for a little bit was a lot to ask, but knew that some people will die. He then heard his door open as he went over to see Rehzi and Ani.

Rehzi-''Morning everyone.'' He said as they all said 'Good morning' back to him as Sahadev came over.

Sahadev-''Morning guys.'' He said.

Sahadev's thought's-'' _I'm so glad to see you guys.''_ He thought to himself.

Ani-''Good morning Sahadev, Say do you know when your father is coming?'' She asked him.

Sahadev-''He should be here in a little bit, I sent some scouts out to make sure that he and the scouts he brought with him were alright.'' He said as Gahi walked over to him.

Gahi-''Hey Sahadev.'' He said as he turned around to talk to him but sees that he looked a bit upset about something.

Sahadev-''Hey Gahi, are you alright?'' He asked him.

Gahi-''Yeah, it's just that we're a bit nervous about Agrim.'' He said.

Ani-''What do you mean?'' She asked.

Abiona-''We're just a bit worried that he'll reject the proposal is all.'' She said.

Rehzi-''We'll try and help you guys any way possible, just think positive.'' He said.

Abiona-''Thanks guys, but if he does say no Reni said that we can still stay in Kilimanjaro, just not in this tribe.'' She said with a small smile trying to stay hopeful as Gahi was trying to but, he still wasn't so sure.

Gahi-''But still, thanks for letting us stay here. If you need anything from us or the Abaya Region, just ask.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Thank you, but your respect is enough for us.'' He said as they heard someone knocking on the door as Sahadev went over to open it and saw one of the scouts he sent. ''Hey Aloki, how are they?'' He asked.

Aloki-''They're alright, also they'll be here soon.'' He said for this shocked him a little bit but kept cool.

Sahadev-''S-Sorry about that, Thank you Aloki. You and the others are free to do whatever you need to do.'' He said as Aloki then left. ''Okay everyone, he's here but remember that we can't have high hopes but we still need to try and convince him.'' He said as they thought about what to say if he said ' _no_ ' but also if he said ' _yes_ '. As they waited, Sahadev noticed that AD wasn't here but had thought he may still be asleep as he went over to Rehzi and Ani to ask about him. Say guy, where's AD?'' He asked.

Ani-''He went to give Snake some more food, He also said that the radio she was working on was fixed.'' She said.

Rehzi-''Yeah and that he said t-'' He was saying but heard the door knock and saw AD, Hiya, Ajala, Harsha, and Sosa there as Rehzi went over and opened it. ''Hey everyone, also AD, your back early.'' He said.

AD-''Hey guys, Listen I talked to Snake and said that she's able to message in for help, but I'm staying.'' He said for this shocked them. He was wearing a orange non-sleeve shirt with dark blue sweat-pants with the shoes that he always wore with his gun in a sheathe that Wai made for him so that he didn't have it in his hand all the time or in his pants.

Ani-''But why, you already helped us. Also what about Snake?'' She asked him.

AD-''Well, I thought about it and decided to help you guys out until this is all over with. I mean, I still owe you for saving me like 3-4 times when we first met.'' He said. ''Also she said that she still had enough for at least two more days, but i'll still bring her some just in case.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Actually, that only happened twice.'' He said correcting him.

AD-''Oh….well twice then.'' He said.

Hiya-''As long as your able to get back home safe, but you're sure about this?'' She asked him making sure that this was what he wanted to do.

AD-''Yes, also I need to talk to Snake, I'll be right back.'' He said walking away from them for a second as he talked on his walkie-talkie. ''Hey Snake, you got anymore guns with you?'' He asked her.

Snake-''Yeah, I didn't think you'd need them but I have a few inside the plane. But I need to teach you how to use them.'' She said.

AD-''Perfect, Also I have to ask, why do you have all these guns?'' He asked.

Snake-''Military, also a few friends of mine that I'm close too.'' She said.

AD-''Great, by the way thanks for helping me throughout this whole thing.'' He said.

Snake-''Sure thing, just don't lose 'em okay?'' She said. ''They aren't cheap.'' She said in a serious but lay back like tone.

AD-''Sure thing. By the way, what about your plane?'' He asked. ''I know that your plane had to be expensive.'' He said.

Snake-''Oh, this was a prototype I finished a little while ago. My real plane is back where I live.'' She said. ''Also this is nothing, I can fix this plane in less than three days.'' She said.

AD-''Alright, I be there soon. Also did anyone contact you back yet?'' He asked her.

Snake-''Not yet but I'm sure I'll find someone soon, alright later.'' She said as he turned it off and walked back into the living room to see everyone talking out the plan as he sees the flower on the table.

AD-''Where did the flower come from?'' He asked as he gets it but no one noticed it until he spotted it. ''I need to see Lakpa, I'll be back.'' He said leaving as they saw him running towards her tent for some were confused as to why it was so important to him as Ajala broke the silence.

Ajala-''Okay, not sure what's so important about that flower but if it's important to him then it's his business, not ours.'' She said as they heard knocking and saw that it was Aloki again as Patch opens the door for him.

Aloki-''Thanks, Sahadev it's about Agrim, he's close but I'll come back to tell you when he gets here.'' He said as they prepared for everything.

 _With Lakpa…_

We see that she was outside the tribe in a nearby forest looking for ingredients for a few new healing serums she was working on. She was done for the day as she gets her sword and places it behind in her back strap sheathe as she walks back with a couple plants in her bag as her left ear goes up for she heard something and takes out a knife as she walks closer.

'' _Lakpa?''_ She heard as she sighs in relief for it was AD as she puts the knife away.

Lakpa-''I-I'm over here!'' She said as she walks over to him for he was looking for her still as he turned around as she sees he has something in his hand.

AD-''Hey Lakpa, it's good to see you again.'' He said.

Lakpa's thought's-'' _Maybe that's the flower that he was talking to me about a few days ago, it looks beautiful but I'll see if that is it.''_ She said to herself.

Lakpa-''I-It's good to see you too, say is that the flower you were talking about?'' She asked him.

AD-''Yep, I've been looking for it for a little while now, it's like it has a mind of its own. In which I….I hope I'm wrong about that.'' He said a bit worried.

Lakpa-''Oh, well if you still want me to take a look at it I can.'' She said with a soft smile. ''Also, H-how did you find me?'' She asked him.

AD-''I didn't know where your tent was so I asked one of the guards, when I got there you weren't there so I asked where you were and he showed me and here I am.'' He said. ''Tired and a bit exhausted but here.'' He said.

Lakpa-''Oh my, I'm really sorry you had to go throw all that.'' She said with a bit of a sad tone.

AD-''Oh, no no Lakpa I was joking, but seriously its okay.'' He said assuring her as she started laughing a little bit realizing that she was joking with him. ''Oh come on, I thought you were serious?'' He said smiling.

Lakpa-''(Laughs a little), Sorry, I thought it'd be funny. But yeah I really am sorry you had to go throw all that.'' She said.

AD-''Like I said, it's fine.'' He said as they both then walked back as about 12 minutes later they get to her tent to see that it was pretty wide and that she had a normal sized bed that 2 or 3 people could share, Vals in different colors, books about serums and healing stones, a area with a few swords, axes, and what looks to be shields, and a book that had writing in it possibly for recording all the info she gets. ''Wow, you have quite the hobby's. These are amazing.'' He said amazed at everything in there and the designs and how many she had.

Lakpa-''Really? T-Thank you, the swords are for Wai. A little while ago I didn't have that much to do so I asked him if I could be a bladesmith, a Fletcher and a bowyer.'' She said. ''C-Can I see the flower?'' She asked him as he gave it to her as she looked through her book and looked at some of the details. ''To be honest, I wasn't so sure about it for a little while but when I got the hang of it I started to enjoy it. Like I didn't see it as a responsibility but more like a hobby, but not as much as I enjoy being an environmental scout. Also I did mention food storage but I decided to focus more on studying plants and crafting.'' She said for she was done examining it. ''I'm sorry AD but, I've never seen a flower like this before. L-Like I know that there're millions of different types of flowers around the world but just not something like this.'' She said as she gave it back to him. ''If you c-can, can you explain about it a little more. Like where you found it, what it can do or a-anything like that.'' She said.

AD-''Sure, I saw it on a beach and took a piece off and ate it to see visions. I then woke up in the plane I was in that brought me here and so far it appears and disappears whenever.'' He said to her.

Lakpa-''Okay, thank you for telling me. I suggest that you should watch over the flower and that if and when it disappears just wait for to come back to you.'' She said to him.

AD-''Again, thank you Lakpa for your help.'' He said.

Lakpa-''I-It's okay really.'' She said a bit shy. ''Do you have any other questions to ask?'' She asked him as he thought about it and looked at the flower.

AD-''No, but still thanks for taking a look at it. Have a nice day.'' He said to her.

Lakpa-''Your welcome, and you too.'' She said as she gets up and puts her book away to work a bit more on one of the swords she started for she needed to work on two more bows and her part would be done. We see that AD walked back to Rehzi's tent as he places the flower on his bed as he looks in his bag to see all the stuff he had with him as he turned around to see the flower still there as he picks it up and puts it in his bag as he places the bag back where he got it and quickly ran back to the others.

 _Back with the others…_

We see that they were still waiting for Agrim as they waited for Aloki. They were considering that one of them goes to see if he's close or in the tribe yet as they here knocking as they look at the door to see AD there as Hiya opens the door for him.

AD-''Thanks, so he's not here yet?'' He asked them.

Ani-''No, but I'm sure he'll be here soon.'' She said for they decided to talk while Gahi was thinking about when they first got here when they met everyone.

 _Flashback/June 12_ _th_ _, 2017…._

 _Gahi-''Hi.'' I said in shock, well I haven't seen human in a while but…..what is he doing here?_

 _AD-''Ummm, so are you new here to this place? Or did you guys come here?'' He asked them for they didn't know what to do here. But I saw Abiona got up and walked towards him._

 _Abiona-''Hi, it's nice to meet you. What's your name?'' She asked him as they shook hands for I felt something for a second, not sure what it was but I'm not gonna worry about that._

 _AD-''AD, yours?'' He asked them._

 _Abiona-''I'm Abiona; this is my boyfriend Gahi, and our friend Patch. Were the Abaya scouts.'' She said._

 _AD-''Nice to meet you all, oh and don't worry I know about this place.'' He said but I wanted to know about this kid, I shouldn't just trust him so quickly._

 _Gahi-''And why should we believe you? You could've just stumbled onto this place.'' I said to him._

 _AD-''(Laughs) Ironic actually, I did stumble here. Okay so I'm gonna try and sum this up as best as I can, I've been here for about 5-6 days and so far me and my friend survived a plane crash, I was out in the dessert at night from where I was located, fainted from seeing one of you for the first time, got knocked out twice, made a deal with one of the tribe members who really nice, saved one of the scouts life from a shotgun wound, found out some info that go their leader Agrim worried so much that he left to go to another tribe, saved the rest of the scouts, talked to some of them and a lot of others things that isn't that important. And yes, I know about a war that's going on, or is going to happen if we don't figure something out fast, just ask Sahadev or most of the tribe here, and they'll tell you. I mean you don't have to take my word on it, but you can trust me.'' He explained to us for it did sound like the truth, but I need to watch him to make sure that he's telling the truth and isn't one of them. We all then waited for the person to give us a tour as I watched him talking to Abiona and Patch about how he got here and what happened to him. After listening to him it was actually a little funny at the beginning as we heard someone at the door as we looked and saw someone that said that she was going to give us a tour of the tribe. She said her name was Sakhi but she didn't talk that much but was reading some type of book while showing us around. We saw the huge tent that they had meetings at, there food storage, weapons department and met the owner named Wai, and some of the training camps. While on the way we met some of the tribe members, the first one was this girl named Nanda who asked Sakhi if she could show them around instead since she wasn't busy as she just nodded and left we kept going we came across the healer tents as she introduced us to some of her friends._

 _Nanda-''So this is Hiya, she's our lead healer and my best friend.'' She said for she was checking up on someone's leg and suggested to have someone help him walk for two-three more days as she walked over to us._

 _Hiya-''Hi, it's a pleasure to me you all. So what tribe are you from?'' She asked us._

 _Abiona-''We're from The Abaya Region, we came by to talk to Agrim about merging our tribe temporarily.'' She said._

 _Gahi-''He wasn't here so I talked to Sahadev and he agreed but we still need Agrim's approval.'' I said to her._

 _Hiya-''Oh, but not to be rude but why here?'' She asked. ''Not saying that none of us wouldn't like you guys or don't want you here, but there're a lot of other tribes that are closer to you, so why Kilimanjaro?'' She asked them._

 _Patch-''Well, our tribe does have a lot of people. So we decided to choose the largest tribe in Africa just to be safe.'' She explained to her. ''Also we wanted to get as far away as possible.'' She said._

 _Hiya-''Oh, but why?'' She asked._

 _Abiona-''Well, our tribe is near humans. The enemies we mean, and that they will kill us when and if they find us. So we need to move before they get the chance.'' She said,_

 _Hiya-''Ok okay, well it was great meeting you guys; I gotta get some more herbs. Good luck with the meeting.'' She said as she went back to her tent._

 _Patch-''She seems nice.'' She said as we kept going she introduced us to Harsha, Ani, Rehzi, and that we already met Sahadev. After an hour we were done with the tour, and to be honest with myself, I…I kinda wanted to know some of these guys a little more. Like they're very friendly and interesting, and I saw this look in Abiona as Nanda then said that what she showed us was all that we could see at the moment for we all understood why and said if we needed anything to ask her._

 _Gahi-''We will, and thanks for showing us around.'' I said to her._

 _Nanda-''Aww no problem! Also if any of you are hungry, breakfast is still going on if you want anything!'' She said. ''Do you want me to show you the way back or are you guys alright?'' She asked us._

 _Abiona-''Well be alright, but thank you and tell Sakhi we said thanks when you get the chance.'' She said._

 _Nanda-''Sure thing, alright later guys!'' She said as she left we went back to Sahadev's house as we went inside Patch saw a note on the table from Sahadev saying that he would be gone for a little bit and that if they needed anything to tell one of the guards and that he'd get to it when he got back._

 _Abiona-''Say Gahi, you wanna get to know some more of the people here? Or do you wanna just stay here and banter at each other?'' She asked me._

 _Gahi-''Sure, besides it would give them more reason to trust us and that it'll help us in the long run.'' I said as we then went out and started talking with a couple of the people here. Ya know, I knew that no matter what there was always someone or a group of people that were complete d*cks, and I not gonna admit that right but I'm not gonna admit that I'm wrong either._

 _Flashback ends….._

Gahi then walks back to the living room to see from the window Agrim coming towards the house and he quickly walks back to the living room to tell everyone. He tells them that he's coming as they wait for him to enter the house as he does everyone greets him and welcomes him back to the tribe as he sees the scouts.

Agrim-''It's great to see you all again, and may I ask who you three are?'' He asked them.

Gahi-''We're the Abaya Scouts from The Abaya Region, we came here to make a proposal to you.'' He said. ''My name is Gahi; this is my girlfriend Abiona, and our friend Patch. Were all leaders of the Scouts and Reni wanted us to come here to talk to you about a temporary move.'' He said as they sat down at the table and began the meeting.

…

… _.._

… _._

 _Hey so that was Chapter 44, and that I wanted to say thanks to DarkRumplesGirl for I do appreciate what you said if you're reading this. Also make sure to review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you in chapter 45. Also if there're any mistakes please let me know in your reviews or PMing me and I will fix them._


	45. Chapter 45:Agreements, and disagreements

_So, I wanted to start this off by saying that I know that I haven't been showing the Jaglu pack that much….okay at all, but the reason why will be shown in future chapters. Also some people may be confused as to why you never seen the main bad guy in this story, well I have to say…..you'll see._

… _.._

… _.._

… _._

 _7:12am…._

Agrim-''So, what is it that you and your group come all this way here?'' He asked. ''Also AD I need to talk to you after this.'' He said to him.

AD-''Sure thing Agrim.'' He said.

Gahi-''Well sir, our tribe is close to our enemies and that we came here to ask you if we could bring our tribe here. But it's not permanent, it's only temporary until this is all over with.'' He said as he looked over at Sahadev.

Sahadev-''It's okay guys.'' He said as Agrim looked over at him.

Agrim-''What do you mean son?'' He asked him as he looked back at Gahi.

Gahi-''Well, when we got here Sahadev told us that you were heading towards the Gem tribe. So we talked to him about this, and that he said that we could and that he has told us the requirements and that we agreed with them. Since we're all involved in this, this was also a way of saying that we work together on this for the time being. Your son has agreed to this like I said but did say that it was your call and that if he could he would let us, is there anything you'd like to say or add to this?'' He asked the others.

Rehzi-''Sir, We know that you just got back and that you're probably not sure about all of this. But right now they need our help, and who are we to just ignore them?'' He said.

Ajala-''Agrim, with their help we can get rid of them a lot faster; he even said that it was only temporary. Besides, we need to figure out there main goal in the first place.'' She said to him.

AD-''Well, what I found was that they needed these crystals but so far they haven't found any. Well that we know of.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Dad, what happened at the Gem tribe?'' He asked him.

Agrim-''I talked to him and he said that he was involved but he's keeping them as far away from any crystals as possible.'' He said.

Ani-''But, why exactly would he work for them just to keep them away from whatever type of crystal's they're after?'' She asked. ''It's pretty pointless when you think about it.'' She said.

Agrim-''I thought that too, well something similar to that but told me that he…..(Sigh) he was forced to by one of the groups.'' He said for this then started to confuse everyone, why wait their time including his own? I mean he may not even know where any crystals are to begin with.

Abiona-''How exactly?'' She asked him confused still.

Agrim-''They, they kidnapped Josa and Gina.'' He said for this shocked everyone. ''And that he asked me if there was someone who can help get them back, and that's where you come in AD.'' He said to him.

AD-''(Sigh), So what exactly do you want _me_ to do, get them both and get out without them knowing?'' He asked him. ''I mean yes I've done that before getting the scouts back, even though things didn't go as planned.'' He said.

Agrim-''Well yes except…..'' He said for he didn't know how to say it, but this got everyone's attention.

Hiya-''Except what sir?'' She asked him.

Agrim-''If you did that, they may come back to them and try and do this all over again, So…You're gonna have to kill some of them.'' He said for everyone was silent for what he just said.

AD-''…W-What?'' He said for this shocked everyone in the room.

Agrim-''I know this is a lot t-'' He was saying but saw everyone staring at him like he was insane.

Sahadev-''Dad…...why? Why would you ask him something like?'' He asked him simply. Oh boy.

Agrim-''So-'' He was saying but was interrupted.

Sahadev-''NO! ANSWER ME, How could you just simply ask him to murder his own kind?! He is NOT a killer, he's a _human being_ just like them.'' He said pissed.

Agrim-''But how would any of you know him like that?'' He asked.

Rehzi-''Agrim. We've spend time with him and can tell as clear as day that if he did this, it would f*ck with him for the rest of life!'' He said. ''Why couldn't you just say that you'd send in guards to get them? They are way more okay with a task like this.'' He said.

Hiya-''Do you even care about him? This is like sending him into a gun fight with nothing to fight back with. I'm pretty sure that he's going to lose.'' She said.

Agrim-''I'm sorry okay? I don't know why I said AD's name, with everything that's going on-'' He was saying but was interrupted.

Ani-''So that's an excuse? Agrim, we cannot do that to him. I understand that they kidnapped Foai's family yes, but these people will kill him without a single thought.'' She said.

Gahi-''Like Rehzi said, you could've send guards but why him?'' He asked him.

Agrim-''I understand that this is much of me to ask, but I let you stay in t-'' He was saying but AD got in his face pissed.

AD-''Now, That may be true, but let's get some things straight. I came here on accident; I didn't even know any of you existed and that I am NOT one of you. Yes I owe you guys for saving my life, but get this straight through your head Agrim. I'm not one of you, and I am not a murder.'' He said to him in his face as he backed away frustrated as he walked away.

Agrim-''AD, I'm sorry I-'' He was saying but then left the house slamming the door close behind him as Rehzi and Ani went to him.''(Sigh), I-'' He was saying but was stopped by Sahadev.

Sahadev-''Apologize to AD, not me Agrim.'' He said not even looking at him as he got up and left too as he looked at The Abaya Scouts with his head hung low.

Agrim-''Okay, your tribe can stay here….'' He said as he got up and walked to his room as the scouts didn't know what to do as Gahi was about to get up Abiona stopped him.

Abiona-''They know him better than us, even if we went we still need to get back as soon as possible.'' She said. ''We have a job to do, but that doesn't mean that what he asked him to do wasn't f*cked up.'' She said as she sat down frustrated as Gahi then walked to where Agrim was going. As for Patch was worried about AD as she got up and sat next to Abiona.

Patch-''Do you think that he'll be okay?'' She asked her.

Abiona-''I'm not sure Patch, I don't know if I should've went with them or not. But either when we get back, we will be here to help AD any way we can.'' She said as Patch hugged her as she hugged back as they got up and backed their stuff for Abiona was worried about what Gahi would say to Agrim. We see that Rehzi, Ani, and Sahadev were outside looking for AD as they asked some people as they came across Koji.

Rehzi-''Koji, have you seen AD?'' He asked him for he saw that he didn't want to be bothered. ''Have you s-''.

Koji-''First off why would I give a s*it about where that human went?'' He asked him.

Sahadev-''He asked you a question, have you see-'' He was saying but got cut off.

Koji-''And second you s-' He was saying but Rehzi pushed him up against a wall hard and grabbed him.

Rehzi-''Listen here. Nobody cares about your ego or what you want, and that I'm sorry about the pranks, but right now all we want to know is where AD is right now!'' He yelled for this shocked everyone close by and including Koji for he was actually scared, no I'm sorry, that would be subtle of me, no he was terrified of him.

Koji-''Hh-He went W-west…..'' He said pointing that way as Rehzi had let him go as they ran toward that direction as everyone looked at him knowing that they weren't gonna let this down for a while.

 _20 minutes later….._

 _With AD….._

We see that he was outside the tribe where Rehzi usually is to think as he got his gun out and looked at it as he turned the safety on as he rubbed the sides of his forehead to try and think straight of everything that's happened to him so far.

… _._

How could he? How could he ask me something like that? I-I'm not a murder, I came here by mistake. I want to help them, but not like this, not at the cost of someone else's blood on my hands. E-Even if I did go, I'm gonna do this how I want to with no blood what so ever. I was gonna ask Snake but I don't wanna drag her into this; she had nothing to do with what happened in there, and neither did the others. I don't know how I'm gonna do this, but I need a plan instead of going in there praying that I make it in one piece.

'' _AD?''_

I heard for I was surprised that he found me as I turned around to see Rehzi, Ani and Sahadev there. I'm glad that they came to see if I was alright, but I guess kinda needed some space right now but I wanna here what they have to say as Sahadev walks up to me and sits down for I knew that he was gonna apologize about Agrim but I wanted to hear what he was gonna say.

Sahadev-''AD, I-I'm so sorry for what Agrim ask you. It was out of line and not like him at all.'' He said to me.

AD-''It's, (Sigh), it's oka-'' He was saying but Ani stopped him.

Ani-''No it's not; he had no right to have you kill people. I know what I said that we don't kill just because we can, only if someone was trying to harm us or others. But like you said, you didn't even know we existed and that you're not a murder.'' She said. ''You're someone who stumbled onto this world of ours, but that also doesn't mean that you haven't helped us at all. Whether you were trained or not you still saved our scouts without killing any of them.'' She said.

Rehzi-''We don't know what made him think that you'd be okay with something like that, but if you want to lea-'' He was saying but was stopped by AD.

AD-''I meant what I said guys. I'm not leaving you guys until this is all over with.'' I said telling them the truth, I'm not a hypocrite and that it wasn't exactly what I said but i'm sure they know what I mean. ''I'm gonna save Foai's family, but I'm gonna do it without killing a single one of them.'' I said.

Ani-''If you want, we can have some of our Scouts accompany you.'' She said.

AD-''Thanks Ani, but first we need to see if Agrim said Yes or no.'' I said as I then got up and placed his gun back in his sheathe. ''Also, I don't hold grudges but I still hope that he apologizes at least.'' I said to them.

Sahadev-''He will, I know that he's been a bit of a pain when you first met but he's still a caring leader and…..and father.'' He said. ''And that, Foai is my dad's best friend and that I'm sure he never wanted to ask you something like that. Or at least the way he put it. But know that he would never make anyone do something that would only lead to their deaths, anyone.'' He said as we all then walked back to Sahadev's house.

 _15 minutes later…_

We see that AD and the others made it back to see Abiona, and Patch finish packing up as they see AD.

Abiona-''Hey AD, you alright?'' She asked him.

AD-''Yeah, I'm…I'm gonna be alright. Thanks.'' He said with a small smile.

Sahadev-''Also wheres my dad?'' He asked her.

Abiona-''He left as Gahi followed him.'' She said to them as they sat down and talked for a few minutes as Agrim comes out with Gahi behind him as Agrim sits down looking at AD.

Agrim-''AD, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for asking you to kill your own people, after everything we've been through and after what you've done to help this tribe and this is how I repay you? No, it was wrong of me.'' He said to him. ''And I apologize to the rest of you, having to deal with me for all this time.'' He said to them.

AD-''Agrim, it's okay. Yes it was really messed up of you but, Foai is your friend and that I know you care about his family just like you care for your son and this place.'' He said for everyone could tell that he was still a little upset but was putting that behind for what was going was a lot more important to him.

Sahadev-''Thank you Dad for apologizing, but still we need to talk about this. Also did you agree?'' He asked him as Agrim nodded.

Agrim-''Yes I have, We help any tribe that is in need, just like any other tribes out there would do the same for us. Also because we don't really know the threat but in case it only gets worse we may need help.'' He said with a smile small.

Patch-''Again thank you Sir, our tribe should be here in at least 2-3 days.'' She said.

AD-''To be honest here, that sounds like it'll take awhile like, you said that it took at least 3 ½ days to get here. So it should take a week for you and The Abaya Region to get here.'' He said remembering the conversation they had when he first met them.

Gahi-''Before we left we talked about it to Reni and she gave us arrows that we can shoot in the air, when shot it will explode in a way that the Abaya Region can see it and know that we can stay here.'' He said showing them one from his bag for it was a bit longer than normal arrows with red paint on the arrow head and saw that it had a fire crystal on it. ''They use to only be seen from a few feet but now they can be seen from miles away, the red ones will tell them that Agrim said yes and if he said no then that's what the blue ones are for.'' He explained for they had 10 arrows for each color.

Hiya-''But how far are you guys gonna go for them to see it?'' She asked.

Abiona-''Well, it's not far but it isn't very close to you guys, we would say two days and a couple hours.'' She said. ''But it may take less time, we're not so sure.'' She said.

Agrim-''So when are you guys leaving?'' He asked them.

Gahi-''In an hour, also are you gonna tell everyone about this?'' He asked him.

Agrim-''Yes, and I may later on today since most of the tribe won't be busy today.'' He said.

AD-''Did Foai tell you where they were?'' He asked him.

Agrim-''No, I don't know why he didn't say anything about that. But I did send two scouts back to ask him, when they came back they said that they're located in Serengeti. You may need to find a vehicle to get there.'' He said to him.

AD-''I'll have to find one on the way.'' He said for he remembered a promise that he made a little while ago. ''Also Rehzi, I need to ask you a favor before I leave.'' He said.

Rehzi-''No problem but after the meeting, but if it's really important you can ask me now.'' He said.

AD-''No it's okay, I'll ask you later but before I leave. Anyways you were saying Agrim.'' He said.

Agrim-''Well I thought about it and just in case, if you need any help how many would you need?'' He asked him as AD thought about it and decided.

AD-''I'll think about it, but if so I'll tell you.'' He said to him. ''Also when I get Gina and Josa, should I go to Foai's tribe or get them here?'' He asked him.

Agrim-''Make sure that you tell me, also just in case I'll get you a bow and some arrows. And before you say anything, Sahadev told me that he and Rehzi trained you a little while ago and that I wasn't so sure about it then but now that I can trust you I'm glad that they did. Even if it _was_ behind my back.'' He said looking at them as they both laughed nervously a bit guilty of that. ''Also if you decided to go by yourself I just wanted to let you know that we all wish you luck and to be very careful out there. The humans that are attacking us definitely won't be your fight out there. Alright that is all.'' He said as everyone got up to leave. ''Son, I need you and The Abaya Region with me to let everyone know about your tribe.'' He said. ''Also get them back to Foai's tribe which is called The Gem tribe in Ngorongoro and that they'll have some of their scouts go out to find you all.'' He said as Sahadev and the Abaya Scouts then left with Agrim as Rehzi went up to AD.

Rehzi-''Hey so, what is it that you needed from me?'' He asked him.

AD-''Back where I live, before I got here a friend of mine asked me if I could get him a bow. I almost forgot about that but luckily, Agrim mentioned about getting me a bow and some arrows. So I was wondering if you could make me one with some arrows, if you don't want to then it's fine.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Sure I can make you one, it'll take a while since I'm out of wood and that the tribe needs every weapon we have. But know that I will make your friend a bow and some arrows.'' He said.

AD-''Thanks Rehzi, I owe you one.'' He said.

Rehzi-''No it's fine, you don't have to owe me anything, I just want to. So when are you leaving?'' He asked him.

AD-''When The Abaya Scouts leave, I can ask one of them for directions now but if I can't then I'll just wait till they leave and then I'll be on my way.'' He said for he did remember what he said to snake but thought about it and decided that all he needed was his gun, map, and that he may get some weapons when he gets Josa and Gina as he looks outside to see Guards talking to people about the meeting and were heading there. ''I'll be waiting here.'' He said as Rehzi then left with the others as he went to the meeting to ask one of The Abaya Scouts.

…

…

… _..._

 _Hey so that was chapter 45, also tell me who your favorite character(s) are so far. Thank you for reading, make sure to review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you in chapter 46. Also if you see any mistakes please let me know in your reviews or PMing me and I will get to it._


	46. Chapter 46:Planning

_Hey so this is chapter 46, I just wanted to announce that Janice is doing great so far, but anyways hope you enjoy the chapter. Also for those who have seen the teaser, how do you feel for Janice? Anyways hope you enjoy. Also I'm revising from the last chapter for people to be kept up to speed so that's why the beginning looks familiar, but anyways thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy._

…

… _.._

… _._

 _7:54am….._

Agrim-''So when are you guys leaving?'' He asked them.

Gahi-''In an hour, also are you gonna tell everyone about this?'' He asked him.

Agrim-''Yes, and I may later on today since most of the tribe won't be busy today.'' He said.

AD-''Did Foai tell you where they were?'' He asked him.

Agrim-''No, I don't know why he didn't say anything about that. But I did send two scouts back to ask him, when they came back they said that they're located in Serengeti. You may need to find a vehicle to get there.'' He said to him.

AD-''I'll have to find one on the way.'' He said for he remembered a promise that he made a little while ago. ''Also Rehzi, I need to ask you a favor before I leave.'' He said.

Rehzi-''No problem but after the meeting, but if it's really important you can ask me now.'' He said.

AD-''No it's okay, I'll ask you later but before I leave. Anyways you were saying Agrim.'' He said.

Agrim-''Well I thought about it and just in case, if you need any help how many would you need?'' He asked him as AD thought about it and decided.

AD-''I'll think about it, but if so I'll tell you.'' He said to him. ''Also when I get Gina and Josa, should I go to Foai's tribe or get them here?'' He asked him.

Agrim-''Make sure that you tell me, also just in case I'll get you a bow and some arrows. And before you say anything, Sahadev told me that he and Rehzi trained you a little while ago. Also I wasn't so sure about it then but now that I can trust you I'm glad that they did. Even if it _was_ behind my back.'' He said looking at them as they both laughed nervously a bit guilty of that. ''Also if you decided to go by yourself I just wanted to let you know that we all wish you luck and to be very careful out there. The humans that are attacking us definitely won't be your only fight out there. Alright that is all.'' He said as everyone got up to leave. ''Son, I need you and the Abaya scouts with me to let everyone know about your tribe.'' He said as he turned back to AD. ''Also get them back to Foai's tribe which is called The Gem tribe in Ngorongoro and that they'll have some of their scouts go out to find you all.'' He said as Sahadev and the Abaya Scouts then left with Agrim as Rehzi went up to AD.

Rehzi-''Hey so, what is it that you needed from me?'' He asked him.

AD-''Back where I live, before I got here a friend of mine asked me if I could get him a bow. I almost forgotten completely about that but luckily, Agrim mentioned about getting me a bow and some arrows. So I was wondering if you could make me one with some arrows, if you don't want to then it's fine.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Sure I can make you one; it'll take a little while since I'm out of wood and that the tribe needs every weapon we have. But know that I will make your friend a bow and some arrows.'' He said.

AD-''Thanks Rehzi, I owe you one.'' He said.

Rehzi-''No it's fine, you don't have to owe me anything, I just want to. So when are you leaving?'' He asked him.

AD-''When The Abaya Scouts leave, I can ask one of them for directions now but if I can't then I'll just wait till they leave and then I'll be on my way.'' He said for he did remember what he said to snake but thought about it and decided that all he needed was his gun, map, and that he may get some weapons when he gets Josa and Gina as he looks outside to see Guards talking to people about the meeting and were heading there. ''I'll be waiting here.'' He said as Rehzi then left with the others as he went to the meeting to ask one of The Abaya Scouts. He gets inside the tent for it was pretty big. He then sees people coming in for it was later on filled up as Agrim began.

Agrim-''Good morning everyone, I'm so happy to return back home to you all. Also I have some good but bad news, our visitors The Abaya Scouts Gahi, Abiona, and Patch have come here to inform my son and I that The Abaya Region is in danger of our enemies at the moment. That is why my son and I agreed to let their tribe stay here temporarily; they will be able to help us in this war and to protect each other. We are still getting new information as to what is going on.'' He said as the crowd talking about it and with AD near in secret, it was all positive feedback…..Thank goodness. ''When my scouts and I went to The Gem tribe, Foai and I talked and he says that the hunters are going after crystals.'' He said for this got people worried. ''Now I can assure you that not a single tribe, or pack would let them get any what so ever.'' He said. ''Do any of you have anything to add?'' He asked them as Abiona got up and walked towards Agrim.

Abiona-''Good morning to you all, we know that some of you may think of this as a last resort decision and that we couldn't do anything. This is false; The Abaya Region can take care of themselves, other tribes, packs, and even predators that are peaceful with us and other animals, and those who just want to play nice for a few minutes. But remember that we can defend ourselves if we fought them, but there could and still can be a chance that we lose some or worse a lot of our friends, and loved ones. In which this was a decision to try and protect every single one of us, or as many as possible without any bloodshed. So know now that all we want is for this war to be over with just like everyone else and that if, if we lose people to remember them not just for them fighting for us, but for every tribe, pack, and human in Africa. Knowing what may happen, but fight for they want to help us, and for humans and others that we want to help them but still stay hidden like we have for centuries before us here today and those in the future. I'm not gonna sugarcoat this, we aren't sure how far this war will go, but we do know that this will end on our side one way or another. Also they have become more active, for they are beginning to spread out a bit more for we have seen them….'' She was saying looking back at Gahi and Patch and looked back at the crowd. ''We have seen them not only kill us and predators, but also humans.'' She said upset for this shocked a lot of them and were curious for some ask ''Why?'' ''(Calling them twisted, f*cked up and few things that even I'm not gonna write even with the censors.)'' And a lot of things. ''We've seen that they beat, burn, torture, and enslave us, predators, and humans. We don't know why they would induce such sadistic acts to us, predators or their own, but know that we will do everything we can to not only protect you, but also other tribes, prey, predators, and humans. For no one deserves to die, or die in pain, not even the enemies deserve this no matter what, know that all we want is for them to leave, and that we will do everything we can to prevent any type of wars or battles that may become our future if we don't do anything. Also for those that don't trust us, know that we will treat all of you with respect as you should treat us with respect, let's end this, thank you.'' She said as the crowd applause her as she sat back down with Gahi and Patch.

Gahi-''Amazing job Abiona.'' He said.

Patch-''That was great Abiona.'' She said.

Abiona-''Thanks guys, we should get going once the meetings over with.'' She said as Agrim continued to talk as Patch saw AD.

Patch-''Hey AD.'' She said.

AD-''Hey Patch, say umm do you guys know the direction to get to the Serengeti?'' He asked them.

Gahi-''Yeah, If you want we can show you which way to go.'' He said.

AD-''Thanks, But after you all get what you need to get done with first, alright see you guys later.'' He said as they said 'bye' as he went to Rehzi's tent to get packing for he was thinking up a plan this whole time since Agrim apologized, he was going through it in his head and once he gets everything worked out he'll tell the others before he leaves. As he gets there he sees Rehzi drawing something in his book as he hides so that he doesn't see him but doesn't see what he's doing in the book as he finishes and puts it back in AD's bag as he then comes out of hiding to see him as if he was walking by. ''Hey Rehzi.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Hey AD, say I just wanted to ask if you were gonna bring someone with you. I mean Serengeti is pretty far.'' He said.

AD-''Yeah, I was thinking about bringing Agrim or one of the scouts from last week. But who knows I may bring one of The Abaya Scouts, but I'll figure it out.'' He said as he noticed that Rehzi looked a bit worried. ''You okay Rehzi?'' He asked him as he looked back at him.

Rehzi-''Yeah I'm okay, be careful out there.'' He said. ''Oh, and does the bow have to normal or something special and unique?'' He asked him.

AD-''Either way would be okay, oh and can I ask you something.'' He said as Rehzi nodded. ''How do you feel about Mihari?'' He asked her.

Rehzi-''Well, I'm not sure yet. But either way, I think she's a very good friend of mine.'' He said.

AD-''Do you have a crush on anyone?'' He asked him.

Rehzi-''(Sigh), Well…to be honest I have a crush on Ani. I mean I know that it's pretty obvious, but I want to take my time and not rush into things with her, she's too important for me to screw it up somehow. But who knows, I may tell her when the time is right.'' He said. ''Okay I need to go talk to Wai, also there's gonna be a storm in a few hours.'' He said.

AD-''How do you know that?'' He asked him.

Rehzi-''Scouts sometimes spot storms from far away or they get into one while they're out, and that they can tell what direction the storms gonna go and tell us.'' He said. ''Like I said, be careful.'' He said as he then left as he then looked at his phone and was shocked to see that it would rain at 3:21pm to 5:11pm as he then gets puts the backpack on and leaves.

 _Back at the meeting…_

We see that the meeting has ended as people started to leave, The Abaya Scouts said that they were gonna say goodbye to the others as Agrim came face to face with Sahadev.

Agrim-''Hey son, liste-''.

Sahadev-''Home. In private.'' He said as he walked away and Agrim followed for he felt like a calf getting talked to by his dad, weird….. We see them enter the house for Sahadev saw that the blankets he gave the Abaya Scouts were folded neatly with a note on top of blankets.

 _AD has a plan for getting Foai's family back; we'll talk here in a few minutes before we leave._

 _Abaya Scouts._

As he finished reading it Agrim noticed he had it and asked what it was.

Sahadev-''AD has a plan for getting them back, they'll meet here in a few but right now I need to talk to you about your behavior.'' He said. ''What is wrong dad? Ever since this started, you've become irritated, easily tempered, and just bitter. If this is about the war I understand, but yelling at an injured scout, trying to make AD kill people…..You need to stop this dad, this isn't you.'' He said.

Agrim-''I know, and that I'm sorry for that. The things that I've done, I'm not proud of to be honest with you. But know that the only reason why I do this is because I…..I lied.'' He said for this surprised him, he wasn't sure what he meant for he knew that he had to ask him.

Sahadev-''What did you lie about?'' He asked concerned. ''What is it?'' He asked him.

Agrim-''That I was afraid of this war.'' He said as they heard knocking on the door as they both looked to see AD at the door with The Abaya Scouts, Lakpa, Ani, Manil, and the scouts that AD saved.

Sahadev-''I'll get it.'' He said as he walked over and opened the door as they entered.

Abiona-''Thanks.'' She said.

Sahadev-''Your welcome, also great speech out there.'' He said.

Abiona-''Thank you.'' She said glad. ''So AD, what's your plan?'' She asked him.

AD-''It's simple, but very tricky at the same time. When we get there, it should be raining pretty hard in a couple hours, so we use the storm to hide and sneak around the place. I asked one of the scouts that went to see if they had a map and they did, it shows that Josa and Gina are being held here in the back. There will be guards there; once we get there two of you need to find a safe route for us to take instead of going the way we came in case we get caught because they said that when they got there it was an open field for miles so they'll easily find us only if they know we where there, but if not then we either go back the way we came or go a different route that should take less time to get to The Gem tribe. When two of you find a route get back to us and tell us where if things go bad, once we're 100 percent sure that they're gone which will take a little while because they need them we can look for a way back here. In case this is for when we leave without them knowing and in case we get caught. When we get there, if you see any guards knock them and hide the bodies in deep parts of the jungle around the camp. I know that they're gonna freak out if they see me first for they may think I'm trying to hurt them, so that's why I need Sahadev to go in to assure them that I'm on their side. Then when we leave we have to go to The Gem tribe, bring them back and get back home. Any questions?'' He asked.

Harsha-''Yeah, why do you need all 14 of us?'' He asked as everyone was thinking about that.

AD-''To make sure that we don't get capture, and if we do which I doubt will happen, at least someone will be able to get them away from the camp.'' He said. ''But wait 14, I thought there were only 12 of you?'' He asked.

Kacey-''Faydem and Dami were volunteering with Hiya at the time, so they can't come with us.'' She said.

Scout-''Oh okay, but if they find out we should have Gina and Josa with three of us get them back to and the rest of us are gonna have to protect them until they're gone.'' She said.

AD-''Okay, but what about all of your hair?'' He asked them. ''Even with the storm they will see it.'' He said.

Sosa-''We'll cover up our hair, or dye it colors that would match our surroundings.'' She said. ''Also with how this plan may go we may not need all of us. But if you do then we'll all go.'' She said as he thought about it.

Udar-''Well, we don't know how many there're, so we may need everyone.'' He said.

AD-''We should all go, just in case. But who isn't able to go?'' He asked for they said that Amy, Harsha, Dipak, Sakhi, Lakpa, and Amy couldn't go but still had enough as they then got their weapons and left for Sahadev went to Agrim.

Sahadev-''We'll talk when I get back, love you dad.'' He said as he then turned around and walked out the door.

Agrim-''Son.'' He said as he stopped. ''Love you too.'' He said as Sahadev then walked out and closed the door and locked it as he went with the others. The Abaya Scouts were with AD outside the tribe as they told him where to go and the easiest way back in case the plan goes south.

Gahi-''You sure you don't want any of us with you?'' He asked him.

AD-''We'll be okay; I've seen them in a fight. They'll okay out there.'' He said. ''See you guys later.'' He said as AD then said goodbye to Rehzi, Ani, Lakpa and the others as they said goodbye to their friends and family as they all then left as The Abaya Scouts then went the opposite way for they don't know what ahead of them.

 _5 hours later….._

 _Malambo, Tanzania_

We see that Asimov, Sam, and Kaja made it to Malambo for they were in a field luckily without any problems so far, well except for them nearly running out of water but still had some food left. Sam was so far doing okay for himself but was getting a few headaches as they stopped to replace the herbs he had for he was still bleeding but they were able to slow it down a lot. They noticed the clouds getting darker for they knew that a storm was coming as Kaja was about finished with replacing Sam's bandages.

Kaja-''So, how are you guys gonna save your pack?'' She asked for they told her that they were part of the Jaglu Pack and that they were captured by the hunters but were the only ones to escape alive. Asimov then heard rushing water as she turned around and went forward a bit to see a stream.

Asimov-''I'm gonna get some water from that stream, I'll be back.'' She said as they gave her the canteens and walked over towards it and filled up all there canteens as Asimov finished she noticed something in the distance for it looked like Gazelle's with axes talking to each other. She then ran back to the others. ''Guys, I see some scouts ahead.'' She said as Kaja and Asimov then helped Sam up.

Kaja-''Alright, stay with me so that they won't think your hunting me.'' She said as they walked with her towards them as one of them notices her, he also sees Asimov and Sam with her as he tells the other scout. ''They're with me! One of them is pregnant and the other needs medical attention!'' She said to them as they looked at each other and saw them.

Scout-''If they wanted to hurt her, they would've already.'' She said to the other quietly. ''Okay, what tribe are you from?'' She asked her.

Kaja-''I'm a traveler, they don't want to hurt anyone.'' She said.

Scout 2-''What are your names and what pack are they from, unless they're travelers too.'' He said.

Kaja-''My name is Kaja, this is Asimov and Sam. They are from The Jaglu Pack.'' She said. ''What are your names?'' She asked them.

Scout-''My name is Saidah.'' She said for she had red/Caramel hair, brown eyes, short tail, long horns, and had Canary fur.

Scout 2-''I'm Sulaiman, but you can call me Sula for short.'' He said for Dark brown hair, brown eyes, short tail, medium horns, and had Canary fur.

Asimov-''Can you help him, he's been shot and the bleeding won't stop.'' She said as Saidah walked over to him and looked at the wound.

Saidah-''Can I look?'' She asked Asimov as she looked at Kaja and nodded. ''Okay Sam, hold his hand.'' She said as Kaja held his hand as she removed the herbs as he groaned in pain as she looked at it. ''It didn't go through but it's still deep, we'll help you. But if they start any trouble it'll be h*ll for you two, understand?'' She said as they nodded.

Kaja-''Listen, The humans are heading towards Malambo. You need to tell your leader this.'' She said.

Both of them-''What?!'' They said at the same time.

Saidah-''..Okay let's go, I'll get them to a healer. Tell Chike this info, follow us.'' She said as they went into the forest as they then climbed down a few wet rocks as they came across a huge waterfall. ''Can you guys swim?'' She asked them as they all nodded as they all then went underwater and swam underneath the waterfall as Saidah and Sula moved a couple rocks as they then swam through a cave as Sula looked at the others and pointed up and they swam upward and surfaced as they climbed out of the water and kept walking until they came across two guards. ''They're with us.'' She said as they then allowed them to pass as they made it to the other side of the waterfall for they made it to the Mala tribe. There was colorful dust across the dirt ground for there were a lot of were training, planting, and practicing fighting techniques and were managing the water resources.

Sula-''I'll be back, get to Bem he should still be in the den.'' He said as they continued walking but Sam collapsed for this scared Asimov and a few tribe members that noticed him.

Asimov-''Sam!?'' She said as they picked him up as he was barely able to walk as they hurried into the healer's den as Kaja opened the door and closed it behind her. As she did Saidah looked around the place and couldn't find him.

Saidah-''Bem? S*it!'' She said. ''Place him on the bed, i'll get help.'' She said as they placed him on a bed and Kaja helped stop the bleeding as she went outside to see Guards run over to her. ''Where's Bem?'' She asked them.

Guard-''With your mother, let's go!'' He said as the three guards ran to get him as she walked back inside to help him.

Saidah-''How long was it when he got shot?'' She asked them.

Asimov-''L-Like five or six hours ago.'' She said crying a bit.

Kaja-''Do you know where the stitches are?'' She asked Saidah as she ran towards a draw and got them with some needles. ''Okay Sam, this is gonna suck, but focus on Asimov okay?'' She asked him as he tried to look at her.

Asimov-''Sam, j-just breath in and out and stay a-awake.'' She said wiping some of her tears away as she held his right hand.

Kaja-''Do you have anything to num him?'' She asked her.

Saidah-''We ran out a few days ago, we're making more now.'' She said as they kept going they heard someone come in. ''Bem, he's going into shock.'' She said to him as he ran over and saw that Kaja was almost done but saw that Sam was shaking violently as blood started to spill out of his mouth as Asimov was sobbing now for she nearly threw up from fear and seeing someone like this was horrifying as he started to go unconscious.

 _Sam's pov…_

As I looked at everyone, I saw Asimov crying as I looked at her but started to feel num as my eyelids started to close for I had no control as I heard Sam crying louder until I didn't hear anything at all. I'm so sorry everyone….

…

… _._

… _.._

 _I'm back! I'm so glad that I am able to upload again. Thank you all so much for being patent for the time being, also I know I know…Cliffhanger?! You son of a- I understand but yeah make sure to review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you in chapter 47. Also if there're any mistakes please let me know in your review or by PMing me and I will get to it._


	47. Chapter 47:Coming home

_Hey so this is chapter 47, also I'm not sure what happened but I did some research and that I wasn't the only one going through this but I'm glad it's over with. But anyways hope you enjoy the chapter and that if there're any mistakes make sure to tell me in your review or PM me and see you in chapter 48._

… _._

…

…

 _Lilongwe, Malawi/12:03am…._

We see Mihari was looking for food for she noticed some mangoes, tangerines, and some lemons as she checked her surroundings as she quickly walked over to the fruits and grabbed as many as she could put in her bag. She wanted to get some meat but couldn't find any as she noticed some antelope for she just watched them but thought about Rehzi and the others as she ignored them and continued to get some fruit. She heard something moving towards her as she got done she heard a twig snap as she stopped moving and felt the ground from her feet to try and know where the attacker was as she walked over to the tree and climbed it and left the bag on the ground as she then fell asleep. We then see a leopard on all four walking towards it for he was confused as he walked over to it and looked up at the branch to see the cheetah asleep as he looked through the bag he looked back up to see her gone as he looked around him but didn't see anyone as he got up on both legs as he then gets bounced on from behind as they roll on the ground as he uses his claws but she dodges easily as twisted his fist and kneed him in the gut as he groaned and then in the jaw as she takes her dagger out and has it nearly on his throat.

Leopard-''P-please, I-I was l-Ah!'' He was saying but she punched him hard in the face, for his nose was bleeding a bit.

Mihari-''Shut. up.'' She said warningly. ''Now, why were you flowing me?'' She asked him.

Leopard-''W-what?'' He asked as she pressed the dagger closer to his throat.

Mihari-''I know you've been following me for the past few minutes so don't f*ck with me kid, why or I make you eat your own tongue.'' She said calmly but threatening at the same time which terrified him even more.

Leopard-''I-I was j-just l-ooking for food like you I swear!'' He said for she just stared at him with a look of doubt as she placed her dagger back.

Mihari-''What's your name?'' She asked him.

Leopard-''U-Umi.'' He said as she walked back to her bag and tossed him two mangoes as she climbed up the tree and got three more of them and ate one as she walked away. ''W-Wha-'' He was saying but snapped her fingers as he stopped talking as she stopped but kept her back turned away from him.

Mihari-''Have you seen a pack of Cheetah's anywhere?'' She asked him.

Umi-''Ummm, yes about a couple hours away from here. Why?'' He asked.

Mihari-''To protect my friends.'' She said not looking at him as she walked away from him as he looked at the mangoes and back at her for he didn't know what to say but realized it.

'' _Thank you.''_

As she heard that it surprised her a bit for she expected him to just run or anything but was glad he said that, she wasn't sure what to do after that but knew that she didn't want to look soft.

 _Mihari's thought's-''Don't look back, don't look back….ya know what?''_ She said as she turned around.

Mihari-''No problem.'' She said as she then kept walking as he then went the other direction walking away from her. She then looked back at him and saw him getting some of the fruit as she looked back seeing herself as she then walked away as she got on all four for she was a lot faster. She then saw that she was close for she got a small knife out to finish something that she made back when she found Mia and Rajani as she kept going.

 _A few minutes later…_

We see Mia and Rajani were talking while watching over Hia for she was playing in a very slow stream as she got out and shook herself dry as Mia got a towel and dried her completely.

Rajani-''So, what is your pack like?'' She asked.

Mia-''Well it has it's ups and downs but basically it depends on the leader, which decisions will benefit the pack and which decisions will drive some of us crazy.'' She said. ''But our pack usually hunts 3 times a week for we don't have to eat so much. The pack is also very accepting but you have to prove that you can hunt, fight, and be trustworthy but other than that it's easy to get in.'' She explained.

Rajani-''Oh, but is there like training, fighting test and survival skills?'' She asked.

Mia-''Yes, usually when the cubs are able to walk is when they begin training, unless the parents want to train there cubs themselves.'' She said. ''Why, do you want to join the pack?'' She asked her.

Rajani-''No, I was just curious about your home. Also other than Mihari do you have any friends?'' She asked her as she nodded.

Mia-''A good amount, like 10-12 friends other than Jake, Sam, and you.'' She said as Rajani handed Hia to her as she gets up for a second.

Rajani-''I'm gonna go check on Mihari, I'll be right back.'' She said for she only needed to walk a few inches away and saw her. ''She's close by.'' She said as Mihari then walked up to the others and gave them some fruit.

Hia-''So how was the trip?'' She asked her.

Mihari-''It was alright sweetie. Now eat up so we can get going.'' She said as she got a mango and ate it as they then got ready to go. ''We're close, I _asked_ a leopard and said that we were a couple hours from there.'' She said as she picked Hia up as they walked off.

 _4 hours later…_

We see that Mihari and the others were in a forest as she noticed a cheetah was looking for food as he looked at her as the cheetah walked over as they weren't sure who it was but as he got closer they had a good look at him for he dropped the bag he had in his hand shocked to see them for Mia and Mihari were shocked to see it was-

Mia-''Jake?'' She said for it was him as she walked towards him and hugged him as she was tearing up.

Jake-''I-I missed you guys.'' He was saying trying not to tear up as he sees Mihari, Rajani and Hia. ''So, I see you two brought some friends.'' He said as Mihari hugged him to.

Mihari-''Yeah, but It's good to see you again Jakie.'' She said as Jake noticed Hia. ''This is Hia, and our friend Rajani. We both met them back in the jungle, so how are you and the pack?'' She asked him.

Jake-''It's nice to meet you two.'' He said as both Hia and Rajani said 'thank you' to him. ''Also great, we never doubted that you two were dead, no one else did but luckily it paid off.'' He said.

Mia-''Thank you, where is the pack?'' She asked him.

Jake-''Follow me, they aren't too far away.'' He said as they did and about eight minutes later they see the pack for they all saw Mia and Mihari and were all glad to see them again. Sahara saw the crowd and walked over to see what was going on as she saw Mihari and Mia and ran up to them and hugged them both crying a bit. Later on they were near a stream as Mihari, Mia and Rajani talked about what happened to them and how they got here. For Mia was talking to them about when she stopped a few humans from killing people.

Sahara-''But, why would they kill their own kind?'' She asked confused for Rajani was watching over Hia.

Mia-''I wondered that too, so I went up to one of them and asked him. I didn't talk but I asked him by writing in the dirt, he told me that they were hunting people down in small cities and were killing them and that he escaped with a few others but got captured. He thanked me and saw that I already buried the bodies to put them at peace and covered up the words as I left but didn't seem to notice that I was gone and from a distance I saw them leave and went back to Mihari and the others. I already told them what happened when we woke up and kept going.'' She explained.

Jake-''Wow, but still it doesn't make sense that they killed humans.'' He said.

Mihari-''We know, but we may figure that out later. Also do you guys have a plan to save the rest of the pack?'' She asked them.

Sahara-''Yes, two days ago we sent some of our pack to try and locate them. When they came back they said that they couldn't find them, but said that they were in Aberdare but couldn't find them anywhere after that.'' She said. ''So we know that they should be somewhere near at least.'' She said.

Rajani-''So what's the plan?'' She asked them.

Jake-''When we find them, we have one team get them all out and lead them back here while the rest of us distract them and fight off as many as we can.'' He said for Mihari and the others didn't really like that plan.

Mihari-''Jake, that's not a plan. That's suicide, if you do that then a good amount of you will get killed.'' She said.

Mia-''We need help guys, even if we saved them, they still kidnapped some of our friends and family and that there were barely 40 of them. Imagine what their whole group would look like, we need help from another pack or a tribe.'' She said.

Sahara-''I can understand a pack but there's not one close to us for a few thousand miles, but a tribe? We're one of their most feared predators, but we have to try.'' She said.

Jake-''Okay, we c-''.

'' _No one is going.''_

They heard someone say for it was Mihari for they were taken aback by what she meant by that. They were confused about it as she stood up.

Jake-''What do you mean ' _No one is going'_? We have t-'' He was saying but she stopped him.

Mihari-''This…..this is what they want. They took away some of your pack, made you run somewhere far to safety, and once you try to save them….They'll be ready, ready to kill whoever is near, tribe, predators, even humans. They want to catch all of you, and taking away not most but some of the pack and yet instead of trying to catch all the ones that they got, they killed some of them.'' She said for they thought about it and thought about everything that happened.

Sahara-''As if, they didn't matter and all they wanted was our leader and a few of them.'' She said.

Mihari-''But instead they took a few more whether by accident, or on purpose. You can't send any of your pack, because if you do, they'll use any of your pack that they captured as a distraction, and bait.'' She said.

Jake-''Some of them have seen us, but yet they just left some of us alone as if they had all that they needed. They'll probably know that we're the same pack that they attacked. I mean, I haven't heard anything about them going after any other packs. We're the only ones; I mean what Sahara _just_ said that we're the only pack for a few thousand miles. I mean yeah by how long ago they came here they could be attacking another pack or tribe but we don't know that.'' He said.

Sahara-''Mihari's right, it would be utterly pointless to go. But still who do we go to, to save them?'' She asked her.

Mihari-''(Sigh), the…'' She was saying but wasn't sure if she should finish the sentence. ''The Kilimanjaro tribe.'' She said for this shocked them all.

Jake-''How and why would they help us? We've been hunting th-'' He was saying but she stopped him.

Mihari-''I know, but they can help us. All we need is a couple of them but some of us have to go with them. Why is because that way if and or when they save them, they won't just attack them randomly. They'll know that we asked them for help.'' She said. ''I know that it's a really, really, really big if. But it's our only option to save as many as we can or all of them instead of either all of them dying, and us barely coming back with anyone.'' She said.

Mia-''But, whose going?'' She asked them.

Sahara-''Also what about the pack?'' She asked.

Mihari-''That's why one of you needs to stay and lead them till we get back.'' She said for they all knew that she was definitely going, but the others weren't so sure for they thought about it.

Jake-''I'll go, don't worry I'll have the guards watch over the pack while we leave, anyone else?'' He asked them.

Mia-''I'll come too, there're my pack too and that I want to help them anyway I can.'' She said.

Mihari-''Rajani?'' She asked her but saw that she was thinking to herself about something for he didn't want to break her train of thought, but what was going on right now was more important. ''Rajani?'' She asked tapping her left leg as she looked back at the others.

Jake-''You alright?'' He asked as she saw that they were looking at her concerned.

Rajani-''Yes I'm fine, I'm sorry for zoning out. But yes I will come with you guys, I'll be able to craft you guys some weapons on the way. Also Jake, do you have any tools or supplies that I could use?'' She asked him.

Jake-''Yep, I'll show you, I'll be back guys.'' He said as he gets up and so does Rajani as she follows them.

Mihari-''Okay, but who can watch over Hia?'' She asked her as she nodded for Hia was asleep at the moment.

Sahara-''I'll watch her, I can get to know her better and she seems like a nice kid.'' She said. ''But what will you guys ask them?'' She asked her.

Mia-''We'll ask them if they can help us, if not then we'll look for another tribe or pack for help.'' She said as Hia then woke up as Mihari saw her and noticed that she looked upset.

Mihari-''Umm Guys, I'll be right back.'' She said as she walked over to Hia and laded down next to her on her stomach. ''Hey sweetie, what's wrong?'' She asked her for she saw that Hia was crying a bit. ''Hia?'' She asked her concerned.

Hia-''I-I h-heard that you were l-leaving, why, a-am I a burden?'' She asked for this shocked Mihari and it hurt her.

Mihari-''Hia, why would you think that? I would never think of you like that! I-I have to leave, so that the bad guys won't get to you or the others.'' She said. ''Look at me, never think that I never want you okay? I know that it's hard, to let go of someone that you trust with your own life. Remember what I said about your father?'' She asked her as she nodded.

Hia-''Y-yes, and that you weren't sure if he could hear us, but to know that he loved me and that….'' She was saying but realized what she was trying to say.

Mihari-''That he never wanted to leave you so soon, neither do I but I have to go.'' She said.

Hia-''Promise that you, and Mia will come back.'' She said.

Mihari-''I'm so sorry Hia but, I….I don't know if I can make that promise.'' She said. ''But that doesn't mean we won't try, but if we don't come back or if one of us doesn't come back…. I want you to be brave for me, make friends, to know who the trust, to love other people even for their silly mistakes and their flaws. I wish I did some of those things a long time ago, but you have time, don't waste it on the wrong path. But know that you have that chance, just because I nearly wasted mine doesn't me you have to too.'' She said.

Hia-''How will I know if you can hear me?'' She asked.

Mihari-''It depends, if you know where I am, and when you need someone to talk to. I'll be listening.'' She said.

Hia-''Promise?'' She asked her.

Mihari-''I can promise that, I know that Sahara and this pack will take care of you like we have. But if we come back, know that were coming back.'' She said.

Hia-''Can I ask you something?'' She asked as Mihari wiped the tears from her eyes.

Mihari-''Of course you can.'' She said.

Hia-''Why did any of this happen to us, what have we done to anyone for any of us to happen or when it is going to end?'' She asked her.

Mihari-''I don't why this had to happen any of us either. To any tribe, pack, or to the people, But It isn't just how it happened, or how it's gonna end. What's important is why it all happened and how we define what happens in the end. That's how it's going to end.'' She said. ''because trust me, in a world like ours, we can't avoid the twist of fate. Sometimes it good, but sometimes it's bad. But before we go, that whatever happens in this twist, that we'll be there for you and everyone here.'' She said as Hia then hugged her.

Hia-''Thank you Mihari, also one more thing.'' She said.

Mihari-''Yes?'' She said.

Hia-''If you see Rehzi, Ani, and Nanda. Can you tell them I said thank you for watching over me, when you are able to?'' She asked her for Mihari wanted to thank them if she ever saw them again but answered her question.

Mihari-''I will.'' She said as she yawned a bit as Mihari laughed a little for how cute it was. ''Tired?'' She asked as Hia nodded as Mihari got up as she picked Hia up and placed her in her left arm as she walked back to Sahara and Mia. ''Say Sahara, can Hia sleep in your bed?'' She asked her.

Sahara-''Sure, follow me. I'll be back Mia.'' She said as Mihari followed her back to her home but got her backpack. As they got there, Sahara saw Rajani and Jake coming back. ''I'll be with the others, and don't worry we'll make sure she's okay. I'll check on her when you guys leave.'' She said.

Mihari-''I trust you guys, promise me that you'll love her like she was your own.'' She said to her for Sahara was taken aback by this a bit. ''Please.'' She said to her again as she slowly looked away from Hia towards her.

Sahara-''I promise Mihari, you've done a lot for us in the past. Now it's time for us to return a favor.'' She said as Mihari sighed in relief. ''You're not coming back after this, aren't you?'' She asked her as she then gently laid her on the bed.

Mihari-''I don't know, maybe I will. But maybe not, but I know that you know why…So does Jake and Sam.'' She said as Sahara knew what she was talking about. ''But If I don't, know that I am gonna miss you guys too. After all, you're the one who saved me.'' She said as Sahara then walked over to Mihari and hugged her.

Sahara-''I know, good bye Mihari.'' She said as she then left as Mihari looked back down at Hia for she had a smile on her face as she then looked in her backpack and got something out of it covered in a cloth.

Mihari-''I know that you can hear me, but I wanted to give this to you earlier, but the thing is that I'm not sure if I'll get this chance again so, why waste it?'' She asked herself as she placed it on the table next to the bed as she then had writing on it saying that it was for Hia as she then wrapped string around it so that the cloth wouldn't come off so easily. ''Even though it's the middle of the day, night Hia.'' She said.

'' _Night Mihari.''_

As Mihari heard that she realized that Hia said that in her sleep for she didn't know what to say for she never thought that she would be close to her like that.

Mihari-''Night Hia.'' She said for she didn't want to leave her, but if she stayed that they could be in danger as she walked through the blanket that was the entrance as she breathed in and out as she walked back to the others and saw 12 guards there.

Jake-''So, when do you wanna go?'' He asked her. ''They're friends and family were taken too. Besides some of them will stay to watch over the pack.'' He said for wasn't sure about this, but knew that they were gonna fight for their friends and for other packs.

Mihari-''We should leave now, it'll take a while but we should get to Kilimanjaro in a day and a few hours.'' She said for the ones that were going said goodbye to everyone there as then left.

Mihari's thoughts-' _'I'll be back guys, I'll make sure of it.''_ She said.

… _.._

…

… _.._

 _Hey guys, so I wanted to update again because tomorrow I'll be gone for a little bit. But don't worry; I'll still be active in which you'll see me. But I want to say thank you to those who have given me all the kind reviews, and for those who stuck with me this far. I know that I say this a lot but still thanks for your help, you all may not know how you helped me but just kn- It's not suicide or anything deadly! No no no let's just take that out of the box. But yeah, make sure to review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you in chapter 48. Also if there're any mistakes to let me know in your review or by PMing me and I will fix them. Also if you have any questions for me just ask, like I said I may be on the road and all, but I'll still be active._


	48. Chapter 48:The Mala tribe and goodbyes

_Hey guys, I'm back! So yeah like I said I was on vacation but now that I'm back I'm gonna try and make this chapter really long, but anyways hope you enjoy and I'll see you in chapter 49. Also if you have any questions for me, just ask in your reviews or by PMing me, yeah I don't really know what to say for this top part, anyways enjoy._

… _._

… _.._

… _.._

… _..W…W-What, happened? I…..I think I passed out. But, where am I? Oh yeah, I'm in the Mala tribe._ But where's Asimov and Kaja? I was about to get out of the bed until I felt a bit of pain in my side as I looked down my side to see that I had stitches but most of it was covered up since I had a bandage around my waist. I mean I felt it but the pain was just surprised me for a second. I then got up and walked around the room with a bit of a limp; I looked around the place and knew that it was a healer's den. I then saw my weapons and my backpack on a table but saw that my backpack had a little blood on it, obviously mine. I then grabbed them as I checked my backpack to see that everything was still in there and that I still had a few arrows left, I'm gonna have to make more before we leave. I looked outside to see a good amount of tribe members.

Sam-''Hello….Asimov, Kaja?'' I asked but didn't hear anyone as I then went towards a door and turned the knob as I looked inside to see that it was a living room. There wasn't much but it still looked nice but I saw Asimov asleep on the coach. ''(Sigh), glad you three are alright.'' I said for I didn't want to wake her but I needed to know where Kaja was, What if she really wanted to talk to me when I woke up. I then decided to wake her since I wanted her to know that I was alright. '' _Asimov, wake up.''_ I said whispering in her ear and nudging her a bit as she stirred a bit and yawn as she saw me shocked. ''Hey A-OOPFH!'' I said as she bounced on me softly hugging me while crying softly. I thought that I would feel pain in my side but I guess she was that careful but happy at the same time.

Asimov-''(Crying)…..I….I'm s-so h-happy to see you…..'' She said but realized that she bounced on me thinking that she hurt me. ''I-I'm sorry f-for that.'' She said to me wiping her tears away as she got off me looking at my wound but saw that I was fine.

Sam-''Asimov, its okay.'' I said to her as she looked at me.

Asimov-''R-Really?'' She asked me.

Sam-''Yeah, besides I'm glad to see you three are alright.'' I said for she understood what I meant as I got up and sat down on the coach as she helped me so that I wouldn't open my wounds. ''Also, where is Kaja?'' I asked her.

Asimov-''She went to get us something to eat, but she'll be back soon though.'' She said, but what were we gonna eat? I mean, not that whatever this tribe had we couldn't eat but I'm just thinking to myself…I do this a lot don't I? ''Sam?'' She said for I think I zoned out a little.

Sam-''Oh, sorry about that. But what about the tribe, what are they gonna do about the attack?'' I asked her.

Asimov-''Well, I heard that they're preparing. But that's really I-Oh!'' She said surprised a little for she felt another kick and laughed a little.

Sam-''I think you have little fighters in there.'' I said smirking a bit as she kept feeling kicks.

Asimov-''Yeah, hey sweetie, can you settle down for mommy?'' She asked kindly looking at her belly as the kicking stopped for this surprised me, why did she say that? ''While you were unconscious, tribe members came in to see what was going on. As time went by I was able to talk to some of them, and that they seem to trust me.'' She said, but wait I thought she was having twins? I'll ask her in a moment. ''Huh, he or she listened.'' She said jokingly but looked a bit upset as she looked at him. ''We were so worry tha-'' She was saying as I then hugged her for she stopped because I didn't want to see her sad anymore.

Sam-''I know but I'm alright. It's gonna take more than a bullet to take me away from you guys.'' I said as she hugged me, I want to try and make her feel better but I guess I'm already doing that.

Asimov-''Sam, can I ask you something?'' She asked me.

Sam-''Of course.'' I said to her.

Asimov-''If you ever became a father, what would you name your cub or cubs?'' She asked me for I was taken aback by this, I didn't know how to answer something like that. But it doesn't mean I shouldn't try right?

Sam-''Well, to be honest I never thought that I could be a father. It's not that I wouldn't try but if I was then, if it was a girl I would let my wife decided but if she decided that I should then…..I was thinking Abeo or Abayomi.'' I said for she seemed to like it. ''But if it were a boy, then probably Ayo or Adom.'' I said for I wasn't so sure about them. ''No, I'm sorry if they aren't very good.'' I said.

Asimov-''No, those sound great. But why do they all start with A?'' She asked me, for I knew but I didn't know if I should tell her now.

Sam-''Well, let's just say that some of those names I had some assistant with.'' I said for I decided to tell he- Speaking of which. ''Asimov, I was a bit puzzled when you said _he or she_. I thought you were having twins?'' I asked her for I didn't check on her, but someone else did at the time while I was gone.

Asimov-''Saidah wanted to check on me and said that I was having one cub instead of two.'' She said for I felt a bit awkward for this whole time we all thought that she was having twins. ''Sam its fine, it surprised me too. But that doesn't mean I won't love him or her any less.'' She said rubbing her stomach. ''Sam.'' She said.

Sam-''Yes?'' I asked.

Asimov-''However you can, we should get the bodies of our pack members and put them to rest.'' She said for I wasn't sure what she was talking about. ''When we got out, before we left the camp I….I…S-saw b-bodies.'' She said tearing up a bit. ''T-they weren't just our pack, but some were humans…tribe members…'' She said as she wiped some of her tears away. ''They deserve to be buried in peace, can you promise me that?'' She asked me for this….this was just horrible, those b*stards couldn't even give them a proper burial.

Sam-''I promise, also how long do you think we're going to be here?'' I asked her.

Asimov-''Not sure, but I do know that we can finally have a break from running.'' She said.

Sam-''Well we were born and created to be the faster predators after all.'' I said. I looked at her stomach and thought about her and the cub, now it's not very safe to roam the country. Not for anyone at the matter, as I gently held her right hand as she looked at me, oh my goodness this is awkward. ''Asimov, I…..I think you should stay here for a little bit.'' I said to her.

Asimov-''Okay but…..Oh..'' She said for she instantly knew why I said that.

Sam-''By the time we leave you could go into labor at any moment now, and that here you'll be able to have the cub in a safe area. You know, instead of out there were we could be attacked at any time.'' I said to her for when the time comes, she'll have help delivering the cub and that they'll both be safe here. ''Plus you said that they trust you right?'' I asked her as she nodded.

Asimov-''Yeah, I was thinking about that too. I mean I was a bit surprised that I was able to hold my own out there.'' She said. ''But yeah, I understand.'' She said.

Sam-''Maybe because you wanted to protect me, or that even though you're pregnant you're still cable of fighting, hunting, and running as if you weren't. Or that it's-'' I was saying but stopped on purpose to hear what she had to say.

Asimov-''….M-My cub, to protect him or her as much as I can. Like a mother would protect her baby.'' She said rubbing her stomach while looking at the cub inside her.

Sam-''Hey, nothings gonna happen to either you. We won't let that happen.'' I said to her for she looked at me for I didn't know what was happening as she hugged me as I felt a few tears run down my back.

Asimov-''Thank you Sam, of taking care of us. I know that you'll be a great father, but know that I'll be there to help you.'' She said for I wasn't so sure about that.

Sam-''Thanks Asimov, but…..what if I don-'' I was saying as she slowly kissed me for this made my heart stop for I didn't know what to do. I then held her as I kissed her back as I let go. ''Wow, that was…..wow. But Asimov, I may not come back from this. Trust me I want to, but we don't know what's going to happen but, I'll be here for you, whether it's here or…..'' I was saying but I saw that she knew what I was getting at as we heard a knock and turned to the right to see Sulaiman looking at us.

Sulaiman-''Ummm, sorry If I interrupted anything.'' He said to us a nit nervously.

Asimov-''No, it's okay Sula.'' She said as someone behind him came through the door for she had Light Havana brown hair, Yellow pupils, a long tail, long horns, and Dandelion fur. She saw us as asked her guards to watch the entrance as she then walked over to us.

Sulaiman-''I'll be right back.'' He said as he left.

'' _Hello, my name is Kulwa. I'm the leader of the Mala tribe, one of my head guards told me that humans are heading towards Malambo. We will prepare for them, until then you both can stay here.''_ She said to us. _''Is something wrong?''_ She asked us.

Sam-''No, it's just that…we don't have any prove of this. Why would you believe us?'' I asked her for I was glad that she does believe us, I just wondered why.

Kulwa-''Well Sam, a little while ago, some of my scouts have noticed them attacking humans villages, small tribes, and packs that they come across and their homes. But now that we know that they're coming here, we're going to prepare. You both should stay here, it's not safe for anyone out there.'' She said for this was horrible, all those tribe's, pack's and humans…but why? ''You both can stay here if you want, but first I want to ask you some questions.'' She said as she sat down on one of the coaches. (P.s. She's talking about Humans and very small packs.)

Sam-''Sure, this is your home after all.'' I said to her.

Kulwa-''First of, Congratulations Asimov.'' She said to her for i'm sure that we were both a bit curious as to how she knew her name, I guess Saidah told her.

Asimov-''Thank you, but how do you know our names?'' She asked her.

Kulwa-''I was here for a while and listened in on your conversation and heard your names.'' She said, wow….t-that's pretty creepy to ease drop on us. ''I'm kidding, Saidah told me your names before I got here.'' She said…Oh…. ''She also told me that you were both from the Jaglu pack, I'm sorry for what happened to your home and your pack.'' She said. ''How is your wound, is it healing?'' She asked looking at me.

Sam-''Thank you, also its fine now. Like it doesn't hurt that much anymore.'' I said to her.

Kulwa-''That's good to hear, now, how long do you plan to stay here. Is it until the cub is born?'' She asked us.

Asimov-''Yes, when he or she is born and nourished we'll leave.'' She said.

Kulwa-''Speaking of which, are you two together?'' She asked us for this was a bit awkward to us but….as I looked over at Asimov, I saw that she was a bit upset.

Asimov-''No, we're friends. My husband was…he was killed by the humans back in the camp we were held captive in.'' She said looking down a bit.

Kulwa-''Oh, I'm really sorry Asimov.'' She said for she looked guilty of asking.

Asimov-''No no, It's okay.'' She said assuring her. ''You didn't know. Besides, I know that he wouldn't want me to stay upset over him. He would want me to keep going and be happy.'' She said for I was happy that she was okay with talking about Dajiko, to be honest with myself…I thought that I would have a bit of trouble talking about him.

Kulwa-''Thank you, but still I'm sorry for your lost. Also it looks like you'll be expecting soon, don't worry I'll have my best healers help you with the delivery.'' She said for this was really kind of her, especially to us predators. But, why exactly? But either way we were all grateful and I saw the shock and happiness on her face.

Asimov-''R-Really? Thank you, but why? You just met us and that w-'' She was saying but she stopped her.

Kulwa-''Just because you're predators, doesn't mean that I should treat you any different than I would my people or humans if we ever came across them. As long as you don't try to harm any of my tribe, if so then I'll be another one of your problems. Understand?'' She said to us as we nodded.

Sam-''Of course, do you have any more questions for us?'' I asked her.

Kulwa-''Only request, if I agree to let you both stay here you must promise not to reveal our location to none of your pack and or any other packs.'' She said. ''Also, we have a couple rules for you to follow but if some are a bit to your disliking, just tell me why and I'll see what I can do.'' She said, well it's only fair.

Asimov-''We promise, also whatever rules you have we will gladly accept and follow them.'' She said as they heard someone come in for it was Saidah.

Saidah-''Hello ma'am, am I interrupting something?'' She asked. ''Also Sam, glad to see that your awake. How's your side?'' She asked me.

Sam-''It's okay, there's a bit of pain but it shouldn't bother me.'' I said to her.

Kulwa-''Also hello to you too Saidah, also no your alright.'' She said. ''If you want you could stay, unless you have something better to do I mean.'' She said.

Saidah-''No, I'll stay here. My shift is over with anyways.'' She said as she sat down in a chair. ''Also Kaja should be back soon, we were out of food for a bit but we managed to get you both some. But we do have food coming in right now.'' She said.

Asimov-''Thanks and we promise ma'am, and like I said that whatever rules you have we'll follow them.'' She said.

Kulwa-''I'm glad to hear that, but there're only a few and that they shouldn't be a problem for either of you. We don't have a curfew so you both can sleep whenever you want, if you're hungry we have food but everyone has a fair share of food. But if you go out to look for food, it's yours. But if it's any type of animal to eat it outside of the tribe, it would just be disturbing to neither hear nor see something like that, I hope you understand.'' She said.

Saidah-''But like I said we have food coming in now so she may be back soon.'' She said.

Sam-''Okay, we understand perfectly about your food.'' I said to her.

Asimov-''Also we have no problem eating any animal far outside your tribe.'' She said.

Kulwa-''Thank you, and that there is no harming of anyone here. If I hear, see, or find out that either of you harmed any of my tribe you will answer to me.'' She said a bit stern and with a bit of threat in her voice for we knew that she was serious about this.

Sam-''Yes, anything else?'' I asked her.

Kulwa-''No, basically just follow those rules and there shouldn't be any problems. But if anyone starts something with either of you, just tell one of my scouts and I will handle it. But if something happens in which you have no option but to fight, then it is okay. Just do not kill.'' She said as Kaja then came into the room with some food and saw them.

Kaja-''Hey guys, are you alright Sam?'' She asked for she had bowls of fruit, vegetables and some water. ''This is what I could get until they fully restock their food storage.'' She said.

Saidah-''So, would you guys like a tour?'' She asked us for I looked over at her and asked.

Sam-''We can if you want to.'' I said to her.

Asimov-''Sure, you all seem nice and that I'll be here for a little bit.'' She said.

Kulwa-''Oh, you're not staying Sam?'' She asked me. ''Also sorry for taking so long to get here, I had a few things I needed to take care of personally.'' She said.

Sam-''I'm afraid not, Can I ask you something?'' I asked her as she nodded. ''Can five of your scouts come with me to help save our pack?'' I asked her. ''I know that we just met, and that you and your tribe have every right not to trust me.'' I said for I knew that they trusted Asimov so they shouldn't have any problem with her. I thought about it and decided to stay with Asimov for a little while before I go since I wanted to say goodbye to her and the cub. ''But I can't do this alone, they already killed 10 of us and possibly more for all we know. Please.'' I said to her, but I saw her expression thinking it over and that I was worried that she may say yes or no. She then said that she would be back for this began to worry Asimov, Kaja, Saidah, and me especially for I could see that they all were hoping that she agrees but I still saw that they knew that she could say no. 10 minutes later she came back but looked, upset, oh no.

Kulwa-''(Sigh), I'm sorry Sam, I can't do that.'' She said for it surprised everyone in the room but I wasn't that surprised, but I was still upset about her decision. But I wanted to know why. ''There're only 30 of us, and that after what you said about them possibly discovering us; I need all of tribe to protect each other, this place and others outside the tribe in case they come near us. We want to help you, but if I did it would only have us be even more vulnerable than we already are.'' She said for I understood, if she had let me, then who knows what would happen to Asimov, Kaja and the others could be attacked and that they won't have that many to protect them…Plus I don't even know if I'm gonna survive even with the scouts, I could be wasting their lives over something that can go so wrong more than right. ''I hope you understand Sam, but maybe you can find another tribe or pack if you know any.'' She said for I did know one that should be close.

Asimov-''The Kilimanjaro tribe, I'm sure they'll be able to help.'' She said, took the words right out of my head, yeah that doesn't make any sense.

Saidah-''If you want, Sulaiman and I can show you how to get there.'' She said. ''I'll be right back guys.'' She said as she got up but I stopped her before she left.

Sam-''Wait, Thank you Saidah, I appreciate it.'' I said.

Saidah-''It's alright, but it's no problem at all.'' She said as she then left to find Sulaiman as I looked over at Kulwa

Sam-''Also Kulwa I understand completely. Like I said you barley know me and that your people are more important.'' I said.

Kulwa-''Thank you Sam, like I said I wish we could help you. But it's too risky for both of us. I have to get going, I need to warn the tribe and have scouts search for anyone near to warn them.'' She said as she got up and left but stopped. ''I wish you good luck Sam, to you and your pack.'' She said as she then left with the guards she had followed her as I then sat down on the same coach with Asimov for Kaja then left to give us some time. She then asked if she could do anything to help me, but I didn't say anything but I did say that I wasn't sure. But she then asked me something that I haven't heard in a long time.

Asimov-''What was your family like?'' She asked me for I….I didn't know how to answer that, I haven't talked about them in so long but to be fair I did ask her about her family back at the camp but…should I? I'm not even sure if I should especially at a time like this, but maybe if I c- No! I'm not gonna do that to her like everyone else, I want at least someone else to know.

Sam-''…When Jake and I were cubs, our parents were very fond of me. But my father, he treated Jake like s*it since he was born. He always pushed him to his limits, and n-nearly got him to the point of going into a coma- (Tearing us). My mother loved him, and that she tried to leave with us but he said that he would kill us if she tried…I tried to do bad t-things on purpose so that he would take it out on me more but….I-It didn't help, one day…..he decided to- K….'' I…I don't know if I could finish that sentence, but I looked over at Asimov and saw how heartbroken she was.

Asimov-''S-Sam, you don't have too. I-I can see that this is hurting you.'' She said as she wiped some of my tears away.

Sam-''It's okay, really.'' I said for I needed to say this, no I wanted to. ''He wasn't that much a fighter, he was always pretty funny and very sweet. Every time he had to go to the healer's den, my mother and I always stayed with him to see how he was doing and always helped him when he was healed completely. He always told me jokes just to past the time and was very interested in magic. I thought it was somewhat bull but, I believed so that we could see a smile on his face when he performed tricks for us, even when I was sick and that he watched over me.'' I said for I had tears running down my face but I didn't care for I started to remember all those moments, but my favorite was when he was born. That was when for at least a day or two that my father showed any love towards him, and that when he opened his eyes and saw me, I didn't know what to think at the time for I didn't hate him at all. In fact, I think I always wanted someone like Jake in my life, but I should get back to what I was saying. ''After a little bit when he was in another coma, he woke up and I decided to try and show him some magic that I learned. I sucked hard at it, but he smiled anyway cause he knew that I was trying and that he said my name, and that…that was the first time he spoke.'' I said. ''B-but, when my father decided to kill him. I begged my leader to kick him out, but said that he was too deadly. So when he was about too, I knocked him out and that my mother said that she would take care of him but said for us to run and for me to take care of him and ran from the pack. She used the smells of mixed fruits and vegetables to block our scent so that he couldn't find us. After about a month, we then found the Jaglu pack and that we both agreed to never talk about it to anyone unless it was someone we completely trusted with our lives, or someone we truly cared for.'' I said.

Asimov-''S-Sam, I'm so sorry for you and Jake….I-I h-'' She was saying but I stopped her.

Sam-''It's okay Asimov, we both knew that someday we would've told someone. But that was before we met some of you guys, in which we considered it.'' I said to her as she had tears in her eyes as she wiped them away for I saw that my eyes were a bit red from crying but it was fine b-

Asimov-''I'm still sorry for the both of you. Neither of you deserved any of that, especially Jake.'' She said for I couldn't agree more with her for she then hugged me as I hugged back as she then let go. ''At least you both have better lives now.'' She said.

Sam-''Couldn't agree more if I could.'' I said as we both talked a bit more for she was interested in what Jake and I did before we met her or the others for I told her that I thought him how to hunt, how to fight, and a couple other things but still stayed the same. After that I then had to say goodbye for Saidah came back with Sulaiman but said that they would wait for as long as he needed but I didn't want to waste their time or make it harder on Asimov.

Asimov-''Sam.'' She said as I listened. ''Thank you….thank you so much for saving me and my cub, for protecting us and caring for me before all of this. I couldn't ask for a better friend than you.'' She said tearing up but still had a smile on her face for I knew that this was hard on her.

Sam-''Anything for a friend, but Asimov, I want you to be strong for your cub, Dajiko, our friends and our pack. I don't know how, but sooner or later this'll be over with, also Asimov.'' I said to her as she looked at me.

Asimov-''Y-yes Sam?'' She asked me.

Sam-''I know how you could make me feel better.'' I said for she asked me what that was. ''To smile.'' She said as she laughed a little as she did.

Asimov-''That should be easy.'' She said for I didn't know if I should say what I want to tell her for I knew that she was understanding of Dajiko's passing but this would make it harder for the both of us, But decided to for I wanted to let her know in case I wasn't coming back….I said.

Sam-''I…..I love you A-Asimov.'' I said completely nervous to her for it felt so hard at first, but as I said those five words it got harder and harder each letter as she looked at me for I thought that she would be upset but instead she smiled.

Asimov-''I love you too.'' She said as I then hugged her as I felt a very soft kick again for this made me chuckle a little as a tear went down my face as I let go and kissed her stomach for I didn't forget about the cub, but I knew that he or she wanted to say hi.

Sam-''Hey little one, I know you don't want me to go. But I have to so that you, your mother, Kaja and the others will be okay, But when I come back I'll get to see you again only this time I can actually see you. Love you too little one.'' I said to the cub as she smiled a little for how sweet that was of him. ''(Sigh), well I-I…umm.'' I was trying to say but, screw it as I then kissed her as she kissed me back, we held on for about 12 seconds before we slowly stopped for I wanted to kiss her again but, I knew I had to get going but, I don't know how to say goodbye, I….I didn't want to sound as if I knew I was gonna die, nor did I want to sound like I was just gonna come back like it was just going into another room and coming back….That, that wasn't me at all.

Asimov-''Sam, after all of this I realized that we shouldn't kill them. After a bit of thinking, what if they're forced to do this? That they don't want to hurt any of us but they have too. I thought I wanted them all dead, but I know that Dajiko wouldn't want me to do something like that, even after what they did. I….I want to give them a chance, so try not to kill them, because all I wanna know is why and for them to go.'' She said for that's what I wanted too, but I know that neither of us know how this is gonna end.

Sam-''I will, for you, the cub, our friends and Dajiko. I love you both.'' I said to her as I hugged her one last time.

Asimov-''We love you too Sam. Also, thank Saidah, Sulaiman, and Kulwa for letting us all stay here.'' She said for I promised that I would. When we said goodbye I got my things and looked at her one last time with a small smile as I then left as I closed the door as I saw Saidah and Sulaiman waiting for me.

Sam-''Hey guys, sorry for making you wait out here.'' I said to them.

Sulaiman-''It's fine Sam, also we're sorry that we can't help you.'' He said to me.

Sam-''Thanks, also Asimov and I wanted to thank you both for helping all of us. Also if you get the chance, tell Kulwa I said thanks too for letting us stay here, well technically Asimov, the cub and probably Kaja.'' I said to them correcting myself.

Sulaiman-''Your welcome, also we will.'' He said as the three of us then left the tribe for we were about a few yards away for it was a 7 minute walk back.

Saidah-''Just head Southwest, it should take at least a day to get there. We backed you some food that should last you three days, made a few more arrows for you, 10 fire crystals, a fixed tent, some new clothes and some Zoisite stones for luck.'' She said for the bag they handed me didn't feel heavy or anything, also I looked at the new clothes for I saw that mine were a bit dirty and torn but maybe when I get time I'll change clothes.

Sam-''Thanks, also I need you to promise me something.'' I said to them.

Sulaiman-''Sure, what is it?'' He asked me.

Sam-''Promise me that you'll take care Asimov and the cub, and to ask around if there're any survivors and where they are so they can go back home.'' I asked them.

Saidah-''We promise, but we hope that you and your pack make it back.'' She said as they then left as I then went the way she told me to go, I'll find help…I hope….

….

…

….

 _Well, that was chapter 48. It feels great to get back to writing. But yeah sorry for the long wait, that's why I made sure that this chapter was long. But don't worry. I'll be worth it soon….. But anyways thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow and review and I'll see you in chapter 49. Also if there're any mistakes please let me know by PMing me or leave them in your reviews and I will fix them and if you have any questions to also PM me and or leave them in you reviews and I will answer them. Again see you in chapter 49._


	49. Chapter 49:Saving Josa and Gina

_Hey, so this is chapter 49. I've been waiting a long time to make this chapter, make sure to favorite, follow, and review and I'll see you in chapter 50. Wow, we're almost to 50 chapters, and if it weren't for you guys who read my story….well, who knows what would happen. But either way, thanks and like I said I'll see you in chapter 50._

…

…

…

 _Nainokanoka, Tanzania/5:45pm…_

We see that it was starting to storm a bit for the clouds were a mix of light and dark grey. We see AD and the scouts were in the fields now for they were getting closer to Ngorongoro, as they were heading there they decided to take a break since they've been walking for about 10-11 hours. AD checked and saw that he had 2 clips left but still had the bow that he used in training, he and Sahadev then went ahead so that he could see how far they were from the camp as it started to lightly rain as we see the others checking their weapons by sharpening them and checking the strings to make sure they don't snap off get messed up somehow. One of the Scouts saw that Kacey had a bit of trouble with her bow as he walked over to help her as he sat down next to her.

Scout-''Hey Kacey, need any help?'' He asked her.

Kacey-''(Sigh), the string is tangled up.'' She said as she handed it over to him and in about a few seconds later he managed to untangle it. ''How did you do that so fast?'' She asked him surprised.

Scout-''Well, I just found where it was tangled the most and unhooked some of the string. Do you need anything else?'' He asked her.

Kacey-''I'll be fine, thanks Hasit.'' She said to him.

Hasit-''Say umm, why do you think Lakpa didn't come with us?'' He asked for he had Dark grey hair, pure hazel pupils, has a short tail, long horns, and had brown fur. As said this Sosa walked over to see how they were doing and heard what he asked.

Sosa-''Rehzi asked for her help with a bow, but I'm not so sure why. He's been able to make bow's easily, maybe it a new type that he needed help with.'' She said (P.s. Sorry, I forgot to tell you what she looks like.) for she has Strawberry red hair, brown pupils, a long tail, short horns, and brown fur.

Hasit-''Oh, I wonder why. Maybe for someone special I guess.'' He said as Kacey finished her bow. ''So, who's gonna be with Gina and Josa when we get them?'' He asked.

Kacey-''Udar, Sahadev, Ajala and AD. The rest of us need to protect them until they're far from the camp, or if we take out all the enemies there.'' She said for she shivered a little from the rain and cold weather.

Ajala-''Are you alright Kacey?'' She asked her looking over at her.

Kacey-''(Sneezes)'' As she did the scouts said ''Bless you'' to her. ''Thanks and yeah, I just don't like cold weather like this.'' She said wiping her nose. ''I'll be okay guys.'' She said assuring them.

Sosa-''Okay, if you say so. Manil!'' She said calling him over as he walked over.

Manil-''Yeah?'' He asked her as he got some water out of his hair. He has Brown hair, blue eyes, fur dye tattoos on his right arm of a different language, a long tail, short horns, and brown toffee fur.

Sosa-''How long till the storm comes?'' She asked him as he looked at the storm.

Manil-''I'm gonna get a better look, I'll be right back.'' He said as he then up a hill a few yards away from the scouts and saw how close the storm was as he then went back to them three minutes later. ''About a few hours from now, but we're okay for now though.'' He said as Sahadev and AD then came back.

Ajala-''So, how far are we?'' She asked him as she sharpens her swords.

Sahadev-''Well we're at least four hours away.'' He said.

Manil-''We should wait the rain out in the forest. It's only an hour away from us.'' He said as they all then got everything and left. As they continued walking, they went over the plan again just to be safe. A few minutes later they made it to Ngorongoro, they checked around the area in case of lions or any humans nearby. When they made sure it was clear, as the weather got a bit stronger they then finished the camp as they started a camp fire but covered it so that the enemies could see the smoke. AD saw how they weren't sure what to talk about or anything and decided to try to get to know them.

AD-''Say ummm, I just wanted to ask you guys some questions if you don't mind.'' He said for this got their attention.

Ajala-''Sure, ask away.'' She said to him as she handed out blankets for everyone to wear.

Sahadev-''Thanks.'' He said to her as the others did too.

AD-''Okay, ummm….'' He said thinking about it. ''Oh, are you all the only scouts or does everyone become on and that you take turns?'' He asked them as they all looked at one another to see who would answer.

Kacey-''We take turns, all tribe members who completed training, and are at least 15 can become scouts. This is our last week and then we can decide if we want to stay or leave.'' She said. ''But, since we've been together for so long Agrim and the rest of us decided to be the main scouts of the tribe. Of course we let other tribe members take turns, but we're all the main scouts of our tribe.'' She explained.

AD-''How long have you all been a team?'' He asked them.

Ajala-''We've been together for the past five months; sure we have at least four or five new member once in a while. But the ones you see here, we've been together for months.'' She said for this surprised him a bit, they've been a team for a while now. He could see that since they all seemed to bond so well.

AD's thought's-'' _No wonder they're the main scouts, they're all like best friends to each other.''_ He thought to himself.

Ajala-''Udar, what food did we bring?'' She asked him.

Udar-''Well, we have herbs, foliage, some citrus fruit, and water.'' He said for they didn't have much since they weren't that far from their tribe and that this plan would only take at least half a day without complications.

Hasit-''Oh, but what about AD?'' He asked.

Sosa-''Yeah, he can't eat herbs or grass like us.'' She said.

AD-''I'll be fine, besides I already ate a little while ago.'' He said to them assuring them.

Sahadev-''Okay, so Faydem and Sosa found a route that we can take.'' He said showing them the map. ''They can go back the way we came, but we're gonna have to go Southwest for a few miles and then we should get to Oloirobi. Once we get to The Gem tribe and drop them off we get back together here in Ngorongoro and we head back home.'' He said. ''So me, AD, Ajala, and Kacey will get Gina and Josa. We need to burn the camp down and destroy anything we can that's there's so it'll be harder for them to get to us. Plus, they'll become more vulnerable.'' He said.

Manil-''We have 10 fire crystals, 5 glow crystals, 4 extra bows, with 40 arrows in which 10 for each bow, and two health kits for each person.'' He said as they continued talking.

Ajala-''Hey AD, I know you said that you weren't hungry but when you do get hungry, I have some bread and some water for you.'' She said.

AD-''Thanks, so Kacey, I've been meaning to ask but why do you have so many piercings?'' He asked her for she looked over at him.

Kacey-''….(Sigh), each piercing represents a friend of mine. Whether from this tribe or from a different tribe, or someone that I've met in my past and got along with. At first I thought that's what I thought but then, to others I looked different. Other than my eyes, hair, and fur pattern I made me feel more unique and it helped out of a _lot_ of dark sh*t that I'm not gonna talk to you about.'' She said.

AD-''Oh okay, also I remember you said that someone did your tongue. Who was it?'' He asked her.

Kacey-''Amy, I wasn't so sure at first but after I taught her and she placed it in it looked perfect. She doesn't like them so I didn't ask her to do anymore, I mean I didn't know this until I saw that she was afraid of them and I talked to her about it.'' She said. ''I suggested that I removed all of them, but she said to keep them for they not only looked cool on me but that I shouldn't change myself just for her. I mean we still talk but that's who did my tongue piercing.'' She said as she ate some herbs, Sosa said that she would check around their camp in case anyone's near as she left.

Hasit-''You know, I was thinking about getting some piercing.'' He said.

Kacey-''You sure? Last time I tried you saw a hint of blood and you vomited and ran.'' She said as the others laughed a little, even he laughed.

Hasit-''(Laughs) Yeah, I guess I was just nervous.'' He said as he and others stopped laughing.

Kacey-''(Stops laughing) Yeah, but don't doubt yourself. I was scared getting my first piercing, but I don't think you should ruin your body like that.'' She said.

Sahadev-''Also I don't think they'd look go on you, but if you want to you can. Just be ready for your sister.'' He said as a caution.

Hasit-''I hope I'll be ready.'' He said.

Scout-''So AD, after this what do you plan to do?'' She asked. ''Oh and my name is Faydem by the way.'' She said for she had orange/red hair, blue eyes, long tail, Normal horns (P.s. normal horns are like the ones in the comic), and Daffodil fur for she seemed really nice.

AD-''It's nice to meet you, also I'm not sure. I plan on staying for a bit but I need to figure out something.'' He said.

Faydem-''Oh okay, also how are you gonna fight with us?'' She asked him.

AD-''Well I have my pistol and my training bow. I'm sure it can still help me.'' He said.

Udar-''Well yes, but it's not so sturdy than a real bow. Training bow's aren't quite meant for things like this, but you can still fight with it.'' He said.

AD-''Oh thanks, I'll keep that in mind.'' He said as he heard a bit of thunder behind him as the others heard it too as it rained a bit harder. ''What if the storm doesn't let up?'' He asked them.

Ajala-''If it doesn't let up in five minutes, well just go before it gets worse.'' She said.

We see that Sosa was looking around as he placed crystals on the trees so she wouldn't get lost but saw the camp from far away as she notices that they were leaving in trucks for she then ran back to the group but had grabbed all the crystals she had and ran back to the others.

Manil-''You know AD; I wish you could've met the whole team. But I'm sure we'll have time when we get back.'' He said as the others were having conversations with each other.

AD-''Yeah, also how did you become leader?'' He asked him as he explained.

Manil-''Well, I became top of my class, and after a couple trips with a few scouts I wanted to try and become leader. I then past a couple survival test, and a couple other things and here I am leader. I mean we're all leader's here but what I mean is that I am for this team of scouts.'' He said. ''Also, what do you do?'' He asked him.

Ajala-''Yeah what is your job?'' She asked him.

AD-''Well, I'm a Design and Media artist. It's kinda rare for me because what I do is that I travel around my home state and look for visuals to sketch and to make up some of my own. After about four to five years, I was so good at my job that I had the chance to retire really early. So I decided to take it and that my boss said that since I was the best in the business that I could choose any location I wanted, and I chose Africa because I know that there's a of tropical areas, desserts, and forest. I know that there's a lot more but so far I've only been in here in Tanzania.'' He explained.

Hasit-''Wow, do you have anything with you?'' He asked.

AD-''No, but I'll show you when we get back.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Sure, also AD what about Snake?'' He asked him.

AD-''I talked to her; I said that I would get there when we get Gina and Josa. Also Ajala, I've been meaning to ask you something.'' He said.

Ajala-''Oh, what is that?'' She asked him.

AD-''What are you like, I mean I never really got a chance to ask you?'' He asked her.

Ajala-''Well, I'm a part of the Combat center's staff and that I'm really into hand to hand combat.'' She said for he knew that there was a lot more, but knew that she probably didn't want to talk about it yet.

AD-''Oh, so I guess that's where you got your fighting skills from, right?'' He asked her.

Ajala-''Well, _some_ skills I got from that. But I mostly trained myself, it wasn't easy but I managed.'' She said.

AD-''Oh and that if you want you could teach me a few things, Yeah I remember that test and what you said but…I know that there's a lot that I don't know.'' He said.

Ajala-''Hmm, after what happened I thought that you would. I mean I'm off for this week so yes I can teach you.'' She said. ''Also, did you ever come across any tribe members, tribe's, or pack's before you came here?'' She asked him.

AD-''Nope, you guys are the first that I encountered. Also, where are your parents?'' He asked him for this seemed to stop everyone's conversation as they looked over at Ajala.

Ajala-''…in the ground….'' She said plainly. ''Anything else?'' She asked him looking pissed.

Hasit-''Ummm AD…..'' He was saying.

AD-''Ajala, is something wro-'' He was saying but she got up and left with a sword with her. ''Is she okay?'' He asked them.

Manil-''Her father was, very abusive to her.'' He said to him. ''When they got here, I remember my older brother saying to stay away from him, he always fought Ajala. Beating her, making her stay away from other tribe members, and a lot of talk about them. One time when she was alone I talked to her, I asked to her if she was okay but cried and told me everything, I was even with Agrim and that he wanted to get rid of her parents like a lot of us did. As he left I took her to meet us and we hung out for a little bit, I wanted to take her back to Agrim's home but her father caught us and as we argued he stabbed me and he took her. As I woke up I then saw Ajala covered in blood but I didn't know whose. Agrim then kicked him out of the tribe, and said that if they came back that they would be taken down.'' He said to him for AD didn't know what to think, he then got up and ran the direction that Ajala went.

Kacey-''Let him talk to her, they'll be okay.'' She said to them. ''Once we get ready to leave and they're still not back we need to search for them.'' She said.

 _With Ajala….._

 _(Play Most Emotional Music Ever: ''Lag Fyrir O'' by Olafur Arnalds)_

We see that she was swinging her sword at some of the trees cutting them deep as she had flashbacks of her parents fighting her. As he kept going, she then remember the last thing she saw which was the worst as she swung her sword she stopped seeing AD there for she nearly decapitated him as she backed away and dropped the sword and had tears in her eyes as she turned away from him as the rain lightened up as he heard her crying as he slowly walked over to her as he touched her shoulder as she then sat down over the edge of a cliff as he sat down next to her on her left.

Ajala-''W-What did Manil tell you?'' She asked him for hr told her what he heard. He then asked if it was okay if she wanted to talk about it. ''Yes, it's okay. I was sitting outside of Hiya's mom's tent, her name is Sanyla'' She said.

 _Flashback…._

 _(Play Most Emotional Music Ever: ''Raein'' by Olafur Arnalds)_

 _H-Here I am, again…S-She says that I should talk to someone about this. But, that would just put someone else's life in danger. Mom, if you're here, help me….I don't know what to do now, as time went on he started to hit harder and harder. Also, I remember when you asked me to talk to that one person, Ani. And you were right, she was really, really nice to me…..But, I'm not sure if I should see her again. Dad caught me with her and was about to hit her until her mother stopped him; he took me away and nearly broke my arm again. I didn't talk to her aft-_

'' _Ajala?'' I heard as I was surprised and fell on my back as he helped me up. ''I'm sorry, are you alright?'' He asked me, I then tried to run but my leg was still throbbing as I fell on my stomach tearing up as reached his hand towards me as I looked at him, I then thought about it as I slowly reached for it and I felt a tug but it wasn't hard or soft but he still had a grip on me as he helped me stand up. ''Please, talk to us.'' He said to me as I then sat down, I saw Agrim with him._

'' _Ajala, you need to tell us what's wrong. We want to help, but without you we can't confirm anything.'' Agrim said to me, I then talked to them as Manil then ran but came back with a blanket and some water as we then went inside his home I saw Sahadev talking to Rehzi for he was showing him how to make bows as his dad asked them to go outside for a minute as they did. You know, I didn't see what people were saying about him, I saw that he was a really really shy but caring person. I then talked to them about everything, how my dad attacks me for what he believes I've done to my mom. I kept yelling saying that it wasn't my fault but he didn't listen, he never did. After I had smashed his skull his a rock, he started hitting me as if I was someone trying to kill him as I then ran from him but because he cut my left leg I then fell as one of the guards noticed and helped me to Sanyla's tent. After I told them, Agrim said that he would make sure that my dad never touched or saw me again. I then went outside with Manil with me._

 _Manil-''I'm so sorry Ajala, for everything he's done to you. How's your leg?'' He asked me as I said that it didn't hurt as much as it did before for he wanted to take me to meet some of his friend but…I wasn't so sure, but as I felt his hand hold mine, I then had a small smile on my face. I then nodded as I saw them they all were asking me questions about me, like if I was okay, what's been happening to me and a few things like that as I told them that I was okay and that…and that my dad would be gone soon. I then started to talk to them as I got to know some of them, I found Kacey very interesting since she didn't really talk that much and had some piercings on her face…yeah, I think that's what they're called. I didn't want to tell them everything about my dad for I knew by how much they cared about me that they would look for him and try to break every bone in his body….I kinda wanted to see that but, I wasn't so sure since I didn't want to get them into any trouble….even if it was for me, I still wasn't worth it. After about an hour I believe, Manil and I then left as we talked a bit more._

'' _S-So, they-'re the Scouts for this tribe.'' I asked him._

 _Manil-''Yes, we've been together for the past two weeks now and that we've seen you fight in training and that's one of the reasons why I brought you there.'' He said for I wasn't so sure what he meant by that. ''Ajala, would you want to join the Kilimanjaro Scouts?'' He asked me for I was taken aback by this, I didn't think I was that good but maybe I could give it a try._

'' _Ummmm, I'll think about…..Okay?'' I asked him as he nodded as we continued to walk I saw…''D-dad….'' I said in fear, he was then yelling at me asking ''Where I was?'' and ''Who I was with?'' as Manil then got in front of me and started yelling at him saying how he was never gonna see me again a…..no…..''Manil!'' I screamed as he fell to the ground as my dad took me away from him, but I saw his dagger and took it without my dad knowing. He then threw me onto the floor as he tried to hit me but I dodged them for I had this anger in m-me, as I then saw my mom as I saw what happened to her as I then started attacking him as I punched him in the stomach multiple times until he started coughing up blood as I kicked him straight in the face as he got up. I didn't say anything to him while I was doing this, and after that I….I stabbed him, he then fell to the ground as I pulled the dagger out of his chest as a bit of blood got on my clothes. I was starting to get scared for I was terrified of what I done, even though he had hurt me for some long as Guards showed up and helped me to Sanyla's tent as my dad got up and tried to get me but the guards stopped him as they assured me that I was safe from him. As they took care of me I saw Manil, I got up and looked at as he saw me for I was crying but assured me that it wasn't my fault, as he hugged me. I knew that it was hurting him but with how he was comforting me he didn't look like he cared for he was only focused on making sure I was okay. I then walked over to him and sat down in a chair next to him. A few hours later, Agrim banished my father out of the tribe and that if he came back that they would have to either seriously hurt him or kill him due to what he did to me, Manil, and what he nearly did to Ani. Speaking of which, Sahadev, Rehzi, Ani, and the scouts all came to see us, after that something changed in me in which I knew it was something good. I somehow had a lot more confidence and that I was a bit stronger than I was before, I then focused on training and my friends for the past few months as I was then a part of the Kilimanjaro Scouts. After that my cousin Koji came to live here about 3 weeks before we moved and Rehzi came back but was pissed for he went into one of the tents and…well, I should keep this to myself._

 _2 weeks later…_

 _As we continued on I found out my dad was murdered by a leopard, I'm not so sure if I'm happy or sad about this. Before what happened to my mom, he was a normal father but afterwards, he became a monster. But, I did appreciate the scouts telling me before I left as I decided to tell the scouts about this. Afterwards someone came in for it was AD, he asked us to help him save Gina and Josa and we agreed for we didn't do it because we owed him for that wasn't it. It was because we wanted too as he then explained everything and we followed him to Agrim's home._

 _Flashback ends….._

Ajala-''And here we are, AD I'm sorry for acting like that at you and nearly slicing your head off.'' She said to him.

AD-''It's okay, and thank you. But I'm sorry that I talked about your parents.'' He said to her.

Ajala-''You never knew about them, so why apologize for something that you had no part of?'' She asked him. ''But, I accept.'' She said with a small smile as the rain was coming back. ''We should get going, they're probably looking for us.'' She said as they both left but she went back to grab her sword as she then left. As they kept going they saw Sahadev, Manil, Kacey, Sosa, and Faydem. They asked if they were okay and that they said that they were.

Sosa-''So you told AD?'' She asked her as she nodded. ''Okay, we need to go the humans left their camp. Udar and Ketak had finished packing the camp up so we need to get going. Also, two of our guards that went back to ask were Gina and Josa were said that they were in the Serengeti, but we're still in Ngorongoro. I guess they moved them here.'' She said as they then left. They make it back to their camp to see Udar and Ketak almost finished as the others helped them as they then left. ''We're an hour away from the camp, we can climb down and we'll be there in less than five minutes.'' She said as they tied multiple ropes to a few trees and climbed down, when they were close enough they had let go and landed in the trees. Once they climbed down, Hasit decided to stay outside the camp so that he could see if the enemies were coming back. Sahadev went last as he made sure that he could land on the tree, he had let go and managed to land on top as he climbed down and went towards the camp. As they made it, it started to rain harder as they then checked the camp. AD went first to look for the control room to shut down the cameras, after about two minutes he found the camp and had instead put them on repeat but was going to check them in case that didn't work in which he would just erase everything that was on them. As they went into the camp they checked for guards and they counted 12 as they went around the place to hide. As one of the guards noticed a fire he went over and had put it out as Sosa came behind him and chocked him out until he was unconscious as she check for any weapons and got them all as she tied him to a pole on the inside of the tent as she tied his hands and feet including his body. As she snuck outside she saw that four more guards were taken out by the others as AD, Sahadev and Ajala were looking for Gina and Josa they noticed three guards as Sahadev shot three arrows straight at their heads and shot all three dead as they moved forward. The door was locked as AD checked the guards for Keys but none of them had any.

AD-''I'm gonna look for the keys.'' He said as he checked his gun to make sure it was ready to fire as he checked one of the tents and found a scarf to put on and some glasses as he had put a scarf over most of his face with glasses so they wouldn't know what he looked like. He then looked in one of the tents as he grabbed his practice bow as he swung it at the guard and chocked him with it as AD stabbed him in the leg as he fell and kept chocking him until he passed out. He then looked around the place as he noticed the keys on the guard as he got them and ran back to Sahadev and Ajala as he tried the first key but didn't work as he then tried the other key and opened the door as he heard talking and crying. AD then looked around for a fuse box and found one as he got some fuel, poured it on the fuse box and Udar used a small fire crystal that blew up a bit and had set the fuse box on fire as they then went back inside. As they did they saw Gina and Josa in a cell for they were a bruised up but were fine except for the one that was older as Sahadev and Ajala sneak up behind two of the guards and chocked them as AD shot the last one in the legs and arms for Josa woke up and saw AD and was afraid at first but saw the others with him as AD then went to check around the place.

Sahadev-''Josa, we're here to get you and your mom out of here.'' He said as they untied them.

Josa-''W-Who is that?'' She asked talking about AD as she and Ajala tried to wake Gina up for she had Burgundy hair, blue pupils, long tail, short tail, has a bit of dark brown on her back, and has normal brown fur. Gina then woke up for she was a bit shocked to see help but was very happy. Josa and Sahadev helped Gina get up as they then left the tent.

AD-''Did you guys have any weapons or anything?'' He asked them.

Josa-''Ummm, yes, it's in the room next to the cell we were in.'' She said as he went back into the tent he saw all three enemies tied up knocked out as he found their weapons and some type of crystal that was purple as he placed it in a bag with the weapons as he walked back but saw one of the guards wake up and he walked into the room and hit him in the skull with the bud of the gun and had grabbed all of their keys and then left. He then closed the door and locked it and gave Gina and Josa their stuff back.

Gina-''Thanks, is he with you all?'' She asked Sahadev and they nodded, she had light brown hair, blue pupils, long tail, short horns, has fur tattoos on both her legs, and has normal fur. ''Okay then, we're we going?'' She asked them.

Ajala-''To take you both back home.'' She said.

Gina-''WAIT! T-They put something in my daughters stomach and in my arm, I'm not sure what it's supposed to do but I know that something will happen if we leave with these still inside us.'' She said for they were surprised at first as she then showed them her arm for their was a scar there.

AD-''Oh my goodness, they're tracking devises. They use these so that they'll know exactly where you are and see your movements.'' He said to them.

Sosa-''Then we're gonna have to get them out, Josa can I see yours?'' She asked her as she showed them her stomach and saw one. Sahadev then called the other scouts for they said that they took care of the remaining guards. They told them about the devises in Josa and Gina as they looked around for supplies in which they needed, stitches, water, antibiotics, and bandages that are made to wrap around the wound. They then left the camp but not too far as one of them felt to see where the devise was for it was were the scar was as they then use herbs to num that part of the arm. Gina wanted Josa to go first so that she'd be able to get out faster if things go for the worst; it went by pretty normally as they then got the one out of Josa as they then left. But instead they went the same path to Oloirobio. ''Also, did they move you guys? Cause Foai said that you two were in the Serengeti.'' She asked them.

Josa-''Yes, we were there but they moved here yesterday. That's why you probably saw some of their stuff still packed up.'' She said as they left AD felt for his gun but didn't see it.

AD-''Guys, I left my gun somewhere, I'll be right back but keep going.'' He said to them.

Ajala-''No, we're not leaving you alone. They may be tied up and unconscious but either they get out or the rest of them come back.'' She said to him.

AD-''It'll be quick, I promise.'' He said as he went back to the camp.

Ajala-''I'm going with him, I'll just be a look out in case.'' She said as she followed AD. As he gets back he gets the key and unlocks the door, as he goes inside he sees his gun on the ground in the cell with the three guards still tied up and knocked out as he grabbed his gun and heard one of the guards moaning in pain as he walked back to him.

Guard-''Wait! I can give you info!'' He said to him as AD checked around the place in case this was a trap.

AD-''What kinda info?'' He asked him for he still had the scarf and glasses on.

Guard-''Where our HQ is if you're interested.'' He said to him.

AD-''Why?' He asked him.

Guard-''Because, I know that whoever is doing this is gonna just kill us all when our leader is done with us.'' He said.

AD-''Who is your leader?'' He asked him.

Guard-''His name is Adam Ramos; he hired hundreds of us to get some type of crystals for someone. He said that our lives were in danger if we didn't do what he said, but that's only us.'' He said.

AD-''What about the guards near Kilimanjaro?'' He asked him.

Guard-''They don't care about anyone; all they care about is killing. We just came from an abandoned unit and were hired, Adam told us that this was just some job about recovering some jewels for billions, but we haven't found a single one.'' He said to him for AD was secretly recording this.

AD-''So, you're not a part of the teams that's been killing people?'' He asked him. ''Cause some friends of mine and some people have seen that you've been kidnapping and killing people and others.'' He said to the man as he looked down in shame or something like that.

Guard-''It's come to that now huh? Listen; you and your friends need to get out of this country while you still can. Something terrible is going on!'' He said to him

AD-''Okay just calm down, now exactly why are you telling me all this?'' He asked him but saw that he passed out as AD then tied him up more as he then left and made sure he had everything with him as he checked the camera's and saw that nothing was on there but just to be safe he erased all the footage of the day in case there was something indicating that they were here. As he walked away he saw Ajala for he knew that someone would follow him but then noticed all the scouts stayed for him.

Ajala-''Told you we weren't leaving you.'' She said to him. ''Also you were in their a bit, what happened?'' She asked him.

AD-''One of the guards woke up and started telling me a lot of info about what most of you guys are dealing with.'' He said for this surprised them that one of the enemies would just give up their whole team.

Sahadev-''He did, what did he tell you and why?'' He asked him.

AD-''He said that their leader's name was Adam Ramos, and that he hired hundreds of them to come here. Let's talk somewhere else just in case.'' He said as they all then left the area as they made sure to cover their tracks in the camp and on the way to the ropes as if they were never there as they went back into the trees and climbed up the rope to the edge as they made a count for everyone before they had then untied the ropes and had brought it with them as they then cleaned the trackers of any blood as they then placed them in a stream that they knew was heading the opposite direction from them as they continued on.

… _.._

… _.._

… _.._

 _Hey, so I know that this is a bit late but like I said I'm gonna make these chapters longer like I have. There's a bit more dept into them now, I mean not like their wasn't in the first few chapters but I'm just saying that I'm making the story get better and better and more and more important as time goes on. But anyways thank you for watching, make sure to favorite, follow, and review and I'll see you in chapte- Wait, Chapter 50…...Wow, also if you notice any mistakes to please let me know by PMing me or leaving it in your reviews and I will fix them._


	50. Chapter 50:Finally moving

_Hey so this is Chapter 50, YEEEAAAAA! So to celebrate, I'm gonna try and make this the longest chapter in the story. Don't worry, there's still more but still this is a great achievement so anyways enjoy._

… _.._

… _.._

… _._

 _Chyulu Hills, Kenya/7:56pm…._

We see that from a distance it was a bit cloudy as we see the Abaya scouts were in a field for Abiona was looking over the map while Gahi was with Patch. After looking it over for a couple minutes, she found the directions they needed to take as they looked around the area for any food and found some herbs, apples, and clean water to refill their canteen's. As time went on they asked for directions from another Gazelle who was travelling as he said to keep going for at least three more miles as they thanked him as they left, it was beginning to sunset as they then decided to stop for a moment for Abiona and Gahi were asleep while Patch was watching while she was sharpening her axes as she heard something from a distance as she got up and looked around the area but didn't see anyone but saw a lion with cream fur and had a few cuts for she got closer and heard her crying. She then went back to Abiona and Gahi and woke them up as they did.

Abiona-''(Yawn), yes Patch?'' She asked concerned as she saw Patch.

Patch-''I know this'll sound insane but, I spotted a lioness and-'' She was saying but Gahi interrupted her on accident.

Gahi-''What, where?! Are they in a group?'' He yelled quietly. ''Oh, sorry Patch.'' He said to her.

Patch-' _'It's alright, Follow me.''_ She whispered as they got their weapons out just in case as they followed Patch. As they got there Patch was shocked for she was gone, but they walked over to the spot she laid down in.

Abiona-''Was she alone Patch?'' She asked her as she nodded. ''What did she look like?'' She also asked her.

Patch-''She had very cream like fur, but has a couple cuts and was crying. I have no clue why but she didn't look like she would hurt anyone.'' She said to them as Abiona found some bits of fur and knew that there was a lioness here, Gahi then noticed something next to a tree from a few yards away.

Gahi-''I see her next to that tree, let's leave her to herself.'' He said as they went back to their camp and backed up as they looked back to see the lioness still there for Patch wanted to talk to her as she went down the hill towards the lioness. ''Patch?'' He said as he saw her as he and Abiona followed her. We see that Patch stopped running and then placed her weapons away as she walked over to lioness to see her still crying.

Patch-''Excuse me miss, are you okay?'' She asked her as the lioness looked behind her and saw Patch and turned back away from her as Abiona and Gahi got to Patch they saw that the lioness was crying more as Patch then sat next to her. ''What's your name?'' She asked her kindly. They saw how the lioness didn't attempt to harm her at all as Abiona looked over at Gahi.

Abiona-''She's not a threat, but keep your guard up.'' She said as she puts away her bow and arrow as Patch says to the lioness that she'll be back as she walked over to the others. ''Patch, please don't go off like that again. Also, did you find o-''.

'' _I-If you want to kill me, go ahead.''_ The lioness said to them for they were surprised by this. _''Do it…please…''_ She said quivering for they all then knew for sure that she wasn't gonna hurt them.

Gahi-''Ma'am, we're not gonna hurt you. We were at a distance and our friend Patch noticed you while we were asleep.'' He said to her. ''Please, what's your name?'' He asked her.

''… _.My name is Ci…''_ She said to them. '' _I'm f- Well, was from the Moordena Pride. But I left.''_ She said to them.

Patch-''What happened to you, and why did you leave?'' She asked her concerned.

Ci-''…..My leader, wanted to harm my s-sister. But I defended her and she escaped, but they nearly killed me if one of my friends didn't help me and escaped.'' She said tearing up, as she whipped the tears away with her paw.

Gahi-''Hey, I know this looks bad, but remember that you saved your sister. Who knows what would've happened to her, whatever this leader of yours wanted to do. You prevented it, so don't beat yourself over it.'' He said to her as she smiled a little.

Ci-''Thanks, but why are you helping me?'' She asked them.

Patch-''Because we want to, even if you're a predator I know you don't want to harm us.'' She said to her.

Abiona-''Where are you heading?'' He asked her.

Ci-''I'm looking for a friend of mine, His name is Dajiko. I heard from some predators that went by or went to visit told me that they saw him there in Mkomazi, Tanzania. So I went looking but when I was at least a couple hours away from them I heard about what happened. When I went back to my pride, a few hours later is when my sister was being attacked by my leader Adunbi. I intervened and I fought him as I told her to run, her name is Nayo, she has a bit darker cream fur than mine from my father's side.'' She said to them.

Abiona-''We're sorry for everything you had to go through, do you need anything?'' She asked her.

Ci-''No, I'm alright. But thank you, I told Nayo to head to Udzungwa Mountains. Any advice for what's ahead?'' She asked them.

Gahi-''You should be okay, but you may see a storm on your right where Ngorongoro is.'' He said.

Patch-''What about your cuts?'' She asked her.

Ci-''Ummm, Well they don't hurt that much anymore but I'll be okay I'll get them healed. Thank you for comforting me, I really needed people to talk too.'' She said to them. ''Where are you guys heading?'' She asked them.

Gahi-''Well, we're just a few more miles from where we need to be.'' He said.

Ci-''Thanks, heavily detailed by the way. But still be careful in these parts, especially at night. Goodbye, and good luck.'' She said as she then left.

 _20 Minutes later…_

As they kept going the sun was going down a bit fast as they decided to shoot the arrow from the closest mountain they can get too. After about half an hour, they made it as Abiona shot the arrow in the air for it reached about a good 200 feet in the air as it then exploded a beautiful bright red color for it was suppose to last for two hours. They then began their way back to the Kilimanjaro tribe, but stopped to get some food for it was pretty cold out in which they decided to stay where they were until morning as they made a camp fire and had gotten some food for they were a couple miles away from the arrow they shot and that they could still see it from where they were.

 _Back in the Abaya Region…._

We see that Reni was with Halima and Amija giving them a tour like she said she would while her mom watched over the place for a bit. She wanted to show them sooner but had a last minute meeting she needed to attend to for a few hours, but had the whole day to do whatever afterwards.

Reni-''So, any questions so far?'' She asked them.

Amija-''Yes, why so many rooms?'' She asked her. ''I mean I'm not complaining or anything but when we came here I noticed.'' She said to her.

Reni-''Well it's for the staff/residents, and for any guest like you guys.'' She said. ''To be honest, I kinda felt like it was a bit much at first when I became the leader, but after a little while I got use to it.'' She said to them as they then went back to the room Halima was staying in. ''So that's about everything, do y-'' She was saying but stopped as she looked outside the window. ''Wait here.'' She said as she then went outside and saw the red fire in the air as two guards ran to her.

Guard 1-''Reni, when do you want us to inform everyone?'' She asked her.

Reni-''As soon as you can, we're leaving today.'' She said as she then went back inside and into Halima's room happy.

Halima-''Hey Reni, is everything okay?'' She asked her.

Reni-''Yes, The scouts that I sent to Kilimanjaro shot a red arrow. Meaning that Agrim said that we can move there!'' She said happy as she hugged her as Ojal came into the room as they stopped. ''Oh. Hey Ojal.'' She said to her as she stopped hugging her.

Ojal-''Hey Reni, I came to check on Amija before we leave.'' She said as she unwrapped Amija's bandages and took a look at her leg.

Reni-''I need to talk to my mom, I'll be right back.'' She said as she left the room and went to Clarissa's room as she knocked on the door and heard Clarissa say that she could come in as she did and saw Asha with her. ''Hey Mom, Hey Asha.'' She said to them as they said 'hi' back to her. ''Asha, can you check on the tribe for me, I need to talk to my mom for a second?'' She asked her.

Asha-''Sure thing Reni, I'll be right back.'' She said as she left and closed the door behind her.

Reni-''Mom, you said that my parents were buried in Namunyak right?'' She asked her.

Clarissa-''Yes, once we get there Asha and I can show you where they are.'' She said to her. ''Say Reni, are Halima and Amija ready?'' She asked her.

Reni-''Yes, Ojal came in and checked on Amija so we should be ready once Asha comes back.'' She said to her.

Clarissa-''Okay, also how are Taylor and the others?'' She asked her.

Reni-''They're okay, but Taylor was flirting with a girl from the Woestynoos tribe and he's in the healer's tent right now.'' She said.

Clarissa-''I shouldn't know why, should I?'' She asked her as she shook her head. ''(Sigh), okay then.'' She said as they talked a bit more as Asha then came back.

Asha-''The tribe is ready to move, when you're ready Reni.'' She said.

Reni-''Thank you Asha, you can go and get ready.'' She said to her as she left. ''Can I see the route again?'' She asked her.

Clarissa-''Sure, first we get to Yabelo, then Losai and rest there in which we'll be in Kenya, then Namunyak, Mwingi, and finally Chyulu hills. I was gonna send in some guards to ask you to meet us here but that won't be necessary now, do you have any other suggestions?'' She asked her as Reni walked over and looked at the route.

 _20 minutes later….._

Reni-''Well, after looking it over we don't need to go to Yabelo since well have more than enough supplies, when I came back to check our food storage will last us for five to six days. Then we can go through Marsabit in which we'll already be in Kenya by then.'' She said.

Clarissa-''There should be food and some medicines we can make when we get there.'' She said. ''Anything else?'' She asked her as she continued to find every detail of the route.

Reni-''We can go through Losai, but I don't think we'll need to go to Namunyak. If we do we can stop there for a couple hours, but if we don't have to we'll just be in between Namunyak and Sera. We're gonna try and keep moving through since there're impala lions, leopards, and African wild dogs. But there're tribes there that we can ask directions from them if and or when we come across them.'' She explained. ''But everything else will go as followed.'' She said to her for Clarissa could see clearly that Reni was stressed out, I can't blame her, as she looked over at Reni. ''Is something wrong?'' She asked her.

Clarissa-''Yes actually.'' She said to her.

Reni-''Oh, what is it?'' She asked her a bit surprised by what she said.

Clarissa-''Your beating yourself up. I understand that this is a lot of pressure but I can assure you that we'll be alright. Everyone is ready to leave, we haven't had any problems so far so there's nothing to be stressed about.'' She said to her.

Reni-''Is it that obvious?'' She asked her.

Clarissa-''Yes.'' She said to her. ''Just relax and have some time for yourself.'' She said to her.

Reni-''I'll try, also have you seen Jay, Last time I saw him he wanted to return one of the tribe member's bracelet's.'' She said to her.

Clarissa-''He could be getting ready to leave, but if I see him I'll talk to him.'' She said to her.

Reni-''Thanks, I should go check on Halima and Amija. Love you.'' She said to her.

Clarissa-''Love you too.'' She said as she left the room for Clarissa wanted to tell her something else. ''Oh, also don't forget y-'' She said walking out of the room but saw that she had what she needed.

Reni-''My Bag? Yeah I got it, bye.'' She said as she walked over to their room as Clarissa then went to her room and got her things as she then walked over to the right side of the wall as she threw water on the wall and used one of her swords to cut through it in which certain parts opened to reveal a door as she went over to her door and locked it and went back to the one in the wall as she opened it and had got a match and lit the lantern that was in there to see two swords in there as she got them and looked at them for they had a different language that she and someone else she knew could understand.

Clarissa-''(Sigh), what happened to you Rajani?'' She said as she placed them back as she then walked out of the door and had blew out the lantern as she closed the door and sealed it back as if nothing were there as she got her two swords, her necklace, some clothes that would last her a week, a old drawing of her, Shari, and Afiya when they were kids, and a few more things as she got her bag and left the room. She saw that there weren't that many residents left for most of them had already left while some stayed to deal with anything else they had left to do as two guards walked over to her.

Guard-''Reni asked us to get you to the others, she's with Halima and Amija.'' He said to her.

Clarissa-''Alright, let's go.'' She said as she left the palace but looked back at it one last time as she then walked out and saw that there weren't any tents, shops, or anything for the tribe were in the forest as she noticed Reni talking to some of the calf's with Halima, and her friends for she remembered Afiya always did this when she ever got the chance to. ''Also, have any of you seen Jay?'' She asked them but they weren't sure.

Guard 2-''No actually, weird, but I'll ask some guards to look for him.'' He said to her as he left and one of them stayed with her.

Guard-''Excuse me Clarissa.'' He said to her.

Clarissa-''Yes Tannin?'' She asked him.

Tannin-''I need to go check on my family, if you don't mind?'' He said to her.

Clarissa-''Of course, your family is more important. Besides I see her so I'll be with her.'' She said to him.

Tannin-''Thank you Clarissa.'' He said and left as she went over to Reni. As she did she saw Jay but he was going somewhere into the forest for she looked back at Reni and knew that she'd be okay as she then went the way Jay did for she made sure none of the guards or scouts saw her as she went forward. Some tribe members lived in the forest part of the region in which is why there were torches and lanterns in the trees but were covered so that there wouldn't be any forest fires, surprisingly there hasn't been a single one ever. As she kept going he then went into a shop that sold weapons, ingredients, Vals, Elixirs and tinctures for he was talking to the trader.

Clarissa's thought's-'' _Should I go inside? I mean, I've seen him usually once a day or anything like that but all of a sudden he disappears for a whole day. I even asked his sister, his friends, and other tribe members and that it was as if he was a ghost.''_ She thought. '' _But he clearly doesn't want anyone to know where he is, no, I should just either get back to the tribe, stay here like a stalker, or just ask him where he was. It's pretty obvious Clarissa.''_ She was saying to herself as she sighed and walked over to the shop and went inside the huge tent for there were a lot of different types of swords, bows, and a few other types of weapons including a good amount of other things.

Clarissa-''I wonder why they're still up, shouldn't they have already taken this tent down?'' She asked herself as she noticed Jay and went up to him. ''Jay?'' She said as he turned around.

Jay-''Hey Clarissa, anything you need to talk about?'' He asked her.

Clarissa-''What are you doing so far from the tribe? I understand that this is your business, it's just that no one has seen you at all today except me.'' She said to him.

Jay-''Oh, well I came out here to try and get my dagger re-sharpened. It doesn't quite cut through things like a hot butter knife like usual, so I went looking around Abaya to try and find a shop and here I am. How's Reni?'' He asked her but saw that she still had a serious look towards him.

Clarissa-''Worried about you, including me, your friends and Raven.'' She said to him sternly.

Clarissa's thought's-'' _(Sigh), no, he has the right to be and roam where ever he wants. I'm not h- Yeah.''_ She thought to herself but stopped.

Jay-''Huh, I didn't think anyone noticed. But still, I guess I shouldn't of just disappeared like that.'' He said in which his ears went down.

Clarissa-''Hey, you can be where ever you want Jay; just don't leave the ones you love in the dark.'' She said to him. ''(Sigh), just, don't disappear like that okay?'' She asked as he nodded. ''Also, are you ready to leave?'' She asked him trying to change the subject.

Jay-''Yeah, how is Raven?'' He asked her.

Clarissa-''Like I said, she's worried about you. But I'm positive she's alright.'' She said as they both then left the shop but she stopped. ''Wait, we have shops in The Abaya Region. Why this one in particular?'' She asked him a bit confused at that.

Jay-''I tried those shops, I wasn't so sure about them.'' He said for she could easily tell that he was lying.

Clarissa-''I go to those same shops for my swords and they're just as good as this place if not better. I looked at their weapons and noticed a few mistakes in the designs, so what makes this one different?'' She asked him.

Jay-''Well, their prices are lower than the other shops.'' He said to her but knew that he was caught.

Clarissa-''Jay, what's going on?'' She asked him. ''You can talk to me.'' She said to him but he wasn't sure as to what to say. ''Jay?'' She asked him.

Jay-''…..I….I have nothing Clarissa, I feel like I haven't done anything for anyone. Reni, Asha, Janice. I-'' He was saying but she stopped him.

Clarissa-''Jay…Your wrong. You've done so much for everyone, especially Reni. She sees you as a father figure, how when I'm not able to be there for her you were there for her. Even then you've still been a loving person to Raven, and you've helped me and others for years. So don't you dare think that you haven't done anything for us.'' She said to him sternly for he was tearing up. ''Especially for Afiya, you saved Reni. If it weren't for you, who knows what could've happened to the both of you.'' She said to him.

Jay-''T-Thank you Clarissa, I'm glad to be with someone like you. Even after all that, you still manage to be a loving mother, and a leader.'' He said. ''That was way too lovey dovey wasn't it?'' He asked her.

Clarissa-''Yes it was, but I know you mean well.'' She said as they both got back to the Abaya Region for everyone was now ready as Reni walked over to them.

Reni-''There you guys are, I was so worried about you two! I send guards searching for you both.'' She said hugging them. ''Where were you? We're ready to leave.'' She said talking to Jay.

Jay-''I'm sorry for disappearing on you Reni, I just needed to think about some things.'' He said to her.

Reni-''(Sigh), it's alright. Just, please don't disappear like that again.'' She said to them.

Jay-''Alright, I need to go find Raven. Later guys, again I'm sorry.'' He said.

Clarissa-''It's okay Jay.'' She said to him as he then walked away.

Reni-''So, why was he going into the forest?'' She asked her curious.

Clarissa-''He said that he needed his dagger to get re-sharpened. But also he felt like he's never done anything for us, but I talked to him.'' She said to her.

Reni-''Oh, is he gonna be alright?'' She asked her worried about Jay.

Clarissa-''Yes, but just in case we need to be there for him just like he was there for us.'' She said as they then left. The Abaya Lake looked as if nothing was there, which is what they were gaining for so that people would just past by it. Afterwards they all then left, for they had a long, long, long journey ahead of them. But Jay was still thinking about what Clarissa said to him and took that to heart as they continued on.

Reni-''Wait, what about our weapons? D-'' She was saying but stopped for Clarissa looked at her as she remembered what she asked her. ''Your right, just relax blaze.'' She said to herself for she smiled seeing her daughter finally relax but realized something.

Clarissa-''I thought I was the only one who can call you blaze?'' She asked her as a joke.

Reni-''Oh you can, but it's _my_ nickname after all.'' She said making a point.

Clarissa-''(Laughs a bit), Of course.'' She said.

 _Oloirobi, Tanzania/8:29pm…._

We see that the scouts were on a mountain/forest with a view of an open field in front of them as they had set up camp on the mountain for an hour before they got moving again. Josa and Gina were told about AD and his _story_ and what he's done for them and how he got here, yeah I'm skipping this cause you already know what happened.

Josa-''Huh, that's a very _interesting_ story but again thank you all for saving us. Do any of you know if they're coming?'' She asked them.

Kacey-''No clue, but you're welcome. Hasit and Ajala are on watch so they'll tell us.'' She said for AD was eating the bread and water that Ajala offered him a little bit ago as Sahadev walked over to them.

Sahadev-''Did they say anything important? Like anything about where they could be heading next, any targets or anything like that?'' He asked Josa but shook her head. ''Okay, what did they do to you?'' He asked her. Also I want to be more detailed with Sahadev, he has Light grey hair, blue pupils, normal sized horn's (Like Rehzi's), long tail, and has normal brown fur.

Josa-''All they did was beat us, mostly my mom to try and get to my dad.'' She said with a few tears escaping her eyes. ''How is he?'' She asked him.

Sahadev-''Not sure, but I know that he'll be glad to see you two again.'' He said to her for she had a small smile, she then saw Sosa come out of the tent Gina was in for she was getting her wounds and cuts healed.

Josa-''Thanks, how's my mom?'' She asked him.

Sosa-''A few of the cuts and gashes were a bit tough to heal, but with Faydem's help she'll be alright. But she needs a lot of sleep, so she's asleep right now.'' She said to her as Josa hugged her.

Josa-''Thank you, both of you.'' She said. ''I'll be right back, can you tell Faydem I said thanks for me.'' She asked her.

Sosa-''No problem at all, also sure.'' She said as she got up and left for a second. We see that Sahadev was looking at the map and was considering either to stay for the night or to keep going, but he wanted to know what everyone else thought before he made a decision.

Sahadev-''(Yawn), okay guys. After looking over the map, we should get to The Gem tribe in less than three hours. Or, we can stay here for the night and leave early in the morning, it's your call.'' He said to them for they thought about it.

Hasit-''Can you give us a minute?'' He asked him.

Sahadev-''Of course, it's your decision after all.'' He said to them as they thought about it.

 _5 minutes later…._

After they talked it out with each other, they then made a decision for they looked at him to tell him.

Ajala-''We decided to keep going, like you said we're less than three hours away from The Gem tribe. But on the way back we can get some sleep.'' She said to him.

Sahadev-''Alright, also what about AD?'' He asked them.

AD-''I said that we should keep going, I mean, I'm not tired. Also we can go over everything we know so far while we're still here.'' He said to them. ''Okay, so what we know is that the leaders name is Adam Ramos. There location is in Harenna forest, Ethiopia. I went back and looked at a map that showed their location when that guard I talked about told me info. There after the crystals, he didn't what type but either way they're not getting any. They kidnapped Josa and Gina by luck in which they blackmailed Foai so that he'd give up their locations. But he led them into a cold trail in which from my recording that they didn't find a single one.'' He explained to them. ''They also have no clue about where any tribes are, but somehow had found The Jaglu pack and we know the rest from there.'' He said.

Ajala-''When we get to The Gem tribe, we tell them this and have them warn other tribes and packs. We need to tell Agrim so that we can finally end this war.'' She said to them.

Manil-''But how do any of us know that what that guy said wasn't just him saving himself?'' He asked them.

AD-''I checked the map, and that they only have four locations and so far we took out the one you guys were captured in, the one we saved Josa and Gina from, The one that attacked the Jaglu pack, and their HQ in Harenna forest. If we get there we can end this. But first we need to find the one that attacked The Jaglu pack.'' He said to them.

Hasit-''We can have The Abaya Region help us when they get here, but not just when they get there for they'll be exhausted from travelling.'' He said to them.

Ajala-''Once we get back home we can go over some plans, but we should get going.'' She said as they packed everything up and made sure that Gina was okay to walk as they all then left.

 _Back in the Kilimanjaro tribe…._

We see that Rehzi was finished with the bow he promised AD as he then puts the tools away and cleaned the dust and bits of dirt off it for he then began to focus on another bow as he heard knocking.

Rehzi-''Come in.'' He said as he turned around to see Ani. ''Hey Ani, how are you?'' He asked happy to see her.

Ani-''Hey Rehzi, also I'm okay; I just came over to visit you. Say is that bow for AD's friend?'' She asked him noticing the bow for it was a bit plain but still looked cool though; AD did say it didn't matter after all.

Rehzi-''Yes, but I'm making another bow for him. The one for his friend is a normal bow but the one I'm making for AD is gonna be made out of a new wood that I found a couple weeks ago. I drew some designs but I'm not sure which design is best.'' He said to her as she looked at them and thought that they were all amazing.

Ani-''Rehzi, you never told me that you were an artist. These look amazing.'' She said amazed by the designs, and different forums and shapes.

Rehzi-''Really? Thanks but, I thought I did tell you, sorry about that.'' He said.

Rehzi's thought's-'' _I really need to stop apologizing so much, I know that none of them don't mind but I feel like it irritates them.''_ He thought to himself.

 _Rehzi's pov…._

Ani-''It's alright Rehzi, but if were up to me, I'd go with the one that has the most thought put into it. Showing how much time, effort, and care I put into it. But that's just me though, but what do you think?'' She asked me for I thought about it and looked at them as I looked at the last page with my most recent design and had changed a little bit of it and….wait, that's it!

Rehzi-''Thanks Ani, I was in a though spot for a minute. So, what do you wanna talk about?'' I asked her.

Ani-''Well, I was thinking that when this is all over with you, me, Sahadev, AD, and possibly Mihari can hang out before AD leaves. You know, I feel like there's still so much about Mihari that we don't know.'' She said for I understood her completely, even when we both talked to each other, I know that there are a lot of things she doesn't want me or…..…anyone to know about really.

Rehzi-''I couldn't agree with you more if I tried, but I dunno….maybe it's meant to be that way, f-for her I mean.'' I said to her.

Ani-''Yeah, also I was thinking about the Abaya Region. When they get here, what do you think they'll think of AD or worse Mihari if she gets caught?'' She asked me for I…I have no clue what to do if that happens, what I do know is that we'd all be screwed if they found out about Mihari. But at least we're prepared for anything.

Rehzi-''Well for AD, Gahi, Patch, and Abiona can talk to them about him and I'm sure they'll understand. But Mihari….that's a different story.'' I said for my ears went down, literally every day since she came here, I hoped that she wouldn't get caught. I mean yeah she kinda did but not by anyone in whom it would cost Mihari her life, but I'm not taking any more chances. (Sigh), I miss them, Sahadev, AD…especially Mihari- Rehzi, you're doing that again!...I know that she notices, why can't I just tell he-

Ani-''You miss them, me too. But I know that tell come back, it'll just take a little bit.'' She said for I understood but, I dunno….i'm just not quite use to something like this, but I'll get use to it I'm sure…I hope. You know what, I…I don't think I ever thanked her for helping AD when we met.

Rehzi-''Say Ani.'' I said as she looked over at him.

Ani-''Yeah?'' She asked him.

Rehzi-''Thank you.'' I said to her for she was a bit confused as to why.

Ani-''Why?'' She asked me.

Rehzi-''For being there for AD, who knows what would've happened if you didn't convince Agrim.'' I said to her.

Ani-''Your welcome, say ummm, do you want me to help you with the bow?'' She asked him.

Rehzi-''Sure, do want to do the Serving or the handle?'' I asked her.

Ani-''I'll do the Serving.'' She said as we started to work on the bow, we then started talking about a couple hilarious things that happened to us before we met AD, I'm not so sure if I should tell her why I didn't speak when we both talked as kids. I think that was when I was a nervous wreck back then, but I'm glad that I started to love her when we got to know each other instead of something like ''Love at first sight''. I'm not sure, but sooner or later I'm gonna tell her, I just need to take things slow and just talk to her…..(Sigh), Thanks Mihari.

 _Nobody's pov….._

 _12 minutes later….._

We see that Rehzi and Ani were almost finished with the bow. As Ani left to get some more tools for the string, he went over to AD's bag and got the book that AD draws in and was working on something in the book until Ani got back. When he got done, he placed the book back in the bag as he waited a few minutes as Ani comes back with more tools to complete the bow. I'm not revealing what it looks like, well not yet I mean.

 _Mt. Longido forest, Tanzania/8:52pm….._

Wow, I didn't know I could run for so long…I guess it's just me and what I think about that motivates me. Okay, so after looking at the map I should be at least five hours away from Kilimanjaro, perfect. (Yawn), I guess I shouldn't have been running for so long. But I'm not that tired am I? including the fact that I didn't eat that much, but I remember passing a waterfall about two minutes away from me, so I should be okay. I then checked my wound and that I didn't feel any pain and it's almost healed completely. I then looked through my bag and saw that I had two days worth of food left, also I decided to try the new clothes on and they were okay, but I do prefer my clothes that I had on. (Sigh), I miss you guys, Jake, Mia, Mihari, Asimov, Sahara, Kaja, Dajiko and the pack. I hope you guys are alright, but I know that I'll be okay. Weirdly I didn't come across any tribe members or packs. I guess they all got the message and got to safety, who knows. (Yawn), I….I should get some sleep, Usually I'm up all night studying about new medicines and all but, I guess this is the first time I could actually relax a little as I then just laid back and went to sleep. Goodnight guys….

 _Back with the scouts….._

We see that they were in the field that they spotted from where they had set up camp about nearly two hours ago. As they kept going it started to get really cold in which it was fine for the scouts, but AD was shivering a bit and the others noticed.

Sahadev-''Are you alright AD?'' He asked him for AD saw that they were concerned for him.

AD-''Y-Yeah I'm ok-ay.'' He said to them but he knew that they weren't gonna believe that.

Hasit-''AD, You're gonna get sick out here. Maybe we should stop for a little while.'' He said.

AD-''N-No, I-it could just g-get worse. B-Besides, w-were almo-st t-there.'' He said shivering as Manil walked over to him and gave him a lantern.

Manil-''It should help you stay warm, if not then some of us will stay close by to you.'' He said to him.

AD-''T-Thanks.'' He said to them grateful for he was starting to warm up a bit.

Manil-''Your welcome.'' He said to them as they kept going for as they did the wind started to lighten up in which it wasn't cold or not as cold as it was before. As they kept going they noticed a couple animals were out but weren't trying to harm them for they just kept going. As time went on they started talking to each other to pass the time. So far Faydem was talking to Sosa and Ketak, Manil was talking to Kacey and Udar was talking to Josa and Gina.

Faydem-''I still wonder why most of them just left, it seemed a bit odd to me.'' She said to them for AD checked and that there weren't any cameras in the trees so they literally had no clue that they were coming.

Sosa-''Yeah, but I guess we just got there at the right time.'' She said.

Sahadev-''Guys, I think that we should talk about this to Foai, that way he'll be informed just like us.'' He said to them as they kept going they noticed a predator for it was a Serval; they saw that he looked lost as Sosa went over to him.

Sosa-''Hey, are you lost?'' She asked him as he nodded. ''What's your name?'' She asked him.

Serval-''Yajoi, do any of you know where Mangola is?'' He asked her.

Sosa-''Just a minute.'' She said as she walked over to the group. ''Guys, can I see the map for a second?'' She asked them.

Hasit-''Sure.'' He said as he gave it to her as she looked at it using a lantern to see the details in the map for a few minutes later she found Mangola.

Sosa-''Thanks.'' She said as she walked back over to Yajoi. ''From out direction, just go Southeast for 2,354 miles and you should get there in at least an hour.'' She said to him. ''Also, did you notice any tribes on your way here?'' She asked him.

Yajoi-''Thank you. Also, I did notice some gates into a hill about a few miles from here. Why?'' He asked.

Sosa-''Just trying to figure out where we were going, thanks.'' She said as he left and went the direction she told him to go as they continued on.

Ajala-''Where was he trying to go?'' She asked her.

Sosa-''Mangola, but he also told me that The Gem tribe is only a few more miles away. Well he didn't say The Gem tribe exactly, but I knew what he was talking about.'' She said.

 _Ngorongoro, Tanzania…_

 _1 hour later…_

We see that they were in a certain part of the field for they were looking around the area and found the gates and two guards in front as they went over as they noticed them. They saw Gina and Josa and asked if they were okay and why AD was with them, they then had told them that they were The Kilimanjaro Scouts and that they were there to bring them back home and that AD was with them as they opened the gates and showed them the way through to the other side of the hill/mountain and were now inside the Gem tribe for there weren't that many out but noticed Gina and Josa and were asked if they were okay. They then managed to make it to Foai's home as the guards had let them in.

Gina-''Foai?'' She said for there was no answer.

Guard 1-''I'll go get him for you.'' She said as she left and went to his room and knocked on the door as she waited a few seconds and it opened.

Foai-''(Yawn), Y-yes?'' He asked as he looked over and saw his family and walked over to them and hugged them crying for he was so happy to see them again. ''T-Thank you, all of you.'' He said for he noticed AD. ''Is he with you?'' He asked them.

Josa-''Yes dad, he helped saved us.'' She said to him as he walked over to him and examined him.

Foai-''What's your name?'' He asked him.

AD-''AD, Agrim asked me to save your family and I asked them to help me and they said that they would and after a couple hours of walking and all here we are now.'' He said to him.

Foai-''Oh, so you're the person Agrim was talking about. Again thank you all for saving my family.'' He said to them. ''If there's anything I can do for you and or your tribe, just ask.'' He said to them for Josa and Gina were taken to a healer's den.

Sahadev-''Well Foai, AD found out some info as to who's doing all of this. His name is Adam Ramos, he's the leader in which he don't know what his group are called but what we do know is that he has four locations but now only has two.'' He said for they explained the rest to him since you all already know this, for they were then asking him if he could have his tribe join and help them.

 _10 Minutes later…_

Sahadev-''In which when we plan an official attack.'' He said as he finished. ''So, will you join us?'' He asked him for Foai thought about it.

Foai-''Alright, I'll help. You all saved my family and possibly The Gem tribe.'' He said to them. ''But anyways, again thank you for saving them. Be careful out there.'' He said to them as they all then left.

 _5 hours later…_

 _Lake Manyara/2:33am/June 15_ _th_ _, 2017…_

We see that they were camping out next to the Lake for everyone AD for he was just walking around the lake but of course close by to the scouts for he was also looking for Sahadev since he didn't see him anywhere. As he kept going he saw Sahadev sitting near the Lake throwing stones skipping them with ease. But before he walked over to him he noticed the flower floated next to him from the water for he decided not to even touch it as he walks pass it as it then floats back into the water. As he got closer he decided to call him out, but he already had beaten him to it.

Sahadev-''You're up pretty late.'' He said to him.

AD-''Yeah, I know I just couldn't really sleep that's all.'' He said. ''Why are you up?'' He asked but realized that it was a dumb question.

Sahadev-''I'm on watch right now.'' He said. ''My parents and I use to come here when they weren't busy; my mom taught me how to skip stones while my dad taught me how to swim. What are your parents like?'' He asked him as AD then sat down next to him.

AD-''Well, to be honest I'm not so sure.'' He said to him.

Sahadev-''Oh, I'm sorry for asking.'' He said apologizing.

AD-''It's alright Sahadev, but really we need to go to bed.'' He said to him for they both then talked a little for Udar was awake with Hasit for it was there turn as AD waited for Sahadev to go to sleep before he did in which he thought about what he said to him as he then went to sleep.

 _..._

… _..._

…

 _Hey, so I just wanted to say thank you all for reviewing and for those who have or haven't review and just read the story, still thanks because I'm pretty proud that I got to 50 chapters. Now I also wanted to say thanks to Kalum16 for his review, also sorry that it took so long for this chapter, I've been busy with things, trying to write, and trying to make this story as awesome and one of the most important chapters in the film. Not that the other chapters weren't important but I wanted to show how things are going for everyone and that I didn't want to drag along some of the parts of the story. But now I ca- well, I wasn't so sure at first but I decided to reveal that the next chapter is gonna be...shocking…I know that it doesn't sound like much, but it will at some point in the next chapter. But anyways this is the longest chapter in this story so far by 7,000+ words. But anyways thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review. Also if there're any mistakes please let me know by PMing me or by reviewing and I will get to it. Also I have a few questions to ask in the next chapter, but anyways see you in chapter 51._


	51. Chapter 51:Relaxing with the stars

_Hey so this is chapter 51, again I just wanted to say thanks for helping me make it this far. But anyways on to the story!... That sounds really cringy, doesn't it? I-It doe- Anyways enjoy the chapter._

…

…

… _.._

 _Malambo, Tanzania/2:40am….._

We see that it was a bit cloudy at night but it was still mostly clear at night. For the past few hours scouts have been sent out to warn tribe members, scouts, and anyone else they could for most had stayed to protect their home. We see Kaja with Asimov outside the Mala tribe sitting on an edge with a view of an open field with a mountain on the side hundreds of miles from them talking to her for Asimov asked her about all her journey's through Africa for she talked about how she lived in Udzungwa mountains for a year for they had a lot of fresh fruit and waterfalls, How she travelled to Kipengere Mpanga for their were beautiful landscapes and forests. How she went to Parque Nacional das Quirimbas, Mozambique for all the beaches and sea life there, including Hwange, Zimbabwe for it sunsets and that she passed by a tribe that lived there and a few other places to pass the time.

Asimov-''That sounds amazing, how long did it take for you to get to all these countries?'' She asked curious.

Kaja-''At least, three to four months.'' She said to her. ''Mozambique was a bit of a pain getting to certain areas to be honest during the rainy season, but it was worth it to just relax for a few days. You know, maybe you, your cub and your friends could go there sometime.'' She suggested.

Asimov-''Yeah, I heard it's really nice there in May and September.'' She said. ''Say Kaja.'' She said as she looked over at her.

Kaja-''Yeah?'' She asked.

Asimov-''Why don't you stay in a tribe? I mean, it's fine that you're a traveler. It's just that you have a lot to offer, you're able to defend yourself and other people, and you're a very caring person. So, why do you travel?'' She asked her.

Kaja-''Well, I actually use to be in a tribe, but it was when I was five that I then left. My mom always had to leave me for she was one of the best scouts in our tribe, that's what I heard from other tribe members. How she always manages to protect other scouts that were in trouble, or take care of everyone including herself and that she made sure that not a single scout got murdered or died. But one day, she was very depressed and asked if she wanted to see more of this world, and at first I was very hesitated to answer for I had a few good friends and all but. I…I didn't quite feel like they were, for they always only talked to me when they needed something or so that they would stay out of trouble. In which, I said yes. After that I saw a smile on her face for she was crying a bit and I didn't know why, at first I thought I did something wrong, but it turns out I just made her happy. After a week, we both left and had discovered a lot of forests, jungles, and I believe we ran into a tribe that was unknown to anyone. But they were very nice and told us stories about what things were like for them, long before any of us were born and that it was very interesting hearing about your species legacy's from people you didn't even know exist. I'm sorry if I'm rambling on about this.'' She said to her.

Asimov-''No it's alright Kaja, this is really interesting. Also did you or your mom know the name of the tribe?'' She asked her.

Kaja-''Really? Thank you Asimov, that means a lot. But no, they said that they couldn't to keep their location a secret. But anyways, what was a bit cool and shocking was that when we left, the tribe was gone. We looked around the area but it seemed as if they were never even there. But, I still have this.'' She said for she looked in her bag and got out a stone that was a very see through dark blue like the ocean. ''The name of the stone is called Lapis Lazuli, one of the leaders gave it to me saying that with the stone it is healing and soothing, it improves any mental, emotional, physical or spiritual condition and that it activates self-knowledge.'' She said handing it over to Asimov as she looked at it and gave it back as she puts it back in her bag. ''I'm not sure if what she said was true or not, but it still lets me know that the tribe did exist.'' She said to her.

Asimov-''Well, I-AH!'' She said clutching her stomach breathing a bit heavily as Kaja got closer to her to make sure that she was alright.

Kaja-''What's wrong?'' She asked concerned as she helped Asimov slow down her breathing.

Asimov-''H-He or she kicked pretty hard this time….(Breaths in and out slowly)…But, I-I'm okay.'' She said assuring her as she started breathing normally again. ''Thank you.'' She said to her.

Kaja-''No problem, you scared me there for a minute.'' She said as they both laughed a little for a second. ''But your okay right?'' She asked her as she nodded. ''Okay. So, how long till then?'' She asked her.

Asimov-''Four days, also can I ask you something?'' She asked her.

Kaja-''Of course Asimov.'' She said to her.

Asimov-''Can you help me practice my breathing; Sam and a few pack members helped me when we were still held captive. That is if you want too?'' She asked her.

Kaja-''Of course I will, I'm gonna help you through this whole thing. Just relax, and think about the cub.'' She said.

Asimov-''R-Really?'' She asked as Kaja nodded as she hugged her. ''Thank you Kaja, I don't how to r-'' She was saying but she stopped her.

Kaja-''It's okay, I want to.'' She said to her. ''(Yawn), alright, we should get some sleep, especially you two.'' She said as she they both got up and walked back to the Mala tribe for they saw three tribe members returning from scouting for they had let Kaja and Asimov go through first as they did they surfaced. As they walked back to the healer den they got towels and dried off as they both slept on different coaches. ''Good night Asimov, night cub.'' She said to them for she waited for Asimov to go to sleep as she then did.

Outside we see Kulwa was walking around the tribe to relax, she thought about how they were in such an area within the jungle for it was a bit difficult to make an entrance in the waterfall and how private the area was. As she reached the entrance she noticed the three scouts from before drying off as she walked over to them as they noticed her.

Kulwa-''Are you three okay?'' She asked them concerned just in case.

Scout 1-''Yes ma'am, were fine.'' He said to her.

Kulwa-''Thank goodness, did you find any tribe or pack members or anyone?'' She asked them.

Guard 2-''Yes, two leopards, and a tribe member were near the area and told them to head South as far from here as possible.'' She said to her.

Kulwa-''Thank you, get some rest, also your all on break for tomorrow.'' She said to them.

Guard 2-''Thank you ma'am, but we think it's best if we went out tomorrow.'' She said to her.

Kulwa-''Very well, but if any of you need a break you can. Good night.'' She said to them as they left as she then went to the healer den and saw Asimov and Kaja asleep as she made sure they were okay as she got a sword and decided to take a walk outside the tribe to try and think about what's going and to visit someone.

 _5 minutes later….._

We see that she was walking in the field for she got to a certain tree as she waited there until she saw someone walking towards her as she walked over to the person.

Kulwa-''Hello father, what do you want?'' She asked him for he looked a bit like her only with a different shade of brown fur and had black hair with bits of grey. Oh and she had a straight to the point like hairstyle, yeah I gotta add that detail in.

''I just wanted to tell you that your mother and I love you, please don-'' He was saying as she interrupted him.

Kulwa-''I'm not taking it out on her; I'm taking this out on you. Is that all?'' She asked him for she seemed upset and calm at the same time with him. ''Good, now, leave and never come near me again.'' She said to him.

''…I'm sorry.'' He said to her as she then turned around from him.

Kulwa-''…Good night.'' She said to him as she walked away from him back to the tribe as she stopped. ''Be careful out here.'' She said to him as he walked away from the tree the same way he came. As she did she thought about what happened for she remembered everything. ''He left you to die Kulwa, but remember that he had too.'' She said to herself as she kept walking she stopped. ''(Sigh), come out.'' She said for one of the scouts from before got up from the field as she walked over to him. ''Why are you back out here?'' She asked him.

Guard 1-''I forgot the map that we had, I thought I felt it in my bag but I went back out and found it.'' He said to her for she could tell that he was being honest.

Kulwa-''(Sigh), okay. But don't come out alone at night again.'' She said to him for she knew that he knew what would happen so she didn't need to say anything as they walked back to the tribe.

Guard-''Ma'am, who was that guy you were talking too?'' He asked her for she knew that he may have listened in on them, but knew that he didn't do so on purpose.

Kulwa-''I thought he was my father, but sometimes, I'm not so sure.'' She said to him for she knew that he was now curious about this and decided to just tell him a bit. ''If I tell you this, promise that you won't tell anyone else unless I say, understand?'' She asked him in a bit of a stern tone as he nodded. ''When I was eight, he left me out here in the savanna. The reason why was that he wanted me to survive on my own, and I did and yet he never tried to find me. How I know is that when I managed to find him in a tribe in Selela and found out that he made sure that I could never find him. Years later I started The Mala tribe and a few years later here we are. I know that my mother had nothing to do with it for she didn't want this to happen at all, but he somehow got away with it.'' She explained to him.

Guard-''I'm so sorry Kulwa.'' He said to her.

Kulwa-''Thank you, but it's in the past now. I learned to forgive him, even if what he did was completely his fault.'' She said to him.

Guard-''But he at least apologized, I understand what he did was wrong but at least he wanted to make amends to his mistake.'' He said to her.

Kulwa-''Yes, He has apologized for his mistake, but making sure that I never found him or my own mother, and waiting 18 years to say so? That I'm not so sure if I can forgive him so easy for that.'' She said to him for they made it back to the tribe as she then went back home and went to bed. She thought about what she said to the scout, and thought about telling the truth, just admit this to her people at some point as she thought about her mom and dad before what had happened. ''(Sigh), love you too.'' She said and went to sleep.

 _Ruaha, Tanzania/3:01am…._

We see that everyone was asleep except for Rajani, for she was watching the billions of stars in the night sky lying on her back on the grass for she was thinking about what she thought about back in Chyulu hills a few days ago. But heard someone behind her as she quickly got up and turned around to see no one there but the others still asleep, she turns back around and decided to get some water as she gets up and walks over to the stream that's a few minutes away from her. As she gets there she drinks some of the water but hears someone crying silently as she looks to her right to see a leopard cub crying while holding something. She then walks over to the cub to see what was wrong and if she could help her.

Rajani-''Excuse me, are you okay?'' She asked but the cub kept crying. ''Where are your parents and why are you out here by yourself?'' She asked concerned but the cub but didn't respond but did stop crying. She was going to bring her to the others to see if they can find her parents but noticed something, for she then looked at what she was holding and saw that it was a snowflake and was shocked. ''W-Who are you?'' She asked shocked for she started tearing up but stopped herself from crying as she wiped the tears away. She then saw that the cub had placed it on the ground as she picked it up and got a better look at it and was shocked by it. ''…S…..S-''.

'' _Rajani?''_ Someone said for she turned around to see Mihari there as she turned back around and saw the cub gone including what she had in her hand.

Mihari-''Are you okay?'' She asked concerned. ''I woke up to check on everyone but I didn't see you anywhere, I heard you crying so I came over to check on you.'' She said to her as she walked over and sat next to her.

Rajani-''Y-Yes, I'm alright. Sorry if I woke you up.'' She said to her apologizing as Mihari walks over to her and sits down next to her on her left.

Mihari-''It's alright, besides it's almost time for us to get up anyway. But your positive that your okay?'' She asked her as she nodded. ''Okay, if you say so.'' She said to her. ''Rajani.'' She said as she looked over at her. ''If you need to talk to someone, I'm here for you, kay?'' She asked her as she nodded.

Rajani-''Yes, thank you.'' She said to her. ''I'll be over in a minute, but really I'm okay.'' She said assuring her, but Mihari knew that it was something but didn't want to pressure her over something that could be personal to her for that wasn't who she was at all. But heard her say '' _Who are you?''_ but decided that it was something personal so she didn't address it.

Mihari-''Alright, we're leaving in two more hours. Please, get some sleep.'' She said to her as she walked back over to the group.

Rajani-''I will, good night.'' She said.

Mihari-''Night Rajani.'' She said for she was gonna say that they were leaving in an hour but wanted Rajani to get some sleep for she didn't quite know how long she was up for. Rajani then looked back over to where the cub was as she opened her palm to see nothing there but her hand as she then drank a bit more water and walked back over to the others. When she got back she went back to where she was sleeping for it was on a small hill that had a view of the stream and an open field as the sky was clearing up a bit as she then went to sleep for Mihari was watching her waiting for her to get some sleep as she then went back to her spot and decided to watch over the others until it was time to get up. She then decided to try and find some breakfast for everyone as she left. She knew that she needed at least six to seven warthogs, and eight to nine fish for she knew about the stream, but still needed to find a few warthogs.

 _1 hour later…_

We see that she found and killed five warthogs, caught eight fish and hung them up in a tree, but needed two more as she looked around the field. After a few minutes she found a few sleeping as she got her dagger out and got close to one and stabbed it in the head quickly and went to another and did the same as she then picked them up and walked away with them trying to make as less noise as possible. As she got back to the tree and got all the food, she then went back to the others, as she did she caught a fish for herself to eat since she was a bit hungry. As she got back she placed the breakfast in a tree again that was very close to them as she then went to sleep for a few more minutes.

 _30 minutes later….._

We see that Mihari had woke up for she then got up and stretched out a bit as she saw everyone asleep as she checked around the area to make sure no one was near them and saw no one. She then went to the tree to see the breakfast was still there for she then woke everyone up as they all then ate the food that she brought as they left a few minutes later as they buried the remains and left.

 _Kilimanjaro, Tanzania/4:31am…._

We see that the scouts were back, but they were at least an hour or two away from their home as they checked their surroundings.

AD-''Say Sahadev, I've been meaning to ask for a little while now but, what was your tribe like before all of….well this started?'' He asked him.

Sahadev-''Well, a week ago we had moved here. I mean we were still in Tanzania, but we just moved to Kilimanjaro and decided to stay here. When we moved I asked a few scouts to go, I was surprised that Rehzi said that he was going too; he said that some of the other scouts said that I'd be fun in which we left. After that the scouts came back but Rehzi wasn't with them and that Ani and I went looking for him since the tribe was really busy getting things together and everything. But a couple hours later it was starting to get dark so we both agreed to search for him early in the morning. But he came back unharmed but had his necklace in his hand, we asked him what happened and if he was okay but said that he was okay and that he'll explain later. A week later he tells me that he slept in and that no one told him where the tribe was moving but said that he was fine and that I was a bit, over dramatic but I was really worried about him including a lot of others. But other than that things were pretty much how you've seen them to be, the only difference is that the tribe is more busy and always on the lookout.'' He explained to him. ''Also we use to live in an area that had a lot less trees and grass than what you've seen.'' He said to him. ''But, the reason why we're called the Kilimanjaro tribe is because the tribe began in Kilimanjaro, we just moved around to find some place safe. And where we are now is that safe place, just to let you know." He explained.

AD-''Also, where do you get the materials to make these weapons and serums?'' He asked them.

Faydem-''Mostly the forest and jungles.'' She said to him. ''For bows and arrows we used the jungles since the materials there are a lot stronger, and some are new that we've never tried before.'' She said to him.

Manil-''(Yawn), when we get back, I want everyone to know that I'll be asleep for possibly the rest of the day. Or at least until noon.'' He said to everyone.

Kacey-''We don't blame you. Not one bit.'' She said for she noticed that Sosa was thinking about something. ''What's on your mind Sosa?'' She asked.

Sosa-''Well, I'm just wonder why most of that group left their camp. I guess to look for something but it just seemed a bit random.'' She said to her. ''(Sigh), I can't wait to get back home and in bed.'' She said.

Sahadev-''You're not alone Sosa, but we need to tell Agrim about what we know first. After that you can all get some sleep.'' He said but noticed something in the distance for he signaled everyone to stop but AD didn't know what he meant. ''Stop for a sec.'' He said as he went forward and saw Lions looking around the area for they noticed a Gazelle hiding from them in the trees. ''There's a tribe member being hunted by lions, Hasit I need you to get to him while we take care of them. AD, you can come with us or stay with Hasit.'' He said to him.

AD-''I'll stay with Hasit, but if you need some help I'll be with you guys.'' He said as he went with Hasit to try and get to the tribe member without being noticed as the others walked over to the lions as they noticed them.

Sahadev-''Hey guys, is there a problem?'' He asked them as one of them walked over to him.

Lion-''No. Leave.'' He said to him in a threatening tone.

Sahadev-''Well I can't, you see one of our tribe members is here and wer-'' He was saying but was interrupted by the lion.

Lion-''Does it look like we give a f*ck about any of you? Leave now!'' He said as Sahadev looked over him to see that Hasit and AD got the tribe member away from the lions as he looked back at them.

Sahadev-''Alright, my apologizes for wasting your time.'' He said as he and the others then left with him for they went around them as they then had caught up to AD and Hasit.

AD-''You guys alright?'' He asked them.

Ajala-''Yeah, were okay.'' She said to them as Sahadev went to the tribe member.

Sahadev-''Are you okay? Were they after you?'' He asked him.

Gazelle-''Yes I'm fine, also yes they were. I was heading towards Tarangire but they were after me so I hid in the trees. Thank you for saving me.'' He said to them.

Hasit-''No problem, are you fine getting there on your own?'' He asked him as he nodded as he then left and that they went back to where they were heading.

Udar-''So how far are we from the tribe?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''At least an hour away. Also AD, I'll get some food for you to give to Snake when we get back home.'' He said to him.

AD-''Thanks, so lions only walk on all four right?'' He asked them.

Kacey-''No.'' She said.

AD-''Oh, okay.'' He said as they continued on.

… _.._

… _._

…

 _Hey, so this has been Chapter 51. Just to let everyone know that I'm gonna be at a car event today, but if you have any questions for me that I will still be able to answer them. You can PM me your questions or leave them in your review and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Also I have some questions for you guys._

 _1.) Whose your favorite character(s) so far?_

 _2.) What chapter or part shocked you the most?_

 _3.) Which crystal is your favorite?_

 _4.) What's your favorite chapter?_

 _5.) What's your favorite song(s) in the story, for they do fit the scenes that play out in the story? Sometimes I read stories that should have music in it but I dunno._

 _6.) What's your favorite part of Africa from the story? If you look up the locations, they are all indeed real._

 _7.) What's your favorite tribe?_

 _8.) What's your favorite weapon in the story?_

 _9.) What's your favorite tribe and if you were to be with that tribe for a little, who would you want to be friends with and why would you go to that tribe?_

 _10.) What character(s) would you want to be friends or best friends with?_

…

…

… _.._

 _But anyways, thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow and review and I'll see you in chapter 52. Also if you see any mistakes, please let me know by PMing me or by leaving it in your review and I will get to it._


	52. Chapter 52:Before and After

_Hey, so this is chapter 52. Hope you enjoy, yeah this message is short, like, really short, but still thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter and i'll see you in chapter 53._

… _._

… _._

…

 _Back in Mt. Longido forest/June 15_ _th_ _, 2017/5:03am…._

We see that the sky was clear, but was a mix of the early morning blue sky with a couple stars still in the sky. But as the sky was starting to lighten up, we see Sam who was still asleep in the tree as he feels a cold breeze go by in which it woke him up. He then opens his eyes as he yawned as he then jumped off the tree branch and lands on his legs as he then walks over to the waterfall. He gets to the waterfall as he drinks some of the water and decided to take a bath, a few minutes later he gets out, dries off, and puts on his clothes that he had on. He then goes back to the tree that he slept in and got his bag as he then began leaving the forest.

Sam's thought's-'' _Okay, I didn't quite wake up early but at least I got a few more minutes in.''_ He thought to himself as he got the map out and saw that he still had the glow crystals that Asimov found. '' _I hope they're all doing alright, (Sigh), I hope they say yes. I mean, I'm not so sure where any other tribe is that is nearby, I don't think I- No, don't doubt yourself Sam, just focus on getting to the tribe and what to say.''_ He thought to himself as he kept going. After a couple minutes he made it out of the forest, he then checked the map and saw that he just need to head North for a couple hours and that he should make it when it's near midnight. As he continued on he was thinking about when the cub was born, for he wasn't so sure as to what to do. '' _I should just ask some of the tribe members if and or when I get the chance.''_ He thought to himself for he thought about Jake and the others for he was trying to decided if he should tell Jake about telling his back story or not. '' _I mean, he'll probably find out sooner or later, I mean he does trust her but we did agree that if we told someone it had to be someone we completely trusted with our lives or someone we cared for. So yes, I do believe that he'll be okay with it so I shouldn't worry myself.''_ He thought to himself as he then notices a cave a few feet away from him as he walks over and looks in to see if anyone was in there.

Sam-''Hello?'' He asked but didn't hear anything. He didn't find any scent at all, in which he got out a glow crystal and held it in his right hand as it glowed ten times brighter than a lantern. He walked into the cave, he saw that he had to crouch down as he got on all four and walked through certain parts of the cave. But, he started to smell something for it was rotten. As he kept going, he stopped and saw hundreds of corpses of hyenas, humans, and wild dogs for there weren't any bullet holes in them, but there were in fact slaughtered. How he could tell was that the blood was dried up on the ground with a burgundy red like color, for he was heartbroken to see this for he prayed for them to be at peace and left. He didn't have any time to bury them all as he puts the glow crystal back in his bag, he looked and saw that he had ten including the one that he used a few seconds ago. He then looked back at the cave and decided to bury as many as he could.

 _30 minutes later…._

We see that he got most of the bodies and buried them. He then prayed for them as he then started running so that he could make up some time. He was now out in the field for the grass wasn't tall but it wasn't short either. It was a bit cold, but he didn't mind it what so ever as he kept going.

 _With the Abaya scouts…_

We see that they had set up a camp last night, but packed up a few minutes ago as they saw the Kilimanjaro tribe was at least an hour away from them.

Gahi-''Say, do you think we should talk to Agrim about Ci?'' He asked them.

Patch-''I'm not sure, maybe she already passed by the tribe.'' She said to them. ''Also I don't want her to get into any trouble or anything like that.'' She said.

Abiona-''Yeah, I don't want them going after her by mistake or anything like that.'' She said. ''Also Gahi, do you think that Agrim will let us stay at his house or give us our own tents?'' She asked him.

Gahi-''Hmmm, not sure why do you ask?'' He asked her.

Abiona-''Well since we're gonna be staying at the tribe for a little bit, I thought that he may just let us stay there or give us our own tents.'' She said. ''Say Patch, do you still have those flowers we got from Tsavo?'' She asked her as she nodded and looked in her bag and got some. ''Thanks, also I was thinking that when we get back you could talk to some of the people there.'' She suggested.

Patch-''Yeah, I was thinking about that. But wh-'' She was saying but she stopped her.

Abiona-''I understand Patch, I really do. I promise that it'll be okay. Say, Remember when I showed you how to make crowns out of these?'' She asked her.

Patch-''Yeah when I was eight, why?'' She asked her.

Abiona-''Well, I thought that we could make some on the way back, besides these flowers are a bit bigger so it should be easier than with small flowers. Also I kinda miss doing this.'' She said as she looked over at Gahi and saw that he was a bit frustrated with something. ''I'll be back, see if you can use the Convolvulus ones.'' She said getting a flower as she walked over to him and sat down next to him on his right. ''I j-'' She was saying but he interrupted her.

Gahi-''Don't even try, to get to my hair this time.'' He said as a joke but was a bit serious as she placed the flower on the ground.

Abiona-''I wasn't, besides I just wanna relax a little. But, I noticed that you looked upset and wanted to make you feel better, so what's wrong?'' She asked him concerned.

Gahi-''I'm just thinking about Ci, the look in her eyes, I'm just not use to it that's all.'' He said to her.

Abiona-''Yeah, when we get the chance, we need to find her and help her and her sister Nayo.'' She said to him as he nodded. ''I'm glad Patch was able to help her. Say, you could help Patch and I make some crowns out of the extra flowers we got if you want to.'' She said to him. ''Ya know, just something fun and relaxing to do for a little bit.'' She said to him.

Gahi-''I don't know how, plus I'm busy with the ma-'' He was saying but she stopped him.

Abiona-''I can teach you, I taught Patch in less than an hour.'' She said to him but he didn't seem interested and had a small smirk. ''But I'm not so sure about you though.'' She said for this seemed to get to him.

Gahi-''Oh really, Why is that?'' He asked curious.

Abiona-''Well, I would say but I don't wanna hurt your feelings. But I understand, you're busy with the map.'' She said to him as she got up and walked away for he thought about it.

Abiona's thought's-''(Sigh), _he's way too easy for his own good._ _3…2…1…''_ She thought knowing that she got him.

Gahi-''(Sigh) Fine, this is gonna be dumb.'' He said to himself knowing that she heard him.

Abiona-''No it's not, it's just an activity that brings no compensational gain or usefulness what so ever.'' She said to him.

Gahi-''So instead a waste of time?'' He asked.

Abiona-''Nope….Okay a little, but it's something fun and relaxing. Trust me.'' She said assuring him as they walked back over to Patch.

Gahi-''I always trust you, and to be honest I feel like I haven't been around Patch in a while, she doesn't deserve that. Neither do you.'' He said to her hugging her as she kissed the left side of his mouth.

Abiona-''Thank you.'' She said for she thought about messing with his hair but decided not too as they both walked over to Patch as they thought him how to make some for she already made three.

Gahi-''You do know I knew you were trying to mess with my hair right?'' He asked her.

Abiona-''Yep.'' She said not looking at him for he was thinking about getting her back.

Gahi-''(Sigh), I love you.'' He said sneaking up behind her as she sat down next to Patch and got some flowers.

Abiona-''Aww, I lov-AH!'' She said surprised as he picked her up and held her stomach in lock hold swinging her as a joke while she laughed as he had let her go and they kissed. ''Why is it that some times when we play fight it leads to kissing?'' She asked him as she began teaching him.

Gahi-''It's either A.) Because I love you. B.) It's revenge for when you always pranked me as kids or C.) Because it's fun.'' He said to her.

Abiona-''Hmmmm, I choose….A.'' She said to him.

Gahi-''Yeah that makes sense, you put a flower in my hair didn't you?'' He asked her but didn't feel anything.

Abiona-''Now why would I put a flower in your hair? Besides, these wouldn't match your eyes at all.'' She said to him jokingly.

Gahi-''I love you.'' He said as they kissed.

Abiona-''I love you too, we should get going it's starting to get a bit colder out.'' She said as they all then left for they had made a total of five crowns. Also yes Abiona did put a flower in Gahi's hair, but did so when he kissed her. Don't tell him yet, he'll figure it out. Soon.

 _10 minutes later…._

As they noticed some scouts were out as they seemed to notice them as they kept going until they came across them for they saw that there were eight of them.

Scout-''So how was the trip?'' She asked them.

Abiona-''Fine, did AD and the scouts come back yet?'' She asked them.

Scout-''No, but I'm sure they'll be back soon though.'' She said with a small smile.

Gahi-''Where are you guys going this early?'' He asked them.

Scout 2-''Scavenging, with everything going on we convinced Agrim to let us go out early.'' He said. ''We're only going Ol Tukai instead of the jungle that we usually go to.'' He said.

Patch-''Okay then, be careful out there.'' She said to them.

Scout 3-''Thanks, we'll be back in a few hours.'' He said as they all then left as they got to the tribe and saw that there were a couple tribe members out for it was still a bit early out for there were some lanterns still lit and that they were still putting out the bon fire out as they got to Agrim's house. Abiona knocks on the door as it opens to see Agrim.

Agrim-''Welcome back, I hope the trip wasn't too much trouble was it?'' He asked them.

Abiona-''No, it went well. They should be here in five to six days or less, any recent activity with humans or predators?'' She asked him.

Agrim-''No, but I have guards on the lookout for five miles from here.'' He said as they continued the conversation.

 _With Rehzi…._

We see that him and Ani were asleep in bed for Rehzi had the finished bow in his hands as he woke up and leaned over and was going to wake her but decided to let her sleep as he slowly got out of bed and placed the cover over her as he heard knocking.

Rehzi-''Just a second.'' He said as he placed it on the table as he walked over and unzipped the tent and looked over for he was shocked at what he saw.

 _Back with the Abaya Scouts…._

Agrim-''Well I'm glad you all made it b- What's going on?'' He asked but saw some quickly knocking on the door, he then ran over and saw the scouts, but saw that they were carrying someone for things slowed down for him as the Abaya scouts saw this and ran over as time went back to normal for him yelling. ''Sahadev!?'' He said shocked for it was some of the scouts with Rehzi, Ani, Lakpa, and a few others who were helping him. ''W-What happened?!'' He yelled scared and worried for his son and his scouts.

Manil-''T-there were lions out, and they attacked us. T-'' He was saying but was interrupted.

'' _AD…S-stil''_

Someone said for it was Sahadev who was awake as he sat up as Lakpa and Harsha helped him up.

Sahadev-''(Breaths in and out), A-AD, Sosa, Hasit, Uda-ar, F-Faydem are still out t-ther- Ah!'' He said for he was bleeding out a bit as Lakpa used one of his med kits with her own supplies and medicines.

Ani-''H-How did this happen?'' She asked shocked tearing up seeing him like this.

Ajala-''We almost got here.'' She said.

 _1 hour ago…._

We see that the scouts were back, but they were at least an hour or two away from their home as they checked their surroundings.

AD-''Say Sahadev, I've been meaning to ask for a little while now but, what was your tribe like before all of….well this started?'' He asked him.

Sahadev-''Well, a week ago we had moved here. I mean we were still in Tanzania, but we just moved to Kilimanjaro and decided to stay here. When we moved I asked a few scouts to go, I was surprised that Rehzi said that he was going too; he said that some of the other scouts said that I'd be fun in which we left. After that the scouts came back but Rehzi wasn't with them and that Ani and I went looking for him since the tribe was really busy getting things together and everything. But a couple hours later it was starting to get dark so we both agreed to search for him early in the morning. But he came back unharmed but had his necklace in his hand, we asked him what happened and if he was okay but said that he was okay and that he'll explain later. A week later he tells me that he slept in and that no one told him where the tribe was moving but said that he was fine. I was a bit, over dramatic but I was really worried about him including a lot of others. But other than that things were pretty much how you've seen them to be, the only difference is that the tribe is more busy and always on the lookout.'' He explained to him. ''Also we use to live in an area that had a lot less trees and grass than what you've seen.'' He said to him.

AD-''Also, where do you get the materials to make these weapons and serums?'' He asked them.

Faydem-''Mostly the forest and jungles.'' She said to him. ''For bows and arrows we used the jungles since the materials there are a lot stronger, and some are new that we've never tried before.'' She said to him.

Manil-''(Yawn), when we get back, I want everyone to know that I'll be asleep for possibly the rest of the day. Or at least until noon.'' He said to everyone.

Kacey-''We don't blame you. Not one bit.'' She said for she noticed that Sosa was thinking about something. ''What's on your mind Sosa?'' She asked.

Sosa-''Well, I'm just wonder why most of that group left their camp. I guess to look for something but it just seemed a bit random.'' She said to her. ''(Sigh), I can't wait to get back home and in bed.'' She said.

Sahadev-''You're not alone Sosa, but we need Agrim about what we know first. After that you can all get some sleep.'' He said but noticed something in the distance for he signaled everyone to stop but AD didn't know what he meant. ''Stop for a sec.'' He said as he went forward and saw Lions looking around the area for he counted four of them as they noticed a Gazelle hiding from them in the trees. ''There's a tribe member being hunted by lions, Hasit I need you to get to him while we take care of them. AD, you can come with us or stay with Hasit.'' He said to him.

AD-''I'll stay with Hasit, but if you need some help I'll be with you guys.'' He said as he went with Hasit to try and get to the tribe member without being noticed as the others walked over to the lions as they noticed them.

Sahadev-''Hey guys, is there a problem?'' He asked them as one of them walked over to him.

Lion-''No. Leave.'' He said to them in a threatening tone.

Sahadev-''Well I can't, you see one of our tribe members is here and wer-'' He was saying but was interrupted by the lion.

Lion-''Does it look like we care about any of you? Leave.'' He said as Sahadev looked over him to see that Hasit and AD got the tribe member away from the lions as he looked back at them.

Sahadev-''Alright, my apologizes for wasting your time.'' He said as he and the others then left with him for they went around them as they then had caught up to AD and Hasit.

AD-''You guys alright?'' He asked them.

Ajala-''Yeah, were okay.'' She said to them as Sahadev went to the tribe member.

Sahadev-''Are you okay? Were they after you?'' He asked him.

Gazelle-''Yes I'm fine, also yes they were. I was heading towards Tarangire but they were after me so I hid in the trees. Thank you for saving me.'' He said to them.

Hasit-''No problem, are you fine getting there on your own?'' He asked him as he nodded as he then left and that they went back to where they were heading.

Udar-''So how far are we from the tribe?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''At least an hour away. Also AD, I'll get some food for you to give to Snake when we get back home.'' He said to him.

AD-''Thanks, so lions only walk on all four right?'' He asked them.

Kacey-''No.'' She said simply.

AD-''Oh, okay…..'' He said as they continued on but AD was thinking about the lions. ''Guys, why were those lions out here?'' He asked them.

Sahadev-''What do you mean, lions are around this country but what are you getting at?'' He asked him. (P.s. The Gazelle they saved wasn't a part of their tribe like I said, it was just a part of the plan just in case things went the way they did.)

AD-''Why just one tribe member, He would be with a group.'' He said for he smelled blood as he walked over and saw three dead Gazelles for they were all tribe members but weren't part of the Kilimanjaro tribe for he thought about what the Gazelle said when he and Hasit saved him.

 _Flashback….._

Hasit-'' _Alright, let's hide here.''_ He said for the Gazelle looked around the area scared for AD and Hasit noticed. '' _Hey, it's alrig-''_ He was saying but was interrupted by the Gazelle.

Gazelle-'' _No w-_ '' He said but saw something that made him stop talking but was tearing up. _''Never mind, let's go.''_ He said for he walked by AD and bumped into him on accident. ''I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.'' He said for AD was confused by this as he looked in that direction but only saw a few leaves shake a bit as he kept going until they saw that the lions were leaving.

 _Flashback ends….._

We see that AD was thinking about everything and what was going on.

Hasit-''I looked at his tattoos, one said he was from South Africa and the other said he was from Sudan.'' He said for this was very strange.

Sahadev-''Yeah, I noticed them too when I talked to him.'' He said for AD as he looked in his jacket pockets and felt a piece of paper as he got it and read it and was shocked as he looked on the ground and saw a wire.

AD-''STOP!'' He said as everyone stopped moving.

Sosa-''AD, What's wrong?'' She asked worried.

AD-'' _It's an ambush, back up slowly and when I say, run.''_ He whispered to them for they noticed the booms connected to the wire as they back up, he then looked into the forest and saw glowing eyes as he slowly pulled his gun out as he looked closer and saw the Gazelle they saved killed. ''Run!'' He said as they did for they noticed the bombs too as he then shot the bomb as it went off as he fell to the ground and got up fast and ran as 25 lions ran out of the forest after them.

Sahadev-''Get behind cover!'' He said getting his bow out as Hasit, Ketak, Faydem, Ajala and Manil did the same and shot at them for Sahadev killed three, Ketak and Manil killed one each and Manil and Ajala had used arrows with Fire crystals and had set two on fire. As that happened they kept running for they were getting closer as AD decided to try and use his bow for he aimed and shot one of them in the side but kept going as he shot an arrow but missed as he tried two more and missed but tried again and shot it straight into its left arm as it fell as Ketak killed it by shooting it in the head with an arrow as they both ran. Sosa was fighting one of them using her axes for it tried clawing her as she rolled out of the way and had cut open its side and it hit her as she rolled onto the ground getting up as the lion ran at her as she then threw her axe at it getting it in between its skull killing it as it fell to the ground she ran over and quickly pulled the axe out for she heard the others and followed the sound but heard something else. Manil got two fire crystals and looked around for some dirt and found some as he crushed them and buried them and ran as it exploded and killed two of the lions for there was dirt everywhere so that the lions couldn't see. With AD he saw that the scouts were heading into the forest as Sahadev saw him and a lion running at him as he ran towards AD and grabbed him as they both were on the ground as Sahadev shot the lion in the head. ''You alright?'' He asked him.

AD-''Yeah, thanks, how many arrows do out have left?'' He asked him as he checked his 3rd clip that he was using and saw he had 13 bullets left and still had two clips left.

Sahadev-''Six, you?'' He asked as they ran into the forest.

AD-''Eight, here.'' He said giving him five more arrows as they kept running. Faydem was running with Hasit for there were eight left as they both climbed on a tree and got an advantage as got to a certain point and got there bows out as they looked around for any scouts, AD, and Sahadev to protect them. With Udar he was running with his sword for he stopped and looked at his surroundings and listened to his surroundings as a lion tried to jump him from behind some trees he ducked and stabbed the lioness in the throat and pulled the sword out and kept going looking for the others. AD and Sahadev then found Ajala for she was out of arrows as AD gave her all the arrows he had left as they all regrouped except for Faydem, Hasit, and Ajala for saw an exit.

Kacey-''Where's Sosa, Faydem, Udar and Hasit?'' She asked as they heard screaming for they began to look for them as Sahadev went with them but saw a lion running towards Kacey.

Sahadev-''Kacey!'' He yelled as he ran and pushed her out of the way as the lion was over him as it clawed his stomach. ''AHHHAH!'' He screamed in pain but used his dagger and stabbed it in the lions eyes as he rolled over and got his bow but the lion jumped him again as he looked over at the others. ''G-GO!'' He said fighting the lion using his bow as Sosa sliced it neck for he saw that he was bleeding out as the others got to him.

Manil-''Sh*t, come on!'' He said as Ketak used his health kit to try and stop the bleeding. ''We need to leave, some of us need to s-'' He was saying but AD got Sahadev's arrows. ''What are you doing?'' He asked him.

AD-''I'll stay, you guys get Sahadev out of here.'' He said. ''I need your crystals, all of them.'' He said as he gave him all six fire crystals and five glow crystals.

Kacey-''What are you doing?'' She asked him.

AD-''I'm gonna lead them far from you guys, I'll be with them.'' He said as he left as they all then left, Ajala looked back and saw AD running towards the sound as she went back to the others and helped Sahadev up as they made it out of the forest.

Sahadev-''A- (Coughs).'' He was trying to say but was coughing a bit of blood.

Ajala-''We can't just leave him with those things out there!'' She said.

Kacey-''He'll be okay, the second we get back we're sending in guards and scouts.'' She said. ''Right now we need to get Sahadev and everyone else out of here.'' She as she looked back and nodded as they kept going for she and Manil were guarding them and Ketak and Ajala were helping Sahadev as they made it out for about 30 minutes later they made it to the tribe.

 _Present time….._

Kacey-''Agrim, send in as many guards as you can.'' She said to him as he left to tell as many as he could for Rehzi and a few others left. As they did he saw that tribe members were a bit worried since they heard an explosion from far away as Manil followed them for he went into Rehzi tent.

Manil-''Where are you going?'' He asked Rehzi.

Rehzi-''We're going out to help them, I saw the clips AD's gun had and that he doesn't have enough ammo to protect him or the others out there forever.'' He said as he got his bow and 30 arrows that he made.

Ajala-''I'm coming with you, I've been training in that forest for years.'' She said for she got some more arrows for her bow for Ani, and the others that came back went out to get AD and the others.

Agrim-''Son, a-are you okay?'' He asked him tearing up as he felt something touch his shoulder.

Sahadev-''D-ad, its okay.'' He said to him while Faydem was healing him for they were just cuts, luckily they weren't deep but he was still bleeding at a near dangerous rate. ''W-Where are they?'' He asked him.

Agrim-''I don't know.'' He said to him for this worried him.

 _With AD…._

We see that he was running through the forest looking around the forest for he was still looking for the others for he had one clip of 14 bullets left, 13 arrows left and has eight fire crystals and all five glow crystals left. He looked around and didn't find anything for it was getting cloudy for he listened and looked around for footprints and only saw lion paw prints for he followed them as a lioness was close trying to kill him but got shot in the head as AD turned around and saw someone climb down a tree for it was Sosa with someone else.

AD-''(Sigh), are you okay? Where's Hasit and Faydem and who is this?'' He asked her.

Sosa-''I'm alright, I'm not sure, and this is Julia she told me that her, her brother and her friend she was with got taken and were used as bait.'' She said. ''Where are the others?'' She asked him.

AD-''Sahadev got attacked but I saved him, they're back at the tribe.'' He said to her. ''Are you alright Julia?'' He asked as she nodded.

Sosa-''Again, I'm so sorry about your brother.'' She said to her as she hugged her.

AD-''Who's your brother?'' He asked her.

Julia-''His name is Rious, he was the one you all saved from those b*stards. They took him and killed his friend when you all left but I got away and hid here and Sosa found me.'' She said to them for she had very light purple hair, blue pupils, short tail, long horns, her right arm completely covered in fur tattoos of her tribe, and had normal brown fur. (P.s. I know that I say that they have brown fur, but they have a white stomach or something similar to it, I just don't mention it because it would just be repeating it over and over and that people would've been understood so that's why I don't add that in.)

AD-''Okay, how many are left?'' He asked her.

Sosa-''Ten, I only have four arrows left. I saw them heading north.'' She said as then followed the tracks, for they didn't have time to get Julia out of the forest, plus I'm positive that she'll be safer with them. They then found them for it was a very small abandoned village that had four houses, for it was clear of trees in the middle but behind the houses was forest all over. As they looked around Sosa spotted Hasit was hiding from the lions for Udar and Faydem were knocked out for they saw some of the remaining lions were figuring out something. ''We need to get them now, but we need to be careful. Julia, I need you to get Hasit, the one hiding from the lions. AD you need to get to them, I'll get rid of any of them that are in your way that won't attract attention.'' She said as she went back into the forest to climb up a tree to get a better vantage point.

AD-''He's over there, get him while I get the others.'' He said as Julia left to get Hasit while AD went to get the others as he then covered himself in some dirt, water, and a few leaves as he moved through the forest to the other side. He was walking slowly behind the houses, he came across a lion who was looking around the place and was shot through the head by Sosa who he saw was in one of the tallest trees hiding using the leaves. He hid the body and covered him in leaves, a few branches with hundreds of leaves on them as he kept going. He made it to Faydem and Udar as he looked around and untied them as he looked over and didn't see Julia or Hasit anywhere as he got them both behind one of the houses and got them far from the village as he tried to wake them up. He splashed a bit of water them for Faydem began to slowly wake up.

Faydem-''(Moans in a bit of pain), _A-AD?_ '' She asked.

AD-'' _Shhhhhh, Udar's still knocked out. We're getting out of here.''_ He said as she got up but stumbled a little but was okay as she picked Udar up but heard something. '' _Get a couple yards from here, if I shoot my gun then I want you to run and try to get back home okay?_ '' He asked her for she nodded.

Faydem-''Okay, Be careful with them AD.'' She said as she left as he went back but saw Hasit was knocked out with a lion close to him with his claws out.

Lion 1-''Give up, or we kill him.'' He said to AD from behind as he did but secretly had a fire crystal on him for when he was forced back to the village he saw Julia was tied up.

Julia-''I'm so sorry AD, they have Rious.'' She said to him tearing up.

AD-''It's okay Julia.'' He said to her as one of the lions walked over to him.

Lion 2-''So, what is your name human?'' He asked him but AD didn't say anything. ''I asked you a question.'' He said to him for he was trying not to show any fear for he knew that they would get to him.

AD-''What do you want with them?'' He asked him.

Lion 2-''You still didn't answer the question.'' He said a bit irritated now.

AD-''(Sigh), AD. But it doesn't matter does it?'' He asked him as he shook his head. ''What do you want with them?'' He asked him.

Lion 2-''Simple, we can use them as hostages. Besides, we don't need you.'' He said for this scared him a bit but didn't show it. ''So, ju-'' He was saying but got shot in the head and died, as the other lions were getting close to AD but he got the fire crystal and dropped it as he ran towards Julia and grabbed her as the explosion knocked the two of the lions back and were shot in the head with arrows. AD saw that Sosa was shooting at the remaining seven, and that he saw Rehzi and a few others came to them for they fought off the remaining lions for they kept one alive as Rehzi then went over to them.

Rehzi-''Are you two alright?'' He asked them concerned.

AD-''Yeah, thanks.'' He said to him as he saw the other scouts get Hasit.

Ani-''No problem, they didn't hurt any of you did they?'' She asked them.

Julia-''No, were okay. Again, I'm sorry for selling you and Hasit out.'' She said to him.

AD-''You didn't have a choice Julia, plus no one di- well, none of us died I mean.'' He said looking at the lion corpses as Hasit walked over to them.

Hasit-''H-Hey, you guys okay?'' He asked them.

Sosa-''We should be asking you, you took a serious hit to the head.'' She said.

Julia-''I'm sorry Hasit.'' She said to him.

Hasit-''It's alright, really. As long as you three are alright, where's your brother?'' He asked her for she talked to him about her brother when she got to him as the guards came out of one of the houses with him being looked at for she was beyond happy that he was okay.

Julia-''Thank you all for saving us.'' She said to them as she walked over and got to him.

Rehzi-''N-No problem, do you need any help getting back to your tribe?'' He asked her.

Julia-''Thank you, I really appreciate it.'' She said to them.

Faydem-''What tribe are you guys from?'' She asked them.

Julia-''The Gem tribe.'' She said. ''Also, thank you for saving Gina and Josa. We were sent by Foai that he wanted to say thank you for saving his family. He couldn't come and say it personally because wanted to spend a lot of time with them and Gina is still recovering.'' She said to them.

Ani-''You're sure that you'll be okay?'' She asked them.

Julia-''Yes, thank you for your concerns.'' She said. ''Good bye and good morning, I think.'' She for she wasn't sure if this was a good morning, to be honest I really don't know. But as she said that she and her brother then left with two guards to protect them just in case.

AD-''Oh yeah, how did you guys find us?'' He asked them.

Manil-''Well we told them that you were here.'' He said saying it like it was obvious, which it was.

AD-''Sorry I said that wrong I meant here, like in this exact location in this forest?'' He asked them correcting himself.

Ajala-''Oh, well we just followed the paw prints and heard you two. Also we saw noticed Sosa was in a tree watching over you.'' She said to them. ''Where's Faydem and Udar?'' She asked worried for them.

AD-''I told her to hide somewhat a few yards from here over there.'' He said for some of the guards went over to get them as AD looked at the last lion that was tied up. ''Guys, we may have to bring him with us.'' He said.

Kacey-''Why?'' She asked him.

AD-''Because I had to tell him my name, if we let him go who knows who he'll tell and then tell know about me.'' He said.

Ajala-''Or we could kill him, but we should ask what he knows first and maybe we'll let him go.'' She said as she walked over to the lion.

Lion-''I'm not telling any of you anything.'' He said to them.

Ajala-''Last chance.'' She said in a stern tone.

Lion-''You're all dead, y-'' He was saying but she stabbed him in the throat as he choked on his own blood and died.

Ajala-''See, problem solved.'' She said wiping the blood off the sword. ''But, we should still bury them.'' She said for they did. When they were done, they all then went back to the tribe for they had to talk to Agrim about everything they knew about their main threat. As they did Rehzi told them that Sahadev was alright and that he was only cut up a bit but he still needed to get looked at for some of them asked them what had happened on their trip and told them that the Abaya Scouts were back.

 _30 minutes later….._

We see that they made it back to the tribe for Manil did they them that he would be asleep all day but wanted to check on Sahadev like the others as they entered the house and saw him drawing in AD's book as he placed it on the table and saw them.

Sahadev-''Hey guys, I'm glad you're all okay.'' He said for he was completely healed but still needed rest. ''So what happened to the lions?'' He asked them.

Sosa-''We took care of them, but how are you doing?'' She asked him.

Sahadev-''I'm good right now, Lakpa and Hiya said that I needed to get some sleep.'' He said.

Rehzi-''You should be asleep, it may not be that bad but it's still an injury.'' He said to him.

Sahadev-''I know, but it was worth it.'' He said.

Kacey-''Yeah, also thanks for saving me.'' She said to him.

Sahadev-''Your welcome Kacey. Also, I was gonna give you guys the week off but I know that you're all just gonna turn it down.'' He said to them as a bit of a joke.

Manil-''Of course not, well I wouldn't but yeah thanks for the offer but all we need is some food and some sleep for a couple hours is all.'' He said to him.

AD-''By the way, Rehzi said that the Abaya Scouts were here. Where are they?'' He asked him.

Sahadev-''They went to get some breakfast, since most of the tribe is getting up a bit earlier I decided to have breakfast be early so if you guys are hungry y-'' He said but saw that mostly everyone was gone except for Rehzi, AD, Ani, Ajala, and Hasit. ''Can go.'' He said finishing his sentence.

AD-''Say Sahadev, we need to talk to your father about the info that we got.'' He said to him.

Sahadev-''It's okay, I already told him. But if you have any more info then he's in his room. Upstairs, first room to your left.'' He said to him.

AD-''Thanks, I'll be right back.'' He said as AD went upstairs and knocked on the door.

'' _Come in…''_

Someone said for it was Agrim as he opened the door and saw him.

Agrim-''Hey AD, are you and the others alright?'' He asked him.

AD-''Yep, we're okay. So listen, I need to talk to you, the scouts, and the Abaya scouts about the plan that I have that'll end this war.'' He said to him.

Agrim-''Thank you AD, I know I've been a p*ick for the past few days but still thank you for everything you've done. Also, when do you want this to happen?'' He asked him.

AD-''When the scouts get some food, and some sleep and come back here.'' He said to him as he left and went back down stairs and saw that the others were gone. ''Probably had chores or something.'' He said to himself for Sahadev was asleep which was good for he then made himself a sandwich, well two actually….don't judge if you had been through what he has in less than a couple hours, you'd be that hungry too for while Sahadev was asleep and Lakpa came back and saw AD as she walked over and hugged him as he hugged her back. ''It's good to see you too.'' He said to her as she had let go.

Lakpa-''Are you okay? What happened to you and the scouts?'' She asked him concerned for him and the others.

AD-''Good morning to you. I'm okay, I'm okay and they're all okay.'' He said. ''How are you?'' He asked her.

Lakpa-''F-Fine, also good morning to you too.'' She said to him with a small smile as he sees Hiya enter the house.

AD-''Hey Hiya, haven't seen you in a while.'' He said to her.

Hiya-''Hey AD, and yeah I've been busy with a lot of work. But yeah I'm okay. Also I heard about what happened to you and the scouts, glad you all made it out okay.'' She said to him.

AD-''Thanks, also where were you this whole time?'' He asked her.

Hiya-''I was busy with a couple predators. Some of them came from packs and jungles that were attacked a little bit ago and came here to get help, or they brought others with them to get help.'' She said to him for she was getting her supplies. ''Alright, later.'' She said to them as she got everything she needed and left.

Lakpa-''A-Also AD, I took a look at the flower you gave me, and don't worry I-it's not any type of intoxication or anything like that.'' She said to him for they talked for a little bit until she had to take a look at Sahadev. Like I said he's perfectly fine, but it was just a injury that needed to be looked at.

 _Losai, Kenya/6:54am…_

We see that the Abaya Region were all asleep, except for some of the guards and Reni for she was looking over the map sweating a bit. The main reasons why was so that she could look over the routes and see if they needed to make any changes, for that could happen at any time and that she liked to go out early in the morning and watch the stars in the clear night sky. Although, it was a bit often since it was pretty clear at night in Africa. She decided to look over it for a few more minutes and then decided to get a bit of sleep for she noticed a calf was getting a bit cold, in which she placed the blanket she had over him and went back to what she was doing. She then had placed the map back in her bag and had then went back to where Clarissa was and slept next to her for she remembered when they use to sleep in the same room. Secretly she had nightmares about of Clarissa, Halima, Jay and her friends getting killed during all of this for it was the other reason why she was up and was sweating a little.

Reni-''I miss you both, but we'll be there soon.'' She said to herself as she went to sleep.

…

… _._

… _.._

 _Hey guys, so I know that it seems like I update a bit randomly by the time and by what day it is. But it's just that I make sure that I get better and better at writing the chapters and making sure that there aren't any plot holes or huge mistakes in the story or for the characters. But still thank you for reading, make sure to follow, favorite, and review and I'll see you in chapter 53. Also if you have any questions for me just PM me or leave the question(s) in your reviews and I will get to them. Also if there're any mistakes please tell me by PMing me or leaving it in your reviews and I will fix them._


	53. Chapter 53:Battle plans pt2

_Hey, so this is chapter 53._

… _._

… _.._

…

 _Losai, Kenya/7:32am…_

We see that Halima was still asleep inside a tent; she didn't know why she had trouble sleeping last night for she thought that maybe it was being out in the open asleep just worried her. She then woke up a little bit to see that the sun was coming up a bit and that the sky was a mix of light and dark blue without any clouds in the sky. She yawned and decided to sleep a little bit more but she heard someone getting closer to the tent as she instantly gets up for she looked to her left and didn't see her mother and was shocked and got worried for her.

'' _Halima?''_

She heard for she knew that it was Reni as she unzipped the tent and saw her with some food.

Reni-''Morning Halima, Where's Amija?'' She asked her.

Halima-''Not sure, also good morning to you too. Is that for me and my mom?'' She asked her for she had herbs, soup, bread, and some strawberries with mangoes.

Reni-''Yes, we had breakfast pretty early and since I didn't see you or your mom anywhere I got you both some food in case. Do you know where she went?'' She asked her sitting down next to her.

Halima-''Thank you Reni, also she went to Ojal to check on her leg.'' She said. ''She told me that about an hour ago, I thought she would've got back by now.'' She said to her.

Reni-''Oh okay, do you wanna go see how she's doing?'' She asked her.

Halima-''Sure, but you don't have to if you're busy Reni.'' She said to her.

Reni-''It's alright Halima; I already got done checking on the tribe and that we're leaving in an hour. Also I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me, and the others for a little bit?'' She asked her.

Halima-''Ummm, sure. I haven't seen them in a little while, besides I want to try and know them a bit better.'' She said.

Reni-''Great, but if we can't then we can talk until your mom gets back.'' She said. ''But before we go you need to eat unless you're not hungry right now I mean. Also I ate a little while ago so I'm alright.'' She said to her as they talked a little while Halima was eating. When she finished she brought it with her so that she could give it to her mom as they walked over to Ojal's tent. As they got there some of the tribe members said good morning to them as they got to Ojal's tent they saw Amija as she noticed them.

Amija-''Morning sweetie, morning Reni.'' She said to them as they said morning back to her.

Reni-''Morning Amija, how's your leg? Also, where is Ojal?'' She asked her.

Halima-''Morning mom.'' She said to her for she gave Amija her breakfast as they sat down to talk.

Amija-''I'm sorry for being gone for so long, also Ojal said that she needed to get some things for my leg.'' She said to them. ''She said that with how I'm healing that she'll be able to remove the stitches tomorrow.'' She said to them.

Halima-''I'm glad to hear that, also we're gonna be leaving in an hour just to let you know.'' She said to her.

Amija-''Oh, okay. After this I'll be back at our tent, are you going anywhere?'' She asked her.

Halima-''Yeah, Reni asked if she wanted me to come with her to visit her friends.'' She said to her. ''But if you need me, then I'll visit them later.'' She said to her.

Reni-''Yeah, I'll just tell them that she's busy at the moment.'' She said to them.

Amija-''No it's fine, I'll be okay.'' She said to her.

Halima-''Are you sure mom?'' She asked her.

Amija-''Positive, I want you to try and make some friends. Not that you haven't but I'm just saying since we're here I mean.'' She said.

Reni-''If you want to come with you can Halima.'' She said to her.

Halima-''Okay, thank you mom.'' She said to her as they talked a little bit. A couple minutes later, Ojal came back as they said ''Good morning'' to each other and stayed a little bit longer. When Ojal was done, they walked back to their tent and said that she'd be back in a few minutes as they then left. As they kept going they looked but didn't see them anywhere as they then came across Asha talking with some guards.

Reni-''Morning Asha, have you seen my friends anywhere?'' She asked her.

Asha-''Morning girls, also I think they went to the stream that's a few yards from here. Stay safe guys.'' She said to them.

Reni-''We will, thanks Asha.'' She said to them.

Asha-''Anytime Reni.'' She said as they left. When they got there they saw Taylor, Rora, and Gafoja talking to each other as they went over and hung out for a little bit. After about 40 minutes it was about time for them leave for they said that they'd hang out a bit more when they reach Namunyak.

 _Back in Kilimanjaro/11:40am….._

We see that so far the tribe was doing well for they had a couple more predators come by than usual for some had asked where there were safe areas, if they knew what was going on and a couple other things. But they had it under control for they always prepared for things like this; we then see the scouts including the Abaya Scouts and a good amount of tribe members were talking to each other waiting to hear out what their next move was gonna be. For they waited for a few of the other scouts to get there for some were asleep or were busy at the moment, but later on they had arrived. At first they had went over what they already knew, which I know you do too in which I'm not gonna just repeat things over and over again. Afterwards they had gone over the plan to finally put an end to this war peacefully.

Gahi-''Okay, so after looking over everything that we now know is that the person that started this is named Adam Ramos, the locations of his that are left are in Harenna forest, Ethiopia and another location that we still don't know about yet. But once we get to Harenna forest, we need the Gem tribe's help including the Abaya Region when they get here.'' He said to them.

Ajala-''What about the lion's? We need to make sure that if we come across any to avoid all fights with them. Also, are you alright Sahadev?'' She asked him.

Sahadev-''Yeah, I'm fine now. So, does anyone have any plans?'' He asked them.

Manil-''We can attack the HQ, we may not know where exactly their camp is but we at least know where to look and to be aware of our surroundings.'' He said.

Ajala-''So what is your plan?'' She asked him.

Manil-''When we get there, we invade their camp and capture everyone there. AD then can contact help and get rid of them.

Abiona-''We can't, they'll be more focused on us than them and we'll all be screwed.'' She said.

Ani-''Plus, we need to do this in a way in which they won't find out about any of us, whether it's our tribe, the Abaya Region or the Gem tribe.'' She said.

Hasit-''Also, they'll have people protect the camp from the outside. So we should take that to precaution.'' He said.

AD-''Also we should cut their power completely, that way they can't get any back up.'' He said.

Ketak-''What if we find Ramos, and have him tell his whole group that their mission was false?'' He asked them.

Sosa-''Some of his people could get suspicious of that and will know that something's going on.'' She said for most of them had different plans and ideas in which most they agreed that they would take action in for AD had an idea but knew that it was way more risky than the one he had before.

AD-''I have an idea, you're all not gonna like it at all though.'' He said.

Rehzi-''We don't know that AD, I mean, I'm sure that you have something since you've found out a lot about our enemy.'' He said.

Faydem-''Yeah, so what's your idea?'' She asked.

AD-''We send in only a couple of us, and we let them capture us.'' He said for no one had a clue what to say to that.

Kacey-''Okay, so this sounds pretty interesting. Yes it's a crazy as f*ck idea, but I want to hear him out.'' She said for others agreed with her.

AD-''When we get there, we let them capture some of us as a distraction while others get into their camp and take out any main threats. We'll have hundreds of your guards and scouts then attack the base and take it over completely. But, you need to knock out every single one of them so that they don't see any of you or remember any of it.'' He said to them for this actually sounds like it could work.

Agrim-''But what if they become hostile?'' He asked for he had a point that things may come to that.

Manil-''Then we may have to kill some or worse most of them, but only if we have too for that still hundreds of people that know about us.'' He said.

AD-''That's why it should just be ten of us that should go, three to four of us will surrender our selves while the others plant fire crystals all over the base. We need the best archers in these tribes, they can shoot them and destroy the entire place, but that's plan C.'' He said.

Sahadev-''That still may lead to a lot of them dying.'' He said.

AD-''That's true, but I have another idea. It's a bit more simple, but a bit harder. We get to the camp, find Adam and force him to end all of this, we can sneak into his base and get to him.'' He said.

Ketak-''We're gonna have to kill some of them, for they will try to kill all of us.'' He said. ''But only when it's the only option.'' He said.

Manil-''Also, what about the group that attacked the Jaglu pack? They'll still be around even after we get rid of the main threat.'' He said.

Udar-''We can have hundreds of us sneak into the camp, and take out all of his men. Once we get to him, he either gives up, or we'll have to kill him.'' He said for that seemed a bit much to everyone. ''I know what Abiona said about trying to take the most peaceful route possible, but we don't know how many people he has.'' He said for they were all thinking about other things for Sakhi had placed her book on the table and talked.

Sakhi-''Why not we just get them away from their camp and fight them off as we go?'' She asked for some didn't expect her to say anything. ''AD can have snake contact some help and that we'll be able to escape. But only a small few of us are going, for If we bring too many, it'll be harder for us to hide. But not so little in which we won't stand a chance.'' She said.

Rehzi-''Okay, so after hearing about all of these plans. I think that we should put them all together and form an idea, with Manil's plan we should focus on the most dangerous of his team.'' He said.

Ajala-''We can use the fire crystals to destroy their weapons, vehicles, and whatever else they have that can wipe us all out.'' She said.

Abiona-''We need to make them weak first, take out most of their people and then we can focus on getting rid of them.'' She said as they kept planning.

 _Elsewhere…._

 _Sam's pov…._

As I kept going, I was thinking about asking for directions but I noticed a bit of smoke in the distance as I kept going…..(Sigh), okay, I need to focus, but don't get your hopes so high Sam. If they say no, then I'll go to an- Where is there another tribe? Okay, I should get going. After a couple minutes I made it to the tribe for I was questioned by some guards and asked what I was doing here, what my name was and if I was from a pack what the name of that pack was. I answered all their questions as they thought about it.

Guard-''Okay, stay here. I'll be back.'' He said to me as he left me with the other guards but stopped and turned back around to me. ''Also, sorry about your pack.'' He said as he kept going.

Sam-''Thank you.'' I said to him as he kept going as the other guards asked me a couple more questions.

 _Back with the others…._

They were planning out everything as they then heard someone knock on the door and saw a guard as Agrim walked over and opened the door.

Agrim-''Yes?'' He asked.

Guard-''Sir, we have a cheetah here who wants to speak to you. His name is Sam, he says he's from the Jaglu pack.'' He told him for the others heard this.

Agrim-''…..(Sigh), Okay, let him in.'' He said for the guard nodded and left. ''Everyone, I'll be back I need to talk with the guards for a minute.'' He said to them as he left.

 _Back with Sam….._

As I waited there I saw that the guard came back.

Guard-''Okay, you can come in. But, we're watching you.'' He said as I nodded and followed him as I walked by I didn't quite realize how huge this tribe was. I noticed a lot of areas with shops, weapons, food, and that a lot of tribe members noticed me for some were a bit scared or worried while others were kind to me. I was glad that it was mostly kindness instead of them all being disgusted with me, this indeed shocked me but I just kept silent the whole way as I noticed a house for I assumed that it was there leader's home as the guard looked back at me. ''Alright, he talking with others but remember that we're watching you.'' He said but stopped and turned around and looked at me. ''Also, I'm sorry about your pack.'' He said to me.

Sam-''Thank you.'' I said to him as he stopped for I knew that he heard me as I looked through the door I noticed a lot of tribe members talking to each other about something and I noticed a…..human? Okay, he is talking with them so I guess he's with them. I then went into the room and everyone noticed me. Wow, I'm actually sort of nervous.

Sahadev-''Hi, if you're wondering about him will explain later but a guard told Agrim that your name was Sam and that you were from the Jaglu pack right?'' He asked me as I nodded.

Ajala-''We're sorry for what happened to you and your pack.'' She said to me, wow, I didn't expect this at all.

Sam-''Thank you, but anyways I came here to ask if some of you can help me save my pack.'' I said to them for I saw that some of them weren't sure, I mean, I completely understand but…(Sigh). ''I know that you some of you if not most of you don't trust me, I understand that completely. I am a predator and you have every right not to trust me, but I-I can't do this by myself. They already killed ten of us and have probably killed others by now; I only need a couple of your scouts or guards to come with me.'' I said to them.

Rehzi-''Where are they?'' He asked me.

Sam-''They're in Kerio Valley, Kenya.'' I said.

Sahadev-''Can you give us a moment?'' He asked me.

Sam-''Of course.'' I said as I then exited the house.

 _No one's pov…._

Kacey-''I don't know, we have a plan to finally end all of this and now we need to save Sam's pack?'' She asked.

Harsha-''Maybe we can have one group help him while we deal with Ramos.'' He said.

Ani-''That could work, but it depends on how many scout's and or guards that he needs.'' She said.

AD-''It's not that far, but it still could be dangerous. I mean he said that they killed at least 10 of them and possibly more, but I would say that we help him.'' He said.

Rehzi-''I second that; I mean we don't know what he's been through just to get here to ask us. Also he could've been rejected by other tribes out there, but we need to know more about him.'' He said for a couple of them agreed with him, but some weren't so sure about this.

Manil-''He could just be f*cking with us, but I guess we can help him.'' He said.

Sosa-''We're gonna need guards to watch him if he's staying here, cause even though we figured out a plan we still need time to go over every detail.'' She said to them.

Abiona-''Does anyone oppose?'' She asked for no one seemed to disagree with this.

Sahadev-''Okay then, but he's gonna have to sleep somewhere where we can watch him if he's up to anything.'' He said as he walked over to the door and opened for he saw Sam was given some food by one of the tribe members. ''Sam, you can come in now.'' He said to him. ''By the way, if you didn't know my name is Sahadev. I'm the son of Agrim leader of this tribe, but I apologize if you already knew this.'' He said.

Sam-''Yes, I do know about you, also it's fine.'' He said to him. ''Also thank you ma'am.'' He said to her.

 _Sam's pov….._

As I heard that I got up and thanked the woman for she thought that I was starving and gave me some food as I walked into the house and had placed the basket of food on the floor.

Manil-''We talked it over, and we decided to help you. But, if this is any type of trick to harm a single one of us, I will have no problem killing you myself. Understand?'' He asked me for I nodded.

Harsha-''You didn't have to say _killing_ you know.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Still, we need to ask you more questions depending on how long you're staying here. You will be watch but we're not treating you as a predator, these are just precautions to keep everyone safe from harm.'' He said to me for I understood. ''It's nothing against you or any other species of predators.'' He said to him. ''But still, your welcomed here in which the same rules apply in which I'll go over with you as soon as I can.'' He said.

Sam-''Thank you, I don't how I can rep-'' I was saying but he stopped me.

Sahadev-''It's okay, really. But right now we're dealing with the main threat at hand.'' He said.

Sam-''Is it the humans?'' I asked, well then, that was a pretty dumb question.

Amy-''Yes, AD found out where the person responsible for all this is. He may be involved with your pack getting attacked.'' She said to me.

Faydem-''How we know is that AD found a map of all their locations.'' She said.

Gahi-''We're trying to decided if we should wait until the Abaya Region gets here, or if we should just go now.'' He said.

Sam-''I see, but if you're not able to I understand.'' I said to them.

Abiona-''No, we're going to help but we just need to figure everything out first.'' She said to me.

Sam-''Oh okay.'' I said to them for they all seem very nice, but I'm very curious about the human, where did he come from and why he was here. ''Also, who is AD?'' I asked them as I saw the human get up.

AD-''That's me, but it's nice to meet you Sam.'' He said to me for I thought that he would've been nervous around me or them but I'm not sure, maybe I can ask him later as I heard the door open and saw someone.

Agrim-''Sorry it took so long, but anyways what did I miss?'' He asked for the others explained to him about what I was asking and what they were planning to do. ''Okay then, but like Sahadev said, we'll ask you more questions later on and explain the rules here while you're here.'' He said to him as he went upstairs.

Sahadev-''Okay, so we know the plan and everything. Now, I need to talk to Sam, I'll be back.'' He said as I followed him into another room with a table as he sat down in one chair and I sat down in another chair. ''Okay, so before I get to the questions I need to explain to you the rules. When I get to the questions just tell me if you're not okay with some of the questions, just say so. We eat the same amount of food, in which you don't get any less nor do you get any more than us. But if you _catch_ your own food, it cannot be any of our tribe or any other tribe members from other tribes, understand?'' He asked me as I nodded and told him that I was okay with that but I would only eat what they had as he continued. ''We have no curfew in which you can go to sleep whenever you want, but we will still have guards watching you if you're still up at night. The guards won't be stalking you 24/7, they will only watch you if you're near other tribe members or are going somewhere so that way we don't suspect you trying to harm anyone or steal anything from us at all. You already told us why you're here in which there're a couple things that I don't need to tell you, we treat each other with respect, in which you pretty much get what I mean by that. Now, I need to ask you a couple questions.'' He said to me.

Sam-''Okay, also I'm okay with the rules and with the guards.'' I said to him.

Sahadev-''Thank you, but if anyone tries to harm you, bully, or try to start anything with you just tell me or any guards near and we'll handle it.'' He said to me as I nodded. ''Okay, so when you first got to the camp how long were you there?'' He asked me.

Sam-''For seven days, that last day a friend and I escaped from the camp. Her name is Asimov, she's nine months pregnant.'' I said to him.

Sahadev-''Oh, are you the father?'' He asked me.

Sam-''…..No, he was killed by them. His name was Dajiko, he was a very caring man in which she asked me to help deliver her cub and to be the father.'' I said to him.

Sahadev-''Where is she now?'' He asked.

Sam-''She's safe with the Mala tribe, before we escaped I always talked to her before and after what happened to Dajiko, in which he was in a different cell. But when it was dark out and one of them came down to check on us, I killed him and took the keys and we both got away with our belongings. After that we had set up camp in Mount Suswa, Kenya, I went to get us some food when I got back she found some glow crystals in which they were in a cave behind a waterfall. We then talked about warning the Mala tribe for humans were planning to get there, but during that I heard them coming in which with some fire crystals I blew up the cave so that they couldn't get them.'' I said to him.

Sahadev-''I'm sorry you had to go through all of that, especially Asimov. Also it was smart to hide the glow crystals, we're not sure why they need them but we're making sure that they never see a single one of them. Please, continue.'' He said to me.

Sam-''Okay, while we were running we killed some of them and left but as we got some food more were coming for us, when we hid from one of them was getting closer to us, in which the only option was to run. As we did we managed to kill some of them but I got shot in my right side but I was alright for a little while.'' I said explaining to him. ''When there were two of them left, a Gazelle helped us in which she killed the reaming two and helped me.'' I said to him.

Sahadev-''Oh, but you're okay now right?'' He asked me. ''Also, what was her name?'' He asked me.

Sam-''Yes, but I'll get to that in a moment. Anyways, she helped us and said that her name was Kaja I- Sahadev?'' I said for he looked surprised by this. ''Do you know her?'' I asked him.

Sahadev-''Yes, a few days ago I went out to practice my fighting and I heard her call out for help. I looked around and I found her I would say she was tired for she had small gashes all over her, I checked to see if she was alright but I saw that she had a baby with her.'' He said for this shocked me, a baby? ''The baby was a boy, in which when she woke up she was weary of me at first for she knew about the baby and was protecting him. The baby's name was Brian by the way, in which she asked me who I was and that I told her that I wasn't gonna hurt either of them and promised that I wouldn't harm them. She asked me why I was out there but I asked her how she found Brian in which she told me that while she was in Kindoroko she heard a woman calling for help in which she was unconscious. She heard Brian crying and that she went into the house and found the rest of his family dead, the father and another child. She then went outside a different direction entering what I believe was a camp and found other humans killed.'' He said for he told me everything else that happened after that, (P.s. Because you all know this.) And that after he told me everything I didn't know what to think after that. I guess I can say that I'm glad that she saved that child and had brought him back with AD, speaking of with I should ask Sahadev about AD. ''So yeah, I do know her.'' He said to me. ''Sorry for interrupting.'' He said.

Sam-''Wow, I…..I never knew that she had to go through that, also you didn't Sahadev.'' I said to him.

Sahadev-''Okay but still, I should've just talked about this afterwards but you can continue.'' He said as I did for I told him how we traveled together after Asimov and I told her about how the humans were heading towards Malambo and that after a couple hours Asimov found two scouts a few yards from us and that Kaja had told them that we weren't a threat and how she was pregnant and I was shot. After that I explained what happened when I woke up in which I asked the Mala tribe's leader Kulwa and how she couldn't help me but I understood why and so did Sahadev for he was glad that I was okay. After that I explained my journey from that tribe and here we are. ''Okay, so after hearing your story I have to stay that you've both been through a lot. Also after thinking it over, I think that I can trust you and that we'll be more than happy to help you.'' He said for I was so glad that they were gonna help me, I mean he already agreed but I guess this was just to see if he could trust me.

Sam-''Thank you so much Sahadev, do you have any more questions for me?'' I asked him.

Sahadev-''Well, only a couple more. Other than Asimov, do you have any friends or family in your pack?'' He asked me.

Sam-''Yes, My brother Jake and my parents but I haven't seen them in years. For friends I have a couple, but my best friends are Mia, Sahara, and Mihari.'' I said for I saw that when I said Mihari's name he seemed shocked, w-wait does he know her? ''Do you know Mihari?'' I asked him.

Sahadev-''Oh no, I thought that name sounded familiar.'' He said for I felt that he wasn't being honest with me, maybe if he does know and that he told me this could get out to the tribe. Yeah, I shouldn't ask about this, but I could be wrong. ''Okay, another question, how are your fighting and melee skills?'' He asked me for I explained how I was able to defend myself and that I was best with a bow and arrows than a sword or anything like that. But I explained that I could use a sword or any other weapons, but if I had a choice I would choice my bow. ''Okay, one more question and then we're done. Are you okay with only eating fruit, vegetables, bread, soup and other foods other than meat?'' He asked me.

Sam-''Yes, I don't just eat meat but still I can eat what you have here.'' I said to him.

Sahadev-''Okay, thank you for answering my questions and agreeing with the rules. Again I'm sorry for what happened to you and your pack, I hope that we can help you out through this and help them as much as we can.'' He said to me as I shook his hand.

Sam-''Thank you, also can I ask you about AD?'' I asked him. ''I mean, who is he?'' I asked him. ''Also, not to sound needy or anything but, when do you think you can send some scouts with me?'' I asked him.

Sahadev-''I would say that later on we can plan something out, but I'm not sure about today though.'' He said.

Sam-''It's alright, I'm just glad that you're able to.'' I said to him.

Sahadev-''Also about AD…..Yeah, that's a long story. But I think it'd be best if he told you, I'll be right back.'' He said to me as he left the room. I….I can't believe it, they're gonna help me. But still I need to focus, and help them out just like they're helping me.

 _No one's pov…._

We see that the others had figured out a plan, don't worry you'll know what it is soon. But anyways, we see Sahadev enter the living room.

Sahadev-''Hey AD, can I see you for a second?'' He asked him.

AD-''Sure, I'll be back.'' He said as he followed Sahadev, ya know I'm not sure if I should show this. I mean, you all pretty much know his story; I mean yeah it's with Sam, someone who doesn't know AD, but you all st- You get the point…Yeah. Anyways, we see the others talking a bit until AD comes back.

Rehzi-''So, how do you guys think this is gonna go?'' He asked for no one was sure, but knew that it was gonna end.

Faydem-''We're not sure, but let's just hope it ends as peaceful as possible.'' She said for that's what everyone else wanted too.

 _30 minutes later…_

We see AD come back to the others with Sahadev and Sam.

Amy-''Okay, so I guess that's it for now.'' She said.

Ketak-''But what about the Jaglu Pack?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''We'll I talked about it to him and said that we'll talk about it later. Enjoy the rest of the morning.'' He said to them as they all then left except for Sam.

Sam-''So, where do I stay for the time being?'' He asked him.

Sahadev-''If you want I could get you a tent, or you could say here in the guess bedroom.'' He said.

Sam-''I'll just stay in the guess room.'' He said.

… _.._

… _.._

… _.._

 _Hey, so this was chapter 53. Yeah, I don't quite have anything to say for a message here. But yeah thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review and I'll see you in chapter 54. Also if you have any questions for me just PM me or leave the question in your review. Also if there're any mistakes let me know by PMing me or leaving it in your reviews and I will fix them._


	54. Chapter 54:Altyd geliefd

_Hey, so this is chapter 54. You know, I'm glad that I'm able to make the chapters longer now. I mean, there's just so much to tell but yeah I hope you enjoy the chapter, make sure to favorite, follow, and review and I'll see you in chapter 55. Also this feels like I would have this at the end of each chapter, huh._

… _.._

… _.._

… _._

 _Namunyak, Kenya/12:20pm….._

 _(Play ''Most Emotional music ever from the beginning.)_

To be honest, I was a bit…..worried at first if I can say that, I was about to meet my parents for the first time. Well, kinda, I remembered seeing my mom for a few minutes when I was born but….then I saw Clarissa, I remembered how happy they both were to see me. Clarissa told me one time as to how curious and innocent I looked when I was born, she even had a picture of me at that moment and….(Sigh), I laughed too for I looked like I had no idea what was going on or where I was. Clarissa told me that we were getting closer for we were heading southwest. She suggested that we should get some flowers and I thought that it was a great idea, but as I saw a field she said that she knew a field that was a billion times better, curiosity got the better of me but I really did want to see them. We then headed towards a field that was close by and…. _my god_ , I nearly cried. There were literally billions of them, all different colors, shapes and sizes. I hope Halima and the others are doing okay, I mean I feel like I just left them without saying anything but they assured me that they'd be alright. (Sigh), they're okay Reni. After about a couple minutes we managed to get a couple…..hundred flowers, but I think I had the most though, but the ones I saw my mom got were beautiful, I mean most of them were the same but I asked what some of them were for she was able to tell me all the names of the ones she got. She said that she got ones called Soduku, Akito, Jomile, Lovely jewel, marina, mariyo, and Sweet sara's. I asked her how she knew the names to them for she told me that her and my mom hung out here at lot as kids when her father and my grandparents were away for a few days. But, how did they get all the way out here? She told me that it only took them at least four to five hours to get here and back to the tribe. They always talked to each other, told secrets to each other and always made up names for some of the flowers for fun. She also told me that the reason why she mostly got Soduku's was because they were my mom's favorite for they smelled like vanilla which I really liked but I noticed ones that she called snowflakes which looked beautiful to me. But the ones that were my favorite were theses flowers called Celeb's that Clarissa said that she found them to be beautiful too. She also said that when they came back, they always brought my dad some flowers too since his parents were around a lot so he couldn't come, the ones called fireworks were his favorite but one time they almost got caught by my grandparents but said that my dad took the blame for them saying that he went out to get them for them. But, they confessed since they didn't want to get him in trouble for something he didn't do. But were told not to go without someone looking after them in which they did go back with my dad when his parents left for a few days and said that he nearly cried seeing all the flowers (Laughs a little). But to be fair, I nearly cried seeing them all. After about, I dunno, an hour I guess we left with a lot of flowers, but only enough in which we thought were enough so I would say 20 each. But we put them in something to wrap around the steam's so that they'd all be together in which we both had one set of flowers with 20 each in them, after a few minutes we reached the hill and I….I…I saw their graves. Clarissa said that she was with me and said that when she spoke to them both, she was so scared to say goodbye but said to just talk to them as I nodded and walked closer to them both with both sets of flowers. I then sat down with my legs crossed but….I didn't know what to say, I really wanted to talk to them but I didn't know what to say, but…..I thought about it and decided to be…(Breaths in and out.), to be, to be myself…''Hi mom, hi dad. I'm so sorry I never got to visit either of you, but that's no excuse. If you're wondering about Clarissa, she's doing okay. She's taken really good care of me, including Jay and Asha…..If you've been watching me, then….you know that I have powers, like you dad.'' As I said that I created small flames from my left hand and made it hop over to my right hand as more formed and I started forming them into a flower as I made it disappear as I kept talking. ''Clarissa and Jay helped me learn how to control them, and that it turns out by what Clarissa said that I have more power than you dad. But sorry if it sounds like I'm gloating about it, I made a lot of friends in the past few years, but my best friends are Rora who's serious about her responsibilities but always has time for her family, me and our friends. Gafoja is a very sweet guy, he's really shy but we always try to help him break him out of his shell, he's also really smart and creative but some people judge him for that…it's sad, but he never lets it get to him. Taylor…..well, he's a bit of a Casanova wannabe but he's a great guy when you get to know him. Luckily I didn't burn him the first time we met…but really he's a really caring person, but secretly, we all wish that he finds someone who loves him, especially so he can stop flirting because he sucks at it (Laughs a little). Then, there's someone that I met recently, her name is Halima. She's a really sweet and kind person, a bit shy at first but later on she grew out of it, I know that there's a lot to her and her mom Amija that me and my friends still don't know, nothing bad but…..something. Clarissa told me a lot about both of you, how you three were the best of friends in the whole tribe. She told me stories about you two that I know are true, like how you all met. She also told me when you were nervous at first becoming queen, but she and dad helped you, and that she secretly left you two by yourselves so that you can both know each other a bit more. She also told me how you saved them from a pack of lion's Dad; I was always inspired to do great things with my powers and becoming the leader. But, I wasn't afraid of either of those things, I thought that I was but…Clarissa, Jay, Rora, Taylor, and Gafoja…..they were there to help me….. I wish I c-could've met you guys, I-I mean with everything Clarissa told me. (Starts crying a bit.), I-I dunno, but I-if y-ou can hear me, but I love you…e-even if I only saw you for a second… I m-miss you both…but, k-know that we'll be alright. W-With the war and everything, but onc-….once, this is over, I'll make sure to visit you both e-every day, I wish I did earlier but (wipes tears away.)…..I-I promise.'' As I said that I was crying, but Clarissa walked over to me with a few tears in her eyes as I hugged her placing down the flowers as I hugged her back. But, I stopped and wiped the tears away, as I looked at her, I…I hugged her back only this time I wasn't crying. I then got the flowers, and placed the ones with mostly firework flowers on my dad's grave, and the ones with mostly Soduku flowers on my mom's grave.

'' _It's okay Reni, we'll be okay.''_

I heard for I thought I heard a different voice, I asked her if she said anything but said that she didn't but said that it was almost time for the tribe to leave. She then sat down with her legs crossed and talked to them too, saying how she missed them and that things were okay. As she got up, I did too as she showed me something, she kissed her palms and placed one of her hands on each grave. I did the same as we both said that we'd see them again as we left, but I stopped. Clarissa saw this and asked what's wrong but I said that I wanted to give them one last flower as we both went back I walked over to the graves and focused as two flowers made of small flames were formed in both of my hands. They were both the same for they were a flower that were called Altyd geliefed's, when I was one years old i drew them and named them that as I placed one on my dad's grave and the other on my mom's as they floated over the graves for Clarissa and I were shocked that they floated like that, but I decided to talk about that later as I then said goodbye as we both then left. She asked me how I made them float in the air for I wasn't sure myself; I thought that they would lie on the rocks. Maybe, that was a new power that I discovered, I then tried it again and that it worked, but after a few seconds it disappeared for I suggested that I should work on it a bit more, but I'm still not sure how I made them float and stay the first time. I guess I was really focused on it at the time, but as we left we thought that we should bring some flowers back to give to Agrim and Sahadev to say thanks and that I thought that I should get some for Halima, Asha, and my friends as we both went back we got some and were on our back to the tribe.

…

… _.._

…

 _So that was chapter 54, I know that it's a bit short, but I didn't want to ruin this chapter by continuing it for it felt right to end this chapter were it is so i just wanted to let you all know that and not think that i didn't think of anything but know that i do. Also for the music, I suggest that you play the playlist ''Most Emotional Music Ever'' from the first song to the last one but you can keep playing the soundtrack until you reach the end of the chapter. But anyways, thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review and I'll see you in chapter 55. Also if there're any mistakes please let me know by PMing me or leaving it in your reviews and I will fix them._


	55. Chapter 55:Realization

_Hey, so this is chapter 55. Like I said, I know that the last chapter was a bit short, but like I said it felt like the right pace for it. Especially with what was going on in the chapter. But anyways make sure to favorite, follow, review, and I'll see you in chapter 56. You know, I wonder how- Nah, I don't wanna spoil it. But anyways enjoy the chapter._

… _._

… _.._

…

 _Malambo, Tanzania/1:20pm….._

We see that the Mala tribe had a lot more people for they've been getting a lot of small tribes, packs, and a few other animals for some needed supplies to get out of the country while others planned to stay and some guards and scouts from other tribes stayed to help fight with the Mala tribe. Some tribes had brought resources with them including food, weapons, serums, and a couple more things but I should just get to the point. We see Saidah was talking with some of her friends while giving out fruits and ingredients to the people there for it was for it was for the visitors who were warned about the possible coming attacks. While she was making some bread she noticed Sulaiman in one of the craft shops was trying to craft some swords but was having a bit of trouble crafting the handles right. She then finished making the bread and went over to her friends.

Saidah-''Guys, I'll be right back.'' She said to them as they said that it was fine as one of them walked over to her.

Gazelle-''I'll handle your shift for you.'' She said to her.

Saidah-''Kami, you don't have to do that. I'll only be gone for a few minutes.'' She assured her.

Kami-''It's fine, besides you've covered for me a lot in the past so I wanted to return the favor.'' She said to her for she had medium autumn hair, yellow pupils, normal sized horns, long tail, and normal brown fur.

Saidah-''Thanks, but I'm coming back. Plus, I owe you.'' She said as she walked over to him while passing by a few tribe members from her home and some from other tribes as she got over to him for the craft shop had no front wall so that people can have room to enter and exit as she walked in. ''Having trouble with something?'' She asked him for it startled him a bit.

Sulaiman-''(Sigh), yeah, I can't figure out the haft's.'' He said as she took a look at the sword he had in his hand.

Saidah-''Well, the first problem is that they're too long, just a second.'' She said as she got her sword as an example. ''The hilt's suppose to long enough for only one hand, not two. Also instead of using wood, try medal.'' She said to him as she made one for him. A couple minutes later she made a sword using a medal haft that was perfect. ''Also make sure to use the right size and amount of leather so that it doesn't feel like you're holding a towel, but not too little or else the grip will start the wear off and feel like a piece of paper was wrapped around it.'' She explained to him as she handed over to him to feel the sword. ''Try it, it should feel light but heavy in which it should be a balance between the two.'' She said as he tried it out on a statue as he managed to cut it in half with the sword on accident for he looked shocked while Saidah was trying not to laugh as he placed the sword down and walked back over to the statue picking the top half up.

Sulaiman-''I-It's alright, besides that was an old one that needed fixing anyways.'' He said to her trying to cover it up by putting it back together as she helped him.

Saidah-''Sure, also anything else?'' She asked him as she walked over to help him.

Sulaiman-''Thank you, also I need some help with the guard, but I don't wanna waste your time.'' He said to her.

Saidah-''Sula, its fine. Besides, Kami's covering for me so I can help you.'' She said as they fixed the statue and placed it in the back of the shed.

Sulaiman-''I'll figure it out, but still thanks.'' He said to her. ''Say, I'm gonna be on break soon. You wanna hang out for a bit?'' He asked her as she nodded and they both went to get some food. We then see that they were both eating a sandwich with some mango type drink for they were just talking to each other. ''Also, how's Kaja and Asimov?'' He asked her.

Saidah-''They're okay, Asimov is getting checked out and Kaja's with her.'' She said. ''When I went over to check on them, Asimov said that she had gotten a hard kick from the baby.'' She said to him.

Sulaiman-''Oh, she's okay now right?'' He asked her.

Saidah-''Yes, but It's a bit rare for that to happen to a predator. But she said that she was fine.'' She said to him. ''I should get back, I think Kami will be on break soon.'' She said.

Sulaiman-''Okay, if you need me I'll be at the shop for two more hours.'' He said as she got up and left for he thought about swimming for a little but knew that his break would be over soon and decided not to be late.

 _A few minutes later…._

We see Saidah get back to the market for she noticed Kami was finished with some bread and cleaning some fish. She walked over for she noticed two of her friends were gone for she thought that they were on break or finished as she walked over to Kami.

Saidah-''Hey Kami, I'm so sorry for taking so long.'' She said to her.

Kami-''It's alright, besides I like baking anyways but you were gone for a little while though.'' She said to her as she placed the bread with the others. ''But like I said, I owe you a lot so it's fine.'' She said to her.

Saidah-''Again, thanks.'' She said. ''But, if you want I can help you until our shifts are over.'' She suggested to her.

Kami-''Thanks, but I got it. Also, your shift ended a few minutes ago.'' She said to her for she saw that her shift was over with about three minutes ago.

Saidah-''Oh, I didn't notice that.'' She said as one of her other friends went up to her.

Gazelle-''Also, where did you need to go anyways?'' He asked her.

Saidah-''Oh, I saw that Sula needed help with something, so I went over to help him.'' She said to him.

Gazelle-''Oh okay, also we're all going to Lake Natron in two hours. If you want you can come with us.'' He suggested.

Saidah-''Thanks, but I'm gonna be busy soon. But if I have time afterwards I'll be there.'' She said to them.

Gazelle-''Sure, later Saidah.'' He said as she said 'bye' back to them for she went over to the Bem's house to check on Asimov.

 _Asimov's pov….._

(Yawn), okay, so far things are going well. So far no surprise kicks, or pains but….i'm still, scared and- (Sigh), I hope Sam is okay. I'm sure he made it to the tribe by now, but if not then he should be close, unless…..somethin- stop it Asimov, he's okay, he's okay, he's okay…I guess word had spread out fast about the attack here. Maybe I should've gone with Sam, but, what if it's more dangerous out there than it is here? (Sigh), I shouldn't worry myself like this, but I still need to consider what happening right now. As I thought of this, I saw Saidah come into the room as she sat down on one of the coaches.

Saidah-''Hey Asimov.'' She said to me.

Asimov-''Hey Saidah.'' I said replying back to her.

Saidah-''So, how are you and the cub?'' She asked me.

Asimov-''Okay so far, no surprises yet.'' I said to her.

Saidah-''Great, also where's Kaja?'' She asked.

Asimov-''She went to get some towels and blankets. Also, can I ask you something?'' I asked her.

Saidah-''Sure, what is it?'' She asked me.

Asimov-''If your home, does get discovered, what would you do?'' I asked her for, she didn't look scared or anything, maybe it was so that I wouldn't be worried. I mean, it is her responsibility just like the guards at my pack.

Saidah-''Well, we wouldn't let them set foot here. But if they do, Sulaiman and I will get you, Kaja and as many others as we can out of here. We planned for this when Sulaiman told Kulwa what Kaja told us, the plan is that if we get overrun that Sulaiman and I should take you, Kaja, and as many as we can get without being caught to Kilimanjaro. We're group A, group B will head to Mara Triangle Maasai Mara, Kenya. Group C will head towards Mau forest, and the rest will be Group D heading towards Tarangire. If that doesn't work, we have hundreds of other locations that we planned out; it's just that what I told you was our main plan.'' She explained to me, so maybe I can see Sam again, unless he already left with help or is still looking. ''What's wrong?'' She asked me, I guess she noticed. Well, she is sitting next to me.

Asimov-''I'm fine, I'm just worried about….well, everything. My cub, Sam, my pack, every tribe and pack, I-'' I was saying but she stopped me.

Saidah-''Hey, it's alright Asimov. I'm not gonna sugarcoat this, but what's best is to stay positive about this. I mean, so far there hasn't been any attack, not here or anywhere else. But, that doesn't mean any of us are letting our guard down.'' She said to me.

Asimov-''Thanks, also where is Sulaiman?'' I asked her.

Saidah-''Probably back at home, his shift should've been over with a little while ago.'' She said to me. ''Say, do you want me to be here with you? In case anything happens I mean.'' She asked me.

Asimov-''Well, if you want to. But you probably have something more important to do.'' I said to her.

Saidah-''You and Kaja are my priority, including Sulaiman.'' She said to me. ''But, I wanted to know you and Kaja a bit more, that's why I asked.'' She said to me for I didn't want to sound needy, even in my condition I'm able to do things on my own.

Asimov-''I'll be okay, but if you want to stay you can.'' I said to her for she seemed to be thinking about it as we heard knocking on the door. ''Come in.'' I said as the door opened for it was Kaja with towels and blankets.

Kaja-''Oh hey Saidah, do you need anything?'' She asked her.

Saidah-''No, I just wanted to check on you two for a little bit. But, if you want me to stay with you two then I can.'' She said to us.

Kaja-''Sure, if you're okay with it.'' She said for Kaja had placed the towels and blankets close to me. Saidah then explained to Kaja the plan that they had for Kulwa is planning a meeting about it in an hour.

 _Tarangire, Tanzania/1:30pm…._

We see that Mihari and the others were at a lake for they needed to get some water for when they needed it, I mean not that they don't drink any I mean they do. It's just so that they have some and wouldn't have to worry about it later on. Anyways, we see that Mihari was thinking about when they would get to the Kilimanjaro tribe, exactly what should she do? There were a lot of different options, but one of them just stood out than the others because it was the best and most reasonable plan. She was with the others but, so far most of the guards were practicing while three of them were asleep, Jake was with Mia and Rajani was- wait, where is she?

Mihari's thought's-'' _(Sigh), you know. The more I think about it, the more and more I realize how f*ck I probably am. Okay, so maybe I can get there at night, talk to blue about having him, Sahadev and the others pretend to not know me. Or, I could just stay hidden and make something u- Actually, I kinda miss him so; screw it, I'll just ask them to pretend they don't know me. It'll suck yeah but whatever keeps us all out of trouble is fine by me.''_ She thought to herself for she noticed that Rajani was nowhere to be seen.

Mihari-''Hey, have any of you seen Rajani?'' She asked some of them but they weren't sure. ''Alright thanks, I'll be back.'' She said as she went to look for her but saw her just walking next to the lake for it was a bit dangerous due to crocodiles but they're alright with predators. She was thinking about if she should talk to her, but knew that she'd come back to them. She sees that Rajani sits down next to water for she looked depressed about something as Mihari then walks over to her. ''Hey Rajani, you okay?'' She asked her as she nodded.

Rajani-''Yes, I'm okay.'' She said but Mihari knew differently but wanted her to just talk it out instead of her forcing her.

Mihari-''Oh okay then, it's just that usually you would say that you would be gone for a few. But, to be fair you don't need to tell us.'' She said to her.

Rajani-''I know that you heard me talking back in Ruaha, but what did you hear?'' She asked her.

Mihari-''…Well, (Sigh) I heard you say _Who are you,_ what did you mean by that?'' She asked her.

Rajani-''Well, I saw a cub who was next to me. But when I heard you and turned around, I looked back and, she was gone.'' She said.

Mihari-''Oh, what did she look like?'' She asked her.

Rajani-''She was a leopard, just like me.'' She said.

Mihari-''Oh, was she okay?'' She asked her for she wasn't sure how to answer that.

Rajani-''She was upset about something, I'm not sure what it was but she stopped a little bit after I talked to her.'' She said. ''How far are we from the tribe?'' She asked her.

Mihari-''We're about a couple hours away from them, also I need to be somewhere when we get there but it'll only be for a minute.'' She said to her.

Rajani-''Okay, what is it?'' She asked her.

Mihari-''I need to talk to whoever's there that can sharpen daggers.'' She said to her.

Rajani-''Okay, anything else?'' She asked her.

Mihari-''We'll be leaving in a few, I'll come back and tell you when unless you come back soon.'' She said.

Rajani-''Okay. Also, thank you for talking to me, I'll be back with you all in a moment.'' She said to her as Mihari nodded and got up and walked back to the others as Rajani kept thinking about what happened then, as she then looked over at the others and decided to just relax a bit for a few minutes. We then see Mia who was talking to Jake about how things were and everything, why do I feel like I forgot that?

Mia-''So food wasn't scarce or anything right?'' She asked him.

Jake-''No, I mean we were considering going to Nkotakhota but since things were okay in Lilongwe we decided to stay there.'' He said to her.

Mia-''Oh, also, do you still do magic?'' She asked him for he got a mango and had cut the skin off and dried it off, he then placed it in her hand and an orange and yellow bird flew out of her hands.

Jake-''Yes.'' He said as a joke as she laughed a little at the trick and ate the mango. ''Also, how did you meet Hia? I know that Mihari had told me about her but I knew that there was more to it but I guess I just didn't have time to ask.'' He said to her.

Mia-''Well, when I was in some jungle that was a couple hours from Kilimanjaro, I walked around looking for food.'' She said as she told him the story and as much as she could up to the point when she got knocked out by Rajani, to Jake it was very interesting and upsetting for what she had to go through. A few minutes later she finishes the story for when they had got to Lilongwe and found him.

Jake-''Huh, also do you know anything about Rajani?'' He asked her.

Mia-''Oh, well, not much actually. I mean, I do talk to her but so far she hasn't said anything about her past or anything. Maybe it's because I didn't wanna come off as clingy or annoying.'' She said. ''I guess it's from how nervous I am sometimes, and that I just worry about people a lot.'' She said to him.

Jake-''It's alright Mia, besides I'm sure that we'll get to know her better when she wants too.'' He said to her as she nodded. ''Also, did you come across any lions before you got to the jungle?'' He asked her.

Mia-''No, I only came across some zebra and I believe I saw some giraffes but I just kept going.'' She said to him. ''Why?'' She asked.

Jake-''In case there was anything going on there.'' He said for he knew that he had to explain a bit more than that. ''Back in Lilongwe, some of our guards noticed lions near us, and that they were covered in blood. But, they didn't look like they ate anything.'' He said. ''I don't want to jump to concussions, but just in case we decided to stay away from them until they left. This was three days before you and the others found me.'' He said to her.

Mia-''Oh, they didn't attack any of you did they?'' She asked him.

Jake-''No, but I just wanted to make sure.'' He said to her.

Mia-''Oh, but yeah I didn't notice anything like that.'' She said to him. ''So, what do you think about Kilimanjaro?'' She asked him.

Jake-''Well I would say that they may give us a chance, but I know that they'll have people watching us.'' He said. ''Also, let's go over the plan again.'' He said to her.

Mia-''Yes, but we still need their help. Like Mihari said, we need to be careful when we get there.'' She said to him as they did.

 _With Rajani…_

Rajani then decided to head back with the others as she got up and walked back over to them. She noticed that Mihari was done looking at the map for she walked back over to everyone and told them where they were going next for they had to then go to Arusha, and then they would get to Kilimanjaro.

Guard-''Maybe we should go back to Mkomazi in case there's anyone left there.'' He suggested to them. ''You four can get to the tribe, while we search for any others that didn't follow us.'' He said.

Jake-''Okay, but where should we meet up?'' He said.

Guard 2-''When we find any pack members, we'll escort the survivors back to Lilongwe. While two of us go back to the Kilimanjaro tribe and wait for you guys.'' She said to them.

Jake-''You're sure about Saia?'' He asked her.

Saia-''Yes, it's in case we come across any lions.'' She said to them.

Mihari-''Alright, but be careful out there guys.'' She said to them, later on after they had went over the plan for the guards and the plans for the others they had agreed on it. A few minutes later as they packed up they had then went their separate ways for the moment.

Mihari's thought's-'' _Okay, so I just need to get there and talk to Blue and the others, no problem…Sorta..''_ She thought to herself as they continued on.

 _With the Kilimanjaro tribe….2:10pm_

We see that Lakpa was done turning in the weapons that she made for she was done with them a little bit ago, but she needed to test them out by practicing with other's in training, and how sharp the swords and axes were, while the bows and arrows, she tested them out in the Combat center and outside the tribe for fun in which this was what she enjoyed most doing her job. She knew that AD had left to visit Snake again for Sosa talked to her about it while he was talking to Sam, but said that it may be the last time since Snake was getting ready to leave. She then noticed that Rehzi outside his tent working on something while he was talking to the Walkie-talkie that AD gave him.

 _Lakpa's thought's-''Maybe I can ask Rehzi about how AD's doing, also I can ask him how to use the walkie-talkie.''_ She thought to herself as she walked over to him as he noticed her.

Rehzi-''Hey Lakpa, how are you?'' He asked.

Lakpa-''H-hey Rehzi, also I'm fine.'' She said to him.

Rehzi-''That's great, also how's Sahadev and the scouts doing?'' He asked her.

Lakpa-''He's okay; the scratches will go away but in about seven to eight days. He just needs some sleep.'' She said. ''Also i'm not sure about the scouts, but I'm sure they're okay.'' She said to him. ''A-Also is AD talking to you?'' She asked him.

Rehzi-''Yes, he said that he was learning how to use a few more weapons that snake has.'' He said to her.

Lakpa-''Oh, also I was wondering if you could teach me how to use it.'' She said to him. ''B-but if you're busy t-then I can wait.'' She said to him.

Rehzi-''it's fine, also it's just a drawing that I'm working on so it's okay.'' He said as he taught her how to use it. After about a few minutes, she now knew how to use it.

Lakpa-''W-Wait, what about these batteries. Won't they run out?'' She asked him.

Rehzi-''AD said that the batteries would last for months and that the walkie-talkie was water proof.'' He said to him.

Lakpa-''Oh okay, also where're the scouts?" She asked him.

Rehzi-''They're getting looked at in the healer's den after what happened earlier today, and or getting some sleep.'' He said to her.

Lakpa-''Oh and what about Sam?'' She asked him.

Rehzi-''well…I'm not sure, I can talk to Sahadev and Agrim about it right now.'' He suggested. ''N-not to sound rude but, why do you want to know?'' He asked in a very kind way.

Lakpa-''No, it's okay Rehzi, but it's because I want to come too.'' She said. ''I-I haven't really left the tribe in a little while, I m-mean I have but not going to a different country I mean.'' She said to him.

Rehzi-''Sure Lakpa, also I understand. Last time I was far from the tribe was when we moved and I got back two weeks ago.'' He said to her.

Lakpa-''Oh yeah, I remember hearing about that. I'm so sorry that happened to you Rehzi.'' She said to him.

Rehzi-''Thank you Lakpa, but it's okay, it's been days since then.'' He assured her.

Lakpa-''Okay, and your welcome. Also, how do you think the plans with Sam will go?'' She asked.

Rehzi-''I'm not so sure, but I do hope nothing goes wrong.'' He said to her.

Lakpa-''Okay, see you later Rehzi.'' She said.

Rehzi-''Bye, also I'll talk to Sahadev right now.'' He said as she nodded and then left as he got up and dusted some of the dirt of his legs as he went back inside the tent and had placed the book back in AD's book and left as he zipped the tent. As he walked over to Sahadev's house, he walked by a few tribe members who greeted him and replied back to them. He noticed Ani was with some of her friends for she was showing some of them melee combat techniques and decided to try and talk to her and some of the scouts for a second as she noticed him.

Ani-''Hey Rehzi, just a minute guys.'' She said to them as they placed their weapons away and talked a bit as she walked over to him. ''So, how are you?'' She asked him. ''Also how's Sahadev and the scouts?'' She asked him.

Rehzi-''I talked to Lakpa; she said that he'll be okay and that his scratches will be gone in a few days. Also I'm not sure but I plan to visit them like the others soon.'' He said to her.

Ani-''Yeah, I plan to go visit Sahadev and the scouts too; I know that we were with them like three hours ago. But it's just to show that I care about them.'' She said to him.

Rehzi-''Me too, also when I get to Sahadev, I'm gonna talk to him and Agrim about Sam and what we plan to do to help the Jaglu pack.'' He said to her.

Ani-''Well, If you want I can come with you.'' She said to him.

Rehzi's thought's-'' _You know, I'm really; really glad I took Mihari's advice. I-I'm not t- Yes, I'm glad I did.''_ He thought to himself.

Rehzi-''Of course, ummm, we can go right now if you want.'' He said.

Ani-''Sure, also I was thinking about The Jaglu pack.'' She said to him. ''Also I hope AD is okay out there.'' She said.

Rehzi-''Yeah, also he is. I talked to him on the Walkie-talkie and he said that he was doing okay, but I hope he'll get back safe.'' He said as they headed towards Sahadev's house. After a little bit they had gotten to Sahadev's house, when they entered they saw Gahi and Abiona talking to each other with Patch and greeted them. ''Hey guys.'' He said and so did Ani. When they did they greeted them back.

Ani-''Say, do you guys know where Sahadev is?'' She asked them.

Abiona-''Yeah, Sahadev's talking to Agrim upstairs with Sam.'' She said to them.

Rehzi-''Thank you.'' He said as they both went upstairs and heard talking as he knocked on the door.

'' _Come in.''_

They heard as they opened the door and saw Sahadev and Agrim talking.

Rehzi-''Hey Saha, we wanted to see how you were doing.'' He said to him. ''I also wanted to talk to you for a minute.'' He said to him.

Sahadev-''Thanks guys, but yeah I'm doing okay. Also sure, what do you wanna talk about?'' He asked them. ''Oh, and does this involve my dad?'' He also asked.

Rehzi-''Well, I wanted to talk to you about Sam. Also yes it does involve you sir.'' He said. ''Also I'm just asking but, what were you both talking about?'' He asked them. ''N-Not to sound noisy or anything.'' He said to them.

Agrim-''Oh, okay then. Also it's fine Rehzi, we were just talking about the scouts that I sent out scavenging a few hours ago.'' He said. ''They should be back soon though.'' He said to them.

Ani-''Oh okay then.'' She said as they both then sat down.

Sahadev-''I'll go get Sam, I'll be back.'' He said as he left the room and went down stairs and walked over to the guess room and knocked on the door. We see in the room that Sam was done drying off his clothes that he stitched up as he heard the knocking as he looked over at the door.

Sam-''Yes?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''Sam, I need you for a minute.'' He said as he waited for a few seconds and the door opened.

Sam-''Hey Sahadev, you said you needed me?'' He asked him.

Sahadev-''Yes, we're going over the plans to save your pack and we need a description of what the enemies camp looks like.'' He said to him.

Sam-''Of course.'' He said as he then followed Sahadev up to the room as he opened the door and saw Rehzi, Ani, and Agrim in the room. ''Hey guys.'' He said as they said ''Hey'' back to him as he sat down in one of the chairs.

Agrim-''So, do you remember what the camp looks like?'' He asked him.

Sam-''No, they kept us underground since we got there and it was night when Asimov and I escaped.'' He said for everyone except Sahadev didn't know who Asimov was as they explained who she was and what happened.

Rehzi-''We're sorry for what happened to you guys.'' He said to him.

Sam-''Thank you, but yeah I only noticed two tents, a fire place where some of them were and another tent that we both went to in order to get our clothes, weapons, and when I overheard them talking about Malambo.'' He said to them for they were trying to think of something with no map of the place.

Agrim-''Why don't we just try and sneak them out?'' He asked them.

Sahadev-''We still don't know what their camp looks like, we'd just be walking around and get caught.'' He said to him.

Rehzi-''But, do you know where they're keeping them?'' He asked him.

Sam-''Yes, they kept us underground in cells.'' He said to him.

Ani-''We should captured them first and then get to the pack, we can go at night so that it'll be harder for them to see us.'' She said. ''Sam, do you know what type of weapons they have?'' She asked him.

Sam-''They have snipers, shotguns, and melee weapons.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Do you know how many of them are there?'' He asked him.

Sam-''I saw seven of them, but while we escaped we killed ten of them while Kaja killed two of them.'' He said for Sahadev explained who she was and what had happened with her

Sahadev-''Okay so how many scouts would you need?'' He asked him.

Sam-''All I would need is five, but if it's okay with you guys.'' He said to them.

Agrim-''Well, I'll have to ask them for they just got back from a previous mission.'' He said. ''But, we'll see who we can find.'' He said to him.

Sam-''Again, thank you for your help.'' He said as everyone then left the room but Sahadev stopped his dad for Rehzi and Ani stayed while Sam went back to his room.

Sahadev-''Wait, before you go I wanted to ask why you lied about being afraid of this war?'' He asked him.

Agrim-''(Sigh), I lied about being afraid of the war, I'm afraid of losing the one thing that's kept me together for so long. I knew that your mother wasn't going to make it, but just ignoring it only made it worse for me. You're all I have son, with what happened to Sosa, I was afraid that they knew about us and that they would come here and kill us all. With AD, I just didn't trust him and no it's not because he's a human, but it's because I knew that you, Rehzi, Ani, and a few others knew him and that if something happened to him…..and that's part of it, I don't know what could happen, and how you all would react.'' He explained to him.

Sahadev-''Then, then why would you send him to save Foai's family and kill people there when they could find out about him somehow and put him in more danger than he already is now?'' He asked him.

Agrim-''I…..I….I just want to keep you alive son, you're all I have now.'' He said to him. ''It's been, so hard on me.'' He said as he sat down on the coach on the right.

'' _You still have this tribe.''_

He heard that for it was Rehzi.

Rehzi-''You still have this tribe. The people that came here to live here weren't born in this tribe, but what about them?'' He asked him. ''Some of them, they may have lost everything they loved out there, they had nothing left Agrim. We know you miss crystal, and I cared about her too as much as you and everyone else that knew her, but remember that someone out there, human, prey, predator. They have been through worse than you.'' He said to him.

Sahadev-''Dad, what do you mean about AD?'' He said to him. ''Dad.'' He said to him sternly.

Agrim-''That you would either go after him, or grief over him, when he's not even part-'' He was saying but he stopped him.

Sahadev-''Of the damn tribe? I know that, we don't need to tell you why you're wrong about him.'' He said to him.

Agrim-''I know, I don't want anyone else to die, for nothing.'' He said to him. ''No matter who he or she is, it's not fai-'' He was saying but Sahadev interrupted him.

Sahadev-''Nothing's fair, but that doesn't mean that we give in to what's happening.'' He said to him. ''I don't know, how this is gonna end, but like Abiona said is that all we want is for them to leave, and that we will do everything we can to prevent any type of wars or battles that may become our future if we don't do anything.

Agrim-''I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say but, I'm sorry.'' He said. ''I don't want to lose anyone.'' He said.

Ani-''Agrim, there's always something to say.'' She said to him.

Agrim-''I know, I just….I don't want to lose anyone, anymore.'' He said to them for he was tearing up a bit as someone placed a hand on his shoulder for it was Sahadev.

Sahadev-''Dad, you're not gonna lose any of us. But we need you to stop, and help us end this.'' He said for Agrim wiped the tears away and hugged him.

Agrim-''I love you son.'' He said to him.

Sahadev-''I love you too dad, always.'' He said to him as he had then let go.

Rehzi-''Agrim, we'll go and ask the scouts. You can talk to Sam and ask him if he knows anything else about this group in Kerio Valley.'' He said to him. ''Also, I'-'' he was saying but he stopped him.

Agrim-''It's okay Rehzi, I needed to hear that.'' He said to him as they Rehzi and Ani left Sahadev got up with Agrim. ''You know I was serious about what I said before right?'' He asked him.

Sahadev-''What was that?'' He asked him.

Agrim-''That you made me proud since the day you were born.'' He said as he nodded. Sahadev then left and followed Rehzi and Ani.

… _.._

… _.._

… _.._

 _Hey, so this has been chapter 55. I know that it's been a little while but i'm fixing up chapters at the moment like spelling errors, wrong words in dialogue and things like that. But yeah thank you for watching, make sure to favorite, follow, and review and I'll see you in chapter 56. Also if there're any mistakes please PM me or leave it in your reviews and I will fix them._


	56. Chapter 56:Battle plans pt3

_Hey, so this is chapter 56.I know that it looks like it takes longer to upload, but like I said it's just me making sure that the chapters are there best. But still thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow and review and I'll see you in chapter 57._

…

….

…

 _2:54pm…_

We see that some of the scouts were being looked at for they were all doing great; they were told that they can leave for they were okay. As the day went on, there were less and less predators for most of the training and practicing that was going on during the day had came to an end for the scouts that were sent out scavenging had came back. We then see Rehzi, and Ani walk and enter for there were a lot of beds in the tent including a lot of serums and books for certain procedures. As they enter, Faydem was laying in bed for she had woke up a couple minutes ago and sees them as they walked over to her.

Ani-''Hey Faydem.'' She said hugging her as she let's go.

Rehzi-''How are you doing?'' He asked her.

Faydem-''Hey Guys, Also I'm doing okay.'' She said to them. ''Also, not to sound rude but why are you here?'' She asked.

Ani-''That's great, also where are the other scouts? We came by to visit you guys.'' She asked her.

Faydem-''Udar is still unconscious sadly, and Hasit left a few minutes ago.'' She said to them. ''Also the others scouts are probably with their friends and family.'' She said to them.

Rehzi-''Oh okay.'' He said as Sahadev then enters the tent. ''Hey Saha, is your dad alright?'' He asked him.

Sahadev-''Yeah, he's okay. Hey Faydem, how are you?'' He asked her. ''Also, sorry I was late. I needed to ask some guards to tell the scouts that we're having a meeting in two hours.'' He said.

Faydem-''Hey Sahadev, also i'm alright, just a few cuts is all.'' She said to him as she sat up a bit. ''So, what're the plans for Sam?'' She asked.

Sahadev-''Well, we're gonna go over it with you and the others. He said that he would only need five scouts, but with everything he's told us we're gonna go over planning the rescue and that we may need a few more to come with him.'' He said to her for they all talked for a little while to give her company. ''So, do you want to come with us? You don't have to if you don't wanna.'' He said to her.

Faydem-''I'm coming; besides I got enough rest to keep going.'' She said as she got out of bed and checked her cuts and unwrapped the bandages to see her cuts and bruises were gone. She then went over to Udar and saw that his gashes were still being taken care of. ''I'll have to come back to him later, or I can ask Hiya to check on him.'' She said as she made sure that his cuts would heal soon.

Ani-''Is he gonna be okay?'' She asked her.

Faydem-''Yes, he may need some Anthyllis vulneraria. It should help, okay let's go.'' She said as they then left but Faydem went back to put the blanket back over Udar so he wouldn't get cold as she then left the tent. She then asked a tribe member to get a healer for Udar as she caught up to the others. As they kept going they noticed some scouts hanging out with friends and talking to others, they noticed Harsha talking to Sosa.

Harsha-''Hey, as long as you're alright, that's all that matters. I mean you do have a few sratc- You know, I'll just stop right there. Anyways you sure you wanna go? Cause I can go with them for you.'' He suggested to her.

Sosa-''Thank you, but like I said it's okay.'' She said as she noticed the others walking towards them. ''Hey guys, hey Faydem. You doing okay?'' She asked her.

Faydem-''Yeah, I'm alright. You know about the meeting for Sam right?'' She asked her.

Sosa-''Yeah, I'll be there in a sec.'' She said to them. ''If you want, just come with me.'' She suggested to her as he thought about it.

Harsha-''You know what? Sure, besides I haven't left this place in a little while anyways.'' He said. ''But, I need to go talk to someone first. I'll catch up with you soon.'' He said and left as she got up and walked over to the others.

Sahadev-''So what were you guys talking about?'' He asked.

Sosa-''Harsha's worried about me since the attack, I convinced him that I'm okay and that if he wanted to, he could come with me.'' She said to them.

Rehzi-''W-Well he's just really cares about you, I mean after with what happened we all were worried about you guys.'' He said to her.

Sosa-''I know, but I just didn't want to sound like I'm trying to prove myself to anyone.'' She said to him. ''But I'm happy that he does, almost like I was his little sister.'' She said to them. As they kept going, they noticed that Wai seemed angry about something for he was sharpening some blades but did so a bit aggressively. Rehzi then decided to talk to him as he walked over to him and sat down next to him on a bench.

Rehzi-''H-hey Wai, what's wrong?'' He asked him but didn't say anything for he just looked at the blades that he finished. ''Y-You know you can talk to me, or any of us at that matter. I've never seen you upset like this, well there were a couple times but I'm not here to talk just because it's the right thing nor is it that i'm trying to feel better a-about myself, I want to because, I want to.'' He said to him as Wai closed his eyes for a minute and just breathed in and out a little as he placed the blades down and looked over at him.

Wai-''(Sigh), you really care don't you?'' He asked him as he nodded. ''(Sigh), I'm not sure what to make. I feel like, I've ran out of ideas for designs and that I…I just keep irritating myself, forcing myself to make something and that it just comes out terrible.'' He said to him. ''I've tried talking to others, but every time I do, I never get an answer, or even a clue. I've kept this secret for a while, but I kept telling myself that I can do it, but it just gets worse.'' He said to him. ''It's what I'm great at kid, and I don't know what to make.'' He said to him for Rehzi thought of something as he got and ran for Wai nor the others weren't sure where he was going for Ani followed him.

Sahadev-''I'll be right back, we'll meet you at my house.'' He said as he followed them for Faydem then decided to follow them to see what was wrong. We then see Rehzi get to his tent as he unzipped the tent and went inside, he looked around and found his book and ran back out but stopped and turned around to zip the tent back up and he saw his friends running towards them as they stopped.

Ani-''Rehzi, what's wrong?'' She asked him.

Rehzi-''I want to show Wai something, I think it'll help him.'' He said. ''I'll meet you at your house Saha.'' He said while running back to Wai as the others than followed him. He then gets back to Wai and sees that he had his left arm covering his face for he then walked over to him and stopped in front of him and showed him the book. He then gave it to him as Wai then unwrapped the string and looked through it and saw hundreds of designs but noticed only one had a ''X'' on it did look a bit bad as he kept going, he saw that the designs got better and better as he turned each page. He then got to the last page that had a design on it for it was for an axe, he noticed that there were still hundreds of pages left.

Wai-''These are great kid, but, why did you show me this?'' He asked him.

Rehzi-''Well, you noticed that at least eight of the designs had X's on them right?'' He asked him as he nodded. ''Wai, I understand. With what you said, and how frustrated you are, you aren't out of ideas.'' He said to him as Wai then closed the book.

Wai-''Really?'' He asked him.

Rehzi-''No, it's just that your mind needed a little break that's all. It's like a bad day for example, it's only temporary. And just like a great if not amazing day, it's only temporary.'' He said to him. ''Ideas like these, aren't easy, you just to take a break sometimes and let the designs, ideas, come to you naturally instead of forcing ideas. To be honest, a few hours ago I had trouble with some ideas. But someone told me that everyone has their own style, but with what you're going through, you just has to relax and think about what you're going to make.'' He said to him as he looked at the book again and gave it back to him.

Wai-''(Laughs a bit), Not bad kid, thanks.'' He said to him. ''If you need anything from me, just ask.'' He said to him as he got up and walked back to the others as they then left. A couple minutes later they got to Sahadev's house and went inside to see most of the scouts talking to each other including the Abaya Scouts and Sam as Agrim came into the room. As he did they began to go over the plans for Sam, as time went by they had came into a agreement for what the plan was but they just needed to decide who was going.

Agrim-''Okay, so who's going?'' He asked them for they all thought about it.

Faydem-''I'll go, also Sam, with what you're asking we may need a few more than just five, anyone else?'' She asked them.

Sam-''Okay, but aren't some of your scouts still recovering from that attack?'' He asked them.

Ajala-''Well, Manil still asleep, we asked Kacey and Ketak to wake him up. Udar is still unconscious, and Hasit needs a break.'' She said. ''He claims to be alright but he still needs time to get better, but we still have a lot of scouts that can go.'' She said to him.

Harsha-''I'm going; It's been a while since I left. Also I miss going out into forest and jungle.'' He said.

Sosa-''I'm going too, I'll be alright Harsha. Also, thanks for stopping while you were ahead.'' She said to him for some of them didn't know what she meant, after that Kacey, Ketak, and Dipak came back with Manil and were asked if they wanted to go and said that they would be going too.

Sahadev-''Okay so with everything Sam told us, and after going over it for a little bit we figured a plan. When we get to Kerio Valley, two of us need to sneak through the camp so we can get more of an advantage against them instead of it being the other way around. When the two of us come back we wait till night to get them, make sure to tie them up separate from each other and to blindfold them all, knock them all out and take all weapons and check their clothes in case they have a weapon on them. We then look for the keys and free the Jaglu pack. Sam, do you want your pack to come here?'' He asked him as he finished explaining.

Sam-''I would suggest that they should try and get to Lilongwe, but after some thought, I suggest that if there're some that are hurt that they should come here and the ones that aren't should head towards Lilongwe.'' He said to them. ''It's so that way most of them hopefully all of them can just head towards Malawi.'' He said to them. ''As long as you all are okay with it.'' He said to them.

Rehzi-''It's alright, anything else?'' He asked him.

Sam-''Well, I just wanted to say again thank you for your help. If you all need anything from me just ask.'' He said to them.

Ani-''It's okay Sam, but it's no problem at all.'' She said to him as Agrim walked over to them.

Agrim-''Be careful out there everyone, as always.'' He said to them. ''So, you're not going son?'' He asked him

Sahadev-''No, I'll be planning out about Ramos.'' He said. ''Also, I know that they can handle it out there.'' He said to him.

Agrim-''(Sighs), you're right. So, when are you all leaving?'' He asked them.

Sosa-''In a couple hours, we'll need time to pack, get food, and make sure that it's safe for the tribe when we leave.'' She said to him. ''So yes, a couple hours from now.'' She said to him.

Agrim-''Very well then, like I said, be careful out there.'' He said to them. ''You may leave.'' He said to them as they all then left for Sam went back into his guest room and began packing all of his things for he knew that it'd be a few hours until they left, but wanted to make sure that he was ready when they were. He then thought about Asimov as he then left the room and left the house to talk to Sahadev. After a few minutes, he saw him talking to Wai as he walked over to him.

Sam-''Hey Sahadev.'' He said to him. ''I need to talk to you for a moment, when you can. Sorry if i'm interrupting you two.'' He said to them.

Sahadev-''Hey Sam, also it's fine. It'll be a minute Wai.'' He said as he nodded and went back to his shop. ''Yeah Sam?'' He asked him.

Sam-''I was thinking that on the way back I can go to the Mala tribe and check on Asimov and Kaja. Just to make sure that they're both okay, if you want you can come with me.'' He offered him.

Sahadev-''Thank you, but like I said I need to think about Ramos. That way we'll all be safe; also maybe you could bring your pack back to Mkomazi. I mean, it should be safe there when we take down the group that attack you.'' He said to him.

Sam-''Oh okay then, again thank you.'' He said to him.

Sahadev-''No problem Sam, see you in a little bit.'' He said to him as he went back to talk to Wai as Sam then walked back to the house, as he did, he noticed a few guards watching him. He didn't mind for he knew why, but they weren't just staring at him or anything like that. They were just keeping an eye on him for the tribe's safety. He then decided to get something to eat for he walked over to a market and asked for some soup and was given a soup called Draw soup, he tried some of it and that it tasted great. He then went back to Agrim's house and started packing again.

Sam's thought's-''I'll have to ask what that soup was made out of before I leave, I wanted to ask when I was there but I didn't want to hold up the line.'' He thought to himself as he continued packing.

 _With AD…._

We see that he was done practice shooting with Snake's M4 Carbine, it took a little while to get use to it but since he already knew how to use a gun it was a bit easier for him.

AD-''So, when is help coming for you?'' He asked her.

Snake-''Five hours from now, luckily this plane is so messed up so they'll be able to take it too.'' She said to him. ''Also, I thought about it and decided that you may need these if you're gonna get through this war.'' She said giving him her M4 Carbine, and another Grand power X-Calibur.

AD-''Thanks, but. I don't think I need these.'' He said to her. ''But still, thanks. So, these are to help me?'' He asked her.

Snake-''Yep, also so that I don't get arrested for carrying weapons on an aircraft.'' She said to him.

AD-''Oh, but again thanks. Also you said you got them from the military so you should have a license to carry them, right?'' He asked her.

Snake-''Yeah I'm just kidding, but you're sure?'' She asked him.

AD-''Yeah, but I'll keep the gun that I have to remember you.'' He said to her. ''With some more ammo too.'' He said as she gave him 12 clips in a duffle bag.

Snake-''It's not like I'm dying kid, but thanks.'' She said to him as he started packing up. ''So, I guess it's not so bad at that tribe right?'' She asked him.

AD-''No, it's nice there. I've met a good amount of them, and they're really nice. Well most of them.'' He said to her. After a couple minutes he was ready to leave and made sure that she had enough food until help arrived for her. ''Well, I guess this is goodbye. Also, sorry for screaming like an idiot when we met.'' He said to her.

Snake-''(Laughs a little) Hey, no problem. Like I said it's alright. Also, no lovey dovey sh*t okay? But still, good luck out there AD.'' She said to him.

AD-''Thanks, also no problem.'' He said to her as he then left for she then went back inside the plane and looked through the glove compartment and found her cigarettes but decided not to as she closed it and just sat down in one of the seats and relaxed and checked the radio in case help was coming sooner or later.

 _3:20pm..._

 _With Mihari…_

We see that they made it to Arusha for they decided to sleep for a little bit for they mostly ran a little bit to make up some time. They were in a forest for Rajani went out to get some water while Mihari was looking out for Jake and Mia; she was using a rock to sharpen her dagger/knife for she was considering some things.

 _Mihari's pov….._

Maybe I should just leave now and head to Kilimanjaro and talk to them ahead of time, no, I'm not gonna leave them here. Maybe I can talk to Rajani and ask her to stay with Mia and Jake while I'm gone. No, then they'll ask her why they couldn't come with me. (Sigh), you know what, I'll just wait till we get there. (Sigh), I miss Hia, she's such a sweet kid, she doesn't deserve to go through any of this sh*t. I hope she's doing okay though, I mean I know that Sahara can take care of her. Otherwise why the h*ll would I trust her with her? I then looked up in the tree were Mia and Jake were and saw them sleeping together. Huh, they do look cute together but I'm not gonna jump to any conclusions, also I noticed that they talk to each other a lot lately. Of course I'm not gonna say anything because it'll make me look like a damn stalker. Hmmmm, where's Rajani? I know that she went out to get some water but the stream shouldn't be that far from us. Nah, I'll give her a few more min- What was that? I then got up and checked my surroundings and didn't see anything.

Mihari-''Rajani?'' I said a bit out loud but not too loud to wake Mia or Jake. I then decided to look around the area but I made sure to stay hidden from anyone, I then climbed up a tree to look around a bit but I still didn't see anyone but I listened closely and heard someone talking f- (Sigh), Great.

 _Someone's...Pov….._

(Sigh), why am I doing this? Am I really that lonely to just be following a predator? Well, congrats me. You've officially gone insane, Okay so maybe I can just talk to them, yeah. I can just talk to them and just make something up, oh! I can say that I got lost and was looking for a pack to join, yeah that's not gonna work. Or, I can conv-

 _''Hey Umi…''_

…..Oh no….I…..Wow…..I-I'm not sure if I want to move now, m-maybe I c-AHHH! I screamed and fell onto my back on the ground as I turned around and saw her just, l-looking at her dagger while sitting on a tree stump.

Mihari-''You know Umi. I don't believe in convinces, or violence- (Laughs a little), okay, okay we both know that's bullsh*t. You know, with how we met back in Lilongwe. So, I'm just gonna ask you nicely this time, why are you here?'' She asked me nicely for I had no clue how to respond. She then puts it back in her sheathe on her left leg as she just taps her fingers on a tree that she was next to but as she did, I saw her claws coming out. ''Why. Are you here Umi?'' She asked me again only she sounded a bit stern for I was trying to think of something, anythin- Why did she stop? ''Let me guess, you were following me again? I'm right aren't I?'' She asked me. ''No?'' She also said. ''Oh, okay. So If it's not that then answer the f*cking question.'' She said nicely which terrified me how she was so…..so…..calm. Just tell her the truth, okay.

Umi-''I….I…wasn't?'' I asked- WHY DID I SAY THAT?! Now she knows that something's u- Wait, what is she doing?

Mihari-''Nothing huh? Well, I guess you were just travelling along right?'' She asked me as I nodded in fear. ''Hey, it's alright Umi. I'm just kidding, but still what're you looking for?'' She asked me and, I don't know how to feel right now, m-maybe she was just messing with me.

Umi-''Well, I just like to explore is all. I mean, I'm sorry if it seems like I'm stalking you or anything. Like I said I just enjoy exploring this country is all.'' I said for I was being honest with, you know, maybe I-

Mihari-''Oh, well are you going anywhere or something?'' She asked me for I decided to just say a random location in Kenya.

Umi-''Well, I guess I'm heading towards Arawale, Kenya. Do you know where that is?'' I asked her.

Mihari-''Yeah, just head Northwest for a couple more miles from here.'' She said to me.

Umi-''Oh, guess I was on track then, thanks Mihari.'' I said for I- oh no.

Mihari-''No problem Umi. No problem at all.'' She said to me for she was just staring at me. ''But yeah, I heard that there were a good amount of Zebra there. Also if you need any water, there should be a stream a few minutes from here.'' She said as I nodded quickly and was about to walk. ''Also, before you go, can you do me a favor?'' She asked me.

Umi-''Ummm, sure, what is it?'' I asked scared.

 _''….Run..''_

 _With Rajani…._

We see that she was heading back towards the others for she had decided to make an extra canteen in case so that they had a bit more water. She then noticed a path way for she saw something inside, she wasn't sure if she should go but decided to in case there was anything in there. She goes inside and notices a waterfall in front of her and a cave for she went ahead and walked around the waterfall and only saw pitch black for she then used her night vision to see and noticed something shinning as she walked over to it and saw some type of diamond in the wall.

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!_

She heard screaming as she then ran out of the cave and past the waterfall and followed the screaming for she was running on all four. She made sure to dodge trees and rocks for she couldn't hear it anymore. She got up on two and looked around for any sounds as she kept listening she heard someone call out her name.

 _''Rajani?''_

As she heard for she knew that it was Mihari as she followed the sound. She looked around her surrounding and had then saw Mihari for she was carrying something or, someone as she walked over to her as she noticed her.

Mihari-''Hey Rajani, where were you?'' She said.

Rajani-''Hey Mihari, my apologies. I was coming back but I made another cant- Who is that?'' She asked for she noticed him tied up and knocked out.

Mihari-''Oh, this is Umi. He's been stalking us or me while we were getting to Kilimanjaro, the one I told you and Mia about before we found Jake.'' She said to her.

Rajani-''Umm, Yes, I remember. Why is he unconscious?'' She asked her.

Mihari-''It's a bit of a story, but we can talk while I find a tree to tie him up in.'' She said as they turned around. ''When I was watching over Jake and Mia, I heard something. I then walked around a bit and listened more and heard him talking a bit, so I decided to talk to him and ask why he was here. I noticed that he was scared out of him mind in which I thought that maybe he was just heading somewhere, so I decided to test him to see if he'd say anything that would prove he was actually following me this time or us.'' She said. ''So, I pretended to act like I was joking with him to lower his guard in which it worked for when he said that he was heading towards Arawale, Kenya, but said _I guess_ in which i knew then that he was just making up a location. So, I told him where to go and he thanked me and said my name.'' She said to her. ''That's when I knew this kid was stalking me since I never told him my damn name. But, I decided to f*ck with him a little by acting like I didn't notice for a little bit until he looked terrified in which I gave him a 20 second head start but, yeah that didn't help him. At all.'' She explained to her laughing a little bit. ''Also, he's not a bad kid, but still he shouldn't of been following me. So, instead of beating the f*ck out of him I decided to just leave him here and if he follows me again, well I'll just make it quick.'' She said.

Rajani-''So, you're going to kill him?'' She asked a bit worried.

Mihari-''No, I'll just knock him out again.'' She said to her.

Rajani-''Oh okay.'' She said.

Mihari-''But if he tries again then maybe I'll kill him.'' She said to her. ''Or just break every bone in his body and let him bleed out.'' She said.

Rajani-''Oh.'' She said a bit shocked by that. After a little bit, Mihari found a tree to tie him up to, in which she made sure that when he wakes up that he'll be able to cut himself free as she used her dagger to write a message on a tree that was in front of him. As she did she had gotten him some fruit and left it in a bag next to him for Mihari checked to make sure no one was near to hurt him as they then left. ''So, when we get back to the others is when we're leaving right?'' She asked her.

Mihari-''Yep, also I didn't mean what I said about what I'd do to Umi. But, I'm pretty sure he won't follow me or any of us again.'' She said to her as they kept going.

 _With Mia and Jake….._

We see that they were awake for they were looking for Mihari and Rajani. As they kept going they saw them coming close to them as they walked over to them.

Jake-''Hey guys, where were you? Mia and I have been looking for ya.'' He said to them.

Mihari-''Sorry Jakie, I'll explain while we pack.'' She said as they packed up everything and had left for they were only a few more hours away from Kilimanjaro.

…

….

….

 _Hey, so this has been chapter 56. Like I said I know that updates are a bit slow but like I said I'm just making sure that the chapters are great and make sense. Thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review and I'll see you in chapter 57. If you have any questions just PM me, also if there're any mistakes please let me know by PMing me or leaving it in your review and I will get to it._


	57. Chapter 57:Different journey's

_Hey, so this is chapter 57. So yeah things are going great so far but either way thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review and i'll see you in chapter 58._

…

….

….

 _3:50pm…_

We see that Faydem was back at Agrim's house for she was done getting her things for she was with the group that are going to Kerio while the Abaya Scouts are there too. They were going over plans again in which each person had a part in the attack, they would be using the same supplies that they had when they went to Ngorongoro for it was still enough for them.

Sosa-''When we leave, we're heading Northwest for we first need to head towards Ol Tukai and get to Lake Amboseli to get some water. Then we head towards Mount Suswa, then we head towards Lake Nakuru and keep going from there for there're predators there. We'll also need to be cautious of predators in Kerio Valley so we'll need to be quick and make as few stops as possible.'' She explained as they looked at a map and wrote out the directions.

Manil-''(Yawn), okay. Do you need anyone to come with or are you guys alright?'' He asked them.

Kacey-''We should be fine, also you really weren't kidding were you?'' She asked him.

Manil-''No, so when are you guys leaving?'' He asked them.

Faydem-''In about two hours.'' She said for she noticed that Harsha wasn't there yet, and so did the others. ''Also, where's Harsha?'' She asked.

Sosa-''I was with him a few minutes ago; he said that he still needed to get ready. Also the guards that were sent out need to come back.'' She said for they were sent to make sure there weren't any predators near the tribe or any that could harm them.

Abiona-''Also where's Agrim?'' She asked.

Ketak-''He's with Sahadev.'' He said to her. ''Say Gahi, when do you think your tribe will get here?'' He asked him.

Gahi-''They should be here by tomorrow night at least, also you're sure you don't want us to come with you?'' He asked them.

Sosa-''We'll be okay, but thank you for the offer.'' She said as they heard knocking on the door and saw Harsha with two bags of his as Faydem got up and opened the door for him.

Harsha-''Thanks Faydem, so did you guys go over the plan yet? Also hey Manil, sleep well?'' He asked sitting down on the coach on the left.

Manil-''Yes, and alright.'' He said to him. ''What took so long?'' He asked him.

Harsha-''Everyone takes different times to pack, also that I brought a couple things with me.'' He said.

Kacey-''Are some of those things perverted, useless or unnecessary?'' She asked him as he laughed a bit nervously.

Harsha-''Wel-'' He was saying but she interrupted him.

Kacey-''Then you don't need it, so put it back and get what you need.'' She said to him as some of them laughed a bit, even Harsha laughed. Huh. ''I'm kidding Harsha, but we still have time so we can go over it again.'' She said to him as they went over the plan and was told who was doing what and when.

Dipak-''Okay, so when we get to Kerio Valley, Sosa will check around the area from a high advantage point to see where they are and what they're doing when we get there. Once we do, you and Kacey will go and check around the camp and take their weapons away. If it's still day time when we get there, Kacey will start a fire to let us know to move into the camp, but if it's night to uses theses colored stones. It'll change the color of the fire to light pink mixed with orange in which we move in too. When we get to the camp to knock out every single human, Tie them up, blindfold them, and take some clothing off to make sure they don't have any weapons or ways to contact any backup. Not completely though, but we'll get to that when it's time for that. Sosa and Sam will look for the keys to the cells that the Jaglu pack are being held in, find them, and free them. We're not killing any of them unless they attack first, and once we get the pack out of there, we make sure there's no trace of any of us including the Jaglu pack and put out the fire and run.'' He explained to him.

Harsha-''Oh okay, but what will you and Ketak do?'' He asked them.

Ketak-''We'll be checking around the area of any predators or humans that are a threat.'' He said to him.

Harsha-''Oh, okay.'' He said to them as Faydem looked over at the Abaya scouts.

Faydem-''So, how have you three been since you've gotten here?'' She asked them.

Abiona-''It's been great here so far, so far there hasn't been any issues, everyone that we've met is really nice, and again no problems what so ever.'' She said to her.

Faydem-''That's great, also, what is your leader Reni like?'' She asked her for they talked a bit about Reni a little bit.

 _With AD…_

We see that he was doing alright so far and that so far he was thinking to himself about some personal things in which he had taken a couple pictures of some areas that he passed that looked beautiful to him in which he wanted to make sure to keep them somewhere in which it was part of his job after all, oh yeah, some of you probably forgot about that didn't you? Well for those that didn't then just know that he still thinks about it, and no I didn't forget either, not to make f- I should get back to the story. He then notices something in the distance that's asleep. He then walks over to it and sees that it's a lioness, he then checks his gun in case and notices that she was barely breathing a bit and saw that she may have passed out due to dehydration. He decided to try and help as he then gets his canteen and gives her some water. He then closes it as the lioness starts stirring and coughs a bit as she sees him and backs away growling at him as he gets back.

AD-''Easy, I'm not gonna hurt you.'' He assured her for she was surprised that he was talking to her.

 _''W-Who are you?''_ She asked still in attack position and was coughing a bit.

AD-''My name is AD, I saw you and gave you some water.'' He said telling her the truth for she knew that she tasted cold water for she got out of her attack position a bit, but still wasn't letting her guard down. ''What's your name?'' He asked her.

 _''What does it matter to you?''_ She asked him, but just decided to get it over with. _''(Sigh), my name is Fiaja. Why did you help me?''_ She asked him.

AD-''I wanted to, I know that it doesn't sound like a very detailed reason but still.'' He said to her. ''Heading anywhere?'' He asked her.

Fiaja-''Why would I tell you?'' She asked him for she had light vanilla cream fur, chestnut brown pupils, cream underbelly, and a light brown tip of fur on her tail. ''Also, how did you know that I could talk to you?'' She asked him.

AD-''I don't know, I was just curious is all.'' He said to her. ''Also I encountered lions before and heard them talk.'' He said for he didn't want to mention how that ended.

Fiaja-''Well it's nowhere really, where are you going?'' She asked him for AD wasn't gonna tell her since he knew that she could kill him and head towards the tribe.

AD-''Same as you, but either way it was nice knowing you.'' He said to her as he walked away for Fiaja did too but sighed and turned around.

Fiaja-''Hey.'' She said to him as he stopped and turned around. ''Ummm, thanks for the water.'' She said to him for he could tell that she wasn't quite use to saying thanks to anyone.

AD-''Your welcome, and that there's a small stream 30 minutes from here. Also, have you seen anyone pass by?'' He asked her.

Fiaja-''Thanks, also yeah I saw some cheetahs and a leopard pass by an hour ago.'' She said to him as she then turned around for she wondered why he was nice to her for she could've killed him if she wanted to, but probably didn't have that much energy to do so. AD was thinking that he should've asked a few more questions, but didn't want to sound like he was spying on her and wanted information out of her. He also didn't want to seem like he was heading anywhere for he thought about what Fiaja said when he asked if anyone passed by her as he then continued on.

 _Back with the Kilimanjaro scouts…._

We see that they were ready to leave for some guards had came in and said that they didn't spot any predators or humans near them in which they were getting ready to leave. Ketak then went upstairs to where Sahadev and Agrim were to tell them that they were leaving soon as he knocked on the door.

 _''Come in''_

He then went in and saw Sahadev was looking at a map with a few marker lines on it for he looked over at Ketak.

Sahadev-''Yes Ketak?'' He asked him.

Ketak-''Hey Sahadev, I just wanted to let you know that some of the guards came back and said that they didn't see any predators or humans near the tribe. Also that we're leaving soon.'' He said to him. ''Also, where is Agrim, I thought he was with you?'' He asked him.

Sahadev-''He's in his room looking for another map, it's one that has routes to different locations.'' He said to him.

Ketak-''Oh okay, but yeah I just wanted to let you know this.'' He said to him.

Sahadev-''Thank you Ketak, (Sigh), I'll be down stairs with you guys in a moment.'' He said to him as he then left for he kept looking at the map and the one AD had with all the locations. We then see Ketak back in the living room for he tells them that Sahadev was coming down stairs to talk with them soon.

Manil-''Alright, I'm going back to bed. Good luck out there and stay safe guys.'' He said to them as he left. We see that he walked out of the house as he walked back to his tent, on the way there he considered joining them but knew that it was too late for they already planned everything out, also that he was still a bit tired as he continued walking back.

 _Mwingi, Kenya….._

We see that the Abaya Region were nearly out of Mwingi for they so far haven't come across any problems whatsoever. But they did come across a small tribe and asked for directions and if they were heading the right way towards Chyulu hills for they were as they kept going. Reni was talking to her mom for she thought about trying that power again but decided to when they stopped for a break in which they would in at least two hours or less.

Reni-''But still, I guess I was just really focused on it at the time. Also mom.'' She said to her.

Clarissa-''Yes?'' She asked her.

Reni-''Can you tell me more about how you found that field of flowers?'' She asked her.

Clarissa-''Of course, after your grandparents left again I decided to go visit your mom. When I got there she asked if I wanted to explore Africa a bit more, or at least more of this country. It was a bit difficult at first but we managed to get past the guards or anyone else for we just made it look like we were with friends. A couple hours later we found the field, in which we were a bit skeptical of going into the field for we thought that it belonged to someone or a tribe. In which we didn't want to get in trouble with anyone. But we decided to just walk around a bit to see if anyone was around and or owned the field, but it turned out that no one did in which we both decided to hang out there when our parents were gone.'' She said to her.

Reni-''Huh, but wait you never got caught by the guards?'' She asked a bit shocked.

Clarissa-''(Laughs a bit), No, funny this is that sometimes we weren't sure how we didn't get caught. I mean we did get caught at one point but I already told you that, but I guess at the time they were either really busy with other things or just didn't seem to care.'' She said to her. ''But we both found out that they were just incredibly busy with certain things.'' She explained to her. ''Anything else?'' She asked her.

Reni-''Yeah, what was your dad like?'' She asked her.

Clarissa-''My dad was a bit protective of me, well when I was four but after that he decided that I should learn how to fight. He was a caring person, but always stood his ground in arguments, and was able to defend himself. He always made sure that I was safe, happy, and that I didn't feel like I was in his shadow.'' She said to her. ''I never quite knew how, but he always managed to have time for me. Even when he seemed frustrated to no end, he still was always smiling and caring for me. But now I know that it's just that some parents are busier than other if not most parents, especially in tribes like ours.'' She said to her.

Reni-''Oh, did he ever meet my mom?'' She asked her.

Clarissa-''Yes, and your father but he seemed a bit skeptical of your dad. Your mom and I didn't know why, but like I said he was a bit protective of me, and others so it seems.'' She said to her for Reni didn't want to ask that question for she didn't if it was completely personal to her. ''Sweetheart, what did you think when you made those Altyd geliefed's?'' She asked her.

Reni-''I was, thinking about my parents. I also thought about everything you said to me about them, and how I remembered it all. I guess, it was something that might not have discovered if you never told me about them.'' She said to her.

Clarissa-''Oh, well I wanted you to know so that if something happened to me, that you would have closure with them. In which, you would know that they both loved you very much like I do.'' She said. ''It would've wrong of me to just, keep them away from you like that and I would never do that to you, or anyone at that matter.'' She said to her for Reni was thinking about changing the subject, but so far it didn't seem like anything bad was going on. ''Also, I remember those flowers.'' She said to her.

Reni-''The Altyd geliefed's?'' She asked her as she nodded.

Clarissa-''When you were one years old, you drew them for me when I was sick.'' She said to her. ''Luckily, when you were there I instantly felt better. But either way they were still beautiful.'' She said to her. ''Also I remembered how upset you were to see me sick like that.'' She said to her.

Reni-''Yeah, I was really worried about you when that happened.'' She said to her.

Clarissa-''Yes, even when I promised you that I was okay and that I just wasn't feeling well, you still stayed with me so that I wouldn't get lonely.'' She said to her. ''So, how has Halima and Amija been doing?'' She asked her.

Reni-''Okay, Halima has gotten to know my friends a bit more, and Amija is doing great.'' She said to her.

Clarissa-''That's great, also Asha said that needed to talk to you, but when we stop you can talk to her.'' She said to her.

Reni-''Oh okay, thank you for telling me. Also, did you ever tell anyone else about the field?'' She asked her.

Clarissa-''No, I thought about it, but decided to just keep it between your mom and I. But I might, I'm not so sure.'' She said to her.

Reni-''Oh, but why tell me?'' She asked.

Clarissa-''Because I wanted to, I thought that it would be somewhere beautiful to you in which it was. Also that we needed flowers for your parents.'' She said to her.

Reni-''I see, so when we get to the Kilimanjaro tribe we'll just say that these were just the type of flowers that we have instead of where we got them right?'' She asked her.

Clarissa-''Yes, also I'm surprised that no one else has seen the field before. It's nearly a mile worth of flowers.'' She said to her. ''Reni, can I ask you something.'' She said to her.

Reni-''Of course mom, what is it?'' She asked her.

Clarissa-''What do you like most about the beach?'' She asked her.

Reni-''Huh, well, I would say that it's very peaceful there. The chilling breeze of fresh air, the clear light blue sky, the sounds of water being free and how it's like a dream.'' She said to her.

Clarissa-''I feel that way too, but especially when you said how peaceful it is there.'' She said to her. ''Also, when do you want me to teach you my techniques?'' She asked her.

Reni-''When we stop, we can find someplace to be and practice.'' She said to her.

Clarissa-''I like that, also it may be a bit difficult to learn but I know you'll do well.'' She said to her.

Reni-''Thanks mom, but how long has you been training?'' She asked her.

Clarissa-''Since I was five.'' She said to her.

Reni-''Oh.'' She said to her.

….

…

 _….._

 _Hey, so this has been chapter 57. I have to say, that things are getting pretty close in which I mean Mihari and the others getting to the Kilimanjaro tribe and everything else. But either way thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review and i'll see you in chapter 58. If there're any mistakes please let me know by PMing me or leaving it in your reviews and I will fix them._


	58. Chapter 58:Safe travels

_Hey, so this is chapter 58. So far things are going great. Also if you noticed for those that read some of the older chapters, I've been updating them. If you want you can go look at some of them in which not all of them would be updated, well not yet I mean. But either way thank you all for reading make sure to favorite, follow, and review and I'll see you in chapter 59. Also if you have any questions for me just ask and I will get to them. Also if you see any mistakes please let me know by PMing me or leaving it in your reviews and I will fix them, anyways enjoy._

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _4:10pm…_

We see that Sam was walking around the tribe for he wanted to see a bit more of it before he left. He then decided to get some food for the trip and decided to ask where he could get some. As he kept walking he saw someone that had some fruit, bread, and vegetables in a basket as he walked over to him.

Sam-''Excuse me, do you know where I can find a market here?'' He asked as he looked at him.

Gazelle-''Sure, just keep going straight for a minute, turn left where that guard post is and you'll see it.'' He said to him. ''It's a short line today so you should have more than enough time to get there.'' He said to him.

Sam-''Thank you, also why is it short today?'' He asked him.

Gazelle-''Not sure, I guess not many here need to get any today, later.'' He said to him as Sam had followed the gazelle's directions and made it to the market and saw that there was only two other tribe member's there as he walked over and waited in line. As he did, he looked at some of the silverware, pots and pans and in the reflections he saw some guards watching him. It was only five of them for after about a minute or so it was his turn, he decided to get four bananas, another canteen in which it was a bit bigger than the one he had and felt lighter, and some strawberries. He wanted to get ingredients for the Draw soup in which if he had time he would come back or come back to the tribe another time. He was given a basket to carry the fruit in with the canteen in which he then left. A few minutes later he saw the market that he went to earlier as he walked over and saw the person who gave him the draw soup.

Sam-''Umm, ma'am. What exactly is in the draw soup?'' He asked her for she explained what was in it and asked why. ''Oh, just so that I could make my own when I get the chance.'' He said to her. ''Again, thank you.'' He said to her for he then left and went back to Agrim's house and saw that everyone was ready to get going.

Dipak-''Oh, hey Sam, we're about ready to leave, make sure you got everything.'' He said to him as he then went to the guess room and had placed the fruits in his bag. He then made sure that both his canteens were full with water as he decided to place the one that he originally had in his bag and kept the larger one with him. He then placed the bag over his right shoulder and made sure the bed was neat how it was as he then left the room and saw Sahadev and Agrim there with the scouts.

Agrim-''Alright, good luck and get back safe everyone, I wish you all luck.'' He said as he walked over to Sam. ''If this is just a trick to harm any of them, we will hunt you down.'' He said to him as he walked away for Sahadev walked over to him.

Sahadev-''Good luck Sam; you've proven that we can trust you. So, if you ever need to come back, you're welcomed. But, that doesn't mean that we still don't watch you.'' He said to him. ''But still, safe travels.'' He said as he walked back over to the others scouts. ''Alright everyone, remember to keep your guard up at all times. Look out and protect each other and know that this tribe and I wish you all luck, and safe travels.'' He said to them. ''Oh, and can I get a copy of the map, it's so that my dad and I know where you guys are just in case.'' He said as they made a copy for him in which some of them got up from sitting on the coach and others were standing as they all then left. They were wished luck on their journey from tribe members passing by including Sam as they had then left the tribe.

 _With AD…_

We see that he was sitting next to a tree in a somewhat field that had a bit of desert for he was taking a break and checking his gun to make sure that it wouldn't jam or anything like that. He then checked his phone and saw that he had 71% left for it was on a portable charger for he then sees that there were 17 messages, 12 from his friend five were from his job as he looked at them and replied to the earliest messages saying that he was fine to both his friend and to his job and said that his flight was delayed for a little bit, but would be back as soon as possible as he then turns it off to let it charge. He then puts it away in his right pocket and drinks a bit of water that he still had. He then checked his surroundings for he then decided to relax for a few more minutes as he gets a piece of paper and draws a bit for he drew Rehzi, Mihari, Lakpa, and a few others for fun. A couple minutes later he then gets up and stretches out a bit and continues walking as he folds the paper and puts it in his left pocket and keeps going.

AD's thought's- _''You know, at first I was terrified of them as if I had zoophobia just like that. But, as I got to talk with them, they're actually really nice. I mean not that they never were but I guess at the time I was just trying to cope with all of this. Weird, I've been walking from snakes place three times now…..but it still feels like I've been walking for hours instead of just an hour or two but I should be there by now.''_ He thought to himself. ' _'Hope Snake is alright, maybe I should've stayed with her. No, then whoever came to help would bring me with her. I guess this is the best option, I should talk to her a bit just to be safe.''_ He thought to himself as he got his Walkie-talkie out and turned it on.

AD-''Hey Snake, you there?'' He asked for he only heard static for a bit.

Snake-''Hey, also yeah I'm here. You made it back to that tribe yet?'' She asked him.

AD-''I believe that I'm close.'' He said and saw the tribe from a distance. ''Yep, I'm a couple minutes away from them.'' He said to her.

Snake-''Great, but I'll be back for you as soon as my plane is in working condition, which should be three four days from now or longer. Alright, later AD.'' She said to him.

AD-''Okay, bye.'' He said as he turned it off and continued on.

 _With Mihari…._

We see that she and the others were close to the Kilimanjaro tribe for they didn't have any problems so far, well other than Mihari. They knew that the guards they were with had to be at least half way to Mkomazi, as they continued on. As they did Mihari noticed some guards a few yards from her and the others. They then walked over to one of them who had noticed.

Guard-''What do you need?'' He asked them.

Jake-''We came here to talk to your leader Agrim, we're from the Jaglu pack and that we need your help.'' He said to him.

Guard-''Oh, okay, follow me. But we're watching all of you.'' He said to them as they followed him. After a few minutes they made it to the tribe for the guard said that he'd be back as Mihari walked over to Rajani.

Mihari-''Rajani, when we get there I need to find someone who can sharpen daggers like I said.'' She said

Rajani-''Very well, I'll tell Jake and Mia.'' She said to her as Mihari walked off to find Rehzi. She then was looking around for Rehzi and had noticed Nanda; she wasn't so sure about talking to her but decided that since she already knew about her that she may know where Rehzi is as she walked over to her.

Mihari-''Umm, hey Nanda.'' She said to her as she heard her name and turned around and saw her.

Nanda-''Hey Mihari! It's been a while hasn't it?'' She asked her.

Mihari-''Yeah it has, listen have you seen Rehzi, Ani, or Sahadev?'' She asked her. ''I really need to talk to them.'' She said to her.

Nanda-''Hmmm, I've seen Ani but I'm not sure about Rehzi. But Sahadev I'm not sure where he is.'' She said to her. ''If you want I can take you to her.'' She offered her.

Mihari-''Sure thing.'' She said to her as she followed Nanda to Ani's tent. After a little bit they made it to Ani's tent. ''Thanks Nanda.'' She said to her. ''Listen, I need you to tell Rehzi and Sahadev that they need to pretend that they don't know me, that way your leader or anyone else here won't get suspicious of me.'' She said to her. ''Make sure to tell them that.'' She said to her.

Nanda-''No problem, also are you here by yourself or are you with others?'' She asked to her.

Mihari-''That'd be great, also no, I'm with some friends of mine that are from the Jaglu pack. We came here to talk to your leader about asking for some help. '' She asked her.

Nanda-''Oh, well there was this one cheetah who came here and asked for help too, his name was Sam and that he left with some of our scouts a little while ago.'' She said for she was shocked by what she said.

Mihari-''H-he alive? Was there anyone else with him?'' She asked him.

Nanda-''No, he was by himself, why?'' She asked her.

Mihari-''He's a friend of mine too. Okay, please hurry and tell Rehzi and Sahadev to get here as soon as possible.'' She said to her.

Nanda-''Sure thing!'' She said as she ran to find them as she knocked on the tent.

 _''Just a second.''_

As she heard that she waited until the tent unzipped as Ani saw her she was a bit surprised to see her.

Ani-''Oh, hey Mihari.'' She said to her as she quickly went inside as Ani zipped the tent back up quickly. ''So, how's everything been going?'' She asked her.

Mihari-''Great so far, but listen I need you, Rehzi, and Sahadev to pretend that you don't know me.'' She said to her for Ani knew why she would but wanted to make sure that she was right.

Ani-''No problem but why?'' She asked.

Mihari-''It's so that your leader won't get pissed at any of you, including me. I'm with some friends of mine from the Jaglu pack, and don't worry Nanda already told me about Sam leaving with some of your scouts.'' She said to her.

Ani-''Okay, let's just wait for Rehzi and Sahadev to get here.'' She said to her.

Mihari-''I'm not sure if I can stay for long, I asked one of them to say that I was gonna talk to someone who can sharpen daggers.'' She said. ''They may be looking for me by now.'' She said to her.

Ani-''Oh, well I know a friend who's a bladesmith. Her name is Lakpa and that you can go to her so that neither your friends nor anyone here would find you suspicious.'' She said to her as they heard knocking behind them.

 _''Ani? Mihari?''_

They heard for they knew that it was Rehzi and Sahadev as Ani quickly walked over and unzipped the tent to see them with Nanda.

Mihari-''Hey blue, hey Sahadev. Been a while hasn't it?'' She asked him.

Rehzi-''Yeah, it has. Nanda already told us what you said, but at least it won't be for long.'' He said to her.

Sahadev-''I have a copy of the map that Sam and our scouts have, you and your friends can use it to find them.'' He said to her giving it to her.

Mihari-''Thanks Sahadev, so you trust me now?'' She asked him.

Sahadev-''After a bit of thinking, and with how Rehzi, AD, and Ani trust you, why shouldn't I? Besides, I promised I wouldn't snitch on you.'' He said to her.

Mihari-''Unless I harmed anyone here or that you guys know.'' She said to him.

Sahadev-''Right, but like I said, I trust you.'' He said to her.

Mihari-''Awww, thanks.'' She said to him smiling a bit. ''But still, just act like you don't know me for now. I should get going, later guys.'' She said. ''Oh, Sahadev, once we're done talking to your dad we'll meet up back here kay?'' She asked him as he nodded as she left for Nanda was outside making sure no one was near them.

Rehzi-''Wait, Lakpa said that she was going too, why didn't she?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''I'm not sure, but maybe you can go ask her.'' He suggested to him.

Rehzi-''I will, also Sahadev, how are things with Ramos doing?'' He asked him.

Sahadev-''Okay, but some things didn't make much sense to me. But my dad and I plan to tell everyone once we get everything figured out.'' He said.

Rehzi-''What exactly is it that didn't make sense to you?'' He asked him.

Sahadev-''Well, the location seems a bit random and a couple other things, but I'll figure something out.'' He said to him.

Rehzi-''Well, alright then, later guys.'' He said as he and Sahadev left. We then see that Mihari was looking for Mia and the others and sees them inside Agrim's house as she walks over and knocks on the door. The others notice as she opens the door.

Mia-''Hey Mihari, Rajani told us where you were.'' She said to her.

Mihari's thought's _-''Thanks Rajani.''_ She thought.

Mihari-''Yeah, I just wanted to make sure that it wasn't damaged or anything, so what are you guys talkin- Jakie?'' She asked noticing how shocked he looked as she walked over and sat next to him. ''Hey, what's wrong?'' She asked him concerned.

Mihari's thought's- _''I…..I thought he'd be happy to hear about Sam. Or maybe he's just shocked by the news like I was.''_ She thought to herself.

Jake-''….Sam, Sam was here, he's alive.'' He said. ''I-I mean, I'm glad yes but, I'm not sure, I guess I…...you know what never mind, so where are they Agrim?'' He asked him.

Agrim-''Well, at this point they should be in Ol Tukai by now. Also, is she from your pack?'' He asked.

Jake-''No sir, Rajani is a friend that saved Mia and that they suggested she'd come with them.'' He said to him.

Agrim-''Oh, and what about her?'' He asked.

Jake-''Mihari isn't either, but she does visit often.'' He said to him.

Agrim-''Oh okay.'' He said to them for they noticed something.

Mihari-''You okay Agrim?'' She asked him.

Agrim-''Hmm? Oh yes I'm fine, I was just wondering where my son is.'' He said to them.

Mia-''Oh, who is he?'' She asked him.

Agrim-''His name is Sahadev, he's leader of this tribe when I'm not around. Also he's been helping around the tribe longer than I can imagine.'' He said to him.

Jake-''Oh, he-'' He was saying as someone opened the door for it was Sahadev.

Agrim-''Son, where were you?'' He asked him.

Sahadev-''Oh, I just needed to talk to some of the guards for a moment.'' He said to him.

Agrim-''Oh, about what?'' He asked him.

Sahadev-''Just asking if they noticed anything outside the tribe.'' He said to him.

Agrim-''Oh, well then they're apart of the Jaglu pack. This is Mia, Rajani, Jake and Mihari.'' He said to him. ''But Rajani and Mihari aren't part of their pack, they both live by themselves.'' He said to him.

Mihari-''Hey, nice to meet you.'' She said to him shaking his hand.

Sahadev-''It's nice to meet you too.'' He said to her for he then greeted Rajani, Mia and Jake. ''So, what are they here for?'' He asked him.

Agrim-''Well, they came here to ask for help, asking me to have some of our scouts join them to help rescue their pack.'' He said to him. ''But I told them that one of their own had came here and asked the same thing, so I just talked to them about it and told them where they needed to go and then you came in.'' He explained to him.

Sahadev-''Oh, well my apologies if I interrupted you all.'' He said to them.

Jake-''It's no problem, really.'' He said to him.

Sahadev-''Oh, so when are you all leaving? Not to sound rude or anything.'' He said to them.

Mia-''Well, we should be leaving soon. Also no you weren't being rude.'' She said to him.

Sahadev-''Thank you Mia, so you all are friends?'' He asked them.

Rajani-''Yes, we have been for a little bit now.'' She said to him.

Sahadev-''Oh, also we hope that our tribe hasn't cause any of you any trouble.'' He said to them.

Jake-''No, in fact most of your tribe were really nice to us.'' He said to him.

Mia-''Yeah, also this place is amazing.'' She said to him.

Sahadev-''Thank you.'' He said to her with a small smile.

Agrim-''Also, do you need any scouts or are you gonna follow our scouts and Sam?'' He asked them.

Jake-''Well, we talked about it and decided to follow them. We don't want to be a bother to your tribe.'' He said to him.

Agrim-''Very well then, also it's fine. I mean, as long as you don't cause any harm I mean.'' He said to them. ''But either way, do you need anything?'' He asked them but they all said 'No'. ''Okay, but still good luck on your travels.'' He said to them.

Mihari-''Thanks, also thanks for telling us where they are.'' She said as they all then left the house as Agrim sighed and sat down on the coach.

Agrim-''You okay son?'' He asked him.

Sahadev-''Yes, why wouldn't I be?'' He asked him.

Agrim-''Nothing, just asking. Also do you know when AD should be back?'' He asked him for it seemed a tiny bit random.

Sahadev-''Hmmmm, well, I'm sure he'll be back soon dad.'' He said to him. ''Why do you ask?'' He asked him curious.

Agrim-''I'm just asking, you know, after a little bit. I wasn't so sure if I trusted AD, but after the h*ll that we've been through and how he's helped us, I'm starting to wonder why I never trusted him.'' He said to him.

Sahadev-''Yeah, but still he's a really nice person. He's been getting along well with the tribe.'' He said to him for he remembered what Mihari said to him. ''But anyways, I need to go talk to someone for a moment. I'll be right back.'' He said to him.

Agrim-''No problem son.'' He said to him as Sahadev left the house he then walked back to where Ani's tent was and saw that Rehzi and Ani were there as he walked over to them as they noticed him.

Rehzi-''Hey Saha, so how'd it go with Mihari?'' He asked him.

Sahadev-''Things went well, no one was suspicious of us or anything.'' He said as they heard knocking and saw Mihari.

Mihari-''Hey guys, nice job Sahadev. I told my friends that I would look for a bladesmith, but I need to get going. Say Rehzi, can I talk to you for a sec?'' She asked him.

Rehzi-''Sure, I'll be back guys.'' He said to them as he left the tribe to talk in private. They later stopped for they were pretty far. ''Yes Mihari?'' He asked her.

Mihari-''It's good to see you again blue, so how have things been while I was gone?'' She asked him.

Rehzi-''O-oh, well things are going okay, other than this morning.'' He said.

Mihari-''Oh, what happened?'' She asked him as he explained to her what happened. ''Damn, they're alright right?'' She asked him as he nodded.

Rehzi-''Yeah, they're okay.'' He said to her. ''How's Hia?'' He asked her.

Mihari-''She's doing okay, she's safe with the Jaglu pack. I gotta get going, take care.'' She said to him as he smiled a bit.

Rehzi-''Thank you, you to Mihari and your friends.'' He said to her as she walked away but he thought of something. ''Mihari!'' He said as she stopped and turned around.

Mihari-''Yeah blue?'' She asked him.

Rehzi-''Also, if things go downhill, can you help the scouts?'' He asked her.

Mihari-''Sure thing, later blue.'' She said to him as she walked back to the tribe as he walked back with her.

 _With AD….._

We see that he had made it back to the tribe for he went to Sahadev's house as he went inside and didn't see anyone for he decided to call someone out.

AD-''Sahadev? Agrim? Anyone?'' He asked for he looked around the house a bit. ''You know, this place is really nice when you stop to look around.'' He said to himself as he heard the door open as he turned around and walked back and saw Agrim as he walked by him. ''Hey.'' He said to him.

Agrim-''Hey.'' He said back to him.

AD-''So umm, where's Sahadev?'' He asked him.

Agrim-''I'm not sure, he said that he needed to talk to someone for a moment.'' He said to him.

AD-''Neat.'' He said to him nodding a bit not even looking at him.

AD's thought's- _''Wow, I…I really don't know how to talk to him.''_ He thought to himself.

AD-''So how are things with the scouts?'' He asked him.

Agrim's thought-' _'Thank you, finally something to talk about!''_ He thought to himself.

Agrim-''Well they had left a little while ago, but some predators who were part of the Jaglu pack had came here just a few minutes ago.'' He said to him.

AD-''Oh okay, well I'm gonna go look for Sahadev and the others, later.'' He said.

Agrim-''Yeah, bye.'' He said as AD walked out of the house. ''(Sigh), what the h*ll was that?'' He said to himself as he walked upstairs. When then see AD was looking for any of them and decided to try and look where Rehzi lives, he then went there but didn't see him or anyone there for he noticed how there were a lot more guards around the place for he decided to ask someone.

 _…_

 _….._

 _…_

 _So this has been chapter 58. Also yeah for that review that some of you may see, please just ignore it for that person is nothing but a troll trying to scare people. But yeah, thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review and I'll see you in chapter 59. Also if you notice any mistakes please let me know by PMing me or leaving it in your reviews and I will fix them. If you have any questions for me, just ask by PMing me or leaving it in your reviews and I will get to them. Also I'm going to be spending some time fixing the chapters, yep all of them in which I'm fixing the structure of the story in which like **Kalum16** said that the structure needs work in some chapters, also this is a thanks to you. But yeah i'm gonna be working on the chapters so that they can flow better in which I'm not changing the dialogue; I'm just fixing the structure. Again thank you for reading and I'll see you in chapter 59._


	59. Chapter 59:Memories and training

_Hey, so this is chapter 59. So, for the person who left that review named Messenger777, what exactly did you gain from what you wrote? Cause I can tell you, nothing. So for those who see that review and are reading this message, please just ignore it for that person is nothing but a troll. But anyways enjoy the chapter. This is actually a bit different what I write up here, oh well; still see you in chapter 60._

…

…

… _.._

We see that Rehzi and Mihari were still walking together talking to each other about everything that happened so far, the good and the bad but nothing terrible. Okay not really, there were a few things, but other than that nothing. They were still in the field for they were getting closer to the tribe while Mihari was sharpening her dagger with a tool that she usually carries with her.

Rehzi-''At least she's safe now, but we still need to take care of this issue.'' He said to her.

Mihari-''Yep, that's one of the reasons why.'' She said for she decided to skip the parts with Rajani for she wanted to keep that between her and Rajani. ''So then, when we got to Arusha we decided to stop there for a bit, while Rajani went to get some water I watched over Mia and Jake who were asleep. A little bit later I heard someone was close to us, and I went to go see who it was and found out that it was Umi. He's a Leopard that I _met_ in Lilongwe, turns out he was either following me or all of us.'' She said to him as she explained everything after that.

Rehzi-''So what happened then?'' He asked her.

 _Flashback….._

 _Mihari's pov…._

 _I wonder how long it'll be till I catch him, I mean I'm not gonna kill him, I just want to get some answers out of him. I then told him to run, how much time should I give him? 10, 20, 30?...Nah 20 is good enough. After checking my claws for a little bit I then got up and just walked._

 _HELP!_

 _(Laughs), I love that, okay, times up. I then started running a bit as I followed his voice as I saw that he was lost a bit as I stopped and climbed a tree that was nearby me as I watched him run west as I jumped down and started running at him for I took a different route that would have me grab him from the right side of him as I focused on him and made sure that I didn't run into a tree or something as I then saw that he stopped a bit as I turned right and ran at him in the thick forest. Before he had a chance to run, I bounced on him and was on top of him._

 _Umi-''PLEASE, I'M SO- ''He was saying but I had my dagger to his throat again as he instantly shuts the h*ll up._

 _Mihari-''Just tell me why you were following me, that's all.'' I said assuring him._

 _Umi-''O-Okay, I'm lonely okay! I f-followed you because I t-thought that maybe I could find a pack to join.'' He said to me for I thought about it and saw how scared he was._

 _Mihari-''(Sigh), listen Umi. Stop following me, why couldn't you just ask a predator or prey if there were any packs for you to join?'' I asked him. ''Also, you're not able to live by yourself? Well, I guess that everyone needs someone to talk to instead of themselves.'' I said to him for I wanted to tell him one more thing. ''But, you need to stop this, before you get into some serious s*it with the wrong people. I'm telling you this because you seem like a nice kid, and that it's starting to annoy me. Okay?'' I asked him as he nodded as I got off him. ''Good.'' I said as I sucked punched him in the jaw as he fell on his side unconscious. ''Sorry Umi, just making sure.'' I said as I then grabbed him as I was then carrying him. ''(Sigh), Okay, now I gotta find Rajani.'' I said to myself as I then retraced my steps back to where I was looking for Rajani._

 _Flashback over…_

 _Nobody's pov…_

Mihari-''So yeah, I bet he's awake by now. Or he's still unconscious, either way I'm sure he's fine.'' She said to him.

Rehzi-''Huh, so how was time with Agrim been? I hope he didn't give you or your friends any trouble.'' He said.

Mihari-''Nah, he was pretty nice. But, I could tell that he could be a pain sometimes.'' She said.

Rehzi-''Y-Yeah, but he has good intentions.'' He said to her. ''So, how long do you plan to stay?'' He asked her.

Mihari-''Well Mia said that we'd be leaving soon but, besides we need to try and catch up to Sam and your scouts.'' She said. ''Why do you ask?'' She asked him.

Rehzi-''W-Well, it's just that I enjoy our talks together.'' He said to her.

Mihari-''Yeah, me too. Say blue, I've been meaning to ask you but, i'm not so sure.'' She said to him.

Rehzi-''Of course, what is it?'' He asked her.

Mihari-''Well, why do you have that brace around arm?'' She asked him. ''I mean, I didn't notice anyone else in your tribe with one. Well not that I've seen but I always wondered that.'' She said to him but he didn't say anything.

Mihari's thought's-'' _Damn it Mihari.''_ She thought to herself.

Mihari-''Sorry if it-'' She was saying but he stopped her.

Rehzi-''I-It's okay Mihari, I'll make it short.'' He said to her.

Mihari-''Blue. If it's something you're not okay with, you don't have to tell me anything.'' She said assuring him.

Rehzi-''Like I said, it's okay.'' He said to her. ''I got shot in the arm by a hunter or someone who was after my dad. He was about to kill me, but my mom killed him before he could.'' He said to her.

Mihari-''Oh, I'm sorry blue.'' She said to him.

Rehzi-''It's fine, besides it was years ago and my skin healed a few days after that including my fur.'' He said assuring her.

Mihari-''Still, I'm sorry that happened blue.'' She said to him for she wanted to change the subject, me too.

Rehzi-''it's okay Mihari, so what're your friends like?'' He asked her.

Mihari-''Well, Jake is very kind, he's addicted to magic, but he's really good at it. He does sometimes blame himself for things that aren't his fault; at first it was a bit tough to help him. But as time went by he realized that he needed to stop for we say that it would make he feel even more depressed than he is.'' She said to him. ''But like I said he's very kind.'' She said to him. ''Now Sam is a sweetheart, and very kind just like Jake. He's also really level headed in tough situations like me.'' She said as she kept talking a bit for she then talked about Sahara as they then got close to the tribe. ''But yeah, she cool too. I mean I have talked to her but we've only known each other for two years. I'm gonna stop their because I don't want to ramble on and on.'' She said to him.

Rehzi-''Thanks for telling Mihari, if you want I can talk to you about Ani, Sahadev and some other friends of mine.'' He offered her.

Mihari-''Sure thing, I mean I'm interested. Also it's only fair since I talked to you about mine for the past 12 minutes.'' She said to him. ''But seriously I am interested.'' She said.

Mihari's thought's-'' _(Sigh), I'm glad blue has true friends, also Sahadev really played it off well with his dad.''_ She thought to herself.

Rehzi-''No problem, but it should only take me like five minutes instead of twelve.'' He said as a joke.

Mihari-''(Laughs a bit), no worries.'' She said as he talked a little about Ani, Sahadev, Nanda, and a few others for she caught on to what he meant but knew that it was a joke.

 _A few minutes later…._

We see that they were just a few feet away from the tribe.

Mihari-''(Sigh), Alright, I better get going. It's was nice to talk with you again blue.'' She said to him.

Rehzi-''You too Mihari, also are you coming back when you and the others rescue the Jaglu pack?'' He asked her. ''I-If you're able to I mean.'' He said to her.

Mihari's thought's-' _'I'll have to think about it, ah what the h*ll, besides I really want to know his friends more.''_ She thought. '' _Also, he's not nervous when he asked me, (Sigh), I'm so proud of him.''_ She thought to herself.

Mihari-''Sure thing, besides your tribe seems nice enough to let me stay for a little bit.'' She said to him. ''Also, I really see why Ani likes you.'' She said for he stopped walking as she smirked a bit as she turned around. ''What's wrong blue?'' She asked him.

Rehzi-''How do you know?'' He asked.

Mihari-''The way you talked to her when she found out about me, I can hear pretty far blue.'' She said to him.

Rehzi's thought's-'' _She did mention that she could hear me for miles at one point, I really shouldn't be that surprised.''_ He thought to himself.

Rehzi-''Yeah, it is pretty obvious.'' He said to her. ''Wait, were you ease dropping on us?'' He asked her for she knew that she got caught for a second.

Mihari-''No. But still, I could tell that you really love her blue, I have faith in ya.'' She said to him.

Rehzi-''Thanks Mihari, well, I hope we can talk some more soon.'' He said to her.

Mihari-''Me too, later blue.'' She said to him.

Rehzi-''Later Mihari.'' He said as they both walked away from each other to try and not get seen as Mihari looked around for her friends and saw them talking too Agrim as she walked over to them as they noticed her.

Jake-''Hey Mihari, was the line that long?'' He asked her.

Mihari-''Yeah, but I guess everything going on it is. Is it usually like this Agrim?'' She asked him.

Agrim-''Not quite, but I'm sure it wasn't that bad right Mihari?'' He asked her.

Mihari-''Nah, but anyways, you guys ready?'' She asked them.

Mia-''Yes, we also got some food for the trip.'' She said to her. As they got their stuff for they had asked what direction they went as Agrim told them as they listed his directions on the map they had but Jake wanted to ask him something.

Jake-''Also Agrim, have you been to Mkomazi?'' He asked him.

Agrim-''No, I was gone then, but my son and I were told about your pack. Sahadev went with a couple guards, why?'' He asked.

Jake-''Well, we wanted to know if there were any survivors left.'' He said to him as he thought about it.

Agrim-''Hmmm, I'll go ask my son, I'll be right back.'' He said to him as he saw Sahadev walking towards him. ''Hey son, Jake wanted to know if there were any survivors in Mkomazi.'' He said to him.

Sahadev-''Oh, yes there were six in total. Three were unconscious, two cubs, and the cubs mother who I talked to.'' He said to them as he told them everything they were able to do for them.

Mia-''Thank you for going there to help them, do you know where they are?'' She asked him.

Sahadev-''No, I had to leave early, but everyone that came with me came back. I'll ask them.'' He said as he left to find the healer he talked to. A few minutes later he found him talking to someone as he walked into the tent. ''Excuse me ma'am, I need to talk to him for a moment.'' He said to her as she nodded and left. ''Dena, I need to ask you about the Jaglu pack.'' He said to him.

Dena-''Sure thing sir, what is it?'' He asked him.

Sahadev-''Do you know what happened to the six survivors, like where they went or if they stayed?'' He asked him as he thought about it.

Dena-''They said that they were gonna stay there in case any pack members came back to help them, we gave them food and some locations in case they decided to leave.'' He said to him.

Sahadev-''Thanks, but what're the names of those locations?'' He asked him.

Dena-''Places that were close to their home, Mtae, Mambo, Sunga, and a few others.'' He said to him.

Sahadev-''Okay, thanks.'' He said and ran back to Agrim and the others. A few minutes later he got back to them. ''I talked to Dena, he said that they wanted to stay there in case any of your pack came back to help them. But in case they decided to leave, he said that they told them some locations that were nearby them.'' He said as he told them the locations.

Jake-''Again thank you, some of our guards suggested that they head over there in case there were any survivors and to escort them to Lilongwe.'' He said to him.

Sahadev-''Your welcome, also how many guards?'' He asked him.

Mia-''Twelve, why?'' She asked.

Sahadev-''Just wanted to know is all, but anyways good luck out there.'' He said to them as they all then left.

 _With Reni…_

We see that Halima was with Rora in which they were looking for Reni, they haven't seen her since they stopped. They then heard the sounds of swords clashing as they quickly walk over and see Reni and Clarissa practicing for Reni looked a bit tired while Clarissa didn't look tired what so ever as they stopped for a moment.

Reni-''(Breaths in and out a little), So, h-how did I do?'' She asked her.

Clarissa-''Great, but you shouldn't have your arms out so wide when you strike. But they need to be out a bit so that you can block and be able to fight, but you're still doing great.'' She said to her drinking some water. ''Okay, just a little more and we'll be done.'' She said to her.

Reni-''I-I was hoping t-that, we had some more time. But I'm ready.'' She said twirling her swords getting into a fighting stance but Clarissa just stood there.

Clarissa-''Okay, try to take me down.'' She said to her for Reni knew exactly what she was doing and ran towards her but Clarissa didn't move and she got one of her swords out Reni swung her right sword at Clarissa who blocked it as Reni rolled to her right and spun kicked Clarissa but dodged it but side flipping and got her second sword out as they began clashing. Reni managed to cut Clarissa rope on the left side but didn't cut her at all. ''Okay, playing dirty, I understand.'' She said as they kept fighting, Reni had managed to spun kick Clarissa but not too close to actually kick her, but to distract her as she spun kicked again using her right leg instead of her left leg like she did the first time. As the fighting went on, Halima and Rora were watching amazed as to how well they were fighting for they looked around to make sure no one else was near. Clarissa then threw her sword into the sand as she ran towards Reni and tried to grab her but Reni managed to dodge as she grabbed Clarissa's right arm and pulled it down as she rolled over her back and bend down to spin kick her going right as Clarissa black flipped over her leg but as she landed Reni had kicked her other sword out of her hand. Clarissa then was dodging Reni's strikes as Reni then placed one sword in the sand and only used one as she tried to punch her but dodged and was grabbed in which she used her right leg by kicking into the air and over Clarissa's left arm and flipped out of her grip in which Clarissa grabbed one of her swords and walked back over to Reni who was breathing a bit heavy but not too much in which she would notice. ''My apologizes for grabbing you like that, but, this is just practice. That and you cut my rope.'' She said to her getting her other sword.

Reni-''I know.'' She said as she waited until Clarissa ran at her for it was her turn as Reni waited for she then ran at Clarissa but slid on her right side to get past her as she kicks the swords out of her hands and tried spin kicking again as Clarissa fell on her back with a sword against her forehead as they both breaths a bit heavily as Reni places her swords in the sand and helps her mom up. ''How was that?'' She asked.

Clarissa-''Amazing, but now we can get started.'' She said to her.

Reni-''What? I thought we did?'' She asked.

Clarissa-''I wanted to see how well you can fight, and you were great. Now, I can teach you some of my techniques and that you'll be able to discover some of your own.'' She said to her smiling a bit. ''Either way I'm proud of you Reni, but we should get going, we need to get ready to leave soon.'' She said as they both wiped sand of their fur and clothes as they got their swords and left for Reni saw Halima and Rora as she walked over to them.

Reni-''Hey guys, how long were you here?'' She asked them.

Rora-''A few minutes, but that was great.'' She said to her.

Halima-''Yeah, I didn't know you could fight so well.'' She said to her as Reni blushed a bit.

Reni-''Thanks guys, but how did you find us?'' She asked them a bit curious.

Halima-''We were looking for you and we saw foot prints leading here.'' She said to her.

Reni-''Huh, but what about Taylor and Gafoja?'' She asked them.

Rora-''They're both hanging out together, but I'm sure they're fine.'' She said to them. ''Maybe.'' She said as Clarissa walked over to them. ''Hey Clarissa.'' She said to her.

Halima-''Hi Clarissa.'' She said to her.

Clarissa-''Hello Rora and Halima, how are you two?'' She asked them.

Halima-''We're alright, also I didn't know you fight like that.'' She said to her.

Clarissa-''Thank you, but it's nothing. Also, did you tell any guards where you were going?'' She asked them.

Rora-''Yeah, but we said that we'd only be a few minutes away.'' She said to her.

Clarissa-''Alright then, we should get going.'' She said as they then left to head back to the tribe. A few minutes later they get back to the tribe and see that a good amount of tribe members had already packed up for guards were helping people were still getting ready to leave. ''Reni, I'll be right back, I need to talk to Asha.'' She said to her.

Reni-''Sure thing mom, love you.'' She said to her.

Clarissa-''Love you too, it'll only be for a moment.'' She said to her as she left Reni with her friends for she saw Tannin as she went over to him. ''Hello Tannin.'' She said as she turned around.

Tannin-''Hey Clarissa, anything you need?'' He asked her.

Clarissa-''Yes, have you seen Asha anywhere?'' She asked him.

Tannin-''Hmmmm, yeah, I saw her talking to Shayne and Janice.'' He said to her.

Clarissa-''Thank you, also how's your family?'' She asked him.

Tannin-''They're okay, but why do you want to see her?'' He asked.

Clarissa-''I want to ask why some of the tribe are leaving. Do you know?'' She asked him.

Tannin-''Your guess is as good as mine, but yeah they aren't far, they're over there.'' He said as she saw them.

Clarissa-''Thank you.'' She said to him as he nodded as she walked over to them. ''Hey Asha, Shayne and Janice.'' She said to them.

Asha-''Hey Clarissa, need anything?'' She asked her.

Clarissa-''I wanted to ask why some of the tribe are getting ready to leave.'' She said to her.

Asha-''Oh, well some guards noticed some predators near, so they suggested that we need to leave now.'' She said to her.

Clarissa-''Alright, I'll tell Reni, thank you.'' She said to her.

Asha-''You too Clarissa.'' She said back as they then left to help others. We see Clarissa was running a bit to find Reni as she noticed her, Halima and Rora together as she walked over to them as they noticed her.

Reni-''Hey mom, did you get to talk to Asha?'' She asked her.

Clarissa-''Yes, she said that guards had noticed some predators near and suggested that we leave now.'' She said to her.

Reni-''Okay, come on we need to get ready to leave, later guys.'' She said to them as they left and hurried to get to their tent as they packed up and one of the guards helped them. ''Thanks Janice.'' She said to her. ''I'll be right back mom.'' She said to her and left.

Janice-''No problem, hey Clarissa, haven't seen you in a while.'' She said to her for she had straight bob Dark Velvet hair, brown pupils, short tail, short horns, and has light brown fur with fur tattoos on her back.

Clarissa-''Hey Janice, and yes it has. It's just that I've been busy for a while now, but I still should've visited you guys.'' She said to her as they were done packing.

Janice-''It's alright really, so how's Reni?'' She asked her.

Clarissa-''Thank you, also she's doing fine. What about Tya and Panyin?'' She asked her.

Janice-''They're alright, Tya's dating Reja, and Panyin is with Katelyn right now.'' She said to her for she wasn't that surprised that Tya and Reja were dating, they always were together for a while.

Clarissa-''You know, I always knew that they'd start dating, but not so soon to be honest. Also those two are inseparable still aren't they?'' She asked her.

Janice-''Yep, anyways I gotta get going, we should talk some more Clarissa, oh and say hi to Reni for me.'' She said.

Clarissa-''We should, also I will, bye.'' She said as Janice left for she sighed for she did remember them all, but was still a bit upset for not talking to them in a while, but was happy to know that they didn't forget about her or Asha. She then saw Reni walking towards her as she wiped some of her hair out of her face and greeted her. ''Hey blaze, so what did you need to do?'' She asked her.

Reni-''Just needed to check on the map again, I left it with Taylor so I needed to get it back.'' She said to her.

Clarissa-''Okay then, also Janice said hi.'' She said to her.

Reni-''Oh, I wish I could've said so too, (Sigh), I miss hanging out with them.'' She said to her for Clarissa remembered that.

Clarissa-''Yes, me too. But who knows, maybe in due time we can in Kilimanjaro.'' She said as they continued on.

 _40 minutes later…._

 _Ngomeni, Kenya…._

We see that they were still going for some guards said that lions were the predators that were close by to them in which they took care of it for they needed to get to try and get to South Kitui in a couple hours.

Reni-''Okay, thank you for telling us.'' She said to them as they left to protect the tribe like they have since this started. You know, they're making pretty good time actually; well they're use to it so I guess that's why. You know I wonder if people reading this story actually see/read these messages. Anyways so far they haven't come across any problems _yet_ in which it was starting to rain a bit. They then found a pretty thick forest in which they went through so that they wouldn't get soaked in rain. ''Mom, can I ask you something?'' She asked her.

Clarissa-''Of course Reni.'' She said.

Reni-''What exactly happened to Kakra?'' She asked her.

Clarissa-''I….I'm not sure what happened to her, but hopefully she's safe.'' She said to her.

Reni-''Oh, maybe when this is over with we can continue looking for her.'' She said.

Clarissa-''I hope so too.'' She said to herself as they kept going.

 _Mkomazi, Tanzania…_

We see that they made it to the Jaglu pack area and saw some of the place was rebuild but also saw some of the tents, homes, and plants that were burned and destroyed as they looked around for anyone and called out to anyone that was still there. But after searching the whole area they didn't find anything. But one of them found burials and saw the names in which they knew that they were some of the pack members since they remembered those names, in which one of them was related to one of the guards. They all then were trying to decide on what to do.

Guard-'' We should just head to the Kilimanjaro tribe, in case they're still there we tell them that we didn't find anyone here.'' He said to them. ''What do you think we should do Saia?'' He asked her.

Saia-''I agree with you, but what if they left already? I mean yes we'll ask them where they're going, but we could be hours behind them.'' She said. ''But yeah, we should head over- wait, who are they?'' She asked for they where she was looking and saw some predators heading towards them. They then went over and saw that they were cheetahs a part of their pack.

Cheetah-''Who are you guys?'' He asked them but saw their clothing and knew who they were instantly, the guards asked them about what happened to them and asked what they did after the attack and told them everything. Saia then told them that the pack had moved to Lilongwe, Malawi in which they were sent to escort any survivors. After a few minutes they packed everything they had and had prayed for the 18 that died and left while two of them went to the Kilimanjaro tribe as planned.

…

… _.._

… _.._

 _Hey, so this has been chapter 59. I know that it's been a little while but like I said I was updating the past chapters in which I'm fixing the structures, and a couple more things. I wanted to say thanks to_ _ **DarkRumplesGirl**_ _for if you're reading this, I can't wait till the last chapter of The biggest adventure. Anyways thanks for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review. Also if you have any questions for me just PM me or leave them in your reviews and I will get to them, and if there're any mistakes please let me know by PMing me or leaving them in your reviews and I will fix them._


	60. Chapter 60:More training

_Hey, so this is chapter 60. So things are going well in which I'm still editing past chapters but still I hope you enjoy the chapter. I know that it seems a bit random of the length of the chapters, but either way make sure to favorite, follow, and review. Also if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask, just PM me or leave them in your reviews, but anyways see you in chapter 61._

… _._

…

… _._

 _5:20pm…_

We see that Rehzi was back in his tent for he decided to lay down for a little bit as he looked over at the bow he and Ani made for AD as he got up and looked at it as he heard knocking.

Rehzi-''Come in.'' He said as the tent unzipped to reveal AD while he was eating an orange. ''Hey AD, so how's was practice with Snake?'' He asked him.

AD-''It went well, she'll be leaving though in like 2 hours.'' He said to him as he placed his bag next to his bed. As he did they then heard knocking as Rehzi went over to the entrance and saw that it was Mihari.

Rehzi-''Oh, hey Mihari. I thought you left?'' He asked her surprised to see her.

Mihari-''No, Also Hey AD, but we're about to leave now but anyways Hia asked me to say thank you for looking after her, I already talked to Nanda and Ani in which I just needed to talk to you last.'' She said to him.

Rehzi-''Oh, well when you get back to her, she if you can tell her I said you're welcome to her.'' He said to her.

Mihari-''Ani and Nanda said the same thing, but still I will, later you two.'' She said as they said ''Bye'' back to her as she then left the tent.

AD-''It's been a little while since I last saw her.'' He said to him.

Rehzi-''Yeah, it does. Oh, also I finished that bow for your friend.'' He said to him as he got it from off the left side of the tent and showed him for it was like a normal bow but still had some details in it in which it didn't look like any bow that you would normally see. ''I know that when I asked how you wanted the bow you said that either way was alright, so I decided to make it like a normal bow, but I still added some details to make it look special and not something cheap.'' He said to him as he handed it to him.

AD-''Wow, it still looks great, thanks Rehzi.'' He said to him.

Rehzi-''Your welcome, also the arrows and over there.'' He said to him pointing at them.

AD-''Again thanks, also do you know where Sahadev is? I wanted to ask him about the plan for Adam.'' He asked him.

Rehzi-''I'm not sure, he's probably back at his house, if not then I'm not sure.'' He said to him.

AD-''Oh okay thanks.'' He said to him for he noticed that Rehzi seemed nervous about something. ''You alright Rehzi?'' He asked him.

Rehzi-''Hm? Yeah I'm alright, I was just trying to decided on something is all.'' He said to him.

AD-''Oh Okay then, well, later.'' He said to him as he left. As he did, Rehzi looked back at the bow and thought that there was one more thing that he and or Ani could add to it as he then left to find her. We see that AD was then heading towards Agrim's house when he knocked on the door and saw Agrim walking towards it and opening it to see him.

Agrim-''Hey AD.'' He said to him.

AD-''Hey Agrim, say I was wondering if Sahadev was here for I wanted to talk to him about the plan with Adam.'' He said to him.

Agrim-''Oh, well we were going over it together, come in.'' He said to him as he walked in as they both walked up stairs as he opened the door to see Sahadev. ''Hey son, everything okay?'' He asked him.

Sahadev-''Adam's not in Harenna.'' He said to them for this confused them a bit.

AD-''What? But, I found the map that they had, how could he not be there?'' He asked him.

Sahadev-''With the maps that I have and after looking through it, he couldn't be there because there's nowhere he can be in that area. It's literally just miles and miles of forest, now I considered that maybe he would hide there, but with how many predators are there including ones that can easily kill hundreds of people. They would never try to set anything up there, because of how much forest there is, they would have no space or time to do it.'' He said to him. ''So basically, I think that person you talked to back in Ngorongoro was lying to you.'' He said to him for AD thought about it.

AD-''Okay, like, I don't know this country like you guys, but where would he be?'' He asked him.

Sahadev-''They could be in Omo, Mago, or Yabelo.'' He said to him. ''I have no clue where in those locations, but if he were trying to set something up, he'd be able to in those areas.'' He said for AD then walked over and looked at the map he had and saw it.

AD-''(Sigh), well, maybe we can send a good amount of scouts and guards to each of those locations, if one of them finds it then the others will be told and we head there.'' He said to them.

Sahadev-''That's really risky, we should try to find out exactly where he is instead of randomly going to each of these areas.'' He said to him. ''Besides, these areas are huge, it would take hours possibly days to search everywhere.'' He said to him.

AD-''Hmmm, maybe I can find a pilot and fly over these areas and find it.'' He suggested to them.

Sahadev-''That can work, but where would you find one?'' He asked him.

Agrim-''Also they may find it odd and may harm you, you sure about this?'' He asked him.

AD-''I can contact Snake to see if she can find one that the closet to here and I can just go there.'' He said to them. ''Also yes, I figure that out when and or if I can get a plane.'' He said to him.

Agrim-''Okay then, at least we know where not to go.'' He said. ''Just be careful AD.'' He said to him.

AD-''I will, talk to you soon.'' He said to them as they said 'bye' as he then left to get his walkie-talkie for as he walked back to Rehzi's tent he actually felt okay walking around here, I mean not completely but he's getting there. He then made it back to Rehzi's tent but didn't see him there as he got his walkie-talkie out of his bag and tried to contact Snake. ''Snake, you there?'' He asked but only heard static as he tried again. ''Snake?'' He said as he heard something.

'' _Yeah, I'm still here, you need anything?''_

AD-''Yeah, can you try to locate an airport so that I can fly to Ethiopia?'' He asked her. ''Like, the closet one to you.'' He said to her.

Snake-''Sure, I'll tell you when I find one.'' She said as she hung up as he did too. As he did he took a look at the bow for his friend and felt how smooth it felt but yet it still felt like you couldn't lose your grip on the wood. Also the wood that was used was polished and had a polished brown color to it.

AD's thought's-'' _You know, while I'm still here, maybe I can ask Ajala to teach me to fight a bit more.''_ He thought to himself. '' _But she already tested me, but there could be a lot more she can teach me. Well, unless she's busy, then I can ask Rehzi, Ani, Lakpa, Sahadev, or any of the scouts.''_ He thought to himself as he got up and walked out of the tent but kept the walkie-talkie in case Snake called as he looked around for he saw Rehzi talking to Hiya and Ani for he didn't want to bother them and Sahadev was busy trying to find Adam as he asked where Ajala was and was told that she probably was in her tent as asked if he needed to show him.

AD-''Sure, thanks.'' He said to her.

Gazelle-''Your welcome.'' She said as he followed her. Later on they make it to the tent.

AD-''Again thanks.'' He said to her.

Gazelle-''Your welcome.'' She said as she left and he knocked but didn't hear anything for a moment but heard yawning.

'' _Just a moment.''_

He heard as he waited for a minute as the tent unzipped as she saw him.

Ajala-''Hey AD, how have you been?'' She said rubbing her eyes a bit.

AD's thought's-'' _(Sigh), great, I woke her.''_ He thought to himself.

AD-''Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you or anything.'' He said to her.

Ajala-''It's fine AD, you didn't know. But still, how have you been?'' She asked him.

AD-''I'm alright; I got back from Snake a few minutes ago. But anyways, I was wondering if you can train me some more.'' He said to her. ''If you don't want to, it's perfectly fine.'' He said to her.

Ajala-''Oh, also it's alright, I'll train you. But, won't you only be here for a few more days?'' She asked him.

AD-''Yeah, but I still want to try and learn some new things, and try to know you guys a bit more.'' He said to her for she could tell that he was being honest.

Ajala-''Like I said I'll train you, but what do you need training for?'' She asked him.

AD-''Well, fighting, like I know that I did okay when we first met, but I'm pretty sure that how I fight may not be enough.'' He said to her.

Ajala-''Oh okay, follow me.'' She said for he was a bit surprised that she'd be ready to fight just when she woke up.

AD-''So are we going to the combat center?'' He asked.

Ajala-''No, we're going somewhere more private where I learned.'' She said to him.

AD-''Okay, but before we go I'm gonna go tell the others so they know where we are.'' He said to her.

Ajala-''That's okay, I'll meet you back here.'' She said to him as he left for she decided to check on her cousin just in case while AD was gone.

A couple minutes later he finds Rehzi and Ani for he was teaching her a couple more things about using her bow, he then walked over and addressed them.

AD-''Hey Rehzi, hey Ani.'' He said to them as they greeted him back. ''I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm gonna be training with Ajala for a little bit.'' He said to them.

Rehzi-''Oh okay, also if you want you can come to Me, Sahadev, and a few others too.'' He said to him.

AD-''Thanks, I'll keep that in mine.'' He said to them. ''Also, how's practice going Ani?'' He asked her.

Ani-''Thanks for asking, and yeah it's going great. Rehzi's teaching me how to shoot more than two arrows.'' She said to him.

AD-''Oh okay, good luck Ani, alright I'll be back soon guys.'' He said to them.

Ani-''Okay, also tell Ajala we said hi and to be careful out there.'' She said to him.

AD-''I will.'' He said to her as he then left.

Rehzi-''Y-You think he's ready to be trained like that?'' He asked her worried for AD, I am too.

Ani-''I'm sure he'll be fine, she did say that he could fight really well when they first met.'' She said to him.

Rehzi-''Yeah, your right, but still you're going great. Now, let's try to hit the target while sliding down the hill.'' He said to her as he showed her as he hits the target right in the middle as he gets to the bottom of the hill and walks back to the top and wipes the dirt off him as Ani helps. ''Thank you, now just remember to relax, get a good grip of your bow, and aim.'' He said to her as she slid down and shot an arrow and had hit the target, it may not have been like Rehzi's but she still got it in the middle. She was glad that she made it as she then walked towards the tree and got her arrow out and walked back up to the top and hugged him thanking him.

Ani-''Thanks Rehzi, is there anymore things I should learn?'' She asked him.

Rehzi-''This is it, but still you did great, now let's try two this time.'' He said to her as they began.

 _10 minutes later…_

We see that they were heading back to the tribe for Ani had completed her training in which they were having a conversation on the way back.

Ani-''So yeah when he got caught by the others, he hasn't been seen for the past 2 months.'' She said to him.

Rehzi-''So that's what happened to Sika, I didn't know it was that bad.'' He said to her. ''Also I wonder, how you never had time to learn to use a bow. I mean, I know that you said that you never got around to it, but I'm just wondering why.'' He said to her.

Ani-''Yeah, and, when I first started, I nearly shot someone in the stomach.'' She said to him for he could tell that she was really upset about it. '' I tried really hard to learn, but after that I just never managed to do it. All the other kids and some parents thought that I was just a mistake, in which my mom was the only ones who were there for me. In which when I-it got worse, that's when we left.'' She said to him for he saw that she was tearing up a bit. ''F-First my father, and then that?'' She asked crying a bit as Rehzi hugged her as she hugged him back for he wasn't sure on what to say or do but to be himself.

Rehzi-''Ani, I'm so sorry. '' He said to her as they sat down as he continues to hug her. As she let's go, she wipes the tears off her face.

Ani-''Thank you Rehzi, for teaching me these past few days, it really means so much to me.'' She said to him. ''Also if you're wondering why I wasn't afraid to even touch a bow, was because I wanted to move on from what happened, the bow was from you and I loved it, but most importantly, you were there to help me this whole time.'' She said. ''You helped give me confidence, something that no one helped me with other than my mom.'' She said to him.

Rehzi-''Ani, I'm not so sure about that.'' He said to her for this confused her a bit in which she wondered why. ''Because you always had confidence, it's just that all you needed was to relax.'' He said to her.

Ani-''Yeah, when I think about it. While I was training with you, I just forgot about all of that.'' She said smiling a bit.

Rehzi-''But still, I knew that you could do it Ani.'' He said to her for he his mind was screaming at him to just tell her how he felt for her over and over. ''Ani, ever since we met, we've always been there for each other. Even if how we met was getting my a*s handed to me.'' He said laughing a bit as she did to. ''We had our good moments, and luckily only one bad moment…'' He was saying but was starting to get nervous but relaxed himself.

Rehzi's thought's-'' _Just relax, and talk Rehzi, just like when we met.''_ He thought to himself.

Rehzi-''But, we still stayed together. Even after what had happened, in which when I came back, it was for you, Sahadev, and the others. That's what helped me find my way back, in which during that time, I was terrified as h*ll and not thinking straight that I nearly forgot in which thinking that this tribe wanted. But I didn't, I got back, and found you.'' He said looking at her. ''T-The point is, I-I love you Ani.'' He said to her for she had a bit of a shocked expression for he turned away from her for a moment.

Rehzi's thought's-'' _Great, I th-''._

'' _Rehzi…''_

As he heard his name he looked over at Ani who was looking at his as she leaned in and kissed him for he was blushing hard, he didn't know what to do but just relaxed and had kissed her back as they then let go. He was trying to say but just breathed in and out and just talked. ''W-Was that a thank you for me helping you or was that just for me to stop talking for a moment?'' He asked her.

Ani-''Both, also it's because of one more thing.'' She said to him.

Rehzi-''Oh, what is that?'' He asked her.

Ani-''I love you too.'' She said to him.

Rehzi's thought's-'' _I really, really need to thank Mihari when I get the chance.''_ He thought to himself.

Rehzi-''So, when do you wanna tell the others?'' He asked.

Ani-''When we get back.'' She said to him as he got up and helped her up as they continued walking. ''Again thank you for teaching me these past few days, also did you give AD his bow yet?'' She asked him.

Rehzi-''No problem Ani, also no not yet. If you can, are you able to come over to my tent?'' He asked her.

Ani-''Sure, what for?'' She asked him.

Rehzi-''I wanted to add one more thing before, well a lot more things.'' He said to her for she wasn't quite sure what he meant as they continued on. ''Also, what happened to The Abaya Scouts?'' He asked.

Ani-''Abiona said that they'd be helping out around the tribe.'' She said to him. ''But let's tell Sahadev, Lakpa, The Abaya scouts, basically our friends only so that way everyone doesn't keep bothering us asking questions.'' She said.

Rehzi-''Good point, also how do you like the bow?'' He asked her.

Ani-''I love it Rehzi, when did you design bows?'' She asked. ''Wasn't it two years after we met?'' She asked him as he nodded.

Rehzi-''Yeah, but before I was really good with daggers and started drawing.'' He said to her.

Ani-''Oh yeah, also who do you think we'll be shocked the most about this?'' She asked.

Rehzi's thought's-'' _Well it was pretty obvious, but I guess Kacey. I mean before she wouldn't even look at me, I guess it would shock her the most.''_ He thought to himself.

Rehzi-''I would say, Kacey.'' He said to her.

Ani-''Yeah that's true, but I noticed back at the meeting that she was talking a bit more so that's good.'' She said as they made it back to the tribe and saw The Abaya Scouts teaching some of the guards some fighting techniques for decided to talk to them later for they decided to tell Sahadev first and then the others as they walked over to his house.

 _With the scouts/5:50pm….._

We see that the group had recently left Ol Tukai, so far they haven't came across any issues in which Sam was trying to decide as to what they would want to talk about for when they stopped at Lake Amboseli for he wasn't sure if they wanted to talk to him, but Faydem was the first to talk to him for she wanted to know him a little bit more, as did the other scouts but they weren't sure about what to say. They were now in Mount Suswa for they were in a desert like area in which Faydem was the first to talk to him for she wanted to know him a little bit, in which she walked over to him for the others noticed.

Faydem-''So, what do you do in your pack, also what do you like to do?'' She asked him for he knew that she was asking because she didn't want him to feel left out or ignored.

Sam-''Well, in my pack I'm one of the healers. But outside of that, I'm usually up all night studying about new medicines, what plants to use and what not to use.'' He said to her. ''But what I like to do, well, I guess it would be exploring finding new medicines, sometimes I get into dangerous situations trying to find some, but I still know when something is worth it or not.'' He said to her. ''What about you?'' He asked her.

Faydem-''Well, other than being one of the main scouts, I enjoy helping my friends as much as I can, also I like to make different designs for weapons, but I prefer bows.'' She said to him. ''There's more but I don't want to overwhelm you or anything.'' She said to him.

Sam-''It's alright Faydem, how are you with weapons?'' He asked her.

Faydem-''I'm best with a bow, swords are up and personal like weapons, but with bows I'm able to protect people from as far and as high as possible.'' She said to him. ''I'm not sure why, but when I'm in a tree and firing arrows, I'm more relaxed. I guess it's because it's an advantage for when I'm protecting myself and others.'' She said to him.

Sam-''I use a bow too, to me I'm more comfortable with them.'' He said to her.

Faydem-''Yeah, but I'll be back, I need to check our supplies.'' She said as she left. When then see that Sosa was talking to Harsha.

Sosa-''So Harsha, how does it feel to be back in the forest and jungles?'' She asked him.

Harsha-''It feels great, though we're in a desert so I would say, average.'' He said to her.

Sosa-''I know, also thanks.'' She said to him for he was confused as to why.

Harsha-''Why?'' He asked.

Sosa-''For stopping when you were ahead about my scratches.'' She said to him for he thought about it and remembered that.

Harsha-''Oh yeah, luckily I stopped. Say, not to be noisy or anything but did you want to come? I'm not saying that you couldn't, but I'm just curious.'' He said to her.

Sosa-''Well, I wanted to help Sam because he seems to be trustworthy.'' She said to him as he nodded.

Harsha-''Yeah, but we s-'' He was saying but she stopped him.

Sosa-''I know, we all do. So who did you need to talk to anyways?'' She asked him.

Harsha-''I just needed to talk to one of my friends about a favor he owed me, that's all.'' He said to her.

Sosa-''Oh, and what was the favor?'' She asked.

Harsha-''Well, it's for some flowers. I asked him if he could get me some special flowers from Kenya.'' He said to her.

Sosa-''Oh okay.'' She said for she wondered why but decided to think about that later. As this happened, Sam recognized the forest that him and Asimov were attacked in which he saw the waterfall and cliff for while the some of the others were looking around to find a way up the cliff he walked over to a certain area in which one of them saw him leaving and followed him. As he climbed over a huge branch he walked over to the spot saw the blood from the hunters that he killed only it was dried up. As he got up and walked away he noticed something on the group in which he picked it up and saw that it was a medal key for it was near the blood in which he thought that it could be important in which he placed it in his bag.

'' _What are you doing over here?''_

He heard as he turned around and saw Kacey there.

Sam's thought's-'' _Well, we're heading towards them so why hide it?''_ He thought to himself.

Sam-''Well, I want to tell all of you, but since you're here I'll explain about this.'' He said for he told her about what happened here with him and Asimov. ''So yeah, that's why I'm here.'' He said to her.

Kacey-''(Sigh), alright. I guess you can tell the rest of us when we stop, let's go.'' She said as he looked back at the blood and then turned back around and followed Kacey as they then made it back to the group as Ketak came back last as she walked over to them. ''So, is there anywhere we can go from here?'' She asked.

Ketak-''Yeah, but we'd have to go around it and that'll take us a little while, we're gonna try to shoot a rope at the trees and climb up.'' He said to her as Faydem, Harsha, Sosa, and Ketak tied rope to their arrows and aimed for different trees on the left side of the waterfall as they shot the arrows and tugged at them to make sure that they were far into the trees. As they did they climbed the cliff and reached the top they checked the ropes again just in case before they let anyone else climb.

Faydem-''They're secure, you three can climb the ropes.'' She said to them for Kacey was letting Sam go first.

Sam-''You should go first, I'm a bit heavy.'' He said to her for she and Dipak climbed up as Sam did after them when they got to the top as they pulled the arrows out of the trees and kept going. ''Guys, I know where we can stop, I've been here before.'' He said as he then told them about what happened to him and his friend Asimov. After a little bit, Sam found the spot they were in and saw the cave and how the entrance was still covered up completely. They then had set up camp for it was clear out in which Sam then went to the pond and saw the fish swimming in it, in which he decided to catch some on his way back.

Dipak-''So Sam, once we save your pack where will you all go?'' He asked. ''Like, are you and the others gonna go look for them or move back to Mkomazi and have some look?'' He asked him.

Sam-''Probably, but if some of them have some thought as to where the others would go, then we'll go there and ask for directions.'' He said to him.

Harsha-''Oh, also do you think that we'll be able to re-open that cave?'' He asked. ''I mean, you never know when we could use those Glow diamonds.'' He said.

Kacey-''That is if we even have time to that.'' She said to him.

Faydem-''Also Sam, when is Asimov suppose to have the cub?'' She asked.

Sam-''From now, four days. But when we save them, first I'm gonna look for the rest of the pack, then when I find them I'm going back to Malambo to be with Asimov. After the cub is born and is nourished we'll head there.'' He said to her.

Sosa-''Did you think up any names?'' She asked him.

Sam-''Yeah, Dajiko had thought up some names but I helped him suggest some.'' He said to her.

Ketak-''So now we need to get to Lake Nakuru, but we'll pass by Lake Naivasha in which we'll take a break there and just in case re-stock on food and water.'' He said to them. ''Also Sam, did you come across any other predators here?'' He asked him.

Sam-''No, only the hunters who came to take us back.'' He said to him for they decided to rest there for a moment since they were in a forest and weren't out in the open.

 _With The Mala tribe….._

We see that Asimov was asleep for Kaja was with her for they were practicing breathing again in which she decided if she wanted to, to try and walk around a little bit for she got up and walked over to her and lightly shook her a bit as she woke up.

Kaja-''Asimov, you okay?'' She asked her.

Asimov-''(Yawn), yeah, I'm okay. Is something wrong?'' She asked her.

Kaja-''No, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go out and walk around a bit. If you don't want to, it's okay.'' She said to her.

Asimov-''Sure, also I wanted to ask you something.'' She said to her.

Kaja-''Sure, what is it?'' She asked.

Asimov-''What was your favorite place to go to?'' She asked.

Kaja-''Oh, I would say Udzungwa mountains, for I did live there for a while and never came across any problems there.'' She said as she helped Asimov up as they walked out of the house for there weren't that many tribe members that were out at the time. ''Say Asimov.'' She said.

Asimov-''Yeah?'' She asked.

Kaja-''I was wondering, if I could ask you some questions if you don't mind.'' She said to her.

Asimov-''Sure.'' She said.

Kaja-''How did you meet Sam?'' She asked.

Asimov-''Well, when I was out in a field alone, I was watching over one of my friends cubs in which things were going well. Then I saw him with a lot of different books in which I decided to help him but made sure that the cubs were close by to me. After we got back to the pack we talked a little bit in which we got to know each other well, then four weeks later Sahara and I introduced him to Dajiko. We all hung out together and after about two weeks I found out I was pregnant.'' She said to her. ''And a few months later, here we are and here I am 9 months in.'' She said to her.

Kaja-''Oh, also when did you decided to be a mom?'' She asked.

Asimov-''Well when I was taking care of my friends cubs, I thought about it for a while in which I was a bit scared at first. But then, I decided in which Dajiko and I talked it out and the rest is history.'' She said to her. ''What about you, have you ever thought about becoming a mom?'' She asked her for she didn't respond. ''Kaja?'' She asked a bit worried.

Kaja-''Yeah, sometimes, but I'm not sure if I'm ready yet.'' She said to her.

Asimov-''I know you are, I mean with how long we've met you can definitely be an amazing mom.'' She said to her.

Kaja-''Really? Thank you Asimov, it really means a lot to me.'' She said to her smiling a bit.

Asimov-''Your welcome, also one more question about your journeys.'' She said to her.

Kaja-''Sure.'' She said.

Asimov-''What was the worst place you visited?'' She asked for she wasn't sure about that, in which she's so far been to amazing places in Africa, both known and hidden to a lot people.

Kaja-''(Laughs a bit), to be honest, I'm not sure. Like most of my life traveling, I've been to a lot of beautiful places in Africa. I mean of course some places were okay but nowhere that I've been I would say is the worst place I've visited.'' She said to her. ''What about you?'' She asked.

Asimov-''I would say Mount Suswa, but Sam and I met you there.'' She said to her. ''Sorry if it seems like I'm making fun of you.'' She said.

Kaja-''Thanks, funny thing is I didn't quite enjoy my stay there considering I had to kill two people.'' She said to her. ''Also you didn't, well we were technically outside of Mount Suswa in which we were a couple yards away.'' She said to her as they continued walking. ''Say, did you ever get any kicks yet?'' She asked.

Asimov-''No, but I guess he or she is just tired right now.'' She said rubbing her stomach a bit for there was something that she didn't quite want to ask her in which she decided to ask later. ''Say, how long do you want to keep walking for?'' She asked her. ''Not that I'm tired, but I'm just asking.'' She said.

Kaja-''Probably a couple more minutes, but if you want to keep walking we can.'' She said to her.

Asimov-''Yeah, how about 20 minutes and then we get something to eat.'' She said.

Kaja-''Sure thing, I heard that their soup was amazing here.'' She said. ''I forgot what it was called, but the person who told me said that they went to an event called Nag van Kleur in which they were the best there.'' She said.

Asimov-''Nag van Kleur, I think I heard about that event. It's a yearly event in Ethiopia right?'' She asked as she nodded.

Kaja-''Yeah, like I thought about going but with where I was I knew that I wasn't going to make it there.'' She said as they continued on.

…

…

… _._

 _Hey, so this has been chapter 60, now I'm still editing chapters in which so far I've gotten most of them done in which things are going well. But anyways thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review and I'll see you in chapter 61. If you have any questions for me just PM me or leave them in your reviews and I will get to them. Also if you notice any mistakes please let me know by PMing me or leaving it in your reviews and I will fix them._


	61. Chapter 61:Chyulu Hills attack pt1

_Hey so this is chapter 61, now I'm almost done with editing in which I can make chapters soon than later. But hey, things happen, but it always works out in the end somehow. But anyways hope you enjoy the chapter, make sure to favorite, follow, and review. Also if you have any questions for me, just PM me or leave it in your reviews and I will get to them. If you notice any mistakes, please let me know by PMing me. Also thank you to **DarkRumplesGirl** for the kind words and support, I hope to see more stories from you in the future. Again thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy._

…

… _._

…

 _Chyulu Hills, Kenya/6:20pm….._

We see that the sky was clear but was a little bit cloudy for the Abaya Region had stopped for a moment; so far they've only passed by scouts from Tsavo, and nearly by lions back in Mwingi. We then see Halima, Reni, Taylor, Gafoja, Rora and Amija together for they were relaxing together for a moment until Reni had to leave for training.

Taylor-''So, do you think you'll participate at next year's tournament? Well, whatever it is I mean?'' He asked her.

Rora-''I'll think about it, but I may just watch the events with you guys.'' She said to him. ''Also Reni, how long do you have till you need to get to your mom?'' She asked.

Reni-''Not for a while, but soon.'' She said to her.

Taylor-''Well at least we can enjoy the view for a few more minutes.'' He said for Reni noticed that he looked upset about something and tried to hide it, and you can guess how much of a great job he did at hiding it.

Reni-''Taylor, what's wrong?'' She asked him considered.

Taylor-''Huh? Oh, I'm sorry what did you say Reni?'' He asked but she looked at him for he knew that he heard her. ''(Sigh), okay, it's not a big deal, but I'm just a tiny bit hung up about what happened last year.'' He said to her for they were surprised to hear that from him.

Rora-''But why?'' She asked him confused.

Taylor-''Well, I don't want to bring up bad moments, but, when I was with you guys at the celebration, I honestly felt really guilty about last year.'' He said to them as his ears went down.

Reni-''Hey, it's alright Taylor. You were with us this year, yes what happened last year was completely your fault but we moved on from that.'' She said to him.

Taylor-''Then why bring it up with Halima?'' He asked.

Reni-''It was just to remind you what you promised, but like I said we moved on from that.'' She said to him. ''Taylor, we've never held grudges against each other. Sure what happened was bad, but that doesn't mean that you didn't learn from what happened. We hope that you realize that, all of us do.'' She said to him.

Taylor-''Thanks Reni, I needed to hear that.'' He said to her and thought of something. ''Oh, say how about a new deal?'' He asked her for she wasn't sure but decided to ask.

Reni-''Oh, what did you have in mind?'' She asked.

Taylor-''How about for now on, at Nag van Kleur I'll never skip out on you guys ever?'' He asked for she didn't like that at all but decided to imply it instead of just saying it.

Reni-''Hmmm, I'm not sure, because what if you're sick during the event, do we have to carry you and heal you the whole event?'' She asked as a joke for he thought about it and realized what she meant.

Taylor-''Yeah, that doesn't sound fun, for me especially.'' He said agreeing for he would never put them through that.

Reni-''How about this, no more deals, and that we hang out like we have been since we met?'' She asked. ''That way we don't have to hold or end anymore grudges with you or anyone, plus none of us will have to force each other into anything anymore.'' She said, yeah I really like that idea.

Rora-''You know, that sounds a lot better, huh Amija?'' She asked her.

Amija-''I believe so, what about you Taylor?'' She asked him.

Taylor-''(Sigh), Okay, okay, no more deals. Besides, after what happened I never wanted to drink ever again, and just to be clear this is before you guys were pissed at me.'' He said to them.

Reni-''Thank you, so Amija, I know that you said that you'll be getting your stitches out tomorrow, but what about the bandages?'' She asked her.

Amija-''Ojal said that the bandages will stay on for a little bit so that my wound can heal, the stitches are coming out but the bandages need to stay on for a few more days.'' She said to her. ''Also how was training Reni?'' She asked her.

Reni-''I'm glad to hear that, also It went really well, but like I said I need to get back to training soon.'' She said to her as she then looked over at Taylor. ''So, what did you and Gafoja do?'' She asked him.

Taylor-''Well, we decided to go fishing and talked about what we'd do when we get to Kilimanjaro. He asked me back in Abaya to make a fishing rod for him and to get some before we left, I'm not sure why though. I mean, I got two for us and two for you and Rora before we left.'' He said. ''So I'm not sure why he needed an extra.'' He said but she felt like he wasn't telling her everything. ''Speaking of which, what are you gonna do when we get there?'' He asked her.

Reni-''Well, I was thinking that after we help Agrim and the tribe that we'd ask for a tour of their tribe, including you guys. After that I'm helping Amija and Halima, by the way where is Halima?'' She asked.

Amija-''She's with Gafoja, said that she wanted to talk to him.'' She said for they saw them near a pond talking to each other.

Taylor-''Should we g-'' He was saying but Reni stopped him.

Reni-''No, we're not ease dropping on them. Besides, they both look cute together.'' She said to him for they saw that Halima was laughing about something he said as she then started talking to him. ''Though, I really do want to know what they're talking about. But let's give them some time for each other.'' She said.

Rora-''Do you think that they'll get together?'' She asked.

Reni-''When they know each other a bit more, then yeah, I see it happening.'' She said.

Amija-''Me too, so Reni, during training how many times did you and your mom practice?'' She asked her.

Reni-''We practiced three times, it was pretty difficult at first but I found her pattern and managed to take her down. I mean, it wasn't easy, at all, but i still have a lot to learn.'' She said to her.

Amija-''Yeah, that's true. But still you're getting there Reni, also I just wanted to make sure of this, but when we get to Kilimanjaro, we're staying in the tribe or outside?'' She asked.

Reni-''We're staying inside the tribe, I'll ask Agrim if he could ask some of his guards and or scouts to help us find places to stay in the tribe.'' She said to them as they saw Halima and Gafoja coming back. ''Hey guys, so what did you two talk about? If you don't wanna say then it's alright.'' She said.

Halima-''N-No it's fine, we were just talking about our interest and some funny moments.'' She said. ''Also Gafoja taught me how to fish and it was fun. I didn't have a fishing rod, so Taylor made me one.'' She said as Reni, Rora, and Amija looked back at Taylor.

Amija-''Not sure why he needed an extra huh?'' She asked him.

Taylor-''Okay, so I made her one so they'd talk more. But what's the harm in this?'' He asked.

Rora-''Well, other than you lying about it for no reason, or any good one at that matter. But fishing, that's the best you could do?'' She asked him.

Taylor-''Alright, alright so I should've came up with something better. I get it, but hey, they're both happy so that's all that matters right?'' He asked them.

Reni-''Of course it does, but you didn't need to lie about ya idiot.'' She said as they all laughed a bit.

Taylor-''(Laughs a bit guiltily), Yeah, I'm starting to see it now.'' He said for he knew that she wasn't making fun of him. ''But yeah, Rora and Halima said you did great, well only Rora said that but Halima said so too before she left with Gafoja.'' He said for he thought about Clarissa. ''Say Reni, where is your mom anyway?'' He asked her.

Reni-''She said that she was gonna train me first and then hang out with Janice, but she told me that Janice needed to head out to make sure there aren't any predators near us.'' She said. ''But said that when they come back they can talk or when we get to Kilimanjaro.'' She said to them. ''(Sigh), alright guys I should get going. I believe that when the guards get back we'll be leaving in half an hour. What about you guys?'' She asked them as she went over to get her bag and swords.

Taylor-''We're gonna stay out here for like, ten more minutes and then we're heading back to the tribe.'' He said to her as she gets her bag and swords.

Reni-''Alright then, I'll see you guys later, and be careful.'' She said as they all said 'bye' to her she headed east while the others stayed and talked for a little bit.

Rora-''Well, ummm, let's talk abou- You guys wanna see them fight too?'' She asked them knowing that they really wanted too as they all nodded, yeah me too. ''Okay, let's go.'' She said as they got their things but waited a little so that Reni wouldn't notice them.

 _With Clarissa….._

(Sigh), I hope they all get back safe, I really missed them. But I know that they all had other priorities at the time, just like me taking care of Reni. Huh, I remember when they all saw her for the first time, Katelyn, Tya, and Janice loved Reni, but pretty much everyone cared for her, especially Janice. (Sigh), Rita…..Blake….we wish you both could've seen her, for I know that both of you would've loved her, especially you Rita. I remember when they had babysit Reni for the first time, and surprisingly it has never gone wrong once. I mean, not once? I guess I just raised her right, just like Afiya and Shari would've. I always wondered why Kakra wasn't so fond of Reni, I mean she took care of her and protected her, but I remember Ndulu saying that she didn't want to get attached to her in case something happened. But surprisingly, Reni really cared about her; I mean she cared about the others too, but to me…..she saw something different, something in which she wanted her to smile. But as time went on, Kakra learned to care for Reni, but….that's when she disappeared. The last time anyone saw Kakra or even heard her, Tya told me that when it was time for them to go, she told her that she wanted to stay with Reni a little bit longer when they left. She followed her and heard her talking to Reni when she was four, saying that she was so sorry for not caring for Reni earlier like the others, she wanted to, but said that she was scared that something would happen to her and that she wouldn't know what to do. After that Tya said that she hugged Reni while she was still asleep and left, but no one ever saw her after that. As I thought about this, I heard someone for I turned around and saw Reni was walking towards me, I'm gonna tell her, not now but soon. I then got up and walked over to her.

 _Nobody's pov….._

Reni-''Hey mom, so Janice and the others are still out there?'' She asked.

Clarissa-''Hey Reni, also yes, but I'm sure that they'll return soon.'' She said. ''Okay, so do you want to work on any techniques that you have or learn some of mine?'' She asked her as she thought about it.

Reni-''I want to learn some of your techniques.'' She said to her for she smiled hearing that.

Clarissa-''Alright then, now before I show you any, remember that I didn't master any of these on my first attempt. Some will take a while to learn.'' She said to her. ''But, some of them are pretty easy in which i know that you'll do great.'' She said encouraging her.

Reni-''I understand mom, so which one was the easiest for you?'' She asked her.

Clarissa-''The easiest, hmmmm. Oh, one of the easiest for me, was when I swipe kick an enemy but if they avoid it, then I would swipe my sword at them slicing their chest, sides, or both.'' She said to her. ''Now, when I show you, I'm going to show you how to perform each move exactly before I let you try it on your own. That way, as you practice you'll know how to perform each move instead of just guessing.'' She said to her.

Reni-''Oh okay, sorry if it seems like I'm taking too long.'' She said to her.

Clarissa-''It's okay Reni, also it's good to start off with something simple instead of anything convoluted.'' She said to her. ''Also, I would never have you do something that I know you weren't ready for.'' She said to her.

Reni-''Thanks, also one more question. What should I focus on for all of these techniques?'' She asked.

Clarissa-''Well, that's the thing, there is none except your own.'' She said to her.

Reni-''What do you mean?'' She asked.

Clarissa-''How you fight, can't be taught. I did say that as you practice you'll know how to perform each move instead of just guessing, but what I mean by that is that these techniques that I learned, most of them I learned on my own. Now my father helped me and show me some of his, but he only showed me what they were, he never taught me how to perfect them. In which it's not just unique, but also something no one would see coming. In others words, even when I show you my techniques, you won't perfect them exactly like I did. You would perform them your own way.'' She said to her.

Reni-''So basically, my own style of fighting.'' She said as Clarissa nodded. ''Okay, I'm ready.'' She said.

Clarissa-''Hmm, I'm not sure.'' She said.

Reni-''Oh, why?'' She asked a bit confused.

Clarissa-''Because I didn't show you anything yet.'' She said for she realized that too.

Reni-''….Oh…..yeah, sorry.'' She said as they laughed a little at that.

Clarissa-''It's alright, now, for this you'd only need one sword. But you can use both of them if you want to or in case you have them with you during a fight.'' She said as she got ready and performed the technique with ease as she got one sword in her right hand and spun kicked low to the ground with her left leg as she swipes her sword upwards and uses her left arm to flip back onto her feet. ''Okay, now that was with one sword. But, with two it's a bit more difficult in which instead of flipping back onto your feet with one hand on the ground, you'd need to roll backwards and get back on your feet as quickly as possible.'' She said as she performed the move again except this time when she swiped her sword upward she rolled on her back backwards and shielded herself as she then got up and saw Reni for she was amazed by it.

Reni-''That was awesome! Also, why did you shield yourself?'' She asked as she got up and walked over to her.

Clarissa-''Because when I rolled backwards, the enemy could've blocked my swipe and would try to attack or he or she would get hit but run towards me to attack me.'' She said to her. ''When I shielded myself, I blocked any type of attack the enemy would attempt for if I didn't the enemy could stab me, kick me, or shoot me in an instant.'' She explained to her.

Reni-''Oh okay, are there any other angles just in case?'' She asked as she thought about it.

Clarissa-''Yes there're, but what I showed you was how the technique is performed. In which you can be in any angle.'' She said to her. ''Also for when you swipe your sword upwards, it's also a precaution to have the right type of sword, axe, or dagger even.'' She said. ''The reason why is because of the weight of the weapon, if your sword is too heavy, then it'll be harder to swing upwards and it would take longer to block an attack. If your sword was too light, then it would just fly out of your grasp.'' She explained to her.

Reni-''So basically, I should have a weapon that's in the middle. Like it's not too heavy but it's not too light either.'' She said.

Clarissa-''Yes, but I'm not talking about your weapons. I'm actually talking about the weight of your movements, too hard in which too fast and you'll fall, too light in which too slow and you'd be all over the place. That's why it's best to be in the middle where you have full control of your movements.'' She said to her.

Reni-''So, that's why we trained back in Mwingi, to see if I was ready for these techniques and or to create my own, right?'' She asked as she nodded.

Clarissa-''Like I said, I would never have you do something that I know you weren't ready for.'' She said to her. ''Now, are you ready?'' She asked her as she nodded and got one of her swords. ''Okay.'' She said as she swiped her sword towards Reni but blocked it as Reni tried the technique in which she side swiped her with her right leg, but dodged it as she then tried to hit Reni but rolled out of the way and blocked it. ''Alright, now this time, make sure to swipe me.'' She said for Reni looked worried about that as she then puts her sword away and sits down with her. ''Reni, I know that you're worried that you'll hurt me, I understand completely. But I promise you, that I'll be okay.'' She said to her. ''I know that you're ready for this, in which if you want to do something else, I understand.'' She said to her comforting her.

Reni-''Thanks mom, I'm ready.'' She said to her as she nodded and got up and walked away. ''Mom, whe-'' she was saying but she swiped at her but blocked it as they fought a bit. After a couple hits, Reni then performed the technique as she side swiped her with her right leg, as Clarissa dodged it like before as she tried to hit Reni, but she swiped upward in which Clarissa blocked it as Reni used her other hand to flip back onto her feet. They stood there for Reni was in a bit of shock. ''I…I did it, I did it!'' She said with joy.

Clarissa-''(Laughs a little), I'm proud of you, now, do you want me to teach you some more techniques or do you want to just hang out together?'' She asked for she noticed something but wanted her to find out.

Reni-''Well, I have a great teacher after all.'' She said for Clarissa was smiling a bit. ''What?'' She asked confused.

Clarissa-''Oh nothing, it's just that you have an adoring audience.'' She said to her for she turned around and saw her friends cheering for her.

Reni-''(Sigh), Okay, now you guys are just stalking us.'' She said with a small smile as they mentioned how she did great. ''Thanks guys, to be honest I'm not sure how I did that on my second try.'' She said.

Taylor-''But still, you and Clarissa did great.'' He said to them.

Clarissa-''Thank you Taylor.'' She said to him.

Reni-''Thanks, by the way how long were you guys there watching us?'' She asked them.

Rora-''Only a couple minutes, but yeah we're gonna give you and your mom some time to yourselves.'' She said to her.

Clarissa-''You all can stay if you want to.'' She suggested to them.

Taylor-''It's cool, besides it's probably time for us to head back anyways.'' He said to her.

Reni-''Okay, but still thanks for the support.'' She said to them.

Amija-''You're welcome Reni, also sorry for stalking you both like that.'' She said to them.

Clarissa-''It's alright, you're her friends after all.'' She said to them. ''But still you're forgiven.'' She said to her.

Taylor-''Oh okay, but yeah well all be with the tribe when you get back, later guys.'' He said to them as they all then left for it was just them.

Clarissa-''So, do you want me to teach you anymore techniques or do you want to relax?'' She asked her again.

Reni-''Oh, yeah we should just relax for a little bit.'' She said to her.

Clarissa-''I'd like that, also if you want, when we get to Kilimanjaro I can continue teaching you.'' She suggested.

Reni-''Yeah, I'd like that too.'' She said to her.

 _With the Abaya guards…_

We see that some of the guards were still out looking around the area, so far they haven't seen anything and that they agreed to stay out for a few more minutes. We see that Janice was with some of the others checking the area.

Janice-''Hey Shayne, see anything?'' She asked him.

Shayne-''Nope, you?'' He asked her.

Janice-''No, but let's keep looking for a little longer.'' She said to him as Tya walked over to her.

Tya-'' Alright, but when are we heading back?'' She asked for she saw one of their friends walking back to them. ''Hey Osei, do you see any tribe members around?'' She asked him.

Osei-''No, but yeah how long till we head back to the tribe?'' He asked.

Janice-''In a couple minutes, b-'' She was saying but noticed something in the distance for Tya looked at her and walked over.

Tya-''Janice, you okay?'' She asked her for she remembered.

 _Flashback…._

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

 _The others turned around and didn't see anything but heard that the scream wasn't that far from them as four of the guards went over, only to find the guard was unconscious and was close to dying ._

 _''Blake!...S-Stand your ground, predators!'' She said as everyone got their weapons out ready for an attack as they all stayed close together and looked around but didn't see anything. Shari walked to the back so that he can look at the guard._

 _''He'll live, but we need to get him to the meeting now.'' He said as he had picked him up but…_

 _GGgggrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…._

 _He stopped, he turned around to see not one but 20 of them, one was out in the open but the others were hiding in the tall grass._

… _Lions._

 _Flashback over…._

Tya-''Janice, what's wrong?'' She asked her for she realized that she was thinking about something as some of the other guards walked over.

Shayne-''Janice, are you okay?'' He asked her for she snapped out of it and remembered what happened.

 _''…Lions…''_

Tya-''...What?'' She asked in shock for the others were shocked too.

Janice-''…..Lions, they're getting closer to us.'' She said to them for they all then grouped together and made sure that everyone was there.

Guard-''How many are there?'' He asked her.

Janice-''There's ten of them, Osei, Dumaka. I need you to run to the tribe, and tell them to head towards the Kilimanjaro tribe, and not to look back or stop.'' She said to them as they ran. ''Everyone else, get ready for fight.'' She said for she noticed some had blood on them for some had hid in the grass while others in the trees as she hid next to one of the guards as the archers got ready to shoot and the others had gotten their weapons out.

Tya-' _'_ _How did you see them?''_ She asked whispering.

Janice- _''_ _I hear them, also I noticed one of them walking ahead looking around.''_ She said whispering to her.

Guard- _''_ _They're probably from Mwingi and followed us. That or they're just another group we just came across.''_ He said.

Janice-' _'_ _There aren't any Lions in Chyulu Hills. They're here for us.''_ She said to them as they saw that they were getting closer.

 _Back with Reni…_

We see that Reni and Clarissa were walking back to the tribe.

Clarissa-''So, when we get to the Kilimanjaro tribe, and after the war, how long do you want to stay?'' She asked her.

Reni-''Hmmm, I would say a day or two. That way we can thank Agrim and his tribe, and say goodbye to friends and family that are there too.'' She said as they made it back but were a couple yards away from them.

Clarissa-''Yes, I've heard that some of our tribe has people related to them. Mostly from the Kilimanjaro tribe, and the M-'' She was saying for she saw Osei and Dumaka running towards the tribe.

Reni-''Mom, what's wrong?'' She asked her.

Clarissa-''Osei and Dumaka ran back to the tribe, something's wrong.'' She said as they both ran towards the tribe and as they did they noticed the tribe were rushing to leave as they then got there and went to Osei. ''Osei, what's wrong?'' She asked worried.

Osei-''(Breaths in and out a bit), Predators, Lions are getting close to the tribe.'' He said to them for they were both shocked and worried. ''Janice told us to warn the tribe and to head straight to the Kilimanjaro tribe.'' He said to them a bit out of breath from running.

Reni-''Alright, help the other guards and scouts get everyone ready and out of this area as soon as possible.'' She said to him as him and Dumaka ran to help other guards and tribe members as she looked back at Clarissa. ''I'm gonna go help them, I'll be back. Love you.'' She said to her hugging her.

Clarissa-''Okay, be careful, and I love you too.'' She said hugging her back as Reni got her two swords and ran as Clarissa then went to find Asha. We then see Reni as she was looking for Osei and or Dumaka for she noticed one of them talking to some guards as she walked over to them.

Reni-''Dumaka, where're the guards?'' She asked him.

Dumaka-''Just head North for a couple minutes, they're in an area in which there should be a couple trees and some areas where there's tall grass. You'll see them when you get there, also you'll need these.'' He said giving her five light crystals as she puts them in her bag. ''Be careful out there Reni.'' He said to her as she nodded and ran for she was passing by tribe members who were scared for he was worried about Clarissa, her friends, everyone at that matter. As she passed by some more tribe members, she saw some of her friends helping others pack up and leave for she was determined to protect her tribe, one of the guards showed her the way in which she got out and headed north like Dumaka said for she heard roaring in the distance.

 _…_

 _…._

 _…_

 _Hey, so this has been chapter 61. Now, this is as the title of the chapter says part 1 of this chapter for I don't want it to seem like this was just filler, also to_ _ **DarkRumplesGirl**_ _thank you very much for the support and that like I said in my review that I really really loved_ _ **The biggest adventure**_ _, I hope that you continue writing for it was amazing and for those reading this message to go check out her work, it's amazing. Thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review and I'll see you in chapter 62. Also if you have any questions for me just PM me or leave your questions in your reviews and I will get to them, and if you notice any mistakes just PM me and or leave them in your reviews and I will fix them._


	62. Chapter 62:Chyulu Hills attack pt2

_Hey, so this is chapter 62. You know, I've gone pretty far since I first started this story. Also no this isn't a message saying that it's almost over, don't worry because it isn't. I'm almost done with the editing, but like I said that the chapters will not change, I'm just editing them so that they look better, the structure and some parts that need fixing. But anyways thank you for reading, hope you enjoy._

… _._

…

… _._

 _Back with the guards…_

We see that they were waiting for the lions to get closer for they noticed that some of them stopped to look through the trees and other places as one of them roared for some reason as they then left and kept heading towards them. As that happened, two of the guards had snuck to a different area to check if there were anymore and to have better vantage points from afar.

Janice-'' _I'm gonna see what they want.''_ She said to them.

Tya-'' _Why?''_ She asked a bit taken aback.

Janice-'' _To make sure if they came to kill us, Shayne and Reja have an advantage on them when they attack.''_ She said as she climbed down from the tree without letting any of the lions see her. She then placed her bow down, as they seem to notice her as one of them walked over to her. They all were aiming at the lioness walking towards Janice, for anything could happen. As she sat down on a rock, she noticed six male lions and three lionesses, not counting the one that was walking over to her as she looked over at her. ''Oh, hello, anything I can do for you?'' She asked with a small smile, for one of the male lions growled a bit but one of them stopped him as the lion sat next to Janice.

Lioness-''Yes, we're looking for our pride, and we're a bit lost.'' She said to her for she had somewhat dark cream fur, Blue pupils, normal tail, and five scratch marks on the left side of her face, only they healed.

Janice-''Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, do you know where they're heading?'' She asked her.

Lioness-''Naboriji, Ethiopia. We've been travelling for two days now, but we haven't seen a trace of them.'' She said to her.

Janice-''Oh, and where was your first home?'' She asked her.

Lioness-''Katota, Zambia. We haven't eaten in awhile, but I don't want to bother you with our problems.'' She said to her.

Janice-''Oh okay, also why so far?'' She asked her. ''I'm sure that you and your pride could live perfectly fine in Tanzania.'' She said to her. ''But, hey your leader said to go there, just a second.'' She said as she got up and walked over to her bag and got a map and three fire crystals just in case. As she did, she then opened up the map and looked at it for a few minutes to find Ethiopia. ''Also, what's your name? I know that it's odd but I'm just asking.'' She said to her.

Lioness-''Oh, Manya.'' She said for the others in the trees were a bit confused as to what Janice was doing.

Janice-''Huh, that's an interesting name, I've heard it before somewhere but I'm not sure. Say, can you come with me for a moment?'' She asked her.

Manya-''Umm, sure.'' She said as they both walked away from the others as Tya saw Janice's left hand and saw that she signaled them.

Janice-'' _Be careful guys, watch the other lions.''_ She signaled them as she looked back and saw Reja signal her too.

Reja-'' _We got you covered, be careful.''_ He signaled her as she nodded and looked back at the lioness as they stopped.

Manya-''So, why did we need to stop here?'' She asked.

Janice-''I couldn't see the map right, also I wanted to ask about your name.'' She said to her as she noticed a small flame of fire next to her as she looked around her and saw Reni hiding in a tree close by but not too close.

Janice's thought's-'' _Reni?! Okay, she can help just in case. Please, please be careful.''_ She thought to herself.

Janice-''Also, I wanted to know a bit about you, if that's alright.'' She said to her.

Manya-''Oh okay.'' She said to her.

Janice-''Well, for one thing I must say that it must've been a pain to get here so fast.'' She said to her.

Manya-''Yeah, but I guess that we managed through. But, why did you say so fast?'' She asked.

Janice-''Well, it just that how you got from Zambia to Kenya is amazing, you see I thought that it would take at least 12-13 days from where you claimed you came from.'' She said to her. ''Also, I couldn't find Naboriji anywhere in Ethiopia at all. Maybe, and this is just a theory, that It just a made up location. Also that name seems very unique, actually I remember it, and it seems pretty close to Lake Manyara because the fastest route here is from that direction. Also you sure that you haven't eaten anything? Cause I saw a bit of Zebra on one of your friends so I know that you all ate something.'' She said to her while looking at the map. ''Also, why were you in Zambia? I could've sworn that you were from Mwingi, Kenya. But I'm just guessing all of this.'' She said to her.

Manya-''But y-'' She was saying but was interrupted.

Janice-''But, you wanna know what gave it away the most? Exactly why are there male lions with you?'' She asked her for she knew that she was caught. ''How stupid do you think I am exactly?'' She asked her.

Manya-''Look, we're j-'' She was saying but she interrupted her again.

Janice-''You can cut the lies, I know what you're here for, you and your little pride.'' She said to her. ''How about, you and your group leave and stay away from me. Or, we can get violent, and I really, really want it to go the right way, but that's your choice.'' She said to her as she looked scared. ''What's wrong?'' She asked her but she didn't seem to talk as she wrote something in the dirt as she looked down as it said.

'' _They're going to kill you when you go back to the tree, there's more of them out in the fields, protect your tribe. Be careful.''_

As she read that she looked back at her and said 'Thank you' as she then looked back at Reni.

Janice-'' _She doesn't want to hurt us, but the others do. Get close, but not too close.''_ She signaled her as Reni nodded and got closer and got one of her swords out and had a small flame in her left hand just in case she needed to do something fast. As she did, they then walked back to the group of lions while Reni stayed close but hidden.

Lion-''Were you able to find our home?'' He asked her.

Janice-''Yeah, just head north from this direction. It'll be for a couple miles but you all should get there in a couple days.'' She said to them.

Lioness-''Thank you, also what tribe are you from?'' She asked her as some of the lions got a bit closer to her as the guards got ready to fire for they aimed at their heads. ''What's wrong? Can't speak?'' She asked as a joke.

Janice-''Oh, my tribe isn't well known, I'm just looking for a friend of mine.'' She said to her.

Lioness-''You sure, because some of those tattoos on your back say that you're from The Abaya Region.'' She said to her. ''So why are you really alone?'' She asked her in a stern tone.

Janice-''(Sigh), listen, just leave me alone, and go.'' She said to her.

Lioness-''Exactly who are you to tell me what the f*ck to do prey?'' She asked her.

 _(Play Most Epic Battle Music: ''Dragonland'' by Thomas Bergersen)_

Janice-''The one who determines if you walk away just fine, or if you become a corpse in the blink of an eye.'' She said to her. ''That's who.'' She said to her. ''But you all can just walk away right now, it's that easy.'' She said to her but saw on their faces that they weren't going to leave.

Lioness-''Tell us where your tribe is, and I'll let you live.'' She said to her. ''Well, I will. So, just tell us. Now.'' She said growling at her but she didn't say anything for she just stared at her for the lioness then stopped and backed away. ''You're willing to die, just for your tribe? Fine, kill her.'' She said as two male lions walked over to her as Janice stepped back as she signaled Reni ' _Get ready Reni'_ as she got one of the fire crystals and dropped it to the ground for the guards to see as she then jumped back as Tya shoots the crystal as it blew up and had set the two lions on fire killing them as the other archers shoot the lions except for the one Janice was with for she ran as they shot four of the lions in the head killing them instantly as the guards who were fighting jumped out of the trees and went towards the other three. Reni then ran forward with one swords out but saw ten more lions heading towards the guards as she shot lines of fire towards them to stop them as it seemed to get four of them, but six were still going as she tried again and managed to burn four more of them but didn't kill them for their were now five left in total. She then got to the others and threw her sword at one of the lions stabbing it in its right leg as she quickly pulls it out and puts one sword back as she sees the archers shooting at the lions. We then see Janice for she uses her bow to shoot one of the lions in the head, but was jumped by a lion but used her bow to block it from biting her. She reached for her knife but the lioness that tried to kill her was stabbed in the stomach and fell in pain for it was Reni using both of her swords as she helped her up.

 _(Play Most Wondrous Battle Music Ever: ''The Ascent'' by Aram Mandossian)_

Janice-''Thanks, help Tya and Panyin!'' She said to her as she ran to help them. Janice then climbed up a tree to try and shoot the last three, but in the corner of her eye she see's five more lions coming towards them as she then aims at them and shoots three of them; she tries to shoot the other two but they used the trees to avoid her shots while running. She then focused as to where they were going and shot and arrow at one as it just passed a tree straight through its skull as she got down to continue fighting. We see Reni for she was using both swords for she managed to shoot fire at two burning them a bit as guards handled them as one of the guards shoots them both in the chest and then the head as they die. After that Tya noticed one was running north towards the tribe as she aimed and shot the lion in the head with two arrows.

Tya-''Is everyone okay?'' She asked for only five of them got a bit hurt with a few scratches and bruises but they were okay, I mean at least none of them died. They then captured the lions that were still alive but were burned a bit for they knocked them out and tied them all to separate trees just in case for only four were still alive in total.

Janice-''That's all of them, except for her.'' She said talking about the lioness who wanted her dead was knocked out and tied up with thick rope.

Shayne-''What about her?'' He asked for the lioness Janice talked to was hiding.

Janice-''She doesn't want to harm any of us, she was forced to be with them.'' She said as she walked over to her for she was frightened. ''It's okay, we're not gonna hurt you. Thank you, for warning me about them. Just a minute'' She said to her for the lioness nodded as she then walked over to lioness who tried to kill her as she punched her in the jaw. ''Wake up!'' She said as the lioness did. ''I gave you and your pride a chance.'' She said, hey, she did give them a chance.

Reni-''Why are you after my tribe, and where are you from?'' She asked her but didn't say anything. ''Listen, just tell us and we'll let you go.'' She said to her and she kneeled down towards her. ''If you don't, I'll have you skinned, fried and fed to the crocodiles.'' She said to her as she made her left hand set on fire. ''But, I'm not a killer. I'll let my guards deal with you, or we let you go.'' She said to her calmly.

Lioness-''Y-You know, I d-don't what's funnier, whether you t-think that you can intimidate me, or that y-you actually think that my leader will let me live if I told you.'' She said while coughing some blood and laughing. ''It's hila-AH!'' She screamed as Shayne stabbed her in her shoulder and twisted it a bit for tears were streaming down the lions face.

Reni-''So far everything you say just pisses me off, now I'm asking you nicely, what's your name, why are you after my people, and where are you from?'' She asked her again.

Lioness-''(Sigh), it doesn't matter, but oh well, my name is Tabia we're from the Hemdi pride.'' She said.

Tya-''Why are you after us?'' She asked her.

Tabia-''Our leader only said to find your tribe, and tell him where you were, that's it. His name was Dulani.'' She said not looking at them.

Reni-''Finally, was it that h- what do you mean was?'' She asked confused.

Tabia-''Before we left, I found him dead, throat cut open.'' She said to her.

Guard-''Is this your whole pride?'' He asked her as she nodded in anger.

Reni-''Alright, let them go.'' She said to the guards. ''But remember, if you come near my people again, we'll have to kill you.'' She said as Tya walked over and sucker punched her knocking her out as the guards knocked the other three out.

Shayne-''Guys, maybe we should kill them. I mean, yes this was their whole pride and she gave us info, but what if she was lying about everything?'' He asked them.

Reni-''She wasn't lying, she had fear in her voice in which she was scared of what we'd do to her.'' She said to him as they untied them for one of the guards felt noticed that they weren't breathing.

Guard-''(Sigh), they're gone.'' She said as the other two guards helping her had untied them as she walked over to Reni. ''Reni, the three that we captured died from the burns including blood loss.'' She said to her.

Reni-''(Sigh), okay, bury them separately. Thank you Rora.'' She said to her for she noticed the main lioness was waking up. ''No!'' She said as the lioness tried to claw Tya as Shayne pushed her out of the way and took the hit as she then used her claws to cut her own throat open as she fell to the ground dead in seconds.

Tya-''Damn it, are you okay Shayne?'' She asked him as he groaned in pain.

Shayne-''Y-yeah, I guess.'' He said for Reni then walked over to him and looked at the cuts.

Reni-''Okay, just keep him still.'' She said as she had small flames form in her hands as she puts them close to his cuts, he groaned in pain a bit but tried not to move as much as possible as she then stopped and got some herbs with some water and covered them. She then formed fire again but only made it so her hands were hot as she genteelly placed them on his wounds for two minutes as she removes her hands for the wounds were completely gone as she and Janice helped him up.

Shayne-''Thank you Reni.'' He said to her.

Reni-''No problem, also no you don't owe me anything. Anyone else hurt?'' She asked.

Guard-''Well be alright, we can get healed when we get back to the tribe.'' He said to her as Reni then looked at the body of the last lioness as she sighed for she was buried with the other three lions. As that happened, Janice then walked back to the Lioness who helped her.

Janice-''Hey, are you alright?'' She asked her as she nodded. ''Sorry for not asking before, but were you with them?'' She asked her.

Lioness-''No, they captured me when I was trying to head towards Udzungwa mountains. They said that they would kill me if I didn't.'' She said to her tearing up a bit.

Janice-''Hey, it's okay. They can't hurt you anymore, do you know where to go?'' She asked her as she nodded.

Lioness-''Yes, my sister told me how to get there when she saved me.'' She said to her for she didn't want to ask about her sister for she knew that it'd be too private of her.

Janice-''Oh okay, what's your name?'' She asked her.

Lioness-''Nayo, thank you for saving me from them.'' She said to her. ''I should get going, she's probably there already or is looking for me.'' She said.

Janice-''Your welcome, do you need anything before you go?'' She asked her.

Nayo-''No, I'm okay, thanks. Also, where are you all going?'' She asked.

Janice-''We're heading towards Kilimanjaro, it's so that our tribe will be safe.'' She said to her. ''Also, why did one of the ions roar?'' She asked.

Nayo-''Oh okay, also it was one of the males being mad at one of them about something.'' She said to her, oh that's why. ''But again, thank you very much.'' She said to her as she then left without anyone seeing for they were all busy. Reni noticed her as she looked back at the others.

Reni-''I'll be right back.'' She said to them as she walked over to her and sat down next to her. ''Hey, you alright?'' She asked her as she nodded.

Janice-''(Sigh), yeah I'm good. The attack brought some, memories.'' She said to her.

Reni's thought's-'' _I know what you mean Janice, I remember too.''_ She thought to herself.

Reni-''I understand Janice, so would my mom and Asha.'' She said to her.

Janice-''Yeah, I've never seen their parents so heartbroken in my life.'' She said to her.

Reni-''Yeah, do you know how they're doing?'' She asked her.

Janice-''I'm not sure, haven't really heard from them since then.'' She said.

Reni-'''Oh, but we should get going. We're probably a couple minutes away from the tribe.'' She said as a couple minutes later they managed to bury the bodies as they all then left the area to look for the Abaya Region.

 _Mount Suswa, Kenya/6:40pm…_

We see that Mihari and the others have made it to Mount Suswa; it was beginning to sunset in which they decided to try and keep going for a little while. As they journeyed through the forest, they had checked around the area for any food in which case fruit or any small prey. They then came across a cliff in which they smelled a bit of blood but ignored it for they noticed paw prints on the cliff in which they then knew that Sam and the other scouts had climbed the cliff. Jake then decided to try and use Sam's bow with some rope as he looked in Rajani's bag and found some in which he tied the rope to the arrow and aimed at tree that was close to them as he fired and had hit it.

Mihari-''Okay, one at a time.'' She said as she let Mia go first, as she climbed up she checked the arrow and the rope. ''Is it secure Mia?'' She asked her.

Mia-''Yeah, you can climb up.'' She said to them as Rajani went second.

Jake-''You can go Mihari.'' He said to her as she nodded and climbed up but made sure to be a bit quick just in case, as she made it up and checked the rope and arrow. But saw that the rope was somewhat snapping a bit as Jake was climbing it.

Mihari-''Jake stop!'' She said as he did and had climbed down.

Jake-''What's wrong, is it the rope?'' He asked her.

Mihari-''Yeah, you'll need to find another way around.'' She said to him.

Jake-''Damn, okay I'll think of something.'' He said to her. ''Be careful guys.'' He said.

Mia-''You too, we'll stay here.'' She said.

Jake-''Ummm, you all should keep going.'' He said to them.

Mihari-''Yeah, we can catch up to Sam and the scouts and ask some of them for help.'' She said to him. ''Here's the map, in case something happens.'' She said to him.

Jake-''Keep it, you guys need it more. Like I said I'll find a way to you guys.'' He said to them.

Mihari-''Alright, be careful Jakie.'' She said to him as he nodded as they untied the rope and got the arrow out and tossed it back to him in case he needed it. ''You can cut the rope where the tear is and use the side that's longer.'' She said to him as he looked for the tear and found it as he used his one of his claws to cut it for the rope he cut was the size of could wrap around him once but kept it in case. ''We'll leave a trail with my dagger in the dirt so you can find us.'' She said because they weren't sure how far they'd be away from him.

Mia-''Be careful Jake.'' She said to him.

Jake-''Thanks, you too guys.'' He said as Mihari, Rajani and Mia kept going as Mihari used her dagger to leave a line trail for Jake to use as they kept going. Jake then had wrapped the rope in a circle to keep and placed it in his bag as he looked around for a way around the cliff foe he decided to go left where he and the others smelled a bit of blood. He climbed over a huge branch and found the spot where there was some blood, he knew that it was dried up for he then kneeled down to looked at it and knew that it was human blood. He then gets up and kept looking around the area, as he does he then headed forward for he was going through some trees in which he looked around for the tallest tree. He looked around for a couple minutes and found one in which he climbed it to get an advantage point. As he made it to the top, he looked around but didn't see anything for he then climbed down and kept going.

 _Back with Mihari….._

We see that they kept going for Mihari still was making a trail with her dagger for they noticed a medium sized pond connected to a waterfall for they looked around the area but didn't find anything but knew that Sam and the scouts were here. They then decided to keep going but made sure that they would somewhat still be close to Jake as they kept going, but Mia looked over at the other end of the pond and saw the cave covered up.

Mia-''Mihari, Rajani.'' She said as they looked back at her.

Mihari-''Yeah Mia?'' She asked.

Mia-''I think that's a cave over there, it looks like it was blown up. Maybe there's something we can use in there.'' She said.

Rajani-''Alright, although I'm not sure why something would be in there if its blown up. But, if you're going, then its fine, just be careful.'' She said to her as Mia then swims over to the other end of the pond as she climbed up and looked through some of the rocks in which she noticed something shinning in the cave. She then tried to move some of the rocks in which she was able to get some as Mihari then swims over to help while Rajani stayed to watch them. She then climbed out of the water and helped Mia.

Mihari-''I got it Mia.'' She said as they moved some of the rocks to the side as they managed to make a hole. ''Okay, I'll be right back.'' She said as she crawled through and got up and walked around to find anything for she then felt something sharp as she pressed her hand on it in which it then glowed as the rest of the cave began to glow. ''Huh, Glow diamonds, neat.'' She said for Mia and Rajani noticed the light too.

Mia-''Mihari, you okay?'' She asked her worried.

Mihari-''I'm okay Mia, turns out that there're Glow diamonds in here.'' She said to her. ''Alright, I'm coming out.'' She said as she removed her hand from the diamond in the wall as the light slowly died down as she got on all four and collected at least five, puts them in her bag and crawled out through the hole. ''Did you guys see the light too?'' She asked them walking over to them. ''Huh, I guess others can see them if there's enough of them connected to each other.'' She said as she wipes some dirt off her fur.

Rajani-''Did you get any?'' She asked her.

Mihari-''Yeah, since Mia and I can't really see in the dark that much, they'll be useful.'' She said to her.

Rajani-''Oh okay, but we should keep going.'' She said.

Mihari-''Yeah, let's go. After about half an hour we'll stop.'' She said as she and Mia placed the rocks back to cover the hole as they left the area.

 _With Sam….._

We see that he was awake along with Faydem, Kacey, and Dipak while the others were asleep. He was working on the bow that he got back in Kerio for he wondered where his bow was in which he thought that he got his. He watches the sky for it has a bit of an orange, pink, and blue color for the orange was where the sun was. He thought about what Asimov asked him, remembering all the encounters he had with humans, getting shot, capture, shot again, and all of that. He then got the bow that he has and looked at it for it didn't have any designs on it or anything to make it unique but it still handled great.

Sam's thought's-'' _Maybe if I see Jake again, I can give him this bow, actually no I remember he said he hated weapons like this. Maybe Mia if she wants one, I mean I haven't seen her use a weapon, or fight actually. But I'm just considering it is all.''_ He thought to himself as he hears someone walking up to him.

'' _Hey Sam.''_

He heard for he turned around and saw Kacey, in which she was holding a bowl of fruit,

Sam-''Oh, Hello Kacey. How are you?'' He asked.

Kacey-''Peachy, I just came out to watch the sunset I guess.'' She said as she sat down somewhat next to him. ''Also, I came by to give you some food, well Faydem asked me too before she went to sleep.'' She said giving him the bow.

Sam-''Thank you, but I'm okay.'' He said. ''You can have it.'' He said giving her back the bowl.

Kacey-''Alright.'' She said as she noticed him working on his bow for she wanted to try and talk to him. ''Is that your bow?'' She asked him.

Sam-''Nope, I thought it was when I got it, but I guess I dropped it when I got captured. I was thinking about giving it to a friend of mine if she wants it, I'm not sure.'' He said to her.

Kacey-''Huh, who's she?'' She asked.

Sam-''Her name is Mia; she's a really sweet girl. I hope that she's okay, along with my friends. But hey, we should get some sleep.'' He said to her as she nodded.

Kacey-''Yep, you know Sam, I actually didn't think I'd somewhat bond with you, not that you're a predator or anything. I mean, I was surprised when AD wasn't scared of me, but I dunno. I guess I just judge people a lot, also I noticed that Faydem has been talking to you a bit.'' She said to him.

Sam-''Yeah, she's really sweet, are you two friends?'' He asked her.

Kacey-''Yeah we're friends, she including some of my other friends say for me to talk to other tribe members, but I never do. I don't know why.'' She said.

Sam-''Well, sounds to me that you don't trust many people, just the ones you've known.'' He said.

Kacey-''(Gasp), Oh gosh, what gave it away?'' She asked as a joke. ''But yeah, I should at least try right?'' She asked.

Sam-''Not sure, it's your decision.'' He said to her.

Kacey-''(Laughs a bit), yeah, I guess so.'' She said as she then got up and walked back to the tent but stopped and turned back to him.

'' _Hey Sam.''_

He heard as he placed the bow down and looked back at her.

Kacey-''If you want, you can sleep in the tent with us.'' She offered him. ''Or are you too heavy?'' She asked as a joke.

Sam-''No, but thank you, I'm okay.'' He said to her. ''Also, i didn't mean it like that.'' He said,

Kacey-''Your choice, but here.'' She said as she gave him a blanket. ''So you don't freeze out here. Also, thanks for the advice. Little there was, but still.'' She said feeling a bit embarrassed looking down a bit. ''Also I knew what you meant, i was just joking. Alright, I'm going to bed, later.'' She said to him as she began walking back to the tent.

Sam-''No problem, good night Kacey.'' He said to her while working on the bow as she stopped.

Kacey-''Thanks.'' She said as she then looked back a bit. ''Good night Sam.'' She said back to him as she went back to her tent with a small smile.

… _.._

…

…

 _Hey, so this has been chapter 62. I've finished the updates, well most of them but I'll say when I finish them in which I'm gonna try my best to make these chapters awesome. But still thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review, also if you have any questions for me just PM me or leave them in your reviews. Also if you see any mistakes please tell me by PMing me or leaving them in your reviews and I will fix them. But mostly, thank you all for your support and giving this story a chance, I really appreciate it, see you in chapter 63._


	63. Chapter 63:Welcome Abaya Region

_Hey, so this is chapter 63. I know that it seems to take a while, but like I said before I want to make sure that these's chapters are amazing. But still thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review and I'll see you in chapter 64. Also if you have any questions for me, just PM me or leave the questions in your reviews. If you notice any mistakes, please let me know by PMing me or leaving them in your reviews and I will fix them._

… _.._

…

… _._

 _An hour ago….._

 _5:54pm…_

We see Rehzi and Ani enter Agrim's house for to them it seemed a bit quiet. They then decided to go up to look for him, as they then went up stairs and knocked on the door that he was in for a while. They didn't hear anything in which Rehzi knocked on the door but still nothing, he tried to open the door for it was locked, of course, in which they heard the front door open as they went downstairs to see Sahadev who seemed a bit tired as he noticed them.

Sahadev-''Hey guys.'' He said getting a towel as he wiped some of the sweat out of his hair and fur as they said 'hello' back to him.

Ani-''Hey Saha, where were you?'' She asked him.

Sahadev-''Well I decided to go out and practice, haven't done that in a while actually.'' He said. ''How about you?'' He asked them.

Rehzi-''Ani did great, also we have something to tell you.'' He said to him.

Sahadev-''Oh okay, what is it?'' He asked sitting on one of the coaches.

Ani-''Well, we wanted to keep this private and only tell our friends in which, we're a couple now.'' She said to him which shocked him.

Sahadev-''R-really?'' He asked them as they nodded. ''Oh, my god! Congrats you two!'' He said hugging them both as he let go.

Rehzi-''Thanks Saha, that mean a lot to us.'' He said to him.

Sahadev-''No problem, but yes I'll keep this a secret, you have my word.'' He said to them.

Ani-''Thank you, but we're pretty sure that this is going to get out, but who knows.'' She said to him.

Sahadev-''Yeah, so when did you two become a couple?'' He asked them.

Rehzi-''Today, actually, a couple minutes ago really.'' He said to him.

Sahadev-''Well still, I'm happy for you guys, and I'm sure others will too.'' He said to them.

Ani-''Again thanks, also how's the plan going?'' She asked him.

Sahadev-''Well, we're kinda back to square one, but AD said that he's gonna find Ramos's camp and come back to us. After that, and The Abaya Region and Gem tribe get here, then we start planning.'' He said to them.

Rehzi-''Oh okay, I wonder how he's doing.'' He said.

Ani-''I'm sure he's doing great.'' She said.

 _With AD….._

We see that he was a bit tired for he sat down in a chair drinking five whole canteens of water. As he did he looked back over at the trainers that he fought in which he had beat them all, but was still a bit tired as Ajala walked over to him.

Ajala-''Hey AD, are you alright?'' She asked him.

AD-''Y-Yeah, I'm good.'' He said as he drank some more water. ''So, a-anything else?'' He asked breathing in and out.

Ajala-''No, you finished. Also, breath in and out slowly, it'll help you faster.'' She said as she helped him and after about a minute he was breathing normally. ''Better?'' She asked as he nodded. ''Good, now you need to take on 40 more guards.'' She said to him as he was gripping the canteen looking terrified as she laughed a bit. ''(Laughing a little), I'm kidding. You've passed with flying colors.'' She said to him smiling a bit.

AD-''Oh, okay, again thanks for your help.'' He said.

Ajala-''Your welcome, also not everyone manages to pass this type of training so fast. It's amazing actually, but still I'm proud that you passed. But, there's still a lot more you can learn if you want.'' She said to him. ''Do you need any more water?'' She asked him.

AD-''Thanks, and please.'' He said to her as she got up and went to get some as he then got his coat and got his walkie-talkie. ''Snake, you there?'' He asked as he heard static for a little bit as he tried again. ''Snake, you okay?'' He asked again as it started to work.

Snake-''Hey kid, yeah I'm fine. Also, I found an airport a couple minutes ago, I tried to contact ya, but I guess you were still training huh?'' She asked.

AD-''Yeah, but I'm done now, so I can head over there now. What's the name of the place?'' He asked her.

Snake-''It's called Kilimanjaro international airport, it's not what it seemed in pictures when I talked to the owner.'' She said. ''Turns out, it's a dessert like airport, so there aren't many people there. But, there is a pilot that I talked to, he said that he'll fly you over to Ethiopia, which should take only an hour.'' She said to him.

AD-''Thanks, also how long should it take me to get there?'' He asked her.

Snake-''Well, from where I am, two hours.'' She said to him.

AD-''Okay, so from here that's like two hours and a few minutes.'' He said. ''Also, how do I get there?'' He asked her as she looked at the map from where she was told to go.

Snake-''It's southwest from you for about 104.07 km away from Kilimanjaro, it's far but it won't take hours.'' She said to him as she closed up the map.

AD-''Alright thanks Snake, also are you getting picked up yet?'' He asked her.

Snake-''No problem and nope, but probably in a little while thought. Alright, later kid.'' She said.

AD-''Okay, thanks.'' He said as he hung up. After waiting for two more minutes, Ajala came back with some water.

Ajala-''Sorry it took so long, it's a bit far from here and that there was a bit of a line, but luckily I got there in time.'' She said giving him the water.

AD-''Thanks, also I'm gonna be gone for a little bit. I'm going to an airport to try and find Ramos.'' He said to her.

Ajala-''Oh okay, when are you leaving?'' She asked him.

AD-''In a little bit, but I'll be back soon though.'' He said to her. ''Again, thanks for helping me.'' He said to her.

Ajala-''Your welcome, be careful out there.'' She said as they both then left the area. A few minutes later they get back to the tribe in which Ajala headed back to her tent to get some sleep while AD went to Rehzi's tent to get his stuff that he'll need. As he gets done packing his stuff, he then looks for Rehzi, Ani, Sahadev, or Agrim to tell them. He makes it to Agrim's house as he knocks on the door and sees Rehzi walk over and opens it.

AD-''Thanks Rehzi, say I need to talk to you guys for a moment.'' He said to them.

Rehzi-''Sure, come in. Also, Ani and I need to tell you something too, but after you're done.'' He said.

AD-''Thanks, also sure thing.'' He said as he walked in and saw Sahadev and Ani as they greeted him as he greeted them back. ''Hey guys, so I need to talk to you all for a moment.'' He said.

Ani-''Sure, what is it?'' She asked him.

AD-''Well, I'm about leave so that I can find Ramos. It should only take like four or five hours until I get back.'' He said to them.

Rehzi-''Oh okay, but how are you gonna get there?'' He asked.

AD-''I talked to Snake and asked if she could find an airport in which I can get there faster.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Okay, but this is only to know where he is. None of us have any clue who this person maybe, he could be hostile if he sees you.'' He said to him.

Rehzi-''Alright, be careful out there AD.'' He said to him.

AD-''Thanks, also Rehzi, what is it that you and Ani needed to tell me?'' He asked him.

Rehzi-''Oh, Ani and I are now a couple.'' He said a bit shy.

AD-''Congrats Rehzi, I'm happy for you guys.'' He said to them.

Rehzi-''Thanks, but yeah we plan to keep this secret for at least a little while, so try not to tell anyone okay?'' He asked him.

AD-''Sure, but who else do you plan to tell?'' He asked him. ''Also, can a use a compass if you have one?'' He also asked.

Rehzi-''Well, Lakpa, The Abaya scouts, Sosa, Harsha, Faydem, Nanda, Ajala, and a few others.'' He said to him. ''Also yeah, there's one in my tent you can use. It's on my desk next to the map.'' He said to him.

AD-''Oh okay, but yeah I should get going. Also thanks I'll bring it back. Again, congratulations guys.'' He said to them as they said 'thank you' to him as he then walked out the door and left. As he did he saw Ajala talking to Koji about something, as he looked over at them he saw that he seemed to disagree about something. He decided not to focus on it for he had more things to worry about; he talked to the guards as they had let him leave the tribe in which he called snake. ''Snake, you there?'' He asked.

Snake-''Yeah I'm here, what is it?'' She asked him.

AD-''Just wanted say, thanks for your help.'' He said to her. ''Also how are you on food?'' He asked her.

Snake-''No problem, also I'm good so far. Also for the pilot, his name is Joshua. Just say that you're a friend of mine.'' She said to him.

AD-''Okay, thanks.'' He said as he hung up and kept heading forward towards the airport.

 _With the Abaya Region….._

We see that Clarissa, Asha and a few guards were looking for Reni and the other guards for the past couple minutes. The group noticed that it was getting a bit cold out in which it didn't matter to them, a couple minutes later Clarissa saw a fire in the distance as they kept going. As they kept going they had gotten closer to the group as they called them out in which Clarissa knew instantly that it was Reni as they got closer and knew that it was them for sure as she ran ahead. As she did Reni noticed her as she walked forward a bit as she hugged her glad that she and the other guards were alright, well most of them.

Clarissa-''Are you alright Reni?'' She asked worried/glad that she's okay as she nodded.

Reni-''Yes mom, I'm okay.'' She said assuring her.

Clarissa-''Are you all alright?'' She asked them.

Shayne-''Yeah, we're okay. Well, most of us.'' He said to her as they all had then gotten back to the tribe for they stopped for a bit to heal the guards as they continued on a couple minutes later.

 _10 minutes later….._

 _Kilimanjaro, Tanzania/6:45pm…._

We see as they kept going, they decided to just keep going until they made it to the Kilimanjaro tribe. A couple minutes later, they had sent guards ahead for any more predators. As they did, they saw ahead of them the Kilimanjaro tribe for the bon fire was lit. As they saw it they kept going to try and make it to them for they noticed some guards out as they noticed them as one of them walk over to Reni and the others.

Guard-''Hello ma'am, are you all The Abaya Region?'' He asked.

Reni-''Yes, we came here to help your tribe and stay temporarily until the war is over.'' She said to him for he knew the rest already

Guard-''Okay then, follow us.'' He said to her as she and the rest of the tribe followed the guards as they walked for a couple more minutes. As they did they were then in the Kilimanjaro tribe for a lot of the tribe members noticed them, for they were welcomed by most of the tribe that was out during the time as Reni, Clarissa, and a few others had said 'hello' to them for they greeted them back. ''Okay, so we're going to take you and whoever else to Agrim.'' He said to her.

Reni-''Thank you, just give me a moment.'' She said to him as she walked over to Clarissa. ''Mom, I need to go check on my friends, I'll be back.'' She said to her.

Clarissa-''Okay Reni, love you.'' She said.

Reni-''Love you too.'' She said back as she left to find her friends. While she was walking past a couple people, she noticed how some of her tribe members were already talking to Agrim's tribe which she was glad about. A couple minutes later she found them for she saw how Halima was talking to some of her friends and other tribe members, for she seemed to really get along with them as she then walked over to them. ''Hey guys!'' She said to them as they heard her as they walk towards her.

Halima-''Hey Reni, well we made it.'' She said to her.

Reni-''Yep, I'll be back with you guys soon, and stay out of trouble.'' She said.

Taylor-''Oh, so you're referring to me?'' He asked her.

Reni-''No, I mean all of y- Okay just you Taylor.'' She said. ''But seriously guys, be careful and stay out of trouble.'' She said to them.

Rora-''Okay, we promise Reni, later.'' She said to her.

Reni-''Alright, later guys.'' She said to them as she walked off.

Taylor-''Hey, you guys wanna look around the tribe?'' He asked them.

Halima-''Well, I was thinking that we should wait on Reni and Clarissa.'' She said.

Taylor-''Yeah that would be best, okay so why not we just set up our tents and hang out until then.'' He suggested for the others agreed as they began to look for a spot. We then see Reni for she decided to ask one of the tribe where Agrim lived for she walked around and saw someone as she walked towards her.

Gazelle-''Reni!'' She said happy to see her.

Reni-''Hey Abiona!'' She said as she hugged her as she lets go. ''So how have things been since you got here?'' She asked her.

Abiona-''Things have been great, well before we got here some _things_ happened.'' She said to her.

Reni-''Oh, you guys alright?'' She asked her.

Abiona-''Yeah we're alright, but yeah it's good to see you again. Where're Clarissa and the others?'' She asked.

Reni-''Well she's with Agrim along with Asha, and Rora, Taylor and Gafoja are here. Also there's someone that I met a little while ago.'' She said to her. ''Also, can you show me where Agrim's house is?'' She asked her.

Abiona-''Oh okay, and yeah I'll show you.'' She said to her. ''Also, who's someone?'' She asked curious.

Reni-''Her name is Halima; she's a really nice girl that I met. It's a bit of a story though.'' She said.

Abiona-''You can tell me while we get there, it is a little while from here anyways.'' She said as she told her how she met Halima and everything, but decided to talk about her telling Halima and Amija about her powers in private. A couple minutes later they make it to Agrim's house as she knocks on the door as one of her guards open the door for them. ''Hey Shayne, and thanks.'' She said to him.

Shayne-''No problem, it's great to see you guys again.'' He said to her as Reni walked in, she saw Gahi and Patch talking to the guards as they noticed her as Janice hugged her.

Janice-''Hey Abiona, it's been awhile hasn't it?'' She said letting her go.

Abiona-''Yeah it has, it's great to see you guys again.'' She said as she greeted the other guards as they already said 'hello' to Gahi and Patch as they then saw Agrim and Sahadev coming down the stairs and saw them.

Agrim-''Ah, hello Queen Reni, and hello to you to Clarissa.'' He said to them. ''And welcome to the Kilimanjaro tribe Abaya Region.'' He said to them. ''Now, the Gem tribe are a bit late at the moment, but they'll be here shortly.'' He said to them.

Reni-''It's really nice to meet you Agrim, these are for you and your son for letting us stay here temporary.'' She said as two of her guards gave them the flowers her and Clarissa got.

Sahadev-''Thank you Queen Reni.'' He said to her.

Reni-''Your welcome, but you don't have to call me Queen Reni. Just Reni is fine.'' She said to them.

Agrim-''Very well then Reni, but again welcome. Now, your Scouts Gahi, Abiona, and Patch had told my son and me that you and your tribe were here to help us, and to stay safe from the enemy at the moment.'' He said. ''Am I correct?'' He asked.

Clarissa-''Yes, again thank you for letting us stay for a little bit.'' She said to him.

Agrim-''Your welcome ma'am.'' He said to her.

Clarissa-''Also, you can call me Clarissa if it's okay with you.'' She said.

Agrim-''No problem at all, now I wanted all of my scouts to be here for this meeting but they have other priorities right now.'' He said to them.

Asha-''Oh, is something wrong?'' She asked.

Sahadev-''Oh, no, it's just that they're just busy as usual.'' He said to them.

Reni-''Okay then, anyways when do you want to begin?'' She asked him.

Agrim-''When the Gem tribe gets here, for the mean time you all can look around our tribe. See you all shortly.'' He said to them as some of them left while most of them stayed for Reni walked over to Clarissa.

Reni-''So, do you wanna check this place out a bit?'' She asked her.

Clarissa-''Yes, and if we find a spot where I can continue teaching you, then we can resume training.'' She said to her.

Reni-''Alright, let's go!'' She said excited for Clarissa chuckled a little without her hearing as they left the house.

 _With AD….._

We see that he was drinking some water for he had then got his map out to see where he needed to go. After checking it for a couple minutes, he had placed it back in his bag in which he looked around his surrounding and noticed something in the distance. He went forward and saw that it was the airport.

AD's thought's-' _'(Sigh), finally!''_ He thought to himself as he ran towards it. A few minutes later he gets to the airport in which he looked around the place for the pilot.

AD-''Hello?'' He asked for he then entered a bunker in which a person was working on a plane. ''Hey, are you Joshua?'' He asked him.

Pilot-''Yeah, what do you need?'' He asked while working on the plane still.

AD-''I'm a friend of Snake, and that I need you to fly me to Ethiopia.'' He said to him.

Pilot-''Oh, well then it's nice to me you AD. She told me your name by the way.'' He said to him as he closed up the engine. ''So, when are you ready to go?'' He asked him.

AD-''Well, we can go right now. Also, you're very trusting of me even thought we just met each other.'' He said to him.

Joshua-''Well, the way you talk to me, i think you're telling the truth. So yeah, I can tell that I can trust you.'' He said.

AD-''Ummm, okay. But yeah we don't have to land in Ethiopia, we just need to fly over some areas.'' He said.

Joshua-''Sure, but what exactly are you looking for? Or is this just site seeing?'' He asked.

AD's thought's-'' _Should I tell him? I mean, then he'll wonder why I'm looking for Ramos's camp. If I don't, then he'll be suspicious of me…..(Sigh), he did say that the way I talk to him he can tell that I'm telling the truth. I'm gonna have to risk it._ '' He thought to himself.

Joshua-''Well AD?'' He asked him waiting.

AD-''I'm looking for someone, because this is a huge country after all.'' He said to him.

Joshua-''Oh okay, who are you looking for?'' He asked him.

AD-''Oh, I'm sorry it's not a person, it's a place actually.'' He said to him.

Joshua-''Okay then, get in.'' He said to him.

AD-''Thanks Joshua.'' He said as he replied 'no problem' as he walked over to the plane right side of the plane and got in the passenger side, as he did Joshua was checking on a few more things as he then got in.

Joshua-''Alright, this should take an hour or two to get to Ethiopia just to let you know.'' He said to him.

AD-''That's alright, I've got a couple more days here.'' He said. ''Also, how much do I pay you?'' He asked him.

Joshua-''Yeah, me too. I plan to move back to Spain in a little bit, I miss the privacy and tropical feeling there.'' He said to him. ''Have you ever been there?'' He asked him. ''Also no, you don't need to pay me anything.'' He said.

AD-''No, but I may when I get the chance.'' He said to him.

Joshua-''Cool, also when you do, make sure to try some of the smoothies there. Best you'll ever have, you know that are actually real.'' He said as he started the plane and checked for any other aircraft nearby as he then started the plane as they began to pick up speed.

AD's thought's-'' _You know, I wonder how he knows Snake. I'll ask him on the way there.''_ He thought to himself as the plane had taken off.

 _With Jake…._

We see that he was eating some food, as he was eating, he looks to his left and sees a stream that was going the other direction than him in which he realized that he was close to a waterfall as he then ran on all four as he followed the stream. He then stopped and got back up as he sees the waterfall for he knew that he could climb it a lot easier than the one where he and the others got split off. He then placed his bag on his right shoulder in which the bag was behind him on his back, he looked around the waterfall for a place to climb in which he saw a path as he started climbing. He ignored the small bits of water getting on him as he focused on what rocks he grabs, he then places his left hand on a rock but it felt a bit too slippery in he tried a different one that he could grip to easier as he stopped for a moment to focus.

Jake's thought's-'' _(Sighs), Okay, okay, Just stay calm Jake, focus on the rocks. Not the waterfall.''_ He thought to himself as he made sure his feet were okay too. He looked up and started climbing again, in which he slipped a bit on one of the rocks where his right foot was but caught himself. He then wiped his left hand on his bag to dry it a bit since a good amount of water was on his hand, he sees the trees and keeps going as he grabs onto the dirt and grass and pulls himself up as he lays on his back a bit tired as he breaths in and out. _''Okay, so far….nothing too bad. Now, to find the others.''_ He said as he got up and walked away from the cliff. He then checks his canteen and sees that there wasn't much water left as he drank the last of it. He then walks over to the stream on his right and checks the water to make sure it wasn't just dirt. He sees that it's clean as he holds the canteen tightly in the water and held it sideways to the left since the water was going to the right. After a few seconds, he then pulls the canteen out of the water and checks to see if it was full.

Jake-''Okay, that should be enough.'' He said to himself as he drank some as he then closed it and placed it in his bag as he runs and jumps over the stream as he headed east. As he keeps going, he thought about calling out the others but didn't want to attract any attention, especially to humans if they were in the area. After a few minutes he saw a line in the dirt, knowing that it was Mihari. ''(Sigh), Alright, I'm coming guys.'' He said as he decided to hurry in which he ran on all four while following the trail.

 _With Mihari…_

Mihari was still making the trail, in which they were still in the forest, but were in a more open like area. They decided to stop for a little bit so that Jake could have more time to find them, as they did they were planning on what they would do next.

Rajani-''We should wait here for Jake, if- Wait, do you see that?'' She asked as she showed them for it was a camp fire, but saw someone there.

… _._

… _.._

… _._

 _Hey, so this has been chapter 63. I don't really have a message here to be honest, you know like something to talk about and all but still thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review. Also if you have any questions for me, just PM me or leave them in your reviews. If you noticed any problems, please let me know by PMing me or by leaving them in your reviews and I will fix them, but yeah thank you for reading and i'll see you in chapter 64._


	64. Chapter 64:Reunions and memories

_Hey, so this is chapter 64. So I know that it takes a while for chapters, but there's been a problem for me personally in which it involves money, if any of you want to talk to me just PM me. I'll update when it gets resolved, but until then I'm in trouble, but still thank you all so much for reading this story, it really does mean a lot to me. Anyways, enjoy._

… _.._

…

…

 _7:35pm…._

Mihari was still making the trail, in which they were still in the forest, but were in a more open like area. They decided to stop for a little bit so that Jake could have more time to find them, as they did they were planning on what they would do next.

Rajani-''We should wait here for Jake, if- Wait, do you see that?'' She asked as she showed them for it was a camp fire, but saw someone there. ''Let's get a bit closer, but be careful.'' She said as they did by sneaking through some parts of the forest to get closers in which they see that it was a camp as they got a better look at this someone. ''I…..I think that's Sam.'' She said as the others then decided to get closer just to be safe. As they did they realized that it was him for he was thinking to himself.

Mia-''S-Sam!'' She said as he looked behind him and saw them and was shocked and happy to see them and she ran over and hugged him crying a bit as hugged her back. ''W-We missed you so much…'' She said to him.

Sam-''Shhh, it's alright Mia. I missed you guys too.'' He said to her as her tail wrapped around his left leg.

Mihari-''Glad to see you in one piece Sammy.'' She said as she looked over to her left and saw three tents. ''Are they the scouts in the tent?'' She asked as he nodded.

Sam-''Yes, you know about them?'' He asked as him and Mia let go of each other.

Mia-''Yeah, we went to their tribe and talked to Agrim and Sahadev. He gave us directions and we wrote it down on our map.'' She said to him.

Sam-''Oh, but yes these are some of the Kilimanjaro scouts. We're planning to leave in a little bit, but the others are asleep.'' He said.

Rajani-''But, why aren't you resting?'' She asked.

Sam-''I'm use to it, being up so much and all. So is it just you guys?'' He asked.

Mihari-''Nope, Jake is with us too.'' She said

Sam-''(Sighs in relief), but where is he?'' He asked worried as he started a camp fire.

Mia-''On our way here, the rope we used to climb this cliff was starting to snap. But Mihari noticed it and luckily he didn't fall or anything.'' She said as she explained the rest of what happened. She also included the cave and what Mihari found, in which Sam told them that he knew about it and what was in there. He then told them about him and Asimov and what happened while they were held captive, including how he knew about the area where the cave was, and when they were attacked and met Kaja and then the Mala tribe. ''What about Asimov, how is she?'' She asked with a few tears in her eyes.

Sam-''She's safe with Kaja and the Mala tribe.'' He said to them.

Mihari-''Do the scouts know?'' She asked him as he nodded. ''Did you ever tell them about us?'' She asked him.

Sam-''Somewhat, I mentioned Mia but that's all. Also I only talked to one of them about her, her name is Kacey.'' He said to her. ''Just a moment, I need to wake them up.'' He said getting up as he walked over to the tents. As he did, he knocked on one of the tents as he waited for a minute as he heard yawning as the tent unzipped as he saw Faydem. ''Hey Faydem, sleep well?'' He asked her.

Faydem-''(Nodding), yeah, is something wrong?'' She asked him sounding worried.

Sam-''No, but some friends of mine are here to help us. Also they won't harm any of you, I promise.'' He said to her.

Faydem-''Okay, but first I need to wake the others up and tell them.'' She said. ''I'll be out shortly.'' She said as she zipped the tent back up as she looked over at Dipak and Kacey as she woke them up.

Dipak-''(Yawns), yeah Faydem?'' He asked a bit tired as she explained to them about Sam's friends and to tell the others.

Kacey-''(Sigh), alright, just give us a sec.'' She said as she go up with Dipak, unzipped the tent and walked over to the other tents to tell the others as Kacey then walked over to Faydem. ''Hey, if you want I can go talk to Sam's friends for you, I guess.'' She said to her.

Faydem-''Okay, besides you've talked to him a bit more than me, but still thanks Kacey.'' She said.

Kacey-''(Sigh), no problem, also when you wake the others up, tell 'em that we'll be packing up after we talk to Sam's friends.'' She said.

Faydem-''Sure thing.'' She said as she then sighed and walked over to Sam as she sees the others.

Kacey-''So, they're your friends?'' She asked him.

Sam-''Yes, Kacey, this Mihari, Mia, and Rajani.'' He said.

Kacey-''Ummm, hey.'' She said.

Sam's thought's-'' _Okay, so far so good.''_ He thought to himself.

Mihari-''Hey, it's umm, nice to meet you.'' She said.

Kacey-''Yeah, you too. So you guys are here to help us.'' She said to them.

Rajani-''Yes, is something wrong?'' She asked a bit curious.

Kacey-''Nah, it's just that this was a little bit out of nowhere or some sh*t, but yeah the others will be here soon.'' She said.

Mia-''Oh okay.'' She said as the other scouts walked over to them for they sat down in a bit of a circle for some were a bit tired.

Rajani-''Oh, is it only six of you?'' She asked them.

Harsha-''No, there's more of us, it's just that were able to go.'' He said to her. ''Also, my name is Harsha; this is my best friend Sosa.'' He said introducing her.

Sosa-''Hey guys.'' She said smiling a bit.

Faydem-''I'm Faydem, it's nice to meet you all.'' She said as they introduced the others as Mihari and the others introduced each other too.

Harsha-''So, is it just you three?'' He asked.

Mihari-''Nope, there's one more, but he should be here soon.'' She said to him for Sam wondered who she meant.

Ketak-''Oh okay then, so what will you guys do when we get to Kerio?'' He asked them.

Rajani-''Well, we wanted to hear your plan and see what we can do.'' She said to him.

Sam-''Oh, so when we get there, we're not killing any of them unless we have too. We capture them all, set the pack free, and make sure that they can't communicate with any others.'' He said as he explained the rest of the plan with them as they decided to try and add a couple things to it in which to involve Mihari and the others. ''Okay, so Kacey and Ketak, you'll be look out in case anymore humans are nearby and to look after us. Rajani and Mihari, you'll both sneak through the camp so that we know where the pack are, what they have as weapons, and know what they're gonna do next.'' He said. ''After that, the rest of us will go in at night, knock them all out without them seeing any of you. When you knock them out, tie them up and take some clothing off in case they have weapons or anything to call for help. Make sure to blindfold them first when you knock them out, then we get them all separated from each other and find the pack. Once we get them free, we take out all of their lights, vehicles and get rid of their weapons so they can't come after us.'' He explained to them.

Rajani-''But what if some of your pack members are hurt?'' She asked.

Sosa-''Me and Faydem including Sam are healers. Once we get back here or at least to Lake Bogoria or Nakuru we can heal anyone in need with help. But if it's urgent then we'll try to heal them so that they can make it to a safe area.'' She said to her.

Mia-''What about Jake, or will he just join us when we get to the camp?'' She asked.

Sam-''When we get to the camp, once Mihari and Rajani tell us about every inch of the camp, will depend if we go separately or in groups of two.'' He said to them.

 _With Jake…._

We see that he was on all four so that he could follow the dagger trail instead of constantly looking down over and over again. As he did, he saw smoke in the distance as he looked at the trail one last time and up looking at the smoke and where it was, in which he ran towards it, but he got Sam's bow out just in case it wasn't them.

 _Back with Sam and the others…_

Dipak-''Okay so when are we leaving?'' He asked.

Mia-''When Jake gets here, he should be here. If not, can some of you help us find him?'' She asked.

Harsha-''Sure thing, we just need to talk about something first, we'll be right back. Umm, Sosa, can you and Kacey stay with them for a moment?'' He asked them as Kacey just nodded.

Sosa-''Yeah, don't get too far guys.'' She said to them as they all left. As they got far enough, they talked for a bit.

Dipak-''Guys, I don't know about this. I mean what the h*ll, five predators?'' He asked in disbelief.

Faydem-''(Sigh), Look, I understand that this was a bit of a surprise, to all of us. But we should at least get to know them. That way we can be more comfortable around them, instead of fearing them.'' She said. ''I mean, take Sam for example, he seems like a really nice person, like I didn't see him as just some predator.'' She said to them for some agreed. ''Yes I didn't talk to him that much, but what's stopping me from talking to him more and start trusting him?'' She asked.

Ketak-''I mean she has a point, instead of fearing them for the next couple hours, let's try and talk to them. Besides, they don't seem bad at all.'' He said to them.

Dipak-''(Sigh), I get it okay, it's just that, well…..…(Sigh), your right Faydem. But, I'm keeping an eye on them.'' He said.

Harsha-''Yep, but still let's not get too comfortable around them. But let's not judge and be d*cks, alright?'' He asked as they agreed and went back to their camp. As they did they sat down and continued planning out everything. ''Okay, so after we set your pack free, that's when you're going back to Mkomazi?'' He asked him.

Sam-''Probably, also guys, did you ever go back to Mkomazi?'' He asked them.

Mihari-''We were with some guards, and one of them decided to go check it out in case there was anyone left.'' She said to him. ''She said that if they found any survivors that they'd escort them to Lilongwe, Malawi where the others are.'' She said.

Sam-''So that's where they are, thank you for telling me Mihari. Okay, so when we save the pack, can you three get them to Lilongwe, or are they going to move back to Mkomazi?'' He asked.

Mia-''Well, it is safe in Lilongwe, but it's not home. We'll have the pack decided when we save them and get somewhere far.'' She said to him.

Dipak-''Alright, while you guys are doing that we'll head back home. But if any of them need help, we'll see what we can do.'' He said to them.

Kacey-''So what're you gonna do Sam?'' She asked him.

Sam-''I'm going back to the Mala tribe, to help Asimov and the cub.'' He said to her.

Ketak-''I thought you said that you'd look the rest of your pack first?'' He said.

Sam-''Well, I know where they are now, and that the others can go there instead.'' He said to him.

Faydem-''Oh okay, but let's go over the plan again when we get to Bogoria.'' She said to them.

Mia-''Sam, do you want one of us to go with you just in case?'' She asked.

Sam-''Thank you, but I'll be okay, we'll get back to you g-'' He stopped as he heard someone as the others did. They got up and took their weapons out as they saw someone get closer to the fire.

''… _Sam..._ …''

 _With AD…_

 _Marsabit country, Kenya…_

We see that so far he was pretty close to Ethiopia, so far there weren't any problems except for a bit of a storm. But other than that nothing out of the usual in which he was talking to Joshua. But yeah, I'm sure this flight shouldn't take long.

AD-''But yeah, they do sound great. I mean, there're a lot of good restaurants back where I live.'' He said.

Joshua-''Cool, I'll have to try them someday when I get the chance.'' He said for he decided to ask him about Snake.

AD-''So, how do you know Snake?'' He asked him.

Joshua-''About a couple months ago. I needed some tips for cargo, in which I tried contacting other pilots. I then got to Snake's channel, and she taught me how.'' He said to him.

AD-''So how long have you guys known each other?'' He asked.

Joshua-''Four months, It was when I moved away from Spain.'' He said.

AD-''Oh, I guess you were homesick huh?'' He asked him as he nodded.

Joshua-''Yeah, you know, I haven't talked to anyone in a little bit. Well other than Snake, but even then it was a month or two ago.'' He said. ''So, anywhere specific?'' He asked.

AD-''Yes, stay within this area of the country, where all the forest are.'' He said as he got the map from his bag and showed him the map as he looked at it for a bit.

Joshua-''Alright, I'll get a bit lower so you can see.'' He said as AD placed the map back in his bag. ''We're a couple more minutes away from Ethiopia.'' He said to remind him.

AD-''Okay thanks, so when did you start flying?'' He asked him.

Joshua-''I would say three or four.'' He said for AD was taken aback and confused as he looked at him as the man started laughing a bit. ''(Laughing a bit), I'm kidding, when I was 33.'' He said to him. ''Why?'' He asked him.

AD-''Oh nothing, just curious is all.'' He said to him.

AD's thought's-'' _Why would he say three or four?''_ He asked himself but decided to stay focus on getting to Ethiopia as they continued on.

 _Back with Sam….._

We see that he was staring at the figure in which he heard him call his name for he instantly recognized him.

Sam-''…..J-Jake?'' He asked as the figure as he walked closer to him as he loosened his grip on his bow, but when he got closer he stopped walking as he saw that it was him for he couldn't say anything as he walked over to him and hugged him.

Jake-''I missed you Sam…'' He said tearing up a bit as he had let go of Sam's bow.

Sam-''Missed you too Jake.'' He said to him as they had let go of each other as Mia then hugged him glad that he was alright, yeah me too.

Mihari-''Glad you're okay Jakie, need any more hugs or is one a bit too much?'' She asked teasing him for he realized that he was crying in front of them as he quickly wiped the tears away.

Jake-''(Fake coughing), Hey guys, sorry it took so long. So, you guys must be the Kilimanjaro scouts right?'' He asked them as some nodded.

Faydem-''So are you both best friends?'' She asked.

Sam-''He's my younger brother, and best friend.'' He said to him.

Ketak-''It's nice to meet you Jake, but let's tell him the plan before we leave.'' He said.

Dipak-''Alright, but we should pack up now and then fill him in. We'll be right back guys.'' He said as the scouts left to pack up.

Jake-''It's great to see you again, so how's Asimov?'' He asked her.

Sam-''She's doing fine last time I saw her, also it turns out she's only having one cub.'' He said to him.

Jake-''Oh, but still I know that Dajiko is gonna be a great dad.'' He said for Sam's smile went away a little bit as the others felt a bit bad knowing the truth. ''What's wrong guys?'' He asked them.

Sam-''He's, (Sigh), he's dead Jake. The hunters that captured us killed him while Asimov and I were still there with the other pack members.'' He said for Jake's smile went away little by little as he explained to him what happened and everything else that happened back in Kerio Valley. When he finished he saw that Jake was a bit shocked and upset at the same time as Mia walked over to them and sat down next to Jake.

Mia-''Are you alright Jake?'' She asked him placing her right hand on his hands as he looked over at her and nodded. But she knew that he was upset, but he was still okay.

Jake-''So, what about Asimov and the cub?'' He asked.

Sam-''I'll be there for her and be the father for her cub, and for Dajiko.'' He said to him. ''You alright Jake?'' He asked him as he nodded.

Jake-''(Sigh), yeah I'm good. Just, processing this.'' He said to him with a small smile. ''So, what's the plan for Kerio?'' He asked him as he explained it to him and what he would be doing, also I know that it seems like they need to redo the whole plan. But it's not that complicated when you really think about it. Also I really do wonder if some people read these parts. Anyways, as Sam got done explaining the plan, they waited a little for the scouts to be all packed and ready to leave.

 _5 minutes later…._

The scouts had got done packing in which they had got back to the others and were ready to leave.

Ketak-''Okay, so now we head towards Lake Naivasha.'' He said to them as they made sure to get everything as they then left. But Jake remembered something.

Jake-''Oh wait Sam!'' He said and ran back into the area they were.

Sam-''Yeah Jake?'' He asked him trying to find him as he came back for he was shocked to see him bow. ''You found it?'' He asked.

Jake-''When you and some of the pack got captured, I found it on the ground and kept it. That way, if I found you or rescued you, I could give it back to you.'' He said to him giving it to him.

Sam-''Thank you Jake.'' He said to him looking at it remembering all the details and designs he engraved in it.

Jake-''Your welcome, but what about that bow?'' He asked him for it was the one he grabbed by mistake.

Sam-''I'll give it to Mia if she wants it. If not, then maybe I'll just keep it as a spare.'' He said to him. ''But again, thank you.'' He said to him as they caught up to the others.

 _Back in Malambo…._

We see Kulwa for she was walking around the tribe a bit, for there were only a small few of tribe members walking around or handling something. She was thinking about what happened earlier in the day, for she was trying to decide on whether to forgive him or not. As she did, she thought about Asimov and that she would be in labor soon, in which she already had asked her healers to help her. But, if Sam didn't come back, she didn't know what to do. As she was thinking about this, she saw a leopard getting some food for he was holding a cub in his right arm that was asleep, she saw that he was having a bit of trouble carrying the food as she walked over to him.

Kulwa-''Here, let me help.'' She said carrying the food for him.

Leopard-''Thank you, I guess it was a bit more than I could handle.'' He said as a bit of a joke. ''But seriously, thanks.'' He said to her as he made sure his son was alright.

Kulwa-''Your welcome, so what is your name?'' She asked him as they walked towards the exit.

Leopard-''Name's Siouan, this is my son Ajio.'' He said to him.

Kulwa-''It's nice to meet you, so where do you plan on going?'' She asked him.

Siouan-''Probably Kilimi, not many go there so I thought that maybe it would be safe for us.'' He said.

Kulwa-''Oh, so is this for the trip or when you get there?'' She asked him.

Siouan-''Both, that way we don't starve out there.'' He said to her as they had reached the other side of the tribe. ''So why are you all still here, I mean with you guys warning this area about the humans and all. I would've thought you guys would be the first ones to leave?'' He asked her.

Kulwa-''This is all we have, and this area is secure. But we still keep our guard of any threats.'' She said to him.

Siouan-''Oh, but again thanks for your help.'' He said. ''Also, anything I should be worried about?'' He asked her.

Kulwa-''Other than the humans, you both should be okay, good luck.'' She said.

Siouan-''Thanks, you too.'' He said as he then left the tribe as she then went back the way she came. As she did, she thought about what he said her. She then decided to check on Asimov and Kaja, as she had walked over to Bem's home and knocked on the door.

'' _Come in''_

As she heard that, she opened the door and saw Asimov reading out loud as Kaja and Saidah watched over her, she assumed that she was reading to her cub in which she smiled a bit.

Saidah-''Hello ma'am, came to visit?'' She asked her.

Kulwa-''Yes, for I know that Asimov will be in labor soon, are you alright?'' She asked her as she sat down in a chair.

Asimov-''Yes I'm okay, thank you. How about you?'' She asked.

Kulwa-''Your welcome, also I'm okay. Saidah, where is Sulaiman?'' She asked her.

Saidah-''He wasn't feeling well today, so he's at home now.'' She said.

Kaja-''Oh, I hope he gets better.'' She said.

Saidah-''Thanks, but he should be fine tomorrow I hope.'' She said to her. ''Also, I wanted to let you guys know that I'll be out tomorrow. But I'll get back to you guys as soon as I can.'' She said to her.

Kaja-''Oh okay, but why?'' She asked.

Saidah-''I'm going out scouting again, usually I'm with Sulaiman but isn't I'll be with one of my friends.'' She said to her.

Asimov-''Oh okay, do you know who you're bringing?'' She asked.

Saidah-''Not sure, but I'll figure it out soon.'' She said assuring her. ''Okay, anything else you guys need before I go?'' She asked.

Asimov-''We'll be okay, thank you.'' She said.

Saidah-''Alright, good night guys. Good night ma'am.'' She said to them.

Kaja-''You too.'' She said as Saidah then got up and walked out of the door and closed it behind her.

Kulwa-''I think I should leave too, well, goodnight to you all.'' She said getting up as they said 'Good night' back to her as she then left. She closed the door behind her and noticed that it was just her, in which it got dark a bit earlier than usual as she walked back to her home. As she did, she remembered when she walked through the Mala tribe for the first time and how much she was cared for. ''I'll never let my people fall, not now, not ever.'' She said to herself as she kept going.

 _5 minutes later…._

 _(Play Most Emotional Music: ''Gleypa Okkur / Swallow Us'' by Olafur Arnalds'')_

We see that she makes it too her home as she closes the door as one of the guards walk up to her.

Guard-''Ma'am, so far no activity from any humans or predators. Do you want us to continue?'' He asked her.

Kulwa-''No, you're all done for the night, please get some rest for tomorrow.'' She said to him.

Guard-''Alright, good night ma'am.'' He said.

Kulwa-''Good night Mori.'' She said to him as he left, as he did she went upstairs to her room as she unlocked the door and opened it. She then breathed in and then out as she took off some of her clothing and had put on her robe as she sits on the edge of her bed as she rubs her stomach a bit with a tear escaping her right eye. As she got up and walked over to the wall, as she gets there she removes a certain rock as she places it on the floor as she gets something out of it and looks at it for a few minutes. She then gets the rock and places it back in the wall. She then walks to her door and locks it as she then walks back over to her bed and gets under the covers, she holds it close to her chest as she tries to go to sleep. But as she does, she smiles a bit remembering something as she slowly goes to sleep.

… _.._

… _.._

… _.._

 _Hey, so this was chapter 64. I know that it seemed that it was a long, long, long time since the last update. But some things have happened in which I wanted to still upload so that I can continue working on future chapters, but anyways thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review. If you have any questions for me just ask by PMing me or leaving them in your reviews, also if you notice any mistakes please let me know by PMing me or leaving them in your reviews and I will fix them and I'll see you in chapter 65. Also I wonder how Umi's doing…._


	65. Chapter 65:Even more questions

_Hey, so this is chapter 65. Good news is that the financial stuff I got handled luckily, but yeah this message is pretty short but still thanks for reading, make sure to favorite, follow and review and I'll see you in chapter 66. Also if you have any questions for me, just ask. Also if you notice any mistakes, please let me know by PM me or leaving them in your reviews._

… _._

… _.._

…

 _Back in Kilimanjaro…..._

 _8:23pm..._

We see that for the past couple minutes, the Abaya Region has been settling in the Kilimanjaro tribe. A lot of the tribe members from both tribes were very interested, for the Kilimanjaro tribe has been showing most of the Abaya Region around. As that was going on, we see Reni and Clarissa were walking around the tribe admiring a lot of the details, and what the tribe has to offer.

Clarissa-''So, how is the tribe so far Reni?'' She asked her.

Reni-''It's amazing! I've never seen so much color and all in one place. Well, other than Kenya.'' She said for Clarissa knew what she meant.

Clarissa-''I see, but I noticed that, this seems a bit _unexpected_ for some of the tribe.'' She said.

Reni-''Yeah, but I guess some of them just weren't told about us. Also, have you seen Jay?'' She asked.

Clarissa-''Yes, he's near the weapons department. Why?'' She asked her.

Reni-''I just wanted to know, just to make sure is all. So how do you like the tribe so far?'' She asked.

Clarissa-''To me it's amazing, so far the people here are nice and their hasn't been any problems.'' She said for she noticed Asha and some of the guards talking with the Kilimanjaro guards and some scouts as they entered a huge tent. As she did, she noticed that Janice, Osei, or Tya. ''Reni.'' She said as she turned around to her.

Reni-''Yeah mom?'' She asked.

Clarissa-''I'll be right back, I need to go talk to some of the guards.'' She said to her.

Reni-''Oh okay, I'll be with my friends if you need me. Love you.'' She said.

Clarissa-''Alright then, love you too.'' She said as they both went their separate ways for the moment. As they did, Clarissa walked over to the guards as one of them noticed her.

Guard-''Oh, good afternoon Clarissa. Is there anything you need?'' She asked her.

Clarissa-''Good afternoon to you too, and I just need to talk to my friends for a moment.'' She said to her. ''Also, what is your name?'' She asked her.

Guard-''Oh sure thing, also my name is Riiiao.'' She said as she walked her over to the tent, as she did she had let her through as she saw her friends and a few other guards as Shayne noticed her.

Shayne-''Hey Clarissa, how are you? Also where's Reni?'' he asked her.

Clarissa-''I'm fine thanks; also she's with her friends. How about you and the others?'' She asked.

Shayne-''Alright, so far we're getting along pretty well with them.'' He said.

Clarissa-''I'm glad, but have you or the others seen Janice, Osei, and Tya?'' She asked. ''I didn't see them with any of you.'' She said as Reja walked over.

Reja-''Yeah, they're over there.'' He said pointing towards them for they were all talking to each other.

Clarissa-''Oh okay, thanks guys.'' She said to them as she walked over to them as Janice noticed her.

Janice-''Hey Clarissa.'' She said as the others said 'Hi' or 'Hello' to her.

Clarissa-''Hey guys, mind if I join you all for a moment?'' She asked.

Osei-''Of course not.'' He said with a warm smile as she sat down next to Janice.

Clarissa-''So how have things been?'' She asked them.

Janice-''So far so good, we were talking about what we'd do here after the war.'' She said.

Osei-''Yeah, so far the people are nice, the tribe is beautiful, and the food is awesome. So, what do you plan to do?'' He asked her.

Clarissa-''Well, after everything gets situated with Agrim I plan to spend time with Reni and you guys.'' She said.

Tya-''Cool, Reja said he had a surprise for me, but of course with him being secretive I have no clue what it is.'' She said for she was being sarcastic about it.

Janice-''That's, kinda the point.'' She said pointing that out.

Tya-''Oh I know, but I feel like he told someone at least something.'' She said to them.

Osei-''Oh really? Well just to throw you a bone, you know more than me on that.'' He said to her.

Clarissa-''Patience is key Tya, also no I'm not sure either.'' She said. ''Also Janice, do you know anything else about Nayo?'' She asked her.

Janice-''Well, other than what I talked about, no. I'm pretty sure that we'll never meet again, but at least she's okay for all I know.'' She said.

Clarissa-''Oh okay, but from what you told me she seems nice.'' She said. ''But yes, I hope she's okay too.'' She said for the others agreed to that.

Janice-''Yeah, but what Tabia said, was confusing and very questionable.'' She said to them.

Tya-''Yeah, but what she mentioned about her leader was kinda creepy.'' She said. ''You think that one of his own killed him?'' She asked.

Osei-''We can't really assume that, I mean yeah she said his throat was cut open, but it could've been a knife from a tribe member, another lion, or anyone.'' He said to them.

Janice-''Yeah, she wasn't detailed about how his throat was cut. But I'm kinda glad she didn't.'' She admitted.

Clarissa-''Reni talked to me about this; she told me that she knew she was telling the truth. She said that it was in her tone of voice.'' She said.

Osei-''Yeah, I'd be scared too. I kinda wish we could look into this more, but the pride is dead.'' He said.

Janice-''I'm sure that there could be some left, I mean why would their leader send his whole pride?'' She asked for Clarissa thought about that, in which for how many were in the pride.

Clarissa-''Janice, you said that there were male lions with them right?'' She asked her.

Janice-''Yes, there was a total of 13 male lions and 11 lionesses, not counting Nayo.'' She said to her.

Tya-''But why did they have male lions with them?'' She asked but thought of something. ''Guys, that wasn't just one pride.'' She said to them.

Janice-''Yeah, like maybe two or more made some type of deal and worked together to try and find us.'' She said. ''I'm not sure, but they can't harm any of us anymore.'' She said to them.

Clarissa-''We can talk about this to Agrim and Sahadev, maybe they experienced something like this.'' She said to them.

Osei-''It's worth a shot; also there were barely any other predators. I mean we notice some but, not that many.'' He said to them for Clarissa was thinking about all of this.

Clarissa's thought's-'' _Tya's right, it must've been at least a couple of prides if they were to have so many males. Maybe, one of the leaders killed Dulani, but why if they were to work together? And…why us out of nowhere?''_ She thought. _''I need to get to Reni, I can talk to her about this and we both can think this through.''_ She thought to herself.

Clarissa-''Alright, it was great to talk to you guys again.'' She said. ''Tell the others about this, I'm going to go tell Reni and Asha.'' She said to them as she got up from her seat.

Janice-''You too Clarissa, say, when you get the chance, me and you can have that talk. Also we will.'' She said to her.

Clarissa-''Of course, later guys.'' She said as they said 'bye' back to her as she walked over to Katelyn. ''Katelyn, we have some theories about the Hemdi pride.'' She said to her for the Kilimanjaro guards were pretty confused as to what she meant. ''Can you talk to the others about this, that way we can all think of something and possible figure this out.'' She asked her.

Katelyn-''Oh, okay sure, we'll go talk to them.'' She said as she went to tell the others as one guard walked up to her confused.

Guard-''Wait, what are you guys talking about?'' He asked her as Shayne walked over to him.

Shayne-''It's a bit of a story, but we'll explain.'' He said as he looked over at her. ''Alright, later Clarissa.'' He said to her with a small smile.

Clarissa-''Okay then, bye guys.'' She said with a small smile as she then left the tent to find Reni and Asha. As she did, she was passing by some people and decided to ask someone as she saw a scout she could talk to. ''Excuse me, I wanted to ask if you've seen Reni anywhere?'' She asked him.

Scout-''Yeah, I talked to her and one of her friends. She said that she was heading over to Agrim's place.'' He said to her. ''Also I saw you with her, are you her guard?'' He asked.

Clarissa-''Thank you, and she's my daughter.'' She said. ''Again thank you.'' She said and walked over to Agrim's house. As she did, she saw Halima and saw her with Reni as she then walked over to them. ''Hey Reni, hey Halima.'' She said to them as they heard her and looked over at her.

Halima-''Hey Clarissa.'' She said with a small smile.

Reni-''Hey mom, so how was your talk?'' She asked her.

Clarissa-''It went well, Reni, I need to talk to you about the attack back in Mwingi. Also, if you don't mind me asking, what were you two talking about?'' She asked.

Reni-''Oh okay, also I was just asking her how she liked the tribe, alright, see you later Halima.'' She said to her.

Halima-''Alright, see you later guys.'' She said as she left.

Reni-''Let's talk outside the tribe.'' She said to her as they both then left the area, a few minutes later they were outside the tribe, but not too far. ''So what is it about the attack?'' She asked her as Clarissa explained it to her. ''Okay, but I'm sure that it was the whole pride that they sent. I mean, they couldn't have more.'' She said to her.

Clarissa-''Yes, with how many males and females were there and from what you and the others said, that has to at least been four or more prides.'' She said.

Reni-''Yeah, that sounds a bit odd doesn't it?'' She asked.

Clarissa-''It does seem odd. My guess is that Dulani decided to keep some lion cubs with him for some reason.'' She said to her. ''But, I'm still not sure as to why he would want an alliance with other prides.'' She said.

Reni-''I guess they wanted to team up to find us, but I still have no clue why they would.'' She said.

Clarissa-''Maybe we'll figure that out soon, let's get back.'' She said as they both went back to the tribe.

 _With AD…_

We see that he was somewhat tired, but kept trying to stay away so that he didn't miss Ethiopia. Luckily he was just a few minutes away, well I wouldn't say luck, and I guess it depended on how fast Joshua was flying. But anyways, Joshua saw that he was tired.

Joshua-''Hey, you alright AD?'' He asked him as he yawned a bit.

AD-''(Yawn), yeah, just a bit tired is all. How far are we from Ethiopia?'' He asked as he got some cold water to help as he drank some.

Joshua-''Oh okay, ice cold water should help you.'' He said to him. ''Also, we're a couple minutes away.'' He said.

AD-''Oh okay, (Yawn), so what got you into flying?'' He asked him for he knew that conversation would help.

Joshua-''Well, I somewhat wanted to be a pilot for airports. But when I became one, I guess I had a few more flights than others and I just didn't enjoy it.'' He said. ''I know that it's hard work, I get that, but the pay from where I was able to work wasn't really cutting it for me. But when I got into this business, I actually had fun flying and enjoyed it. Plus the pay is way better, so I decided to deliver cargo and here I am.'' He explained to him. ''So what do you do?'' He asked him.

AD-''Cool, also I'm an artist for design and media. In which for me, I create original and one of a kind art. I have a few other things, but I plan to do them after I retire.'' He said to him.

Joshua-''Cool, do you have any art with you?'' He asked for AD only had the drawings of the others in his left pocket.

AD-''No, do you have any questions for me?'' He asked him.

Joshua-''Nah, but still if we do meet again, I hope I can see some of your work.'' He said to him.

AD-''Thanks Joshua, it means a lot.'' He said to him.

Joshua-''By the way, we're here.'' He said for they made it about a few minutes ago.

AD-''Oh okay, just in case is there anywhere we can land?'' He asked him.

Joshua-''Hmmm, no I don't see anywhere safe.'' He said. ''So where do you want to go?'' He asked him as AD got the map and a flashlight.

AD-''Let's try Mago since it's closer to us.'' He said rubbing his eyes a bit. ''Head northwest for a couple minutes.'' He said to him as they went that direction.

 _A few minutes later…_

We see that they were now in the Mago area in which Joshua began to fly a bit lower so AD could see. As he did, AD was looking around the area and taking pictures of certain areas that looked interesting to him. As they did, AD saw an area that had a couple tents, trucks, and towers.

AD-''Try to circle that area.'' He said as Joshua did, but not too close for it would look suspicious to the camp. As they did, Joshua then flew over the camp at a higher altitude as AD got some pictures of the camp. ''Okay, let's go.'' He said to him as they then headed south to head back to Kilimanjaro. ''Do we need any fuel?'' He asked him.

Joshua-''Not for half an hour, we'll stop at Loiyangalani airport.'' He said to him as the stars were starting to show as AD looked at the pictures he got.

AD's thought's-'' _Okay, so when I get to this airport I can contact Rehzi and the others….nah, Joshua might or will hear me.''_ He thought to himself. _''I can get far away from him, but if he catches me he'll get suspicious.''_ He thought. '' _(Sigh), you know what, I'll just wait till we get back to Kilimanjaro.''_ He thought to himself as he had made sure that the photos were safe.

AD-''Say, do you have a printer so that I can have pictures of these?'' He asked him.

Joshua-''Yeah, its in my office.'' He said.

AD-''Okay thanks.'' He said as they continued on.

 _Back in Kilimanjaro….._

We see that Reni and Clarissa entered Agrim's house as they saw him.

Agrim-''Hello Reni and Clarissa, so how have things been?' He asked them. ''I know that you just arrived a little while ago, but I'm just asking.'' He said to them.

Clarissa-''Things have been going well Agrim, but Reni and me need to talk to you about some events back in Mwingi.'' She said to him as he looked concerned.

Agrim-''Oh alright, but what happened there?'' He asked her as they told him. ''Oh, I'm sorry you had to go through that. At least you all made it out alright.'' He said to them.

Reni-''Thanks, and I'm just asking but, did your tribe ever encounter a pride?'' She asked him for they both noticed that he was upset about it but was trying to keep himself together.

Clarissa-''Agrim, are you alright?'' She asked him concerned.

Agrim-''(Sigh), yes I'm okay, and yes my scouts including another have been attacked by a pride.'' He said to them.

Agrim's thought's-'' _Should I tell them about AD? I have no clue what would happen, but I don't want them or the Abaya Region to be shocked and weary of him when he comes back.''_ He thought to himself.

Clarissa-''We're sorry Agrim.'' She said to him.

Agrim-''It's okay, it's in the past now.'' He said to them as he explained what happened and decided to talk about AD.

 _A few minutes later…_

Reni-''Oh, well we're glad that your son and scouts are alright, but what about AD, like what's his story?'' She asked him.

Agrim-''Thank you and it's a long story.'' He said to them. ''But right now, we should talk about our current issues.'' He said to them.

Clarissa-''I agree, when he gets here we can talk to him.'' She said to him.

Agrim-''Alright, I'll see you guys later.'' He said to them as they both then left. We see this as Reni closed the door behind her.

Reni-''Okay, anything you want to do until then?'' She asked her.

Clarissa-''I was thinking that you, me and your friends could hang out together until the Gem tribe gets here.'' She suggested.

Reni-''I like that, we all can look around the place a bit.'' She said for Clarissa smiled at Reni being happy.

Clarissa-''I like that too, but first I need to talk to Janice for a moment, can you bring your friends here?'' She asked her.

Reni-''Sure, I'll be right back.'' She said.

Clarissa-''Alright, let's meet back here at Agrim's house.'' She said as she then left for she then went to go see Janice to talk for a little bit until then.

Clarissa's thought's-'' _Maybe I can bring some of my friends with us, well, in case they aren't busy I mean.''_ She thought to herself as she went to go find her.

 _With Rehzi…_

We see that he had just got done talking to Nanda about him and Ani, Ani was with her friends telling them in which she said that she would meet him later. He then went over to his desk and sat down in the chair, for he wasn't sure about what to do now. He thought about talking to Sahadev, but considered that he'd be busy talking to the Abaya Region. But, he looked over at the walkie-talkie on his desk that he had and thought about contacting AD.

Rehzi's thought's-'' _(Sigh), I can't. He's probably In Ethiopia by now, and that he's probably busy. I don't wanna blow his cover_. _(Sigh), maybe I could work on AD's bow a bit more._ '' He thought. '' _Yeah, I can do that until Ani gets back.''_ He thought as he got up and walked over to the spot where he hid the bow. He then went over to his desk to get his tools and sat down on the bed, as he did he began to look at it and examine it. He then noticed that the handle was a bit too thick and decided to try and thin it out just a bit as he got the tools he needed. _''Maybe afterwards, I can do some more sketches in AD's book.''_ He thought to himself as he continued working on the bow.

 _3 minutes later….._

Rehzi was just about done with the bow, in which he now needed to add some designs to it. He decided to wait for Ani to start working on the designs, in which he got AD's book and started to finish one of his sketches. While that was happening, Ani was heading towards Rehzi's tent as she saw the Abaya scouts who she assumed were talking to some of their scouts. She then got to the tent and saw Rehzi drawing in a book.

Ani-''Hey Rehzi.'' She said to him happy to see him as he turned around and saw her and was happy to see her.

Rehzi-''Hey Ani, how are you?'' He asked her as she walked in and zipped up the tent.

Ani-''I'm fine, whose book is that?'' She asked curious.

Rehzi-''Oh, this is AD's book.'' He said.

Ani-''Oh but, why are you drawing in it?'' She asked even more curious.

Rehzi-''Well, after getting to know him a bit, I knew that once he leaves that he may not come back. Or, he may not be able to find us again, so I decided to make sketches for the past few days.'' He said. ''I was also thinking that some of the others that met him could sketch in this book too. That way they won't just be mine sketches on every page.'' He said to her showing her some, sorry, can't reveal them yet.

Ani-''Aww, that's sweet Rehzi. I'm sure he'll love them.'' She said. ''So like, Ajala, Lakpa, Sosa, Hasit, the Abaya scouts, the Kilimanjaro scouts, and some others?'' She asked.

Rehzi-''Yeah, in fact we should try that now, and afterwards we can spend some time together.'' He said with a small smile. ''If y-you w-'' He was saying but she kissed him.

Ani-''I'd love to Rehzi.'' She said. ''Oh, we should get going.'' She said as he closed up the book but left the pencil on his page so that he could finish. But, he stopped and looked back at the walkie-talkie on his desk. He thought about it and got it in case AD or snake contacted him as he walked over and grabbed it and left the tent as he zipped it closed and followed Ani.

 _Back with AD…._

We see that he was drinking some water as he noticed that the plane was starting to descent as he looked over at Joshua.

Joshua-''We're landing at the airport in Loiyangalani.'' He said to him as he then lands the plane a couple minutes later. As he does, AD gets out of the plane.

AD-''I'll be right back.'' He said.

Joshua-''Where are you going?'' He asked.

AD-''To make a call to Snake.'' He said to him.

Joshua-''Oh okay, tell her I said hi.'' He said as he went to get some fuel.

AD-''I will.'' He said as he got far enough and tried to contact her. ''Snake, you there?'' He asked as he waited a few seconds for an answer.

'' _Yeah, I'm here.''_

AD-''Hey Snake, so I got some photos of Ramos's camp. I'm in Loiyangalani by the way.'' He said. ''Also Joshua said hi.'' He said to her.

Snake-''Oh okay, also you didn't have to tell me that but, okay I guess.'' She said.

AD's thought's-'' _Yeah why did I mention that?''_ He thought to himself.

Snake-''Hello?'' She asked from not hearing him.

AD-''Oh sorry, just thinking about something. So how are you doing?'' He asked.

Snake-''Alright, there's a helicopter nearby. Looks like I'm going home for a little bit.'' She said.

AD-''Alright, get home safe, and don't forget about me.'' He said.

Snake-''Thanks, and I'll think about it.'' She said as she hung up which took him aback as she replied back. ''I'm kidding, I'll see what I can do in four to five days or less.'' She said to him.

AD-''Okay, see you then Snake.'' He said.

Snake-''Later kid, also don't get your head blown off okay?'' She asked.

AD-''Sure.'' He said.

Snake-''Oh and tell Joshua I said hey.'' She said.

AD-''I will, later Snake.'' He said as he then turned it off as he walked back over to Joshua to check on him. ''Hey Joshua, you okay?'' He asked.

Joshua-''Yep, just a little bit longer.'' He said assuring him.

AD-''Oh okay, also Snake said hey.'' He said.

Joshua-''Alright, I'll need to contact her back.'' He said as he then walked back to where he was he then tried to contact Rehzi as he turned it onto his channel. ''Rehzi, you there?'' He asked into the walkie-talkie.

'' _AD? Yeah I'm here, are you alright?''_

He heard for checked to see if Joshua was near but wasn't.

AD-''Yeah 'm here, and yes I'm alright.'' He said to him.

Rehzi-''I'm glad, so did you find out where Ramos is?'' He asked him.

AD-''Yeah, he's in Mago for the first couple miles. The camp was pretty big, had a lot of people there and a lot of security.'' He said to him. ''I got some photos that I can show you guys so you can see their camp.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Great, they didn't spot you or anything right?'' He asked with some concern for him.

AD-''I don't think so, we probably looked like we were just flying around Kenya.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Okay, but who's _we_?'' He asked.

AD-''Oh, the pilot and me. His name is Joshua.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Oh alright, I'll tell Sahadev and Agrim that you'll be back and safe as soon as possible.'' He said.

AD-''Thanks, also anything going on there?'' He asked.

Rehzi-''Yeah, the Abaya Region are here, and the Gem tribe will be here soon.'' He said to him.

AD-''(Sigh), Alright, let's just hope they don't freak out.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Y-yeah me too. Okay, thanks for the info, also get back safe, bye.'' He said.

AD-''Alright, bye.'' He said as he turned it off as he then got the piece of paper out and drew while he waited for about two more minutes, after that Joshua then had put up the gear and walked over to him. AD heard him and quickly placed the paper back in his pocket. ''Hey Joshua, the planes filled up?'' He asked.

Joshua-''Yeah, let's go.'' He said as AD got up from the ground and walked back over to the plane. He got in as Joshua then started up the plane and began to take off, after about two minutes they were in the air heading back to Kilimanjaro.

… _.._

… _.._

…

 _Hey, so this has been chapter 65. Wow, past 100 reviews. Thank you to everyone who reviewed with positive, helpful, and caring reviews. They really mean a lot to me, but yeah thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review. Also if you have any questions for me just PM me or leave them in your reviews. If you notice any mistakes, please let me know by PMing me or leaving them in your reviews and I will fix them. But again, thanks for reading and I'll see you in chapter 66._


	66. Chapter 66:Lies and discovery

_Hey, so this is chapter 66. I know that it's been a little bit since the last chapter, but still just planning things out. Okay, so how many times have I said that? Never mind, still hope you enjoy the chapter, and that i'm gonna try to add some more music. Also if you have any questions for me, make sure to PM me or leave them in your reviews and i'll see you in chapter 67._

…

…

… _.._

 _Back in Kilimanjaro….._

 _8:50pm….._

We see that Halima was looking for Taylor, Rora and Gafoja; she then noticed Taylor was with Gafoja while he was talking to a guard. She was a bit confused and a bit worried as she walked over to them. They were walking around the tribe a bit asking some people if they've seen Rora.

Halima-''Hey guys, what's wrong?'' She asked them as Taylor thanked the guard and faced her.

Taylor-''Well, we're looking for Rora. When you and Reni left, she said she'd be back, but that was a little while ago.'' He said to her. ''So, we got worried and started looking for her.'' He said to her.

Halima-''Oh, well I'm sure we'll find her soon. Where did she says she was going?'' She asked him.

Taylor-''She said that she wanted to visit some of our guards, but we weren't sure where they were yet.'' He said. ''By the way, what about your mom?'' He asked.

Halima-''Oh, she went to Ojal to get her stitches removed.'' She said to him. ''Did the guard tell you anything?'' She asked.

Taylor-''She said that she saw them heading towards the training area, it's close to Agrim's house.'' He said.

Halima-''I know where his house is, Reni and me walked over there.'' She said as they both followed her. A couple minutes later they she saw Agrim's house. ''Okay that's his house, but I don't see the training area.'' She said as she walked over to someone who was saying 'bye guys!' to two tribe members. ''Excuse me, where the training area is?'' She asked her. ''I know it's near Agrim's house, but I don't see it anywhere.'' She said to her.

''Gazelle-''Oh, it's southeast from his house, the guards and tribe members are almost done making a tent for it so you can see it!'' She said to her.

Taylor-''Thanks, what's your name?'' He asked her.

Gazelle-''Nanda, are you guys apart of the Abaya Region or are you visitors?'' She asked them.

Halima-''Yes, but I'm not a part of their tribe. But I am with them.'' She said to her.

Nanda-''Oh okay, but yeah it's just a minute away from his house, also welcome to tribe.'' She said cheerfully.

Taylor-''Thanks, and thanks.'' He said.

Nanda-''No problem and your welcome. Not to be rude but I gotta get going, again welcome guys!'' She said as she got her bag and left.

Taylor-''Wow, she's really nice.'' He said. ''But yeah let's go guys.'' He said as they went that direction. As they passed by a couple tribe members, they found the training area and saw a lot of their guards and scouts hanging out together. They also noticed that there was a pretty good amount training with others too. They walked over and saw some of the guards that participated in colors of war tournament, but they didn't see Rora. ''I'll ask one of them.'' He said but one of them got up and was walking towards them but was going to walk past them as he addressed her. ''Hey, did Rora come over here, were her friends and we're looking for her?'' He asked her as she turned around and walked over to them.

Guard-''Yeah I know you guys, you're Taylor, he's Gafoja and she's Halima.'' She said. ''Also, my name is Abebi.'' She said to them for she had blonde hair but had dip dye colors which are yellow, orange, and red in that order, honey pupils, short tail, light brown fur, and had a pink and orange skirt that covered her lower waist and bra that matched. ''It's great to finally meet you guys.'' She said hugging him and Halima smiling a bit as she had let go.

Halima-''Thanks, it's nice to me you, but how do you know us?'' She asked her.

Abebi-''Well, Rora talks about you guys all the time. Also Halima, she told us about you after the tournament.'' She said to them.

Taylor-''Wait, we all live in the same tribe, how is it that this is the first time you or all of you seen us?'' He asked a bit confused.

Abebi-''You see, we're pretty busy. Some of us use to be scouts and have gone out for days, but Amo and Koata have seen you guys before.'' She said for Taylor got a bit nervous for they noticed. ''What's wrong Taylor?'' She asked him.

Taylor-''Nothing, its j-'' He was saying but she stopped him.

Abebi-''it's okay, Koata forgave you a long time ago.'' She said smiling a bit for he was shocked.

Taylor-''R-Really?'' He asked surprised.

Abebi-''Yeah, she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. In fact, she wanted to talk to you to apologize, but she thought that you wanted to stay away from her.'' She explained.

Halima-''But, what did he do?'' She asked a bit curious for Taylor was starting to get embarrassed for Abebi saw this.

Abebi-''Sorry Halima, it's a bit between us.'' She said to her as Taylor sighed in relief.

Halima-''It's okay, sorry for being nosey.'' She said apologizing.

Abebi-''Hey, it's alright Halima, it's just something between us is all.'' She said assuring her. ''But if Taylor is okay with telling you, then it's fine.'' She said to her.

Halima-''Okay, anyways have you seen Rora?'' She asked her.

Abebi-''Yeah, Shira wanted to talk to her in private, Shira seemed pretty upset but I got no clue why.'' She said. ''She said that they'd be outside the tribe, head northeast for five minutes, and then go north and you'll see them. They showed me where they would be before I came back here.'' She said explaining to them.

Halima-''Thank you, but why tell us if Shira wanted to talk to her in private?'' She asked.

Abebi-''Rora said that she knew that you all would be looking for her, so in case she was gone for a little while to tell you guys where she was.'' She said to them.

Halima-''So wait, you walked over to us on purpose?'' She asked her as she nodded.

Abebi-''But, if she got back and you guys weren't her yet that she'd find you guys and tell you.'' She said.

Taylor-''Oh okay, thank you for telling us Abebi. Also, when I get back I'll talk to Koata as soon as I can, also can you tell her I'm still sorry for what happened?'' He asked her.

Abebi-''Your welcome, and no problem.'' She said to them as they left but Taylor stopped and turned back around.

Taylor-''Wait, but what if we talked to anyone else other than you, do they know?'' He asked her.

Abebi-''I would've just walked over to you guys and told you, they saw her yes, but they don't know where she is.'' She explained to him.

Taylor-''Oh, okay, again thanks.'' He said. ''Also m-'' He was saying but she interrupted him.

Abebi-''I'll tell her, I promise.'' She said laughing a little at how happy he was with the news. ''Now hurry, your friends are ahead of you.'' She said as she pointed towards where they went.

Taylor-''(Sigh), thanks again.'' He said and walked over to catch up to them as she walked over to Koata to tell her the good news.

 _With Reni….._

We see that she was looking around for her friends, she asked a couple of her tribe members and the Kilimanjaro tribe members but they said that they weren't sure. She then started to get worried in which she was considering getting her guards to find them, but she saw Halima in which she quickly walked over to her.

Reni-''Halima!'' She said to her as her ears went up a bit and looked over to see Reni.

Halima-''Reni, just a moment.'' She said walking over to her. ''Hey Reni, is the meeting over with now?'' She asked her.

Reni-''It hasn't started yet, but where were you guys?'' She asked concerned about them and glad to see her. ''Also where is Rora, Taylor, and Gafoja?'' She asked her.

Halima-''It's okay Reni, I was looking for them too when I left you and your mom. When I found them, they were looking for Rora.'' She said as she explained everything else that happened.

Reni-''(Sigh), alright, but why are you here?'' She asked a bit confused.

Halima-''Well, I came here to make sure that we have some food.'' She said to her.

Reni-''Oh, okay. But where're Taylor and Gafoja now?'' She asked her.

Halima-''I asked them to look for you.'' She said to her.

Reni-''Oh, so do you just wanna talk until they get back here?'' She asked her.

Halima-''Sure, so what do you want to talk about?'' She asked.

Reni-''You can go first.'' She said.

Halima-''Okay, so how do you like it here? I wanted to ask you before you left, but then your mom found us so I couldn't at the time.'' She said.

Reni-''Oh, well so far this place is awesome, it's very unique and has so much to offer and discover.'' She said. ''What's your favorite part about the tribe so far?'' She asked.

Halima-''Well, the flowers, weapons, and all is really cool. Oh, there they are.'' She said as Reni looked over to her left and saw them heading towards them as Reni got up and hugged them both.

Taylor-''Woah, hey Reni.'' He said a bit confused. ''What's wrong?'' He asked her.

Reni-''I was worried about you guys, I couldn't find any of you.'' She said.

Taylor-''Oh, sorry Reni. You see, we were looking for Rora.'' He said.

Reni-''It's okay, Halima already told me what's going on, we should get going.'' She said as they all then left. As they did, Halima had noticed someone was writing or drawing something in a book for she recognized them.

Halima-''Wait, we saw them before, Nanda said _bye guys_ to them.'' She said for she then decided to ask about them when they found Rora.

 _With Clarissa…._

We see that she was walking around looking for Janice, she knew about the meeting and the theories about the Hemdi pride. But they still had time to hang out together; she then looked in her left pocket and got out the crystal that she kept. She sighed for she remembered the last one that she had, she was thinking about using it, but decided to use it later after the meeting. She then placed it back in her pocket in her robe and made sure that it was safely in there, she then walked towards the tent that her friends were at and noticed that none of them were in there.

Clarissa's thought's-'' _Maybe they went back to Agrim's house to tell him about our theories.''_ She thought to herself, as she then noticed Tya was looking for something but saw her and walked over to her as she did too.

Tya-''Hey Clarissa, how are you?'' She asked.

Clarissa-''Hey, also I'm fine. Have you seen Janice, I've been meaning to talk to her.'' She said.

Tya-''Yeah, she's been looking for you, follow me.'' She said as she did. A few minutes later, Clarissa sees Janice for she's talking to Dumaka for they were talking about the Hemdi pride as they then walk over to them as they noticed them.

Dumaka-''Hey guys!'' He said to them greeting them for he has yellow/orange hair, grey eyes, light brown fur, long tail and has long horns.

Clarissa-''Hey Dumaka, hey Janice.'' She said to them.

Tya-''So, enjoying the tribe?'' She asked him.

Dumaka-''Yep, this place is great, but nothing like home.'' He said.

Clarissa-''Me too, but this isn't permanent.'' She said.

Janice-''Yeah, say Dumaka, I'll be right back.'' She said to him.

Dumaka-''Oh, where are you going?'' He asked her.

Janice-''I'm gonna be with Clarissa for a moment.'' She said.

Clarissa-''If you want, you all can come with us.'' She offered.

Dumaka-''Nah it's alright, besides I'm gonna be busy for a little bit. Speaking of which I should get going, talk to you guys soon.'' He said as they said that they'd see him soon too as he left.

Janice-''What about you Tya?'' She asked.

Tya-''I'll be with Reja, when the Gem tribe gets here we'll be walking around the tribe a bit, bye guys.'' She said.

Clarissa-''Alright then, bye Tya.'' She said.

Janice-''Later Tya.'' She said as she then left. ''So, you wanna have that talk now?'' She asked her.

Clarissa-''Yes, let's head back to Agrim's house.'' She said.

Janice-''Sure, but why Agrim's house?'' She asked.

Clarissa-''I'll explain on the way, also where're the others?'' She asked.

Janice-''They're helping our tribe members set up our tents; they're also helping around the tribe. I just got done with Dumaka's help.'' She explained as Clarissa then explained to her why she suggested Agrim's house.

 _5 minutes later…_

We see that they made it to Agrim's house, in which Clarissa was just about done explaining.

Clarissa-''So afterwards, we all can explore the tribe a bit more.'' She said as she finished explaining.

Janice-''I'd love too, but who else should we bring?'' She asked thinking about it. ''I know that Shayne and Osei will be busy all day.'' She mentioned. ''Maybe Panyin and Ndulu can join, if you don't mind I mean.'' She said as Clarissa thought about it.

Clarissa-''It's fine, when the meeting is over we can all hang out.'' She said as they each sat down in a chair and began to talk about some of their adventures and more, don't worry you'll find out soon.

 _With Halima…_

We see that Halima and the others were then outside of the tribe, they were going the directions Abebi told them for they were in a hurry for Reni's meeting with Agrim. The sunset was halfway from gone in which the blue night sky was starting to show, including the stars, but only a few could be seen at the time.

Reni-''Do you see them?'' She asked the others, but she then heard crying in which she signaled everyone to follow her in which they did. They then saw Rora talking to Shira, for Shira was crying for some reason.

Taylor-''Maybe we should wait?'' He said for he wasn't sure.

Reni-''No, she's our friend, but you want I'll go.'' She offered.

Halima-''I'm coming too.'' She said for Taylor and Gafoja decided to watch over them in case of any threats. They walked over to them for Shira then wasn't crying as much when they first got there.

Reni-''Rora, Shira.'' She said in a concerned tone. ''Are you alright guys?'' She asked them sitting down next to Halima.

Rora-''I'm alright Reni, but Shira, you can talk to them if you want to.'' She said trying to help her as Shira wiped her tears away.

Shira-''(Wipes a few tears away.), I-It's alright, you see, my name isn't Shira.'' She said to them. ''I know that it doesn't seem like a big deal, but the reason why is because I've been lying to thousands for years. Making them believe that I'm like this, always one of the best, doesn't get scared, or anything like that.'' She said.

Reni-''It's okay, but why change your name?'' She asked her.

Shira-''Because, the name that I was born with, was something that happened to my father in which I don't know if he hates me or not.'' She said tearing up a bit but managed not to cry.

Halima-''So, what is your name?'' She asked.

Shira-''A….A-Aina!'' She said crying as she hugged her knees for the others were shocked by this.

Reni-''W-Why would he name you that?'' She asked.

Shira-''Because of what happened to my mother, I don't think I c-can talk about it right now.'' She said looking away from them, but Halima was thinking of something. ''I didn't want to keep lying to anyone anymore, the guilt just got to me in an instant.'' She said. ''That name always haunted me; I try to forget it every day….But I _can't_.'' She also said to them.

Halima-''How did you come up with that name?'' She asked.

Shira-''…It was a couple years ago, when I was four. I talked to your mom Reni when she was taking you to classes and she mentioned the name and I liked it.'' She said. ''I don't know why, but she said that a friend of hers mentioned it. That's all I know.'' She said to them.

Halima-''Why not change your name?'' She asked.

Shira-''I always considered it, but when I do I kept convincing myself that it was too late. What did you have in mind?'' She asked a bit curious.

Halima-''How about Trioaa?'' She said but saw that she didn't really like it, and neither did the others. Okay, how about Akilah?'' She asked for she seemed curious about it.

Shira-''What does it mean?'' She asked curious.

Halima-''It means intelligent, another one I was thinking of is Abayomi which means she brings joy.'' She said to her.

Shira-''I'll think about it, but thank you all for helping me.'' She said smiling a bit but was shivering a little.

Rora-''You alright?'' She asked.

Shira-''Yeah, it's just pretty cold out here. Also I'm a bit tired from crying for the past hour or so.'' She said laughing a bit.

Reni-''Well, we can get you some soup and some blankets. Say, after the meeting, do you wanna hang out with us?'' She offered. ''We can hang out and explore the rest of the tribe, that is if you want too.'' She offered her.

Shira-''I'll think about that too, I just need some sleep right now.'' She said to them as Rora helped her up as they all then walked back to the tribe. But Reni was thinking about what Shira said about her names origins.

Reni's thought's-'' _I'll have to ask her about it when I see her.''_ She thought to herself as they walked back. They wanted to talk to her to try and help her, but didn't seem like she wanted to talk but did answer their questions.

Shira-''Guys.'' She said as they stopped and looked at her.

Taylor-''Yeah?'' He asked.

Shira-''Don't tell the others yet, I want to figure out my new name first.'' She said to them.

Rora-''No problem, but until then can we still call you Shira?'' She asked as she nodded. ''Alright, as long as your okay with it.'' She said to her as they continued to head back. ''Say Reni, I'll walk Shira back to her tent, unless you wan-'' She was saying but she stopped her.

Shira-''No, you can.'' She said sounding worried. ''Also, Shira is actually a nickname. I never told anyone that it was my official name.'' She said as they then kept going.

 _With AD…._

We see that he was sleeping for Joshua was looking at the map a little bit to make sure that they get back to the airport. He then got some water and drank it in which he then got a phone call and saw who it was and decided to call him later.

Joshua-''I'm sure he wouldn't mind one missed call.'' He said to himself in which he then saw AD wake up. ''Hey AD, sleep well?'' He asked.

AD-''Yeah, where are we now?'' He asked.

Joshua-''We're about 12 minutes away from the airport.'' He said to him.

AD-''Oh okay, but yeah, thanks for your help.'' He said.

Joshua-''No problem. Say, can I ask you one last question?'' He asked him.

AD-''Sure, go ahead.'' He said.

Joshua-''Why do you draw?'' He asked.

AD-''Oh, well I'll just shorten it up. I've been doing art for a really, really long time. I just have so much creativity and ideas that I wanted to show it to people, instead of just keeping it all to myself. Now don't get me wrong, I have references but it's a bit personal as to who they are.'' He said.

Joshua-''Oh, well you can reveal at least one right?'' He said.

AD-''Okay one, Dark Duhmes. I've seen her art and her stories and that it's really cool and colorful to me.'' He said to him.

Joshua-''Hey AD, why did you need to take those pictures?'' He asked.

AD-''I needed some pictures of that area, the camp there looked unique to me and I decided to take pictures with the camp.'' He said.

Joshua-''Oh, but yeah can I see them for a sec?'' He asked for AD looked ahead of him and then looked in his bag and got his phone, he then turned it on and unlocked it and went to his photo gallery as he handed him his phone. After about a minute or two he hands him back his phone. Before he turned it off he saw that he had gotten some more messages but decided to take care of them later. ''You're a pretty great photographer.'' He said.

AD-''Say, why were you the only one at that airport?'' He asked. ''Also thanks.'' He said.

Joshua-''Well, it was kinda abandoned, but some still use it to refuel, or something like that. But to me, it's pretty peaceful there.'' He said.

AD-''Oh, and how many planes go to the airport?'' He asked.

Joshua-''I would say, twelve a year, but it's mostly during the fall. I dunno, things can go either way in this business, like when someone ordered something to go here but instead they wanted it to go there, things like that.'' He said to him.

AD-''Oh, say do you know anything about Snake? Like where she's from, or her origins?'' He asked.

Joshua-''Nope, we just talk about how are days were and our interest. I don't even think she even gave me hints, or said something accidentally to me.'' He said. ''Why do you ask?'' He asked.

AD-''Well…..It's because I wonder about her, like her life and everything. Like I've only seen her so much for the past few days I've been here.'' He said.

AD's thought's-'' _Should I ask him why he mentioned three or four? I mean I now was a joke or something but…..he just seemed like he was t-''._

Joshua-''AD, We're here.'' He said for AD looked ahead of him and saw the airport as he closed his eyes and sighed.

AD's thought's-'' _I'll just take it as a joke, yeah…Speaking of origins, I wonder what the history of some of these tribes are. Like, some of these names, I feel like have a huge meaning then just a name that some random person came up with, right?''_ He thought. '' _But, (Sigh), I swear I just get too deep into these details, or maybe, not enough.''_ He thought to himself as Joshua then landed the plane.

AD-''Say Joshua, how did you know we'd be 12 minutes away?'' He asked.

Joshua-''No, I've been flying for a while through this country for two months.'' He said. ''But yeah, it was nice talking to you AD. If you're still in the country and need a lift, just ask.'' He said.

AD's thought's-'' _Huh, I mean that's nice of him but we've only known each other for like two hours or so, but I'm not turning down free trips.''_ He thought to himself.

Joshua-''I mean you'd have to pay me still since this time was for a friend, I mean I still need to make money.'' He said while turning the plane off.

AD's thought's-'' _Yeah, that's better.''_ He thought to himself.

Joshua-''So where are you staying here in Kilimanjaro?'' He asked.

AD-''A nice house in the forest, like a vacation home.'' He said.

Joshua-''Oh okay, but yeah it was nice getting to know you.'' He said. ''Well, a bit I mean.'' He said.

AD's thought's-'' _You too Joshua, well not really like that. Like I know a good amount about you, all you know about me is that I was looking for an area in Ethiopia, where I was going, that i'm a design and media artist, and that I'm a pretty great photographer.''_ He thought to himself. _''…..Okay so that's a bit but not as much as him.''_ He thought.

AD-''You two, _kinda._ '' He said a bit under his breath. He then got his stuff and got out of the plane and made sure he had everything. He did in which he checked if he still had the picture in which he did, he was about to close the door but stopped and re-opened it. ''Hey, can you show me where your office is?'' He asked.

Joshua-''It's in my garage, just wait a minute.'' He said to him for AD nodded and closed the door as Joshua then began to back the plane back in the hanger. He then went inside the garage and saw the computer, he saw that he needed a password and understood what he meant. After about four minutes, he saw Joshua walk in and log into the computer. AD looked at the printer and saw that it was a color printer.

AD's thought's-'' _Good, I think it would be hard to see in just black and white.''_ He thought to himself.

Joshua-''Alright, you know how to work it?'' He asked as he nodded. He then got up from the chair as AD then sat down in the chair and had downloaded the photos to the computer.

 _5 minutes later…_

We see that he got all his photos, and made copies in case something happened to the originals. He then deleted the photos on the computer so Joshua couldn't see them, well in case I mean. AD then placed the photos in his bag in plastic folders and had logged out of the computer.

AD-''Thanks Joshua, have a nice night.'' He said.

Joshua-''Your welcome, and good luck out there.'' He said while checking his plane. AD then walked over to the plane to get his bag and noticed a hole in the plane near the wing on the right side.

AD-''Hey Joshu-'' He was saying but stopped when he looked around for something to look in the hole. He then looked around for a flashlight and had found on in Joshua's desk, he then turned it on and looked into the hole and saw a bullet. He then picked it out and looked at it. While he did Joshua walked over to him.

Joshua-''Yeah A- What the heck happened to my plane?'' He asked confused.

AD-''Someone shot it.'' He said as he looked at the bullet carefully and noticed how large the bullet was for it was a sniper bullet. ''Do you have a hammer?" He asked him.

Joshua-''Wh-'' He was saying but he interrupted him.

AD-''Do you have a hammer?'' He asked him again a bit stern.

Joshua-''Yeah, just a sec.'' He said and quickly walked over to his toolbox and got one. He then walked back over and gave it to AD. ''What do you nee-'' He was saying but AD had placed the bullet on the table and smashed it with the hammer. He then looked and saw some tech in it. ''What type of bullet is that?'' He asked a bit confused.

AD-''It's too big, it's a .60 BMG but the limit is .50 BMG in which it was handmade.'' He said looking at it a bit more.

Joshua-''So? It's a big bullet, what does that mean?'' He asked as AD stopped and looked at him.

AD-''….It's a tracker.'' He said.

...…

…

...…

 _Hey, so this has been chapter 66, I know that it's been a little bit since the last chapter. But I needed to go to a meeting and all in which I needed to check for mistakes and edit it. But still thank you for reading, make sure to review, favorite, and follow. Also if you have any questions for me, just PM me or leave them in your reviews, if you notice any mistakes please tell me by PMing me or leaving them in your reviews and I will fix them._


	67. Chapter 67:Good and bad memories

_Hey, so this is chapter 67. This message may be short or it might not be, but anyways I was thinking adding in some odd music for certain scenes. Also I'm gonna work on the action/fight scenes in which I want to make them longer and make absolutely sure that the music fits in, in which it doesn't end while the scene is still playing out. But yeah make sure to favorite, follow, and review and I'll see you in chapter 68._

… _.._

 _.._

… _._

 _9:12pm…_

We see that so far the group has made past Lake Naivasha and decided to keep going until they made it past Lake Nakuru. On the way there, Sam had noticed that Mia and Jake had been close since they left Mount Suswa. But he was happy seeing him be with someone. He also thought about Asimov and Kaja, and no they're not all he thinks about. As Jake was talking to Mia, he didn't know how, but he could tell that she had forgotten about Tao. He was trying his best to keep away from that topic, and so far he was doing a great job at it.

 _Lake Bogoria, Kenya…_

 _9:42pm….._

We see that they were half way to Kerio Valley, in which they decided to take a break to go over the plan again. Afterwards, the scouts were a bit low on food, in which Faydem, Ketak, Harsha, Mia, Mihari, and Kacey had went out to find food while the others had watched out for any hunters or predators. While they did, Sosa was a bit curious of Rajani, in which she decided to ask her some questions. She then walked over to her.

Sosa-''Hey Rajani, can I talk to you for a second?'' She asked as she turned around to face her.

Rajani-''Yes, is something wrong?'' She asked her.

Sosa-''Oh no, nothing's wrong it's just that I wanted to ask you some questions if that's okay.'' She said.

Rajani-''Of course, in fact I heard that some of you had questions about me.'' She said.

Sosa-''Yeah, especially Dipak but nothing rude or anything like that. I hope.'' She said to her.

Rajani-''Sure, also I sure he wouldn't.'' She said. Rajani had then asked the others if they had any questions for her, in which they had then gather around the camp fire that they made before the others left to find food.

Dipak-''So, what was life like for you Rajani?'' He asked her while placing some more wood on the camp fire.

Rajani-''Well, I lived by myself for a while. But, I still had people to talk too, even though it was a bit rare.'' She said. ''I came across some tribe members who were lost, but I helped them get back home. They said that they were a part of the Gem tribe, in which I showed them the way back.'' She said.

Sosa-''Did they ever mention why they were so far from Ngorongoro?'' She asked.

Rajani-''No, but this was a few months ago.'' She said. ''But anyways, my life I have to admit was a bit, uneventful in which I lived most of my life in the jungle. But like I said it was nice to talk to people.'' She said.

Sosa-''Oh, I'm sorry Rajani, was it lonely?'' She asked as she nodded.

Rajani-''Sometimes, but like I said I had people to talk to, even if it was rare.'' She said.

Jake-''Oh, also what was life like for you as a child?'' He asked for she didn't say anything for a second.

Rajani-''Nothing really, just me and my parents, them raising me, teaching me how to hunt and fight. Things like that.'' She said.

Dipak-''Oh, anything specific happen?'' He asked.

Rajani-''Not really, well I guess I would say that at one point when I was eight, I had a nightmare in which I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to wake my parents for something like that, so instead I decided to just go outside and walk for a bit. As I did, when I was starting to get tired I started thinking to myself. It was either about my day, the nightmares or dreams, what could happen tomorrow or things that happened.'' She said. ''Then I started to try walking during the day, but I never have much time to. But at night, I felt like I could enjoy the cold breeze of the wind, the billions of stars and night sky forever. But I know that it can't happen, for I asked myself about that. In which I asked myself, would I enjoy it anymore?'' She said as she then held out her hands a bit. ''On one hand, I could always think and enjoy the jungle, the breathtaking views of Africa at night, and more. But on the other, I realized that I would be alone, just watching the same things over and over again.'' She said placing her hands down.

Mia-''So what did you choose?'' She asked.

Rajani-''Neither, because I realized the point of it being night and day at certain times. So that I could enjoy the time I had a night, and enjoy new things and explore during the day.'' She said. ''What I mean is, I needed both, but since I was a child I didn't really realize that at the time. But I'm glad that I did sooner than later.'' She said.

Sosa-''I know that you said that your life was uneventful and that you lived most of your life in the jungle, but did you ever at one point leave and visit another country?'' She asked.

Rajani-''Well, it only happen once, but when I wasn't able to find food for a bit, I was a bit stressed out. I then decided to leave the jungle for a bit and went to Chyulu hills. It was pretty relaxing, and just made all the stress that I had just left the second I got there.'' She said.

Jake-''Oh, what did you do there?'' He asked as she thought about it.

Rajani-''Hmmm, well, nothing really.'' She said as she then heard talking from a distance as she got up. ''Do you hear that?'' She asked them as she then walked northwest and saw the others coming back. ''The others are almost here.'' She said to them. Some of them then went over to help them for they had got mostly vegetables, fruit, and water.

Dipak-''Alright, are we eat a bit we keep moving, we should get there by noon or sooner.'' He said to them.

Mihari-''Yeah yeah, so Sam, when are you and Asimov coming back after the birth?'' She asked.

Sam-''Well, I guess I would say after about a day or two. But probably when Asimov is okay, it depends on her really.'' He said.

Mihari-''Ah, so did you come up with any names?'' She asked as he nodded.

Sam-''Yes, but I'm not sure which one to choose, but I'll ask Asimov if she wants to name him or her.'' He said.

Jake-''So once we get there, were gonna bury the ones that were killed…..'' He said sounding a bit upset as Mia walked over to him and sat next to him.

Mia-''Yes, but I'll help you Jake.'' She said for some of the others were a bit confused.

Harsha-''You alright Jake?'' He asked him.

Jake-''Yeah, it's just that I really, don't like seeing dead bodies.'' He said to them. ''Especially of people that I know, it's terrifying to me.'' He said to them.

Rajani-''How long has this terrified you?'' She asked with concern.

Jake-''My whole life, I guess I….never mind.'' He said for she didn't want to pressure him.

Rajani-''You don't have to say, when you're okay with talking.'' She said to him. Later on they had then went over the plan again, just to make sure that everyone knew what to do. A couple minutes later, they had got done eating the scouts had used some of the fire to light up their lanterns and had used a bit of water to put out the camp fire and kept going.

 _Back in Kilimanjaro…_

Reni and the others were all spending time together, well as much as they could really. They were interacting with some of the Kilimanjaro tribe members, while also trying a couple things out in which they tried some of the different foods that they had. As they did, Halima was trying one of the drinks called Rooibos tea also none of them had anything alcoholic or anything. As she did, she saw the ones with the book again, this time they were heading towards Agrim's house for she decided to follow. She had placed her drink down and walked over to his house. As she did, she saw them enter the house.

Halima's thought's-'' _I wonder what they're doing, I guess they're asking people to sign something.''_ She thought to herself as she then looked back at the others and had then looked back at the house and walked over. As she did she saw them calling someone out, then she saw someone with light grey hair walking down the stairs and was talking to them. _''Maybe when they leave, I can just ask them what they're doing.''_ She thought as she then left and walked back over to the others. As she did, she saw Reni walk up to her.

Halima-''Hey Reni.'' She said.

Reni-''Hey Halima, where were you?'' She asked her.

Halima-''Oh nowhere, I just needed to think for a moment.'' She said.

Reni-''I see, but yeah when the meeting starts, I'm not sure how long it'll be.'' She said. ''But still, after the meeting I'm gonna help you and your mom.'' She said.

Halima-''…..Oh yeah, again thank you for your help.'' She said. ''Also, I'm gonna go check on her.'' She said.

Reni-''No probl- Halima, are you alright?'' She asked.

Halima-''Yeah I'm okay, I'll be right back.'' She said and walked away for Reni decided to follow her to see if she was really okay. A couple minutes later, we see Halima get to Ojal's tent and saw her Amija asleep and saw her leg and saw the stitches were removed.

'' _Hey Halima.''_

As she heard that she turned around to see Ojal.

Halima-''Hi Ojal, how are you?'' She asked.

Ojal-''I'm alright, how about you?'' She asked her.

Halima-''I'm okay, so how is my mom?'' She asked.

Ojal-''She's okay; I just gave her some anesthetics. She should wake up very soon.'' She said.

Halima-''Oh okay, thank you again for your help.'' She said.

Ojal-''Your welcome, do you have any questions for me?'' She asked.

Halima-''Well, yes actually. How did you become a healer?'' She asked as she looked a bit surprised but laughed a bit. ''What, is it something I said?'' She asked.

Ojal-''(Laughs a bit), nothing, it's just that it's a bit of a story and that I haven't been asked that in a while. Brings back some good, and bad memories.'' She said.

Halima-''Oh, well you don't have to if you don't want to.'' She said.

Ojal-''It's alright, but I'll shorten it up. Growing up, I never knew what I was gonna do. Like nothing interested me, in which either it was too dangerous or something boring. Before I moved to the Abaya region, when I was helping my brother out, the tribe I was with was somewhat close to some predators. In which one time, a lot of tribe members were injured from a pride attack.'' She said for she paused for a moment. ''But anyways, almost every tribe member that didn't really have anything to do became a healer in which I became one of them, it was that bad. After that the tribe decided to move far from the pride in which when I started to learn more and more about being a healer, it turns out I loved it. As years went by, the tribe was beginning to separate in which after a bit my family decided to leave but I stayed for a little bit longer. A year later, I finally decided to leave to find a new tribe to live in, in which I said goodbye to all my friends in which as I started my journey looking for a new tribe I helped out travelers, friendly predators, and small tribes.'' She said. ''After about, four months of travelling I found out that I was in the Abaya Region. When guards found me, I said that I needed somewhere to stay for a little while. That was when I met Afiya when she was seven months pregnant, she welcomed me with open arms, but they still needed to make sure that I wasn't trying anything. Any questions so far?'' She asked as Halima nodded.

Halima-''Yes, What was the name of your tribe?'' She asked curious.

Ojal-''The Lunga tribe, it's located in Zambia in which it's named that because the tribe was close to two rivers in that country.'' She said. ''Do you have any more questions for me?'' She asked her.

Halima-''Not at the moment, you can continue.'' She said.

Ojal-''Okay, so after I was welcomed into the Abaya Region, I had asked if I could be a healer in which they said that they wanted to see how well I could do. About two weeks in, I proved myself, in which they asked if I wanted to be a healer for Afiya. I agreed for multiple reasons, one of them of course being that she welcomed me to the tribe. Then, I met her husband Shari who was also leader of the tribe; he was really nice and a bit young at heart, to me that is. After that I then met Clarissa who was really nice to me and helped me get use to the tribe, even though at the time I didn't know if I would stay or not she still took the time out of her day to help me, which I always appreciated even to this day. When Shari left with some of the scouts, I was with Afiya and took care of her and she was one of the most loving people I've met in my life other than my family and Clarissa. We always talked about a lot of things when I had the chance I mean, for I also helped the tribe out too. When Clarissa and the other scouts came back, I was glad to see them but Shari wasn't with them. Clarissa said that she needed to talk to Afiya for a moment and I then heard crying, I pretty much put all the pieces together and I was a bit depressed. But Afiya…'' She stopped for Halima was worried.

Halima-''Ojal?'' She said worried as she touched her left shoulder.

Ojal-''Oh, I'm… I'm sorry, just thinking back to it, I can't believe it was so long ago. But anyways, a couple days later Afiya was okay, I mean she was still upset about Shari, but she knew that she had to move on. But, she didn't want to remarry which is understandable for how long they've been together, not just because of their marriage. Weeks later, Afiya and Clarissa went to go see Shari, when they came back Afiya was in labor and I helped her bring Reni into the world.'' She said smiling a bit. ''Seeing Afiya and Clarissa smiling, with tears of joy was an amazing moment in my life seeing them happy again. But later on there was some kind of attack, I managed to get out with a few others but I didn't see Clarissa or Afiya anywhere. When I tried to get back, the palace had blown up, in which I was scared thinking that they were dead. But, guards had later on found them on the other side of a stream, but Afiya had sadly passed later on due to blood loss.'' She said. ''After the funeral, we moved to the Abaya river in which everyone helped build the palace and the tribe in less than a couple weeks.'' She said.

Halima-''I…..I, I never knew that they had gone through so much.'' She said. ''That must've been horrible.'' She said.

'' _It's okay Halima.''_

She heard for she turned around to see Reni at the entrance.

Halima-''Oh, hey Reni.'' She said with a small smile. ''Are, you okay?'' She asked.

Ojal-''I'll be right back guys.'' She said as she got up and left.

Reni-''Hey Halima, also yeah, I'm okay. I wasn't sure at the time to tell you about our history, in which even then it still shocks me knowing what happened to my parents and not just me, but Clarissa, the guards, Asha, Jay, my friends,….everyone.'' She said to her.

Halima-''Reni, I'm so sorry for what happened, I know that it was years ago but going through all of that…I…..I wouldn't know what to do.'' She said hugging her.

Reni-''Halima, thank you. It means a lot to me, in which it was hard getting through it. With Clarissa raising me, and everything that happened then. It was all, just situations that we had to go through and confront those situations. Either way, we're okay.'' She said smiling a bit. ''When I talked to my parents, I was scared, for I had no clue what I wanted to say to them but yet I wanted to talk to them for hours. But, I then figured it out and that I wanted to be myself in which I talked to them. It was a little while, but it felt like they got to see what I became, but I know that they didn't just watch over me, but everyone that knew and loved them not because of their title, just like why my friends, Asha, Jay, and many others care about me because of me.'' She explained to her.

Halima-''But, how did you do it?'' She asked. ''Even then, all the pain, all the responsibility, and your powers. How did you get through it?'' She asked.

Reni-''Simple, do you think I would've known how to control my powers by myself? No, Clarissa, Asha, Jay, and my friends helped me. In which through all of this, they've been with me every step of the way.'' She said to her. ''Also, that I never took what I loved for granted, in which my mom helped me the most. For she was always there, whether I knew it or not.'' She said to her. ''In which like I said to you when we first met, anyone in need, is welcomed here. I didn't just mean that because you were in need, that I just had to help you.'' She said. ''In fact, that wasn't even the main reason.'' She said.

Halima-''Oh, then what else did you mean?'' She asked.

Reni-''That everyone is in need, no matter how much they deny it, or that they're not sure. In which, when I saw you I wanted to help you because to me I had the chance, in which I'll never know what would've happened to you if I didn't do anything. But I did, because I needed someone's help too. In which my mom was there for me, and that I wanted to be there for you too. Just like my tribe, I would fight like h*ll to make sure that everyone I can save is safe.'' She said to her.

Halima-''Reni.'' She said for she then hugged her with a few tears in her eyes. ''Thank you for everything, not just for saving me, or giving me a place to stay for a bit. But for everything you, Clarissa, Asha and your friends have done.'' She said. ''I can never repay you enough.'' She said letting go.

Reni-''Like I said, anyone in need, is welcomed here.'' She said. ''Say, do you wanna talk a bit before I leave?'' She asked.

Halima-''But what about the others?'' She asked.

Reni-''I talked to them before I left; they said they'll be okay. But if you want to go back, we can.'' She offered.

Halima-''Let's go back, who knows how long the meeting will be and I don't want to take your time from them.'' She said.

Reni-''Yeah Halima, you worry too much, It's not like it'll be for hours.'' She said smiling a bit. ''But yeah, we should get going.'' She said.

Halima-''Okay, I'll be with you in second.'' She said as Reni then left as she walked over to her Amija and hugged her. ''Love you mom.'' She said as she had then let go and walked outside of the tent to catch up with Reni.

 _Back with Mihari…._

We see that they were half way towards Kerio Valley, as they did they noticed smoke in the distance from where they were heading. Everyone made sure that they had enough arrows and other weapons just in case for they then heard screaming in which it sounded male for they knew where it was coming from. They then had turned their lanterns down a bit, not too much, but enough so that it didn't look like they were there. I mean they can see in the dark, it's just that the lanterns can let them see from far away. As they got closer to the forest, everyone made sure that they got ready.

Sam-''Alright, be careful everyone.'' He said as everyone wished them luck as Ketak, Kacey, Mihari and Rajani had gone ahead as the others had kept going but went in a different direction. Ketak and Kacey had then gotten their bows out and had kept going until they got a good advantage point towards the camp. Mihari and Rajani had followed the smoke in which they both ran on all four towards the camp, a couple minutes later they see the camp from the top of a cliff in which they see someone walking towards the campfire and placing more wood into it. Mihari then jumps onto the tree and climbs down as Rajani does the same, they then get close to the human and uses the trees to stay hidden. Mihari goes first in she walks up close to the hunter and as she puts him in a choke hold as he goes unconscious, she then checks his clothing and finds a pistol, a walkie-talkie, and keys in which she takes most of his clothing off just in case and ties him up to a tree, blindfolds him and places one in his mouth.

Rajani-''They could be asleep, I'll check for weapons while you look for the pack.'' She said as she nodded and walked around to look for them.

 _With Kacey…_

We see that both she and Ketak have been watching over Mihari and Rajani, and so far things are going well.

Kacey-''Get the others, Mihari may have found the pack.'' She said as Ketak climbed down to tell the others, but she saw a truck coming towards the camp but it was only one driver. She then got her bow out with an arrow and aimed but saw Mihari knock the human knock and had done the same thing she did to the other one. She then heard Ketak as she looked down to see him. ''What?'' She asked.

Ketak-''The others are heading towards the camp now, shoot an arrow at the camp fire if you see more of them coming.'' He said as she nodded and continues to watch over the camp as he leaves. She then looks over to where he went and saw the others heading towards the camp.

… _.._

…

… _.._

 _Hey, so this has been chapter 67. Cliffhangers, I know. Also, I know that it seems a little bit random for when I update, well it's not that random since I do update once a week, but still I don't want to rush myself. But anyways thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review and I'll see you in chapter 68. Also if you have any questions for me, don't hesitate to ask, you can either PM me or leave your questions in your reviews and I will get to them, but make sure that you have an account so that I can respond to you and message you back. If you notice any mistakes please let me know by PMing me or leaving them in your reviews and I will fix them._


	68. Chapter 68:Going, somewhere i guess

_Hey, so this is chapter 68. So, apparently there was some type of glitch where the reviews from the latest chapter didn't appear for a little bit. But they're back now, anyways I want to make this chapter a bit, I would say, shocking in which for this chapter it'll be about someone that you haven't seen in a little while, but I'm not spoiling it. But yeah, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy._

…... _._

 _.._

...…

 _Naberera, Tanzania…_

Did he feel sorry for me? No, he didn't seem like that type of person. I mean he did give me some water and told me where to find that small stream, but that doesn't mean that I trust him. I mean, I pretty sure I'm never gonna see that human ever again. Wait, (Sigh), what was his name? Ummm, (Sigh), you know what? Forget it, like I said I may never even see him again. Well technically I said that I was pretty sure, but who cares, I'm just thinking to myself. I should really find a place to sleep, and not out in the open like last time. (Laughs a bit), I still remember hearing that guy scream when I ripped him to pits. I think I smiled a bit, but maybe that was just my mind messing with me or my somewhat sick sense of humor, but I usually keep it to myself so yeah maybe that was in my head. Still it was pretty funny, as I thought this my stomach growled. Great; I'm starting to get hungry again. Maybe I can find some fruit, or probably a wart hog or some zebra, haven't had that in a while. But, I don't think that they'll be out no- wait, is that a campfire, why would anyone be out here? I should stay away fro- wait is that a body? As I got closer, I saw that it was a tribe member but had a lot of tattoos on his fur, or body I don't know. He had orange/reddish like hair that's short but wavy, his fur nearly matches the desert or something, has long horns, a short tail, the tattoos cover the left side of his body, and has a bag laying next to him which probably is his. I checked his pulse but I didn't feel anything, and then checked his heart just in case but nothin- what was that? I heard as I checked my surroundings. I didn't say anything but then a sword was at my throat.

 _''Just do as we say, and you may live.''_ Someone said for he then had put the sword down as I turned around to see- what the f*ck?! He should be dead, I-I felt his pulse! As I thought that three more of them came out of nowhere with arrows pointing at me, s*it! As I looked at them they were talking in a different language, but I don't understand it at all. Maybe, it's their own language that they made or something. So that whoever they're with, doesn't know what they're saying I guess. But then one of them looked at me and talked but I didn't understand him. But another said something to him as she looked at me.

'' _What is your name?''_ She asked for she seemed really nice, in which she had taken something off of her wrist as she unstrapped for I guess it was a weapon, well nothing I've ever seen before. Well, might as well just answer.

''(Sigh), my name is Fiaja, I ain't part of any pride nor do I plan too.'' I said to them for the others still had their weapons on me, okay that's reasonable.

'' _Where are you going?''_ She asked me, you know I really wish I could tell them what I said to that kid AD, but I kinda have a hunch that they'll consider it bulls*t.

Fiaja-''Nowhere, I'm just roaming the plains. Can I ask y-''. As I said that the one with the sword had placed it close to my neck again, okay then. But this one was saying something to him, I guess saying to put the sword away since he did.

'' _I'm sorry about him, what were you saying?''_ She asked, you know I kinda like her.

Fiaja-''What I was asking is, can I ask you guys some questions? Nothing personal or things like that, just some common sense like ones.'' I asked for she thought about it.

'' _Okay, what are your questions?''_ She asked as she sat down as the others did but were watching me still.

Fiaja-''Okay, first off where are your fr-'' I was saying but one of the interrupted me.

'' _Try again.''_ One of the male tribe members said, d*ck. But she then looked back at him looking a bit upset at him as she looked back at me.

'' _It's a bit, personal to us. Nothing against you Fiaja.''_ She said assuring me.

Fiaja-''(Sigh), fine, why are you all out here?'' I asked for the same guy was about the say something but she had then placed her hand up and he instantly shuts up, I guess she's their leader.

'' _We're out here to find food, we saw you a couple miles away and from the looks of it, you're hungry.''_ She said, okay so those are some details but she d- _''Also, that you mostly think to yourself because you're completely lonely. You use to try to talk and get along with others, mostly predators but they always turn you down, thinking that you're a wasted space of a predator. So you journey around Africa to find someone who feels sorry for you and would probably give you a bone with some flesh on it just so that you can eat for a little bit.''_ She said, wow. Wow.

Fiaja-''Okay, what is your name?'' I asked her.

'' _Rooi, I know it sounds odd-''._ She was saying but I interrupted her.

Fiaja-''Yeah because that's not a name, that's a color only in African.'' I said for I know that it's probably names that they have to keep their identities secret, okay I get that but it's still a bit annoying to me.

Rooi-''(Laughs a bit), yes, but still its a name none the less.'' She said for whatever her real name is, she has pink, orange, reddish like hair, has dark blue pupils, tattoos covering both her arms and legs, has a long tail, long horns, has two swords that actually look pretty cool, and has somewhat the same fur color as the others only with a bit of peach mixed in. Also the males were wearing something around their waste and cut off to their knees, while the females wore something around their chest, and had something covering their lower waist but looked like silk that was reddish and orange.

Fiaja-''Okay Rooi, even if that were true, I s-'' I was saying until she interrupted me.

Rooi-''When was the last time you were in a pride, or with anyone at least?'' She asked me, damn it.

Fiaja-''...(Sigh)….A while, but hey I'm talking to you so that should count right?'' I asked her.

Rooi-''Yes, but I'm not saying this to be rude or judgmental, and I apologize if it sounds like I'm being mean or anything. But it's just what I can tell from your posture, tone of voice, and how you look.'' She said.

Fiaja-''I feel like you kinda are, but I can tell that you don't really mean it like that or at least not on purpose.'' I said to her.

'' _She kinda already said that Fiaja.''_ One of the others said who was female.

Rooi-''Thanks Oranje, but, you know let's just get off this topic while we're ahead.'' She said a bit nervously.

Fiaja-''Fine, also it was a bit unneeded, but anyways what are your names?'' I asked for the others looked at each other as Rooi said something in which they seemed to be okay with it. One of them got up in which it was the other male.

'' _My name is Blou.''_ He said for he had grey and black mixed hair, well barely any hair for it was on the left side of his head while the other side looks like he cut it off. Also he had yellow pupils that seemed to glow a bit, short horns, a long tail, tattoos on his chest going sideways and had brown fur. Then another one of these guys got up.

'' _I'm Oranje.''_ She said for she had very light orange hair, hazel brown pupils, tattoos on both her legs only it seems, a short tail, long horns, has brown hands that then fade to her fur color which was peach brown, and has a bow and some arrows in her backpack. Then the one that I thought was dead then introduced himself.

'' _My name is Silwer, also sorry about the whole thing with me and my sword.''_ He said apologizing, it's alright, kinda.

Fiaja-''Thanks Silwer, okay so what's the name of your tribe?'' I asked her.

Blou-''You, you really think that we're gonna tell you?'' He asked. Okay, I don't really like him.

Rooi-''Sorry but like Blou said we can't tell you that. (Yawn), we should get going guys. Also there's a forest that'll take a little while to get to but there's food.'' She said, huh, you know I wasn't quite sure there would be one here. Good to know.

Fiaja-''Thanks Rooi, also I have to ask, what's with all the tattoos?'' I asked for I was really curious as to why they all have them.

Oranje-''It's just something our tribe does, it's not permanent though for we can wash them off, but still we have our reasons.'' She said for I noticed that Rooi looked a bit upset about something.

Fiaja-''Something wrong Red?'' I asked for I actually wanted to know her a bit more.

Rooi-''Oh, no I'm okay thanks. Also, do you want some water?'' She asked me.

Fiaja-''Sure.'' I said as she gave me the canteen and I drank some. ''Thanks R-(Groans in pain), w-what the h- AHH!'' I was yelling in pain as I groaned and fell to the ground. I saw them packing up for I was starting to pass out as I tried to walk again but fell to the ground. As I did, Rooi gave me something as I drank it which seemed to help a bit.

Rooi-''It's nothing personal; these are just measures we have to take. Here's a map, it should help you get there. Also the medicine will wear off very shortly, good luck Fiaja.'' She said while I was still conscious for they had put some wood in the camp fire and walked away for I kept trying to get up but couldn't. But I noticed Rooi leaving something but I couldn't see it, I then just laid there, oh god this…doesn't hurt? Huh, it only lasted for a couple seconds. But then I started to feel completely sleepy for I looked up at the sky and had then completely closed my eyes. (Sigh), kinda saw this coming, yet I didn't for some reason, oh well.

 _Elsewhere….._

We see that the group that Fiaja was with was heading towards a different location; one of them had then gotten a map out as Blou walked over to Rooi.

Blou-''So why exactly did you give her that serum Jiana?'' He asked her.

Rooi-''(Sigh), I know, but she still seems nice.'' She said. ''Let's try Udzungwa, it's pretty nice there so there should be some food there. Then we can head home.'' She said as they continued on.

 _Back with Fiaja….._

(Sigh), well, if I see Rooi again I should thank her for that serum. Even though I completely doubt it, how long have I been out? I guess a few minutes or something, okay time to get up. As I got up I noticed the map that Rooi left me, I then grabbed it and looked at it for it did seem to help me. I then checked my surroundings and noticed the campfire was still there, and that there was nothin- Oh, one of them left a bag. I then checked it and found some fruit, two canteens of clean water since I tried it and that it tasted fresh, another map in case something happened to the one I was given, and a….a Lapis lazuli stone, okay, if I see her again I'll definitely thank her. I then grabbed the bag and had then looked at the map, after a little bit I grabbed the map and had headed that direction. But seriously, who were they? As I asked myself that, I had kept going for I at least had some food so I wouldn't be that hungry. (Sigh), this is gonna suck.

…...

…..

…...

 _Hey, so this has been chapter 68. I know that it's a short chapter, but I wanted to try something a bit different in style. I mean yeah it seems like the same style that I write in, but there're a couple things I added, like it's only for this chapter but still it something I wanted to try for a little. Also I wanted to try and show her more; the reason why I said 'her' is in case some people skip to the bottom so they know who I'm talking about instead of reading the chapter. This is a joke by the way, but yeah thank you for reading, don't worry Foai will be here soon and I'll see you in chapter 69. Also if you have any questions for me just PM me or leave them in your reviews, if you notice any mistakes please tell me by PMing me or leaving them in your reviews and I will fix them._


	69. Chapter 69:Saving and or dying

_Hey, so this is chapter 69. Now, it's finally here the winter season for where I live it's snowing right now. Well, I can't really say that because for whenever someone is reading this it p- You know what let's just get to the chapter, now this chapter will indeed…well I can't reveal that now can I? But anyways, make sure to leave a review, and I hope you enjoy._

… _._

 _.._

… _._

 _10:12pm…_

 _Back in Kerio Valley…_

We see that Mihari was looking around for the pack; she came across a person and easily subdued him in which taking all weapons, tying the person up, blindfolding him, and knocking him out. While she kept going it started to rain a bit, but it was very light rain but she didn't mind. She then sees one of the humans going into the ground with a knife as she carefully walks over, she hears crying as she goes down the steps silently and sees a human with a shotgun checking the pack. As he sees them asleep he turns around but gets punched in the throat as his gun gets pulled away as she twist his arm around and places a dagger up to his throat. She then grabbed the keys from him, he then whimpered a bit for she sighed and slammed his head into one of the support beams for some of the pack woke up and saw her as she signaled them.

Mihari-'' _Shhh, we're getting you guys out of here. Just stay quiet.''_ She signaled them as she unlocked some of the cages. As she did Rajani came down to her. ''Hey Rajani, how'd the weapon search go?'' She asked quietly.

Rajani-'' _I found most of them in one of the camps, I hid them away_.'' She said whispering to her.

Mihari-''Alright, tell the others that I found the pack and I'm freeing them.'' She said as she nodded and ran back to the others while she unlocked the cages. She then kneeled down to the pack member who seemed to be a teen and was crying. ''You okay?'' She asked him but he slowly shook his head. ''How many are dead?'' She asked him.

Cheetah-''T-They killed 20 of us, they k-killed one of us a little bit ago….'' He said. ''His name was Yoiia, my father.'' He said tearing up as she placed her hand on his shoulder as he looked at her.

Mihari-''(Sigh), I'm sorry about your dad and your pack members. Just hold on kid, we'll get you guys out of here.'' She said as he nodded and thanked her. She had then picked up the guards shotgun and broke it in half just in case and had tied him up. ''Do you know where they put the bodies?'' She asked but he shook his head. ''(Sigh), okay we'll find them.'' She said while unlocking the last few cages.

Mihari's thought's-'' _Okay, I can't have any of them look for the bodies. That's kinda, somewhat, really f*ck up. But I can't leave yet, okay after all these a*shats are taken care of some of us will find the bodies.''_ She thought to herself for she unlocked one of the cages and saw one cub asleep while the mother had slit her own throat. She sighed and had gotten blankets to cover them up. _''(Sigh), Sh*t. I guess it was fear that got to her. ''_ She thought as she picked up the cub for she handed her to one of the pack members. _''Come on Sammy….''_ She thought as she waited.

 _With Sam….._

We see that Sam and the others were close by as they all had got ready. Ketak them caught up to them as they then saw Rajani running towards them.

Rajani-''I hid all of their weapons, also Mihari found the pack. Let's go.'' She said as they followed her except for Ketak for he went back to inform Kacey. We then see Harsha, Dipak, and Mia were looking for the rest of the humans to capture them in their sleep. While that was happening, Mihari saw Faydem as the pack had then got out of the hold and had followed Mihari, Faydem and Sosa to get as far away from the camp as possible. We then see that all the humans were captured and knocked out except for one who was terrified.

Sam-''Is that all of them?'' He asked them as they nodded. ''Okay, where are the bodies?'' He asked the person.

Human-''T-They're near the o-outside! Outside, of this place west from the camp-p fire, I don't know what the f*ck you w-Ah!'' He was saying but Jake had punched him square in the face as he rubbed his right hand a bit.

Jake-''O-Okay, let's go.'' He said as he went the directions they were given. A minute later, Jake coughed a bit as he got closer to a pit and stopped walking and saw the bodies and had backed away shaking a bit. He then fell to his side and had then vomited near a tree. He couldn't look back even if he tried, he saw that two of them were his friends which made him through up, but seeing how they were slaughtered made it worse. He then felt someone touch his shoulder as he looked back to see Mia as he hugged her crying.

Mia-''I-I know J-Jake, I know.'' She said with tears in her eyes hugging him back. He then had let go as she looked at him. ''W-We'll figure something out, we're not leaving them here.'' She said assuring his wiping her tears away. ''Sosa, Faydem, and Sam are checking the pack to see if anyone is hurt.'' She said but he didn't say anything. ''Jake?'' She asked for he didn't look at her. ''I-I know, they were my friends too….but we need to help the pack right now.'' She said to him for he nodded as they both had then left to get back to the others. They had then got back and saw most of the pack were helping others and were helping Sosa, Faydem and Sam but didn't see their pack leader. ''Also, is Taoki with them?'' She asked and saw him depressed after losing his family, oh yeah that was his name. P.s. that's Tao's father by the way, yes I know this is literally the first time he was introduced. With Kacey, we see that she was still watching the others; so far all she noticed were the others taking over the camp. She then saw a lot of cheetahs gathered in one area getting checked out by Sosa, Faydem and Sam. She then saw a truck heading towards them as she instantly shoots an arrow at the campfire and Ketak noticed.

Ketak-''Guys, there's a truck coming!'' He said as the pack had then run to get somewhere safe, as they did Ketak walked over to Sam. ''Who's going with them?'' He asked him for Mia decided to go.

Mia-''Jake, do you want to come with me?'' She asked him for he seemed upset and worried. ''Jake?'' She asked him as he looked at her and nodded.

Jake-''Y-Yeah, let's go.'' He said as he first walked over to Sam. ''Mia and me will be at the stream that we stopped at; it's about 20 minutes from here. Good luck guys.'' He said.

Mihari-''We'll catch up with you guys. Be careful.'' She said to them as Mia hugged her as she hugged back, after that she then ran with Jake to catch up to the pack.

Sosa-''Let's hide in the trees.'' She said as everyone that stayed had run towards where Kacey was. When they all made it, Sam got a closer look and saw that it was five of them.

Sam-'' _Okay, we can take them out easily. Just be careful.''_ He said as they had all got ready.

 _Back with AD….finally…._

We see that he was loading his gun up and made sure that it wouldn't jam while Joshua was confused still, okay really confused.

Joshua-''Okay, what is going on? Why would someone shoot a tracker into my plane?'' He asked beginning to get worried.

AD-''I…..I don't know, but do you have any weapons on you?'' He asked him.

Joshua-''Yeah, I got a Mossberg 500, a bat, and a taser.'' He said to him. ''AD, what was that place you took pictures of?'' He asked him.

AD-''It was a camp; I took pictures of the place because I wanted to see what they were doing. I'm working for an agency in which they noticed some people coming here, in which they sent me to find them and get some photos.'' He said.

Joshua-''Why didn't you tell me?'' He asked him sounding a bit hurt.

AD-''Because this was something in secret, it was suppose to be easy.'' He said to him. ''Listen, these people will kill us if they get the chance. But don't kill them, just knock them out or something.'' He said.

Joshua-''Alright, I'll get my bat but I'm keeping the gun just in case.'' He said as he ran to get his bat. As he did AD had put on the scarf and glasses just in case.

AD's thought's-'' _I'm sorry Joshua.''_ He thought to himself as he looked outside and saw two trucks heading towards them, as he saw them he ran towards Joshua.

AD-''Joshua, get ready.'' He said as Joshua got done loading up his gun. ''Do you have any binoculars?'' He asked him. He nodded and went to get AD some, a few seconds later he came back with some that were a little bit old but still useable. He then cleaned them and looked through them and saw that it was a total of four people. ''Okay, how big is this airfield?'' He asked him.

Joshua-''Why?'' He asked.

AD-''We can take them out one by one, then tie them up and make sure they have nothing on them.'' He said to him as he nodded and got ready. When the trucks got to the building, they all had gotten out with machine guns. They then looked around the area while AD was hiding behind the desk, he then heard someone yelling in which he went to go check. Joshua recognized the screaming in which he got his gun and placed the bat behind him. ''Joshua, who is that?'' He asked for one of them was dragging someone out of one of the buildings.

Joshua-''Oh gosh, that's my boss. We have to help him.'' He said to him.

AD's thought's-'' _Okay I'm definitely gonna help his boss, but what am I gonna do? If I shoot then they may shoot him and we'll get discovered. If I do nothing they'll kill him, I'll cause a distraction.''_ He said for he then looked around the place for something to use while the hunters were beginning to Joshua's boss. He then found a rock in which he threw it outside, close to the building they were in for they saw that they heard him.

Hunter 1-''Find the pilot, bring him or her here.'' He said as one of them went towards the building. ''Now Michael, I'm gonna ask you again. But this time, I'm going to hurt you. Now, where is this plane and the pilot?'' He asked him but didn't say anything. ''(Sigh).'' He sighed as he got his gun and shot him in his left ear as he screamed but the man was choking him then. ''I'm not gonna kill you, but if it-'' He was saying but heard guns shots that sounded different then what his men had. He then looked over at the other hunter. ''Find the pilot and bring him to me.'' He said for the man hesitated but went towards the building as he had then let go of the owner. The hunter had then went through the door and looked around and didn't see anything, but had found two other hunters knocked out tied up. He was about to tell his leader until AD had hit him in the back with a wrench, he then kicked the gun out of his hands and had sucker punched him and spun kicked him in the throat. As the hunter was on the ground, AD had then grabbed his hair and slammed his head onto the desk knocking him out as he then breathed in and out a little bit. He then checked his clothing for weapons and had gotten the machine gun and unloaded it, he had then taken the hunters walkie-talkie as Joshua walked over and smashed it with the bud of his shotgun.

Joshua-''How did you learn how to fight like that?'' He asked impressed.

AD-''(Breaths in and out a little), A-A friend of mine.'' He said breathing a bit heavily from fighting off three guys. ''Still need a bit of practice though, okay I'll go out there and save your boss. Tie him up, call the cops, and make sure they're not near each other.'' He said to him as he went outside and aimed at the last hunter. ''Okay, just p- AH!'' He yelled as the hunter shot him in the stomach, he held his stomach and fell to the ground as the hunter walked over to him aiming the gun at him still.

Hunter-''So, you're the one who took out our base near Kilimanjaro. You know, i know a friend that was there, because of your stunt he got a arrow to the knee. So, why are you here?'' He asked him as AD then got up from the ground holding his stomach as the hunter aimed at him again. ''Last ch-'' He was saying but Michael had punched him in back of the head as AD then shot the hunter's in both his legs and feet as Michael grabbed the gun and knocked out the last hunter. Joshua heard it and ran outside to see AD on the ground bleeding.

Joshua-''AD! Sh*t, Michael tie him up and make sure he doesn't have anything on him!'' He told his boss as he nodded and was given rope and checked the hunter. ''I'll be back!'' He yelled and ran back to the building, as he did he went behind the desk and found medical supplies as he ran back out to AD. He then got there and checked AD but didn't feel any heartbeats; he then got some towels and wrapped them around him and tried to help him. A couple minutes later he stopped the bleeding, but it was only temporary for he went back to his office to call the cops again just in case.

 _Back in Kilimanjaro…_

We see that Rehzi and Ani were with Lakpa who was just about done with her drawing.

Rehzi-''Again thanks Lakpa, I'm positive AD will love these.'' He said looking at some of them.

Lakpa-''Your welcome, I do hope he gets back. Oh, and when he does after the meeting, I wanted to talk to him about this odd flower that he found.'' She said.

Ani-''Oh okay, what do you need to tell him?'' She asked her.

Lakpa-''Well, I thought about what AD said in which I think I know something about it. But it's just some thoughts I had about it.'' She said to them.

Rehzi-''Okay, well make sure to ask him to talk to you.'' He said to her. ''But you're sure you don't have any more drawing ideas?'' He asked making sure as she nodded.

Lakpa-''Yes, I don't want to fill it up with just my drawings, I'm sure others want to draw something too. Even if though I'm not that good I still wanted to make something.'' She said.

Ani-''But still thanks, we'll see you later Lakpa.'' She said.

Lakpa-''Okay, bye guys, oh and congratulations.'' She said quietly.

Rehzi-''Thanks, also we'll talk later.'' He said to her as they then left. ''Okay, so there's only 20 pages left. Hey, if you want we can check on Udar and see if he's okay.'' He suggested to her.

Ani-''Sure, but if he's still asleep we can just be with him for a little bit.'' She said.

Rehzi-''Alright, also who do you think that girl was that was following us?'' He asked her.

Ani-''I'm not sure, maybe she's a visitor or is part of the Abaya Region.'' She said.

Rehzi-''Yeah I think so too, but maybe she just wants to talk to us?'' He asked not quite sure either.

Ani-''Probably, also Rehzi. When the plan to find Ramos is set, are you going?'' She asked him for this took him aback a bit.

Rehzi-''O-Oh, I'm not sure. But, I'm not even sure as to what I'll be doing.'' He said to her. ''Are you going?'' He asked her.

Ani-''Yes, I want to make sure that we all get through this; we can't just hope that things will go as we plan them. Instead, I want to go and make sure that it does.'' She said to him for he thought about that, but remembered when he got left.

'' _Rehzi?''_

He snapped out of it and looked over at her for he could see that she was concerned.

Rehzi-''I don't know, with what happened the last time I went out to find food, I was a bit certain that I was gonna die. But, I somehow got back here alive and _upset_ about the scouts I was with.'' He said to her. ''But, that was two weeks ago. So yes I'm going too, but if I can't then I'll see what I can do.'' He said to her.

Ani-''Rehzi, I truly am sorry about what happened to you. I wish I was there to remind them, or something so that would've never have happened. But, you're still here, and that you're still you only way less than a wuss or anything else anyone called you.'' She said. ''Also, how do you think Hia is doing? I know that it seems a bit of nowhere or, way out of nowhere. But I just thought about her?'' She asked him.

Rehzi-''I-I'm sure she's okay, but i'm sure she would bring her here to visit since she did like us.'' He said to her. They then made it to Hiya's tent in which they went inside and saw Udar still asleep. They walked over to him and saw that he was breathing normally for they weren't sure if he already woke up or not.

Ani-''Udar?'' She asked as he groaned a bit and was waking up.

Udar-''(Yawn), h-he Ani, hey Rehzi.'' He said sounding tired as Ani hugged him for he laughed a bit.

Rehzi-''Hey Udar, we're glad that you're awake now.'' He said smiling a bit as she then had let go of him.

Udar-''Thanks guys, I think I woke up a couple minutes ago. But, it was a bit of a blur to me, with being out for so long.'' He said as he sat up a bit but groaned in pain. ''(Sigh), yep, still hurts but not as much.'' He said as they helped him sit up. ''Thanks, say where are the others?'' He asked them.

Ani-''Well, a lot happened while you were asleep.'' She said to him.

Udar-''Oh, like what guys?'' He asked them as they both looked at each other and back at him.

 _Back with Reni…._

We see that they were hanging out for a bit for they had asked if Halima was okay in which she was. We see that some of the Abaya guards were talking to some of the Kilimanjaro guards about what things were like in Abaya and Kilimanjaro when they noticed light that was a couple minutes away from them. They then looked ahead to see that it was the Gem tribe.

Guard 1-''I'll go tell Agrim.'' She said as she climbed down the latter from the tower and ran towards Agrim's house. She passed by a couple people in which she nearly tripped on something but luckily caught herself; she then walked over to the door and knocked on it. Then, one of the Abaya guards came to the door.

Abaya Guard-''Yes ma'am?'' He asked her.

Guard 2-''The Gem tribe are coming, also make sure to inform Agrim, Reni, Clarissa and anyone else.'' She said to him as he nodded.

Abaya Guard-''Sure thing, anything else?" He asked her.

Guard 2-''Nah, also enjoy your stay.'' She said as he thanked her and closed the door as she left. He then went upstairs and saw Agrim talking to his son as he knocked on the door.

Agrim-''Yes?'' He asked him.

Abaya Guard-''One of your guards said that the Gem tribe are coming, she also asked me to inform Reni, Clarissa, and anyone else that are a part of this.'' He said to him.

Sahadev-''Alright then, we'll get ready. If you see her again, tell her we said thanks for letting us know.'' He said to him. ''Also thanks for telling us.'' He said.

Abaya Guard-''Okay, I'll make sure of it, and no problem Saha.'' He said for this took him aback a bit but didn't show it.

Sahadev-''Say um, where did you hear that?'' He asked him.

Abaya Guard-''Oh well, one of the tribe members said Saha in which it's a nickname right?'' He asked as he nodded. ''Oh okay, I wanted to make sure I didn't offend you.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Hey its fine, but again thank you.'' He said as he closed the door.

Agrim-''Something wrong?'' He asked him.

Sahadev-''No, just thinking about this. You know I'll be right back, I need to talk to Rehzi.'' He said to him as he got up from his dad's bed and left. As he went downstairs he looked at some of the things that he and his father had, in which he saw the blankets that the Abaya scouts used and saw them all folded as usual, as he then went out the door to talk to Rehzi for a moment. We then see the Abaya scouts done with helping out for the day, in which we see Abiona and Gahi walking together near the outside of the tribe a bit tired and were heading towards Agrim's house.

Abiona-''Say, did you ever get a chance to talk to Dumaka?'' She asked him.

Gahi-''No, but I will tomorrow. Why do you ask?'' He asked her.

Abiona-''Well I thought that you've missed him a lot since you two are close.'' She said.

Gahi-''Yeah, but we were busy today, especially when the Abaya Region arrived. But it's nothing we can't handle, we've been though worse.'' He said.

Abiona-''Even worse than when we saved some cubs from a volcano incident?'' She asked.

Gahi-''…Not as worse as _that_ , but like I said I'll talk to him tomorrow- you hear that?'' He asked for it sounded like someone was groaning in pain. They then followed the sound in which they saw a leopard cub passed out, they then went towards him cautiously in which the cub woke up hearing them and suddenly started crying as Abiona kneeled down to him concerned.

Abiona-''Hi, are you okay?'' She asked him in case he had any injuries but shook his head.

Gahi-''What's wrong?'' He asked him.

Leopard cub-''N-no, my mom tried to c-come back here to talk to Hiya who is a healer…but passed out. I tried to get help but I was so tired that I passed out a little bit ago, I don't know if she's okay.'' He said crying a bit more as she then hugged him to try and comfort him.

Abiona-''It's okay, it's okay, we will go to talk to her and ask. What's your name?'' She asked him.

Leopard cub-''M-My name is Shanta, my mom is at least half an hour away from here.'' He said.

Abiona-''In what direction?'' She asked him.

Shanta-''Ummm, northeast.'' He said to them.

Gahi-''Okay Shanta, we'll go get help. Abiona, do you want to go with Shanta or do you wanna get Hiya?'' He asked her.

Abiona-''I'll go get some guards, but if they're busy then I'll ask some of the scouts.'' She said as she then handed him to Gahi and carried Shanta headed towards Hiya's tent while Abiona went to get some help.

…... _._

… _._

…...

 _Hey, so this has been chapter 69. So, with what's going on it's a bit scary to be honest. But with how things are and with certain facts, we're going to be okay but it still will take a lot of hard work and effort. I don't want to rant and worry people, but this is something that is indeed going on. Now, I know that it's been a little bit since I last updated, but with Christmas getting closer and closer things were a bit okay…not great and not bad either, but still I hope you all have a safe and wonderful holiday and that you pay attention to the events going on with the internet. But still, thank you for reading make sure to favorite, follow, and review. If you have any questions for me don't hesitate to ask, you can either PM me your questions or leave them in your reviews. Also, if you notice any problem please let me know by PMing me, or leaving them in your reviews and I will fix them._


	70. Chapter 70:The meeting and

_Hey so this is chapter 70, now if some or most of you haven't heard about this, Malaysia banned Fanfiction in that area. In which people who live there aren't able to make stories, or read stories anywhere in the world. For those who did live there but lives somewhere else now, I just wanted to say that I'm truly sorry for what happened to your country in which I hope that this either gets revoked or something like that. But still it is indeed sad that it happened. But anyways, thanks for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review and I hope you enjoy the chapter._

…

 _.._

… _._

 _10:42pm…._

We see that Gahi was asking people where Hiya was in which he had later on found someone who knew.

Gazelle-''Yeah she's in her tent helping Udar, is something going on?'' She asked him.

Gahi-''Yeah, he needs to tell her about his mom. Apparently she's tried to get here, but suddenly passed out and he tried to find help. He also said that he got so tired that he passed out.'' He said to her.

Gazelle-''That's horrible, but yes she's with Udar.'' She said to him.

Gahi-''Thank you.'' He said and ran towards the tent. A couple minutes later he makes it and sees her checking her supplies as she notices him.

Hiya-''Hey Gahi, I h- Shanta?'' She said surprised to see him as she walked over and saw him asleep. ''Why is he here?'' She asked confused as he explained to her why and what happened to his mom. ''Oh god, okay can you wake him up, I need to ask him something's?'' She asked him as he did.

Gahi-''Okay, Shanta, wake up bud.'' He said as he did and yawned a bit as he saw her.

Shanta-''(Yawn), Hiya!'' He said happy to see her.

Hiya-''It's nice to see you again too, but I need to ask you some questions about your mom okay?'' She asked him as he nodded. ''Okay, did your mom find a friend to find food for you two?'' She asked him as he nodded.

Shanta-''Yes, her name is Afua. She's a cheetah who's close friends with her.'' He said.

Hiya-''Okay, after you and your mom got back home, did she tell you why she wasn't feeling well?'' She asked him.

Shanta-''Yes, she told me that in a few months that I'll be having brothers and sisters.'' He said as they heard knocking and saw Abiona with two guards from the Abaya Region.

Abiona-''Hey guys, this is Amo and Ciata. They're some friends of mine who agreed to come with me.'' She said as Ciata introduced her.

Ciata-''Hi, as Abiona said my name is Ciata.'' She said for she had Blonde and Cinnamon hair, Violet purple pupils, has a lovely jewel flower tattoo on her right arm, short tail, long horns, and has tan fur.

Amo-''I'm Amo, we'd be glad to help Shanta and his mother.'' He said for he had Brown hair, Grey pupils, has a scar on his chest that on the left side of his upper chest, has a long tail that it cream and brown, has short horns, and has cream brown fur. ''She said that a cub needed our protection. So where do we need to go?" He asked them as Hiya told them since Shanta's mom told her.

Hiya-''It's nice to meet you guys, okay Shanta, when your mom was getting here, how was she?'' She asked him.

Shanta-''Well, she said that kept feeling sleepy and sick.'' He said to her.

Hiya-''Okay, either she's really ill or something's seriously wrong. Oh, and just a minute guys.'' She said and walked over to Udar. ''Hey Udar, listen I may be gone for a couple hours. But I'll have a friend look after you.'' She said to him as she began to pack up some supplies that she'll need.

Udar-''Oh okay, but I think I'm okay.'' He said trying to sit up for it didn't hurt him as much as before, but Hiya…..yeah she wasn't falling for it, neither am I.

Hiya-''Hmm, no you're not. You still need a bit more rest, but you are getting a lot better.'' She said to him. ''Just take it easy, I'm not gonna be gone for a whole day.'' She said jokingly. As she said that Rehzi had came back to check on Udar and saw Shanta and he noticed him.

Shanta-''Rehzi!'' He said happy to see him as he ran towards him and hugged him as Rehzi hugged him back.

Rehzi-''(Laughs a bit), Hey Shanta. How are you?" He asked him for his smile had gone down a bit. ''What's wrong, also where's your mom?'' He asked him as Hiya and Gahi explained it to him. ''Oh, I'm so sorry Shanta.'' He said to him trying to comfort him.

Shanta-''It's okay Rehzi, but Hiya, and the others are going to help her.'' He said to him.

Rehzi-''That's great Shanta, also are you excited to be an older brother?" He asked him as he nodded.

Shanta-''Yeah, I'm not sure how many my mom will have, but I hope it's a lot!'' He said sounding happy again.

Rehzi-''Me too, so is he going with you or do you want him to stay here?'' He asked the others.

Hiya-''Well we can watch over while we get there, but just in case I may have to do some surgery I don't want him to see.'' She said. ''But, it's his choice. Do you want to come with us Shanta, or do you wanna stay here until we get back?" She asked him as he thought about it.

Shanta-''I'll stay here, I don't want to be a bother to any of you.'' He said.

Hiya-''Shanta, that's not true and you know that. We'll bring your mom here, that way you both can be together and she may be closer here than back at home.'' She said. ''Also do you want to stay with Rehzi?" She asked him as he nodded. ''Okay, be good and we'll be back as soon as we can.'' She said to him as Rehzi picks Shanta up.

Shanta-''Bye guys, and thank you.'' He said to them.

Hiya-''No problem Shanta.'' She said as Rehzi and Shanta then left. ''Okay, are you coming with us Gahi?" She asked him.

Gahi-''I have to take care of Patch, plus you guys will be okay.'' He said.

Abiona-''Good point, but it shouldn't take long.'' She said as they then went to go pack, I mean they aren't quite sure how close Shanta's mom is, and also its night time. Hiya then checked to make sure she had everything and was ready to go.

Hiya-''Alright, I'm not sure how long we'll be gone, but it's not gonna be forever. I'll ask Lakpa if she can look after you or Dena if she's busy.'' She said to him.

Udar-''Oh okay, stay safe guys. I'm gonna get some sleep.'' He said as he pulled the blanket over him a bit.

Hiya-''Alright sleep tight, but Lakpa or Dena will wake you to let you know that they're here.'' She said to him as she got her two bags and had then left. She then went over to some of their guards. ''Hey guys, can you watch over Udar until either Lakpa or Dena get there?" She asked them. ''Me and a few others are going out to help a pregnant Leopard who may be really sick; her son is here and is being watched over. Also why I said until either Lakpa or Dena get to my tent is because I'm gonna ask if either one of them could look after Udar until I come back and when I'm done with her.'' She said to them.

Guard 1-''Sure, how long till you all get back?" He asked her.

Hiya-''We're not sure, but hopefully not all night.'' She said.

Guard 2-''But yeah we can watch over him.'' He said.

Hiya-''Thanks guys.'' She said to them as she they went towards her tent as she went to talk to Lakpa.

 _Back at Agrim's house…._

We see that Abiona was packing up in which she was thinking about the meeting in which she was thinking about reconsidering.

Gahi-''Hey, something wrong?'' He asked her.

Abiona-''Yeah, what about the meeting? The Gem tribe is a couple minutes from here.'' She said to him.

Gahi-''I'm sure you guys will be back soon.'' He said.

Abiona-''But, none of us know that. Neither do you.'' She said.

Gahi-''Yeah I don't, but I believe that you guys will be back safe.'' He said to her.

Abiona-''Thanks, also I wanted to ask you something but I think I should get going.'' She said.

Gahi-''Okay, love you.'' He said as she kissed him.

Abiona-''Love you too, also make sure you get some sleep. You were working a lot today.'' She said kissing him again. ''I'm gonna go say good night to Patch, love you.'' She said to him again as she then walked over to the coach she was on. ''Hey Patch, listen I'm gonna be gone for a little bit. But I'll be back soon okay.

Patch-''(Yawn), okay Abiona, also Gahi already told me that you'd be gone.'' She said to her.

Abiona-''Oh, but still good night Patch.'' She said.

Patch-''Alright, later Abiona.'' She said to her as Abiona then got her bags and had then left; as she did she closed the door behind her.

Abiona-''(Sigh), like Gahi said, we may be back soon.'' She said to herself as she then went back to Hiya's tent.

 _With Rehzi…_

We see that Shanta was asleep on Rehzi's bed; huh I guess he was that tired. We see Rehzi looking through AD's book and all the drawings that everyone made, well not everyone just most people. He then looked at AD's bow that he and Ani were working on in which he then looked at the drawings again, but this time looked at something else in which he figured out what was missing as he heard knocking.

'' _Rehzi, can we talk for a moment?"_

He heard for he knew that it was Sahadev as he then walked over to the other side of the tent and unzipped it.

Rehzi-''Hey Sahadev, you alright?'' He asked him.

Sahadev-''So _now_ you use my actual name?'' He asked him.

Rehzi-''(Laughs nervously), yeah, I mean I-'' He was saying but he stopped him.

Sahadev-''Rehzi, I came here to talk about it in which, its fine.'' He said to him.

Rehzi-''R-Really? I mean, if you want me and the others to stop then we can.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Rehzi it's okay, it's just a nickname. You all know my name, besides most of us have nicknames anyway so what's there to be upset about?'' He asked him. ''Oh, who is he?'' He asked noticing Shanta.

Rehzi-''Yeah, but still if it gets annoying then I'll stop. Also, this is Shanta.'' He said. ''Two weeks ago he woke me up saying that Hiya needed to see me, so I went with him in which we talked a bit. Apparently, Shanta's mom needed to rest for at least 3-4 hours. She would look after him, but needed to make sure that him mom was safe. So I said that I'd take care of him while his mom was asleep, we hung out and I thought him some things.'' He said. ''I got to know him a little bit, and that things were okay.'' He said to him.

Sahadev-''Oh, I'd love to talk to him but I don't wanna wake him up. But, what was wrong with his mom?'' He asked him.

Rehzi-''O-Oh….Well, Hiya said that she was two weeks pregnant at that time. But the problem was that she was also getting really dizzy, and was vomiting a bit too much.'' He said. ''Turns out from what Hiya said, was that she had a blood clot in her left leg, and that things were harder for her in which she may have been really stressed.'' He explained to him. ''But a couple hours later, Shanta and I got back to Hiya's tent, and she was okay. A bit tired but okay, well until now that is.'' He said to him.

Sahadev-''Oh, well I'm glad that she was getting better. But what happened to her now?'' He asked as Rehzi explained to him. ''Oh, that's awful. I hope she gets better, also does Shanta know that she's having cubs?'' He asked as he nodded.

Rehzi-''Yes, I'm not sure when she told him but with how excited he was to be an older brother, I guess it was a bit recent.'' He said to him.

Sahadev-''Oh okay, but wait where is his dad?'' He asked him for Rehzi remembered what Shanta said about his dad and was a bit saddened by it as he felt Sahadev place his hand on his shoulder. ''If you don't want to say, then it's okay. It's not my business anyway.'' He said assuring him that it was alright.

Rehzi-''Okay, cause I would've asked Shanta if it was okay to tell you first.'' He said to him. ''Say, after the meeting, could we hang out for a little bit?'' He asked him.

Sahadev-''Sure, but it depends on what happens after the meeting.'' He said. ''Also, I'm gonna make sure that the guards know about Shanta's mom so that Hiya and the others can get her here as soon as possible.'' He said to him. ''Oh, and the Gem tribe are close to the tribe. I'll make sure to tell Manil, Ajala, and the scouts.'' He said to him. ''Alright, see you and the others at the meeting.'' He said as he left.

Rehzi-''Alright, later.'' He said as Sahadev left he zipped up the tent. He then looked back at the Bow and decided to work on it when he got back from telling Ani about the meeting, he then carefully picks up Shanta and left the tent.

 _With Lakpa…_

We see that she was heading back to her tent as Hiya was at her tent as she noticed her and acknowledged her.

Lakpa-''H-Hey Hiya, how are you?'' She asked her hugging her smiling a little as she then had let go.

Hiya-''Hey Lakpa, also i'm good how about you?'' She asked.

Lakpa-''I'm okay, anything you need?'' She asked her.

Hiya-''Well I was wondering if you could look after Udar, I'm not sure how long Abiona, Ciata, Amo, and I will be gone. But it shouldn't take all night, unless you're busy in which I understand.'' She said to her.

Lakpa-''Oh it's okay; he is a close friend of mine. Of course I'll look after him, where're you all going?'' She asked her as she explained everything. ''Oh, I hope she's okay.'' She said to her.

Hiya-''Me too, but we will be back. You're sure you're not busy?'' She asked making sure she wasn't being a bother to her.

Lakpa-''N-No, I promise. What do you want me to do?'' She asked.

Hiya-''Well, make sure that he gets rest, also to check his wounds and to help him sit up if he needs too.'' She said to her.

Lakpa-''Oh okay, when do you want me to be there?'' She asked.

Hiya-''When you can, also I asked some guards to look after Udar until you get there.'' She said to her.

Lakpa-''Oh okay, well I wish you all a safe trip.'' She said to her.

Hiya-''Thanks, also I owe you one. Bye Lakpa.'' She said.

Lakpa-''Bye Hiya.'' She said as she left to find the others as she headed straight towards Hiya's tent. As she did, we then see Halima and the others still hanging out as the Abaya guard walked over to them for Clarissa noticed him.

Clarissa-''Hey Tannin, is your family alright?'' She asked him.

Tannin-''Yes they're alright, guys the Gem tribe are coming. So anyone that you know that's suppose to be at the meeting make sure to inform them.'' He said for he has light mixed with dark brown hair, green pupils, long tail, long horns, has a cloth covering his waist to his knees, and has a sword strapped to his back with a knife on the left side. ''If you want I can get the others.'' He offered.

Reni-''I'll go get our guards, I'll see you guys later.'' She said and left to go find them, as she did the others had then left to find others that they knew where going, or had something to do first. Halima decided to first check on her mom, and then she would try to find the people with the book and head towards the meeting. She makes it back to Ojal's tent as she walks in and sees her mom still asleep, she looks around to see if Ojal was anywhere but didn't see her as she checked her mom to make sure that she was okay and then left.

Halima's thought's-'' _Maybe I can ask Nanda if she knows anything.''_ She thought to herself as she went looking for her. A couple minutes later she sees her talking to some other tribe members as she walks over to her.

Halima-''Hey Nanda, can I talk to you for a moment?'' She asked her.

Nanda-''Sure, later guys.'' She said to her friends.

Gazelle-''Okay, later Nanda.'' One of her friends said as they left. They then walked over to some chairs as they both sat down in the chairs. ''Okay, so what do you wanna talk about?'' She asked her curious and excited to know what she was gonna ask.

Halima-''Well, when I got here with the Abaya Region, I noticed two tribe members walking around with a book and people kept signing it or something, I wanted to ask if you knew anything about it and who they were?'' She asked her. ''Oh and one has blue hair, and the other has red hair. Do you know them?'' She also asked.

Nanda-''Oh, okay so the one with blue hair's his name is Rehzi who's a really sweet person, and the one with red hair, her name is Ani whose also very nice and helpful. They're both friends of mine, in which they were asking if people who know AD would draw in his sketch book so that he could remember us.'' She said to her. ''I think they're done now, but yeah they asked us if we wanted to and that I was one of them who agreed.'' She explained to her.

Halima-''Oh okay, but whose AD?'' She asked her.

Nanda-''Well, it's a really really really long story. I suggest you ask Rehzi, Ani, Sahadev, Lakpa, or Agrim. I'm sure they can explain it better than I can.'' She suggested to her.

Halima-''Oh okay but thank you for telling me, I was really confused and curious as to what they were doing.'' She said. ''Say, are you going to the meeting with the Abaya Region and the Gem tribe?'' She asked her but she shook her head.

Nanda-''Nope, I'm gonna be taking care of my sister Atasi.'' She said to her. ''Anything else?'' She asked but she shook her head. ''Okay, Bye Halima!'' She said hugging her as she had let go.

Halima-''Bye, and again thanks.'' She said but realized something instantly. ''Oh wait! Where can I find them, well other than Agrim and Sahadev I mean?'' She asked her.

Nanda-''If you want I can show you, or you can go to Agrim's house and ask either him or Sahadev.'' She said suggested.

Halima-''Well, with the meeting that's gonna start soon they will be busy. Can you show me where one of the others are?'' She asked her.

Nanda-''Sure, but I need to check on Atasi first. I'll be back soon.'' She said and ran for she then had went into a tent.

Halima's thought's-'' _I guess that's her tent, but I shouldn't jump to conclusions.''_ She thought to herself as she waited for two more minutes, she then saw her as she walked back over to her.

Halima-''Hey, so how's Atasi?'' She asked her.

Nanda-''She's okay, I just needed to put her to bed and ask one of my friends to watch her.'' She said. ''Alright, follow me!'' She said as she did. ''I'll take you to Rehzi's tent since he's the closet to us.'' She said.

Halima's thought's-'' _Wait, if he's the closet why didn't you point me to where he was?''_ She thought. _''I guess she was really focused on Atasi.''_ She thought to herself as they then made it to Rehzi's tent as Nanda knocked and waited for a response.

'' _Just a second.''_

They heard for Nanda knew it was him as the tent unzipped and Halima saw him, as she did Nanda hugged him for a second and had then let go.

Nanda-''Hey Rehzi, sorry if you were busy, but Halima was curious about what you and Ani were doing with AD's book in which I explained why to her.'' She explained to him.

Rehzi-''Oh its okay, I got back from talking to Ani. Also hi, it's nice to meet you Halima.'' He said to her.

Halima-''It's nice to meet you too Rehzi, also I wanted to ask you about who AD is?'' She asked him.

Rehzi-''Oh, well AD is a good friend of mine and a couple others in the tribe. It's a bit of a story though, can me and my friends talk to you after the meeting?'' He asked her as she nodded.

Halima-''Sure, plus I think they'll be here really soon. But again, thanks for your help Nanda. And again it was nice meeting you Rehzi.'' She said as she then left as they both said 'bye' to her.

Nanda-''Speaking of which, AD probably sho- Wait, is that Shanta? Why is he in your tent?'' She asked him as he explained what happened to her as she started to tear up a bit. ''That's horrible, I really hope she okay!'' She said whipping her tears away. ''But I'm also so happy that she's pregnant!'' She said whipping some more tears away.

Rehzi-''Me too, but I'm sure she's going to be okay Nanda.'' He said to her.

Nanda-''Thanks Rehzi, so you're going to the meeting?'' She asked.

Rehzi-''Yeah, I may bring him with me so that I can watch him.'' He said.

Nanda-''Oh, well I can watch him for you.'' She suggested to him. ''I mean I watched over him before, and Atasi.'' She said to her.

Rehzi-''Thank you Nanda, but I did agree to watch over him.'' He said to her. ''Not that I don't trust you, I do, but I did promise.'' He said to her.

Nanda-''It's okay Rehzi, you made a promise and I'm proud that you're keeping it.'' She said as he smiled a bit.

Rehzi-''Thanks Nanda, also what were you saying about AD?'' He asked her.

Nanda-''Oh yeah! I think AD should've been back by now.'' She said for Rehzi thought about that too for a little bit.

Rehzi-''Yeah, I thought so too. But it is a bit dark tonight, so it might be taking him a bit longer to get back. But I'm still worried about him. You know what, I'm gonna check to see if he's okay.'' He said.

Nanda-''Okay, bye Rehzi. Also, when Shanta wakes up, tell him I said hi and that I hope his mom gets better.'' She said. ''Oh, and tell AD I said hi.'' She also said.

Rehzi-''Bye Nanda, also I will.'' He said as she then left. He then walked over to his desk and picked up his walkie-talkie, but he was a bit hesitated for he still wasn't sure if AD wasn't around other people, captured or worse.

Rehzi's thought's-' _'But…what if he needs help? Sh*t! Okay, okay, I'm gonna contact him.''_ He thought to himself as he then turned on the walkie-talkie.

Rehzi-''(Breaths in and out), hey AD, are you there?'' He asked but didn't hear anything. ''AD, are you okay?'' He asked but still didn't hear anything. He then checked the walkie-talkie and saw that it was fine. ''AD?'' He asked starting to get worried. ''Okay, maybe he turned it off or something?'' He said to himself as he heard knocking as he walked over to the entrance of his tent, he unzipped it and saw Ani. ''Hey Ani, how are you?'' He asked her with a bit of worry in his voice.

Ani-''Hey Rehzi, also I- Rehzi, what's wrong?'' She asked him noticing instantly that something's wrong.

Rehzi-''It's AD, he's not picking up. I'm starting to get worried.'' He said placing the walkie-talkie back on his desk.

Ani-''Oh, well maybe we can contact Snake. We can ask her the coordinates to the airport AD went to, and figure out what's going on.'' She suggested.

Rehzi-''Okay, just a second.'' He said as he turned to a different channel. ''Snake?'' He asked.

''… _(Yawn)…..Who the h*ll is this?''_

He heard for he remembered her voice when AD showed him how to use the walkie-talkie.

Rehzi-''Umm, hi Snake this is Rehzi a friend of AD's.'' He said to her.

Snake-''Are you apart of that tribe that he's with?'' She asked.

Rehzi-''Yes, the Kilimanjaro tribe. Listen, I need the coordinates to the airport AD went to, we're a bit worried that something happened to him.'' He said.

Snake-''Oh, okay just a second.'' She said sounding surprised a bit worried. After a bit of silence they heard her again. ''...Rehzi, I talked to a friend of mine who was with AD. He says that AD got shot in the stomach by someone.'' She said for Rehzi and Ani were shocked and scared to hear that.

Ani-''D-Do you know how he's doing right now?'' She asked.

Snake-''Just a sec.'' She said for they didn't hear anything else from her for the past two minutes, then Rehzi talked into the walkie-talkie again.

Rehzi-''Snake, please tell us if he okay?'' He said sounding scared.

Snake-''…..H-He says he dying...'' She said.

… _._

 _.._

… _.._

 _I'm really sorry; I just wanna let you all know this now. But yeah, this has been chapter 70. Now, I know that I already talked about this in the first message at the top, but still I just wanted to say I'm truly sorry for those in Malaysia who are unable to read and or write stories on this site anymore. For those from Malaysia who still may be able to use this site still, I hope for the best that your country revokes this ban. But yeah, thank you all so much for reading, my hopes for Malaysia in which make sure to favorite, follow, and review. Also, if you have any questions for me just PM me or leave your questions in your reviews and I will get to them. If you notice any mistakes please let me know by PMing me, or leaving them in your reviews and I will fix them._


	71. Chapter 71:Goodbyes for now

_Hey, so this is chapter 71. Now, I know that with how the last chapter ended was a bit….horrifying, okay that doesn't even begin to cover it I know. But still, thank you everyone for reading this far, I mean 71 chapters? But anyways this message is a bit short but still, make sure to favorite, follow, and review. Also if you have any questions for me just PM me or leave them in your reviews and I will get to them. If you notice any mistakes please let me know, by PMing me or leaving them in your reviews and I will fix them. But yeah I'll see you in chapter 72. Also I have good news, I talked to someone from Malaysia and said that the ban was removed. Glad that they're back, but again thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter._

… _._

 _.._

… _._

 _10:12pm…_

We see that Sam and the others were watching the five remaining enemies; Mihari had left to get to one of them that were separated from the group and easily took her down. Then Harsha and Faydem had taken down the remaining four, as they tied them all up and took away their weapons and equipment.

Sam-''Okay, let's catch up to the others.'' He said as the scouts then went the same route as the pack, Jake and Mia took. But Mihari stopped him. ''Yes Mihari?'' He asked her.

Mihari-''Say um, when you get to Asimov, tell her I said congrats.'' She said to him as he smiled.

Sam-''I will, it's good to see you again Mihari.'' He said to her.

Mihari-''(Sigh), yeah you too, Sammy.'' She said smiling a bit to him.

Sam-''Okay _exactly_ how many nicknames do you have for everyone?'' He asked her.

Mihari-''Enough.'' She said. ''Also before you go, are you gonna talk to Jake?'' She asked him.

Sam-''Yeah, when he came back I noticed he was shaking a bit.'' He said. ''But yeah we should get back to the others.'' He said as they then caught up to the scouts.

 _19 minutes later…_

We see that they had made it to the lake that they stopped at before getting to the camp. They saw that most of the pack were okay but saw Faydem and Sosa helping some of the cubs for some were unconscious possibly due to lack of food and water. As they did, Sam walks over to them and they both notice him.

Faydem-''Hey Sam, how are you?'' She asked her.

Sam-''I'm okay, I just need to tell you guys something first.'' He said sitting down next to Faydem.

Sosa-''Oh okay, what is it?'' She asked as she then placed a blanket on the cub that was sleeping.

Sam-''I wanted to say thank you, for talking to me. I know that it seems a bit odd, but I appreciated the company from you two and Kacey.'' He said.

Faydem-''No problem Sam, its the least we could do. Besides, why treat you any different when you haven't done anything to us?'' She asked.

Sosa-''Also, I noticed Jake was talking to some of your pack members, helping them out but yet he looks a bit upset.'' She said.

Sam-''Yeah I know why, i'm gonna go talk to him, again thank you.'' He said.

Faydem-''Your welcome Sam.'' She said, as she did he then got up and walked over to Jake. ''Jake?'' He asked him as he turned around and had a small smile on his face.

Jake-''Hey Sam, Mia is with Rajani looking over the map.'' He said to him.

Sam-''That's good. Say, can we talk alone for a moment?'' He asked him as Jake then walked ahead of him towards some trees as he followed. As he did, Jake then turned around with his eyes turning a bit red from crying. ''Jake, I promise we will bury them all when we get everything situated, okay?'' He asked as he nodded and hugged him.

Jake-''I-I know, I just don't get why it bothers me so fu*king much!'' He said tearing up a little. ''I've seen dead bodies before, but why, why when it's my own kind or even just someone I just talked too for a like a minute, I just lose it?'' He asked himself.

Sam-''You care Jake.'' He said to him. ''You care about them. You see more than just people, you think about their lives and what they had. You're afraid to lose that too, you're scared of death Jake.'' He said to him. ''It's nothing to be ashamed of at all, a lot of us are afraid to die. Yes even predators, sometimes it's not fair, in which that's what some say even when they know it's not true. Some say that, thinking that just because it's unfair that the person or people he or she lost just come back as if nothing happened. You wanna know why it is fair, because they lasted this long.'' He said. ''They had people, who loved them. People who remember them, some newborns don't even get to see their damn parents for the first time or even get born. Some newborns, have to be with parents who harm them and treat them like sh*t for no reason. Some parents just kill them for stupid reasons and some parents just leave them to die and yet as they slowly die, they think to themselves what and how did I deserve this? That's unfair Jake, because they didn't have time to know anyone new, discover new things, make friends, have a loving family, be with someone they love, get married, have a family, and die knowing that they'll be remembered. Some people don't get that, but the ones in that ditch did, because we went there to not just find the pack. But to put them to rest, i understand why you're like this and that to some of our friends, they think that this isn't fair. But nothings fair Jake, not right now that is.'' He said to him and he walked over to him. ''But still, they didn't deserve to die. None of us do, and not just predators.'' He said to him for Jake thought about what he said, he turned around to face Sam but didn't know what to say.

Jake-''…..Thank you Sam, we should get back to the others.'' He said. ''Say, what was it like with the Kilimanjaro tribe?'' He asked him with a small smile as he wiped his tears away as they walked back to the others.

Sam-''Well they were pretty nice, most of them I mean. But, it'll take a little bit to explain.'' He said.

Jake-''Oh come on, like we don't have time.'' He said to him.

Sam-''To be honest, we really don't.'' He said.

Jake-''(Laughs a bit), I know.'' He said back as they began to head back to the group as he told him about it. Well yeah Jake and the others were too I know, but Sam was there a bit longer and explored the tribe a bit.

 _Back with the others….._

We see that they were now trying to decide to either go back to Mkomazi, or move to Lilongwe where the surviving pack members were. Sam and Jake had then made it back to them as Mia noticed and walked over to them.

Mia-''Okay, so after we talking to the pack, most want to go to Mkomazi. But some want to go to Lilongwe.'' She said. ''Also, everyone's fine for now.'' She said to them.

Sam-''Oh okay, but why go to Lilongwe?'' He asked.

Mia-''They're afraid that what happened back home could happen again, that and they think that Lilongwe may be safer.'' She said to him.

Jake-''Yeah, I mean it's nice there but there's barely any food there that could even sustain half of this pack.'' He said. ''Even when we first got there.'' He said to them.

Rajani-''So what are they going to do?'' She asked.

Jake-''Well, why not let the ones who want to go to Lilongwe go and the ones who want to go back home can go back home?'' He asked him.

Sam-''But then they wouldn't be a part of the pack anymore, since they're so far and want to permanently move there.'' He said to him as he did he noticed Taoki was depressed. ''I'll be right back.'' He said as he walked over to him. ''Hello sir, are you…..alright?'' He asked him.

Taoki-''I'm lost Sam, I lost my wife, my children, and some of my pack….I don't know what to do.'' He said to him.

Sam-''(Sigh), do you really believe Mihari killed them?'' He asked him.

Taoki-''No, I've seen her with Mia and others and I could tell that she would never kill anyone just because she could.'' He said to him. ''When she left, I was confused as to why but either way I'm glad to see her again.'' He said to him.

Sam-''Me too sir, so where do you want the pack to go?'' He asked him.

Taoki-''To be honest, neither. I heard what Jake said, in which would we go somewhere safe, but yet most of us would starve?'' He asked him. ''Also, with what I saw, the pack is burned to the ground, in which it would take too long to rebuild decades of work.'' He said to him.

Sam-''But we can Taoki, plus where else would we go?'' He asked him. ''I know you're our leader, but right now this is a pack decision.'' He said to him. He then got up and walked over to the pack. ''Okay, so after some of us talked to you all about where we'll live, I wanted to have a final vote. Who says that we head back home to Mkomazi?'' He asked as most of the pack had agreed to go back.

Jake-''Okay, now who wants to go to Lilongwe?'' He asked them for only a small few seemed to raise their hands. ''Alright, but first we need to go back and get the pack members that we lost.'' He said to them as they went back. ''Hey Sam.'' He said calling him.

Sam-''Yes Jake?'' He asked him.

Jake-''When are you heading back to the Mala tribe?'' He asked him.

Sam-''After the burials, and after I say goodbye to you guys.'' He said.

Jake-''Oh okay, let's go.'' He said as everyone went back, the guards that were with them watched over the hunters to make sure that they were still unconscious. As they did, most of the pack including the scouts managed to get the bodies, and wrapped them in cloth so that they'd be easier to carry. When they made sure to get all of the bodies, guards then shoved the dirt back into the pit. They also made sure that they got all of the packs belongings, including theirs and made sure that there was no trace of any of them being there. ''(Sigh), it's finally over.'' He said to him.

Mihari-''Well, not yet Jakie.'' She said to him as they then left Kerio Valley.

 _Lake Nakuru…_

 _10:58pm….._

We see that they had then buried all of the bodies and had a funeral for them all. It was a bit rushed, but the reason why was so that they wouldn't get caught or anything. We then see the scouts making sure that everyone that needed them was okay, and then Taoki walked over to them.

Taoki-''Hello, I wanted to say personally thank you for saving us. I already thanked Sam, Jake, Rajani, and Mihari but I just wanted to say this before you began your journey back to your tribe. This pack owes you a lot, in which if you need us, we'll be in Mkomazi. But, if and when we decide to move, I'll have one of my guards inform your tribe. That way, you'll know where we are and find us instead of us just disappearing.'' He said to them.

Harsha-''Umm, it's no problem at all Taoki. Also, we will tell Agrim about your messenger.'' He said to them.

Faydem-''Also, where will you guys go if you decided to move?'' She asked him.

Taoki-''I'm not sure, but like I said when we decide, I'll have someone tell you.'' He said. ''Also, the pack thanks you guys too.'' He said to them.

Dipak-''Thanks, but yeah it's the least we could do.'' He said.

Sosa-''Also we're sorry about the ones you all lost, including your family.'' She said to him. ''Well, I guess this is where we part ways, good luck getting back home.'' She said.

Taoki-''You too, also thank you.'' He said and walked back to his pack. They then walked over to Mihari and her friends as they noticed them.

Sam-''Hey guys, thank you for helping us. Who knows what would've happened without you guys.'' He said to them. ''Also thanks for helping us with the funeral, they're at peace now.'' He said the last part somewhat to himself.

Kacey-''Your welcome, also I think you're gonna be a cool dad.'' She said.

Sam-''Thanks Kacey, also remember to socialize with others okay?'' He said.

Kacey-''I said that I would try okay? But yeah, thanks for the advice.'' She said.

Sam-''Again, no problem Kacey.'' He said to her. ''But yeah, I'm glad that we all hung out together for a bit.'' He said.

Dipak-''You too Sammy.'' He said.

Sam-''(Laughs a little), thanks and sorry but Mihari is the only that can call me that. But, maybe she can make a-'' He was saying but heard Mihari say 'no' from a distance. ''Sorry Dipak.'' He said laughing a bit.

Dipak-''It's fine.'' He said. ''Okay guys, we should get going. It was, nice getting to know you guys a little bit.'' He said to them.

Rajani-''You too. So Mihari, where are you going now?'' She asked her.

Mihari-''Hmmm, I'm not sure, what about you?'' She asked.

Rajani-''I think I'll go with the Jaglu pack and stay there for a bit. After that, I guess I'll either stay or find somewhere to live and be close to them.'' She said to her.

Mihari-''Oh okay, but yeah I'm going back to Lilongwe to get back to Hia. I'm sure she misses us a lot.'' She said. ''But I may stop by at that tribe, probably to get something to eat or something.'' She said.

Rajani-''I see, well I guess this is goodbye for now.'' She said.

Mihari-''Yep.'' She said to her nodding a bit.

Mihari's thought's-' _'For f*ck's sake Mihari, you can do better than that_.'' She thought to herself.

Mihari-''(Sigh), sorry, I'm not really that good with goodbyes.'' She said.

Rajani-''(Laughs a little), I can tell. But continue.'' She said.

Mihari-''…Anyways, thanks for looking after Mia and I.'' She said.

Rajani-''Your welcome, also I can see why you and Rehzi are great friends.'' She said.

Mihari-''Yeah, h- how do you know that?'' She asked taken aback by that.

Rajani-''(Laughs a bit), I saw you too talking to each other outside of the tribe, luckily no one else noticed but me.'' She said to her.

Mihari's thought's-'' _(Sigh), fuuuuuuuu****k!''_ She thought to herself. Yeah you kinda needed to be more careful.

Mihari-''But, we're just friends.'' She said.

Rajani-''I'm not telling anyone, I don't want to get either of you into any trouble.'' She said.

Mihari-''Thanks, but yeah I need to talk to the others, later Rajani.'' She said to her.

Rajani-''Goodbye Mihari, also good luck.'' She said.

Mihari-''Thanks.'' She said as she walked away. As she did she then walked over to Jake and Sam and hugged them both. ''Whelp Sam, Jake, I'll see you guys later.'' She said to them.

Jake-''Wow, you called us by our actual names.'' He said a bit surprised.

Sam-''Not that we don't mind the nicknames.'' He said to her.

Mihari-''(Sigh), It's not like I haven't before guys.'' She said.

Jake-''Yeah, good point, so when do you think you'll be able to visit?'' He asked.

Mihari-''When I find someone who can adopt Hia, I want to but you know why.'' She said.

Sam-''So why not join us, with help you saved this pack. They have no reason not to except you?'' He asked.

Mihari-''Simple, because visiting you guys helps me in more ways than one.'' She said to them for they weren't sure what she meant. ''But yeah, good luck in Malambo Sam. Also, good luck back home Jake.'' She said.

Jake-''Thanks.'' He said to her.

Mihari-''So Mia, what're you gonna do?'' She asked her.

Mia-''Well, I think I'm gonna ask Jake out. I'm not so s- okay, I'm sure he's going to ask me.'' She said.

Mihari-''(Laughs a bit), he better.'' She said to her. ''But yeah, afterwards you wanna talk about it?'' She said.

Mia-''Of course, at the beach?'' She asked.

Mihari-''Yep, also if he mistreats you in anyway shape or form, just tell me and I'll talk to him to see what happened.'' She said smiling a bit.

Mia-''Okay but, I want to be sure as to what you mean by that exactly.'' She said.

Mihari-''(Sigh), fine. I'll make him rip his own d*ck off. But we both know that he's not gonna do that, if he knows what's good for him.'' She said smirking a bit.

Mia-''(Laughs a little), Mihari, he's right there.'' She said for Jake looked a bit terrified.

Mihari-''I know that, but yeah I'll see you later.'' She said as she hugged her.

Mia-''You too Mihari.'' She said and had let go. ''But yeah, I'm sure someone in the pack will adopt Hia.'' She said.

Mihari-''If not then I'll adopt her.'' She said as she then got her backpack and walked over to the scouts as they were packing up. ''Hey Faydem.'' She said to her as she turned around.

Faydem-''Hey Mihari, how are you?'' She asked.

Mihari-''I'm fine thanks, say can I ask you something?'' She asked.

Faydem-''Yes Mihari?'' She asked.

Mihari-''Can I walk with you guys back to your tribe, there're some things I need to do?'' She asked.

Harsha-''Sure, but what _things_ do you need to do?'' He asked her.

Mihari-''To try and buy maybe another dagger, I noticed some that looked pretty neat to me.'' She said.

Sosa-''Oh okay, do you have your own tent?'' She asked.

Mihari-''Nah, I can sleep without one.'' She said.

Faydem-''You sure, we can let you sleep in ours if you want?'' She offered.

Mihari-''It's okay Faydem, but thanks for the offer.'' She said assuring her. ''Well, I'll see you guys later.'' She said to her friends one last time as they said 'goodbye' back to her as they all hugged one last time and went their separate ways. But, before Sam left Jake stopped him.

Sam-''Y-oohf!'' He said as Jake hugged him.

Jake-''Thank you for your help, see you later Sam.'' He said to him.

Sam-''No problem, also it's not like I'm not coming back. Well alone that is, but yeah take care Mia.'' He said.

Jake-''I will, also here.'' He said handing him a blanket that had a star like pattern on it. ''It's for the cub, Faydem, Mia and I made it for you on our last stop before Kerio Valley.'' He said to him.

Sam-''Thank you, i'm sure he or she will love it. Goodbye Jake, i'll see you and the others again soon.'' He said as they hugged one last time before he then left as Kacey walked over to him.

Jake-''No, I didn't mention you.'' He said looking at her.

Kacey-''Good, it's not that I don't want him to know, it's just that…'' She was saying but didn't know how to answer.

Jake-''You're not use to doing this type of stuff?'' He asked.

Kacey-''Sure, but yeah. Anyways, bye.'' She said to him as they all then went their separate ways.

 _With Joshua….._

We see that he was walking back and forth waiting for the cops for he placed AD on his coach, but still nothing. As he sat down in his chair, his boss walked over to him.

Michael-''They'll be here shortly, is he okay?'' He asked him.

Joshua-''Yeah, he's still breathing but he's bleeding out still.'' He said as he then went to get some more medical supplies. ''Michael, where's the med kit?'' He asked him.

Michael-''I got one in my office, I'll be back.'' He said as he left. Joshua then looked around for a little bit.

 _5 minutes later…._

After looking in a different room, he decided to check on AD again. He heard the sound of his truck in which he ran back to the building and saw it. He then went back to his building and as he walked in he saw that AD was gone.

Joshua-''AD?!'' He said looking around but noticed a notepad on the coach with a bit of blood on it as he then looked around the place. He then walked over to the garage and saw that his truck was gone. ''How?'' He asked himself as he then began to read the note.

… _._

 _Dear Joshua and or Michael,_

 _I know that things look bad, but I wanted to say thanks for flying me to Ethiopia. I'm sorry for getting you and Michael into this, but luckily things didn't go down like that…Anyways, I want you and Michael to forget about me, as if I was never here, for those men are with very dangerous people in which If I hadn't knocked them out, they would've talked about you two to their boss and hunt you both down. Sorry about your truck, for when I get back home I'll make sure to either get it back to you somehow or buy you a new one. But I'll probably more than likely buy you a new one, I got your address and I know some people, and to get your plane repaired. I'm gonna stop this, but I'm not gonna do it alone, I hope that you and Michael are alright. Also, there's two grand underneath the coach for you and Michael for all the trouble, but most is for you. I had that money for my trip here but with what nearly happened to you guys, I think you guys need it more. Again thanks for all your help, and again sorry about stealing your truck. Also, I'll make sure to try some of those smoothies._

 _AD…._

As he finished the note, he looked underneath the coach and saw the money, in which his boss came back wondering who took his truck and where AD was, but gave him the note to read. A couple minutes later, police came and arrested the men in which they weren't sure where they were. Wow, I guess AD hit 'em that hard, in which Joshua continued to read the note and was about to be questioned by police, but he had then used a lighter to burn the note and had gotten the ashes and placed them in the garbage. As he did, he then walked outside and talked to the police.

Officer-''So you're sure you two were the only ones here?'' She asked him.

Joshua-''Yeah, I guess these guys wanted to rob us or something. But, what did they say?'' He said.

Officer-''They say that they weren't sure, but knew that they had came here to harm you guys. We checked for any records but didn't find anything as of now, can I talk to your boss for a moment?'' She asked him.

Michael-''Sure, what is it?'' He asked.

Officer 2-''We wanted to see if you wanted to press any charges onto these guys.'' He said.

Michael-''Yes! They shot up my damn airport, and nearly killed me and my employee.'' He said to him.

Officer 2-''Alright, but we'll need to ask you and your employee and few more things.'' He said. ''Where is he?'' He asked.

Michael-''Probably in his office, but yeah you can keep talking to me.'' He said to him. We see Joshua in Michael's office deleting all footage of the whole day just to be safe; he knew that they'd ask what was going on.

Joshua's thought's-'' _I'll just say that these guys messed with our cameras._ '' He thought as he deleted all the footage. He then got up and walked out of the office, he made sure not to be seen and had walked into his building and walked out as if he was in there. '' _Good luck out there AD, wherever you are._ '' He thought to himself.

… _.._

…

…

 _Hey, so this has been chapter 71. I just wanted to say, thanks for an awesome 2017 for when I started this story back when 2017 got started, I was a little nervous but still had confidence for this story. But now it's nearly been a year since I first started this, and I'm glad that I'm still going. But yeah, happy holidays to you all, also as I said before congrats to Malaysia for getting the ban revoked. Also thank you to everyone who viewed, favorite, followed, and reviewed. Also I wish you all a wonderful New Year's for we should start 2018 right, also no this isn't some foreshadowing/subtle way of saying this story is almost over for it isn't. But still, happy holidays and happy New Year, thanks for all the support, and I'll see you in chapter 72 possibly before or after New Year's. Also,_ _ **DarkRumplesGirl**_ _has a new story called '_ _ **'Dreams do come true''**_ _in which it's a sequel to her fantastic ''_ _ **The biggest adventure''**_ _story, in which I hope that you all give her a chance like you did with my story. But again, thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review and I'll see you in chapter 72. Also, I- well, you guys already know this part, so again happy holidays._


	72. Chapter 72:Dreams and nightmares

_Hey, so this is chapter 72. So, I hope that you all had awesome holidays, but we still have others including New years. So, I wanted to have one last chapter for 2017, in which this year has been…..I don't even know what to say, really I don't. But there were still some good if not awesome things that happened, very little yes but still good things. Now, I wanted to know if some of you get annoyed with these messages at the top of the pages. Just say so in your reviews and or PM me, but if not then it's okay. But anyways, make sure to favorite, follow, and review and I'll see you in chapter 73._

…

… _._

… _._

 _Unknown location…_

Why did they leave me? I kept asking myself that for the past two days, I was starting to get tired and hungry…When I found out, I didn't know what to think, how could m-my own father say that? (Starts tearing up), I wiped my tears away as I kept going for it was starting to get really cold. I then began shivering, in which I was hugging myself to try and stay warm. After a couple minutes, I found a large tree and some herbs and ate them; I coughed a bit since my throat was dry. But at least I ate something, I then crawled underneath one of the tree stumps and laid down on the dirt as I began crying silently, as I did I decided to try and find something to eat but I didn't find anything. Well, it was pretty dark out tonight. (Sigh), I then went back underneath the tree stump and went to sleep. It was difficult for a couple minutes, but I guess my body was so tired that I had instantly gone to sleep. But…..I-I couldn't help but wonder what I did to deserve this….

 _5:00am..._

As I was asleep, I was thinking about my mother. In which I saw her hugging me while crying, I didn't know what was wrong. I asked but she said that her and my father would be gone for a little while, if only I knew what she meant at the time…..maybe, maybe I would still be with her at least. I then groaned a bit for the rising sun was shining in my face, in which I slowly woke up. I stretched out my arms and I was about to say good morning to my par- (Sigh), I then crawled out from under the tree stump in which the air was a bit cold. Not as cold as it was at night, but it still it felt a little cold. But, I was getting a little warm thanks to the morning sun. I wonder if maybe I could find someone who can help me, as I thought about this, I decided to try and look in the tree again. As I climbed up the tree, I looked around but I still didn't see anything. Great, I then climbed down but slipped and fell on my back. I groaned a bit as I sat up and rubbed my back in pain, but I felt something. I then looked at my left hand and saw a little bit of blood…..oh no, I then looked back at where I fell and saw a small but…..sharp rock with a bit of blood on the tip of the rock. I guess I got stabbed a bit; I then got up and walked in the same direction I was going last night. As I did, my stomach started growling again like last night; only this time tiredness wasn't going to help me this time. I then started stumbling, in which I guess it's from barely eating anything, the small gash on my back. Hopefully it's small, for I didn't feel any blood running down my back. I then licked my lips a bit for they were getting dry, in which I looked around for any herbs, fruit, or grass, but mostly water.

 _9:00am..._

I….I'm so tired, I began to lose track of h-how long I've been walking…..My back started throbbing in which I feel my back, and I notice a bit more blood. I then fell to the ground, in which I was softly crying but I did shed any tears due to being so dehydrated. Even the few little tears that I h-had, I wiped them with my hand and licked them…..I then started coughing in which I began to fall asleep, but, I started hearing something…l-like, someone sounding scared or worried. I felt something feel my f-face, as I then felt so much pain, just l-let me….

 _2 hours later….._

I…I feel, comfortable? Like, I was on something soft. I tried to wake up, but it was a little difficult. I kept trying, but I-I felt my eyes opening up a bit, as I see a wooden ceiling? B-But, I was in the desert, unless someone saved me. But, who and….why? As I thought this, I noticed that my back I…I didn't feel any pain, I wanted to feel it but I couldn't. I guess I'm too t-

'' _Is she awake?''_

T-That sounded female, I guess someone did save me.

'' _It doesn't look like it, but when she does we'll make sure to ask her what happened to her.''_

'' _Thank you, I'll stay with her. That way, when she wakes up I can talk to her and inform you.''_

As I heard that, I then heard a door closing as I hear footsteps. I-I was getting scared, for I had no idea who these people are. But, I felt someone place their hand on my cheek and then my hair. As this happened, I heard her talk a bit more.

'' _If you can hear me, my scouts rescued you when they were scouting for food. Also, that we stitched up the gash on your back.''_

When I heard that, I began to feel a bit relaxed….But, I still wasn't sure about all of this. I then decided to try and open my eyes, in which I did slowly and saw her getting some water and walking back to me and noticed I was awake.

'' _(Sigh), you're awake. Are you okay?''_

As she asked me that, I then tried to sit up but groaned in pain as she helped me. As she did, I noticed that I had some new clothes on, and that I didn't have any dirt on me. I then slowly looked at her, in which I saw that she had light brown hair, light blue eyes, medium sized horns, a short tail, was wearing a white silk rope, had light brown fur, and a lighter brown fur color hands. Also, she seems to be at least 22.

'' _Not to sound rude but, can you speak?''_

As she asked me I nodded, I didn't say anything because I wanted to know her a bit first to see if I could trust her. But, she seems nice.

'' _Oh I'm sorry, my name is Sara. I'm the leader of this tribe, what's your name?''_

As she asked me, I still didn't talk. In which I knew that she was trying to help, but….(Sigh), I don't know….

'' _(Sigh), I know that you're scared and that you don't know if i'm trustworthy or not. But I promise you, that I'm trying to help you. Please, what is your name?''_

She asked me for I didn't want to make her upset or anything, in which I looked at her.

''M-My name, is Kulwa.'' I said to her. In which she smiled a little bit.

Sara -''Thank you Kulwa, okay, how did you end up wandering the desert?'' She asked me. But, If she was willing to help me….(Sigh), okay. I then began to tell her, in which as I got closer to telling her how I ended up in the desert I…I started to tear up, in which later on I ended up crying as she then hugged me as I hugged her back. I didn't know if she was okay with me crying on her clothes, but I guess she didn't as she then had gently let go of me and wiped my tears away. ''Kulwa…'' She said to me as I slowly looked at her. ''I'm sorry that happened to you, do you know where your parents are?'' She asked me but I shook my head slowly. ''Okay, I'll be ri-'' She said getting up from the bed; I was scared that she was leaving in which I grabbed her left arm.

Kulwa-''NO!...p-please…..d-don't leave….'' I said with tears in my eyes. As I grabbed her, she slowly sat back down and hugged me. As she did, I hugged her again as she hugged me too.

Sara-''Shhh, I'm not leaving you; I need to get some medicine for your back. I checked if there was any in here, but I couldn't find any. I promise I'll be back as soon as possible, o-okay?'' She asked me for I slowly nodded. ''Like I said, I'll be right back.'' She said as she slowly got up from the bed as she walked over to the door and opened it. She then looked back at me and then walked out, but I noticed that she had tears in her eyes as she left. I…I think I caused that by begging her not to leave, (Sigh), I didn't want to make her cry. I then looked around the room, in which I got up from the bed and walked around a bit. The room looked amazing, in which the wood felt very smooth, there was a fireplace that looked beautiful in which it looked like it was made with stone and marble. I also noticed the plants in the room, in which they seemed…..ummm, I would say a bit tropical I guess. I then found a mirror, in which I looked at my back and saw some stitches. But it looked like it was a wound, hopefully its wound. I then suddenly started thinking about my mother again…in which, before they left I realized that she was spending so much time with me. But my father, he just wasn't around a-at all…No, there has to be a reason why they left me. I then walked back over to the bed and lay down, I didn't want to go to sleep, I have no clue what this place is, or the people in this tribe. Th- (Stomach growls), Oh yeah, when Sara gets back I'll ask her if I can get som- I looked over to my left and saw Sara with someone. ''Kulwa, this is my friend Bem. He's here to check on your back.'' She said to me.

Bem-''Hi Kulwa, now this will either sting a little or you may not feel any pain. Can you lay on your stomach for me?'' He asked me as I was a bit skeptical, but Sara sat down next to me.

Sara-''We're only making sure that you're okay, this is in case your wound is infected or not.'' She said to me. ''It'll be okay, I promise.'' She said assuring me for I was hesitating at first, but then….(Sigh), I got on my stomach on the bed, in which Bem had checked my woun- Ah! (Sigh), he did say that this will either sting a little or that I wouldn't feel any pain. After about, 12 minutes I think, he was done in which he had removed the stitches. ''Is she gonna be okay?'' She asked him.

Bem-''Yep, it was only a cut. But, it was still deep enough to start bleeding; the skin will heal naturally with no scars or anything. But, I suggest drinking a lot of water, and to try and not to strain it. That way it can heal a lot faster.'' He said to me.

Sara-''Thanks Bem, will she need any medicine?'' She asked him.

Bem-''Nope, she just needs to be careful for the next two days.'' He said to her, as he did I got a bit closer to him.

Kulwa-''T-Thank you sir.'' I said to him hugging him for he seemed a bit surprised as he carefully hugged me back, as he did he had then let go.

Bem-''No problem Kulwa, if you need me just ask Sara where my house is and she'll show you.'' He said to me. ''Anything else Sara?'' He asked looking at her.

Sara-''No, again thank you Bem, oh and tell Tahir and Nahanda I said congratulations.'' She said to him. ''Also, did they name her yet?'' She asked him.

Bem-''Sure, also yes for they named her Taya.'' He said to her. ''Alright, I should get going. Now remember Kulwa, stay safe and that I hope you have a great day.'' He said to me for I was a little confused.

Kulwa-''I promise, also….thank you.'' I said to him for he didn't seem to notice.

Bem-''You're welcome, alright later you two.'' He said as he left.

Kulwa-''You didn't tell him?'' I asked.

Sara-''I wasn't sure if you were okay with me telling anyone, so unless you're okay with it I won't tell anyone.'' She said to me.

Kulwa-''I-It's okay, I don't want you to lie to anyone for me.'' I said to her.

Sara-''Okay, but only when they ask me about you.'' She said.

Kulwa-''Wait, where am I?'' I asked.

Sara-''Oh I'm sorry, this is the Mala tribe, located in Malambo, Tanzania.'' She said, wow…I traveled that far? ''I've been meaning to ask, but where did you live?'' She asked me.

Kulwa-''Ummm…I'm sorry, I don't know.'' I said to her, for back in the tribe I didn't really know the area that well.

Sara-''It's okay Kulwa, say do you want me to show you around the tribe?'' She asked me for I felt eager to know as I nodded pretty quickly excited, for she laughed a bit. ''(Laughs a little), okay, okay, but I want you to get a little bit more rest. Also, when we leave I want you to stay close to me for the tribe is a bit big, also so that I can watch you, okay?'' She asked me as I nodded. I then laid back in the bed carefully as she tucked me in. ''Sleep well Kulwa, if you want I can stay here with you?'' She offered, I would say yes for I didn't want to be alone, but…..I didn't know if she was busy or not. I didn't want to waste her time or anything.

Kulwa-''Thank you, also thank you but….I-I'll be okay.'' I said assuring her.

Sara-''Are you sure, I'm not busy or anything?" She said making sure, in which now that I knew this, I slowly nodded as she climbed into bed but was sitting up as I laid my head on her right arm. ''Kulwa, how _did_ you get the gash on your back?'' She asked me.

Kulwa-''Well, when I was looking for food I climbed a tree, then when I was getting down I slipped and fell onto a sharp little rock.'' I said to her.

Sara-''Oh, i'm sorry that happened to you Kulwa. Say, are you hungry?'' She asked me as I nodded. ''Okay, what would you like?'' She asked me.

Kulwa-''Fruit please, I don't want to be picky.'' I said to her looking down a bit.

Sara-''It's alright Kulwa, I'll be right back.'' She said getting up from the bed and walked out to get some food. As she left, I thought about Sara and so far like I said she seems really nice, the Mala tribe…..I think I've heard about it before, but I'm not sure. Buts still I can't wait to see more of this place. I- Oh, she's back? I- Wow that's a lot of fruit. ''I got some strawberries, Marula, Melons, bananas, African Mangoes, Miracle fruit, Shea fruit, and oranges.'' She said for I saw the bowl with hundreds of fruits.

Kulwa-''How did you get back so fast?'' I asked surprised and curious.

Sara-''The kitchen is just a minute away, but anyways try whichever one you like.'' She said to me as I looked at all the different fruit, I couldn't decide…I then got these little red ones.

Kulwa-''Umm, what are these called?'' I asked.

Sara-''Those are Miracle fruits; they will taste a bit sour at first. But the more you chew on them, they get sweeter.'' She explained to me as I ate one and chewed I- Oh…..w-wow, this is really sour. But as I kept chewing it, it tasted really good! I then swallowed it, for I wanted to try another but maybe later. I then looked at this yellow and red fruit. ''These are African Mangoes, they're very sweet and are highly recommended for women during pregnancy.'' She said to me, interesting, she then got up and got a knife and had cut it into two pieces, and then had cut some of the skin off for me to bite. ''I didn't cut the rest so that your hands won't get sticky.'' She said as I then took a bite a- Oh my gosh, this is so sweet! Even sweeter than the Miracle fruit, I then kept biting it until I was finished with it. I then saw Sara laughing a little, I guess it was from I was really enjoying it.

Kulwa-''What?'' I asked to see if I was right.

Sara-''N-nothing, just from you eating like that. Wait, you have some juice on you.'' She said as she got a towel and had poured a bit of water on it and wiped my face.

Kulwa-''Okay, okay it's gone.'' I said smiling a bit as she stopped.

Sara-''You can have mine, besides there's more in the bowl.'' She said, but it was hers.

Kulwa-''No thank you, it's yours.'' I said to her.

Sara-''You sure, I can cut you another if you want?'' She offered, but I'll just eat something else.

Kulwa-''It's okay, I'll eat a banana.'' I said as I peeled it and ate it.

Sara-''Okay, say do you wanna go on the tour now?'' She offered as I nodded. ''Okay, follow me.'' She said to me as we got up from the bed as she placed the bowl of fruits on a table. As she did, I got three more Miracle fruits to eat on the way. I then exited the room as she closed it behind me as I followed her outside, this house is pretty big. ''Kulwa, this is our training HQ, here we train anyone of any age, those who are old enough I mean. We train tribe members who wants to learn how to defend others, and themselves.'' She said as I saw some tribe members fighting each other and some fighting teachers.

Kulwa-''But, why are they fighting each other?'' I asked her.

Sara-''They're training to become either scouts or guards. This is their test; if any fail then they just try again until they succeed. We don't downgrade or shame any of them just because they didn't pass the first few tries, some train a bit differently than others in which we try and discover this so that most if not everyone can become a scout or guard.'' She explained to me, as I saw one of them talking to others, one of them noticed me and waved at me as I waved back at her as I then followed Sara. ''We grow hundreds of plants, vegetables, and fruits. In which we're also one of the most well known markets in Tanzania, well other than the Kilimanjaro tribe, the East Usambara Mountains and a couple others. We also have different types of bread, milk that is freshly made and fish that is either caught or delivered here weekly.'' She said to me.

Kulwa-''What type of plants do you grow?'' I asked her.

Sara-''More than I can count honestly, but mostly flowers.'' She said. ''This is our weapons department; here weapons can not only be crafted, but also customized, repaired, and remodeled.'' She said as I saw thousands of different swords, axes, and some weapons I've never seen before. ''In our department, we mostly have swords for they're easier to craft than others. Well for some, in which if you have designs for any weapon here then they can craft and design it.'' She said as we kept going, I saw an area where they were making a lot of flowers in which they were all so colorful as we kept going.

 _4 hours later…_

So far, this place is amazing! I met a few people in which they were really nice, and that they had showed me a lot of things. But, I noticed an area that had a good amount of people, in which when I got a good look I saw thousands of flowers that looked really cool. While Sara was talking to one of the weapons owners, I walked over and made sure not to touch or crush any flowers. I then saw this one type of color that was a mix of orange, pink, and yellow that had a beautiful pattern to it. I then saw one that….looked really beautiful, it was purple and white and it looked likes it had a drizzle like pattern to it.

Kulwa-''I wonder what they're called?'' I asked myself, I then saw someone working one some red and blue flowers. I didn't want to bother him since he looked a bit tired, but I then saw someone checking the flowers. ''Ummm excuse me, what're these flowers called?'' I asked her.

''Oh, those are called Agapanthus; they can help as fire breaks when you plant them close to your home. They also can relieve swollen feet, in which humans use them by putting them in their shoes.'' She said to me. ''And, they can even grow in pour soils in which they're easy to plant and maintain. Also personally, they're my favorite because of how unique, beautiful and useful they're.'' She explained to me, for I noticed that she had white hair with a violet blue color dip at the ends of her hair, she also has orange eyes, vine like tattoos on her stomach to her left arm, a long tail, short horns, tan brown fur, and a sheathe on her right leg with a knife in it. ''By the way, what's your name and where are your parents?'' She asked me, for I knew she was going to ask but I still wasn't sure how to answer her.

Kulwa-''O-Oh, I-'' I was saying mumbling nervously….but, I saw Sara.

Sara-''Hey Vivvi, I'm so sorry; I was talking to a friend.'' She said to her.

Vivvi-''It's okay Sara, she was curious about some of the flowers here.'' She said. ''Also you know her?'' She asked.

Sara-''Yes, some of our scouts found her unconscious a few miles outside the tribe on their way back.'' She said. ''Also what did happened to the Osteospermum's?'' She asked her.

Vivvi-''Oh, yeah I'm not sure how we ran out so fast.'' She said. ''But, we have some planted just in case something like this happened.'' She said to her.

Sara-''Awesome, also I was showing Kulwa around the tribe in which this was gonna be our last stop as a surprise.'' She said, also really? (Sigh), well I did really like it here.

Vivvi-''Oh that's her name, also where're her parents?'' She asked her for I got a bit nervous.

Sara-''Well, it's a bit personal to Kulwa. Unless she's okay with it.'' She said as she looked over at me as I nodded. As I did, we then told her my story in private, in which as I got closer to the end of the story, I remembered my mom and how I heard her crying until I…I started tearing up. But, they seem to notice. ''Kulwa, what's wrong?'' She asked very concerned as I backed away.

Kulwa-''I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.'' I said to myself not really hearing them as I was on my knees crying, but then I felt someone…h-hug me…in which when I opened my eyes I, I saw that it was Sara as Vivvi left the room to give us some space. I then hugged her back in which we held the hug for about a minute as she then let's go. ''Thank you Sara, thank you so much for everything.'' I said to her.

Sara-''No need to thank me Kulwa, when I heard what happened to you, I was so worried. Yes, I know we just met today, but I wasn't just gonna send you back out there with some food and clothes.'' She said to me. ''But before that, I wanted to know where you lived so that some scouts and I could help you find your tribe. That is if you want me too?'' She offered, in which I did miss my mother very much and that I wanted to know why they left me.

Kulwa-''Okay, you can. But, I want to stay here with you.'' I said to her.

Sara-''But what about your mother?'' She asked.

Kulwa-''Well in case you can't find them I mean, but what will happen to me?'' I asked her.

Sara-''Well, if we don't find them I would ask if you would, if you would want to live here.'' She said for I was surprised and had so many questions. ''Also, I wanted to know if you would be okay with being put up for adoption?'' She asked me, in which I was started to get a bit scared.

Kulwa-''But, who would adopt me?'' I asked her.

Sara-''Well, I was thinking that maybe…maybe, if we don't find them that, I could adopt you.'' She said for this surprised me. In which I didn't know what to think and or even say, in which I was tearing up again only I was happy as my tail was wagging happily as I hugged her. ''So, yes?'' She asked me.

Kulwa-''Y-yes, if you can't find them.'' I said to her.

Sara-''No problem, also what did you mean when you said _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry_?'' She asked me.

Kulwa-''Well…..it's one of the reasons why I wanted you to find them, so that I can know why they left me.'' I said. ''I thought, that it was my fault or something that I did.'' I said to her.

Sara-''Kulwa, listen to me.'' She said a bit stern as I did. ''I know that we've only known each other for a day, but I know that _nothing_ you may or may not have done back in your tribe, would have your own family just leave you die.'' She said to me. ''We should get going, it's very late.'' She said to me as I nodded and yawned as she suddenly picked me up and held me in her arms. She then walked over to Vivvi.

Vivvi-''Hey, is she okay?'' She asked her.

Sara-''Yes, I'm gonna get some guards to find her tribe. Then I can talk to her father and know why he left her out there.'' She said. ''Also, thanks for finding her and watching her for a little bit. Well, not quite but still.'' She said.

Vivvi-''Well she actually found me, but yeah I'm gonna get something to eat, goodnight Sara. Also, I'm really sorry about what happened to ya kiddo.'' She said to me.

Kulwa-''It's okay, thank you for telling me about the Agapanthus.'' I said to her.

Vivvi-''No problem, make sure you get some sleep kiddo.'' She said as we then left, a couple minutes later we got back to the house.

Kulwa-''Ummm, thank you for the tour Sara.'' I said but I knew that she was upset with me.

Sara-''Kulwa, I said to stay with me.'' She said to me a bit stern looking at me a bit upset at me.

Kulwa-''(Sigh), I know, I am sorry still.'' I said to her, but I could tell that it wasn't gonna be that easy.

Sara-''Who knows what could've happen to you? I know that you're curious about our home, but that still doesn't mean to just wonder off anywhere you want.'' She said to me. ''But, I should've paid more attention to you in which that's my bad. But still, I said to stay close to me for the tribe is a bit big before I tucked you into bed.'' She said to me for I looked down ashamed at myself, but I felt her place her hand on my chin as I looked up at her. ''Kulwa, you know that I'm telling you this because I care, you know this right?'' She asked me as I nodded, for I knew that I was wrong. ''Okay, promise me that you won't go off anywhere unless either me, a guard, scout, or someone watching you knows where you're going, okay?'' She asked as I nodded for that was fair.

Kulwa-''Again I'm sorry for running off.'' I said.

Sara-''(Sigh), it's okay Kulwa, but to be honest, I always ran off from my parents to discover things.'' She said smiling a bit, as she did she started laughing a little bit. ''They hated it when I did that, but most of the time I find very interesting things.'' She said to me for I was very interested.

Kulwa-''Really? What was your favorite thing to discover?'' I asked curious.

Sara- ''Hmm, Oh! I remember one time when I was five I found a Black mamba in a forest that was a bit far from here, I showed my mom and she passed out from shock.'' She said laughing a bit. ''You know, when I think about it now, I was kinda dangerous as a kid.'' She said to herself. ''But, when I did he had attacked someone in which I managed to stop him from hurting anyone.'' She said to me.

Kulwa-''Oh, how did you stop it?'' I asked very curious.

Sara-''I…..(Sigh), shot him in the head with an arrow before he got to someone, in which I had then buried him.'' She said for that shocked me. ''I felt horrible after that for two reasons, can you guess what they are?'' She asked me.

Kulwa-''Ummm, because you left and found something dangerous that nearly hurt someone?'' I asked.

Sara-''Yes and no, yes because I again left with them telling me not too, but yet I did so anyways. In which others could've been hurt.'' She said. ''But no because this was something I did all the time, in which I knew the consequences.'' She said. ''The first reason, is that when I left and came back with the Black mamba I had put everyone's lives in danger, including my own. In which because of this, there was an innocent death. But it could've been much worse.'' She said for I didn't really understand.

Kulwa-''But, you said that managed to stop it from hurting anyone.'' I said confused.

Sara-''That's true, but it was the Black mamba who was the innocent that died. For he was only protecting himself, and he didn't try to harm me or anyone else at all in which it was my fault.'' She said for I then started to understand, as I did she then sat down next to me on the bed. ''Just because I was curious of something, it was still no excuse for kidnapping the Black mamba. In which, he could've killed me if he wanted too, but luckily he didn't.'' She said.

Kulwa-''Oh, so…..oh…..'' I said understanding where she was going.

Sara-''Exactly, that's why I said for you to stay close to me. Because who knows what would've happened to you, yes what I said to you was somewhat different from this, but still I'm glad that you're okay.'' She said to me, as I smiled a little that she forgave me.

Kulwa-''I understand, thank you Sara.'' I said to her.

Sara-''No problem, now I know that you said that you didn't know where you lived, but do you know the name of the tribe?'' She asked me as I nodded.

Kulwa-''Yes, it's called the Robanda tribe. Is that in this country, with how long I was out there I wasn't so sure how far I traveled?'' I asked for I wasn't quite sure.

Sara-''Yes, its a couple hours away from here. Okay, I'll send guards to head over there to inform them about you.'' She said in which I was a bit worried, I mean it's only been somewhat a short time that I've been away from them. ''Alright, it's time for bed. If you want, I can lay in the bed to help you sleep when I get back, if you want me too.'' She offered me.

Kulwa-''Okay, and again thank you. But, why are you helping me?'' I asked her.

Sara-''Because, It's my job to watch over not only my tribe, but anyone who enters whether they're a part of this tribe or not. Like I said, I wasn't just gonna send you back out there with some food and clothes.'' She said, as she hugged me as I hugged back and had then let go. ''Good night Kulwa, sleep well.'' She said as she got up and walked over to the door. ''Do you want the candles blown out?'' She asked me as I nodded; as I did she then left and closed the door. As she did, I then had thought about the day and everyone I met, but I still thought about my home, in which I couldn't sleep. I then decided to go see her, in which I wanted to know what she would say. I then saw her walking towards a guard.

 _With Sara…._

We see that she was walking towards a guard as she noticed her and walked over to her.

Guard-''Hey Sara, anything you need?'' She asked her.

Sara-''Hey Avioo, I need you and four other guards to head towards the Robanda tribe. Find their leader, his name is Tanami, I need you to tell him that one of his tribe member's daughters named Kulwa is here and that I want them and Kulwa's parents here to answer us.'' She said to her.

Avioo-''Sure, I'll get some guards right now, night Sara.'' She said to her. ''I'll tell you when they arrive or ask someone to tell you if I'm busy.'' She said.

Sara-''Thank you Avioo, also you too and I want all of you to be careful out there.'' She said to her as they both went separate ways. As she did, she came across a couple tribe members and had said 'Goodnight' to her and had replied back saying 'Goodnight' to them too. She then makes it back home as she walks back to the room Kulwa was to check on her, she then opens the door and sees her up. ''Hey Kulwa, what's wrong?'' She asked concerned as she walks over to her and sits down next to her.

 _Kulwa's pov….._

Kulwa-''Well, I can't sleep…I was thinking back about my home.'' I said to her.

Sara-''Oh, well like I said, I can lay with you till you go to sleep if you want.'' She said to me. ''Okay, good night Kulwa.'' She said to me, as she did she blew out the candles and closed the door. In which I then thought about Sara, in which it had helped me go to sleep as I closed my eyes.

 _6:52am….._

As I was still asleep, I heard the door open in which one of my ears went up and I got up a bit slowly. But I then saw Sara, in which she walked over to me.

Kulwa-''(Yawn), Good morning Sara.'' I said to her.

Sara-''Good morning Kulwa, sleep well?'' She asked me as I nodded. ''Great, if you want I can get you some breakfast?'' She asked as I thought about it.

Kulwa-''Okay, what do you have?'' I asked her.

Sara-''Well, I was thinking maybe some Uji, which is common in Kenya but we're able to make it here. Or perhaps some Miracle fruit, tea, or anything you'd like.'' She said for I wanted to try the Uji.

Kulwa-''I'll have some fruit and some water.'' I said to her.

Sara-''Sure, I'll be back soon.'' She said as she then left. As she did, I then thought about exploring this place, but I didn't want to get into anymore trouble so I decided to wait until Sara got back.

 _14 minutes later…._

As I waited for Sara, I was looking at my back in which I heard the door open and I saw Sara.

Sara-''Hey Kulwa, sorry for the wait, there was a lot of people that came to visit the tribe.'' She said to me.

Kulwa-''It's okay, did you get something to eat?'' I asked her.

Sara-''No but I'll eat later, just a sec.'' She said as she had gave me a piece of a mango as I ate it. As we finished eating, I wanted to ask her something about her parents but…I wasn't so sure.

Kulwa-''Ummm Sara….'' I said to her.

Sara-''Yes Kulwa?'' She asked for I was starting to get nervous, and that I knew she could tell. ''Kulwa, you don't have to be nervous around me, you can talk to me.'' She said assuring me.

Kulwa-''Well, where are your parents?'' I asked her.

Sara-''Oh, well, they passed away a couple years ago.'' She said to me, for I felt guilty of asking. ''It's okay Kulwa, it was years ago. Plus, they're somewhere very peaceful and happy.'' She said to me.

Kulwa-''Oh, but s-'' I was saying but she stopped me.

Sara-''Like I said, its okay Kulwa. Oh, sorry for interrupting you.'' She said.

Kulwa-''It's okay, are you busy today?'' I asked her.

Sara-''Possibly, last night I asked a guard to find your tribe and to have them come here to answer us.'' She said.

Kulwa-''Oh, say what're your favorite part about being the leader?'' I asked her.

Sara-''Hmmm, well, I would say knowing that people trust me, and not just because I'm the leader. You see, whether I'm leader of this tribe or just a guard I still would want to befriend most of my people. To be there for them, when they're at their best and worst. For you never know how many people will be there for you, when you would need them the most. Whether it's a whole tribe, or just one single person. What matters is that I have someone whose there for me.'' She said to me, for I really thought about that in which we heard knocking on the door. ''You can come in.'' She said as the person looked like a guard. ''Hey Jia, how are you?'' She said to her.

Jia-''I'm good thanks, also the Robanda tribe is here.'' She said for I was happy that I might see my mom again and a bit worried.

Sara-''Okay thank you Jia, we'll be out in a moment.'' She said to her as she then left. ''Ready to see your mother again?'' She asked me smiling a bit as I nodded. ''Okay, let me comb your hair a little bit.'' She said as she looked in a drawer and got a comb as she carefully combed my hair for a little bit. ''(Sigh), okay ready?'' She asked me as I nodded, as I did we both left in which the guard that she talked to had shown us where to go. A couple minutes later, we get to the entrance and I see 12 tribe members from my tribe, some I recognized b- Mom? I saw her as I ran towards her and hugged her crying a bit. She then had let go wiping some of her tears away. ''So, where is he?'' She said sternly as I then saw, my dad. He walked past me and towards Sara. ''What is your name?'' She asked him.

''My name is Saleh, what do you want with me?'' He asked her.

Sara-''I want to know, why? Why would leave your own daughter to die out there?'' She asked him.

Saleh-''Because I wanted her to have a better life, we were t-''.

Sara-''Enough. The truth, Tanami.'' She said looking at their leader.

Tanami-''(Sigh), There were too many of us, we were nearly out of food and that I couldn't send our scouts out for days over and over again. So, I had to do what was best, I asked a couple tribe members to leave in which I gave them all locations to go to or new tribes to join. However, when I asked Saleh, he just said that he'd get rid of his daughter so that he could stay.'' He said, I…I didn't believe it. He did to save himself, h-how could he? As I thought this, Sara looked back at my dad.

Saleh-''(Sigh), listen I-'' He was saying but she had sucker punched him in the face as he fell to the ground bleeding from his forehead. I saw that Sara had tears in her eyes, as she had picked him up and punched him again as he laid on the ground coughing up a bit of blood. But, I then ran over to her and stopped her from continuing.

Kulwa-''S-Stop, please.'' I said to her as she did as she wiped her tears away and looked at her fist and saw blood, but it wasn't hers, nor did she have any bruises. She then kneeled down to me.

Sara-''Kulwa, I'm sorry you had to see that. But, I'm not sorry for what I did to him.'' She said to me looking at him as one of Tanami's guards helped him up.

Kulwa-''It's okay Sara; I understand why you did what you did. But, he had to cho-'' I saw saying but she interrupted.

Sara-''And yet he choose himself, over you.'' She said.

Kulwa-''I-I know that, but with what Tanami said, he had to choose.'' I said to her as my mom then walked over to us.

Sara-''Hi, and what is your name?'' She asked her.

''My name is Ramilia, t-thank you so much for looking after her.'' She said for she looked over at me as I smiled at her.

Sara-''Ramilia, it's not your fault. You were forced to let Kulwa go, and I'm so sorry you and Kulwa had to go through that. I'll probably never know what it was like, but I want you to know that not just me, but my tribe will take care of her, I promise.'' She said to her as my mom then hugged her.

Ramilia-''Thank you, I don't how I coul-'' She was saying but Sara stopped her.

Sara-''It's okay Ramilia, Tanami can't Ramilia join us?'' She asked him.

Ramilia-''I wish I could, I really do. But I'm one of his main guards, I can't.'' She said for I didn't know what to do. Am I never gonna see her again? ''Tanami, you guys can go I'll catch up.'' She said to him as he nodded.

Tanami-''Alright, we truly are sorry Ramilia. If we could change this, we would in a heartbeat.'' He said as him and the others he was with left including Saleh, to be honest, I don't know if I want to say goodbye to him…..but, he's still my father.

Kulwa-''Dad!'' I called him out, but he just kept walking…..but he stopped and turned around to look at me, but I saw that he was crying but had turned back around and walked away with the others. I-I closed my eyes, and turned around and walked back to Sara and my mother.

Sara-''I'm sorry Ramilia, I hope that one day you two can see each other again.'' She said as my mom nodded and kneeled down to me.

Ramilia-''Kulwa, with what's going on I don't think we'll be able to see each other for a long time. But, I want you to k-'' She was saying but I hugged her crying as she hugged me.

Kulwa-''I love you too mom….'' I said to her. As I did, she then had let go of me.

Ramilia-''But, who will look after you?'' She asked.

Sara-''I will, If possible at anytime I'll have it so that she can visit you or you can visit her, I'll find a way.'' She said to her.

Ramilia-''Thanks, but who knows when that can happen.'' She said. As she did I walk over to my mom. ''Yes Kulwa?'' She asked.

Kulwa-''Mom, do you think that we should tell Sara about Andwele?'' I asked her for I saw how shocked she was.

Ramilia-''Yes, it's okay.'' She said to me. ''Also, do you still remember him?'' She asked me as I nodded.

Sara-''Umm, I'm sorry but who is Andwele?'' She asked I looked at her.

Kulwa-''(Sigh), he was my brother. But, something happened in which died wh-'' I was saying but stopped for a moment. ''While, my mom was still pregnant.'' I said to her.

Sara-''Oh my god, I'm so sorry. When did this happen?'' She asked trying not to cry.

Ramilia-''Three years ago, Saleh took it the hardest and still is to this day.'' She said for she wiped her tears away. ''I, I think it's time for me to go. Kulwa, remember that I love you so much, and that I pray that you'll be happier here.'' She said as she kissed my forehead and hugged me for about a minute, after that she had then got something out of her bag, but….what was it? ''I wanted to give this to you, but I wasn't sure for I didn't want to make this worse.'' She said as she gave it to me and, it was my necklace.

Kulwa-''W-When did you find it?'' I asked her surprised.

Ramilia-''I found it about an hour after what happened, when I heard that you were still alive I made sure to give this back to you.'' She said to me. ''I love you Kulwa, and again thank you so much Sara.'' She said as she hugged me one last time and had then got back up and had then walked away, after that Sara and I had then walked back to the tribe. Some asked us questions, but Sara said that she just wanted to be with me at the moment, in which we then went home. As we did, I talked to her about what my life was like before everything that happened. Afterwards, we had then went somewhere in which Sara had officially became my mother, in which we had met up with everyone that I had met yesterday and so on until it became night.

 _9:30pm…._

I was in bed in which Sara was telling me one of her times where she ventured off to as a child, but then it was time for me to go to bed.

Sara-''Okay Kulwa, it's time for bed.'' She said to me as I then lay down in the bed as she tucked me. ''Say, do you want me to lie in bed to help you sleep?'' She asked as I thought about it, and since we know each other a bit more I nodded in which she laid herself in and I got closer to her, she had then wrapped her left arm around me. ''Oh, do you want anything?'' She asked me.

Kulwa-''No I'm okay, thank you.'' I said to her as I then closed my eyes. ''So, this is my new home now?'' I asked her.

Sara-''Yep, our home.'' She said as she then hugged me. ''Good night sweetie.'' She said to me.

Kulwa-''(Yawn), love you to mom.'' I said to her, as I then went to sleep, if only I knew how much that meant to her, as she then got up and blew most of the candles out and climbed back into bed as we both then fell asleep.

'' _Love you to Kulwa.''_

… _.._

We see Kulwa wake up from her dream as she looks around the places, she then breathed in and out as she then saw her necklace laying on her bed next to her. She thought about putting it back into the wall, but with the dream she had she decided to place it on the table right next to her. She then walked over to her window and opens it, as she did she looked up at the stars and back at the necklace as she then closes the window. She lays her necklace back on the table as she then lies back in bed, as she does she then thought about something involving Asimov, in which she got up again and left the room. As she did, she saw a guard who was talking to someone as they notice her.

Guard-''Hello Ma'am, anything you need?'' She asked her.

Kulwa-''Yes, If you can I need you to talk to Bem and another healer to be with Asimov, with her due date getting closer I want to make sure that she can deliver the baby as safely as possible.'' She said to them.

Guard 2-''No problem, good night Kulwa.'' He said to her.

Kulwa-''Thank you, and goodnight Avioo, and you too Biajk.'' She said to them as they left, as they did she had then went back to her room. She closed the door and had walked back to her bed, as she did she pulled the covers over her as she breathed in and out. ''Goodnight Sara.'' She said to herself. ''Love you too.'' She said to herself as she had then gone to sleep.

 _Back with Rehzi…_

We see that Rehzi and Ani were with Sahadev and a couple others, in which they were also scared for AD's safety.

Agrim-''Okay, maybe we can look for that Airport and find him.'' He said to the others.

Sahadev-''Dad, that's way too risky. We don't know how many of them are out there, both lions and humans trying to kill us.'' He said to him.

Asha-''You guys sure that we can trust this Snake person?'' She asked them.

Sahadev-''Yes, she's helped out AD and us since they got here.'' He said.

Clarissa-''Did Snake ever tell you guys how AD is dying?'' She asked them.

Ani-''Y-Yes, she said that her friend told her that he got shot in the stomach trying to her friends boss that he was with.'' She said to her.

Janice-''We should at least send some of us to scout the area, and to see if AD is still there or not.'' She said.

Ajala-''It's worth a shot, we're not leaving him out there.'' She said as they then heard knocking on a window.

Reni-''I'll be right back guys.'' She said to the group as she walked over to the door and opened it, as she did she saw one of the guards. ''Hey Panyin, are the Gem tribe close?'' She asked her.

Panyin-''Yeah, also why are some of you guys freaked out, is everything okay?'' She asked her.

Reni-''No, a friend of theirs got shot, we're all worried.'' She said to her. ''Thanks for the update.'' She said to her.

Panyin-''No problem, also the others are on their way, later Reni.'' She said.

Reni-''Alright later.'' She said as she then closed the door. ''Hey Clarissa, can I talk to you for a moment?'' She said as she nodded and left with her.

Clarissa-''Yes Reni?'' She asked.

Reni-''Mom, i'm scared. If what we think is true, then the prides are even more of a threat than we though.'' She said to her.

Clarissa-''I know Reni, but we've been through worse. Plus, we have help, we just need a plan.'' She said to help her.

Reni-''You're right; also I'm worried about AD, and not because of the photos. From what Rehzi and the others said about him, I'd be worried sick too.'' She said to her.

Clarissa-''I agree, we should get back.'' She said but as they did, they heard guards talking.

Reni-''What's going on?'' She asked. ''We need to tell the others, now.'' She said as they both ran back to Agrim's house as they knocked on the door as Reja opens the door for them. ''Thanks Reja, guys the guards are talking about something.'' She said to them as most of them looked over at her. As they did, Halima ran over to the house. ''Hey Halima, so what's going on?'' She asked her.

Halima-''They say that there's a truck coming towards the tribe northwest from us.'' She said as everyone then had left the house and had gone towards the area as they saw the truck coming.

Sahadev-''Guards do not fire, we go if and when the truck stops.'' He said to some of the guards who had then told others. ''Rehzi, you okay?'' He asked him, but he didn't say anything.

Dumaka-''Yeah, but AD isn't back soon we need to go look for him.'' He said to him.

Agrim-''Guys, I want to find him too. But with everything going on, we may have to do this without him, I k-'' He was saying but was then punched in the face by Rehzi as most of the tribe were shocked.

Rehzi-''…..how could you?'' He asked him as walked over to him picked him up a bit of the ground. ''We are not leaving him. What if the enemies got him, what if they're torturing him to reveal us, or worse?!'' He yelled at him. ''None of us knows where he is, yes, this can risk all of us, yes, but he could still be out there looking for us, to help us all. And I can grantee that if we don't do sh*t, that he is going to die out there, thinking none of us ever gave a f*ck about him.'' He said to him. ''(Sigh), I'm not leaving him out there, if you don't want to go sir, we will.'' He said to him. As he said that, he had then let him go.

Guard-''The truck stop, let's go!'' He said as guards then ran towards the truck, as they did Rehzi and a few others had gotten weapons and ran with them just in case, as Agrim got help getting off the ground. We see that they were getting closer, as the door on the left side the door to the driver side then opens. As it does, some of the guards get ready to fire. But, they see a bag is thrown out as they see someone come out.

Rehzi-''..AD….'' He said shocked as they saw him, he was hanging onto the door while holding his stomach.

AD-''…...'' He looked over at them with tears in his eyes as he then fell to the ground on his stomach. As he did Rehzi, Ani, and a few others ran towards him as they carefully flipped him onto his back and saw the gunshot, and a towel covering his wound but was soaked in blood, in which one of the guards looked in the bag and saw the photos with a map of where the photos were. Dena then gets to them, as he used what supplies he had with him to stop the bleeding, as he did, they then carried AD back to the tribe and to Agrim's house for it was closer to them than any of the healer's tents. Later on they get to Agrim's house, in which Ajala, Halima, and a few run to get to supplies for AD. As they do, AD couldn't hear them, but saw them as he looked around and saw almost everyone trying to help him. In which he felt someone hold his hand, but he couldn't tell who as he started to see black. ''I…..I…..I…..I'm….s…s…''.

… _.._

…

… _._

 _Hey, so this ha- Okay, with what happened in this chapter I cannot play this off like nothing happened. But yeah, well guys this is it, the last day 2017. You know, in about three-four day will the day this story first got started, in which I cannot wait for you all to see what happens next. For like I said, this story is far from over, in which I wanted to say for those reading that we've been though some up and a whole lot of downs….But, did we let those downs ruin us? No. Did we let those down get the better of us? No. Did we ever, not even this year, ever in our lives let fear take control us, manipulate us, silence us, punish us, no we didn't. We never have, and we never will, I know that a lot of terrible things happened all in just one year. But still that never stopped me from doing what I love, nor did it ever stop anyone out there reading this message. There have been a lot of deaths, so many innocent lives taken, but we still never had let it take control or not just our lives, but the people and animals that we love so much. But still, we must member that they're in a peaceful and better place. For those that have lost family members, in which some are still out there, never give up on them, just like they will never give up on you. But still, thank you all so much for all the reviews, all the support, and for everyone for the thousands that had given this story a chance, and for those who gave other stories a chance and that I hope that I ca- No, I will continue, for to me, Predators of Kilimanjaro isn't a Fanfiction, it's not a film, it's none of that. Its way more than any of those, in which like I said thank you all so much. But anyways, thank you for reading, and I'll see you not just in chapter 73 but in 2018. In which for 2018, well I know what I'm gonna do, how about you? Again, thank you for reading and i'll see you in chapter 73._


	73. Chapter 73:Love, and possible Death

_Hey, so this is chapter 73. So I hope that you all had an awesome New year's for those that celebrate I mean, in which we should start this new year right. So, that's why I decided to make another chapter to celebrate. But yeah I hope that everyone had awesome holidays, and a awesome new years. Anyways, make sure to favorite, follow, and review. Also, if you have any questions for me don't hesitate to ask, you can PM me or leave them in your reviews. If you notice mistakes, please let me know by PMing me or leaving them in your reviews for that chapter, that way I'll know where to go to fix them. But anyways, enjoy the chapter and happy 2018._

…

 _.._

… _.._

 _11:13pm….._

 _With Abiona…_

We see that Abiona and the others were out in the desert, going the same direction Shanta gave her. It was a bit cold out yes, but for them it wasn't a problem.

Amo-''Okay, so when we get to Shanta's mom, what do we do first?" He asked them.

Hiya-''When we get to her, we'll have to do some surgery so that she doesn't get worse as we go back. Or, we just wake her up and help her back to the tribe.'' She said. ''But it depends on what's wrong with her.'' She said as they kept going.

Abiona-''Alright, do you want one of us to help or do you think you'll be okay?'' She asked her.

Hiya-''I'm not sure, like I said it depends on what's wrong with her.'' She said.

Amo-''Say Ciata.'' He said.

Ciata-''Yeah Amo?'' She asked.

Amo-''Back at the tournament, why did you let Shira have you pinned, you could've blocked it and kept going?'' He asked her.

Ciata-''Simple, I was starting to get tired, plus I wanted her and Rora to win.'' She said to him.

Amo-''So you gave up the fight?'' He asked a bit surprised.

Ciata-''No, I mean don't get me wrong I wanted to win like everyone else. But Shira just caught me by surprise, that's all.'' She said to him for she could tell that he wanted to ask something else. ''Yeah Amo?'' Sh asked him.

Amo-''Do you think that, we'll be able to go back home?'' He asked her.

Ciata-''I'm, I'm not sure. But we need to stay positive that we will.'' She said. ''Also, how do you think Koata is doing?'' She asked him.

Amo-''I'm sure she's doing alright, but I know that she really misses Taylor tough.'' He said to her.

Ciata-''Yeah, I hope Taylor talks to her.'' She said to him.

Amo-''He's gonna talk to her, it may or may not be now, or tomorrow, but he will.'' He said.

Ciata-''Hm, we'll see. So Hiya how did you get into becoming a healer?'' She asked curious.

Hiya-''Well, my mom was a healer, in which I got interested and she taught me most of what I know.'' She said.

Ciata-''Oh, well what do you know that she didn't teach you?'' She asked.

Hiya-''Umm, a couple things about helping people give birth.'' She said.

Amo-''Oh, and where is she now?'' He asked.

Hiya-''She's been with my grandparents in Kgalagadi. She's been with them for about two months now.'' She said for this surprised everyone, yeah why that long?

Abiona-''Oh, but, why for so long?'' She asked, but wasn't so sure to ask.

Hiya-''Well my grandpa has been sick these past few months, and that she wanted to try and save him.'' She said to her.

Ciata-''Oh, well we hope he gets better.'' She said.

Hiya-''Thanks, it really means a lot to me.'' She said.

Ciata-''Also Hiya, I was wondering if you could teach me some medical procedures?'' She asked.

Hiya-''Sure, but after we help Shanta's mom, and get through the meeting. Say Abiona, do you think AD is back?'' She asked.

Abiona-''Not sure, maybe Agrim will send him some help if he knows where he is.'' She said to her. ''Also, what is her name?" She asked.

Hiya-''Her name is Amia, now usually I don't reveal patience's identities. But, with what we're doing, I know it's for the best.'' She said.

Amo-''Oh okay, at least we won't have to call her Shanta's mom.'' He said.

Hiya-''Say Abiona, how long have you and Gahi been together?'' She asked.

Abiona-''five years, and all the days that we've been together, have been some of the happiest moments of my life.'' She said smiling a bit, but heard someone laugh as she turned around and saw Amo laughing. ''What?'' She asked confused.

Amo-''(Laughs a little), T-That's not very creative, kinda basic really. No offence.'' He said smiling a bit.

Abiona-''(Laughs a bit), As if you were ever touched by a woman. Also you know, maybe instead of your hand being your girlfriend, you can actually find someone that's at least _average_ that can do at least _half_ of what you do. No offence buddy.'' She said smirking a bit as everyone laughed. ''Oh, Sorry if I went too far Amo.'' She said apologizing

Amo-''(Laughs a bit), okay I walked into that hard. Also it's fine, we're just joking around to pass the time.'' He said to her.

Abiona-''Yep…Yep.'' She said as they continued walking.

Amo-''So, what's the Kilimanjaro tribe like Abiona?'' He asked her. ''I mean yeah we're here now, but since you, Gahi, and Patch have been here a lot longer you know.'' He said.

Abiona-''Yep. Anyways, it's amazing, most of the tribe are really nice, there's a lot of markets, shops, and different food to try.'' She said for she told them a bit about the tribe including Hiya, but said that they only saw some things. ''So yeah, there's a lot more to the tribe, but I want you all to explore and see it instead of us spoiling anything for you guys.'' She said to them.

Ciata-''Thanks, Ada and I went to this one place and tried some of the meals there and they were amazing.'' She said.

Abiona-''Really? Huh, you gotta tell me what and where that place is so that Gahi and I can visit.'' She said.

Ciata-''Sure, the chiefs name is Fadil, and what we had was called Mtuzi wa Samaki. It was amazing.'' She said.

Hiya-''It is, he always makes sure to use adult fish only. If they aren't, then he puts them back in the streams and or oceans.'' She said.

Amo-''Cool, I'll have to try it when we get back.'' He said, as he did they continued to get to know each other a bit more.

 _20 minutes later…._

We see that the moon was beginning to come out, in which they had kept going for they worried that Amia could freeze out here.

Amo-''I hope we aren't going the wrong way.'' He said a bit tired.

Ciata-''We'll find her, it'll just take some time. Also Hiya, thanks for teaching me, I didn't get a chance to say that earlier.'' She said as she noticed that Hiya was shivering a bit.

Hiya-''Thanks, it means a lot to me.'' She said, but as she did she shivered a bit.

Abiona-''Say Hiya, are you cold?'' She asked her for she noticed that she shivering a bit.

Hiya-''A little bit, but I'm okay, thanks.'' She said smiling a bit.

Abiona-''No problem, so who did you get to look after Udar?'' She asked.

Hiya-''I asked Lakpa, I- Oh my god!'' She said as she ran towards someone on the ground.

Amo-''Is she Shanta's mom?'' He asked as Hiya nodded as they ran over to her, as they did Hiya unpacked her medicine.

Hiya-''Amia, can you hear me?" She asked her but didn't get a response, she then felt her pulse and that she still felt something. ''She's alive, but really cold.'' She said as she then got some flowers out.

Amo-''What are those?'' He asked.

Hiya-''They're Artemesia afra's, they can treat fevers, colds, sore throats, and more.'' She said as she got some water and mixed them, she then opened Amia's mouth and poured the water and helped her swallow it. ''It'll help her very quickly, but right now we need to bring her back to the tribe.'' She said as she puts the medicine away. ''Alright, help me carry her.'' She said as the others did, in which she wasn't heavy as they brought her back while Ciata and Amo protected them.

 _Back with Mihari…_

We see that she and the scouts were in Koora, in which they decided to keep going since they weren't that tired or hungry yet.

Dipak-''So Mihari, why are you coming back with us, other than just getting a new dagger?'' He asked.

Mihari-''To get some food, and some supplies. I plan on going to Lilongwe, the reason why is because a girl that I know is there. Her name is Hia, she's a black panther and that me, Mia, and Rajani have taken care of her for a little bit.'' She said as she told them the rest of the story, of course leaving out the part about Rehzi, Ani, Sahadev, and Nanda knowing about her. After she ended the story, she then got a piece of bread and ate it. ''So, any questions?'' She asked.

Faydem-''Oh, so do you think that you'll adopt her?'' She asked.

Mihari-''Well, if no one can adopt her then I will.'' She answered. ''Anything else?'' She asked.

Ketak-''Yeah, are you apart of any pack?'' He asked her.

Mihari-''Nope, I live by myself.'' She said.

Ketak-''Oh, why?'' He asked.

Mihari-''Well, (Sigh), let's just say that after a bit, I decided it would be best.'' She said for he didn't want to push her.

Ketak-''Okay, any questions for us?'' He asked as she thought of some.

Mihari-''Hmmm, how did you all become scouts?'' She asked.

Sosa-''Well, we wanted to help protect our home, and not just that, but our friends and families. We know that they'll been through a lot before some of us were born, but that's just me. The others, they all have different reasons.'' She said to her.

Mihari-''Oh okay, anything else for me?'' She asked.

Faydem-''Ummm, sorry, nothing right now.'' She said.

Mihari-''It's alright Faydem, so where do you guys wanna stop?'' She asked them.

Harsha-''Hmm, oh let's stop at Lipatimmro.'' He suggested.

Sosa-''Sure, kinda far to be honest but who knows, maybe we'll either just keep going or rest somewhere near.'' She said as they continued on.

 _With Kaja..._

We see that she was having a bit of trouble sleeping, in which she was a bit frustrated as she decides to get up. She then gets her dagger in which she checks on Asimov and sees that she's okay, in which she then walks out of the house and closes the door behind her. She then decided to try and talk to Saidah, in which she looks for a guard or a tribe member to ask where she was, but she also wanted to talk someone. After looking for a couple minutes, she then sees someone working on some ingredients in which she walks over.

Kaja-''Umm, hi.'' She said as the person heard her and looked up.

Gazelle-''Hi, how can i help you?" She asked her continuing to fix something under the counter.

Kaja-''I wanted to ask where Saidah is, but if you're too busy then i understand.'' She said.

Gazelle-''It's fine, my shifts about to end in a couple minutes. So what's your name?'' She asked as she got up and looked at her.

Kaja-''Kaja, i'm the traveler that came here with a male and female cheetah.'' She said to her for she seemed shocked to her.

Gazelle-''Oh so your Kaja, Saidah told us about you and the others! Also my name is Taya, i'm a friend of Saidah.'' She said for she had brown hair, brown pupils, has five earrings on her left ear only, short tail, long horns, and has brown and creme fur. As she said that she shook Kaja's hand.

Kaja-''It's nice to meet you Taya, say can i talk to you for a moment?'' She asked.

Taya-''Sure, like i said my shift ends in a couple minutes so i got time.'' She said.

Kaja-''Thanks, also where is Saidah?'' She asked.

Taya-''You too, also i'm kinda her boss, but only sometimes. Also, she's with her brother taking care of him, before her and the others leaves tomorrow.'' She said. ''So, what do you wanna talk about?" She asked.

Kaja-''Well, one of things i wanted to ask are, how do you feel about everything going on?'' She asked.

Taya-''Well, i'm a bit scared to be honest. Also, that i'm worried about my family.'' She said looking a bit down as her ears went down. ''But, we can't give up hope now can we?'' She asked.

Kaja-''No we can't, but we do have a lot of people helping us, whether we know it or not.'' She said to her.

Taya-''Yep, my son considered joining the scouts, but that was before all of this happened. Now, he's determined.'' She said a little bit sad for she noticed.

Kaja-''Oh, and how do you feel about him joining?'' She asked trying to help her feel better.

Taya-''Well, i am worried about him of course, but i'm not because i know that he can help. He's not my little calf anymore, but i...I still treat him like he is, and i don't want to. I just can't really let him go so easily, especially with the sh*tshow we're in right now.'' She said laughing a little. ''I guess that's some of the challenges of being a mother sometimes, but i don't regret being a mom.'' She said smiling a bit.

Kaja-''I wouldn't know, so what's his name?'' She asked.

Taya-''Nahir, a mix of my parents names.'' She said.

Kaja-''That's an awesome name, when did you decide to name his Nahir?'' She asked.

Taya-''My husband and I thought of it, not that we couldn't come up with anything. It's just that, well at the time we couldn't think of any names that would fit him.'' She explained. ''So, how's Asimov?'' She asked.

Kaja-''She's doing okay, say did Saidah go into detail as to what we looked liked?'' She asked.

Taya-''No, we weren't sure if she was gonna get to that part yet.'' She said. ''Say, can i ask you something?" She asked as she nodded. ''What's it like being a traveler?" She asked her.

Kaja-''Oh, hmm. I would say that it's very peaceful and exciting. Discovering new places, secrets, artifacts, and people. It's a bit dangerous at times yes, but sometimes it's all worth it, especially when you're with someone you trust.'' She said.

Taya-''Really, what was one of your favorite places that you went to?'' She asked as she thought of it.

Kaja-''Well, i have three that i really liked. One was Udzungwa mountains in which i lived there for a year, another is Parque Nacional das Quirimbas, Mozambique for the beautiful beaches there. Last i would say would be Kafue, Zambia for it's a bit dangerous, but when you look hard enough you'll find very private and peaceful places to relax. But those are mine personally, others have different thoughts.'' She said.

Taya-''Those places sound amazing!'' She said.

Kaja-''Yeah, they're pretty cool. But that's what I've discovered, there could be places way better out there.'' She said.

Taya-''You mean in Africa?'' She asked.

Kaja-''Yeah but not just Africa, i mean the world outside of Africa.'' She said. ''I sometimes wonder what other tribes and packs are like, what they do, how they live, and where they live having endless secrets and history. I'm always curious about it.'' She said.

Taya-''Gotcha, so do you plan on staying here?'' She asked.

Kaja-''No actually, when Asimov has her cub and Sam gets here, i think i may go to Namunyak.'' She said. ''Well, thank you for talking to me. Also sorry if i'm wasting your time with your family.'' She said.

Taya-''Oh okay, also no problem Kaja. Also no, they've been asleep at least an hour or two ago. But yeah, it was nice talking to you too, i get a little bit lonely when i'm here alone. Like at this time, i'm use to it but, i dunno it's just nice to have someone to talk to.'' She said.

Kaja-''Thanks, also i know how you feel.'' She said. ''Also thanks for telling me about Saidah, maybe when she gets back i can talk to her. Well, goodnight Taya. Also, tell Nahir i wish him luck with training.'' She said. ''Also, where does Saidah live?'' She asked.

Taya-''Thanks, no problem also i will. Also she lives a couple feet away from the lake, Goodnight to you to Kaja.'' She said as Kaja then decided to go talk to Saidah, as she did Taya was then done as she then walked back home.

 _4 Minutes later..._

We see Kaja looking around for Saidah's home, in which she was near one of the lakes in the tribe. But, she then saw her getting some towels from somewhere. She thought about going up to her to talk, but knew that she was taking care of her brother. In which, she saw her and saw that she looked a bit worried. In which she wasn't sure if now was the time, or that she needed someone to talk to.

Kaja-''(Breaths in and out), i should at least ask if she's that busy.'' She said to herself as she quickly ran over to her. ''Saidah!'' She said for she heard her and looked over.

Saidah-''Hey Kaja, how are you?'' She asked.

Kaja-''I'm good, how about you?'' She asked.

Saidah-''Great, Sula is getting better which is great, and that i heard from one of my friends that the scouting trip will be delayed for a bit. But, i'm a bit worried about something.'' She said.

Kaja-''That's great, also what is it?'' She asked.

Saidah-''Well, i'm a bit worried that something will happen, and that me nor the others won't be here to help.'' She said for Kaja thought about that.

Kaja-''Oh, well i'm sure nothings gonna happen. But, if something does happen, i'm positive that you'll be here in time.'' She said.

Saidah-''Thanks Kaja, that helped me ease up a bit.'' She said smiling a bit. ''So, why are you up so late?'' She asked.

Kaja-''Well, i couldn't sleep, some things were on my mind in which i wanted to talk to you. I didn't know where you were, or lived in which i asked someone and found a friend of yours Taya, she seems really nice.'' She said. ''We talked a little bit before i got here.'' She said,

Saidah-''Yeah she is, so what did you two talk about?'' She asked curious as Kaja told her. ''I see, but yeah i have a surprise for her in which it involves Nahir. Promise not to tell her or anyone?'' She asked as she nodded.

Kaja-''Promise.'' She said.

Saidah-''Okay, so i knew that some of the teachers are a bit tough on new students. So, since i'm a scout, i decided to train him so that he wouldn't get stressed or anything.'' She said.

Kaja-''That's really nice of you, i'm sure Taya will be thankful. But, when do you plan on training him?'' She asked.

Saidah-''Either after this war, after Asimov gives birth, or when i get back and have time.'' She said. ''So, what do you wanna talk about?'' She asked.

Kaja-''Well, it's about your tribe. This was something on my mind in which it's another one of the reasons why i couldn't sleep, i wanted to know the history of the Mala tribe. I mean, ever since me, Asimov and Sam got here, i had a couple questions about this place.'' She said.

Saidah-''Oh, well thank you for taking an interest in our home. Do you plan on staying?'' She asked.

Kaja-''No, i think i may head towards Namunyak. But, this place is wonderful though.'' She said.

Saidah-''It's alright Kaja, i mean who knows, maybe you'll find a home there. But, i don't really know that much. But i know that Kulwa knows a lot, she's lived her for a while now.'' She said.

Kaja-''Oh okay, but yeah thanks for talking to me.'' She said grateful.

Saidah-''Your welcome, but yeah we should get some sleep. Goodnight Kaja.'' She said.

Kaja-''You too, also tell your brother i hope he gets better.'' She said.

Saidah-''I will, later.'' She said as they both then went back to their homes. As they do, we see Taya walking back home as she's eating a piece of bread that she made before leaving. As she eats, she hears something as she listens in and follows it. She then sees someone walking towards her in which she hides, as she does she looks to see that it was a female. She examines her and is shocked seeing the woman then falls to the ground as she runs over.

Taya-''Ma'am, are you okay?!'' She asked but sees her covered in cuts, blood, and was missing some fur and possibly skin. ''Ma'am, what is your name?" She asked but didn't hear her. ''Help! Someone!'' She said for she saw some guards run towards her, for she saw them.

Guard-''What happened to her, and who is she?'' He asked.

Taya-''I don't know, i was walking home and i saw her and as i watched her she just fell to the ground. I asked if she was okay, but then i saw her condition.'' She said sounding a bit scared.

Guard-''Okay, Avioo whose the closest healer?" He asked her.

Avioo-''Nate is close by, we can take her to him.'' She said as they carefully picked her up, but she saw who it was and recognized her. ''Get Kulwa, i know this woman!'' She said to them.

Guard-''Why, who is she?'' She asked confused as they helped her up.

Avioo-''She's Kulwa mother Ramilia.'' She said as she then looked at one of the other guards. ''Ethan, get Kulwa.'' She said to him as he nodded and ran back towards her home. ''Ramilia, you're gonna be fine.'' She said as they carried her to a healer.

 _With Kulwa..._

We see that she was still asleep with her necklace on the table still, as she was asleep she heard knocking on the door in which it sounded urgent. She then got up and quickly walked over to the door and unlocked it.

Kulwa-''Yes Ethan?'' She asked.

Ethan-''Ma'am, it's your mom, she's in very critical condition.'' He said.

Kulwa-''Where is she?'' She asked.

Ethan-''Avioo and Beth took her to Nate, follow me.'' He said as they both ran towards Nate's den. After about three minutes later, they get there in which Kulwa opened the door and saw Ramilia.

Kulwa-''M-Mom.'' She said seeing her shocked.

…

…

…

 _Hey, so this has been chapter 73. So, i had some trouble with the site for a moment, in which i wanted to upload this chapter yesterday but i couldn't. But, thankfully it was just a glitch that comes and goes. But yeah i want to thank **DarkRumplesGirl** for her help, for she told me some solutions that helped me, also to **Kalum16**. But yeah, things in this chapter look a bit, bad or horrible for two mothers but...(Sigh), i got nothing here to be honest. But yeah, thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review. If you have any questions for me, don't hesitate to ask. Just PM me or leave your questions in your reviews. If you notice any mistakes please let me know by PMing me or by leaving them in your reviews, again thank you for reading and i'll see you in chapter 74. _


	74. Chapter 74:Saving lives, and memories

_Hey, so this is chapter 74. So far things have been going….well? Okay not really, but who knows things might get better in the future. But, still we'll have to wait and see. Also, I wanted to ask who are your favorite characters throughout the whole story so far? But yeah, thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review and I'll see you in chapter 75._

…

… _.._

… _._

 _With Kulwa..._

We see that she was still asleep with her necklace on the table still; as she was asleep she heard knocking on the door in which it sounded urgent. She then got up and quickly walked over to the door and unlocked it.

Kulwa-''Yes Ethan?'' She asked him.

Ethan-''Ma'am, it's your mom; she's in very critical condition.'' He said.

Kulwa-''Where is she?'' She asked.

Ethan-''Avioo and Beth took her to Nate, follow me.'' He said as they both ran towards Nate's den. After about three minutes later, they get there in which Kulwa opened the door and saw Ramilia.

Kulwa-''M-Mom.'' She said seeing her shocked. She then walks over to her slowly and sees her body, covered in possibly others but mostly her own blood. ''W-What happened to her?'' She asked her guards.

Avioo-''We're not sure, Taya encountered her first. We heard her calling for help, and ran towards her and we saw her like this.'' She said to her, as she did Kulwa walked over to Taya and sat down next to her.

Kulwa-''Taya, d-did she say anything to you?'' She asked her, but she didn't respond. ''Taya. Please, we need to know.'' She said as she looked over at her.

Taya-''I….I couldn't quite hear her, but she said _find_ but the guards had got to us and she passed out.'' She said wiping some of her tears away. ''Kulwa, do you think her tribe got attacked?'' She asked her. As she did, Kulwa looked back at her mom and focused on her injuries as Nate cleans them.

Kulwa-''I have two theories, either a pride had got to them and attacked. Or, the enemies found them.'' She said.

Ethan-''But, how can you tell, the wounds look mixed?'' He asked as she got up from her seat and walked over to her mom.

Kulwa-''I've been through a couple fights, and I can see what happened. Most of the cuts and some of the gashes are from swords, but some are from claws.'' She said as she sees her mom still breathing. ''If this was a pride, or any predators then the cuts would be smaller. So, either it's the humans or, the tribe were going through issues and predators got to them and attacked.'' She said to them, as she did, Nate then got up and walked over to her.

Nate-''I'm gonna need some more water, that way I can wash out the blood to get to the wounds easier.'' He said to her.

Kulwa-''Mori, can you please get some water for Nate?'' She asked him as he nodded and left. ''Nate, how is she?'' She asked him.

Nate-''(Sigh), she's alive, but she will wake up soon. But, she'll lose a lot of blood.'' He said to her. ''The sooner we can get a donor the better, ma-'' He was saying but she interrupted him.

Kulwa-''I'll do it, we both have the same DNA so it shouldn't be a problem, right?'' She said to him.

Nate-''No it shouldn't, but don't worry it'll only be a bit.'' He said to her. ''So when do y-'' He was saying but she walked over to her mom, she then sat down next to her and rolled up her right sleeve. ''Now?'' He asked her.

Kulwa-''Now.'' She said to him. She sat down next to her mom and had rolled up her right arm. ''The sooner the better right?'' She asked as he nodded. ''Avioo, in case I pass out, I need you to watch over the tribe. Get any guards and scouts available to watch over the tribe, if just one of them notices anything. Anything at all, to warn everyone to get ready for a fight, okay?'' She asked her as she nodded.

Avioo-''Yes Kulwa, are you-'' She was saying but saw by how Kulwa looked, that she wasn't changing her mind. ''Alright, I'm sorry about your mom Kulwa. We all are.'' She said.

Kulwa-''Taya, you may return to your family.'' She said to her as she got up from her seat. ''Avioo, can you escort her safely to her home?'' She asked her.

Avioo-''Yes, can you show me the way Taya?'' She asked her as she nodded.

Taya-''Yes, follow me.'' She said as Nate gave her a towel to wipe the blood off her hands, Avioo walked out the door first. But, as Taya walked she stopped at the door and looked over at Kulwa. ''Kulwa, I'm so sorry this happened to your mom. Know, that I have faith in her, and you too.'' She said looking at her.

Kulwa-''T-Thank you Taya, I hope so too.'' She said to her as she then walked out the door and closed it. Nate said that he'd be back with the medicine, in which she then looked over at her mom, and placed her hand on her cheek. ''Mom, what happened to you?'' She asked as she got up and hugged her. ''You'll be okay. I promise.'' She said smiling at her while crying, in which she had decided to talk to her until Nate came back. ''(Sigh), after so long, I have so many questions for you….But, with what I'm about to do, I'm not sure if I'll be able to ask you them. But, when you wake up, and I'm still awake, w-we can talk and I can ask you those questions.'' She said to her. ''I'm positive, that you have so many questions for me. In which I'll be more than glad to answer them, I promise.'' She said to her holding her left hand. As she then prayed for her mom to be alright.

 _2 minutes later…._

We see that she's done, in which she hears the door open and sees Nate, Mori, and Avioo. She then rolls up her sleeve as he sets everything up, as she does she sees guards outside the door. She knew what was gonna happen, in which she wasn't gonna lie to anyone, not Avioo, Saidah, Taya, and others. But mostly, to herself as she then relaxed as he places the needle in her arm as she breaths in and out to calm herself. She then looks over at her mom, in which she smiles at her holding her left hand.

 _With Abiona…._

We see that Abiona and the others were close to the tribe, a couple minutes away yes, but at least they aren't miles away or anything.

Amo-''So, how far are we?'' He asked the others. ''Also, so that's who AD is?'' He asked.

Hiya-''We should be close, also yes; he's done a lot for us at this point. So, how are you guys doing?'' She asked the others.

Amo-''Okay so far. You know I'm starting to get a bit cold to be honest.'' He said.

Hiya-''Don't worry, it goes away soon.'' She said to him.

Amo-''You sure?'' He asked her.

Hiya-''Umm….Yeah.'' She said trying not to look back him, but Amo looked at her confused. As he did, she saw the tribe. ''There's the tribe, and some guards!'' She said as they yelled to try and get their attention. As they did, one of them sees them and calls for the others as they ran towards them. After a minute or two, the guards reach them and help them. ''My tents closer, we can go there.'' She said to the guards.

Guard-''Alright, lead the way.'' He said to her as she did. They then made it back into the tribe, but Abiona noticed a bit of a crowd near Agrim's house. But, she focused on Amia as they had then got to Hiya's tent. They get there, in which the guards that were with them unzipped the tent. They see Lakpa and Udar talking as they see them.

Udar-''Hey guys, is that Shanta's mom?'' He asked them as he sat up.

Hiya-''Yeah, Lakpa, I need your help too.'' She said to her.

Lakpa-''Okay, I'll be back Udar.'' She said to him as she helped them set her down on a bed. As they did, they began to get to work quickly as Lakpa got the medicine and supplies. ''What's her name?'' She asked her.

Hiya-''Her name is Amia, she's been unconscious for a bit, we found her like this. Abiona, I need you to get some warm water, and towels.'' She said as she nodded and ran to get some. ''Okay, just stay with us a little bit longer Amia.'' She said to Amia, as she did, they then got to work.

 _Elsewhere…._

We then see Abiona getting some towels, in which she had asked one of the guards to get some warm water. As she did, she heard yelling, in which she looked over at Agrim's house and saw a lot of tribe members looking through the windows.

Abiona-''What is going on? You know what, I'll get Hiya the supplies first, then I'll head over.'' She said as she waited a couple seconds until a guard tapped her shoulder. ''Oh hey Tannin.'' She said him for he was holding a bowl of warm water.

Tannin-''Hey, here's the water you wanted.'' He said placing it at the bottom of the towels she was holding.

Abiona-''Thanks, also what's going on at Agrim's house?'' She asked him.

Tannin-''(Sigh), Well, the human AD that's helping us, he…he got shot and is unconscious.'' He said for she was shocked. ''But before that, a tribe member named Rehzi sucker punched Agrim. To be honest, with what I saw and heard, Agrim kinda deserved it.'' He said to her. ''They rescued him, in which he's in Agrim's house with a couple of them getting healed.'' He said to her.

Abiona-''Damn it AD, okay I'm gonna head over there soon, thank you for the water and the info.'' She said.

Tannin-''No problem.'' He said as she carefully ran back to Hiya's tent. She runs past a couple people, as she then goes through the tent and sees them all still there.

Ciata-''Hey Abiona, what's wrong?'' She asked her, as she does Abiona places the towels and water on a table.

Abiona-''(Breaths in and out), AD, h-he's been shot and is unconscious.'' She said to them.

Everyone-''What?!'' They said.

Lakpa-''I-Is he okay?'' She asked but Abiona didn't respond. ''Oh no, oh no oh no.'' She said as she sat down next to Udar. ''Hiya, how's Amia?'' She asked her.

Hiya-''(Sigh in relief), she's gonna be okay, asleep but okay. I'm gonna stay with her, you guys can go check on AD and the others.'' She said to them.

Lakpa-''You sure?'' She asked her as she nodded. As she did, they all then left and ran towards Agrim's house.

Hiya-''(Sigh), hope you're alright AD.'' She said.

 _With Rehzi…Well…..here we go…._

We see everyone in the room, in which Rehzi was sitting next to Ani and Sahadev. In shock a bit for what he saw. Ajala, Manil, Hasit and the others were outside trying to explain what happened to the crowd, while Agrim was outside still. Dena then walked over to Rehzi and the others as they got up.

Dena-''(Sigh), I was able to get the bullet out, in which I used some serums that Reni gave me, so that I didn't need to stitch him up at all. He lost a bit of blood, in which there's either two things that will happen at this point.'' He said to them.

Sahadev-''What?'' He asked him, but he wasn't sure if he should tell them.

Ani-''P-Please, tell us.'' She said with tears in her eyes.

Dena-''(Sigh), either, he wakes up. Or, he dies.'' He said to them, for they didn't want to believe it. But, the proof was right in front of them.

Ani-''What can we do?'' She asked him.

Dena-''There's nothing we can do now, it's up to him.'' He said to them, as he did, they saw AD for he didn't even look like he was breathing. ''In case, the worse happens. You should say your goodbyes, I'm sorr-'' He was saying, but Rehzi shook his hand.

Rehzi-''….Thank you so much, for everything you could do.'' He said to him as he nodded. Dena then got his stuff, and left as he opened the door; he looked back and saw them walk towards AD and had gotten chairs so that they could sit next to the bed. As they did, he then closed the open behind him as he saw Agrim wiping some blood of his mouth.

Dena-''Give them some time, who knows what will happen. Good night sir.'' He said walking past him, as he did, Agrim then looked through the window and saw them. As he did, he then walked over to the crowd.

 _Back with Rehzi…_

We go back to see the others, as Rehzi looked down at AD and noticed something in his left pocket. He then got it and unfolded it to see drawings of them, him, Mihari, Ani, Sahadev, Hia, Ajala, Kacey, Harsha, Dipak, Lakpa, Sosa, Faydem, Agrim, Abiona, Gahi, Patch, and a couple others. Ani and Sahadev saw the drawings, in which they were amazing and saw how they looked just like them without any mistakes in detail. They also saw their names underneath the drawings, in which Rehzi had then folded it back and placed it back in AD's left pocket. As he did, they decided to talk to AD, possibly one last time.

Sahadev-''Rehzi. Do you want to go first?'' He asked him, but he shook his head. ''(Sigh), Okay, AD, if you can hear us, we're so sorry for putting you through this. This wasn't your fight, but yet you still helped us. Even though, you didn't owe us anything anymore. You still helped us, and risked your life time after time.'' He said to him. ''We promise, to find Adam and stop him, so that in case…(Sigh)…in case you don't make it, that your death wasn't for nothing.'' He said to him. As he did, Ani then went.

Ani-''Okay. AD, r-remembered what you said…..when we were t-talking to Lakpa a couple days ago. You said that, you'd be gone soon as if we wanted you gone. That's not true at all, yes we barely knew you. (Wipes tears away), But, we didn't want you gone as if you were a burden, none of us did. N-Not then, and definitely not n-now. Please, wake up, but not for any of us. But, for your friends and family back home who care about you and love so much. We want you to be able to see them again, please d-don't leave them.'' She said to him, for it was Rehzi's turn.

Rehzi-''….AD, when we first met. I was scared to be honest, but even then….'' He was saying but stopped as he held AD's left hand again. ''W-When you asked me, why do I trust you. What I said was true, all of it. That some of us saw something that the others that judged didn't. At first, we saw you as someone we can trust, but now…..now, we see you as if you were one of us. You saved the scouts; you went with Sahadev, Manil, Kacey, Amy, Harsha, Dipak, Udar, Sakhi, Ketak, Sosa, Hasit, Faydem and Ajala and saved Foai's family. You even took a bullet, just to get us some photos to finally end this war. You've done so much for us, but yet you didn't need to. Like Sahadev said, were sorry for putting you through all of this pain and fear. Please, don't leave your friends and family.'' He said to him, but as he did he got up and walked out of the house, for Ani and Sahadev wondered why.

Ani-''I'll go with him, stay with AD in case he wakes up.'' She said as he nodded as she followed Rehzi.

 _5 minutes later…._

We see that Rehzi opens up his tent, he then looks for AD's bag and finds his book. As he does, he sees Ani. She understands what he's trying to do, as they both run back to Agrim's house. A minute or two later, they make it back.

Sahadev-''Hey guys, nothing yet.'' He said to them. ''Is that AD's book?'' He asked him.

Rehzi-''Yes, I wanted to give it back to him when this is all over with. But now, this is the right time.'' He said to him. He then walked over to AD, and sat back down in the chair. ''Hey AD, we wanted to give you this later on when…..when we won and when you were going home, but now seems like the best time.'' He said as he opened the book, inside were drawings of different landscapes of jungles, forest, fields, and many more including stories about each person who wrote in the book, drawings of themselves, and many more. ''These, these are from all of the people that know you, including us. A lot of people really appreciate everything you've done; the reason why we did this for you was because we don't know what's gonna happen to you in the future. What I mean is that none of us know if you'll ever find us again, it could be weeks, months, or even years. Whether you wake up, or not, we want to say thank you. For everything you've done for not just this tribe, but for this country.'' He said placing the book next to AD. As he did they then heard the door knocking, as they saw Agrim. Rehzi then got up, and walked over to the door and opened it. ''Umm, hey sir.'' He said to him, for he wasn't nervous, he wasn't mad either.

Agrim-''Hey Rehzi, listen, I wa-'' He was saying but he interrupted him.

Rehzi-''No Agrim, I'm sorry for punching you, I was o-'' He was saying but Agrim stopped him.

Agrim-''No you weren't, I was out of line Rehzi. And to think, that I was giving AD a chance, but really, I never f*cking did.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Dad, exactly what will It take for you?'' He asked. ''What will it _finally_ take, for you to see what AD's done for this country?'' He asked him.

Agrim-''Nothing, because from what I saw, I finally realize how wrong I've been all this time. I've said this before yes, but I only said it to try and like him. But I guess it didn't work.'' He said to them. ''I wish I could apologize to AD, I-'' He was saying, but Rehzi placed a hand on his shoulder.

Rehzi-''You can, just talk to him.'' He said for Agrim then went inside, as he did he saw AD unconscious.

Agrim-''Oh god, AD.'' He said as he sat down in one of the chairs. ''(Sigh), AD, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for never trusting you, for asking you to kill humans, and for just acting as if you're the enemy this whole time. I hope you can forgive me, I understand if you don't want to. But know, that I'm gonna fix this, all of it.'' He said to him. ''You're a good kid, you don't deserve to go through this sh*t, no one does. Tribe, humans, not even predators deserve this.'' He said to him as he got up for his seat. As he did, Sahadev walked up to him and hugged him.

Sahadev-''Thank you dad, hopefully he heard that.'' He said as he lets go.

Agrim-''Me too, I don't deserve his forgiveness.'' He said.

Ani-''Wait, where is everyone?'' She asked for they looked and saw the crowd gone, but their friends, some guards and scouts were still outside. ''I guess they all left.'' She said.

Rehzi-''But, who asked them?'' He asked.

Agrim-''I did, that way you all could talk to AD. The others are outside; they wanted to let you have a moment with AD. In which, if you want to keep him here, then I can have the meeting somewhere else.'' He said to them.

Sahadev-''We can have the meeting at the training area, there's way more than enough space.'' He said.

Agrim-''Alright, I'll tell Reni, Clarissa, Asha, and the others to meet up there. But, who will watch over AD?'' He asked them as they heard knocking on the door. ''I'll get it.'' He said as he opened the door to see the Abaya scouts, Lakpa, Ciata and Amo. ''Umm, hey.'' He said.

Abiona-''Hey Agrim, is A- Oh my god.'' She said as they saw him.

Gahi-''Say guys, how did this happen?'' He asked them, as he did Rehzi and Ani explained about how they knew. ''Oh, hope he's alright.'' He said.

Ani-''When he got back from Mago, Ethiopia taking pictures of Ramos's camp, Snake said that there was a tracker in their plane from what her friend said. In which, they must've followed him and the person he was with and attacked. Also we don't know, Dena said that he'll either wake up or he'll die.'' She said to them.

Amo-''We're really sorry guys.'' He said to them.

Rehzi-''Thank you, but how do you know about him?'' He asked them.

Amo-''Well, while we were all out to get Shanta's mom. Hiya and Abiona told Ciata and I about him, so what do we do now?''He asked them.

Rehzi-''We can't start the meeting, not without AD. He's been to the camp, so he probably has way more information that we can get from just pictures.'' He said to them.

Ciata-''So, what do we do until then?'' She asked.

Rehzi-''Well, I'll be here with AD until he wakes up. If any of you want to stay with me, you can.'' He said to them.

Ani-''I'll stay, Saha?'' She asked if he was too.

Sahadev-''(Sigh), I wish I could, I really do. But my dad and I need to be with the others. But I'll be back as soon as possible.'' He said assuring them.

Rehzi-''It's alright Sahadev, what mattered was that you did stay for a bit to say goodbye.'' He said to him.

Sahadev-''Thanks Rehzi, but still we'll be back.'' He said as he walked over to AD. ''Get well soon AD, hope you can hear us.'' He said to him. ''Later guys.'' He said to them as him and Agrim left.

Ani-''What about you guys?'' She asked them.

Lakpa-''I'll stay, that way I can heal AD when he wakes up.'' She said. ''I'll be back with my supplies.'' She said as she then left.

Amo-''We gotta get back with the others, later guys.'' He said to them.

Ciata-''See you soon guys.'' She said talking to the scouts.

Patch-''Alright, we'll meet you there too. Unless, one of us are staying.'' She said to them.

Gahi-''Yeah, we can stay with you guys.'' He said to them.

Ani-''Thanks, anything you wanna say to AD?'' She asked them.

Gahi-''Well, not to be a d*ck or anything, but I don't quite know him that much. But, that doesn't mean I don't have anything to say.'' He said to them, as he did he walked over to AD. ''Umm, hey AD, we may not have really known each other. But, from what I could tell, that you're a very nice guy. You've done a lot to help these guys, and that we hope you get better.'' He said to him. ''Abiona, you wanna go?'' He asked her as she nodded.

Abiona-''Hey, just wanted to say that you don't deserve this. We hope you make it through this, for I really wanted to know you a bit more. You seem very fun, joyful, creative and kind. Also, I know that this isn't much, but I didn't want to say something the others said, but one thing I can say, is that I hope you make it through this.'' She said carefully hugging him, as she let's go of him. ''Patch, do you want to say something?'' She asked her.

Patch-''AD, I hope you get better. I never got a chance to thank you, for helping me with talking to others.'' She said.

Gahi-''Umm, when did that happen?'' He asked confused.

Patch-''Oh yeah I didn't tell you guys, while you guys were talking; AD had helped me learn how to talk to others. So far I've made a couple friends, but if it weren't for Abiona I probably wouldn't have even considered it. But anyways, thank you for your help, I hope you get better.'' She said to him. As she did, she noticed the book. ''Oh yeah, this is the book you two asked us to draw in right?'' She asked Rehzi and Ani.

Rehzi-''Yep, I loved the butterfly designs you made.'' He said smiling a bit.

Ani-''Me too, especially the pink, blue and orange ones. Are they your favorite to make?'' She said to her smiling a bit.

Patch-''Thanks guys, also yes they're. Also, do you want to talk to him?'' She asked her as she nodded.

Lakpa-''Yes, I was just wanted to wait until you guys were done.'' She said as she walked close to AD, she then sat down in the chair on the far left from AD. ''Hey AD, I can't believe this happened. I still remember when you saved us; I don't think we could ever repay you. You even helped Kacey when she got shot, in which I'm also thankful that you saved my best friend. Also, thank you for talking to me, not because you had to, but because you wanted to.'' She said crying a bit. ''I h- No, we hope, that after all of this, that you have a wonderful life, with your friends and family.'' She said hugging him, as she then lets go.

Patch-''So, do you wanna talk for a bit?'' She asked them, as she did they heard knocking on the door. As they did, Gahi opened the door and saw Sahadev, and Ajala. ''Hey Sahadev, hey Ajala.'' She said to him.

Sahadev-''Hey Patch, hey guys. Sorry for taking so long.'' He said to them.

Rehzi-''Hey guys, but Sahadev what about the meeting with the others?" He asked.

Sahadev-''I got through to them, like I said I'd be back as soon as possible.'' He said to them. ''Plus, Reni, Clarissa and my dad had helped me get here quicker by making points to Foai.'' He said to them.

Ajala-''Say guys, can I talk to AD for a moment?'' She asked them.

Ani-''Sure, take all the time you need.'' She said to her as she walked over to AD, as she did she then kneeled down next to him.

Ajala-''(Sigh), hey AD. I don't know if you can hear us right now, but there are a few things I wanted to say to you. One, I'm so sorry for getting mad at you, especially for something that wasn't your or anyone's fault. Also, for nearly decapitating you, I know that you forgave me, but still what happened to me was a long, long time ago and that's no excuse for me to lash out like I did. I also know that you accepted my apology, and that at first I thought I didn't deserve it. But now, now I see that I just made a mistake. In which, I was hard on myself, and that I needed to forgive myself too, before I can accept it from other people. Not that I didn't, I just didn't know if I deserved it at the time. So thank you, thank you for helping me finally figure that out. Two, you're one h*ll of a fighter.'' She said smiling a bit. ''Yes, you'll need a lot more training when you wake up, for learning to fight like us will take a bit more time. But, from what I've seen, you're on the right track. And three, thank you for saving us, if it wasn't for you we'd probably be dead by now, or worse. The scouts thank you, and so does this tribe, we all hope you get better.'' She said as she then got up.

Abiona-''So what should we do now?'' She asked.

Rehzi-''We stay here with AD, for when he wakes up. Or, for one last time.'' He said to everyone, as they did they all talked about what they were going to do.

… _._

…

…

 _I know…..like, I know…So yeah, this has been chapter 74. What do you guys want to say to AD in case the worst happens? I mean, I have no clue where he is. Anyways, I know how you guys feel, in which wondering if AD and others will be okay. I really do, but these are things that may and or can happen. In which, he's not immortal, no one is. But yeah, thank you so much for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review. If you have any questions for me, just PM me or leave them in your reviews. Also, if you noticed any mistakes please let me know by PMing me or by leaving them in your reviews, again thank you and I'll see you in chapter 75._


	75. Chapter 75:Midnight meeting, kinda

_Hey, so this is chapter 75. You know, iI've come a long way since this story first started. But anyways, so far things are very, very, very...very depressing right now. But, who knows, maybe things will get better in the future. But we'll have to see, why do i write it like that? But yeah, thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review and i'll see you in chapter 76._

… _.._

…

… _.._

 _With Mihari…._

 _Lipatimmro, Kenya/June 16_ _th_ _, 2017/12:05am…_

We see that some of the scouts were asleep; they were sleeping near a lake in which it had a good amount of fish for them to eat. While some were asleep, we see Dipak still awake sharpening his sword and cleaning it a bit. But, he was starting to get kinda bored. He wasn't tired; he got done with his sword and that he didn't want to wake the others just to talk, he then decided to just lie down and try to sleep.

'' _You too huh?''_

He heard for he sat up quickly and turned his head to right and saw Mihari sitting next to him. As he did, he reassured himself and sat up.

Dipak-''Ummm, morning.'' He said not even looking at her.

Mihari-''Morning, so what's got you watching the stars, well other than working on your sword?'' She asked him.

Dipak-''Well, like you basically said, I couldn't sleep.'' He said as she nodded.

Mihari-''Mhm, and what's the real reason?'' She asked.

Dipak-''That is the re- (Sigh), okay, when we went to that camp, it kinda reminded me of when me and the scouts got captured.'' He said to her while looking down at the ground.

Mihari-''Ah, is it messin with you?'' She asked him, but he shook his head. ''So, what is it about it then?'' She asked.

Dipak-''I guess, freeing the Jaglu pack, saving them from possibly a gruesome fate, kinda reminded me of what could've happen-'' He was saying but was interrupted.

Mihari-''So it does bother you, well a little at least.'' She said as he used both his hands to rub his head a bit frustrated.

Dipak-''(Sigh), I guess a little bit. To be honest, I'm also a bit upset at myself about Kacey.'' He said for she was interested.

Mihari-''Oh, how so?'' She asked.

Dipak-''Not in a relationship way. While we were escaping, she got shot, I tried to run back to help, but AD said for me to keep going. I still never got a chance to talk to her about it.'' He said to her.

Mihari-''Well, you want some advice?'' She asked as he nodded. ''Simple, stop be a p*ssy, and just talk to her.'' She said, but noticed that he took that the wrong way a bit, and said it the wrong way.

Mihari's thought's-'' _(Sigh), okay, try something that doesn't make you look like a d*ck.''_ She thought to herself.

Mihari-''(Sigh), look at me Dipak.'' She said as he did. ''I'm sorry about what I said; I said that the wrong way. But still, from what I've seen, you guys are doing alright.'' She said. ''Look, I understand that what happened to you guys must've been terrifying, but that's the thing, it _happened.''_ She said to him. ''You can't just let that eat you up inside, especially from trying to apologize to someone you care about.'' She said for he seemed to listen. ''Besides, she's your friend, do you think she'd hold a grudge like that?" She asked him, as she did he shook his head again. ''H*ll no, so, when she wakes up, talk to her.'' She said to him as he smiled a bit.

Dipak-''Thanks Mihari, I really appreciate it. Well, except the part where you called me a p*ssy.'' He said smiling a bit.

Mihari-''Your welcome, also yeah, I should've said that a lot better.'' She said. ''But you should get some sleep, we'll be leaving a couple hours.'' She said.

Dipak-''Yeah, but how do you know that?'' He asked.

Mihari-''I asked Faydem before she went to sleep.'' She said.

Dipak-''Oh, but again thanks.'' He said.

Mihari-''Your welcome, say, can I get a hug?'' She asked for this was surprising to him, but as he did, she whispered something in his ear. '' _You didn't think we heard you right?_ '' She asked looking at him.

Dipak-''W-Wha-'' He was saying confused but she placed a finger on his lips.

Mihari-''Guys, I don't know about this. I mean what the h*ll, five predators?'' She said reminding him. '' _Remember?_ '' She asked him whispering while smirking a bit, for he did. ''Yeah, where're not death by the way.'' She said laughing a bit.

Dipak-''Y-You heard that?'' He asked a bit scared.

Mihari-''No. _We_ heard all of it, we just decided to pretend we didn't.'' She said letting him go.

Dipak-''(Sigh), yeah, I'm sorry about that. I was being a d*ck, I was just worried about my friends.'' He said feeling guilty.

Mihari-''It's okay, you had good intentions. But, _just_ this once, kay?'' She asked him as he nodded. ''Alright, get some sleep.'' She getting up and walking away.

Dipak-''(Laughs a bit), goodnight.'' He said putting his sword up.

Mihari-''You too.'' She said as she laid down somewhere and went to sleep. As she did, he then looked at his sword and had placed it back in his scabbard. He then went over to his bag and got his canteen, but shook it a bit and realized that it was empty. He then went over to the lake to refill it, as he did; he then noticed something next to him. As he did, he noticed words in the ground.

Dipak-''What the…. _Eat it?''_ He said out loud, in which he dug into the ground a bit he got the flower. But, he remembered something him and Lakpa talked about. In which, he remembered the flower and how AD found it and what happened to him. ''Sorry, you're not making me see sh*t.'' He said, but thought of something. ''Maybe, I don't have to eat you.'' He said to himself as he looked at the lake. He then placed the flower in the water as it evaporates, but the water then began to have a shine to it. As it did, he shielded his eyes from the brightness, but it soon died down as he looked into the water. ''Oh f*ck.'' He said shocked.

 _Back in Kilimanjaro…_

We see in Agrim's home, most of them were asleep, all except for Rehzi. In which he was asleep on the floor next to Ani on a mat so that they weren't sleeping on wood, in which he slept on the right side next to AD who was on the couch still. He then was just started starring at the ceiling, in which he thought about everything that happened to him, not since AD got here, but when he woke up in that desert.

 _Rehzi's pov….._

…..(Sigh), how did this happen? Being an orphan nearly my whole life, getting bullied as if I were their b*tch, getting tricked to go scouting for food, nearly getting killed by Mihari, getting head from a cheetah and then releasing on her face, having sex with her, leaving her out ther- I should just stop there…. (Sigh), all of that, led to this. Usually, when I'm outside of the tribe thinking about this kinda stuff, I'm relaxed and happy. But, I'm way more relaxed when I'm next to Ani. Please, please, don't let me f*ck this up. She's been through so much pain, possibly more than me. Who knows, maybe there're some things that she still keeps to herself. But I don't know, I guess It's just my curiosity and my personality. In all of my thoughts, they're mostly about how bad, good, and or _interesting_ my day was. But tonight, I guess this time….i'm realizing what I've been keeping from myself this whole time. Maybe it's because of fear, guilt, or when I was a pushover. But, should I tell them? About what I really do when I'm on that cliff. Maybe later, by right now, I just want to try and go to sleep. Too bad that I've been saying that to myself for the couple minutes, maybe it's me being worried for….(Sigh), we really do wonder what you're thinking about. Whether it's you hearing us, or that you're trying to find a way out of this battle you're going through. But, no matter what others might say, we're here fighting with you. When I saw you looking at us, I….I was terrified, I had so many questions, and even now I still do. I mean, we all do. But, I don't know if I'll ever get the chance to ask them. I then got up carefully, that way I wouldn't wake Ani or anyone else up. I then walked over to the guess room and opened the door, I then left it open since it was a bit loud when I opened it. As I did; I then opened the window and climbed out. Since it was quieter than opening the front door, but I left the window open so I wouldn't be locked out completely. I then decided to go see Agrim and the others, for I noticed that there were a good amount of tribe members still up from our tribe, and the Abaya Region. But, I noticed Reni and Clarissa walking together; I wonder where they're going? At first, I thought that the whole Gem tribe was coming, but I heard that only Foai, Josa, Gina, and a couple guards of his came here instead of the whole tribe. I then walked towards the training area like Sahadev said, in which after about two or three minutes I got there and saw them. But, I only saw Foai and Agrim, in which I listened in on them.

 _Nobody's pov….._

Foai-''So, where is that human you're with?'' He asked him.

Agrim-''That human, has a name and it's AD. Listen, after some though _and a good hit in the jaw_. Until AD gets better, we're gonna have to reschedule this meeting.'' He said to him.

Foai-''Why does AD matter exactly, we have the photos, we have a location. Why d-'' He was saying but he interrupted him.

Agrim-''We are not going anywhere. None of us have been to that camp, only AD and the pilot he was with have been there. We don't know how long he's been there, he could have so much info that we could win this in less than five minutes tops.'' He said to him. ''If we just take guesses, and head there, we might as well just kill ourselves. Because I'm pretty damn sure, that if they catch us, they'll make sure we all suffer before they put a bullet in our heads.'' He said to him.

Foai-''(Sigh), I understand. But, we may have any t-'' He was saying but was interrupted.

Agrim-''Having little time and having a plan, is way better than having nothing but time and just going there with no plan at all.'' He said to him.

Foai-''Alright, I see what you mean. But, I have to ask, why do you care about him? After all of this, he'll just leave?'' He asked.

Agrim-''(Laughs a bit), if only you've seen him with my tribe. I wish I did sooner, but whether this war ever happened or not and that he still stumbled upon us, he's still the caring person that he is.'' He said to him.

Foai-''We'll see, but where's Reni and Clarissa?'' He asked.

Agrim-''They left to go visit AD and to see how Abiona, Gahi, and Patch are doing. So, how's your family been doing?'' He asked him.

Foai-''We've been better; I mean things are somewhat back to normal at home. But, after what happened to them, I worry about them and my tribe a lot.'' He said.

Agrim-''Well to me, that sounds like a loving father and caring leader.'' He said. ''Foai, when you and Gina first had Josa, how did you feel?'' He asked him.

Foai-''Scared, terrified, filled with joy, but mostly fear…..of Gina.'' He said laughing a bit, but it died down to silence.

Agrim-''Oh, why?'' He asked but he just looked at him pissed. ''I'm kidding, I know how that feels. My left hand _still_ feels a bit sore after crystal held my hand, I'm surprised people didn't hear about my hand.'' He said looking at it.

Foai-''I did, and I gotta say, I'm surprised she didn't rip it off on accident.'' He said.

Agrim-''You and me both, but anyways. You and the others can sleep here, I'll ask some guards to get you all some blankets, pillows and sheets.'' He said as Foai then got up from his chair.

Foai-''Thanks, also good night Agrim.'' He said to him.

Agrim-''You too.'' He said as they both left, as they did Rehzi had then ran back to Agrim's house.

 _Rehzi's pov….._

As I ran back, I wanted to try and tell the others about this. As I did, I noticed Reni and Clarissa stopped at a shop, in which I decided to walk the rest of the way. Actually, maybe i'll tell them in the morning. After about a minute or two, I then made it to Agrim's house. In which I then climbed through the window that I left open, as I then got on the bed and carefully closed the window. I then walked past the door and slowly closed it, as I did; I carefully walked back over to Ani. I then got under the cover with her, as I did I kissed her forehead.

Rehzi-''Goodnight Ani.'' I said to her.

'' _Morning Rehzi.''_

She said whispered for I was a surprised that she's awake, but what gave me away?

Ani-''I heard your footsteps when you were coming back inside. I saw you left, where did you go?'' She asked me curious while whispering.

Rehzi-''Well, I went to go check on Agrim and I saw him talking to Foai.'' I said. ''Foai talked about why AD mattered and why he cared about him.'' I said as I then told her everything else, in which I was a bit upset at Foai. I mean, I understand that he doesn't know AD like we do, but how he said made him sound a bit like a d*ck.

Ani-''Oh, like I get that he doesn't know AD like we do, or at all maybe, but that still sounds a bit heartless.'' She said.

Rehzi-''Yeah, (Sigh), sorry for waking you up.'' I said a bit guilty.

Ani-''It's okay Rehzi, besides I'm glad that you told me this, should we tell the others?'' She asked me, yeah when we wake up.

Rehzi-''Yeah, but when they wake up we can tell them.'' I said. ''Again, sorry for waking you.'' I said apologizing again.

Ani-''Alright, like I said it's okay Rehzi, besides we still have a couple more hours to sleep. (Yawn), but yeah, goodnight Rehzi.'' She said as she kissed me, I'll never get use to that.

Rehzi-''Goodnight Ani, love you.'' I said as I lay on my pillow as she did.

Ani-''Love you too.'' She said as she lay down to, as she did she then had gone to sleep. But, where's Reni and Clarissa? I then sat up a bit, and wondered where they were. I mean, they're at the shop but I pretty sure that they would've gotten here by now. Well, maybe they decided to just turn in for the night. As I thought this, I then heard soft knocking on the door. I then got up and turned around and saw Agrim, I then got up and walked over to the door and opened it.

Rehzi-''(Yawn), morning sir.'' I said to him.

Agrim-''Morning Rehzi, so how have things been since I've been gone?'' He asked.

Rehzi-''Well, things could get a little better.'' I said for I could tell he knew what I meant. ''So, how did the meeting go?'' I asked, for I knew that by what they were saying when I got there that there were some things I missed.

Agrim-''Well, I decided that until AD got better, that the meeting would be postponed.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Oh okay, so how's Foai?'' I asked.

Agrim-''(Sigh), a little bit of a pain.'' He said, yeah. ''Well, I'm gonna get some sleep, goodnight Rehzi.'' He said to me as he walked in, as he did I closed the door and he made sure not to wake anyone as he went upstairs. I then walked back over to Ani and lay down, I then looked at her and saw how peaceful she w- why am I watching her sleep? I then just smiled a bit and had then gone to sleep. You know, I wonder how Mihari and the others are doing. I mean, I'm sure they're okay. I then finally drifted off to sleep, finally.

 _Back with Mihari…._

We see that she was asleep as she heard running and got up quickly and saw Dipak.

Mihari-''Dipak, what's wrong?'' She asked a bit worried.

Dipak-''I-It's AD, he's been shot!'' He said for she was shocked.

Mihari-''What?! How do you know that?" She asked a bit confused.

Dipak-''It's a bit of a story, but the point is AD maybe in trouble.'' He said.

Mihari-''Alright, come on.'' She said for she got up and they had then waked the others up.

Ketak-''(Groans), what?'' He asked sounding a bit annoyed as he sat up.

Dipak-''Guys, AD's been shot!'' He said to them for this got their attention quickly.

Faydem-''What? But, how do you know this?'' She asked worried.

Dipak-''I'll explain, but first we need to hurry up and get back home.'' He said as they did in a hurry, for it only took about five minutes.

Kacey-''Okay, so before we go, how exactly do you know AD got shot?'' She asked him as he explained how this all started. ''Okay, and AD being shot?'' She asked him.

Dipak-''Okay, so I went to refill my canteen. I then noticed the flower next to me, remember the one AD saw when he said that he was staying to help us?'' He asked as some nodded. ''Well, I noticed it and on the ground I…I guess it wrote _Eat it_ on the ground, but I didn't and thought that maybe I can see what it wanted to show me without eating it. In which, I got it out of the ground and placed it in the water and saw what happened to AD.'' He explained to them, for they wanted to see this for themselves, but they knew that he wouldn't lie or make a joke like this.

Sosa-''Well, okay but where is he?'' She asked.

Dipak-''He's back at the tribe, I'm not sure where but the last thing I saw in the water was him falling to the ground bleeding, but was being helped by Rehzi and a few others.'' He said to them, for they were glad that he's getting help.

Harsha-''Alright let's go.'' He said as they then headed towards the tribe.

Ketak-''So, where is this flower now?'' He asked him.

Dipak-''It evaporated in the lake, what do you think happened to it?'' He asked him as they kept going.

 _Back with Kulwa…_

We see that Kulwa was still with her mom, she finished giving blood a couple minutes ago. She was fine, for she didn't give that much blood but enough to make sure that Ramilia was okay.

Nate-''Okay, how do you feel?'' He asked her.

Kulwa-''I'm okay.'' She said.

Nate-''Good, just wanted to make sure in case you gave a bit too much.'' He said. ''Alright, I suggest you get some sleep.'' He said to her as she got up.

Kulwa-''Okay, but I want her to stay with me, I have some healers and in case she wakes up and was trying to tell us something.'' She said as Avioo and Mori help carry Ramilia to Kulwa's home. ''Again, thank you everyone for your help, goodnight Nate.'' She said smiling a bit.

Nate-''Alright, goodnight to you too.'' He said as she then left and helped carry her mom, a few minutes later they make it back to her home. Kulwa asked them to let Ramilia sleep in her room, in which they went to get a bed for her. As they did, she was placed on a couch until they came back with the bed. Kulwa then closed the door behind her, as she did she than sat down next to her mom.

Kulwa-''(Sigh), you're gonna be alright mom. Just get some sleep.'' She said to her, she then walked over to her closet and got a blanket. She then walked back over to her and gently placed the blanket on her. ''What happened to you?'' She asked her, but knew that she wouldn't reply. In which she then placed her hand on her cheek. ''But, what happened to your home?'' She also asked. She then got up and ran towards her door and opened it. ''Guards!'' She called for them as one ran up to her.

Guard-''What's wrong Ma'am?'' He asked worried.

Kulwa-''I need you and two others to head towards the Robanda tribe, they're located in Robanda. I need you to go see what happened to the tribe, if you see _any_ trouble get back here immediately and tell me.'' She said as he nodded and ran to get two more guards to go with him. She then walked back in her room, and saw Avioo and Mori helping her mom onto the bed they brought. ''Avioo, Mori, when you're done helping my mom I need you to be on look out for Remjo and two other guards.'' She said.

Mori-''Sure, why?" He asked as she explained to them the situation.

Avioo-''Alright, we'll be back when we see them.'' She said as they both left and closed the door behind them, as they did, she than thought about getting some sleep. But, knew that she couldn't in case she gets any news. She than decided to just stay up for a bit and wait.

Kulwa-''But, if she's here, then where is my father?'' She asked herself.

…

… _.._

…

 _Hey, so this has been chapter 75. I know that it may be a tiny bit short for some, but it felt right to end there. So far, it looks like some things will be answered, but who knows? Anyways, thank you so much for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review. If you have any questions for me, just PM me or leave them in your reviews. If you notice any mistakes, please let me know by PMing me or leaving them in your reviews, and I will fix them. Make sure they're for that chapter, that way I know exactly where to go to fix them. Again thanks for reading, and I'll see you in chapter 76._


	76. Chapter 76:Please, wake up

_Hey, so this is chapter 76. Wow, I mean, wow. You know, I'm gonna be honest here, I've been through a lot of things when I first wrote this story. And I still am, well not as much as I use to. But even then, that doesn't give me the excuse to stop writing or anything like that, because one thing that you should know is that I'm not a quitter, in which I will never leave any of my work unfinished or just give it away to someone. I said this before yes, but still it's something to know. But anyways, thank you so much for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review._

…

…

…

Kulwa-''I need you and two others to head towards the Robanda tribe, they're located in Robanda. I need you to go see what happened to the tribe, if you see _any_ trouble get back here immediately and tell me.'' She said as he nodded and ran to get two more guards to go with him. She then walked back in her room, and saw Avioo and Mori helping her mom onto the bed they brought. ''Avioo, Mori, when you're done helping my mom I need you to be on look out for Remjo and two other guards.'' She said.

Mori-''Sure, why?" He asked as she explained to them the situation.

Avioo-''Alright, we'll be back when we see them.'' She said as they both left and closed the door behind them, as they did, she than thought about getting some sleep. But, knew that she couldn't in case she gets any news. She than decided to just stay up for a bit and wait.

Kulwa-''But, if she's here, then where is he?'' She asked herself. She then walked over to her bed and examined Ramilia, in which she wanted to make sure that she was right or wrong. As she did, she noticed that some of the blood wasn't hers. ''Then whose blood is it?'' She asked as she then just sat there waiting.

 _2 hours later…._

We see that she was looking over her mom as she heard knocking on the door.

Kulwa-''Just a moment.'' She said as she quickly walked over and opened the door. ''Hello Avioo, what's w- Are you okay?" She asked her.

Avioo-''(Breaths in and out), Yep, fine. Remjo, he came back.'' She said a bit exhausted.

Kulwa-''Is he okay?'' She asked her.

Avioo-''Yes, but….'' She said for she instantly wanted to talk to him.

Kulwa-''Where is he?'' She asked her.

Avioo-''He's coming.'' She said as Remjo walked over to them.

Kulwa-''What happened to the tribe?" She asked him.

Remjo-''Ma'am, when I got there I saw the tribe in flames….'' He said for this surprised her.

Mori-''Were there any humans?'' He asked.

Remjo-''No, nor where there any predators in site. Ma'am, I think the tribe burned their own home.'' He said.

Avioo-''W-What? But, why would they even do that?'' She asked.

Kulwa-''…No, with what clues I have, it was a small pride. When I saw the gashes on my mom, they weren't from humans. No, they were lionesses.'' She said to them. ''Where there any survivors?'' She asked him as he nodded.

Remjo-''Yes, but a lot of them were badly burned, or unconscious, and some are dead.'' He said to them.

Mori-''How many are dead?'' He asked.

Remjo-''I….I don't know, I saw a couple of bodies when some were putting the fires out. Most of them were burnt.'' He said for they felt a bit sick hearing this.

Kulwa-''(Sigh), okay, I need you two to go over to help them. You can bring as many as you need, but I need most of my guards here in case.'' She said. ''Avioo, Mori, Remjo, you three can stay here if you want. You've done a lot tonight.'' She said to them.

Avioo-''Thanks, but we're going too. What if the Robanda tribe was just a way to get your attention? I mean, why would anyone even go after them in the first place, it's somewhat just an average tribe in Tanzania?'' She asked.

Mori-''Maybe they know something about the tribe, but we'll have to find out ourselves.'' He said as they got ready.

 _20 minutes later…_

We see that Kulwa had gotten ten guards to go with her, in which they were on their way to Robanda.

Guard-''Ma'am, are you coming with us?'' He asked her.

Kulwa-''No, I should stay here with my mom in case she wakes up.'' She said.

Guard-''If you say so, I mean we can ask someone to look after her.

Kulwa-''Thank you, but I'll be fine. Good luck to you all and I hope you all return safe.'' She said to them as they all then left, as they did she went back home. But, as she did she heard noise. She then carefully walked back to her room, in which she saw two of her guards knocked out with the door closed. She then got one of the guard's weapons, which was a sword and carefully opened the door to her old room. In which she saw two lionesses walking around the room, she saw one with no weapons, and the other with a bow and arrows. She then walked in on purpose as they both see her. ''Who a-'' She was saying but the one with no weapon attack her first as she simply punches her in the throat and slams her head against the wall. As she does, the other starts shooting her with arrows. But she dodged both and threw her sword at the lionesses left leg making her fall screaming a bit, she then walked over and chokes the lioness as she falls to the ground. She then grabs the sword just in case and runs to her room. She then stops at the door and listens as she opens it and saw a healer wrapping her mom's wounds. ''Did you hear anything?'' She asked her as the guard got up.

Healer-''No, what's wrong?'' She asked.

Kulwa-''There're predators in the tribe, lionesses. I knocked out two of them, but there could be more.'' She said to her.

Healer-''Alright, I'll go get some guards.'' She said as she left the room, she than saw her mom who was still asleep. She then picked her up and carried her to the closet to keep her hidden; as she did she heard knocking.

Kulwa-''Ena, did you get the guards y-'' She was saying but saw her body on the ground breathing heavily knocked out.

'' _No, she didn't.''_ The lioness said as she pulls out three knives and throws them at Kulwa, she dodges them and slashes her sword at the lioness. She then kicks her in the stomach. She then cuts the lioness left leg and kneed her in the jaw.

Kulwa-''Who sent you, how many of you are here, and how did you find this tribe?'' She asked but the lioness didn't say anything. She then looks at her, in which the lioness was getting a bit scared, but Kulwa then presses her sword towards the lioness right eye. In which neither said anything.

'' _Alright, we don't belong to any pride, we just find tribes.''_ She said to her, but Kulwa still didn't pull the sword away.

Kulwa-''Then why harm two of my guards and my healer?'' She asked her.

'' _Well, they were in the way really.''_ She said simply with no sympathy in her voice. _''Where are my sisters?''_ She asked her, but she didn't say anything.

Kulwa-''…..how did you find this tribe?'' She asked her again.

'' _Where a-AH!''_ She said but she slashed her face and was bleeding a bit.

Kulwa-''You don't get to ask questions. I do.'' She said whispering to her.

'' _W-We just found your tribe you b*tch!''_ She said holding the right side of her face. _''W-Where are my sisters?!''_ She said but Kulwa just looked at her. '' _P-Please, where are they?"_ She asked as she started tearing up. She then grabbed the lioness arm and dragged her to her old room; she then passed by the two guards and opened the door. The lioness then saw them thinking that were dead, in which she crawled over to them and started crying. Kulwa then sighed and walked over to her and slammed her head to the ground knocking her out. She then thinks if she should either kill them, or let them go. They didn't kill anyone, and they didn't steal anything. But knew that they did harm her people. In which, she then ties them separately from each other, and gets the guards. A couple minutes later, one of them wake up and see her sitting in a chair in front of them.

Kulwa-''Listen, I'm gonna let you and your sisters go. But, if you come back, or if you tell anyone about us, we will hunt you three down and kill you. Do you understand?'' She asked her as she nodded. ''Good girl, now, before I let you go, I'm gonna ask you some questions. First, how did you find this tribe?'' She asked her.

'' _We were travelling to find a new home. We all stuck together, in which we were hungry. We then stumbled upon your tribe, and we decided to look for food.''_ She said.

Kulwa-''So, instead of just asking me, or any guards you just went into my home. Harmed three of my people, just for some food?'' She asked her, but she just looked down away from her. ''I'll give you all two days worth of food, but another question, what are your names?'' She asked her.

'' _My name is Ku, on the left side is Eian, and on the right is Gianoso. I'm so sor-''_ She was saying but saw Kulwa looking at her knowing to shut up.

Kulwa-''One more question, do you know what happened to the Robanda tribe?'' She asked her.

'' _W-What? No, we just came here, what happened over there?''_ She asked surprised and confused.

Kulwa-''...I'm trying to figure that out myself.'' She said to her, as she then leaves the room. The lioness then started to get scared, in which she looks at her sisters and saw them still knocked out. But, she hears footsteps and the door opens and sees Kulwa with a bag of food. ''Now, I'm not giving this to you out of pity, but because you didn't lie to me about anything you've said.'' She said to her placing the bag next to her. ''While you three were unconscious, I looked through your bags and saw this note with your names on it. I didn't know which one of you was who, but since I do now, thank you Ku.'' She said to her. ''But again, why didn't you just talk to me or one of my guards?'' She asked her.

'' _We didn't see anyone around here, we thought that no one was here.''_ She said to her, as she did she grabbed the bag off the bed.

Kulwa-''(Sigh), here.'' She said placing the bag next to her.

'' _Thank you, I promise we'll never come here again.''_ She said as Kulwa used her sword to cut the ropes.

Kulwa-''I'm giving you ten minutes before I get the guards.'' She said as the lioness then got the bag, took her sisters and left. Kulwa then walked over to the closet, and saw her mom still asleep as she carefully picks her up and places her back onto the bed. As she does, she then places the blanket back over her mom and waits ten minutes till she gets the guards. After the ten minutes were up, she then gets the guards, as she does she helps the two guards and healer that were attacked.

Guard 1-''W-What happened?'' He asked.

Kulwa-''Three lionesses came into the tribe, they knocked you three out and i handled them.'' She said to them.

Guard 2-''Did you, kill them?'' She asked her, but she shook her head. ''Well, where are they now?'' She asked.

Kulwa-''I decided to let them go, and told them what would happen if they come back, and or if they tell anyone about us.'' She said to her. ''Are you two okay?'' She asked them.

Guard 2-''Yes we're okay, thanks. (Sigh), we don't know how they got past us.'' She said to her.

Kulwa-''It's alright, get some sleep you two, goodnight.'' She said.

Guard 1-''Goodnight to you too, and thanks.'' He said as they both left.

Kulwa-''Ena, are you feeling alright?'' She asked her as she nodded. ''Okay, can you look at my mom one more time?'' She asked her.

Ena-''Of course, but why did you let those predators go?'' She asked confused.

Kulwa-''They were desperate, in which I could tell that they didn't really want to harm anyone. So, I gave them some food and told them to leave.'' She said to her.

Ena-''Alright I guess, okay so all I need to do is just finish wrapping her wounds on her chest and left arm.'' She said as they then walk into the room to see her. ''Okay, just give me at least 12 minutes.'' She said to her.

 _20 minutes later….._

We see that Ena was done with Ramilia, in which she had already gone to her room a few minutes ago. We then see Kulwa get into bed, in which was now tired, like I can see why with some of the stress, fighting, and finding out people are dead, ya you kinda need a little rest. As she goes to sleep, she sees the necklace on the table still. She then grabs it and decided to wear it just for tonight, in which it was a little bit hard but she managed to fall asleep next to her mom.

 _3:43am….._

We see that Amia was asleep still, in which Hiya was still up in which she was thinking about getting some sleep. But, she then heard knocking in which she yawned and walked over and unzipped the tent to see Nanda with Shanta asleep.

Hiya-''Hey Nanda, how are you?'' She asked her.

Nanda-''I'm good thanks, I decided to come here to bring Shanta to see his mom, how is she?'' She asked her.

Hiya-''She's doing alright right now. But yes, he can see her.'' She said as she walked in carefully holding Shanta, as she did she sat down in a chair. She then sat down and lightly shook Amia. ''Amia, can you wake up for me?'' She asked her, as she did she then slowed woke up and yawned a bit. ''Hey Amia, how do you feel?'' She asked her.

Amia-''I-I'm oka- Where's my son?'' She asked starting to get scared.

Nanda-''It's okay, he's right here.'' She said showing him asleep as she relaxed.

Amia-''(Breaths in and out), t-thank you. Thank you.'' She said as Nanda handed him to her. ''But, how did I get here?'' She asked, in which Hiya explained to her everything that happened. ''(Sigh), thank you for helping us.'' She said in relief.

Hiya-''No problem, but I think you two should stay here for now, its way more dangerous out there.'' She said.

Amia-''Oh, how so?'' She asked as they explained why.

Hiya-''So yeah, that's what going on right now.'' She said to her.

Amia-''(Sigh), I'm really sorry about what happened to you all. Including your human friend, AD right?'' She asked making sure she got his name right as they nodded.

Hiya-''Thanks, also you and Shanta can stay here if you want.'' She offered.

Amia-''Thank you but, I don't want to hold up space in case an attack happens.'' She said to her. ''Maybe we can find a tent and stay somewhere.'' She said.

Nanda-''You can sleep in my tent, I have a pretty big one.'' She said.

Amia-''Thank you but, I don't wann- Afua! She's still out there.'' She said starting to get worried.

Hiya-''I'll ask some guards to look for her, you just woke up.'' She said.

Amia-''(Sigh), alright, she's at my home, in which I told her I'd be back, but that was a while ago.'' She said to her.

Hiya-''Alright, we'll send guards in the morning, most are a bit tired or asleep by now.'' She said as she nodded.

Amia-''Again, thank you so much for helping us.'' She said hugging them both. ''And thank you for looking after my son.'' She said to Nanda.

Nanda-''Your welcome, but our friend Rehzi was the one who looked after him. But, after finding out about AD, he asked me to look after him for a little bit.'' She explained to her.

Amia-''Well I'll have to thank him again when I get the chance, but still, thanks for taking care of him for your friend.'' She said to her.

Nanda-''Thanks ma'am, are you gonna wake him?'' She asked her.

Amia-''Nah, I'll let him sleep and wake him in the morning, I'm sure he's tired from what you told me.'' She said. ''Oh, and I need to thank the others Gahi and Abiona for finding him.'' She said.

Nanda-''We'll ask them to visit you in the morning.'' She said.

Amia-''Thanks guys.'' She said to them.

Hiya-''Alright well, sleep well Amia.'' She said hugging her.

Amia-''Thanks, goodnight you two.'' She said as they both to their homes, as they did she had then placed Shanta next to her to stay warm as she went to sleep smiling.

 _3 hours later…._

 _6:55am….._

We see Rehzi and the others still asleep, in which the sun was starting to shine. As it did, Rehzi groaned a bit, in which he slowly opened his eyes and saw that Ani and the others were still asleep, and so was AD. He then carefully got up, in which he decided to go see Nanda to check on Shanta. He decided to go through the door; well they did need to wake up. As he walked towards her tent, he noticed a few tribe members waking up, in which some were from the Abaya Region. As he kept going, he noticed Halima and Reni, for they seem to be talking about something. But, he just focused on finding Nanda, a couple minutes later he gets to her tent in which he knocks. But, he doesn't hear anything, but heard laughing in which it sounded like Atasi, as the tent was unzipped.

Rehzi-''Good morning Nanda.'' He said.

Nanda-''Morning Rehzi!'' She said hugging him. ''So, how's AD?'' She asked him, but saw that he looked a bit sad.

Rehzi-''(Sigh), he's still asleep. So how's Shanta and Atasi? Also, sorry for just leaving him here, I-'' He was saying but she stopped him.

Nanda-''Rehzi, its fine. With what was going on, you still made sure that someone looked after him. Atasi is alright, she woke up a little bit ago. Oh, and he's with his mom.'' She said getting Atasi some food to eat.

Rehzi-''His mom's here, where is she?'' He asked her.

Nanda-''She should be in Hiya's tent, oh and where are Gahi and Abiona?'' She asked him.

Rehzi-''They're at Agrim's house where AD is, why?'' He asked.

Nanda-''I need to go ask Gahi and Abiona to talk to Shanta's mom, she wants to thank them. Oh! And you too, do you have a minute?'' She asked him as he thought about it, but knew that he wouldn't so he nodded. ''Great! Let's go to Agrim's house.'' She said as she picked up Atasi and got her ready. ''All done?'' She asked her but she cooed. ''Yep, alright let's go.'' She said as they then left as Rehzi zipped her tent for her. ''Say, when we get there, I wanna talk to AD.'' She said in which he smiled.

Rehzi-''Thanks, he's gonna need our support.'' He said, in which while they were getting there, he saw Halima, Reni and the girl they were with. In which he saw a girl walking over to them and was hugging them with tears in her eyes, in which he saw her smiling. ''Say Nanda, who is that with Reni and Nanda?'' He asked curious.

 _(Play Most Emotional Music: ''Sunlight (Luz De Sol)'' by Christopher Slaski.)_

Nanda-''Oh, that's Shira, I'm not sure why but she was a bit depressed when I last saw her with Reni and a few others. But, I guess they're talking to her about it.'' She said as they kept going. A couple minutes later, they make it to Agrim's house, in which Rehzi opens the door for her. ''Thanks.'' She said in which they saw everyone awake, as they did Rehzi saw Ani was helping Patch and Gahi make breakfast for everyone. Sahadev was showing Agrim AD's book, Abiona, Lakpa and Ajala were talking together.

Ani-''Okay, that should be enough guys.'' She said as she turned around and saw Rehzi, Nanda and Atasi. ''Morning guys, were almost done with breakfast. Hey Atasi.'' She said as Nanda handed her to Ani. ''Morning sweetie, sleep well?'' She asked her as Atasi laughed and hugged Ani.

Rehzi-''Morning Ani, morning everyone.'' He said to her and the others. ''Oh, Gahi, Abiona, Nanda needs you two for a moment.'' He said as Gahi placed some of the food down.

Gahi-''Morning, also what do you need Nanda?'' He asked her as Abiona walked over to them.

Nanda-''Okay, so it's Shanta's mom, she wanted to thank you guys including Rehzi personally.'' She said to them.

Abiona-''(Yawn), oh okay. Guys is breakfast almost done?'' She asked.

Patch-''Almost.'' She said chopping some fruit.

Abiona-''But yeah we can head over, is Shanta with her?'' She asked her as she nodded.

Ani-''If you want we can look after her.'' She offered.

Nanda-''Thanks, but that's alright, she already ate. Plus, I think I may just head home.'' She said.

Ani-''Oh okay.'' She said handing Atasi back to her. ''But, we'll save you guys some food.'' She said.

Nanda-''Thanks Ani.'' She said.

Gahi-''Abiona and I will be there soon, I'm almost done with the soup.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Alright, I'll back guys.'' He said as Ani kissed him. ''Love you.'' He said to her.

Ani-''Love you too.'' She said as he then left. As they did, she looked over at AD, in which she had walked over and placed a blanket over him. Oh yeah, AD is now wearing his grey non-sleeve shirt, and black pajama pants. They had replaced the white T-shirt and jacket so they could be washed and sewed. Lakpa had already checked his breathing and his wound, in which she said that nothing was wrong, but he still could die.

Abiona-''Ani, he'll be okay.'' She said assuring her.

Ani-''Thanks, and I know I'm…'' She was saying but looked back at him, for she didn't know what else to say. ''I'm okay, thanks.'' She said smiling a bit.

Abiona-''Hey, maybe we can invite Reni, Clarissa, Asha, and the others. They probably aren't up yet.'' She said.

Gahi-''No Reni and Halima are up, I saw them while getting some bread.'' He said to her.

Abiona-''Oh okay, where are they?'' She asked him.

Gahi-''I last saw them near some food place, I think they're eating breakfast there.'' He said to her.

Abiona-''Thanks, I'll be back guys, love you.'' She said kissing Gahi as she left.

 _With Reni…_

We see that she and Halima were talking to Shira, in which they asked if she wanted anything to eat but Shira said she ate already.

Halima-''So did you figure out a name yet?'' She asked.

Shira-''No, not yet. Say Reni, where's Clarissa?'' She asked.

Reni-''She's with Asha and her friends, but they're talking about our theories.'' She said to her. ''Anyways, we talked about it and we were thinking about the new name.'' She said.

Shira-''Thanks, what is it?'' She asked curious.

Halima-''Well, how about Abeo?'' She asked her.

Shira-''What does it mean?'' She asked.

Reni-''It means her birth brings happiness.'' She said for she was taken aback by what it meant. ''Shira, we understand what happened to you and what your original meant. But, think about your friends, your family, and your mom.'' She said to her. ''We talked to your dad, in which he said that when you were born, he was never happier. Your father, he came in at the wrong time, in which he was just heartbroken. He never wanted to name you that; he was depressed and had gone through a lot of hardships. But, that's still no excuse to name you that.'' She said to her, in which Shira was just awestruck. For she began to tear up, in which they were both worried for her.

Halima-''Are y-'' She was saying but Shira had hugged them both again, only she was silently crying tears of joy.

Shira-''T-Thank you, I love it.'' She said hugging them still, in which she had then let go and wiped her tears away. ''So, did the meeting happen yet?'' She asked her.

Reni-''Your welcome, we're just glad that you're alright. Also no, since AD is unconscious still, the meeting is postponed until he's alright.'' She said.

Shira-''Oh okay, also when I get the chance, I'll tell everyone my real name now, again thanks.'' She said for she sounded a bit nervous.

Halima-''If you want, we can help.'' She offered.

Shira-''Thanks, let's just wait until the others wake up.'' She said for she noticed Abiona walking towards them. ''Morning Abiona.'' She said smiling a bit.

Abiona-''Morning guys, say I wanted to ask you guys something.'' She said.

Reni-''Sure, what?'' She asked.

Abiona-''Well, me and a couple others are making breakfast, and I wanted to invite you guys, say where's Clarissa, Asha, and your friends?'' She asked her.

Reni-''Clarissa and Asha are with their friends, and my friends are still asleep.'' She said to her.

Abiona-''Oh, then why are you and Halima up so early?'' She asked. ''Oh Halima, how's your mom doing?'' She asked her.

Halima-''She's doing great, later on Reni, her friends, and I are gonna help her walk. Since she hasn't for a little bit, also we're up early so we could talk to Shira.'' She said to her.

Abiona-''That awesome, so what did you all need to talk about?'' She asked as she pulled up a chair and sat next to Halima, as she did they all explained to her about Shira and her past, in which she then understood. ''Wow, I'm really sorry Shira.'' She said.

Shira-''It's okay Abiona, besides I have a new name now.'' She said.

Abiona-''Still I'm sorry you had to go through that, but yeah do you guys wanna come over?'' She asked them.

Reni-''Sure, you wanna come Halima?'' She asked her.

Halima-''Okay, Shira?'' She asked her as she nodded.

Abiona-''Alright, follow me.'' She said as they all then left.

 _With Rehzi…._

We see that he was walking towards the tent, in which Nanda had already went back home as he knocks. After a couple seconds the tent opens as he sees Hiya.

Rehzi-''Hey Hiya, how are you and Udar?'' He asked.

Hiya-''I'm good and so is he, where's Abiona and Gahi?'' She asked.

Rehzi-''They'll be here in a moment.'' He said as he walked in and saw Amia and Shanta.

Amia-''Hello Rehzi, it's nice to see you again.'' She said smiling.

Rehzi-''It's good to see you too, so you called for me?'' He asked as she nodded.

Amia-''Yes, I wanted to thank you for watching over my son. But, where's Abiona and Gahi?'' She asked.

Hiya-''They'll be here soon, also while you were asleep I ran some test and that you should be fine now.'' She said.

Amia-''Thanks, but yeah thank you for watching him.'' She said.

Rehzi-''No problem ma'am, also congratulations. I found out when you left, in which I would've said that a bit earlier.'' He said.

Amia-''Thank you, also its okay.'' She said. ''So, you have a human in your tribe.'' She said.

Rehzi-''Yes, his name is AD.'' He said.

Amia-''Oh I know his name, I'm really sorry for what happened to him.'' She said.

Rehzi-''Thanks, so how's Shanta?'' He asked.

Amia-''He's doing alright, he's been sleeping for a bit now, but I'll wake him soon.'' She said, as she did Rehzi heard Abiona and Gahi coming. ''Just a moment.'' He said as him and Hiya left the tent and saw them running towards them, but when they got closed they slowed down.

Gahi-''Hey guys, sorry it took us so long.'' He said.

Hiya-''It's alright, it's only been like five or six minutes.'' She said assuring them.

Abiona-''Also, Reni, Shira, and Halima are coming over Rehzi.'' She said to him.

Hiya-''Coming over for what?'' She asked as they explained to her what it was. ''Oh cool, but I need to look after Udar, Shanta and Amia.'' She said.

Rehzi-''But, you said that you ran some test and that she would be fine.'' He said.

Hiya-''Yeah, but I have to make sure that she's able to walk, and well Udar is okay now, I just wanted to make sure they're alright.'' She said.

Gahi-''It's alright, we'll save you some food.'' He said.

Hiya-''Thanks, oh and can you save some for Amia, Shanta and Udar too?'' She asked.

Gahi-''Of course.'' He said as they then entered the tent and saw her. ''Hello ma'am, you wanted to talk to us?'' He asked as she nodded.

Amia-''Yes, thank you for finding my son, and for saving me.'' She said.

Gahi-''Your welcome, but it wasn't me who went with her, it was two of our scouts.'' He said.

Amia-''Oh I know, it was Ciata and Amo that went with Abiona and Hiya. Hiya and Nanda told me everything.'' She said.

Gahi-''Ah okay, but yeah we should get back.'' He said.

Amia-''Alright, again thank you all.'' She said.

Rehzi-''Thanks, oh and can you tell Shanta we said hi?'' He asked her.

Amia-''Sure thing, have a nice day.'' She said.

Abiona-''You to ma'am.'' She said as they then left and headed back to Agrim's house.

Amia-''They seem really nice.'' She said.

Hiya-''Yeah, so how has being pregnant been?'' She asked.

Amia-''It feels good, a bit scary but good. I mean it was a bit more special and terrifying when I was pregnant with him.'' She said.

Hiya-''Oh okay, say do you want me to get you some food?'' She asked.

Amia-''Sure, nothing specific just something to eat.'' She said.

Hiya-''Sure thing, how about you Udar?'' She asked.

Udar-''Just some soup will be alright thanks.'' He said.

Amia-''Wait, was he just watching us the whole time?'' She asked.

Udar-''Kinda…..yeah I was.'' He said.

Hiya-''Why?'' She asked.

Udar-''I'm bored.'' He said.

 _Back with Ani….._

We see that she was setting up the table, with Ajala, Reni, Shira and Sahadev's help while Lakpa watched over AD. In which, they were almost finished as she saw Rehzi, Abiona and Gahi. Patch saw them and had then walked over and opened the door for them in which they entered and thanked her.

Ani-''Hey guys, were just setting up the table now.'' She said.

Rehzi-''Hey Ani, can we help?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''Sure, the sooner we can eat.'' He said while placing the plates down, they then went in and helped with the table in which they were able to get done sooner. After that, they had set up in which they had water, Jollof rice, Ogbono soup, Mandazi, Okra soup, Miracle fruit, African mangoes, and other dishes.

Ani-''So, who wants to go first?'' She asked.

Sahadev-''Dad, you want to?'' He asked.

Agrim-''It's alright, I think you should, only if you want to.'' He said to him.

Sahadev-''Okay but, I don't really know what to say.'' He said.

Agrim-''It is a bit hard yes, but all you have to do is think about the ones around you.'' He said for he was still nervous, but don't worry Agrim will help as he stands up. ''Everyone, my son will pray for us.'' He said. Well Agrim helped him out, kinda.

Sahadev-''(Sigh), okay. Everyone, I just wanted to let some of you know that this is the first time I'm doing this, so my apologizes if it's kinda, terrible.'' He said. ''Today, we celebrate not just for the possibility of winning this war, but this is for AD. From this war, we've met and made not just allies, but also friends. We did indeed lose people, not just tribe, or pack members, but also humans. For from what we've heard from Abiona's speech and from others that came here. They've been beaten, burned, tortured, enslaved, and some they just kill. We have no clue why they're doing this, and we may never find out. But, we will stop this, for no one deserves to die in anyway shape or form. Not even the threats deserve to die, yes some enemies were killed from what we know but those were times when we had no other option, in which if they stayed alive they would kill millions. But, we're not killers like them, for we will win this with as little death and bloodshed as possible. We know that they have no problem killing us, any of us. But that doesn't mean that we go down to their level, let's end this. But also, for AD, we hope that whatever happens to you, you're safe, happy, and at peace. If the worse happens, we hope that you watch over all of us. I…No, we hope you can hear us, and we hope you heard what we said.'' He said as everyone began eating.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

…

…

….

….

….

…

…

….

…

…

''… _I…I-I did.''_

… _.._

…

…

 _Hey, so that was chapter 76. Yep, this was a long chapter, but not that much. I don't quite have a message to say done here, but thank you_ _ **jweaks2016**_ _for your review, in which I really do appreciate it. Also I wanted to post this earlier, but things happened with my computer in which I had to wait a little bit. But luckily it's working again in which I can continue writing. But anyways, thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review. If you have any questions for me, just PM me or leave them in your reviews. If you notice any mistakes, please let me know by PMing me and or leaving them in your reviews for that chapter so I know exactly where to look. Again thank you and I'll see you in chapter 77._


	77. Chapter 77:Hellos and questions

_Hey, so this is chapter 77. So yeah, my computer had gotten messed up in which i can't write on it. But, i got a computer for Christmas in which i'm now writing on my new computer. But, that still won't stop me from writing, in which this was just to let people know what happened. But anyways, thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review and i'll see you in chapter 78._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _7:30am..._

We see that everyone was shocked, most weren't sure if they were hearing things, but weren't convinced. Rehzi then turned around and saw AD sitting on the coach holding his stomach, but was looking at his book with their designs in it. In which the others saw him, and just didn't know what to say. Even though he was smiling a bit, they could tell that he was still in pain. They then walked over to AD, in which he then turned some more pages and was amazed by how colorful, creative, and beautiful there art was. As he did, Patch kneeled down and hugged him smiling as he hugged her back. She was careful not to hurt him, in which she had then let him go. Everyone had questions for him, where was he, where he got the truck from, if he was feeling dizzy, and a couple more.

Rehzi-''Guys, he just woke up, let's try not to ask a thousands questions at once okay?'' He asked them as they agreed. ''Anyways, you heard us?'' He asked with a bit of surprise in his tone, as he did AD nodded.

AD-''Yeah, i have no clue how. But, i heard you all as if i was awake talking to you guys.'' He said to them.

Ani-''We're so glad to see you're alright, but where did you get that truck from?'' She asked curious.

AD-''I stole it, but i'm gonna give it back to the owner or buy him a new truck.'' He said.

Sahadev-''From who exactly?'' He asked.

AD-''A friend, he flown me to Kenya.'' She said.

Gahi-''Where were you while you were unconscious?'' He asked him.

AD-''Umm, i don't know. When i passed out, i heard talking in which it sounded like you all. I kept trying to wake up, but i guess i didn't have enough energy.'' He said. ''But thanks for watching over me.'' He said.

Rehzi-''No problem, as long as you're okay.'' He said. ''By the way, how are you feeling right now?'' He asked.

AD-''To be honest, i feel fine. Sore, but i'm alright.'' He said as he tried to get up, but it was a bit painful for him. but, Ani and Rehzi helped him stand. He stumbled a lot, but they helped him get use to it.

Abiona-''You're sure your fine?'' She asked him.

AD-''Yep, my feet are a bit numb is all.'' He said as he nearly fell, Ajala caught him. ''Thanks.'' He said smiling a bit.

Ajala-''No problem, just walk around a bit and you'll be alright. Can we talk in the kitchen?'' She asked as he nodded as they went to the kitchen.

AD-''Okay, so what do you wanna talk about?'' He asked.

Ajala-''Well, Koji wants to apologize to you about what happened a few days ago. In which, i was wondering if you wanted to come talk to him, after your meeting?'' She asked, but as she did he noticed something about her hair.

AD-''Sure, i'll talk to him. But, if the meeting isn't gonna be for a few hours then i'll head over soon. Also, i noticed you changed your hair color.'' He said.

Ajala-''Oh yeah, i decided to try a different shade of red, it's a little bit brighter but it doesn't bother me.'' She said. ''Also thank you, and i'll make sure that he apologizes to you.'' She said.

AD-''Well, as long as you like it, that's all that matters.'' He said. ''Also thanks.'' She said.

Ajala-''Thank you AD, oh are you hungry, we have plenty of food?'' She asked but saw him eating four pieces Mandazi bread, drank five glasses of water, and some Jollof rice. In which she smiled at him. ''There's more on the table by the way.'' She said smiling a bit.

AD-''Thanks!'' He said and kept eating, yeah he hasn't eaten in a little while. As he ate, she then left him to enjoy his food.

 _Back in the living room..._

We see everyone was done eating breakfast, in which they had helped out cleaning the dishes and the table. As they finished, Agrim walked over to AD as he noticed him.

Agrim-''Hey AD, how are you?'' He asked him.

AD-''I'm alright, well i hope so. I mean, i'm just wondering how i'm just somewhat okay.'' He said placing some plates away.

Reni-''Well, when i saw what happened to you i got some serums from one of my healers named Ojal. It heals skin, organs, and stops bleeding in a couple minutes. But, you still needed to be looked at.'' She said.

AD-''Oh, thanks. What's your name?'' He asked.

Reni-''My name is Reni, Queen of the Abaya Region in Abaya, Ethiopia. But you can just call me Reni if you want.'' She said.

AD-''Well, it's really nice to meet you Reni. And thank you for the serums.'' He said.

Reni-''No problem, so how are ya?'' She asked as she helped him sit carefully sit on the couch as she sat down afterward.

AD-''I'm okay, so how do you know about me?'' He asked.

Reni-''Agrim told me and my mom about you.'' She said as he nodded. ''Also, i saw some of your art, it's amazing.'' She said.

AD-''Oh, thank you, it really means a lot. Did you see all of them or some?'' He asked.

Reni-''Most of it, my favorite is the very peaceful jungle ones, also the one called the unfinished dessert.'' She said smiling a bit.

AD-''Thanks, were their any others that you liked?'' He asked.

Reni-''Yep, the crystal city, The royal palace gates, and a couple others.'' She said. ''Say, if you want i can introduce you and the others to my friends and tribe members. Since were gonna be here for a bit, i thought that it'd be nice if you and the others met some of my people. That is, if you want.'' She offered.

AD-''Sure, after this meeting. Also, i need to ask Rehzi and Sahadev some questions.'' He said.

Reni-''Great, after the meeting i can introduce you guys to them. Speaking of which..'' She said as she led him towards Shira and Halima who were talking to each other, as she did they noticed them. ''Hey guys, this is AD. AD, these are my friends, this is Shira, and this is Halima.'' She said.

AD-''Hi, it's nice to meet you both.'' He said smiling a bit nervous.

Halima-''It's nice to meet you too, we're really sorry about what happened to you.'' She said. ''Does your wound hurt?'' She asked.

AD-''Thanks, but it's alright. Also no, but i should talk to Lakpa or Hiya when i get the chance just to be safe.'' He said.

Halima-''Oh okay, also you seem nervous, are you alright?'' She asked as he nodded, she decided to leave it that.

Shira-''So, how did you get involved in all of this?'' She asked.

AD-''It's a long story, say how about after the meeting i can tell you my story?'' He suggested.

Halima-''Okay, but how did you get here?'' She asked curious.

AD-''I got here by plane, due to a storm the pilot crashed in the dessert. We both survived, in which i helped her. She then said for me to get help, or some food. I then traveled during the night and i stumbled across this tribe.'' He said.

AD's thought's-'' _You know, i'll just end it there for now. Yeah, that seems like a good spot.''_ He thought to himself.

Shira-''Wow, you've been through a lot just getting here.'' She said as he nodded.

AD-''(Sigh), Yeah, but i'll tell you the rest after the meeting. Again, thanks for the serums and for liking my work.'' He said.

Reni-''No problem, see you Later AD.'' She said as he walked over and saw them talking to each other, they were then laugh a bit but Rehzi laughed like he was hiding something. He then walked over and greeted them.

AD-''Hey guys.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Hey AD, are you okay?'' He asked.

AD-''Yep, also i have a couple questions for you two.'' He said for to them he sounded a bit worried, in which they were a little confused and curious.

Sahadev-''Umm sure, what's on your mind?'' He asked as he sat down next to Rehzi.

AD-''Okay, so what happened while i was unconscious?'' He asked. ''Like yeah i heard you guys, but that's because you were close to me...i guess. But yeah, anything exciting happen?'' He asked them as he sat down next to Rehzi.

Rehzi-''Well, to be honest a lot happened. Before and while you were unconscious.'' He said, in which they then told him about everything that happened when he first left the airport.

 _12 minutes later..._

We see that they both got to the point were they are now.

Rehzi-''After we got back, i asked Ani if we could help with breakfast.'' He said.

Sahadev-''I said sure, the sooner we can eat.'' He said.

Rehzi-''In which, we helped with the table. We then got the food, in which Agrim said that Sahadev would pray for us.'' He said. ''Also that the speech was really good for your first one.'' He said looking at Sahadev.

Sahadev-''(Laughs a bit), Well thanks Rehzi, but it was alright.'' He said smiling a bit.

Rehzi-''I promise, it was pretty good.'' He said. ''You wanna keep going?'' He asked him.

Sahadev-''Sure, so when i got done, that's...that's when we heard you.'' He said.

Rehzi-''We were all shocked, but...when we saw you looking through the book, that really made our morning even better.'' He said. ''But yeah, you now know what's happened. Oh, and what're your other questions?'' He asked.

AD-''Okay two, you really sucker punched Agrim?'' He asked shocked in which Rehzi was laughing a little bit nervously.

Agrim-''Yep (Sigh), i was wrong for what i said about you. I'm sorr-'' He was saying, but AD stopped him.

AD-''It's alright Agrim, mostly.'' He said for that caught their attention.

Rehzi's thought's-'' _Mostly?''_ He thought to himself.

Sahadev-''What do you mean by mostly?'' He asked a bit confused.

AD-''Agrim, you _considered_ leaving me out there. I...I needed to think about it.'' He said. ''But, from what i heard, i know that you're truly sorry. So, i forgive you.'' He said.

Agrim-''...Thank you AD, also, after this war, i want to actually know you a bit more. I truly regret just thinking about doing it and deciding not to.'' He said. ''You know for how long you'll be here.'' He said.

AD-''It's okay Agrim, also sure thing.'' He said smiling a bit. ''Also, i like your drawing too. You, Sahadev and another person hugging Sahadev while watching the stars. Who is that Agrim?'' He asked.

Agrim-''Crystal, my wife.'' He said for everyone remembered her, yeah i miss her too.

AD-''Oh, where is she?'' He asked for they realized they never told him about her, and were worried ''What's wrong?'' He asked them.

Agrim-''...She died when i agreed to help your friend.'' He said sitting down, as he did AD was taken aback by this. He then remembered something Ani said to him, in which he looked over at her.

AD-''So Ani, that's why you asked him what would Crystal say?'' He asked as Ani as she nodded. ''Oh, i'm sorry guys.'' He said.

Rehzi-''It's okay AD, you didn't know.'' He said.

AD-''Yeah but, i had no idea that you all were going through that this whole time.'' He said. ''I'm really sorry guys.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Like Rehzi said, it's alright AD.'' He said. ''Besides, we at least got to be with her one last time.'' He said smiling remembering her. ''She was a very sweet and kind woman, she would've loved to meet you AD.'' He said smiling a bit.

AD-''Really?'' He asked a bit surprised.

Lakpa-''Yeah, she would've done a lot to help you.'' She said.

Sahadev-''Yep, give you a tour of the tribe, introduce you to some of us, help Snake as much as she could and possibly more.'' He said.

AD-''Wow, well, the way i see it, i'm sure she loved you, your dad and everyone here very much.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Thank you AD, that really means a lot.'' He said smiling, he had questions about his mom, but decided to ask later and to ask another question.

AD-''Oh Sahadev, a couple days ago some hunters saw Rehzi, Ani and a few others. What happened to them?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''Oh well, one of the guards said that some Jaguars got to them and...killed them.'' He said.

AD-''...O-Oh, (Breaths out a bit). Okay, another question i have is about that map and compass you and Rehzi gave me, with the fire crystals and glow diamonds. Was it really magic?'' He asked, but saw how some were a bit nervous. ''What?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''(Laughs nervously), well, no...'' He was saying.

AD-''What?'' He asked confused and surprised.

Rehzi-''You see, we said that to see if we could completely trust you. When you returned everything, most of us then had no doubt what so ever that we could trust you.'' He said. ''The map and compass, they're nothing but just a normal map and compass.'' He said. ''Also, the story i told you about how you can understand us, yeah we have no idea.'' He said. ''But the crystals were real, just to let you know.'' He said.

AD-''Oh...yeah, i didn't quite believe that either.'' He said, me neither. ''Another question i have is, a bit, odd to be honest.'' He said.

Ani-''Neither did most of the tribe, but i'm sure we'll figure it out someday.'' She said.

AD-''So basically, it was test?'' He asked as Sahadev nodded. ''Oh okay, another question i have is, a bit, odd to be honest.'' He said nervously.

Rehzi-''Hey, whatever questions you have, or whatever happens, it is won't make us think of you differently, you can talk to us.'' He said assuring him.

AD-''...I-Is...Is..(Sigh), is mating season real?'' He asked for this took everyone by surprise, yes you too. ''Like, i-it never made any sense to me as a kid, or ever as a matter of fact. I-I mean not that i think like that all the time, it's just that not even professionals really know what they're talking about. I mean, we don't do that anymore, like we haven't for like a couple hundred years i guess, i'm not sure, at all to be honest with you guys. But it's true that we've stopped hundreds of years ago, i just don't know specifically when.'' He said, but some were still shocked as he sat back down next to Rehzi. ''So, yeah...is mating season real?'' He asked them, in which everyone was silent in the room, but some started laughing a bit. ''W-What?'' He asked. ''I don't understand, i thought you'd all be disturbed by this?'' He asked confused.

Agrim-''(Stops laughing), R-Rehzi, do you wanna tell him?'' He asked him.

Rehzi-''Sure...Ummm, well, no it's not real AD.'' He said, but saw that he was confused, i am too. ''Okay let me explain, so from what you said, our guess is that some humans watch...for...some reason, or reasons that we probably shouldn't know, right?'' He asked as he nodded. ''Alright, anyways, they watch and study prey and predators, in which they watched different species mating and depending on how many they find having sex, they claim as a mating season for that species at the time for prey and or predators, right?'' He asked.

AD-''...Mhm.'' He said nodding.

Rehzi-''What i mean is, it's all lies. They just caught some species mating by accident.'' He explained, but saw AD turned away from him and the others and just...starred at the floor. ''AD?'' He asked him making sure if he's okay.

AD-'''...S-So, for like... _h-hundreds_ of years, we just watched and made seasons for animals to have sex. In which, years of study, is all just a coincidence?'' He asked looking at Sahadev, Agrim and Rehzi as they nodded.

Sahadev-''Yep.'' He said, but AD just then looked back at the floor again. ''Are you alr-'' He was saying but he interrupted him on accident.

AD-''For years, humans just watched, studied, for _years_. For nothing, but a coincidence.'' He said shocked making sure he got it correctly. He then looked over at everyone and stood up.

Agrim-''AD?'' He asked.

AD-''...(Sigh)...Okay, i...i want to apologize, for...for humanity. I'm so so so sorry. I mean...(starts laughing a bit), I-I don't know what to say other than that, i'm sorry.'' He said placing his right hand over his mouth still in a bit of shock.

Abiona-''It's alright AD, yes it's pretty creepy to us, but from what we've seen and from what you just said, humans don't do that anymore. Also to answer your question, yes we do find it very disturbing.'' She said. He then walked over to the kitchen and got some water, in which he poured some in a glass and nearly filled the glass. The others were worried for him, for they wondered if he was alright. He then drank the whole glass of water without stopping. After he got done, he washed out the glass, got a small towel to wash the water out and then placed it in the sink. As he did, he rubbed his forehead, yeah he probably has a major headache right now. Ani then walked over to him and placed her hand on his right shoulder.

Ajala-''AD, are you okay?'' She asked him concerned as he nodded, he then walked back to the couch and sat back down next to Rehzi.

Sahadev-''So, anymore questions, that aren't related to... _that_?'' He asked as AD slowly nodded. ''Umm, okay so what other questions do you have?'' He asked, but he didn't say anything.

Gahi-''Ummm, AD, is this news mind blowing to you?'' He asked him, but AD just started...laughing a bit, yeah, laughing.

AD-''(Slowly stops laughing), no, no no no.'' He said to him. ''That, that happened when i first saw Rehzi and this tribe. No, this...this is average, yeah... _Average_ compared to when i first saw you guys. But i'm okay, i'm sorry if what i was doing was a bit creepy.'' He said.

Lakpa-''N-No it's fine, you weren't. I guess the news was just a bit of a surprise to you.'' She said.

AD-''Oh okay thank you, but that's all the questions that i have.'' He said. ''But, if and when i have more, i'll ask you guys.'' He said.

Agrim-''Also AD, you're sure that your okay right?'' He asked.

AD-''Yes, i'm okay.'' He said.

Agrim-''Alright, because i plan to have the meeting when you're okay. I'm gonna go talk to Foai, have a great and safe morning everyone.'' He said as he then left. As he did, some of the others left and said goodbye to AD and said that they were happy that he made it through his injuries.

AD-''Alright, i guess i'm gonna head over to Ajala's tent.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Alright, i'm gonna head back to my tent. But AD.'' He said.

AD-''Yeah?'' He asked.

Rehzi-''Like i said, whatever questions you have or whatever happens, none of us will ever think of you or threat you any differently.'' He said.

AD-''Thanks Rehzi.'' He said.

Rehzi-''No problem AD, also good luck with Koji.'' He said.

AD-''Thanks.'' He said smiling a bit as he then walked towards Ajala's tent.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Hey, so this has been chapter 77. So, i hope everyone enjoyed the Super Bowl and congrats to the Eagles. But anyways, i'm really sorry that it took so long to update this story, for like i said in the message at the top that my computer got message up, in which at the moment i can't write on that computer. But i got a new computer for Christmas, in which i'm writing on my new computer. But yeah, thank you so much for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review. If you have any questions for me, just ask by leaving them in your reviews or PMing me. If you notice any mistakes, please let me know by PMing me and or leaving them in your reviews. Thank you for reading, i hope you all had an awesome Super Bowl, congrats to both team for getting to the Super Bowl, and i will wish New England and Philadelphia police departments luck tonight. But again, thanks for reading and i'll see you in chapter 78._


	78. Chapter 78:Requests, and discovery

_Hey, so this is chapter 78. The reason why i waited so long was to see if reviews were showing up, in which it was reported that reviews aren't showing up. So, i decided to wait until this got fixed to update. So far things are looking good for everyone, but yeah, thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review and i'll see you in chapter 79._

 _..._

 _.._

 _..._

 _7:52am..._

We see AD walking towards Ajala's tent, in which some tribe members noticed and were glad that he was alright, and others asked him a couple questions. Luckily it was only a couple of them, in which he simply answered their questions and kept going. As he did, he also asked them some questions about Koji and three of his friends on the way. As he did, he saw Ajala looking for something, he then walked over to her to help.

AD-''Looking for something?'' He asked her.

Ajala-''Yeah, some bandages. Say, can I ask you something?'' She asked him.

AD-''Sure.'' He said as she told him. A minute or two later, he gets to Ajala's tent and knocks. As the tent opened, he only saw Koji, he then turned around and sat in a chair.

Koji-''(Sigh), hi.'' He said not looking at him.

AD-''Sup, so where's Ajala?'' He asked, but he noticed that he had some bandages around his right arm, and that there were blood stains at the bottom.

Koji-''She'll be back.'' He said.

AD-''That doesn't answer my question.'' He said.

Koji-''She went to get some more bandages.'' He said.

AD-''Okay, what h-'' He was saying, but was interrupted.

Koji-''Training accident.'' He said quickly.

AD-''Okay, so how a-'' He was saying but was interrupted again.

Koji-''Let's cut this short and get to the point alright?'' He asked him.

AD-''Ummm, yeah. But, why the sudden change in attitude?'' He asked.

Koji-''I'm embarrassed alright?'' He said for he started to get mad, but calmed himself down.

AD-''Also, what exactly happened to your arm?'' He asked.

Koji-''Like I said damn it, a training accident.'' He said annoyed.

AD-''Koji, that looks like more than an accident.'' He said.

Koji-''It was an accident, yeah it looks bad, but that's all it was, an accident.'' He said.

AD-''It's just that it looks serious, if you don't want to tell me it's alright.'' He said.

Koji-''...You _really_ wanna know? When i was training with some friends, Ajala walked over to me and challenged me. Saying that if she won, that I had to apologize to you and something else, but she said that she would tell me if she won later on. But if I won, then I wouldn't, and...yeah, here we are.'' He said to him. ''But, I know she didn't mean to cut me. I was fighting her as if I were trying to harm her, so it's my own fault this happened.'' He said pointing at his arm.

AD-''Alright, well I don't really forgive you. Like I do, but not completely.'' He said for this actually surprised him.

Koji-''What?'' He asked.

AD-''You tried to fight me because of an accident, I didn't mean to bump into you at all. In fact, at the time I was trying to keep my distance like you told me.'' He said. ''Look, I don't know you, and you don't know me. Why exactly should I forgive you so easily?'' He asked, for Koji knew that he had a point.

Koji-''...(Sigh), fine. What will it take?'' He asked as he thought about it for a minute.

AD-''...Okay, i want you and your friends to apologize to everyone you bullied that's still here, and that you and your friends will try to become better people.'' He said for he was shocked and looked at him with disbelief.

Koji-''Y-You're joking, that's gonna take days with h-'' He was saying but he interrupted him.

AD-''It's pretty simple, just say your sorry for whatever you and your friends did and or said to however many you bullied. Do that, and i'll forgive you.'' He said.

Koji-''But, that'll still take hours.'' He said. ''I mean, yeah we can try but _that_?! I mean, how would you even know how man-'' He asked but AD stopped him.

AD-''It'll take longer unless you get started.'' He said, in which Koji's left eye started twitching but he calmly got up and walked over to him.

Koji-''If you don't hold your end of the deal-'' He was saying but he stopped him.

AD-''I will, but for now I forgive you. Somewhat.'' He said as we see Koji then walked out of the tent, Ajala was hiding from the side of her tent as she walked into her tent.

Ajala-''Hey, i already told everyone him and his friends bullied that I could find. Do you want to watch with me, that is if you have time?'' She asked.

AD-''Sure, but I hope it's quick, Reni asked if I want, she would introduce me to some of her friends and tribe members.'' He said.

Ajala-''Oh I know, I heard you two. That's why I asked if you had time, cause I didn't know if you were heading straight to her now instead of after the meeting. Or if you had something else to do, or if you aren't doing anything until the meeting.'' She said. ''But, if you wanna go then it's alright.'' She said.

AD-''Oh okay, but sure i'll go with you.'' He said. ''Also no i'm not in a rush or anything.'' He said.

Ajala-''Thanks, but you don't have to stay for the whole time.'' She said.

AD-''Okay then, let's go.'' He said as they both went to watch Koji and his friends apologize.

 _With Mihari..._

We see that Mihari and the others were walking towards the tribe, for they didn't want to just run the whole way.

Dipak-''So Mihari, when you leave where do you plan to go?'' He asked. ''Or, do you think that you may go somewhere else?" He asked.

Mihari-''I dunno, i guess back to the plains.'' She said. ''But who knows, i may change my mind and go somewhere else.'' She said.

Harsha-''Have you ever lived anywhere other than Tanzania?'' He asked.

Mihari-''No, but after traveling a bit for the past few weeks, it wouldn't hurt to try.'' She said.

Sosa-''Have you ever traveled outside of Tanzania?'' She asked.

Mihari-''No, i just stayed in the plains near the Jaglu pack.'' She said.

Harsha-''Oh okay, also do you have any friends outside of Tanzania?'' He asked.

Mihari-''A couple, they use to live here, but they moved to Kenya.'' She said.

Sosa-''Have you ever been to another tribe before us?'' She asked.

Mihari-''Nope, only packs.'' She said, as she did, she noticed Ketak and Kacey talking to each other. She smiled a bit in which she decided to talk to him later. ''So, anymore questions for me?'' She asked.

Harsha-''Hmm, none at the moment.'' He said. ''Any for us?'' He asked.

Mihari-''Nope, maybe later.'' She said as they kept going.

A couple minutes later, they make it back, in which some tribe members saw the scouts and were glad to see them.

Dipak-''Guys, we're glad to be back but where's AD?'' He asked.

Gazelle-''Last I saw him, he was in Agrim's house.'' He said to them.

Harsha-''Alright, thanks.'' He said to her as the scouts headed towards Agrim's house. As they did, Mihari noticed some looking at her, but she just ignored them. As they kept going, they noticed a crowd a couple feet from them.

Ketak-''What's with the crowd?'' He asked. ''Also, why is Koji and his friends up there?'' He asked for he saw him standing on a table at the training area. He then walked over to one of the tribe members. ''Excuse me, what're Koji and his friends doing?'' He asked as the tribe member told him. ''Oh okay thanks.'' He said as he walked back to the others.

Faydem-''What did he say?'' She asked.

Ketak-''He said that Koji and his friends were apologizing to everyone they bullied, they were forgiven. But, they're being punished for everything they did.'' He said.

Faydem-''Oh okay, say Dipak, can you go tell the others that we're here?"' She asked him.

Dipak-''Sure thing.'' He said and left the group as they all then headed towards Agrim's house. As they did, we then see Ajala and AD together eating. For as they were, AD was trying one of the many dishes this tribe had.

AD-''So, what is Ugali?'' He asked her.

Ajala-''It's a dish made out of different types of flour, it's main ingredient is cornmeal, and this dish has a lot of different names.'' She explained eating some as he tried some too.

AD-''Wow, this taste great.'' He said. ''Oh, can you tell me some of the names?'' He asked.

Ajala-''Sure, Arega, Kaunga, Sima, Obusuma and Sembe just to name a few.'' She said.

AD-''Cool, why so many names?'' He asked curious.

Ajala-''Well, it is a bit of a story, and I don't want to bore you.'' She said. ''Also, that you're suppose to meet some of Reni's friends and tribe members.'' She said.

AD-''Yeah, plus that meeting. But, maybe some other time right?"' He said.

Ajala-''Sure thing, so is this your first time coming to Africa?'' She asked, also I kinda forgot to mention, none of the characters have African accents, just to let you all know.

AD-''Yep, and so far it's been gre- Okay amazing, like with everything i discovered, meeting you all, and the near death experiences, other than the last one. This was all pretty fun.'' He said, in which she smiled for what he said.

Ajala-''I'm glad you like it here, other than nearly dying a few times.'' She said. Yeah, he remembers.

AD-''Thanks, also yeah. So how did you beat Koji?'' He asked as she laughed a bit.

Ajala-''Easy, he kept using the same fighting techniques. What make it worse is that I taught him those techniques, i'm not sure why he hasn't figured it out yet. But cutting him was a complete accident.'' She said as she looked upset as her ears went down.

AD-''Oh, also like he said, he was fighting as if he was trying to harm you. So yeah, it was his own fault.'' He said. ''Besides, you never meant to hurt him and he knows that.'' He said.

Ajala-''I know, but I shouldn't have went for his arms.'' She said. ''Also, thank you for forgiving him.'' She said smiling.

AD-''No problem Ajala, besides what would the point of fighting each other be anyways?'' He asked. ''I mean, it's not like he's in a relationship with my crush and then I talk to her, he gets piss, and I either beat him up and turn him into a wuss or he gets in trouble while i'm on the ground bleeding out. So yeah, why fight?'' He asked.

Ajala-''I wouldn't know to be honest. Say, after this war, i was thinking that maybe I could train you some more with the others until you have to leave.'' She offered. ''That way, when you're back home and you get into trouble, you'll know a couple more tricks.'' She said.

AD-''Sure, it'll be a pain but not as much as the first time right?'' He asked.

Ajala-''No, it gets easier, but it still takes time.'' She said.

AD-''Oh okay, also I have another question.'' He said.

Ajala-''Oh okay what is it?'' She asked.

AD-''How do you speak english? Like, do you guys speak other languages?'' He asked as she nodded.

Ajala-''Mhm, there're a couple, but we prefer english.'' She said.

AD-''Oh okay, also how many languages are there?'' He asked.

Ajala-''Hmm, i would say more than a thousand. Why?'' She asked.

AD-''Wow, how do you keep you all keep up with that many languages?'' He asked. ''Also i'm just curious.'' He said.

Ajala-''Well, as calf's and fawns, we learn as many languages as we can. Some languages are a bit hard, in which some take years to learn just a couple words. But, the reason why is so they aren't forgotten. Because these languages are apart of our history, it would be wrong to just ignore them as if they never meant anything to us. Without them, chances are that some of us wouldn't be here, or any of us.'' She explained.

AD-''Oh, so basically they're apart of this countries history, including the tribes and packs history, right?'' He asked.

Ajala-''Yes, including the crystals.'' She said for he was taken aback by that.

AD-''Oh the crystals, what do the crystals have to do with it?'' He asked curious.

Ajala-''Some crystals, we needed to learn some of the languages in order to find them, in which they aren't just found randomly. For most locations have a long history, in which they have a purpose.'' She said.

AD-''Oh okay, but yeah thanks for answering my questions.'' He said.

Ajala-''Your welcome AD, you know, some of us really want to know you a bit more.'' She said.

AD-''Really?'' He said.

Ajala-''Yes, you're very kind and compassionate AD. You've done a lot for us and yet, you didn't need to. In which, we really appreciate.'' She said. ''Also, i bet there's a lot about you that none of us know.'' She said.

AD-''I should say the same, for when I discovered this world, i know that there're a lot of secrets.'' He said.

Ajala-''There're, and even to this day, we still don't know some if not most of them to be honest.'' She said. ''So, how do you like the food here?'' She asked. ''I'm surprised you're still hungry after the personal feast you had.'' She said reminding him.

AD-''The food is amazing, t-this is so much better than anything I've ever had. Also, i'm surprised too.'' He said. After talking for a few minutes, they both decided that they should head off for now. ''Well, this was great, thanks for bringing me here.'' He said as they both got up from the table and got their food.

Ajala-''Your welcome AD, who knows, maybe we could be with the others and hang out together.'' She smiling a bit. ''Also, how's your wound?'' She asked.

AD-''Yeah, that would be great. Also so far so good, hopefully no surprises.'' He said.

Ajala-''(Sigh), i did say to be careful out there.'' She said.

AD-''You did, but luckily i'm alright. But, after the meeting i'll ask Lakpa, Hiya, or someone to look at it.'' He said.

Ajala-''Sounds like a plan, but yeah, it was really nice to talk to you for a bit. Anyways, i'll see you later at the meeting.'' She said.

AD-''Alright, you too.'' He said as he walked over to Reni's tent.

AD's thought's- _''Wait, i don't even know where she is.''_ He thought to himself. _''Well, i can just ask someone.''_ He thought to himself as he then asked a guard.

 _With Reni..._

We see that she was with her friends so that they could meet AD, but Reni remembered something.

Taylor-''How the h*ll did you forget to tell him something like that?'' He asked a bit shocked, for Reni was laying on a table a bit frustrated with herself.

Reni-''I have no clue, but i'm sure he'll ask for directions.'' She said.

Rora-''Well yeah, but still that's something you really should've told him. He's probably lost looking for us.'' She said.

Reni-''(Sigh), i know.'' She said. ''Like, this is a big tribe. But, he's been here for about two weeks now, so maybe he knows his way around the tribe.'' She said.

Rora-''So, Reba's your new name, i like it. Also, how is this AD guy?'' She asked.

Shira-''Thanks, also he seems very nice.'' She said.

Reni-''Also he's an awesome artist, maybe I could ask him to show you guys his book later on.'' She said. ''I'm sure he has more, but I only saw one other than the book his friends and others made for him.'' She said.

Halima-''Yeah, say when do you think the scouts and guards will get here?'' She asked.

Reni-''They should be here soon, probably some of them since most of them are a bit busy right now. Also, Foai, Agrim and I decided to have the meeting in an hour. That way, AD and the others can meet you guys and the tribe sooner instead of later.'' She said.

Halima-''When will Agrim tell his tribe about this?'' She asked.

Reni-''He said he's working on it. In which we can all meet here and introduce ourselves.'' She said as they then heard knocking. ''Come in.'' She said as the tent unzipped. ''Hey AD, sorry for not telling you where to go, my bad.'' She said.

AD-''Hey, also it's alright, i just asked for directions.'' He said.

Reni-''Cool, so after talking to Agrim and Foai, we decided to have the meeting an hour from now. That way we can all introduce ourselves, and so can this tribe.'' She said. ''Now yes, we're pretty sure that at least half if not most of this tribe met my tribe already. But, it's just in case some never really got a chance to meet anyone.'' She said as she explained the rest to him. ''Okay, so these are my best friends Taylor, Rora, Gafoja, Shira, and Halima.'' She said as he waved at them.

AD-''Umm, hi it's nice to meet you all.'' He said.

Rora-''You too, also you don't have to tell us your story, Reni, Shira and Clarissa already told us.'' She said.

AD-''Oh okay, so is their anyone else I should meet?'' He asked.

Reni-''Yep, my scouts and guards or some of them. They should be here shortly, but until then, tell us a little about yourself. Unless, you want us to go first.'' She said.

AD-''Umm, yeah you guys can go first.'' He said.

Reni-''That's fine, who wants to go first?" She asked them.

Rora-''I'll go, anyways my name is Rora, in a few days i'll be one of Reni's guards.'' She said smiling a bit. ''Also, i heard about you and the Kilimanjaro scouts saving Foai's family, and taking on a full pride back in Arusha. I'm glad you all made it back in one piece.'' She said.

AD-''Thanks but, Rehzi, Ani, Ajala and others saved me and that tribe member Julia.'' He said, yeah remember her? Yeah, it's been a little while. ''But still, thanks.'' He said.

Rora-''No problem.'' She said.

Taylor-''Names Taylor, i'm a weapons expert for Abaya, in which I have a lot of experience with all weapons. So, if you need any weapons tuned, fixed, made and or designed, then I can help you.'' He said shaking his hand. ''Hopefully we all make it through this.'' He said.

Reni-''Also, this is Gafoja, he doesn't talk much, but once he gets to know you he's a sweetheart.'' She said teasing, but he knew that she was joking in which he smiled a bit. ''But seriously, he talks to you when he gets to know you.'' She said. ''You've already met Shira and Halima, but soon you'll meet the others.'' She said.

AD-''Well like I said, it's nice to meet you all.'' He said, in which they talked for a little bit. But, as they did they heard knocking in which AD unzipped the tent and saw some of the Abaya Region. ''Umm, hi.'' He said to them.

Janice-''Hi.'' She said, for it was Janice and Clarissa as they entered the huge tent, yeah this is gonna be awhile to be honest. ''So, you must be AD, we heard about you getting shot, we're sorry that happened to you.'' She said.

AD-''Yep, also thank you. What's your name?'' He asked.

Janice-''Janice, i'm one of the Abaya guards, it's nice to meet you.'' She said.

AD-''You too.'' He said smiling a bit, then Clarissa walked over to him.

Clarissa-''Hello AD, i'm glad to see that you're okay.'' She said.

AD-''Thank you Clarissa, Rehzi and the others explained everything that happened while I was gone, and unconscious.'' He said. ''Also, Reni told me how you and Reni know me.'' She said.

Clarissa-''Great, so did she introduce her friends to you yet?'' She asked as he nodded.

AD-''Yep, they seem nice. So, where are the others?'' He asked.

Clarissa-''Most of them are eating breakfast right now.'' She said.

AD-''Oh okay, well it's was nice meeting you all, i should get to a healer now.'' He said.

Reni-''Sure, later.'' He said as he then left.

AD's thought's-'' _Maybe I should go to Hiya?...Nah, she's probably busy with Amia still. I'll just go to Lakpa, then i'll go see Rehzi and Ani.''_ He thought to himself, in which he headed to her tent.

 _With Mihari..._

We see that her and the others had made it to Agrim's house, but it was only Mihari, Ketak, Faydem, Kacey, Harsha and Sosa while Dipak went to inform the others that they were here. After a couple seconds, Agrim had opened the door.

Agrim-''Hello everyone, i'm glad you're all okay. Also hello Mihari.'' He said to them for they entered the house and started looking.

Ketak-''It's good to see you too sir, but where's AD?'' He asked for they entered the house but didn't see him anywhere.

Agrim-''He's out in the tribe somewhere.'' He said for everyone was shocked.

Everyone-''What?'' They said except for Agrim.

Agrim-''Yeah, he woke up a little bit ago.'' He said. ''But, how do you all know what happened to him?'' He asked them.

Harsha-''Sir, this may take a bit to explain. But basically, Ketak saw some flower AD saw, placed it in the water, and it showed him AD getting shot and that he was here.'' He said. ''Yeah, that sounds insane, but it is the truth.'' He said.

Agrim-''...Oh, well I have no clue about the flower, but let me explain everything.'' He said as they all sat down on couches. Agrim then explained to them everything, from Rehzi and the others staying to be with AD, from others coming here, and everything else while they were gone. ''So yeah, that all happened while you were away.'' He said.

Ketak-''Wow, well we're glad he's okay.'' He said in relief.

Agrim-''Yeah, you all have no clue how happy we were.'' He said smiling a bit. ''Say Mihari, why did you come back?'' He asked. ''Not trying to sound rude or anything.'' He said.

Mihari-''Oh, i just came to maybe buy another dagger.'' She said. ''Also it's fine, you weren't.'' She said.

Agrim-''Oh okay, well welcome back everyone. Also Mihari, did you and the other manage to save the Jaglu pack?" He asked.

Mihari-''Yep, my friends and the pack are heading back to Mkomazi, while Sam is heading towards Malambo.'' She said.

Agrim-''Ah okay, well i'm glad you all are alright, get some rest for we have a meeting in less than an hour.'' He said as they thanked him and left, as they did, they were thinking about what they would do until the meeting.

Mihari-''Well, it's been fun meeting you guys. Also, thanks for helping my friends.'' She said smiling a bit.

Ketak-''No problem Mihari, when you get ready to go, we wish you a safe journey.'' He said.

Mihari-''Thanks Ketak, but who knows, i may stay for a little bit.'' She said. ''Also, i wanna talk to you in private in a little bit.'' She said.

Ketak-''Oh, umm sure.'' He said.

Sosa-''Also, would you like a tour of the tribe?'' She asked.

Mihari-''Hmm, sure, after your meeting is over with.'' She said.

Sosa-''No problem, let's meet here okay?'' She said.

Mihari-''Sure thing, later.'' She said as her and Ketak left.

Sosa-''Bye.'' She said to them. ''So, what are you guys gonna do?'' She asked the others.

Faydem-''Well, after we talk to AD, Kacey and I are gonna visit Jane, Ceri and a few others. how about you?'' She asked her.

Sosa-''Well, Harsha and I are gonna hang out for a little while.'' She said. ''But, we're gonna go see him first.'' She said.

Harsha-''Yeah, and maybe afterwards we can all go visit Manil, Sakhi, Lakpa, Ajala, Hasit, and the others later on.'' He said.

Sosa-''Sure, but I saw Hasit when we got back.'' She said.

Faydem-''Oh, where was he?'' She asked.

Sosa-''He was with Manil and Amy hanging out together.'' She said. ''Alright, let's go look for AD, we'll go ask some guards.'' She said.

Faydem-''Okay, we'll ask Rehzi and others that may know where he is.'' She said.

Harsha-''Alright then, let's meet at the training area in 20 minutes, later guys.'' He said as they went to look for AD.

Faydem-''Bye guys.'' She said as they all then went their own paths for now.

Kacey-''Alright, bye.'' She said for this surprised Faydem a bit. ''What's wrong?'' She asked concerned.

Faydem-''Kacey, that was first time you said anything since we got back. Not that there's anything wrong it's just, surprised me a bit.'' She said.

Kacey-''Oh, sorry about that. I was just thinking about stuff.'' She said as they continued walking.

Faydem-''Oh, thinking about what?" She asked curious.

Kacey-''Just thinking about a couple things, the trip, Sam, this war, Mihari and her friends, things like that.'' She said to her.

Faydem-''Oh okay, also how do you think Sam and the others they're doing?'' She asked.

Kacey-''I'm sure they're fine.'' She said, as she did they saw Dipak. ''Hey Dipak.'' She said smiling a bit.

Dipak-''Hey Kacey, hey Faydem. Where's everyone else?'' He asked them.

Faydem-''Well, we're all looking for AD. Sosa and Harsha are asking some guards, Ketak and Mihari are talking for a bit, and we're gonna ask Rehzi, Ani, Sahadev and a few others if they seen him.'' She said.

Kacey-''Have you seen him?'' She asked.

Dipak-''Yeah, i saw him when I was looking for you guys. I asked if he was alright and he said that he was fine, but a bit sore. He also said that he was gonna go see Lakpa to check on his wound.'' He said.

Faydem-''Oh okay, did he mention where he was going afterwards?'' She asked.

Dipak-''Yeah, he said he was gonna go visit Rehzi and Ani.'' He said.

Kacey-''Thanks, where're you off to?'' She asked.

Dipak-''I'm gonna go visit my family now, but if you want i can get back with you guys.'' He said.

Faydem-''It's okay, you should spend time with them. But, if you decide to visit us after, we'll be at the training area.'' She said. ''Also, if you see the others, can you tell them that AD is heading towards Rehzi and Ani? That way, they'll know early on instead of a couple minutes from now.'' She asked him.

Dipak-''Thanks, also I will, bye guys.'' He said.

Faydem-''Bye Dipak.'' She said as he then walked off. As they did, Kacey decided to try and talk to her a bit more.

Kacey-''Say Faydem, what did you like best about the trip?'' She asked.

Faydem-''Well, saving the Jaglu pack and helping them afterwards, also getting to know Mihari, and her friends a bit. What about you?'' She asked her.

Kacey-''I would say, talking to Sam for a little bit. Also saving the Jaglu pack.'' She said.

Faydem-''Oh okay, also can I ask you something?'' She asked her.

Kacey-''Sure, what?'' She asked.

Faydem-''Can you teach me how to make arrows?'' She asked her.

Kacey-''Sure but, i thought you knew how?'' She asked.

Faydem-''I do, i mean like personal arrows.'' She said.

Kacey-''Oh, sure thing.'' She said. ''To be honest, they're kinda hard to do, especially if it's your first time designing and engraving the designs. But sure, i'll help you.'' She said.

Faydem-''Thank you Kacey.'' She said.

Kacey-''No problem Faydem.'' She said smiling a bit as they made it to the tent.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Hey, so this has been chapter 78. Now, things are looking good, but anyways this message is probably a bit short, like maybe a couple of words. But yeah, thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review and i'll see you in chapter 79. If you have any questions for me, just leave them in your reviews, or PM me. Also, if you see any mistakes, please let me know by PMing me or leaving them in your reviews, and i will fix them._


	79. Chapter 79:Some answers, finally

_Hey, so this is chapter 79. Now, i want to thank **DarkRumplesGirl** for finding a couple spelling errors in the last chapters, so thank you. Also, happy very late Valentine's day to everyone who celebrates it. For those that celebrated it, what did you get for your special someone? Anyways, Thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review and i'll see you in chapter 80._

 _..._

 _.._

 _..._

 _8:22am..._

We see Ketak and Mihari enter inside the Kilimanjaro scouts tent, in which he than zipped up all the enterances. As he did, he than looked over at her.

Ketak-''So, what do you want to talk to me about?'' He asked as they both sat down in chairs.

Mihari-''Dipak, did he ever talk to Kacey?'' She asked him.

Ketak-''Oh, well no not yet.'' He said for she looked a bit disappointed. ''But, he talked to me saying that he would after he visited his family.'' He said.

Mihari-''Oh okay, but what did you and Kacey talk about?'' She asked curious.

Ketak-''Well we only talked for a bit, for I asked her how she liked the rescue trip. She said it was alright, and we ended it there.'' He said.

Mihari-''Brief huh? Okay, but thanks for the info.'' She said as they both left.

Ketak-''So, are you gonna head towards Agrim's place, a shop, or find Dipak?'' He asked.

Mihari-''A shop, why do nothing and wait 17 minutes?'' She asked as she unzipped the tent. ''Where're you going?'' She asked him.

Ketak-''To Agrim's house, well, i may go visit Udar to see how he's doing.'' He said.

Mihari-''Later.'' She said and left.

 _With Lakpa..._

We see that she was finished wrapping bandages around a calf's right leg.

Lakpa-''Okay, remember to be more careful alright?'' She asked the calf as he nodded.

Calf-''Thank you miss.'' He said hugging her.

Lakpa-''Your welcome sweetheart, have a nice day and be careful.'' She said to him as she picked him up and handed him to his dad then left. As they did, she placed her med kit away as she heard knocking.

 _''Lakpa, you here?''_

She heard as she smiled a bit and walked over to the enterance and saw AD.

Lakpa-''Good morning AD, how are you?'' She asked him hugging him again as he accepted the hug. ''Sorry for not asking before, i was just so happy that you were alright and everything.'' She said letting him go.

AD-''Good morning to you too Lakpa, also i'm okay, mostly.'' He said for her smile went away a bit.

Lakpa-''Oh, what's wrong? Nausea, headaches, back pain?'' She asked.

AD-''Well, i was wondering if you could look at my wound to see if anything is wrong.'' He said. ''You see, I feel a bit sore where I was shot, so I wanted to be on the safe side and get looked at.'' He said.

Lakpa-''Of course, can you lay on this bed please?'' She asked him as he nodded and walked in her tent and carefully laid down as she helped him. As he did, he then pulled up his shirt as she looked at his stomach and saw where he was shot. ''Okay, does it hurt when I touch your stomach?'' She asked as she placed her hand carefully onto his wound, but nothing.

AD-''No, i'm alright.'' He said as she took her hand off his stomach.

Lakpa-''Okay that's good, now how long has your stomach wound felt sore?'' She asked him.

AD-''A couple minutes after I woke up, at first I felt fine but after a couple minutes that's when I felt sore where my wound is.'' He said. In which, she asked him a few more questions, and went through some test, she figured out what was wrong.

Lakpa-''Okay, so after what you said, your stomach wound is just healing itself. From the serums Reni gave Dena, they should heal you completely in two more hours from now.'' She said. ''But, for the sore, i have something for that. I'll be right back.'' She said as she walked over to a draw and after looking for a minute or two, she found what she was looking for. She then got some fresh water, and mixed in the petals and some small pink and red seeds and mixed it together in a bowl. After a few seconds, she then made a small campfire and placed the bowl over the fire, in which she poured some more water in the bowl. After five minutes, she then grabbed the bowl and poured it into a glass and placed the rest in a container and got all of the small seeds out. As she did, she then walked over to him. ''AD, remember when you found me in that forest that was near the tribe?'' She asked him as he nodded. ''Well, these are one of the serums that i made got done with two bows. This should help you with your wound.'' She said as she handed him the glass.

AD-''Okay, so I just drink it right?'' He asked as she nodded, he then looked at the drink and drank some of it. As he did, he looked at his stomach and saw the wound completely gone. ''Wow, i-it's gone.'' He said.

Lakpa-''Your welcome AD, how do you feel?'' She asked.

AD-''Great, i don't feel any pain at all, thanks Lakpa.'' He said.

Lakpa-''That's great, also you don't have to thank me, just helping a friend out.'' She said smiling a bit. ''Also i'm curious, how does it taste?'' She asked curious. ''I never tried it because I don't need it.'' She said.

AD-''It taste like a drink made with just strawberries, mangoes, cherries, and water. But it's really good.'' He said.

Lakpa-''Oh okay, do you have any questions for me?'' She asked.

AD-''Yeah, why did you put those seeds in it?'' He asked.

Lakpa-''Those were Aarbei seeds, I put them in to make sure that the serum didn't taste gross.'' She said. ''Anymore questions?'' She asked.

AD-''Oh okay, also how do you know about Reni giving me the serums?'' He asked, but thought about it. ''You heard us?'' He asked as she nodded. ''Oh, but yeah thank you for helping me.'' He said as he got up from the bed as she helped him up.

Lakpa-''Your welcome AD, also me and Ketak found out some more about that flower.'' She said for AD just froze for a moment. ''AD?'' She asked worried as he hugged her, which surprised her a bit.

AD-''Thank you! Thank you, what do you two know about it?" He asked her as he then let go.

Lakpa-''Okay, so from what we found and from what you said, when you eat a piece of the flower, specifically the petals, you start to see past events. How you see these events are from where it was last. For example, remember when i was getting some ingredients for new serums and you were looking for me about the flower?'' She asked him.

AD-''Yeah.'' He said.

Lakpa-''Well, the flower could've been near us and saw us. Then, when someone eats a piece of one of the petals, they then would see us when i was looking for ingredients and for when we talked.'' She said.

AD-''Oh okay, cause when I tried it twice I saw some people, have you ever tried it?'' He asked.

Lakpa-''No, i'm not sure if it works on anyone who eats a piece.'' She said as he then hugged her with surprised her a bit.

AD-''Oh okay, but still thank you for your help.'' He said as he then hugged her again.

Lakpa-''Your welcome.'' She said as he then let go.

AD-''So, will you be at the meeting?'' He asked her.

Lakpa-''Probably, but I may be busy with serums. But who knows right?'' She asked.

AD-''Yeah, but again, thanks.'' He said. ''Also, do you take breaks? I mean, I know that you do, but how often?'' He asked.

Lakpa-''Your welcome AD, also yes, I may go hang out with some of my friends today. But, i'm not sure.'' She said.

AD-''Oh okay, but yeah, see you later Lakpa.'' He said.

Lakpa-''Bye AD.'' She said as he walked without limping a bit and left. As he did, she thought about it, and decided to visit some of her friends for a bit. As she did, she noticed some guards with a cheetah who was heading towards Hiya's tent.

 _With Sam..._

 _40 minutes ago..._

We see that he was near a somewhat large lake, in which he was done fishing. As he was, he then dried off and ate one of the fish. As he did, he thought about taking a break, but he decided that he could keep going for a little bit longer. He then grabs his backpack and his fish and started walking as he ate it. A few minutes later, he finished the fish, in which he buried the bone and kept going. He got his map out, in which he checked and saw that he was getting close to the Mala tribe.

Sam's thought's-'' _I wonder how the others are doing, i'm sure it'll take a little while to get the whole pack together, but we've been through a lot wor- Well, i can't quite say that now. But, yeah i'm sure they're okay.''_ He thought to himself, in which after looking through the map a little bit more, he then puts the map up. _''You know, this trip back to the Mala tribe hasn't been so bad. Well...other than when it was raining a bit last night, luckily I found that cave. After all of this, i think it would be nice if Asimov, Mihari, Sam, Mia, and Jake and I all went to a beach and just relaxed together. Of course we'd all be looking after the cub, making sure he or she is safe and has fun too. (Sigh), I miss the pack, even though I was with them yesterday, i still miss them.''_ He thought. '' _But, i'll be with Asimov and the cub soon.''_ He thought to himself as he kept going.

 _10 minutes later..._

We see that he was looking around a bit, for he was a little worried that he went the wrong way at some point. In which he sat down on the grass and got his map out again, in which he checked again to make sure he didn't pass the tribe or anything.

Sam's thought's-'' _(Sigh), okay, okay.''_ He thought as he kept looking at the map. _''(Sigh), okay, just a couple more minutes away.''_ He thought to himself, as he then placed his map back in his backpack and gets up and kept going.

 _12 minutes later..._

We see that as he kept going, he was eating some fruit bananas and mangoes to eat. As he did, he then saw the jungle, in which he knew he made it. He then ran towards it the rest of the way, as he kept going, he saw some tribe members. He then walked over and one of them sees him as the scout recognized him.

Sam-''Excuse me, i'm not a treat. My name is S-'' He said but was interrupted,

Scout-''Sam?'' She said for he saw her.

Sam-''Saidah.'' He said smiling a bit happy to see her.

Saidah-''It's okay guys, he's friendly.'' She told them as they put their weapons back, as they did she walked over to him. ''Hey Sam, it's great to see you again. So, how are you and did you and others save your pack?'' She asked him happy to see him too.

Sam-''It's nice to see you again too, i'm alright and yes, the Kilimanjaro scouts helped me. Say, where are you and the others heading?'' He asked her.

Saidah-''We're heading back home, we managed to get a good amount of food. Also, sorry about my scouts, they never met or heard about you and Asimov yet.'' She said for he was a bit confused about that.

Sam-''Oh okay, and how?'' He asked a bit confused.

Saidah-''They go out scouting a lot.'' She said. ''Alright, let's get going everyone.'' She said as they all then went back to the tribe. A couple minutes later, they get back to the tribe, in which some tribe members are happy to see that they're okay. ''Hey Sam, i'm gonna go check on Sula. You remember where Bem's house is?'' She asked him as he nodded.

Sam-''Yeah, but i thought it was called a den?'' He asked.

Saidah-''Oh it is, that's just another name i have have for it. But, didn't you collapse when I said that?'' She asked.

Sam-''Umm, no, i think i was still alright before i went into shock.'' He said.

Saidah-''Oh yeah, sorry, but yeah i'll be there soon, bye.'' She said and left, as she did he then walked over to Bem's den/house and knocked on the door. As he did, he heard footsteps as the door opened and saw Kaja.

Kaja-'' _Hey Sam.''_ She said whispering.

Sam-''Hey Kaja, why are you whispering?'' He asked, but as he looked inside, he saw Asimov asleep and understood. ''Oh.'' He said.

Kaja-'' _Yep_ _, Asimov is asleep right now, so try not to talk to loudly okay?_ '' She asked him whispering as he nodded and walked in, as he did, he then saw Asimov peacefully asleep with her head resting on a pillow, a blanket over her up to her chest asleep with her right hand on her stomach. He smiled as he walked over to her and kneeled down, he then looked over at Kaja.

Sam-'' _How long as she been asleep?''_ He asked her.

Kaja-'' _Since sunset yesterday, i think we should let her sleep a little bit more.''_ She said as he nodded.

Sam-'' _Yeah, also she looks so peaceful asleep.''_ He said.

Kaja-'' _Yeah, so, how was your trip?''_ She asked.

Sam-'' _A bit exhausting, thrilling, eventful, heartbreaking, and heartwarming.''_ He said. '' _How have things been here?''_ He asked her.

Kaja-'' _...Not good, when I woke up, i talked to Kulwa.''_ She said as she told him everything that happened.

Sam-'' _(Sigh), at least her mom is alright, and her tribe...that's..''_ He was saying, but he didn't know what to say about the Robanda tribe. '' _Does_ _Asimov know?''_ He asked her.

Kaja-'' _No, i plan on telling her when she wakes up.''_ She said.

Sam-'' _Oh okay.''_ As he said, he remembered what Saidah said. '' _I'll be right back, i'm gonna ask Saidah to talk quietly.''_ He said as he got up and placed his bow, arrows, and backpack on the floor as he opened the door and waited for Saidah. Two minutes later, he sees her walking over to him, he then walks over to her. ''Hey Saidah, how's Sulaiman?'' He asked her.

Saidah-''Hey Sam, also he's okay, he just needs some more sleep and he'll be alright.'' She said.

Sam-''Great, also when you come in, talk quietly, Asimov is still asleep.'' He said.

Saidah-''(Nods), oh okay, thanks for the heads up.'' She said as they both then walked in the house. '' _Hey Kaja.''_ She said.

Kaja-'' _Hey Saidah, how'd scouting go?"_ She asked.

Saidah-'' _It went well, thanks.''_ She said.

Sam-'' _Okay, i t-''_ He was saying, but heard stirring in which Asimov was waking up. She then yawned a bit and saw everyone, but when she saw Sam, yeah i can't describe that. ''Morning Asimo-'' He was saying but she stopped him by hugging him smiling as he laughed a bit. ''I missed you guys too.'' He said accepting the hug as she then lets go.

Asimov-''Morning everyone.'' She said to the others as they greeted her back. ''So, how did everything go?'' She asked as he told her, Saidah and Kaja what happened. When he mentioned meeting Sahadev and AD, Kaja remembered them, and also remembered Brian and missed him and the others.

Saidah-''Huh, so they have a human in their tribe, say Kaja, did you ever get to know this AD person?'' She asked as she nodded.

Kaja-''Yes, A little bit though. But, he was really nice from the time I was with him.'' She said.

Asimov-''Oh okay, also guys, i heard a lot going on last night, do any of you know what happened last night?'' She asked.

Saidah-''...this will take a little bit to explain, but I should get Kulwa. She'll explain it better than I could.'' She said as she got up and left. As she did, she saw that some scouts and guards were coming back with blankets and towels, most of them covered in blood and ash. She tried not to look, in which she saw some of her friends as one of them walked over to her.

Kami-''Morning Saidah, how are you?'' She asked her hugging her.

Saidah-''I'm alright, how's Taya?'' She asked her as she then let go.

Kami-''She's okay, we're with her now to help her. Where're you going?'' She asked curious.

Saidah-''I need to go talk to Kulwa, Asimov doesn't know about what happened last night yet. I know that she can explain everything to her better than me, have you seen her?'' She asked.

Kami-''Yeah, she's at home.'' She said. ''Are you gonna come visit Taya later on?'' She asked.

Saidah-''Thanks, also i did earlier, but i'll visit her again soon. Oh, and can you tell the others I said hi?'' She asked as she nodded. ''Thanks, Later.'' She said.

Kami-''Alright, later Saidah.'' She said as she then left, a few minutes later she gets to Kulwa's house.

Saidah-''Hey guys, I'm here to see Kulwa.'' She said to the guards.

Guard 1-''Morning Saidah, and sure, she's in her room.'' He said as they let her through. She then walked through the door and kept going straight, then turned left and knocked on Kulwa's door. She then waited for a minute as the door opened.

Saidah-''Morning ma'am, how did you sleep?'' She asked her.

Kulwa-''Morning Saidah, i slept fine. How's your brother?'' She asked.

Saidah-''He's getting better, how's your mom?'' She asked her. ''Also, can i ask you something?'' She asked.

Kulwa-''I'm glad to hear that, also she's alright and yes. You can come in.'' She said as she walked into the room. As she did, she saw Kulwa's mom asleep being looked at by one of her healer's. ''So, what did you need to ask me?'' She asked as she got a bowl of fruit. ''Would you like some?'' She offered her.

Saidah-''No, but thank you. Asimov is awake, and she doesn't know about everything that happened last night. So, i wanted to ask if you could explain everything to her?'' She asked her.

Kulwa-''Alright, she shouldn't be left in the dark about something like this. I'll be back Ena.'' She said as she they then left.

Saidah-''Also, Sam's back.'' She said.

Kulwa-''Oh okay, thank you for informing me.'' She said as they both headed towards Bem's house. ''You know, i haven't seen your parents in a little bit, how are they?'' She asked her. ''Also, how did scouting go today?'' She asked. ''Also, when you get a chance, tell your brother that i'm glad that he's getting better.'' She said.

Saidah-''Thanks for asking, they're doing alright. They just been very busy.'' She said. ''Also, the trip went okay. Also, i will.'' She said as they continued on.

 _Back with Sam..._

We see that he was showing Asimov the blanket Faydem, Mia, and Jake made for the cub.

Asimov-''It's beautiful, i wish I could thank them.'' She said folding it and placed it back in Sam's backpack.

Sam-''We can soon, but Faydem, that may take a little bit. Oh, and Mihari said congrats.'' He said. ''Also, how have you, the cub, and Kaja been?'' He asked her.

Asimov-''We're alright, Kaja, Saidah and the tribe have been taking good care of me. Kaja told me about her travels before meeting us, and that they were really interesting places she's been to.'' She said.

Kaja-''Yeah, maybe after all of this, i can show you guys some of the places I've been to.'' She said.

Sam-''Cool, any surprises from the cub?'' She said.

Asimov-''Yep, but only three times. The first one hurt a little, but it's alright.'' She said as they heard knocking. Sam then got up and walked over to the door and opened it. ''Hey Saidah, hello Kulwa.'' He said to them.

Saidah-''Hey Sam, hey guys.'' She said.

Kulwa-''Hello Sam, it's good to see you again. Did the Kilimanjaro tribe help you?'' She asked him.

Sam-''Yes, and some of my friends. I'm really sorry about what happened to you and your home.'' He said for she didn't seem surprised that he knew.

Kulwa-''It's okay, really. My mom is alright, but the Robanda tribe...i'm not sure.'' She said.

Asimov-''Wait, what do you mean, what tribe is that?'' She asked. ''Sam?'' She asked him as Kulwa then walked over to Asimov and kneeled down next to her.

Kulwa-''Asimov, i should explain everything to you, but before I do, just know that other than the Robanda tribe at the moment, everything is okay.'' She said as she told her everything that happened. In which it was a bit hard for her to explain what happened to her mom, but she knew that she was alright. A couple minutes later, she gets done explaining as she understood now. As she did, Asimov then hugged her.

Asimov-''I'm so sorry Kulwa, that must've been horrible.'' She said.

Kulwa-''Thank you Asimov, but like i said, other than the tribe, it's okay.'' She said. ''How are you and the cub?'' She asked her.

Asimov-''We're alright, i'm a little worried though.'' She said.

Kaja-''Oh, what's wrong Asimov?'' She asked worried.

Asimov-''Well, i'm worried that something may happen when I go into labor.'' She said. ''I'm sorry if it sounds silly.'' She said for this surprised everyone.

Sam-''No it's not Asimov, most upcoming mothers worry about that too. It's nothing to be ashamed of.'' He said assuring her.

Asimov-''Thank you Sam.'' She said. ''So, are you staying for a little bit?'' She asked Kulwa.

Kulwa-''I'm afraid not, i need to be with my mom to make sure she's okay. I also need to talk to the leader of the Robanda tribe.'' She said. ''I should get going, it's good to see you again. Asimov, i asked two healer's to arrive soon for when you go into labor, just to make sure the cub is delivered safely.'' She said smiling a bit.

Sam-''Thanks, you too.'' He said.

Asimov-''Thank you Kulwa.'' She said.

Kulwa-''Your welcome, i'll see you all soon. Have a nice morning.'' She said as she then left and closed the door behind her.

Sam-''So Kaja, what were some of those journey's you went on?'' He asked as she then told them some to pass the time.

 _Udzungwa Mountains/8:26am..._

We see a lioness asleep in a cave, in which she decided to sleep in a bit since she was up all night. After a couple more minutes, she then wakes up and stretches out a bit. As she does, she then looks outside, wondering where her sister was.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Hey, so this has been chapter 79. For this chapter, i think i hid some awesome Easter eggs, can't reveal what they are of course. But anyways, thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review. If you have any questions for me, please let me know by leaving them in your reviews, or by PMing me. Also, if you notice any mistakes, please let me know by leaving them in your reviews or PMing me. Anyways, thank you for reading, and i'll see you in chapter 80._


	80. Chapter 80:Morning activities

_Hey, so this is chapter 80. So recently the servers have been messed up, in which I understand that it was frustrating for everyone. Also, for those that PM me, sorry that I haven't replied back because of fanfiction being down, and for some reason the PM system had it the worst, like you couldn't message someone or reply to a message, and even when you're just trying to go through it, it just goes on and off. But, luckily it's fixed now, in which I didn't want to upload when the site is messed up. You know cause for you the site is perfectly fine, but for others they can't even get to the home screen. I mean, i couldn't even log in on my computer while this happened. But yeah, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy._

 _..._

 _.._

 _..._

 _8:23am..._

We see Lakpa was looking over at Hiya's tent, as she did she saw some guards with a cheetah. She looked back at the huge tent where her friends were and back at Hiya's tent. She was curious about this.

Lakpa's thought's-'' _Why would the guards bring a cheetah in the tribe? (Sigh), i'll go visit them afterwards.''_ She said as she walked over to Hiya's tent. As she did, she passed by a few others. She then makes it to the tent, but hears a bit of crying. She then knocks as the tent opens.

Hiya-''Hey Lakpa, been awhile hasn't it?'' She asked as she nodded.

Lakpa-''Yeah, say-'' She was saying but saw the cheetah hugging Amia, as she did she than carefully hugged Shanta while he was asleep. ''Hiya, who is she?'' She asked her.

Hiya-''This is Afua, she's a friend of Amia's.'' She said as the cheetah heard her name being called, as she did she than had placed Shanta back on the bed and walked over to them. ''Lakpa, this is Afua, Afua this is my friend Lakpa.'' She said looking over at her.

 _''Hi, like Hiya said my name is Afua, it's nice to meet you Lakpa. Also, thank you so much for saving Amia.''_ She said for she had long Honey Brown hair, Amber pupils, was wearing a orange/red bra made of leaves/vines and two way skirt that was light orange/yellow, long tail, has a good amount of spots, and had light tan yellow fur.

Lakpa-''It's nice to meet you too, also your welcome but I didn't go out with Hiya and the others.'' She said.

Afua-''I know, Hiya told me everything, i need to find the others to thank them.'' She said. ''I meant when she was brought here, and you helped Hiya.'' She said explained.

Lakpa-''Oh okay, your welcome. So why were you brought here by guards?'' She asked still confused about that.

Hiya-''Well, i asked some guards to get her for Amia was worried about her.'' She said.

Afua-''Yeah, i was trying to find her and Shanta, then I came across the guards Hiya sent and from what they said, i was a bit hostel at first thinking they kidnapped her and Shanta or somethings, but when they explained why they needed me I went with them and here I am.'' She said.

Lakpa-''Oh okay, so how long have you known Amia and Shanta?'' She asked.

Afua-''Since she was pregnant with Shanta, so at least five years.'' She said.

Lakpa-''Oh okay, also Hiya, AD is awake.'' She said for Amia and Hiya were glad to hear that, well Hiya was trilled.

Hiya-''He is?! Is he okay?'' She asked happy and worried at the same time.

Lakpa-''Yes, he came by to my tent to get looked at. His wound was hurting, so i gave him one of my serums and he's alright now.'' She said.

Hiya-''That's great, i need to go see him when I get the chance. But, that'll have to wait.'' She said.

Amia-''Are you sure, he is your friend?'' She asked.

Hiya-''Yeah, i mean I never quite talked to him, but yeah he is.'' She said.

Amia-''Then you should go see him, i'm sure he'd be happy to see his friends again.'' She said as she thought about it.

Hiya-''Okay, but I need to check a few more things first, then i'll go see him.'' She said.

Amia-''Alright then, say Afua, where are you gonna stay?'' She asked her.

Afua-''I'll stay with you two, is that alright Hiya?'' She asked.

Hiya-''Yeah, or I can get you a tent that's close to this tent, your choice.'' She said as she thought about it.

Afua-''Hmm, yeah i'll have a tent. How long till you can get one?'' She asked.

Hiya-''In a couple minutes, but you can stay here until then.'' She said.

Afua-''Okay, again thank you both for helping her.'' She said.

Hiya-''No problem, also why not come with us, we can introduce you to the others?'' She asked.

Afua-''Yeah, but I need to watch over Amia and Shanta.'' She said.

Lakpa-''Oh, well we can ask some guards to look after her.'' She said.

Afua-''Alright, but as long as Amia is alright with it.'' She said.

Amia-''Yes you can go Afua, we'll be alright.'' She said.

Afua-''Okay, get some sleep.'' She said as Afua nodded, as she did she then walked over back to Hiya and Lakpa. ''Alright, let's go.'' She said as the three then left the tent, but Hiya stopped.

Hiya-''Oh, just a sec.'' She said as she then walked over to Udar. ''Hey Udar, i'm gonna get the soup you asked for. Anything to go with it?'' She asked

Udar-''Some water would be fine, also some soup from Agrim's house will be alright. Also, when do you think i'll get better?'' He asked.

Hiya-''Sure thing. Also, hopefully soon, but i'll be with you every step of the way.'' She said.

Udar-''Thanks, and thanks.'' He said as she then made sure he was okay as she then left with the others.

 _With Mihari..._

We see that she was looking for Dipak, in which she saw him saying goodbye to the others. He then walked away, in which she followed behind him. She then caught up to him and tapped his left shoulder, as she did he quickly turned around a bit frightened.

Mihari-''It's okay it's just me. So, did you talk to her yet?'' She asked.

Dipak-''(Sigh), no not yet, i'm looking for her now actually. Do you know where she is?'' He asked. ''Also, please don't sneak up on me like that.'' He said.

Mihari-''Faydem said that after her and Kacey talked to AD that they'd go visit their friends, she didn't say where though.'' She said. ''Also, sure.'' She said.

Dipak-''Oh okay, but I'll ask if anyone saw where they went.'' He said. ''You wanna come with me?'' He asked.

Mihari-''Sure, got nothing else to do right now.'' She said.

Dipak-''Cool, say did you ever buy a new dagger?'' He asked.

Mihari-''Nope, i saw some that looked alright, but I decided to stick with what I got.'' She said.

Dipak-''Oh okay, say where did you buy your dagger?'' He asked.

Mihari-''I didn't buy it, i made it myself.'' She said as she got it. ''It wasn't easy to make though, but I managed.'' She said.

Dipak-''Oh, well I think it looks cool.'' He said.

Mihari-''Thanks.'' She said as they then found Harsha and Sosa.

Dipak-''Hey Harsha, hey Sosa.'' He said to them.

Harsha-''Hey Dipak, hey Mihari. Where are you two going?'' He asked.

Mihari-''Hey, we're looking for Faydem and Kacey. Do either of you know where they are?'' She asked. ''I heard Faydem say that her and Kacey were gonna talk to AD and then visit some friends of their's.'' She said. ''Speaking of which, did you ever find AD?'' She asked.

Sosa-''No, we're heading towards the training area.'' She said. ''Also no, but we're still looking. Have either of you seen him?'' She asked.

Dipak-''Oh okay, we'll see you there but I need to go talk to a friend first.'' He said. ''Also yeah, I saw him when I was looking for you guys. He said that he was gonna see Lakpa for his wound was hurting. Then he said that he'd go visit Rehzi and Ani.'' He said.

Sosa-''Oh okay, and thanks for the info. Also Mihari, if you still want me to give you a tour of the tribe I can after the meeting.'' She said as Mihari thought about it.

Mihari-''Sure, i'll be near outside wherever you guys are having that meeting.'' She said.

Sosa-''Alright, we're gonna go see the others at the training area, then we'll go see AD. Again thanks for the info.'' She said.

Dipak-''No problem, later guys.'' He said.

Sosa-''Bye.'' She said as they both then left. As they did, they then asked around if anyone saw Faydem and Kacey. They then found someone, in which they were told that they were at the training area with friends and others, but the training area was getting remolded so they had to go to. They then went to a new tent that was serving food to celebrate the Abaya region and Gem tribes arrival, he also told them that it was one of the pretty big tents and would have a good amount of tribe members nearby. They thanked him in which they then headed towards the new tent. A few minutes later, we see that they make it there, in which they look around for their friends.

Harsha-''Do you see them?'' He asked her as they looked around, as they did she then found them, well two of them.

Sosa-''Yeah, over there.'' She said as they see them and walk over. After passing by a couple tribe members, they make it to the table. ''Hey guys!'' She said to them for it was Hasit and Manil. They also saw a couple of their other friends that stayed at the tribe.

Hasit-''Hey you two, it's been awhile hasn't it?'' He asked as they walked over as Sosa hugged them both and had let go.

Harsha-''Feels like it, i mean we've only been gone for at least two days. But still how have you guys and the others been?'' He asked them.

Manil-''We've been good, Udar is still being healed by Hiya, Sakhi is with family right now, Amy is with us but she went to get something eat so she'll be back. Lakpa, Faydem, Kacey and Dami are here with their friends and we're not sure where Dipak or Ajala are, but they said that they'll all be here soon.'' He said.

Sosa-''Cool, so what have you both been up to?'' She asked.

Manil-''I was helping beginner scouts learn how to stay hidden from enemies.'' He said.

Hasit-''I've been working with Wai on bows and arrows, tuning them, repairing them and such.'' He said.

Harsha-''Oh okay, but yeah it's good to see you guys again.'' He said as they saw someone walking towards them. ''Hey Ketak!'' He said.

Ketak-''Hey you two, hey Manil, hey Hasit.'' He said as he sat down next to Harsha.

Harsha-''Say Ketak, can I talk to you for a sec?'' He asked him.

Ketak-''Sure.'' He said as they both left the table. We see that they were far enough away, but not to far to look suspicious. ''So what did you wanna talk about?'' He asked as they sat down in chairs underneath a tent.

Harsha-''What did Mihari want to talk to you about?'' He asked curious.

Ketak-''She just asked me if Dipak talked to Kacey yet.'' He said.

Harsha-''About what?'' He asked.

Ketak-''He wants to apologize to her about when AD rescued us from that camp two weeks ago. He said that he felt guilty for not doing more when she got shot.'' He said.

Harsha-''Oh yeah, do you know where he is?'' He asked.

Ketak-''Yeah, he went to visit his family. He told me that afterwards, he would talk to her.'' He said as he saw him heading towards the tent with Mihari. ''There they are, hey Dipak, hey Mihari.'' He said to them.

Dipak-''Hey guys, say Harsha did you and Sosa find AD?" He asked.

Harsha-''No, but we did find Faydem and Kacey, they're in that big tent over there.'' He said pointing to it.

Mihari-''Thanks, what're you two doing out here?'' She asked.

Ketak-''Well, Harsha asked me what you and me were talking about when we all split up.'' He said.

Mihari-''Oh okay.'' She said as she looked over at Dipak.''Well sweetie, get in there.'' She said to Dipak.

Dipak-''(Sigh), Please don't call me that.'' He said.

Mihari-''Sure.'' She said smiling as he then walked over to the tent. ''You two coming?'' She asked them as they nodded. ''Well, get up.'' She said as they did and followed her into the huge tent. They followed Harsha and Ketak, in which they got to the table and saw everyone there except Ajala, Lakpa, and Amy.

Harsha-''Hey you guys.'' He said to them as they greeted them back, and some were a surprised to see Mihari with them, including nearly everyone in the tent, but they decided to mind their own business.

Dami-''Umm, who the h*ll are you?'' He asked Mihari as she looked at him a bit angry, but didn't show it. Rude.

Sosa-''Hey, she's a friend Dami, don't be rude.'' She said to him.

Mihari-''It's okay Sosa. Relax kiddo, i'm friendly. Anyways, names Mihari.'' She said as she sat down in a chair next to Ketak sitting across from Dami.

Manil-''Well, it's nice to meet you Mihari. My names Manil, so how do you know us and why are you here e-'' He was saying but Kacey interrupted him.

Kacey-''She's one of Sam's friends. While we took a break, she came with three others, one was his friend named Mia who she's friends with. Another named Rajani who Mihari and Mia are friends with, but Sam just met Rajani when Mihari and Mia found us, and the last one was his brother named Jake.'' She said. ''Her, Mia, Rajani, and Jake helped us rescue the Jaglu pack and they all separated. Sam went to the Mala tribe for two friends of his. Mia, Rajani, and Jake went with the Jaglu pack, and she came with us to buy a new dagger. She's here now I guess cause she decided to tag along with Ketak and Harsha.'' She explained as she than drank some tropical like drink.

Harsha-''Yeah, that's basically the story.'' He said, as he did they saw Amy come over and was shocked to see Mihari. ''Hey Ames.'' He said to her.

Amy-''H-Hey Harsha, and hi, ummm..'' She said.

Mihari-''Mihari, scared?'' She asked her but she shook her head.

Amy-''No, i'm just a bit surprised to see you here, that's all. My name is Amy.'' She said with a small smile as her and Mihari shook hands. She had Dark purple hair, Amber pupils, on her back is her tribal name in fur dye, long tail, short horns, and brown fur. They told her the whole story, well not just her but to the others to get a better understanding of what Kacey said.

Manil-''Okay, so why did you decide to tag along?'' He asked.

Mihari-''I got nothing better to do right now, plus Sosa said that she'd give me a tour of the tribe after this meeting thing is over with.'' She said.

Faydem-''So Mihari, did you find a new dagger you liked?'' She asked.

Mihari-''Nope. So, these guys and gals are the rest of your group?'' She asked him.

Hasit-''Yep, well there're three more, Ajala, Lakpa, and Udar who aren't here yet.'' He said.

Mihari-''Kay, so Dami, how's your day been?'' She asked.

Dami-''And why the f*ck do you care?'' He asked looking annoyed. ''Also, why are you still here? How about you just leave and wait until Sosa finds you? You're only here because your bored.'' He said, in which the others were surprised by his attitude. But, not Mihari.

Mihari-''One, cause I asked. Two, cause I wanna know your friends a bit more, including the ones I haven't met yet. And three, i'm not bored, i'm just sitting here having a nice conversation with your friends.'' She said.

Dami-''Whatever, just get it over with and f*ck off.'' He said.

Amy-''Dami!'' She said shocked at him.

Mihari-''Hey, i'm just trying to be friendly.'' She said with a small smile. ''I mean, we're on the same side right? So, why should I be all mean and harm anyone? Also, i can tell that your a pretty sweet and loving person and not just _another_ judgmental f*ckboy, just to find any type of self worth and not just be the weakling of the tribe. So, if you wanna keep talking sh*t to me for no reason, or any good one, you're more than welcome to. So yeah, how's your day been?'' She asked him smirking.

Dami-''...My day was fantastic b*tch, how about you?'' He asked glaring at her, for the others are starting to get tired of his attitude.

Ketak-''Dami, she just asked you a question, why are you being aggressive towards her?'' He asked starting to get a bit mad.

Dami-''Because I don't trust her.'' He said annoyed.

Manil-''That's no reason to be an a*shole Dami, i'm not liking this attitude of yours.'' He said.

Dami-''Look, i get why you guys trust her, but I think she should _earn_ my trust.'' He said, in which Ketak was about to say something else, but Mihari already beat him to it.

Mihari-''(Laughs a bit), Earn your trust? Okay look, I get it, you don't trust me and that's fine. But, you don't have to be rude about it. I didn't start the fire, you did. I'm just trying to put it out before it spreads. I don't care if you hate me, like me, or love me. So, you can either play nice, enjoy your food, and have a great time with your friends. Or, you can continue to be the judgmental f*ckboy that me, including your friends know you aren't.'' She said, in which this got some people's attention, but Manil looked at them saying _Just mind your own business, okay?_ and they instantly just looked away. ''But either way, i'm on your side.'' She said to him, in which he thought about what she said for a moment.

Dami-''...i'm sorry. It's not you, i'm just...I was being an a*s, and I have no right to just be mean or anything to you or anyone. Sorry for being a d*ck you guys, and i'm sorry Mihari.'' He said looking down with guilt.

Mihari-''(Sigh), hey.'' She said as he looked at her. ''It's okay, yes you were rude, but, i did make it worse with what I said. So yeah, it's okay.'' She said smiling a bit.

Dami-''Again, sorry about that.'' He said.

Faydem-''It's alright Dami, but still you have no right to be rude to her like that.'' She said.

Mihari-''I accept your apology, now, why exactly do you hate me?'' She asked.

Dami-''I don't hate you.'' He said.

Mihari's thought's-' _'I can tell, but keep going.''_ She thought to herself.

Dami-''I'm just, scared of predators.'' He said not looking at her blushing a bit.

Mihari-''Ohhh okay, so your way of expressing that is to be a complete d*ck out of nowhere?'' She asked smirking a bit.

Dami-''Yeah, again i'm sorry about that.'' He said.

Mihari-''It's okay, tell you what, let's start over and forget about that unnecessary drama scene, kay?'' She asked as he nodded. ''Great, so how was your day, or was it fantastic like you said?'' She asked.

Dami-''It was alright, a bit boring though. How about you?'' He asked.

Mihari-''Pretty good, so how long have you been a scout?'' She asked.

Dami-''Ummm, about three months now.'' He said.

Mihari-''Cool, see, i don't seem like a b*tch right?'' She asked him teasing a bit as he nodded smiling a little.

Dami-''No, you don't, and thank you for accepting my apology.'' He said blushing a bit, the others didn't see it but Mihari did and decided not to call him out about it.

Mihari-''See, i'm not scary or anything.'' She said.

Dami-''Yeah, your right.'' He said.

Mihari's thought's-'' _(Laughs a bit), unless i'm hungry.''_ She thought to herself.

Mihari-''So Harsha, when does the meeting start?'' She asked.

Harsha-''Not sure, but i'll ask Agrim when I get the chance.'' He said, in which they all then just hung out together.

 _With Reni..._

We see that she was with her friends, in which they were trying out some of the new food that the tribe had. As they were, they were talking to some of the scouts from their tribe.

Halima-''So mom, how does it feel to get those stitches off?'' She asked.

Amija-''Great, hopefully I won't be needing anymore anytime soon.'' She said.

Rora-''That's great, also I hope so too.'' She said.

Halima-''Say, where's Taylor?'' She asked.

Reni-''He's in line getting his food, i'll be right back guys.'' She said as she got up from her seat and left.

Amija-''Say Clarissa, how's the training with Reni been?'' She asked.

Clarissa-''It's been going well, i plan on teaching her a few more techniques later on. How's your leg doing?'' She asked.

Amija-''My leg is alright, a bit sore from the stitches but i'm good.'' She said, as she did Taylor sat down between Rora and Halima. ''Hey Taylor, how are you?'' She asked him.

Taylor-''I'm good, sorry for taking so long, the line was pretty long. Say, where's Reni?'' He asked as he ate a bit of his food.

Rora-''She said that she'd be back.'' She said.

Taylor-''Oh okay, so when is the meeting gonna begin, i thought it was suppose to a few minutes ago?'' He asked.

Clarissa-''Well, Agrim said that he wanted to wait till AD was ready. Hey Blaze.'' She said for they saw that she was back.

Reni-''Hey guys, i needed to go talk to someone, so what're you guys talkin' about?'' She asked curious.

Taylor-''Oh nothing much, i just mentioned how the line was pretty long.'' He said. ''Also about the meeting.'' He said as he started eating some of his food.

Reni-''Ah, say did you ever get a chance to talk to Koata?'' She asked.

Taylor-''Yes, we talked for a little bit, and we both apologized to each other.'' He said.

Reni-''I see.'' She said. ''Say Rora, can I use that pink and red hair dye from Nag Van Kleur?'' She asked.

Rora-''Yeah.'' She said looking through her backpack. ''I don't see it, say Taylor can I ask you a favor?'' She asked.

Taylor-''Sure, what is it?'' He asked.

Rora-''I left one of my hair dyes, i think it's in my bag, can you get it for me?'' She asked. ''You don't have to if you don't want to.'' She said.

Taylor-''Hey, it's no problem, where's your bag?'' She asked.

Rora-''It's in our tent, it should be next to my bed. Also, thanks.'' She said.

Taylor-''Sure thing, i'll be back soon.'' He said as he left. As he did, one of their tribe members walked over to them.

Reni-''Hey Koata, how are you? Also, did you two talk yet?'' She asked.

 _''I'm alright thanks, and yes we talked things out. But yeah, thank you so much for helping him.''_ She said.

Reni-''No problem Koata, say you wanna join us?" She asked her.

 _''Sure, so how have you guys been?''_ She asked sitting down next to Reni.

Rora-''Good, say have you seen Ciata and Amo?'' She asked her.

Koata-''Yes, they're with Ugo and Raji.'' She said for she had Purple hair with light pink highlights, Blue pupils, she also has fur dye tattoos of different types of rare flowers, she also had a long tail, long horns, and tan brown fur.

Rora-''Oh okay, hey Taylor.'' She said.

Taylor-''Hey guys, oh hey Koata.'' He said sitting back where he was. ''So, how'd you sleep?" He asked her.

Koata-''Hey Taylor, i slept fine thank you.'' She said smiling a bit.

Reni-''Okay, i'm interested, so what exactly happened when you two talked?'' She asked them.

 _Flashback..._

 _4:33am..._

We see that Taylor was sleeping, but he was shivering a bit, in which he woke up sweating a bit. As he did, he got up from his bed and got a towel to wipe his face. As he did, he decided to walk a little bit, in which he carefully unzipped the tent and walked out and zipped it back up. He then walked around a bit, in which he was trying to forget what he dreamed about. It was pretty clear that night, with a good amount of stars out. It was a little bit warm that night, but it was a mix of warm and cold. He then thought about Koata, in which he knew that he never got a chance to talk to her. He then walked over to her tent, in which he was about to knock but hesitated a bit. He thought about what could happen, but he had put those thoughts aside and silently knocked and waited a little bit. After a minute, the tent unzipped and he saw her.

Taylor-''Hey Koata, can we talk for a bit?'' He asked her nervous.

Koata-''Yeah, just a minute.'' She said as she zipped the tent back up, after about two minutes, the tent then unzipped. ''Let's talk somewhere else, okay?'' She asked as he nodded in which she had then zipped her tent back up as they walked together. A couple minutes later, they were at a stream in which they sat down next to each other a bit nervous. ''So, why are you up so late?'' She asked.

Taylor-''Well, It's embarrassing, plus it's nothing important anyways. It's pathetic really.'' He said.

Koata-''Taylor, i saw some sweat on you, whatever it was wasn't just nothing. You can talk to me.'' She said assuring him.

Taylor-''...(Sigh)...I...I had a nightmare.'' He said.

Koata-''Oh, what was it about?'' She asked.

Taylor-''...my friends.'' He said for this took her back a bit.

Koata-''What happened in your dream?'' She asked.

Taylor-''I was forced to watch them die, i couldn't do anything nor could I look away.'' He said sounding a bit sad for she noticed.

Koata-''I'm so sorry Taylor, how long has this been happening or was this just a random nightmare?'' She asked worried.

Taylor-''A random nightmare.'' He said.

Koata-''Oh, well i-'' She was saying but he interrupted her.

Taylor-''I'm sorry Koata.'' He said.

Koata-''Taylor, it wasn't your fault.'' She said.

Taylor-''Yes it was, i shouldn't had even been there.'' He said.

Koata-''It was an accident, i know you didn't mean to.'' She said assuring him.

Taylor-'' _Just one more and i'm done,_ and what happens? I went their with those guys knowing exactly what could happen, and yet I went anyways.'' He said. ''These are my actions, my choices that I make, and that you payed because of it, it's my fault.'' He said frustrated with himself, but he felt a hand placed on his as he looked over at her with tears in his eyes.

Koata-''Taylor, no it's not, you weren't yourself when me and my friends got there. Also, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just assumed that you didn't want to talk to me after you left.'' She said.

Taylor-''It's oka-'' He was saying but she interrupted him.

Koata-''No it's not, what happened was an accident, that's all. Yes, you went there knowing what could happen, and what happened was embarrassing for us. But it's okay, i promise you that it's okay.'' She said. ''I forgive you.'' She said, as she did he had then hugged her.

Taylor-''T-Thank you Koata.'' He said hugging her as she hugged him back.

Koata-''No problem, but can I ask you a question?'' She asked.

Taylor-''Of course you can.'' He said letting go of her.

Koata-''Why did you stay away from me?'' She asked.

Taylor-''I was thought that you hated me for what happened.'' He said for this surprised her.

Koata-''W-What? Taylor, I would never hate you, what made you think that?'' She asked shocked.

Taylor-''From when i heard you crying, i thought that you just hated me for what i did.'' He said. ''I kept trying to tell myself, that it was an accident, but I know that I was just ignoring the truth.'' He said for she thought about what he said, in which she knew what to say.

Koata-''Taylor, i never hated you. I would never even considered that, besides this was a long time ago. I've already let that incident go the minute it happened, you should do the same.'' She said, in which he thought about it.

Taylor-''Thank you, it'll take some time, but i think I can.'' He said.

Koata-''Your welcome, we should get back to sleep, unless your not tired.'' She said.

Taylor-''No I am, its just that us talking was more important to me.'' He said.

Koata-''You say that, then you won't wanna wake up in the morning.'' She said.

Taylor-''Okay that only happened twice, but I made myself wake up.'' He said.

Koata-''You mean when Reni and Rora helped you wake up?'' She asked smirking a bit.

Taylor-''(Sigh), okay yes they helped me. (Yawn), okay let's get back.'' He said as they both walked back to the tribe.

 _7 minutes later..._

We see that they make it back to the tribe, in which they both talked to each other quietly as he walked with her back to her tent. After a few more minutes, they make it back to the tribe, there weren't many walking around, but their was a pretty good amount. We see that they were talking a bit to pass the time while getting back.

Koata-''Yeah I think so too, but i'm sure that hangover was a pain wasn't it?'' She asked smirking a bit.

Taylor-''...I remember having horrible dreams about it.'' He said as they then made it back to her tent.

Koata-''Thank you for walking with me, you didn't have to though but I really appreciate it.'' She said.

Taylor-''No problem, also I know, but leaving you out there wouldn't be so gentlemen like of me now would it?'' He asked.

Koata-''Hmpf, No, it wouldn't.'' She said. ''But really, you didn't have to.'' She said.

Taylor-''I know, but I enjoy talking to you. Not that I don't with others.'' He said assuring her.

Koata-''Yeah, me too.'' She said, but she noticed he looked a bit down. ''What's wrong?'' She asked.

Taylor-''...I missed you Koata, i'm grateful just to see you again.'' He said.

Koata-''I really missed you to Taylor. But, if you need someone to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on, i'm be there to help as much as I can.'' She said smiling a bit. ''Also can you tell Reni, Rora, Halima, and Gafoja I said hi?'' She asked.

Taylor-''Yeah, and thanks for talking to me. Also I will.'' He said.

Koata-''No problem and thanks. Also, Goodnight Taylor, hope you sleep well.'' She said hugging him as he smiled a bit and hugged her back.

Taylor-''Thanks, you too.'' He said as she then lets go and goes inside her tent and zips it closed. As she did, he sighed and walked back to his tent with a smile on his face. He then walked back to his tent, he then saw Rora, Gafoja asleep, but he didn't see Reni. He then got under the covers and went to sleep.

 _''So, it took you that long to just talk to her?''_

 _Flashback over..._

Taylor-''Hey, like I said, i thought that she hated me.'' He said.

Rora-''Still, this sounds a bit like something that should've been solved since it began.'' She said.

Reni-''Well, for some people its easier, but for some its a lot harder to do, don't judge.'' She said as she than drank a bit of water. ''But, i'm just happy you two are friends again.'' She said.

Clarissa-''So am I, i didn't think it would separate you both like.'' She said.

Koata-''Thank you, but we were always friends, we just didn't talk for a bit. Say, where did you go Reni?'' She asked.

Reni-''I was with my mom, we went to talk to Agrim, Foai and Sahadev.'' She said. ''Also Taylor, when I got back, i noticed that you were out like A light.'' She said.

Taylor-''Well yeah, it is a bit hot out here.'' He said.

Halima-''Yeah, say Reni, can I talk to you for a sec?'' She asked her.

Reni-''Sure, be back in a sec.'' She said as she got up and walked with her, they were a bit far from them, but not to far.

Halima-''What should we do about his nightmare, it didn't really sound like just a random nightmare?'' She asked a bit worried for him.

Reni-''I'm not sure, he did said that it was just some random nightmare. So maybe was just a regular nightmare, but we're still gonna talk to him about it.'' She said.

Halima-''Yeah, but let's talk to him about it later, cause i'm sure he wouldn't want to talk about it around others.'' She said as she nodded.

Reni-''No doubt, but let's just hang out and enjoy our time together. Also, after the meeting, i want to talk to you and Amija, okay?'' She asked.

Halima-''Yeah, and...sure thing.'' She said as they both walked back to the others. They then make it back to the others, in which they sit back in their seats.

Taylor-''So, where did you two head off to?" He asked.

Reni-''I just needed to ask her if she wanted to come with to the meeting.'' She said.

Halima-''Yeah, are you coming mom?'' She asked her.

Amija-''Sure, it'd be nice to meet some of the tribe.'' She said as she than ate a bit more of her salad.

Koata-''Yeah, say Halima, how do you like being with the Abaya region?'' She asked her curious.

Halima-''It's amazing, there's so much that I learned about you guys, also it's beautiful there.'' She said.

Rora-''Yeah, say Clarissa, when does the meeting start?'' She asked.

Clarissa-''It should start in a few minutes, we should get going though, i'll see you all soon.'' She said as she got up from her seat. ''Are you coming Blaze?'' She asked her.

Reni-''Yeah, i'll be there soon, love you.'' She said.

Clarissa-''Alright then, see you there, love you too.'' She said as she then left.

Reni-''Say Gafoja, you goin with Halima?" She asked her as he nodded. ''Cool, i should get going, later guys.'' She said.

Taylor-''Alright, later.'' He said as she got up and left. ''So Rora, you excited to be a guard?'' He asked her.

Rora-''Yeah, hopefully i'll still have time to see you guys.'' She said, as she did they noticed that Foai, his family and some guards were heading towards the meeting area along with some of their tribe. ''Well, that's our queue, let's go guys.'' She said as they all had then left, but Halima walked over to Koata.

Halima-''Say Koata, i have to ask, what exactly happen that caused you two to stop talking?" She asked, but saw that she was a little nervous. ''You don't have to say a thing if you don't want to.'' She said.

Koata-''No its okay, just some parts were a bit upsetting.'' She said. ''(Sigh), I was with my friend Shira, we were heading towards this place Abebi told me about.'' She said.

 _3 months ago..._

 _11:34am..._

It was a bit cloudy that night, in which their were a few clouds in the blue night sky and a couple stars. But there was still more sky than cloud, and was a bit cold. We then see Koata and Shira were walking together a bit outside the Abaya region heading.

Koata-''So Shira, how was the vacation for you?'' She asked.

Shira-''It was alright, a bit boring but alright. How about you?'' She asked.

Koata-''It was pretty fun, i'm glad that I got to see my cousins again. So, what do you think you'll have at this place?'' She asked.

Shira-''Hmm, probably one of their salads, you?'' She asked.

Koata-''Maybe a salad, or one of their dishes. (Sigh), I wish Rora, Reni, Taylor, and Gafoja could've came with us, i really wanted you to meet them.'' She said.

Shira-''Yeah, i heard a lot about them from Rora, Gafoja and Taylor I mean. Rora say that Gafoja was the quiet type right?'' She asked.

Koata-''Yes, but when he gets to know someone, then he talks.'' She said. ''Also, remember to look for Abebi and Ugo when we get there.'' She said reminding her.

Shira-''Sure but why?'' She asked.

Koata-''So we can have a place to sit, they said that they would find a seats for four.'' She said.

Shira-''Oh okay.'' She said as they kept going. A few minutes later, they make it to the place called Azurka's, for it was a huge tent that was a roof, while the walls were also apart of the tent, but designed that way. It was next to a beach, and that there were a lot of people both prey and predators that were friendly. ''Wow, say where did they say they would sit?'' She asked.

Koata-''Abebi said outside if there was a spot.'' She said. They then looked for a waiter, in which they found one and told him that they were invited by Abebi. He then showed them where they were, in which it was a spot outside near the beach. They followed him, in which they then saw Abebi with someone talking to the person. As they did, they walked over and greeted them. ''Hey Abebi.'' She said smiling happy to see her, as she did she turned around and saw them. As she did, she got up from her seat and walked over to the two.

Abebi-''Hey guys, it's good to see, i'm glad you made it.'' She said as they hugged.

Shira-''It's good to see you too, did either of you order anything yet?'' She asked. ''Speaking of which, who's your friend?'' She asked.

Abebi-''Nope, we're still waiting. Anyways, this is my childhood best friend I told you about, Ugo these are my friends Koata and Shira.'' She said as he got up from his seat and greeted them.

Shira-''Oh, so your the one she brags about, well it's nice to meet you.'' She said, but Abebi was looking at her a bit annoyed.

 _''Hi, it's nice to meet you two.''_ He said a bit shy, for he had mid long Medium Auburn hair, dark brown pupils, has cloth covering half his chest for the top part of his clothing, and cloth around his waist cut to his knees, short tail, short horns, and has light brown fur.

Koata-''It's nice to me you to, so why did you and your family leave the Robanda tribe?'' She asked.

Ugo-''Well, recently they started bringing in more and more people, in which my parents who are scouts had to work day and night to find food. I decided to help, but after a little while, it was too much, in which we decided to move to a different tribe. My parents suggested the Abaya region, since they use to live here when they were kids. When we got here, i was adjusting and exploring the place and then i saw Abebi. She was crying like a new born fawn when she was hugging the life out of me.'' He said smirking a bit as Abebi looked shocked.

Abebi-''I was not crying like that you liar!'' She said pretending to look angry.

Ugo-''Then what was it then?'' He asked smirking.

Abebi-''...okay I was crying yes, but _not_ like a fawn.'' She said play punching his right arm.

Ugo-''Anyways, when she stopped sobbin-'' He was saying but Abebi stopped him.

Abebi-''Just. Crying. That's it.'' She said as a warning.

Ugo-''(Chuckles a bit), fine, crying, we talked a little bit about what our lives were like and a couple other things. I introduced her to my parents, and she introduced me to hers, and we decided to go out to celebrate 14 years since we last seen one another. She asked one of her friends and tribe members if there was any place we could go out. I would've too, but i was new to the tribe and the people.'' He said.

Abebi-''Then, i talked to Sabina that knew about this place, in which she said that she went a few days ago with her little brother and loved it here.'' She said. ''So, i asked Ugo if he wanted to come here and he said yes. But, i wanted to keep him as a surprise from you all, and two hours later here we are.'' She said.

Koata-''So that's why you didn't tell us, a surprise?'' She asked.

Abebi-''Yep, including this place, how do you like it so far?'' She asked.

Shira-''Well, i would say that Autumn boy here is a pretty cool surprise, including this place.'' She said.

Ugo-''Autumn boy, really?'' He asked.

Shira-''What, it's cute.'' She said.

Ugo-''No, it sounds dumb.'' He said.

Abebi-''Yeah, it does.'' She said, as she did they then got a waiter and ordered their food.

 _10 minutes later..._

We see that they were all enjoying their food and were talking about the upcoming Nag Van Kleur event.

Koata-''Guys, i'm gonna get some more water, i'll be back.'' She said as she then went back inside to get some water. As she goes inside, she then get some water and walks back to the exit but noticed a couple of people who were a bit loud as she sees one of her friends. ''Taylor?'' She said surprised to see him here, but noticed that he looked really sick. She then saw how he was trying to ask the group he was with for help, but they didn't seem to care. She was shocked and got a bit mad that they would do that to him, she then walked over to him concerned for him. ''Taylor, are you okay?'' She asked him as he was saying _Help_ , but he then starts shivering a lot which worried her. As he does, she gives him her water, in which he slowly drinks it. But, as he does he accidentally spits out the water all over her clothes.

Taylor-''K-Koata?" He asked shocked and ill, as he did, the group he was with started laughing at her, in which she runs out of the tent as her friends enter the tent to check on her as she runs pass them. As she did, she heard Taylor calling out her name, but just kept running.

Abebi-''Koata!'' She said as they then go after her to see if she's okay.

 _5 minutes later..._

We see that she was at a stream cleaning her clothes while tears were running down her face. Her friends were with her to comfort her, in which she was crying a bit. But, Ugo had bought her some clothes to put on so that she wouldn't be naked. As she did, Shira then asked her what happened.

Shira-''Koata, what happened in there?'' She asked her sitting down next to her.

Koata-''(Wipes tears away), i-i saw Taylor in there, he looked really sick and the group he was with didn't seem to care about him. I went over to make sure that he was okay, and saw that he was really sick. I gave him some water and I was g-gonna help him get up, but he accidentally spat out the water onto me.'' She said as she explained what happened afterwards.

Ugo-''Is he a friend of yours?" He asked as she nodded.

Koata-''Guys, we have to go back to get him, he really sick.'' She said standing up.

Abebi-''Okay, but you're okay right?'' She asked her as she nodded, in which they then left to get Taylor. A few minutes later, they get back to Azurka's but sees that there's a fight going on inside, in which they run in to see Taylor fighting with the group he was with. He had already knocked out most of them, but as he grabbed a knife Koata then ran over and stopped him.

Koata-''Taylor stop!'' She yelled at him, in which he did and dropped the knife. ''Please, let's just go-'' She was saying but he hugged her crying.

Taylor-''I-I'm so sorry Koata.'' He said with tears in his eyes as he then ran out of the tent, as he did she then walked over to the others as the fighting stopped.

Abebi-''Let's just get back home, we can talk to him there.'' She said as Koata nodded as they all then went back to the tribe.

 _Flashback over..._

Koata-''(Sigh), yeah, that's what happened.'' She said.

Halima's thought's-'' _Taylor, t-that must've been awful for him for what she said. And Koata, i wouldn't even know what to do if that happened to me.''_ She thought to herself.

Halima-''Koata, i'm really sorry you two had to go through that.'' She said but saw her laughing a bit. ''What?'' She asked.

Koata-''It's okay Halima, really.'' She said as she stopped laughing. ''Like he said when he told you guys, while we walked together back to my tent, we just joked about it and laughed. I mean, that's the best way to get over something bad like that, instead of letting something embarrassing like that just keep you depressed or anything, you just think positively and joke about it so that it wouldn't get to you, your friends or anyone else.'' She said.

Halima-''Yeah, but still, i'm glad you two talked about it.'' She said.

Koata-''Thank you, it means a lot to me. Come on, we should get going.'' She said as they both caught up to the others.

Taylor-''Hey, where were you two?'' He asked them as they told him that Koata told Halima about what happened.

Halima-''I hope it's okay that I asked her about it.'' She said.

Taylor-''Of course it is, i mean yeah what happened was beyond worse than when I threw up on that guy. I mean, i didn't know him, but I still apologized to him. So yeah, now you know.'' He said.

Halima-''But what about Reni and Gafoja, do they know?'' She asked.

Koata-''Yes, but let's just keep this between us okay?'' She asked her as she nodded. ''Thank you, alright let's go.'' She said as they made there way to the meeting.

 _With Mihari..._

We see that Mihari was still with the scouts.

Mihari-''Wow, so you carried her that far?'' She asked impressed.

Harsha-''Yeah, to be honest I was terrified that she was gonna die if I didn't give her most of the medicine I had.'' He said looking a bit sad.

Sosa-''Hey, you saved me. Plus, we wouldn't have gave any info to anyone. But yeah, thank you Harsha.'' She said as he cheered up a bit.

Harsha-''So Mihari, what was the most terrifying thing to happen to you?'' He asked her.

Mihari-''When my mom got bit by a Puff Adder, i was scarred that she was gonna die and that I would have no one.'' She said.

Faydem-''Oh, how is she?'' She asked, but she could tell that Mihari was a bit saddened by the question.

Mihari-''(Sigh), i'm not sure Faydem, i haven't seen her in a very long time.'' She said.

Faydem-''Oh, i'm sorry if i-'' She was saying but she stopped her.

Mihari-''It's alright, really.'' She said. ''Say, where're they going?'' She asked for she noticed some of the Abaya region leaving.

Hasit-''I guess the meetings about to start, so where will you be Mihari?'' He asked her.

Mihari-''Outside the meeting, but i'll probably get something to eat or look at some artifacts I guess.'' She said.

Amy-''Oh okay, also it was nice meeting you Mihari.'' She said smiling a bit.

Mihari-''Aww thanks, you too Ames.'' She said as the others said goodbye to her, in which she said bye to them. When they all left, she folded her arms on the table and laid her head on her arms.

Mihari's thought's-'' _(Sigh), so that was pretty interesting, i wonder how Mia, Jake, Rajani, Sam, and Hia are doing. I'm sure they're okay, but...did I really need to tell them about my mom? No, but I guess it's fine if they don't know. You know, i'm gonna go visit AD, I haven't seen him in a while, maybe he's still with Rehzi and Ani, i dunno. But, it's worth a shot to go and check.''_ She thought as she got up and pushed the chair in and left the tent, as she did she walked around a bit to try and know the tribe a little bit. _''You know, this place from a distance is pretty big, but it seems even bigger when you're actually in the tribe. Hmmm, i wonder how Blue's doing, maybe AD's still there with him.''_ She thought to herself, in which she walked off to go look for him.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _So t- Okay, i'm really sorry for taking so long. There was the glitches that happened, and editing wise I wanted to make sure that it looks it's best, and a couple other things. So again, sorry about that. So, this has been chapter 80, now I know that some thought that the meeting was gonna happen in this chapter, but don't worry it will happen. Thank you for reading, if you have any questions for me, just PM me or leave them in your reviews. Also if you notice any mistakes, please let me know by PMing me and or leaving them in your reviews and i will fix them. But yeah, thank you for reading, and i'll see you in chapter 81._


	81. Chapter 81:The Mago plan

_Hey, so this is chapter 81. So far things are going okay, also I know that the schedule seems messed up. But don't worry for I do plan for when things happen and that I may or may not be able to do something. But yeah, this message is a bit short, but still thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review and that I hope you enjoy._

 _..._

 _.._

 _..._

 _8:30am..._

As the sky was a nice light blue, with barely any clouds with a nice cool breeze through the air. We see that Afua and Lakpa entered a huge stretch tent, they decided to wait there until Hiya came back.

Lakpa-''So, how do you like the tribe so far?'' She asked as they then sat down at a wooden bench table and sat next to each other.

Afua-''It's nice, i've never been in a tribe before so i wouldn't quite know what to be amazed at.'' She said.

Lakpa-''Oh okay, so how did you meet Amia?'' She asked.

Afua-''Well, when I was 20 I was lost in Niassa, Mozambique there was some type of earthquake and I fell off a cliff and broke my right leg. Then Amia found me and took care of me, her husband didn't quite like me but I didn't care. Then after she gave birth to Shanta, he was a sweetheart as a cub. A bit of a trouble marker sometimes, but nothing major or anything. Besides, most cubs are like that at that age so it wasn't anything new.'' She said.

Lakpa-''Aww, that was very kind of her.'' She said. ''Also, did you and her husband ever get along?'' She asked.

Afua-''It was, i had no clue why she helped me, maybe she felt pity for me, or something. But I was still grateful to get any help.'' She said. ''Also _kinda,_ i mean we talked and all but I knew that he didn't trust me like Amia or Shanta.'' She said. ''But, after a bit of time to me he seemed to trust me.'' She said.

Lakpa-''Well i'm glad to hear that, how long were you with them?'' She asked.

Afua-''Three months, after a couple more day I was able to walk again, though I was limping. Though, i couldn't run for a few more days which sucked, but I was in an area were there was food so it was alright I guess.'' She said. ''But, when I was able to run and leave, i didn't.'' She said which caught her attention.

Lakpa-''Oh, why?'' She asked.

Afua-''Well, i guess I got attached to them and decided to stay. I asked if I could stay near them since I knew that Siam, her husband, wouldn't like it. I know that it doesn't make much sense since, well, he seemed to trust me a bit. But I guess I thought like that due to his tone and attitude towards me, especially when I even somewhat implied it. So, i wanted to just not be a bother and kept our distance.'' She said looking away from her a bit, but still kept eye contact with her.

Lakpa-''Huh, well how long did you live near in that area?'' She asked.

Afua-''For two or three years, then I decided to leave for my own personal reasons.'' She said, she could tell that she curious as to what those _reasons_ were. ''You wanna know don't you?'' She asked smiling a bit.

Lakpa-''Y-Yeah, but you said they were your own personal reasons, i don't wanna intrude or anything.'' She said.

Afua-''(Chuckles a bit), it's alright Lakpa. I wanted to look for my little brother, he was only a year younger than me at the time, but I wanted to make sure he was okay. I guess it's that older sibling love I guess.'' She said.

Lakpa-''Yeah, but did you ever find him?'' She asked.

Afua-''Yep, he was in Liwonde, Malawi. I visited him before I came back to Kilimanjaro to check on Amia, he's in a pack called the Malosa pack.'' She said.

Lakpa-''Cool, do you have any questions for me?'' She asked.

Afua-''Hmm, yep, are you a scout? If not, then what job do you have here?'' She asked.

Lakpa-''Yes i'm a environmental scout, i use to manage food and planting. Also, when i'm not with the others i'm a bladesmith, fletcher, and a bowyer.'' She said for Afua blinked a bit at how many jobs she has.

Afua-''...wow, you're pretty busy here aren't you?'' She asked a bit shocked.

Lakpa-''Not really, sometimes depending on what's going on around the tribe and the country. Like this war right now, because guards and scouts are going out watching over the tribe that they need more weapons, and so does the tribe in case things get out of hand.'' She explained.

Afua-''Still, wow. How do you handle it all?'' She asked.

Lakpa-''Well, i don't handle it all myself. That'd be hectic, no there're others but I mostly make and fix weapons. Also because I enjoy my jobs, especially going outside the tribe to look for plants, flowers, and herbs.'' She said.

Afua-''Oh okay, but since your a scout, do you have any weapons to protect yourself?'' She asked as she nodded.

Lakpa-''Yep, i use swords for fighting including this knife I keep in my right sheathe.'' She said showing her the knife and it's Marina designs.

Afua-''Cool, how did you get the designs?'' She asked noticing the unique designs in the blade.

Lakpa-''It was for my birthday, the scouts used resources outside the tribe to make it for me. I've always kept and used it since then.'' She said.

Afua-''Oh, when did they get it?'' She asked.

Lakpa-''Two years ago, any other questions?'' She asked.

Afua-''Yeah, where are your parents? Not saying it like that but I was just wondering.'' She said.

Lakpa-''Oh, they're here, i just live on my own. I visit them often, but mostly on the weekdays.'' She said.

Afua-''Oh okay, how many friends do you have here?'' She asked.

Lakpa-''A couple, most are the scouts but I do have other friends in the tribe and some in different countries.'' She said, as she did she saw Hiya walking over to them with Ciata and Amo. ''Hey guys.'' She said to them.

Hiya-''Hey Lakpa, hey Afua. Afua, this is Ciata and Amo. Abiona wanted to come too, but she's at the meeting.'' She said.

Afua-''Hi, i just wanted to say that it's nice to meet you two and thank you for saving Amia.'' She said.

Ciata-''It's nice to meet you too, and it's no problem at all. So, how long do you plan to stay in the tribe?'' She asked.

Afua-''When Amia is okay and when it's safe to venture outside Kilimanjaro.'' She said.

Amo-''Okay, but not to be rude but we really need to get going.'' He said looking a bit worried.

Lakpa-''Say, if Abiona was busy, then how did you both have time to come visit?'' She asked.

Ciata-''Well, we were heading towards the meeting. But, Hiya found us and asked if we could come over to Afua for a moment. We agreed since we didn't want to be rude and here we are. Abiona may already be there with Gahi and the others, but I don't wanna assume things.'' She explained.

Afua-''Well, i don't wanna waist anymore of your time, but thanks for coming by.'' She said.

Ciata-''Your welcome, maybe afterwards we all can hang out and talk a bit more.'' She said.

Afua-''I'm not goin anywhere, plus i'd love to talk to you all.'' She said.

Amo-''Cool, well we gotta get going, see you three later.'' He said.

Hiya-''Alright, later guys.'' She said as they then left. ''Okay, i'll be back, i gotta get Udar's soup. I saw them while I was heading towards Agrim's place to get to the soup and I decided to go talk to them.'' She explained.

Lakpa-''Oh okay, well see you soon.'' She said smiling.

Afua-''Also thanks for asking them to come over to talk for a moment.'' She said smiling a bit.

Hiya-''Don't mention it Afua, be back soon.'' She said as she got up and left.

Lakpa-''So, anymore questions for me?'' She asked.

Afua-''Hmmm, nah, nothing right now. Plus, i don't wanna overwhelm ya.'' She said.

Lakpa-''Oh okay and it's alright. Say, you wanna get something to eat?"' She asked.

Afua-''Yeah, what kinda food do you all have?'' She asked.

Lakpa-''Well we have a variety of different foods, if you want I can show you my favorite place to eat?'' She offered.

Afua-''Sure thing.'' She said as they both got up and walked off and continued to have a conversation.

 _With AD..._

We see that AD was with Rehzi and Ani inside Rehzi's tent, in which they were talking about what AD found out.

AD-''So when I looked through the photos, i saw that they were low on weapons. In which, they're starting to use knives and other melee weapons to reserve their ammo.'' He said showing them the copies.

Rehzi-''Okay, say where did you get the copies from?'' He asked.

AD-''I asked Agrim where they were and he gave them to me.'' He said. ''Say, do either of you know when the meeting is going to start?'' He asked them.

Ani-''Not sure, but probably soon.'' She said, as she did they heard knocking.

AD-''I'll get it.'' He said as he got up from the chair and unzipped the tent. ''Mihari?'' He said surprised to see her.

Mihari-''Hey AD, it's great to see you again.'' She said smiling a bit.

AD-''It's great to see you again too, how long has it been?'' He asked.

Mihari-''A while, not very descriptive I know, but who gives a sh*t? What matters is that you're alive and okay.'' She said as she then walked in. ''Also, hey blue, hey Ani.'' She

Rehzi-''...Mihari, what about the tribe?! If-'' He was saying worried but she interrupted him.

Mihari-''Before you get worried and everything, i just wanna let you know this. I've been with some of the scouts and they're cool with me being around. Also guys, that meeting thing is starting now.'' She said, in which Rehzi relaxed.

Ani-''Oh, but what about you Mihari?'' She asked.

Mihari-''I'll just be waiting it out, but Sosa said that she'd give me a tour of the tribe. So it may be a while until I get back with how big this tribe is.'' She said.

AD-''Well, why not have it so one of us ask Sosa if we could take you on a tour for her?'' He asked.

Mihari-''Well, i'm sure she's not gonna show me around the whole damn tribe so it may not be long.'' She said.

Rehzi-''...(Sigh), okay. But when you get back, can you tell us what you've been doing while you got here?'' He asked.

Mihari-''Sure blue, also AD, how's your wound?'' She asked.

AD-''It's okay now, Lakpa helped me and i'm alright now.'' He said.

Mihari-''That's good, also i'll probably be here for a bit, get some food or be outside the meeting place.'' She said.

Rehzi-''Okay, also, it's good to see you again Mihari.'' He said smiling a bit.

Mihari-''You too blue.'' She said smiling back.

Rehzi-''Oh, and there's something me and Ani want to tell you.'' He said, in which she was curious.

Mihari-''Shoot.'' She said laying on the bed on her stomach.

Rehzi-''Well, Ani and I are a couple now.'' He said in which she was shocked. ''Mihari?'' He asked sounding a bit worried.

Mihari-''...you two are, together?'' She asked to make sure as they nodded. ''...AHHAAAHAH! I'm so happy for you two!'' She said beyond happy as she instantly got up from the bed and hugged them both happy for them smiling.

Ani-''Thank you Mihari, we really appreciate it.'' She said smiling a bit.

Rehzi-''But we kinda need to get going.'' He said laughing a bit as Mihari had let go of them.

Mihari-''Right right, but seriously i'm so happy for you both.'' She said still smiling.

Rehzi-''Again, thanks Mihari. We'll see you later.'' He said smiling as they.

Mihari-''Kay, later guys.'' She said as they then left. As they did, she laid back down on the bed still smiling a bit.

Mihari's thought's-''(Sigh), _I knew you had it in you blue.''_ She thought to herself as relaxed on the bed.

 _With Reni..._

We see that she was at the meeting with Clarissa, her scouts and guards. The Kilimanjaro scouts were also there including a few of the guards. While she was there, she saw Foai and his family with a few guards also enter the tent and greeted everyone.

Clarissa-''Reni, are you alright?" She asked her noticing how she was a bit curious of something.

Reni-''Yeah, i'm fine. I'm just wondering where Agrim and Sahadev are.'' She said.

Clarissa-''They should be here soon, they're probably just running late.'' She suggested as Reni nodded.

Reni-''Yeah, say where's Shayne?'' She asked noticing how he wasn't here.

Clarissa-''He said that he needed to check on the tribe with the other guards, but said that he'll be here soon.'' She said, in which she thought of something. ''Reni.'' She said.

Reni-''Yeah?" She asked looking at her.

Clarissa-''Where're your friends, i thought that they would want to be here with you?'' She asked.

Reni-''They went back to their tent, Rora mentioned something about helping Gafoja.'' She said.

Clarissa-''Oh okay, just making sure.'' She said. ''Also, you wanted to tell me something right?'' She asked.

Reni-''Yeah, after the meeting i'll be with Halima and Amija to talk to them about helping them.'' She said.

Clarissa-''Oh, alright then.'' She said.

Reni-''Also, how has Jay been?'' She asked.

Clarissa-''He's been doing alright, before I got to the tent I talked to him a bit.'' She said.

Reni-''Oh okay, and what did he say?'' She asked.

Clarissa-''He was asking me about who AD was, in which I told him that i'd talk to him later.'' She said.

Reni-''Okay, also Clarissa.'' She said.

Clarissa-''Yes Reni?'' She asked.

Reni-''Thank you for helping me back in Namunyak.'' She said. ''I don't know what would've happened to me if I went alone.'' She said.

Clarissa-''It's okay Reni, i know that what you did wasn't easy. But remember, they both loved you just like I do.'' She said as she nodded, as she did they saw a few guards come in as Agrim and Sahadev was behind them.

Agrim-''Hello everyone, sorry for being late, my son and I had some thing to handle.'' He said.

Foai-''It's alright Agrim, so where's AD?" He asked.

Sahadev-''We're sure he'll be here shortly, if not then well ask some of our guards to find him.'' He said.

Foai-''Alright.'' He said, in which they sat down. ''So Sahadev, have you talked to AD?" He asked him.

Sahadev-''Yes, why do you ask?'' He asked him.

Foai-''I just wanted to know.'' He said.

Sahadev-''You're sure that's all, or is there something else?'' He asked as he sighed and leaned back a bit in his chair.

Foai-''Are you sure that you trust him? What if it's fear that's keeping him here, don't you think that maybe he thinks that you'll kill him if he leaves?'' He asked. ''Have either ever considered that?'' He asked them.

Agrim-''Yes, we have. So far, nothing that he's done hasn't been out of fear, but kindness, concern and care for others.'' He said.

Foai-''I'm just saying, that you two may have to consider this. What if he got caught and is o-'' He was saying but was interrupted.

Sahadev-''He isn't on their side, so get those damn thoughts out of your head Foai.'' He said.

Foai-''I'm not s-'' He was saying but was stopped.

Reni-''Enough Foai, Clarissa and I talked to AD too and to us he's a very kind and trustworthy person. Why would he take a bullet to the stomach just for some pictures? Plus, he wouldn't have fought against the ones following him and his pilot friend.'' She said to him.

Gina-''Foai, he's with us. I understand your concerns, but don't you think that he's trustworthy after everything he's done?'' She asked him as he thought about it, in which he sighed and knew that she had a point.

Foai-''Okay, i'm sorry for my behavior everyone.'' He said.

Agrim-''It's fine. Hello AD, Rehzi and Ani.'' He said as the others saw the three.

AD-''Hey Agrim, and morning everyone.'' He said to the others. ''Hey Gina, hey Josa, how are you two doing?'' He asked her.

Josa-''We're doing okay, thank you for your concern.'' She said smiling a bit.

Rehzi-''Morning sir, also morning Sahadev.'' He said.

Ani-''Morning sir, Sahadev and everyone.'' She said.

Sahadev-''Morning guys.'' He said smiling a bit glad to see them as they all then sat down, in which AD was siting next to Rehzi on his left and Abiona on his right.

Foai-''Okay, so AD, what info do you have about the threat?'' He asked him, but AD was nervous. ''Well?'' He asked a bit impatience, in which the others were looking over at him. But he felt someone hold his right hand, in which he looked over at Abiona.

Abiona-''It's okay, just relax and you'll be fine.'' She said smiling a bit at him as he nodded and began his plan.

AD-''(Breaths in and out), okay, so when I got to the camp, i noticed a lot of odd things going on.'' He said as one of the guards gave him his photos that he extended back at the airport.

AD's thought's-' _'Luckily I got the photos in color.''_ He thought to himself.

AD-''So, the first thing I noticed was that they have a huge amount in numbers, in which they either know that someone or a group is coming after them. They're preparing for a huge attack on either another pack, or a tribe possibly the Abaya region due to that tribe being the closet to them. Unless there's another tribe or pack close to them.'' He said.

Reni-''Yes, there was a small tribe that was close to ours. But, i asked some guards to talk to them if they wanted to tag along with us. They said that they planned to move somewhere else, in which i'm not sure how they're doing as of now.'' She said.

Sahadev-''Do you know the name of the tribe and or how many tribe members there are?'' He said. ''Also, are they the only tribe close to you, or are there other packs and tribes?'' He also asked.

Reni-''Yes, they're called the Gidole tribe, they have a total of 11 tribe members.'' She said. ''Yes, for a few miles. The only other tribe or pack that's close to us is the Boma pack.'' She said.

Sahadev-''Okay, continue AD.'' He said.

AD-''Thanks, so with that info, it's obvious that they were gonna try and hit the Abaya region. Now, the other option about the threat is that they're either planning to leave which is a bit unlikely, or that they're gearing up everyone left to protect themselves.'' He said.

Foai-''Okay, any other things that you noticed?'' He asked.

AD-''Yes, i was with Rehzi and Ani in which we discussed some things about the photos. In which, Ani noticed that they barely had any guns and were crafting melee weapons. Stuff like swords, knives, wire bats, anything that can harm and or kill.'' He said showing them the photos.

Shayne-''Okay, so we have an advantage correct?'' He asked.

AD-''Maybe, i don't know if they still have a good amount of guns still, for they could just be saving up bullets and still have thousands of guns. In which, we need to be cautious and smart for when we get there.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Something that me and AD noticed was that they set up cameras around their base, so we'll need archers to take them out.'' He said.

AD-''But I can't see in the dark like you all can.'' He said.

Ani-''You can use glow diamonds, they'll help you see and you can shoot any cameras you come across.'' She said.

AD-''Okay thanks, i only have a few magazines left. But, i think i'll be able to manage.'' He said.

Agrim-''Did you get a shot of any weak spots?'' He asked.

AD-''I think so, i saw that the roof is still being constructed. So, some of the guards and scouts can enter through the roof. But it should only be four of you, two can check the halls and try to shut down the power while the others make sure that they get their safe. It's a two story base, in which most of us will be on the ground trying to get in, and archers can get all the lookouts. But, if you guys think that you'll need a few more then it's fine.'' He said as he showed them five images of the base.

Clarissa-''What about outside the base, i'm pretty sure that they'll have people outside.'' She said.

AD-''Yep, from what I shot they have at least ten people outside the base. But, there could be more, or it could just be five of them and some were just outside for a moment.'' He said showing them that image.

Gahi-''Alright, so once we get there, how do you think we should approach?'' He asked, in which AD thought about it.

AD's thought's-'' _Okay, so from what I have and from what I already stated. One, there's a lot of them, outside and especially inside the base. Two, they don't have many guns, but are creating melee weapons. Three, that they have cameras outside the base, possibly hundreds for all I know, in which we'll need a distraction that get everyone's attention. And four, that opening on the roof, in which once they get the cameras down, at that point it should be easier.''_ He thought to himself.

AD-''Quietly, we need a distraction, in which you guys can use fire crystals and blow up areas near them and start a forest fire.'' He said, in which he saw how some of them weren't sure about that, but I have faith in him. ''Guys, I know that it's risky, and beyond dangerous. But, most of them will be distracted trying to put out the fire, in which we can get to them. The team that's going in through the roof, you need to find the security guard or guards watching the cameras as fast as you can. Take out any guards that get in the way since i know that they'll have it protected. Once you get to them, knock them out, tie them up, blindfold them and watch all of them to make sure they don't try anything. Once you get to the room and handle the security, if there's more than one of them, keep that person awake and force that person to shut it all down and then knock him or her out.'' He said. ''So, who will go through the roof to the security room?'' He asked, in which the guards and scouts thought about it.

Koata-''I'll go, i can shut down the cameras. Anyone else wanna come with me?'' She asked.

Amo-''I'll go with you, who will guard us?'' He asked.

Abiona-''Gahi and I will watch over you guys, also I thought about it and think that we'll need two more just in case. Any volunteers?'' She asked.

Harsha-''Count me in.'' He said.

Sosa-''I'll come too, but once we get the cameras down, we'll come back to help you guys out.'' She said.

AD-''Okay, whose gonna start the fire?'' He asked.

Janice-''Me, Tya, Osei, Katelyn, Ndulu, Reja and Shayne. We can start a fire near their food supply. How about their weapon supply?'' She asked.

Ciata-''Ugo, Sabina, Atu, Najja and I can burn them.'' She said.

Sahadev-''Great, we also have a couple archers that can help you guys.'' He said to them.

AD-''Okay, now we need people on the ground to take out enemies. Any fighters?" He asked.

Dipak-''Yeah, most of us can fight so anyone that's not apart of a team can join. But how will we know it's safe to go?'' He asked.

Faydem-''I have some ideas, but i'll wait until the rest of the plan is developed.'' She said.

Janice-''Alright, also, where would the forest fire be?'' She asked.

AD-''Here, it's where there food supply is. I didn't get a picture, but I saw them putting bottled water, bread, meat, and vegetables in there. They have food in the base obviously, but there still could be a good portion of there food supply there.'' He said.

Asha-''Kid, these are starting to become assumptions. What if it's just five or six packs of water, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't lower their guard over a couple bottles?'' She asked. ''Maybe they just put some food in there because they were out of room in their base.'' She suggested.

AD-''That's true, in which case nothing maybe in there as of now. Like I said, i didn't get pictures, and that I only saw them put water and food in there. But, that's not the only place we'll hit. We can set fires near their weapons which is on the right side of the base, then we get inside the base and find Adam.'' He said.

Amo-''Also, how would we signal you all that the cameras are down?'' He asked.

Sosa-''After we shut down the cameras, i'll shoot a fire arrow near you guys. Start a campfire and i'll shoot the arrow into it, just make sure to be far away from the campfire.'' She said.

Manil-''We'll also set their weapons on fire so they can't reach them just in case.'' He said.

Reni-''I can set them on fire, hopefully they'll be in wooden crates or something flammable.'' She said.

Gina-''How long would the trip take?'' She asked.

AD-''For me, it was two to three hours from a plane. It'll take days to get there on foot, in which with what's going on, we don't have time.'' He said, in which they agreed with him.

Asha-''Sure, can you call your friend Snake?'' She asked.

AD-''No, she's probably still getting back home, or is already working on another plane.'' He said, in which he thought about it and knew who he could get.

AD's thought's-'' _(Sigh), i hope Joshua still trust me.''_ He thought to himself.

AD-''The person that flew me to Mago can take us to the base.'' He said for some of them were worried. ''Guys, I know. I know that this is another huge risk. But I trust Joshua, and that none of us knows what Adam is trying to do at this point, and we may be running out of time before he attack another tribe or pack. Who knows, maybe he's planning to attack multiple tribes, packs, and human villages and towns. So, we need to end this as soon as possible.'' He said to them, for some agreed with him, but others weren't sure.

Agrim-''...AD, can we all talk it over for a moment?'' He asked him as he nodded. ''Also, thank you for your help.'' He said.

AD-''No problem.'' He said as he left the tent, but stopped. ''Also, Foai.'' He said as they looked over at him. ''I heard what you said, you can believe anything you want about me. But know, that i'm not leaving until you guys are safe. That's not a promise, it's a fact.'' He said but wasn't even looking at him, in which he then walked out of the tent, in which everyone began to think about what to do next.

Sahadev-''I say we go with AD, he's been with Joshua, and that he's more than capable to tell if he can trust someone or not.'' He said.

Shayne-''This Joshua person could rat us out in fear, in which AD would have to tell him whats really going on. We don't know what he'll do when he figures out that he lied to him about nearly everything.'' He said for some agreed with him.

Clarissa-''That's true, but AD's right, it'll take us way too long just to get there.'' She said.

Dumaka-''Yeah, it already took us like two to three days to get here, even though we did make a few stops and got attacked by that pride. But with what's going on, it can be way more risky outside the tribe.'' He said, in which others agreed.

Reni-''Plus, if they spot us getting there, then chances are that they'll get more people and outnumber us easily.'' She said.

Foai-''True, so we should act and get there as soon as we can.'' He said.

Rehzi-''The area that they're in from what Me, Ani and AD saw is surrounded in forest. So, it should be easy to set the fires.'' He said pointing at the trees nearly surrounding the base.

Harsha-''There's a cliff side next to the base, we can zip line to the roof. But first, we need to take down any enemies that'll be up there.'' He said.

Ajala-''You'll have to take out any guards near the roof, so that way they won't be able to alarm anyone.'' She said.

Faydem-''There's gonna be more than likely hostages, so we need to find them and get them out.'' She said.

Asha-''But where would you all go?'' She asked.

Faydem-''We can set up camp, we'll have to blindfold them so they don't see us. Then, when it's safe we can get them some vehicles so they can get somewhere safe.'' She said. ''From some of these photos, they have trucks that can carry a lot of people. They can drive far away from the base.'' She said.

Koata-''But still, some of them are gonna see us when we try to get to them. So, we'll need a group to look for hostages.'' She said.

Shira-''Patch and Panyin can come with me if they want.'' She said.

Patch-''Sure, i'll come with you, Panyin?'' She asked her as she nodded.

Shira-''Cool, anyone else?'' She asked.

Hasit-''I'll come with you Shira.'' He said.

Manil-''Me too.'' He said.

Shira-''Thanks, since we haven't actually met, my name is Shira.'' She said.

Hasit-''Hasit, and this is my friend Manil.'' He said.

Shira-''Well, it's nice to meet you two.'' She said.

Janice-''But what about the cameras? We don't know how far out they go from the base.'' She said. ''In which, we could walk right in front of one and not know until it's too late.'' She said.

Koata-''Okay, so from what we know, and what we don't, taking out the cameras is our first priority. Once we get to the security room, we'll be able to tell how far out the cameras are. So once we get there, Sosa will shoot a fire arrow at the camp fire. Once she does, you guys shoot out arrows so we know how close the cameras are to you all.'' She said. ''Then we'll shut them down and shoot another arrow to let you all know, then that's when you guys can come out.'' She explained.

Sahadev-''Great, so we know what to do about the cameras. But before we continue, what about AD's plan with Joshua?'' He asked them, in which they thought about. ''Reni, what do say?'' He asked her.

Reni-''First, i want my tribe's decisions are. Then i'll tell you my verdict.'' She said.

Agrim-''Including ours, you all may leave you give us your decisions.'' He said, in which all he scouts and guards from each tribe then left to give their verdicts.

 _10 minutes later..._

We then see that the scouts and guards from the Kilimanjaro tribe, Abaya region, and Gem tribe had came back. Clarissa then sat back down next to Reni and gave her their verdict.

Clarissa-''After talking thing over, we want to go with AD's plan with Joshua, AD seems to trust him, in which we may not know much about AD. But, from what Abiona, Gahi, and Patch have told us that's he's trustworthy and that he's on our side.'' She said as the others than either sat back in their seats or stood where they originally were.

Reni-''Very well then, we'll go with AD's plan with Joshua, for i also talked to AD. I also introduced him to my friends and family, in which if he wants that we would like to get to know him a bit more. In which I trust him.'' She said smiling a bit. ''Foai, what's your verdict?'' She asked him.

Foai-''(Sigh), my tribe think that AD has a point, that we're running out of time. In which going the safe route would take too long, and things may become harder for us if we take too long. So yeah, we'll go with AD's plan.'' He said. ''What do you think Agrim?'' He asked him.

Agrim-''Actually, i would like my son to give the final verdict.'' He said looking over at him. ''Son, what will be the final verdict?'' He asked him smiling a bit.

Sahadev-''Not only have our scouts have been with AD for the past two to three weeks since he's rescued them, but also this tribe and the people that live here. Ever since then, AD has interacted with them and that they befriended him as he befriended us. Including my best friends Rehzi and Ani who have been with him since he got here, including me and my father. We have a plan, and more importantly a main goal as Abiona said in her speech to end this war. And in case this plan goes haywire, we'll have a couple more scouts and guards from our tribe and the Abaya region join us, in which I say that we go with Joshua.'' He said. ''AD, you can come in now.'' He said, in which AD walked in.

AD-''Hey guys, so what do you say?'' He asked them.

Rehzi-''Say AD, do you still have Snake as a contact right?'' He asked him as he nodded. ''Good, cause you'll need her to get Joshua's number.'' He said smiling a bit.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Hey, so this has been chapter 81. Like I said, i understand that the schedule thing is kinda messed up. In which I post at odd times sometimes, but don't worry, things are okay for I just need to get some stuff worked out. But yeah, thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review. If you have any questions for me, please let me know by leaving them in your reviews or PMing me. If you notice any mistakes, please let me know by leaving them in your reviews or by PMing me and I will fix them. Thank you for reading, and i'll see you in chapter 82. To be honest, i can't wait to show you all what happens. But again, thank you for reading, and i'll see you in chapter 81._


	82. Chapter 82:Past mistakes and conflicts

_Hey, so this is chapter 82. Okay, so I honestly don't really have a message for this chapter. Well, this kinda is a message except i'm still writing stuff up here. You know, what do you guys and girls like best about the story so far? But yeah, thank you for reading, and i hope you enjoy. Oh and one more thing, i know that I didn't post anything last week. The reason why is because I was looking over the chapters for any mistakes and that I found some and fixed most of them, in which i'm working on the others. But again, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy._

...

 _.._

 _..._

 _9:40am..._

 _Back in Malambo..._

We see Kulwa was in her room with her mom still asleep on her bed. She sees that her moms wounds are doing okay, even though some were still visible. She then heard knocking on her door, she then got up and walked over and opened it and saw Mori.

Kulwa-''Good morning Mori, how are you and the others?'' She asked.

Mori-''Good morning to you to ma'am, Tanami and a few of his guards came with us to talk to you.'' He said.

Kulwa-''Okay, where are they?'' She asked.

Mori-''They're in the living room, just a heads up, they're pretty distressed.'' He said for she understood why completely. We see that she walks into the living room, in which she sees fourteen guards, some were covered in ashes, some were crying, and some were helping out others. She then saw Tanami sitting next to someone. She then walks over to him and sits next to him.

Kulwa-''Hello Tanami.'' She said.

Tanami-''...hello Kulwa, it's good to see you again.'' He said even though he wasn't looking at her. He had brown hair with a bit of grey hairs, brown pupils, he had burn marks on his right arm in which showing his skin, short horns, short tail, and had light brown coffee fur.

Kulwa-''Who did this to you?'' She asked.

Tanami-''...i did.'' He said for she was a bit surprised and confused but didn't show it.

Kulwa-''How?'' She asked.

Tanami-''...i pushed things to far, we were low on food again, but it was much worse this time. I had to ask some of my tribe to leave again like before, but...they didn't want to. They argued that they wouldn't survive out there, with what little we were able to give them and with those humans out there.'' He said. ''I had to force some of them to leave, but then lioness attacked. They burned half the tribe, and...they killed a couple of us.'' He said, in which she payed attention to everything he said. She then sighed and looked over at him.

Kulwa-''How many of them were they?'' She asked.

Tanami-''I'm not sure, ask one of my guards when you get the chance.'' He suggested, but she noticed the fawn sleeping peacefully in his arms.

Kulwa-''Who is she?'' She asked looking at the fawn.

Tanami-''This is my daughter, her name is Rabiah.'' He said for she saw that she had light brown hair, short tail, no visible horns but saw that they were beginning to grow, and had darker fur than her fathers.

Kulwa-''She's beautiful, did you pick her name?'' She said.

Tanami-''No, my wife and I picked it, she's went to get some water.'' He said. ''How have you been Kulwa?'' He asked.

Kulwa-''Good, can you give me some more details about the attack?'' She asked.

Tanami-''Well, when they got to the tribe, they started attacking guards and then burned down some of our homes.'' He said. ''I wanted to help, but my guards wanted to make sure that Amandi, Rabiah and me got out.'' He said.

Kulwa-''Do you know if any of those lionesses were killed?'' She asked.

Tanami-''Yes, when we went back I was told that ten out of twelve of them were killed.'' He said.

Kulwa-''Where do you and your tribe plan to stay?" She asked.

Tanami-''We plan to go back and try to rebuild the tribe, but can you and your tribe help us?'' He asked as she thought about it.

Kulwa-''Yes, what do you need?'' She asked.

Tanami-''We need food, water, tents, and medical supplies.'' He said.

Kulwa-''Okay, but I want my guards to tell me what they saw, including some of your guards so that way I know how much to give you.'' She explained.

Tanami-''Okay, that's fair.'' He said. ''But really, i want to know how you've been doing all this time.'' He said.

Kulwa-''Like i said, good. But, whose watching over your tribe if your wife is here?'' She asked.

Tanami-''I asked one of my guards to watch over the place, i wanted to make sure that we were all safe in case anymore predators come to attack. Or, in case anymore lions or lionesses come back.'' He said.

Kulwa-''I see, but still i need to talk to my guards first.'' She said.

Tanami-''Alright, but can we stay here for a moment?'' He asked.

Kulwa-''Yes, just stay here in the living room for now.'' She said as she got up and left the living room, as she did she then came across Avioo and the other guards that went with her, Mori and Remjo ''Hello everyone, i need to ask you all a few questions about the Robanda tribe, follow me.'' She said as they then followed her to her room as she closed the door behind her.

Guard-''Okay so, what're your questions ma'am?'' She asked.

Kulwa-''When you all got to the tribe, what did you see and what were you told?'' She asked them as she sat down on her bed.

Guard-''Well, when we got there we saw that most of the tribe was burnt to the ground. A lot of the people there were trying either to put out the fires, help and heal the injured, or find the bodies and cover them up with blankets.'' He said.

Kulwa-''(Sigh), did anyone talk to any of you or tell any of you anything?'' She asked them.

Avioo-''We talked to some of the guards and scouts, saying that it was an lioness attack. But before that, they said that the lioness wanted them to come with them by force. But of course, they weren't so they fought back. After they killed ten of them, they're watching the remaining two left asking them questions.'' She said. ''I'll be back guys.'' She said as she then opened and closed the door behind her.

Kulwa-''Okay, what were some of the questions?'' She asked.

Guard-''They asked them why they came to attack, what pride they were from, and if there were more of them.'' He said.

Guard 2-''Ma'am, are we going to let them stay here?'' She asked her.

Kulwa-''They're only staying for a moment, anything else I should know?'' She asked them.

Guard-''Yes, we heard one of the lioness say that they were coming here next.'' He said.

Kulwa-''Did they ever answer any of the questions they were asked?'' She asked him.

Guard-''Yeah, one of them said that there were only two of them left. One is there leader and the other is the leaders son.'' He said.

Kulwa-''Did they tell them what pride they're from?'' She asked.

Guard-''They said that they wouldn't give there pride away, and they said that their leader would be dead soon.'' He said.

Kulwa-''Did they explain why they would they say that?'' She asked.

Guard 3-''We're not sure, it was pretty...creepy, how they told them.'' He said.

Kulwa-''Okay, anything else?'' She asked them.

Guard-''No, that is all.'' He said.

Kulwa-''Alright, thank you for informing me. Now, get some rest, for in a couple hours we need to head back to give them supplies.'' She said as some nodded and then left. As they did, she then thought about everything they said.

Kulwa's thought's-'' _Why would they say something like that? Did they plan to kill their leader, or was someone else going to kill him? But, if it is someone else then how would those lioness know about it?''_ She thought. '' _(Sigh), should I ask Tanami about my father? He could still be alive, or he could be dead, either way I need to get some more details and answers. I won't let what happened to that tribe happen to my people.''_ She thought to herself, she then got up from her bed, made sure her mom was alright and left. As she did, she then walked over to Ena's room. She knocked on the door and waited a bit until the door opened.

Ena-''(Yawn), morning ma'am, how'd you sleep?'' She asked her.

Kulwa-''Morning Ena, i slept okay thank you.'' She said.

Ena-''No problem, how's your mom?'' She asked.

Kulwa-''She's doing alright, she's breathing normally which is good. Also, the Robanda tribe are here.'' She said as she told her everything.

Ena-''Huh, okay, so do you want me to go with them to help?'' She asked.

Kulwa-''If you want to then you can, but if not then i'll ask Nate and two more to head over.'' She said.

Ena-''Well, to be honest I would go to help, but I want to stay and help your mom.'' She said.

Kulwa-''Thank you En-'' She was saying but her noise. She then walked over to her room since that's where they heard the noise, in which she opened the door and was shocked seeing Ramilia on the floor breathing a bit heavily trying to get up. ''Mom!'' She said as they ran over to her and helped her up. ''M-mom, are you okay? let us help yo-.'' She said tearing up a bit as they then hugged as her mom cried. ''I know, i missed you too.'' She said smiling a bit. They then helped her back onto the bed as she wiped some of her tears away.

Ramilia-''(Wipes some tears away), K-Kulwa...I-I don't know what to sa- The Robanda tribe, Kulwa we were attacked.'' She said.

Kulwa-''I know, Tanami is here with others, i know.'' She said. ''Mom, what happened?'' She asked.

Ramilia-''But you said that you knew.'' She said confused.

Kulwa-''Yes, but from what happened to you, i want to know what happened from your prospective.'' She said.

Ramilia-''Okay. I was turning in for the night, my shift was shorten for the week.'' She said.

 _Flashback..._

 _Ramilia's pov..._

(Sigh), I...I can't believe that he's doing this again. Sometimes I wonder if he ever thinks thoroughly with his decisions, doesn't he understand that we need everyone we can get? Kulwa, i hope you're alright sweetie. Also, i wonder how Sara is doing...should I leave? I mean, Saleh left a few days ago, but I haven't heard from him since then. (Sigh), i should just get home, i'm sure he's just running late. As I did, i walked passed a few more guards, some I greeted and they greeted me back. But, i then heard crying, and it sounded female. I followed the sound, and I saw Nya crying...i know it was heartbreaking for her to see her family forced to leave. Should I talk to her, or should I leave her alone? As i got a bit closer into the room, I saw Jamiki sit down next to her and talked to her. I stopped in my tracks, and listened in on them. I don't like to be eavesdropping, but from what's she's saying to her she seems to be getting better. I heard Nya thank her, in which they then hugged for a moment. I decided to leave them be, i'll talk to her tomorrow. I was near the entrance, but I heard Tanami arguing with Amandi about what he's doing to the tribe...(Sigh), i hate it when they argue like this. The answers are obvious, they just aren't listening to each other. Should I intervene, maybe I can convince them, but Tanami may just force me to leave. But, i don't want Rabiah to seem them like this again. I then knocked on the door and didn't hear anything, maybe t-

 _''Come in...''_

As I heard her, i walked in and saw Amandi sitting on the bed wiping tears away, i then sat down next to her.

Ramilia-''You can talk to me miss.'' I said to her, but she didn't look at me.

Amandi-''...you don't have to call me that. If you want, just call me by my name...'' She said looking straight at a portrait that her daughter made of her, Tanami and herself.

Ramilia-''Okay, but still you can talk to me.'' I said.

Amandi-''...he just doesn't understand, they're practically our family. But yet he sees them as moochers, and thinks they're better off gone.'' She said crying a bit, yeah, i see them as family too sometimes. Not literally, metaphorically. ''I understand that, being low on food is a risk for us all. But, that doesn't mean we give them nothing and just pray for them to be alright.'' She said, okay, i need to make sure to hear everything and take it to consideration and let her talk.

Ramilia-''Yes, but we barely have anything at the moment. Maybe prayers is all we can give them, but we should give them more.'' I said trying to stay optimistic

Amandi-''Sometimes, people have to realize, that just praying for everything to be okay isn't enough. Sometimes, just doing that doesn't do anything. You have to work for those prayers to come true, but even then, not everything goes your way.'' She said.

Ramilia-''I know, when I was forced to let Kulwa go, i knew that if I ever had one chance to just hug her, i would take it. But with what I do know about her, i know that she's okay.'' I said, in which ''How's Rabiah?'' I asked.

Amandi-''She's been doing okay, Tanami and I are still trying to break through our schedules to see her all the time again.'' She said.

Ramilia-''That's great, how have things been for you two?'' I asked.

Amandi-''So far so good, but we're still looking out for any surprises to try and scare us.'' She said.

Ramilia-''Ah, say, how do you feel when the tribe had rioted two days ago?'' I asked for I was curious of her thoughts about that, it was horrible.

Amandi-''Sometimes, actions speak louder than words. But, words can speak louder than actions. It depends on the situation, the cause, and what solutions are on the table. Always remember, that you have to know exactly what is wrong, and to think about your decisions before you make and or say them. I learned that the hard way, way to many times to forget.'' She said, i will Amandi. Always. ''But either way, i was disgusted that the guards were forced to handle it the way they did.'' She said.

Ramilia-''What did Tanami say about the riot?'' I asked curious.

Amandi-''..he said that he understood their anger, but Rabiah and I are his top priority. The problem I have with that, is that our people should still have at least some say in this. They aren't stupid, we could talk this out, but he says that it doesn't work and yet says that he hasn't tried yet.'' She said, but, this is just the second time this happened. I need to talk to Tanami when I leave. ''...he has good points, saying that with less tribe members, food, water, and resources wouldn't be that much of a problem as they are now. But how he's doing it, is just wrong.'' She said. ''I know that he knows this, he just won't admit it.'' She said.

Ramilia-''Amandi, he loves you both. From what I know so far, he's trying to make sure that you and your daughter will be safe. Yes, we're a tribe, we all should talk this through. But right now, it's easier said then done.'' I said, for she seemed to understand my judgement, but that doesn't mean that Tanami is right. She then looked at me and smiled.

Amandi-''Ramilia, thank you for talking to me.'' She said smiling a bit, it warms my heart to see her smile. ''I really need a friend right now, also, any word on Saleh?'' She asked me.

Ramilia-''No, but hopefully we find him.'' I said as I then got up as she hugged me. ''Goodnight Amandi.'' I said.

Amandi-''Goodnight Ramilia.'' She said as she then lets go of me. I then walked out of the room.

 _''Wait!''_

I heard, in which it was Amandi as I turned around.

Ramilia-''Yes?'' I asked.

Amandi-''Well i'm gonna go check on Rabiah. I was wondering, if you have time, i was wondering if you would like to come with me to the flower shop. I want to get Rabiah some flowers for her to draw.'' She asked me.

Ramilia-''Sure, where do you want to meet?'' I asked, why did I say that as if she gave me a command?

Amandi-''(Laughs a bit), it's not a order Ramilia, but if you can, meet me outside the shop at 3pm.'' She said.

Ramilia-''Sure thing, oh and do you know where Tanami is?'' I asked.

Amandi-''No, maybe he's in the kitchen or the living room.'' She said.

Ramilia-''Okay thanks, again goodnight. Oh and Amandi.'' I said as she turned around as I did. ''Remember, we're still are a tribe, no matter what.'' I said smiling a bit at her as she nodded as we then go our separate ways for now. I then walked towards the kitchen and I didn't see anyone there, but I did she one of Rabiah's drawings on the counter. I picked it up and looked at it and saw that it was a picture of Rabiah at the beach with her parents. I remember when Kulwa tried to draw, she said that they were terrible, but Saleh and I kept trying to help her see that they were great for when she was four. I then heard footsteps, in which I turned around and saw Tanami.

Tanami-''Hello Ramilia, how are you?'' He asked.

Ramilia-''I'm good, how about you?'' I asked.

Tanami-''I've been better, Amandi and I had been arguing again.'' He said.

Ramilia-''Oh, what's wrong?'' I asked, but he left the kitchen and walked towards the stairs. I then grabbed the picture and followed behind him, after a couple step I was then on the balcony. I then looked to my left and saw him sitting in a chair, i then sat down in the chair on his left. I waited for him to talk, but still n-

Tanami-''It's about the riot.'' He said. ''She says that, we should give the tribe a choice in this. But, i just don't really see why. Yes they're our tribe, but she says that they're practically family. Look, I'm worried about my family right now, it's not that I don't care, i just have to push them to the side for the moment.'' He said, in which I decided not to say anything till, i dunno, he ask me a question. ''What confuses me, is that when this happened the first time, some were okay with it. But now, other than the humans, what do you think it is personally?'' He asked me, are you kidding me? I wanted to just...no...i know what to do, no, say.

Ramilia-''No offense sir, but it's obvious what the problem is. I mean, you just said it. None of us have any clue what they're planning or what they know about us or any other tribes or packs. If some of the tribe left, with only a little supplies, if any at all and went out there, who knows what they could do to them.'' I said. ''They need you and Amandi, you can't just kick our people out over and over when things get difficult. There're two options, either we send more out to find food and split it equal for everyone, or, we all should either leave and find a tribe that can help us all. We can't do that to them, not again.'' I said to him, he didn't say anything to me, i decided to wait a little bit, but he still didn't say anything. I then placed the drawing next to him on the table between us, in which he got it and looked at it. ''(Sigh), goodnight sir, please, don't do this again.'' I said as I then got up and left, i went back down the stairs and left. As I did, i then made my way home, but as I did...I saw lionesses. I then ran back to get guards, as I made it back to the house, i looked for guards and found a few of them. ''Guys, lionesses are in the tribe!'' I yelled as some left to get help and inform the tribe while most followed me with weapons. As they left, i then walke-

 _''Don't, move.''_ She said for a lioness had a knife towards my throat, I then grabbed her arm and knocked the knife out of her hand. But she used her claws to cut me, so far she's gave me a couple gashes and grabbed me and threw me into a wall. I tried getting up, but she just kicked me in the face as I tried. She then got her knife off the ground, but was shot in the head with an arrow and fell to the ground dead. The guard then ran towards me and kneeled down towards me.

Guard-''Ramilia, oh god, can you walk?'' She asked me as I slowly nodded, she then helped me up in which I...I saw the tribe was on fire, but then I blacked out.

 _Flashback ends..._

 _Nobody's pov..._

Ramilia-''Then, i woke up in a random tent. I...I didn't know whose tent it was so I left, i decided to come here since it was the closet tribe. But, the blood loss was starting to get to me and I fell from exhaustion. But, i heard someone come close to me and asked if I was okay, but I was already unconscious once I fell.'' She said.

Kulwa-''...mom, i'm sorry that happened to you and the others. Do you want to go back or do you want to stay here for a little while?'' She asked her.

Ramilia-''After all of that, you think I don't wanna spend time with you?'' She asked jokingly.

Kulwa-''I'll take that as a yes then.'' She said smiling a bit.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Hey, so this has been chapter 82. Now, i know that recently there hasn't been much music. But the reason why is because i'm checking to see if I can find some music I've never heard before. Also, that I don't wanna just put song after song in each chapter, for some of these scenes don't need music. But that doesn't mean that i'm not adding music anymore, no i'm still gonna add music, but with the way things are going, i'm gonna leave it as a surprise for when and what music i'll use. But anyways, thank you for readying, if you have any questions for me just ask by leaving them in your reviews or PM me. If you notice any mistakes please let me know by leaving them in your reviews or by PMing me and I will fix them. Again thank you for reading, and i'll see you in chapter 83._


	83. Chapter 83:A New alliance and a friend

_Hey, so this is chapter 83. Yes, i missed last week, yes this chapter is probably a tiny bit short, and yes, this part i'm not revealing here. Also, just to remind you all that in case you see mistakes/problems in previous chapters that I don't have some of the chapters. I have most of them yes, but some of them I don't. But yeah, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy the chapter._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _10:44am..._

We see that Joshua was typing on the computer, for he was looking for anymore emails for deliveries but hasn't found any yet. As he did, he then heard his phone ring, he saw that it was Snake and picked up.

Joshua-''Hey Snake, i'm good, how are you?'' He asked. ''Umm, yeah i'm not busy, why?'' He asked. ''Well actually, i'm still at the airport. Cause your friend stole my truck, but said in his note that when he gets back home he'll either give it back to me, not sure how he can do that honestly, or he'd buy me a new one.'' He said walking around his office a bit. ''Wait, you want to give him my number, why?'' He asked as she explained to him. ''Umm, sure, also yeah I still have the Airtech CN-235, why?'' He asked. ''Umm okay, also no problem.'' He said as he hung up. About two minutes later he got another call and saw that it was AD. But, his boss knocked on his door.

Micheal-''Hey Joshua, i'm heading out for a few hours, i'll be back soon.'' He said.

Joshua-''Okay sir.'' He said as hi he then answered the call as his boss left. ''Umm, who i- AD? Where are you?'' He asked, but was asked a pretty odd question. ''Yeah, why do you need the plane?'' He asked, but as AD was telling him, he was writing down what he's telling him. ''Okay, so when are you and your friend getting here?'' He asked. ''Okay, also you don't have to worry about scratches, i can fix the truck. But, that doesn't mean you can make scratches on purpose, so be careful. No problem, alright see you later.'' He said as he hung up and deleted AD's number. He then got up and ran to the bunker with the plane Snake asked for, in which he then checked the fuel and saw that it was half full. He then got a pump and began to fill up the plane.

 _20 minutes later..._

We see that he was nearly finished filling the plane, as he did he saw a truck heading towards him. He then stopped filling the plane and walked closer and saw that it was his truck. But, he noticed that the truck stopped a couple yards away from him. He was confused and curious, but saw someone come out of the drivers seat, in which he saw AD walking over to him. After a minute, AD got to Joshua.

Joshua-''Hey AD, how are you? Also, thanks for bringing my truck back.'' He said. ''Also, how is your bullet wound?'' He asked.

AD-''I'm, okay mostly, also again sorry for stealing your truck. Also, is the plane ready?'' He asked. ''Also, my friends helped me, in which i'm okay now.'' He said.

Joshua-''Not yet, i need to make sure its fulling filled and other things. But that should only take less than an hour.'' He said.

AD-''Alright, again thanks for doing this for me.'' He said.

Joshua-''Like I said, no problem. Also, why exactly do you need _this_ place? The one we took is perfectly fine.'' He said, in which AD looked a bit nervous. ''Okay, what aren't you telling me?'' He asked.

AD-''Okay, so I need that plane because it's much bigger and can fit my friends and I.'' He said.

Joshua-''How many friends are you bringing?'' He asked.

AD-''At least 45 friends.'' He said. ''I looked up the plane on the way here, and saw that it can carry up to 57 right?'' He asked him as he nodded. ''Okay, now before I tell you anything else, i have a friend in the truck and that we'll both explain everything.'' He said.

Joshua-''Okay, who is your friend?'' He asked.

AD-''His name is Rehzi, he's the first one that I met. I'm gonna go talk to him so he can see you. But, before i go, just know that with what i'm about to show you and with what we're going to tell you, just know that it was to protect you. Yes, that's a very overused and unoriginal reason, but it's true.'' He said as he walked over to the truck to the passenger side and talks to someone as he sees someone getting out of his truck. He then sees someone and is instantly shocked, for he fully sees Rehzi.

Rehzi-''Umm, hi, my name is Rehzi and trust me, we can explain...me, and what's going on.'' He said, but Joshua was just, starring at him for a minute.

Joshua-''...O-Okay, it's nice to meet you Rehzi.'' He said shocked, Rehzi then put his hand out as Joshua nervously shook his hand. ''AD.'' He said looking over at him. ''Tell me. What the flying f*ck is going on?!'' He yelled scared and shocked.

AD-''Like I said, we'll both explain everything.'' He said assuring him.

Joshua-''Okay, but that's a- i-i'm sorry, what are you?'' He asked.

Rehzi-''I'm a gazelle.'' He said.

Joshua-''Okay thanks. That's a f*cking gazelle, walking on two legs, and can speak english! H-How is this even possible?'' He asked confused and scared.

AD-''I'm gonna be honest, i have no clue how to answer that at all. I asked the same thing when I got here three days after I discovered Rehzi and his tribe. But, Rehzi's tribe should know that answer right?'' He asked Rehzi as he nodded.

Joshua-''S-So there's more like him, that walk and talk like humans?'' He asked. ''Sorry if i'm being offensive to you.'' He said apologizing to him.

Rehzi-''Yes, there's more.'' He said. ''Also it's okay, you weren't.'' He said assuring him.

AD-''Okay, so Joshua, we also decided for you to see Rehzi's tribe, is that okay?'' He asked him.

Joshua-''...(Closes his eyes and breaths in and out a few times and then opens his eyes), okay...also, i'm really, really close to going unconscious.'' He said letting them know this.

Rehzi-''It's okay, we'll make sure that doesn't happen.'' He said.

Joshua-''Okay thanks, also AD, when you first met Rehzi, how did you react?'' He asked as AD nodded.

AD-''Same as you, except I actually passed out. Also, when I woke up I pointed a gun at him.'' He said.

Joshua-''Oh.'' He said as he looked over at Rehzi. ''So...he pointed a gun at you, threatening you, and you two are friends?'' He asked, but AD and Rehzi laughed a bit at that. But, he of course was confused as to why they laughed.

Rehzi-''(Laughs a bit), well yeah, but it wasn't out of fear, not hate or anything. Also that it was a little while ago. Plus, he didn't harm me or anything or anyone else, so why hold a grudge?'' He asked as they all then got in the truck as AD drove the truck. Joshua was in passenger seat while Rehzi sat in the back on the right side wearing a brown and peach colored blanket over him, that way no one could see him. Joshua then decided to ask Rehzi a couple questions.

Joshua-''So Rehzi, how long have you all been here on earth?'' He asked him.

Rehzi-''Well, i'm not sure actually. I guess for the past couple million years probably.'' He said.

Joshua-''Oh okay, also why do you only have clothing around your waist and jewelry?'' He asked.

Rehzi-''Well, it's what i usually wear, plus it represents my tribes history. I mean, others wear different clothing, but this is kinda all i need really.'' He explained.

Joshua-''Oh okay, i'm not judging you or your tribe or anything, i'm just curious.'' He said.

Rehzi-''It's okay Joshua, this is all new to you, just like it was for AD. Except you're a lot more calm than he was.'' He said smirking a bit.

AD-''Hey, when I first met you and the others, that was just a bit of a shock to me.'' He said.

Rehzi-''(Chuckles a bit), yeah, which is why you tried to leave twice.'' He said.

AD-''(Sigh), okay, you got me there. But Joshua, i need you to make me a promise.'' He said.

Joshua-''Sure...what is it?'' He asked a bit cautiously.

AD-''Can you promise us that you'll keep this a secret, no one can know about any of this at all?'' He asked him, but he thought about this.

Joshua-''...okay, but still, why do you need that plane, neither of you have told me anything yet?'' He asked.

AD-''Well, when we get to the tribe, they can explain more. But, i'll give you the short version. Someone named Adam Ramos has people all over Africa, hunting down tribe and pack members, including humans. In which, this is pretty much a war going on. For the past few days, well two to three weeks, Rehzi's tribe including other tribes from different countries have been taking down Adam's bases in different areas of Africa. Now, we know where he is and now we can finally end this war. He's killed hundreds, possibly thousands of tribe and pack members, and humans. He's in Mago, Ethiopia and barely has any weapons or an army. So, we need to head over there and end this, but that'll take way too long, for we don't know what he could do in less than week. He could get more people, kill more innocent, and or get more weapons. That's why we need your plane, well your CN-235 so that we can get there faster. Also yes, this actually is the short version of the whole story. Trust me on this.'' He explained to him.

Joshua-''From what you said, yeah, i think that was the short version.'' He said. ''Also, so that's why you needed those pictures, to find him and his army to attack him.'' He said. ''So you've been lying to me this whole time.'' He said a bit angry. ''Wait, is Snake in on this too?" He asked.

AD-''Joshua, i'm really sorry. Yes, I lied to you about a lot of things, but like I said, it was to protect you.'' He said, but knew that it wasn't enough.

Joshua-''Oh, protect me. Just like at the airport until my boss became a hostage, and that our airport was getting shot up by psychopaths.'' He said.

AD-''That's true, but still, if I told you everything then you either would've turned around and possibly called the cops on me, or you would get yourself involved and possibly get killed. I wanted to make sure that you were safe the whole time, but still, with what you know, do you see why I had to lie?'' He asked him.

Joshua-''(Sigh)...yeah, i can kinda see why you did what you did. Also, i would've done the first option first honestly.'' He said, at least he's being honest.

AD-''Yeah, i thought you would thinking I was crazy or some assassin or something.'' He said as he looked around to make sure no one saw Rehzi.

Joshua-''Well, with how you took on those guys and your shooting skills, i'd say you're a assassin.'' He said.

AD-''Well i'm not, just an artist/animator who knows a thing or two about guns. Any questions for me or Rehzi, or both of us?'' He asked.

Joshua-''Yeah, this is for both of you, how did either of you know that I wasn't gonna freak out or something?'' He asked them.

AD-''Well, on the way here we talked about how we were going to talk to you, and so far it worked.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Anymore questions?'' He asked.

Joshua-''Nah, not now that is.'' He said.

AD-''Okay, but if you have anymore for either of us. just let us know. Now, we're gonna go over the plan with you, okay?'' He asked him as he nodded. ''Okay, so once we get everyone that's coming to the airport, we get in your CN-235 and fly to Mago. But, we're gonna have to be a mile or two away from the camp, that way they won't notice us. This will be at night by the way, you can stay in the plane and turn it around so that way when we leave, we just need to take off.'' He explained to him.

Joshua-''Okay, also when do you all plan on going to Mago?'' He asked them.

Rehzi-''Either later today or tomorrow morning, that way we can prepare. Also so that we make sure everyone going knows what to do and can get some rest.'' He said as they kept going.

 _Arusha, Tanzania..._

We see that it was pretty sunny in this area of the jungle, for we see a Leopard was tied down to a tree. He started stirring a bit as he slowly wakes up, but moans in a bit of pain.

''...(Groans in a bit of pain), w-what the?'' He said to himself as his vision is a bit blurry, but as it clears up he sees a message craved in a tree and reads it. '' _Sleep well?''_ He said reading the short message. He then used his claws to get free, he was making progress but he still had a lot more rope to cut.

'' _Okay, whatever you do, do not think of...sh*t!''_ He thought, in which his stomach growled. '' _(Sigh).''_ He thought to himself, in which he kept trying to get himself free.

 _10 minutes later..._

We see that he was still trying to get free, for he managed to cut five out of possibly 20 or more ropes. But, he started sweating a lot, in which he started vomiting a bit from lack of water and possibly food. His vision was getting a bit blurry again, and that he felt really tired.

 _20 minutes later..._

 _His pov..._

O-Oh god, i'm so tired...i...i can't even think straight. Okay, just breath in and out. In, and out, in and out. I...I just need to keep cutting these damn ropes, and i-i'm fre- No, no no no no no no no! M-My hands, i can't fee-l my f*cking hands! I-I'm gonna die out her-e, i- wait, whose that, or am i starting to hallucinate? I saw from a few yards away from me was a g-gazelle, she had light p-purple and blue hair, violent pupils, long horns, s-short tail, tattoos on her back, arms, and her sides, she also had two daggers, was wearing a long skirt that was between her legs, except her legs were still showing and had cut up to her chest and had light peach/brown fur. Oh, i think she notices me. She looks over at me a bit shocked and curious, she then walks over to me.

 _''Umm, are you okay?''_ She asked me, but I didn't really respond since I was so tired, b-but I managed to shake my head a bit. _''Are you hurt, if not then who did this to you?''_ She asked me, kinda, and a terrifying cheetah.

''H-Help...'' I managed to say, why did I say that? She's not gonna h- Wait, what is she doing? ''W-What are you doi-AH!'' I said as i fell of the tree and landed on my stomach. S-She cut me loose, why? ''T-Thank you..'' I said to her.

 _''Your welcome, now, what's your name and are you okay?''_ She asked me.

''Umi, and kinda. I-I'm not sure how long I was tied up, and i'm kinda sick. What's your name?'' I asked her.

 _''What type of symptoms do you have?"_ She asked me as she looked through her bag, umm, you still didn't tell me your name. But, i guess she just didn't want to tell me, so i guess i'll just tell her what's wrong with me.

''Well, my throat is dry, my stomach hurts like h*ll, i guess that's from these bruises.'' I said looking at one which was bleeding. ''Also, that I have a huge headache.'' I said telling her. She then got some water and poured some type of blue, pink and red power in it and mixed it together. She than gave me her canteen and I drank it all, i didn't mean to, but I was way to thirsty. ''(Coughs a bit), sorry.'' I apologized to her, but she then handed the cup to me.

 _''Keep stirring, i need to get some wood. Also it's alright, i can get some more later.''_ She said as she got up and looked around for some branches while I kept mixing this...stuff. While I kept mixing, i noticed that for some trees she used her daggers. After a few minutes, she came back with a lot of wood. She then easily made a fire, in which she placed small rocks around it so the fire wouldn't get out. She then sat down a bit close to the fire and reached her hand to me, i then handed her the cup as she place it in the fire. I looked over at her confused, why didn't she just pla- the f*ck? She...she placed her hand in the fire and got the cup, as if nothing was even there!

''H-How, how did you do that?'' I asked her, but she was adding a spice or something to the cup.

 _''Also, my name is Pers.''_ She said as she then gave me the cup. I wasn't sure, but I sighed and drank it. I started coughing a bit, it tasted like cinnamon and it was sweet and had a great aftertaste. _''Also, how did I do what?''_ She asked, i-is she serious? But then she started laughing a bit. ''(Laughs a bit), _I'm kidding, i know what you're talking about. My grandpa taught me how to withstand fire, it was something that was common in his tribe when he was a child. So, just in case, he taught me how to withstand it, and use it to heal people.''_ She explained to me.

''Cool, you sure you don't have any powers or supernatural abilities?'' I asked, but she laughed a bit.

''No, this is just a skill he taught me. Also, you didn't answer my previous question. Who exactly tied you to that tree?'' She asked me, should I tell her? I mean, it is my fault for being a dumba*s, but she seems nice and I didn't want to lie to her. May- wait, why is she helping me?

''Umm, why exactly are you helping me? You know i-'' I was saying but she stopped me.

''Yes, i know that you're dangerous. But when I saw you, i know that you don't hunt prey.'' She said, how does she know...

''H-How did you know?'' I asked shocked. ''You don't know me Pers, what if I could just kill you right now?'' I asked.

''Well, from the way you were scared of that cheetah, also that you haven't even tried to harm me after I freed you. Also, you're sick, so you wouldn't have be able to do much if not anything.'' She said. Wait, you saw us?

''...you saw us?'' I asked shocked, s-she was there? I didn't even see, hear or even sense anyone else near me.

''Yes, i was walking by and I heard you and then I noticed her when you did.'' She said.

''How did you hear me?'' I asked, okay, she's starting to scare me a little.

''You were talking out loud to yourself, mostly about how lonely you were and asked if you were so lonely to follow another predator.'' She said sitting down across from me.

''Was that it?'' I asked.

''No, some other things, but you stopped when the cheetah said _hey_ to you.'' She said.

''So, you were following me?'' I asked, okay she's starting to scare me a lot now.

''No, i heard you and saw you. I was gonna leave but then the cheetah called out your name, and with what she was saying to you, it sounded like you did something wrong to her and or others.'' She said, oh, okay so she wasn't stalking m...and she caught me. ''What exactly did you do?'' She asked me curious and sounded like she was questioning if she could trust me. But, she helped me and possibly saved me, plus I may never see her again so why lie?

''(Sigh), before I tell you, first off, thank you for cutting me out of the tree, and making this drink for me. Also it taste amazing.'' I said smiling a bit as I drank a little more.

''Again your welcome, also no problem and thank you, it's my aunts recipe.'' She said smiling a bit.

''Well thanks to her too.'' I said, (Sigh). ''Okay, so i'm gonna make this short, but basically I've been following the cheetah and her friends for a little bit. The reasons why was because...(Sigh), i'm lonely and that I thought that maybe I could find a pack to join. Yes, that is creepy and pathetic, but I was desperate at this point.'' I said to her.

''Oh, how long were you alone?'' She asked. ''If it's too personal, you don't have to tell.'' She said, you know, she's pretty nice.

''Well, i was in a pack with my older sisters. But, we fought sometimes, but that's common in a family. Most of the time it was over stupid stuff, but even then we usually forgave each other afterwards. One day, our last fight was when we all had a pretty sh*tty day and we took it out on each other. It was about our mother and a couple others going missing. We've been looking for her for three years, us and the pack. Then, when we found her, she...she had a new family.'' I said thinking about it again, wow, it's been awhile.

''I'm sorry Umi, did you or your sisters find out why she would do that?'' She asked, i wish we did find out.

''No, she just looked at us ashamed of herself. We all talked, and we decided to leave her for good. We hoped that she'd have a nice life with her _new_ family. But, after that, that's when we had that last fight. We then split up, and I haven't seen them in eight years.'' I said. ''yeah, i kept track for some reason.'' I said to her.

''I'm really sorry Umi, did you ever try to look for them?'' She asked.

''Yes, for five years, but I slowly went into depression and gave up. I knew I shouldn't have, but, i guess I just wasn't thinking straight.'' I said, for I was tearing up a bit. Then, i felt her..hug me. I was taken aback by this, for I knew that she's probably hugging me because she felt sorry for me. But, i should still ask why, maybe she has her own personal reasons. ''Umm, thanks. Not to sound mean, but why did you hug me, you don't know me like that at all?'' I asked as she let's go of me.

''In my family, when someone is sad, we hug that person to show compassion towards each other and or others. If we do this for people outside our family like friends or new people we meet, that our hugs give them luck in their future's.'' She explained to me, wow, well thanks.

''Oh, well again, thank you.'' I said this time appreciating it, not that I didn't the first time, its just that I thought it was a normal hug.

''Your welcome, say, do you feel better?'' She asked me, and...yeah, i do!

''Y-Yeah, i do. Again thanks for the drink, also what is it exactly?'' I asked curious.

''Oh, it's a special tea that my aunt made to help people with sore throats, headaches, asthma, flu, and colds. I added some Ceylon cinnamon to add a bit more flavor to it instead of it just tasting like water with flat apple juice in it.'' She explained to me, yeah that sounds awful.

''Well then thank you for adding that spice, is cinnamon another way to make it or do you add it in personally?'' I asked.

''My mom and I like to add cinnamon in ours, though my dad like's it without cinnamon.'' She said as we then put out the fire. ''Well, i should get going, i gotta take these herbs back home. But still, it was nice meeting you Umi. I hope that someday you find your sisters and you all can forgive each other, also I hope you find a pack that you'll love.'' She said smiling a bit.

''Thanks Pers, also, are you apart of a tribe or do you and your family live on your own?'' I asked her.

''Let's just say that, my home and my family are all I have left. Oh, and where will you go?'' She asked, to be honest I have no clue.

''I have no idea, maybe I'll just keep going forward and I might come across a pack.'' I said.

''Oh okay, also, you still didn't tell me who tied you up.'' She said, oh damn I almost forgot.

''Thanks Pers, oh I almost forgot, the cheetah that you saw and who I kinda talked about, she tied me up.'' I said.

''Oh, well again, i wish you luck, have a nice day Umi'' She said.

''Thanks, also you to.'' I said as she got her things and then left, and you know, i'm kinda sad to see her go. But, at least she has a family. Also, how long where we out here? I guess maybe half an hour or maybe a bit longer than that. I then just went forward like I said I would, (Sigh), at least someone knows.

 _Back with AD and the others..._

 _20 Minutes later..._

We see that AD and Rehzi were answering some more questions from Joshua, then they saw the tribe.

AD-''Well, we're here.'' He said, i'll park a bit closer so we don't have to walk so far.'' He said.

Joshua-''T-This place is huge! How many tribe members live here?'' He asked.

Rehzi-''At least 200 or more.'' He said as they all then got out of the truck and walked towards the meeting area. As they did, AD and Rehzi noticed how a couple tribe members were looking at Joshua, and he knew too.

Joshua-''Umm, is it bad that they're looking at me?'' He asked.

AD-''It's alright, they're just a bit surprised another human now knows about them now. Well, us, not Ramos or his people.'' He said.

Joshua-''Oh okay, i guess.'' He said a bit unsure as they were on their way to the meeting.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Hey, so this has been chapter 83. Sorry about last week, a lot has happened in which I didn't have time to work on this chapter like that. What I mean is, work on the chapter all the way through, but this time I had to work on it in parts. But yeah, thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review. If you have any questions for me, leave them in your reviews or PM me. If you notice any mistakes, please let me know by leaving them in your reviews and or by PMing me and I will fix them. Again thank you for reading, and i'll see you in chapter 84._


	84. Chapter 84:Meet and greet

_Hey, so this is chapter 84. Okay, so with what I did with chapter 83, i didn't want to rush things for that chapter. But yeah, this chapter may be a bit short, but still i'm gonna be working on a lot of stuff like I am now. But anyways, thank you for reading, sorry it took 2 weeks for an update, and i hope you enjoy the chapter._

 _..._

 _.._

 _..._

We see that Rehzi, AD, and Joshua were still walking towards the tent. As they did, AD sees Reni and Clarissa talking to each other outside the tent about something. He thought about it and decided not to bother them, they then enter the tent, they saw that most had left, except for Ani, Sahadev, Gahi, Abiona, and a few guards.

Rehzi-''Hey guys, where did everyone go?'' He asked wondering where the others were.

Ani-''Hey guys, also some left to get some food and to get a bit of sleep. But they'll be back soon, also you must be Joshua right?'' She asked him as he nodded. ''Well, its nice to meet you Joshua. My name is Ani.'' She said.

Joshua-''Thanks, also you're Ani, oh okay cause Rehzi talked about you and someone named Sahadev a lot on the way here.'' He said.

Ani-''Oh, did he?'' She asked smiling a bit.

Joshua-''(Laughs a bit), yeah, also are you Sahadev? Sorry if i'm assuming anything.'' He asked looking over at him as he nodded.

Sahadev-''Yep, its nice to meet you Joshua. Thank you for helping us, we really appreciate what you're doing for us.'' He said shaking his hand a bit, as he did they than had let go. ''Also, its alright, you weren't.'' He said assuring him.

Joshua-''Oh okay, also that's good.'' He said as the others introduced themselves.

Gahi-''Hey Joshua, name's Gahi, leader of the Abaya scouts.'' He said.

Abiona-''My name is Abiona, Gahi's girlfriend and i'm also leader of the Abaya scouts. Patch who is another leader is out with the others, the three of us are leaders for the scouts of the Abaya Region, we decided to all become a team to venture out into the country.'' She explained a bit.

Joshua-''Oh okay, its nice to meet you both. So, whose in charge of the Abaya Region?'' He asked.

Abiona-''That would be Queen Reni, she's with her mom talking with other Abaya guards and scouts.'' She said.

Joshua-''Oh okay, no king or anything?'' He asked a bit confused.

Abiona-''No, its between us as to why, but nothing major or anything.'' She said assuring him. ''Also, just a heads up, she prefers to be called by her name.'' She said letting him know.

Joshua-''Got it, also how many tribes are their in this country?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''Well, there're a lot of them. But, they're still very far apart of other tribes.'' He said.

Gahi-''Yeah, so do you guys wanna wait for the others or tell him the plan now?'' He asked.

Rehzi-''We should tell him now, just to save time.'' He said, he was then greeted by the others as they then told him the whole plan. They had to add a bit more to the plan, but nothing too big in which they would've had to redo the entire thing.

Joshua-''Okay, so I just need to fly you and the others to Mago. Then, i would need to turn the plane around, that way when you guys get back i'll already be ready to take off. But, what if they notice the plane and damage and or destroy it?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''Then we'd just have to walk back home, but if you also meant while we're getting their, then you'd have to land as fast as possible and we would need to hide. Possibly for a few hours, although we know that they'll send people out to look for us. We'd just gotta take them out, not kill, but make sure they're out of the way.'' He explained.

AD-''Also, in case this plan goes down hill, you need to leave with as many that come back. But, if none of us come back in less than 30 minutes, we want you to take off and forget about all of this. This is just a precaution so that way, at least some of us make it out of this. Any questions anyone?'' He asked.

Gahi-''Yeah, shouldn't Joshua inform the tribe of an attack and or if we don't make it? That way, our friends and family know what happened to us and or to be prepared.'' He asked. ''I mean, he wouldn't know in like detail, but he would know who didn't make it.'' He said.

Joshua-''Yeah, so what about this Adam guy, what will you do to him?'' He asked.

AD-''Well, i was thinking about turning him into the police. They'll think that he's crazy saying that there're walking and talking animals in the country.'' He said. ''Unless, you guys have a way for him to lose his memory about you guys.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Uhh no, we don't have anything like that.'' He said.

AD-''Oh okay, so I guess prison it is.'' He said. ''Say Joshua, if you don't mind, i wanna show you around and meet some friends that I made here.'' He said.

Joshua-''..sure.'' He said a bit nervous.

AD-''Don't worry, they're really nice. But yeah, we'll be back in about 10 to 20 minutes.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Alright, see you later. Oh, and if you find Lakpa, can you ask her if she can come see me?'' He asked.

AD-''Okay, also sure, but why do you need to see her?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''I wanna ask her about some of the herbs that she found a few days ago.'' He said. ''I think she said that they help you sense people easier, but i'll have to ask her.'' He said. ''But, i may head out to talk to Reni, so in case you see her, ask her if she can come see me. If not then its fine, i'll look for her.'' He said.

AD-''Oh okay, i'll keep an eye out for her. Also later guys.'' He said to them as they said _bye_ to him back.

Ani-''Alright, it was nice meeting you Joshua.'' She said.

Joshua-''You too Ani and, everyone.'' He said as he and AD left.

 _With Lakpa..._

We see Afua and Lakpa had finish their food, as they did, they both began walking back to Amia and Shanta.

Lakpa-''So, how do you like the food?'' She asked.

Afua-''It's pretty good, though I prefer _other_ types of food, its still good.'' She said.

Lakpa-''That's great, what else do you prefer?'' She asked.

Afua-''...meat, you know fish and all. But yeah, i should get back to Amia. It was nice hanging out with you.'' She said.

Lakpa-''Oh...okay. But yeah, it was nice talking to you too, tell her and Shanta I said hello.'' She said.

Afua-''Thanks, and sure thing.'' She said as she got a bit of food to take back to give to Amia and Shanta and had then left. Lakpa then decided to head back home, as she did she passed by a few guards and scouts coming back from watching over the tribe. She then noticed AD and decided to talk to him and ask about the meeting, but she then saw another human with him for she was surprised to see another human.

Lakpa's thought's-'' _I_ _wonder who he is, maybe a friend of his or maybe that pilot he was with. I dunno, guess I gotta find out.''_ She thought to herself as she then walked over to him.

Lakpa-''Hey AD, how are you?" She asked.

AD-''Hey Lakpa, i'm good thanks, how about you?'' He asked.

Lakpa-''Same thanks, also whose your friend?'' She asked.

AD-''This is Joshua, he's the pilot that I was with that took me to Mago.'' He said.

Lakpa-''Oh, well its nice to meet you Joshua, also i'm curious, were you the one that had put something around his stomach when he got shot?" She asked.

Joshua-''Its nice to meet you too, also yeah, why?'' He asked.

Lakpa-''Oh, well i wanted to say thank you for helping him, cause chances are he probably wouldn't have made it.'' She said. ''Also, how do you know about us?" She asked.

Joshua-''AD, he introduced me to Rehzi and drove me here. Also, in case your wondering why i'm here, i have a plane that can take you guys to Mago. That way, you all don't have to walk for like a week or anything.'' He said.

Lakpa-''Well, thank you for helping us. Also, why is he with you and not at the meeting?" She asked.

AD-''Oh I wanted to show him around a little, also I wanted to find you cause Sahadev wants to talk to you about some herbs that you found a few days ago.'' He said.

Lakpa-''Oh okay, thanks for telling me, see you later AD. Oh, and it was nice meeting you Joshua, hope you enjoy the tour.'' She said.

Joshua-''Thanks.'' He said as she then left. ''How many people do you know here?" He asked.

AD-''A good amount, like 20 to 30 of them.'' He said.

Joshua-''Say AD, you said that your here because of your job right?'' He asked.

AD-''Yeah, why?'' He asked curious.

Joshua-''Well, don't you think they would've sent someone or people to look for you?'' He asked, yeah that's a good question.

AD-''Yeah I always think about that, when they ask how i'm doing and when i'm coming back, i just say that my plane was delayed.'' He said.

Joshua-''But, what if they send a plane and your not there, wouldn't they look for you?'' He asked.

AD-''I'd just say that I need more time to get all the pictures and sketches, though that excuse won't cover me every time they ask about me. Sooner or later they're gonna tell me to get to the airport or they'll fire me or something.'' He explained.

Joshua-''Ah, so do you like it here?" He asked.

AD-''What do you mean?'' He asked taken aback.

Joshua-''Like do you like this place, the food, culture and stuff.'' He said.

AD-''Oh, well yeah its great here and all, but it isn't home. I still miss my friends and family, drawing, writing and all.'' He said.

Joshua-''Oh okay, i was wondering if you thought about living with animals and all.'' He said.

AD-''...yeah, say do you wanna take a break or do you wanna keep the tour going?'' He asked.

Joshua-''Uhh, sure let's take a break. Say, what is the food like?" He asked.

AD-''There're a couple places, i've only tried one place and it was with a really cool friend.'' He said.

Joshua-''Oh, who is this friend?'' He asked.

AD-''Her name is Ajala, she's done a lot for me since I first got here. I mean, others have too, Rehzi, Ani, Sahadev, Lakpa, and others.'' He said as he told him a bit about her.

Joshua-''Cool, this Ajala person sounds nice.'' He said.

AD-''Yeah, oh yeah, this morning she introduced me to this dish called Ugali. It has a couple different names, its made with different types of flour, and its main ingredient is cornmeal.'' He said.

Joshua-''Oh okay, sounds good.'' He said.

AD-''Yeah, it taste great. Say, do you wanna head back to the meeting now, or do you wanna continue the tour?'' He asked.

Joshua-''Yeah let's head back to the meetin-'' He was saying but stopped.

AD-''What was that Joshua?'' He asked.

Joshua-''Is that a cheetah?'' He asked as AD looked at where he was looking and saw a cheetah walking over to Hiya's tent with some food. ''Is she a friend of yours too?'' He asked.

AD-''Uhh no, i don't know her.'' He said, but saw that no one seemed to mind her. ''But yeah, let's get back to the meeting.'' He said as they both did.

 _With Sahadev..._

We see that Lakpa was showing him the last of the herbs she found.

Sahadev-''Alright, thanks for telling me about them. Your sure you don't wanna come with us?'' He asked making sure.

Lakpa-''Your welcome, also yeah, i should stay in case something happens here. But, if you want me to come with i can.'' She said.

Sahadev-''No its fine Lakpa, if you don't wanna come with its alright. But again, thanks for showing me the herbs.'' He said.

Lakpa-''Again, your welcome. If you need anything, just let me know, have a nice day.'' She said as she got her things and left.

Sahadev-''Thanks, i will and you too.'' He said as she then left, as she did, he then got up from his seat and left the tent.

 _''Hey son!''_

He heard as he turned around to see his dad.

Sahadev-''Hey dad, how are you?'' He asked him.

Agrim-''I'm doing alright, so where you off to?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''I'm heading back home to get packed for Mago, say did you ever meet Joshua yet?'' He asked.

Agrim-''No, but when I see him i'll talk to him, oh by the way, Reni and the others said that they're heading back to the meeting in 10 minutes.'' He said letting him know.

Sahadev-''Oh okay, thanks dad.'' He said.

Agrim-''No problem, say, can I ask you something?" He asked.

Sahadev-''Sure, what is it?'' He asked.

Agrim-''How do you like the Abaya Region so far?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''I think they're pretty cool, so far no problems or anything like that.'' He said.

Agrim-''Yeah, hopefully it stays that way for the time being.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Yeah me too, but i'm sure things will be alright. Oh, and i'm gonna head out for a moment and visit mom. You wanna come too?'' He said.

Agrim-''Of course, but i suggest that you packed first.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Yeah, you should too, see you soon.'' He said.

Agrim-''Alright, you too.'' He said as they both went their separate ways.

 _With Kulwa..._

We see that she was with her mom talking to her about what her life has been since she was adopted, while they were talking, the Mala tribe were almost done helping and providing resources to the Robanda tribe.

Ramilia-''So what happened during your first lesson?'' She asked.

Kulwa-''Well, when I was learning some new combat techniques, i accidentally broke my instructors left hand.'' She said a bit embarrassed.

Ramilia-'' What? (Laughs a bit), how did you do that?'' She asked a bit shocked as she stops laughing to hear her.

Kulwa-''I tried spin kicking but, i guess I kicked his hand way too hard on accident. He said that it was okay, but i still felt awful for injuring him like that.'' She said.

Ramilia-''Kulwa, it was an accident. You didn't mean to hurt him, but other than that incident, how was training?'' She asked.

Kulwa-''It was alright, after a couple weeks I got the hang of things, but Sara asked me if I wanted her to teach me, or if I wanted to stay in classes and I said I wanted to learn from her.'' She said.

Ramilia-''Well that's great, what did she teach you?'' She asked.

Kulwa-''She taught me how to use different kinds of weapons, from bow and arrows, swords, daggers, spears, axes, and others. She also taught me how to use plants, fruits, and flora to make different types of medicine. She also taught me on how to be a Autocratic, Democratic, a Cross-Cultural, Facilitative, and Visionary leader. But, what I believe she enjoyed teaching me the most is about the world we live in, how to live in different areas from jungles to desserts, and how to hide and use the environment to my advantage. Even then, we still always had time for each other. She taught me how to swim, go fishing, how to cook, how to make my clothes from nearly nothing, and a lot of things that I was nervous to learn.'' She said.

Ramilia-''I see, you two had a lot of great times together.'' She said.

Kulwa-''Yeah, we did.'' She said smiling a bit.

Ramilia-''Kulwa, what happened to her?'' She asked.

Kulwa-''...when I was 15 me and her went outside the tribe to find some flowers for Vivvi. We found a good amount, we could've gotten more but it was getting dark so we had to get back home. On our way back, we came across a pride, one grabbed me and threatened to kill me if i screamed, for they wanted to take me as a slave. But, Sara made a deal with them, that if she could take my place, that she wouldn't fight back or anything. They agreed, i thought about following and to call for help, but they knocked me out and I woke up tied to a tree a mile away from the tribe. I couldn't find any tracks, or anything. I searched for her for five years, asked tribes and travelers if they've seen her, and nothing.'' She said as she stopped for a moment. ''A year later, i found a letter wrote by her saying that in a few months I would be the leader of the Mala tribe, whether she was here or not.'' She said for she was tearing up. ''Mom, she was all that I had left. I have no clue if she's still alive or not, but I miss her, everyday just like I missed you.'' She said.

Ramilia-''Kulwa, i'm so sorry, i know that I don't know her like you or anyone else here, but i'm sorry.'' She said hugging her as she hugged her back.

Kulwa-''..after this war, i'm gonna continue my search for her. She saved me, twice. I will never stop looking for her.'' She said as she wiped her tears away. ''Mom.'' She said.

Ramilia-''Yes?" She asked.

Kulwa-''Where's Saleh?'' She asked.

 _..._

 _.._

 _..._

 _Hey, so this has been chapter 84. I know, i know that its been 2 weeks since I last updated. The reason why, is because I got done with school and that I wanted to make sure that i'll be able to continue to do the things I love. Luckily, that is indeed going to happen, so now i'm back to updating. Still, i'm gonna be updating weekly again. But yeah, thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow and review. If you have any questions for me, just ask by leaving them in your reviews or PMing me. If you notice any mistakes, please let me know by PMing me or leaving them in your reviews and i will fix them. Thank you, and i'll see you in chapter 85._


	85. Chapter 85:Confessions

_Hey, so this is chapter 85. Well, it's summer, okay not yet but it feels like it a bit. So, i hope you all have an awesome summer. But yeah, this message is a bit short, but I just wanted to say to have a great summer vacation. Also, any big activities any of you plan on doing this summer? If so, leave them in your reviews or PM me. But anyways, thank you reading, and i hope you enjoy the chapter._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Ramilia-''I don't know, the last time I saw him I left to get to my shift.'' She said.

Kulwa-''Oh, okay. Mom, can I ask you something else?'' She asked her as she nodded. ''Do you want live here with me?'' She asked her.

Ramilia-''Kulwa, i'd love nothing more than that. But, i'm a main guard, i can't.'' She said.

Kulwa-''I know, that's why i'm planning on negotiating with Tanami, i'll be right back mom, love you.'' She said hugging her as she hugs her back. She lets go and leave the room, as she does she thinks carefully about what she'll do and what she'll say. As she's getting to the living room, she sees Avioo looking for something or someone. But, Avioo sees her and walks over to her.

Avioo-''Hello ma'am, how are you and your mom?'' She asked her.

Kulwa-''Hello Avioo, she's doing alright so far and i'm okay, thank you. How are the tribe doing with the resources?'' She asked her.

Avioo-''That's great, also that's what I was looking for you for. The tribe is done packing the resources, what do you want us to do next?'' She asked as a few of her scouts and guard look over at her.

Kulwa-''..(Sigh)..nothing right now, i need to talk to Tanami before him and his tribe leaves with the resources.'' She said, for some were confused as to why.

Scout-''Umm, okay. But, what do you need to talk to him about?'' He asked.

Kulwa-''I need to talk to him about letting my mom live here with us.'' She answered. ''Also, you all can relax for the next 2 hours.'' She said to them.

Guard-''Thank you ma'am.'' She said.

Kulwa-''No problem, also, i'll thank the tribe for their contributions soon, you all may leave now.'' She said as they leave the house as she continues to walk to the living room. A minute or two later, she gets their and sees Tanami, she also sees him holding Rabiah while talking to Amandi about something. She then walks over to them and greets them. ''Hello Tanami, hello Amandi.'' She said to them as they both look at her.

Tanami-''Hello Kulwa, how are you?'' He asked her.

Kulwa-''I'm okay thank you, also you must be Amandi.'' She said smiling a bit.

Amandi-''Hello Kulwa, also yes I am, its a pleasure to finally meet you in person.'' She said to her smiling a bit as she hugged her, as she did she than had let go.

Kulwa-''Its nice to meet you too, how are you cooping?'' She asked her.

Amandi-''I'm alright thanks, also thank you and your tribe so much for the supplies, we really appreciate it.'' She said. ''Also, have you or anyone seen your mom come by here?'' She asked her worried.

Kulwa-''Your welcome, also yes she's here. She's okay so far thank you.'' She said for they were both shocked including some of their tribe members.

Amandi-''S-She's alive?'' She asked shocked but beyond happy.

Kulwa-''Yes, she was in critical condition when one of my tribe members found her, but why are you surprised?'' She asked.

Tanami-''One of our guards, Nya was the last one with her. She told us that she was attacked by a lioness, but she saved her. When she got her to safety in her tent, she left to help the tribe but said that when she went back after the attack to check on her, she said she was gone and all she found was blood on the ground.'' He said. ''We sent out as many guards and scouts that were available at the time to look for her, but said that they couldn't find her.'' He explained to her.

Kulwa-''Oh, but how did you know I was her daughter?'' She asked Amandi.

Amandi-''Ramilia talked to me about you a lot over the years, i always wanted to meet you in person, but, with what your father did to you both, I didn't think I would ever get the chance to meet you.'' She said wiping some tears away. ''But, i'm really glad to hear that she's alright.'' She said. ''Where is she?'' She asked.

Kulwa-''She's in my room, but before you go I need to talk to you both for a moment.'' She said to the,.

Tanami-''Alright, what do you need to talk to us about?'' He asked.

Kulwa-''My mom, i asked her if she wanted to live here with me. But, i know that she can't since she is a main guard. So, after thinking about it, i decided that if you let her live here, i'll give you all of the supplies for your tribe.'' She said to them.

Tanami-''Kulwa, you know that i c-'' He was saying but she interrupted him.

Kulwa-''Tanami, you're the leader, you can let her leave.'' She said to him.

Tanami-''And what if I refuse, are you gonna take all the supplies and kick us out?" He asked.

Kulwa-''No and no, however, i will take half of the supplies and let you keep the other half. But, we both know that it'll only help at least 10-20 percent of your tribe that you plan on kicking out. However, with all of it, you'll be able to help everyone, including those you planned on forcing to leave. Your choice Tanami.'' She said.

Tanami-''Ku-'' He was saying but Amandi interrupted him.

Amandi-''Yes, she can.'' She said interrupting him.

Tanami-''Amandi, you know that we can't.'' He said.

Amandi-''Tanami. After everything she's been through, and with what her and her tribe are doing for us, even with these random attacks going on. This, this is the least we could do for her.'' She said. ''What do you all think?'' She asked her guards and scouts, no one said anything, but one of the guards said something.

Guard-''If Ramilia wants to live here, she can.'' She said to her, as a scout then said something.

Scout-''If it makes Ramilia happy, and if it helps the tribe, then yes she can live here.'' He said, for others agreed saying that she could live here.

Tanami-''...alright, if this is what she wants.'' He said.

Kulwa-''Thank you both, do you need any help taking the resources?'' She asked them.

Tanami-''No but thank you, we should be alright.'' He said.

Kulwa-''Alright, do you need anything else before you go?'' She asked them.

Amandi-''No, but thank you for everything Kulwa. But first, can I talk to Ramilia?'' She asked her.

Kulwa-''Of course, follow me.'' She said as Amandi held Rabiah who was awake and followed her. After a minute, they got to her room as Kulwa opened the door as Amandi saw Ramilia laying down on the bed.

Amandi-''Ramilia.'' She said as she sat up and saw her and Rabiah. She then got up from the bed with Kulwa's help as she hugged them both.

Ramilia-''I'm glad to see you two.'' She said as she had let go of them.

Amandi-''We're happy to see you too.'' She said as Rabiah reached out to Ramilia as Amandi then handed her to Ramilia.

Ramilia-''(Laughs a bit), hey Rabiah, i missed you too.'' She said holding her as she hugged her. ''Have you been a good girl?'' She asked her as she smiled and nodded. ''I'm so happy to hear that.'' She said as she gave her back to Amandi. ''So, how did the negotiation go?'' She asked as both Kulwa and Amandi smiled. ''What?'' She asked.

Amandi-''Well, with the help of the guards and scouts, looks like you got a new home now.'' She said.

Ramilia-''Y-Your joking.'' She said shocked.

Kulwa-''No she isn't, welcome to Mala tribe mom.'' She said smiling as Ramilia was starting to tear up as she hugged them both.

Ramilia-''Thank you both, i don't know how to repay you two or the guards and scouts.'' She said as she then had let them go.

Amandi-''Anything for a friend, also you can start by thanking the others.'' She said smiling a bit.

Ramilia-''Sure thing, but, will I be able to visit?'' She asked.

Amandi-''Of course, you didn't think this was the last time you'd see your friends did you?'' She asked jokingly.

Ramilia-''Nope, also, is Tanami still going with his plans?'' She asked.

Amandi-''Yes, but thanks to Kulwa and her tribe, if I can't convince him, then at least they'll be okay.'' She said to her.

Ramilia-''(Sigh), at least they'll be okay just in case.'' She said. ''Alright, now I need to thank the others.'' She said as Kulwa helped her up as they walked over to the living room. When they get there, all the guards and scouts that were their saw Ramilia and somewhat surrounded her glad that she okay. ''I'm glad to see you all are okay too, now, i wanted to say, thank you for helping Amandi and Kulwa convince Tanami. I really appreciate what you all did for me, also that I will be visiting you all often.'' She said. As she did, the Robanda tribe were then getting ready to leave with the resources. They thanked the Mala tribe members, guards, and scouts for their help. In which, as they started to pack up, Kulwa wanted to say something to them.

Kulwa-''Everyone, before you go, just know that we wish you all a safe journey home, that your tribe members back at your tribe will be okay, and that we bless those that had sadly didn't make it. We wish you all the best.'' She said to them as they thanked her and the Mala tribe. As a bit of time goes by, some of the Robanda guards and scouts had left early with the resources while some stayed to make sure Tanami, Amandi and their daughter got back safely. We then see Kulwa with Ramilia while she was getting checked out. ''Mom, i'll be right back.'' She said.

Ramilia-''Oh okay, we're are you going?'' She asked her curious.

Kulwa-''I have tell Amandi about a surprise I have for Rabiah.'' She said to her.

Ramilia-''Oh okay, oh, and can you ask Amandi to come here so I can say goodbye to her before she leaves?'' She asked her.

Kulwa-''I will, see you soon.'' She said as she got up and left the room. As she did, she then saw Tanami with Amandi and Rabiah getting ready to leave. She walked over to them as Tanami greeted her,

Tanami-''Hey Kulwa, before we go, thank you and your tribe for helping us. Is their anything we can do for you?'' He asked her.

Kulwa-''Yes their is, i want you to at least consider changing your mind on your plans. We gave you enough supplies for your whole tribe to last at least a few weeks, i understand that your worried about Amandi and Rabiah, but still, you're a tribe. Don't make the same mistake again.'' She said to him as she then walked over to Amandi. ''Say, before you go, i need to give Rabiah something.'' She said smiling a bit.

Amandi-''Oh okay, what is it?'' She asked as Kulwa whispered what it was in her right ear. ''Oh, thank you Kulwa.'' She said. ''But, can I talk to Ramilia for a moment before we go?" She asked.

Kulwa-''Your welcome, also sure.'' She said as Amandi then left. A couple minutes later, Amandi comes back. ''So, why did you both talk about?'' She asked.

Amandi-''Just some things that happened before the attack, we both talked for a bit about Tanami's plan.'' She said.

Kulwa-''Oh okay, well follow me.'' She said as she followed her holding Rabiah.

 _10 minutes later_...

We see Kulwa and Amandi walking through the tribe, for Rabiah was awake as they arrived. As they did, Kulwa saw an old friend of hers.

Kulwa-''Morning Vivvi.'' She said to her.

Vivvi-''Hey Kulwa, how are you?'' She asked her hugging her as she lets go. ''So, who are your friends?'' She asked curious.

Amandi-''Hi, i'm Amandi, leader of the Robanda tribe. This is my daughter Rabiah, say hi sweetie.'' She said as she waved at her.

Vivvi-''Its nice to meet you two, so what brings you here?'' She asked curious.

Amandi-''Well, my daughter loves flowers, she really likes drawing them. So, Kulwa said that she'd get Rabiah some flowers to draw.'' She said.

Vivvi-''Awwww, that's so sweet of you Kulwa. Okay, which flowers does she want?'' She asked her, in which Rabiah started choosing flowers.

 _10 minutes later..._

We see that they were finished getting flowers, for Rabiah picked 18 different types of flowers. Vivvi had them all wrapped to keep them together.

Vivvi-''Well, thanks for stopping by, i hope Rabiah makes some really amazing drawings.'' She said as encouragement.

Amandi-''No problem, and thanks, have a nice day Vivvi.'' She said as they then left. ''Say Kulwa, can i ask you something?'' She asked.

Kulwa-''Of course, what is it?'' She asked.

Amandi-''Did Ramilia talk to you about our last talk before the attack?'' She asked.

Kulwa-''Yes, i wanted to know how she was in her condition at the time, and that I wanted to know more about what happened.'' She said.

Amandi-''Cause I wondered how you knew Rabiah really liked drawing flowers, that is if Tanami told you this, did he even mention it?" She asked.

Kulwa-''No, i did ask about your daughter and who picked her name.'' She said.

Amandi-''Oh okay, thanks for telling me. Again, thank you for getting Rabiah the flowers.'' She said smiling a bit.

Kulwa-''Your welcome, have a safe trip back home.'' She said as Amandi then got back to Tanami and the others and left. We then see Kulwa heading back to her room to check on Ramilia. She opens the door and sees her holding her necklace. ''Hello mom, how are you doing?'' She asked as she then sat next to her.

Ramilia-''I'm alright thanks, i remember when I gave this back to you. How happy you were, i don't i'll ever forget that.'' She said.

Kulwa-''Yeah, me neither. But getting adopted, and seeing you again was what I loved about that day the most. I almost consider that i'd never see you again after what happened. Thank goodness I didn't.'' She said.

Ramilia-''Me too, i knew that someday I would see you again, and here we are. Even though the reasons why i'm here were scary and painful, at least i'm still here to see you as a grown woman.'' She said.

Kulwa-''Thank you Mom, it means a lot hearing that. Also, i have another question to ask you.'' She said as Ramilia then placed the necklace back on the table and looked back at her.

Ramilia-''Yes?'' She asked.

Kulwa-''Why couldn't you leave the Robanda tribe? I remember that you said because you were a main guard, but what exactly does that mean whereas you weren't able to leave?'' She asked.

Ramilia-''Since the tribe was formed, the chiefs had believed that their head guards or main guards, were luckily. What I mean is, they thought that if they were with them that they would always be protected and could avoid getting murdered or killed. So, main guards weren't allowed to leave the tribe until either the chief or chiefs died, or the main guard gets killed or passes away. But, they cannot replace them that simply, for if the main guard had any family members, they could decide if they want to take the main guards place. However, the family member or members have a choice if they want to quit and or leave the tribe, and the chiefs have no choice but to allow it.'' She explained, for Kulwa understood

Kulwa-''I see, so he didn't let you live here or leave because of tradition more than protection correct?'' She asked as she nodded. ''Okay, i need to check on some visitors of mine, i'll be back soon.'' She said getting up from the bed.

Ramilia-''Okay, love you.'' She said.

Kulwa-''Love you too mom.'' She said as she left and closed the door behind her. She then went to the kitchen and got a bowl and had put some Miracle fruit and a couple African mangoes, as she did she then went to Bem's den. A couple minutes later, she gets to Bem's den as she knocks on the door.

 _''Coming!''_

She hears as the door opens and she sees Asimov. I missed her.

Asimov-''Good morning Kulwa, how are you?'' She asked.

Kulwa-''Good morning Asimov, i'm good thank you. How are you, the cub and the others doing?'' She asked smiling a bit.

Asimov-''That's great, also i'm okay and so is the cub and the others. Sam is asleep still, Kaja left to get some more blankets, and Saidah is with her family.'' She said.

Kulwa-''That's good, any surprises from the cub?'' She asked.

Asimov-''Only like four kicks this morning, i guess he or she is hungry.'' She said, as she did, Kulwa walked in and closed the door behind her. They both then sit down next to each other on the coach that was next to the one Asimov usually sleeps on.

Kulwa-''Oh okay, say would you like some Miracle fruit?'' She asked offering her some.

Asimov-''Sure but, what are they exactly?'' She asked.

Kulwa-''They're a special type of fruit, they'll taste sour at first when you eat them, but as you keep chewing they get sweeter.'' She said as Asimov tried one. She was a bit shocked because of the sour taste, but Kulwa saw that she was starting to enjoy it seeing her expression change.

Asimov-''These are amazing! I can't believe i've never heard of these.'' She said.

Kulwa-''I'm glad you like them, they're my personal favorite. But, i think you'll really like these.'' She said handing her a African mango.

Asimov-''Oh okay, what are these?'' She asked.

Kulwa-''African mangoes, they're almost sweeter than the Miracle fruit, for they're highly recommend for women while pregnant.'' She said, in which she took a bit and then ate the whole thing.

Asimov-''Wow, they're actually sweeter than the Miracle fruit.'' She said as she got another and ate it. ''When did you discover these?'' She asked.

Kulwa-''When I was eight, its a long story but basically when I was eight I discovered these for the first time.'' She said.

Asimov-''Oh, well you can talk to me if you want to, but if its very personal I understand.'' She said.

Kulwa-''Thank you, its nothing you should be worried about or care for really, but I appreciate your generosity. Also, i've been meaning to ask you this for a little bit but, what do you think the cub's gender is?'' She asked curious.

Asimov-''Oh, well I never thought about the gender. Cause to be honest, to me it doesn't matter whether the cub is a boy or girl. I would still love him or her.'' She said.

Kulwa-''Oh okay, also, while i'm here do you have any questions for me?'' She asked her as she thought about it.

Asimov-''Ummm...yeah, i have one. Are you sure that there's only 30 tribe members here? Cause, i've seen a lot more than 30 tribe members here.'' She said a bit confused.

Kulwa-''Oh, what I meant was that the amount of scouts that were available was 30. I have at least more than 58 guards, 40 scouts, and 46 tribe members in total. Sorry for the mix up.'' She said.

Asimov-''Oh okay, also how is your mom?'' She asked.

Kulwa-''She's alright now, thank you for asking.'' She said. ''Also before I go, can I ask you another question?'' She asked.

Asimov-''Mhm, what is it?'' She asked as she ate one of the Miracle fruits.

Kulwa-''Have you and Sam talked about him being the step father?'' She asked.

Asimov-''No, but I plan on asking him when he wakes up. Say, can I ask you something?'' She asked hr, in which she nodded. ''Okay, Well, i was thinking about either going back to our pack, or living somewhere private. We would visit our pack, but still, i want my cub to have a happy and peaceful life and some of our pack members are a bit too excited to kill. So, what do you think we should do?'' She asked.

Kulwa-''Personally, i think that you and Sam should talk about this. Also to talk to your friends and family, for they'll be able to help you. I'm not saying that i can't help you, i just think that both of your friends and family can help you both more than I can.'' She said.

Asimov-''No i understand, thank you Kulwa, that really does help. Say, have you ever thought about having kids?'' She asked her.

Kulwa-''Your welcome, and sometimes I do, but I don't want to all of a sudden become so busy that I forget my own children exist. I could never do anything like that to my own children, or anyone at that matter. So yes, i have thought about it, but only when i'm no longer busy or this busy as of now.'' She said.

Asimov-''Oh okay, i understand. Also, i know what you said about having kids but, have you thought up any names?'' She asked.

Kulwa-''Yes, if I had only one and it was a boy then he'd be named Riwio. But, if it's a girl then Samantha.'' She said.

Asimov-''Those are really nice names.'' She said.

Kulwa-''Thank you, have you thought of any for the cub?'' She asked her as she nodded.

Asimov-''Yes, and I think I decided on a name, but i'll wait to reveal it when the cub is born.'' She said.

Kulwa-''Oh okay, also do you have any family members?'' She asked.

Asimov-''Yes, my grandma and grandpa, but they live in Chad.'' She said, as she did they heard knocking on the door. ''Come in.'' She said, in which the door opened for it was Kaja holding a couple blankets. ''Hey Kaja, how are you?'' She asked her.

Kaja-''Hey Asimov, i'm good. Also hey Kulwa, how have you been?'' She asked her.

Kulwa-''Good thank you, so how has your day been so far?'' She asked.

Kaja-''No problem, also its been going good. Also Asimov, do you wanna practice breathing again?'' She asked.

Asimov-''Sure, i should start doing that a little bit more now.'' She said.

Kulwa-''Yes you should, but anyways, i should get going. It was nice talking to you Asimov.'' She said.

Asimov-''Okay, also thanks, it was nice talking to you too.'' She said.

Kulwa-''Oh, and do you want me to ask Bem and another healer to come by today or when you should go into labor?'' She asked.

Asimov-''Hmm, i think the day when i'm suppose to give birth, also Sam will help me with the birth too.'' She said.

Kulwa-''Okay then, have a nice day you two. Also, tell Sam I said hi.'' She said.

Kaja-''Okay, later Kulwa.'' She said as she then left. ''Okay, so how long do you wanna practice for?'' She asked.

Asimov-''How about 20 minutes today?'' She asked.

Kaja-''Sure, okay do you want to use the pillows or the blankets?'' She asked her.

Asimov-''Pillows, that way I can get use to them.'' She said as they begun practicing.

 _With Reni..._

We see Reni with Clarissa, for they decided to get the others so they could continue the meeting.

Reni-''Alright, i'll be back soon, love you.'' She said.

Clarissa-''Me too, love you too blaze.'' She said as they both left to find their guards and scouts.

 _5 minutes later..._

We see that Reni was looking around their area of the tribe, she asked tribe members if they seen any of them, but one of them told her where to find them. After another three minutes, she sees some of them, for she sees Janice, Katelyn, Tya, Dumaka and Ndulu. She then walks over to them.

Reni-''Hey guys.'' She said happy to see them as they greet her back.

Janice-''Hey Reni, how are you?'' She asked her.

Reni-''I'm good thanks, anyways the meeting is starting up again and we need to tell the group our theory.'' She said.

Tya-''Sure thing, say where's Clarissa?'' She asked.

Reni-''She went to find the others, but i'm sure she's already back at the meeting by now.'' She said. ''Also, where are the scouts and other guards?'' She asked them.

Katelyn-''Not sure, maybe we'll pass by them on the way to the meeting.'' She said, as she did they all they got some of their belongings and left heading towards the meeting. As they did, Reni saw Taylor, Gafoja, and Rora talking to each other hanging out together, but noticed that Halima wasn't with them.

Reni-''Guys, i'll be back, i'll catch up with you.'' She said.

Janice-''Where are you going?'' She asked.

Reni-''I need to talk to someone, like I said i'll catch up.'' She said.

Janice-''Oh okay, see you there.'' She as Reni then ran to her friends, after passing by a couple people, she got to them as they noticed her.

Taylor-''Hey Reni, so how's the meeting thing going?'' He asked.

Reni-''Alright, have you guys seen Halima?" She asked them.

Rora-''Yeah, she said that she needed some time to herself, but that was a little while ago. We're about to look for her.'' She said.

Reni-''Okay, where was she heading?'' She asked.

Taylor-''She was heading east.'' He said.

Reni-''Okay, lets go.'' She said as they began looking for her, for they had asked around the tribe but no one has seen her. After a couple more minutes, they then decided to check her tent, but they only found Amija who was still asleep. They decided to wake her up to ask if she has seen her.

Amija-''(Yawn), no, i haven't seen her, what's wrong?'' She asked.

Reni-''Well, we're looking for her, from what Rora said, she's been gone for a little while. Did she ever mentioned going somewhere to you?'' She asked.

Amija-''No, she just said that she would be with you guys for a little while.'' She said to them.

Reni-''Okay, we wanted let you know and ask just in case.'' She said as they then left to continue looking for her. A couple minutes later, they started to get worried, for they weren't sure where she would be. ''Guys, i'm gonna look outside the tribe. Maybe she's somewhere close by to us, but if she's not anywhere out there then i'll come back to you guys and get some guards and or scouts.'' She said to them. ''Also Rora, can you get to the meeting and tell everyone that i'm looking for Halima?'' She asked her.

Rora-''Sure thing, good luck.'' She said to her that they split up.

 _4 minutes later..._

After a few minutes, she was outside the tribe. She was near the cliff side of the tribe, for she was looking around the area. After another minute or two, she kept looking until she saw her sitting on the edge of the cliff, looking towards the sky. She then walked over to her and sat down next to her on her right side.

Reni-''Hey Halima, are you okay?'' She asked her, for she didn't say anything. ''Hey, if there's something wrong, we can talk about it.'' She said placing her left hand on Halima's right hand. She then looked over at her and smiled a bit.

Halima-''Reni, i've been thinking a lot since I first met you, your mom, your friends. My mom and I, we were on our own for so...so long, always in fear, always looking for food to last us at least a day, looking for some place safe, being terrified your whole life, never able to trust anyone. Reni, even after you helped us, who knows what could happen to us out there. What if we don't make it through this time? What if we have to leave in order to survive again? I never want me or my mom to ever go through that again, with what happened to her before we met, i was scared that she was going to die. I had to find help, someone or people who could help us. Out there, is hell Reni. For everyone. But with you, your mom, and your friends, we've never been, so happy in our lives. This is asking a lot from you, i know. You don't have to, after all of this is over, we'll just leav-'' She was saying but she felt something touch her right hand, she looked down and saw that Reni placed her hand on hers.

Reni-''..Halima.'' She said as she looked up at Reni.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Hey, so this has been chapter 85. Okay, i know i've said this like four or five times already in these messages, but wow did we come a long way since chapter 1. Maybe this is the first time I said that, or it's the fourth or fifth time. But still, thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review. If you have any questions for me, just ask by leaving them in your reviews or PM me. If you notice any mistakes, please let me know by leaving them in your reviews or by PMing me and i will fix them. But yeah, thank you so much for reading, and i'll see you in chapter 86._


	86. Chapter 86: Chyulu theory

_Hey, so this is chapter 86. So, the schedule is a bit random...really random I must admit, but still i'm keeping to the schedule for once a week updates. I also wanted to ask you, who are your favorite characters so far? Like, all of them if you want. You can tell me in your reviews, or you can PM me your answers. But yeah, this message is a bit short, well most of them are. But yeah, hope you enjoy the chapter. Also, thank you all for the support and everything, i really appreciate it and again I hope you enjoy the chapter._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Reni-''..Halima.'' She said as she looked over at her. ''I'm sorry you both had to go through all of that, i'll probably never know what its like to always be in fear, constantly look for food, find some place safe for who knows how long, or to never trust anyone. Your right, it's hell out there. Although, that doesn't mean every country is like that. This world is a beautiful place, but that doesn't mean that there aren't any horrible places out there too.'' She said. ''Halima, for the past five days that me, my friends, family and some of my people got to know you and your mom, you both have been very kind and caring people. However, me and my people have only known you both for only five days. We don't really know that much about either of you other than what you've both told me and my people about yourselves and your past.'' She said to her. ''Although, it doesn't mean that we can't get to know you both better.'' She said, for she saw the look on her face and could tell what she was about to ask next. ''Yes, if you and your mom want, you both can be apart of the Abaya R-'' She was saying, but Halima stopped her by hugging her. ''Okay then, now, lets go talk to Amija.'' She said smiling a bit as they both got up and walked back to the Kilimanjaro tribe.

Halima-''Thank you Reni.'' She said.

Reni-''No problem, so, if your mom says yes, would you both like to live in the palace or in a tent?'' She asked her.

Halima-''Hmm, well, i think we should talk to my mom about this first and see what she says.'' She said.

Reni-''Cool, but yeah we need to talk to your mom about this first and see what she says. Then, we need to see Rora, Gafoja and Taylor since they're looking for you too. Maybe just Gafoja and Taylor since I asked Rora to go to the meeting and tell everyone there that I was looking for you.'' She said. ''Though, it was a little bit ago so she's probably back with them by now.'' She said.

Halima-''..Oh...i'm sorr-'' She was saying, but Reni stopped her.

Reni-''Halima, you don't have to apologize. We all wanted to look for you to make sure that you were alright, there's nothing to apologize for.'' She said.

Halima-''Okay, but what about the meeting? Shouldn't that be more important than looking for one person?'' She asked.

Reni-''Yes, but to me, my people come first. Besides, its still morning, and that chances are we're heading out tomorrow. Plus, the meeting will probably be an hour or two, and I didn't want you thinking that me nor my friends cared about you to just leave you or anything.'' She said.

Halima-''Oh..well, thank you for looking for me. Not that I wasn't coming back, i...'' She was saying, for Reni looked over at her basically asking _'What?'_ in which she decided not to say. ''Never mind, so what exactly is this meeting about?'' She asked.

Reni-''Well, me, Clarissa, and my guards have a theory that prides are working together for some reason. Me and Clarissa talked it out a bit more, in which we think that they're doing this to try and attack tribes. The reason why we think so is because during the attack back in Chyulu Hills, the Abaya Guards were ambushed and then attacked by a pride that were called the Hemdi pride.'' She said. ''So yeah, that's what the meeting is about.'' She explained.

Halima-''Oh, but if this is true, why do you think they're doing this?'' She asked.

Reni-''(Sigh), i'm not sure, but hopefully were gonna find out soon.'' She said as they both continued their way back to the tribe.

 _3 minutes later..._

We see that Reni and Halima had made it back to the tribe, for they were heading back to Halima and Amija's tent. After a couple minutes, they made it back and saw Amija talking to Ojal as they then walk over to them.

Reni-''Hey Amija, hey Ojal.'' She said as they both noticed them.

Amija-''Hey Reni, hey sweetie, where were you?'' She asked hugging Halima.

Halima-''I was outside the tribe, not to far, i just needed time to myself for a bit.'' She said.

Amija-''Okay, your friends and I were worried about you.'' She said as she nodded.

Halima-''I know, Reni told me on the way back, i'm sorry for worrying you.'' She said.

Amija-''Its alright Halima, we were just wondering where you were is all.'' She said. ''I'm just glad your alright, but please don't do that again okay?'' She asked smiling a bit as Halima nods.

Halima-''Okay.'' She said smiling a bit.

Ojal-''Okay then, now that that's been settled, how have you both been?'' She asked them a bit curious.

Halima-''We're alright thanks, how about you?'' She asked.

Ojal-''I'm fine, a bit busy but fine.'' She said.

Reni-''So, what were you two talking about?'' She said.

Amija-''Well, i was talking about Halima hoping that she's alright.'' She said.

Halima-''Oh, again sorry for worrying you.'' She said.

Amija-''Like I said, its alright Halima.'' She said assuring her.

Ojal-''Yeah, also I came by to check on her leg, so far she's doing alright. But, i'll need to check on her again tomorrow.'' She said to them.

Reni-''Okay, also I need to ask you something Amija.'' She said.

Amija-''Sure, what is it?'' She asked.

Reni-''Well, its about why Halima needed time to herself. When I talked to her, she told me about what you two had been through for a really long time. Then, i talked to her about what she said for a little bit, in which I said that you both can join my tribe. But, do you want to?'' She asked her.

Amija-''...yes, i'd love to.'' She said smiling as Halima hugged her.

Reni-''Well then, welcome to the tribe you two. Now, Halima and I need to go talk to our friends, and then I have to get to the meeting about me, my mom and my guards theory.'' She said.

Ojal-''Oh okay, later you two, also Reni, tell your mom I said Hi.'' She said.

Amija-''Alright then, see you two later. Love you Halima.'' She said.

Reni-''Okay, later Amija, later Ojal. Also, sure thing Ojal.'' She said to them as they both said _bye_ to her.

Halima-''Okay, love you to mom.'' She said hugging Amija one more time before leaving with Reni.

 _4 minutes later..._

We see that Reni and Halima were talking a bit while looking for their friends, as they did, Halima noticed Reni's friends looking for something.

Halima-''Hey, i see them over there.'' She said to Reni, as she did, Reni then saw them to.

Reni-''Good eye Halima, okay lets go.'' She said as they both went towards them. ''Hey guys!'' She said as they heard her and saw them both. As they did, they then ran over to them.

Taylor-''Hey Reni, hey Halima, are you two alright?'' He asked them.

Halima-''I'm alright, thank you for asking. I just needed to think about some things, but yes i'm alright.'' She said.

Rora-''We're glad to hear that, also Reni, i talked to the others about you running late.'' She said.

Reni-''Thanks Rora, i owe you one. Alright, i gotta get going, see you guys later.'' She said as she ran towards the meeting area.

Taylor-''So Halima, what did you need to think about?'' He asked, ''If you don't wanna say, you don't have to. We're not going to force you to.'' He said assuring her.

Halima-''No its fine. I was thinking about everything my mom and I have been through our whole lives, i just needed to put it behind me and move on from it.'' She said.

Rora-''Oh, well, we're glad that your okay. Do you want to talk about your past?'' She asked her.

Halima's thought's-'' _Should I? I mean, yeah it- no. I should be open with them, i am pretty much their friend now.''_ She thought to herself as she

Halima-''Yes, but, i want my mom to talk with me, she knows a lot more than I do.'' She said.

Taylor-''Oh okay, that's completely fine Halima.'' He said as she smiled a bit.

Halima-''Thanks you guys, i really appreciate it.'' She said, in which Gafoja nodded.

Rora-''No problem Halima, is their anything you want to say to us?'' She asked.

Halima-''Thanks, also yes, I do have something else to tell you guys.'' She said.

Taylor-''What is it?'' He asked curious.

Halima-''Well, when Reni and I talked, she said that my mom and I could join the Abaya Region and we both said yes.'' She said to them for they were shocked and happy as they hugged her.

Taylor-''That's awesome, welcome to the tribe Halima. You'll both love living at the tribe, well technically you both have been with us for a little bit, and you also lived in the tribe for a bit too. Also, y- whatever, either way, we're happy for you two.'' He said smiling a bit.

Halima-''Thanks, but yeah, we should get going.'' She said as they all then headed towards Halima and Amija's tent.

 _With Reni..._

We see that she makes it to the tent, in which she walks in and sees everyone talking and they notice her.

AD-''Hey Reni.'' He said smiling a bit.

Reni-''Hey AD, sorry for taking so long. How are you?'' She asked.

AD-''Hey Reni, also its fine, Rora told us that you would be running late. Oh and i'm alright thanks. Also, is Halima alright?" He asked her.

Reni-''No problem and she's alright, she just needed some time to herself, but she's okay.'' She said.

AD-''Oh okay, that's great.'' He said.

Reni-''Yep, anyways, we should head inside.'' She said as he nodded, in which they both entered the tent as Reni saw Clarissa, Asha, her guards, and the others as they noticed her. ''Hey everyone, sorry for taking so long. Also, you must be Joshua right?'' She asked.

Joshua-''Yeah, its nice to meet you Reni.'' He said shaking her hand.

Reni-''Its nice to meet you too Joshua, also thanks for helping us with this fight.'' She said as he nodded and sat down in between Gahi and Tya, as he did the meeting began.

Clarissa-''Reni, do you want to start this off?'' She asked her as Reni nodded as she then walked over to the pictures AD had.

Reni-''Alright, for those that weren't around when the Abaya Region had arrived, i'll explain what happened to my guards on our journey to get here.'' She said. ''When my guards had went out to make sure that it was safe for the tribe to travel. As they did, a pride of lions called the Hemdi pride were coming towards them. Some of them then hid in the trees, while others hid in the grass, an attack plan used in case a group of predators that wanted to attack are near.'' She said as she told those that didn't know the story of what exactly happened to the Abaya guards and how it ended. ''Alright, now that you all are caught up, me, Clarissa, and my guards have a theory that prides are working together to attack tribes. We're not sure why they want to attack tribes, but what we also know about this, is that a lioness, one of the pride members that was left named Tabia told me that the leader of their tribe named Dulani was murdered.'' She said, as she did, she noticed Joshua raised his hand. ''Yes Joshua?" She asked him.

Joshua-''Yes, how did you know that this lioness was telling the truth? Didn't you think that she was lying? Also, how was her leader killed?'' He asked her.

Shanye-''I did, i asked everyone what if Tabia was lying about everything.'' He said.

Reni-''Yes, we did considered it, but I knew by the tone of her voice that she was telling the truth. Also she even said that _it doesn't matter_ and _oh well_ before telling me her name and the name of her pride. Anyways, she said that before her and her pride left, she found Dulani dead, for his throat was cut open.'' She said. ''Anyways, if any of you have any questions, you can ask Clarissa, my guards, and me.'' She said to them, for Dami raised his hand. ''Yes?'' She asked looking at him.

Dami-''Yes I have a question for you and the Abaya guards, how many lions were their in total?" He asked.

Reni-''Umm, 24 of them, 13 males and 11 females. Why do you ask?'' She asked.

Dami-''Oh okay, also did any of the males lions seemed related to any of the other males?'' He asked.

Reni-''I'm sorry but i'm not sure, i wasn't close by to them like that. But, you can ask my guards.'' She said.

Janice-''I was, i pretended that I was alone. Then Nayo, who was kidnapped and was with them against her will had came over to me and we talked.'' She said.

Tya-''Well, some of us got a good look at some of the males, but none of them looked related to any of the others. Why do you ask?'' She asked him.

Dami-''I asked because maybe some of them were siblings, for prides can have up to three males and dozens of females. So, my guess is that the group that attacked you guys were a total of either four prides, six to seven prides, or twelve to thirteen prides if each male had their own pride. But i'm only counting for males and not the lionesses, since that's a random amount really.'' He said. ''So yeah, when you guys got ambushed, it was definitely multiple prides working together.'' He said.

Reni-''Thank you for your input Dami, anyone else have any questions for us?'' She asked them, as she did Faydem raised her hand. ''Yes Faydem?'' She asked.

Faydem-''Yes, how often has these pride attack happen to you? Or was this the first time this happened to your tribe?'' She asked.

Reni-''This wasn't the first time, outside the tribe yes this was the first time, but attacks by prides in general, no, they weren't.'' She said. ''Anymore questions Faydem?'' She asked her.

Faydem-''No, but thank you for answering.'' She said.

Reni-''Your welcome, now Sahadev, do you have anymore input for the Mago plan?'' She asked.

Sahadev-''No, not right now. AD, do you have any?" He asked him.

AD-''Yes, once we get away, i'll call the police so they can arrest Ramos and his men. They can also help the hostages, but for the ones going you'll still need to blindfold them so that they don't see you.'' He said.

Agrim-''Also, we need to make sure that there's no evidence of us at all. So make sure that everyone who used arrows to get them before we leave, except for the fire arrows of course. But, if you're able to get them, then I suggest you do so.'' He said to them.

Sahadev-''Okay, that concludes the meeting for now, everyone make sure that you're packed for the trip. But before we go, when do you all think we should get to the plane?'' He asked everyone. ''I'll give you all a moment to suggest a time.'' He said, in which everyone except for him, Reni, Clarissa, AD, Agrim, and Foai.

 _3 minutes later..._

We see that everyone came back, as they did they all then sat down in there seats.

Reni-''So, when do you all think we should leave?'' She asked them.

Manil-''We all talked it over, and we decided to leave tomorrow night. It'll be harder for them to spot the plane, some of Ramos's men may be asleep, and that it'll be easier for the group going to get the hostages. In case there're hostages i mean.'' He said. ''But, we should get to the plane at least two hours early.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Abaya Region, and Gem tribe, do you agree with this plan?'' He asked them, in which they all nodded in agreement. ''Okay then, but do you guys want to go over the plan one more time or does everyone know exactly what to do, what group they're in and what to do afterwards?'' He asked them. ''Also Joshua, after the meeting my dad and I need to talk to you about the plan, alright?'' He asked him as he nodded.

Joshua-''Sure thing.'' He said.

Shira-''Well, the only part of the plan that somewhat changed is with the hostages. Instead of using trucks, we'll just make sure that they're safe and are away from the camp.'' She said.

Patch-''Well, depending on how many hostages there're, but if there's too many then we'll have to use the trucks.'' She said.

Amo-''Yeah, also I know that this is really, really, really far fetch but, what if they don't know how to drive? Like, i'm pretty sure some humans even as adults don't drive or anything, right AD?'' He asked.

AD-''Yeah, but its a somewhat small amount that don't. But, its kinda unlikely, but if by chance they don't you can still get them far from the camp. But, they'll still have to be close for when the police get there.'' He said.

Agrim-''Alright then, that concludes the meeting for now, thank you Reni, Clarissa, and your guards for your info. Have a nice and safe day everyone.'' He said as everyone then left, as they did Clarissa walked over to Reni.

Clarissa-''Hey Reni, so what do you plan on doing now?'' She asked as they started walking together.

Reni-''I'm gonna check on Halima and my friends, then we can continue learning more of your techniques.'' She said.

Clarissa-''Sounds like a plan, alright then, do you want to go outside the tribe?'' She asked.

Reni-''Sure, love you mom. Oh, and Ojal said hi.'' She said.

Clarissa-''Love you too blaze, also okay, tell her I said hello back.'' She said.

Reni-''Sure thing.'' She said as they then parted ways for now.

 _With Sam..._

We see that he was still asleep, for he seemed to be shivering a bit. But, he started stirring a bit, in which he heard something and woke up. He then sat up and stretched out a bit and yawned as he rubbed his eyes a bit. He then got out of bed and had folded the sheets and went to the kitchen to get some water, as he did he saw Kaja finish helping Asimov practice her breathing. He then drank the water and walked into the living room, as he did they both noticed him.

Asimov-''Morning Sam, how'd you sleep?'' She asked him.

Sam-''Morning Asimov, (Yawn), i slept okay thanks, how's breathing practice going?'' He asked as Kaja walked in with some breakfast.

Kaja-''Morning Sam, also it went well.'' She said. ''Well, i'm gonna go talk to Saidah for a bit, do either of you need anything?'' She asked them.

Sam-''Nah i'm alright, but thank you for the offer.'' He said.

Asimov-''I'm okay too, thanks Kaja.'' She said.

Kaja-''Alright then, see you three later.'' She said as she then left.

Asimov-''Yeah, also Kulwa came by a little while ago and we talked for a little bit.'' She said as she sat up straight on the coach.

Sam-''Oh okay, what did you two talk about?'' He asked her as he sat down next to her.

Asimov-''Well, she just asked me questions and I answered them. But, they did lead to some somewhat short or semi-short conversations.'' She said.

Sam-''Huh, so what did she ask you?'' He asked curious.

Asimov-''The first question she asked was how me, the cub, and you and Kaja were doing. She also asked me if the cub gave me any surprises yet, but I said that he or she gave me only four kicks this morning and I said that I guess he or she is hungry.'' She said.

Sam-''Oh, was she or he hungry?'' He asked teasing a bit.

Asimov-''Hmmm, i guess so, Kulwa had brought some fruits with her. They were amazing, there was this one fruit that I tried first called Miracle fruit, it was really sour at first but then as I kept chewing it, it got really sweet. I also had this other fruit called African mangoes.'' She said.

Sam-''I heard about African mangoes, how did they taste?'' He asked.

Asimov-''It was even sweeter than the Miracle fruit and Kulwa said that they're really good for Pregnant women.'' She said.

Sam-''Well i'm glad you liked them, how about before we leave we can ask her or any of the other tribe members here where they find them. Unless they grow them here then we can ask for some for the trip back.'' He suggested.

Asimov-''Sure, i'm sure Kaja would like them too.'' She said.

Sam-''Yeah, so did she ask you anything else?'' He asked as she nodded.

Asimov-''Yes, she also asked me which gender I think my cub is.'' She said.

Sam-''What do you think?'' He asked.

Asimov-''Well personally, i never really thought about the gender like that. Cause to me it doesn't matter if the cub is a boy or a girl, i would still love him or her.'' She said.

Sam-''Honestly, i feel the same way. Like, why should gender matter if he or she will be loved or not? I don;t like how that's some people's mindset, but yeah, it doesn't matter to me if the cub is a boy or a girl. So, anything else she asked you?'' He asked.

Asimov-''...yeah.'' She said a bit nervously.

Sam-''What's wrong?'' He asked curious and worried for her.

Asimov-''She asked me, well, i've wanted to ask you since you woke up when we got here.'' She said.

Sam-''Oh okay, what is it then?'' He asked starting to worry.

Asimov-''(Breaths in and out), would y-...no, will...no no.'' She said.

Asimov's thought's-'' _(Sigh), its really easy to said it in your head than out loud isn't it? Just tell him, the worst that could happen is that he'l-''._

 _''Asimov...''_

She heard as she looked over to her left at him.

Sam-''Whatever it is, whatever decision it is, i'm with you.'' He said as he places his right hand on her left shoulder.

Asimov-''...do you want to be the step father of my cub?'' She asked him, she then looked over at him.

Sam-''Asimov.'' He said.

Asimov-''Yes Sam?'' She asked.

Sam-''Before I tell you my answer, why me? I'm not saying that in distaste or anything, i'm just curious as to why you would pick me.'' He said.

Asimov-''Well, we've known each other for a long time, but its not just that. Its the fact that, even though this cub isn't your blood, you still care for him or her. Also, i guess it's also because we've known each other. We've been there for each other, before all of...well this, and during all of this. Sam, i thought of you because, I know that you care about me, i knew back when the pack was held captive and how you wanted to make sure that I kept my mind off of Dajiko. Not to forget him, but to help me grieve and to coop. But the main reason why, is because I know that if something happened to me, i would die knowing that he or she was with someone I trust, knowing that he or she would be happy, knowing that he or she would enjoy life for all it has to offer.'' She said as she held her stomach. ''If you don't want to, i understand.'' She said as she got up and left the room and went to the bedroom where Sam was sleeping. She then sat down on the bed, but felt a hand rest oh her shoulder as she turned around and saw Sam.

Sam-''Asimov, after what you said, I thought about it. And like I said, whatever it is, whatever decision it is, i'm with you.'' He said as she got up from the bed and hugged him. ''(Chuckles a bit), love you too.'' He said smiling a bit.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Hey, so this is chapter 86. Summer is here! Finally! So yeah, i hope you all have an awesome, safe, adventurous, wonderful, epic, and awesome summer. But yeah, thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow and review. If you have any questions for me, just PM me or leave them in your reviews. If you notice any problems and or mistakes, please let me know by PMing me or leaving them in your reviews, again thank you for reading and i'll see you in chapter 87._


	87. Chapter 87:New companions

_Hey, so this is chapter 87. I know that I said that I was gonna post another chapter since I missed last week. But a lot has happened in which I needed to get some stuff solved first. But yeah, i hope you all have an awesome and safe summer. But anyways, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy the chapter._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _With Saidah..._

We see Saidah was outside the tribe at Lake Natron, for she decided to relax for a couple minutes and go swimming today since she her shift was over with for the day. She then took off her sheathe and her bag and placed them close to the water. She then took her towels and placed them close to the water, but not to close whereas they would get soaked. As she did, she then had walked into the water and had began swimming. She noticed a couple of flamingos in the distance, in which she made sure not to get too close to them.

 _10 minutes later..._

We see her getting out of the water, in which she got her towels and dried off her hair, fur, tail, and legs. She then got her bag and her weapons and had left. But, she took out her dagger in case.

Saidah's thought's-'' _(Sigh), i wish my family could be with me. It would've been a lot more fun, though it was nice to have some time to myself, i guess I just miss them. Hmm, i think Asimov will have a boy, i noticed that her stomach was a bit low. But, i could be wrong since her stomach was a bit high too. But i'll have to wait till the big day to find out. Okay, so for Nahir, i'll start off with testing his stamina so i'll know how fast he can run, and how long he'll last during fights. Then he'll be able to handle fighting, weapons, and sprint training. Maybe I can take him here for training, it is pretty private here, also I don't think he's ever been here before, nor his family.''_ She thought to herself. A couple minutes later, she was in a dry land like area, but saw Malambo was a couple yards away. As she did, noticed someone near a tree sitting on the ground. She then got her dagger out but kept it behind her, she got a bit closer and saw that it was a gazelle that was asleep. She then walked over and noticed that it was a girl, for she saw that she has light brown hair, short horns, long tail, light tan fur and was wearing a orange and red bra and long loincloth/skirt. '' _Okay, she looks alrigh- oh, her ankle looks a bit swollen.''_ She thought as she then got some medical supplies out and had used her bag to elevate her ankle. She then ripped one of her towels using her dagger to cut it and wrapped it around the wound. _''Sh*t, i need some ice, there's some at the tribe but i'll have to carry her. I should wake her up first so I don't look like a kidnapper or something.''_ She thought and she gently shook her. However, she didn't seem to wake up. She decided to keep shaking her gently for a couple minutes.

 _5 minutes later..._

After a couple minutes, the girl still didn't wake up. _''(Sigh), guess i'll be carrying you.''_ She thought as she made sure her bandage was on and wasn't too lose or too tight, as she did, she then packed all of her stuff and placed one of the straps on her right shoulder. As she did, she then carefully picked the girl up and placed her on her back. She then placed the other towel on her back, the back of her head and neck so she wouldn't burn from the sun. '' _Okay, she's not heavy or anything which is a plus for me, but i'm still pretty far from home, but i'm use to it.''_ She thought to herself as she began her walk back home again.

 _With Mihari..._

We see that she was still in Rehzi's tent, for she had already got a little bit of food, slept for a bit, and was bored. She thought about it and decided to look around a little bit, she got up from the bed and looked on the table and noticed a couple of things. She saw a globe of the planet earth and spun it a little for fun, she then saw some tools used mostly for crafting things. As she did, she noticed a brown somewhat old looking book, she then walked over and sat down in the chair and opened it and saw drawings of different designs for daggers, bows, arrowheads and swords but looked like drawings from a child. She looked at the first page and saw the title, _'Rehzi's greatest drawings ever!'_ with pictures of stars and a few other things. She chuckled a bit at the title for she found it cute, as she did started looking through the first couple pages.

Mihari's thought's-' _'Awww, he must've started this when he was like three or something.''_ She thought to herself as she smiled seeing all the cute drawings he made, she then saw drawings of different designs of other tribe members with there names underneath the people. _''_ _I guess these are some of his friends when he was a kid.''_ She thought as she noticed some drawings had water drips on them, she was a bit confused of what they were, but she thought about Rehzi and remembered what he said to her when they first met. _''(Sigh), i'm really sorry Rehzi.''_ She thought to herself as she kept as she kept turning pages, but was careful so that she didn't accidentally rip any pages. As she kept looking through the book, she noticed that there were dates at the bottom left. However, she noticed that dates lasted longer and longer, and saw how Rehzi's designs improved and how he used more and more pages. She was getting near the last couple of pages, and as she did she heard knocking and had placed the book back.

 _''Mihari, you in here?''_

She recognized the voice and knew that it was Ani, in which she got up from the chair.

Mihari-''Yep, i'm here.'' She said as she unzipped the tent. ''Hey, how are you?'' She asked.

Ani-''I'm alright thanks, so, what have you been doing since we left?'' She asked curious.

Mihari-''Nothing really, i just went out and got some food, and got some sleep for a little bit.'' She said. ''So, how'd the meeting thing go?'' She asked sitting on the bed, as she did Ani sat down on the bed to.

Ani-''It went alright, we talked about what the plan was for when we get to Mago, whose going, explaining parts of the plan, and the Abaya Region had a theory that prides were working together to attack tribes.'' She said. ''Although, i think that this isn't a theory.'' She said, in which Mihari had got a bit curious.

Mihari-''Oh, why do you think that?'' She asked.

Ani-''Well, a few days ago the Kilimanjaro scouts with AD were attacked by a unknown pride. The pride also kidnapped three members of the Gem tribe, Foai sent them to come here to thank the Kilimanjaro scouts and AD for him for saving his family Josa and Gina. But, the pride killed one of them.'' She said. ''Sahadev had gotten injured the worst, even though they were cuts, he was still bleeding out too much blood. But thanks to Faydem, she saved him. So yeah, i think that prides are attacking tribes, not sure why, but these attacks aren't coincidences. Although, the Kilimanjaro scouts had found that random pride, it was a setup from what AD said to the scouts.'' She said as she told her what AD had said.

Mihari-''Wow, you know I think your right Ani. Also, i remember blue telling me about that attack. I guess I kinda feel bad for them, the Kilimanjaro scouts and the Abaya Region I mean. Cause honestly, when i first heard that happened to them, i only felt a bit bad cause I didn't know then like that, but I knew that blue was friends with them and was worried for them. Maybe I feel bad for them because this is the first time that i've been in a tribe and since I actually talked to some tribe members and the scouts and got to know them a little bit, i actually feel really bad for them. I'm talking about the Kilimanjaro scouts not the Abaya Region. Oh, and this is from my prospective but, i've noticed that prides have been attacking small tribes, humans and predators for a couple years now, its pretty creepy, but i guess they're the type of predators that kill because they can, but who knows.'' She said.

Ani-''Well, thank you for your concern, also can I ask you something?'' She asked.

Mihari-''No problem Ani, shoot.'' she said.

Ani-''Well, how exactly did you and Rehzi meet each other? I remember that he said that he met you on that cliff a few days ago when and everything else that happened afterwards. So yeah, how exactly did you two meet?'' She asked her.

Mihari-''Its a bit of story to be honest with ya, but i'll shorten it up. So, i was visiting Mia whose my best friend at the beach, and when I saw her I saw that she had scratch marks, bruises and a gash in her stomach. Her husband Tao, was abusive to her, in which when I found him, well lets just say that we didn't like each other. I fought him to make sure that he would never hurt Mia or anyone else again, and when I was down Mia had attacked him and I finished him off and Mia told him to leave, in which he did. She then fell unconscious from her injuries and the fight and I took her back to her home the Jaglu pack. I then took her to our friend Jake and I asked him where his older brother Sam was, and he said that Sam was with Asimov, someone I don't quite know, but I did know her husband Dajiko and I also knew that Sam, Sahara and Jake knew her. Anyways, i asked Jake to take care of her and be there for her, in which I then said for him to say that Tao was chasing her trying to kill her and that he stopped him, in which I then left. After I left, I journeyed for a little bit and decided to sit down and relax on a cliff, then I met Rehzi for we talked a little and we kinda became friends. But you know the rest that happened. So yeah, that's how we met.'' She said

Ani-''Wow, you've been through a lot haven't you?'' She asked.

Mihari-''More than you know, but yeah.'' She said.

Ani-''Also, i'm sorry about what happened to Mia, is she alright?'' She asked a bit worried.

Mihari-''Yeah she's okay, also i'm pretty sure that her and Jake are gonna get together soon.'' She said.

Ani-''Oh, is he nice?'' She asked.

Mihari-''Yep, possibly almost as kind and sweet as Sam.'' She said.

Ani-''Oh okay, say can you tell me about your friends?'' She said.

Mihari-''I would, but I think Sosa's looking for me. Also, i told Rehzi about my friends, so you can ask him about them. But, i wasn't that in dept about them when I told him, but I still told him a good amount about them. So yeah, when I get back I can tell you both more about them if you want.'' She offered.

Ani-''Oh okay, also thanks for telling me about how you both met.'' She said.

Mihari-''No problem, but yeah I should get going, it was nice talking to you for a bit.'' She said.

Ani-''Okay, also okay, oh and it was nice talking to you to. Have a nice day Mihari.'' She said smiling a bit.

Mihari-''Thanks, and you to.'' She said as she got up and left the tent, as she did she saw Rehzi talking to some of the scouts. She then walked over to them as Dipak noticed her.

Dipak-''Hey Mihari.'' He said.

Mihari-''Hey Dipak, hey guys, so how was the meeting for you guys?'' She asked them.

Ajala-''Hey Mihari, the meeting went well. We'll be leaving tomorrow night, that way we can make sure we have everything we need.'' She said.

Mihari-''Oh okay, so whose going?'' She asked.

Ketak-''Most of the Kilimanjaro scouts are going, Lakpa said that she decided not to go and Udar is still recovering.'' He said.

Mihari-''Oh, so what are you guys doing?'' She asked.

Ketak-''Just getting ready for tomorrow night, making sure we have extra weapons, food, and crystals to bring with us.'' He said. ''Oh, and Sosa's looking for you, she said that if you came to any of us to tell you that she's at that huge tent where we all hung out for a little bit.'' He said.

Mihari-''Kay, thanks for telling me, good luck with the fight.'' She said.

Dipak-''Thanks, oh and when we get back, we should hang out a little more before you go. Unless your leaving today.'' He said.

Mihari-''Well, i do need to go and get Hia, but she maybe with the Jaglu pack by now.'' She said.

Dipak-''Why?'' He asked.

Mihari-''Because on our way-''.

 _'Mihari!'_

She heard as she turned around and saw one of the guards from when her, Jake, Mia, and Rajani had split up.

Mihari's thought's-'' _Huh, haven't seen him in a while.''_ She thought to herself.

Mihari-''Guys, i'll be back, i need to talk to him for a sec.'' She said.

Ketak-''Sure, we'll be here when you get back.'' He said as she then walked over to the guard.

Mihari-''Hey you, how have you and the others been? Also where's Saia and the other guard?'' She asked him.

Guard-''Hey Mihari, also we're alright thanks, though we did come across some problems while getting here.'' He said. ''Also Saia's talking to this tribes leader Agrim.'' He said. ''Also, we found some survivors that stayed in Mkomazi. Oh and Jali the other guard I was with is with Saia.'' He said.

Mihari-''Cool, also where are the survivors?'' She asked.

Guard-''They're with Saia and Jali.'' He said.

Mihari-''Oh okay, also what kind of trouble?'' She asked. ''By the way, i never got your name before you, Saia and Jali left.'' She said.

Guard-''Well, with the survivors we had to look for more food, so it took us a bit longer than we thought to get here.'' He said. ''Also, where's Jake, Mia and Rajani?'' He asked. ''Oh, and my name is Akiiki.'' He said for he had short Red hair, dark hazel eyes, two scars on his left and right arm, and was wearing a black and grey loincloth with tribal markings on it covering his whole waist to his knees.

Mihari-''Well, long story short we saved the rest of the Jaglu pack and they went back to Mkomazi and they went with them.'' She said.

Akiiki-''Oh okay, so they may get to Mkomazi very soon.'' He said.

Mihari-''Uhh sure, honestly I thought that they would've gotten there by now, unless something happened to them on the way there.'' She said.

Akiiki-''Yeah, hopefully they're alright.'' He said.

Mihari-''Me too, so how long do you all plan on staying here?'' She asked.

Akiiki-''Well, when we got here we planned on finding you, Jake, Mia, Rajani and then leaving. But since you said that they're heading back to Mkomazi, well leave in a couple minutes after we get some food.'' He said.

Mihari-''Oh okay, well it was nice talking to you for a bit.'' She said.

Akiiki-''Yeah, you too, so where are you going once you leave this tribe? By the way, why are you here anyways?'' He asked.

Mihari-''Well, i'm going to Lilongwe to get a cub named Hia, bring her back to the Jaglu pack so she can get adopted. Also i'm here cause I needed to get some food before I kept going.'' She said.

Akiiki-''Oh okay, but why does Hia need to get adopted?'' He asked.

Mihari-''Her dad was killed by the ones attacking us, i have no idea about her mom, but i'll have to ask Hia when I get the chance.'' She said.

Akiiki-''Oh, well how long have you been with her?'' He asked.

Mihari-''A couple days, i watched over her getting here, and then while trying to get to Lilongwe me, Mia and Rajani looked after her. Then I decided that Hia should stay with the remaining pack members in Lilongwe to keep her safe.'' She said.

Akiiki-''Well, what matters is that she's safe, and that great of you and the others looking after her. But yeah, i should head back to the others, its was good talking to you for a bit Mihari.'' He said.

Mihari-''Thanks, and it was nice talking to you to.'' She said.

Akiiki-''Thanks, good luck on your journey Mihari.'' He said.

Mihari-''Yeah, you too.'' She said as they both went separate ways. She then went back to the others. ''Alright, i'm gonna go talk to Sosa about the tour.'' She said.

Ketak-''Alright then, also who was that?'' He asked.

Mihari-''His name is Akiiki, he's one of the Jaglu pack guards that came with me and my friends on our way here.'' She said.

Dipak-''Oh okay, well we'll see you later.'' He said.

Mihari-''Same to you guys.'' She said as she headed towards the huge tent.

 _With Reni..._

We see that she was looking for Halima and her friends, she decided to look where she last saw them. When she got there she didn't see them anywhere near the area.

Reni's thought's-'' _Maybe they went back to Halima's tent.''_ She thought to herself as she went there. A couple minutes later, she sees them talking to each other, but sees Halima happy with Gafoja sitting next to her. She then went over to them as Halima noticed her.

Halima-''Hey Reni, so how did the meeting go?'' She asked.

Reni-''It went well thanks, say did you tell them the good news?'' She asked.

Rora-''Yeah, Halima told us that you let her and Amija into the tribe. So when are you and the others leaving?'' She asked.

Reni-''Well, the Kilimanjaro scout, my guards and scouts and some of the Gem tribe agreed that we'd leave tomorrow night.'' She said.

Taylor-''Oh okay, so we can hang out for today and somewhat most of tomorrow right?'' He asked.

Reni-''Well, i did plan on continuing learning more techniques from my mom. But, we can hang out later on today and tomorrow for a little bit before I go.'' She said.

Halima-''Oh okay, say can I ask you a question?'' She asked.

Reni-''Sure, what is it?'' She asked.

Halima-''Well, its something that involves all of you really.'' She said.

Taylor-''Oh okay, what is it Halima?'' He asked.

Halima-''Well...you know what, i'll ask when you get back from practice with your mom, okay?'' She asked for the others were a bit confused.

Reni-''Sure Halima, but yeah i'll see you guys later.'' She said as they _goodbye_ to her as she then left.

Taylor-''Uhhh Halima, you okay?'' He asked.

Halima-''Yeah, i'm just not sure if I can you guys this question.'' She said.

Rora-''Well, you said that your question involves all of us, why can't you ask us?'' She asked curious.

Halima-''Well...i'm really sorry if I say this the wrong way but, i think that Reni is the main point of the question, and that with her going to practice with her mom I didn't want to keep her from her mom.'' She said.

Rora-''Oh okay, also its okay Halima, you didn't say that wrong in anyway. We understand, say, how about we talk about something else for now until Reni gets back?'' She asked her as she nodded. ''Okay, anything you wanna talk about?'' She asked.

Halima-''Ummm, i'm not sure. What do you guys want to talk about?'' She asked.

Taylor-''You sure Halima?'' He asked making sure as she nodded. ''Alright, but if something comes to mind, we can talk about it, okay?'' He asked her as she nodded. ''Alright, so what do you guys think will be the theme for next years Nag Van Kluer?'' He asked, as he did, they started talking about some ideas.

 _Back with the Mala tribe..._

We see that Kaja was looking for Saidah, but couldn't find her anywhere. She asked a couple tribe members, but they weren't sure either. She then decided to ask Taya, for she then went to the market where Taya works at and saw someone else baking.

Kaja-''Hi, how are you? Also sorry if i'm bothering you.'' She asked the person.

Gazelle-''Hello, how can I help you?'' She asked. ''Also no your not bothering me, i'm just about done baking. Anyways, how can I help you?'' She asked.

Kaja-''Yes um, do you know where Taya is, i'm looking for Saidah?'' She asked.

Gazelle-''Yeah, i talked to her a couple minutes ago, she said that she'd be here for the afternoon shift. Also, what's your name?'' She asked.

Kaja-''My name is Kaja.'' She said.

Gazelle-''Oh Kaja, its nice to meet you, Saidah talked to me and the others about you. My name is Kami, i'm a friend of hers.'' She said.

Kaja-''Its nice to meet you Kami, say, i'm just curious but who are you and Saidah's other friends?'' She asked.

Kami-''Other than me and Taya, there's Sariia, Ranje, Wyio, and Cysta.'' She said. ''Sariia and Ranje are scouts, they both usually go out looking for food. Wyio, he works both here and at the flower shop and Cysta is one of Kulwa's guards.'' She said.

Kaja-''Oh okay, thanks for telling me. Also, do you know where Saidah is?'' She asked. ''I need to talk to her for a bit.'' She said.

Kami-''Oh, well she went to Lake Norton to relax since her shifts over with today.'' She said

Kaja-''Do you know where the lake is?'' She asked her as she nodded.

Kami-''Yep, though it'll take a little bit to get to the lake, like 10-15 minutes from here and back. But I can take you if you want.'' She offered.

Kaja-''Thanks but, what about your shift?'' She asked. ''I don't want to get you in any trouble.'' She said.

Kami-''Its alright, i can be gone for a few minutes.'' She said assuring her.

Kaja-''Again, thank you Kami.'' She said.

Kami-''No problem, alright follow me, first I need to let my friends and some guards know that we'll be gone.'' She said as she took off her oven mitts and her apron, as she did they went to look for a guard and one of her friends. ''Hey Sariia.'' She said.

Sariia-''Hey Kami, how are you? Also hi, what's your name?'' She asked Kaja, for she had hazel brown curly hair with peach highlights, violet pupils, some tribal patterns on her back, short horns, short tail, peach and coffee fur, and is wearing a grey and white mix bra and a grey Lap Lap skirt.

Kami-''I'm alright thanks.'' She said.

Kaja-''Hi, my name is Kaja, and yes I know that Saidah talked about me, Sam, and Asimov.'' She said.

Sariia-''Oh okay, its great meeting you Kaja. So, what do you two need?'' She asked.

Kami-''Well, we just wanted to let you know that we'll be leaving the tribe for a little to find Saidah, Kaja needs to talk to her.'' She said.

Sariia-''Oh okay, i'll let some guards and our friends know okay?'' She asked.

Kaja-''Okay, thank you Sariia.'' She said smiling a bit.

Sariia-''No problem, be safe you two.'' She said.

Kami-''Thanks Sariia, also we will.'' She said as they both then left while Sariia talked to some guards. Three minutes later, they get outside the tribe and head towards the lake.

...

..

...

 _Hey, so this is chapter 87. You know, i always wonder what you all think about the story so far, plot-wise I mean. I'm honestly curious, like I wonder what theory or theories you all have about this story so far. But anyways, thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review. If you have any questions, let me know by leaving them in your reviews or PM. If you notice any problems or errors, please let me know by PMing me or in your reviews. Thank you, see you in chapter 88 and again have a awesome and s- why do I repeat myself sometimes? But yeah, have a great summer._


	88. Chapter 88:Good or bad news

_Hey, so this is chapter 88. Wow, two chapters in one week. Now, the reason, okay one of the reasons why there's a second chapter is because yesterday was my birthday and that I wanted to get a chapter out so that way I can work out more ideas that I have. Also, because I wanted to post two chapters because of the plans that I have in store. But anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _With Reni..._

We see that Reni was looking for Clarissa, she had been looking for a couple minutes now cause she forgot to ask her where to meet up before heading out. As she kept looking, she saw some of her guards talking to each other, in which she then walked over to them.

Reni-''Hey Kira, how are you?'' She asked her.

Kira-''Afternoon Reni, also i'm fine thank you, i'm just waiting for Alex to get back. Anyways, how can I assist you?'' She asked her for she had Hazel/Orange mix hair, brown eyes, tribal markings on her head and arms, was wearing a necklace with a crystal diamond charm, long tail, long horns, tan/brown fur and was wearing long a red and orange skirt with different patterns that also covered her chest and back but with no sleeves.

Reni-''Have you seen where my mom and Ojal went?'' She asked her.

Kira-''Hmm, i'm afraid I haven't seen your mom, but I did see Ojal head towards one of the markets.'' She said.

Reni-''Okay, what kind of market?'' She asked.

Kira-''The one that's giving away fruit and herbs.'' She said.

Reni-''Got it, thanks Kira.'' She said.

Kira-''Your welcome Reni, have a nice day.'' She said.

Reni-''You too.'' She said as she headed towards the market area. A couple minutes later, she gets to the market area and sees that only a small few were open while ones that weren't were restocking for the day. As she kept going, she saw Ojal getting different types of fruit in a basket as she walked over to her.

Reni-''Hey Ojal.'' She said to her as she turned around.

Ojal-''Hey Reni, just a sec. This'll be all thank you.'' She said to the greengrocer.

Gazelle-''No problem ma'am.'' He said to her as he went to talk to the next customer.

Ojal-''Thank you, anyways how are you? Also, how did the meeting go?'' She asked.

Reni-''I'm alright thanks, also the meeting went well, oh and Clarissa said hello to you.'' She said.

Ojal-''That's great, also okay. So, what're you gonna do now?'' She asked.

Reni-''I'm gonna go train with Clarissa again, we're gonna be outside the tribe just to let you know.'' She said.

Ojal-''Oh okay, i wish you luck.'' She said.

Reni-''Thanks, also why did you buy so many fruits?'' She asked curious.

Ojal-''Well, i plan on making this one dessert called a West African tropical fruit salad later on. I wanted to try and make it back home, but since we had to leave I never got the chance to make it.'' She said.

Reni-''Oh okay, well I should get going, oh have you seen my mom?'' She asked.

Ojal-''Alright, also yes I have, she told me to tell you that she'll be at your tent.'' She said.

Reni-''Okay, thanks Ojal, see you later.'' She said.

Ojal-''No problem.'' She said as they both then left the market area. A few minutes later, we see Reni walking towards her and her moms tent and saw her sharpening her swords.

Reni-''Hey mom, sorry for not asking you where'd we meet up.'' She said apologetic.

Clarissa-''Hey blaze, also its okay, i should've asked you before you left. So, ready to go?'' She asked her as she nodded in which they got their swords, food, and water and left the tent. ''By the way, how's Halima?'' She asked.

Reni-''She's okay, after the meeting I went back to her and my friends and saw that she was doing alright. Oh, also after talking to her, I decided to let her and Amija into our tribe.

Clarissa-''Really? How did they react?'' She asked curious.

Reni-''Thanks, its the least I could do for them. Also, Halima was thankful and happy and Amija said that she'd love to.'' She said.

Clarissa-''That's great Reni, i'm glad they're happy.'' She said. ''Also, when you said that they could join, how did Halima react?'' She asked.

Reni-''Well, at first she was shocked and then she hugged me. Then, when I said that we'd go talk to Amija she said thank you and we just started talking.'' She said, but saw Clarissa smile about something. ''What?'' She asked.

Clarissa-''Oh nothing, just thinking to myself. Reni.'' She said.

Reni-''Yeah?'' She asked.

Clarissa-''What do you like best about Halima?'' She asked.

Reni-''Well, i guess I would say her personality. She seems quiet and shy, but to me I see that she's very sweet, she's supportive and is willing to help people. But, that's only what I knew about her before we left our home. From what she told me today, about her and Amija's past, i know that she wants a family. She has her mom, but if something ever happened and I hope nothing does but..then she wouldn't have anyone.'' She said a bit sad, for Clarissa saw this.

Clarissa-''But she's with you, Rora, Gafoja, Taylor, and from what i've seen she's started talking to some of the scouts and they seem to like her.'' She said.

Reni-''Yeah, i just hope that doesn't happen to her, or anyone. But yeah, what else are you going to teach me?'' She asked.

Clarissa-''Sorry, but its a surprise.'' She said.

Reni-''Oh okay.'' She said as they then made it outside the tribe. ''Training isn't gonna get any easier is it?'' She asked.

Clarissa-''Nope.'' She said smirking a bit.

Reni-''Oh, cool.'' She said smiling a bit.

 _With Kaja..._

We see Kaja and Kami were walking together in a field, for they were already a couple yard away from the tribe. As they were, they were having a conversation.

Kami-''Alright, now we just need to walk through a field for about 10-15 more minutes and we'll be there.'' She said.

Kaja-''Oh okay, also, with how far we have to go to get to the lake, i'm curious as to how some people that get to the lake aren't tired from the walk.'' She said.

Kami-''Yeah, during the summer when a good amount of tribe members come to the lake, some are a bit tired and need a little rest to get their energy back.'' She said. ''But, a good amount of tribe members are use to it, well those that come to the lake a bit frequently so its fine.'' She said. ''But yeah, during the summer the guards and scouts have 2 weeks off, but some that didn't want to go would still be doing their jobs. Or tribe members who volunteer that had training would be guards and or scouts.'' She said.

Kaja-''Oh, also what does Sulaiman do?'' She asked.

Kami-''Oh well he's a bladesmith, he's okay in making swords but he's fantastic at designing them. Say, have you ever talked to him?'' She asked.

Kaja-''Well, no really, i think only once when me, Asimov and Sam got to the tribe and I was talking to him and Saidah. Other than that, no I haven't talked to him. Maybe when we get back i could talk to him for a little bit. Unless he's busy then probably later on today.'' She said.

Kami-''Yeah, Saidah said that before she left that he was going back to the weapons department to fill in the time he missed. But, i'm sure you can talk to him after work or when he's on break.'' She said.

Kaja-''Oh okay, also how long have you and the others been to this lake?'' She asked.

Kami-''Hmm, well personally i've been there for four years. But with the others, for about less than a year.'' She said.

Kaja-''Oh okay, also can I ask you something?'' She asked.

Kami-''Sure.'' She said.

Kaja-''So, how did you all meet each other? Saidah, Cysta, Ranje, Wyio, Sariia and Taya?" She asked.

Kaja-''So, how did you all meet each other?'' She asked.

Kami-''Well, its a pretty long story so i'll shorten it up. Though, with how far we are from the lake...yeah, i'm pretty sure I have time to tell you the whole story.'' She said.

Kaja-''It's alright, besides i'm use to traveling long distances.'' She said.

Kami-''Oh okay, also I don't want to bore you or anything. Okay, so two years ago I was a baker for a couple days now. I took a break and while I was getting something to drink, that's when I saw Cysta training with an actual guard. It was really cool how she was able to use her environment and the opponent against himself. But then, when Cysta was ready to strike him, he threw dirt at her face and when he used his sword, he tripped and he...he accidentally stabbed her in her stomach.'' She said looking a bit sad.

Kaja-''Oh, that's awful, what happened next?'' She asked curious and a bit sad.

Kami-''It was, she screamed in pain and fell to the ground clutching her stomach, i ran over to her and used a towel to try and stop the bleeding. He then called a healer to come and help, but I was actually a trainee healer. Convenient I know, i was scared to be honest cause this was only the second time i've dealt with an emergency like that. But luckily I was able to stop the bleeding temporarily, she was taken to a healer and after three hours of surgery she was alright. For it was a cut, but it was still a bit deep which was how she was bleeding out a lot of blood. However, she had to stay in bed and heal for 10-15 days. But due to the injuries, she was unconscious for five days straight.'' She said. ''Then on the fifth day, while I was getting ready to head back home for the day, Ranje a friend of hers walked over to me and said that she wanted to see me. This is when I met him for the first time by the way, he took me to her and I saw her. She looked alright, though she had bandages wrapped around her stomach. Anyways, she thanked me for saving her, though I didn't think that I saved her, for I just stopped the bleeding from getting worse. But, from what Nate said, he's the healer that helped her, said that if I didn't stop the bleeding, she would've bled out before she even got to him.'' She said. ''I...I didn't really know what to say, i was in shock cause I knew that if she didn't get help she would die, but I didn't think that it was actually that life threatening. Anyways, Nate asked me to check on her wound for he needed to get a certain medicine for the wound. So, when Nate and Ranje left and I finished checking her wound, we both talked for a little bit. I asked her if she knew why that guard would do something like that, cause at the time I didn't know that it was an accident.'' She said. ''She told me that it was an accident, in which saying that he tripped and never meant to hurt her. Even though she said it was an accident, the guard still apologized for what he did for he said that it was still no excuse for harming another tribe member like that, especially because she could've died from the injury. He was suspended for a month, but all that mattered to him was that Cysta was alright. So after a few more days, i was more than happy to remove her bandages and helped her recover. She then invited me to meet her friends, in which that was when I met Saidah, Taya, Wyio and Sariia and saw Ranje again and got to know him a bit more and how I became friends with everyone else.'' She said ending the story.

Kaja-''Wow, well at least there was a good ending. But that's not it is it?'' She asked.

Kami-''Nope, there's a tiny bit left for that was just how I met them all.'' She said. ''Also, can I ask you about your traveler adventures?'' She asked.

Kaja-''Of course, ask away.'' She said smiling a bit, in which Kami asked a couple questions, but not so many whereas Kaja would get annoyed.

Kami-''How long did it take for you to get use to walking so much?'' She asked.

Kaja-''About three weeks, when I was four. Anymore questions?'' She asked.

Kami-''Oh okay, also yes, what was the most frustrating places to get to?'' She asked.

Kaja-''Parque Nacional das Quirimbas, Mozambique was the most frustrating. It was a pain getting to certain places during the rainy season, but it was worth it just to relax for a few days. But in case you and or your friends decide to go there, never go there during the rainy season which is January to May.'' She said.

Kami-''Oh okay, got it. Also, did you ever find any artifacts on your journey's?'' She asked.

Kaja-''Well, no, but one was given to me.'' She said as she looked in her bag and pulled out the stone that she was given to her. ''This stone is called Lapis Lazuil, it was given to me by one of the leaders of a unknown tribe, the leader said that with the stone its healing and soothing, it also improves any mental, emotional, physical or spiritual conditions and that it activates self-knowledge.'' She said as she gives it to her to see it better.

Kami-''Its beautiful, when did the leader give it to you?'' She asked as she gave it back to her.

Kaja-''When I was five and after a week when me and my mom left our tribe.'' She said.

Kami-''Oh, when you were that young?'' She asked her as she nodded. ''Oh, so what's that story for when you used to live in a tribe?'' She asked. ''But, if it bothers you to tell anyone, you don't have to tell me.'' She said to her, but she laughed a bit. ''What?'' She asked confused.

Kaja-''Its okay Kami, it doesn't bother me, besides I told Asimov this story yesterday.'' She said.

Kami-''Oh okay, also we're just a c- wait, there's Saidah!'' She said as Kaja looked and saw her.

Kaja-''Wait, who is she carrying, did she bring anyone else with her?'' She asked.

Kami-''No, she left by herself. Also, i don't recognize whoever that is.'' She said as they both then ran over to her. ''Saidah!'' She said a bit loud towards her, for they saw her look at them as she then walked towards them. After a couple more seconds, they met up.

Saidah-''Hey Kaja, hey Kami, what are you two doing out here?'' She asked.

Kami-''Kaja was looking for you, so I told her where you were and I was taking her to the lake. Also, who is that?'' She asked pointing at the girl.

Saidah-''I don't know, i was heading back to the tribe and I saw her up against a tree unconscious and her right ankle is swollen for some reason.'' She said.

Kaja-''Oh, well lets get going.'' She said as they then walked back to the tribe. ''Say Saidah, do you want me to carry her for you?" She asked.

Saidah-''I'm okay, she's not heavy or anything, but still thanks for the offer.'' She said as they kept going. ''So Kaja, why were you looking for me?'' She asked.

Kaja-''I wanted to talk to you, you know to get to know you a bit better. I'm not saying it like we haven't talked before, but I liked our conversation.'' She said.

Saidah-''Oh, well i'm glad you liked it. So, wha- hide.'' She said for she hears a truck coming by. They get to a tree and climb up into it, but Saidah had to hide in the tall grass since she knew it would take too long to climb with the girl on her back. As the truck stopped, three humans got out of the car and were waiting for something.

Kami-'' _Why are they just standing there?''_ She asked Kaja whispering.

Kaja-'' _I don't know, but lets just wait here until they leave. But, if they don't in the next five minutes, we'll sneak up on them and knock them out.''_ She said as Kami nodded. Kaja then looked over at Saidah and told her the plan in sign language, as she did Saidah nodded. _''If one of them get too close to you, you'll have to knock him or her out.''_ She said also using sign language as Saidah nodded again as they continued to wait.

 _3 minutes later..._

We see that Adam's men were still waiting for something, in which Kaja and the others were still waiting.

Kami-'' _What the h*ll are they waiting on? More people or something?''_ She asked while whispering still.

Kaja-'' _Ma- wait, predators, four lions coming northwest.''_ She said for she saw them coming closer to the hunters. When they reached the truck, they didn't attack Adam's men, instead they were talking to them. Everyone was shocked by this, but didn't say anything to blow their positions. They heard the lions talk and were horrified of what they heard. Adam's men were laughing along with the lions, but they saw that one of the humans got a phone call, and walked away from the truck and the others. They saw the human get worried for some reason, in which he called the other two over to him. As he did, one of the lions asked 'What's wrong?' but the humans had took out their guns and shot all four lions down, for they were killed instantly. The humans then ran back to the truck and hid the corpses in the tall grass, as they did they then burned the corpses. They all then got in the truck and drove off fast back the way they came. As they did, Kaja and Kami climbed down the tree as Saidah put the girl back on her back and they hurried back to the tribe.

 _..._

...

...

 _Hey, so this has been chapter 88. Yeah, i ended the chapter like that...Thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review. If you have any questions for me, just ask by PM or by leaving them in your reviews. If you notice any problems or mistakes, please let me know by PMing me and or leaving them in your reviews. Again thank you for reading, and i'll see you in chapter 89._


	89. Chapter 89:Thoughts and curiosity

_Hey, so this is chapter 89. Wow, this story has been going for quite awhile hasn't it? No that's not foreshadowing that the story is almost over, i'm just saying that this story is pretty long. Also, i hope you all are having a great summer so far, also just a quick question, what have you all done this summer? But anyways, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy the chapter._

 _..._

...

 _..._

 _Mkomazi, Tanzania..._

We see that it was starting to get a bit cloudy and a bit cold, but not dangerously cold or anything. As the fields of plain grass was flowing with the wind, we see Rajani sharpening her sword.

 _Rajani's pov..._

Was I just hallucinating? Or, was what I saw some type of illusion? But, i felt the snowflake...or did I just pick something up that was as lite as a leaf? Maybe it was a leaf, but why did I see the cub that night and out of nowhere? (Sigh), i wonder how Mihari, Sam and those scouts are doing, Mihari is probably half way from Lilongwe by now and Sam should at least be in Malambo by now. As I thought of this, i got finished sharpening my sword. I then got some wood and swung my sword and saw how quickly and smoothly my sword had cut through the wood. As I did, I then picked up the wood and the other pieces for the campfire and walked back to the Jaglu pack. Also, i noticed how Tanzania seems pretty...empty. I understand that with the attacks and prides harming packs, tribes and humans from what I was told, however I didn't think it'd be this empty out here.

 _20 minutes later..._

After a couple minutes, i saw the pack and a couple of pack members with food and starting campfires. After a few more minutes I made it back, i gave two guards the firewood that I found while I was out and they thanked me and I replied back to them saying 'Your welcome'. I then walked over to the tent Mia was in, for it was a pretty big tent getting ready for something, probably to leave with Jake. I then knock on the tent and she looked over and saw me.

Mia-''Hey Rajani!'' She said as she then opened it and hugged me. ''How are you doing?'' She asked as she then lets go of me.

Rajani-''Hey Mia, also i'm okay, how are you?'' I asked.

Mia-''I'm alright thanks, just getting ready for when me and Jake leave.'' She said.

Rajani-''Oh, so Jake asked you on a date?'' I asked happy for them both.

Mia-''Yep, he asked me when we got back here and got most of the area back. We're gonna go to that one beach that's near the tribe instead of the forest just to be safe. Also, did you get a chance to meet anyone?'' She asked me curious.

Rajani-''Kinda, i did meet two guards who asked me if I could get some more wood.'' I said.

Mia-''Oh, why?'' She asked.

Rajani-''I asked them that to, but they said that their friend had sprained his ankle and that they wanted to make sure he was alright.'' I said.

Mia-''Oh okay, but why couldn't just one of them go, there're healers who could've helped their friend and they could've just went without him right?'' She asked, yeah it did seem odd to me to.

Rajani-''I'm not sure either, probably because when they asked where I was going I just said I was going for a walk. Either that, or they just didn't feel like doing it.'' I said.

Mia-''Oh, well are you gonna see if they were telling the truth?'' She asked.

Rajani-''Well, i already got the wood so even if they did lie it doesn't matter now. However, they did seem a bit worried so they probably were telling the truth.'' I said. ''Say, are any of your other friends here, maybe I can talk to them and get to know them?'' I asked.

Mia-''Hmmmm, i think Nomusa is near the lake, you can talk to her. The lake is only 20 minutes away from here and its pretty big, so its pretty hard to miss it.'' She said as I took note of the directions as I was told. ''Also, she's really nice, but she doesn't like talking about her parents, so try not to bring that up okay?'' She asked me as I nodded. Though, i do wonder why this person doesn't like to mention them. Maybe something happened between them or something tragic happened, whatever it is, it's not my business.

Rajani-''Alright, thank you and i'll see you later.'' I said, in which I was leaving the tent.

Mia-''Wait!'' She said as I turned around to her.

Rajani-''Yes, what's wrong?'' I asked curious.

Mia-''Nothing, i just wanted to ask you, how long will you be here before you leave?'' She asked me.

Rajani-''I'll probably stay for the day, but then i'll be leaving.'' I said.

Mia-''Oh...okay, where will you go?'' She asked me, i could tell that she not only sounded curious, but also a bit upset to.

Rajani-''Either somewhere close to this pack, or another country. However, i would visit you and the others as much as possible.'' I said, in which I saw that what I said cheered her up a bit. ''Anyways, i should get going, i hope you and Jake have a great time together.'' I said smiling a bit.

Mia-''Thanks, we'll be back in a hour or two, or three but still, thanks.'' She said.

Rajani-''Your welcome Mia.'' I said smiling a bit as I then left the tent, but stopped. ''Oh, and if you get the chance, can you tell Jake I said hi?'' I asked her.

Mia-''Thanks, oh and one more thing about Nomusa, she's very helpful, so if you ever need someone to talk to in private, you can talk to her. Also, sure i'll make sure to tell him, bye Rajani.'' She said letting me know as I then nodded and left the tent. As I did, I noticed that a couple more cheetahs were coming towards the pack, there're a lot of them. Maybe they're another pack or they're the survivors, i'll ask them when I get back. I then got a canteen and filled it with water and left the pack.

 _A couple minutes later..._

Okay, so I climbed up this pretty steep hill and I saw the lake...wow, i didn't think the lake would be this large. Anyways, as I kept looking for Nomusa, I saw a cheetah next to campfire cooking some fish and there was a pile of them on he right. I then walked over to her and I decided to let her know I was coming.

Rajani-''Hello, i'm not a threat.'' I said towards her, for she looked over at me and had signaled me to come over to her, as she did I nodded and walked down the hill carefully not to fall. I then got down the hill as she started checking on her food. ''Hello, my name is Rajani, are you Nomusa?'' I asked.

Nomusa-''Yes, how do you know my name?'' She asked a bit suspicious.

Rajani-''Mia said that you were here, i was wondering if we could talk for a little bit.'' I said.

Nomusa-''Sure, i'm almost done cooking, do you want some?'' She asked.

Rajani-''No, but thank you for offering. Also, you like fish cooked?'' I asked curious, not that it bothered me, i just wondered why.

Nomusa-''Yeah, i can eat them raw, but to me they taste better. Why do you ask?'' She asked.

Rajani-''Oh well, I've never seen a predator cook their food before. I don't have any issue with it, i'm just surprised.'' I said.

Nomusa-''Oh okay, say can I ask you something?'' She asked me as I nodded. ''How did you meet Mia?'' She asked, okay, this may take a little bit.

Rajani-''Well, she was in a jungle were I use to live. But then humans had came by and started killing any predators or humans in the area, i was getting ready to leave, but then I heard Mia and more of the humans. So I didn't want her to panic or give away the hiding spot since she was still a bit close to it, so I knocked her out and brought her to my home. Once the humans left, she woke up a few minutes later I checked her wounds and healed them. I then asked her what her name was and if she escaped from the hunters, i knew they were humans but at the time I called them hunters as a nickname. She told me her name and that she didn't get captured by the humans, but she ran to the jungle because they were attacking her pack.'' I said as I then drank some water from the canteen.

Nomusa-''Okay, what else happened?'' She asked.

Rajani-''She said she had a headache from when I knocked her out, so I gave her some Sickle Bush that helped her headache. Then, she got some rest and I decided that when she woke up that we would leave.'' I said. ''Then, when I left to make sure that the humans were gone, i then saw her best friend Mihari. I thought that she was getting close to me to harm me, so I tried to attack her so she would leave, but she kicked me off and got on top of me to see who I was. She mistaken me for Mia, but when she said that, i asked her if that was what she said. She said said yes, and I asked her to follow me back home to see her. She then asked me how I knew Mia, and i told her that i knocked her out so the humans wouldn't get to her. I also said that I knew that made me sound like a killer, but I told her that I wasn't and that if I didn't do anything, she would've been killed. Then she asked me my name, and i told her and I asked for her name and she told me. Also, sorry for rambling on and on.'' I said apologizing.

Nomusa-''No its okay, you can keep going. Also, you sure you don't want one?'' She asked me.

Rajani-''Oh okay, also i'm okay thanks, they're yours after all.'' I said. ''Anyways, after she told me her name, she asked me why she should believe me. I then asked her why she would be in the jungle for hours looking for nothing? I then said that she didn't have to trust me, but I was being honest with her, also that we made it back to my home. Then, she was happy to see Mia, and I suggested to let her rest for a few more minutes. I also asked if they were sisters, but she said they were both just best friends. She then thanked me for saving Mia, for she didn't know what I did, but still thanked me. Do you want to hear the rest?'' I asked her, this was a pretty long story for something that was only 20 minutes long.

Nomusa-''Yeah you can keep going.'' She said.

Rajani-''Okay, so then there was an explosion that was a bit far but still somewhat close to us. Then I suggested that we should stay in the cave or if they wanted to, that we would just leave. Then Mia woke up and was glad to see her, but Mihari had asked if she remembered Hia, and Mia freaked out a bit worried for her. Also, Hia is a Black Panther, her father was killed by the humans and Hia had got away and hid from them. Anyways, Mia was worried that Hia was in danger, but Mihari said that she had took her to a friend of hers to look after her. Then I asked them where they would go and Mihari said that she was taking Mia to Lilongwe because a friend of hers said that it was safe there, and _that's_ where the remaining members of this pack were. Then we all left and a couple other things happened while we were heading towards Lilongwe, but Mia can tell you that.'' I said, you know when I say it out loud, a lot really did happen then.

Nomusa-''Wow, quite an adventure huh? Also, why didn't you just whisper to her to follow you? Didn't dragging or carrying her cause any noise or something? I'm pretty sure there were a lot of other ways you could've handled that.'' She said laughing a bit, and you know what, she's right.

Rajani-''(Laughs a bit), yeah, i should've. I guess I just didn't think of any other plan, so yeah I should've just asked her.'' I said.

Nomusa-''Well, thank you for telling me that. Also, i should get going with the fish, but once I get done we can actually talk to each other, okay?'' She asked me, yeah, I noticed that too.

Rajani-''Sure, where do you want to meet?'' I asked.

Nomusa-''We can meet here in about, 10 minutes. Unless you have something to do then, then we can talk tomorrow.'' She said.

Rajani-''No, we can meet here at that time.'' I said assuring her.

Nomusa-''Oh okay, but yeah it was nice somewhat talking to you.'' She said.

Rajani-''Yeah, you too.'' I said. ''Would you like me to help carry those with you?'' I asked.

Nomusa-''Thanks but you don't have to.'' She said.

Rajani-''No its alright, it'll take less time to get them all then going back and fourth getting them.'' I said.

Nomusa-''That's true, but still thank you.'' She said. She then got a her canteen and poured the fire out, as she did I carried 20 fish while she carried 25 fish.

 _A couple minutes later..._

Nomusa and I got all the fish to the pack, she thanked me, but I said that it was fine. As we were heading back to the lake, i saw Jake and Mia leaving the pack. But before they did, i saw how happy they both were, especially Mia. We then walked back to the lake, for I had refilled my canteen since it wasn't that large. Anyways, after a couple more minutes, we both made it back to the lake. We both then sat down next to the lake.

Nomusa-''So, what do you wanna talk about?'' She asked.

Rajani-''Well, i was thinking that we could talk about our hobbies, what do you like to do?'' I asked.

Nomusa-''Well, one of my favorite hobbies is teaching cubs how to kill prey as quietly as possible. Also, i like collecting different gems and minerals that I find while exploring. How about you?'' She asked.

Rajani-''I like walking by myself, whether during the day or night. I also like exploring around the country that i'm in, that way I know what type of food there is, the type of plants, vegetables, fruits, herbs and other things.'' I said.

Nomusa-''Cool, one time I went outside the pack a couple years ago at night cause I saw how cool the night sky looked, you know with how clear it is, the billions of stars and the cool breeze. But then, i kinda...sorta got lost. I wanted to call out for help, but I thought that if I did, that I would attract predators that kill other predators or worse. So, i climbed up the tallest tree I could find, and when I was positive that no one was around, that's when I slept, though it was still a bit hard to sleep since I was use to sleeping near my pack. Then, I heard Jake calling out my name, in which I got up and saw that it was morning. So, i climbed down and found him. He asked me why I was there and I told him why.'' She said, i wonder when this happened to her.

Rajani-''Say, how old were you when this happened?'' I asked.

Nomusa-''When I was 10, so pretty much this happened 11 years ago. To be honest, i was pretty scared when this happened, and I was worried that i'd never see my friends or my pack again.'' She said. ''I had nightmares about what could've happened to me. I mean, i haven't had them recently anymore luckily, but I still remember every detail about them, also i'm worried that they may come back.'' She said for I could tell that she wasn't telling me everything about them, unless...she still has those nightmares.

Rajani-''I'm really sorry that happened to you, do you want to talk about these nightmares?'' I asked her, maybe I can help her.

Nomusa-''I'm sorry Rajani, i would tell you but, i just met you today. Plus, i want to keep them to myself for now. I'm sorry.'' She said, i'm sorry, what?

Rajani-''Nomusa, you have nothing to be sorry for. If you don't want to tell me, that's alright. However, if by any chance they come back, you should talk to someone about them including your friends, that way they can help you get rid of these nightmares for good so you wouldn't have to worry about them coming back.'' I said to her, for she had looked down for a little bit and then looked back up at me again.

Nomusa-''Thanks Rajani, i'll consider it, okay?'' She asked me as I nodded. ''Say umm, lets change the topic, okay?'' She asked as I nodded. ''Okay, so what do you like to do for fun?'' She asked.

Rajani-''Umm, i like to practice fighting with my sword. I look for old trees, ones with no leaves, fruits, or anything and swing at the tree to see how deep I can get and how fast I did it. It was so I could control them better, cause when I first started using them, i didn't have a good grip on it and the swords sometimes flew out of my hands. I was by myself so nobody was around me, but still I needed to learn. How about you?'' I asked.

Nomusa-''Well, i like to play hide and seek with some of the cubs. There this one cub named Jiasa, she would always find me and the other cubs somehow in less than a few minutes. Sometimes some of the cubs even considered going miles away from the pack just to hide for longer than a couple minutes. But I wouldn't let them cause it was dangerous out there and unfair, but mostly dangerous of course.'' She said, huh, this cub sounds must be a champ at this game.

Rajani-''Wow, is Jiasa this good at any other games?'' I asked.

Nomusa-''For some reason, not really. When it comes to other games like tag, prey and predator, and a couple others she's pretty alright with those games. Yet Hide and Seek, its like she knows exactly where we are.'' She said.

Rajani-''Well, i'm pretty sure she finds you all because of your scent.'' I said, how couldn't she?

Nomusa-''Oh yeah we thought about that, we decided to cover ourselves in dirt and grass so that no one could find anyone by their scent. That way its fair for everyone, and so that the game would last longer.'' She said. ''Except for me, that way in case one of the cubs got hurt or is in trouble they can find me, also if I notice any missing or went a bit to far, i would chirp so they can also find me and come back.'' She explained.

Rajani-''Oh, but what if one of them or some get lost?'' I asked. ''Also, wouldn't it be hard for you to find their scent since they're covered in dirt and grass?'' I asked curious.

Nomusa-''Well, to avoid that, i ask guards that aren't busy to be on the look out in case any cubs go to far or need help and i'm not near them. They can chirp and i'll be able to find them.'' She said. ''Also yes I thought about that, i find a tall tree to climb so that I can look over the cubs.'' She also said.

Rajani-''Oh okay, maybe she's just really good at finding you all.'' I said.

Nomusa-''Yeah, and honestly I would've thought that the cubs would hate the game since Jiasa always won when she was the seeker. But no, in fact they just see it as a challenge to find better hiding spots. But, i always make sure that they're still close and or not to far away whereas I can't find them.'' She said.

Rajani-''Oh, say can I ask you something else?'' I asked her.

Nomusa-''Sure.'' She said.

Rajani-''Well, how long have you been with this pack?'' I asked.

Nomusa-''Oh I was born in this pack, it was a lot smaller back then though. Why do you ask?'' She asked.

Rajani-''Oh I was just curious, also where you captured or did you go somewhere else?'' I asked.

Nomusa-''No, i didn't get captured. I managed to get away, but I didn't follow the group that went to Lilongwe. Instead me and three others went to Mtoi, it was pretty nice there, but after a day or two, we decided to go back to see if anyone was still there, and there were other pack members. In which, we came back here.'' She said. ''Do you have anymore questions for me?'' She asked.

Rajani-''No I don't, do you have any for me?'' I said.

Nomusa-''Yes, where were you born?'' She asked.

Rajani-''Oh, well I was born in Mau Forest, Kenya.'' I said, maybe i'll go back to visit someday. ''It was pretty nice there, when I was 5, i was taking a walk during the day to try and find some flowers. Then, i came across some calves and fawns. They were playing together and one of them noticed me, at first I was worried that they'd run and call for help, but instead one of them welcomed me to play with them. At first I wasn't sure, but one of them said that it was fine, even though I was a predator. The others weren't so sure about me, but as the hours went by, they started to get use to me and were okay with me. We had fun and when it was sunset they had to leave, i was a bit sad but they said that if I wanted I could visit their tribe. I was very nervous as a cub, but I agreed to go tomorrow.

Nomusa-''Wow, but what about your parents, didn't you ask them about this?'' She asked.

Rajani-''Yes, and they said it was okay, but they wanted to meet the tribe first. Then the next day I showed them where I went and found them again, they showed us where their tribe was and it turned out to be a somewhat small tribe. Anyways, they talked to the parents including the leader and they said it was alright.'' I said. ''I still remember their names, there were three girls and two boys. The boys names were Sekayi and Kysa, and the girls names were Nehanda, Salitta, and Jila. Ever since then, i hung out with them mostly two or three days each week since. Their tribe even started to like me, not that they ever hated me, they just didn't know me at first.'' I said.

Nomusa-''Oh okay, also have you seen them recently?'' She asked.

Rajani-''No, i haven't seen them or their tribe since I moved. When I moved, i was sad to say goodbye to them and they were to. Though, i may go back and see if they're still there. However, its been years and they probably don't remember me.'' I said, i didn't want to believe that, but it has been a long time.

Nomusa-''Well, from what you said, i'm sure they remember you and that they still miss you.'' She said.

Rajani-''Thank you, that means a lot to me. Anymore questions for me?'' I asked.

Nomusa-''Hmmm, yeah I got one more, have you ever thought about being a guard if you were in a pack?'' She asked.

Rajani-''Well, i guess I would be a guard. Why do you ask?'' I asked her curious of her question.

Nomusa-''Oh I was just curious, like if you ever decided to join a pack. So, any questions for me?'' She asked me, well other than the question Mia told me not to ask, other than that, nothing.

Rajani-''No, i don't. Say, do you want to head back to the pack or do do you want to just relax here?'' I asked her.

Nomusa-''Yeah we can stay here for a little bit longer, oh what were your friends from that tribe like?'' She asked curious, yeah I knew she would ask me that sooner or later.

Rajani-''Oh well, i don't quite remember every detail about them. However, i can tell you a bit about them if that is alright?'' I asked.

Nomusa-''Oh okay, that's fine.'' She said.

Rajani-''Alright, Sekayi was always very nice but he sometimes depended on others, so we all helped him learn to be independent and from what we saw before I left that he was getting better and better. Kysa was pretty quiet, but when we or someone asked him something he would answer, but it really depended on his mood. He wasn't depressed, he just never really had things to say. Nehanda was very caring of others, though sometimes she got carried away, but she learns from those mistakes to try and get better and not be a bother to people. She liked to encourage people and talk to them about different things, for if a person was sad, confused, angry, or just needed someone to talk to and be with. Salitta was very relaxed, she enjoyed the little things in life and never took things for granted, especially her friends. She also like be by herself sometimes, she'd be gone for hours, but it was rare that she leaves for most of the day. We asked her what she does, including the tribe but she never says exactly what she was doing. But, she would give us very vague answers. And Jila, she was also very nice, she really liked to take care of other calves, fawns, cubs or others with her mom. Also, she enjoyed trying learning new fighting technique for she always wanted to be a scout. She was also the one who welcomed me to play with them, and when she did and I wasn't sure, Nehanda encouraged me saying that they didn't mind that I was a predator. So yeah, those were my friends.'' I said, you know, talking about them again, and remembering the great times we had...(Sigh), i miss them, hopefully they're doing alright.

Nomusa-''A little bit of detail, yeah.'' She said laughing a bit, yeah I pretty much told her a good amount about them as I laughed a bit too.

Rajani-''Yeah, i guess that was a bit much. Say, what about you?'' I asked curious, for from what I know about her so far, i'm sure she had a good amount of friends as a cub.

Nomusa-''Nope, i never really had friends as a cub, maybe one or two but that was it. I don't quite remember them though, their families left the pack at different times. Plus, we weren't quite _friends_ for we only became friends for a few weeks and then they left, so not much to say about them.'' She said, oh..huh, i would've thought she had at least a couple of friends.

Rajani-''Oh, i'm sorry Nomusa.'' I said.

Nomusa-''Don't be, besides like I said, I didn't know them like that.'' She said assuring me.

Rajani-''Alright, so what would you like to do now?'' I asked.

Nomusa-''Hmm, no, not really. We can just relax here or we can head pack to the pack.'' She suggested, there wasn't really anything for me to do there. Actually, i do have one more question.

Rajani-''Nomusa, i have another question for you.'' I said.

Nomusa-''Oh okay, what is it?'' She asked looking over at me.

Rajani-''What do you do in the pack?'' I asked.

Nomusa-''I help others look for food for the pack, also I watch over cubs for parents.'' She said.

Rajani-''Oh okay, is it difficult or easy for you?'' I asked.

Nomusa-''No problem, also a mix of both. Its easy since i'm pretty good with cubs, but a bit hard depending on whose cubs i'm caring for. Also for helping the pack find food, its pretty easy, but still dangerous of course. I'll be right back, i need to go get some more water.'' She said as I nodded as she got up and left, as she did I just watched the view of the lake with the sky and saw how peaceful and beautiful it was here. I then just breathed in a bit and relaxed, as I did I looked in my bag and got out a stone that was light pink, violet, white, brown and green. I then hold it close to me, remembering when I was given this stone...i miss you.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Hey, so this has been chapter 89. So, how's summer for you all so far? Also, whose ready to go to Mago? Also, i know that I haven't really added any music to the scenes for a little bit, but don't worry the music will come back soon. But anyways, thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review. If you have any questions for me, leave them in your reviews or PM me. If you notice any problems or mistakes, please let me know by leaving them in your reviews or by PMing me and I will fix them. Again, thank you for reading, and i'll see you in chapter 90._


	90. Chapter 90:Avia

_Hey, so this is chapter 90. Wow, i mean, wow. 90 chapters...Now, for this chapter, well...i don't want to spoil anything, like anything at all. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Well, this was a pretty short message, well i've written even shorter messages in previous chapter, like I think for two or three of them maybe. But again, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Kafue, Zambia..._

 _12:41pm..._

The sky was clear, it was a breezy time of day with no clouds in sight. We then see a gazelle in a field picking flowers, for she then placed them in her bag. As she did, she then closed her bag, got up and left the field. She noticed that it was pretty quiet other than the sounds of the wind blowing in the trees and grass, but to her it was still peaceful, though she was a bit sad knowing as to why it was so quiet. A few minutes later, she got out of the field and kept heading north. She then checked her bag to make sure that everything she needed was in there, in which after looking through it for a few minutes she then knew that everything she needed was in her bag as she closed it and kept going. A couple minutes later, she looks around for something, she looks behind her just in case she past it but kept looking and had then found what she was looking for. She then walks over to a tree and climbs it to the branches and sees planks of different types of wood, she then grabs the different pieces of wood and tosses them into a bush to make sure that they didn't break from hitting the ground to hard. She then carefully climbs down and picks up the planks of wood, she then puts her bag back on her right shoulder and carries then under her arms and continued on.

 _20 minutes later..._

As some time has past, we see that the gazelle was at a lake. She was drinking the little bit of water that was left in her canteen, when she finished she then refilled both of her canteen's and looked around for anyone while she did. She then finished filling the canteen as she closed it and got the blanks of wood and left, as she did she saw her home, for it was a wooden house that was one story, as she did she kept going. A few minutes later, she gets to the house and carefully unlocks the door and enters. She then closes the door and locks it as she places the blanks of wood on the table, she then walks over to the kitchen and gets a pot and some vegetables, spices, three different types of knives, olive oil, measuring cups. and a good amount of water. But before she left, she went into her room to check for something. She then walked out and slowly closed the door, she then unlocked the door and opened it. As she did, she then got the ingredients and walked outside near the lake and closed the door behind her. She then started cutting some of the ingredients and placed them in the pot, she then started adding in some of the other spices in. As she did, she then started a fire underneath the pot and had made sure the fire was surrounded so that it wouldn't spread. She then started cutting some more vegetables as she had let the other ingredients cook.

 _1 hour later..._

We see that after a little bit, she was done making the soup. She then used some water from the lake to put out the fire so that way the pot could cool off, after a few minutes she touched the pot and knew that it was safe to touch. She then picked it up and carried it back to the house, as she did, she placed the pot down and opened the door and got the pot and walked in. She then placed the pot down again as she then walks back to the door, closes it and locks it. She then picks up the pot and places it back in the kitchen, as she did she then went into one of the cabinets and got a bowl and a spoon. She then walked back into the room she checked on and walked over to a bed. She then sat the bowl on a table that was near by and placed the spoon in the bowl. As she did, she then walked back over to the bed and slightly nudged someone. The person under the cover then woke up and saw her and smiled a bit but coughed a little.

 _''Hey, how are you and Lilly?''_ She asked her. She then used sign language to reply back to her. _''That's good, i'm okay I guess. I still feel like sh*t though.''_ She said as she laughed a bit but used sign language again. _''Yeah, i'm sure the soup will help. Also sorry.''_ She said apologizing for swearing. _''Aren't you gonna eat some to?''_ She asked her, as she did she replied back to her. '' _Oh okay, i guess you'll eat some later. But yeah, thanks.''_ She said as she then got the bowl and ate some. When she did, she then replied back again. _''Well, today isn't so bad, Jiana and Ciaona came over to hang out with me while you were gone.''_ She said. _''Oh, and they asked me to tell you they said hi and that they missed you and Lilly and said happy birthday to Lilly. Oh, and they got her some of her favorite flowers, a necklace and some new books for her.''_ She said to her, in which she replied back. _''Yeah, i like the gifts too.''_ She said sounding a bit sad. She noticed and asked her something. _''I'm fine, i just miss them and the others already. Say, can I ask you something?''_ She asked her, in which she nodded and replied to her. _''Why did you leave your tribe?''_ She asked her. She then looked a bit sadden, but knew that she had to tell her. _''If you don't want to, you don't have to tell me.''_ She said, but she shook her head and replied to her. She then sat down next to her and told her everything.

 _5 months ago..._

 _Namibia/ February, 18th..._

 _8:32pm..._

I was at the beach sitting in the sand as I saw the ocean, i was tuning my bow since the string felt to loose to me. When I practiced a little with it, the arrows never really went far like they're suppose to. I looked over at some of my friends, i saw Kwasi and Vimkra talking to each other, Adesina, Tumaini and Joma were making dinner before we either leave or sleep here for the night, Efia was asleep since she was still sick, and the others were either asleep, practicing their fighting, arrow practice or talking to each other. I'm not sure where Ciaona was, but I looked around and saw her getting out of the water. She got a towel from one of our tents and then walked over to me, as she did she than sat down next to me.

Ciaona-''Hey Avi, how are you doing?'' She asked me drying her hair a bit.

Avia-''I'm doing okay, thank you. So, how was the water?'' I asked as I put my bow down.

Ciaona-''It was nice, although I wanted to swim for a bit longer, Joma said that dinner was almost done.'' She said, wait, when did he say that?

Avia-''Oh, when did he tell you that?'' I asked curious.

Ciaona-''A few minutes ago while you were focused on your bow. Also, are you alright?'' She asked.

Avia-''Oh okay, also yeah...i'm okay.'' I said, but I could tell that she knew that I wasn't. ''...i miss Lilly. I only got to see her for a few minutes before I blacked out.'' I said with tears in my eyes as I wiped them away. As I did, Ciaona then hugged me as I hugged her back.

Ciaona-''Avia, its okay, she's safe with Amiyi and the tribe.'' She said as she then let go of me. ''But, i understand what you're going through. I mean, you were able to see her before you left right?'' She asked me as I nodded.

Avia-''Yes, but still that was only for a few minutes before we had to leave.'' I said.

Ciaona-''Also, why did you come with us, why didn't you just stay with the tribe?'' She asked.

Avia-''I wanted to help you guys, cause if only five of us left the tribe to get this much food, water, weapons, and other resources, it would've taken days if not weeks and multiple trips to get this much back to the tribe. This will last us for months, i miss Lilly so much, but I want to make sure that she nor any of us or the tribe starve. If we took multiple trips, chances are we could run into a pride and they would kill us.'' I said to her, for she didn't say anything back. ''We have to look out for each other, i didn't want to say that this is most of the prides doing this, but at this rate, it feels like it.'' I said for I wiped some more tears out of my eyes, as I felt a hand touch my shoulder as I looked over at her.

Ciaona-''Well, your right, this could be our only chance at this point. But, we're gonna be okay, us, Lilly, Amiyi and the tribe. Just think about Lilly and how happy she'll be to see her mom again, okay?'' She asked me as I nodded and hugged her.

Avia-''Thank you Cia.'' I said, as I did I saw Joma walk over towards us as we let go of each other.

Joma-''Hey guys, dinner's ready.'' He said.

Ciaona-''Cool, thanks Joma.'' She said.

Joma-''Your welcome, also you two alright?'' He asked for I think he noticed some tears in my eyes. ''If its something personal, sorry for bother you guys.'' He said.

Avia-''Yes, we're okay, I just needed to talk to someone.'' I said.

Joma-''Oh okay, as long as you guys are okay, oh and have either of you seen how's Efia doing?'' He asked.

Ciaona-''Not sure, but i'm gonna go check on her.'' She said.

Joma-''Oh okay, i'm gonna go wake the others to let them know that dinner is done. Oh, and Ciaona, can you tell Efia I said that I hope she gets better and that i'll be over soon to check on her?'' He asked her.

Ciaona-''Sure thing, later Joma.'' She said.

Joma-''Alright, bye guys.'' He said as he then left.

Avia-''Bye, and again, thanks for talking to me.'' I said.

Ciaona-''No problem Avi. But, if something is wrong, don't be afraid to talk to me or any of the others, alright?'' She asked me as I nodded, as I did I let go of her. ''Now, i'm gonna go check on Efia and get me and her some food. What about you?'' She asked me getting up wiping some sand off her legs.

Avia-''Well, i guess i'll get some food, work on my bow and get some sleep.'' I said, for I wanted to check on her too, but I didn't want to bother while she's asleep.

Ciaona-''Sounds like a plan, later Avi.'' She said.

Avia-''Bye Cia.'' I said smiling a bit. When she left, i thought about what she said and smiled a bit, for I couldn't wait to see Lilly and my tribe again. I then got up and walked over to Adesina and the others to get some food. As I did, I saw Joma waking up the other scouts and Ciaona was talking to Efia, i wonder what she's talking to her about. I then saw Adesina and I decided to talk to her for a bit. ''Hey Adesina, how are you?'' I asked her.

Adesina-''Hi Avia, also i'm okay thanks, how about you?'' She asked.

Avia-''I'm okay, so what do you have?'' I asked.

Adesina-''Cool, oh and we have Vegetable Couscous, Tabouleh and Kansiye. We also have some South African Green Mealie Bread or Moroccan Pita Bread, and again congrats on having Lilly.'' She said.

Avia-''Thank you, i miss her a lot though, but we'll be home soon. Also, i'll have the Tabouleh and Moroccan Pita Bread.'' I said, for I wanted to try the other foods too, but maybe later after I finish this dish first.

Adesina-''Yeah, just a couple more hours of walking. Also okay, personally I really like the Tabouleh, are you gonna try the other dishes to, Later on I mean?'' She asked as I nodded.

Avia-''Yes, they all look great. Oh, and how has Jeni been doing?'' I asked wondering about her.

Adesina-''She's doing alright, though she seems a bit upset. Just a sec.'' She said, as she did she got a bowl of some of the Vegetable Couscous and a piece of the Moroccan bread. ''I'll be back Tumaini!'' She said to him as he nodded. ''Enjoy the food Avia, talk to you in a bit okay?'' She asked me.

Avia-''Okay, but if you want I can give her the food.'' I suggested to her.

Adesina-''Thanks, but you don't have to if you don't want to.'' She said.

Avia-''No its okay, i don't mind. Also, are you going to talk to her?'' I asked curious.

Adesina-''Yeah, i haven't talked to her in a little bit, i don't want her to feel left out or anything.'' She said to me as she walked over to Jeni with the food, i then decided to join her, maybe we both can help her. A minute or two later, we saw her sitting in the sand watching the sunset. As she did, we got to her as we sat down next to her. ''Hey Jeni, are you hungry?'' She asked her, but Jeni just nodded a little bit as Adesina gave her the food. ''We're really sorry about your grandpa, do you wanna talk about him, if not then you don't have to?'' She asked.

Jeni-''...thanks for the food, also its okay, we can talk about him. What do you want to know?'' She asked, i should ask her something, that way it doesn't look like I came over to her for nothing.

Avia-''What was your favorite moment with him?'' I asked.

Jeni-''When he took me out to teach me how to fish when I was seven, since I was always curious as to how he was so good. When I started, i was awful and accidentally fell in the water twice somehow. He was so patience with me, and helped me every step of the way until I caught my first fish and had let it go.'' She said smiling a bit and wiped a tear away. ''We were out catching fish all day until sunset, he caught four fish while I caught 20. I knew that he barely caught any to make me feel better, and I still love him for that. When we showed my parents, they were glad we had a great time.'' She said as she then ate a little bit of her food. ''After that, i went fishing every once in awhile, practicing and or to get dinner. He would also show me new techniques every once in a while if I had any trouble, and I still remember every single one of them to this day.'' She said. ''Okay not every single one, but a lot of them I still do remember.'' She said laughing a little bit, i'm glad she's getting better. ''I'm sorry, i'm just still coping with this.'' She said looking down a bit.

Adesina-''Its alright, also can we ask you a bit more about your grandpa?'' She asked.

Jeni-''Sure.'' She said eating a bit more of her food.

Adesina-''What was your earliest memory of him?'' She asked.

Jeni-''When I was two years old, i remember that he came to visit for my 2nd birthday. Although, he said that he was there when I was born and for my first birthday, but I didn't remember those times he was there.'' She said. ''Anymore questions?'' She asked.

Avia-''Umm, yes, what was something he said to you that you would always remember?'' I asked.

Jeni-''Well, when I was 12, i remember when we were exploring this field a few miles outside of Namibia. I said that I wonder what adventures would happen in the future, and he told me that its unknown, and that out there, outside of Africa, there were others that wonder what adventures await them. To discover new things, new people, possibly even new worlds, but all in dew time.'' She said. ''I'll always remember that.'' She said smiling a bit.

Avia-''Wow, that's beautiful Jeni.'' I said smiling a bit.

Jeni-''Thanks Avia, also, thank you both for talking to me, i really appreciate it.'' She said as she finished eating.

Adesina-''Your welcome Jeni, if you need to talk to us, we'll be here for you. Say, do you wanna relax or go swimming before the sun goes down?'' She asked her.

Jeni-''Well, i just ate, and the water is probably really cold by now.'' She said, also I think so to, since some tiny splashes of water from the waves are kinda touching my fur, it feels pretty cold.

Adesina-''Oh okay, and your probably right about the water. I went swimming earlier when we first stopped here and it was fine. But then, as it was getting closer to sunset, the water started getting colder.'' She said.

Jeni-''Say, how about when we get back home, we can come back here and swim. I mean, we're only a couple hours away from the tribe from here.'' She suggested, yeah, that sounds like a good idea.

Adesina-''Sure, what about you Avia?'' She asked me.

Avia-''Well, i would like to go, but I want to be with Lilly as much as possible when we get home. I would take her with us, but she was just born two days ago. But maybe the week after I can go if Amiyi can babysit. If not, then I can't go.'' I said, for I didn't want her to get scared or hurt, especially since she's still new to the world. ''Sorry guys.'' I said.

Adesina-''Avia, we understand, its great that your spending time with her. Say, can we see her when we get back to the tribe?'' She asked, what? How could I say no? it wouldn't be that much fun though.

Avia-''Thanks, also of course you can, why wouldn't I let you see her?'' I asked her.

Adesina-''Well, i thought that you'd want to spend time with her alone for a little bit. I thought if you wanted, we could give you both privacy.'' She said.

Avia-''Oh, but yes you both can see her when we get home.'' I said.

Jeni-''Thanks Avia, also Adesina, the food was great, did you make it?'' She asked.

Adesina-''Nope, Tumaini made the Vegetable Couscous. I made the South African Green Mealie bread and helped Joma make the Tabouleh. But, i'm glad you like it.'' She said.

Avia-''Oh, you and Joma made the Tabouleh, its really good.'' I said, for it was really good.

Adesina-''Aww thank you Avia, i'm glad you like it. Also, hows the Moroccan Pita Bread?'' She asked.

Jeni-''Its pretty good.'' She said.

Adesina-''Cool, say anything else you two wanna talk about?'' She asked us.

Jeni-''Well, not really no. Actually, its getting late, we should get some sleep for when we leave tomorrow.'' She said, yeah i'm a little tired to. But, i need to fix my bow string before I get some sleep.

Avia-''Sorry but I got nothing, plus I need to get my bow fixed before I get some sleep.'' I said.

Adesina-''Oh okay, also yeah it's getting late. Say Avia, if you want to, can you help me pack up the tents before we leave tomorrow?'' She asked me.

Avia-''Sure, also it was nice talking to you Jeni.'' I said to her.

Adesina-''Thanks, it was nice talking to you again Jeni.'' She said, it was.

Jeni-''Thanks, it was nice to talk to you two to. Well, i should get to bed, goodnight.'' She said as she handed Adesina her plate and walked back to the camp.

Adesina-''Goodnight Jeni, well I need to go and help the others pack up all the pots and pans. Night Avia.'' She said.

Avia-''Oh okay, and goodnight to you to.'' I said to her as I also gave her my plate, as I did she walked back to the camp. As she did, I looked back at the ocean, and saw that there wasn't much sunset left. I then got up and followed Adesina, as I did I saw the camp was starting to light the lanterns. A few minutes later, I got back to the camp and saw where I was and my bow, arrows, tent, and lantern were still there. I then got my lantern and walked over to the campfire, got a piece of wood and used it to light my lantern. I then walk back over to my tent and use the light I have to try and fix my bow. But, i decided that if I don't get it fixed soon, then i'll just fix it after i'm done helping Adesina. A few minutes later, i had fixed my bow and had put it up. As I did, I then went inside my tent, got under the covers and thought about seeing Lilly for the first time before going unconscious and about the past two days we've all been out here. After a few more minutes, i started to get pretty tried and went to sleep, as I continued thinking about Lilly.

 _6:22am..._

I was sitting in the sand on the beach again, only this time I brought a blanket with me in case it was really cold this morning. I didn't get that much sleep, but I at least slept for a couple hours. I already check our things and knew that everything was packed, all we needed to do now was pack our tents and blankets and leave. You know, maybe I can go swim for a little bit until the others wake up. But, i should tell one of them what i'm doing so at least someone knows. I then pulled the blanket off me and carried it as I walk back to my tent, as I got there I saw Ciaona sleeping as I nudge her left shoulder a little bit. As I did, she started to wake up a little bit.

Avia-''Good morning Cia.'' I said placing my blanket down.

Ciaona-''(Yawns a bit), morning Avi, need anything?'' She asked looking over at her.

Avia-''Yeah, i'm gonna go swim for a little bit, i just wanted to let you know okay?'' I asked her as she nodded.

Ciaona-''Okay, we're getting up in half an hour so i'm gonna get some more sleep. Be safe and have fun.'' She said sounding a bit tired.

Avia-''Thanks, sleep well.'' I said as she nodded again and went back to sleep. I then got a towel and walked back to the beach and went swimming.

 _13 minutes later..._

I had already dried up and put my clothes back on, as I did I saw someone was getting up and was walking towards our bags. When I looked closer, i saw that it was Sanyi and David for they were just checking them to make sure nothing was stolen or missing. I then walk back to my tent to wake Ciaona up, but when I got there I saw that she waking up already.

Avia-''Good morning Cia, how'd you sleep?'' I asked while folding my towel.

Ciaona-''(Yawns), morning Avi, again. Also, i slept alright thanks. So, how was swimming?'' She asked.

Avia-''It was nice, the water wasn't as cold as yesterday but it was nice.'' I said.

Ciaona-''That's good, so, ready to pack up?'' She asked me as I nodded. ''Okay, lets hurry up.'' She said stretching her arms out as she got up. As she did, she folded up her blanket. After we got some of our stuff out of our tent, we then took it down and folded it. As we did, i saw the other scouts were getting up and packing up to. A minute or two later, we had put up our tent. As we did, i noticed Efia and Joma together, for he was checking her temperature. Maybe I should go over and check on her, she looks like she's getting better which is good. But I promised I'd help Adesina with the tents, though most of them are taken down, i did promise her. You know, i wonder how Efia even got sick in the first place. She seemed fine before we left, maybe she caught a cold during that huge rain storm, or she could've been sick for a couple days now, its just that her symptoms are showing now. I then saw Tumaini giving out breakfast, which was what was left from last night and some water. Also, why exactly did Adesina need my help for? But anyways, i shoul- ''Avi, you there?'' She asked me, was I just standing here doing nothing?

Avia-''Oh, sorry, i was just thinking to myself for a sec.'' I said apologizing.

Ciaona-''A sec or a minute?'' She asked, but laughed a little. ''I'm joking, its okay. So what were you thinking to yourself about?'' She asked.

Avia-''Nothing much, i just thought about checking on Efia and wondered how she got sick.'' I said. ''Also, do you have any plans for when we get home?'' I asked.

Ciaona-''Oh okay, also she told me when I talked to her. She said that she probably caught it while we were leaving the tribe since it rained a bit hard and she didn't have much cover like we did.'' She said, oh yeah, that was when Joma and I gave her ours so that she wouldn't get drenched or sick. Well...at least she wasn't drenched. ''Also I guess i'll just relax for a bit.'' She said. ''Say, Didn't you and Joma give her your covers so she wouldn't get drenched?'' She asked while drinking some water from her canteen.

Avia-''Yes, say, i'm gonna go help Adesina and talk to Efia for a bit, if you don't mind?'' I asked her.

Ciaona-''Sure, i don't mind.'' She said. ''Also, in case we leave and your not back yet, i'll get your bag for you.'' She said, thanks Cia.

Avia-''Okay thanks, see you in a bit, also thanks.'' I said, in which I left looking for Adesina. I instantly saw her folding some tents as I then walk over to her. ''Good morning Adesina, how'd you sleep?'' I said as she turned around and smiled a bit.

Adesina-''Good morning to you to, i slept great thanks, how about you?'' She asked as she went back to folding tents. ''Oh, and there're some tents over here for you, also thanks for helping me.'' She said.

Avia-''Your welcome, also I slept okay. So, do you have any other plans for when we get home?" I asked.

Adesina-''Yeah, other than the beach, i was thinking about hanging out with my brother. What about you?'' She asked while folding a few more tents.

Avia-''Well, i want to take care of Lilly. But, if you want, you and the others can come visit her.'' I said.

Adesina-''Oh, okay, i'll ask them if they can okay?'' She asked me as I nodded. After a few more minutes, we both got finished folding some of the tents. ''Okay, were done. Again, thanks for helping me Avia. Oh and just to let you know, i'll be with Tayki and the others going over our way back home again.'' She said letting me know.

Avia-''No problem, anyways I have to go find Efia.'' I said.

Adesina-''Oh okay. Oh, and can you tell her I said hi for me?'' She asked.

Avia-''Sure thing, alright i'll see you later.'' I said.

Adesina-''Alright, bye Avia.'' She said as we parted ways. I then went back to where I last saw Efia and Joma, but I didn't see her or Joma there at all. Maybe Joma is getting breakfast for her. After a minute, i got to where breakfast was being served but...I didn't see Joma anywhere. I then decided to ask Tumaini, and to get some food too.

Avia-''Good morning Tumaini, how are you?'' I asked him.

Tumaini-''Hey Avia, i'm alright thanks, how about you? Oh, and what would you like to eat?'' He asked while cooking.

Avia-''I'm okay thank you, also i'll have Kansiye with some of the South African Green bread.'' I said, i know that's not the whole name, but i'm sure he knows what I meant.

Tumaini-''Sure, also how did you like the trip?'' He asked while making my food.

Avia-''Well, to me, the trip was alright. Luckily we didn't come across any prides or anything, what about you?'' I asked.

Tumaini-''I think the trip was okay, though I wish we saw a bit more outside Namibia. But maybe someday we will, but who knows.'' He said. ''Also, how are you feeling after the birth?'' He asked.

Avia-''I feel okay, though i'm not sure how I was able to stand when I woke up as if nothing happened.'' I said for I had no clue, maybe because the birth was a bit quick and I still had energy left in me. I think it was only two or three hours, i'll have to ask Zayi.

Tumaini-''Well, for some women it could take days to heal, and some only a couple hours after giving birth. Guess you were one of the lucky ones huh?'' He asked me, i guess so. I've heard that this happens sometimes, but I never guessed that would happen to me.

Avia-''Yeah, i guess so.'' I said. ''Say, can I ask you something?'' She asked.

Tumaini-''Mhm, what's up?'' He asked.

Avia-''Well, have you ever been terrified of something horrible happening to you or the ones you love?'' I asked, why did I ask something like that?

Tumaini-''Nope, not really.'' He said...wait, what?

Avia-''Oh, okay, why do you say no?'' I asked curious.

Tumaini-''Because I shouldn't think like that. If you constantly think that something bad is gonna happen to you and or the ones you love, then that'll be all you think about instead of the ones you worry about or living your life. Instead, i think of the positives like, what i'll be doing with friends and family today or enjoying the day and relaxing. Although, it is a good thing to think about it sometimes, but not all the time, it'll just make you depressed. So yeah, that's why I don't think like that, or at least all the time I mean.'' He said, wow, that's really good advice.

Avia-''Thank you Tumaini for your advice, i'll keep that to heart.'' I said knowing what he meant.

Tumaini-''No problem Avia, oh and here's breakfast.'' He said handing me my food, for it smelled great.

Avia-''Thanks, also do you know where Joma went, i need to talk to Efia?'' I asked him.

Tumaini-''Yep, he said that he would be at the beach close by with Efia. Said that he wanted to try and help her feel better.'' He said, huh, i wonder how. ''Well, i should hurry so we can get ready to go, later Avia.'' He said.

Avia-''Okay, bye and again thank you.'' I said as I then left and went to the beach. As I did, i saw them together for Efia was wearing a blanket around her and was eating some food with Joma. As I walked over to them, i actually heard Efia laugh a little bit, though it was a bit faint and ended with her coughing, still it was sign that she was getting better to me. I then made it to them for Joma noticed me.

Joma-''Morning Avia.'' He said waving to me.

Avia-''Good morning Joma, morning Efia.'' I said to them both smiling a bit. ''Oh, and Adesina asked me to tell you she said hi.'' I said.

Efia-''G-good morning Avia, also thanks, when you can tell her I said thanks.'' She said sounding tired as she coughed a bit. ''How a-are you?'' She asked.

Avia-''I'm okay, how about you, are you getting better?'' I asked her as she nodded.

Efia-''Y-yeah, my cold isn't as bad as it was l-last night. Also, thank you both for giving me your blankets.'' She said smiling a bit.

Avia-''No problem, i'm really glad your getting better. So, what were you both talking about, Sorry if i'm being nosy?'' I asked.

Joma-''Its alright, we were just talking about our favorite times together.'' He said.

Avia-''Oh okay, which one made you laugh Efia?'' I asked her.

Efia-''W-well, three years ago we were going out on our third date, and we both decided to try this new restaurant that was brand new about a few miles from where we live. There was this dish that Joma tried and after a few seconds, the fish was still alive and kept smacking him in the face with its tail.'' She said laughing but coughed a little, as she did I was trying not to laugh for I thought that Joma would feel embarrassed but, he was laughing with us.

Joma-''(Laughing a bit), yeah, also when I was on the ground it kept hitting me but Efia was a hero and got it off me. She made sure I was alright and asked if I was hurt, i wasn't hurt but my face was a bit sore since I was getting slapped 30 times. Again, thanks for saving me.'' He said.

Efia-''Y-your welcome, also the chief gave us apologizes and we didn't have to pay for dinner. (Coughs a bit), plus, if we ever went back, he said that our meals would be half off for us including friends and family no matter how many people we bring if we brought anyone else with us. However, i'm pretty sure we can't bring the tribe, even though we'd still pay.'' She said, yeah, though I do wonder what this restaurant's called.

Joma-''Oh, and they had let us order something else and we only paid for the first meal that pretty much kicked my a*s.'' He said laughing a little bit.

Avia-''Wow, that's a bit funny, what was the restaurant called?'' I asked curious.

Joma-''Uhhh, oh yeah Juran's Kombuis.'' He said. ''It's a bit far, but the food is amazing. They also gave us free desert since it was our first date and they wanted to make up for the incident.'' He said.

Avia-''Oh okay, thank you. Also, how long will you both be here?'' I asked.

Joma-''Not sure, how long till we leave?'' He asked Efia, but she wasn't sure. ''Oh okay, do you know Avia?'' He asked me, huh, not sure.

Avia-''I'm not sure either, i'll go ask Sanyi and tell you guys when I go.'' I said.

Efia-''Oh okay, but we'll probably leave in a few minutes.'' She said. ''A-also, is there anything you want to ask us?'' She asked me.

Avia-''Yeah, Efia, what did Ciaona talk to you about last night?'' I asked curious.

Efia-''N-nothing really, s-she just asked me how I think I got sick, how I was doing and asked if I wanted anything to eat.'' She said as she sneezed as Joma and I said 'bless you'. ''Thank you, anyways I said that I might have caught this cold when we were leaving was alright, and said sure and she got me some soup.'' She said.

Avia-''Oh okay, i'm gonna go ask Sanyi, i'll be back soon.'' I said.

Efia-''Okay, also thank you.'' She said as I nodded and then left. As I did, i then saw Sanyi checking his bag as I then walk over to him.

Avia-''Good morning Sanyi, how are you?'' I asked him.

Sanyi-''Morning Avia, pretty tired honestly, but i'll be alright. You?'' He asked me.

Avia-''I'm okay, also why are you tired, did you not get enough sleep?'' I asked.

Sanyi-''...kinda, i was with Xanyta, Brooke, and Matthew last night and we stayed up a bit late to watch the stars and see if any of us could find any constellations in the stars.'' He said, oh, that sounds pretty cool.

Avia-''Oh, did you or the others find any?'' I asked.

Sanyi-''Not many, me and Brooke only found two, Xanyta found three, and Matthew found one.'' He said. ''We all found them in less than 20 minutes, and we wanted to stay out for a lot longer. So, Brooke made a game in which we had to look at the stars and make shapes and or images.'' He said. ''I suggested it to be a contest to see who could find the make the most in 30 minutes, but we decided not to and to just hang out and have fun.'' He said.

Avia-''Cool, so how long do you think you all stayed up for?'' i asked.

Sanyi-''Probably until midnight. Brooke and I got tired, but Xanyta and Matthew weren't. But, we all decided to call it a night and get to bed.'' He said.

Avia-''Oh, so are the others tired like you or no?'' I asked.

Sanyi-''Yeah, i think its just me and Brooke but she seems okay, better than me though. But Xanyta and Matthew are alright, lucky.'' He said.

Avia-''Oh, well we're only a few hours away, i'm sure you and Brooke will make it through.'' I said.

Sanyi-''Aww thanks Avia, i appreciate that. I'll be sure to tell Brooke too.'' He said smiling a bit.

Avia-''No problem, also i've been meaning to ask you when we'll be leaving?'' I asked.

Sanyi-''In about 15 minutes, make sure you have all your stuff, cause depending on the weather we may not be able to come back here.'' He said giving me a heads up.

Avia-''Okay, i'll make sure.'' I said. ''Also, thanks for the heads up. Joma asked when we'd be leaving and Efia and I weren't sure.'' I said, i didn't want to tell him everything because there's no real point really, so just tell him simply cause Joma asked.

Sanyi-''Alright, also congrats, i'm sure you'll be a great mom.'' He said, you know, i'm really glad that these guys are my friends.

Avia-''Thank you so much, i just hope that I don't mess up or anything.'' I said a bit nervous.

Sanyi-''Well, its okay to make mistakes, for they happen all the time. But that's why we make them, to learn from them and to know what to do and what not to do. But i'm positive that you'll be alright.'' He said, thanks Sanyi, that really helped me.

Avia-''Thanks, oh I should get going, it was nice talking to you.'' I said.

Sanyi-''Oh okay, it was nice talking to you too, later Avia.'' He said to me as I said 'bye' to him and ran back to the beach since I wanted to hurry and tell Joma and Efia. I got back to the beach pretty quickly, as I did I saw Efia and Joma still talking to each other and enjoying each others company. I then walked over to them and decided to call them out.

Avia-''Joma, Efia!'' I said to them as they both looked over at me. ''Hey guys, so I talked to Sanyi and he said that we'll be leaving in 15 minutes. Well, probably 13 minutes since it took me a minute or two to get here since I was talking to him and all.'' I said.

Joma-''Oh okay, thanks for letting us know. We're already packed up so all we need to do is just get our stuff. Oh, and how's Sanyi doing?'' He asked.

Avia-''He said that he was pretty tired since him, Xanyta, Brooke and Matthew stayed up till midnight hanging out together. But said that he would be alright.'' I said to them.

Efia-''Oh okay, we should get going, we've been here for a little while now.'' She said.

Joma-''Yeah we have, but anyways, we should go, again congratulations. When we get home, we'll come visit if that's okay with you.'' He said, as he did we all the left the beach and continued talking.

Avia-''Of course you can, i'm sure she'd love to meet you guys.'' I said.

Efia-''I might not be able to, i don't want to get Lilly sick.'' She said, well, she does have a point, but maybe we can figure something out. She has a right to see her too.

Avia-''Oh, well maybe we can figure something out Efia. Or, maybe your cold will go away on the way back or in a few hours when we get home.'' I said trying to encourage her.

Efia-''Yeah, maybe. But if I get better soon, i'll definitely be there.'' She said.

Avia-''Okay, also Joma, do you have any medicine that should help Efia?'' I asked.

Joma-''Yeah, i gave her some South African Geranium, another name for it is called Umckaloabo. I gave her some this morning to help fight her cold, i wanted to give her some back at home but I was only able to give her a little since we were almost out. So, i bought some more for her, and gave her some.'' He explained.

Avia-''Oh, but where did you buy it?'' I asked.

Joma-''From a healer when we passed by that tribe. The healer wanted to give it to me for free, since it was for Efia but I know that nothing's really free, so instead I just bought it to make sure she wasn't giving me fake herbs.'' He said.

Efia-''But, how would you know that they weren't fake or something else when you bought them?'' She asked, wait, she her voice sounds a lot more clear now. She

Joma-''Well then, from what I hear its working.'' He said smirking a bit.

Efia-''M-my voice, i can talk normally now!'' She said happy.

Avia-''Well then, that herb works fast.'' I said, usually they start working after a couple hours.

Efia-''Yeah, but my nose is still a bit stuffy, so it may take some time still for me to get better. But still, thank you Joma.'' She said hugging him.

Joma-''No problem.'' He said smiling a bit as she lets go of him.

Efia-''You still didn't answer my question.'' She said.

Joma-''Oh yeah, well I checked it to make sure it wasn't fake or anything and it wasn't. Plus, i've seen and used the herb a lot for injured tribe members.'' He said.

Efia-''Oh okay, but yeah lets get going.'' She said as we continued on. We then made it back to the tribe and saw everyone was getting ready to go. ''Okay, we're gonna go get our bags, later Avia.'' He said, in which I said 'bye' to both of them for now. As I did, i saw Ciaona with both our bags and walked over to her.

Avia-''Hey Cia, again thank you for getting my bag for me.'' I said as she then handed me my bag.

Ciaona-''Your welcome.'' She said.

Sanyi-''Alright everyone, did you all make sure that you have all of your belongings?'' He asked everyone, in which they all agreed. ''Alright, lets head home.'' He said, in which we left the beach. So far, its pretty clear out today, a couple clouds but nothing too big for a storm.

Ciaona-''So, how did everything go?'' She asked.

Avia-''Well, when I went to help Adesina, it went well and we talked for a little bit. Nothing much really, i just asked her how she slept and said that she slept great. Then I asked her if she had any plans other than coming back here to the beach with Jeni. She said that she was going to hang out with Taiwo.'' I said

Ciaona-''Oh okay, also what about the beach?'' She asked.

Avia-''Oh, well, and this was yesterday by the way, but I said that I would like to go, but I said that I wanted to be with Lilly as much as possible when we get home. But said that maybe week after I could go if Amiyi can babysit.'' I said.

Ciaona-''Oh, what about Efia?" She asked.

Avia-''Well, when I was done helping you with our tent, i saw her and Joma together. He was checking her temperature, then after I was done helping Adesina I went back to where I last saw her and Joma but I didn't see either of them there. So, i thought that maybe Joma was getting breakfast for her and him, so I went to where breakfast was, but I didn't see Joma anywhere, so I decided to ask Tumaini and to get some food since I was a bit hungry. We talked a little, and I asked him where Joma was since I needed to talk to Efia. He gave me my food and told me where Joma said he'd be with Efia.'' I said, also maybe I don't need to tell her every little detail that happened. But, we'll be walking for a while, maybe I might to try and pass the time.

Ciaona-''Ah, so what happened next?'' She asked.

Avia-''I went to the beach and found them both, we talked for a bit and I asked Efia how she was doing. She said that she was feeling a lot better than she did last night, but wasn't feeling well. After we talked a bit more, Joma asked her when we would be leaving but she wasn't sure and neither did I. So, i said that I would ask Sanyi and left. Also, sorry for being really chatty.'' I said for I felt like I was talking in paragraphs.

Ciaona-''Its alright, besides you weren't being chatty. If you were, you'd be talking for nearly half an hour or at least ten minutes without taking a break. If anything, you're just telling me what happened in a bit of detail, that's all.

Avia-''Oh okay, thank you. But, you'll let me know if i'm being chatty right?'' I asked, you know, i should have to ask, i should know when i'm talking too much.

Ciaona-''Yep.'' She said, in which I then continued.

Avia-''Actually, never mind. I should know when i'm talking too much.'' I said.

Ciaona-''Its fine Avi, besides you've never talked too much before. You've been doing a lot since this morning, well what I know of I mean. But yeah, your okay.'' She said.

Avia-''Thank you, but yeah nothing much happened after where I left off. I talked to Sanyi for a bit and he told me when we'd be leaving, then we left and I found you, you gave me my bag and here we are.'' I said.

Ciaona-''No problem, also like I said, you've been doing a lot since this morning from what I know.'' She said. ''But yeah, how do you think this whole trip went?"' She asked.

Avia-''Huh, Tumaini asked me the same thing a little bit ago. But yeah, i think this trip was alright, one of the longest ones i've been on, but it was alright. How did you like the trip?'' I asked her.

Ciaona-''I thought it was cool, i got to be with you, Adesina, and the others, discovered some new parts of Namibia, and go swimming. But mostly being with you was the best part.'' She said.

Avia-''Aww, thanks. I'm glad I got to be with you and the others too.'' I said.

Ciaona-''Thanks, so anything you wanna talk about?'' She asked.

Avia-''Hmm, oh, what was one of your favorite journey's?'' I asked.

Ciaona-''It was four months ago, it was a scouting trip me Jiana, Taiki, and Daiji went on. We went to Krumhuk out a couple miles to get some more fruit and herbs, we stopped near a pretty big lake and everyone decided to go swimming for a bit. I stayed out since at the time I couldn't swim at the time. Anyways, Jiana noticed this and got out of the water and asked me if she wanted to learn how to swim. I said no at first cause of my fear, but she assured me that there weren't any crocodiles in the water. Anyways, she helped me every step of the way and after a couple weeks, i finally learned how to swim. So yeah, that was one of my favorite trips, what about you? Don't say this one, that doesn't count.'' She said.

Avia-''Yeah, i remember you told me about that trip when you came back, do you still have that stone?'' I asked curious.

Ciaona-''Yeah, its back at the tribe. Anyways, what's your story?'' She asked me as I thought about it, oh yeah that tribe the we came across.

Avia-''Two years ago, me, Adesina, Zani, Abby, Cina, Matthew and Joma were out looking for new material for swords and axes. We then came across this group of tribe members. They showed us some new fighting techniques, told us some stories of Namibia and even helped us find the materials we needed. They said they were from the Etosha tribe, and that they were training outside their tribe for a little bit. So yeah, that was one of my favorite trips. Anymore questions?'' I asked her.

Ciaona-''Hmm, yeah I got one. Do you want Lilly to be a scout, guard or what?'' She asked.

Avia-''Actually, i want her to choose what she wants to do, it should be her choice.'' I said.

Ciaona-''Yeah, i agree with you, also what happened to the Etosha tribe after you and others got what you all needed?'' She asked.

Avia-''Well, we thanked them for teaching us the new fighting techniques, the stories and for helping us find the materials.'' I said.

Ciaona-''Oh okay, but yeah I don't have anymore questions. Do you have any for me?'' She asked, in which I thought about it and I did have some questions.

Avia-''Yes, i have a few.'' I said, in which we continued to talk as were on our way home.

 _12 hours later..._

Okay, to be honest, i'm a bit tired. Well, most of the group were pretty tired. So far we've came across four lakes where we took small breaks, two small tribes, and so far no prides or predators. At the moment, we stopped to get some more water to refill our canteens. Also, Efia is starting to feel a lot better, almost as if she was never sick. Also, i decided to keep the story about Joma's fish attack to myself, since they were in private and I don't want anyone to make fun of them. I then noticed Tumaini was making a couple of the others laugh a bit, for I heard him telling some of his jokes that were pretty funny. After a few more minutes, we then left as I decided to talk to Ciaona.

 _2 hours later..._

I was with Jeni, Ciaona, Efia and Joma, for we were all talking about if the tribe should move to a different location.

Joma-''So yeah, that's why I think it'd be best if we moved, what about you Avia?'' He asked me.

Avia-''Well, i think that it'll benefit us, maybe we'll find somewhere that has more water, somewhere where it'll be easier to plant vegetables, fruit and herbs for medicine.'' I said.

Ciaona-''True, but from what we've seen the lakes aren't big enough for the whole tribe. But, we may be able to find a forest.'' She said, but as she did, she yawned a bit. ''Say, do you think we s- wait, there's the tribe.'' She said, as she did I looked at where she was facing and I saw smoke. As I did, so did the rest of the group.

Joma-''Finally, where're almost home.'' He said. I then walked a bit closer and saw a view of the tribe, and saw the smoke coming from huge campfires. ''Well, lets go!'' He said in which we all kept going, as we did, i looked over at Efia and walked over to her.

Avia-''Hey, how are you feeling?'' I asked her.

Efia-''I'm feeling a lot better thanks, that medicine really helped me. Also, did you tell anyone about me and Joma's first date?'' She asked.

Avia-''That's great, i'm glad it helped you too. Also no, i know that it was just you two hanging out and talking, but I didn't want to just tell others,

Efia-''Oh no, its alright Avia, others know about that date. It was just Joma and I talking about it, so its fine.'' She said.

Avia-''Really, who else did you tell?'' I asked curious.

Efia-''Brooke, Sanyi, Zaniyn, Matthew, Adesina, and a couple others.'' She said, huh.

Avia-''Oh, but why didn't you tell me, i'm not upset or anything, i'm just curious?'' I asked her.

Efia-''Oh well, Joma and I didn't think you'd care.'' She said, oh, but why wouldn't I care?

Avia-''Oh okay, i understand Efia. But, why did you both think I wouldn't care?'' I asked curious.

Efia-''Well, we just didn't think that story would be something you'd care about.'' She said.

Avia-''Oh okay, like I said I understand. Oh, and can I ask you something?'' I asked her as she nodded.

Efia-''Sure, what do you want to ask me?'' She asked.

Avia-''What was your favorite date with Joma?'' I asked.

Efia-''Well, i would say our first, but...yeah. But, my favorite date was when he took me to a field and we both just hung out together. It was our day off and we decided to spend it together. It was a nice clear day, and during the whole day nothing bad happened. It was nice, relaxing day.'' She said.

Avia-''That sounds great, was this your second date?'' I asked.

Efia-''Yep, and to be honest, it was a lot better than the first.'' She laughing a bit, as she did I laughed a little too. ''But yeah, wh- what's going on?'' She asked, what do you mean? I then looked at where she was looking as I saw the tribe and noticed a lot more smoke, and fire.

Sanyi-''Oh god, leave the supplies!'' He said...Lilly, Amiyi, the tribe! I then leave my stuff as everyone else did as I got my bow and arrows as everyone else got there weapons. ''Matthew, Jeni, stay with the supplies just in case!'' He said, in which other than Matthew and Jeni we all ran towards the tribe as fast as we could. After a few minutes, we made it and...lions. I saw tribe members either running to find somewhere safe or fighting off lions. ''Everyone, group of three!'' He said, in which we all separated but I was with Ciaona and Vimkra. I saw a lioness getting ready to attack a family as I shot the lioness in the head as it then fell to the group, i then ran over to them to check on them, as I did Vimkra left, i'm not sure why, but i'll ask later. I then get to the family to check on them.

Avia-''Ty, are you and your family all okay?'' I asked them as he nodded. ''Get to the dunes.'' I said as they then left, i then saw a few lions attacking some guards as I shot four of them, Ciaona had used her swords to kill three and Tumaini shot two of them. I ran over towards the guards and looked over at Ciaona. ''Are you alright Ciaona?'' I asked her.

Ciaona-''Yeah i'm okay, how are the others doing?'' She asked as we got the guards some weapons to help us.

Avia-''Not sure, let's regroup with them.'' I said to her as we ran to find the others and help other tribe members. As we did Vimkra ran back to us. ''Where were you?'' I asked her as we ran to find the others.

Vimkra-''I went to check on Dayita, she's fighting off some lions with us. Follow me, i know where they're.'' She said, in which Ciaona and I followed her. As we did, i saw some tribe members dead...Lilly, Amiyi, i'm coming. We then saw some guards putting out some of the fires using sand and water, while they did so, Ciaona, Vimkra and I fought off lions while they stopped the fires. ''Come with us, we need to regroup!'' She said, in which the guards got their weapons and followed us. A minute or two later, we saw most of our group fighting off the lions while some were putting the flames out. We then joined them, for some lions were running, but we managed to get them before they could get away.

Ciaona-''Avia, go find Lilly and Amiyi, i'll come with you.'' She said as I nodded as we both ran towards my tent. On the way, we saw most of the tribe fighting back, but...no..there was fire nearly everywhere. Tents were falling apart spreading the fire.

Avia-''Amiyi!'' I yelled to see if I could hear her or Lilly,

 _''Avia!''_

Amiyi, i know that was her. Ciaona and I followed the sound, i then saw Amiyi with Lilly in her arms run towards u- no! A lion jumped her as she tossed Lilly away,

Avia-''Amiyi!'' I yelled in fear as I shot the lion five times, as I run towards it and push it off her. The lion then kicked me in the stomach as I fell to the ground, it then got on top of me but i got a stick that was on fire and smashed it into the lions skull. I then get up and see Ciaona get Lilly and help Amiyi up, i then get my dagger out and stab the lion multiple times until it laid on the ground dead. I then ran over to Ciaona, Amiyi and Lilly. ''Amij, are you and Lilly alright?'' I asked her.

Amiyi-''L-Lilly and I are okay.'' She said for Lilly was crying, i looked around me as I saw our home destroyed like this, but I heard more roars...

Avia-''Follow me!'' I said as we headed back to the group, on our way back to the group I saw that most of the tribe were helping others and or fighting off the remaining lions. But, i then saw a tribe member get killed as the lion was then running towards some other tribe members. ''Get back to the group, Ciaona make sure they get there.'' I said to her as she nodded and they followed her. I then got my bow out and shot the lioness in the leg as it fell to the ground, the tribe members escaped. It then looked at me as I shot it through its eyes. I then look around for any other tribe members, but I used the debris to stay hidden from any lions. But, i saw three heading my way as I then crawl to a guard that was dead and rubbed some of his blood on me and some sand and laid down not moving at all. As I did, i saw one of the lions spit on the guard next to me as they smelled me and him and walked away. I then got up slowly and got three arrows and shot all three in the their heads. Okay, i should head back to check on them. I then run back to the group, as I did I saw more tribe members running and or fighting, as I shot some lions while running to help the tribe. I then heard crying, as I looked around and saw a calf crying over another tribe member, i then check my surroundings and quickly ran over to the calf. As I did, i kneeled down to him and hugged him. ''Sweetie I'm so sorry, but we need to go.'' I said to him, in which he looked back down at the dead tribe member as he hugged her and let go and followed me. After a couple seconds, we made it back to the group as I saw Ciaona with Lilly and Amiyi safe and the others were okay. I then walk over to Sanyi who was giving orders and helping others. ''Sanyi, i found him next to another tribe member, possibly his mom or older sister, i need you get him to safety with the others.'' I said to him.

Sanyi-''Okay, i'll take them, check one more time for tribe members with Adesina and Tumaini.'' He said as I nodded and went with them. We all then went to the north side of the tribe and noticed tribe members were hiding or trying to get out, how did any of this happen? The tribe looked fine only a few hours ago.

Adesina-''Tumaini, i need you to look for any families and or tribe members and get them to the group, Avia and I will cover you as much as we can.'' She said to him as he nodded and went looking. ''We're gonna have to hide in tents or pretend to be dead bodies, the trees either will catch on fire or are already on fire.'' She said in which I rubbed some blood onto her since I was covered in it. ''O-Okay, lets hide.'' She said sounding a bit sick, i don't blame her. We then hid next to a large tent as we saw only a couple lions left.

Avia-'' _I count seven left, you take out the three on the left next to the campfire, i'll take out the rest.''_ I said using sign language as she nodded. We both then got good looks at them, and shot them. But, one of them dodged Adesina's arrow and ran at us. I then pushed her out of the way as the lion rolls on the ground, it then gets up and pulls out a sword as I grab my dagger. Adesina and I then walked backwards as the lion got closer and ran at us, as it did I was next to a fire and kicked the ashes in his face as he roared in pain. I then get on its back and slit its throat open. ''Do you see Tumaini?'' I asked her, but as I saw her look around she shook her head. ''Okay, he's either still looking for families and or tribe members, or found some and is back with the group.'' I said trying to think positive, as I did I then saw more scouts and guards coming, for they were fighting off the last of the lions. Adesina and I then ran over to help the-

 _''Ahhh!''_

Tumaini...I then ran back into the north side, in which I heard Adesina call out my name and was running at me. I look in every which way I could, until I saw him on the ground crawling away from something bleeding. N-No, i then run towards him and stopped to see a lion walking towards him, as I did I then aimed for the lion but I couldn't get a fatal shot. The lion then grabbed Tumaini as I shot the lion in the back, but h-he didn't let go. I then got my dagger out and ran towards them, but the lion was shot in its right side as I then tackled the lion. As I did he had then let Tumaini go and then stabbed the lion in the soft part of its head killing it. I then look back and saw Adesina shot the lion in its right side, she then ran towards us and got on her knees.

Avia-''Adesina, find some water or a canteen with water.'' I said in which we both looked around the area.

Adesina-''I found one!'' She said as she got to Tumaini and poured water over his wounds as he groaned in pain. ''I need some cloth, get some from one of the tents.'' She said as I went to the closest one and ripped some off. I then used my dagger to get some of the thicker cloth, as I did I ran back to the others. I then gave Adesina all the cloth I had. ''Thanks, now hold his hand.'' She said as I did, she then wrapped his wounds and he nearly screamed but used his other hand to stop himself. ''Avia, cover us just in case, if you need extra arrows just use mine.'' She said as she gave me hers, i then place her arrows with mine in my quiver counting 23 arrows. As I did, Adesina then made sure the cloth was tight around Tumaini's sides and arm as she carried him. ''Can you walk?'' She asked him as he nods.

Tumaini-''Y-Yes.'' He said grunting in pain, but she still placed her arm on his back and placed his right arm around her right shoulder. As she did, we all then went back to the group.

Avia-''Tumaini, just hold on, we'll get you out of here okay?'' I said to him while focusing on any enemies. I looked back at him as he nodded while breathing a bit heavily.

Adesina-''Breath slowly, we'll get there soon.'' She said as he took her advice and started breathing slowly, as he did I checked our surroundings and so far nothing. After a few minutes, we got back to the group, in which Adesina walked over to the healers and got Tumaini. She then walked over to me.

Avia-''Do you think he'll be okay?'' I asked.

Adesina-''He should be alright, but he has deep cuts and will need a few days to heal. Also, thank you for pushing me out of the way.'' She said.

Avia-''No problem.'' I said, i then looked around for Ciaona, but I didn't see her anywhere. Okay, someone must've seen her, i then look round and saw Brooke handing out canteen's, towels and blankets to healers. I then ran over to her to ask her. ''Brooke, have you seen Ciaona?'' I asked her.

Brooke-''No, the last I saw her, she was with Amiyi and Lilly.'' She said. ''She's either with them or is with another group.'' She said.

Avia-''Okay, thank you, and stay safe.'' I said as she nodded and went with a group. ''Okay, i'm gonna go look for Sanyi to see if he knows where Ciaona is.'' I said as I check my quiver and saw I only had 23 arrows left, i then went to a basket and got at least 20 or more just in case. I then counted quickly, and knew I had 47 arrows in total. I looked for Sanyi, but I didn't see him anywhere. ''I don't see him, he's probably with a group.'' I said. ''Okay, i'm gonna go look for Ciaona.'' I said.

Adesina-''Do you want me to come with you?'' She asked me as I nodded, she then got a bow and some arrows as we both went looking for her. ''Lets try the east side, we haven't been there yet.'' She said as we went there. When we got to the east side, i saw that there was a lot of fire here, also that only a small amount of guards. But then, one of the guards yelled 'predators' for it was another pride attacking. I then got some arrows and shot some lions, i miss two but got three for I used five arrows, but they were shot later on by one of the guards. I then saw Ciaona carrying a woman, for Adesina and I ran towards her to help.

Avia-''Are you both okay?'' I asked them.

Ciaona-''We're alright, she's unconscious due to smoke inhalation, but she's okay.'' She said to us, Adesina then got the tribe member and carried her.

Adesina-''I'll be back, stay safe.'' She said as she carried the tribe member back to the group. As she did, Ciaona and I then helped the remaining guards and fought off the lions, but as we did, i heard one of the guards screaming as I ran over to her and shot the lioness off her using four arrows. I then help her up.

Guard-''Thanks Avia.'' She said grabbing her axe.

Avia-''No problem.'' I said as she got her sword and followed me back to the fight, as I got back I saw that the guards were dealing with the last of the lions, why are their so many of them? This can't be just a couple prides. I then start shooting at them to kill and have them back of and used eight arrows, i also noticed that none of the lions use bow and arrows, just swords and or their own claws. ''I'm gonna go look for some fire crystals, cover me.'' I said to the guard as she nodded and followed me. I then ran in a tent with weapons and looked around for any fire crystals, as I did, the guard I saved was covering me from outside the tent. After a couple seconds, i found at least five of them. I then ran out the tent as I crushed one as it started to glow red/orange and threw it near the lions as it then blew up for four were on fire and died. I then gave her two as she crushed one and threw one to, in which it blew up and killed at least two lions. But, i saw one running up to her as I push her out of the way as I get jumped. The lion then tried to claw me, but I then stabbed the lion in the chest and crushed a fire crystal, i then shoved the crystal in him and kicked him off me as I ran. As I did, the lion was on fire and died quickly. Wait, why didn't he exploded? As I thought of this, i saw Efia fighting off some of lions, but she was getting cornered as I got up and shot both lioness in the back with two arrows killing them, i then run over to her and helped her up. ''Are you okay?'' I asked her as she nodded.

Efia-''Yes, thank you. Where the h*ll are they coming from, i counted at least 30 dead?'' She asked as she got her machetes off the ground.

Avia-''I don't know, hopefully these are the last of them.'' I said. We both then look around for anymore lions, but from what I could tell, neither of us hear or see any. ''See any?'' I asked in case she did.

Efia-''No, lets head back to the group.'' She said in which when we did, a lioness jumped her as I get my dagger and stab it in the head as it fell to the ground. I then help her up again as I noticed something on the lioness, for she had a tattoo marking from Botswana. ''Avia, come on!'' She said as I then run with her back to the group. But as we did, i saw Joma was with others fighting off another pride, but I that his group was in trouble.

Avia-''Efia, Joma's group needs help.'' I said to her as she saw this and we both ran over to help. When we got there, i saw that four guards were dead, two were getting carried to safety and only seven including Joma were still fighting. I then shot a couple of lions with seven arrows in total, but one tried to grab me, in which I stabbed it, kicked the lion in the throat as it fell to the ground and I shot it in the head with an arrow. But then, i saw another guard on the ground getting attacked as I got an arrow out and shot it. But, another lion was getting close to Joma as I then shot it in the chest with two arrows. I then saw Efia and another guard help him up, but I saw that the guard was stabbed in her right leg. ''We need to get you to the group, we'll cover you Efia.'' I said to her, in which Efia carried the guard while Joma and I covered them. We ran back to the group as I saw Xanyta with Vimkra and a few others. I then saw Efia carry the guard to another healer who had blood on his hands and some on his fur. I then check my quiver and saw that I only had 17 arrows left. Okay, i'll look for some, but there might not be that many left. But, someone yelled 'predators' again, as I saw a couple get closer to the group. I saw guards and scouts shoot at them, in which I saw that most of them were dead, i have to use what I have sparingly. But, i then saw some lions heading towards the dunes. ''Predators are heading towards the dunes!'' I yelled as some looked and saw this as they headed towards the dunes, but before I went with them I looked around for anymore arrows, but I couldn't find any and I didn't want to waste time, in which I got a sword and left with the group heading towards the dunes. I then hear screaming and roaring as I kept running for I was starting to catch up to the group. I was starting to get tired, but I focused on Lilly, Amiyi and the tribe and kept running. A minute later, we made it but we saw Lions killing some tribe members. I wanted to use my last fire crystal, but there were so many tribe members close by still. I then put it in my quiver and used my sword and had killed four lions, i then saw Amij with Lilly as I ran towards them. As I did, i saw a lion run towards them as I then get an arrow out and shot it in the stomach as it fell. I then got my sword and stabbed it in the chest, but it still got up.

Lion-''Just walk awa-Ah!'' He screamed as I sliced his chest open as he started bleeding. I then held my sword firmly as he then charged at me. I ducked and dodged and sliced his back as he fell. But he still got up. I then swing at him, but he dodged and had grabbed my sword and used his other hand to grab my throat. I...I c-co- ''I gave you a chance.'' He said as he then used his claws to swipe my throat...as I fall to the groun-d, i held my t-throat...I heard Lilly crying...but I saw the lion fall to the ground as I saw Ciaona run towards Amij and Lilly while dropping her bow to the ground. I smiled a bit while tearing up as I black out while Amij and Ciaona run towards me...i...lov..e y...

 _..._

W-Where am I?...I tried opening my eyes, but I couldn't...I tried again, and slowly I woke up...I saw that I was in a bed underneath a blanket. I sat up and felt something around my neck, i felt it for it was bandages. I look around and saw only two tribe members, one was asleep, while the other was awake being hugged by someone saying 'Your okay, your okay'.

Avia-''H-Hello?'' I said a bit weak since my throat was sore and dry, for I saw the girl noticed me and said to the person 'I'll be back dad' as she ran over to me.

Gazelle-''Avia! I'll go get a healer!'' She said as she ran to get help, i then removed the covers and saw that I had some sand and some dried blood on me, but no cuts or anything. I then waited for a few minutes as I heard someone call my name. I look over to my left and saw Zayi with the girl walk over to me.

Zayi-''Thank you for getting me, i'll be with your dad soon Japera.'' She said to her. She then walked over to me and sat down in a chair. ''Avia, how do you feel?'' She asked me.

Avia-''W-Where is Lilly, Amiyi and my friends, are t-they okay?'' I asked her sounding tired and worried.

Zayi-''It's okay, they're fine. They've been outside waiting until you woke up.'' She said. ''But still how are you, any pain, nausea, headaches, fever?'' She asked me assuring me

Avia-''No, my throat feels sore and dry.'' I said.

Zayi-''Okay, i asked since I saw that you were covered in blood. Anyways, i'll get you some water, but first I need you to drink this. Its some South African Geranium which is also known as Umckaloabo. It'll help your sore throat.'' She said as she gave me a glass with the powder in it as I then drink it slowly, as I did I coughed a little as Zayi then pats my back a little to help.

Avia-''Thank you.'' I said.

Zayi-''Your welcome, also after checking your throat, i saw that you're okay for the lion that attacked you only had cut you enough for you to bleed out a bit of blood. But, i'm afraid that there was some injury that will take time to heal.'' She said. ''Oh, and here's your water.'' She said.

Avia-''Thank you, also oh okay, what is it?'' I asked starting to get worried, but then I felt a bit of pain in my throat when I stopped talking.

Zayi-''You'll have to not talk for a little while, at least four to five months.'' She said...w-what? But how is my throat that bad?

Avia-''W-What? four to five? But why, you said that my throat was okay?'' I asked for I started getting scared.

Zayi-''I did, but from your injury and the amount of blood you lost from when you gave birth and from this injury, your body can only lose so much in such little lime. For if you talk normally, chances are that your throat may take longer to heal. That's why I recommend that you talk as little as possible, but after at least four to five months you can talk normally, i'm so sorry Avia.'' She said to me...I can't talk for four to five months. ''Would you like for me to go get Lilly and Amiyi and the others?'' She asked me as I nodded. ''Okay, i'll be back shortly. Also, you can still talk, just not so much to heal completely.'' She said as she then left, as she did I looked over at Japera and her dad, and saw that they were hugging still. I smiled a bit for them, happy to see them together. I then heard talking, for I sat up and saw Amiyi and Lilly, thank god there're okay. They then walk over to me as Amiyi gives Lilly to me as she hug me crying a bit.

Amiyi-''Avia...thank you. Also, Ciaona asked me to tell you that they had to leave for a second, but they'll be back soon.'' She said to me as I was hugging her, she then had let go of me and saw the bandages around my neck. ''Your throat, are you okay?'' She asked me as I nodded since I didn't want them to be sad. ''Wait, why can't you speak?'' She asked me confused, don't worry Zayi will tell you.

Zayi-''When the lion scratched her throat, the cuts were a bit deep and close to her vocal chords. She can speak, but I recommended to her that she talk as little as possible for four to five months. After that, she needs to come to me so I can make sure that she's healed completely and only then, can she speak normally again.'' She explained to her, in which I saw that she wondered if she should be happy that i'm still alive and can speak, or be sad that I won't be able to for a little bit. ''Also, your other friends will be here soon.'' She said.

Amiyi-''...Avia, i'm so sorry, at least in a few months you'll be able to talk again.'' She said smiling a bit, thank you Amiyi, and yeah, it'll only be for a few months. But, at least if I have to talk, then I can. I then smiled a little at her to say thank you, ''Avia, do you still know sign language?'' She asked me as I nodded.

Zayi-''Oh, she knows sign language?'' She asked surprised.

Amiyi-''Yeah, her dad taught her some as a kid.'' She said, yeah, he taught me when I was five since a friend of mine was death for a couple months and I wanted to keep him company.

Zayi-''Oh, how well do you know sign language?'' She asked me, well I know a good amount, but i'll ask my dad to teach me as much as he knows. Okay, i'm gonna have to talk since I don't have anything to write with and i'm not sure if Zayi knows sign language.

Avia-''I know a good amount, but i'll ask my dad to teach as much as he knows. Also, i need some paper and something to write with.'' I sai-Ah, what just happened?

Zayi-''Oh okay, also when you talked did you feel any pain in your throat?'' She asked me as I nodded and drank some water. ''Okay, the pain is from the inside of your throat, for even though you were scratched on the outside, it feels as if someone is punching you inside your lungs when you talk.'' She explained to me. ''But, there are some medicines I can prescribe to you to help the pain.'' She said, as I did I looked down at Lilly who was sleeping peacefully. I smiled looking at her, even though she won't hear me talk that much, at least it's not permanent, i know you can't read minds, but know that i'll protect you and the ones I love, no matter what the cost.

 _''Avia..''_

I heard as I look over to my left as I saw Ciaona, my dad, Adesina, Sanyi, Efia, Jeni, and the most of my friends. They all walked over to me for some had flowers for me, i love them, but where did they get them?

Ciaona-''Hey Avia, we're sorry we didn't come in sooner, a lot has happen since you were out and we were needed for a quick minute.'' She said, i don't care about that, i'm just glad to see any of you still.

Dad-''Avia, i'm so glad to see your okay, but, what happened to your throat?'' He asked confused.

Zayi-''You see, when the lion scratched her throat, he damaged her vocal chords in which when she talks, it hurts her throat. So, after healing her, and seeing what was wrong, i recommended that she should speak as little as possible for four to five months.'' She said to them, as she did I saw how shocked they all were.

Vimkra-''..Avia, we're so sorry.'' She said to me, i then held her right hand letting her know its okay. But, i know that some of the others probably have no clue what I'm saying.

Avia-''Its okay guys, i'll be okay.'' I said to th-Ah! I held my neck as my eyes teared up a bit.

Sanyi-''Avia, what's wrong?'' He asked worried.

Amiyi-''Its her vocal chords, since that predator clawed her there, if she talks she feels pain afterwards. And it looks like the pain gets worse each time she talks.'' She said answering him.

Ciaona-''Oh god Avia, wait, i'll go get some paper.'' She said as she left quickly to get some, as she did, everyone had placed the flowers next to me. I want to thank them, but I should wait till Ciaona comes back with some paper. Wait, where's Tumaini?

Dad-''Avia, i can't believe this happened, i...i don't know what t-'' He was saying, but I placed my hand on his as I smiled. Please dad, don't be sad, it'll be okay. As I did, i saw him smile and hug me. ''I love you Avia.'' He said to me.

Avia-''I-I love y-you too.'' I said, i then felt a bit of pain, but I didn't care, i wanted to let you know this dad.

Ciaona-''Hey guys, here Avia, and here's a marker.'' She said giving me the paper. I then handed Lilly to my dad so I can write and not drop her or anything. I then wrote down some questions I had for them, after a minute I had a couple so far. I then showed them all the questions.

Zayi-''Well, you were unconscious for two days. It's morning now, and so far the tribe are still cleaning up and are almost finished burying the tribe members that, didn't make it.'' She said, the tribe...

Adesina-''Tumaini is okay, he woke up a couple hours ago. He wanted to come with us to see you but, he's still too injured to move right now.'' She said. ''But, when he gets better, we'll make sure that he comes to visit you.'' She said, when they read the next question, i noticed that they were a bit saddened.

Sanyi-''Well...at least 20 tribe members are dead that includes guards, scouts and tribe members. Five guards, four scouts, and eleven tribe members. However, 30 are being checked out, but most of the tribe are okay.'' He said, over 20 are dead, at least most of the tribe are okay...

Dad-''That pride that attacked are gone, most of them are dead, while a small few _escaped_.'' He said, i could tell that there was a lot more he wanted to say, but didn't want to in front of Lilly.

Sanyi-''We're still not sure what pride they came from, or where they all came from, but we'll find out soon.'' He said, wait, i remember seeing one of the lions markings. I then wrote down 'I saw one of their markings, they're from Botswana.' I wrote as I then showed them. ''What? Okay, anything else?'' He asked for I wrote down 'they only used swords and their claws and fangs.' as I showed them. ''Okay, thank you for telling us, do you have anymore info you found out about them?'' He asked me, no I don't. I then shook my head. ''Oh okay, its alright Avia, you still gave us info about where they're from, i'll be sure to tell Dayita soon.'' He said smiling a bit, thanks Sanyi. I saw that they then read the next question.

Joma-''Sadly a good portion of the tribe was destroyed cause of the fire, mostly the east side.'' He said, they then read the next question I had.

Sanyi-''Dayita is alright, however she did get some wounds. But she's fine.'' He said.

Dad-''Anymore questions?'' He asked me, i thought about it and wrote it down and showed my dad. ''Oh of course, i can teach you as much as I know.'' He said, but...I then wrote something else down, i know it'll surprise them but...When I got done, i showed them what I wrote.

Sanyi-''Oh, umm, okay Avia. I'll go ask her.'' He said as he then left, as he did I saw that everyone was curious as to why I asked to see Dayita.

Amiyi-''Avia, why do you need to talk to Dayita?'' She asked, i then wrote it down because why would I? But, i stopped and instead wrote that I wanted everyone here to read it. I then showed her what I wrote. ''Oh okay, i'm sure they'll be here in a minute.'' She said.

Jeni-''Avia, can I ask you something?'' She asked me as I nodded. ''When you and Adesina talked to me about my grandpa, did you have anymore questions for me or did you not say them thinking i'd get sad?'' She asked me, did I seem like I did that? Well, if I did then i'm sorry Jeni, but no I didn't have anymore questions. I then wrote down my answer and showed her. ''Oh okay, also its okay, you don't have to apologize, i was just curious.'' She said, its alright Jeni. Then, i saw Dayita for I noticed her cloths were torn in some areas and she had some blood on her clothes. As I did, my friends then saw her.

Zayi-''Morning Dayita, how are you?'' She asked her.

Dayita-''I'm alright thank you, how are all of you?'' She asked them.

Adesina-''We're fine, would you like us to leave?'' She asked her.

Dayita-''You don't if you don't want to, now Avia, i'm sorry about your injury during battle. Sanyi told me what happened, also congratulations.'' She said smiling a bit, i then wrote down 'Thank you Dayita' and showed her. ''You don't have to thank me, anyways, what did you need me for?'' She asked curious, as she did I then wrote it down. It took about a minute, but I then showed them. As I expected, they were all shocked except my dad and Ciaona.

Jeni-''Your, leaving?'' She asked as I nodded, I looked away from th-

Efia-''Hey, weren't not mad at you. Yes, this decision that your making is a surprise to you, but this is your choice not our. But, why do you want to leave?'' She asked, i...i don't know what to say. I then thanked them for understanding, in which when I was done I showed them what I wrote.

Joma-''No problem Avia, whatever makes you happy.'' He said. ''But still, why do you want to leave?'' He asked, as he did I then wrote it down, for it was a lot but they deserve to know why. ''Also, Ciaona, you and her dad knew about this already?'' He asked them as they nodded, i then stopped writing as I look over at them. Ciaona looks over at me as I nodded letting her know that it's okay to tell them now.

Ciaona-''(Sigh), three weeks ago, when I went outside the tribe to talk to Avia alone, we talked and she told me that she was leaving the tribe with Lilly. At first, i was wondered why and had so many thoughts, but she explained everything to me. Telling me, that out here where we live, it isn't safe for any of us. Even with the numbers this tribe has, she also said that it wasn't that she didn't feel safe here or that she didn't feel loved or cared for, she just thought that it was her time to leave for now. She also said that, she wanted to come with us on this trip to be with us one last time before she left. She didn't want to just leave without saying goodbye to any of us. After she told me this, i said to her that if this is what she wanted, that I support her decision. She also said that before she talked to me, she asked her Dad to come with her, but...well, do you want to them?'' She asked him.

Dad-''Sure, when Avia talked to me about this and asked me to come with her, i said that I couldn't. She was surprised and asked me why, i said to her the reason why is because, i would slow her down. With my age, i'd get her and Lilly killed out there. Also in case something happened to me, i didn't want her to feel as if it was her fault thinking that 'if I never asked you to come with me, he'd still be alive' or 'I should've done better to protect you', no. It would've been my choice to go with you, and whatever happened to me, would've been my own fault, not yours. And, i never want to put you in a situation like that, plus your a mother now, and you should focus on carrying for her, not me, not anymore.'' He said, as he did I was tearing up remembering when we talked about this. I then wiped my tears away as I felt someone hold my left hand, i looked up and saw that it was Adesina.

Adesina-''...are you sure about this?'' She asked me, i then look at her and nodded as I used my other hand to wipe my tears away. ''Then you have my support too.'' She said smiling a bit. ''But, where will you live?'' She asked me as I then wrote down the location and showed them. ''Oh, that's a couple days from here. Yeah, almost twelve to thirteen days, but we've been on longer trips.'' She said in which I nodded. I then wrote down 'What do you all think?' as I then showed everyone.

Sanyi-''Well, i'm gonna be honest, it'll be sad to see you go, but if it means that you and Lilly will be happy and safe, then that's all I care about.'' He said.

Vimkra-''At first, i was confused and a bit sad that you wanted to leave. But, if its what you want to do, then I support you to. Of course i'll be coming over to visit you and Lilly, but yeah, i support you.'' She said.

Adesina-''Well, i already said that you have my support, but i'll still miss you two a lot. But i'll be visiting often.'' She said.

Efia-''I support you Avia, i just hope that you'll be happy and enjoy the little things.'' She said. ''Although, this is quite a surprise, i want you to know that we're glad that your okay, mostly at the moment, but still, i wish you luck on your journey.'' She said, thanks guys.

Dayita-''Avia.'' She said, in which I looked at her. ''When do you plan on leaving?'' She asked, in which I wrote down 'In two days' and showed her. ''Okay, but I want to let you know some things before you and Lilly leave. First, even when you both leave and even if you never come back, you both are this part of this tribe and are welcomed back at any time. Second, we'll give you supplies for you and Lilly since this journey will take at least twelve to thirteen days. Finally, when you get there, i hope you and Lilly have wonder lives out there, and that I wish you both the best.'' She said, as I was about to thank her, i stopped for I remembered what she said before, in which I smiled at her.

Kwasi-''So Avia, what about after the four to five months with no talking, are you gonna come back to get looked at?'' He asked me as I nodded, but as I did I yawn a little bit.

Zayi-''I think you should get some rest. You've been through a lot these past couple of days.'' She suggested as I nodded.

Dad-''Well, wasn't she asleep for two days straight in some way?'' He asked.

Zayi-''No, there is a difference between being asleep and being unconscious. When your asleep, you can wake up on your own, from loud noises, being shaken gently, or anything. But being unconscious, you wouldn't respond to loud noises, being shaken gently. All you could do is wake up on your own.'' She explained to him. ''But still Avia, you should get some sleep.'' She said to me, in which I nodded.

Amiyi-''Your dad and I will take care of Lilly until you wake up, okay?'' She asked as I nodded. I then wrote 'See you all later, also thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful.'' and showed them.

Efia-''No problem, sleep well Avia.'' She said, in which everyone then left except for Ciaona and my dad.

Ciaona-''So, do you think you'll come back after you heal?'' She asked me, i then wrote 'I'm not sure Cia, but in time i'll figure it out' I then showed her. ''Oh, okay, but hey, we'll be sure to visit as much as possible, okay?'' She asked me as I nodded, as I did we then hugged, thanks Cia. ''I know your thanking me, its nothing really. Now, get some sleep.'' She said as we let each other go, my dad then hugged me as I hugged him back. He then gave me Lilly as I carefully hugged her so she didn't wake up. I then gave her back to my dad.

Dad-''Goodnight sweetheart.'' He said as I wave at them as they then left. As they did, I then laid back in the bed. I thought about everything that just happened, i know that some of them are a bit upset that i'm leaving, but I didn't want them to feel guilty about it, i'm the one who didn't tell them this. But, maybe they aren't, i don't know, i then slowly went to sleep.

 _7 hours later..._

I slowly wake up, as I did, i felt my throat and that it felt fine. Maybe because I haven't talked in a while, i then try to sit up in my bed and try to stand, but it was a little hard at first. I then look over at where Japera and her dad was but I didn't see her or her dad, i then look and see the flowers and saw all the different colors. As I did, i saw my bow and quiver with 17 arrows left in it, my dagger, and the sword that I used for I saw some dried up blood on it. I then got the pieces of paper and marker and walked outside the tent and saw that the sky was really cloudy for I knew that it was the middle of the day. The sky was still visible in a way, but I also saw that the there was still bits of debris on the ground, which was mostly ash, pieces of cloth from tents, wood, and other things. I then walked over to the east side and saw mostly ash and puddles of water, probably from trying to put all the fires out. I then walk over towards Kati guard to ask him where Ciaona or my dad were. I then tab his shoulder and he looks at me.

Kati-''Oh hey Avia, i heard about what happened to your throat. Sorry that happened to you.'' He said, in which i wrote down 'Thank you Kati, have you seen Ciaona, my dad or any of my friends?'. I then show him what I wrote. ''Yeah, Ciaona is with your dad at his tent. As for your friends, i only seen Jeni and Vimkra for they went to visit Tumaini.'' He said, i then nodded and wrote 'thank you' and showed him. ''Your welcome, hope you get better soon.'' He said as I nodded and then went to my dads tent. After a couple minutes, i made it to his tent, i then knocked and waited for a response. But I just saw the tent open as I saw Ciaona.

Ciaona-''Afternoon Avi, how'd you sleep?'' She asked me, i then wrote that I slept alright. As I finished, i then showed her. ''That's good, Lilly woke up a little bit ago, she really misses you.'' She said, i'm so sorry Lilly. I then walk inside and saw her with my dad playing with her. He then noticed me and smiled.

Dad-''Good afternoon Avia, how are you and how'd you sleep?'' He asked as I then used sign language to talk to him and said 'I'm alright thanks, also I slept alright.'. ''That's great, also do you want me to teach you now?'' He asked as I nodded. ''Oh okay, but what about Lilly?'' He asked.

Ciaona-''I'll put her to bed, she seems a bit tired.'' She said as she picked her up and placed her in a crib, wait when did they get a crib? ''If your wondering about the crib, Me, Sanyi, your dad, Adesina and Jeni build it for Lilly while you were unconscious.'' She said, really, well thank you. I then used sign language to ask my dad to thank her and ask her

Dad-''Avia said thank you and the others very much for building the crib, also your welcome.'' He said as I then asked him to tell her to thank Sanyi, Adesina and Jeni. ''She also asked you if you could thank Sanyi, Adesina and Jeni too.'' He said.

Ciaona-''No problem Avi, also sure thing, i'll tell them now. See you both later.'' She said as she left the tent.

Dad-''So, when do you plan on leaving in two days?'' He asked me as I told him early in the morning. ''Oh okay, also, do you think you'll come back to stay when your healed or are you not sure?'' He asked me, i thought about it, and I didn't want to give him or anyone else any high hopes, so I told him 'I might, but things may change and I might only visit.' I said to him. ''Oh, okay.'' He said. ''Well, if you do decide to come back, i'll be here to hug the life out of you and my granddaughter.'' He said smiling, i always loved that smile of his, it always puts a smile on my face, especially when i'm upset or anything. ''Alright, now lets practice with what you remember okay?'' He asked me as I nodded. ''Okay now, how do you say 'Hello, my name is Avia'?" He asked, i then showed him the signs to use. ''Correct, now, 'how have you been today?'?'' He asked me as I did the correct signs. ''Correct, now this'll be a bit harder, how do you say 'how are you doing today?', 'how are you doing' and 'what are you doing?'?'' He asked me, of course he went with those. I then thought about it and remembered as I did all of the signs correctly. ''Correct, alright, not lets practice conversations okay?'' He asked me as I nodded. As I did, we then continued to practice.

 _15 minutes later..._

So far into practice, i was doing really well. After that, he said that he'd teach me a lot of different conversations and words in sign language. I then heard knocking as I got up and opened the tent to see Ciaona with Adesina, Jeni, and Sanyi I then waved at them and welcomed them inside the tent. As I did, Adesina hugged me.

Adesina-''Hey Avia, how are you?'' She asked as I walked over to get one of the pieces of paper that said 'I'm okay thanks, how are you?'. I found it and showed her what it said. ''That's great, also i'm alright thanks.'' She said.

Sanyi-''Ciaona told us that you thanked us for Lilly's crib, its no problem at all. Also, Jeni couldn't be here, she's with her parents right now, but she asked us to tell you she said your welcome.'' He said smiling a bit, i then walked over at got a piece of paper and wrote 'Again thanks, also Adesina, i thought about it, and I decided to go to the beach with you and Jeni if she decides to go and bring Lilly, but lets go to the ones that closer to us if that's okay?' i wrote and showed her.

Adesina-''Really?'' She asked as I nodded. ''That's great! We'll make sure that Lilly is safe the whole time, so when do you wanna go?'' She asked as I wrote 'After practice, so probably an hour from now?' i wrote and showed her. ''Awesome! Also okay, i'll get ready and meet you back here okay?'' She asked as I nodded. ''Okay, see you and this sweetheart soon.'' She said to me and Lilly as she then left.

Sanyi-''Well, i should get going, say, me and the others have been thinking about this but, we're planning a campfire the day before you leave to hang out with you one last time. We would have it today, but everyone is pretty busy today and tomorrow, but we'll be free the day before you leave. Do you wanna come with us?'' He asked. ''But, if not, th-'' He was saying but I stopped him by hugging him. ''So, yes?'' He asked as I let go and nodded. ''Great, its gonna start in the middle of the day and it'll be at the beach that's nearby. Also, can you tell Lilly I said hi when she wakes up?'' He asked. ''Well, have your dad tell her I mean.'' He said as I nodded. ''Alright, see you later, oh and i'm glad your okay.'' He said smiling a bit as he then left. As he did, i then walk back to my dad and ask 'Can we continue practicing?' to him.

Dad-''Sure thing, also i'll tell Lilly Sanyi said Hi.'' He said as we then continued practicing.

 _1 hour later..._

When I got done with practicing a couple minutes early, i was with Lilly as she woke up and saw me.

Avia-''Hi Lilly, how'd you sleep?'' I asked her as she cooed and reached out to me as I picked her up. ''Good huh? Well that's great, say, do you wanna go out with mommy and her friends?'' I asked her as she smiled, i breathed in a bit since I felt a tiny bit of pain in my throat. But I honestly didn't care. ''Okay, they should be here soon. Also, Sanyi said hi.'' I said to her, a few minutes later I heard knocking and walked over and opened the tent to see Adesina and Jeni.

Adesina-''Hey Avia, and hello sweetie. So, you two ready to go?'' She asked as I nodded, but then I mouthed 'Just one sec' to them. ''Sure.'' She said as I then walked over to my dad and hugged him and used my left hand that wasn't holding Lilly and said 'Love you dad, we'll be back soon.' to him.

Dad-''Love you too, and alright, see you both soon.'' He said as I hugged him one more time, as I also let Lilly hug him I got some things to take with me as we both then left with the others. When we got to the beach I think 20 minutes later, it was great, Adesina, Jeni and I talked while watching over Lilly. I was afraid that she'd be scared of the water, but turns out she loved it which I was glad for. Of course we only had let her play when the waves were on the sand. After about three hours, Lilly got tired and slept while I was carrying her. But a few minutes later, we all decided to head back to the tribe so I can put her to bed. While we were getting back home, Jeni said that she'll be back later.

Adesina-''Oh okay, why?'' She asked.

Jeni-''Well, i want to go visit my grandpa again before I head back,

Adesina-''Oh, do you want us to come with you?" She asked her.

Jeni-''Its okay, you don't have to.'' She said, but I then tapped Adesina's shoulder and gave her Lilly. I then got out some paper from my bag and a marker and then wrote 'No, its okay, i can take Lilly back home and we can go with you, but if not then okay.' i wrote as I then showed her, as I did, i could see that she then thought about it. ''Okay, but only if you want to.'' She said as I nodded. ''What about you Adesina?" She asked her.

Adesina-''Sure, we'll wait for you Avia, okay?'' She asked me as I nodded. ''Alright, see you later.'' She said as I then walked back to the tribe. When I got back, i said 'hi dad' to him in sign language.

Dad-''Hey Avia, how was the beach?'' He asked as I placed Lilly in her crib. I then told him 'It was great, we all had a great time, especially Lilly. Also, i'm gonna go with Jeni and Adesina to visit Jeni's grandpa for a little bit, okay?' i asked him. ''I see, also sure, be safe and i'll see you later.'' He said as I hugged him and waved 'bye' to him as I then left. After a few minutes, i saw Jeni and Adesina as we went to Jeni's grandpa's grave. When we got there, she got on one knee and talked to him.

Jeni-''Hi grandpa, i just wanted to come over and say hi. Also, Adesina and Avia came with me to say hi too.'' She said, in which Adesina got on one knee too.

Adesina-''Hi, i just wanted to say hi and don't worry, we'll make sure that Jeni is safe.'' She said, as she did, i then got on one knee and used sign language. First, i got some paper and wrote down 'Hi Hayi, i just want to say, that i'll miss you, i remember when I was being picked on and you and Jeni helped me feel better. I'll never forget that, i also remember the talks we would have from time to time, i'm not sure if you've heard but, i'm leaving the tribe soon. I'll miss you very much, and thank you for everything you've done for me.' i wrote, as I did I then showed Adesina and Jeni as I then used sign language and said the same thing. I then got up as we all then left and went back to the tribe, as we did it was getting dark and we hurried back, a couple minutes later we got back to the tribe. ''Well, its getting late so I should get going, goodnight you two.'' She said hugging me and Jeni.

Jeni-''Okay, night Adesina, also thank you both for coming with me, i really appreciate it.'' She said as she then had let go and left. I then waved and said 'goodnight Jeni' to her. ''Wait Avia!'' She said, in which I stopped and turned around. ''Thank you for everything you've done for me, i know that when you said that you were leaving I seemed upset, but know that i'm glad I got to be your friend. Goodnight Avia, oh and tell Lilly I said goodnight to her too, in case she's awake.'' She as I nodded, as I did I then walked back to my dads tent since mine was burned in the fire. When I got there, i saw my dad asleep in a chair and Lilly was also asleep in her crib. I then see that my dad made some juice out of some fruits, in which I looked back and saw that Lilly had some juice on her chin. I then got a towel, poured some water on it and gently wiped the fruit juice off her chin. Okay, so she's been fed and bathe since I felt her fur felt soft and wasn't dirty. Thanks dad, i then got in my old bed and went to sleep.

 _6:20am..._

I woke up pretty early, i yawned while I stretched my arms out a little bit and got out of bed. I then folded the blanket neatly on the bed and went to check on Lilly and Dad. I saw that Lilly was still asleep, and so was Dad. I then decided to make breakfast, in which I was about to leave a note and leave, but then I noticed a basket filled with fruit, bread, and certain vegetables. I saw a note saying _'From the best friends ever, Ciaona, Efia, Joma, Sanyi, Tumaini, Vimkra, Adesina, Jeni, Amiyi, Kwasi, Brooke, Matthew, Xantya, and Dad.'_ it said for I smiled and got some of the food items out to make breakfast.

 _1 hour later..._

I was done cooking and decided to wake my dad, but I heard him yawning. I then heard his footsteps getting closer to me.

Dad-''Morning Avia, how'd you sleep?'' He asked me, i then replied back to him 'Good morning Dad, I slept fine, how about you?' i said. ''I slept alright thanks, also are you gonna wake Lilly up soon?'' He asked. I then tell him 'When breakfast is done, i'll wake her.' i said. ''Alright, i'm gonna be out for a little while, i need to talk to Zayi for a little bit. Oh, and don't worry I already ate while you were asleep. Have a great day and stay safe.'' He said as I wave to him as he did to me and left. After a couple more minutes, i finished breakfast, in which I then got a bowl and poured some of the soup into it and made sure it was warm. I then got some water and placed them on the table, as I did I then I went over to Lilly's crib and saw her still asleep. I then gently kiss her forehead as she slowly woke up and sees me, as she does she yawns as I pick her up slowly.

Avia-''Good morning Lilly, how'd sleep?'' I asked while holding her as she cooed, as she did I breathed in and out a bit to ignore the bit of pain. ''That's great, i'm glad you slept well. I hope your hungry.'' I said to her for I knew that she was, in which I then fed her some soup. When I was done, i then gave her some water to wash the food down. I wonder how Tumaini's doing, he's probably asleep right now, but I know that he likes to wake up early. I then get some soup for Tumaini, get some paper and the marker, i carefully pick Lilly up and left the tent. As I did, i noticed that there were a pretty small amount of guards and or scout who are up. After a couple more minutes, i made it to Ciaona's tent, in which I knock and wait for her. After a couple seconds, the tent opens and I see her.

Ciaona-''(Yawn), morning Avi, morning Lilly, how are you two?'' She asked us, i then got a piece of paper that said 'I'm alright thanks, how are you?' as I then showed her. ''That's great, and how about you Lilly?'' She asked her as she cooed a bit. ''Awesome, so anything you wanna ask me or need?'' She asked as I nodded. I then go inside her tent, place Lilly on a bed and wrote 'Can you come with me to visit Tumaini and tell him what's happened since I woke up?' as I then show her. ''Oh sure, so when are we leaving?'' She asked as I then write 'Now, or in a few minutes if you want.' as I then show her. ''Yeah we can go now, i don't mind.'' She said as she then got ready as I picked Lilly up and we left the tent as Ciaona zips it up and then we all leave. After a few minutes, we see a healers tent. ''This is the tent Tumaini is in, he still could be able, so if he is we'll just wait till he wakes up, alright?'' She asked as I nodded. We then entered the tent, as we did, we then saw a healer. We then walk over to him as I then tap his shoulder as he turns around and sees us.

Healer-''Morning, how are you both?'' He asked us as I then place Lilly in a chair and write down 'Good morning, also i'm alright thanks. What is your name and do you know where is Tumaini? Also, how are you?' as I then showed him.

Ciaona-''I'm alright thanks, my names Ciaona and this is Avia, she was injured by a lion and because of that, she can't speak for a few months.'' She said.

Healer-''My name is John, also oh, i'm really sorry Avia. Also yes I do, i'll be right back.'' He said as he then left. I then picked Lilly up from the chair as I held her and we sat down waiting for the healer to come back. After a few minutes, i see John come back. ''He's awake and really wants to see you both, follow me.'' He said in which I did. After a minute, he showed me where Tumaini was as I then entered this part of the tent and saw him awake looking a bit sad. i then walk over to him as he looks over at me and smiles.

Tumaini-''Morning Avia, morning Ciaona, how are you two and the little angel?'' He asked, but I then look over at Ciaona. ''Uhh Avia, you okay?'' He asked me, but I shook my head. ''Oh, why?'' He asked in which Ciaona then told him what was going on. I saw that as Ciaona was telling him what happened, his smile slowly faded away. But when it got to me and my injury, he looked heartbroken. When Ciaona was finished telling him everything, he seemed lost. ''Oh...i'm really sorry Avia, but hey, at least you'll be getting better soon. Also, even though i'm gonna miss you and Lilly, still, i wish you both the best out there.'' He said, in which he started smiling a bit. I then write 'Thank you Tumaini' to him as I then showed him. 'No problem, but yeah, i should get some sleep, to be honest I stayed up all night worried about you and the others.'' He said, wait, all night?

Ciaona-''All night huh, okay cause tomorrow there's gonna be a campfire before Avi leaves, do you think you'll be able to go? If not, then we can have it closer to you.'' She asked him.

Tumaini-''Nah i'll be there, sure i'll probably be limping a bit...or a lot, but yeah i'll be there.'' He said as he then yawned. As he did, i then wrote 'See you later Tumaini, i hope you sleep well' and showed him. ''(Yawn), thanks, i'll probably wake up in maybe a couple hours. But, i'll be at the funeral.'' He said to us.

Ciaona-''Alright, sleep well.'' She said as he nodded and we then left. ''So, any plans you have before the funeral?'' She asked me, i then got some paper and noticed that I was running out. ''Don't worry, i'll get you some more soon.'' She said, i then wrote 'I'll be with Lilly until the funeral, if you want you can come over unless your busy' and showed her. ''Oh okay, also nah I won't, I can come over.'' She said, in which we then went back to my dad's tent. When we got there, Ciaona and I spend a couple hours with Lilly, playing with her, taking care of her and getting to know her. A couple hours later, my Dad came back asking how we were doing and that it was time for the funeral. I then asked Dad if he could watch over Lilly until I got back and said that he would, then I said bye to him and Lilly and Ciaona and I then left. When we both got to the funeral, i saw Tumaini and most of our friends and we both decided to sit next to them as the funeral started. Five hours later, the funeral was over and we were heading back to the tribe. ''Okay, i'll see you at the campfire tomorrow, are you gonna go to bed early tonight?'' She asked me as I nodded. ''Oh okay, well, see you at the campfire, night Avi, oh and here's some more paper.'' She said as she hugged me and I hugged her back. She then lets go of me, gives me the stack of papers and walks back to her tent as I walk back to my dads. When I got back, i saw my Dad putting Lilly to sleep, when he did, he then placed her in her crib and sat down in a chair.

Dad-''I remember when I use to cradle you like that, to be honest, i don't know how it always worked on you in just a few seconds but it did.'' He said. I then said 'Really? Well, was I always crying as a fawn?' i asked him. ''No, well not all the time, i'm just saying that i'm surprised my old technique works on Lilly.'' He said. I then said 'Oh okay, also, are you gonna go to the campfire tomorrow?' i asked him. ''Yeah, it's been awhile since i've been to one. I remember when Dayita was always the one who set them up, even when she didn't have to, see didn't mind. They were some of the best campfires i've ever been to. One time, an old friend of mine tried to prank her but failed. So to get back at him, she tricked him into dying his fur a bunch of different colors.'' He said laughing a bit. ''But, instead of embarrassing him in front of the tribe, she did this to him at the campfire and we all kept it to ourselves. She helped him get the colors out of her fur and apologized, but he said that he shouldn't have tried to prank her and apologized.'' He said, huh, he's never told me this before, but I do wonder who his old friend was. I then asked him, in which he then looked a bit sad. I then said 'You don't have to tell me, its okay'. ''Its okay Avia, a few years ago he got killed by a panther. He died to save me, but the sad thing is, i'll never be able to tell him how thankful I was and still am to this day.'' He said. ''Well, i suggest that we get some sleep, today been a pretty...well, a pretty long day.'' He said, yeah, it has.. ''Well goodnight Avia, love you.'' He said as i then said 'Goodnight Dad, love you too' as we both then went to our own beds. I thought about what dad told me, and the story about him and his friend. How long have they been friends? What happened whereas he got killed by a panther, and how long has he known Dayita? I decided to ask her later as I then went to sleep, only one day left...

 _7:20am..._

I wake up a bit...well, sad this morning. I saw that Dad was still asleep and so was Lilly. I then get up and fold the blanket and get some soup, i got the pot and brought it outside as I then started a campfire over it to heat it up. After about 20 or more minutes, i tasted some and knew then that it was warm. I then get a bowl and pour some into it and go back in the tent. I put the bowl on the table and go back outside, when I did I got some water and poured it on the fire. I then got the pot and brought it back inside. I then decided to wake Lilly and feed her, but I heard her start crying a bit as I quickly get to her and cradle her. After a few seconds, she calms down, i wonder what caused her to cry. Maybe a nightmare, or that she was hungry. I then decided to tickle her a little to help her feel better, in which she when I did she laughed a little bit but yawned afterwards. Oh, maybe you just didn't want to wake up yet. But, just in case it was because she's hungry, i fed her some soup. Once I was done, i then placed her back in her crib for a little bit. I then nudged dad a little bit as he woke up.

Dad-''(Yawn), good morning, how are you? Also, did Lilly cry for a bit?'' He asked me as I said 'Good morning Dad, also yeah, but she was just hungry' to him. ''Oh okay, also, when is the campfire gonna start?'' He asked, in which I told him. ''Oh okay, so do you wanna continue practicing until its time to go?'' He asked me as I nodded. ''Alright, since you've already got conversations alright, now lets try greetings and when you have conversations with multiple people instead of just one person.'' He said, in which at first I saw Lilly was asleep, oh so I guess it was both, and I got started.

 _5 hours later..._

After I got done with practice, dad and I were helping Lilly learn how to walk, so far she's been doing okay, for when she tried her first couple of times she fell but was okay. She tired so I put her to sleep, i then thought about the story dad told me last night and I decided to ask him questions before Lilly and I left. I asked him if I could ask him some questions about the story before I left.

Dad-''Sure, what would you like to know?'' He asked, as he did I then ask 'How long have you been friends with him?'. ''Since I was seven, we met when I went fishing and saw that he didn't know how. So, i taught him how to fish and his dad then taught him some more techniques. After that, we became good friends. Anymore questions?'' He asked, i then ask 'What caused the panther to kill him?'. ''We were going out to practice fishing some more, and then this panther showed up and tried to kill me. But, he fought it and told me to run and get help, but while I was running, I...I already heard him screaming. Then it stopped and I heard the panther coming for me, but I made it to the guards and they killed the panther.'' He said, oh dad, i'm so sorry. ''Anymore questions?'' He asked, in which I thought about and asked 'What was his name?'. ''His name was Ajakia. Also, he wasn't born in the tribe, him and his parents came to us and we welcomed them. Anymore questions?'' He asked me, no, no I don't. I then shook my head and then say 'Thank you for answering my questions' to him. ''No problem, say when are your friends suppose to arrive?'' He asked, hmmm, i'm not sure. I then tell him 'Maybe they're still setting things up and are just running a bit late'. ''Yeah, also do you know where they're having it?'' He asked as I told him that it'll be at the same beach me, Lilly, Adesina and Jeni went to. ''Oh okay, well when you and Lilly go, i hope you both have a fun.'' He said as I thank him. As I did, i then heard knocking.

As I heard that, i walk over to the tent and saw Dayita, i then wave at her.

Dayita-''Hello Avia, if you don't mind, i would like to talk to you for a moment, if that's okay with you.'' She said as I nodded. I then looked over at dad and said 'Alright, bye dad, love you' to him.

Dad-''Bye, also I love you too.'' He said as I then get some more paper and the marker and left the tent, as I did I wondered why Dayita wanted to talk to me.

Dayita-''So, how have things been for you so far?'' She asked. ''Also, you can talk to me using sign language.'' She said, wait really? I then ask her 'Really? I didn't know you learned sign language, when did you learn?'. ''My parents taught me since my grandmother was death, and that I wanted to be able to talk to her.'' She said. ''Do you plan on visiting the tribe every once in a while? If not, then it's fine?'' She asked as I said 'Yes, although it may not be as often as I want since it'll take so long to get here and back'. ''Oh okay, also has your father been teaching you anymore sign language?'' She asked as I nodded. ''What did he teach you recently?'' She asked as I said 'After first he wanted to see how much I still remembered, and did okay. Then he taught me how to have different conversations and new words in sign language, greetings, and having conversations with multiple people'. ''Well, from what see he's taught you really well.'' She said. I then decided to ask her 'Why do you want to talk to me?'. ''Well, i wanted to talk to you for a bit and about when you leave the tribe. Also, would you like me to ask some guards to go with you to make sure you get to Kafue safely?'' She asked as I thought about it, i then nodded and asked 'Can I pick who comes with me?'. ''Yes, who would like to go with you?'' She asked as I thought about and said 'I would like to bring my group, well whoever is able to go I mean'. ''Alright, do you want me to ask them or will you when you get to the campfire?'' She asked as I then said 'I'll ask them at the campfire'. ''Alright, also do you have any questions for me?'' She asked as I nodded, i then asked 'Did you know Ajakia?'. ''Yes, he was my best friend. Did your father tell you about him?'' She as I nodded and said 'Yes, he told me what happened to him and that he saved him'. ''..okay, do you have anymore questions?'' She asked as I shook my head. ''Alright, well, it was nice talking to you Avia. I'll see you tomorrow before you and your friends leave.'' She said as she then walked away, as she did, i then decided to look for one of my friends to ask about the campfire. After looking around the tribe, i saw Vimkra in her shop. I then walk over to her and saw that she was engraving random designs in swords. I then knock on a wooden pole as she looks over at me.

Vimkra-''Hey Avia, how are you? I'm just getting some request done before I go to the campfire, need anything?'' She asked as I then wrote 'I'm alright thank you, how are you? Also, do you know anything about the campfire and if its ready yet? I was told that it was happening today and now but so far nothing, not to sound impatient or anything' and showed her as she puts one of the swords she was working on down. ''Oh i'm fine thanks, just busy. Also yeah, i was wondering about that too, but maybe they're just still setting up.'' She said, yeah I think so too. ''But yeah, got any other questions?'' She asked as I nodded and wrote 'Yes, can I help you with the swords to get done faster, if not then its fine?' and showed her. ''Uhh, sure, i didn't know you knew how to engrave in medal.'' She said surprised. ''But what about Lilly?'' She asked, i then wrote 'My dad will watch her for now, i'll head back when we're done'. ''Alright, i only have four more to do, which designs are you best at or are you okay with any?'' She asked as I then wrote 'Any designs I can do'. ''Cool, okay so this sword needs wave patterns, it was requested by Skai. She also said that the designs can be any type of wave, but to be in the center and not scrap the edge of the sword, got it?'' She asked me as I nodded. ''Okay, when your done with Skai's. This sword needs wave/current designs, what I mean is just current's from the tip to the handle, it was requested by Koto. I'll handle these designs okay?'' She asked as I nodded as she gave me some gloves for safety as I then got to work, for I imagined the designs and started engraving them.

 _2 hours later..._

I was almost done with Koto's sword, for I decided to stop for a few minutes to check it and make sure there weren't any mistakes. Also, that way I can see if I needed to add anything or remove a section and try again, but so far nothing. Okay, it looks good so far, i then continued in which after a few more areas covered, i was done. I then looked at the sword and saw that it was perfect. I then walk over to Vimkra and showed her the swords.

Vimkra-''Wow, these look great Avia. Thanks for your help, i'll make sure to let Skai and Koto know you did these designs.'' She said, i then got a piece of paper and wrote 'Your welcome Vimkra, whatever I can to help. Also cool, you don't have to, but if you want to then sure' and showed her. ''Avia, i can't take credit for your work, that'd be unfair. I don't want to take their money knowing I didn't do them.'' She said, oh okay. ''Okay, now I gotta get these swords to them, after that i'll go to your dads tent to hang out until the campfire's ready, okay?'' She asked as I nodded. ''Cool, later Avia, and again thanks for your help.'' She said as I waved at her and then left. I then went back to my dads tent, but as I did I saw Ciaona walking over towards it. But, i see that she notices me and quickly walks over to me.

Ciaona-''Hey Avi, the campfire's finally ready. Sorry for the wait, we needed to get some more fruit and water. But yeah, you and Lilly ready to go?'' She asked me as I then get some paper and write 'No, i was with Vimkra helping her with some sword engraving request. But, me and Lilly will be ready soon' as showed her. ''Oh okay. also cool, what designs did you do?'' She asked as I then wrote 'I did wave designs for Skai, and wave/current designs for Koto'. ''Oh okay, do you mind if I stay with you until you and Lilly are ready to go?'' She asked as I shook my head. ''Oh okay, thanks.'' She said as we then entered my dads tent. As we did, i saw him playing with Lilly playing peek a boo with her as she laughed. ''Awww, she has a cute laugh, hey Jaka.'' She said to him as he looks up at us.

Dad-''Hey Avia, hey Ciaona. So, is the campfire ready?'' He asked.

Ciaona-''Yep, i'm just sticking around until Avi and Lilly are ready to go.'' She said.

Dad-''Oh okay, well alright, do you want me to get Lilly ready for you Avia?'' He asked me as I said 'Its okay, i'll get her ready. But thanks'. ''Oh okay, well i'm gonna get a bit of sleep, you all have fun and stay safe out there, alright?'' He asked.

Ciaona-''Yep, night Jaka.'' She said as he nodded and went to his bed. I then get some paper and write 'I haven't heard you call him his name in a long time'. ''Yeah, i didn't want to call him Dad, that'd be kinda creepy.'' She said as I nodded. I then got Lilly ready and myself ready, in which after a couple minutes Lilly and I were ready. ''Alright, got everything you need?'' She asked me as I nodded for I had my papers and marker, some milk for Lilly including some clothes in case hers get dirty. ''Alright, lets go. Oh, and is it okay if I tell those that don't know about you leaving that your gonna leave tomorrow?'' She asked, in which I nodded. But, before I left I hugged my dad a little and then picked Lilly up and left the tent. After a few minutes, i saw all of my friends, including a couple other tribe members who I didn't know. But, guess they were some of my friends and some I did know. As the day went by, it was great, we all went to the beach, played some games, told each other some stories of our most dangerous scouting trips, some of the scouts had performed some of our tribe dances for us, and one of Jeni's friends knew sign language and would translate what I was saying instead just using paper. A couple hours later, it was starting to get dark, in which it was almost over. But then, Ciaona had gotten up. ''Hello everyone, so first of, this years campfire had been awesome hasn't it?'' She asked everyone as they agreed. ''That's great, now, i just wanted to say for those that didn't know yet, Avia is leaving the tribe tomorrow morning.'' She said, in which those that didn't know were surprised. ''Now I know that those that were just told this have a lot of questions for Avia, wondering why she's leaving and possibly any other questions. But remember, that this is her choice, yes we'll miss her and Lilly very much. But we're supportive of her decision, and that we hope for the best for them both.'' She said, as she said that, some of the tribe members had questions, luckily nothing personal or rude. But, we all still enjoyed the night until it was time to head back to the tribe. In which the tribe members that were told about me leaving had wished me and Lilly luck and hoped for the best for me, in which I thanked them for that. We cleaned up whatever mess there was, there was barely anything really but we still wanted to keep the beach clean. As we got done, i then walked over to Jeni's friend named Niuka. I then said 'Hey Niuka, can I ask you something?' to her.

Niuka-''Of course, what is it?'' She asked and I said 'Can you ask all of my group that are still here to stay for a sec, for I need to ask them something'. ''Sure, just a sec.'' She said as she walks over to Ciaona. ''Hey Ciaona, can I need to tell you something.'' She said.

Ciaona-''Hey Niuka, also sure, what is it?'' She asked.

Niuka-''Yeah, Avia wants to ask you, Adesina, Sanyi, Joma and Efia something.'' She said.

Ciaona-''Oh okay, i'll talk to them.'' She said, in which a minute or two later, i saw that they had stayed including some of the others while Tumaini, Vimkra, Jeni, Xantya and Brooke had to go.

Adesina-''Okay Avia, what do you want to ask us?'' She asked me, as she did, i then looked at Niuka and said 'Hey guys, first, thank you for the campfire, i really appreciate it. Also, what I want to ask those who are still here from my group, if you can come with me to Kafue to make sure Lilly and I get there safely. None of you have to if you don't want to, i understand' to her, in which she repeated what I said.

Ciaona-''Avia, of course we will, especially if means that we can be with you for a little bit longer.'' She said.

Adesina-''Do you want us to get Vimkra, Jeni, Xantya and Brooke?'' She asked, i then said to Niuka 'Sure, but someone should stay with Tumaini since he can't travel in his state' and she told them what I said. ''Oh okay, whose gonna stay with Tumaini?'' She asked.

Sanyi-''Why not ask Vimkra, Jeni, Xantya or Brooke? They'll probably be busy and might not be able to join us.'' He suggested.

Joma-''Yeah, i'll go ask them, Efia, wanna come with me?'' He asked her as she nodded.

Efia-''Sure, we'll be back guys.'' She said, in which they both left, as they did, we all then decided to talk about the plan and how we would travel to Kafue. After a couple minutes, i saw Joma and Efia come back with Jeni and Vimkra.

Jeni-''Hey guys, so Joma and Efia told us everything, and sure I can come with you.

Vimkra-''I talked to my boss, and he said that I'll be able to go. We also talked to Brooke and she said that she can look after Tumaini.'' She said, well, everything seems to work out pretty well.

Sanyi-''Okay, while Joma and Efia were gone we had figured out a plan and route to take to get to Kafue.'' He said, in which everyone who was going was informed of what we'd be doing. An hour later after everything was cleaned and put away, and after discussing the plan, we all then said goodnight to each other as I walked back to my tent. When I got there, i saw dad was already asleep. I then put Lilly in her crib for she had been asleep since the campfire was over with. I already had my things packed and Lilly's. I then ate a little bit of the food that was at the campfire, as I did, I saw a note from dad and read it.

 _Dear Avia,_

 _Hey Avia, i hope you, Lilly and your friends had fun at the campfire. Just to let you know, i already ate and had made some food for you and Lilly in case your hungry or still hungry. If not, then i'll just eat some in the morning. Also, i hope that you, Lilly and your friends that are going with you have a safe trip and that I love you both. Also, Dayita told me about when you said you'd ask your friends come with you. I'll be sure to visit you both when I can, again, i love you both so much._

 _Love, Dad_

When I finished reading the note, i wiped some tears out of my eyes. As I did, i then walked over to him and hugged him.

Avia-''We love you too Dad.'' I said to him, in which I then walked back over to my bed that had my bag and everything I needed. I then checked on Lilly and saw that she was alright, as I did, i leaned down and kissed her forehead. ''Goodnight Lilly.'' I said, in which I breathed in and out a bit to ignore the pain. I then heard a knock and walked over to the entrance of the tent and opened it and saw Zayi.

Zayi-''Hello Avia, how are you?'' She asked me, in which I got a piece of paper and wrote 'I'm...alright' and showed her, in which I noticed her expression changed and looked worried. ''Oh, whats wrong?'' She asked me. I then wrote 'I'm a bit scared to be honest, and sad that i'm leaving my friends and my dad' and showed her. ''Oh, well Avia, i understand what your going through and its okay, your just nervous about leaving. But I see why our scared.'' She said, as she did she then gave me something and saw that it was a herb and a list of some kind. ''Its the medicine for your throat when it hurts after you talk, this is so you know what the herb looks like and how to make it into medicine. I talked to your dad about where you and Lilly would live, and saw that the herb is there. So you don't have to worry about running out or anything. But, try not to use it unless your throat really hurts okay?'' She asked me as I nodded. ''Okay, also I wanted to say goodbye and wish you and your friends luck on this trip. I hope that you'll visit in case you decide to permanently live in Kafue.'' She said as I nodded, in which I then hug her as she hugs me back. I then let go of her as she gives me the herb and the list. ''Well, goodnight Avia, and good luck out there.'' She said.

Avia-''Goodnight Zayi, also thank you for everything you've done for me.'' I said to her.

Zayi-''No problem, goodnight Avia.'' She said, in which I nodded as she then left. As she did, i then closed the tent and walked back to my bed. I then lay down and look over at dad and smile a bit, in which I then went to sleep, goodnight mom.

 _5:10am..._

As I was checking my bag to make sure I had everything Lilly and I needed, i thought about everything that's happen the last two days. Okay, everything's there, i then pick Lilly up from out off my bed. Sanyi and Ciaona had taken the crib apart so that we could bring it with us, i then got my two bags, one with food, water and herbs, and the other had Lilly's clothes and mine including my tools to make bows and arrows and a couple other things that we would need. I then get my bow and quiver that was filled with 50 arrows as I look back at this tent, i then remembered most of my childhood growing up here, all the good and bad moments that helped me be who I am. I then walk out the tent, possibly for the last time as I see my group that were leaving with me. I then look back at my dad, he walked over to me and hugged me and wished us luck. I then let go and see Dayita, she also wished me luck and gave me something, for it was a Labradorite stone. She told me that it was a protective gem that deflects negative energy, Intuitive wisdom, promotes strength and perseverance. I then said 'Thank you, goodbye Dayita' to her, in which she says goodbye to me as we all then left the tribe, i'll miss you all.

 _Present time..._

 _Nobody's pov..._

 _''Wow, Avia...i'm sorry, i would-''_ She was saying, but Avia stopped her and said 'Jiay, its okay. Besides, soon i'll be going back to get my throat checked out tomorrow. Also, it was a while ago, so like I said, its alright' to her assuring her.

Jiay-''Oh...but still, how did you go without talking all this time?'' She asked her, Avia laughed a bit and replied saying 'I talked sometimes, but very rarely if I had no choice but to talk. Also, cause i've gotten use to just using sign language and teaching you' to her. ''Oh, well, can I hear you say something? Oh, can I ask you some questions about you and your life?'' She asked her.

Avia-''Of course.'' She said smiling a bit.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Hey, so this has been chapter 90, wow. This has literally been the most i've ever written and longest that i've ever edited than any of the other 89 chapters. Now, i know that I missed two weeks, and now you know why, this chapter. But, the main reason why is because I really wanted to make this chapter special, since this story has gone along way still 2017. Well, in a way 2016 cause that's when I started writing Predators and I just posted it three days after new years. Also, for those that are starting school, i hope you all had an awesome summer, well technically if you count going back to school summer is over, but the actual season won't end until some time in September. But either way, i hope those that are going to school have an awesome school year, do the best you can, and don't let anyone tell you that your dumb or that you can't do anything. Because that's not true, you are smart and creative in your own ways, and never let anyone try to take school away from you. But yeah, i don't want to start making paragraphs...well...again. But anyways, thank you all so much for reading and for 90 chapters. Make sure to favorite, follow, and review. Also, if you have any questions for me, just ask by leaving them in your reviews or by PMs. If you notice any mistakes, let me know by PMing me or leaving them in your reviews and I will fix them. But again, thank you so much for reading, and i'll see you in chapter 91._


	91. Chapter 91:End of the tour

_Hey, so this is chapter 91. Now, i'm getting back to one chapter a week, i was wondering if anyone had any questions for me, they can be questions for the cast, to me, or about any in Predators. Also that I should look into finding out some more things about, well, its about future updates but you'll see what I mean. But anyways, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy the chapter._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _2:10pm..._

 _Kilimanjaro, Tanzania..._

We see that Mihari was with Sosa, for they had finished the tour of the tribe a couple minutes ago. As they did, they had stopped at Sosa's tent to relax a bit.

Sosa-''So, how'd you like the tour?'' She asked as she was checking her bag.

Mihari-''It was nice, i never knew how huge this tribe really was.'' She said as she sat down in a chair.

Sosa-''Yeah, but when you live here for most of your life and know the whole tribe, you get use to it.'' She said. ''So, any questions for me about the tour?'' She asked as she sat down on her bed.

Mihari-''Hmm, yeah, what's your favorite part about the tribe?'' She asked.

Sosa-''Well, i mostly like the garden, it's pretty peaceful there.'' She said. ''Anymore questions?'' She asked.

Mihari-''Uh yeah, what type of design is on your bow?'' She asked.

Sosa-''Well, these are some of our tribal markings for luck. It's also designed to be invisible when i'm hiding in trees, well not invisible like disappear, but it can blend with the trees.'' She explained as she showed her the bow. ''I'm also gonna tune it a bit before I leave.'' She said as she places it next to her bag.

Mihari-''Oh okay, cause I noticed that it looks a bit heavy.'' She said.

Sosa-''Yeah, it's but i'm use to it.'' She said. ''Say, can I ask you some questions?'' She asked.

Mihari-''Sure.'' She said.

Sosa-''What is the brace in your left arm for?'' She asked.

Mihari-''Well, it was gift from when I first met Mia, since she knew that I would only visit the Jaglu pack, it's a way for me to remember them.'' She said. ''Also, do you guys have braces cause I noticed that no one else has one?'' She asked curious.

Sosa-''Oh okay, also some of us have them around our arms, but only a few do this.'' She said.

Mihari-''Cool, say can I ask you something else?'' She asked.

Sosa-''Of course, what is it?'' She asked.

Mihari-''Why did you want to give me a tour of the tribe?'' She asked.

Sosa-''Well, when you came back with us to the tribe, you seemed interested in the tribe. So, i thought that you'd like to see more of the tribe.'' She said.

Mihari-''Oh okay, and what's the other reason?'' She asked.

Sosa-''Umm, what other reaso-'' She was saying but saw that Mihari knew something. ''(Sigh), when I saw you and the other scouts, i saw that you were having a great time talking to them, for we got to know you a little bit and you got to know us a little bit. So, i thought that if I gave you a tour you could meet other tribe members and...well, consider...''.

Mihari-''Consider joining the tribe.'' She said finishing her sentence as Sosa nodded. ''Sosa.'' She said as she looked at her. ''From what i've said to you and the others about my past, you probably thought that I was miserable or lonely when i'm out there alone. But i'm okay out there. Your right, i did enjoy hanging out with you and your friends, its been awhile since I talked and hung out with others that aren't predators. But, i'm not miserable, alone or anything. I still visit my friends and a few other Jaglu pack members pretty often. Although, i do get why you thought I was lonely and all. But who knows, maybe someday i'll decide to join the Jaglu pack, or probably any other pack and still visit my friends. But until then, its best that I live alone.'' She said. ''But thanks for caring, but i'm okay, kay?'' She asked her.

Sosa-''Okay, also your welcome.'' She said, as she did they heard knocking as Sosa got up and unzipped her tent to see Kacey. ''Hey Kacey, how are you?'' She asked her.

Kacey-''Fine, anyways, Hasit and Faydem said they need you for a bit.'' She said as she looked over at Mihari. ''Hey Mihari.'' She said.

Mihari-''Hi, so you packed for the trip?'' She asked her.

Kacey-''Yeah. Alright, bye.'' She said as she left.

Sosa-''Bye Kacey, alright then, so are you gonna stay here or walk around the tribe a bit?'' She asked as she got her bag, bow and arrows.

Mihari-''Walk around a bit.'' She said as she got up from the chair as Sosa nodded. ''Also, thanks for the tour, it was nice hanging out and talking with you for a bit.'' She said.

Sosa-''Your welcome, also thank you, it was nice talking and hanging out with you too. But yeah, see you later.'' She said.

Mihari-''Kay, later Sosa.'' She said as they both then left. As they did, Mihari decided to head back to scouts. A few minutes later she sees them with a couple other scouts and guards checking their things. She looks around for Dipak but doesn't see him, she then looks around and sees Amy talking to someone reading a book. She then walks over to them and acknowledges them. ''Hey Ames.'' She said to her as she looks over and see her.

Amy-''Oh hey Mihari, how are you?'' She asked.

Mihari-''I'm alright thanks, whose your friend?'' She asked curious.

Amy-''That's good, also this is Sakhi, she's a close friend of mine.'' She said as Sakhi looked up from her book at Mihari, and then looked back down at her book. ''So, how was the tour?'' She asked.

Mihari-''It was nice, i never thought that this place was this huge.'' She said. ''Say, have either of you seen Dipak, i need to talk to him?'' She asked.

Amy-''Uhh, no, sorry.'' She said looking a bit sad.

Mihari-''Hey its alright, where did you see him going last?'' She asked.

Amy-''I saw him go to Wai, but then he left.'' She said.

Mihari-''Okay, where's Wai?'' She asked.

Amy-''He's near that huge tent where we hung out.'' She said.

Mihari-''Thanks, also anything I should know about Wai?'' She asked. ''Also, what does he look like?'' She asked.

Amy-''Yeah, he's a nice guy, but try not to anger him. Also, he doesn't quite like predators, so just yeah, just try not to anger him.'' She said. ''Also, he has light and dark brown fur, blue eyes, grey hair, four claw marks on the right side of his head, tribal symbols on right leg, short horns, short brown tail, and he wears a light brown wool apron.'' She said.

Mihari-''Kay, thanks for the heads up and for very detailed info.'' She said. ''Also, where will you two be?'' She asked.

Amy-''Your welcome, also i'm gonna be here with Sakhi for a bit longer. See you later Mihari.'' She said.

Mihari-''Kay, later Ames.'' She said as she then walks over to the huge tent.

Mihari's thought's-'' _Is that friend of hers that quiet all the time? I'll probably just ask her if I see her again.''_ She thought as she continued on. A couple minutes later, she gets to the tent and sees that there weren't that many tribe members. _''Okay, there aren't that many people here, so it should be a bit easier to find him.''_ She thought to herself as she looked around for him. After a few minutes, she found him at a table writing something in a book. She then walks over to the table and sat down across from him.

Mihari-''Hi, so your Wai right?'' She asked him, but he didn't look up from his book.

Wai-''Yes, what do you want?'' He asked still writing in his book.

Mihari-''Well, i want to ask you if you know where Dipak is?'' She asked, as she did he then closed his book and looked at her.

Wai-''Why exactly would I tell you?'' He asked.

Mihari-''Well, there's something that I need to tell him.'' She said.

Wai-''Okay, now why exactly should I tell you?'' He asked.

Mihari-''(Sigh), me, Dipak and Ketak talked for a little bit, and I remember that he asked me why about what I said to him. I never got to tell him cause I was chatting with a guard that I know that's from my best friends pack, i know that he's gonna be leaving in a bit with the other scouts and guards, so I don't have much time to look all over this tribe.'' She said.

Wai-''Who told you where to find me?'' He asked.

Mihari-''Amy, she's a nice girl.'' She said.

Wai-''She is, but how do you know her, Dipak and Ketak?'' He asked.

Mihari-''I was with Dipak, Ketak and some of their friends saving my friends pack from the a*shats attacking Africa. Amy, i met while hanging out with most of their friends for a little bit.'' She said.

Wai-''Okay, that's good to know. Still doesn't give me a reason to tell you anything.'' He said, in which Mihari thought this through.

Mihari-''(Sigh), okay, i know you don't like predators, and I get that. i already had a nice chat with one of their friends about this that thought that I should suck his d*ck. I just wanna know where he is, and from what Ames said, that your a nice guy.'' She said as he seemed curious of her.

Wai-''Do you see me as a nice guy?'' He asked.

Mihari-''Yep, just a bit bitter.'' She said smiling a bit as he sighed and rubbed his temples a bit.

Wai-''...it was Dami wasn't it?'' He asked.

Mihari-''The beginner scout, yep.'' She said, as she did he then looked at her again. As he did, she could tell he started to get curious of her.

Wai-''What's your name?'' He asked.

Mihari-''Mihari.'' She said as he smiled a little bit.

Wai-''He told me he would be with Manil for a bit at the training area, they're probably still training now.'' He said.

Mihari-''Thanks, have a nice day Wai.'' She said as she got up and walked away, as she did he laughed a bit smiling a little as he got back to writing. Mihari went back to Amy to tell her what happened, as she did, she saw her talking to Sakhi who was actually looking at her. A few seconds later, she gets to them and acknowledges them again. ''Hey Ames.'' She said as they both look over at her.

Amy-''Hey Mihari, so did you find Wai?'' She asked.

Mihari-''Yep, you were right, he is nice guy, he was just acting a bit bitter.'' She said.

Amy-''Oh, i'm really sorry, he didn't cause you any trouble right?'' She asked.

Mihari-''Its okay Ames, also no he just had some questions.'' She said.

Amy-''Oh, also how many questions did he ask you?'' She asked curious.

Mihari-''Just eight, but anyways he said that Dipak was with Manil at the training area.'' She said.

Amy-''Oh okay, again sorry about Wai.'' She said.

Mihari-''Its okay Ames, also can I ask you something?'' She asked.

Amy-''Sure.'' She said.

Mihari-''Is your friend Sakhi, is she always this quiet?'' She asked as Amy looked at Sakhi and back at Mihari.

Amy-''Uhh, yes and no. Yes she is a bit quiet most of the time, but she does talk.'' She said.

Mihari-''Oh okay, well I should get going, oh and are you going with the other scouts?'' She asked.

Amy-''No, i'm gonna stay here and watch over the tribe with the other guards and scouts. But, if they need another scout then i'll volunteer.'' She said.

Mihari-''Kay, but do you know what their plans are?'' She asked.

Amy-''Yes, i was at the meeting with the others. I'm already packed in case they need more scouts, but if not then i'll just stay here.'' She said.

Mihari-''Kay, well I should get going, later Amy.'' She said as she then left them. A few minutes later, we see that she made it to the training area. As she did, she sees a small few of scouts still training while some were a bit tired and left. She then looked around and saw Dipak fighting against another scout with swords and had won. She then walks over to him. ''Hey Dipak, how are you?'' She asked him as he looked over and saw her.

Dipak-''Hey Mihari, how are you?'' He asked putting his sword away in his scabbard.

Mihari-''I'm alright thanks, how about you?'' She asked sitting on a bench.

Dipak-''I'm fine, just training a bit before me and the others leave. So how was the tour?'' He asked sitting down next to her.

Mihari-''It was nice, Sosa knew a lot about this place, does she do tours often?'' She asked.

Dipak-''Hmm, kinda. She does do tours, but I've only seen her do like four or five.'' He said as he then drinks some water from his canteen.

Mihari-''Cool, also remember when you asked me about why Hia maybe with the Jaglu pack by now?'' She asked.

Dipak-''Yep, so what were you gonna say?'' He asked.

Mihari-''I was gonna say that the reason why is because since the pack is mostly reunited, they probably already asked guards to go to Malawi to get the pack members that escaped from the attack. Though it'll take a little while to get there, so in a way Hia may be with the Jaglu pack, just not in Mkomazi.'' She said.

Dipak-''Oh okay, but yeah, i gotta get back to my family, bye Mihari.'' He said as he got his bag.

Mihari-''Kay, later Dipak.'' She said as they both got up from the bench and went their separate ways. As they did, Mihari decided to go visit blue for a bit to see how he's doing. She looked around the tribe where she last saw him, but didn't see him anywhere. She then decided to ask Sahadev but knew that him, his dad and the others were busy with the war. She then saw him getting some arrows as he left the tribe, as she did she followed him but kept her distanced and made sure to watch out for any twigs. After a couple minutes, she saw him stop somewhere were there were a couple targets around as she laid on her stomach and watched him. He then got a couple arrows and started shooting them, as he did the arrows had hit there targets and he practiced using the bow as a melee weapon just in case. After about 20 more minutes, he stopped to take a break. As he did, he sat down and drank some water from his canteen, he then had put it away as he relaxed for a bit. ''Great job blue boy!'' She said as he was taken aback and turned around and saw her as she waved towards him.

Rehzi-''Hey Mihari, how lon-'' He was saying but she interrupted him.

Mihari-''Since you started, how are you?'' She asked as she got up on two and walked towards him.

Rehzi-''I'm okay thanks, how have you been, also how was the tour?'' He asked as she then sat down next to him on his left.

Mihari-''Same, also I was wrong about the tour, she did show me the entire tribe.'' She said. ''You know you're pretty good with that bow.'' She said.

Rehzi-''Thanks, but i'm just average.'' He said.

Mihari-''Hmm, nah, i see a pretty skilled scout. Who taught you?'' She asked curious.

Rehzi-''Sahadev, when I was learning and in classes, i was beyond nervous learning in front of the other calves and fawns since I was scared i'd mess up horribly. So, Sahadev asked me if he could teach me since he was already really skilled with a bow, that way I wouldn't be as nervous as before and i'd have some skill. So, after a few weeks of training I went back and I wasn't as nervous since I at least knew what I was doing. Then, i didn't think or feel like I would mess up at all. Okay a little bit, but not as much as before.'' He explained to her.

Mihari-''Well then, from what I saw he taught you well pretty well.'' She said smiling a bit.

Rehzi-''Yep, say can I ask you something about Mia?'' He asked.

Mihari-''Mhm, what do you wanna know blue?'' She asked.

Rehzi-''Well, what were her parents like?'' He asked.

Mihari-''Sorry blue, i promised not to tell anyone about that. But, you can ask me something else.'' She said for he felt a bit bad.

Rehzi-''Oh, i understand, sorry if I brought up an-'' He was saying but she stopped him.

Mihari-''You didn't, don't worry about it, what's your next question?'' She asked.

Rehzi-''Umm, has Mia ever thought about starting a family?'' He asked, but was surprised that she didn't seem taken aback by the question.

Mihari-''Hmm, well from when I visited her, Sam and Jake a little while back, i remember that she asked Asimov a lot of questions about her pregnancy. So maybe she might, but maybe she was just curious about it. Though personally, if she decided to start a family i'd support her every step the way.'' She said as she then looked over at him. ''You thought that i'd be shocked or surprised by the question didn't you?'' She asked smirking a bit.

Rehzi-''Yeah, a bit honestly.'' He said.

Mihari-''Trust me blue, i've done, seen and been through a couple shocking and surprising things. I mean, you're one of them.'' She said as they both laughed a bit.

Rehzi-''Yeah, honestly I thought that you'd have forgotten about me.'' He said.

Mihari-''What? How could I? If you didn't f*ck me till I was unconscious, i probably would've followed you back here or kept you for myself.'' She said as she laid back down on the field relaxing, but Rehzi...

Rehzi-''(Laughs a bit), yeah, like you'd...you wouldn't have right?'' He asked, but she didn't say anything, she just relaxed on the grass. ''Mihari?!'' He asked in a worried tone, but she starts laughing a bit.

Mihari-''(Laughing), n-no blue, i wouldn't. Besides, even if I was still conscious i'd be too tired to even get up. You know, i enjoy our talks blue.'' She said.

Rehzi-''Ye- didn't I tell you that before, that I enjoy our talks?'' he asked.

Mihari-''Yes.'' She said.

 _With AD..._

We see that AD was in Agrim's house for he was checking his gun to make sure it doesn't jam, when he was sure that it was alright he then looked at his phone and saw that it was down to 70% and that he had a couple messages. He then checked them and saw that it was his friend and his job, he then messaged them back saying that he was almost done with the photos. He then got a message back from his friend saying that he hopes that he's okay, in which AD replied that he was and that he'll see him in a couple more days. He then checked his job messages and saw that they replied back saying okay as he puts his phone away. He then got his emergency charger and put it on as it started charging, as he did he looked in his bag and got his walkie-talkie out and turned it on.

AD-''Hey Snake, you there?'' He asked as he waited for a reply, but didn't hear anything. ''Snake, you there?" He asked again and wait.

 _''I'm here, just working on the plane.''_

He heard as he breathed in a bit in relief.

AD-''Hey Snake, how are you?'' He asked while getting some fruit to eat.

Snake-''Busy, but decent, you?'' She asked.

AD-''I'm okay, just getting ready to go to Mago.'' He said. ''Wait, did I ever even tell you why I went to Mago?'' He asked as he took a bite of a banana.

Snake-''No, you didn't.'' She said.

AD-''Oh, sorry.'' He said.

Snake-''Its fine, so what's your reason for going there again?'' She asked.

AD-''Well, i know you know that Adam Ramos is in Mago. So, me and a bunch of scouts and guards are going there in Joshua's Airtech CN-235.'' He said.

Snake-''So that's why your going back, to get to Ramos this time with your tribe friends to stop him.'' She said.

AD-''Yep, now i'm just preparing.'' He said.

Snake-''You still got those 12 magazines I gave you?'' She asked as he checked and saw them.

AD-''Yeah, i got 11 of them left since i'm using one of them now.'' He said as he checked the magazine he was using and saw he had 13 bullets left in it.

Snake-''Alright, gotta get back to work if i'm gonna pick you up, later, also good luck with the war, you and your friends.'' She said.

AD-''Alright thanks, later.'' He said as he turned it off. He then checked his bow as he heard the door open and saw Abiona. ''Hey Abiona.'' He said.

Abiona-''Hey AD, how are you?" She asked.

AD-''I'm alright thanks, how about you? Also, where's Gahi and Patch?'' He asked.

Abiona-''I'm good thanks, they're just checking their stuff and practicing a bit. Oh, and Ajala wants to see you for a sec.'' She said.

AD-''Oh okay, thanks for letting me know. Oh, and how did you know I was here?'' He asked.

Abiona-''I saw you walk in here, then Ajala asked where you were and I said that you were here. She wanted to come and see you herself, but she was busy at the moment helping Manil train some of the scouts coming with us.'' She said.

AD-''Okay, again thanks for letting me know, also where is she?'' He said.

Abiona-''No problem, she said that after training she'd be at the huge tent.'' She said.

AD-''Thanks, oh and can you tell Gahi and Patch I said hi?'' He asked.

Abiona-''Sure thing, see you later.'' She said.

AD-''Thanks, later.'' He said as they both then left the house, as they did AD headed towards the tent. A few minutes later, he gets there and sees Ajala with Sahadev. He then walks over and greets them.

AD-''Hey guys, how are you?'' He asked them as he sat next to Joshua across from Ajala.

Ajala-''We're alright thank you, we need to talk to you about getting to plane.'' She said.

AD-''Okay, what is it?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''We decided to move up the time for when we leave, i talked to your friend Snake a little bit ago. She said that she told you it'd take two hours and a few minutes to get to Joshua's airport, so we decided to leave the tribe early to get to the airport, that way Joshua can check his plane, and we could get to Mago on time.'' He said.

Ajala-''We talked to the scouts and guards from both our tribe and Reni's going to Mago, and so far most of them said that they were packed and that they had said goodbyes to their families just in case. We'll wait for another hour or two and then we'll get going.'' She said.

AD-''Oh okay, anything else?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''Nope, that's all for now, anything you wanna add or no?'' He asked.

AD-''Hmm, no, well i'll see you guys later. Oh and Ajala, i have something to ask you.'' He said.

Ajala-''Sure, what do you wanna ask me?'' She asked.

AD-''When we first met and you had a knife to my throat, why did you have black hair?'' He asked.

Ajala-''Well, i wanted to try it to see if I liked it and I hated it. So, i just switched back to my dark red hair.'' She said.

AD-''Oh okay, well i'll see you guys later.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Alright, later AD.'' He said as they all then left, for AD decided to go to Rehzi's tent to see him for a bit.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Hey, so this has been chapter 91. Sorry about being late last week, for I was getting back from my vacation. But yeah, looks like we're getting ready for war. But yeah, thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow and review. If you have any questions for me, just let me know. If you notice any mistakes, please let me know by PMing me or leaving them in your reviews and I will fix them. Again thanks for reading, and i'll see you in chapter 92._


	92. Chapter 92:A crowd and questions

_Hey, so this is chapter 92. Now, i know there wasn't an update yesterday but that's because I updated Janice after a...a little while. But anyways, i was wondering what location in this story is your favorite so far? I mean, yeah there have been a lot of locations throughout the story, i'm just curious as to which one or one's stuck out to you all. But anyways, thanks for reading and hope you enjoy the chapter._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _2:40pm.._

 _Malambo, Tanzania..._

We see Kulwa for she was having a conversation with her mom in her room, for she had asked her about some of her friends.

Kulwa-''I see, so how long were you friends with Nya?'' She asked as she then got some passion fruit and ate some.

Ramilia-''We've been good friends for at least two years, i've also helped teach her how to fight during this time. At the time of the attack I was still teaching her, maybe she'll find a new teacher.'' She said looking a bit sad.

Kulwa-''Oh, well I can ask some of my guards to go back there and ask her if she wants to continue training with you. That is if you want me to and she wants to come here.'' She said. ''But, if you don't want me to, i won't.'' She said.

Ramilia-''Sure, but if she wants to, thanks. Though, she's probably still coping.'' She said.

Kulwa-''Okay, i'll ask some guards when they'll be able t- i'll be back.'' She said as she got up from her bed and headed for her door.

Ramilia-''Kulwa, what's going on?'' She asked worried.

Kulwa-''There's a crowd and i'm gonna find out why. I'll be back soon.'' She said as she opened the door and closes it behind her, as she did a guard ran towards her. ''Mori, do you know what's going on?'' She asked him.

Mori-''Ma'am, Saidah, Kami and Kaja are back, and they brought someone who has a leg injury.'' He said.

 _''Kulwa!''_

They heard as they see Kami run towards them.

Kulwa-''Kami, what's wrong?" She asked her.

Kami-''(Breaths in and out a little), lions and human hunters. While Kaja and I were looking for Saidah, we found her and she was carrying a girl. On our way back, three human hunters close to us in a truck, so we hid from them. They stopped and were waiting for something for a little bit, then lions were walking towards them and they didn't attack them, they all talked to each other like they were all friends. But then one of the humans walked away from the group, he was talking on something and looked worried. Then, he called the other two humans to come to him, one of the lions asked them what was wrong and the humans killed all four lions and burned their bodies.'' She said explaining to them what happened. ''When the humans drove off and were far away enough, we ran back here. Saidah and Kaja took the girl to Nate's tent, she's still unconscious and we don't know her name or anything.'' She said telling them everything. As she did, the crowd had then dispersed and went back to what they were doing.

Kulwa-''...Mori, can you stay with Ramilia?'' She asked him as he nodded. ''Okay, she's in my room. Tell her if she needs me, that you'll bring her Nate's tent.'' She said.

Mori-''Yes ma'am.'' He said as he went to her room as Kulwa and Kami then went to Nate's tent. After a few minutes, they get to Nate's tent as Kulwa knocks on the door.

 _'Who is it?'_

Kulwa-''Kulwa, i'm with Kami.'' She said as the door opened and they saw that Saidah opened the door.

Saidah-''Hello ma'am, hey Kami.'' She said to them as they both walked in, as they did Kami closed the door behind her. As she did, Saidah then walked back over to Kaja and Nate who were healing the unknown girl's ankle. They had some ice cover it to bring the swelling down to be able to see what was wrong with her ankle.

Kulwa-''How is she?'' She asked them.

Nate-''She has a fever, also her leg seems swollen and we're still not sure how. She doesn't have any snake bites which is good, Saidah, you said you found her unconscious next to a tree right?'' He asked her.

Saidah-''Yeah, maybe her leg had been swollen for a little while somehow and she rested there. I don't know, we'll ask her when she wakes up.'' She said.

Nate-''Okay, she'll need a lot of water and some rest. But, if she has any headaches, shortness of breath, stiff neck or any unusual symptoms, we may need to get some medicine for her.'' He said as he then got a small towel and placed it in a bucket of cold water and soaked it, as he did he then wrings out the water and folds. He then places it on the girl's head. ''Okay, we'll have to keep her cooled down to help her fever go away.'' He said.

Kulwa-''Alright, also why was there a crowd a few minutes ago?'' She asked them.

Kaja-''They were curious as to who this girl is and why we were so worried and wanted to see you.'' She said as Saidah then got up and walked over to Kulwa.

Saidah-''Ma'am, can she stay here for a little bit after she wakes up?'' She asked her.

Kulwa-''Yes, when she wakes up, find out who she is, where she lives, if she lives in a tribe and or has any family. She can stay here for at least a week if she wants to.'' She said.

Saidah-''Okay ma'am, are you going to stay here for when she wakes up?'' She asked.

Kulwa-''Yes, but i'll only be here for at least an hour, after that i'll have to leave.'' She said. ''Also, when you all were hiding from the humans and lions, when the one human left, did any of you hear what he said?'' She asked.

Kaja-''No, he was pretty far away from us, plus he seemed like he was answering questions and he didn't say much.'' She said. ''But still, they were working together for who knows how long.'' She said still a bit shocked as to what happened.

Kami-''Should we tell the tribe about this?'' She asked.

Kulwa-''Yes, i don't want my people left in the dark about any of this.'' She said, as she did they heard knocking.

 _'Saidah, you in here?'_

They heard, as they did Saidah then opened the door and saw Sulaiman as they both hugged.

Sulaiman-''Hey, are you guys alright?'' He asked as he lets go of her.

Saidah-''Thanks, yes we're okay. Also, how are you?'' She asked.

Sulaiman-''I'm okay thanks, and i'm glad that you guys are okay.'' He said as he noticed the girl. ''Who's she?'' He asked.

Kaja-''No idea, but we'll find out soon when she wakes up.'' She said.

Sulaiman-''Oh okay, but what happened to you guys out there?" He asked, in which Saidah told him what happened. ''Well, at least a couple predators are dealt with.'' He said. ''Even though it was just four of them.'' He said, as he did they then heard groaning as they see the girl waking up.

Gazelle-''(Groans a bit)...my an-...wh...w-who are you people?!'' She asked as she started to get scared, as she did Saidah walked over to her.

Saidah-''Its okay, your safe here, we're not gonna hurt you.'' She said, but saw that she was still scared. ''What's your na-'' She was saying but was interrupted by the girl.

Gazelle-''W-Where am I?'' She asked her still scared.

Saidah-''You're in Malambo, Tanzania and this is the Mala tribe. My name is Saidah, i found you unconscious a couple yards outside of here up against a tree.'' She said calmly as the girl still wasn't convinced.

Gazelle-''How exactly did you find me?'' She asked.

Saidah-''I was at Lake Natron, i decided to go there to relax since my shift was over for the day. While I was heading back, i saw you and thought that you were asleep. When I went towards you, i saw your leg was swollen. So I ripped one of my towels and wrapped it around your ankle, i tried to wake you up but you didn't so I carried you here to help you.'' She said, as she did the girl then relaxed a bit. ''We're not gonna hurt you, we just want to help you. Also, what's your name?'' She asked.

Gazelle-''...Melinda.'' She said for when they got some dirt off her, they saw that she has light brown hair, green pupils, short horns, long tail, red/tan fur, is also wearing a light red bra and a long loincloth/skirt.

Saidah-''Okay, also are you apart of a tribe?'' She asked.

Melinda-''No...my..(Sigh)...my mom and I are travelers.'' She said.

Saidah-''Where's your mom?'' She asked her.

Melinda-''I..I don't know, we were in a dessert somewhere and we saw predators near, l-lions...'' She said tearing up a bit, as she did Kulwa got up and walked over towards Melinda, as she did she then sat down in the other chair on Melinda's right side.

Kulwa-''Melinda.'' She said as she looked up at her. ''What happened to you and mom?'' She asked her as she wiped her tears away. When she did, Melinda breathed in a bit and relaxed.

Melinda-''When we were in the dessert, we were trying to find a jungle or forest to find food, medicine and somewhere safe. My mom was in a bit of pain sometimes, and I watch out for her. Then I spotted at least five lions, but one of them somehow knew we were close by. We both ran trying to find somewhere to hide, but I stayed close to my mom and helped her for she was a lot slower than me. I thought that we lost them, but one was watching us and...it got her. I got the lion off her and told her to run, i managed to kill it by beating its head in with a rock. I've been looking for her for two days now, and I still can't find her. Yesterday I was looking for wood to try and make a fire since it was getting late, i was getting branches but I slipped and fell on my right ankle. I tried to get up and just not walk on it, but I kept falling, so I stayed near the tree. But, i was getting really tried and hungry and I thought I was gonna die. Then, i just fell asleep and now i wake up here.'' She said wiping some more tears off her face.

Kulwa-''I'm sorry Melinda, can I ask you some questions?'' She asked her as she nodded. ''Thank you, what's your mom's name?'' She asked her.

Melinda-''Her name is Sapphire, she looks like me but has bright blue eyes and has strawberry blond fur.'' She said as she moved the blanket off her a bit.

Kulwa-''How old is your mom?'' She asked her.

Melinda-''She is 41.'' She said.

Kulwa-''Okay, and how old are you?'' She asked.

Melinda-''I'm 21.'' She said.

Kulwa-''Was your mom sick before you both separated?'' She asked, for the others weren't sure why she asked questions this specific about Melinda's mom.

Melinda-''No, she was healthy, why?'' She asked curious as the others were also curious.

Kulwa-''How many months in is your mom?'' She asked as everyone a surprised but her.

Melinda-''H-How do you know that?'' She asked surprised.

Kulwa-''You mentioned medicine, yes you probably meant in case either of you got sick later on. However, you said that your mom was in pain sometimes and that you watch out for her, in case she was going into labor or something else happened. You then said that she was a lot slower than you, so you had to stay close to her. But yet you said she was healthy. If you said she was fine, that would mean that nothing was wrong with her, so she wouldn't feel any pain. So instead of saying she was fine you said that she was healthy, in which she's trying to so that both her and the baby would be fine. Am I correct?'' She asked her.

Melinda-''...She's five months in right now, she's having only one, but we don't know the gender.'' She said.

Kulwa-''Okay, but can I ask you another question?'' She asked her as she nodded. ''Why did you want to keep her pregnancy a secret?'' She asked curious.

Melinda-''...I...I still don't know any of you. I'm sorry, you and Saidah seem like very kind people, but I just woke up here and have no idea about who any of you are other than the name of your tribe and Saidah's name.'' She said. ''I'm sorry...'' She said looking down a bit.

Kulwa-''You don't have to apologize, we understand that you just woke up here and that you had no clue where you are or who we are. But know that we won't hurt you, and that we'll help you find your mom as much as we can.'' She said.

Melinda-''..but why? Why would you help a stranger?'' She asked curious.

Kulwa-''Just because you're a stranger, it doesn't mean that I should treat you differently than I would my people, predators or humans if we ever came across them. However, as long as you don't try to harm any of my tribe or our visitors. If so, then i'll be another one of your problems, understand?'' She asked her as she nodded.

Melinda-''Yes ma'am. Also i'm sorry, what is your name?'' She asked.

Kulwa-''Thank you, also it's alright. My name is Kulwa, i'm the leader of this tribe. Do you have any questions for me?'' She asked her.

Melinda-''Not at the moment no.'' She said.

Kulwa-''Okay, if you have any questions for me or the others, you may ask.'' She said. ''Also, i have a couple rules for you to follow, but if some are a bit to your disliking, just tell me why and i'll see what I can do.'' She said.

Melinda-''Okay, what are your rules?'' She asked.

Kulwa-''There aren't that many, there's only a few and that they shouldn't be a problem for you. We don't have a curfew so you can sleep whenever you want, if you're hungry we have food but everyone has a fair share. There's no harming anyone here, if I hear, see, or find out that you've harmed anyone in this tribe, you'll answer to me. But if someone starts something with you, tell one of my scouts and or my guards and I will handle it. But if something happens in which you have no option but to fight back, then its okay, just do not kill. Also, my scouts and or guards will also stop the fight.'' She said explaining the rules.

Melinda-''Okay, all of those rules sound alright to me. Is there anything else?'' She asked.

Kulwa-''I'm glad to hear that. Also no, just follow those rules and there shouldn't be any problems.'' She said.

Melinda-''Oh okay, also I do have a question.'' She said.

Kulwa-''Oh okay, what is it?'' She asked.

Melinda-''Umm, what are all of your names?'' She asked.

Sulaiman-''I'm Sulaiman, but you can call me Sula for short if you want.'' He said.

Saidah-''You already know my name, but Sula is my little brother just to let you know.'' She said, in which Kaja was surprised by this.

Kaja-''Wait, he's your little brother, how old are you?'' She asked.

Saidah-''I'm 19 and he's 18, we never told you?'' She asked a bit surprised.

Kaja-''No, also my name is Kaja. I'm not apart of the Mala tribe, i'm a traveler.'' She said.

Nate-''My name is Nate, i'm just one of the healers of this tribe. But i'll make sure that you and your leg get better.'' He said.

Kami-''I'm Kami, i'm a friend of Saidah and Sulaiman.'' She said.

Melinda-''Okay, its nice to meet you all. Also, i have another question.'' She said.

Kulwa-''What is it?'' She asked.

Melinda-''Who exactly are your visitors, another tribe or family members of yours?'' She asked.

Kulwa-''They're both cheetahs, one is pregnant and is going to go into labor soon, the other is one of her best friends. They came here a few days ago with Kaja.'' She said.

Melinda-''...t-there are predators here?'' She asked shocked and was shivering a bit.

Kulwa-''Yes, what's wrong, are you alright?'' She asked noticing how she was shivering.

Melinda-''W-Why would you let predators stay in your tribe?'' She asked starting to get a bit scared.

Kaja-''They needed help, one was shot in his side and was bleeding out his name is Sam and the other named Asimov is pregnant and she's going to give birth in a few days.'' She said. ''Plus, they were being hunted by the humans attacking tribes, packs and humans.'' She said. ''They're not a threat to us, they're both nice.'' She said, but saw that Melinda was still worried.

Saidah-''I've talked and hung out with both of them and they're both very kind people, you don't have to be afraid of either of them.'' She said. ''I can ask them both to come by so you can meet them, do you want me to go ask them?'' She asked her, as she did Melinda thought about it.

Melinda-''...o-okay.'' She said nodding a little bit.

Saidah-''Okay, i'll ask them if they can come by, i'll be back guys.'' She said as she then left. As she did, she saw two of her friends talking to each other, as she did one of them noticed her.

Gazelle-''Saidah!'' He said to her as she then walked over to them, as she did they both got up and hugged her. As they did, they then let go of her.

Gazelle-''Hey Saidah, are you, Kami and Kaja alright?'' She asked.

Saidah-''Yeah we're alright, how have you two been?'' She asked them.

Gazelle-''We're alright, Cysta and I were just talking about work.'' He said to her.

Saidah-''Oh okay, say have either of you seen Asimov and Sam anywhere?'' She asked him.

Ranje-''No, i haven't seen them, maybe they're still at Bem's tent.'' He suggested, for he had light orange hair, brown pupils, medium size horns, a scar on his left shoulder and some tribal fur tattoos on his right arm, a long tail, has light brown/tan fur, and was wearing a strap on his left shoulder connected to his loin cloth which was a mix of light black and grey.

Saidah-''Oh okay, thanks, have you seen them Cysta?'' She asked looking at her.

Cysta-''Yeah, they're back at Bem's tent. A little while ago I saw them walking around the tribe for a bit.'' She said for she had long curly dark purple hair with a light blue dip dye, dark blue pupils, short horns, a scar on her stomach, a short tail, has dark tan fur and was wearing a blue/purple shade skirt that covered her chest a most of her stomach and her waist.

Saidah-''Okay, thanks Cysta. Also, when I get the chance, you guys wanna hang out for a bit?'' She asked.

Ranje-''Sure, i'll ask the others if they're busy or not, later Saidah, oh and can you tell Sula I said hi?'' He asked.

Saidah-''Thanks, also I will, later guys.'' She said.

Cysta-''Later Saidah.'' She said as Saidah then walked towards Bem's tent, as she did she then knocked on the door.

 _'You can come in'_

As she heard Sam's voice, she then opened the door and saw Asimov was asleep comfortably with a blanket over her on the coach she usually sleeps on. She then heard something and walked into the kitchen and saw Sam cooking something.

Saidah-''Hey Sam, how are you and Asimov?'' She asked.

Sam-''Hey Saidah, we're alright, are you Kaja and your friend Kami okay?'' He asked as he put a lid on the pot.

Saidah-''We're all okay thanks, did Asimov hear about us coming back?'' She asked.

Sam-''No, she's been asleep for at least an hour now.'' He said.

Saidah-''Oh okay, also what are you cooking?'' She asked.

Sam-''I'm making Draw soup, when I was with the Kilimanjaro tribe I talked to a woman and asked her what was in the soup so I could make it. She told me the recipe and the ingredients that I needed. So, Asimov and I went to get them and now i'm making the soup for us and you and the others if you want some.'' He explained to her.

Saidah-''Oh okay, also sure, i bet it taste great. Also, i came here to ask you and Asimov something.'' She said.

Sam-''Sure, what is it?'' He asked.

Saidah-''Well, you heard about the person I was carrying right?'' She asked as he nodded. ''Well, when she woke up and after talking with her for a bit, Kulwa told her about you and Asimov and was scared that you two are here.'' She said.

Sam-''Oh, well that's fine, she probably has a reason as to why.'' He said.

Saidah-''True, but I asked her if she wanted me to ask you both if you could come visit her so she can meet you both. But, if you neither of you want to go or one of you, i can tell her.'' She said.

Sam-''Oh no its fine, we can go visit her. Although, i'll have to ask Asimov when she wakes up.'' He said.

Saidah-''Oh okay, s-'' She was saying but heard yawning, as she did she saw Asimov getting up. As she did, she walked into the kitchen and saw them.

Asimov-''(Yawn), hey Sam, hey Saidah, how are you?'' She asked her.

Saidah-''Hey Asimov, also i'm alright thanks. Say, can I ask you something?'' She asked her.

Asimov-''Sure, what do you wanna ask me?'' She asked as she sat down in a chair, as she did Saidah explained everything that happened since her and Kami left the tribe. A few minutes later, she got done explaining everything and asked her the same question. ''Sure, i can go see her, also that's awful what happened to her.'' She said. ''But Sam, what about your soup?'' She asked.

Sam-''Well, its pretty much finished, but i'll put it somewhere so it won't get cold or anything.'' He said in which he had put it over a campfire on the ground. He then went back inside. ''Alright, the soup is secure, lets get going.'' He said, in which they all then left and headed towards Nate's tent.

Asimov-''Say Saidah.'' She said.

Saidah-''Yeah Asimov?'' She asked.

Asimov-''Do you think the birth will go well?'' She asked her.

Saidah-''I'm sure everything's gonna be alright, we'll make sure of it.'' She said assuring her.

Sam-''Yeah, we'll make sure nothing goes wrong and that you two will be okay.'' He said assuring her too.

Asimov-''Thanks you guys.'' She said to them both.

Sam-''Your welcome Asimov.'' He said.

Saidah-''No problem.'' She said as they continued on.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Hey, so this has been chapter 92. I'm really sorry about the lack of updates, i want to make sure that these chapters are at there best and not seem lazy or look like no thought was put into them. Also that i've been through some troubles with some things that needed to be handled. But i'm gonna make sure to post the next chapter this week. But anyways, thank you for reading, make sure to favorite, follow, and review. If you have any questions for me, leave them in your reviews and or PM me. If you notice any mistakes, please let me know by PMing me and or leaving them in your reviews. Again thank you for reading, and i'll see you in chapter 93._


	93. Chapter 93:Trust and love

_Hey, so this is chapter 93. But again, i'm sorry about the lack of updates, i'm working on a lot of things and preparing for some other things. Also, if you have any questions for, or if you're confused about anything going on in the story, just let me know by PMing me and or leaving them in your reviews and I will get to them. But still, thank you all and I hope you enjoy the chapter._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

We see that Saidah, Asimov and Sam are heading towards Nate's tent, as they did they talked on the way there.

Sam-''So Saidah, can you tell us a little bit about Melinda?'' He asked.

Saidah-''Well, what we know so far is that her and her mom are travelers, a couple days ago her and her mom named Sapphire were in the dessert looking for a jungle or forest to find food, medicine and some place safe. While they were in the desert, she spotted lions and one noticed them for she said that the one lion somehow knew that they were close and they both ran.'' She said as she told them the rest of the story, as they were close to Nate's tent, she then finished the story. ''So yeah, that's what we know about her so far. We did find out some other things like her and her mom's age, and that her mom is five months pregnant, but that's pretty much it.'' She said to them.

Sam-''Wow, well hopefully her mom is alright out there. Also no wonder she's so afraid of predators, but still lets hope she sees us a friendly.'' He said.

Saidah-''Yeah, though I do have some more questions for her, but i'll ask them later.'' She said as they then got to Nate's tent. Saidah then knocks on the door and waits for a response.

 _'Who is it?'_

They heard for they recognized the voice.

Saidah-''Saidah, i'm with Sam and Asimov.'' She said as the door then opens for she sees that Sulaiman opened the door for them. ''Thanks.'' She said. ''Also, where's Kaja?'' She asked.

Sulaiman-''Your welcome, also she went to get some sleep since she said that she didn't sleep well last night. Also hey Sam, hey Asimov how are you guys?'' He asked them.

Asimov-''Hi Sula, the cub and I are alright thank you.'' She said.

Sam-''Hello Sulaiman, i'm okay thanks, how have you been?'' He asked.

Sulaiman-''That's great, also i'm fine thanks, just getting work done and making sure Saidah and the others are okay.'' He said, as they did, he could hear Melinda breathing a bit heavily.

Sulaiman's thought's-'' _(Sigh), hopefully this doesn't go down hill, it probably will but h*ll if I know.''_ He thought to himself as he then sat down on one of the other beds.

Asimov-''Hi Melinda, how are you?'' She asked as she sat down in a chair that was next to Kaja's chair, but Melinda didn't say anything, she just stared at them scared still and Asimov thought of another question. ''...okay, do you have any questions for us?'' She asked her, she then nodded a bit slowly. ''Oh okay, what do you wanna ask us or just one of us?'' She asked.

Melinda-''...y-you.'' She said shivering a bit.

Asimov-''Okay, what do you want to ask me?'' She asked her.

Melinda-''...a...are y-you from a pack?'' She asked really nervously.

Asimov-''Yes, Sam and I are apart of the Jaglu pack in Mkomazi.'' She said to her. ''Do you have anymore questions?'' She asked as Melinda nodded.

Melinda-''...i..is...Sam the father?'' She asked for everyone felt a bit sad knowing the answer.

Asimov-''No, my husband Dajiko was the father. He was killed a few days ago by the human hunters, we were held captive in one of their camps in Kerio Valley.'' She said, for they saw that Melinda felt bad for asking. ''Its okay Melinda, he wouldn't want me to still be upset over him, he'd want me to keep going and be happy.'' She said assuring her that it was fine. ''Sam is gonna help me when I go into labor. But, we still plan on telling him or her about Dajiko.'' She said smiling a bit, as she did Melinda understood. ''Do you have anymore questions for us?'' She asked her as she nodded.

Melinda-''...h-how did you both meet each other?'' She asked.

Sam-''Well, i was getting back to the pack with some new books. I got them from a pack that I heard was selling them, i was told that some of the books they were selling were about new types of medicine that i've never heard of, and some books were about ways to make other medicine that are already well known but how to use less to make them. I got a lot of them, at least 14 books and I was having trouble carrying them all. Then I heard Asimov walk over to me and asked me if I needed help, i said yes and she helped me and carried seven books while I carried the rest. I also noticed that at least four cubs were with her, i asked if they were hers but she said that they were Syndi's cubs, who Asimov is friends with. When we got back, a little while later Syndi came back to pick up her cubs and thanked her for looking after them. We talked for a little bit, and we got to know each other pretty well. Then about four weeks later, Asimov and another friend of hers named Sahara introduced me to her husband Dajiko. We all hung out together and we all became friends, then two weeks later Asimov found she was pregnant and told all of us. We were all really happy for her and Dajiko, and when he found, he was in tears with joy.'' He said remembering when all of that happened. ''So yeah, that's how I met Asimov. Do you have anymore questions for us?'' He asked her as she nodded.

Melinda-''...one more, a-and its for both of you.'' She said.

Asimov-''Okay, what is it?'' She asked.

Melinda-''...well...first, i'm really sorry about what happened to Dajiko, i know that your okay now, but still, i just want to let you know.'' She said as she then sat up a bit in the bed. ''...A-Also for my question...who will be the father of your cub?'' She asked them.

Sam-''Well, we actually talked about that this morning, and Asimov asked me if I wanted to be the step father and I agreed.'' He said. ''Also, you're sure you don't have anymore questions for us?'' He asked making sure.

Melinda-''..no, i don't. But, thank you for answering the questions I asked.'' She said.

Asimov-''Your welcome, if you want I can stay for a little bit and we can talk?'' She asked. ''Sam has to go check on his soup, so that's why.'' She said.

Melinda-''...oh okay, but okay.'' She said.

Sam-''Well it was nice meeting you Melinda, i hope that we can talk again soon, also I hope you get better and that your mom is safe.'' He said.

Melinda-''...thank you Sam.'' She said.

Sam-''No problem, i'll see you later Melinda. Also take care everyone, also see you two later.'' He said to Asimov as he kissed her.

Asimov-''Bye Sam, see you soon.'' She said as he then left the tent. As he did, Kulwa then looked over at Melinda.

Kulwa-''Melinda, can I ask you something?'' She asked her as she nods. ''Since you'll be staying here for a little bit, would you like to stay with Sam and Asimov in Bem's tent, or do you want to stay in my home?'' She asked her. ''Also, I have multiple guest rooms so you'll have a place to stay.'' She asked her.

Melinda-''...umm..i'll think about it. Is that okay?'' She asked a bit nervously.

Kulwa-''That's alright, but I should get going. It was nice meeting you Melinda, i hope you get better soon.'' She said getting up from her chair.

Melinda-''...thank you.'' She said.

Kulwa-''Your welcome, i hope you all have a nice day.'' She said as she then walked over to the door and opened it. ''Also Melinda.'' She said for she knew Melinda was listening. ''Get some rest, you'll need it.'' She said as she then left.

Kami-''I should get going too, i gotta get back to work. It was nice meeting you Melinda, also if you need someone to talk to, i'm here for you.'' She said.

Melinda-''..okay, thank you Kami.'' She said.

Kami-''No problem, bye guys.'' She said as she then left, as she did Sulaiman walked over to Saidah.

Sulaiman-''Hey, can I talk to you for a moment alone?'' He asked her.

Saidah-''Sure, guys we'll be back.'' She said as they both then left the tent, they then went outside the tribe and were close to one of the entrances. ''So, what did you wanna talk about _alone_?'' She asked.

Sulaiman-''Well, i didn't wanna talk about this in front of Melinda, but its about her.'' He said.

Saidah-''Oh, okay, i'm listening.'' She said.

Sulaiman-''Okay so, we should keep an eye on her, not that she seems untrustworthy or anything, its just that there's a lot we don't know about her right now.'' He said as Saidah nodded.

Saidah-''True, but lets give her time to adjust to the tribe, that way she can be more comfortable around us.'' She said.

Sulaiman-''Yeah, also things seem to be going good with them so far.'' He said. ''Also, when are we gonna help her find her mom?'' He asked.

Saidah-''I'll ask Kulwa when I see her again, but still lets just make sure that she's comfortable with the tribe, especially Sam and Asimov.'' She said.

Sulaiman-''Yeah, also do you think that she use to be apart of a tribe or that her and her mom were always travelers?'' He asked.

Saidah-''I don't know, we'll have to ask her and hopefully her mom. Anything else you wanna talk to me about?'' She asked.

Sulaiman-''Yeah, when you Kaja, Kami and Melinda were out there and you saw the humans kills those predators, why do you think they did that?'' He asked.

Saidah-''I don't know, maybe there was some type of disagreement between them, or the human was told to kill them. Who knows, but either way we need to figure out what's going on. (Sigh), we should get back, we'll talk to Kulwa about this.'' She said as they both then went back to the tribe. A few minutes later they get back to the tribe.

Sulaiman-''Alright then, i'm gonna go tell mom and dad that you're alright, unless you want to. But if you're busy I can tell them for you.'' He said.

Saidah-''If you wanna tell them you can thanks, also yeah i'm gonna be with Cysta and Ranje for a little bit. Oh, and Ranje asked me to tell you he said hi.'' She said.

Sulaiman-''Oh okay, also cool, can you tell him I said hi back?'' He asked.

Saidah-''Sure, see you later.'' She said.

Sulaiman-''Thanks, you too.'' He said as they both then went their separate ways. As they did, Saidah then looks for Cysta and Ranje and heads towards where she last talked to them. When she got there, she saw that they were still there. She walks over to them as Ranje notices her.

Ranje-''Hey Saidah!'' He said.

Saidah-''Hey guys, how are you?'' She asked them as she sat down next to Cysta on her right.

Cysta-''The same when you last saw us like twenty minutes ago.'' She said.

Saidah-''I'm sure it's been a bit longer than that, say Ranje, did you ask the others if they're busy or not?'' She asked him.

Ranje-''Yeah, i asked the others except for Kami, they said that they'd meet us here in a couple more minutes. Also, do you know where she is Saidah?'' He asked.

Saidah-''Yeah, she went back to work. Since her shift ends in at least two more hours, do you wanna wait until she gets off work for the day?'' She asked them.

Cysta-''I mean, i'm sure she'll understand if we hang out without her. But sure, we can wait.'' She said.

Saidah-''Okay, what do you guys wanna talk about?'' She asked. ''Also Ranje, Sula said hi back.'' She said.

Ranje-''Well, we're pretty curious as to who that girl is, do you mind telling us what you and the others know about her?'' He asked her.

Saidah-''Well, i think i'd be best if she told you, that way she can get to know you guys and the tribe.'' She said as they agreed with her.

Cysta-''Sounds fair, but how did you find her or did Kami or Kaja find her?'' She asked.

Saidah-''Well, while I was getting back to the tribe I found her against a tree unconscious and her ankle was swollen. So I wrapped her ankle with a piece of one of my towels and carried her back here.'' She said.

Ranje-''Oh, has she woke up yet?'' He asked.

Saidah-''Yeah, at first she was pretty frighten of us, but as we talked to her she relaxed more and more.'' She said.

Cysta-''Huh, so how's she doing now?'' She asked.

Saidah-''She's okay now, she's talking to Sam and Asimov right now.'' She said.

Ranje-''Oh okay, also did she tell you how her ankle got swollen?'' He asked.

Saidah-''Yes, when she was looking for wood to try and make a fire, she had to climb a tree to get some. She slipped and fell on her right ankle.'' She said.

Ranje-''Ouch, is she okay now?'' He asked.

Saidah-''Yes, she's okay now. Anymore questions about her?'' She asked them.

Cysta-''Nothing.'' She said.

Ranje-''Nope, so how was Lake Natron?'' He asked.

Saidah-''It was nice, there weren't as many flamingos when I was there last time.'' She said.

Cysta-''Really?'' She asked a bit surprised.

Saidah-''Yeah, it was a bit odd in a way.'' She said.

Cysta-''Huh, usually I see a bunch of them there. Also how's Asimov doing?'' She asked her.

Saidah-''Yeah, she's alright so far. Also how's Taya doing?'' She asked.

Ranje-''I talked to her this morning before Cysta and I met up and she seems to be okay.'' He said.

Saidah-''That's good, also when the others get here, i was thinking that you all could visit Melinda to help her feel welcomed here.'' She said.

Ranje-''Cool, maybe we befriend her, what do you think?'' He asked looking at Cysta.

Cysta-''Sounds fun.'' She said.

Ranje-''Yeah, so when the others get here do you wanna go when they get here or a little while afterwards?'' He asked.

Saidah-''I was thinking a little while afterwards, maybe a few minutes. So, until they get here, do you guys have anymore questions for me?'' She asked, in which they continued their conversation.

 _Back with Mihari..._

We see that Mihari and Rehzi were still hanging out talking, for they decided to stay for a little bit longer.

Mihari-''Also, i've actually wanted to ask this for a while now but, why'd you wear that backless cloth?'' She asked looking at him, as she did he got a bit nervous remembering the events.

Rehzi-''...w-well, it was kinda torn a bit. Plus, i decided to change for something else.'' He said.

Mihari-''Aww, well its not like I had a problem with it, i'm sure none of those doe's did either.'' She said looking at him smirking a bit.

Rehzi-''...o-oh, w-we'll I gue-'' He was saying but she started laughing a bit.

Mihari-''Its fine blue, besides I like the new one too.'' She said as he laughed a bit.

Rehzi-''...you just get a kick out of f*cking with me don't you?'' He asked.

Mihari-''...i'm not saying I do, but its fun.'' She said.

Rehzi-''Hey, remember when we talked for a bit when you were in the tribe and you were looking for Hia?'' He asked remembering that night.

Mihari-''Yep, why?'' She asked.

Rehzi-''Well, i've been thinking about that night and I realized something, and its about AD.'' He said.

Mihari-''Oh, howso?'' She asked curious.

Rehzi-''Well honestly, if it weren't for you and giving me confidence, i probably would've went unconscious like AD did when we first met.'' He said a bit embarrassed, but noticed that she didn't laugh.

Mihari-''No you weren't, i'm sure you'd just stand in front of him frozen.'' She said.

Rehzi-''..yeah, so your leaving once we come back from Mago?'' He asked.

Mihari-''Yep, when you and the others get back from Mago i'm leaving. Also, i'm probably gonna be gone for awhile this time, even when I find Hia.'' She said.

Rehzi-''Oh, where will you go?'' He asked.

Mihari-''Somewhere outside Tanzania probably, but that doesn't mean i'll be gone forever, i'll still visit you and the others from time to time.'' She said.

Rehzi-''Oh okay, but what about Mia, Sam, Jake, Sahara and the others?'' He asked.

Mihari-''I'll still visit them too blue, also can I ask you something?'' She asked as he nodded.

Rehzi-''Of course, what is it?'' He asked.

Mihari-''You're sure it was just five?'' She asked.

Rehzi-''...(Sigh), i'm positive.'' He said a bit frustrated.

Mihari-''Okay okay, i'm just curious, so you didn't run into any other predators did you?'' She asked. ''Maybe a feisty tiger or some jackal while I was gone?'' She asked.

Rehzi-''No, and I told you that five was it.'' He said. ''Why do you ask?'' He asked.

Mihari-''No reason, just a little interested in my little prey.'' She said.

Rehzi-''I thought I wasn't just some prey to you?'' He asked.

Mihari-''Well, to kill.'' She said for he looked a bit scared. ''(Laughs a bit), but seriously, i'm just curious.'' She said.

Rehzi-''Oh, well that's good to know. But yeah, i should get back to tribe, Sahadev said that we'd be leaving early.'' He said, in which he got the arrows out of the targets and put them in one bag. As he did, Mihari had put the extra in the other bag and carried the other bag with his canteen, towel, and tools in it. ''Thanks for carrying the other bag.'' He said appreciating her help.

Mihari-''No problem Blue, oh, Ajala said that you guys were leaving tomorrow night, why did he say today?'' She asked curious.

Rehzi-''He said that since it'll take us a little bit to make sure everyone going is ready, to get to the airport and fly to Mago, that we're leaving early so that way when we get to the airport and then get to Mago we'll have extra time to prepare before we go to his camp.'' He said.

Mihari-''Oh okay, but what if he's not there, are you guys just gonna wait there?'' She asked.

Rehzi-''If Ramos and or his people aren't there then we'll wait, it'd be pointless to just come back here and go back if we felt like they were there.'' He said, in which when he got done packing they both went back to the tribe. ''Say, while we're gone, what're you gonna do?'' He asked.

Mihari-''I'm gonna go back to the Jaglu pack and see if Hia is there. If she's not then i'll just stay at the tribe and hang out with Amy in case she's staying or isn't busy and try to make some new friends.'' She said. ''But, if she's there then i'll just bring her back to the tribe and hang out with Amy or just watch over her at your tent.'' She said.

Rehzi-''Well, from what I heard at the meeting, the scouts seem to like you. So i'm sure you'll be making some more friends.'' He said.

Mihari-''Oh really, but yeah I did enjoy hanging out with them, most of them seem pretty nice.'' She said, as she did he noticed what she said and thought about it and knew what she meant.

Rehzi-''Dami?'' He asked as she nodded. ''(Sigh), he apologized right?'' He asked.

Mihari-''Yep, also do you know how to use any other weapons?'' She asked.

Rehzi-''Just my dagger. i'm okay with a sword, but I prefer a bow and or a dagger.'' He said.

Mihari-''Neat, so once you get back and this war is over with, what will you do?'' She asked.

Rehzi-''Well, i was thinking about relaxing with Ani and Sahadev if they aren't busy either at the cliff I go to or at a beach somewhere, just to relax from, well, everything that's happened.'' He said. ''Also, if you want, you can join us or me before you go.'' He offered.

Mihari-''Sure, i can stay for a couple minutes. Thanks blue.'' She said smiling a bit.

Rehzi-''No problem Mihari.'' He said smiling a bit as they continued talking as they get closer to the tribe. A few minutes later they get back to the tribe, as they did Rehzi sees Ani and Sahadev looking for something. He then walks over to them and calls out to them. ''Ani!'' He said to her as she heard him and sees him and Mihari as she walks over to them. ''Hey Ani, how are you?'' He asked her as she gets to them.

Ani-''Hey Rehzi, hey Mihari. Also i'm fine thanks, how about you two?'' She asked them.

Rehzi-''I'm alright thanks.'' He said.

Mihari-''Same here, so Rehzi told me that you guys are leaving today.'' She said.

Ani-''Yeah, we'll be leaving in an hour after we all go over the plan one more time, so I suggest you get some rest.'' She said.

Rehzi-''Oh okay, first I need to return these practice arrows.'' He said.

Ani-''Oh okay, also what are you gonna do Mihari?'' She asked her.

Mihari-''Oh okay, well i'm just gonna walk around a bit, i'll see you two later before you go.'' She said.

Rehzi-''Alright, bye Mihari.'' He said.

Mihari-''Bye guys.'' She said as they then went there separate ways.

Mihari's thought's- _''You know what, i'll just head back to Rehzi's tent and look at his art, probably just to see his art when he was a kid, they were pretty cute.''_ She thought to herself as she headed over to his tent.

 _With Reni..._

We see that Reni and Clarissa were still outside the tribe, they were taking a break from training before heading back to the tribe.

Clarissa-''You're doing really well Reni, although I know that you don't really take a breath before attacking.'' She said.

Reni-''Thanks, also yeah I noticed that too. But we when get back here, i can work on that.'' She said breathing in a little bit. ''But, i'm getting better at it right?'' She asked looking over at her.

Clarissa-''Yes, you're but i'm still proud of you.'' She said smiling a bit.

Reni-''Thanks mom, also can I ask you about my parents?'' She asked.

Clarissa-''Of course, what is it?'' She asked.

Reni-''Well, can you tell me a little more about them, like what you guys done before I was born?'' She asked her.

Clarissa-''Oh okay, one week after your parents got married, Afiya asked me if she wanted to go back to the field with Shari to hang out and relax for a bit. I said yes and after a few hours, we made it there and it was still beautiful as we remembered it.'' She said.

 _Flashback..._

 _Clarissa's pov.._

As we kept going, i remembered how peaceful it was getting to the field, and how even the trees and surroundings were amazing. I noticed how Afiya and Shari were both talking about their future together and as leaders of the tribe and I saw how happy they were together. I also noticed how Shari was relaxing more and more since the wedding, i think I saw him sweating a bit, but I understood since most of us were pretty nervous. I saw that Afiya and Shari were both looking over at me.

Afiya-''Say Clarissa, what was your favorite part of the wedding?'' She asked curiously.

Clarissa-''Hmmm, well i'd say when you both gave your vows, i thought that they were amazing.'' I said for I remember when they had gave each other their vows and that they both had really good vows for each other.

Afiya-''Thank you, what about you Shari?'' She asked him looking over at him.

Shari-''Hmmm, well I really enjoyed every moment of the wedding. But since I have to choose one, i'd say when I saw you walk towards me in your dress.'' He said smiling a bit.

Afiya-''Awww thank you, although the whole time my mom and I were walking towards you and the others, i was worried that my dress would get caught onto something and rip.'' She said, me too. ''Luckily that didn't happen.'' She said, as she did we had finally made it to the field and saw that there were a lot more flowers than the last time we were here.

Shari-''Wow, it's still as beautiful as I remember.'' He said as we saw the millions of different flowers. How all of them were different shapes and colors, how peaceful it was here and how the clear blue sky helped show the fields beauty even more.

Afiya-''Yeah it's amazing, don't think we forgot about you crying the first time you came here.'' She said smirking a bit while she didn't even look at him. Well, when we discovered this place for the first time, we both nearly cried, though there weren't as many flowers then.

Shari-''...I...I did honestly.'' He said truthfully.

Clarissa-''Well, Afiya and I nearly cried when we found the field.'' I said.

Afiya-''Yeah, nearly cried. Also, and be honest, but how nervous were you before the wedding started?'' She asked him.

Shari-''To be honest, i was terrified, i was worried that things would go wrong in some way, shape or form and that I was just really nervous. But thanks to Jack, he gave me some really good advice.'' He said.

Clarissa-''Really, what did he tell you?'' I asked curious.

Shari-''Well, he said to think about my friends and family and how no matter what happened, they still love, care and be there for me. That really, really helped me out and i'm glad I got to thank him again before him and his family had to leave.'' He said. ''What about you?'' He asked her. be honest Afiya..

Afiya-''(Sigh), okay so, with what you said I was definitely worse than you, i thought that things would go wrong too and that my mom would be disappointed, but thanks to her and Clarissa, they helped me calm down and remember to relax.'' She said, yeah and I remembered how worried you were that you'd get something spilled on your dress, but i'll just keep that between us. As I thought of this, we had found a spot to relax at. As we did, i noticed how they both had something to say, but they both seem nervous to. But then, Afiya sat up and looked at me. ''Clarissa, there's somethings we want to tell you.'' She said for I nodded.

Clarissa-''Oh okay, whatever it is, you both can talk to me.'' I said.

Afiya-''Well, there's two things we want to tell you.'' She said as I nodded.

Clarissa-''Okay, what is it?'' I asked.

Afiya-''First off, we want to say thank you so much for planning the wedding, we don't know how to repay you.'' She said.

Clarissa-''Thank you, also its okay, i'm just glad you two are happy.'' I said. ''Also, what is the second thing?'' I asked curious.

Shari-''Well, we've been talking about this for a little while now and, well...'' He was saying for I felt a bit nervous.

Afiya-''We decided to start a family.'' She said smiling a bit...I...I didn't know what to say, i was just shocked, happy, and shocked. ''Clarissa?'' She asked me sounding a bit worried. But I then hugged both of them while I was tearing up a little.

Clarissa-''I'm so happy for you two, how long have you both been thinking about this?'' I asked them curiously.

Afiya-''We've been talking about this for the past couple months. At first we were both nervous about this, we wanted to make sure that we're both okay with it. But after talking about it a bit more, we decided to start a family a little while after we got married.'' She said.

Shari-''We've already started planning, but thank you for your support.'' He said to me.

Clarissa-''No problem, also have you two thought of names yet?'' I asked, but they both seemed a bit shy to answer. We then hung out together for at least two more hours before we left and continued planning.

 _Flashback over..._

Clarissa-''So yeah, that's how it happened, do you have any questions for me?'' She asked.

Reni-''Yeah, so they've been planning on having me even before they got married?'' She asked as Clarissa nodded.

Clarissa-''Yes, they wanted to plan ahead of time so that way when they were busy, they would've already planned out everything instead of doing it all at once.'' She said. ''Anything else you'd like to ask?'' She asked.

Reni-''Hmmm, yeah one more question, how was the wedding?'' She asked.

Clarissa-''It was one of the most beautiful weddings i've ever seen, and no i'm not saying that because I planned the whole thing.'' She said as they laughed a little bit. ''But it was an amazing wedding, everything went according to plan, and everyone had a great time.'' She said.

Reni-''Sounds cool, also were there any other tribes that came to the wedding?'' She asked.

Clarissa-''Yes, the Kilimanjaro tribe, the Katavi tribe, the Luangwa tribe and the Gem tribe. So, ready to head back to the tribe?'' She asked her.

Reni-''Yeah, we should get going, Sahadev said that we'd have one more meeting before we go.'' She said as they packed their things and went back to the tribe. ''Also, there's something else that i've always wondered.'' She said.

Clarissa-''Oh okay, what's that blaze?'' She asked her.

Reni-''Did my mom know how to fight and use weapons?'' She asked her curious.

Clarissa-''Yes, your mom preferred swords than any other weapons, also she was trained by her mom Arivi.'' She said.

Reni-''Oh okay, also what was my grandma like?'' She asked.

Clarissa-''Well, i haven't seen her much like your mom, but what I do know is she was a very kind woman. She was also very knowledgeable of weaponry and created some fighting techniques that only me and your mom knew about them.'' She said. ''I remember when she made your mom her first sword for her 7th birthday, she really liked that gift. I still remember your mom having full conversations with me about the sword for hours.'' She said laughing a little remembering her childhood.

Reni-''But wait, how do you know about them, did my grandma and or my mom tell you about them?'' She asked a bit confused.

Clarissa-''Yes, and that your mom taught me some of those techniques.'' She said.

Reni-''Oh, so what techniques did you teach me?'' She asked.

Clarissa-''I'm teaching you mine. Their fighting techniques i'll have to teach you them when you've learned mine.'' She said.

Reni-''Oh okay, do you have the sword?'' She asked.

Clarissa-''Sadly no, it got destroyed years ago due to too many dents.'' She said.

Reni-''Oh, what did the sword look like?'' She asked.

Clarissa-''The handle was light orange and pink mixed with blue with heart patterns. The blade had a message on it saying _Gelukkige 7de verjaarsdag Afiya_ engraved into it, it was a very beautiful design.'' She said.

Reni-''It does sound beautiful, i'm glad my mom loved it.'' She said smiling a bit.

Clarissa-''I'm glad she liked it too, but that was her second best gift. There was one gift that she found beautiful and loved more than anything.'' She said.

Reni-''Was it me?" She asked.

Clarissa-''...nope.'' She said chuckling a bit which surprised Reni.

Reni-''Oh...then, what was it?'' She asked.

Clarissa-''A scrapbook.'' She said.

Reni-''Oh...okay, what was so special about the book?'' She asked.

Clarissa-''Well, you remember those stories I read to you before bed when you were little?'' She asked.

Reni-''Yeah, they were all amazing, some stories were filled with adventures and action, some where a bit sad and some were very emotional, why?'' She asked. ''Also, who was the author of the book?'' She asked.

Clarissa-''Your mom.'' She said which surprised her. ''She always wanted to be a mom, even when we first met she sometimes mostly talked about being a mom. She wrote the book about her adventures and her life from her childhood to her adulthood. That way, when she became a mom she could read the stories to her future child, you.'' She said.

Reni-''...but, she never could, so you read them to me, so that way I would know about her, my dad and...you...they were real..'' She said shocked by this.

Clarissa-''Yes, to be honest, some of the things I read in it I never knew about until I read them to you.'' She said. ''Anymore questions?'' She asked.

Reni-''Yes, so I wasn't a gift to my mom?'' She asked.

Clarissa-''No, you weren't. To her, you were someone that could never be replaced, someone that she loved and would make sure that you live on to have a wonderful life, even if she wouldn't be there to see it. You weren't a gift Reni, she loved you.'' She said.

Reni-''...mom.'' She said.

Clarissa-''Yes Reni?'' She asked her, as she did Reni then hugged her.

Reni-''Thank you.'' She said as Clarissa smiled and hugged her back.

Clarissa-''Your welcome sweetheart.'' She said smiling a bit, as she did they then let each other. ''We really should get going blaze.'' She said smirking a bit, as she did Reni realized it to and had let go of her.

Reni-''Y-yeah, your right, lets get going.'' She said as she then left, as she did Clarissa followed behind her as they both continued on towards the tribe.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Hey, so this has been chapter 93. Now, i know that last week I said that I would post two chapters, but fanfiction was done for a bit and that I had some problems with some stuff I needed to take care of, but don't worry, i planned for this and I...actually, nope, can't even give a hint to it. But anyways, thank you for reading, if you want favorite, follow, and review. If you have any questions for me, just PM me and or leave them in your reviews. If you notice any mistakes, please let me know by PMing me and or leaving them in your reviews and I will fix them. Again, thank you for reading, and i'll see you in chapter 94._


	94. Chapter 94:Plans set in motion

_Hey, so this is chapter 94. Again, sorry that there wasn't a second chapter last week. Also, thank you all for the support and if you have any questions for me, just ask in your reviews or PM me. But anyways thank you and I hope you enjoy the chapter._

...

...

...

 _With AD..._

We see that AD was still looking for Rehzi, he went to his tent but didn't see him anywhere. He then went to a bench and sat down for a bit.

AD's thought's-'' _Maybe he's busy right now, or talking to someone somewhere. I wonder how Lakpa is doing, i remember that she went to Sahadev about the herbs that she found a few days ago. But that was a little bit ago, so maybe she's at her tent by now. But, I should ask Sahadev in case when she left, he may know where she is.''_ He thought. _''First, i should call Joshua just in case on the way there.''_ thought to himself, as he did he then called Joshua.

AD-''Hey Joshua, you at the airport?" He asked. ''Okay, just land a few yards away from the tribe, i'll let them know, alright see you later.'' He said as he hung up and went to Agrim's house. A few minutes later, he knocks on the door and waits for someone, the door opens and sees that it was Gahi who opened the door.

Gahi-''Hey AD, its been a little bit since we saw you hasn't it? How have you been?'' He asked.

AD-''Hey Gahi, also yeah it has. Though its only been at least seven to eight hours I think, also i'm alright thanks. Also, where exactly were you, Abiona and Patch?'' He asked curiously. ''Cause after the meeting and I came back with Joshua, i didn't see either of you guys.'' He said.

Gahi-''Oh, well me, Abiona and Patch got some breakfast and hung out with some of our friends and talked about our part for Mago. Abiona and Patch are inside with some of the others for the last meeting, we're gonna start in a little bit.'' He said letting him know.

AD-''Oh okay, also okay, i need to ask Sahadev where Lakpa is, unless she's here too.'' He said.

Gahi-''Actually no, she's not here. Also, how do you know if he knows?'' He asked.

AD-''Well, when I came to the tent and introduced Joshua to some of the others, Sahadev asked me to ask Lakpa to meet him about some herbs she found. So, he's the last person to talk to her that I know of.'' He said.

Gahi-''Oh okay, come in he's in the meeting room with the others.'' He said as AD walked into the house, he then closed and locked the door behind him. He then followed Gahi to the meeting room, and a few seconds later they get to the room as AD sees Sahadev, Rehzi, Ani, most of the Kilimanjaro scouts, Reni, Clarissa, Agrim, most of the Abaya scouts, and a couple others talking some things out before the final meeting started. ''Hey guys.'' He said to them as they see him as some say 'Hey AD' to him.

AD-''Hey Sahadev, how are you? Also, do you know where Lakpa is?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''I'm alright thanks. Also yes, she's back at her tent, why do you ask?'' He asked.

AD-''That's good, also I want to talk to her, its between me and her.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Oh okay, also hurry back, we're gonna start in a couple more minutes.'' He said reminding him.

AD-''Thanks, also okay, i'll be back soon.'' He said as he then left the room, as he did he then left the house and went straight to Lakpa's tent. A few minutes later, he gets there and knocks on tent. He doesn't hear anything so far, in which after a couple seconds he heard something.

 _'Sorry, just a minute.'_

He heard for he recognized her voice and waited for a couple more seconds. As he did, the tent then unzipped and he saw her.

AD-''Hey Lakpa, how are you?'' He asked her smiling a bit.

Lakpa-''Hi AD, i'm okay thank you, i was just finishing this book that I found a little while ago. So, are you ready to go to Mago?'' She asked.

AD-''Oh cool, what's the name of the book?'' He asked.

Lakpa-''A walk to remember by Nicholas Sparks, i found it a month ago in a abandoned house in Usangi. I'm almost finished with it and its really good, if you want you could have it to read on your way home.'' She said offering the book to him.

AD-''Thanks Lakpa, but its your book and what if you wanted to read it again?'' He asked her.

Lakpa-''Well, i only read when I get the chance to. Not that I barely read, but when i'm not busy so it doesn't bother me if you have it.'' She said.

AD-''Oh okay, what's the book about?'' He asked curiously.

Lakpa-''Well, i'll give you a short summary of it. The story is about two teenagers who fall in love, even though they both have very different personalities.'' She said as she picked up the book off the table. ''Although the plot is a bit basic yes, but its still a really good story.'' She said as she placed a piece of paper on the page she was on. ''When you and the others get back from Mago, you can have the book.'' She said as she placed the book in her bookshelf.

AD-''Cool, but are you sure you're okay with giving your book?'' He asked as she nodded.

Lakpa-''Yes, i'm okay with it. I'll give it to you before you head back home, or do you want me to give you the book when you get back?'' She asked.

AD-''I guess when I get back from Mago, that way I can read it for the last few days that i'm here.'' He said.

Lakpa-''Oh okay, also how has Rehzi, Ani, Sahadev and the others been?'' She asked.

AD-''They've been doing okay, also how have you been since I last saw you?'' He asked.

Lakpa-''Its a bit of a story, but I think it'd be best if I told you everything when you get back.'' She said.

AD-''Oh okay, but I should get back to the meeting, it's probably gonna start in a few minutes. It was nice talking to you again Lakpa.'' He said.

Lakpa-''Oh okay, also thank you AD, it was great seeing you again too.'' She said.

AD-''Thanks, hopefully we all come back, have a great day too Lakpa.'' He said, as he did he got up and left. Lakpa then closed the tent and went back to her bookshelf and started reading again. But as she did, she thought about Amia, Shanta and Afua. She then decided to go visit them, she places a piece of paper on the paper she was on and puts the book back in the bookshelf. As she did, she then leaves the tent and heads over to Hiya's tent. As AD quickly walks back to Sahadev's house, he noticed that some tribe members were spending time and saying goodbye to others, most of them probably family members and friends. He then saw one of the Abaya scouts and noticed that he looked nervous, he then walked over to him and sat down next to him on his right. ''Hey, are you one of the Abaya scouts?'' He asked him as he nods. ''What's your name?" He asked him.

 _''...Atu.''_

AD-''Oh okay, so what's wrong Atu?'' He asked.

Atu-''...i'm worried about my brothers, they're being watched over by a good friend of mine but...i'm worried that some of us won't come back.'' He said holding one of his custom axes. He has light green hair, brown pupils, has tribal paint patterns on his back, has a long tail, short horns, was wearing a loincloth that cover his waist to his knees, he also had a strap over his right shoulder, and four different types of necklaces and had light and normal brownish fur.

AD-''Yeah, i'm worried about the others too. I'm not gonna lie to you and say that things will be fine, cause how would I know that? But, what I do know is that we'll all be looking out for each other through this, although things may or may not go as planned, still, lets try and get through this, okay?'' He asked him as he nodded.

Atu-''Okay, also thanks.'' He said. ''Also, i heard from some of the tribe members here about some of things you've done. You're pretty much a hero.'' He said.

AD-''(Laughs a bit), no, i'm not, i just try and help as much as I can.'' He said. ''Come on, the meeting probably started already.'' He said as they both got up and headed towards Agrim's house. ''By the way, you're taking care of both your brothers?'' He asked as he nodded.

Atu-''Yeah, our mom disappeared for a few years, and our dad killed himself out of grief cause of personal problems.'' He said a bit quick.

AD-''Oh, i-'' He was saying but was interrupted.

Atu-''Its fine, don't apologize for anything that you had nothing to do with.'' He said.

AD-''Oh, okay.'' He said as they kept going. ''Say, can I ask you something?'' He asked him.

Atu-''Sure.'' He said.

AD-''How did you become a scout?" He asked.

Atu-''Well, when I was four I always was interested in adventuring outside Abaya, but I knew that I had to be a scout or a guard in order to do that. So, i took training from my dad since he was a guard and learned from him and other scouts as I got older. Then after a bit more training, i then became a scout. Also, i've been a scout for five years now.'' He said.

AD-''Oh okay, also how does someone become a scout or a guard? I know that you're with a different tribe, but i'm curious if its the same or if its different for everyone?'' He asked.

Atu-''Well, and its probably different for most tribe, but for the Abaya Region we first go through years of training. We go to different climate like areas to train for a year each, from jungles, forest, deserts and caves. For us, we train in caves so that way it'll help us learn how to fight in the dark, basically to help us get use to seeing in the dark.'' He said.

AD-''Oh okay, so for the Kilimanjaro tribe it could be completely different, slightly similar or even exactly the same right?'' He asked.

Atu-''Yeah, but probably not exactly the same, that'd be pushing it a bit far.'' He said, as he did they both then got to Agrim's house. AD knocks on the door as the door opens and he sees Faydem.

AD-''Hey Faydem, how are you?'' He asked her.

Faydem-''Hi AD, i'm alright thanks, come in the meeting is going to start soon. Also hi, are you from the Abaya Region or the Gem tribe?'' She asked Atu.

Atu-''Hi, also i'm from the Abaya Region, also my name is Atu.'' He said introducing himself.

Faydem-''Oh okay, come in guys.'' She said as they both walked into the house as Atu closed the door behind him. They all then went to the meeting room and saw everyone there. As they did, AD sat down in between Koata and Ajala.

Agrim-''Okay, now that AD and the rest of the group arrived, lets begin. We're gonna have to make this quick, so if anyone has any new ideas to add to any of the plan, go ahead. Also, if anyone wants to re-work one of the plans or tell us about any new plan, you may.'' He said, in which AD stood up. ''Okay AD, you may begin.'' He said.

AD-''Okay everyone, about an hour ago I asked Joshua to check the plane and fly it closer to the tribe, that way we won't have to walk for two hours to get to the plane.'' He said.

Sahadev-''That's great, thanks AD, is that all?'' He asked as he nodded. ''Okay, anyone else?'' He asked as Koata stood up next and began. ''Okay Koata, you may begin.'' He said.

Koata-''Thank you, so I thought about the plans with the cameras, so instead of you guys shooting arrows back letting us know how far the cameras are and we shoot another, once Sosa shoots a fire arrow at your camp fire, that's when you guys come out.'' She said.

Abiona-''That's a great idea, cause I wonder why we'd be shooting arrows back and fourth like that.'' She said.

Koata-''Yep, so once we see you guys, we'll come and join you guys.'' She said. ''Anyone else?'' She asked, as she did Janice then stood up.

Janice-''Thanks, so my group and I have been thinking our part over, and what AD's distraction was and we think that it'd be best that we don't start a forest fire as a distraction.'' She said. ''We think it'd cause us problems for when we're trying to escape, so we should just set fire to their food supply and weapons.'' She said.

AD-''Okay, so would you guys use the extra fire crystal arrows as backups just in case?'' He asked them.

Tya-''Yes, we'll also give some to the others in case you'll need them.'' She said.

Hasit-''Oh, you mean doors or anything like that?'' He asked her as she nodded.

Tya-''Yes, for example, if you guys were trying to find hostages if there are any there, that you'd need some to get through any doors or walls.'' She said.

Reni-''Okay, also what if there aren't any vehicles for the hostages to get away in, if there are any hostages?'' She asked.

Shira-''Then we'll have to lead them away from the camp and get them somewhere safe where AD can call for help to get them.'' She said.

Sahadev-''Also, we're gonna need some more guards to watch over Joshua's plane while we're gone, Reni, can some of your guards watch over the plane with some of ours?" He asked her as she nodded.

Reni-''Yes, how many do you need?'' She asked.

Sahadev-''At least five for each of us, is that a good amount for you?'' He asked.

Reni-''Yes, that's alright.'' She said.

Agrim-''Alright everyone, i wish you all luck on this task, and that I including your friends, family and tribes all hope that you all return safely and that we finally end this war. I hope you all have a safe journey to Mago.'' He said to them, as he did everyone then left the room. As they did, Sahadev walks over to Agrim. ''Hey son, are you and the others ready?'' He asked him.

Sahadev-''Yes, i talked to all of our scouts that are going and they said that they're ready.'' He said to him.

Agrim-''Good, i hope that you all make it back safe.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Thanks dad, i hope we all make it back too. Also, one more thing before I go.'' He said.

Agrim-''Yes son?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''What was the most difficult thing you've ever had to make?'' He asked him.

Agrim-''...well, it was figuring out how to lead the tribe while taking care of you and your mom.'' He said, as he did Sahadev thought about what he said. As he did, he then hugged him as Agrim hugged him back. ''I love you son.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Love you too dad.'' He said, as he did, they both let go of each other. Sahadev then gets his bag, bow and arrows and dagger. Sahadev then walks outside to get to the group, as he does Agrim then sits down on one of the couches and thinks about what could happen, and what will happen. We then see Rehzi and Ani were looking for Mihari before they left, for they remembered what she said she'd be doing but didn't want to stray from the group. As they kept looking, they notice her walking towards them.

Mihari-''Hey guys, so I guess you guys are leaving now huh?'' She asked them.

Ani-''Yeah, but hopefully we all make it back.'' She said, as she did she remembered something. ''I'll be right back guys, i need to get a weapon for Joshua.'' She said.

Rehzi-''Oh okay, we'll be here when you get back.'' He said as she ran back to her tent.

Mihari-''Also blue, i've been thinking about Hia for a while now and, i decided to go see if she's with the Jaglu pack. I'm gonna come back like I said, but I just wanted to let you know.'' She said.

Rehzi-''That's good, i hope that she's there and that she's okay.'' He said.

Mihari-''Thanks, me too.'' She said, as she did Ani came back with the dagger.

Ani-''Hey, ready to go Rehzi?'' She asked him as he nodded, but she could tell something was wrong.''Rehzi, are you okay?'' She asked him noticing that he looked a bit nervous.

Rehzi-''Yeah, i'm just a bit nervous cause...well, you both know already. But s-'' He was saying, but Ani holds both his hands as he looks at her.

Ani-''Yes, we do. Rehzi, we understand, but we're all looking out for each other.'' She said, as she did he then thought about it and looked over at the group and saw that they were all saying one last goodbye to their friends and family members. He then thought about something, and as he did he then looked back at Ani and kissed her, he then pulled back and hugged her.

Rehzi-''Thanks Ani.'' He said smiling a bit.

Ani-''Your welcome.'' She said smiling a little bit too as they let each other go. As they did, they saw that the group were getting ready to leave.

Rehzi-''We should get going, we'll see you later Mihari.'' He said.

Mihari-''Thanks, you too blue, also good luck with the war and tell AD I said hi when you get the chance.'' She said as he nodded, as she did Rehzi and Ani then walked away as Mihari watched them and the others leave the tribe. As they did, Mihari then turns around and walks away as she heads back to Rehzi's tent without anyone seeing her. She then gets her backpack and makes sure that she had food, water, a map and clothes as she then puts the backpack on and leaves the tent. She then walks away from the tent as she then leaves the tribe. We then see that Rehzi and Ani are with the group and a couple minutes later, they leave the tribe. As they did, some of group were a bit nervous about what was going to happen. But, some members of the group had talked with them and helped them overcome their fears during the journey. Ani also gave AD a dagger to give to Joshua in case he needs it, he then says that he'll give it to him when he gets to Joshua. As they continue walking, AD then walked over to Sahadev to ask him something.

AD-''Hey Sahadev, can I ask you something?" He asked him.

Sahadev-''Sure, what is it?'' He asked.

AD-''Well, what does it take to be a scout or guard in the Kilimanjaro tribe?'' He asked him.

Sahadev-''Well, for us we train calves and fawns that want to learn, we train them for at least four days out of the week and we teach them how to defend themselves and others, how to use bows and arrows, how to use swords and other weapons. We'd also teach those interested on how to use herbs for serums, and serums. Once they get old enough, depending on what they decide, they can choose to either be a scout or a guard and would go through different types of training. So yeah, that's what it takes, years of training and decision making.'' He said.

AD-''Oh okay, has there ever been tribe members that quit?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''Hmm, well a small few, but we don't shame anyone if they decide to leave. But, if someone who quits and wants to come back and try again, he or she can.'' He said.

AD-''Oh, cause when I asked Atu about this for the Abaya Region, he told me how they become scouts or guards and it was kinda different.'' He said. ''Some things were the same from what he said, but some were different too.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Oh, well yeah, most tribes have different ways of doing things. Some are similar to others and some are completely different from others.'' He said as they continue on. A couple minutes later, AD leads them in a certain direction as they see the plane that they're going on a few yards away from them. A few minutes later, they get to the plane as AD calls Joshua.

AD-''Hey Joshua, we're outside the plane in the back, can you let the ramp down?'' He asked as the rear ramp then opens, after a couple more seconds the ramp is fully open as everyone then gets inside. AD makes sure that everyone is inside, safe and are in seats. As he did, he then goes to the cockpit where Joshua is. ''Hey Joshua, everyone is in the plane, you can let the ramp up now.'' He said, as he did Joshua then gives AD a headset to put on and some glasses. He puts the headset on so he could hear Joshua, but he doesn't get what the sunglasses were for. ''Say Joshua, what are the glasses for?'' He asked.

Joshua-''They're for when we take off, trust me, taking off without them on with the sun out is painful.'' He said as AD then puts them on as Joshua then makes sure that the plane is ready and that the passengers were okay. After a couple more minutes, Joshua then gets ready to take off.

AD's thought's-'' _I hope everyone is alright in the back, hopefully they aren't scared or anything.''_ He thought to himself.

AD-''Hey Joshua, you remember where the camp is right?'' He asked him.

Joshua-''Yep, so you want me to land at least a mile or two away correct?'' He asked him as he nodded. ''Alright, before I take off, are the others in the back okay?'' He asked him.

AD-''Just a sec.'' He said as he got his walkie-talkie out. ''Rehzi, before we take off, are you and the others alright back there?'' He asked him.

 _''Yeah, we're alright.''_ He said.

AD-''Okay, we just wanted to make sure.'' He said as he then turned it off. ''Also, Ani wanted to give you this in case you need a weapon to defend yourself.'' He said as he gave him the dagger, for it was a normal dagger but with some details engraved into the blade.

Joshua-''Uhh thanks, not sure how i'd need it but tell her I said thanks.'' He said.

AD-''Sure.'' He said as he turned the walkie-talkie on again. ''Hey Rehzi, can you tell Ani that Joshua said thanks for the dagger?"' He asked him.

 _''Sure thing, just a sec.''_ He said as he waited a couple seconds. _''Joshua, Ani said your welcome.''_ He said.

AD-''Thanks Rehzi.'' He said as he turned the walkie-talkie off again. ''Also, i've been thinking about this but, why can't you just fly me back to the US?'' He asked.

Joshua-''Well, its because i'm gonna be busy for the next couple weeks, and due to the attack at the airport, i'm gonna have to answer some questions to the police about what happened. So if I could, i would.'' He said as AD nodded, and after a couple more minutes they began to take off, as they did they noticed that it was gonna be sunset in at least an hour, in which they were on their way to Mago, finally.

 _Udzungwa Mountains, Tanzania..._

We see a lioness was looking around for any prey, so far she didn't find anyone. After a few more minutes, she notices something and sees a African Buffalo. She gets closer and uses the forest to her advantage, she then aims her arrow at the head and shoots the arrow straight through its skull as it falls down dead. She then walks over and takes the arrow out as she drags it back to her cave. As she did, she heard something else as she gets her claws out just in case. She listens closely to her surroundings and knew that someone was near.

 _''Who are you?''_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Hey, so this has been chapter 94. So, we all know the plan, and what could and will happen. Also, that hopefully after this week and possibly next week that i'll be able to get some more work done. Also that music will return, and yes i'm not just teasing this time, but anyways, thank you for reading, if you have any questions for me, don't hesitate to ask, just PM me your questions or leave them in your reviews. Also, if you notice any mistakes, please let me know, again thank you for reading and i'll see you in chapter 95._


	95. Chapter 95:Care and concern

_Hey, so this is chapter 95. Now, this message is gonna be short, but basically we're close to the 3rd anniversary of this story. This story has come a long way since 2017, well technically I started writing Predators in 2016 at least two to three days before new years, but I posted it in 2017. Anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy the chapter._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _With Rehzi..._

We see that Rehzi was sitting next to Ani on his left who was sleeping on his left shoulder, he was holding his bow remembering the last time he had it and actually used it in a fight. He places it on the seat in front of him carefully trying not to move so much and wake Ani. As he did, he looked over on her left side and saw the rose bow he made her, he smiled seeing it remembering how happy she was when he gave it to her. He then looked behind him and saw that most of the group were asleep, while some were talking to each other quietly. As he did, he noticed that Sahadev was just sitting by himself looking at a map. He then looked back at Ani and then back at Sahadev as he got up carefully and walked over to him.

Rehzi-''Hey Saha, how are you?'' He asked as he sat down in the seat sitting next to Sahadev on his left side.

Sahadev-''Hey Rehzi, i'm alright thanks, how about you?'' He asked smiling a bit glad to see him.

Rehzi-''That's good, also i'm alright thanks. Say, can we talk for a bit if you don't mind?'' He asked him as he nodded.

Sahadev-''Of course, i don't mind.'' He said to him, as he did Rehzi then sat down next to Sahadev on his right side. ''So what do you wanna talk about?'' He asked putting the map down to listen.

Rehzi-''Well, i was thinking about my bow and the last time I used it in a fight.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Oh okay, is there any specific reason why?'' He asked curiously.

Rehzi-''Well I guess heading towards Mago to end this war.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Oh okay, well my guess is that you're a bit nervous Rehzi. Trust me, i understand, i wasn't so up and ready for fights like this either at first. But don't worry, we're all together on this, okay?'' He asked him as he nodded. ''Alright, so anything else bothering you?'' He asked him as he nodded. ''Oh, what is it?'' He asked.

Rehzi-''I think i'm starting to get home sick, i've never traveled outside Tanzania before and it kinda worries me a bit.'' He said, as he did Sahadev nodded.

Sahadev-''Oh yeah, i've been home sick before, its awful.'' He said, as he did Rehzi was taken aback by this.

Rehzi-''O-Oh, you've been home sick before, since when?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''When I was eight, my grandparents wanted me to come with them to Uganda for a trip since I barely see them. So, me and my parents went to see them for about a week.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Oh, yeah I haven't seen them in a while. So how were you when you left?" He asked as Sahadev started laughing a little bit remembering his past.

Sahadev-''(Laughs a bit), i was terrified, i felt like I was never gonna see you guys or the tribe again.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Really?'' He asked in a bit of disbelief.

Sahadev-''Hey I was eight, my imagination was just random and inconsistent at the time.'' He said pretending to sound upset.

Rehzi-''(Laughs a bit), okay okay, i'm sorry, it just didn't seem likely to me.'' He said as he stopped laughing.

Sahadev-''(Laughs a bit too), its fine Rehzi. I mean, if you told me that i'd find it hard to believe too.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Thanks, also...what do you think about Ani and I being together?'' He asked curious.

Sahadev-''Finally?'' He asked smirking a bit.

Rehzi-''(Sigh), yes, finally being together.'' He said smiling a bit.

Sahadev-''Well, i'm really happy for you two, i knew you two were gonna get together at some point, just didn't know when. Also, you two are pretty cute together.'' He said smiling a bit.

Rehzi-''Thanks, also _cute_? That sounds like something Mihari would say.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Yeah, i can see that.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Really, how?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''Well, you're with her more than any of us combined, so you pretty much know her more than any of us. But yeah I think you two are cute together.'' He said as he got his canteen and drank some water from it.

Rehzi-''You're not wrong, but I don't think i've been with Mihari that much.'' He said, as he did Sahadev laughed a bit as he puts his canteen away.

Sahadev-''Oh really? When was the last time you talked to any of the other tribe members when Mihari was there?'' He asked smirking a bit.

Rehzi-''Well Ani, y-'' He was saying but he stopped him.

Sahadev-''That you don't know well.'' He said.

Rehzi-''...umm-'' He said, well barely said, but didn't know.

Sahadev-''Yeah, thought so.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Hey you said any of the tribe members.'' He said.

Sahadev-''That's true. However, i said the last time you talked to any of the other tribe members, i didn't say that it could be anyone you knew. I said that you don't know well.'' He said smirking a bit.

Rehzi-''(Sigh), Okay fine, also, when we get back home, what are you gonna do?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''Well I was thinking about hanging out with you and Ani, just spending some time together if I have time.'' He said.

Rehzi-''That's great, i was actually planning on asking you if you wanted to hang out with me, Ani and Mihari when we get back.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Oh well thanks Rehzi, also where would we go?'' He asked.

Rehzi-''Well, i can ask Mihari if she knows somewhere we could go.'' He said. ''Also, what do you think about AD?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''What do you mean?'' He asked.

Rehzi-''When he leaves, do you ever think that we'll never see him again?'' He asked sounding a bit sad. ''Cause what if in a few weeks or months we move again for some reason, and then when he comes back to Kilimanjaro, were nowhere to be found?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''Yeah I do, but he has a life outside of us Rehzi. When he leaves, it'll be his choice if he decides to come back or not, not ours.'' He said. ''Also, its not like we've known him his entire life, and neither does he. The only reason he knows about us is because of that plane crash, but that doesn't mean we don't care about him or anything, its just that we've only known him for about two weeks now.'' He said.

Rehzi-''(Sigh), i know that, i'm just saying that if something were to happen to us and we'd have to leave Kilimanjaro, possibly Tanzania then how can he find us?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''You have that walkie-talkie that he gave you, if we ever do move somewhere else you can just tell him where we're moving too.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Yeah, but once he's back home, what if he's busy and or not around to hear me and know this? I'll just be talking to nobody and how would I know when he comes back? Plus, other humans could be near him and they may hear me talk about the tribe and they'll wonder who I am and what i'm talking about. There's a lot of risk that i'll be taking doing that, and I don't want to risk the safety of the tribe.'' He said.

Sahadev-''You make some good points, but still, i'm sure that he'll visit us when he can. However, if this is the last time we see him for some odd reason or reasons, might as well make every moment left count right?'' He asked him as he nodded. ''Also, i'm pretty sure that we're staying where we are for good this time. So don't worry yourself about it, okay?'' He asked him as he nodded.

Rehzi-''Okay, but its okay to at least consider thinking about this right?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''Yep, so anything else you wanna talk about?'' He asked.

Rehzi-''Yeah, and i've been meaning to ask you this for a while. Were you in on that prank that Ani pulled on me?'' He asked him, as he did Sahadev looked at him confused.

Sahadev-''What prank?'' He asked a bit confused.

Rehzi-''The prank when Ani told me that you and her were a couple, you even asked her if she told me yet.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Uh no, what I meant was if she asked you if you were coming to the meeting, i don't know anything about a prank.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Then why did she tell me that?'' He asked to himself.

Sahadev-''Maybe ask her, i'm sure she knows.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Actually, that's a great idea, thanks.'' He said to him as Sahadev looked at him confused.

Sahadev-''You do-'' He was saying but Rehzi stopped him.

Rehzi-''I know, i know. Also, have you talked to the other tribe members? Conversation wise I mean.'' He asked.

Sahadev-''Well, no not really. I think that when I talked to the Abaya region tribe members, i've only talked to them a couple times, and even then it was just about this war and barely anything else.'' He said a bit guiltily.

Rehzi-''So, you question me about not talking to other tribe members I don't know that well. But yet you barely know anything about the Abaya region tribe members and you've talked to them at least a couple times.'' He said smirking a bit.

Sahadev-''Hey, i haven't seen you talk to them about anything other than when we're in meetings, so we're both hypocrites.'' He said laughing a bit.

Rehzi-''Yep, also remember when you and I covered that group that left me in the dessert on purpose with itching powder?'' He asked him as he nodded. ''Where did you get that itching powder from cause, why would the tribe even have that?'' He asked curious.

Sahadev-''I asked Lakpa to make some for me to use on them.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Okay, so why did you even need itching powder?'' He asked confused now.

Sahadev-''Well, after I visited my mom I went to Lakpa and asked her if she could make some for me and I told her why I needed it. So, when I got back from the meeting and you asked me what we were gonna do about those a*sholes that left you, i went back to Lakpa and asked if the itching powder was done, she said yes, i thanked her for making it and then we pranked the group.'' He explained to him.

Rehzi-''Oh okay, well thanks Saha.'' He said.

Sahadev-''No problem Rehzi, say can I see that walkie-talkie for a sec, i need to ask AD how things are going?'' He asked him.

Rehzi-''Sure.'' He said as he got it and gave him the walkie-talkie.

Sahadev-''Thanks.'' He said as he turned it on. ''Hey AD, how are you? Also, how are things going so far?" He asked him waiting for a reply.

 _''Hey Sahadev, also i'm alright thanks. Also things are going alright so far, we're at least an hour away by now.''_

Sahadev-''Oh okay, thanks for the update.'' He said.

AD-''Your welcome Sahadev.'' He said, as he did Sahadev then turned the walkie-talkie off and gave it back to Rehzi.

Rehzi-''Say, how do you think Kaja is doing?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''I'm sure she's doing alright, she's probably still with the Mala tribe, Sam and Asimov.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Yeah, also I wonder when Asimov will give birth.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Well, from what Sam said she should go into labor in a few more days.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Oh okay.'' He said as he looked a bit sad, as he did Sahadev noticed.

Sahadev-''What's wrong Rehzi?'' He asked sounding worried.

Rehzi-''I miss us hanging out together, talking to each other and hanging out.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Yeah, me too.'' He said nodding a bit. ''But hey, after this war, we'll both be able to hang out together like when we were kids. Also, Rehzi.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Yeah Saha?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''I'm pretty sure I already said this, maybe I didn't or maybe my dad already said this to you. But, thank you for being my best friend and for being there for me, i really appreciate it. I'm not sure what my life would've been like if I stayed with those _friends_ of mine.'' He said as he drank some more water from his canteen.

Rehzi-''Your dad did tell me that, and its no problem, i'm just glad I met you, Ani and the others.'' He said. ''Say, remember when we went swimming and free running on the mountains?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''Oh okay, still, thanks. Also yeah, it was pretty fun, maybe we can to that again someday. You should get some sleep Rehzi, we're not too far Mago.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Yeah I will, but what about you Saha?'' He asked him.

Sahadev-''I'll be alright, but I'll get a little sleep before we head out. Also Rehzi.'' He said as looked at him. ''Thanks for asking if I was alright.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Okay, also no problem Saha.'' He said as he got up from his seat and went back to his original seat. He then sat down and saw that Ani was still asleep, he then looked through his bag and got AD's book and looked at some of AD's work mixed with the tribe members work to pass the time.

 _Udzungwa Mountains, Tanzania..._

We see that the lioness had called out to whoever was near her, as she did she got her bow and a arrow out just in case. She listened closely to her surroundings and tried to get some type of scent but all she could smell was the blood of buffalo. She waited for a few seconds but still didn't hear anything, she then took the arrow off her bow and had put her bow up. She then walked back to the buffalo and started carrying it back to her cave, as she did she looked around one last time just in case but still heard nothing.

 _''(Sigh), whoever you are that's out there, if there's anyone out there, i'm not a threat. I'm just minding my own business and just getting food, that's all.''_ She said out loud, as she did she waited for someone or anything, but nothing. She then kept going until she made it back to her cave, as she did she then started eating some of the carcass for the day and after a little bit she saved the rest for tomorrow. She then went to the stream and got some water and filled her canteen she made, as she did she went back to her cave and decided to sleep for a little bit. She lays down on the cave floor while looking out at the setting sky enjoying the view. As she does, she smells blood from someone that's a few feet away. As she does, she walks outside and sees a gazelle covered in dirt and a bit of blood at the stream getting some water filling her canteen. She then walks over and sees that the gazelle was female and had dark pink and cream hair color with a crisp blonde bob hairstyle, hot pink pupils, cream fur, long tail, long horns, was wearing a grey loincloth that covered her whole waist, a grey/black fade bra, three silver earrings on her left ear, and has a grey binding on her tail. The lioness also saw that she has two axes in sheath and a dagger in a sheath on her right, a sword in a scabbard on her left side and a bow around her left shoulder and a bag on her right closer to her with supplies including arrows. _''Wh-''_ She was saying but was interrupted.

 _''I know you're not a threat, i heard you while I was watching you.''_ She said while refilling her other canteen.

 _''Oh...okay, my name is Nayo, who are yo-''_ She was saying but was interrupted again.

 _''Kakra, i'm a traveler, and i'm just getting some water, that's it.''_ She said still not looking at her.

Nayo-''Oh, okay.'' She said, as she did she noticed that Kakra had some scratch marks that were bleeding. ''Wha-'' She was saying but was interrupted again.

Kakra-''I came across a pride, at least 30 of them.'' She said as she finished filling her last canteen.

Nayo's thought's- _''Okay, i'll ask about that after I heal her leg. Those cuts look a bit fresh, so maybe a few hours ago, i'll have to ask her later.''_ She thought to herself.

Nayo-''Okay, let me see you left leg.'' She said as she walked over and saw that the marks were deep. ''I have some supplies that'll stop the bleeding, i got you.'' She said as she helped Kakra up and got her bag and helped her get to the cave. Nayo then helps Kakra take her weapons off and place them next to her bag, as they did Nayo then laid Kakra down and looked in her bag to get some clean cloth and places it on Kakra's leg. ''Okay, now I need you to raise your leg above your heart to help stop the bleeding.'' She told her as she laid down as Nayo lifts her leg up and uses her bag to keep it up. ''Now I need you to keep pressure on your leg while I wash my hands.'' She said as she uses her canteen and pours water on her hands, as she does she then uses one of her cloths to dry her hands. Nayo then makes a campfire, she then gets one of Kakra's canteens and places it near the fire to make warm water, she knew the canteen would be fine since it was made out of calabash. After a few minutes, she feels the canteen and pours some of the water on her hand and that the water was very warm. She then walks over to Kakra and removes the cloth as she pours the warm water carefully in the cuts, as she does Kakra breaths a little heavy but slowly to try and ignore the pain. ''(Sigh), i don't have any soap, so i'm gonna have to only use water to clean the cuts.'' She said as she pours some more warm water on the wounds carefully.

Kakra-''(Groans in a bit of pain), a-alright, just use some more cloth to dry the cuts if you have some more.'' She said as Nayo then used the last of the warm water. She then went to her bag and saw a few more clean cloths and used them to dry the wounds. She then used some cloth like bandages around Kakra's leg to keep her leg clean and to let it heal.

Nayo-''Okay, so from what I saw, your leg is gonna need a couple days to heal, at least a week.'' She said as she was making sure the fire wouldn't go out.

Kakra-''Okay, just help me up and i'll leave'' She said.

Nayo-''No you're not, you have a very critical injury and with how your leg looks, i'm surprised you didn't die out there of blood loss.'' She said sternly.

Kakra-''(Sigh), okay. Also, thanks for healing me.'' She said.

Nayo-''Your welcome Kakra, i'll be back, i'm gonna go get you some more water.'' She said as she got up and got one of her canteens and left. As she did, Kakra then looked at her leg and looked a bit frustrated.

Kakra-''(Sigh).'' She sighed a bit frustrated, but was still thankful.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Hey, so this has been chapter 95, now I know that it was yesterday, but still happy 'late' Thanksgiving to those that celebrated the holiday. I hope you all that celebrated it had an awesome and safe day with your friends and or family members. Now yes, this chapter is a bit late, but still there has been a lot going on in life that I had to handle first including Thanksgiving recently, but still thank you for reading, if you have any questions for me, just ask by PMing me or leaving your questions in your reviews. If you notice any mistakes, let me know by leaving them in your reviews and or by PMing me. Again, thank you for reading, i hope those that celebrate Thanksgiving had an awesome time, and i'll see you in chapter 96._


	96. Chapter 96:Friends with questions

_Hey, so this is chapter 96. Now, i know that I didn't update last week and i'm sorry about that. The reason why is because i've been going through finals and now that they're done I can keep working on Predators. But yeah, thanks for reading this message, and I hope you enjoy the chapter._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _5:56pm..._

 _With Mihari..._

We see that Mihari was doing alright so far for she's in Lembeni, at the moment she was eating some bread, three oranges and some water. She gets done eating and keeps going for she starts heading northwest from her direction. She then looks in her backpack and gets out her map, just to make sure she's not going in circles. After checking for a little bit, she folds the map and puts it back in her backpack and keeps going. She keeps going, she gets to a forest and notices a small lake was close by with a hill with a entrance. She walks over and gets her canteen out as she drinks the last of the water, as she does she then puts the canteen in the water as it refills. As she does she notices something clear in the water as she uses her other hand to pick it up and sees that its a crystal that was dark blue but very see through, as she holds it she grips it a bit more as her arms starts to turn into a crystal as she lets go of the crystal surprised as she sees her right arm turn back to normal.

Mihari-''The h*ll?'' She said to herself. As she did, she picks the crystal up again, but this time she just has it lay on the palm of her right hand and nothing happens. She then grips it tightly as slowly her whole arm turns into a crystal and a few seconds later her whole body and then her body turns back to normal.

Mihari's thought's- _''Okay...so far I feel the same, not sure what the h*ll this crystal did to me.''_ She thought, as she did she then tosses the crystal to the ground as her body turns into a crystal again, only in reverse and so far she feel the same. _''Okay, i guess whatever that crystal did to me, i'm not effected anymore? I dunno, well, maybe someone at the Jaglu pack will know what this crystal is and what it does, but i'm not gonna get my hopes up.''_ She thought as she picks the crystal up again but carefully and puts it back in her backpack. _''Hmm, maybe there're more in that cave over there, i can take a quick look.'_ ' She thought as she walks over to cave and walks on all four to walk inside. She then looks around and so far doesn't see anything, she then looks in her bag and gets a glow crystal and holds it tightly as it glows a somewhat bright light for she keeps going. As she keeps going, she still doesn't see anything that looked like the crystal she found and reaches a dead end. She then crawls back out as she then puts the glow diamond back in her bag and gets the dirt off her fur. As she does, she then looks at the small lake. _''Worth a try.''_ She thought as she then walks around carefully in the water and crouches down to feel for anymore crystals. After a few minutes, she feels something as she picks it up and sees that it was another crystal. However, this one was a bit bigger than the first one she found. _''Alright, i should get going, at least I found something interesting. Now to get out of here.''_ She thought to herself as she gets out of the water and keeps going.

 _A few minutes later..._

We see that Mihari gets out of the forest, she notices that around her was less grass and a bit more dry land. She then checks her surroundings to see if anyone was near, but so far nothing as she then keeps going. She then looks in her backpack and gets out the crystal but she doesn't hold it tightly.

Mihari's thought's-'' _Okay, so after thinking over about what happened to me, my guess is that if I hold this crystal tight enough it turns me into a crystal for a second and then turns me back. But still, what the f*ck does that even do? I just turn back to normal while I hold it and it does the same thing when I let it go. Maybe this thing does do something to me only when I hold it, but I don't know it. But still, what would that be?''_ She thought. ' _'Okay, when I get to the pack I can hold this crystal again and someone can probably help me figure out what it does to me. Or, they may see something I can't.''_ She thought to herself. _''Could I take care of Hia? I mean, so far i've done alright taking care of her and even with Mia and Rajani at one point but, this is a pretty huge decision becoming a mom. Well, step mom actually but maybe her mom is still somewhere out there, but she could be dead or she just...(Sigh), i dunno. Maybe I could, but she can get adopt by someone else or a couple that wants a cub. But, if I did adopt her then I could train her to protect herself. Teach how to use the dagger I made for her, how to fight, how to intimidate any f*ckers that want to harm her, how to hunt, know right from wrong, who to trust and who not and some other things along the way. But, could I protect her, like if I was b- stop it, don't think like, well...not yet at least, maybe. Also, i wonder what her dad was like, maybe he was a nice guy and a good dad.''_ She thought to herself as she kept going.

 _Back with Kulwa..._

We see that Kulwa was taking a walk around the tribe to make sure things were alright. As she was, she decided to go see how Melinda was doing before her meeting. A couple minutes later she got to Nate's tent and saw that a few others were in the tent. As she did, she then knocks on the tent as the door opens and she sees Ranje.

Ranje-''Afternoon ma'am, how are you?'' He asked.

Kulwa-''Afternoon Ranje, i'm alright thank you, how are you?'' She asked him.

Ranje-''I'm alright thanks, so how's your mom doing?'' He asked.

Kulwa-''She's doing alright thank you, i see that some of your friends are here for Melinda, also that Asimov is still with her.'' She said as she sees them talking to her including Asimov.

Ranje-''Yeah, a little bit ago Saidah suggested that we'd visit Melinda to help her feel welcomed here. Cysta and I are gonna be leaving in a couple minutes, but yeah we've just been asking her some questions and just talking.'' He said, as he did Kulwa then walked into the house and closed the door behind her as the others turned around and saw her.

Cysta-''Afternoon ma'am, how are you?'' She asked her.

Kulwa-''I'm alright thank you, i see that you all are enjoying your time together.'' She said. ''Saidah, can I talk to you alone for a moment?'' She asked her.

Saidah-''Sure, be back soon guys.'' She said as she walked outside with Kulwa, they were a couple yards away from the tent and stopped near a closed market. ''So what do you want to talk about ma'am?'' She asked.

Kulwa-''When your friends came to visit Melinda, what kind of questions did they ask her?'' She asked.

Saidah-''Oh they've just been asking some normal questions like what her favorite foods are, hobbies and things like that. Nothing too personal but just some basic questions.'' She said.

Kulwa-''None of them overwhelmed her with questions right?'' She asked.

Saidah-''No, just a few and then they started talking about some stuff.'' She said. ''Also, there's something I want to talk to you about.'' She said.

Kulwa-''Oh okay, what is it?'' She asked.

Saidah-''Sulaiman and I were talking for a little bit, and he asked me about when me, Kaja, Kami and Melinda were outside the tribe and saw the humans do what they did to the lions and asked me why I think they did it.'' She said. ''I said that I didn't know, and suggested that maybe there was some kind of disagreement between them, or the human was told to kill them.'' She said. ''Then after he said that we should head back to the tribe, he said that we should talk to you about this. But, i don't know where he is and since you asked me to talk to you in private I thought that this would be a good time to tell you.'' She said.

Kulwa-''Alright, thank you for telling me this Saidah, i also wanted to talk to you about Melinda's mom. When I left earlier today, i asked some scouts if they could go out to look for Melinda's mom. I already told them her mom's name and what she looks like from what Melinda told me, also I wanted to ask you if you'd want to lead the group?'' She asked her.

Saidah-''Sure, who are the other scouts coming with me?'' She asked.

Kulwa-''Anna, Ayize and Naki. If you want some more scouts to come, or if you want different scouts just tell me.'' She asked.

Saidah-''Oh okay, so when are we leaving?'' She asked. ''Also, i'll ask my friends if any of them want to come with me.'' She said.

Kulwa-''In an hour, that should be enough time for you to prepare, or do you need more time?" She asked.

Saidah-''No but thank you ma'am, an hour should be enough.'' She said.

Kulwa-''Okay, make sure to tell your family and friends that you'll be leaving soon.'' She said. ''Also, the group are at the training HQ, i will be there to tell you all the plan.'' She said.

Saidah-''Okay, see you later ma'am.'' She said.

Kulwa-''Alright, take care Saidah, also I hope you and your group come back safe.'' She said as she then walked away, as she did Saidah then walked back to Nate's tent and walked in.

Saidah-''Hey guys, how have things been since I left?'' She asked.

Ranje-''Uh, okay? You've only been gone for like five minutes.'' He said.

Saidah-''Oh, well I was just asking.'' She said pretending to sound sad, as she did the others glared at Ranje.

Ranje-''What?'' He asked a bit confused.

Cysta-''She was just asking Ranje, but yeah things have been okay.'' She said.

Saidah-''I'm kidding guys, i'm alright.'' She said smiling a bit. ''Also, Kulwa said that me, Anna, Ayize and Naki are going to go out and look for Melinda's mom in an hour. Also, i was wondering if any of you want to join the group.'' She said to them.

Cysta-''I'd come with you and the others, but I'll be watching over the tribe tonight.'' She said.

Ranje-''Yeah, me too but i'm gonna be working tonight too.'' He said.

Sariia-''I can go with you, i'm not gonna be busy for the rest of the day or tomorrow in case it takes a little while.'' She said.

Saidah-''Thanks Sariia, but you're usually with the scouts that look for food, you sure you want to, we may come across predators.'' She said to her making sure.

Sariia-''Yeah, that's true. But i've fought against predators a couple times so its alright.'' She said.

Saidah-''Alright, again thanks Sariia. Also Melinda, did you already tell my friends about your mom?'' She asked her.

Melinda-''Yes, i told them what I told you, Kulwa and the others.'' She said.

Saidah-''Oh okay, but yeah Sariia and I should get going, also are you gonna stay with her Asimov?'' She asked her.

Asimov-''Yes, also Sam may come over and bring some of the soup he made, plus Melinda and I could talk for a little bit longer.'' She said.

Saidah-''Oh okay, but yeah we'll see you guys later.'' She said to everyone as they said 'bye' to her and Sariia as they then left the tent.

Cysta-''So Melinda, what was life like with your mom while she was pregnant?'' She asked.

Melinda-''..well, things were a bit more difficult in a lot of ways. How we needed more food, medicine, and to always stay alert...well, more than we usually do.'' She said. ''We always try spare food during long journey's, but of course with my mom and her condition, i always made sure that she wouldn't starve or anything. So yeah, our lives were a bit difficult but weren't terrible.'' She said.

Ranje-''What was something your mom taught you that saved your life, or something that helps you?'' He asked.

Melinda-''She taught me to always try to get to know people, for you'll never know whose really bad, good, or okay. But it's always good to attempt to talk to them, even when you're afraid to or if you only know a little bit or even nothing about them.'' She said.

Asimov-''That's a really good thing to know, to be honest, i was actually really outgoing as a cub, i always talked to people that I didn't know and that a good amount of them are either friends or best friends of mine.'' She said.

Cysta-''That's also Wyio, you got anymore questions for her?'' She asked him.

Gazelle-''Nothing right now, sorry Melinda.'' He said for he had light black hair, green pupils, long horns, medium sized tail, brown/light grey fur, wears a long loincloth that goes around his whole waist.

Melinda-''It's okay, also Cysta, can I ask you something?'' She asked.

Cysta-''Yes, what is it?'' She asked.

Melinda-''Okay, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to but...what was the most shocking thing that's ever happened to you?'' She asked, as she did Wyio and Ranje looked over at her knowing the answer.

Cysta-''I caught one of my best friends girlfriend f*cking another guy, and that when they saw me and were scared, they asked if I wanted to join them and keep quiet about it.'' She said smiling a bit.

Melinda-''...oh...w-what did you do next?'' She asked a bit nervously.

Cysta-''First, i politely said no, then I left. Then I came back with my friend and he saw them continue, then I asked him what he wanted to do to them and he said not to hurt them. So I didn't hurt them, but I pulled the tent they were in off and everyone in the tribe saw them. No one laughed or anything, they were all just shocked and disgusted at them since they couldn't believe that they would do this, especially to him.'' She said as her smile went away.

Melinda-''Oh...and what happened to them?'' She asked.

Cysta-''Well, they both left the tribe, this was a year ago by the way.'' She said.

Melinda-''Oh okay, and who was your friend?'' She asked.

Cysta-''His name is Maj, we're still friends, we just don't quite talk as much as we did before.'' She said, as she did she noticed that Melinda started looking a bit tired. ''Well guys, i think that's enough questions for today, we should get going.'' She said to them.

Wyio-''Yeah, well it was nice talking to you Melinda, hopefully we can talk again soon.'' He said.

Ranje-''Same, also again sorry about your mom and your leg.'' He said.

Melinda-''Thanks you guys, it was really nice talking to you guys, hope you have a great day.'' She said.

Ranje-''Thanks Melinda, say Cysta, you coming too?'' He asked her as she nodded.

Cysta-''Yeah, i'll be with you guys in a sec.'' She said.

Ranje-''Alright, we'll be at Wyio's tent unless you're going to bed early.'' He said.

Cysta-''Alright, also yeah I am since I have a shift tonight.'' She said.

Ranje-''Oh okay, but yeah see you guys later.'' He said as he then left.

Cysta-''Well, it was nice talking with you Melinda but I should get going, Also you both should get some sleep.'' She said to them.

Melinda-''(Yawn), it was nice talking to you to, also yeah I should. Also thanks for talking with me Asimov, and i'm sorry for acting so nervous around you and Sam.'' She said.

Asimov-''Hey its no problem, also its alright, i get that you're a bit scared of predators, but yeah I don't mind.'' She said.

Melinda-''...oh okay, thanks.'' She said, as she did they heard knocking as Asimov got up and opened the door to see Sam with the pot of soup and a couple bowls and spoons.

Asimov-''Hey Sam, how are you? Also that soup smells great.'' She said.

Sam-''Hey Asimov, hey guys, i'm alright thanks. Also thanks and sorry I took so long, i forgot one of the ingredients so I had to go get it and add it into the soup.'' He said.

Asimov-''Thanks, also its okay, i understand. Also Cysta, do you want some?'' She asked her.

Cysta-''Sure, i can eat on the way home.'' She said as Sam gave her a bowl and gave her some soup. ''Thanks Sam, well goodnight you guys, see you tomorrow.'' She said smiling a bit.

Melinda-''Goodnight Cysta.'' She said as Cysta waved at her saying 'bye' back as she then left. As she did, Sam gave her a bowl of the soup and a spoon.

Sam-''So, how have things been since I left?'' He asked, as he did someone knocked on the door. ''I'll get it.'' He said as he opened the door and saw Kaja. ''Hey Kaja, how are you, also how'd you sleep?'' He asked.

Kaja-''I'm alright thanks, also I slept great thanks.'' She said.

Asimov-''That's great, i'm glad you slept well. But, why couldn't you sleep well last night?'' She asked curious.

Kaja-''Well, some things were on my mind and that I wanted to talk to Saidah. So I went looking for her, i was looking for a guard or a tribe member to ask where she was, well if they knew I mean. Then I saw Taya a friend of hers and we talked for a little bit, she told me a little bit about herself and told me a little about Saidah and told me where she lived. Then after a few minutes I found Saidah and we talked for a bit and after a little bit I went back to Bem's tent and got some sleep.'' She explained.

Sam-''Oh okay, what did you talk to her about?'' He asked. ''Sorry if i'm getting nosey.'' He said.

Kaja-''She asked me what I wanted to talk about and I said that it was about the Mala tribe, i said that the tribe was on my mind and that it was another one of the reasons why I couldn't sleep. So yeah, i wanted to know the history of this tribe. Also that i've had questions about this tribe since we got here.'' She explained. ''Also its okay Sam, you aren't being nosey or anything.'' She said.

Sam-''Oh okay and thanks. Also Asimov, how have things been since I left?'' He asked.

Asimov-''Things have been alright, some of Saidah's friends came over and asked Melinda some questions about her and her mom.'' She said. ''Also, Saidah had went with one of her friends to find Melinda's mom just to let you know.'' She said.

Sam-''Cool, also oh okay, thanks for letting me know. Also, how have you and the cub been?'' He asked her.

Asimov-''We're both doing okay thanks.'' She said. ''Also Melinda, are you going to bed early?'' She asked.

Melinda-''Yes, also Sam, your soup is wonderful.'' She said as she finished it.

Sam-''(Laughs a bit), thank you Melinda, although its not my soup, i tried some when I was with the Kilimanjaro tribe and asked for the recipe from a woman that made the soup.'' He said.

Kaja-''Still its really good Sam.'' She said.

Sam-''Well thank you Kaja, i'm just glad you guys enjoy it.'' He said as Melinda gave him the bowl back to him as the others did too.

Asimov-''Yep, but yeah we should get going, it was nice getting to know you Melinda.'' She said.

Melinda-''Oh okay, also thank you, it was nice talking to you all too. Also thank you for the soup Sam.'' She said smiling a little.

Sam-''No problem Melinda, also if you ever need to talk to us, just let us know okay?'' He asked her as she nodded.

Asimov-''Goodnight Melinda, hope you sleep well.'' She said as everyone then left, as they did she then looked at her leg. She then yawned and had pulled the blanket over her a bit more as she slowly drifted to sleep, she knew that it was a bit early, but she was pretty tired so she didn't mind as she then fell asleep.

 _With Sam and Asimov..._

We see that they were walking back to Bem's tent with Kaja, as they did Sam realized something.

Sam-''Hey Asimov, remember when we were in Kerio Valley?'' He asked.

Asimov-''Yes, why?'' She asked curious.

Sam-''Well, i remembered that while we were being held captive with some of the Jaglu pack, i remember that you asked me if I could deliver your cubs and that I said that if you wanted I could be the father of your cubs...well cub actually.'' He said, as he did Asimov realized this too.

Asimov-''Oh yeah, i'm not sure how we forgot that, maybe because of what was going on since we escape we were just focused on a lot of other things.'' She said.

Sam-''Yeah, i think so too.'' He said as they kept going.

 _With Saidah..._

We see that she was walking back to her tent holding a bag with something in it, for she had told her family she was heading out looking for Melinda's mom with a group. A minute or two later she gets back to her tent and sees Sariia was ready to go.

Saidah-''Hey Sariia, sorry for taking so long, i got us some Ugali to eat on the way to the others.'' She said as she gave her some of the bread.

Sariia-''Hey Saidah, also its okay, i understand. Also how's your family doing?'' She asked.

Saidah-''They're doing okay thanks, how about your family?'' She asked.

Sariia-''They're doing alright thanks, though Briana was really worried about me leaving. I guess at her age, she probably thought i'd be gone forever, but still it hurt when I saw her so sad.'' She said a bit sad.

Saidah-''That's great, also oh...yeah, it does hurts seeing a little one cry. But i'm sure she'll be glad to see you again.'' She said as she made sure to check her bag and her weapons. ''Okay, you ready to go Sariia?'' She asked her.

Sariia-''Yep, lets go.'' She said, as she did they got their bags and headed towards the training HQ. A couple minutes later, they get to the training HQ. As they did, they saw their other group members were waiting on them, as they did Sariia then walked over and acknowledged them. ''Hey guys, how are you all doing?'' She asked them as they notice them as one of them walked over to them. ''Hey Ayize!'' She said hugging him.

Ayize-''Hey Sariia, hey Saidah, i'm doing fine thanks, so you're coming with us huh?'' He asked her as she let go of him and nodded, for he had brown short hair, blue eyes, long horns, short tail, brown fur, was wearing a grey/orange loincloth that covered his waist to his knees and had long arm braces around both his arms.

Sariia-''Yep, Ranje and Cysta couldn't come so I volunteered, hey Anna!'' She said to her.

Anna-''Hey Sariia, i'm alright thanks.'' She said while still carving some arrowheads, for she had light blue hair, purple eyes, short horns, long tail, light brown fur and is wearing a grey and white coat with a matching loincloth.

Saidah-''Hey guys, uh where's Kulwa?'' She asked.

Gazelle-''She said that she'd be back soon, she had to finish a meeting she has with a pack.'' He said.

Saidah-''Oh okay, so how have things been Naki?'' She asked him.

Naki-''Okay thanks, just a little tried from trying to breaking up a fight between Fioa and Wyla.'' He said for he had dark brown hair, brown eyes, medium horns, long tail, light tan brown fur, wearing a green loincloth and a short green arm brace on his right arm.

Sariia-''What? Why were they fighting about this time?'' She asked.

Naki-''(Sigh), Fioa was talking about Wyla behind her back about some, very personal things and Wyla found out, somehow.'' He said looking a bit frustrated.

Anna-''So who got their a*s kicked most?'' She asked.

Naki-''Fioa, again.'' He said looking down a bit with his ears down.

Ayize-''Why does your sister keep doing this? Especially towards Wyla?'' He asked.

Naki-''I dunno, maybe its her being protective of me, and or she doesn't know when to stop.'' He said. ''But, when we get back, the three of us are gonna talk and end whatever bullsh*t is going on between them.'' He said.

Sariia-''That's great Naki, also how have you and Wyla been?'' She asked.

Naki-''Things are going great, she's been busy with training lately. I mean, we're both busy but we still make time for each other.'' He said, as he did Kulwa walked over to the group.

Kulwa-''Hello everyone.'' She said.

Ayize-''Afternoon ma'am, so what's the plan, also where did you need to go?'' He asked.

Kulwa-''I was at a meeting with the Gwara pack, anyways Saidah, is Sariia the only one that agreed to come with you and the group?" She asked.

Saidah-''Yes ma'am, the others had other things to do and couldn't come with me.'' She said.

Kulwa-''Alright then, when you all head out, head southwest and look through Arash.'' She said.

Naki-''Why Arash?'' He asked a bit confused.

Kulwa-''From what Melinda told me, she was coming from Arash and was near Lake Natron. She wasn't detailed about where exactly her and her mom were last except that they were in a dessert together last. If it gets dark and you all have to set up camp, make sure that you get to Arash, that way you all won't be out in the open.'' She said to them. ''Once you find Sapphire, bring her to Nate's tent in case she's injured. If she's okay, then bring her to me so I can talk to her.'' She said.

Ayize-''Alright ma'am, well, we can at least look in these areas, hopefully we'll find her soon.'' He said.

Saidah-''Okay, we'll be out for at least four days, after that we'll head back here and try again after we restock our supplies.'' She said. ''Is everyone alright with that?'' She asked them as they all agreed. ''Okay, lets get going, hopefully we'll be back soon ma'am.'' She said.

Kulwa-''I hope that you'll be back soon too.'' She said as the group then said one last goodbye to their friends and family before leaving the tribe heading towards Arash.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Hey, so this has been chapter 96. Again sorry about no updates, i had finals to deal with and now that i'm done with them, i can start writing more. Now this is a pretty short message, but still I hope you all have a safe, wonderful and awesome holidays. But yeah, thank you for reading, if you have any questions for me just leave your questions in your reviews and or PMs. If you notice any mistakes, please let me know by leaving them in your reviews and or by PMing me and I will fix them. Again thank you for reading, happy holidays in advance to you all and i'll see you in chapter 97._


	97. Chapter 97:Mago pt1

_Hey, so this is chapter 97, now I just want to let everyone know that i'm gonna be going on a trip for the whole next week. Now, you can still PM me and that i'll still be working on Predators, also that I just want to let you all know that there's only a few more chapters left of the story, It's a bit sad to say honestly. (Place cliche message about ending this here-) but still, that doesn't mean that i'm done writing, i have a lot of plans and that I have an awesome gift to reveal very very soon. But yeah, thank you for reading this message, and I hope you enjoy the chapter._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _6:34pm..._

We see Reni sitting in the window seat looking out at the sunset. As she did, she then got up a little and looked behind her and saw her scouts and guards for most were asleep and others were talking to each other. She then sat back down and thought about her mom and her friends back in Kilimanjaro. She then looked over at Janice who was sitting next to her on her right and decided to ask her something.

Reni-''Hey Janice, can I ask you something?'' She asked her.

Janice-''Sure Reni, what is it?'' She asked.

Reni-''What was life like for you, before you came to the Abaya Region?'' She asked.

Janice-''(Laughs a bit), so, when did your mom tell you that I moved to Abaya?'' She asked.

Reni-''Five years ago, i was really curious about you and the others.'' She said.

Janice-''Oh okay, but, why wait five years to ask me?'' She asked curious and a bit shocked. ''Is it because you were nervous before you became queen?'' She asked her as she nodded. ''Reni, you could've asked me this at anytime. Why were you nervous to ask me this?'' She asked.

Reni-''I remember my mom saying that you didn't really like talking about your past, especially before you came to Ethiopia.'' She said.

Janice-''...oh, well that's true, i didn't have a very good background but nothing awful or anything.'' She said.

Reni-''Oh okay, but if you don't wanna say then its fine.'' She said.

Janice-''Well, because I care about you, trust you and know that you'll keep this a secret, i'll tell you when we get back to Kilimanjaro.'' She said.

Reni-''(Sigh), alright, but can y-'' She was saying but was stopped.

Janice-''No hints.'' She said smirking a bit. ''You'll only keep thinking way too deep than you should the whole time, and that you gotta be focused when we get to Ramos's camp.'' She said.

Reni-''(Sigh), fine.'' She said. ''So...anything you wanna talk about?'' She asked.

Janice-''Hmmm, yes actually.'' She said.

Reni-''Oh okay, shoot.'' She said.

Janice-''What do you think about Halima?'' She asked.

Reni-''Well, i think that she's really kind and sweet. When I met her at first, i was pretty taken aback by how shy she was. but from what me, my friends, and my mom have seen that she's been coming out of her shell since then and i'm really proud of her.'' She said smiling a bit.

Janice-''Well Reni, sounds like you two have a very good friendship.'' She said.

Reni-''Yeah, and i'm glad that she's gonna be apart of the tribe. That way her and her mom can get to know me, my friends and the rest of the tribe.'' She said.

Janice-''Well, i'm just curious since your mom says that you really enjoy being around her.'' She said.

Reni-''Oh really, when did she tell you that?'' She asked.

Janice-''When we were in Chyulu hills, well before she left so that you two could train together.'' She said.

Reni-''Oh okay, also how do you like Kilimanjaro?'' She asked.

Janice-''Well, i think its pretty nice, also Gahi wasn't kidding about their being so many tribe members. I mean, when we first got there I saw a lot of them, but as time went by there were literally hundreds of them.'' She said.

Reni-''I know what you mean, so anything else you wanna talk about?'' She asked.

Janice-''Yep, how's your training going?'' She asked.

Reni-''It's going great, i've been learning a lot. Mentally-'' She was saying but was interrupted.

Janice-''And fiscally, i know.'' She said.

Reni-''(Laughs a bit)...yeah, like i'm not getting seriously hurt or anything, its just a bit tiring.'' She said. ''(Sigh), a lot more than i'd like to admit honestly.'' She said.

Janice-''Don't worry, you'll get use to it in due time. However, Just remember never to push yourself to far.'' She said.

Reni-''I hope so, but thanks Janice.'' She said smiling a bit.

Janice-''No problem Reni.'' She said. We then see Rehzi drawing a bit for fun, as he did, his walkie-talkie went off.

 _''Rehzi, you there?''_

As he heard that, he turned it on for him.

Rehzi-''Hey AD, yeah i'm here, how are you? Also, is everything okay?'' He asked him.

AD-''I'm alright thanks, also...we're in Mago.'' He said.

Rehzi-''...okay, i'll let Sahadev know, thanks for letting us know.'' He said.

AD-''No problem, we'll be landing in a few minutes.'' He said as Rehzi then turned the walkie-talkie off. As he did, he got up and went over to Sahadev. ''Saha, AD called me and said that we're in Mago and that Joshua will be landing in a few minutes.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Alright, thanks for telling me Rehzi.'' He said as he got up and walked over to Reni and saw her talking to Janice. ''Excuse me Reni, we're in Mago and that we're gonna be landing in a few minutes.'' He said to her.

Reni-''Okay, thanks for letting me know. We'll wake the others up.'' She said, as she did some of the guards and scouts that were awake were waking everyone who was asleep up. After a minute or two, everyone was either awake or slightly awake. We then see Sahadev and Reni for they're standing next to each other in the middle of the plane so that everyone could hear and see them.

Sahadev-''Afternoon everyone, Rehzi had gotten word from AD saying that we'll be landing in Mago in a few minutes. Once we land, we'll set up camp close to Ramos's camp, that way we can set up and be ready when Koata and her group take out the cameras.'' He said.

Reni-''We'll approach the camp slowly, that way we'll be more focus on our surroundings than just running towards the camp.'' She said.

Sahadev-''Also, once we captured Ramos, AD will call for help to come and get Ramos and his group. Also Rehzi, can i see that walkie-talkie again?'' He asked.

Rehzi-''Sure.'' He said as he gave it to him.

Sahadev-''Thanks Rehzi, AD you there?'' He asked.

 _''Hey Sahadev, yep i'm here. Also, we're landing now, so i suggest you guys stay in your seats until we land and stop the plane.''_

As he said that, Sahadev gave the walkie-talkie back to Rehzi and him and Reni both sat down back in there seats.

Rehzi-''Alright, thanks for the heads up. Also AD, you don't have to come back with us.'' He said.

AD-''What do you mean?'' He asked.

Rehzi-''AD, who are the ones that'll get Ramos once we're gone?'' He asked.

AD-''The police, why?'' He asked.

Rehzi-''Well, maybe they can help you get back home. Like you can tell them that you were hiding from Ramos and prove that you're not from this place, and that they can take you home.'' He said. ''Also I know that Snake will come back to get you, but if anything happens to us during this war, you need to run and call the police.'' He said.

AD-''...yeah, i've thought about that too, but Snake is coming back for me and that I can stay with you guys for like a few more days.'' He said.

Rehzi-''I know that Snake is coming to get you in a few days, but what if something happened to us and possibly Joshua?...(Sigh), look, i know that you won't agree to this, but hear me out. If anything happens to us, and we get taken down, i want you to get away from the camp and call for help.'' He said.

AD-''...i can't do that Rehz-.'' He was saying but Rehzi interrupted him.

Rehzi-''AD. I understand, i really do. But I don't want you to get killed or worse because of us. If things go down hill, i need you to run, tell the police about Ramos, and get out of Mago anyway you can. AD, this isn't your fight, please don't get yourself killed because of us. Can you at least think about this?'' He asked him.

AD-''...(Sigh)...okay.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Thank you AD, i hope that it'll never come to that, but if it does...'' He was saying but stopped, as he sighed and laid back in his seat. ''We'll see you when we land, okay?'' He asked him.

AD-''...okay, later Rehzi.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Bye AD.'' He said as he turned the walkie-talkie off.

 _''Rehzi...''_

He heard as he looked over and saw Ani look at him.

Ani-''...i hope so too.'' She said, as she did he smiled a little bit as they both kiss for a few seconds before stopping. As they did, the plane had then landed in a field as a minute later the plane stops. As it did, everyone then got their stuff as the back of the plane opened as some started to get out. As they did, Rehzi looked back at Ani.

Rehzi-''Ani, before we go, i just wa-'' He was saying but she kissed him for it lasted for a few seconds as she then pulled away.

Ani-''It's okay Rehzi, i love you too.'' She said smiling a bit as he did too.

 _''Guys, let's get ready to go.''_

As they heard that, they both then got up and got their things and got out of the plane. We then see AD getting his stuff ready to get out.

AD-''Alright, there will be some guards here to protect you and the plane. Remember to aim and shoot just in case something happens while we're gone.'' He said as he gave him a gun.

Joshua-''Alright, i wish you guys luck out there.'' He said.

AD-''Thanks Joshua, we'll need it.'' He said as he then got his things and got out of the plane. As he did, he saw the whole group that were leaving and they all went into the forest.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Hey, so this has been chapter 97, i know that this chapter was short, but like i said i have a trip and that I would be in a hurry. But like I said, there's only a few chapters left, and that I hope you all are prepared. But anyways, thank you for reading, if you have any questions for me just PM me and or leave them in your reviews. If you notice any mistakes, please let me know by PMing me and or leaving them in your reviews. Thank you, and i'll see you in chapter 98._


	98. Chapter 98:Mago pt2

_Hey, so this is chapter 98, well, this is it. Oh, i don't mean the final chapter, i mean the end of 2018. There's been some ups, and some downs...some serious serious downs, but there was still a lot of good things that happened. Also that i've been thinking about a lot of ideas for the next couple chapters. But yeah, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy the chapter._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Udzungwa Mountains, Tanzania..._

We see that Kakra drank some water out of one of her canteen's, as she did she then closes up the canteen and puts it next to her on her left. As she did, she then got her leather strop and started sharpening one of her axes, as she was Nayo was cooking some fish over the fire place for Kakra.

Nayo-''Say Kakra.'' She said to her as she looked up at her. ''I was wondering if I could ask you some questions, you know to pass the time.'' She said, as she did Kakra puts the axe and the leather strop on the ground.

Kakra-''Sure, what do you wanna ask?'' She asked her.

Nayo-''When you came across the pride, what exactly happened?'' She asked.

Kakra-''(Breaths in a bit and sighs), i was near, well here, and I knew that it was gonna get dark soon so I was looking for somewhere safe to rest for the night. After like two or three hours of searching, i found the pride and they had some zebra tribe members captured. I saw that the pride already killed four of them, and they were just taking their time. I made sure I wasn't visible or anything, and then I got some arrows with fire crystal arrowheads, and shot three at them. I managed to kill at least twelve of them with the arrows, but five had ran towards me and that they also used arrows but I just shot them all. Though, i did get scratched by an arrowhead on my right arm but its fine. Then four of them ran at me and I just used my sword and killed them, i threw one of my axes towards the zebras so they could try and escape. Then another one of them ran at me and tackled me, and I just stabbed the lioness in the head and got her off me. I look up and see the zebras fighting off the rest of the lions, but one had got to me and had gotten some hits and scratches on me. But, i just used my dagger and slit the lions throat open. When I got up, i saw at least five lions run while the rest were knocked out. I then got up, walked over and asked if they were fine, they said they were and thanked me for saving them. Then I just got my axes and left. An hour later I made it to this forest, I knew I was out of water so I went looking for a stream and then I saw you looking for food and then kill that buffalo. After that, I was leaving but then I stepped on something and you hear me, but you didn't see me. You know the rest.'' She explained.

Nayo-''Oh, well i'm sorry you got hurt.'' She said.

Kakra-''Its fine, i'm healed anyways.'' She said. ''Anymore questions?'' She asked.

Nayo-''Yeah, why do you have so many weapons?'' She asked. As she did, Kakra then got her axe on the ground and the one that was still in her right sheath.

Kakra-''These two axes, represent my old home. I use to live with the Abaya Region as a scout, but I left for my own reasons. I didn't want to forget my friends or anything, so I kept them.'' She said, as she did she got her sword out. ''Two years ago, i befriended a bladesmith in Murchison Falls, Uganda named Kiija. We hung out, talked and things like that, and that I enjoyed his company. When I decided to leave, i asked him if he could make me a sword, something strong, light but a bit heavy, and is near impossible to break. After about two days, he finished it and we said our goodbyes and I...(Sigh), i haven't heard from him since then.'' She said. She then got out her bow and arrows. ''I made this bow a month ago, the reason why I made this was because I got tired of close up combat, plus its a bit easier to fish with than a fishing rod.'' She said as she then got her dagger. ''This dagger was also from my tribe, i made this with my friends help, her name was Rita. We were pretty close, and we knew each other since we were five, but the main reason why I have so many weapons is because being a traveler and because of the places i've been to, you can't just be walking around with only one or two weapons. Anymore questions?'' She asked her, but when she looked at Nayo, she saw that she was a bit sad. ''Uhh, what's wrong?'' She asked.

Nayo-''...i'm sorry about your friend, also are you hungry?'' She asked her.

Kakra-''Oh okay, also sure.'' She said as Nayo gave her one of the fish to eat. ''Thanks.'' She said as she started eating the fish.

Nayo-''Your welcome, so where do you plan on going?'' She asked.

Kakra-''Well, i was think about Parque Nacional das Quirimbas. A week ago I saw this group of scouts that were lost, so I went over and asked them what was wrong and they said that they're looking for Lake Rukwa. I told them where to go and they thanked me, then I asked them if there was somewhere nice that I could go, and that they said that Parque Nacional das Quirimbas, Mozambique is a nice place to visit, so yeah that's where i'm going.'' She explained.

Nayo-''Oh okay, did they tell you why they were going to Lake Rukwa?'' She asked.

Kakra-''Nope, i guess its probably where their tribe is.'' She said.

Nayo-''Maybe, so what was life like when you use to live with the Abaya Region?'' She asked.

Kakra-''It was nice, very peaceful and relaxing. I made a lot of friends there, though as time went by some of them had left the tribe. Although some of them came back to visit every once in a while, some of them I never saw again. There are some things that i've done in the tribe that I regret, nothing awful or disgusting or anything like that, just some decisions that I made that I wanna take back and or change. I know I can't, so why think that I can.'' She said as she finished her food.

Nayo-''Oh, and what about your friends?'' She asked.

Kakra-''Well I miss them, a lot actually. But i'm sure they're doing okay, well I hope they are.'' She said. ''Sometimes, before I get some sleep, i think about them. Usually I think about if some of them are in a relationship, married, started families or if...they're still alive.'' She said.

Nayo-''Have you ever thought about going back? Even just to visit them, or to see if they're okay?'' She asked.

Kakra-''Yeah, a lot actually.'' She said looking a bit sad.

Nayo-''Kakra, if this is bothering you, just say so.'' She said.

Kakra-''No, i'm alright. Besides, its good to get these thoughts off my chest and all.'' She said.

Nayo-''Okay, what's life like for you as a traveler?'' She asked.

Kakra-''Thrilling, relaxing, terrifying, and risky. Discovering new places, secrets, and people is pretty relaxing to me. Although, its terrifying and risky since some locations can be dangerous, anyone can jump you and who knows what they'd do, kill you, rape you, steal all your stuff, or all of the above.'' She said.

Nayo-''I see, but what's thrilling about being a traveler?'' She asked curious.

Kakra-''Well, for some its danger, finding dangerous people doing bad things and putting a stop to it, near death experiences, surviving through storms and disasters. Things like that, although I like to stay away from stuff like that if I can. Though today, i had to make an exception.'' She said.

Nayo-''Yeah, i'd prefer to stay away from things like that too. Also yeah, and i'm glad you did, although it did get you hurt.'' She said.

Kakra-''Yeah me too, though it did nearly get me killed, but at least most of that tribe are okay.'' She said. ''Say, can I have another fish?'' She asked.

Nayo-''Sure, i caught five in case you wanted some more.'' She said as she got her one. ''When you saw that pride and what they were doing to that tribe, what were your first thoughts?'' She asked

Kakra-''...shoot, or walk away.'' She said looking at her. ''Anymore questions?'' She asked.

Nayo-''No, but thank you for answering my questions.'' She said.

Kakra-''Its fine, also can I ask you something?'' She asked.

Nayo-''Of course, what do you wanna ask me?'' She asked.

Kakra-''Are you from a pride, or have you always been on your own?'' She asked.

Nayo-''...i use to be in a pride, but I left. My leader tried to hurt me, but my sister defended me and I escaped. She always told me to come here in case something happened to the pride whereas I needed to find somewhere safe, and that she'd come here and find me.'' She said.

Kakra-''Oh, what's your sisters name?'' She asked.

Nayo-''Ci, she's very kind but can get a bit violent, especially if its because someone wanted to harm me or anything.'' She said.

Kakra-''Huh, well at least you're safe and that you're okay.'' She said. ''Also, why did your leader want to hurt you?'' She asked.

Nayo-''Thanks, also I don't know. He just said he wanted to talk to me, then he just started trying to attack me. I didn't know why, but he just kept trying to hit me.'' She said looking a bit sadden.

Kakra-''Hey, i'm sure your sister beat the sh*t out of him for what he tried to do to you, plus i'm sure she's on her way here right now.'' She said.

Nayo-''Thank you Kakra, also i'm sure she has, but there was something else I noticed. While I was following my leade- Oh sorry his name is Riwa. Anyways, while I was following Riwa, i noticed that most of the other lioness were being escorted by another pride, but some of them didn't go. I don't know why, but it was just strange to me.'' She said.

Kakra-''When you escaped, did you see those lioness that didn't leave with the pride?'' She asked.

Nayo-''No, they were just gone, but I did smell some blood, but maybe it was from our last hunt or...'' She said as she started tearing up a bit. ''But if they did, why them?'' She asked.

Kakra-''I don't know, but i'm sure things are gonna get figured out.'' She said.

Nayo-''Thanks, say i'm gonna rest for a bit, if that's okay.'' She said.

Kakra-''Its alright, night Nayo.'' She said as Nayo got a bit close to the fire and went to sleep. As she did, Kakra got her leather strop and axe and continued sharpening her axe.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Hey, so this has been chapter 98. Another short chapter, i know, trust me, things will get bigger soon. Now, for those that are reading this chapter today of New years eve 2018. i just want to say thank you all so so so much for another awesome year of Predators and especially for all of the support. Now like I said, there has been some ups and some downs this year, and we all don't know what will happen in 2019. But still, i hope you all have an awesome 2019, and that I hope you all had fantastic holidays for those that celebrate, and yes like i said before that Predators of Kilimanjaro is coming to an end, but don't worry, i still got a lot more stories, and a lot more secrets. But yes, thank you all so much for an awesome 2018, i hope that you all have a fantastic 2019. If you have any questions for me, let me know by PM and or by leaving your questions in your reviews. If you notice any problems, please let me know by telling me in your reviews and or by sending me a PM. But yeah, thank you so much for an awesome- i said that already, thank you for reading and i'll see you in 2019 and i'll see you in chapter 99._


	99. Chapter 99:Mago pt3

_Hey, so this is chapter 99. I know that this is a bit late, but yesterday for those that don't know, January 3_ _rd_ _is the anniversary of when Predators (My story) got started. Also, so far 2019 is doing pretty good. I'm not gonna jinx it or anything, I'm just saying that things are looking good so far. Also that this is the first chapter of 2019, but yeah, thank you for reading this message, and I hope you enjoy the chapter._

…

… _.._

… _._

 _7:20pm..._

 _Mago, Ethiopia..._

We see that the group had set up a small, but it was still large enough camp for them to stay at for a bit. They had set up a weapons area to store everyone's weapons, and a somewhat large campfire for Koata and her group. While some were still practicing and preparing, we then see Koata for her and her group were near the weapons area getting ready to go as everyone in her group was ready along with the others. She then went over to her group to go over their part one more time.

Koata-''Okay everyone, we'll be going in through the roof. Once we do, we need to take down the guards and or any threats that get in our way. We knock them out, take away their weapons, and make sure that they're separate from each other. Amo and I will go into the security room, take out any guards in there, and get one of Ramos's group members to shut down all cameras. Gahi, Abiona, you two along with Harsha and Sosa will guard us just in case backup comes.'' She explained. ''When we know for certain that the cameras are down, Sosa will shoot a fire arrow at the camp fire and then the others will come to the camp.'' She explained to them. ''Okay, any questions for me?'' She asked them, but no one had any.

Gahi-''Nope, we're good.'' He said.

Koata-''Alright, i'm gonna tell Sahadev that we're leaving now, make sure you all have everything you need.'' She said to them as she then left the area. A few seconds later, she sees him talking to Atu and Kacey. ''Hey Sahadev, can I talk to you for a sec?'' She asked him.

Sahadev-''Hey Koata, also sure thing, also thanks for informing me guys.'' He said to them.

Atu-''No problem.'' He said as they both left to get their weapons, as they did Sahadev then looked over at her. ''So, what do you wanna talk about? Also, how are you and your group?'' He asked her.

Koata-''I'm alright thanks, and my group is alright too. I just wanted to let you know that my group and I are heading towards Ramos's camp now.'' She said.

Sahadev-''Okay, thanks for letting me know, also I want to tell everyone something before we head out, do you mind staying for a few minutes?'' He asked.

Koata-''Your welcome, also sure.'' She said, as she did he then asked for everyone to meet up for a few minutes.

Sahadev-''(Sigh), alright everyone, before we go, in case anything happens to any of us or all of us, thank you for coming with us. Hopefully we all get to go home to our friends and families after this, and that none of us have to kill anyone tonight.'' He said to them, as he did he then looked over at Koata. ''Alright Koata, you and your group can go, everyone else, make sure you're ready. Good luck everyone.'' He said, as he did Koata and her group then headed towards Ramos's camp. A few minutes later, they had gotten to a cliff and saw Ramos's camp, for they saw the constructed two story base and the hole in the roof. Sosa, Abiona, and Harsha had then aimed at the camp and shot arrows with ropes attached to them. As they did, the arrows hit the wall close to the hole. They then horizontally climb the robe towards the camp one at a time. After a couple minutes, they get inside the camp for they noticed that most of the spotlights were off. They then climb off the ropes and look through the hole and see three guards with nightsticks, but they looked a bit worried. Harsha, Gahi and Sosa helped Koata, Abiona and Amo climb down into the hole without making any noise. As they did, they each got a guard and choked them out. Amo then choked out the last guard, even though the guard was still struggling a bit, he managed to knock him out. The others then came down the hole and took away the guards weapons, tied them up, blindfolded them, gagged them and kept them far away from each other. Abiona then signaled Koata in case others were around.

Abiona-'' _Where's the camera room?" Sh_ e signaled Koata.

Koata-'' _To the right side, then turn left and its the first door.''_ She signaled her back, they all then slowly went forward and then turned left and saw the door. They saw it was open already as Koata and Amo then went into the room quietly. As they did, they saw a guard standing a bit far away from another person that was on a computer typing something. Amo then got close to the guard and gagged him. The person then turned around quickly and saw Amo and Koata, he got scared and pulled out a knife with his right hand, but Koata had grabbed his wrist and got the knife out of his hand.

Security guard-''P-please don't hurt me!'' He said surrendering scared. As he did, she noticed that he had some scratch marks on his right arm that were bleeding.

Koata-''Stand up.'' She said as he did, Amo then checked him for anymore weapons but didn't feel any on him.

Koata-''Turn all the cameras off, we're not gonna hurt either of you.'' She said to him calmly, but he was still shocked, scared and confused. ''Now.'' She said sternly as he then got on the computer and turned them all off. ''Thank you.'' She said as he then got up from his desk. But, Koata grabbed his left arm and twisted it around to his back and then slammed his head on the table knocking him out. They both then tied the men up, gagged them, blindfolded them, checked them for anymore weapons and separated them from each other. They then made sure that the cameras were down, when they saw that the cameras were off, they then went back to the others. When they left the room, they saw Harsha finished making a small campfire for Sosa.

Gahi-''Abiona and I checked to see if there were anymore guards, we didn't see anyone near us.'' He said a bit quietly.

Koata-''Okay, Sosa, you can shoot the arrow now.'' She said, as she did Sosa nodded and had gotten an arrow, poured some flammable liquid on the arrow carefully and placed it in the campfire as the arrowhead was now on fire. Sosa then climbed up the hole with Koata and Gahi pushing her up, as she then aimed were the smoke was and fired the arrow. She then climbed back down as Harsha used some water to put out the campfire.

Sosa-''They should be here soon.'' She said.

Abiona-''Alright, while the others get here, lets look for anymore guards.'' She said, in which they stayed together and made sure to check their surroundings. As they did, they then heard soft crying from behind them. They then went left going down the opposite hall and turned to the left side of the hallway and were shocked to see blood covering the halls, ceiling and floor as they saw five humans dead on the floor.

Harsha-''W-What the...what happened here?'' He said shocked, but as he did, they heard crying from the door on their left. Koata then got one of her daggers out, and walked towards the door. When she tried to open it, it was locked. They then checked the corpses for any keys but none of them found anything, Koata checks one of the rooms and found some towels, blankets, canned food, water, and clothes. They then got some blankets and placed them over the corpses. As they did, Koata then used her dagger to break off the doorknob as it came off. She then tried to open the door, but it still didn't open. Gahi, Abiona and Sosa then helped her push the door until they heard loud noises of stuff falling on the ground. Koata then opened the door and saw three humans that had some blood on their clothes, for they saw two men and one women. They also saw that they had weapons, in which one man and woman had nightsticks, and the other had a SIG Sauer P226/M11 aimed at them. Koata then sees how scared they were, for she saw the man with the gun and saw his hands shaking. She then looks back at the others as she puts her dagger on the ground and puts her hands up and gets in front of her group. As she did, the others put their weapons away.

Koata-''We're not gonna hurt any of you, we get that you're all shocked seeing us. But we're here to stop the person that's attacking our homes and killing hundred possibly thousands of people.'' She said to them for she still had her hands up and backed away from her dagger. As she did, the man with the gun looked at them.

Man-''Who are you?'' He asked her still pointing the gun at them.

Koata-''I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that. What ha-'' She was asking, but the man with the gun interrupted her.

Man-''Who, are you!?'' He asked her again yelling a bit, as he did, Koata noticed he was shaking again. She then looked back at the others, as they nodded. She then looks back at him, and answers.

Koata-''We're a group from different tribes from different countries of Africa. I'm from Abaya, Ethiopia.'' She said answering him, kinda.

Gahi-''I'm also from Abaya.'' He said to them.

Abiona-''i'm from Abaya.'' She said.

Amo-''I'm from Abaya too.'' He said.

Sosa-''I'm from Kilimanjaro, Tanzania.'' She said.

Harsha-''I'm from Kilimanjaro too.'' He said to them, as they did, the two humans with nightsticks had then lowered their weapons. As the man that had the gun slowly lowered his gun and placed it on the floor.

Koata-''We need to get you all out of here, are there anymore people here?'' She asked them, but they all looked scared. As they did, one of the humans looked at them wiping tears from her eyes.

Woman-''N-no, those beast th...those lions killed them!'' He said tearing up.

Abiona-''Ma'am, we need you to tell us what the lions did.'' She said to her calmly.

Woman-''O-Okay.'' She said wiping her tears away. ''They kept bringing m-more and more people every day, and then at r-random those lions they just drag someone out of the room and all we hear is the person screaming and crying, and after a few seconds, we don't hear anything after that. They took men, women and even children...we don't know why...they just walk in and take them.'' She said crying as the one that had the gun hugged her, as they did Gahi and Abiona left the room to guard the halls in case anymore guards came. As they did, the second man started talking.

Man 2-''People tried fighting them back, but those lions are strong. They just let them get a few hits in and then they just kill them in from of us, they never say anything to us, they only talk to those soldiers guys.'' He said. ''I saw some people tried to fight back and escape three times, but each time they always killed someone in front of us, and then we don't get any food or water for the whole day, so we stopped trying.'' He said to them. ''Can you guys help us?'' He asked them.

Koata-''Yes, we can help you. We have more of our group coming now, we don't know if there's anymore guards outside of here. So we'll stay with you all in here, also is anyone hurt?'' She asked them but they said no. ''Okay, we need you to tell us what happened here. If none of you know, then its okay.'' She said to them.

Man-''This started today, a couple hours ago. We were all still locked up in this room with at least 50 other people, but when the doors opened, we saw two soldiers instead of the lions. They told us to run, and we did, but we started hearing guns shots and screaming. We all decided to stay in this base, while the others went outside and we just heard more screaming.'' He said. ''We never left this base, and we kept the door locked and barricaded just in case.'' He said. ''I know its not much info, or anything important really, but that's all we know from what we heard.'' He said to her.

Koata-''Its alright, you did tell us some important info. Guys, i need to talk to you for a moment. We'll be right back.'' She said to them as they left the room.

Harsha-''Yeah Koata?'' He asked her.

Koata-''We need to check outside to make sure its safe for them to get away, two of us will stay with them while we go out and check. So, who's coming with me?'' She asked them.

Gahi-''I'll go with you, anyone else?'' He asked them.

Abiona-''I'll coming too.'' She said.

Amo-''Me too.'' He said.

Koata-''Alright, we'll be back soon guys. But, if anything happens to us, you need to get the humans and get them to our camp.'' She said to them.

Sosa-''Okay, be safe guys.'' She said to them.

Koata-''Thanks Sosa, you guys stay safe too.'' She said as they then went downstairs towards the garage. As they did, Sosa and Harsha went back into the room.

Man-''Where did the other four go?'' He asked them.

Harsha-''They went outside to see if its safe for us to get you all out of here, they said that they'll be back soon.'' He said to them.

Man 2-''What exactly are you guys?'' He asked.

Sosa-''We're gazelle's, also do you all mind if we ask you some questions?'' She asked them.

Woman-''No, we don't mind.'' She said.

Sosa-''Okay, also sorry if any of our questions get too personal. So, what are your names?'' She asked them.

Man-''My name is Flynn Ford, this is my wife Alexis ford.'' He said for he had brown hair, white skin, blue eyes, a grey and blue T-shirt, black pants, and some boots. His wife also had brown hair, white skin, brown eyes, a red, pink, orange and yellow non-sleeve shirt and some black pants and grey, black, lime green and blue sneakers.

Man 2-''My name is Damian combs.'' He said for he had black hair, white skin, brown eyes, a long sleeve black button shirt, grey shorts, and some red and grey sneakers.

Sosa-''Its nice to meet you all, you seem like very nice people.'' She said.

Flynn-''Thank you, also how did you all get here, didn't you two say that you two were from Kilimanjaro?'' He asked.

Harsha-''It was a h*ll of a walk to get here.'' He said. ''Also, what do you all do for a living and what are some of your hobbies?'' He asked them.

Flynn-''I'm a chief at a restaurant in Missouri, but I mostly like gardening, playing soccer with friends, and playing games with my little brother.'' He said.

Damian-''Well, i'm a photographer, i like listening to music and a couple other stuff.'' He said.

Sosa-''Cool, how about you Alexis?'' She asked.

Alexis-''I'm a beginning book writer, although I haven't published anything yet, i'm still working on a story. Also, i like hanging out with my husband, going to the beach, playing video games, and studying different genres of stories.'' She said.

Sosa-''That all sounds really nice, also how long have you and Flynn been together?'' She asked.

Alexis-''About five years, and things have been good so far, well until we got kidnapped a few days ago and some other stuff .'' She said.

Sosa-''That's great, but yeah we're gonna get you all out of here safe.'' She said, as she did they heard noise outside the door. But when the door opened, they saw Koata, Gahi and Abiona.

 _With the group..._

We see that they're getting past the river bank for they were close to the camp. As they were getting closer, AD couldn't really see anything since it was nighttime but he still saw the others.

 _AD-''Does anyone have a glow diamond, i can't see anything?''_ He asked them whispering, as he did Ajala looked in her bag and she gave him one. _''Thanks Ajala.''_ He said whispering as he held it tight as it glowed and he was able to see. He then looked up and saw some cameras in the trees, as he did he saw that they were off. Everyone had their weapons out for none of them knew what could happen. After a few minutes, they got everyone across the river back onto land, in which they saw the camp was a couple more yards away from them.

Amo-'' _Do you guys see anything?''_ He asked them whispering.

Manil-'' _Nothing, do you think they knew we were coming?''_ He asked.

Tya-'' _Let's hope they didn't.''_ She said, as she did they continued on. However, as they got closer and closer to the camp, they started to smell something.

Janice-'' _I smell blood.''_ She said, as she did the others started to notice the smell too. _''Stay close everyone.''_ She said, in which they did. After a couple more minutes, they reach the base but see that its dark as if nobody was here.

Sahadev-''Guys, i don't hear anyone near us.'' He said, AD then smells something and starts coughing and covering his mouth, as he did the others got to him to check on him to see if he's okay.

Rehzi-''AD, what's wrong?" He asked him, as he did he got some water and gave it to AD. He then drank some and breathed in and out slowly to stop his coughing.

AD-''(Breaths in and out a bit)...i don't know, its just this smell of blood, its strong.'' He said, for the others noticed too.

Sahadev-''Okay everyone, search the area for any hostages, Ramos's men, or others. Stay safe everyone.'' He said, as he did Shira noticed a somewhat big tent a couple yards away from her.

Shira-''Sahadev, i see a camp that's a few yards away, there could be hostages, weapons, or some of Ramos's men there.'' She said as they saw it.

Sahadev-''Alright, your group can head over there. But just in case, Hey Reni, can you come here for a moment?'' He asked her as she walked over to them.

Reni-''Hey guys, and sure, what is it?'' She asked him.

Sahadev-''Hey, say can your group go with Shira's group while they go over to check that camp over there just in case, if that's alright with you?" He asked her.

Reni-''Yeah its alright, is that good with you Shira?'' She asked her.

Shira-''Sure, we'll be back soon.'' She said.

Reni-''Alright guys, follow Shira and her group.'' She said in which they did. ''Alright, be safe out here guys.'' She said as she then left with her group. We then see AD walking with the others towards the base, but he looks back at the others. As he did, he then realized something and quickly went over to Sahadev.

AD-''Wait guys, just a minute. Rehzi, can I have that Walkie-talkie back?'' He asked him.

Rehzi-''Sure, what do you need it for?'' He asked him.

AD-''I wanna give it to Sahadev.'' He said, as he did he then gave the Walkie-talkie to him. ''Sahadev, i know that this is a bit change in plans, but can you stay with Janice's group and the others while we go in the base?'' He asked him. ''I'm pretty sure none of them know how to use this, and you're the only other person that knows how than Rehzi, well from what I know.'' He said to him.

Sahadev-''Sure thing, hey guys just a moment.'' He said as everyone in his group stopped and looked back at him. ''Okay, change of plan, i'll be with the others so that way we all can contact each other. AD will be the leader of the group, also i'll contact you guys if anything happens, we discover something and or if we need help, but if you guys need us just contact me alright?'' He asked him as they nodded. ''Alright, we'll be checking around the camp out here, be careful in there everyone.'' He said to them.

AD-''Thanks, you too.'' He said in which AD's group followed him into the base. They saw an entrance through a garage door, but it was very low to the ground. They all then pulled up the garage door, for it took a little bit, but soon the door started going up as they then went into the base. They looked around the place and didn't see anyone, for all of the lights were out. AD then got Ajala's glow diamond and held it tight as it glowed for him and all he saw was crates of food and water all over the place. He also noticed bullet holes in the walls, and bullet shells on the ground.

Dipak-''Guys, do you think they abandoned this camp or something?'' He asked them.

Ani-''I don't think so, why would there still be so much stuff here, even if they were in a hurry, that doesn't explain the bullet holes in the walls.'' She said to him. They kept looking for a way out of the garage, for the doors were locked. Ketak then notices a door that looked a bit broken, he walked over and used his dagger to get the doorknob off. After a few tries, he got the doorknob off.

Ketak-''Guys, i found a way in.'' He said to them, as he did they all then followed him. When they got into the hall, they were shocked to see blood on the walls and floor, including corpses of Ramos's men. But, they also saw corpses of people that didn't look like soldiers. However, as AD saw this, he was terrified for he recognized the same smell from outside as he then starts gagging a bit, for everyone then checked on AD for he held his stomach and covered his mouth. As he did, they noticed that his eyes were watering a bit as Ani, Ajala and Rehzi held onto him to stop him from falling or anything.

Faydem-''AD, breath through your noise, it'll help you stop gagging.'' She said, in which he starting breathing in and out through his noise. After a little bit, he stopped gagging and wiped the tears out of his eyes. ''Better?'' She asked him.

AD-''Yeah, thanks Faydem, thanks guys.'' He said to them.

Rehzi-''Your welcome AD.'' He said.

AD-''Okay, we need to head upstairs, turn right, and look for Ramos's room.'' He said.

Ketak-''But how do we know if he's still here or even alive?'' He asked him.

AD-''...i don't know, but just in case he's here and or alive, we need keep looking.'' He said, in which they then looked for a staircase, after a minute or two, they find a staircase. They all then slowly walk up the stairs, as they do they then see more blood on the walls and on the ceiling as they also saw five corpses, only they had blankets covering them.

 _''Guys, you there, are you alright?''_

As they heard Sahadev from AD's walkie-talkie, he then got it and replied.

AD-''Yeah we're here, also we're okay. But, we...we saw a lot of corpses, right now we see five but they have blankets over them. How are you and the others doing?'' He asked him.

Sahadev-''We're okay, so far we still haven't found anyone, i mean its pretty dark out here. But yeah, all we smell is blood.'' He said.

AD-''Okay, anything else or no?'' He asked him.

Sahadev-''No, that's it, also good luck guys.'' He said.

AD-''Thanks, good luck to you guys too.'' He said as he then turned off his Walkie-talkie. As he did, he heard noise in the room that was a few steps away from them on the right. He then took his pistol out, and walked towards the door. He then opened the door and saw Koata and her group including three humans. ''Hi, are you all okay?'' He asked them as the humans nodded.

Koata-''Yes, we're okay human, who are you?'' She asked him, he then looked confused. ''Guys, i'll be right back.'' She said as she walked over to AD and then closed the door behind her. She then went downstairs and signaled the others to follow her, in which they did. When they made it downstairs, AD walked up to her.

AD-''Koata, why did you say that?" He asked her still confused.

Koata-''I didn't want the hostages to know that you knew about us. Because then they'll start asking questions about you about why and how you know about us and we don't have time for that.'' She explained to him.

AD-''Oh okay, thanks. But they know about you now, what are we gonna do about them?'' He asked worried.

Koata-''We can knock them out, quick and painless and have them think they hallucinated us when they wake up. When we were with them, they told us that they've barely been given food and water, so we'll just have them think that they imagined us due to lack of food and water.'' She explained.

Rehzi-''Alright, also do you know what happened here?'' He asked her.

Koata-''From what Flynn told us, he was the guy with the grey and blue shirt, he said that there was some kind of attack on the base. They don't know who attacked because they stayed in here and never left the room you saw us in, but he did say that at least 50 others were with him, his wife named Alexis and the other guy named Damian. But, he said that when the other hostages left this base, all he heard was more screaming from outside.'' She said feeling a bit sad. ''Also sorry, how are you guys, also where are the others?" She asked them.

AD-''Okay, that explains the bullet holes and a lot of other things. Also we're alright and the others are outside, Shira's group and Reni's group are together checking out a camp a few yards from here, and Sahadev is with Janice's group checking around this camp from the outside. Also, did you guys see any of Adam's men?'' He asked her.

Koata-''Yes, when we got to the roof, we saw three of Ramos's men so Abiona, Amo and I knocked them out. Then Amo and I got to the security room and Amo knocked out another guard while I got the guard to shut down the cameras and then I knocked him out.'' She said.

Ajala-''Are the hostages alright?" She asked her.

Koata-''Yes, they're all okay.'' She said.

AD-''Alright, lets go look for Adam. Also Koata, can you ask Harsha and Sosa to stay with the hostages?'' He asked her.

Koata-''Sure thing, be back in a sec.'' She said, in which she then went back upstairs into the room. ''Harsha, Sosa, can you guys stay with Flynn, Diana and Damian while we look for Ramos?'' She asked them.

Harsha-''Okay, we'll keep them company.'' He said.

Koata-''Alright, but if anything happens, get them outside the base, some of the others are out there.'' She said.

Sosa-''Okay, be careful.'' She said to her.

Koata-''Thanks, you too.'' She said as she then closed the door. She then went back downstairs to the others. ''Alright, Harsha and Sosa are with the hostages.'' She said, as she did they all then went searching for Ramos.

 _With Shira..._

We see that Shira and the others were still heading towards the camp, as they were, she noticed the smell of blood again. She started getting nervous as they got closer and closer to the camp. As she did, she looked back at Ramos's camp, for she was wondering how the others were doing. They then got to the camp as they opened the door and saw a good amount of guns and some melee weapons.

Hasit-''Alright, lets-'' He was saying but stopped when he felt something on the ground touch his right hoof. As he did, he then looked down and was shocked to see a corpse of a lioness. The others saw the corpse to and were shocked as he was. They then looked around the areas and found corpses of Ramos's men, including lions and lioness. They saw that Ramos's men were nearly everywhere around the camp. How some were either covered in blood, had huge gashes, missing limbs, flesh missing from them, burnt, cut open, or worse. They also saw that some of the lions and lioness either had bullet holes in them, or were burnt. As they did, Shira was with Najja and saw Atu was looking at something. She got was curious and worried for him, in which she decided to check on him.

Shira-''I'm gonna go check on Atu, i'll be right back.'' She said to him as he nodded as she then went over to check on him. A few seconds later, she walks over to him and as she did, she then sees hundreds of corpses. Men, women and children, other tribe members, including other predators that looked beaten and slaughtered. Shira just, looked. She didn't know what to say, or what to do. As she did, others had walked over to her and Atu and they were all horrified. Reni then saw the corpses and was as shocked as the others. She backed away a bit and started tearing up a bit, but as she did, she wiped them away. She then walks forward a bit, and sat down and crossed her legs. As she did, Shira, Ciata, Najja, Atu, Ugo, and Patch did the same. As they did, Hasit, Manil and Panyin had then got on one knee. Reni's left ear goes up a bit, she then looks to her left and sees Sahadev, Janice, Tya, Osei, Katelyn, Ndulu, Reja and Shayne. They then walk over, as they do, Sahadev then gets next to Reni and gets on one knee while the others sit down and cross their legs too. After a minute, they all then get up. As they did, they then went back to the camp.

 _With the group..._

We see that the group were still looking for Ramos, they checked most of the rooms, but all they found was nothing but computers, bedrooms, weapon rooms, a kitchen, and a target practice room. After searching a bit more, AD then saw another room, but also heard the sound of paper being ripped. He then puts on his scarf and glasses as he then takes out his gun and puts it on safety, he then slowly pushed the door open and saw Adam and was shocked. He saw him. He saw that he had brown choppy texture like hair, and a ash brown/black beard, white skin, he had on a grey coat that had sweat and blood on it, navy blue cargo pants, and light brown boots. He saw him just holding a bottle of water, but also saw that he had some blood covering his clothes and some papers on the floor. AD also saw that he had a silver Taurus PT92 next to him, and two dead lions in the room for both had bullet holes through the head.

 _''Are you alone...''_

AD didn't say anything, he just kept his gun lowered. AD was taken aback by his voice, he could tell that his voice sounded, tired.

 _''I know you're with them, the tribes.''_

He still didn't say anything. Adam then turns around to look at him.

 _''I'm sorry...They kidnapped me, and i've been their hostage for 20 years. I'm gonna tell you, and whoever else is with you, everything I know about this war.''_

As he said that, AD heard something as he turned around and saw the others. They all wanted to hear what he had to say, for they lowered their weapons. But as they did, AD's Walkie-talkie turned on for it was Sahadev.

 _''AD, Shira and Reni's groups found corpses, hundreds of them out here a few yards from the camp. We all saw prey, predators, and humans. We also saw lions and lioness and some of Ramos's men out here dead. Did you find Ramos?''_

AD then got his Walkie-talkie.

AD-''Yes, i found him. He's right in front of me and the others, and he said that he was taken and that he's gonna tell me everything he knows.'' He said.

Sahadev-''...okay, let him talk.'' He said as AD then left his walkie-talkie on so that Sahadev could hear what Adam had to say.

 _''Listen, this war has been going on for years. Those lions are apart of this, they kidnapped me and forced me to call in my men to come here and do what they said. At some point, they manipulated some of my men, and told them to kill anyone they come across, and or to bring people to camps as hostages. Those corpses that person told you about, those were people that those lions including my men took from villages, towns, and tour guides.''_

AD-''How long has this war been going on?'' He asked him, as he did, he saw his face. He saw the somewhat messy hair, how his body was showing tiny hints that he's barely eaten, was sweaty, had some dirt and dried blood on his body.

 _''I don't know, when they took me, they were planning a lot. They came into my house, and they killed all my friends and family that were with me. All they told me, was that they wanted my men, that I had to do everything they told me. If I tried to get help, disobeyed, or anything that seemed suspicious, they would kill people in front of me, and make me watch. If I closed my eyes, or tried to look away, then they would kill two more people in front of me. It didn't matter, gender, age, species, meant nothing to them.''_

AD-''What exactly happened here?'' He asked.

 _''I made a mistake. While we were stilling building this base, we fought back against the lions. But one escaped, and then I contacted every camp, and all of my men to come here so that we could get out of Africa. I told them that, if by any chance they were near lions, to kill them all and to get here as soon as possible. We've been preparing for them for days, but we noticed a plane was near us. So, i got curious and had my men shoot a tracking device in the plane, and to find and capture whoever was in the plane. I haven't heard back from them since. Then today, they came and we had to fight them, they killed most my men, but the four guards that are still here had killed the rest of them while I had my security guard shut the lights off.''_

As he said that, AD looked back at the others and saw that they were shocked by this, just as much as he was.

AD-''Who are you?'' He asked.

 _''I was a commander in chief, i lived in Newport News, Virginia and moved Gulu, Uganda with my family.''_

AD-''Why did you want the crystals?'' He asked.

 _''The lions wanted them, i don't know why but they did. They had me send two teams to look crystals, but a week ago they told me that they didn't care about them anymore, i have no clue why. I know that you all can talk, whatever you have to say, say it.''_

As he did, Ajala went up to Adam.

Ajala-''From what you've said so far, if it's true, who is leading the prides?'' She asked.

 _''I don't know. I've only heard his voice once, and that was when I was taken. But I still remember what he said, and even though I was blindfolded, i knew that he wasn't human. All he said was to do what his men tell me to do, and i'll be fine. I knew what he meant.''_

AD-''Did you ever try to get help at least once?'' He asked.

 _''Yes, at least four times, but every time they catch me, they killed more people so I stopped trying.''_

Gahi-''Why are the prides working together?'' He asked.

 _''From what I heard, some prides made deals with most prides, that's all I know about that.''_

AD-''Why are you still here, there's nobody here except us, the guards and the three hostages?'' He asked, but as he did Adam got the gun off the desk and pointed it at AD while he had tears in his eyes. But as he did, Rehzi, Ani, Abiona, Sosa, Harsha, Faydem and Ketak had arrows aimed at him. ''Adam, put the gun down.'' He said calmly as he puts his gun away.

 _''I'm so sorry, for everything that you've all been through,.''_

AD-''Put the gun down Adam.'' He said a bit stern.

 _''I'm nothing, i have nothing left.''_

AD-''Put the gun down now!'' He yelled at him, as he did, Adam then lowered the gun. AD then walked over towards him and got it out of his hand and had put it on the ground and slid it behind him, and as he did the others lowered their weapons. ''Adam.'' He said as he looked up at him. ''I'm sorry about everything that's happened to you. Also, thank you for the info.'' He said to him as Adam nodded smiling a bit, AD then gets his walkie-talkie to talk to Sahadev as he looks back at the others. But as he did, Adam pulled another gun from the inside of his left coat pocket and shot himself in the head. Everyone in the room was taken aback, AD then turns around and sees the body on the ground as blood pours from Adam's forehead. The others then look at AD, but see that he looks away. He then backs away a bit and turns around.

Rehzi-''..AD...'' He said to him, but AD then walks out of the room. He then walks down the hall, only taking a few steps as he stops and lays against the wall on his left. He then slowly and sits down. But as he does, the other walk over to him. Ajala then kneels down and looks at him, he then slowly looks at her as she then hugs him. As she did, he then puts his gun on the ground and hugs her back as he tears up a bit. After a couple seconds, they both then let go of each other as Rehzi and Ani help him up. As they do, Sahadev, Reni, Janice, Harsha, Sosa and Shira see them for they were at the end of the hall on the left side.

Sahadev-''Are you guys alright?'' He asked them worried, as he did they looked at AD as he nodded.

AD-''Yeah, we're alright.'' He said to him, as he did, he then picked up his gun and puts it in his pocket.

Janice-''Okay, glad you all are alright. Where's Ramos?'' She asked them.

Gahi-''...he's dead, he shot himself in the head with his other gun in his coat.'' He said, as he did, Sahadev looks at AD.

Sahadev-''AD, a-'' He was saying but AD interrupted him.

AD-''I'll call the cops when we get to the plane.'' He said, as he did they then went towards the exit. As they did, Harsha then gets a blanket from the storage room and covers Adam's body and then leaves the room following the others.

Koata-''So guys, are the hostages asleep?'' She asked them.

Harsha-''Yeah, we gave them a sleep serum. That way, they'll think that they just hallucinated us.'' He said, as he did, they got downstairs and saw the rest of the group.

Sahadev-''Ramos is dead, he shot himself in the head.'' He said to them for he didn't want them to just wonder what happened. AD then got his walkie-talkie out and switched channels to talk to Joshua.

AD-''Hey Joshua, are you and the guards alright?'' He asked him.

 _''Yeah, we're all fine. Also what the h*ll happened at the camp, i heard a gunshot?''_

AD-''Adam he...he shot himself in the head.'' He said.

Joshua-''Oh...well, alright i'm gonna start the plane. Also, you guys are okay right?'' He asked him.

AD-''Yeah, we're alright.'' He said. ''We'll be there in at least ten to twenty minutes, we have to take our camp down and find our look outs.'' He said.

Joshua-'''Alright, see you guys later.'' He said.

AD-''Later Joshua.'' He said as he turned off his Walkie-talkie. As he does, they then found the look outs and took down their camp. Afterwards, they got the tribe and pack members and buried them in a field a mile away from Ramos camp. After discussing for a little bit, they decided to leave the human corpses so that way the police can give them burials. They had a funeral for the deceased tribe and pack members, and that they prayed for every innocent life that was taken. After an hour, AD had then called the police and told them where Adam's camp was. They all then got in the plane and after a few minutes they left Mago.

 _11:49pm..._

We see that most of the group were asleep, for some either didn't feel tired, or just couldn't sleep at the moment. We then see Rehzi, for he was awake while Ani was asleep under a blanket. He then looks to his left and looks outside and saw the night sky with a couple clouds. The millions of stars shinning, the dark blue sky, the half moon shinning bright in the sky and view of Africa, while he was up thousands of miles in the air. One of the things he thought that he'd never get the chance to experience. He then looked at the cockpit door, that was seven rows away. He then got up a bit from his seat, however, he looks back at the door, and looks back at Sahadev who was also awake but was just sitting there. He then sits back down, as he then looks to his left again, looking at the night sky, the stars, and the moon. As he does, he then looks away and looks at Ani again, for he smiles a little bit as slowly goes to sleep.

 _Arash,Tanzania..._

We see that Saidah and her group were done setting up camp, for they had already started a camp fire and had some food getting cooked by Anna and Naki. We then see that Saidah, Ayize, and Sariia are back from getting some more wood for the fire.

Sariia-''Hey Anna, hey Naki, how are you two doing?'' She asked them.

Naki-''Hey guys, we're doing okay thanks, almost done with dinner.'' He said, as he did they then place the wood next to one of the tents.

Ayize-''That's good, also what are you two cooking?'' He asked curious.

Naki-''Ndole, its a Cameroonian dish. Also Saidah, how's Melinda doing?'' He asked her.

Saidah-''She's doing alright thanks, why do you ask?'' She asked curious.

Naki-''Well, since you, Kaja, and Kami brought her back to the tribe, a lot of people were curious about her. I ask because you've been with Melinda more than us, so I just got curious.'' He said. ''Also, did any of you see Sapphire out there?'' He asked them.

Saidah-''Oh okay, but yeah she's doing alright. Also no, but we'll start searching for her early in the morning.'' She said.

Naki-''That's great, also yep. Also Saidah, do you like fish?'' He asked.

Saidah-''Yep, also yes.'' She said.

Naki-''How about you guys, also is anyone allergic or doesn't like fish?'' He asked them.

Saidah-''I'm fine with fish.'' She said.

Ayize-''I'm okay with fish too.'' He said.

Sariia-''Nope, me three.'' She said.

Naki-''That's great, also dinners ready guys, we hope you like it.'' He said to them, as he did him and Anna got everyone and themselves a bowl and got everyone some food. As they tried it.

Ayize-''This is amazing guys, you both did great.'' He said as he then eats a bit more of his food.

Naki-''Thanks guys, glad you like it. We made some more if anyone wants seconds, if not then we'll just have what's left for breakfast.'' He said as he started eating his food.

Saidah-''Your welcome guys, also oh okay.'' He said.

Ayize-''Say Saidah.'' He said.

Saidah-''Yeah Ayize?'' She asked him.

Ayize-''This is a bit random of a question but, when you and Sula first saw Kaja, Asimov and Sam, what were your first thoughts?'' He asked, as he did, the others looked at her curious.

Saidah-''Well, when I first saw them was when Sula saw them. Then I heard Kaja tell us that Asimov was pregnant and Sam needed medical attention, but what my first thoughts were was to let Kaja talk and to see if Asimov and Sam were really a threat or not. But from what she said, and how she said it, i knew that she was telling the truth. So, i said to Sula that if they wanted to hurt her, they would've already. Then I ask what tribe she was from, but she said that she was a traveler and that Asimov and Sam don't want to hurt anyone. So yeah, those were my first thoughts.'' She explained to them as she then started eating her food.

Ayize-''Oh okay, i probably would've done the same thing.'' He said.

Anna-''Yeah, though i'd probably be a bit more aggressive, but i'd still let them in.'' She said.

Sariia-''Cool, also how do you guys think Sapphire is doing out there?'' She asked them.

Saidah-''Hopefully she's safe and okay.'' She said, as she did the others agreed with her.

Naki-''Yeah me too, also Saidah.'' He said.

Saidah-''Yeah?'' She asked.

Naki-''Did Melinda ever mention anything about her dad?'' He asked.

Saidah-''...no, she didn't. I'll have to ask her when I get the chance.'' She said.

Sariia-''Oh, well i'm sure she has her reasons why she didn't mention her dad.'' She said.

Ayize-''Yeah, but, what if we don't find her?'' He asked them, as he did no one said anything for a little bit. However, Saidah then looked over at him.

Saidah-''We're gonna find her, and who knows, maybe we'll find her in a few hours or maybe a few days. Either way, we'll find her.'' She said to him.

Ayize-''I know, its just that we should never get our hopes up like that. Also I didn't mean to bring anyone down, if so then i'm sorry about that.'' He said.

Saidah-''Its alright Ayize, we understand you didn't mean to. Yes, we shouldn't get our hopes up, but that doesn't mean we just think that we'll never find her.'' She said to him. As she did, she then yawned a bit. ''(Yawn), alright, i'm gonna get some sleep. Also Anna and Naki, thanks for dinner, it was great.'' She said to them as she handed Anna her bowl.

Sariia-''Yep, it was delicious.'' She said as she got Ayize's bowl too and gave Naki their bowl's.

Anna-''Your welcome, we're glad you all liked it.'' She said, as she did they heard something that was close to them. They then got their weapons and waited for whoever or whatever was out there. As they did, they then heard screaming as they all then quickly ran into the forest. They all stayed together, and listened closely for anything. As they did, they heard screaming again as Saidah went forward and saw a pregnant gazelle on the ground as a Jaguar had a dagger walking towards her. She then threw one of her axes at the Jaguar as it stabs his right arm dropping the dagger as he falls to the ground in pain. The others then surrounded the Jaguar as Sariia aimed her arrow at the Jaguars head just in case. Saidah then walks over to the gazelle and helps her up.

Saidah-''Ma'am are you alright?'' She asked her.

Gazelle-''Y-yes, thank you.'' She said.

Saidah-''You're welcome, also why was he after you?'' She asked her.

Gazelle-''Yes, i asked a traveler for help, and then he showed up and asked what he was doing. Then he said he wanted me to leave, but the traveler told him to leave us alone and he got angry and grabbed me. Then the traveler attacked him and told me to run, i did and then he started following me.'' She said sounding angry and scared. Saidah saw some hand like marks on the gazelle's neck, as she did she then looks over at the Jaguar.

Saidah-''Why did you attack her and the traveler?'' She asked him.

Jaguar-''(Laughs), who the f*ck are you guys and why do you care about her?'' He asked them.

Saidah-''That's none of your concern, why did you attack them?'' She asked.

Jaguar-''Yeah, i saw him talking to her, so I went over and asked what he was doing. He said that he was just helping her, and I wanted her to leave, but he told me to leave them alone, so I kinda got a little angry and grabbed her.'' He said. ''Then, that b*stard hits me and tells her to run, so we fought and after knocking him out, i went after her.'' He said looking at the gazelle as she looked at him angry.

Ayize-''Why did you even care, they were just minding their own business and they had nothing to do with you?" He asked him.

Jaguar-''I wanted her to leave.'' He said.

Anna-''Sounds like you were starting sh*t.'' She said.

Saidah-''Look, i don't know why you cared so much about them talking that you had to attacked them both. But just leave her and the traveler alone, and we won't have anymore problems, okay?'' She asked him as he growled. ''Okay?'' She asked him sternly this time, as he nodded. She then pulled her axe out of his arm. ''Naki, can you and the others look after him while I talk to her?'' She asked him.

Naki-''Sure thing.'' He said as he then checked him arm.

Saidah-''Thanks Naki.'' She said as she then looks back at the jaguar as he nods and sits still. She then walks over to the gazelle. ''Ma'am, if you don't mind, i'd like to ask you something.'' She said.

Gazelle-''Of course you can, also thank you for saving me.'' She said.

Saidah-''Your welcome, anyways, what's your name?'' She asked her.

Gazelle-''My name is Sapphire, i'm a traveler.'' She said for she had light brown hair, bright blue eyes, short horns, long tail, strawberry blonde fur, and is wearing a light green non-sleeve shirt, and a matching loincloth/skirt.

Saidah-''Sapphire, listen, i know that this will sound creepy and suspicious, but hear me out okay?'' She asked her as she nodded. ''Okay, your daughter Melinda told me and a few others about how you both got separated. When I was walking back home from Lake Natron, i saw her unconscious against a tree. So, i carried her back to my tribe the Mala tribe. We healed her leg, and she told us how you both got separated.'' She said. ''I know that you may or may not believe me, but your daughter has light brown hair. green eyes, short horns, a long tail, red/tan fur, and wears a light red bra and a long loincloth/skirt.'' She explained to her, but she then looked away a bit scared.

Sapphire-''...If you're telling me the truth, how did this person and I get separated?'' She asked.

Saidah-''She said that when you both were in the desert looking for a jungle or a forest to find food, medicine, and somewhere safe. She spotted at least five lions and one of them knew you two were close by. Then you both ran trying to looking for someplace to hide, and that she stayed close and helped you since you were slower than her due to your pregnancy. She said that when she felt like you both lost them, one was watching you two and got you. She then got the lion off you and told you to run and you did.'' She said to her, as she did, Sapphire then looked at her.

Sapphire-''...my daughter's alive...'' She said in shock as she hugged her. ''Thank you so much.'' She said crying a bit.

Saidah-''No problem, okay, so we're gonna head back to our camp, back up or rest for at least an hour depending on if my group are tired or not. Then we're heading back to our tribe, once we get there our leader Kulwa would like to talk to you. Then afterwards, i'll take you to see your daughter okay?'' She asked her.

Sapphire-''O-Okay, again thank you, i've been looking for her all over this forest and out in the desert and there was no sign of her.'' She said.

Saidah-''Its okay, you had every right not to believe me.'' She said. ''Before I go, you're sure your okay?'' She asked her.

Sapphire-''Yes, i'm alright.'' She said, as she did Saidah nodded and went over to Naki who was done healing the Jaguar.

Saidah-''Hey Naki, so your done checking him?'' She asked him.

Naki-''Yeah, he should be fine.'' He said.

Saidah-''Go.'' She said to him as he got up and walked away. ''Alright, now we need to find the traveler and heal him if we find him.'' She said. ''Sapphire, do you know where you last saw the traveler, also what did he look like?" She asked.

Sapphire-''We were in the desert at least a few yards away from the forest. Also, he's a cheetah, he has brown hair, light green eyes and is wearing a light brown coat covering most of his chest and a loincloth.'' She said.

Saidah-''Okay, and did he ever give you his name?'' She asked.

Ayize-''Also, what were you both talking about before that Jaguar guy?'' He asked.

Sapphire-''No, also I was asking him directions to tribes that were close by in case Melinda was staying in a tribe.'' She said.

Sariia-''Yep, well we shou- whose that?" She asked as someone was limping towards them. When the person got closer, they saw that it was a cheetah, but he has a couple scars on him and the other was for winning.

Saidah-''Wait, who are you?'' She asked him.

Cheetah-''I-I don't wanna hurt anyone. My name is Dirt, and i'm looking fo- you.'' He said looking at Sapphire.

Sapphire-''Its him, he's the traveler.'' She said.

Saidah-''So, you're the traveler she mentioned.'' She said.

Dirt-''Yes, i was giving her directions to the Mala tribe since it's the closet tribe from here, also who are you guys?'' He asked them.

Saidah-''Oh okay, also well, we're scouts from the Mala tribe.'' She said.

Dirt-''Wow, say were you guys the ones that stabbed that Jaguar a*shole? I passed by him while following your voices, he seemed pissed.'' He said.

Naki-''Well, Saidah threw a axe at his arm.'' He said.

Saidah-''Yep, also how did you find us?'' She asked.

Dirt-''Oh, well I came to see if she was okay. That Jaguar knocked me out and when I woke up, i went towards this forest since I last saw them heading here.'' He said. ''Then I heard you guys talking, so I followed the sound and it led me here.'' He explained, as he did he then clutched his stomach and fell onto his knees for he was starting to bleed out a bit.

Saidah-''Just lay down, my friends and I are healers, we'll help you.'' She said calmly. ''Anna, we need you to get at least three med kits back at our camp.'' She said to her in which she then went to get the health supplies. After a few minutes, Anna came back with a backpack and gave it to her. ''Thanks Anna, alright now this is gonna hurt a lot, but you'll be okay after this.'' She said to him, in which a couple minutes later they get done healing him.

Naki-''It's alright, you should start feeling a bit woozy but you'll be okay.'' He said to him.

Dirt-''Yeah, a little bit, but i'll be okay. Thank y-oh!'' He was saying but Sapphire hugged him, but not to hard since he just got healed.

Sapphire-''Thank you for your help, directing me and giving me time to escape, i really appreciate it.'' She said as she then lets him go.

Dirt-''Your welcome ma'am, also what's your name?'' He asked.

Sapphire-''Sapphire, and yours is Dirt right?'' She asked.

Dirt-''Yep, well I should get going, it was nice meeting you guys.'' He said.

Sapphire-''Oh okay, it was nice meeting you too, also I hope you have a safe journey too.'' She said to him.

Dirt-''Thanks, also congratulations Sapphire, have a safe journey everyone.'' He said.

Saidah-''Thanks, you too Dirt.'' She said in which he then left the forest. ''Alright, now we gotta get packing and get back home. Unless any of you guys are tired, if so we can just rest for the night and leave in the morning.'' She suggested to them.

Naki-''I'm alright, we can head home.'' He said.

Sariia-''Yep, not even tired.'' She said.

Ayize-''Me too.'' He said.

Anna-''Yeah, we can head back.'' She said.

Saidah-''Alright, you guys sure?'' She asked them making sure, when she did they all nodded. ''Alright, lets get going guys.'' She said, as she did they all then went back to the camp and packed everything. A couple minutes later, when they got done, Sariia checked the map and told everyone where the tribe was. They made sure they had everything as they then left Arash heading back to Malambo.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Hey, so this has been chapter 99. I'll be honest here, 100 chapters. I mean, 100 chapters. Also first chapter of 2019, 20 days later...Anyways, thank you for reading, if you have any questions for me, just PM me and or leave your questions in your reviews. If you noticed any mistakes or problems, please let me know in your reviews and or PM me. Again thank you so much for reading, and i'll see you in chapter 100._


	100. Chapter 100:Goodbyes

_Hey, so this is chapter 100...hope you enjoy the chapter._

...

...

...

 _June 17th, 2017/12:53am..._

We see that Joshua was checking his map to make sure he was going the right way. As he did, he then puts the map away and looks over at AD for he was just looking out the window. He had already told him everything that happened at Ramos's camp, for Joshua was shocked as to what happened. He then looks behind him looking at the door, as he did he then looks at AD again.

Joshua-''Hey, i'm sorry that you and the others had to go through all of that.'' He said to him, but he still didn't say anything. ''..i know that it was shocking and scary for you, but...'' He said to him, as he did AD then sits up a bit.

AD-''...thanks Joshua, i know that there was nothing we could've done, i'm just...glad that its over.'' He said.

Joshua-''Well, at least the war is finally over for you guys right?'' He asked.

AD-''Yeah, it's.'' He said smiling a bit. ''Say, how long till we reach Kilimanjaro?'' He asked.

Joshua-''In about ten more minutes, unless you want me to land near their tribe, if so then it'll be 20 minutes till we land.'' He said.

AD-''Oh okay, also i'll ask them.'' He said, in which he then gets his Walkie-talkie out and contacts Rehzi. ''Hey Rehzi, how are you?'' He asked, as he did he didn't get a response for a few seconds. But then he heard yawning.

 _''(Yawn), hey AD, sorry I just woke up.''_

AD-''Hey Rehzi, also sorry for waking you, but I wanted to let you know that we'll be landing at Joshua's airport in about ten minutes.'' He said. ''Unless you want him to land near the tribe then it'll be 20 minutes.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Its okay AD, i understand. Also okay, thanks for telling me, i'll let the others know.'' He said.

AD-''Thanks, also no problem.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Your welcome, also just a minute.'' He said, in which the Walkie-talkie turned off for a little bit. A minute later, it then comes back on. ''Hey AD, so I talked to Sahadev and the others and they said it's fine if we land at Joshua's airport.'' He said.

Joshua-''Alright Rehzi, we're about to land soon, so make sure everyone is seated okay?'' He asked him.

Rehzi-''Sure thing Joshua, alright bye guys, see you when we land.'' He said.

AD-''Alright, later Rehzi.'' He said as he then turns off his Walkie-talkie.

Joshua-''So, you guys are alright with walking for the next hour or two?'' He asked.

AD-''I guess, also since it's pretty dark out and that you probably can't see where to land. Also it'd be a waste since you'd need to land somewhere close to their tribe, then fly back to the airport and land again. So yeah, this'll be less complicated.'' He said.

Joshua-''Alright, also its was nice meeting you AD, and your friends.'' He said.

AD-''Thanks Joshua, also thanks for keeping them a secret.'' He said.

Joshua-''No problem, also if you ever need me, just contact me.'' He said, as he did he then gives AD back the gun he had. ''Oh by the way, where did you get that other gun?'' He asked.

AD-''I was looking through my bag back in the tribe and I found another gun, somehow Snake must've put it there and I never noticed.'' He said. ''So, since I didn't need another gun, that's another reason why I gave it to you.'' He said.

Joshua-''Oh, oh okay. Also, can I ask you something?'' He asked.

AD-''Sure, what is it?'' He asked.

Joshua-''Everyday that you were with them, what did you always think about the most?'' He asked.

AD-''Well, i've been thinking about a lot of things since i've been with them. But i'd say how worried everyone back home is, my friends and family I mean.'' He said.

Joshua-''Oh okay, also where did you learn to use guns?'' He asked.

AD-''Well, and i'm gonna keep it short, but my house got broken into a couple months ago. It was one guy and he had a gun, i got behind him and knocked him out with a fire iron, then I called the cops and he got arrested. My co-workers heard about this, and they had me go to this firearms training place.'' He explained.

Joshua-''Oh, well i'm sorry you had to deal with that.'' He said.

AD-''Thanks Joshua, but its alright.'' He said.

Joshua-''Also, do you own a gun or guns?'' He asked.

AD-''Nope, i mean where I use to live is where the incident happened, but when I moved nothing happened since then.'' He said.

Joshua-''Oh okay, cause I would've thought that you'd consider having one after what happened.'' He said.

AD-''Well yeah, i mean where I live it's peaceful but I still think about that, and yeah I did consider getting a gun, but I just decided not to.'' He said.

Joshua-''Oh okay, also don't you think you should get some sleep?'' He asked.

AD-''Yeah, but we'll be landing in like twelve or so minutes, so i'll be alright.'' He said.

Joshua-''Well alright, i'm just saying it would be good to get a bit of rest at least.'' He said.

AD-''Well, i might just fall asleep in a bit.'' He said, as he did he then laid back in his seat a bit.

 _4 minutes later..._

We see that AD was still awake, for he was drawing some flowers that he saw a few tribe members in Kilimanjaro had. He then finishes the fifth flower as he decides to ask Joshua something.

AD-''Hey Joshua, can I ask you something?'' He asked him.

Joshua-''Yeah, what is it?'' He asked.

AD-''What's your favorite thing about Africa?'' He asked.

Joshua-''Well, there's a lot of things I like about Africa. I like the different cultures, the peaceful forest, savannas and jungles, the different foods, the landscapes and a lot of other things.'' He said. ''Also, we're about to land.'' He said, as he did AD then see the airport. He then looks for his walkie-talkie and found it. He then turned it on and contacted Rehzi.

AD-''Hey Rehzi, you there?'' He asked, as he did he waited a few seconds for a response.

 _''Hey AD, yeah i'm here, how are you? Also, everything okay?''_

AD-''Hey Rehzi, i'm fine thanks, also yeah everything's alright. Just wanted to let you and the others know that we're gonna be landing soon.'' He said.

Rehzi-''That's good, also oh okay. Also okay, thanks for letting us know, i'll let the others know.'' He said.

AD-''Your welcome, see you guys later.'' He said, as he did he then turns off the walkie-talkie. Joshua then looks for a place to land as he then has the wheels come out, as he does he then slowly lands on the ground until it stops. Joshua then shuts the plane down.

Joshua-''Okay, say can you ask them if they're gonna rest here in the plane till morning or no?'' He asked him.

AD-''Well, i'll ask them if they wanna stay here for the night.'' He said, he then gets the walkie-talkie out again and turns it on. ''Hey Rehzi, you there?'' He asked him.

 _''Hey AD, yep i'm here again.''_

AD-''Hey, so Joshua asked me to ask you guys if you wanted to sleep in the plane for until morning or no.'' He said to him.

Rehzi-''Oh okay, i'm gonna ask the others, just a moment.'' He said, as he did AD then waits for a response. After a few minutes, he hears Rehzi again. ''Hey AD, hey Joshua, so I asked the others and they said that we can just head back home. But they said that if AD's tired or anything, then we can rest here for the night if its alright with Joshua.'' He said, as he did AD thought about it.

AD's thoughts-'' _Well, it's pretty late by now, so why put them in any danger? Plus, after...that, they deserve some sleep. Also i'm pretty sure at least some of them are tired.''_ He thought to himself.

AD-''Yeah we can stay here till morning, i guess i'm a bit tired, if that's alright with you Joshua, but what about your boss?'' He asked.

Joshua-''Yeah its fine with me, but i'll have to see if my boss is here first, i'll be back.'' He said, as he did he then gets out of plane and went towards his bosses office. A few minutes later Joshua comes back and opens his door. ''Okay so my boss still isn't here, i called him and he said that he'd be here tomorrow in the afternoon.'' He said.

AD-''Okay, also I think its best if you guys slept in the plane since there isn't enough space for everyone in there.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Oh okay, i'll tell the others, say Joshua can you hear me?" He asked.

Joshua-''Yeah I can hear you.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Oh okay, i wanted to ask you if you had any blankets in your office, some of us don't have any?'' He asked.

Joshua-''Yeah I got some blankets, say AD, if you want you can sleep on the couch in my office.'' He offered him.

AD-''Sure, hey Rehzi, i'm gonna get some sleep now.'' He said.

Rehzi-''Oh okay AD, goodnight, hope you sleep well.'' He said.

AD-''Thanks Rehzi, hope you guys sleep well too.'' He said, as he did he then turns off the walkie-talkie. He then gets his stuff and heads towards the office for it was only a minute away from the bunker. When they both went inside the bunker, AD saw the plane him and Joshua used to get pictures of Mago.

Joshua-''Say AD, do you need a blanket or anything?'' He asked him. As he did, AD sees that the bullet hole on the plane was gone, as he did he went over to couch and saw a little bit of a blood stain. He then looks around the office a bit more and notices some bullet holes in the walls. He then sits down on the couch and looks outside at the bunker. ''AD?'' He asked him.

AD-''Yeah, thanks.'' He said, as he did Joshua then went into the plane and got some blankets. He then walks over to him and gives him one. ''Thanks, say Joshua.'' He said.

Joshua-''Yeah?'' He asked.

AD-''Thanks for letting me sleep in your office.'' He said.

Joshua-''No problem AD, if you need me i'll be in my room, just turn left and go to the last door on the left.'' He said.

AD-''Alright thanks, night Joshua. Also, i'm gonna give Rehzi and the others the blankets.'' He said.

Joshua-''Night AD, also okay.'' He said, as he did Joshua then heads towards his room. As he did, AD then got up from the couch and got 30 or more blankets. He then went outside and went towards the bunker, he then opens the bunker door and sees two guards outside the plane. He then gives them the blankets.

Guard-''Thanks AD, say can you thank Joshua for us?'' She asked him.

AD-''Sure thing, also can you tell the others that if they need me, i'll be in the bunker with the lights on. Also to just knock on the door okay?'' He asked them.

Guard 2-''Sure thing AD.'' He said.

AD-''Thanks, goodnight guys.'' He said to them.

Guard-''No problem, goodnight AD.'' She said, but as she went back inside the plane, the other guard went over to AD.

Guard 2-''Hey AD.'' He said to him, as he did AD turned around to look at him.

AD-''Yeah?'' He asked him.

Guard 2-''Hey, i just wanted to say, sorry that you had to go throw all of this. But, thanks for everything you've done for all of us.'' He said to him.

AD-''Your welcome, also what's your name?'' He asked him.

Guard 2-''Kata, i'm from the Gem tribe...look, the other guards, scouts and I know that Foai's been an a*shole to you, and we have no clue why. If he can't see all the things you've done for us, then that's him. But know that we're thankful that you and the Kilimanjaro scouts brought Josa and Gina home safe, and that you helped end the war. I mean, you even put your own life at risk for some pictures and nearly died not just for us, but for your friends boss Micheal. If you or the Kilimanjaro tribe need us, we'll be there to help.'' He said to him for he had dark brown hair, brown eyes, medium sized horns, long tail, honey/tan fur, some tribe markings on his left arm, is wearing a green loincloth that covered his waist to his knees, a gem necklace, and arm braces on both his arms.

AD-''Sure thing and thanks, i'll keep that in mind. Goodnight Kata.'' He said.

Kata-''No problem, also your welcome and goodnight to you too.'' He said to him, as he did AD then left the bunker and went back to Joshua's office. He then made sure the bunker lights were on. When he knew they were on he then went inside for he was wearing a brown jacket, a white T-shirt, black sweatpants, and some light brown boots. He then takes off his jacket and boots, he then gets up and turns the inside lights out and lays on the couch. He then gets his blanket and places it over him, as he does he lays on his left side and thinks to himself a bit and then goes to sleep.

 _With Mihari..._

We see that it was a clear night, for there were no clouds in the sky, just the stars and the moon. We see that she was at a small lake near a field for she decided to take a little break, as she did she then lays down and looks in her backpack and gets the crystal she found. She then examines it for she still didn't know what the crystal was, she then grips it as her body starts turning into a crystal but then her body turns back to normal. She then gets up and walks over to the lake and looks at her reflection, as she did she didn't see anything different about her for she still looked the same. She then loosens her grip of the crystal as her body turns back into a crystal in reverse and then back to her body again.

Mihari's thoughts-'' _(Sigh), what the h*ll does this crystal do?''_ She thought. _''I_ _know that there's some type of power I get when I grip it, then I turn back to normal when I loosen my grip. but other than turning into a crystal, what the f*ck does this crystal even do?''_ She thought to herself, she then puts it back in her backpack and zips it closed. She then gets her canteen and checks it, she shakes it a bit and can tell that there's a good amount of water left in it. She then opens it and drinks the rest of the water. She then puts the canteen in the water and lets it fill up, as she does she checks her surroundings just in case. After a minute or two, the canteen fills up as she then closes it and checks her backpack to make sure everything is there. After checking for a minute or two, she then closes her backpack, gets up and continues on and heads the Jaglu pack.

 _3 hours later..._

We see that Mihari was still walking, as she was she then gets out her canteen from her bag and drinks some water from it. She then puts it away and yawns a bit, as she does she then sees the Jaglu pack a couple more yards from her.

Mihari's thought's-'' _Finally! Okay, once I get there, i'll ask the pack about Hia and...yeah i'll just, stay for the night and the day, then head back to blue's tribe.''_ She thought to herself, as she did she continues walking for a couple more minutes and makes it into the pack. She sees that only a small few were still up, she then heads towards Mia's tent and knocks on it. After waiting a few seconds, she hears yawning and then the tent opens and she sees Mia. Mia sees Mihari and hugs her a little tightly, as she does Mihari hugs back smiling a bit.

Mia-''Morning Mihari.'' She said.

Mihari-''Morning Mia.'' She said smiling a bit, as she did Mia then lets go of her.

Mia-''So, how have you been? Also, how was Kilimanjaro?'' She asked.

Mihari-''Good thanks, also it was nice, how have you, Jake and Rajani been doing?'' She asked.

Mia-''That's good, also we've been alright thank you, also yes Jake asked me out, i said yes, and we hung out and it was amazing. Also no, he didn't mistreat me.'' She said.

Mihari-''Oh okay, also that's great, glad you two had a great time.'' She said.

Mia-''Thank yo- no Mihari, we didn't.'' She said.

Mihari-''..okay. Say, can I ask you something?'' She asked.

Mia-''Of course, what is it?'' She asked.

Mihari-''Did the guards that went to Lilongwe come back yet?'' She asked, as she did Mia looked a bit sad.

Mia-''No, we're still waiting for them. I'm sorry Mihari.'' She said.

Mihari-''Oh, okay, thanks for letting me know, also its alright Mia, it'll just be a little while till they get here. Say, where's Jake and Rajani?'' She asked.

Mia-''Jake is asleep in my tent and Rajani may still be here. Before I left the pack with Jake, i asked her how long she'd be here before she left and she said that she'd probably stay for the day and then leave.'' She said.

Mihari-''Oh okay, but why did she stay for the day?'' She asked.

Mia-''Well before I asked her how long she'd be staying in the pack, i asked if she got a chance to meet anyone in pack and she said just two guards that asked her to get some more wood for them. Anyways, she asked me if any friends of mine were here that she could talk to and get to know them. So I said that she Nomusa was near the lake and that she could talk to her.'' She explained.

Mihari-''Did she ever tell where she might be going?'' She asked.

Mia-''Yes, and this was after I asked her how long she'd be here before she left. She said that she'd either be somewhere close to the pack or another country, she also said that she'd visit me and the others as much as possible.'' She said.

Mihari-''I see, so what happened after that?'' She asked.

Mia-''She said that she should get going and that she hoped me and Jake have a great time together, after that I told her a bit more info about Nomusa and then Jake and I left the pack.'' She said.

Mihari-''Oh okay, also when you and Jake came back did you see Rajani?'' She asked.

Mia-''Yeah, when we came back I saw Rajani and Nomusa at the lake. I heard Nomusa say goodnight to Rajani and went back to the pack, when she left I asked Jake if he wanted to come with me to talk to her for a little bit. He said yes and we went to her and talked, then afterwards we all went back to the pack. Jake and I went back to my tent to get some sleep and she said that she'd either be back at the lake, or somewhere in the fields close to back going northeast.'' She said. ''Also, why are you so curious about Rajani?'' She asked curious.

Mihari-''Thanks Mia, also i'm curious because I wanna ask her why she came here, and to talk to her about something else. But yeah, thanks for catching me up to speed. Also, i found this crystal in Lembeni and I have no clue what it does. All I know so far is when I grip it, my body turns into a crystal and then back to normal. But when I loosen my grip, it turns me into a crystal again but in reverse and then my body is back to normal. So yeah, can you help me figure out how this crystal works?'' She asked her.

Mia-''Sure thing. Also, can we figure out the crystal in the morning, i'm pretty tired and its really early?'' She asked.

Mihari-''Sure thing, also if I don't see Rajani, can I sleep in your tent?" She asked. ''Oh, you remember the guards that split up with us to head back to Mkomazi to look for survivors?'' She asked.

Mia-''Of course, also yeah, why?'' She asked.

Mihari-''Well, while I was still at the Kilimanjaro tribe, one of the guards named Akiiki found me there. Also that the other guards Saia and Jali were talking to Agrim and they found survivors there. They came to the tribe to get me, you, Jake and Rajani but I told him that you guys went with the Jaglu pack. So, after talking a little bit, he said that after they got some food they'd leave.'' She explained. ''Also, did you see them before you and Jake left the pack or when you and Jake came back?'' She asked.

Mia-''That's great, i'm glad they found survivors. Also no I didn't see them at all yesterday, but yeah i'm gonna go back to bed.'' She said.

Mihari-''Oh okay, goodnight Mia.'' She said.

Mia-''Goodnight Mihari.'' She said as she went back in her tent. When she did, Mihari then turned around and went to the field.

 _8 minutes later..._

We see that Mihari had went towards the field since it was closer to the pack than the lake, as she looks around she sees Rajani a couple yards away from her. She then walks over to her and then sits next to her on her right. As she does, she sees her backpack and another bag that was closed.

Rajani-''Hey Mihari, how are you?'' She asked her as she looks over at her.

Mihari-''Hey Rajani, i'm alright thanks, how about you?'' She asked her.

Rajani-''I'm fine thank you, i'm just relaxing for a bit before I leave.'' She said.

Mihari-''Cool, also I talked to Mia when I got back to the pack. Say can I ask you some questions?'' She asked.

Rajani-''Oh okay, also sure, what are your questions?'' She asked.

Mihari-''Why did you go with Mia, Jake and the Jaglu pack?'' She asked.

Rajani-''I wanted to try and get to know Mia and Jake a bit more, not that I never did during our journeys. I also wanted to try and get to know the Jaglu pack a little bit too, to see what its like to be in a pack.'' She said.

Mihari-''Oh okay, i mean from what I saw you talked to them quite a bit. But I guess you never got into a long conversation with either of them, just a few minutes right?'' She asked her as she nodded. ''Oh, well, when you get a chance to come back, i'm sure you three can hang out together and really get to know each other. Also, how was it being in a pack for the first time?'' She asked.

Rajani-''It was nice, although I only talked to Nomusa, i did talk to a couple pack members a little bit and they seem pretty nice.'' She said.

Mihari-''Yeah they're pretty nice, also who else did you talk to?'' She asked.

Rajani-''Well, i only talked to four others. It was a bit brief, but they seemed like nice people.'' She said.

Mihari-''Yep, also one more question.'' She said.

Rajani-''Oh okay, what is it?'' She asked.

Mihari-''Do you know anything else do you know about the cub you saw?'' She asked, as she did Rajani wasn't surprised that she asked that.

Rajani-''I saw that she had a snowflake, she placed it on the ground so I could see it and it was nearly the size of her hand. That's all I know for now.'' She said.

Mihari-''What do you think this means, to you I mean?'' She asked.

Rajani-''I've been thinking about this since it happened, and to me this is either a memory, or a warning. If this is a warning, then i'm not sure what the warning is.'' She said.

Mihari-''What do you think this could be?'' She asked.

Rajani-''I'd say that its a warning.'' She said.

Mihari-''Okay, remember when we were in Tarangire, and we talked more about this and after I ask you what did she look like and you said a leopard just like you?'' She asked her, as she did Rajani nodded. ''Okay, what exactly did she look like?'' She asked.

Rajani-''I didn't see her face, but she had on a light brown silk cover, but it looked torn and burnt. She also had some ash on her, mostly on the cover she had on and that she something on the tip of her tail. That's all I saw.'' She said.

Mihari-''Okay, Rajani.'' She said.

Rajani-''Yes?'' She asked as she looks over at her.

Mihari-''Thanks, for everything you've done for us. I know that i've said this before, but I just wanted to let you know before you go. Also, where are you gonna go?'' She asked her, as she did Rajani looks at the miles and miles of field ahead of them.

Rajani-''Mtai, but if that doesn't work out, then i'll come back here and just be a few miles away.'' She said. ''Mihari, can I ask you something?'' She asked her.

Mihari-''Yeah, what is it?'' She asked.

Rajani-''Why do you choose to live on your own?'' She asked.

Mihari-''Well, one reason is so I could think about the things i've done, and what caused them.'' She said.

Rajani-''Do you regret them?'' She asked.

Mihari-''No, not really'' She said.

Rajani-''Why?'' She asked.

Mihari-''Because then, i'll forget why I did the things i've done. And why I did them.'' She said.

Rajani-''Mihari.'' She said.

Mihari-''Yeah?'' She asked as she looks over at her.

Rajani-''When you find Hia, i know you'll be a great mom.'' She said.

Mihari-''...thanks, good luck out there.'' She said.

Rajani-''Thank you Mihari, you too.'' She said, as she did she got both her bags and walked away from her. Mihari then got up, she looked at Rajani one more time, she then turned around and went back to the pack. A few minutes later, Mihari gets back to the Jaglu pack and sees a few guards. She then gets to Mia's tent and knocks on it, after a few minutes the tent opens and she sees Mia. She then walks into the tent and sees a blanket on the couch. She then walks over to the couch and then lays down on a couch, as she does she sees Mia lay in her bed next to Jake. She sees Mia get a bit closer to Jake, she smiles a bit and gets the blanket over her. As she did, she then yawns a bit and then went to sleep.

 _6:33am..._

We see that the sun was starting to come up as the sky had a vibrant light blue, pink and orange color from the night blue, there were a very small amount of clouds in the sky but none were blocking the rising sun. We then see AD who was up already, for he was still sitting on the couch. He just sat there, looking down at the ground and then back up outside seeing the bunker. He then gets up from the couch and puts his jacket and boots on. He then goes outside and walks towards the bunker, as he does he sees that the door was already open. He keeps going and when he gets to the entrance, he sees Ajala, Rehzi, Ani, Reni, Abiona, Gahi, Patch, Sahadev and the others getting ready to leave. He then walks towards them, as he does some of the other tribe members say 'good morning' and 'morning' to him as he greets them back. He then walks over to Rehzi, Ani and Sahadev.

AD-''Morning guys, how are you?'' He asked them.

Rehzi-''Morning AD, we're alright thanks, just getting ready to go. How did you sleep?'' He asked.

AD-''I slept alright thanks, how about you guys?" He asked them.

Rehzi-''I slept fine, thanks.'' He said.

Ani-''Me too.'' She said.

Sahadev-''Same here, also where's Joshua?" He asked.

AD-''That's good, also he's still in the bunker. I'm not sure if he's still asleep or not.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Oh okay, i asked cause I wanna talk him for everything he done for us before we leave.'' He said.

AD-''Oh okay, i can go see if he's awake. Also when are we leaving?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''In an hour, also okay, i'll come with you.'' He said.

AD-''Okay, also okay.'' He said, as he did they both then went to Joshua's bunker. A few minutes later, they gets to the bunker. ''Okay, i'll go in first to see if he's up and not busy or anything.'' He said to him.

Sahadev-''Sure thing.'' He said, AD then goes inside. When AD walks inside the bunker, he sees Joshua awake eating a sandwich at a table.

AD-''Morning Joshua, how are you? Also, Sahadev's outside and he wants to talk to you before we leave.'' He said.

Joshua-''Morning, i'm fine thanks, also okay, tell him that he can come in.'' He said, AD then walks over to the door and lets Sahadev in. ''Morning Sahadev. how are you doing?'' He said as he puts his food away in the fridge, as he did AD sits back down on the couch.

Sahadev-''Morning Joshua, i'm alright thank you. How are you?'' He asked him.

Joshua-''I'm alright thanks, so what do you wanna talk about?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''That's good, also I want to thank you for everything you've done for us. Reni also asked me to tell you she said thank you too, she couldn't come with me since she's helping the others plan our way back home.'' He said.

Joshua-''Well your welcome, glad that I could help you guys. Also cool, can you tell her I said your welcome?'' He asked him.

Sahadev-''Thanks, also sure thing. Also AD, i think that you should get something to eat before we go okay?'' He asked.

AD-''Yeah, i can make a sandwich or something.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Okay, when we're ready to go i'll come back and let you know that we're leaving okay?'' He asked him.

AD-''Sure thing, later Sahadev.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Later AD.'' He said as he then left the bunker.

AD-''Say Joshua, is it alright if I make a sandwich?'' He asked him.

Joshua-''Sure, i don't mind.'' He said. AD then gets up from the couch and makes a sandwich. A couple minutes later, AD finishes making his sandwich and gets a bottled water. ''Say AD, last night i've been thinking a lot about yesterday and I got another question to ask you.'' He said, as he did AD then sat at a table and ate started eating his food.

AD-''Sure, what's on your mind?'' He asked.

Joshua-''Well, and this is about your job, but once you get back home, what will you do next?'' He asked him.

AD-''When I get back, i'm gonna head to work and quit my job.'' He said.

Joshua-''Oh, but you're really good at art, why would you quit?'' He asked confused.

AD-''Well, a few weeks ago before I went to the airport to get here, i found a new job that paid more and that I could start selling my art. With my current job, i had to do art that I didn't know about and that with what I did was fine, but I just didn't feel prepared then. So, that's why I wanna try to sell my art with this new job. I already told my boss and gave him a resignation letter weeks in advance, i just need to give him the drawings and photos and then after a bit of other stuff I need to handle i'll be working at my new job.'' He said.

Joshua-''Oh okay, and what is this new job?'' He asked.

AD-''Well, after I sell some art, i was thinking about doing either commission work and or doing some animations.'' He said.

Joshua-''Huh, that sounds pretty cool, how much will you be commissioning for?'' He asked.

AD-''Five dollars for commissions, i already got some other work planned out, but I wanna make sure to take care of other things first before I fully get started with it. But, if that doesn't work out, i still got some other job options so I have a job.'' He said.

Joshua-''Huh, you planned all of this out.'' He said.

AD-''Well yeah, i needed a plan, i couldn't just quit and not have any plans.'' He said.

Joshua-''True, also what type of art would you commission?'' He asked.

AD-''I was thinking landscapes, illusions, paintings, short comics from 5-10 pages, character designs of my own and other characters from a bunch of different types of media including OCs if the commissioners have ref sheets of the characters, give exact details, and no i'm not doing porn.'' He said.

Joshua-''But wouldn't you make like, a lot more money?'' He asked.

AD-''I don't care about money, i love what I do and porn isn't something I want to focus on. I personally just don't feel comfortable with it and that's me.'' He said.

Joshua-''Okay, also have you thought about anymore ideas for art and your future job?'' He asked.

AD-''Well, i was thinking about doing animated films. Though they'll take years to do, i'm sure they'll be fun and a pain.'' He said.

Joshua-''Oh okay cool, also aren't you a well known artist?'' He asked curious.

AD-''Nope, i've post some art on some sites but only a couple of people have seen them. Granted some of them i'm friends with, and i'm also friends with some well known artist but that's it really.'' He said.

Joshua-''Oh okay cool, also to me, i think with where you're going, there's gonna be a lot of things ahead of you in the future.'' He said.

AD-''Thanks, also thanks.'' He said.

Joshua-''Yep, also if you want, i can give you a ride back home now.'' He said.

AD-''Thanks Joshua, but Snake is gonna pick me up, i don't want her to be fly all the way here just for me to be gone already.'' He said.

Joshua-''Well yeah I understand that, but what if she says that she's still working on her plane or that it'll be days or weeks till she gets here?'' He asked.

AD-''Yeah I did consider those options, but i'll ask Snake soon and if she said that she'll be here in a few days or if I should let you fly me home then I will. Besides I still gotta get my work done, well i'm almost done but there's still some things I need to get done.'' He said.

Joshua-''Oh, what do you mean?'' He asked.

AD-''Well, ever since i've been in Africa, when i'm heading back to the Kilimanjaro tribe, or traveling a bit, i've been taking pictures and drawing in my other sketch book. That way I don't fall behind or anything and get work done ahead of time.'' He said.

Joshua-''Cool, how much do you have done so far?'' He asked.

AD-''Well, so far I finished 75 out of 100 pages and got 23 pictures.'' He said, as he did he got his phone out and showed the pictures he got so far. ''Although, i need to finish every page and get at least 30 pictures of landscapes and or view shots.'' He said as he puts his phone away.

Joshua-''Oh okay, you still got most of your work done so that's good. Also, this feels a bit odd and I could be wrong, but I don't think you've ever went into a lot of detail about your job or your career, like at all.'' He said.

AD-''Oh I didn't, it hasn't really been on my mind like that since well, since I found Rehzi and discovered this world, plus the war, and a couple other things.'' He said.

Joshua-''Yeah I see what you mean, its just that you were a bit vague about it other than when I asked you questions about your career, well even then you seemed a tiny bit vague about that too. Not that i'm complaining or anything, its just something i've thought about lately.'' He said.

AD-''Oh, well at least you know a bit now right?'' He asked.

Joshua-''Yep, also do your friends know about your career?'' He asked.

AD-''Well me being an artist and showing them a bit of my art yeah, but I never really went into detail with them about it than I did with you right now. Why do you ask?'' He asked curious.

Joshua-''I'm just saying that it'd be cool if you talked to them about this, i'm sure they'll be interested.'' He suggested.

AD-''Well yeah I am, its just that I didn't think it was important at the time with everything that was going on.'' He said.

Joshua-''Oh okay, also are you packed for when you and your friends leave?'' He asked.

AD-''Yep, i packed when I woke up a little bit ago.'' He said.

Joshua-''Okay, also are you gonna make another sandwich for when you go?'' He asked.

AD-''Yeah, but i'm gonna eat it here before I go.'' He said, he then got up from the couch and made another sandwich, but it was a smaller one this time. He then sat back down on the couch and ate it. ''Also, can I ask you something?'' He asked.

Joshua-''Okay, also sure, what is it?'' He asked.

AD-''Do you have a shower here, if so can I use it, i haven't taken one in a little while?'' He asked.

Joshua-''Yeah, also sure, its in my room on the right when you walk in.'' He said.

AD-''Oh okay, also thanks. First i'm gonna ask the others when we're leaving, later Joshua.'' He said, as he did he finished his sandwich.

Joshua-''Okay, later AD.'' He said, as he did AD walks out of the bunker. As he does, he then heads towards the tribe members and walks over to Sahadev.

AD-''Hey Sahadev, can I ask you something?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''Hey AD, also sure, what is it?'' He asked.

AD-''I wanted to know how long till we leave.'' He asked.

Sahadev-''Oh okay, we're gonna leave in fifteen minutes.'' He said.

AD-''Thanks, also did you guys eat anything?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''Not really, but we'll be fine, we can eat when we get back home.'' He said.

AD-''Oh okay, also can I ask you something else when we get back to the tribe?'' He asked.

Sahadev-''Sure, is anything wrong AD?" He asked sounding concerned.

AD-''No nothings wrong, its just something i've been thinking about for a bit.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Oh okay, see you later.'' He said.

AD-''Alright, later Sahadev.'' He said, he then walks away from the tribe members and heads back to the Joshua's bunker. A few minutes later, he gets back to the bunker and opens the door and closes it behind him. He then sees Joshua working on his plane. ''Hey Joshua, Sahadev said that they're leaving in fifteen minutes.'' He said.

Joshua-''Oh okay.'' He said was getting some tools from his draw. A few minutes later, we see that AD had some new clothes on for he had a grey and black striped non-sleeve shirt, black sweatpants. When he was done drying off his neck, he puts the towel in a bin that had other towels the had some oil stains on them. He then puts his jacket on and gets his bags, as he does he then walks over to Joshua for he was taking a break from repairing his plane.

AD-''Joshua, before I go, i just wanna again say thanks for your help, if it weren't for you i'd either still be walking towards Mago, dead, or worse somehow.'' He said.

Joshua-''No problem AD, and thanks for protecting me and my boss from those Ramos guys, and for taking a bullet to then side.'' He said.

AD-''Yep, so I guess i'll see you later.'' He said.

Joshua-''Yeah, and if you ever need me, just give me call. Also, can you tell your friends I said bye?.'' He asked him.

AD-''Sure, see you later Joshua.'' He said, as he did Joshua says 'later AD' as he then left the bunker with his bags. He then saw the others getting ready to leave for he saw Sahadev walking towards him.

AD-''Hey Sahadev, you guys ready to go?'' He asked him.

Sahadev-''Hey, also yep, i was actually heading over to Joshua's bunker to let you know that.'' He said.

AD-''Oh okay, also Joshua asked me to tell you guys he said bye.'' He said.

Sahadev-''Oh okay, well lets get going, alright everyone, lets get going.'' He said, as he did the tribe members then followed him and Reni back to Kilimanjaro.

 _In Malambo..._

We see that back in the Mala tribe, some tribe members were up and ready to start the day. We then go back to Nate's tent as we see Melinda was still asleep, as she was she felt a bit of cold air enter the tent as she shivered a bit.

 _''Melinda, wake up.''_

As she heard that, she slowly woke up and saw Saidah sitting at the edge of the bed looking at her.

Saidah-''Morning Melinda, how'd you sleep?'' She asked her.

Melinda-''(Yawn), morning Saidah, i slept okay thanks. How are you and the others? Also, did you find my mom?'' She asked curious.

Saidah-''Yes we found her, she's with Kulwa at th-'' She was saying but was stopped when Melinda hugged her.

Melinda-''..thank you, thank you.'' She said, as she did Saidah hugged her back.

Saidah-''Your welcome.'' She said, as she did they then let each other go. ''So how's your leg doing?'' She asked.

Melinda-''My leg's doing good thank you, i think I can try to walk on it.'' She said.

Saidah-''That's great, also okay, but let me help you a bit okay?'' She asked.

Melinda-''Okay, thanks.'' She said, as she did Melinda sat up and got out of bed. As she did, she stumbled a bit but Saidah caught her before she fell. Saidah then helped her stand up. ''Thank you Saidah.'' She said, as she did she then stood up and slowly started walking with Saidah's help.

Saidah-''No problem, okay just walk slowly and take your time when putting pressure on your leg.'' She said. Melinda took her advice and kept trying. After a couple more minutes, Melinda didn't feel any pain in her leg but still needed to be careful for the time being. ''Alright, now try to walk to the bed on your own okay?'' She asked.

Melinda-''Okay.'' She said, she then started walking towards her bed carefully and slowly. She made sure not to put too much pressure on her leg, but still enough so she doesn't fall or loose balance. After a minute or two, she managed to get to the bed and sits down. ''I did it! Thank you so much Saidah.'' She said hugging her again, as she did she then lets go of her.

Saidah-''Your welcome, now i'm gonna go check on Kulwa and your mom to see if she's done talking to your mom. I'll be back soon, and i'm proud of you Melinda.'' She said to her, as she did Melinda was curious as to why she said that.

Melinda-''Oh okay, also thanks and thank you but why?'' She asked curious.

Saidah-''For facing your fear of predators, socializing with some of the tribe, and for when you saved your mom. It takes a lot to be able to face your fears head on, whether its being terrified by predators, meeting new people or risking your own life for another, i'm proud of you.'' She said.

Melinda-''Oh, well, thank you Saidah.'' She said.

Saidah-''Your welcome, anyways i'll be back soon, oh and do you want anything to eat or no?'' She asked.

Melinda-''Okay and yeah, if Sam has anymore soup left then i'll have some of that. If not then whatever you have will be fine thanks.'' She said.

Saidah-''Sure thing, later Melinda.'' She said, as she did she then left the tent. As she did, Melinda then got up from the bed carefully and decided to keep practicing.

 _With Saidah..._

We see that Saidah had got to Kulwa's home, as she got there she greeted the two guards and went inside the house. She then went to Kulwa's room and knocked on the door.

 _'You may come in'_

As she heard that, she then opened the door and saw Kulwa and Sapphire both sitting in chairs talking to each other.

Saidah-''Good morning ma'am, morning Sapphire, how are you two doing?" She asked them.

Kulwa-''Good morning Saidah, i'm alright thank you.'' She said.

Sapphire-''Morning, also i'm alright too thanks.'' She said.

Saidah-''I'm alright thanks, i wanted to ask you if you were done talking to Sapphire. If not then i'll come back later.'' She said.

Kulwa-''That's great, and yes we're done talking. Also, how's Melinda doing?'' She asked.

Saidah-''Oh okay, also she's doing great.'' She said.

Sapphire-''Thank you again for letting me and my daughter stay here Kulwa.'' She said.

Kulwa-''Your welcome Sapphire, if you or your daughter need anything just let me or my guards know.'' She said, as she did Sapphire then got up and went over to Saidah.

Saidah-''Hey Sapphire, so ready to go?'' She asked her.

Sapphire-''Yep, it was nice meeting you Kulwa.'' She said.

Kulwa-''Thank you Sapphire, it was nice meeting you too.'' She said smiling a bit.

Saidah-''Oh and ma'am, if its alright i'd like to talk to you when I come back.'' She said.

Kulwa-''Of course Saidah, i'll be here when you come back.'' She said.

Saidah-''Thanks, i'll be back soon.'' She said, as she did her and Sapphire then left the room. When they left the house, Saidah then went to Bem's tent. ''Okay, i'm gonna get some soup from here if there's any left, do you want some too or no?'' She asked her.

Sapphire-''No thank you, i'll be alright.'' She said.

Saidah-''Okay, stay here, i'll be back in a little bit.'' She said, she then went inside the tent. As Saidah closed the door behind her, she saw Asimov asleep in a blanket and heard someone in the kitchen. She then went to the kitchen and saw Sam making some more soup. ''Morning Sam.'' She said, as she did he turned around and saw her, as he did he smiled a bit glad to see her.

Sam-''Good morning Saidah, how are you?'' He asked her.

Saidah-''I'm alright thanks, i see you're making some more Draw soup.'' She said.

Sam-''That's good, also yeah, your friends loved it.'' He said.

Saidah-''Oh okay, but you and Asimov came back here right?'' She asked.

Sam-''Yeah, why do you ask?'' He asked curious.

Saidah-''Cause i'm curious as to how Cysta knew where you and Asimov were. well she probably asked Kaja or someone that knows you two stay here.'' She said.

Sam-''Yeah I think its either one of those options too.'' He said.

Saidah-''Yeah, also how long do you think it'll be till the soup is done?'' She asked.

Sam-''I'd say a couple more minutes, do you want any when I get done?'' He asked.

Saidah-''I'm good thanks, i ate already, but thanks for offering me some. But, i asked Melinda if she wanted anything to eat and she said if you still had any soup left that she'd want some. But if not then I could just get her something.'' She said.

Sam-''Oh okay, and no problem Saidah. Also oh okay, it'll only be a few minutes, mind waiting probably five to six minutes?'' He asked.

Saidah-''Sure, i'll be right back.'' She said, she then went outside and saw Sapphire in a chair talking to some of the tribe members. She then went over to her. ''Hey Sapphire, her guys.'' She said to them.

Gazelle-''Hey Saidah, its great seeing you again, where were you last night?'' He asked.

Saidah-''Well me Anna, Naki, Ayize, and Sariia went out to look for Sapphire, she's Melinda's mom.'' She said.

Gazelle-''Oh okay cool, we noticed her out here and we came over to ask if she was waiting for someone or looking for anyone.'' She said.

Saidah-''Yeah I asked her to wait here till I got back, but yeah its nice seeing you guys again.'' She said to them.

Gazelle-''Yep, but yeah we should get going, it was nice seeing you again to, oh and welcome to the Mala tribe Sapphire.'' He said.

Sapphire-''Thanks Drai.'' She said, when she did Drai and his friend then left. ''Are they friends of yours?'' She asked.

Saidah-''Yeah they're good friends of mine, also sorry for taking so long. The person whose making the soup, his name is Sam by the way, he's making some more right now and he's almost done.'' She said.

Sapphire-''Its alright Saidah.'' She said.

Sam-''Thanks, i thought that he had some left so it'd only take like a minute or two to get some soup, and I thought that you'd want some too. If you want I can take you to Melinda now.'' She said.

Sapphire-''Like I said its alright Saidah, but yeah we can wait since Sam will probably be done soon.'' She said.

Saidah-''Thanks, also yeah i'm gonna go see if he's done. But, if i'm not back in three minutes, head straight towards Kulwa's house and then turn left to a big tent. The tent is light brown and has a brown roof, if you still don't see it ask one of the tribe members, scouts or guards where Nate's tent is and they'll show you okay?'' She asked her.

Sapphire-''Alright, thanks.'' She said. Saidah then went inside the tent again and saw Asimov was talking to Sam.

Saidah-''Hey guys.'' She said, as she did Asimov looked over and saw her.

Asimov-''Morning Saidah, how are you doing?'' She asked her.

Saidah-''I'm alright thanks, how are you and the cub doing?'' She asked.

Asimov-''We're alright thanks, so what brings you here? Also, did you and the others find Melinda's mom?'' She asked.

Saidah-''That's good, also I came by to get some soup for Melinda. Also yeah we did, she's outside the tent waiting for me.'' She said.

Asimov-''That's great, how is she?'' She asked.

Saidah-''She's doing good.'' She said.

Sam-''Oh okay, also Saidah I finished the soup.'' He said, as he did he then got a bowl and a spoon and poured some soup in the bowl. He then gives Saidah the bowl.

Saidah-''Thanks Sam, i should get going, have a great you guys.'' She said.

Asimov-''Thanks Saidah, you too.'' She said. Saidah then exits the tent and sees Sapphire still waiting.

Saidah-''Hey Sapphire, i got the soup so we can go now.'' She said.

Sapphire-''Oh okay.'' She said, as she did they both then left and went to Nate's tent. A few minutes later, Saidah and Sapphire make it to Nate's tent. Saidah opens the door and sees Melinda walking by herself, although he stumbled a little bit, she was getting better. But when Melinda turned around she was shocked to see her mom, she then slowly walks over and hugs her crying a bit. After a minute or two, they then let go of each other and look at each other.

Melinda-''...hi mom..'' She said to her.

Sapphire-''..hi sweetheart...'' She said back to her. They then sat down on the bed next to each other.

Melinda-''..so, what happened while you were out there?'' She asked her.

Sapphire-''Well, a lot actually, it'd take a bit to explain but i'll see if I can sum it up.'' She said, as she did she told her everything that happened to her since they separated. After a couple more minutes, she got done telling Melinda what had happened to her. ''So yeah, that's what happened. I mean at least there was more good things than bad things that happened right?'' She asked.

Melinda-''Yeah, but all of that happened?'' She asked still a bit surprised, as she did Sapphire nodded. ''Wow. Say Saidah.'' She said.

Saidah-''Yeah?'' She asked.

Melinda-''Could you ask Kulwa to come here for a moment, i need to talk to her.'' She said.

Saidah-''Sure, i'll be back soon.'' She said, as she did Sapphire looked over at Melinda.

Sapphire-''So, how have you been since you've been here?'' She asked.

Melinda-''I've been alright thanks, at first was a bit scared but as time went by I got to know some people here.'' She said.

Sapphire-''Oh okay, anything else?'' She asked.

Melinda-''No not really, i've been in here just letting my leg heal and then just trying to get use to it. But other than that nothing else.'' She said, as she did they heard the door open and they saw Saidah with Kulwa. ''Morning Kulwa, how are you?'' She asked her.

Kulwa-''Morning Melinda, i'm alright thank you. How about you Sapphire?" She asked her.

Sapphire-''I'm fine thanks.'' She said.

Kulwa-''That's great, i'm glad you're both doing alright. Melinda, Saidah told me that you needed to talk to me.'' She said, as she did Melinda nodded. ''Okay, what is it?'' She asked as she pulled up a chair and sat down.

Melinda-''I've been thinking it over a bit, and I was thinking that...well, that its time for us to leave.'' She said.

Kulwa-''Oh okay, why do you think so?'' She asked.

Melinda-''Well, now that i'm with my mom again and that I can at least walk now. You've all done so much for me. That there isn't really any reason for me to stay.'' She said to her.

Kulwa-''I understand, Sapphire, do you feel the same way too?'' She asked looking at her now.

Sapphire-''Yeah a bit, i mean i'm with my daughter and from the looks of it she's okay and so am I. But, if this is about me Melinda, then you shouldn't worry about me like that.'' She said.

Melinda-''Okay, because this was a bit about you and your well being, but yeah, i think its time for us to leave.'' She said.

Kulwa-''Very well, but before you both go, can Nate look at your leg to make sure that you're okay?'' She asked her, as she did Melinda nodded. ''Okay, i'll ask some scouts to pack you both some food and supplies, but where will you go?'' She asked.

Melinda-''Well, i was thinking about going back to Arash where Saidah and her friends found my mom. Unless its not safe there mom, then we can go somewhere else.'' She said.

Sapphire-''No its alright, the forest is safe and we can probably find some herbs there for any injuries or anything.'' She said.

Kulwa-''Okay, but do you want to say goodbye to the people that you met?'' She asked her.

Melinda-''Of course, it'd be rude to just leave with even a goodbye or anything.'' She said.

Saidah-''Okay, i'll be back soon guys.'' She said, as she did she then left the tent.

Kulwa-''I'll go see if Nate isn't busy at the moment.'' She said. She then got up and left the tent.

Sapphire-''Are you sure about this Melinda?'' She asked her.

Melinda-''Yeah, i'm sure.'' She said. A few minutes later, we see that Nate was done checking Melinda's leg.

Nate-''Okay, your leg is doing great, but I recommend that you shouldn't run for too long for at least two to three days. Also that you sure drink plenty of water and to try and not put so much pressure on it as much as possible.'' He said.

Melinda-''Okay, thank you Nate for everything.'' She said.

Nate-''No problem Melinda, i wish you both the best of luck out there.'' He said.

Kulwa-''Thank you for letting her use your tent Nate.'' She said.

Nate-''Its no problem at all ma'am, have a great day guys.'' He said, as he did he then left the tent. We then see Nate outside for he looks at Saidah, Kaja, Asimov, Sam, Sulaiman, Kami, Cysta, Wyio, Ranje, Sariia, Anna, Ayize, and Naki. ''Okay guys, you can go in now.'' He said to them as he then left. As he did, they all then went inside to say goodbye to her.

Melinda-''Well, i guess this is goodbye you guys, i'm glad that I got to know a bit about most of you guys. Anna, Ayize, Naki, thank you for helping Saidah and Sariia find my mom, i really appreciate it.'' She said to them.

Ayize-''Your welcome Melinda.'' He said to her.

Melinda-''Asimov, Sam, Sulaiman, Wyio, Cysta, Ranje, Sariia, thank you for helping me get over my fear, and for being supportive of me.'' She said.

Asimov-''No problem.'' She said.

Melinda-''Kaja, Kami, Saidah, thank you for saving me out there.'' She said.

Saidah-''No problem.'' She said.

Melinda-''Kulwa, thank you for letting me stay here for the past two in a half days.'' She said.

Kulwa-''Your welcome Melinda, it was nice having you and your mom here. We wish you both luck on your journey, and if you ever need to come back or decide to join the tribe, you are more than welcomed to.'' She said to them.

Sapphire-''Thank you Kulwa, and thank you all for looking after my daughter, i couldn't thank any of you enough.'' She said.

Saidah-''Its no problem at all, also you say thank you a lot, i don't mind, its just something I noticed.'' She said.

Melinda-''(Laughs a bit), yeah, i should work on that.'' She said.

Saidah-''Yeah, also Melinda.'' She said.

Melinda-''Yes Saidah?'' She asked.

Saidah-''Make sure you look out for your mom, as time goes by, things will get a lot harder out there. Especially for when she's gonna go into labor, but i'm positive that you two will be okay.'' She said.

Melinda-''Thanks Saidah, and yes i'll be looking out for her.'' She said. Melinda and Sapphire then give one more goodbye to the Mala tribe, they then left heading towards Arash.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Hey, so...i know I've said this before, well with a different amount but wow, 100 chapters. We're at 100 chapters, and yet there's still a lot to happen. I'm sorry that this chapter is the only may be the only chapter of_ _February, a lot has happened and that I wanted to make this chapter the 2nd best in the story, and i'm sure you all know what the number one chapter will be. I wanted to try and add something new to this chapter, something I never did and that's a really hard reference. For those that know what the reference is, then lets just say, you've seen a lot of movies. But anyways, thank you all so much for your support, also speaking of hundreds, we made it to 200 reviews! But yeah, thank you all so much for your support, if you have any questions for me, just PM me or leave your questions in your reviews. If you notice any mistakes please let me know by PM or in your reviews. Thank you, and i'll see you in chapter 101._


End file.
